The Give Me Tonight Series
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Short story series.
1. Closing Time a Jarly story

**Give Me Tonight contains short stories about a variety of couples.**

* * *

**Closing Time**

**2006**

"Last call y'all!" Coleman said then he headed into the storage room.

Carly and Jason had been talking, playing pool and listening to the jukebox for hours now. The rest of the patrons were long gone from the bar. Jason had a few beers but Carly had switched to club soda a while ago. She got her high on being around Jason.

She made her way to the jukebox, dropped some coins in the slot and programmed it to play three songs.

Closing Time by Semisonic filled the air. Carly started to walk over to where Jason sat on a stool, facing her.

She sang softly, giving him a wicked smile "I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me. Take me home..."

He said, "Do you need a ride?"

"I don't want to go home alone." Carly said "Why do you think you found me in here tonight with Patrick? I'm trying to fill my time with anyone or anything that will keep my mind from..."

"Missing Jax?" Jason said, his voice was frustrated.

He could not understand how Carly had hooked up with the Aussie that she had never showed interest in before Courtney died. That was one guy Jason never thought Carly would give two seconds of her time to. But she said he made her happy.

Jason told himself that should make him happy. It didn't.

"Yes and a million other things." Carly said "Like wondering if Jax ever cared about me at all since he left so easily. And then there's Sonny. Sometimes I think I should go try and make it work with him again for the millionth time. Even though it always turns into a disaster." She let out a breath and said "Ahh, I don't know what to do, Jase. And now that you and Sam are broken up it's only worse for me."

"What would Sam have to do with it?"

"Because, " Carly said, sliding close to him, " now you and I are both single..."

"Don't go there."

"Why not? I keep trying to get lost in other men. I'm tired of it. Sick of the game. When all I really want to do is to be with you."

"Stop, Carly." Jason said.

But she moved closer, until their jean clad legs were touching and then she leaned close to his ear.

"Stopping is what you do best. Not me." she said "Don't tell me you can't remember what I do best? Huh?" She placed a kiss on his jaw. He turned his face and they were eye to eye. Carly said, "No, you haven't forgotten a thing."

Jason put a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her. "Come on...we know how it would end up."

Carly refused to move back but her voice took on a hurt edge, "No, we know how it went last time. Nothing ended and it never will. Besides why are you talking about the future?" Her eyes scanned up and down his body. "I'm talking about right here, right now. We're good, hell, we were amazing together. Let's be amazing again tonight."

The room fell silent and Carly thought, _This is the about the time he gets up and puts enough distance between us to resist the pull._

But Jason stayed on the stool and Carly watched him, his head cocked to the side, watching her.

The last line from the song played

_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end... **_

And then the next song started, Melissa Etheridge's voice surrounded them as the first lines of Come to My Window played.

Carly ran her hand up his thigh. And time slowed.

Melissa sang, **_" I would stand inside my hell and hold the hand of death. You don't know how far I'd go to ease this precious ache. You don't know how much I'd give or how much I can take... just to reach you, just to reach you, just to reach you..."_**

Carly watched Jason's face go from determined to thinking it over. Most times he would have walked away by now. This time felt different, it felt like they on the brink of something but Carly knew she couldn't go over this cliff alone.

"Why do you do this?" Jason asked softly " We agreed..."

Carly smiled, "I don't remember ever agreeing."

Jason gave her a stern look but he wore a half smile on his face. " You, " he stressed the word " said you needed my friendship more than anything else. You can spend the night with anyone if that's what you are looking for."

"Anyone isn't the same as you, Jase. Not for me. But if you don't like fun anymore? If you like laying awake thinking about how no one gets you or why you had to do the things you've done lately. No one but me. Because I'm on your side, no matter what. Like you are on mine. That's us. Being here hanging out is us. This," she applied slight pressure to his thigh "is us. And I want more of us tonight, don't you?"

Jason's eyes closed briefly and the he said loudly "Coleman!"

Coleman came out from the storage room. " Yo, man. What you need?"

"Get out." Jason said

Carly smiled at Jason. Her eyes lit up.

Coleman said, "Whatever you say, man." He tossed the set of keys on the nearest table. " Lock up when you're done if you don't mind, alright?"

"Now, Coleman." Jason said

"Right. That's cool, man. I'm gone." Coleman said, with a crooked smile, as he hurried out the door.

Carly wanted to stay in this moment forever. This moment when she believed Jason wanted her despite everything in the past, maybe even because of everything in the past. Jason knew all of her and wanted her in every way.

But she also wanted to move on from this moment and be in the next and the thousand more left before morning would come. The sun would bring

the end to this night. And that was the last thing Carly wanted right now. This night felt like a ride she could stay on forever.

Jason eased his stool back a little and stood up. He brought her into his arms and they danced through the end of that song and the beginning of the next, Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls.

_**Could you whisper in my ear the things you wanna feel?  
I'd give ya anything to feel it coming**_

There bodies barely moved as they stared in each other's eyes.

Then Jason's head dipped and his lips were on hers. Carly was rocketed back in time to other needy kisses they had shared, to the feeling that this one person could give her all she needed to survive the night. And then she was too caught up in this time, now, as his hands lifted her up to sit on the pool table.

He pulled back. Carly clutched at his shirt and tried to drag him close again. Jason said, "You sure?"

"Yes." She would shout it from the rooftops if he had any doubts of her feelings. As much as Carly wanted this she had to ask, " Isn't this what you want?"

"God help me but I do." He said with a look that he only ever gave her. It said everything he felt and more. Wrapped up in that look was a mixture of

" You drive me crazy." and "I can't believe you sometimes." and "I'll never get enough of you. " and "I'll never leave you, never." and "We feel too much to take this any farther."

"I do, too." Carly said. She kissed him then, bringing him the last few inches into this fully, past the point of backing out.

The jukebox played, the Goo Goo Dolls sung **_"I want to wake up where you are. I won't say anything at all. So why don't you slide? Mmmmm. Slide..."_**


	2. Smooth, Georgie and Logan story

**2007 - Georgie and Logan** ( My version of them meeting for the first time and the aftermath).

_Crash._

Georgie tensed when she heard the noise downstairs. Mac was out of town for the weekend, visiting her mom in Texas. His youngest daughter was keeping house, walking the dog, studying for three tests, and worrying about what trouble her older sister might be getting into.

The sound of glass breaking in the living room pierced the air. Georgie jumped off her bed and grabbed her phone to dial 911. Then she heard familiar giggling and Maxie drunkenly cry, "Shhh...Coop..." she laughed. "Be good!" Then more high pitched laughter.

Georgie relaxed and went back to her books.

She could hear Maxie and her latest boyfriend stumbling up the stairs, bouncing into the walls. Soon the house fell quiet again, as they slipped into her room, which was thankfully down the hall from Georgie and not right next door.

**A few hours later**, Georgie crept downstairs to get a drink of water. As she rounded the couch she froze.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of the shirtless man laying there. She titled her head to the side while her brown eyes widened. Unconsciously, her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

_Oh my God, who is that_? she asked herself.

Breathing became near impossible as her gaze drifted down to his abs, then settled on the open button on his jeans.

He made a sound, a soft moan, and then shifted positions. That sent her into motion, her feet suddenly desperate to get her to the kitchen. She took a couple of steps and then tripped over his shoes.

Georgie landed on Logan with a thud.

In a second he was awake and had rolled her onto the ground, pinning her as if she was someone out to kill him.

She sucked in a breath. "Sorry...I was just...uh..." his body was pressed into hers and that is all her mind comprehended right now.

Georgie watched his eyes go from combative to filled with confusion and then a slow smile spread across his lips- one that told her this man was used to breaking hearts.

His smirk infuriated her.

"You can get off me at any time," she told him.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Logan had never **woken up to this kind of situation before. He had seen some crazy things in his life but having a woman literally toss herself on him, and then under him, when she was a complete stranger was even out of his realm of experiences.

He took in the fact that she was young and curvy. She had eyes that weren't broken, like his, eyes that actually still said she had faith in God, and the law, and that people would choose right over wrong.

_How freaking adorable_, he thought.

"You were the one," he said, still laying on her, "who got on me in the first place."

Her eyes widened at the implication that she had purposefully entangled herself with him. She shot daggers at him. Logan had never seen anything sexier in his whole damn life.

(_Man it's a hot one-  
like seven inches from the midday sun._

_  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone,  
but you stay so cool._

_  
My Muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason, the step in my groove_) ( Rob Thomas and Santana)

She pushed at his chest and Logan rolled over off her.

Georgie scrambled to her feet. "I suppose my sister drug you home from last call."

Logan thought she looked even hotter now that she was glaring down at him. He held out his hand, forcing her to help him up. He held on for a second longer than he needed to, until she jerked her hand back.

"Maxie said I could crash here. We only had enough cash for one cab."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

With that, she sidestepped around him and headed out of the room.

Logan called after her, sarcastically, "Yeah, it was nice to meet you, too. We should do this again sometime."

He rubbed the spot on his head where hers had bumped into his.

XXXXXXXXXX

**She walked straight **to the fridge, grabbed some ice and rubbed it over her neck. Logically she knew that she was only overheated because he was a man- a gorgeous one at that- and his body had sent her hormones into a spin. It was biology. Not anything else.

But he had managed to affect some part of her brain, along with all the other parts of her that were still reacting to him. Georgie simply could not think straight.

"Got any leftovers?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and the ice cube went tumbling to the ground, then slid across the floor.

"Kelly's opens at six am," she informed him.

When she turned around she found out he hadn't put a shirt on. That was not going to help her to stop...wanting to push him against the wall and wipe that bad boy grin off of his face.

He snarked, "You are the friendly sister, huh?"

Her good manners kicked in and she offered, "There's some pizza in the fridge. You like it cold or hot?"

"Cold is fine," he said as he turned a chair around and sat in it backwards.

While she yanked the box out of the fridge, Georgie said "Please tell me you went to high school with Maxie and I just never met you before. She really didn't bring a stranger home, did she?"

"I'm harmless," he said in a voice that told her he was anything but.

He added, "Coop and I go way back."

She met his eyes as she passed him a plate of food. "Well in that case..." she mocked him.

Georgie rolled her eyes "Maxie has known Cooper all of a month."

"Do I look dangerous?"

She watched him sink his teeth into the slice of pizza. There was something very primal about him, as if he had no social graces at all. She never thought that type would turn her on. But he did.

"You look," she said, dragging out the word, as she tried to decide just what to tell him "like a guy who is perfect for my sister. Too bad Cooper met her first, huh?"

"Nah, two hellcats should never rumble. It would get bloody real fast. Your sister is just as ruthless as me. It would never last more than one night. And the next morning we would probably both wake up behind bars."

Georgie heard half of what he said, the rest was a jumbled as her eyes moved down to his chest again. She let out a loud sigh.

He smiled.

Georgie startled at the look he was giving her. It said _Take what you want_.

But she just wasn't someone who did that.

"Good night..." she said hurrying past him.

"Logan," he told her.

Georgie stopped and turned back around. "Right. Logan. Okay...Good night, then, and sorry again for falling on you."

She slid into the living room just as he said, in a intimate whisper, "You can fall on me anytime."

(_And if you said_

_this life ain't good enough_

_  
I would give _

_my world to lift you up_

_  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_)

XXXXX

**Over the next month, **Georgie learned just how annoying one smirking rebel could be. He was everywhere she went.

She would try and work her shift at Kelly's and there was Logan, needing coffee- when she knew he liked the stuff at the Corinthos- Morgan coffee shop better- or ordering dinner and dessert and something to take upstairs for later. Either he was a food addict and coffee junkie or he was trying to spend as much time around her as he could.

When that didn't make her soften to his come ons, which were all hidden beneath twenty layers of snark and _I don't give a damn _attitude, Logan went as far as to happen to stop by her house one morning at eight am. He said he was there looking for Cooper. As if Mac would let him spend the night.

Georgie didn't buy that excuse for a moment and her suspicions were confirmed when he asked "Can I give you a ride to school? Since I am here anyway..."

"I have a car, Logan." She grabbed her bag and slipped past him and out of the door.

"Bye, honey!" Mac called as he stepped out of the kitchen and caught sight of her leaving.

Over her shoulder, she responded, "Love ya, Dad. See you later."

Mac stared down Logan.

Most guys would make polite conversation with a girl's father. Logan was not like most guys. He gave Mac a glare that asked _What you looking at?_

Georgie stuck her head back inside and told Logan. "You can leave now."

Her father asked, "Who's your friend?"

"No one," she said. Then her hand shot forward, clamped onto his arm and she jerked Logan outside.

She headed towards her car.

"No one?" grumbled Logan "Now that just ain't right, brown eyes."

Georgie smiled, facing away from him. His voice was one of the sexiest she ever heard. But everything about him yelled trouble, danger, and wrong. She was not about to let herself be his next fling.

She looked back, right before getting into her car. "Go away, Logan. Whatever you are looking for...its not here."

"I think it is," he argued as his eyes warred with hers.

Her mouth went into a pout. "I think you are wrong."

With that she climbed inside her little two door Saturn and drove away.

Logan watched her go, his eyes never looking away until she was out of sight.

(_And it's like the ocean under the moon.  
_

_Well, that's the same as the emotion _

_that I get from you_

_  
You got the kind of loving'that could be so_

_smooth_

_  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget_

_about it_

XXXXXXX

**A Month Later**

**Her mouth always said no. **Logan didn't even know there were that many ways a woman could turn down a guy.

But her eyes said something entirely different. They sparkled with interest- she wanted him but hated wanting him, he would bet money on that.

Still, day after day, he told himself to just give it up. He flirted with every other female he ran into but none of them made him forget Georgie Jones.

One night he waited until her shift ended at Kelly's and then asked her "Want to get a drink or something?"

"I'm not twenty- one. That would be illegal."

He laughed, clearly saying no one cared about that law.

Her face told him that she did.

Logan said, "Oh...you're serious."

She brushed past him and outside. He caught up with her as she turned the corner of the building, heading for her car.

Logan gently caught her hand. Georgie stilled and faced him. Her back was inches from the cool brick wall. She leaned back to get a bit more distance from his lips. Though it was an effort to pull her eyes off of them.

Softly she asked, her tone nearly tortured, "What? What do you want from me? Isn't this game wearing on you yet?"

He ground out, "It's no game."

She let out a sound, half chuckle, half sigh. "Of course, it is."

His thumb rubbed over the pulse point at her wrist. "Don't you even wonder?"

"No," she breathed out.

"Liar." he whispered as he eased closer. "You are such a liar, brown eyes."

(_Well,_

_I'll tell you one thing_

_  
if you would leave it be a crying shame._

_  
In every breath and every_

_word_

_  
I hear your name, calling me out_)

She tried to stiffen her posture, and not melt into him. They had nothing in common. She didn't sleep with guys for the thrill of knowing what it would be like. She only made love and whatever Logan felt for her couldn't be love.

Georgie stared right into Logan's eyes and said "I just don't see it happening...you and me. Give it up."

"Oh, its happening," he said in a low and intimate voice that made her whole body ache for him. "Its already started..."

Then, with a sweetness she would have never thought he had, Logan kissed the skin right next to her mouth. Against her lips, he whispered "Its your turn to chase me. Next time you'll be the one begging for a kiss."

He took a large step back.

Georgie let out a ragged breath and said, "Never gonna happen."

"Baby girl, it is gonna happen," Logan told her. The look in his eyes was just as intense as if they were in bed together, and made her imagine that very thing. She could almost feel his presence seeping underneath her skin and taking up residence in her.

Her mouth tingled, and his lips hadn't even touched hers.

"You have a nice night now, Georgie," he said before walking over.

When he was gone from her sight, she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

_Damn, that boy is gonna be the downfall of me_, she thought.

Then, despite what she knew was best, a smile spread over her lips.

(_Out from the barrio,_

_you hear my rhythm on your radio._

_  
You feel the turning of the world_

_so soft and slow_

_  
turning you round and round_)

If he was bound to drag her down, then it would be a hell of a ride till they hit the ground.

At this point she still had some fight left in her, some of her good girl moral code telling her to resist, but it was weakening and one day, she feared, it would be gone.

And Logan Hayes would be in her bed.

Georgie walked toward her car, fighting back the urge to go and track him down right now, and wondered how long her willpower was going to last.

_Not too much longer...I hope_...she thought.

XXXXXXXX

**In the heart of every good** girl, there is a desire to tame a bad boy. Logan would be the one that Georgie always wished was different. He would forever drive her crazy, but in that madness they would also find something unexpected and imperfect existed.

Something that started with fire hot kisses and ended with a knowledge that one phone call in the dead of the night was all it would take for him to race back to her side, or her to bail him out of jail.

Though living together, merging their dreams into a normal everyday sort of life, would probably never be their reality, they also were never able to stay very far away from each other for too long either.

Because when she had tripped over his shoes that first night, she just didn't fall onto some hot stud. She fell right onto the guy that would change her life, and he woke up to look into the eyes of the girl that would temper his wild ways, and always own one little piece of his heart.

There were nights when nothing existed but them, and everything Logan ever thought they would be like when they were stripped of their defenses became something real that he could feel on his skin, and taste, and know was only possible with her. Then there came a time when they gave all that up, in the name of forever.

Only as friends could they stay sane enough to not rip each other's whole world to shreds.

Other woman, years later, would ask who was ringing his phone at 2 am and a shirtless Logan, time after time, would respond, his voice low and sweet, his mind already on Georgie, "It's just brown eyes. Give me a minute, would you?"

Georgie never really changed her mind about him or them. They couldn't last. But...in their own way...they did.

(_And it's like the ocean under the moon._

_  
Well,_

_that's the same as the emotion that I get from you._

_  
You got the kind of loving' that could be so _

_smooth._

_  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else_

_forget about it_) ( Rob Thomas and Santana)

THE END


	3. River a Jarly story

**River- a tragic jarly story of love abandoned, for a time.**

**December,1999**

I haven't seen Jason's face in 23 days. I thought the days stretched on when I was a kid- stuck in a trailer park not knowing who I really belonged to in this world. But that was nothing- that was heaven- compared to what being without Jason is.

His phone goes unanswered. Sometimes I think about not leaving another pathetic and pleading message. But then I call one more time, saying it will be the last, but knowing that is a lie.

_Jase, please.._

_Jase, call..._

_Jase, I..._

What? I screwed up. I screwed his best friend. And five minutes ago I found out that not only did Sonny give me one night that twisted the whole course of the rest of my life but he knocked me up, too.

Friggin lovely, isn't it?

The walls of the Quatermaine mansion close in on me more each day, forcing me out among the good, clean, honorable citizens of Port Charles. They all know what I am. Every last one of them thinks they are better than me. All of them treat me like dirt under the soles of their cheap shoes.

Jason was the only one who never did. Would he now, if he saw me? Will he ever see me again?

Walking on the docks, I roll my eyes at the decorations that are tacked up. Very fake and they do nothing to inspire any holiday spirit in me.

(_It's coming on Christmas. They're cutting down trees. They're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace._

_  
Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on_) (Sarah McLachlan)

Sucking in a deep breath, I wrap my arms around my waist and stare at the water. The baby in me is a mistake. But I once thought that Micheal was something close to that, too. He's not. He's the one who links Jason to me for life, more than my fascination with him or my general neediness for his arms to lift me out of my every mess ever will. Michael is perfect, unique, better than his parents. This new child could be that...if Jason was here to help me again.

But he is gone. And I am nothing without him. I always told him that and that I couldn't get by without him.

_You won't have to_, _Carly_, he would say in his calming way. And, like the fool I was for him, I believed that.

It will be 24 days tomorrow since I last believed it, though.

(_I wish I had a river I could skate away on._

_I wish I had a river so long I would teach my feet to fly.  
_

_Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on.)  
_

From behind me there is a sound- a man swallows. It is so soft that I shouldn't even have heard it, let alone know who it is. Yet, I do.

My head jerks around and there he is. His eyes are still, he is doing his best to just look at me and not show anything. I see it all though. The anger is a small part of what he shoots at me. Mostly it's a sort of sad acceptance that we will forever feel broken from now on. That we are wrecked and should just find a way to cope with that for there is no going back in time.

Jason works through the stages of grief much faster than I ever could. Mine crawls inside of me and weaves its way into my DNA, just like he has.

"I was..." his words are stilted. He stops and touched the bridge of his nose, refocuses and says "heading to the warehouse."

The first words he says to me, after all of this, mean nothing. A throwaway line. Its not about us, it doesn't assuage any of my guilt, or the fear that is running through my veins.

_Over, over, over, do it all over._

_Over, over, over, it is all over_.

My eyes close on their own. They can't see him right now. There are things I have to say but I don't think any of it will change what he has decided to do. He's through with me...how ironic. Jason was the only one who I thought never would be.

He adds, not moving, "I should go."

Turning away again, I toss back at him "Don't let me keep you then."

He's getting close to me. His heat moves nearer and nearer until he is just right there, behind my ear, but not touching me.

His pain is palpable, right there floating through the crisp December air surrounding us.

(_I made my baby cry. He tried hard to help me. You know, he put me at ease and he loved me so naughty, made me weak in the knees._

_Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on.)_

Hell with it. It has to be said. Though I have a million times already on his answering machine. I have cried it, and screamed it, and moaned it into the silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm sor..."

"Don't."

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"I know... I already know you are."

How can he know everything in me? How can he see through me as if I am transparent? Why can he...if he isn't ever going to be mine...if this was all for the sake of some killer memories...if he is walking away now?

It seems like it is my cue to buck up. Be strong and brave and a real grown-up. Just turn around and nod at him, saying it all without saying a thing, letting him go with grace. But that kind of scene is for the weak in this world. I want him, still, now, always. I ache for him as much today as I ever did that first crazy night, as much as I did when I begged him to shelter me and my unborn child, to make us his. And he did, for a time. Till...

Spinning around I grab his t-shirt, twisting the fabric beneath my fingers, and for a minute I just drop my head onto his chest, breathing him in. The longing to see what is happening in his eyes overwhelms me and I just have to look up.

My moan is not very loud, maybe it is more of a whimper, but it comes from the pit of my stomach, as I spot a tear on his cheek.

(_I'm so hard to handle. I'm selfish and I'm sad. Now I've gone and lost the best baby that I ever had._

_Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on._

_I wish I had a river so long I would teach my feet to fly. Oh, I wish I had a river that I could skate away on _)

"Jase, you got to understand, man. Understand. Just decide you are going to and do it. Isn't that the way it works? Right?"

His head shakes just a degree, back and forth. My nails dig into his shirt, trying to keep him mine. There has to be a way to do that. I need another favor. There is a little baby in me who needs Jason. There is a toddler at home waiting on his Daddy. There's my bitter, bruised heart that needs him to heal it. He was doing that there for a while...wasn't he?

Pushing the words out, like a life raft, I hiss "It meant nothing. Less than nothing. It can't kill us."

His hands come up and cover mine. I know what is about to happen and it only makes me clutch at him harder. He gently pushes me away.

"No, no, Jase...NO."

"Yes."

( _I made my baby say goodbye. _

_It's coming on Christmas. They're cutting down trees. They're putting up reindeer and singing songs of joy and peace_.)

Just then, in my world and his, an earthquake strikes. No one else on the planet felt it. But I know it happened. It did.

That is what made his feet move backwards, what made him turn and leave me. Because Jason never would choose to do that. No, it was beyond his control...the earth shifted him away from me.

He did not leave me on his own. He did not.

(_I wish I had a river I could skate away on.)_

XXXXXXX

All the light in my world grew very dim for the months Jason Morgan was away from home, from our son, and from me.

I put myself last on the list. See? I grew up some without him around to hold my hand.

But, even so, I do love when he holds my hand.

He is back now. Its fall and he is sitting next to me on a bench on the docks. I just walked by, on a normal horrible Jasonless day, and there he was.

With a smile that said _Forgive me, okay_? he stood up and opened his arms.

What could a girl do? What could I do? I mean...you know...anyone else I would hate for running off like that...but I can only hate what Jason does...not Jason.

I think he loves me that very same way.

His hand moves behind my back, resting on the bench, and I scoot closer to him. My head falls onto his shoulder.

"Carly."

"Yeah."

His chest raises and falls, I can feel his every breath now, and the rhythm of his heartbeat. Its still right in tune with mine.

For a while longer, he doesn't speak. I suppose he just wanted to say my name. The thought makes me smile. Have I smiled since he left?

I can't remember. But now he is back and it really doesn't matter to me. "Lets go see Michael."

He could say _That's too hard_ or _I can't_ or _It won't be the same now_ or a thousand different lines that all mean the same thing. But he doesn't.

Jason stands up and reaches his hand out to me. When I take it, another earthquake happens in the lives of me and my boy on the side, and we shift back into place. It might not be just the same as it was. Our souls could show the cracks, the signs of the disaster that we lived through, but we are still standing...I break easier than him, but this time I think he may be more broken.

I will just have to save him. Or else, maybe, when he looks in the eyes of our son, that will do it. If not, I will think of something because I have no choice. He has to stay this time.

As I climb on the back of his bike, he stops and just stares at me.

"Why today? What brought you back?"

Jason answers, his words simple but saying all I need to hear, "It was time."

THE END


	4. Sequel to Smooth Part 1

Sequel

**Georgie and Logan- Five years after Smooth **( their first one shot)

It was the longest road trip of her life. It felt like it might never end. They would just circle old country roads forever, turning aged and gray in his ten year old Ford.

Only Logan Hayes could make driving from upstate New York to Virginia take three days. Around sunset on day two, she got the distinct feeling he kept getting lost on purpose.

The only thing that gave Georgie any hope that they would, in fact, end up at their destination at some point was that Logan might be a lot of things - infuriating, stubborn, and a skirt chaser came to mind- but he was not a man who would let down his best friend.

When Cooper Barret finally said "I do," to his on again, off again, engaged, unengaged, engaged again, longtime love Maxie Jones, Logan would be standing by his side.

Georgie and him had already missed the final fitting for his tux , the rehearsal dinner and the bachelor party, but they would be at the wedding tomorrow, Georgie was positive of that fact- or nearly positive, at the very least.

She slid her eyes over to him as he sat in the driver's seat. That little roadside hotel he got them a room at last night had been disgusting. But Logan made it seem- like he always did- memorable.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

_The July heat was making Georgie lose her sense of humor. How in the world was it possible Logan could insist they take his car and then not have air conditioning?_

_Her white t-shirt was rapidly becoming see through, her sweat slicked skin made it stick to her._

_When he pulled into the gravel parking lot of the rundown Sunshine Inn, her head snapped to the side and she asked him. "You're kidding, right? Come on, Hayes, say the words. Say 'I am kidding, brown eyes.'"_

_He smiled at her. "It's cheap. It's here. The car needs a rest and so do I."_

_Logan climbed out. She watched him stretch, his shirt rode up to reveal some of his stomach. _

_Georgie grinned._

_There was a time when her favorite thing on the planet was kissing him right below his belly button. Because then a certain look would come into his eye and, in that look, she saw all he was to her, then and now. It was hunger and trust, right and wrong, giving in and holding back, it was a mixture of all he felt for her. It was beautiful._

_By the time Georgie grabbed her stuff and climbed out of the car, he was at the trunk, pulling out a comforter and pillows._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said "Did that come off my bed? How did you get it out of my apartment without me seeing you? And why did you bring it at all?"_

"_You like to sleep on your own stuff, right?" He said it nonchalantly, not even realizing what the gesture said about them. _

_Logan headed toward the motel. Georgie caught up with him and bumped her shoulder into his. _

"_Thanks," she gave him a wrinkled nose little smile and then grumbled "though I'll have to burn it all after it spends a night in this place."_

_XXXXXXXX_

_Logan stepped out of_ _the bathroom with water dripping off his skin from his shower, wearing only a pair of gym shorts._

_He smiled when Georgie started to choke on her Sprite, at the sight of him._

"_You seen it all before. Simmer down," he teased._

"_You were never as good looking as you thought you were," she lied with a smile reserved only for him "and now you're just...old...and balding...and frankly," she started to laugh at his slack jawed expression. _

_He stalked across the room, picked her up out of her chair, and started tickling her as she finished "I'm out of your league now, Logan, if you want to know the truth."_

_She twisted away from him, he smacked her butt. "Take back the balding comment. You know that is a lie."_

"_Your girlfriends won't tell you the truth like I do," she said. _

_Her eyes were lit up and, to him, she looked just as cute as the day he woke up and she was laying on top of him- the day she tumbled right into his world and got all tangled up in all that he was and all he would become._

_She was his biggest surprise in life and, whether he ever said it aloud, the one who gave him all his best memories._

_She plopped on the bed. Her boy shorts and tank top were tomboyish and he doubted she knew how hot they made her look._

_He thought back to the first kiss they shared- pressed against the kitchen sink in Kelly's when his patience had finally been pushed to its absolute limit. Yet, she was the one who- at the last second when Logan was about to walk away- pulled him back and took his mouth against hers._

_Now, Georgie asked, as if it was a normal topic of conversation, "So, who are you screwing this month?" _

"_What a potty mouth."_

"_You gave it to me."_

_He agreed, in a low tone that told her he was thinking about what could never be, "I probably did, brown eyes."_

_Logan tilted his head slightly to the side and studied her._

_What he felt when he saw her wasn't stop your heart, make it impossible to catch your breath lust ( though at one time it had been) and it wasn't " _Let's run off to Vegas," _love ( though it wouldn't surprise him if they one day did) it was ...more... it was a slow rush of warmth that spread through his chest and told him that it was right to have her in his life still. _

_It told him to never move too far away from this brown eyed girl, because she wasn't the type you walked out on._

(She's a yellow pair of running shoes,  
a holey pair of jeans.

She looks great in cheap sunglasses.  
She looks great in anything.

She's

"I want a piece of chocolate.  
Take me to a movie."

She's

"I can't find a thing to wear."

Now and then, she's moody.

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
with her brown hair a-blowing.

She's a soft place to land  
and a good feeling knowing.

She's a warm conversation  
that I wouldn't miss for nothing.

She's a fighter when she's mad  
and she's a lover when she's loving.

And she's everything I ever wanted  
and everything I need.

I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
Cause she's everything to me) ( Brad Paisley)

XXXXXXXX

**THE NEXT DAY**

**When they saw **the sign that said _Welcome to Virginia_, Logan skidded to a hasty stop on the side of the two lane road. Why they could not take the expressway was something he still had not fully explained to her satisfaction.

But, it seemed, Logan was intent on seeing the sights- _every_ single sight- on the way from home to the wedding. Georgie knew she could hop a plane to get back to Port Charles, and spare herself another who-knows- how- many days trapped in this car after the ceremony, but she never would do that to him.

If Logan needed a little extra time with her, she would give it to him. Maybe he was going through something these days- some relationship drama or work thing. Whatever it was, she would sit next to him in this hot as hell car and let him escape from it, for as long as he deemed necessary.

He jumped out of the car, like he had every time they crossed a state line, and made her pose for a picture in front of the road sign.

Georgie gave him her best smile as he snapped the photo.

Long ago she had resigned herself to the fact that her and Logan, for some unknown reason beyond her control, were stuck together for life. They could love each other or hate each other, try to change each other or just ride it out, but they were gonna do it all side- by- side.

Not in love, quite. Maybe bumping up against the edge of it though and still in lust and much, much more. Friends and each other's _in case of emergency _number.

They headed back to the car and she asked "Last stop before church, right? You don't have any other detours, loop -de- loops, or visits to tourists traps we just _have to _see planned, do you?"

"The Ford goes where it wants to go," he told her "You can't control it. It's a very rebellious car."

"Just like its owner."

He grinned, and as usual, all she could see was his bad boy side coming out to play.

XXXXXXX

Part Two in next chapter.


	5. Sequel to Smooth Part 2

**Georgie and Logan ran into the church **only ten minutes before the wedding was set to start. They separated right inside the doors, both in search of the room where their outfit was so they could quickly change before Maxie went completely psycho and accused them of sabotaging her big day- which was what she hinted at in her last angry voice mail that started with "Where in the freak are you two at..."

When Logan found the minister's office, he knocked once and then heard "My wayward best man finally shows his ugly mug," from Cooper.

Logan stepped inside and said "My mug is a whole hell of a lot prettier than yours."

The old buddies gave each other a handshake then a short guy type hug.

Cooper said "I was starting to think you were gonna keep Georgie out on the road for the rest of your life. And no one would hear from you two ever again."

Logan concentrated on changing his clothes.

Cooper asked, "You break it to her yet?"

Logan shook his head, just enough to make his answer clear.

Cooper let out a breath. "Well, don't even _think_ about doing it at my wedding because Maxie will not hesitate to grab a knife and chase your ass down if you mess up her moment in the spotlight. You know, she never did like you too much."

"Yeah, the only woman on earth who don't and you went and fell in love with her. Good move, Coop."

Cooper smiled, "She don't have to like you. It just shows she has good taste."

Logan rolled his eyes. There was no more time to debate who was the better looking ex- solider because a knock came on the door.

Mac said, "It's time."

XXXXXX

**TWO DAYS LATER**

When the car slid back over the state line into New York Georgie started to realize she would miss being stuck in this smelly, old Ford with Logan at the wheel. They had zig-zagged their way back home in a unconventional pattern that made her sometimes wonder if he was even trying to get back to Port Charles at all.

They had danced in a country bar to songs that made him laugh till water poured from his eyes, and they had spent the night in some high priced hotel in NYC- he insisted you couldn't drive by the city and not go to Times Square for a hot dog. Yesterday they saw the sunset over the ocean, his hand was holding hers, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

In their life these days, they rarely had time like this anymore. She had a boyfriend, a intern at GH, who she had been with six months now. It wasn't really going anywhere but she thought maybe, in time, that might change. Logan spent his free nights- when he wasn't working for a gangster- in bars and strip clubs with women who had names like Bambi, Candy and Sheena.

They were two hours from home when Logan turned the radio up full blast and started to sing eighties rock songs at the top of his lungs. Georgie knew that meant he was desperate to drown out some voice in his head.

The week- four years before- when they had broken up, he played so much Van Halen that his neighbors called the cops three times.

Now she sang along to the radio, just as loud and out of tune as he was.

Their voices blended together as they belted out:

"Said, woman, take it slow  
and things will be just fine.

You and I just need a little patience.

Said, sugar, take the time  
cause the lights are shining bright.

You and I've got what it takes  
to make it.

We won't fake it.I'll never break it.  
Cause I can't take it

little patience, mm yeah, mm yeah" ( Guns and Roses )

XXXXXX

**Georgie had **long ago given up on asking what his deal was with this trip. They could have easily flew down to Virginia-where Cooper's family was from- and flown back. That is what everyone else who went to the wedding did. But he insisted on driving and had used all his charm to talk her into tagging along with him.

When Logan finally pulled up in front of her apartment building, she saw the expression on his face change and knew she was about to find out what he was holding back from her.

He turned off the car, let out a long breath, and angled his body to face her.

Whatever he had to say could not be as tragic as he looked, she was sure.

Swallowing hard, he focused on a spot just over her shoulder when he said, "I'm getting hitched."

Georgie wanted to believe she had heard him wrong. He couldn't have said what she thought he did.

His eyes moved over to look in hers, and she knew. It was true.

"When?" She didn't even ask to who. All that mattered now was how many hours until he wasn't only hers anymore.

"Wednesday morning at the courthouse." Logan glanced away again, almost as if he couldn't bear to see the hurt that she couldn't quite hide on her features. "We hooked up at a bar a few months ago... it wasn't anything serious...I would see her every now and then...she says she's pregnant so..."

"Oh."

Suddenly she knew what this road trip had been about. It was a good-bye of sorts and a way to tell her he would never fully say good-bye to her.

Logan stared at the steering wheel, tapping it lightly a few times with his thumb.

The silence became overwhelming, as image after image invaded both of their minds of nights long past now when Georgie had wrapped her legs around his back and let him love her, like only he ever could.

A harsh exhalation of breath escaped his lips before he once again met her eyes. "Say something."

Instead of speaking she lifted her hand, then splayed her fingers. Slowly he did the same, pressing their hands together for a moment and then intertwining their fingers.

He never saw it coming- she had a way of doing that to him- but a second later Georgie was leaning forward, still holding his hand, and giving him a long soulful kiss- just as achingly sweet as the first time his lips brushed over her cheek, but with a sadness that threatened to steal away his will to live.

Only she could break him down to this point.

And that was a good thing because if anyone else could he would never be able to survive everyday life. It was too intense to need someone this much, to rely on them, to not want them and want them more than anything else in the world.

When Georgie started to ease away, Logan brought both his hands up to cup her face and keep her there- his- for a while more.

Silently he begged, as her mouth opened for him, _Don't leave me yet, brown eyes._

(She's a Saturday out on the town  
and a church girl on Sunday.

She's a cross around her neck  
and a cuss word cause its Monday.

She's a bubble bath and

candles.

"Baby, come and kiss me."

She's one glass of wine  
and she's feeling kinda tipsy.  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
and the stealer of the covers.

She's a picture in my wallet  
of my unborn children's mother.

She's the hand that I'm holding  
when I'm on my knees and praying.

She's the answer to my prayer  
and she's the song that I'm playing.

And she's everything I ever wanted  
and everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah, she's everything to me) ( Brad Paisley)

**When they separated**, Georgie whispered, "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

If she didn't hear his voice catch she never would have started crying. When the first tears hit her eyes, Georgie moved away from him and jumped from the car. She yanked her bag out of the back seat and was up the sidewalk in a less than a minute.

Watching her walk away seemed surreal to him. Like it was in slow motion, he saw every breath she took, every sway of her hips, and lift of her shoulders.

Logan knew that even if he hadn't knocked up some waitress at the local dive bar that he wouldn't have been marrying Georgie. They weren't headed there, and never had been.

Because Georgie knew, and had made him believe, they would only kill each other if they went there. And they almost had, four years before, when she tried to force him to go straight or else she would cut him out of her life.

Out of revenge, and a need to prove she didn't mean as much to him as she did, Logan had cheated on her. Just once but that was more than enough to break her heart. The look she gave him when he confessed...it was hollow and crushed and disbelieving... he saw that look in his nightmares.

She should have pushed him away forever. Or he should have been decent enough to leave her be. But Georgie couldn't, and Logan simply wouldn't.

Now, when asked, they both agreed to the party line. They were better as friends. It gave them both a saner life.

Still, when Georgie glanced back, before slipping into her apartment, Logan could not help wishing he was a different sort of man. A nine- to -five average joe who got to come home to her every night.

But, he knew, he probably never would be.

(She's the voice I'd love to hear  
someday when I'm ninety.

She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me.

Everyday that passes I only love her more.

Yeah, she's the one  
that I'd lay down my own life for.

And she's everything I ever wanted  
and everything I need.

She's everything to me.  
Yeah, she's everything to me.

Everything I ever wanted  
and everything I need.

She's everything to me.)

THE END


	6. Lost Without You a Nem story

_AN- As much as I love Nem, I don't hardly ever write about them. But here is a quick one shot about the soulmate pairing of Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quatermaine. They are with other people in this story, but just can't resist what is meant to be. ( There is no Nico baby in this)_

**Warning- Sexy but trying to stay an inch away from M.**

**Lost Without You- a Nikolas and Emily Story**

This had to be the definition of hell- sitting in an overly fancy dining room at Port Charles Country Club across the table from his ex-wife and her new boyfriend.

Correction- fiancee, if the ring glittering at Nikolas from Emily's finger meant what he hated to think it probably did.

Courtney's hand reached for his under the table, but it didn't calm Nikolas down any. He gritted his teeth and let his eyes drift down to his watch, as Sonny talked about some vacation he was taking soon and how Courtney should come down to the island for a few days to join the family.

Nikolas would rather stab his own eyes out with his salad fork than watch Emily and Sonny, hand in hand, walking down some beach. Courtney could not be crazy enough to ask him to endure that.

He leaned forward, meeting Emily's eyes, and spoke only to her when he said "Could you excuse me? I need to make a phone call...I'll try to be brief."

Courtney and Sonny kept chatting, barely noticing Nikolas was gone but Emily watched him cross the room and head into the lobby. Her eyes looked down at the diamond she wore. It should be something that made her smile, it didn't. She had slid into this relationship with Sonny too fast and now she feared she was sliding right into her own doom, if she became the wife of a man she cared for but who would never be...the one she dreamt about at sixteen, the one she saw in her dreams just last night.

No matter how much Sonny made her pain over losing Nikolas ebb, he could not turn into Nikolas...he couldn't make her hungry for his touch with just one look, he couldn't be the keeper of her dreams and the one who she imagined having children with. But that life with Nikolas was dead...wasn't it?

All she was doing now, sitting here and smiling pretty at this _let's make nice_ quasi family dinner, was because she believed she could never have Nikolas back.

It hit her in that instant, and she just needed to know for sure. Before she went home and crawled in bed with Sonny one more time, she had to know if Nikolas was just a part of her past...if he ever wanted her now...if he even knew what he had done to her very soul when he deemed they were over.

"There will be plenty of room at the villa, Courtney," Sonny insisted "You can have the room next to Carly and Jason...if you can handle that?"

She smiled. "I'm happy with Nikolas, so why couldn't I?"

Emily gave her a look that said _Tell me your trick. How do you change who you love with a snap of a finger? Are you faking like I am? Are you loving him right?_

Courtney and Sonny kept talking, as Emily downed her glass of white wine. "I see an old friend I know, in the lobby. I need to go catch up...before it's too late..."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her.

She added, "It won't take but a minute."

Emily didn't wait to see his reaction. She rose and crossed the dining room, with her eyes scanning the lobby already. When she got out there she looked left and right and spotted Nikolas standing down a long hallway, next to the coat closet.

He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Emily walked over to him, until she was just inches away.

Nikolas didn't open his eyes but said, in a weary voice, "You don't have to check on me. That's not your job anymore, Emily."

"How did you know it was me and not her?"

Nikolas blinked open his eyes, so dark and deep that you could fall into them and nearly drown. "Your perfume, I suppose. No one else smells like you...or makes me feel like you do when you are standing in front of me. I think I would know you if I went blind."

"Didn't you?"

"What? Go blind?"

"Yes," she leaned closer to him. "Because you couldn't see all you would lose when you lost me."

(_I'm lost without you-  
can't help myself._

_  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby_?) ( Robin Thicke)

She shook her head and stepped back from him. "I don't know why I came out here."

"Yes, you do."

Emily gave him a searching look. "I need to know...so just tell me...say it and I swear I won't ask again...are we over? Forever?"

His hand shot out and grabbed hers. He lifted it as he fingered her engagement ring from Sonny.

"You're planning to marry another man. I would say that answers your own question."

Hearing that, white hot rage and lust shot through her veins. Only Nikolas could make her this angry and frustrated with one sentence.

She pinned him to the wall, letting her body press close to his and felt him immediately tense against her. "You know what really would answer my question," she whispered, her voice hard but shaking, her eyes darted back and forth, taking in how his pupils were widening.

"This," Emily said and then her mouth was on his. Every kiss they ever shared was as hot as lovemaking for any other everyday couple. He moaned and buried his hands in her hair. Her mouth opened and sucked his tongue.

When Emily pulled back she stared at him for a long moment. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head, no.

Gripping his hand, she led him into the empty, except for garments hanging up, coat room.

(_I'm lost without you-  
can't help myself._

_  
How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby _?) ( Robin Thicke)

Emily kept her back to him, his hands skimmed up the side of her dress, leaving her aching in every spot he touched and then moved away from.

Nikolas kissed her neck. His warm breath was on her ear when he spoke "I want this all to make sense again...our lives...what's between us...why it won't stop hurting. I want it to stop hurting, baby."

Titling her head to the side she offered him her lips. Nikolas leaned down and caught them in a kiss that made her knees buckle. His hand around her waist kept her upright but his other hand made it impossible for her to do more than sigh in pleasure.

"Say it's not like this with him," Nikolas ordered as he spun her around to face him.

(_Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy babe ._

_That you don't want nobody else ._

_You don't want this guy,_

_you don't want that guy._

_You wanna  
touch yourself when you see me._

_Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel babe .) ( Robin Thicke)_

Emily, her eyes on fire, stripped off her dress and then advanced toward him. "Why should I? You left me, husband. You walked...you bailed...you found someone to take my spot in your bed."

She poked him in the chest. Then her hands started to unbutton his shirt, slowly with her eyes stuck on his. Her hands reached for the button of his pants and then paused.

He was shaking, she liked that. Let him wait for it, let him suffer a little, like she had for months.

(_Tell me you don't want me to stop _

_(don't stop)_

_  
Tell me it would break your heart_

_That you love me-and all my dirty-  
you __wanna roll with me._

_Y__ou wanna hold _

_with me _) ( Robin Thicke)

Her breathing was ragged. His hand circled her wrist. Nikolas licked his lips and said "All we do is burn each other's worlds down. But for the life of me I can't stop...wanting this...needing this more than anything I have ever needed before. I don't want to destroy you."

Emily was sick to death of his belief in curses, his wallowing in darkness. His thinking that blonde was his way out or, maybe, his perfect punishment.

Her mouth crashed into his. She bit his bottom lip. "Too late, baby, you already did destroy me. Now fix what you broke. And do it now."

He lifted her up, letting her back rest on the wall, and soon he was locking eyes with her and trying to make the ache stop the only way they had left.

(_I'm lost without you-  
can't help myself._

_How does it feel  
to know that I love you baby?_

_I'm lost without you-_

_can't help myself._

_How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby_ ?)

In the middle of it, he slid the ring off her finger and let it tumble to the ground, not caring where it landed or if it was ever found again.

Into the crook of her neck he whispered, "So sorry, baby, so sorry, you just don't know how sorry...Emily...oh."

"I do know, I know, I know..."

XXXXX

**Later, before they left the coat room**, she fixed his tie and smoothed down his hair, but didn't kiss him again.

Emily looked into the eyes of the man who meant more than her own life ever would to her and said, "Don't be sorry, Nikolas. Be different."

She turned to walk away, to go back to the table and back to Sonny with her ring once again on her hand- for now, at least. Nikolas knew if he wanted it to come off permanently he would have to change his world, and beg her to believe in him once more.

It seemed liked more than he could do. He didn't think he was worthy of her, or a love as big as she had in her eyes when she was whispering his name moments before. But...he sure as hell could not live without that woman.

Emily was air for him.

He needed his life line back, and one way or the other, Nikolas planned to convince his wife to come back home. There was a lot of years left, hopefully, in this life that had been given and he didn't want tonight to be the last time he was able to feel right, whole, hers.

He sat across from her for the rest of the night, being a fraud, pretending to love a different woman and make nice with her brother. But by morning the lies would be over, and the truth laid bare for all to see.

Nikolas planned to be different, just like Emily wanted. Maybe it would make him a better man, rising to the occasion to love her the right way, or maybe it would only make him weaker- for giving in to whatever demands she would make to take him back.

But whatever man he ended up, Nikolas Cassadine had no doubt, he would still be the man in love with Emily Quatermaine. If everything in the world changed, that and them, would always remain.

He gave her a smile as Sonny made a toast, "To family and love."

They all repeated his words "To family and love."

Emily smiled back at Nikolas, not feeling a bit guilty. She couldn't help who her soulmate was, all she could do was try and make what they had be enough to get her through this life. She would take what she needed from him, anytime she could get it, until the day he either died or finally fought for her the way she needed him to.

She had tried not to love him, it never worked. Now she would try just to love him harder and better and more, till her love saved him from whatever curse he thought he was living under, till her love brought him back to her forever.

(_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby _

I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel  
To know that I love you baby ) (Robin Thicke)


	7. To Love a Woman, Liz and Lorenzo

Premise- Liz and Lorenzo share one night that changes their lives forever.

**To Love a Woman**

AN- **This story is for J C Morgan**. **She wanted to see Lorenzo be the man in Liz's life during this current baby storyline. **

**The story is AU, in the way that some history from the last few years is slightly twisted.**

**This is the set-up I came up with:**

After Carly left Lorenzo he went into isolation. No Skye, no baby Lila.

Meanwhile, in Liz's world, she stayed with Ric for years ( panic room never happened but he is the same freak he always was and will be). She never got pregnant by Zander, she did lose her baby with Ric though when she had a miscarriage.

This story is sexy but firmly in the T rating zone. This fic is four parts.

**To Love a Woman**

**July of 2006**

Elizabeth walked down the street in a daze.

It was the middle of the night and no one was there to see her that her life was unraveling. She might as well be the last person left on earth, for as silent as it was and how she felt at that moment.

Her cheek stung. Elizabeth could still see the look in Ric's eye when his hand went back, the utter depravity that lurked in the man she had married. When he hit her, for the first time ever, she knew they had crossed a line.

After Ric struck her, Liz ran from the house and didn't stop for two blocks. She thought he would come after but he didn't. It took an hour for her to even recover from the shock of knowing her husband could hit her.

Ric might love her- they had been together for years with her trying to make him happy and sane but never being able to- or he might not. There was no way to know for sure. He said he cherished her above all other things on earth. She wanted to believe in that.

She had pushed away Lucky, because Ric didn't like having the cop around. She barely spoke to Emily, except at work and then only about trivial things. Nikolas still shot her hurt looks when she snubbed him in public.

It wasn't that she didn't love her friends or need them, she did, but Ric had made it clear. It as them or him.

The only friend she really had was Jason Morgan, and she only spoke to him rarely when he would spot her on the docks and ask how she was doing. She constantly lied, saying fine. But, she could tell, he knew that was far from the truth.

Elizabeth had gone so far in the name of love and only ended up without anyone or anything left to believe in, to hold on to, anything left to hope for in this life.

She heard the steps behind her. Suddenly she realized it wasn't the smartest thing to be out this late at night.

_If anyone should know that_, she thought as she reached in her purse and got her hand around her phone.

Liz turned slowly and saw the man walking closer. She let out a long breath. He wouldn't hurt her. But she didn't feel completely safe either.

If any man in this town was unpredictable, it was him. She could never tell what was going on behind his eyes. Sometimes, when she was having dinner at The Metro Court with Ric, she would see him across the room watching her.

Her heart always raced when that happened. But she put it down to the fact that Ric could catch her eyeing someone else, that her husband might see a faint hint of lust flare in her gaze, and, if he did, then later he would explode with rage and jealously.

Liz refused to believe that how she felt when she saw Lorenzo Alcazar had anything to do with the actual man.

There was no way she could have feelings for a mobster. Her life was messed up enough already.

When he was a few feet before her, he said "It really is rather late to be out unescorted, Mrs. Lansing."

"Did you pull over and get out of your car just to tell me that?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

She shivered. Damn, his voice was so deep, so low and intense, it had the power to crawl right into her body and linger there.

Lorenzo stepped closer. "Let me give you a ride home, Elizabeth."

"Why?"

"Because you need one."

She nodded and let him lead her to his limo. He held the door for her, and she slid in past him. Elizabeth watched him, as the car started to roll away from the curb.

His eyes were locked on her, with a look that sent her heart racing. It said that he wanted her, that he wanted his mouth on her- now- but that he wouldn't ever think of forcing her into anything.

Elizabeth had no intention of kissing him- ever.

(_Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me._

_  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave._

_  
But you you're not allowed.  
You're uninvited_

An unfortunate slide...) ( Alanis Morissette)

Lorenzo asked, "What were you doing out there tonight?"

"Thinking."

"Hmm. And did you decide anything?"

One of her eyebrows raised slightly and then she asked "What do you think I was trying to decide?"

She saw a flash of anger hit his eyes. "When you will leave that abusive husband of yours."

Liz broke eye contact with him. "Thank you for this ride but, really, you don't know me or my situation. I don't know what you think Ric is like but..."

Softly, he said "You don't have to lie to me...ever."

Her eyes slid back to meet his again. Her breathing quickened. In every look he ever gave her there was sex and understanding and a steadiness that she knew had to be some kind of trick.

His eyes said _I will never let you down_.

But Elizabeth was very used to love always letting her down. Anyone who said it could do otherwise was either naive, like she had been with Lucky, or else foolish, like she was when she used to think Jason might be the one for her.

"Lorenzo, I haven't lied to you."

"Weren't you about to? Weren't you going to tell me that District Attorney Richard Lansing is not a unrelenting bastard of a man who has made you his captive?"

She hated that he was on to her best kept secret about the state of her marriage. Liz leaned forward, her expression cold, "You don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

Slowly, he raised his hand and touched her cheek, right over the bruise. "Don't I?"

His touch was so soft, his words kind but challenging. His hand didn't move, it just stayed there on her skin, until it was all too much for her- the mix of strength and gentleness she saw in him- and Liz gave in.

She leaned her head more onto his hand, his fingers splayed, cupping her cheek.

(_Must be strangely exciting  
to watch the stoic squirm_

_  
Must be somewhat hard telling  
to watch them burn me, shepherd._

_  
But you,_

_you're not allowed_

_  
You're uninvited-an unfortunate slide_.) 

She stared him down, finally admitting, silently, what was true- her husband was one evil S.O.B. and she wanted Lorenzo to make her forget that.

His eyes darted down to her lips, then back up to her eyes. His thumb stroked her cheek.

"Do it," Liz whispered and that was all it took.

His hand moved back to tangle into her brown locks, as he drug her closer to him.

When Liz was in his lap, Lorenzo brought his mouth to hers but stopped an inch before he kissed her. She heard him suck in a shaky breath.

"Elizabeth," he said and then he softly murmured words to her in Spanish.

She assumed he must think she did not understand Spanish. But Ric had been studying it for months- because Sonny knew it and Ric could not let Sonny best him in anything. Liz had heard the tapes night after night. She knew more Spanish than Ric did at this point.

Liz thought she knew what Lorenzo just whispered_: I don't want to love you but I think I already do._

_Love, _she thought_, that was the last word she ever wanted to hear again._

His free hand skimmed up the side of her body, brushing over her hip, over her ribs, her breast, until he was cupping her cheek.

Barely able to think straight, as the car bumped over a pot hole, and she rattled around on his lap, Liz stared deep into Lorenzo's eyes.

He was everything she did not need in her life. But he was looking at her like she was everything he did.

(_Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing._

_  
You speak of my love like  
you have experiences like mine before._

_  
But this is not allowed  
you're uninvited-  
an unfortunate slide_.)

He switched to English when he ground out, "Tell me what it is you want, Elizabeth."

_Not to feel this much for you_, she answered silently as her lips quivered, aching for him to take them between his teeth, to claim her.

(_I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate_) ( Alanis Morissette)

Liz could feel Lorenzo tense, could feel his reaction to her being close to him. She knew he wanted to kiss her but, at the same time, did not want to want her- or any woman, more than likely.

He had been in self imposed exile ever since Carly walked out on him.

But tonight Liz needed him. It might be wrong. She had no intention of doing this ever again...just tonight...just ...right now.

Her mouth moved the last inch to connect with his.

She could feel his will holding himself in check as she started to explore his mouth, but the moment she moaned his defenses fell, and then his arms were pulling her closer, until there was no space between them at all.

His mouth moved from her lips, as he peeled her dress off inch by inch, down her shoulders, revealing her pale white skin to his dark eyes.

Liz didn't speak- not one word- instead she just kept her eyes open as long as she could, drinking him in and what he was doing to her, letting him take her away from a life she hated, letting him be her salvation.

XXXXXXX

His hand rocked against her, in a steady motion.

Lorenzohad longed for this moment to happen so badly that it felt more like years he had been waiting, and wanting, to be with her- instead of mere months.

He first noticed Elizabeth when she was at The Metro Court dancing with her husband.

Carly had been ignoring him that night. She was at the bar laughing with Jason, who was the only man she could see when he was around. Before that moment, no other woman was in Lorenzo's mind or heart. Then his gaze shifted away from his wife and landed on Elizabeth.

She wore a green dress and her hair was up. Her beauty was undeniable. But it was her eyes that held his attention. She was trapped, miserable, lonely, and deserted. He knew that feeling. To have the marriage you dreamt of turn out to be smoke and mirrors, and to still stay anyway, hoping beyond reason that it might all change.

Lorenzo had been freed from making his choice when Carly walked out. He doubted he would have ever left her. But Liz remained steadfast in her lie of a life, being a good wife, much more than Lansing deserved.

Every time Lorenzo saw her after that it was like she was withering away before his eyes. Her sweetness became colder and more remote, her smiles rare. She would hold his eyes and he would wonder if she wanted him to save her.

Now as he lavished kisses over her skin he gave to her the attention and devotion she deserved. His fingers brushed over her, time and time again, as he felt her moving closer to him and further away from her pain.

All he cared about was giving her what she needed. Liz's head fell back, exposing her neck to him and Lorenzo just had to kiss it.

Again he spoke to her in Spanish, the way he knew best to show his heart, and wondered if she understood what he was saying _: Let go, let go, let go, let me love you, my precious one. Let it all go, do it for me, do it now_.

**END OF PART ONE**


	8. part two, to love a woman

**To Love a Woman**

**The next day, July 2006**

Liz couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

She lay next to Ric, barely moving, just waiting for him to wake up and go off on her in some way. Even a look from him, sometimes, was enough to make her flinch.

When he drove off to work, she finally felt her body relax.

Then the doorbell rang.

Sadly, no one ever came to visit her and she really expected it to be a delivery person. Her mouth fell when she saw the man standing there.

He was dressed impeccably, in a suit that looked custom made. She, on the other hand, wore jeans and a t-shirt, the first thing she found when she looked in her drawer this morning. She was lucky she even matched and her hair was pulled in a loose ponytail.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she asked, looking around him and toward the street. "Ric just left. He could have been home..."

"I waited for him to drive away," Lorenzo said.

His voice dropped an octave and he said, "I couldn't not come."

"Well, get in here. The neighbors could see you."

Lorenzo stepped inside and she hurried to close and lock the door.

With more than a little worry in his voice, for her not him, "Do you think he has people watching you?"

"I don't know," she said honestly then glanced around the living room. "For all I know...there is a camera in here."

He gave her a look that nearly broke her heart, it was so protective and worried about her."And you want to live like this?"

She gave him an even stare. "I don't walk out on my commitments, Lorenzo. I'm going to ask him to go to therapy."

He took a step closer to her, and all her nerve ending reacted. "If he hits you again? Will you promise to come to me then?"

"To you?"

Their eyes held each other for a long moment, he said "How can I leave you here with him?"

She said, "It's not for you to decide."

Lorenzo took a few more steps, then stalled. She resisted the urge to run into his arms, and the equally strong urge to run away.

Liz added, in a whisper, "You can't save me. Stop trying to."

Now he did cross the room to her. He didn't touch her but was standing only an inch away.

(_And I would do anything_

_for love.  
I'd run right into hell and back._

_  
I would do anything_

_for love.  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact._

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now--  
Oh no, no way._

_  
I would do anything for love  
But I won't do that  
I won't do that_) (Meatloaf)

"Lorenzo," she said softly, begging him to just let it and her go.

She was the one who had to fix her life and if Ric ever found out that Lorenzo had any interest in her...lives would end, she had no doubt about that. The only question would be who would do the dying and who would do the killing.

Liz said, "You need to forget about me."

"Will you forget?"

She couldn't look at him and do this.

For so many years now she was nothing but lonely and alone, isolated and unraveling little by little each day. Now here stood a man who wanted to offer her a way out, who wanted to listen to her spill her heart, who wanted to give her some kind of physical and emotional release from this never ending walk on a tightrope her marriage had turned into.

He finally took her into his arms. A sigh escaped her lips at the feel of his touch on her skin. She had been so sure she could never have that again.

Lorenzo repeated, "Will you forget?"

Liz kept her chin turned, refusing to meet his eyes.

(_But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life--  
No way--_

_I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love_

_  
But I won't do thatI won't do that_!)

He let go of her, let out a frustrated breath and turned away. "Maybe you are right... I shouldn't have come here today. It's just I was awake all night wondering if he was...taking out his pettiness, his hatred of himself...on you. But this is your life, Elizabeth, your marriage, your choice. I won't try and take that from you...like he does."

It was what she had hoped to hear but still it felt like a let down. If he wasn't going to be in her life, then as she was before, Liz was truly on her own in all of this.

She longed to just say the words that would make him scoop her up and carry her out of this house.

(_Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out if this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?..._

_Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life? I'm so sick of black and white !  
Can you make it all a little less old?..._

_Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?_

_Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?..._

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will ya hose me down with holy water--if I get to hot--?  
Will ya take me to places I've never known_?)

But Liz knew that Lorenzo couldn't rescue her, she had to live this life she had chosen. Her parents had shirked their responsibilities to her, in order to play hero to the world. Liz had run from Lucky at the first sign of trouble, though what they had been through seemed insurmountable at the time- she now knew it wasn't. All she had to do then was hang on. If she did that now, maybe it would all turn out right.

Lorenzo, with his back to her, said "Just tell me...no, _promise me..._promiseif he lays a hand on you..that you will let me know..."

"I promise."

With swift movements he turned and had her back in his arms. His hand rose and stroked her hair. She titled her head toward his palm, so he was cupping her face.

For one second they just stayed that way, trying to make the feeling they had right now be enough to last a lifetime.

He said, his voice a desperate and harsh whisper, "You're right. I can't save you if you don't want to be saved so I am asking you to...not let him crush you. Don't let him break you. Don't break, Elizabeth, do you understand?"

As soon as she saw the tears in his eyes, they came to hers too.

Lorenzo leaned even closer. "You are better than him. He doesn't deserve you...and I probably don't either...but the world deserves to have you in it...and if that means that I have to take him out of it..."

"No!" she stumbled backwards, her eyes filled with anguish. "Lorenzo, don't even think about..."

He looked up. She could see his chest rise and fall as he tried to take in a few calming breaths.

She said, "I'm telling you right now, don't do it. I don't want him dead over me. I couldn't live with that. He's my husband. I should never have let you...last night...it just shouldn't have happened."

His eyes were filled with pain and questions when he looked at her, then his expression changed as he retreated into himself.

Soon they were both standing there trying to pretend like they didn't feel a thing for each other.

(_After a while you'll forget everything._

_  
It was a brief interlude  
And a midsummer night's fling._

_  
And you'll see that it's time to move on._

_  
I won't do that!  
I won't do that_!)

"I came to make sure you were okay," he said. "You are and you obviously have your mind made up..."

He let the statement hang in the air like a question.

She said "I do."

For Lorenzo it was a torturous choice of words. The only time he would ever hear her say that and it didn't mean they were bound together forever, it meant she was never going to be his.

He let his eyes soak in the image of her for a full minute, committing to his memory, and then said "The only vow you need to keep is to your own heart, Elizabeth. Because if you betray that...what would you have left to call your own...to be your happiness ?"

She bit her lip, holding back words that would tell him she would rather throw away all the vows she ever made, every damn thing she ever believed in, and just go with him, just see if what was in his eyes was real. To see if he could be the one who loved her forever.

Liz still believed too much in the morals her grandmother raised her with to do that though. She didn't cut and run, not anymore.

Lorenzo added, " I'll always..." _wait for you, love you anyway, wonder if we could have made it_, his heart said but his lips told her "want you to be happy more than I want you to be mine."

With that said, he turned and walked out of her door, and Liz was pretty sure, out of her life.

XXXX

**THE NEXT WEEK**

Lorenzo stepped out of his home and stood on the patio. He watched the sun fall from the sky.

It reminded him of the painting Liz had sent him. That was all he would ever have of her now. One canvas that showed a perfect sunset.

Lorenzo could almost smell Liz's perfume, on the breeze, though he knew that was impossible. Somehow though she seemed to be with him no matter how many miles he put between them. And what had happened between them played over and over in his mind.

_The limo was parked in front of her home. Only the dark windows kept Ric- or anyone else- from seeing her withering in ecstasy on his lap, her hands clutching his shoulders, digging her nails in to him until he bleed._

_Later, when she started to climb out of the car, casting him one last long look, he circled her wrist with his fingers and stilled her._

_She looked at him with heartbreakingly sad eyes. He knew the answer before he had even said the words._

"_Leave him, " Lorenzo ground out_

"_I can't."_

"_You can. He doesn't own you. If you don't love him you have to leave...he's killing you..."_

"_It was only that one time that he hit me."_

_Lorenzo used his other hand to tilt her chin up and force her eyes to stay on his. "He's killing your soul. I won't sit back and watch that happen. I can't."_

"_Then don't! The last thing I need in my life is another man who thinks he knows how I should live." She jerked away as the tears filled her eyes._

_Liz reached for the door handle._

_He said, softly, "Wait. One second. One more second, okay."_

_She settled back into her seat, letting out shaky little gasps of air._

"_Elizabeth."_

_She looked at him. He watched her bit her lip, and suck in through her nose another ragged breath._

_She whispered, relieving him of one worry, "I wanted this...but I can't be with you ever again. I made vows. Once...in an empty church I made some vows...and I broke those. These I can't break. I ...there has got to be a way I can make it with him. I can't keep failing...do you understand?"_

"_All I can do is respect your choice...but no, Elizabeth, I don't understand. Vows should never be broken and husbands should never hit their wives. But they do, everyday. Don't condemn yourself to this kind of life...don't...not when we..."_

_She turned her head away, "We can't. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am..."_

_He could feel her slipping away. She was almost completely gone now, yet she would never be really gone. She was inside of him, like no woman had ever been before._

_Lorenzo pulled her close to him, she came slowly, hesitantly, but with eyes that were filling with desire. His lips pressed against hers, he whispered, between kisses, "Leave him." _

_His tongue brushed over her mouth until it opened and she was once again moaning._

"_Leave him."_

_His hands roamed over her back, up and down and then pulling her forward, getting Liz even closer to him. It felt like she could never be close enough. _

"_Leave him."_

_He showered kisses over her jaw, then her neck, then Liz captured his mouth in a desperate joining that told him she was about to leave Lorenzo behind._

_She pulled away and whispered, in Spanish, some words he never thought he would hear from her. What she said meant : Thank you for loving me for one night. Now stop._

But he couldn't. Not today he couldn't. Today she was on his mind and in his heart. Lorenzo seriously had doubts that he ever would be able to stop longing for the chance to love Elizabeth.

The painting arrived a few days after they were together. The note she sent only had three words written on it:

_I'll never forget._

**XXXX**

**THAT WEEKEND**

**Liz and Ric **walked off the elevator at the Metro Court. They hadn't even made it to their table when she spotted Lorenzo, sitting at the bar.

He was deep in conversation with Carly. Her face was filled with concern and it looked like they were on the verge of arguing.

Ric pulled out Liz's chairShe slid into it but couldn't keep her eyes off Lorenzo

Ric sat down and said, "You will have a steak tonight. You need protein. You look pale."

"I haven't been feeling that great today. I don't think I could eat a steak right now."

"Nonsense."

And that was it. It was decided.

Liz did her best to keep her attention on her husband but she still noticed the minute that Lorenzo stood up and crossed by her table to leave. His eyes drifted down and connected with hers, then he was pass her, and gone

Hours later, he boarded a plane and headed to the family compound in South America. He would have Liz watched, to make sure she didn't have any signs of bruises in public, but he could not bear to stay in Port Charles and see the light slowly disappear from her eyes.

It was already gone from his.

**END OF PART TWO**


	9. part three, to love a woman

**To Love a Woman**

**SEPTEMBER 2006**

Liz sat in Dr. Lee's office with a shell shocked expression on her face. "Are you sure?"

Kelly said, "Very. You're pregnant. It looks like you conceived in July."

"Well that would be a miracle because Ric and I rarely...sleep together and we always use protection...since the miscarriage...I didn't want to risk another pregnancy right now...I can't lose another baby."

"There is no reason to think you would."

But Liz could think of one. Her volatile husband with his hair trigger temper.

She had never been more alone in her life. The last time she felt like this Lorenzo showed up out of no where to save her...but Liz doubted he would this time.

One day, when she was sad and desperate for him, she had knocked on the door of his mansion. The guard answered and soon Diego was in front of her. "My father went to South America but if you need him...I could contact him for you."

"No, don't. I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. Don't tell him I was here."

To her though, Lorenzo could never be a mistake. He was the only thing in her memory that made her smile anymore.

Except when the thought of him made her cry.

(_When the day is long and _

_the night, _

_the night is yours alone, _

_  
when you're sure you've had enough _

_of this life, _

_well hang on. _

_  
Don't let yourself go,_

_everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_. ) ( R.E. M)

XXXXXXX

**Later on that day **she was sitting on the docks, trying to figure out where to go, when Jason walked by.

"How are you, Liz?"

For the first time in a long time, she didn't lie. "Not great. I... think I'm homeless."

Jason sat down next to her and waited for her to say more.

(_Sometimes everything is_

_wrong. _

_Now it's time to sing along. _

_  
When your day is night,_

_alone, (hold on, hold on) _

_  
if you feel like letting go, (hold on) _

_  
when you think you've had too much_

_of this life,_

_well hang on. ) ( _R.EM.)

"When Carly dumped my brother," she went on "he moved oversees to work with our parents. And Gram retired to Arizona last month so...I have no family in town...and haven't spoken to my best friends about anything important or real in years now...so I really don't know what I am supposed to do."

Jason said, "I could give you some money...ask Carly to set you up with a suite at the hotel."

"No, I wouldn't feel right letting you do that. And I...Ric could come looking for me and I would rather not be alone if he does."

Jason nodded and then said, "You could stay with me for a while."

Liz shook her head, and a small smile came to her lips, "If I showed up at your door with a suitcase I am pretty sure Carly would toss me off the balcony before I even made it up to one of the bedrooms."

He smiled, agreeing. "But I could ask her not to do that."

Liz got a far away look in her eye. "When Carly left Steven, after she was divorced from Lorenzo, and went back to you...well that is the first time I have seen her happy in...ever. I would watch her sometimes, when Ric drug me to those horrible family dinners at Sonny's...don't you hate those? Anyway, she would look at you like...well, I just think, Jason, that even though you like to help everyone anytime you can, you need to not do anything to take that smile off her face. Not this time."

"So, what will you do?"

Liz let out a breath. "I know where I need to go. But I don't want to do it alone. Could you go with me to Wyndermere?"

It was time to go home, in the only sense of the word that Liz every really knew. For her- Lucky, Emily and Nikolas were home and they were what she needed now...if she could have them back, if Jason would help her one more time...well, she might get through this...and get away from Ric alive.

Still, a part of her wished Lorenzo was the one by her side holding back the hurricane.

_Don't break, Elizabeth _he had said and now, without him, she would have to find a way to do just that, to stay strong and get this baby into the world.

_(Everybody hurts. _

_Take comfort in your friends. _

_  
Everybody hurts._

_Don't throw your hand. _

_Oh, no. Don't throw your hand. _

_  
If you feel like you're alone-_

_no, no, no, you are not alone._

If you're on your own

_in this life,_

_the days and nights are long, _

_  
when you think you've had too much_

_of this life to hang on._)

XXXXXXX

Alfred led them into the living room. Nikolas stood up, from behind his desk, and said "Elizabeth, I have to say your visit comes as a surprise."

"I know its been a while, Nikolas."

He eyed Jason warily.

"It isn't Emily or Lucky, is it? They aren't in some kind of trouble I need to know about?"

"No, its me in trouble this time," Liz said

He nodded. "What can I do for you?"

She spoke quickly. "I want to say I am really sorry for keeping my distance over the last few years...I wish I had never done that..and if you throw me out of here I I wouldn't blame you...but I could really use some family right now and if I go to Lucky he could think...there's hope for me and him...but there isn't. And I would probably lose what is left of my mind if I try and stay with Em and her crazy family."

She finally took a breath and then looked at Jason with a unspoken question, _Did any of that make sense?_

Jason nodded.

Nikolas walked closer to her. "Liz, if you need family, then you have it. You can stay here for...life...if you want, you know that."

She hurried across the room and hugged him. "I can't go back to Ric...ever. I could live with him but my baby can't. I won't let him hurt this baby."

(_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
everybody cries. _

_And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. _

_So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. _

_Hold on, hold on. _

_Hold on, hold on. _

_  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone_.) (_ R.E.M)_

XXXXXX

**DECEMBER 2006**

Lorenzo stared at the computer screen. One of his men had just emailed him a picture of Liz. It was the first one the man ever sent. Lorenzo told him to only contact him if she was in trouble.

There she was, as beautiful as ever, before his eyes again. And she was obviously pregnant. The bump wasn't that big yet but her dress was blown tight to her body by the wind, and the curve was clear.

_A child_, he thought as his heart clutched. _Could it be mine_?

There was a note attached to the email:

_She is now living on Spoon Island and being escorted to and from work by Milo Giambetti._

Lorenzo felt his whole body relax. She was away from that madman.

Daily he had to stop himself from boarding a plane, returning to Port Charles, and unloading a full clip of bullets into the skull of Lansing. But Liz would only see that as controlling her life, which was the exact thing her husband was so good at.

If Ric ever hit her again, though, Lorenzo knew nothing would have been able to keep him from ending that man's good for nothing existence.

Lorenzo immediately started packing to head back home but, halfway through, he stopped. Liz could have tracked him down easily enough if she wanted to. Carly knew where he was, and Jason, for business reasons, would always be able to locate Lorenzo in a matter of hours.

He decided to send her a letter instead. He took a roll of film and went outside to shoot the sunset. He put all the pictures in an envelope and then added a note:

_I thought these might inspire another magnificent work of art from you. If you ever want to send me another painting or need me for any reason at all you can call me or write to..._

He added the information and then ended the letter with _Wishing you every happiness in the world, and only and always the very best_._ Because if anyone deserves it, it is you , Elizabeth._

He waited a few weeks but there was no response. After that he started to drink more and do all he could to not think about her. It didn't work.

Lorenzo could face knowing he didn't mean as much to Liz as she did to him, but it was harder to face the knowledge that he loved a woman who would probably never speak to him again.

Still, most of all, he wanted her to have what she wanted. If that wasn't him, he would stay away. She didn't need her life complicated or any harder than it already was.

_How did I fall in love with her so quick? Why did I? I don't know a damn thing about love or how to make it last...maybe if I did, she would be here right now_, he thought.

(_Isn't it a gamble?_

_Layin' your heart out on the floor._

_Nothing short of a miracle _

_when you find the one you're looking for _

_It's another kind of trouble_

_trying to hang on_

_to who you are _

_When all you wanna do is lose yourself in someone else's arms_

_Isn't it a wonder we got this far_?) ( Leann Rimes)

END OF PART THREE


	10. part four, to love a woman

To Love a Woman

**FEBRUARY 2007**

Liz placed her hand on her stomach, slowly she tried to breath in and breath out, to relax and stop her contractions. It had to be false labor brought on by the stress.

"Baby's breath Elizabeth, you don't look so good," One said with an evil grin.

She glanced over to Nikolas. He tried to give her some strength, without saying a word, but right now there was only one man who could have done that. And he was somewhere else in the world, far from her and Port Charles.

_Lorenzo, _she cried silently.

For everything she had told him about not trying to save her, that was all she wanted now. She wanted him to storm in the doors and save her life, save her baby, make it all better for her again.

She knew he could do it. If she hadn't told him to go away.

XXXXXXXX

Carly stood outside of the hotel. Police and paramedics were all around her. The cold winter air made her shiver. Jason came running up.

He took her in his arms, "I thought you were in there. God...Carly...I thought.."

"I'm fine. But..."

He looked at her. "Who?"

Carly started to cry. "Everyone, Jase. Lucas and Max," she sobbed.

"Okay, okay..." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Milo and Lulu..." she tried to stop crying and couldn't. "Um...Robin, Nikolas, Patrick, Maxie and Georgie, Dillon and ...sorry but..."

"Tell me."

"Spinelli, Sonny, Liz and ...your mom and sister."

He leaned close to her and whispered "Go home. I'll take care of this."

"You know better than to think I can leave. Besides, I made Lorenzo a promise..."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Since when do you promise him anything?"

Carly shook her head at his jealous tone. Even in the midst of this, she liked hearing it. "He went and fell for Elizabeth...why I don't know...but he asked me to keep an eye on her and to let him know if she ever seemed like she was in trouble...I said I would."

Jason gave her a look that said, _And why am I just finding out about this now?_

Carly barreled on, "I owed him, you know that. After how I walked out on him after just a few months of marriage. And these last few months, with all you have done for that girl, I figured I was more than keeping my end of the bargain but now I let him down again...this is my hotel...I should have been able to keep all those people in there safe."

To calm her down, and because he didn't know what might happen tonight, and because he loved her more than anyone else on the planet, Jason kissed her and then said, "Go home. Please. So I can do this."

"I will not get in the way."

He gave her a look. She gave him the same one back.

Jason searched the crowd with his eyes. "Luke...can you make sure she doesn't leave your sight till this is all over? If Carly tries to go in that hotel...pick her up and carry her home for me."

Carly cried, "Now that is going too far!"

"Then stay out of the way. Promise me."

Staring in his eyes, she eased as close to him as she could."Do you have to go in there?"

"You know I do."

Carly hugged him, holding him tight to her body as if he might never come back and then whispered "You die and I will not forgive you, so just don't do it, Jase."

Into her ear, he whispered "I got you back. Why would I go and die now?"

As he backed away from her, not taking his eyes off for a few steps, she mouthed "I love you."

He gave her a small smile, and mouthed "Stay here." For as much as he did love her, she worried him like hell sometimes.

Luke meandered over and said "I'll give him a few hours then me and you, niece, are kicking in those doors and taking back what is ours."

Carly said, "Wait it out. Jason will come through for me...he always does."

Then she dialed her cell and said, "Lorenzo."

There was a long pause from him and then he said, "Tell me she is okay."

"I'm sorry I can't do that...Elizabeth is being held hostage at the Metro Court."

XXXXXXXXXX

**10 HOURS LATER**

"RUN!" Sonny yelled as Jason lunged at Craig, who had the detonator.

Nikolas picked up Liz and they ran for the door. Other hostages flooded out behind them.

" I need a doctor!" Nikolas yelled

He placed Liz on the nearest gurney and Patrick took her vitals. She said to him. "The contractions stopped but I'm still scared for my baby...you have to save him..."

"I'll page Dr. Lee and she'll meet you in the ER. You need to stay calm and trust us to get you through this. Can you do that, Liz?"

A pain shot through her stomach. "Owww! Oh, God, no..."

Then Lorenzo was next to her, reaching for her hand, "Breathe, Liz, slowly now...you can do this...you're going to be fine..."

Nikolas' eyes darted back and forth between them. He smiled slightly as her eyes lit up with joy at the sight of Lorenzo. Liz could not take her eyes off the man and she did seem to be relaxing more and more as each second passed.

Patrick said, "Help me get her onto the ambulance."

Her eyes stayed locked on Lorenzo's as she rolled toward the vehicle.

Once she was inside, Lorenzo stood to the side watching her.

Liz asked, her voice shaky, "Aren't you coming with me?"

That was all it took for him to climb in next to her. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I can't believe you're here..."

"I heard you might need me."

"Only like crazy...it was another bad night , Lorenzo."

"That's all over now."

The paramedic took her vitals. "Any more pains?"

She answered, "Not in the last few minutes."

"Good."

Lorenzo's gaze moved to her stomach, then back up to her eyes. "You make a lovely pregnant woman, Elizabeth."

She smiled but she said, "Liar."

"Never. Not to you."

For the first time in months, Elizabeth truly believed everything might work out in her life.

XXXXXXX

Dr. Lee stepped out of Liz's room at the hospital and spoke to the crowd gathered there-Nikolas, Lucky, Carly, Jason, Emily and Lorenzo.

"She wants to see you," Kelly said to Lorenzo "But we just gave her medication to relax her and make sure the contractions don't start again. It is of the utmost importance to the health of her baby that she is not upset."

"You have my word that she won't be," he said before slipping in the door.

Liz gave him a shaky smile and said, "You came back home on the craziest day of the year, so far. Some timing you have."

"I would have came sooner...if I thought you needed me...but when you didn't respond to my letter.."

He shook his head to clear away the thoughts of him lost in a bottle, missing her.

Lorenzo went on, "It doesn't matter now, I'm here and you're...free of him finally. It looks good on you, Elizabeth."

Lorenzo sat in a chair next to her bed. She looked even more beautiful to him than when he left town. She was glowing, and strong now, and fragile and nervous all at the same time.

She was not crushed under the weight of fear anymore. That was the sweetest relief to him.

(_Drink_

_like its water._

_  
You're the most colorful thing that I've seen. _

You're the most beautiful thing that I've seen.

You're the most colorful thing that I've seen.

You are an enigma walking.) ( Rocco Deluca)

Her eyes stayed on the sheet that covered her as she said, "The answer to the question you must be thinking is..." her fingers twisted the sheet as she stalled for a moment.

Liz looked at him and barreled into her confession " I don't know...about the baby...I don't know who the father is yet. I can't have a DNA test done until I give birth, or else I risk a miscarriage and even if the chance is really low that it would happen...I won't risk this baby."

Lorenzo nodded. "I understand. But you should know...I would have came back either way...even if you are carrying his baby."

Her head bopped up and down slightly as she said, in a shy voice filled with longing for a future she was not sure she could have, "I thought you probably would but...it wouldn't have been fair for me to ask you to hope or dream about or bond with this child only to have you lose him later. I couldn't do that to you, Lorenzo."

His heart leapt at the words she had just said, as he imagined holding his baby for the first time. There was a chance, however small, that he was, indeed, the father."Him? You're having a boy?"

She looked into his eyes, "Yes," with one hand on her stomach she said "this could be your son, Lorenzo."

For a long moment they stared at each other.

Finally he said "I knew you were pregnant and it took all I had to not come back here but, Elizabeth, I thought the best thing I could give you was the right to make your own choice."

She was amazed that he understood her so well."Thank you for that. It's the one thing I never had with Ric. But now that I left him everyone who cares about me is letting me decide how to play out this situation...they've really been amazing at keeping Ric from me and keeping this baby protected."

"Does he believe he is the father then?"

Liz glanced away. "Well...I couldn't let him know there was a chance of that...he can never touch this baby...and I know there is only one thing on this planet he really fears...Jason Morgan...so..."

She looked back at Lorenzo. "I told him Jason is the father. A few people know the truth- Carly, Nikolas, Emily, Lucky - but they would rather die than tell Ric. It's what I had to do...my ex- husband is a very dangerous man and I know that if he goes after Jason then Jason will do what has to be done to Ric."

Softly, with more than a little hurt in his voice, Lorenzo asked "But you didn't think I would? You thought Ric might kill me, instead of the other way around."

Liz cried, "I couldn't risk it! If someone has to be on the line, let it be Jason. It might be selfish and wrong but Jason was willing to do it and Carly was willing to let him because he asked her to...she'd do just about anything for him...and I would do the same...for you."

He took her hand and immediately she calmed down.

Lorenzo said, "You don't have to go to extremes like that. Let me shield you this time."

"It will all be over soon. All I want is to get this baby safely into the world, hold him in my arms and know that Ric can never take him from me."

In his deep voice that made her believe his every word, Lorenzo told her"I would never allow you to lose your child. It doesn't matter what happens between us or if I am the biological father, when it comes to you and this baby staying safe from that man...you never have to fear him again, not as long as I am alive. I was only waiting for you to ask me to be the one there for you..." Lorenzo stood up.

Softly he told her, "You need your rest. I should let you sleep."

He let go of her hand and she nearly cried, she hating losing the feel of being connected to him.

"Know, Elizabeth, that I will not pressure you to see me or be who I want. I just want you to relax and enjoy the rest of your pregnancy the best you can."

Her mouth opened slightly. "Oh."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. He was trying desperately to be what she needed but in her eyes he saw that she was rapidly becoming panicked.

"I..." she said, searching his eyes "uh..."

In Spanish, he said: _Tell me what you what._

In Spanish, she replied: _I want to know you_.

Lorenzo reached out and cupped her cheek. She sighed at the caress.

He told her :_ I've dreamed of knowing you_.

She told him: _You are my dream_.

Then he was leaning down and capturing her mouth in a sweet and soulful kiss.

(_Drink like its water, girl. _

Drink like its water, girl.

You're the most colorful thing that I've seen.

You're the most beautiful thing that I've seen.

You're the most colorful thing that I've seen.

You are so colorful.) ( Rocco Deluca)

XXXXXXXX

**FEBRUARY to MAY 2007**

Liz and Lorenzo started to spend every day together. She lived with Nikolas for the remainder of her pregnancy and slowly got to know Lorenzo better- the man, she prayed, was the father of her child.

She found out that Lorenzo was good at making her feel safe and relaxed, and she was great at making him laugh. He was teaching her even more Spanish and they sometimes had short conversations in that language now. They both loved art and the history of European cultures. He even mentioned that they should visit the museums and churches in France one day together.

Liz held that fantasy close to her heart, having no doubt that Lorenzo would make it a reality.

She was two weeks overdue when she rang his doorbell one night. The guard let her in and she asked that he not tell Lorenzo she was there. Instead she walked up to his bedroom and knocked on his door.

"It's me," she said softly.

Lorenzo pulled open the door. He stood there wearing only pajama pants. Her eyes drifted up and down his chest. His kisses always set her body on fire, but simple kisses weren't going to do it tonight.

"Elizabeth," he said as the corners of his mouth turned up. He took in the look in her eye, and raised an eyebrow.

"Kelly says there is a way to speed up this little one's arrival...if you are game."

He laughed softly. He didn't think she would want to even think about making love again until she was well past the delivery but when her fingers slid over his abs, Lorenzo realized he was way off base with that assumption.

Pushing the door close, he led her to the bed. He dropped to his knees and took off her shoes, socks, then pants. Still crouching in front of her, he kissed her stomach, then right above her breast, his hand roamed over her, then his lips were on hers.

His kiss was soft and tender, his hands gentle on her skin, but then Liz was moaning and pulling away, an inch, in Spanish, she said: _You could never hurt me. Love me. Now. And don't stop_._ Do not stop for anything._

Lorenzo's eyes flicked with love and desire, yearning and commitment, and, as always, a little bit of awe at this woman who had stolen his heart.

_(To really love a woman, to understand her,_

_you gotta know her deep inside._

_  
Hear every thought, see every dream,  
and give her wings when she wants to fly._

_  
Then when you find yourself lying helpless_

_in her arms_

_  
You know_

_you really love a woman_)

Her hands moved to touch him, desperate for what she had dreamt about for so long, and later, when she was doing her best to not close her eyes so she could keep looking in his as she had the first time, he brought her the last step out of her past and right into a future with him.

It amazed Elizabeth how one man- different from any she had met before- could do that for her without saying more than a few whispered words in Spanish, and giving her all of his heart, his body, and his loyalty for no other reason than because she needed it.

Lorenzo said, in Spanish: _I do love you, always. You are who I have waited a lifetime to love._

Finally her eyes just had to close, her mouth opened, and she was asking him to make this last forever and ever.

He was happy to oblige.

(_To really love a woman  
let her hold you,_

_till you know how she needs to be touched._

_  
You've gotta breathe her,_

_really taste her_

_  
Til you can feel her in your blood_

_  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_  
You know _

_you really love a woman_)

XXXXXX

**MAY 2007**

Liz was sitting on the couch in Lorenzo's living room, holding her baby son, when Diego walked in carrying an envelope.

"Pop," he said to his father "I got this from Dr. Lee just as you asked me to. Its sealed and she assures me the lab guy gave it to her and she gave it to me."

He reached into his coat and pulled out another envelope. "And here are the second results from our own private lab. I supervised these being conducted, as you instructed."

"Thank you," Lorenzo said. He clamped his hand on his son's shoulder. "Can you give us some time alone?"

"Sure," Diego said, his eyes darted over to Liz with genuine concern. " I'll be home later. Georgie is insisting we go shopping for more baby stuff...I told her the house is full of it already...but it makes her happy...she feels like she's helping so..."

Lorenzo nodded but his mind was on what the pieces of paper he was holding would reveal.

When Diego had left, Lorenzo went and sat next to Liz on the couch.

The baby was only a few days old and his birth certificate was not filed yet. As far as Ric knew, if he was to ask around, the baby's name was Jonathan Morgan.

But Liz and Lorenzo had actually decided, no matter who was the father, that this child would be named Alejandro Lorenzo Alcazar; they would call him Alex.

If Ric was the father, they planned to let Jason sign the birth certificate and then sign over rights to the child to Liz. Then Lorenzo would adopt him. Whoever had to be paid off to make sure that could happened, would be.

Her hands shook as she stroked her child's baby fine hair. "I almost don't even want you to open that."

Lorenzo let out a long breath. "If that is the choice you make, fine... I will abide by it..but I can't agree with it, Liz, because we would always wonder and he would sense that. Its better to know the truth and face this from a position of strength."

She looked into his eyes and found her courage. He always made her think she could be a little braver than she actually felt she was.

(_You got to give her some faith,_

_hold her tight_

_  
A little tenderness,_

_gotta treat her right_

_  
She will be there for you, taking good care of you_

_You really gotta love your woman_...) ( Bryan Adams)

"Open it," she said, her voice soft but determined.

She was looking into the brown eyes of her son when Lorenzo said, "I'm his father."

Her head jerked up, she studied him, "To me you are. What does the paper say?"

"It says there is no chance Ric could be that baby's biological father."

Liz broke down in happy tears, a smile spread across her face, Lorenzo leaned over and kissed her.

His forehead rest on hers. Her free hand clutched his sleeve. "Oh my God," she breathed out "Thank you. Oh...thank you."

He brought his hand up to tangle in her hair, her eyes met his. "Elizabeth, do you know how grateful I am right now? That you're here and you want to be here and you want to share a child with me. No one has ever loved me like you do. I would let you go if you asked me to...but please don't ever ask me to."

They had both loved and lost before, tried and failed, hoped and had that hope crushed. But now they didn't fear that anymore. The past was dissolving into nothing but faded images in their minds and all that mattered to either of them was the moment she stepped into his limo last summer and every second after.

(_Don't waste your time looking over your shoulder.  
Those loves from the past ain't getting no closer._

_  
When I look in my future_

_you're all I can see so_

_don't go loving on nobody but me. _

Nobody but me gonna love you like you ought to be loved on  
Nobody but me gonna cry if you up and leave

_  
You can do what you want to, _

_but I'm asking pretty please _

_  
Honey, don't go loving on nobody but me. _

I took my time

_to tell you how I feel_

_  
Just because I took so long, don't mean that it isn't real_

_  
I ain't got no diamond,_

_but I'm down on my knees_

_  
Don't go loving on nobody but me.) ( Blake Shelton_)

Lorenzo went on, as he glanced down at his son and then at the woman he loved, "I want you to move in here...to be the one I can hold all through the night...to let me love you every night...to let me take care of you just as much as you want but not anymore than that...let me try...I want you to be my wife."

Her smile was luminous, starting in her eyes and then spreading over her lips.. "Oh, Lorenzo...oh."

"Say yes, Elizabeth."

Looking in his deep dark eyes she said, in Spanish: _Yes, I will marry you!_

Then, in English, she added, after he gave her a quick but heart stopping kiss, "And love you every night and day for the rest of my life. I want to have as many children as you want, as many as we can handle. I want it all with you. You are my future, Lorenzo, you are my heart and the only dream I ever needed to come true to make my whole life right."

He cupped her cheek. She sighed and leaned into his caress. "Do you trust me to never hurt you, never break your heart, never let my business threaten our family?"

"Yes."

"Then you are the first woman who ever has."

She smiled and promised, " And I am the only woman who will never walk away."

Lorenzo looked in her eyes for a long moment, and truly knew with his soul that was the truth.

For when he saw her that day in the Metro Court, the first time he knew he would one day love her, he saw a kindred spirit. Once they were both trapped, in a lonely and solitude life of their own making. And then, together, they found each other and made a brand new life and future and love affair that would last till the moment she died, looking in his eyes, and trying not to close hers for as long as was possible.

She would love him for every second she had left- like no one ever had before, and he would love her in a way that made her forget she was ever without this man by her side.

(_Nobody but me_

_gonna love you like you ought to be loved on._

_  
Nobody but me_

_gonna cry if you up and leave._

_You can do what you want to, _

_but I'm asking pretty please_

_  
(Honey) Don't go loving on nobody but me. _

Don't go loving on nobody but me) ( Blake Shelton)

THE END

This story is dedicated to J C Morgan for she is the whole reason it was written.


	11. Brown Eyed Girl Georgie and Logan story

**Brown Eyed Girl **( third installment of the Georgie and Logan story series)

_Note- this chapter was inspired by Carly's recent wedding._

**Three years after the road trip**

The car bumped to a stop on the side of the road.

Georgie groaned and said "I swear to God if you make me late for my own wedding, Logan Hayes, I am going to kick your..."

"Okay, okay...calm down," he said as he climbed out of the drivers seat.

She drug herself out of the car, holding up the long train of her wedding gown. "I should have just gotten a limo. This car is ancient and not fit to be on the road."

Logan spoke to The Ford, "She didn't mean it, baby."

Georgie stifled her smile as he gave the car an affectionate stroke. There was only one reason she was letting him drive her to the ceremony- because he had asked her, and when he did he had that look in his eye that said he needed it, not just wanted it. She never had any luck turning him down with that look in his eye.

After shucking off the jacket of his tux and rolling up his sleeves, he pulled out the spare tire and started to change the flat.

She suspected she knew why he had hung onto this heap of junk for so long.

Since she less than an hour away from marrying another man, and feeling rather stressed and panicked, she threw her good sense out the window and asked him " How many girls have you had in the backseat of this thing?"

She saw him tense, swallow, and then keep working. "Now, that ain't a polite question to be asking a man, brown eyes. I thought you were a good girl."

She teased, "You'd turn any good girl bad. So...how many? Me and ..."

"Did we?" he asked "Hmm. I can't remember that."

"Logan!"

He smiled up at her and wondered if she realized how filled with heat the gaze she shot him was. "Just you."

Georgie's eyes narrowed. She softly said, "So we are stuck with The Ford forever because of one hot night seven years ago..."

"Ha. That is not why I keep her," he said as he concentrated on the tire again.

"Bull," Georgie told him.

Her mind drifted back to the only time they ever made love in this car, which was also the last time they were together before she found out that Logan cheated on her.

XXXXXXX

SEVEN YEARS AGO

_His eyes locked on hers, through it all, as if he was afraid that he would never kiss her, touch her, be with her, after this night. _

_Never had it been this intense before, every second of their lovemaking tonight was tinged with this feeling like the world was ending outside of this Ford and all they could do was love each other for the last minutes left._

_Logan always said it was just having fun between them and when it stopped being fun then they would move on- no hurt feelings on either side. She had agreed, with her brain, but her heart didn't listen and now she was head over heels for him._

_His hand intertwined with hers. Georgie, who was on his lap, leaned down and kissed him, trying to show him every bit of her soul in that moment. _

_She had no way to know what was hanging heavy on his heart but , no matter what it was, she knew was she would stand by his side - from now till her last second on earth. _

_He always said he didn't mind being alone-he didn't need friends, family and love- but she knew that was only a lie to protect himself. _

_Logan wanted to matter to someone, and now he did. He mattered to her more than anyone ever had before._

_Logan was the one person she could never walk away from._

_His hand moved up to tangle in her brown locks. He kissed her, soft and slow, over and over as she gave herself to him. _

_When he pulled back some she saw his eyes were filled with tears. Her heart started to hammer even harder in her chest. _

_Logan didn't cry...what could he be trying so hard not to tell her...?_

"_It's okay," she whispered _

_For the first time, he looked away. Her head dropped down to his shoulder , her fingers clutched him. Into her ear, he whispered, "I am in love with you, Georgie."_

_Then they were falling over the edge together and, in that moment, she couldn't say "I love you too."_

_As he held her later, she started to say the words, "Logan, you don't have to...worry...so much...about this... about us...I love..."_

"_DON'T."_

_He pushed her off of him._

_Georgie was stunned. Her voice was barely a whisper and filled with confusion. "Oh...you didn't mean it? What you said...it just slipped out...okay, I understand."_

_Logan pressed his lips together as tears flooded his eyes. He slammed his hand against the car._

_Softly she asked, "You really hate the idea of love...of loving me...this bad?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead he got his clothes on in silence, then climbed into the drivers seat. Georgie didn't know what to think except that she had to fix this somehow...had to show him that love didn't have to be scary or ruin your life. _

_Hadn't he agreed to give up the mob for her? That had to mean he was just as serious about them as she was. Georgie had no doubt he was just freaking out about realizing how important they were to each other, and that they were going to be together for life now._

_Neither spoke until they were back inside her apartment. She expected Logan to start to lighten up but he didn't. Instead he looked like someone about to be put in front of a firing squad._

"_If you are upset because you quit your job for me..." she started " and you wish that I didn't mean...so much to you...I get it...okay? This is new for me too."_

_He gave her a pained look._

_Georgie went on, "Yes, I was married before but I was a kid then...it wasn't like this...this is us, Logan, and its going to be crazy and big and make us both feel terrified but it's right. I know it is. I love..."_

"_Brown eyes!"_

_She stilled at his hard tone. "What?"_

_His hands were shaking when he stroked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I slept with someone else. I cheated on you. We're done."_

_XXXXXXXX_

The tires squealed as he pulled into the parking lot of Rice Manor.

Logan smiled at her and asked "Did I tell you I would get you here on time or what?"

Georgie cried, "Stop congratulating yourself and move. We have like one minute until the ceremony is supposed to start!"

The both jumped out of the car, Logan grabbed her hand and they ran to the doorstep. Then Georgie stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eyes were huge, and he could see all her doubts and nerves floating in them.

Georgie squeezed his hand and asked "Can I do this?"

"Do you want to do this?"

"I want to do this...of course, I want to. Why wouldn't I want to?"

THE END OF PART ONE


	12. Part Two, brown eyed girl

Part Two- Brown eyed girl

Logan heard how unsure her voice was when she said, ""I want to do this...of course, I want to. Why wouldn't I want to?"

Georgie's fiancee was a doctor at General Hospital, Paul Nelson. Black hair, green eyes, proper upbringing, country club membership, a catch. Logan found him to be extremely dull, boorish, and bland.

Not good enough for her, not even close.

Logan wondered if he could stop this wedding. If he said to Georgie, right now, for the first time in seven years, _I am in love with you_, would it change anything?

Her skin was flushed, her eyes darted back and forth, she leaned close to him. "Thank you for being here. You're my best friend and if you would have gotten drunk last night at the bachelor party and spent today in the bed of some hooker..."

"I told you the ladies who work at The Stripper's Club are not hookers."

"Whatever. Hoochies, then. If you would have been with one of them instead of me today...I couldn't do this. I need you...it might not make sense to you, Logan, but you are my point of reference for all my memories. If you aren't there, it is not even real to me. If I can't remember it with you later, then its not even something worth living through."

"I feel the same," he whispered.

She titled her head to the side, then a slow smile spread over her lips. "You do?"

He nodded. For a minute they stared at each other.

He took a breath and then said something he had been debating saying for weeks now. "Georgie...as the man who loved you first...before Paul...and as the guy who you are stuck with till I go and get myself killed doing something stupid...well, I think it falls on me to ask you...Are you sure you want to marry this joker today?"

Her eyes closed for a brief second, and he couldn't read what she was thinking.

Logan eased closer to her and whispered, "Brown eyes..."

XXXXXXX

**13 months before**

_The rain was falling down hard outside. _

_So when she opened her front door and saw him standing there, not only did he look absolutely pathetic- all sad and broken- but he was soaking wet._

"_Got a couch to spare?" Logan asked "Looks like my marriage is over."_

(If I fall along the way  
pick me up and dust me off .

If I get too tired to make it  
be my breath so I can walk ) ( Matchbox Twenty)

_Logan had come to her because she wouldn't turn him away, she never had, not even once. And he knew her live-in boyfriend was away on a business trip, so even though it made him selfish, Logan wanted to take this one night to be alone with his girl._

_Georgie brought him in, dried him off, and ordered pizza._

_Later, as they sat in front of a fire drinking beer, she said "Did you cheat on her?"_

_He looked away. "Yeah."_

(If I need some other love thing  
give me more than I can stand.

When my smile gets old and faded-  
wait around I'll smile again )

_Georgie watched him. Her heart was breaking at how much pain he was in. She knew that- for his son's sake- he had tried so desperately to make his marriage work. _

_Mariah was a former waitress, former exotic dance, former wife of someone else a couple of times over. She had bleached blonde, nearly white, hair and very light blue eyes. Their son, Matthew ,shared that eye color but got his dad's dark hair. Logan loved him more than he loved himself. _

_He had told Georgie, on the day the baby was born, "If I can only be good at one thing in life...I want it to be being his Dad."_

_Logan looked at her now, his eyes were filled with shame_. "_Typical of me, huh? You think I would learn."_

_Georgie rested her hand on his arm and said "Its how you crush things, we both know that. But if you want your wife back...tell her. Go home tonight and say 'I love you'. Say 'Forgive me'. Say 'I can't live without you', and she will take you back. I know she will...I would have."_

_He sucked in a breath. "The only problem with that is I don't feel that way about Mariah. I wanted out...though I know that makes me a bastard. Damn, I couldn't even stay and do right by my kid. What kind of man does that make me?"_

"_Don't do this...to yourself..." she whispered_

_He shook his head in disgust. "Yell at me! Tell me I screwed up my whole life! Tell me I wrecked us and my own kid and myself! Tell me the truth for once, Georgie! Tell me how you really feel about me!"_

_She grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him. At first he was completely still. _

_This went on so long- maybe a minute but it felt like a lifetime to her- that Georgie started to get angry. _

(It shouldn't be so complicated  
just hold me and then  
oh just hold me again.

Can you help me?

I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never  
get put back together .

Keep breaking me in  
and this is how we will end  
with you and me bent )

_Georgie knew he wanted her, at least in a sexual sense. She had caught him checking her out plenty of times over the years. _

_Sometimes, when he was drunk , he even kissed her on the lips- hard and quick but not like a friend, more like a man about to go to war. Like he needed her right then and there. Like she was what made him have courage._

_Logan didn't raise his hands and embrace her. Georgie pulled her mouth away and yanked off her top. She gave her a challenging look. Then her lips were on his again. His mouth finally opened for her._

_She could not think of anything but that she hadn't had this man for over five years. She wanted him to feel better, she wanted to feel him again. She needed just one night of it only being them in the world, of nothing else existing beyond what they were to each other._

_Georgie pulled him down, over her, and Logan broke their kiss. He looked in her eyes. "Why?"_

"_You know why."_

_His tone was a warning that they shouldn't go here. "Georgie..."_

_Her words were frustrated, as if she was upset it had to be said aloud."Because I love you, Logan."_

_His whole heart was in his eyes and she knew then that a big part of him loved her too. But he was still holding back and she was starting to worry she wouldn't have him tonight, or any other, ever again. She didn't want to think of tomorrow- of Paul coming home and how she wasn't sure she even loved him- she only wanted Logan to kiss her again and make her world make sense._

_Georgie added "Don't you dare turn me down."_

_His head fell back; he gave in. She started to kiss his neck, his jaw, anyplace she could reach._

_They didn't sleep at all that night, or talk about them as a couple. They only let themselves be together, holding on and letting go as many times as they could before dawn._

(If I couldn't sleep, could you sleep?

Could you paint me better off ?

Could you sympathize with my needs?  
I know you think I need a lot !

I started out clean but I'm jaded.  
Just phoning it in,  
oh, just breaking the skin.

Can you help me?

I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never  
get put back together.

Keep breaking me in  
and this is how we will end  
with you and me bent )

_The sun came up and she told him. "You need to try and save your marriage. I would never forgive myself if I got in the way of that."_

"_It can't be saved."_

"_Try. For your son, just try. I have to know you did that. Because if not you will hate yourself and you will hate me and, Logan, I can not have you hating me, ever. I'm your brown eyes...you can't look at me like I messed up your life...that would kill me."_

_He pulled her close, her bare skin pressed against his, and let his face nuzzle into her hair. "Please, don't do this. I am begging you...don't."_

(Start bending me.  
It's never enough.

I feel all your pieces.

Start bending me .  
Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in )

_Just then they heard a car pull up, and go into the garage. " Paul is home," she said, her voice was hallow._

"_I'll go..."_

_He stood up, sliding back into his jeans quickly._

_Georgie got her clothes on and threw the covers into a nearby trunk. She hurried Logan out the door. On the front stoop she said "Be my best friend tomorrow. Please. Don't let this end us."_

"_I'm never walking out on you, brown eyes." _

(And this is how we will end  
with you and me living without understanding.

Hell I'll go there again.

Can you help me?

I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
get put back together.

Yeah, your breaking me in  
and this is how we will end  
with you and me bent.) ( Matchbox twenty)

_Logan couldn't break eye contact with her, but Georgie knew she had to._

_She slid back into the house and found her fiancee in the kitchen, he had came in through the door that led to the garage. Georgie looked at Paul for a long moment, he was a good man. He loved her. It should be enough. Sometimes it felt like it was. But, always, he was not Logan. _

_She wondered if that would ever stop mattering to her. _

_XXXXXXX_

_Over the last year_

_He had stayed in his marriage nine more months, and for every day he was drunk. Until Mariah finally packed his bags and asked him to leave before he drank himself to death. By the time their union was truly dead and done, Georgie was engaged to marry another man._

_But that didn't stop her from being the one to drive Logan to rehab, and the one to beg Mariah to let him see their child once he got out._

_Mariah had simply shook her head, in exhaustion, and asked "When are you going to stop trying to fix him? Don't spend years on it like I did, Georgie. He won't ever be what you want or need, or what I do or what our kid does. He's incapable of that."_

_But, in the end, Mariah agreed to let Logan see Matthew if Georgie was there to supervise, at least for the first few months._

_Georgie knew she could convince the woman to see reason, because their was no way she would have left her home until she did._

_Logan needed his son in his life in order to stay sane. Georgie needed Logan sane, whole, and next to her. There was nothing she wouldn't do to make that happen._

_XXXXX_

Standing on the steps of Rice Manor, Georgie opened her eyes and saw that Logan was mere inches from her.

"Tell me I can do this," she whispered. "Say I can make this marriage work better than my first one. Say you believe in me and then I will believe too."

Logan knew she was counting on him but he wasn't sure if he was about to say the words that would make her love or hate him, that would hold her up or crash her world down.

THE END OF PART TWO


	13. Part Three, brown eyed girl

**Part Three of Brown Eyed Girl**

Georgie whispered to him. "Say it, please, say this is the right choice for me, Logan. I need to hear that from you."

His mouth was open to speak but he couldn't force the words out. All he wanted was to give her what she needed to be happy.

(_When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you, _

_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you._

_  
Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.) ( The Pretenders)  
_

Before Logan could say a word to Georgie, the doors of the church opened.

Felicia stood there wearing a panicked expression. "You're here! Everyone was starting to wonder if you were coming at all. Well, come on, get in here."

She tugged Georgie inside, gushing on and on about how beautiful her youngest daughter looked. Logan shuffled inside as Georgie took her place next to Mac at the end of the aisle.

Logan started to walk past her to find his seat but then stopped.

Mac nodded at him.

Georgie turned her head slightly and met Logan's eyes. She was glowing, standing there in her wedding dress, and yet her eyes were darting back and forth, in quick anxious movements.

He said, softly, as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You can do this."

When he pulled back, Georgie gave her a huge smile and he knew she was ready to go through with this. It was what she needed to do. She had been with Paul for years and they had bought a home together, started a life already. This was the final step. All Logan had to do was let her take it.

As he sat down next to Cooper, his friend gave him a sad look. Logan hissed. "Don't. Just not today, okay?"

Today he could not think about his own heart, and why it was splintering into a thousand tiny broken pieces, today all Logan could do was be there for his brown eyed girl.

XXXXXX

Georgie found him later on the veranda. He was slipping club soda and staring off into the distance.

She teased him, "My wedding is almost over and you still haven't danced with me."

He turned towards her, a slow smile spread over his lips, "There's no music out here. So I guess I am off the hook."

She eased close to him. "I'm never letting you off the hook."

Georgie lifted one of his hands and placed it on her waist. She took his other hand. "Sing to me, Logan."

He chuckled, because only Georgie could pull off sweet and bossy at the same time and make him do things he otherwise never would.

Softly, against her ear, as they started to sway slightly, he sang "_Hey where did we go?_

_  
Days when the rains came_

_  
down in a hollow, playing a new game._

_  
Laughing and a running, skipping and a jumping_

_  
In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumping_

_  
Was you my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl..."_

She clung to him, breathing him in and holding him close, for one more long moment as they moved in silence.

Then he pulled out of her embrace, but still holding one of her hands, skipped to the chorus of the song again "_It was you my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl_

_  
Do you remember when  
we used to sing?"_

Georgie joined along, and now they sang as loud as they could, just the way she knew he liked to when he was drowning out the voices in his head and all his memories.

"_Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la ti da...la ti da!_"

More guests poured out onto the veranda and found them caught in the moment, smiling at each other in a way that excluded the rest of the world.

Georgie laughed as he lifted her up and swung her around. Into her ear, as he set her down, he whispered, "You look beautiful, brown eyes."

XXXXXX

Moments later, her hand slipped from his as her fiancee came over and, smiling, stole back his bride.

Logan made his way upstairs, looking for somewhere to be alone, he grabbed a bottle of champagne on the way. He found a bedroom and settled onto the balcony to drink for the first time in months.

Hours later, Cooper found him.

He lifted the bottle out of Logan's hand, noting it was unopened. "Good choice."

Logan shook his head, sadly. Then he lifted up the AA chip he had been squeezing in his hand. "Georgie was so proud the day I got this. Like going thirty days without a drink is a big deal..."

"To her it was. It meant you chose life over booze," Cooper said

"For what that was worth," Logan said.

Suddenly they heard a crowd stream out of Rice Manor. Looking over the balcony, they saw Georgie and Paul running out to their limo as the guests through rice on them. Georgie spun around, right before she entered the limo. Her eyes searched the crowd.

Cooper said, "I know this day wasn't easy for you, man."

"She wanted me to stop her...she wanted me to...and I didn't."

"You can't know for sure she wanted you to."

Logan's eyes were locked on Georgie when he whispered, "Yeah, I can. I know her."

Then Georgie looked up and their eyes met. Her whole mouth turned up in a huge smile that said _Be happy for me...thank you for being here...I love you, Logan...know that..._

And he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Georgie was in Logan's backyard at a party celebrating Matthew's birthday. Paul was working at the hospital so he couldn't join her.

She watched Mariah with her new boyfriend and watched Logan playing with his son. Georgie tried to tell herself all was right in the world.

Her hand covered her stomach. She still hadn't found the nerve to tell Logan she was pregnant.

He carried Matthew over and said "He misses his Aunt Georgie."

She laughed as the child hugged her with dirty, cake covered hands. He cried "Luv you! Luv my present!"

She kissed his head and murmured her love for him. Georgie's heart swelled whenever she held him. He looked like she thought Logan might as a boy.

"You okay?" Logan asked softly as he studied her eyes.

"Sure. I just need to get going. I have to write an article before the paper goes to press tonight."

She stood up and set Matthew on the ground and he ran off to play with his cousins.

Logan walked her out to her car. She turned to him and smiled. Then asked him an old question that still remained a joke between them. "So who are you screwing this month?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Just some hoochie. You know my usual type."

"Once a bad boy..." she said in a low voice "always a bad boy, I suppose."

"Till I die."

She gave him a long hug. Without looking at him she said, "Tell me Congratulations."

He pulled back. "Congrats...for what?"

"I'm going to be a mother in about six months."

Logan did the math. She was pregnant when she got married, but not when they got engaged. He did his best to hold her eyes, trying not to feel a thing. Trying not to be jealous. Trying to be her best friend.

"Looks like I am a real grown-up adult now, huh, Hayes?" she asked

"Oh, brown eyes, you have been since you were eighteen years old. Probably before than. I can only vouch for the time since you threw yourself on me."

"I did not!" she laughed " How many times do I have to tell you that I tripped?"

"You saw my body and couldn't resist."

"You are so full of yourself."

"You love that."

She smiled and nodded. For a moment they were happy and then her whole face changed. She grabbed her stomach, and bent forward. "Oh...ouch."

His eyes filled with alarm. "What? Georgie...is it the baby?"

"Something isn't right."

He scooped her into his arms and carried her to his car. "I got you, sweetie. It's okay. We're gonna get over to General Hospital and get you some help. Try and relax for me, okay, my girl?"

She let her head drop on his shoulder as another pain hit. "I'm losing my baby, aren't I?"

Logan didn't answer as he set her in the passenger seat. She clutched his shirt. "Don't leave me okay? When we get there...stay with me...please."

He told her, "I'm never leaving you. No one could make me do that."

XXXXX

**6 MONTHS LATER**

He was working for Sonny when the phone call came. He told Milo to cover for him and then Logan was running toward his car.

Georgie had said, "Can you come to the Metro Court? I left Paul."

When she opened the door of her room, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

He smoothed her hair, stroking it over and over, and murmured "I'm here. It's okay. Just let it out."

"I need you, Logan."

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He wiped away her tears. "What happened?"

"He doesn't love me! He still blames me for losing the baby...he doesn't understand me...no one understands me but you...no one loves me, who I am deep inside, but you...I'm not going back to him so don' try and make me."

"I wouldn't dare try and boss you, Georgie. That is what you do to me."

"Only when you need it."

"Which is..."

"Always," she said with a smile.

He went and got her a glass of water. She took a sip. "How can I be getting divorced for the second time and I am not even thirty? Why do I keep messing up this love thing? Will I ever get it right?"

He cupped her cheek. "You will, brown eyes, I promise."

That night he stayed in her hotel room. Without talking about it, she pulled his arm around her and snuggled her back against him. The only way she could survive this, or anything else, was with him holding her tight.

She was so tired of life, of love, or pain. She was tried of longing for Logan and only having him up to a point. She was tired of trying to be everyone's perfect girl, daughter, wife, and sister. The only one who loved her imperfections was her best friend, so she would cling to him and know that however she was- sad, weepy, mad, depressed, or needy- he would accept her and never turn her away.

(And when,

when the night falls on you baby,

You're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own,

I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you. ) ( The Pretenders)

In the darkness of the room, an hour after he started holding her, she whispered "I love you, Logan."

"I know you do, brown eyes."

"Do you love me?"

She could feel him smile against her hair. "You know I do."

Georgie kissed the bare skin of his arm, then drifted off to sleep.

Logan stayed up, savoring the feel of holding her, and wondering if she would ever be as crazy in love with him as she was at nineteen. Would he ever have his girl back for good?

He had to believe he would, his life, his heart, and all his hopes and dreams depended on it.

THE END OF BROWN EYED GIRL


	14. My Everything, Dilu Story

_Note- Though I am a big time Milu fan, I felt this song_

_could really fit well for Dillon and Lulu and their storyline last year._

_This story is dedicated to 2kool4school._

**My Everything- a Lulu and Dillon Story**

When she kissed him, in the boathouse on a hot summer day, he was not looking to change his life. At least, Dillon didn't think he was.

But then her lips were on his and, though he knew it would shift things in some way he couldn't totally foresee right then, he wanted her more than he wanted to be sane, safe, or reasonable.

Lulu was like a tornado in his world. She twisted in, with her big sad eyes and shaky smile, and, after that, he was never quite the same.

They were still dancing around the issue of if they would be friends, lovers, family or nothing at all to each other when September rolled around. It was a time for starting over- new year at school, new chance to do it all right.

She knocked on his bedroom door at five am on the first day of classes. Sleep was in his eyes when he tugged the door open to see her standing there with a eyes full of tears.

Dillon reached out to take her into his arms, even as he marveled that it now felt natural to long to comfort her.

"What is it, Lu?" he asked

She didn't let him hug her. Instead Lulu pushed past him and into the room. Once he closed the door and turned around she was shoving the pregnancy test at him.

"It's...it's...I'm..." she stumbled

"You can't be."

She raised an eyebrow at him that clearly said_ After what we did, I totally can be and I totally am!_

Dillon let out a shaky breath. Life as he knew it was over.

He moved close to her and she allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

She sobbed "I can't believe I'm pregnant, Dillon...I can't do this...I need my mom and she's gone...I all alone and now I have a baby..."

"Shh. _We_ have a baby. I'm right here and I'm in this with you.

(_All he could think about was _

'_I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell, I'm just a kid myself.  
How am I gonna raise one?' _

All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke.  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
'There goes my life,  
There goes my future, my everything,  
might as well kiss it all good-bye,  
There goes my life...' ) ( Kenny Chesney)

XXXXXX

**A MONTH LATER**

Lulu stood next to Dillon at city hall. He reached out and took her hand. They were both shaking.

The justice of the peace asked "Are you two sure you want to get married today?"

Lulu asked Dillon, "Are we?"

She could see he was having doubts but she also saw the moment that he pushed them away. His eyes became sure, his hand squeezed hers, he turned from a young guy to a man right before her eyes. And, more than that, he became, in that instant, her man.

"Take a chance on me, Lu. I won't let you down."

Her smile was genuine when she promised to love and honor him all the days of her life. Before that moment, they were kids playing around at hooking up and breaking up, but as they became husband and wife all that fell away.

She wasn't sure she could be a mom, but she did know she couldn't even try it without him next to her. Dillon believed they could do this. And she believed in him.

The kiss he gave her that day was slow and sweet, as their tears mingled together. When he pulled away, she whispered "I love you."

It was the first time she ever said that to him. His eyes widened, with shock and then joy. A slow smile spread across his lips. "Good to know, Lu. Cause I love you, too."

XXXXXX

(A couple years of

up-all- night

and a few

thousand diapers later,

that mistake he thought he made

covers up the refrigerator,  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl) ( Kenny Chesney)

_Dillon pushed open the door of his home at 6:15 pm. _

_Right on cue he heard her little feet padding across the kitchen floor. _

_She was calling "Dada!" before he even saw her two year old little body toddling into the living room._

_She had blond hair like her mother, and a smile that could melt any heart. Dillon scooped his daughter into his arms and covered her face with kisses, as Lulu walked into the room._

"_Careful, she is covered in dough. We were making cookies," Lulu said._

"_Makes you even sweeter," Dillon told his child as he kissed her nose. _

"_Love you, Dada."_

"_I love you, baby."_

(He smiles 'There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.'

'I love you, daddy. Good-night.'

There goes my life.)

**He woke from his dream **to find that Lulu wasn't in bed. It took Dillon a moment to realize where he was- in the new home he had borrowed money from Ned to buy- and what year it was- 2006, she was three months pregnant now.

Still smiling, as he thought about what their child had looked like in his mind, he stumbled from bed to look for his wife.

The dream had felt so real. He could feel the weight of the baby in his arms. He could hear her calling him "Dada...love you...Dada..."

Dillon called out "Lulu?"

He saw a light was on in the bathroom. The door was cracked open. He saw her foot first.

At that moment, his world stopped. As much as he did not want to take another step and see her laying there passed out on the tile, he knew he had to. She was his wife, she was counting on him, he had to be strong for her.

There was blood beneath her. Dillon felt for a pulse. "I'm going to call an ambulance. Just hang on, okay? Don't leave me, Lulu...please...don't do that."

**END OF PART ONE**


	15. Part Two, my everything

My Everything- Part Two

**January of 2007**

He was losing her.

Standing in the driveway in front of their house, Dillon knew she was moments away from leaving him and he still found it hard to accept.

The divorce papers were in a drawer inside, waiting to be signed and filed. He doubted he could do it. Though, he had promised Lulu he would.

She had said _"I need to do this. I want to just be a normal eighteen year old freshman at some college campus where no one knows my name or my story. And I can't ask you to sit here and be my husband for four years when I am on the other side of the country. It's not fair to you."_

"_Life isn't meant to be fair. It's just isn't, Lulu...but that's okay...because I think I'm finally learning that...all the unfairness...like my dad living in this town and not knowing me...like your mom not being able to talk to you when that is what you need most...like everything we've been through these last few months, ...well that only makes you appreciate the few good things you do have even more. We could make this work long distance."_

_Lulu reached for his hand. Her eyes connected with his. "No, we can't."_

_She needed him to let her go, let her have time and space to grow up on her own, to become what she was meant to be in her own space, in her own way. Dillon knew this wasn't about her leaving him...yet it didn't make it hurt any less._

_She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then his lips, then leaned her forehead against his. "I still love you. That didn't die when our baby...I still love you, okay?"_

"_And I love you. Still."_

"_But I'm going anyway. And you shouldn't wait for me."_

"_That is for me to decide."_

**Lulu stood next to the car **that Dillon had leased her. Luke was shoving her luggage in the trunk, jamming it in to make it all fit.

Dillon did his best to smile at her, but he knew it was coming off as strained. His heart hammered hard in his chest. She was leaving and he couldn't do a damn thing to make her stay.

Lulu walked closer to him. "Thanks for the car...the cash...and everything. You didn't have to borrow more money from your brother. I could have gotten it out of Nikolas, you know."

"I'm your husband. Let me take care of you."

She gave him a smile that was full of tenderness and grief. "You don't have to do that any more."

"I got used to it, though. I liked taking care of you...the few times you ever let me, that is."

She reached out for him, her hand was shaking, and caught hold of his coat. She could see her breath in the air.

"I thought," Luke called out "I taught you to pack light, daughter! You have enough here for five families instead of one girl."

He went back to loading up the car.

Lulu whispered to Dillon. "Will you miss me?"

"Every second."

"Don't. It's hard to miss someone like that. I should know."

"So you won't miss me?"

She answered, "Just every second."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. Soon she was gone from his arms and behind the wheel of the car.

He wished Lulu would have let him fly her to California and buy her a car out there. But she wanted the experience of being out on the open road alone. She wanted time to forget the life they lost, and build herself a different set of memories to replace the ones they could never have now.

Dillon stood next to Luke as Lulu backed out of the driveway. She blew them both a kiss, then she was rolling away...until she was just not there anymore.

(_She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes_

_and his American Express._

_  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood_

_said 'Your good to go.'_

_  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast. _

And he cried,  
'There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, baby.

_Good-bye.' _

There goes my life,  
There goes my life,  
Baby, good-bye.) ( Kenny Chesney)

XXXXX

**FOUR YEARS LATER- Spring**

Dillon walked across the grass, dodging the other families and graduates, as his eyes scanned the crowd for her.

He could barely believe he hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving of the year before. Phone calls and e-mails weren't nearly the same thing as being able to hold her but showing up on her doorstep, like he had longed to do so many times, wouldn't be giving her space she needed.

Dillon had been all over the world, trying to fill up his time and not miss her as much. Whenever he could get time away from the film school he attended in NYC, he hopped a plane and saw some dot on the map.

It didn't matter where he ended up, he always found something that reminded him of Lulu there.

( _Ever since you said good-bye_

_I've been out here on the wind, _

_and, baby, you would be surprised _

_all the places you have been. _

_I've seen you in.._

_Albuquerque-waiting out a blizzard._

_Arizona- dancing cross the desert._

_Watching the sun set in Monterey._

_Girl, I swear just the other day_

_you were _

_down in Georgia-picking them peaches._

_In Carolina- barefoot on the beaches._

_No matter where you choose to be_

_in my heart I'll always see you _

_Everywhere) _( Tim McGraw)

He stopped and his head twisted as he tried to find her among the haze of people in caps and gowns. Then she was pushing through the crowd, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, and he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his lips.

She hurried the last few steps to close the distance between them and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey! You're here. I didn't know if you would make it."

"I wouldn't miss this, Lulu."

She smiled at him and it made him lose his breath. Once she had been such a sad girl, on the verge of broken and terrified she would soon be just that.

But now she was full of life, and confidence, and faith in herself. It looked amazing on her.

He wondered, as he often did, if she had outgrown him.

"So, I saw your family over by the fountain," Dillon said "if you want to go and try and find them."

She slid her hand into his and they started off across the lawn.

"I'm really proud of you, Lu."

She shrugged. "No big deal, really."

Dillon stopped and looked at her. "Yeah, it is."

"Okay, it is," she admitted softly.

"You did great."

XXXX

Lulu couldn't resist moving back into Dillon's arms again.

As happy as she had been at school, and as much as she did need to have time on her own, she had missed him terribly.

She carried him, and the child they lost, with her always and, only when she was looking at him did that ache dull in the sightliest.

She hung onto Dillon for a long while. He stroked her back and she thought about how good, how right, it felt. It was like she was already home, now that he was by her side once more.

Though, in her heart, he had never really left. No matter where she went, even as she drove the long miles across the country and back over the years alone, he was right there with her.

(_You and I made our choices _

_all those years ago._

_Still I know,_

_I'll hear your voice_

_and see you down the road._

_Maybe in Oklahoma- driving cross the prairie._

_In Dallas, Texas- Isn't that where we always said we would like to try?_

_Never did. So maybe that's why_

_you're on _

_every highway,_

_just beyond the high-beams,_

_right beside me in all of my sweet dreams._

_No matter where you choose to be_

_In my heart_

_I'll always see you...everywhere... _) ( Tim McGraw)

Dillon pulled out of the hug first. Lulu could have stayed that way for years, just holding him and knowing that he would still come across the country to be here for her, to say he still cared about what she did in life, about how she was, that she mattered to him.

She thought she saw traces of tears in his eyes but he blinked them away and then his gaze shifted from hers.

"So where is that boyfriend of yours?" he asked "That soccer star..."

"Lacrosse."

"Whatever." Dillon joked and rolled his eyes. "What is his name again?"

"You know his name is Tyler."

"I must have blocked that out. Where is he anyway? Going to meet us at the restaurant?"

She looked at him for a long moment, until Dillon finally narrowed his eyes at her.

Lulu bit her lip.

"Tell me," Dillon said.

"There's something you need to know about ..."

"What? Are you not coming home today? Are you moving in with him or something?"

Lulu tried to figure out if that would upset Dillon or if he was past being in love with her.

She couldn't believe how nervous she felt right now. It had been years since this many butterflies were rolling through her stomach, ever since the day she stood in front of a judge and promised to love Dillon for every day of the rest of her life.

Dillon eased closer to her and asked, his voice low and intense, "Are you in love with him, Lulu? Is that what you are trying so hard not to say?"

"I told him that it's over for him and me. I'm going home...with you...today...I don't expect you to take me back...I get that you moved on...I wanted you to...but now I'm ready to come back to Port Charles and I hope you want me back in your life full-time...even if it is just as a friend."

His hand reached out and grasped hers. "Of course, I want you back...I love...yeah, um, I want you back."

"Yeah?" Her lips started to quiver.

He smiled and nodded his head to the left. "Lets go find the family."

He started to walk but she stayed rooted in place. She tugged him back to her side, and then eased as close to him as she could.

She slowly kissed his lips. "I love you, Dillon. Still. Is that okay?"

"That's...everything I was hoping for in life, Lulu. Cause I love you. Still."

Then he was kissing her and they were starting to put all the pieces back together again.

XXXXX

**SIX YEARS LATER**

He walked in the door after work. He could hear four little feet paddling along the floor.

"Daddy!"

"Dada!"

Then they were rounding the corner, two identical blonde haired little girls who were nearly three years old. Their tired mother came into the room right after them.

"Hard day?" Dillon asked

Lulu sighed. "Better now that you are here."

He scooped up his daughters and gave them both kisses. Lulu walked over and took one child from him. Then she kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I let you wait up for Daddy to come home. Now, up to bed, both of you."

Dillon watched as his girls gave their mother matching pouty smiles and puppy dog eyes, but then he promised them an extra story if they didn't put up a fuss. He had figured out plenty of ways to keep his daughters and wife happy over the years.

It was delicate balancing act, this life he shared with Lulu, this love they were growing more as every day passed, but it was all he loved and wanted in life.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Good night, Dada."

Lulu smiled and said ,"They are such Daddy's girls."

"As it should be," he said

(_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs,_

_  
She smiles back at him, dragging that teddy bear,  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls,  
He smiles...  
There goes my life,  
There goes my future, my everything._

_  
I love you, daddy, good-night._

_  
There goes my life._) ( Kenny Chesney)

THE END


	16. The Lies We Tell Ourselves jarly

_Premise- A weekend in the lives of Jason and Carly last year._

Lies We Tell Ourselves- Jarly

Rated T for sex

**Summer of 2006**

**HARBOR VIEW TOWERS**

**Friday Night**

Jason was in bed with Sam. She was curled in his arms, naked, smiling and about to drift off to sleep.

She said, "This is why its right between you and me."

"Hmm?"

"Because its never been this good with anyone else, not for either of us." Sam gave him and kiss then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Jason stared at the clock. Slowly the smile fell from his face, the light drifted out of his eyes.

He would never hurt Sam by disagreeing with what she just said. But, for him, that wasn't true.

The last thing he wanted to do was think of _her_- his best friend- like that anymore. It only made it all harder. And it was certainly hard enough already.

He never would have thought, back when Carly married A. J., that he could be around her every day and have her be another man's wife. To Jason, running had sounded like a damn good idea back then.

But, when he finally did that, it was worse. Lonely is too simple of a word to describe what it was like living away from Carly. Hell might be more accurate but it still wasn't quite strong enough.

If he could get through one day not wanting her, Jason would consider that a minor miracle. It hadn't happened yet.

He closed his eyes and tried to not think of her. It didn't work. An image of her blond hair brushing over his bare chest shot through his mind.

Just one day, that was all he wanted. _One day_. One lousy day when his mind was free of her.

He had long ago given up on saving his heart, just his mind was all he was asking for. One twenty-four hour period where he never thought of her naked. It should be easy to get...

She had married Sonny, divorced Sonny, remarried Sonny, divorced Sonny again- all while clinging to Jason like he was her air. Now she was dating whoever was up for it. It was enough to make Jason want to shoot someone or something.

Maybe that was the answer. More time at the gun range. Something had to work. Nothing had so far but there was always tomorrow.

Because going to Carly with his heart in his hand was not an option. He had barely survived her the first time.

So, that night, he lied to himself again.

_I don't love her anymore._

XXXX

**THE METRO COURT **

**Saturday Night**

Carly kissed Jax first. Her back was pressed against the door of the hotel suite. She had drug him in here. She had made the first move, though they had danced around this for months now.

In her mind, it wasn't him she was kissing. It wasn't his hands that lifted her up, so she could snaked her legs around his back. It wasn't him underneath her skirt.

This was a game she used to play with Steven Webber. In fact, she couldn't even sleep with him until she started doing this. Jax was more exciting to her but still her mind went there anyway, it went back to who she always thought of.

Tonight, when it all started to feel intense, and it was just at the point where Carly could almost not hear her own thoughts anymore, when Jax got her there and she could finally drown out the ache, she never screamed a name aloud.

Instead she silently cried, _Jason, Jason, Jason, don't stop, I love you_...

Later she lied to herself some more.

_It would have felt just as good if I didn't think about Jason at all._

XXXXXX

**Sunday**

Jason stepped off the elevator at Harbor view Towers and found his best friend sitting outside of his apartment.

She gave him an annoyed look and held up a key. "Really nice, Jase."

"Sorry, I meant to get you a new one when I got the locks changed."

Carly got to her feet as he opened his door. "Did you?"

They walked inside and he said, "Yeah, I just said I did."

She studied him. Maybe he didn't want her to be able to bust in on him and Sam. Carly had a bad habit of doing that...but he was her Jason. _Hers_. That meant she needed unfretted access to him at all times.

Wasn't that the compromise they had reached? Wasn't that his best offer to make up for what he would never give her now?

Seeing the expression on her face, Jason asked, "What's the matter?"

"Where is she?"

"Sam is spending the night at Alexis' house to baby-sit her sisters. Now tell me what is the matter with you?"

"I slept with Jax."

Jason let out a long breath and turned away. She could see how every muscle in his body tensed. He hated when she did things like this- acted recklessly and then ran to him for answers, or just to confess. It wasn't real unless he knew about it, so she told him everything.

Everything he never wanted to know.

Carly barreled on, "And it was ..."

"Um, NO." The single word was loud and frustrated, like he couldn't believe she had just been about to describe to him what she thought about making love with some other guy.

"Jase."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need some advice. I never thought I would even consider Jax...I never looked at him like that... but..."

Jason turned slightly and looked at her. His voice was low when he asked "And now you are?"

"I might be," Carly sighed then plopped down on his couch. "I am just bored! I'm really bored and I need something to distract me."

He went over to his desk and shuffled around his papers. She knew he had no clue what he was looking at, his eyes were unfocused on not on the work at all.

She smiled slightly. Carly hadn't come her to mess with his mind. But if he hated the idea of her and Jax, then good.

Jason was always so quiet and private about what he thought of her and Sonny. He would leave Carly to try and decipher what he truly felt in the few words he said. But when it came to other men in her past- every other man- he was a little more vocal.

He hated them all. None of them were good enough. But, of course, it was her choice.

Carly would have choose Jason in a hot minute but he had taken himself out of the running, the second before they were everything...he made them only the past.

"What is it you want me to say, Carly?"

That is what it came down to. Jason wasn't going to give her his opinion this time. He would only help her live with her choice.

"I don't know...say that you think it would be crazy to get involved with the guy who used to love Brenda and Courtney and Skye and who has a worse track record than I do...say that I should just focus on work and not need a man in my bed...say that you understand why I can't do that."

He crossed the room and sat down next to her. "This isn't about Jax or if he is right for you. He's..." Jason shook his head and left his opinion unspoken.

He pinched his nose, let out a frustrated breath and then asked the dreaded question. "This is about you trying to forget Sonny and not go back to him, isn't it?"

"I'll never forget Sonny."

Jason looked down, giving her a slight nod that said he knew that.

Carly went on, "But I don't spend my nights thinking about him."

She waited until Jason looked at her again. Before he could speak- and try and give her some words that would get her through this crisis - Carly reached out and clutched his arm.

She asked him, her tone half sex, half teasing, "Tell me you don't know who stays on my mind day and night? You know who I want, don't you , Jase?"

END OF PART ONE


	17. The Lies part two

**Lies We Tell Ourselves- Part Two**

For a moment he simply stared into her eyes as they literally came to life before him.

God, she was beautiful. She was the fiery, wild, gorgeous., make you throw away _all your good sense _type. Jason had never figured out how to forget about the look she got in her eye when she was beneath him in bed.

If he could just forget that, and the way she looked now, when she was asking for him to take her there again, then maybe, just maybe he could keep resisting her...forever. Or for today. For right now. That would have to do.

Carly's voice was low when she leaned closer and asked "Say you don't know who I really want, Jase."

"I know."

How could he not know? He spent sixteen hours a day awake knowing and eight hours in bed trying to forget every day.

Their past was the biggest thing that shaped his life. Carly was the one he had went to the edge for and then right over.

(_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
_

_Oh,_

_all the things you do _

_  
Cause you were all _

_yellow _

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all

_yellow_ )

( Cold play)

A slow smile came to her lips. "You can not hold out forever, Jase. You simply can't. Though you've done a stand-up job so far and everyone who knows us thinks you will keep it up...I don't. I'm not even worried."

He couldn't help but chuckle. It came out sounding like a choked laugh because his mouth was so dry. "No?"

"One day you will be the one racing across this town to find me. And when that day comes, you don't have to bother knocking, just come on in. I could tell you right now...for the sake of my pride...I wouldn't be waiting but..." she leaned close to him and confessed with a small sexy grin. "I so would be."

He swallowed. "You came to talk about Jax."

"Oh, yeah, Jax. Right." Carly stood up, stretching her lithe frame out in front of him.

Jason's eyes darted away, avoiding the intense urge that hit him for them to slowly work their way up her curves, and follow that up with his hands, then mouth, then...

He could her the smile in her tone, even with his eyes on the fireplace.

"Jax," Carly repeated again. "I think I'll fall in love with him, have a big old fashioned wedding, and maybe even pop out a few of his kids. That sound good to you, Jase? Yeah, me too."

She laughed and headed for the door, while throwing over her shoulder "Oh, by the way, just so you know I haven't changed my locks recently, unlike you, so your key will still work at my place..."

With effort, he rose from the couch. "You are so bad, Carly."

She glanced back. "And you _so_ love it. Me being bad is the best thing in your life."

XXXXX

Carly was inside of the elevator with the doors just sliding close when Jason stepped inside.

His hand raised and landed on the back of the car, next to her head. She sucked in a breath as he leaned close to her.

His eyes were dark with need for her.

He whispered, "You need to stop doing this kind of thing."

"Coming on to you?"

"Sleeping with these...you don't love Jax."

"I could. And you know what? I will. I know I will unless..."

"Don't do this to me, Carly."

Their eyes were barely an inch apart. She kept searching his for signs that he was about to break. There wasn't a day she didn't do that. No matter how riled up she got him, how hot, how bothered, how pissed, how sad, how anything, he simply never gave in.

"Fine," she whispered as the elevator hit the ground floor. "I won't. Forget I did anything to you tonight or ever...if you can."

She moved around him and started out the doors but he hit the close button and they slid shut in front of her.

Carly turned around to find him leaning against the back wall, his eyes stuck on her.

He gave her a ironic tinged laugh. "Want to hear something funny?"

"Sure."

"I love Sam."

"That is hilarious, Jason. I'm going to write that joke down and send it into Leno."

For a moment they just stared at each other, comfortable and not. Stable and insane. Craving each other and thinking about how to get through another night pretending they did not. Both crafting another lie to get them to the morning.

Jason shook his head in that way that said _You really drive me crazy, girl, just so you know that._

He said, "Sam is good for me and good to me. She doesn't deserve half of me...You should just stop. Okay?"

"No. Never."

He studied her and saw that was her truth. She simply was not going to give up.

Carly stepped close to him and ran her hand up the side of his thigh. "You stop. You are better at it than me. The day after you stop...then I will _think_ about stopping."

His hand caught hers and held it. "You know...you know I can't stop."

"Yeah."

"So, why do you push me then? I need you to not do that anymore."

Carly smiled. "Because I know you can't stop wanting me. And if it was all just about sex... I would stop. Cause I love you as my best friend and can never risk losing that...but you can't stop wanting _it all_. You want us. You want what I do. I see it all the time in your eyes. So...nope, I will never stop, Jase. Why don't you just start? Take what you want. Take it."

XXXXX

Her body was pressed close to his. He could feel every part of her and knew she could feel him. There were cameras on the elevator. Jason could really care less though.

Right now he was only thinking about some way to once again resist. But all his ways never worked. All his lies had ran out. His well was dry.

And she was looking at him like he was all she loved and craved and wanted in the world. How could he turn that down again?

(_Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful._

_  
Did you know for you_

_I'd bleed myself dry _

_  
For you I bleed myself dry_ ) (Coldplay)

He breathed out her name, "Carly," just as she eased away from him.

Her eyes filled with a challenge. "You ever gonna say I am right or we just gonna keep playing this game for life? I want the words, Jason. I've always wanted them. Give them to me. You can tell me you love her. Do you love me?"

"Would you call this love?" he asked softly as he stepped close to her again. "I would call it...way beyond that. I think this is...madness."

Her smile fell away. "Okay. Maybe it is." She shrugged as her eyes filled with tears.

Jason knew he has said it all wrong. His hands tangled in her hair. "What in the hell am I gonna do about you, Carly?"

"Jase..." her voice was shaky and sad now.

He whispered, under his breath, "I want one day of not being in love with you so I can think straight again. But I'm not going to get it, am I? No...you got in me and now your in...for life...and you know it."

Her eyes were insecure pools of confusion now as she looked up and into his. Jason hated that he had turned her into that in under a minute flat.

"Hey," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. All his words were soft, desperate and straight form his heart, "don't cry. I never wanted to make you cry. I...don't think I'm up for the challenge of you...but ...you're all I know about love. I have been with other women, they love me...in some way. But you, Carly, you're love for me."

Her mouth opened but he didn't wait to hear what she would say, instead he brought his lips to hers.

_Hell with the lies_, Jason thought, _I've been wanting her for every day since I lost her...and if I keep holding back I could lose her forever. I'm not losing her. She's mine_.

Carly pulled away first, wearing a huge smile. "Was that so damn hard?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh," she sighed happily as she pressed closed to him and he brought her into a hug. "let's be us again, okay, Jase?"

He pressed a kiss to her neck, in a spot he had longed to kiss too many times over the years. "Yeah, Carly, that sounds like a plan."

She smiled and pulled back to look in his eyes. "Don't make fun of me. Are you serious or what? Really?"

The teasing fell away as she asked "Are you coming...back to me...or not yet?"

Jason cupped her face and kissed her with a ferocity that made her knees buckle.

Then he moved his mouth to her ear and ordered her, "Never break my heart again. Do you understand?"

He didn't wait for an answer, cause he knew what it was- she never would- instead he kissed her soft and slowly and then hit the button to open the doors.

"You should go home now, Carly. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stumbled backwards out of the elevator, her purse dragging on the floor, her eyes on him.

He smiled. "Yes, we are back."

Her face lit up. "That's all you had to say."

She spun around and clicked her way out of the building with happy light steps while Jason watched with a smile on his face.

The grandfather clock in the lobby chimed midnight.

He thought, with a sexy grin on his face, _Hell of a weekend this was..._

THE END


	18. Time After Time, Milo and Emily story

Premise- Jason asks Milo to guard Emily.

March 2006

When Milo opened the door at Greystone and saw the look on Jason's face, and the horde of men behind him, he knew what day it was.

It was the day when the inevitable finally happened, the day when Sonny fell. Jason was here to take what should have been his long ago.

Jason said, "Step aside. This won't take long."

XXXXX

**The next day**

Jason walked past Alice as she held the door to the Quatermaine mansion open. He never thought he would come here for this- to tell his sister news that would break her heart. But in his life he had already done a lot of things he never thought he would, and this was far from the top of the list.

Emily was in the living room with Monica. By the looks on their faces they knew Sonny was in lock up.

Monica stood and said, "Jason. I'll leave you two alone but first I have to say one thing. You two," she motioned at him and then Emily " are family. Nothing can destroy that. Not even Sonny Corinthos."

Once she left Emily stood and faced him. "She's wrong, isn't she? You can barely look at me now."

"That's not true. If Sonny wasn't...sick...maybe it would all be different. But he is. I won't ignore that this time, because this time he is worse than every before. He can't run the business, he can't take care of his kids, and he absolutely can not be left alone with you."

"Why? Because I am just a little girl who can't handle when things get tough? I have handled way worse than this and lived to tell the tale, Jason. You let Carly stay with him for years!"

"No one lets Carly do anything. She stayed for her own reasons and she suffered through more of these episodes and dark times than you will ever even know."

"Are you saying she is stronger than I am? You know how you are acting is wrong. You know it and I know it. If he was as dangerous as you say then you would have gotten Carly away from him a long time ago. Don't think I don't know how you feel about her. Carly-"

"You aren't Carly! And this isn't then. It's now. Sonny is way more far gone this time. He might not even come back. You want me to let you get killed just because he can't take care of himself, let alone you? Sorry but that won't he happening this lifetime."

Emily shot back,"I have tried reasoning with you. But you just can't hear me. Well, you know what, you can not stop me either. You want to turn on Sonny, go for it. But he will get well again, and be the man he always was. If you hate him so much, quit. I'll take care of Sonny from now on."

"I took control of the business last night. Sonny is out. And he will stay out until he is stable again. I didn't ever want it to come to this, Emily. But if he will not get on and stay on medication, then he belongs in Ferncliff, where he can't hurt you or Carly or the kids."

"You are going to kill him, Jason. Not his illness. You. Your betrayal will be the death of him."

His eyes were dark when he told his sister, "Better than him killing anyone I love. You are done with Sonny. Done. It's over, Emily."

XXXXXXXX

When Jason was back in his car he called Milo.

"You are assigned to my sister as of tomorrow," Jason said. "She doesn't get within 100 feet of Sonny. No phone calls. No e-mails. Zero contact. No matter what you have to do in order to make that happen."

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXX

**Late that night**

Milo was sleeping in bed when his cell phone rang. An automatic pilot, he reached for it and mumbled "Yeah?"

Marco, another guard of Sonny's, said "I just thought you would want to know that your assignment is out on the town."

"Emily?"

Milo groaned and sat up in bed. He glanced at the clock and saw it after 1 am.

"Yep," Marco confirmed. "Jason mentioned that you wouldn't be in for a while because he put you on his sister."

"That starts tomorrow."

"Well, you just got called in early. I'm on my way home from Jake's and the young princess is there getting knock down drunk. She's talking to the bartender, in a none too quiet tone, about Jason and Sonny."

Milo let out a curse that ended with "Damn it to hell. Hey, man, do me a favor and go back in there and keep an eye on her till I show up."

"Done," Marco said.

xxxxxxxx

**Twenty five minutes later**, after a five minute shower and a 20 minute drive across town, Milo walked into Jake's and nodded at Marco. The other guard headed for the door.

Milo turned and brought his full attention onto Emily. She was dressed in a nearly backless top that exposed her creamy smooth skin, and her low riding jeans cupped her ass in such a way that Milo had to drag his eyes off of it.

As he walked closer, through the almost deserted bar, he could tell she was wasted by the way she was over exaggerating her every statement with wild flinging hand motions.

"And then my brother had the god dang nerve to order me- me, Coleman!- that I had to stay the hell away from Sonny or else. Give me a friggin break. Or else! Or else what is what I want to know? Hmmm. Cause I don't take orders from no one."

Coleman murmured, "Darling, you told me that already. And I told you that I believed you. I think you should let me take you home. How would Jason like that? You could really teach that mean old brother of yours a lesson."

Coleman slid his hand up her bare arm.

Milo plucked it off and twisted his wrist backwards.

"Oh, man, damn, alrght. I got it." Coleman moaned.

Milo let go of his hand and the bartender scurried away.

Emily guzzled back the rest of her drink and then turned her angry eyes on Milo. "If Jason sent you..."

"He didn't."

"Save it. I can tell you are lying. I won't let my brother dictate my behavior. Not even for one more day." She stood up and climbed onto the bar. Milo moved close to keep her from falling down.

With unsteady movements she flicked off her heels. They landed next to her on the bar. "That's better," she said under her breath "those babies were killing me."

Then she looked out at the crowd, about eight totally drunk patrons trying to get in as much liquor as they could before last call.

She shouted "Hear ye, hear ye, I declare my independence! Nobody runs my life. No baby...I mean body...Nobody!"

She tried to climb down and tripped over her own shoes. She fell right into Milo's arms.

"Leave go of me. You work for the enemy!"

"Not tonight. Right now, Emily, I'm on your side. Jason didn't ask me to come here. I just happened to need a drink and then had the good luck to see you."

Still holding her in his arms, he leaned close and whispered "Take some pity on me and buy me a cold one, would ya?"

Emily's lip formed into a pout, as she tried to figure out if he was lying to her. But his eyes were so sweet and innocent she couldn't help but relax.

Softly she answered, "I could do that."

XXXX

**AN HOUR LATER**

Milo and Emily stood in Jake's parking lot.

"You tell that brother of mine," Emily slurred out "that I am none too happy with him. Numb...nuh...too happy, Miles."

"Milo."

She eased closer to him, looking up and into his eyes, "Mmm., yeah, Milo. I always wanted to get to know you better, Milo. Lots better. If you only knew the things we have done in my fantasies...mmmm."

It took all he had to not kiss her. She was within inches of him, as gorgeous as ever. But she was not in her right mind and would probably be really embarrassed if she remembered her behavior tomorrow. Hopefully she wouldn't.

A yellow taxi pulled up. He had to drink to keep up with her or else she wouldn't have bought that his reason for coming to Jake's tonight. So neither of them could drive home now.

Milo opened the door for her, and Emily stumbled inside. He slid in next to her.

She laid her head on his shoulder, then yawned. In a sleepy voice, in the dark of the cab, she muttered "No one tells me who...I mean what..to do. You tell Jason that. I'll do who I want."

She turned her head slightly and he turned to meet her eyes.

"I love the way you look," she confessed

His gut clenched at her tone. There was no way he could take advantage of her and he couldn't insult her either.

Milo already had a bad feeling he would have another one of his in vivid detail erotic dreams of her tonight. Ever since she started spending time at the mansion, she had taken up permanent residence in his nightly subconscious.

He did his best to not think of her that way. It never worked.

"You are one fine piece of .." Emily started

The cab took off with a flash, and she fell toward him before she could finish her sentence.

He grabbed her gently to keep her face from plopping onto his lap. Milo righted Emily and then said, "You aren't too bad yourself, princess."

"Ex- princess, thank too...you...very much. Nikolas is not my man any more. Not after he did that blonde..." and then she was off on another rant that lasted until they pulled up in front of the mansion.

XXXXXXXX

Milo walked her to the door and she gave him a sloppy hug goodnight.

"You can drink with me anytime," she slurred out with a grin plastered on her face. "I think we should be friends. Friends! Yeah, we should. Tell me you are my new friend, Milo. Tell me you like me."

She eased very close to him. He stood still as a rod.

She kissed his jaw. "I want you to like me."

"Em."

She kissed his neck. "Because I like you."

"Emily."

She murmured, with her lips nearly on his, "What?"

He said, "I like you just fine. Good night."

Milo took a step back but she followed him, and then her lips were on his.

He thought he should pull away, it would be the right thing to do, but he simply couldn't. Everything in him wanted to be closer to her, his hands ran up her back, she moaned into his mouth.

Her mouth trailed a line of kisses toward his ear and then she whispered, her breath blowing over his skin, "God, that was just as hot as the dreams I have about you. We must do this again...and often, Milo."

Then she pulled away, flashed him a smile, and , on her shaky feet, slipped inside the house.

Milo let out a long breath. This assignment was truly going to be the hardest of his life.

END OF PART ONE


	19. Part Two, Time after Time

Part Two

_His fingers worked the buttons of her shirt, in silence. Emily watched his eyes, loving how dark they were with desire. She let out a soft moan as his hand cupped her breast. _

_Yes, yes, yes, this is what I want..._

Emily's eyes fluttered open. She reached around the bed but Milo wasn't there. She was alone. Closing her eyes she did her best to drift back into her dream.

_His mouth sucked on her skin_...

XXXXXXXX

_Her hands yanked down his jeans. Her eyes stayed on his. He loved how they sparkled with heat. She was in charge here. She made her choice and he was it. When her mouth touched his skin he thought_

_Oh, yeah, this is what I need...just what I needed..._

Milo's phone rang and he jumped from his dream to awake in a second. His hand grabbed the cell and he said "What?"

"My car is broke down on the corner of Main Street. Can you come and pick me up?" Max asked

"You ever think about calling a cab?"

"I called you. That's what little brothers are for, to repay one tiny fraction of what big brothers do for them."

"I'm on my way."

He went to get dressed with a frustrated frown on his face.

XXXXXXX

**Milo's day only got worse **when Emily spotted him in the foyer of the Quatermaine mansion at 9 am.

It was obvious Alice had woken her up to come and greet her visitor. At first she smiled at him but then her eyes narrowed and she asked, in a soft and deadly whisper, "Jason sent you, didn't he? You were working for him last night and you are right now. And I am the job."

"When did you figure it out?"

"Just now, for sure."

"How?"

"Your eyes." Her gaze was filled with disappointment. "Go away, Milo. You're not guarding me and Jason is not controlling my life through you. Just get out."

"You'll have to call the cops if you want that to happen."

Emily bit her lip. Their eyes stayed on each other. He could see she was hurt.

Milo added, "I...last night.."

"Don't even say it."

"I have to. Emily, I would have went to that bar, and did every single thing the same if Jason had never given me this assignment...if I knew you needed a friend."

"You aren't my friend. I thought you cared about me...for me." She laughed bitterly. "I made a fool out of myself over you...you should have told me."

"Maybe I should have but that doesn't change..."

Her face hardened. "Yeah, it does."

She turned and stormed upstairs, leaving Milo with no choice but to follow her.

XXXX

He knocked on her bedroom door, after asking Dillon which one it was. The teenager stood nearby smirking at this scene.

"Em," Milo started

"Get the hell away from my room."

"I can't do that."

"You better do that. You liar. You fantasy causer."

Dillon raised an eyebrow and asked "Fantasy causer?"

"Get lost, kid."

"No way, this is just getting good."

The door flew open. Emily glared at Milo. "Now, look what you did. Everyone knows. Get in here!"

She yanked him inside and closed the door.

Milo noticed she had changed into jeans and a sweater. She picked up a hair brush and started to comb her hair. "You have to tell Jason you failed your assignment. Tell him you can't pull it off. That I am too much of a bitch or that Grandfather sicced the dogs on you or whatever you want to tell him but you aren't following me around day and night. It's not going to happen."

"Your brother will just tell me to 'Get it done.' And that is what I have to do."

She met his eyes in the mirror. "So what I want makes no difference? That's what it all boils down to. You already messed up...something...that was just mine, alone. What I thought about you. So you want to do some more damage and make me feel like a kid you are baby-sitting? You really want that to be what is between us, Milo?"

From her words he could almost believe they had a real shot before she found out about his lie, and that they might again if he choose her over his job. But that wasn't a choice he could make and live to tell the tale. That was not how his profession worked.

"I have to do my job...no matter the consequences."

She dropped the brush on her dresser and turned around. "Fine! You do your job. You be my bodyguard. But that's it. We aren't friends, and we will never be ...more."

She walked right up to his chest, looked into his eyes, and said "I wish I never kissed you. Now I have to figure out a way to forget about it..." Her eyes moved to his lips, she swallowed.

He found himself leaning toward her, needing to feel her lips on his one more time. Emily's body swayed closer to him, but then she jerked herself rigid and moved past him and out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

By the time his assignment was done, Milo was pretty sure he was in love with Emily. Not because she ever kissed him again, or even was very nice to him. But because she did, every once in a while, let her mask slip and show him her heart.

It happened when she went to visit Spencer Cassadine for the first time. That baby should have made her angry, and filled with disappointment but instead she was kind and understanding. She kissed his head and Milo heard her whisper, "I'll always be here for you, little one."

On other day, Milo was by her side when she went to reconcile with Jason. She still felt rage over what he did but it was killing Monica to see them fight, and Micheal was confused by the whole thing. Emily pushed down her feelings and told her brother she wanted them to be close again.

The final time that Emily's inner strength was shone to him was the day Sonny broke up with her. He did it quick with only a few words as Milo stood in the foyer, a few steps away. "I wasn't in my right mind when we got together. It's just not gonna work," Sonny said with not an ounce of compassion.

She didn't beg or cry, just raised her chin and walked out of Greystone, as if she wasn't humiliated that she had told the whole town Sonny was better than that. Milo followed her to the limo.

"You can take me home," Emily said "Then leave. He dumped me. You don't have to work overtime to keep us apart anymore."

"Hey...it's going to be okay."

Her eyes softened, and for the first time in weeks she didn't look pissed off at him.

(_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time _

_  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time _) ( Cyndi Lauper)

Milo went on, "Let me make you dinner tonight at my place."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt you want to be alone and because I like being with you."

"It's not part of your job to heal my broken heart. Besides, I'm not even crushed over Sonny. I could feel this coming from the moment I started dated him. We were never meant to last."

She let out a bitter laugh, " Hell, I spent more time talking to you when I was at his house than I did him. Sonny only had me around to fill the empty spot in his bed and we both know it."

Milo touched her elbow and then gently ran his hand down to hold hers. Softly he said, "I know you have hated having me around these last few weeks..."

She gave him a small smile. "You think so?"

"Haven't you? I don't expect you to forgive my lie that night at Jake's but I would like..."

"What would you like?"

"Let me be your friend. You said you wanted that, before all this got messed up."

She chuckled, but squeezed his hand. "I was drunk."

"Well, I'm sober and I'm telling you...I have wanted to be your friend...be whatever you want...since you first took pity on Sonny and started trying to save him. I hated watching you do that. You are better than that. You deserve...better..."

"You?"

Their eyes held. Milo heard a door open and close, looked over his shoulder and saw that Max was coming out of Greystone. He turned back to Em and opened the door of the car for her, she got inside.

Once they were driving, he kept checking her out in th rearview mirror. Her eyes were filled with confusion and grief. She had been through more than one person should have to bear in the last few years and he had no intention of making it worse.

(_Watching through windows you're wondering  
if I'm ok _

_  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time _

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time

_  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time _)

"Em."

"Yeah?" Even the small, soft word from her was enough to make his body tense, enough to slide its way into his chest, his heart, his memory, his dreams.

"I wouldn't hit on you five minutes after you ended things with Sonny."

"He ended things with me. You heard him."

"All I am saying is...I'm here for you, if you want. As a buddy or whatever. I care about you for you. Not cause I work for your brother, not because I feel sorry for you. So if you can forgive me..."

"I'm over all that. It just was..."she flashed a smile as she looked out the window, away from him, "embarrassing that I was all over you after Jake's and you were just trying to do your job. And I even let you know about all my fantasies about you and that I wanted you...Sorry, if I put you on the spot that night."

"I'm not sorry at all that you did. I'll never forget that night."

(_You said go slow I fall behind _

_  
The second hand unwinds _

If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time )

**He stopped the car in front of his apartment building **and then turned to face her. "So, will you have dinner with me tonight? Just as friends, I promise."

Her eyes searched his. "It's too soon for me to...think about being more but I need to say this...right now...because when you don't say what you need to and let a moment pass...it can become too late. That happened to me before and it changed my whole life, Milo. What I am trying to tell you is...um...I don't know how long it might take me to be ready to date again and I would never think to ask you to wait on me...but...would you wait on me? I know it's not fair..."

"Yes."

A huge smiled creased her lips. "Yeah?"

"Definitely."

She let out a small, happy laugh. Then Milo climbed out of the car and opened her door for her. She kissed his cheek. But didn't pull away. His arms came up and wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him.

"You make me feel safe, Milo. No one has ever done that before."

"I won't let you fall again, Em. Not without me there to lift you back up."

"I don't want to be a burden on you...you don't have to save me."

He smiled and met her eyes. "It's one thing I'm good at, let me try."

She wrapped both arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "If you insist..."

(_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time _) ( Cyndi Lauper)

END OF PART TWO


	20. Where Did We Go, G and L story

_This is the last story in this series of Georgie and Logan inter-related one shots_.

**Where Did We Go? **

**PART ONE**

The night after Georgie left Paul, she woke up in Logan's arms. He was still asleep and she took a moment to simply stare at him.

Had she ever loved anyone more than she loved this man that held her now?

Her heart ached for him, longed for him, filled with warmth at the thought of him, worried for him, craved him, needed him always.

Yet, Logan was not really hers.

He slept with every other chick in town, over these last long seven years since they broke up, everyone but her.

She couldn't blame him for that. She let him think the lie between them was just fine with her, and in a way, it had been because it was so much _safer_ to choose Paul, try to love Paul, buy into the dream Paul had promised. Loving Paul was hard, cause she really wasn't any good at it, but it never felt scary.

Logan was beyond terrifying to her because he was her safe place in the world, and if he didn't love her back, the very way she loved him, and if he said that, it would simply break her heart. Thinking of risking losing him took her breath away, but as every day passed she only loved him more, never less.

She ran her thumb over his cheek, his jaw, right beneath his lip. He stirred and pulled her closer. She breathed in his scent. So good, so familiar, it made her feel like she was home. She never wanted to leave his arms again.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too, brown eyes."

She scrunched up her face. "You are supposed to be asleep."

Logan opened his eyes and looked into hers. "How could a man sleep with a body like yours rubbing against him?"

"Pervert."

"Tease."

She smiled. "Don't make me happy, okay? I am trying to be miserable and mourn my marriage. That is the right thing to do."

"Oh, you and your right thing. Come on..." he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I can't stand to see you sad, you know that."

She maneuvered out of his arms and stood up. "I need to be for a little bit. I have to get divorced and over this...forgive myself...get my head together...will you help me?"

"You know I will."

Georgie stared at him for a long moment. "I should have just married you, don't you think?"

She shook her head and smiled, as if to say _That would have been so much simpler! _and then headed for the bathroom.

When the door closed, Logan let out a long breath.

_Yeah, you should have_, he thought

XXXXXX

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Logan found it impossible to sleep with other women now that Georgie was single. It was as if he was waiting for her to come to him one day and say "I'm ready now...I want you back."

He was there to dry her tears, to take her dancing, to let her talk him into taking up jogging so they could meet in the park every morning at dawn. He hated jogging, but loved the flushed look on her face after mile three and the way she smiled at him when they hit their goal of five miles.

She filled out her divorce papers, found herself an apartment, and seemed to enjoy working at The Port Charles Herald. All was good in her world despite the fact she had walked out on her husband, at least it seemed that way to Logan.

He loved seeing the light coming back into her eyes, it had been so dim after she lost her baby, and all he wanted was for her to always stay just as happy.

But he knew that was going to prove near impossible.

XXXXX

**His heart was beating wildly the night **he asked her to meet him on the docks. He didn't know where to do this, he didn't want to do it at all.

Georgie had kissed him once in this very spot. It was after the night they spent together when he was married to Mariah. It was the last kiss they had shared.

_She blinked away her tears as she slid close to him. "We can't keep doing this...acting on this..."_

_Logan knew she wanted his marriage to work. She was still living with Paul. _

_Georgie wasn't going to turn over both their worlds, and that of his son, in order for them to have a shot at love again. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "I know."_

"_But...I don't regret it...cause...it was you...I wanted to be there for you...I will always be there for you and always love you...you are the best man in my life, Logan."_

_Then she kissed him, in a way that told him they probably never would again, and before he could catch his breath she was gone, running off the docks and away from him._

Logan focused again and saw Georgie walking down the stairs. "Hey."

She smiled. "Why did you need me to meet you right away? I'm on deadline, you know."

"It couldn't wait. I've been putting it off for a while now already."

Her face filled with concern. Her voice was low when she asked, "What happened?"

Logan sighed and turned away. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Softly, against his ear, she asked "That bad, huh?"

"Afraid so, brown eyes."

Georgie walked around him, stopped and focused on the water like he was. After a long time she said, "We can get through whatever it is."

Logan knew her mind was filling with worst case scenarios. He should just spit it out but the words had been stuck in his throat for weeks, as he tried to do something, anything to make them not true. Nothing had worked.

He said, "Mariah is moving to Tennessee. She met someone and his job is transferring him. She thinks he's the one. I doubt he is but...she won't reconsider, she won't listen to how I feel, she has her mind made up. She's moving my son over a thousand miles away and..."

"You're going with her," she finished for him, her tone was hinging on panicked.

He looked at her. Georgie's expression was pure devastation.

"Matthew..."

"Needs you," she said. "Of course, he does. Of course. Of course. Right. You have to go. There's no choice."

"I wish there was, Georgie."

She started to fidget, to rub her head, her hands were shaking. Her saw her dark eyes darting around, like she was trying to find some way to fix this for them.

He said, "I hate to ask you to do this...to give up your home and life here but I'm going to..I have to. Come with me."

Georgie froze. He knew her answer before she said a thing. His head dropped.

She whispered, "I just signed this contract at the newspaper for my own column. It was a great opportunity and there's a lot of money involved... but it's for years..."

"How many?"

"Five."

He stopped being able to think. She moved into his arms, clutching him tightly.

Logan knew she was the kind of woman who thought that signing that contract meant she had an iron clad obligation to honor it. He loved that about her, but right now he hated it. He needed her by his side, how could he make it there without her?

He said to her, "I don't want to leave you."

She pulled away, taking in a deep breath and letting it out, then met his eyes. "But you have to."

"I promised you I never would. I meant that, Georgie."

"I know you did. I know..." her voice caught, as tears threatened to overspill her eyes. "But he's your son. And we both know there is not really a question about what you are going to do. You need to be there for him. I can make it here alone."

Logan shook his head in frustration and looked away. "Ugh...Mariah is dragging him all the way to Tennessee and for what? Love? She falls in love every other month. Like this guy will be any different. But by the time they break up, she will have Matthew used to school and his life down there and we can't keep yanking him around...I'm going to talk to her some more but all I have done, for a month now, is talk to her and she won't budge."

"A month?"

Georgie waited till he looked at her again and added "You knew about this for a month."

He nodded.

(_Of all the things I believe in,  
I just want to get it over with,_

_  
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry._

_  
Counting the days that past me by_) ( Michelle Branch.)

XXXXX

She could see how much anguish was in his features. It matched what was in her heart right now.

"You knew for a month," Georgie repeated in a hollow voice.

She went on, "I've been" _falling even more in love with you, leaning on you, counting on you _"taking up so much of your time with my problems, Logan. You should have told me this was going on."

Georgie paused and then asked the only question that truly mattered. "When are you leaving?"

"Three days."

Her knees buckled and he caught her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Brown eyes."

"I'll really miss that. It won't be the same over the phone. I like the way your eyes look when you call me that."

She knew then she had messed everything up. There must have been a day, somewhere along the line, when she was supposed to pull him close and not push him away another time.

She had missed her chance to make her all hers, just hers, to make them a couple again.

(_I've been searching, deep down in my soul._

_  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._

_  
Looks like I'm starting all over again._

_  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_  
You were the one I love  
_

_The one thing that I tried to_

_hold on to)_

Georgie stepped away from him. "It's okay, Logan. Don't you dare worry about me. You have held me up for years..."

"You did the same for me."

"So we should both be strong now. Strong enough to do this on our own."

She didn't believe that, though. She loved Logan too desperately to believe she could live without him. Even though, they weren't really together.

_He's not my lover_, she told herself _In fact, he is probably spending his nights with some blonde or redhead, some no name chick who will never love him like I can...like I do...God, how can he be leaving me?_

Logan said, "I never thought it would come to this...are we ending, Georgie?"

"Never."

His eyes searched hers. "If anything goes wrong here when I am gone...call me...I will get back here ...like that...you'll blink and I will be in front of you again."

"I'll be fine," she said but, even to her own ears, that sounded like a lie. "I should get back to work...I have a deadline."

_(I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you_

_  
Closing my eyes,_

_till you chase my thoughts away  
to a place where I am blinded by the light _

_but it's not right_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

_  
You were the one I lovedThe one thing that I tried to_

_hold on to_)

Instead of walking away she reached her hand out, he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't leave without saying good-bye to me," she told him in a soft voice.

"I don't think I can say good-bye to you. You're my best friend, you know?"

She nodded.

Georgie knew she had to be the one to walk off so she started to, and at the last possible second, let her fingers leave go of his.

(_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

_  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_) ( Michelle Branch)

END OF PART ONE


	21. Part Two, where did we go

Part Two

Cooper threw Logan a going away party at his home the night before he was supposed to leave. The house and yard was packed with friends, an odd assortment of cops and gangsters that really shouldn't be in the same place at the same time for any social reason but, in this town, they sometimes were.

It was around 11pm and Logan was standing alone in the driveway.

Maxie came outside. "My sister will show up. She's probably late because she working on some big story."

"Sure."

She sighed at the sight of him. He looked haggard almost; he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes had a faraway look in them.

He said, under his breath, "I hate that I let her down. I made her life worse for knowing me, didn't I?"

"When she met you Georgie had plans. She wanted to transfer to Yale, she planned to spend that summer in a South American rainforest on some brainiac school trip, and just last year she was offered a job at The New York Times..."

His head whipped around to look at her. "She never told me that."

"You would have told her to take it. But she walked away from that and all the rest for you."

"I know you hate me, Maxie."

"I don't- anymore."

"And that you are a bitch."

She smiled. "Only when I need to be."

"But," he went on in a strained voice "telling me all she gave up just to be by my side is not making me feel any better."

"I guess I said it wrong. What I meant was...I know my sister...I know her heart and when it is brokenhearted...she was that way over Dillon once...and later when you cheated on her I thought she would be even more wrecked but...you came back and patched up her heart...you have taken good care of my sister and I know that is why she would give up everything else in the world to stay here with you. She never regretted a thing. I think you made her life much better for knowing you."

Tears came to his eyes and he looked away. A minute later a car turned down the street and Maxie said, "There she is now."

By the time Georgie was out of her car, Maxie was back inside the house.

Georgie slowly walked over to him. "Hey, sorry I'm so late...work, you know?"

"Sure."

"How did Sonny take the news you quit?"

"He gets that family comes first. It is about the only reason I could give and still get out alive."

"I can't believe you stayed in so long. And barely a bullet wound to show for it. My dad even likes you and he hates gangsters."

"I'm not a gangster."

She smiled. "Not to me."

(_No I can't forget this evening or your face as you were leaving,  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes. _

_  
You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows, yes it shows. ) ( Mariah Carey)  
_

His eyes moved over her face, taking in all her features and imprinting them on his mind, as if they weren't already. He could barely breath knowing that this was the last time he would see her for months. They had never been apart more than a week, and that was when she went on her honeymoon.

**Georgie took his hand and they went inside**. After saying hello to some friends, she poured them both an ice tea and they went on the back porch to sit on the swing.

After a few minutes of sitting there in silence, with her head leaning on his shoulder, she spoke "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything." He smiled and added "Let me guess. You want to know what hoochie I am sleeping with this month?"

Her head popped up and she stared into his eye. "Is there one right now?"

"No."

She relaxed and leaned on him again. "I wanted to know...did you really want me to move with you to Tennessee? Why did you ask me that? It's not like we are ...together...I mean, yeah, I rely on you and need you and you know that...but, if you use that definition, Cooper does just as much. And Maxie didn't say a word about them moving down there to be near you."

"Well, they have a life here. And I know you do, too. But..."

"Whoever you marry next wouldn't like the fact that you brought me all the way from New York to be your everything but..."

He didn't think he liked where this conversation was going. It almost seemed as if Georgie wanted to drive the point home that they were not dating and never would be again.

Logan didn't think he could deal with hearing that at this moment and prayed she was alluding to something else.

He asked, "Everything but...?"

"Everything but sex. You know that's what we are...we have it all, Logan, but that. At least, I think so. And though I really want to always be just like we are right now...I doubt my future husband or your future wife could understand why we are so close and love each other and aren't...more. Paul never understood what kept me and you as only friends now. Do you understand it?"

"I cheated on you."

She jerked upright and cupped his cheeks. "Do you really think that is why?"

"We both know why...neither one of us wants to risk it. But I still need what we have right now. I don't give a damn about some non existent future wife and what she might think. I like what we have and that is why I asked you to come to Tennessee. Cause, even if we are never more, I need this. I need you, Georgie Jones, and I don't care if it makes me weak or dependant or whatever. You mean the world to me...call that whatever you want, okay?"

She stared at him for a long moment. "I need to apologize to you...if I made you think I was holding against you all these years that one time you cheated...I know why it happened...I let it go long ago. I...wish I could be sure you really know how I feel about you, Logan."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "How do you feel, brown eyes?"

His eyes drifted close. He would accept whatever she said and love her anyway.

"You're my best friend, Logan. My only real...anything and everything...and I just wanted to spend my whole life right next to you."

She scooted back an inch and started to rant, softly, "I am so good at getting what I want in life...like grades and then jobs and then promotions...but I can't make this right. I blame myself."

"Mariah is the one causing the move not you."

XXXXXX

Georgie berated herself silently for chickening out. She was only a few words away from telling him_ "I've always been in love with you. Could you ever love me back again?"_

But she wanted him to say it first. It was part of who she was, the ultimate good girl, so old fashioned and upright, and, right now, just plain scared.

He might never look at her the same if she said that. It could all get awkward. She could lose him forever. He was already leaving and they might grow apart. She wanted to take this leap but the words wouldn't come out.

(_No, I can't forget tomorrow when I think of all my sorrow,  
when I had you there but then I let you go. _

_  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know, what you should know. _

I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
I can't live if living is without you, I can't give, I can't give anymore. )

As he walked her to her car, she reached for his hand. "When do you leave?"

"I'm driving down. I'll take off at dawn."

"Well, try and not get lost like you did on our infamous road trip."

"I don't think that will be a problem this time. You distracted me back then."

"Yeah, a likely story, Hayes."

He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. "I will miss you like hell. Believe that."

"Stay away from the hoochies. You deserve better."

"But I doubt I will ever get it," he said.

"Call me every night, before you go to sleep, and leave me a message. I could hear 'Good-night, brown eyes.' every night of my life and it would never get old."

"I'll do that."

She flung herself into his arms, hugged him hard, and then bolted for her car because he could see her tear stained face.

Logan stood on the curb, watching her speed away- breaking the law, which is something she never did- and was pretty sure his heart cracked in two right then, leaving him broken and lonely and without his girl.

(_I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't give anymore.  
I can't live if living is without you, I can't live, I can't give anymore._

No, I can't live  
No I can't live

_I can't live _

_No I can't live_

_  
If living is without you _

_No I can't live_

_  
I can't live, I can't give anymore._

I can't live....) ( Mariah Carey)

END OF PART TWO


	22. Part Three, where did we go

PART THREE

**ABOUT FIVE WEEKS LATER**

Logan bought a house in Nashville. It was a beautiful, complete with a white picket fence, four bedrooms and an in-ground pool. It was the first home he ever owned and signing the mortgage papers had been so depressing that he came close to taking a drink. Owning that house meant he would be living in Nashville for quite a while, years probably. Years away from Georgie.

It had been over four months since he was on a date, his last one was the night before Georgie left Paul, and he couldn't work up any enthusiasm over the idea of finding a new woman to spend time with. He did manage to get a new job at a trucking company, from a associate of Sonny. They shipped less than legal cargo. His weekends were spent with Matthew, and that was the only comfort he had, the only thing that made him smile these days.

Logan settled into a routine but every second he missed his girl. He had never known an ache could run this deep, an only get worse with every passing day.

He wouldn't regret loving her, ever, but he did wonder how he would survive it.

XXXXXXX

"Jones," her boss barked as he stuck his head in her office "we go to press in twenty minutes. Where is that column of yours?"

"Give me five, okay?"

Grumbling, he walked off and she went back to staring at her blank screen.

Georgie never had a problem writing. It came easy to her. But now she was suffering the worst writer's block of her life, or maybe it was a full blown depression or break down. She really didn't know.

All she could think about was Logan. He was far from here, from her, and wasn't coming back.

(_I'd wish on every star in the  
southern sky  
for that man and our life  
if I did not think that  
_

_maybe I was much too selfish._

_But, baby, you're still on my mind.  
_

_Now I'm grown _

_and all alone  
and wishing I was with you tonight._

_  
Cause I can guarantee  
things are sweeter in Tennessee_

_  
Yes, I guarantee  
things are sweeter in Tennessee_) ( The Wreckers)

She had wanted this column, fought to get it, and been proud of herself the day she signed the contract.

No, The Port Charles Herald wasn't some famous newspaper or magazine in New York, like she had once dreamed of working for, but it was here in town and that is where she wanted to stay. That is where she had believed Logan would always be.

Georgie opened up a new word document and typed furiously. Then she printed it out, grabbed it, and dashed over to her boss' office.

"What is this?" he asked

"My resignation."

"I don't get it. You're quitting? Right now? Where is your column?"

"I didn't write it. Run an old one or leave the space white for all I care...I can't do this anymore."

"You have a contract. Iron clad. You break it and I will see you in court, Jones."

"See you there then."

She ran from the building and sped back to her apartment. She dialed Logan.

A woman answered, "Hello?"

Georgie froze, all the life drained out of her. "Uh... I think I dialed wrong. Is this the Hayes residence?"

"Yes. Hold on and let me get him for you."

"No...that's okay." She slammed down the phone, bit her lip, and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

_Was I all wrong? Is Logan not my future? Has he found love with someone else already? I can't storm down there and mess up his whole life, can I _?

Then she dialed again and when her Dad answered said, "Hey, are you busy? I need a ride to the airport."

"Business trip, sweetie?"

"No...I decided to finally go for the life I always wanted. I'm moving out of town, Dad."

For a moment, Mac was silent. "Oh... I'll miss you like crazy but I knew you were going to get bored around here eventually. So is it New York, London, Paris? Where is my little girl going to become a famous journalist?"

XXXXXXXX

**Around 2 am**

Logan couldn't sleep, he walked the hard wood floors and thought about how he was getting older, more morose, down right pathetic really. He needed to, at least, make an effort to laugh and smile every once in a while. Even when Georgie called they were both too sad and lonely to joke around.

His phone rang. He raised an eyebrow as he answered it, wondering who would call so late.

"Hey, Hayes."

"Brown eyes. Another middle of the night crisis?" He leaned against the counter in his kitchen.

"Yeah. And only you can make it right."

He smiled. Being needed by her, and his son, were the only things that made his life worthwhile.

"Should I get on a plane then?" he asked.

Logan hoped she would say yes. He could almost feel the hug she would give him when she met him at the airport. Having her around him again could make this constant inner ache go away in an instant, he was sure of it.

"No."

"Oh. Well, what is the problem, Georgie?"

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"I wouldn't care if you did, but no. I can't sleep in Tennessee. I think something is off about this state."

"Like what?"

"Probably that you aren't here. I guess my best friend has to be sleeping in the same city limits as me or else I can't relax."

He could hear her smile.

Logan added, "Don't think I have stopped working on Mariah. I might talk her into moving home any day now."

"I won't be there if you do."

"What does that mean? Did you get back with Paul?"

He slid down the counter and sat on the floor, letting out a long sigh.

Georgie said, "Nope. I moved though, out of Port Charles, tonight. It was a spur of a moment thing. I could have stayed there and been a good girl forever or I could say to hell with that and go for something just for myself. I chose the latter. I did have a tinge of guilt, wondering what my family would think about me...first I get a divorce...now I quit my job...but Mac was pretty happy to hear about it, actually. He said I should have went for this a long time ago."

Logan smiled.

He knew she had big dreams, bigger than that little town she grew up in, and she deserved to have everyone of them come true. She was better than Port Charles or Nashville, better than average, she should have it all and then more. He would give it to her if he had the power to.

Over the phone line, he heard a horn honk.

"Where are you?" he asked

"In a cab. I can't really believe I am doing this...I don't know how it will work out...I'm really scared, Logan...I don't want to lose everything I have..."

"Don't be. I've never seen you fail at any job you tried for. Whatever newspaper you land at will be lucky to have you."

"You're great at making me believe in myself. I hate that we've been apart 38 days..."

He cut her off. "39. It's after midnight."

"Right. So has anyone been keeping you company lately...any hoochie in your bed? You can tell me the truth. Always do that for me, okay, Logan? Even if you think it will hurt me."

"There's been no one, Georgie."

"Are you lonely? You never like to be without someone to distract you till morning comes."

"I've been distracted plenty. Thinking about this mess that led me to Tennessee."

"Sometimes we have to make really hard choices to get the life we want. You did that for Matthew, right from the start of his life. I was proud to stand by you while you've done all you could to make that little boy's life happy. I know you don't regret marrying Mariah, cause you had to try and I don't regret marrying Paul, cause it made me see it's useless to attempt to force love where it never really existed in the first place."

After a long moment, he said "Remember when you threw yourself on me?"

"Tripped on you," she corrected.

He chuckled. "We were so young and...we could have been anything...did anything...I don't regret what I did with my life but...I never thought I would end up here and you would be there...where are you, by the way? London? Rome? How far away from me have you gone, brown eyes?"

She sucked in a breath but didn't answer.

"Just tell me, Georgie. It's okay. I'm happy for you, really."

In a small voice she said "Just remember that you can always be honest with me...I'm counting on you to do that, okay?"

Then the phone went dead. "Georgie? Georgie!"

Xxxxxxxx

A moment later, she pressed his doorbell.

Soon Logan was pulling open the door and standing in front of her with just a pair of old faded jeans on.

She gave him a tiny, insecure smile. "Hi."

His mouth opened, then closed, as if he was shocked and couldn't form a sentence. She thought of a million ways to say It's fine if you can't fall in love with me again. I just had to come and find out for sure.

"Brown eyes..." his voice was stunned.

"Five years is way too long to wait. At least for me. Nashville is a good of town as any to start over in, don't you think?"

She rushed into his arms, pressing her cheek to his chest and gripping him tightly. He was stiff, at first, completely still and then she felt all the energy drain from him and he was curling closer to her, burying his face in her hair.

A minute later, she stepped out of his arms and looked around. "I like this home you've made, Logan. I hope I'm not interrupting...even though you said you haven't been with anyone...I called earlier and a woman answered the phone. You don't have to lie about who she was...seriously, I can't stand the idea of you starting to lie to me."

"I don't lie to you. Sometimes I don't tell you everything but that's because ...I think I am protecting you, or me, or us. If some woman answered the phone here it was probably Mariah."

"I know her voice. It wasn't her. I'm really not mad, Logan. I would have no right to be anyway..."

"I don't know who could have answered the phone...it must be the nanny I hired for Matt. When I have to work weekends she comes by. She was here earlier today."

Georgie nodded.

"You look like you don't believe me," he said

"I believe you...I just don't know how to say what I came all this way to say...can we go sit down somewhere?"

He took her hand and led her into the living room. They sat on the couch. She angled her body toward him.

Logan held her hand in both of his and gently stroked it. "You're here. You don't know how happy that makes me, brown eyes."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I don't do that good without you around. Though I doubt Nashville will do much for your journalism career, I'm still thrilled you chose to move here. What about that contract you had?"

She gave him a small smile. "About that...I could use $500,000 or the name of an excellent attorney."

"I'll call Sonny. He only works with the best."

"Thanks, Logan."

His eyes searched hers. "All right, you said you came all this way to say something...Am I going to like it? Is Paul here with you?"

"Do you think I should be with him?"

"You should be with whoever you love. I didn't think you loved him, though."

"I haven't seen Paul in months. And the last time I did he called me a total fraud. I promised one life and gave him another. I told him I could be his wife forever and walked out as soon as it got hard. He's right. I could never have stayed though...not when I was always in love with you more than I was with him."

She watched Logan's eyes as they widened slightly, then he was leaning back, away from her.

She went on, "I know that way back when we broke up, I told you that from then on I could only be your friend, never anything more, and that I didn't think you could handle that. I didn't think you would want to settle that way or have any use for me if I wasn't in your bed. I couldn't have been more wrong. You've been amazing to me. You've been...the one to keep me steady, you never gave up on me, you never lost your faith in me, you made me so much better than I could have been if you walked away from me when I gave you that ultimatum- your job or our love. I shouldn't have done that."

"I should have gave the job up. We could have made it if I did. It would all be different now."

She was shaking, her lip quivered, her hands missed the warmth of him holding them. "Logan...I didn't come here to make your life harder. Do not feel like you have to say you feel more for me than you do. I still want to live in Nashville, no matter what, and be your friend, if you want that. I can't stand being away from you."

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to try now? I thought you felt like we would hurt each other in the end. Do you still feel like that, brown eyes? Do you think I'll break your heart if you give it to me again?"

"I never took it back, Logan. Can't you see that? You've had my heart since I was eighteen years old."

He looked down and she could see his shoulders shaking, he was crying. Georgie scooted close to him and lifted his head, so that they were eye to eye.

"Tell me something," she begged. "Say something."

END OF PART THREE


	23. Part Four, where did we go

PART FOUR

Logan's voice was low and filled with a thousand different emotions when he said, "I missed you so much, Georgie."

She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you, too."

"You shouldn't love me...a guy like me...I'm just a joker...a fool...I messed up my whole life and yours, too."

She looked up. "If you don't love me, you have to say the words."

"I could never love anyone but you," Logan said "I've fell for you, hard, the second I opened my eyes and saw you laying under me with those big dark eyes that stole my whole heart away. And I gave it gladly and I never took it back, no matter what I might of said. I just don't know if you should give up all your other dreams...for this one...for me."

"You're my best dream ever. And the only one I really want."

Then she was kissing him, over and over, softly and slowly, and making him believe that it could all work out, that his girl was home forever.

She pulled back. "I don't want to rush you...or this new stage of our relationship...but you need to know that you are it for me. If we ever break-up again you will have to do it. If you want me to leave this house...leave you...leave this state...you'll have to throw me out. I can't be the one to end things with you...no matter how hard it would ever get...I don't care, Logan, I'll go through hard times with you...I won't walk out...I want you forever...and I know that right this second without a doubt."

She paused but before he could speak she said, "But you're different...you like to feel free... you like your options...that's fine. I can wait for you to see how wonderful we can be together...I know you'll come around to the same conclusion I have...it's you and me from now on, for life."

He smiled and kissed her, erasing all her fears. Her mouth opened for him, and her arms slid around his neck. Her chest brushed against his, sparking a shot of electricity through her body.

Logan said, chuckling, "What in the world would make you think I want options? Come on, now, girl. I'm in love with you. I never felt that way about anyone else. Even Mariah knows that. Coop knows. Maxie knows. Sonny knows. Milo and Max and Jason and all the guys I work with know...it's you. I love you. Stay here with me and come home here every night of our lives. Let me be a better man for you."

"Better? I don't want you to change. I love you like you are, Logan. Just like you are..."

More tears filled his eyes. "I don't deserve you..."

"Take me upstairs. Please."

He stood up and scooped her into his arms. As he climbed the stairs, he said "Well, my room may be a little messy."

She laughed.

He said. "You're stuck with a slob, Jones. You think you can handle that?"

"You aren't telling me anything I don't know. And you can't tell me anything to make me run away."

"Good."

(_But I want you to know, after all these years  
You're still the one I want whispering in my ear _

_You're still the one _

_I want to talk to in bed _

_  
Still the one _

_that turns my head _

_  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one _) (Orleans)

He laid her on the bed. She smiled up at him. For one long moment, he just stared at her, then his lips were on hers again.

Everything went very slow, and as the minutes went on the emotions only heightened, till they were both naked and clinging together as if there very breath was dependent on the other person giving it to them.

He found her glistening skin beautiful, she thought the way his eyes were dark with heat for her was remarkable. She missed that look, all these long years she had to live without it.

The moment before it ended, she gasped out "I will love you forever, Logan, forever."

A minute later, he was repositioning her into his arms and whispering, as he brushed her hair behind her ear "I don't want you to ever worry that some other woman could get between us. That is behind me now. I swear to you I'll never be with anyone but you for as long as you will have me."

"I'll have you for the rest of my life. What do you think about that idea?"

He smiled and pulled her even closer. "That's a decent start, brown eyes. Though I'll probably be loving you for several lifetimes, I'm pretty sure. This is too strong to end when I die."

(_I looked at your face every day  
But I never saw it _

_until I went away _

_  
When winter came, I just wanted to go  
Deep in the desert, I longed for the snow _

_You're still the one that makes me laugh Still the one that's my better half _

_  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one _)

She looked up and into his eyes. The same eyes his son had. The same eyes she wanted to see in her own child.

"Okay, lets make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he asked

"You can have whatever job you want. I'll give up on being a journalist."

"What? That's not fair to you."

Georgie said "I want to write a novel anyway and it would be much easier to do that and be...a stay at home mom. And that is what I want, Logan. Deal?"

(_You're still the one that makes me strong  
Still the one I want to take along _

_  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one _)

He stared at him, taking in a ragged breath.

"I know you never planned to have kids," Georgie said "But then Matt came along and you love him and you love spending time with him so I hoped that...you would want more kids...our kids...do you?"

He nodded, and in a husky voice said, "I've been having dreams about our kids since the second we broke up. I used to think it was my punishment...to only have that life with you when I was asleep. In fact, this night feels like a dream...I would hate to wake up and find you gone. Find a voice mail message that says you are really in Paris working for some magazine and living the life a woman like you should have."

"This is the life I should have and you are the man I feel damn lucky to have tripped onto...I never would have thought you'd fall for a plain old bookworm like me...but for some crazy reason you did...and you made the whole rest of my life better then second that happened."

(_You're still the one I want to touch_

_Still the one and I can't get enough  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one _

_You're still the one who can scratch my itch  
Still the one and I wouldn't switch  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_)

She kissed him and pulled him on top of her again. "I need you, Logan. I will always need you. Never forget how much I love you...you have my whole heart..."

He whispered, "You are my whole heart, brown eyes."

(_You are still the one that makes me shout  
Still the one that I dream about _

_  
We're still having fun, and you're still the one_... )

XXXXXXXX

OVER TWO YEARS LATER- ten years after they met

The house in Nashville was filled with friends and family from back home. Everyone flew down for the christening of Josephine Allison Hayes. She would be called Joey, in the tradition of boy's nicknames that Felicia started and Maxie kept going with her daughter, Andrea, who they all called Andy.

Georgie and Logan's wedding was small, in a little white church that was a hundred years old, with only Cooper, Maxie, Mac, Felicia, Matthew, Sonny and his fiancee Kate, Jason and his wife Carly, Logan's parents and a few new friends from Nashville. That happened only four months after Georgie came down to live with him.

Now she stood in her backyard, surrounded by all the people she loved, just like she was at her wedding, and she was holding her little daughter.

Logan was wrestling with Matt nearby. Georgie laughed as he scooped the little boy into his arms and walked over.

"How are my girls doing?" Logan asked

"Perfect."

Matt kissed the babies head.

"What a good big brother you are," Georgie said

The young boy blushed and smiled.

Logan looked into Joey's eyes. "Another brown eyed girl, you can't go wrong with one of those."

Georgie smiled. "So you aren't sick of me yet? I did just bust down your door at 2am that night and barge into your life and take it over. Made you give up your" she mouthed the word "hoochies."

He leaned over and kissed her, as they each held one of their children, and the guests of the party hung out nearby.

"Best 2am call I ever got from you," he said.

Cooper walked inside the house and switched the CD they were listening to. It drifted into the speakers that were spread all over the house and outside.

(Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came.

Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping

In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you

My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl. ) ( Van Morrison)

Mac and Felicia came over and took the kids from them. Logan held out his hand, and Georgie, who was wearing a white sundress, came into his arms and they danced.

Under the hot Nashville sun, where she came to find her love and her life and to give her heart all it ever wanted, he sang softly in her ear :

"_Whatever happened  
to Tuesday and so slow_

_  
Going down the old mind  
with a transistor radio_

_  
Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
slipping and sliding_

_  
All along the water fall, _

_with you_

_  
my brown eyed girl._

_  
You my brown eyed girl_."

He took one of her hands and spun her around and then they sang, at the very top of their lungs, and soon the whole party joined in "_Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da _

_So hard to find my way,  
Now that I'm all on my own. _

_  
I saw you just the other day.  
My how you have grown._

_  
Cast my memory back there, Lord_

_  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you_

_  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl _

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da."_

Not caring who was looking, and they all were, he kissed his wife, as both his hands cupped her cheeks. "You make me feel incredibly happy and lucky, brown eyes."

"That's just how you make me feel, Logan."

It had been a long road, but it wasn't too long, and they both felt it was more than worth it to end up here. They had loved the journey because it proved to both of them that no matter what obstacle came along Georgie and Logan would only grow stronger and closer, would only cling together more and never less.

She would always been grateful that when she saw him laying on her couch, that night ten years ago, that her heart had sped up and her mouth had went dry and that her brain stopped working so she fell right onto Logan, with the help of a errant pair of shoes she tripped over. Because the moment he woke up and looked at her, she wanted Logan...though she didn't want to...until the day she did and then she could never stop.

He slid his hand in hers now and they walked toward their guests, to celebrate the birth of Joey Hayes, a brown eyed girl that was finally here for them to love.

THE END

The song Tennessee by The Wreckers inspired this short story.


	24. Home to You Jarly

_Note- I have no idea when Sonny officially adopted Micheal ( I must have blocked that out!) but this is my version of what could have happened. This takes place before Micheal considers Sonny his father._

Jason sat on his couch, drinking a beer, and letting the silence engulf him.

Only hours before he had taken Brenda to the airport. She was gone and he was pretty sure she would never come back. All in all, she had been a good roommate, decent fake wife, and a great distraction. But that was over now.

He hated to see her go and wondered how he would fill the hours when he wasn't supposed to be thinking about the woman who lived across the hall, loving his business partner and former friend. How would he keep Carly from his mind without anyone here to help him?

Some people thought Jason and Sonny were like brothers. The idea made Jason laugh. With brothers like AJ and Sonny, there to marry Carly instead of him, he would never lose this empty feeling inside.

The minute Sonny slept with Carly, Jason knew but never said, they were no longer friends or family or anything beyond two men both in love with the same woman.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yeah?" he called out, his tone exhausted.

Carly had kept him up all night, as he held her sobbing body. Thanks to Jax, she found out that Sonny and Brenda were kissing down on the docks.

"Jase."

When he didn't answer she opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed her expression was now nearly shell shocked and that she was holding what looked like legal documents in her hand.

_Divorce papers already_? he wondered _Could she finally be ready to leave Sonny?_

She came over and passed the documents to him. "He signed them...he...I need you to make sure this doesn't go through."

His heart nearly stopped when he read **Petition for adoption of minor child Micheal...**

Carly collapsed onto the couch next to him. He could feel all her fear, her pain, her guilt...before he even gathered the strength to raise his eyes and meet hers.

"I didn't know..." was all he could think to say.

"Sonny wanted to."

What went unsaid was the rest of her sentence _And since you aren't taking me back or our son..._

"Now," Jason asked "you've changed your mind?"

"What do you think I should do? Stay with him? He loves her more, still...he loves her, Jase...and I...am sick of pretending otherwise. Do you think I'm being selfish for wanting better for me and my kid?"

"Don't ask me that. It's not for me to say."

"You not saying anything is what got us all in this mess!"

Jason glared at her, with pain and warnings in his eyes.

(_This will all fall down_

_like everything else that was._

_  
This too shall pass, _

_all of the words we said we can't take back_. ) ( Matchbox twenty)

Her lips started to quiver, but she refused to back down.

Carly added, "If those papers get filed, Sonny becomes the official father of your son and you can never undo that. I didn't tell you about this before...because I would have been hoping you would stop me...but I know you won't."

She waited for him to deny that then barreled on. "You refuse to say you even care what I do or who I love. Well, that's fine. I can take it, Jase. But what about our son? Do you care if his father is a man who cheats on me? Who I am leaving, today, and never going back to. Will you get me out of this or am I too much hassle for you now? Is our kid not worth fighting for anymore?"

Jason looked away. He noticed his hand was shaking and set down the beer. "I'll do whatever you need me to, Carly. You don't have to berate me into saving you. I do it every time...right?"

XXXXXXX

She could throttle him, she could kiss him. Both urges were equally strong. Why couldn't he say the things she wanted to hear?

The most frustrating part was she knew, without a doubt, he knew all the words she was aching to have come out of his mouth. But he wasn't going to say them, maybe never again.

(_Now every fool in town would've left by now._

_I can't replace all the wasted days._

_The memory of your face._

_Can't help thinking _

maybe if we ever coulda kept it all together  
where would we be?

_A thousand lost forevers  
and the promises you never were giving me_)

A few silent moments passed and then Carly asked, "Is she gone?"

"Yes."

"Don't sit there looking all sad over losing her...she got enough of your time and energy already. You married her."

He jerked his eyes back over to her. "Do you even know why?"

"Cause she claims to have some sort of disease. I really don't want to hear any more about Brenda right now. We have bigger problems, real problems. I don't want another custody fight on our hands but Sonny is out of my life and Micheal's, as of now. I can't look at him for another second. I gave up so much to try and make it work with him and he was always in love with her...what the hell was I doing all this time, Jase?"

"What you had to...you know you had to try...to make it worth ..."

Carly cut him off, "But that's the thing. Even if I lived with and loved Sonny for the whole rest of my life...it wouldn't equal what I lost the first time I kissed him."

"You had to try. We both know that."

(_Tell me one more time  
how you're sorry about the way  
this all went down ._

_You needed to find your space.  
You needed to still be friends._

_  
Needed me to  
call you if I ever couldn't keep it all together._

_You'd comfort me  
tell me but forever  
and the promises I never should have believed in_)

Jason refused to look at her as he stood up and passed by her to go to his desk. "I'll call Justus and get the paperwork started to stop this adoption."

"You know what I really want..you have to know, Jase."

He froze.

Carly stood and headed for the door. Before leaving she said, "I'm going across the hall to pack a few bags then I'm having Max take me to the airport. When I come back I want my divorce final and I want...your name on those adoption papers. One last favor, Jase. Then I won't ask for anymore."

She slipped into the hall before he could say anything.

He caught up to her at the door to Sonny's apartment. Jason whispered her name and that was all it took for Carly to spin around and fling herself into his arms.

He stroked her hair.

_I don't think it can ever be right between us again_, she thought, _but it always feels like it is, like you still love me..._

She looked up and into his eyes.

"I'll take care of this," he promised. "But you have to be sure..."

"Do what is right for our son, Jase. You know what that is. Don't worry that I will want Sonny back later...I'm done with him. I'm tired and worn down and ...it's all too much. He doesn't make me happy...do you remember what happy used to feel like? What our family was like? Get that back for me."

She slid from his arms, but couldn't help reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"I will, Carly. I will...believe that."

For a long minute, she studied him then a small smile came onto her face. "No one believes in you more than me."

Letting go of his hand, she stepped into the penthouse she used to call home and prepared to unravel her life from that of Sonny Corinthos, once and for all.

She hadn't thought, before a minute ago, that Jason was waiting for her...but his eyes seemed to say... could he have been?

Did he crave him like she always had him? Would he one day claim her as his own?

Carly didn't want to rush out of one relationship and right into another but, more than anything on earth, she did want to run right back into Jason's arms and never leave them again.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jason stood in the hall, stunned.

Sonny had almost stolen his son, while he lived 100 feet away, oblivious.

Sonny had Carly for years, never treating her right, never even realizing what he was standing in the way of, never seeing beyond his own needs. While Jason watched...needing her, silently...telling himself he was not waiting for her...he was not.

Soon Carly would be free again...Micheal would have his last name once more...they could have a chance...if it wasn't too late?

Jason let out a long breath. _God, don't let it be too late._ _Maybe I shouldn't...but I do love her_.

END OF PART ONE


	25. Part 2, home to you

**Part Two **

Carly sat on the deck of a beach house and watched Michael play in the sand. She was back in Florida. It seemed she always ran here when her world came crashing down, either here or to Jason.

He carried her bags down to the parking garage the day she left and said "I could come with you two..."

"You can't. You know that. Stay here and deal with him. Get him out of my life for me. You always said it was my choice. Well, I've made it."

Carly spoke to Jason daily on the phone, hearing about how Sonny's emotions went from shocked to pissed to vengeful and how AJ was making noises about getting Sonny arrested for hanging him from a meat hook. Jason could stop AJ but he wasn't really inclined to put in the effort.

Alexis was trying to push through the adoption, while Justus was fighting to have the agreement revoked. If Carly didn't show up for court and officially agree to the adoption, Sonny would have little chance of getting it approved. But a payoff here or there...it could change everything and Carly was counting on Jason to make sure that Sonny didn't maneuver his way into parental rights.

The weeks turned into a month and Carly started to feel herself recovering from the ordeal of being Mrs. Corinthos. But she didn't really feel like herself again until that afternoon.

She heard someone step into the beach house. Standing up, she pulled her eyes on her son who was building sand castles, and looked in through the french doors.

Jason stood there, holding a overnight bag. He dropped it on the floor and started toward her.

A smile broke out on her face, but she held herself back from her natural inclination to rush into his arms, to sigh out her happiness at the sight of him, to confess how she missed him and loved him.

She did, he knew.

And now that she had left Sonny, it would be hard for her to not push Jason for more. But Carly had made up her mind...if Jason wanted that he could come to her, she wasn't going anywhere, or ever going to love anyone else...not as much as she did him, at least.

She feared Jason never would want more, that she would end up with another last name of some other man she would love a little bit years down the road for now. But that fear wasn't going to make her beg Jason.

Because getting his love that way would never satisfy her. She needed him to break down and admit he loved her, craved her, that she was it for him and that he never wanted another man to touch her.

Nothing else would be enough, and yet she was still here- for she could never turn away- and she was still settling for much less than everything from him.

He stepped onto the deck, his eyes washed over her, and she watched as all the pain in them lessened, as relief and joy spread through his features. He looked past her and saw their son. The tender way he looked at the boy, nearly brought tears to Carly's eyes.

"Hey," Jason said softly

"Hey," she said back "I didn't know you were coming down today...is it done?"

"Yes. He's mine again."

"He always was...to me, at least."

Jason nodded. Then he looked down. Sensing his sudden rush of emotion, she moved closer and touched his hand.

"After what I did," he said in quiet hushed words "stepping back from being his Dad...thank you for letting me come back..."

"You never left us. Not really."

"You'll have to sign some papers when we get back home. We'll have to go to court. But Sonny's petition for rights has been turned down and AJ is powerless now. You don't have to worry about anyone taking your son."

"Our son, Jase. You know you think of him that way."

"Yeah, I do." He wrapped his fingers around hers, squeezing her hand.

His other hand rose slowly and moved around her back, pulling her close to his body. She relaxed into his chest, her eyes drifted close.

Soon Micheal was running up the beach yelling Daddy.

Carly pulled away, smiling sheepishly at him. "I had a little talk with our kid...hope that's okay."

Before Jason could answer, Micheal was doing what his mother had so many times in her life- flinging himself into the strong and steady arms of the one man who would fight the devil for them, who had loved them through it all and made them feel safe in a insane world where nothing was ever easy for any of them.

"Daddy," he said again as Jason hugged him.

Carly watched as Jason's eyes filled with tears, as his nuzzled the neck of their boy, and she watched him change right in front of her. It was as if layers of pain and regret lifted away.

"Micheal," he choked out "I missed you."

"Are you staying here with me and mom?"

"For a while. Then we'll go home together."

Micheal started to go on and on about things he wanted to do while in Florida. His parents smiled and nodded but their eyes stayed on each other.

And in that moment, many of the knots they had tied themselves up in trying to be apart unraveled, as all the heartache started to dissolve away into only a memory...into just the past.

Jason looked at Carly, feeling breathless and full of devotion for her and their son, and wondered if he could get her back too...all he knew was he had to try.

XXXXXX

That night, while Micheal slept in one of the bedrooms of the beach house, Jason and Carly sat on the couch together.

He reached for her hand, and let his thumb stroke over her skin. "How did you explain this all to Micheal?"

"It wasn't as hard as you might think. He can't remember the time when he was a baby but he knows who loves him most in this world. He knows the whole story of how you were his father from the moment he was born and I told him now you never stopped wanting him and that from this day on we would all be a family."

She went on, "He was confused about why I left Sonny but...he loves you, Jase. He had divided loyalties before and now he doesn't have to worry about Sonny's feelings anymore. Did you see the smile on his face when he spotted you today? That's all the answer I need about who his father is, in his heart."

"I can never leave him again. I never will let that happen."

"I know." After a moment, she smiled "Don't worry about it. I won't let a crazy plan mess up our family again. You need him and he needs you. No matter if we all live together or what...I have to know my son has his father and will always have him. I can't believe I almost gave Sonny that place in his life..."

"Why did you?"

She looked away. "It was part of the delusion I was building with him. I needed to keep taking steps away from you and toward him...if I was going to convince myself that Sonny had my heart, that he was my future, that I had his love. I was willing to go to extremes to prove all that...but I kept failing cause it wasn't true. I sometimes wonder how I can ever forgive myself."

"You wanted to make it work. That isn't a crime or sin or anything like that. Give yourself time, Carly."

He watched her, as her eyes searched his and then she finally nodded. He let go of her hand and stood up. "I'm going get some sleep...you need anything...don't hesitate to wake me up."

"Like I would hesitate," she joked.

Jason smiled and, for the first time in years, he looked as carefree as he did before she was ever pregnant, when they were young and didn't know it would all turn so messy and break both their hearts, back before they called this thing between them love.

XXXXXX

The days went on, down there on the coast, and for once life was easy for them. They spent days seeing the sights, swimming in the ocean, and having all the little moments they all used to think would never be there's.

On the last night before they were scheduled to head home, Carly put Micheal in bed. She left him there with Jason reading him a story, and headed to her own bedroom.

When she came out of the adjoining bathroom, after taking a shower, she found Jason standing there, staring out her window.

She smiled and asked, "How many stories did he get out of you tonight?"

"Four."

She laughed. " You are such a softy when it comes to that boy."

He nodded, and then drug his eyes from the window and met hers. She stalled in her tracks, as she took in the lust and need that was staring back at her.

She swallowed.

Just when she had been getting used to them as a just co-parents now he seemed to offering her more, without her even asking for it. The thought made her knees weak.

She breathed out, "Jase."

He crossed the room to her and placed on hand on each of her arms. He rubbed them gently. "I hate to leave here tomorrow..."

"Don't you think we can't make it in Port Charles? I think we could."

His eyes darted back and forth, finally locking in on hers. She was surprised by how soft and emotional his words were when he told her, "I made myself stop hoping...you'd ever come back...it was too hard to do that...I didn't ever want to feel anything for you ever again...but I always did. You gave me my son and I gave you...whatever I have to give. I know you haven't said a word about us...you didn't leave Sonny for me...but...before we go home and you move on...I can't watch you move on without me...not if there is even a little bit of a chance...Carly, I need to know if..."

She cut him off by bringing her lips to his.

After a single gentle kiss, she cupped his cheek, feeling his stubble under her fingers, and whispered "Yes, I do. Of course, I do. You know my heart, Jase. I love you in a big, crazy way that might even be a little bit dangerous...but, yes, I love you...I tried to love him and I will try to love someone else if you don't want me...but if you do..."

This time he kissed her. Carly felt his whole body shaking, and wondered about the power she had over him, finally realizing it was just as strong as what he had on her.

His hand ran up the side of her thigh, sending a jolt straight to her core. She broke away from him and stumbled backwards.

Jason's eyes filled with insecurities.

Carly let out a ragged breath.

"It's too soon," he said "I should have realized that."

She bit her lip, barely able to stand on her shaking legs. He was all she had ever wanted to call her own, and the thought that he might want her just as bad made it hard for Carly to think. But she knew one thing, without a doubt.

She couldn't risk their family again.


	26. Part 3, home to you

**Part Three **

**( This section of this story is for adult readers only.)**

Jason stood in front of her, aching with desire, and trying to force himself back under control, since Carly had broken their kiss.

"It's too soon," he said "I should have realized that."

Her hand raised to cover her heart, as she let out a few ragged breaths.

His voice was low, as he ground out. "We can wait...as long as you need."

"I'm just scared, for our family. I finally managed to get our little boy back to where he belongs, where he can have the happy, carefree, good childhood we both want for him, and I can't screw that up again...maybe I will, if we go here. I always seem to somehow...when it comes to loving you..."

He moved close to her again, needing to soothe her fears.

He knew she was erratic, she acted then thought, she fought everyone in the world but him. He knew she might do something crazy one day.

He simply didn't care about any of that though. He'd love her either way.

(_Don't go changing, to try and please me.  
You never let me down before. _

Don't imagine you're too familiar  
and I don't see you anymore.

I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble.  
We never could have come this far.

I took the good times.

I'll take the bad times .  
I'll take you just the way you are ) ( Billy Joel)

"I did my part, too, Carly. I could have tried harder to stop you from marrying AJ, or I could have waited, but I just stood by and acted like it was out of my control and like I had to lose you. Like I did on the day you married Sonny. We're here now and I'm not waiting for you to mess up or for the next disaster...let me prove I can love you better than before. Don't think you can lose our family...you never could."

(_I need to know that you will _

always be  
the same old someone that I knew.

What will it take 'till you believe

in me,  
the way that I believe in you?) ( Billy Joel)

With a sweet tenderness, he kissed her, tugging her close to him and taking it slow.

He whispered, "I'm yours."

A shiver rocked her body.

Jason moved his mouth to her ear. "I always have been."

( _I said I love you _

and that's forever.

And this is a promise from my heart.

I could not love you any better,

I love you just the way you are.) ( Billy Joel)

Tears slipped from her eyes as he took her hand and led her to the bed. He shucked out of his shirt. Her hands moved to his jeans and unbuttoned them, after she slid them down, he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He sat down, and then he started to undress her.

With every bit of skin he exposed, his heart beat louder and louder and blood rushed away from his head, making it near impossible to think about anything but what it would feel like when he was in her again...what it would be like to have her sleeping curled against him every night now.

When she was naked, Carly cupped both his cheeks and leaned down to give him a soulful kiss. She moaned into his mouth, as his fingers skimmed over her skin, opening her up to him. Nearly right away, she could feel herself shooting to the edge, he could take her there in a minute flat.

She cried out, in a gasp, "I won't hurt you again...I swear."

He stilled and pulled her down to sit on him lap. He stroked her hair. "I know that, Carly. I trust you. Don't you know how much I rely on you...believe in you...love you?"

"Jase..." she said, her tone amazed.

"Oh...Carly..." he couldn't help but kiss her once more and then confessed properly "I'm scared too but I do love you. I just want to be able to show you...to stay with you...to finally be with you again. Have a little faith in me, okay? I won't let us fall apart again."

His hand slid between her thighs and he saw her eyes widen with pleasure. A slow smile curved her lips, and then her head fell back. He leaned over and kissed her breast.

Her hands clutched at him, digging her nails into the skin on his arms. She sighed out the words, "You love me...oh my God...you love me again."

He laid her back on the bed, stood up and stripped off the last piece of his clothes. When his body was over hers, he looked her straight in the eye and said "You're right I do love you but it's not again..." he was inside of her when he added "it's always. I love you always...always...you're mine."

Those words sunk into her and she changed in that moment. She became better, and much more whole than she ever had been before. For then Carly knew she belonged to him, and that he didn't hate that fact, he wanted her to be his, and she was and would be for as long as they lived.

"And you're mine, Jason."


	27. Part 4, home to you

**Part Four**

**Seven weeks later **found them no longer living at Harborview Towers. Jason bought a different penthouse across town, to spare them both the sight of an angry and bitter Sonny.

Carly hadn't felt a moment of fear or doubt until that day. She sat on the couch, waiting for Jason to come home, as the clock ticked past 2 am.

When he finally did, his face showed his surprise at finding her awake. He took off his leather jacket, while asking "Couldn't sleep? What's wrong?"

"I think I messed up, Jase."

"Yeah?"

She watched him, wondering how he would react to what she was about to say. He seemed pretty calm as he sat next to her.

Jason pinched his nose and then said "Tell me and I will fix it."

"Well...it's a little late for that."

His eyes narrowed. "Have you been keeping things from me? Doing something behind my back? Making plans?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay. So, what is it, Carly?"

"I skipped some of my birth control pills about two months ago. It was a crazy time..." she shrugged, the movement showed all her nerves, "I'm pregnant."

He didn't even breath for a second and she wondered if he was about to pass out.

He asked, "Are you...happy?"

Her face softened. "Yeah, I think so. The timing sucks but..."

"Do you know...?"

"Not for sure." Her instincts told her to look down, to not see if he was broken over her next words, but she had to see his face as she went on, " I guess this baby could be his."

Jason nodded. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, her arm slid around his waist. She could feel how stiff he was.

Her voice broke as she asked "You wish I wasn't pregnant, right?"

In a soft tone he murmured, " No, no, don't say that."

"I can tell, Jase."

He sighed. "If the baby is Sonny's ...would you want to make it work with him?"

Carly jerked away from Jason. "Are you serious?"

He searched her eyes.

"I don't get you," Carly hissed at him. "Really? You think I'm walking out on you?"

His eyes drifted close, in relief. "Sorry."

She cuddled close to him again. "This is our kid, no matter what. If you are still up for it...raising another kid together?"

A smile curved his lips.

Carly added, "Besides, I think this is your baby, biologically this time. I do. I have a feeling."

"We don't even have to find out, if you don't want to."

"I want to. So I can be absolutely sure that we don't have to fear him coming to try and rip apart of lives, our family. Will you come with me to the hospital for the tests? I need you holding my hand, Jase."

"Then I will be."

She kissed him them, desperately, trying to make him believe that she was never walking away, never choosing someone else, that she always his. Because she had no doubts about that.

No other man came before Jason Morgan in her heart...and she would stay by his side just as long as he let her.

"I love you, Jase. This will be okay."

"I'll make it okay for you, Carly. I promise. I love you and I'm here for you and our baby."

That was just want she had been hoping he would say.

(_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see_

_  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

_  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you_

_  
I'll be forever thankful baby_...) ( Celine Dion.)

XXXXX

**Seven months went by**, they didn't end up having the test because the doctor warned it could bring on a miscarriage.

They told everyone in town that Jason was the father, and in their hearts, he truly was. He ran interference so that Sonny could not get to Carly and stress her out with his questions and accusations.

For now, Jason was without a job, taking care of his family was his full-time priority.

His hand was gripping hers as the baby was delivered, a little girl slipping into the world.

Her eyes were dark and her hair was red.

The doctor passed her to Jason, and in the second her little body was in his arms Jason knew this daughter would have his heart every day of her life.

He moved to Carly's side. She was sweaty but glowing.

"Our girl is here, Jase. Our baby..."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Gorgeous."

He bent over and kissed Carly. The nurses said they needed to move her.

"Stay with our baby," she told Jason "Don't let anyone take her from us, okay?"

He nodded.

Neither one of them doubted Sonny and Alexis- if they weren't already- would be in the hospital soon demanding a DNA test.

Carly watched as he followed the nurses out of the room, his eyes never leaving their daughter, and she felt pure gratitude that he was here for her and their child.

She didn't know how she would have ever made it through this life without Jason next to her, what her world would have been like had she never met him. It was too hard to even imagine.

(_You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall_

_  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all)  
_

XXXXXXXX

**The next day**, Jason, Carly, the baby, and Micheal were in her hospital room.

"What should we name the baby, Mr. Man?"

"Tommy."

Carly and Jason chuckled. She said, "That's a boys name, though, and you have a little sister."

Micheal's mouth dropped. He looked at Jason. "For real? I asked for a boy!"

"Sorry, little guy. Can you still be a good big brother to her?"

"I will. I promise. Even if it is a girl."

Carly grinned at her husband. "He wants a brother..."

"We'll see..."

Her radiant smile told him that she would keep working him, and using their son and their daughter, once she could speak, to beg for a little baby brother. One day he would have another son.

The idea of being responsible for so many precious lives weighed on Jason, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He wanted to be the man that kept these people safe and secure for the rest of their lives.

There was a knock on the door and the Justus peeked his head inside. "Sorry for interrupting."

"You're not," Carly insisted " You're family...come on in."

Justus stepped inside. He carried his suitcase and a envelope. "I just picked up the results from the lab downstairs."

"Did you look at them?" she asked

He shook his head no.

Carly took in a shaky breath. Jason said "We can still not look..."

"I have to know." She glanced down at her daughter "Melanie needs to know...even if we keep this secret from the world, in our own family we can't have lies."

Carly's eyes met her husbands. He nodded and silently promised it would all work out, as he pushed past his own fear and worry for her sake.

(_You were my strength when I was weak.  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak._

_  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see._

_You saw the best there was in me._

_  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_)

Justus passed the envelope to Jason.

He let out a long sigh before ripping it open. Within a second, his eyes clouded with tears.

Micheal asked, "What's wrong, Dad?"

Carly whispered, "Everything is right, Mr. Man. Isn't it, Jase?"

"Yeah."

Justus took the paper from him, read it, and then said "Looks like Sonny doesn't have a case, after all. I'll notify Alexis."

"Thank you," Carly said " You've been great to us during all this. Could you do one more favor and ask the Quatermaine's to not visit us. We'll come to the mansion when we are ready."

"Of course," Justus said, then nodded at his cousin and left.

Jason sat down in the nearest chair, as the relief flooded his body. His eyes met Carly's. She winked at him. "Told you I had a good feeling."

After a moment, he asked softly "Melanie, huh?"

"You can pick her middle name," Carly offered "Lila? Emily?"

She grimaced and joked "Brenda?"

"You know we have to invite her to the christening."

"Oh, I can't wait."

Jason laughed. "Leigh."

"Melanie Leigh Morgan," Carly said to the baby, her voice filled with wonder. "You're mama's dream come true, do you know that? And your Daddy is our hero- you, me and your brother. He saves us. You are going to love him more than anyone else on the planet, believe me, its just how we are wired in this family."

Jason stared at her in amazement and thanked God she was his.

Soon Johnny was sticking his head inside. "I sent off the Q's but these Spencers refuse to leave..."

Johnny smiled at Carly and, in that moment, she was thanking God for good friends and loyal family, healthy children and for Jason. Always she was grateful for her boy on the side turned love of her life.

Before Carly could say to let them in, Luke was easing past Johnny.

"Why do you still need protection when you are out of the life?" he grumbled at Jason.

Then Bobbie, Laura, Lucas, Lucky, and Lulu were following him inside and surrounding the bed.

Lucky picked up Micheal and swung him around. Bobbie reached out and Carly passed her Melanie. Laura carried a stuffed animal. Lulu hugged Carly.

Luke said, "Well, you do one thing well, niece. Make cute munchkins."

"Thanks, Uncle Luke."

He added, "Lets just hope she isn't as scheming as her mama. Those Spencer genes are pretty good at making con artists and hustler types. Look at how pretty this baby is...she could be working the boys on the school yard in just a few years."

Carly answered, "I would expect nothing less."

XXXXXXXXX

**Seven years later**, Jason sat next to Carly as both of their children were in the church Christmas pageant.

Carly held in her arms little blonde hair, blue eyed Marc Morgan. He was only six months old and she was already talking about having another kid.

Jason had held her off for over five years after Melanie was born, because Carly's pregnancies were never easy on her body and he hated risking her health. He held his breath every moment until she gave birth, and prayed every night that God would keep her and their kids safe.

He wasn't in 'the life" anymore. In order to stay in he would have had to kill Sonny. It didn't seem worth it to him.

So, instead, he took a few of the guards - Johnny, Max, Francis and now Max's little brother, Milo and Carly's cousin Lucky- and they opened a private investigation /security/covert operations agency. What they really did was a little murky to people like Mac and Taggert, who suspected it wasn't on the up and up but couldn't prove it, but it was a real money maker for all of them. Not like Jason needed it. Mob life had paid pretty well, enough to keep them all rich for two lifetimes.

XXXXXXXXX

**After the pageant**, Melanie came running across the snowy parking lot and did a move she learned from her mama. She flung herself into Jason's arms, threw her arms around his neck, kissed his cheek and sighed out "I love you."

"I love you, too. You look very pretty tonight."

"Thanks, Daddy," Melanie said as her eyes shone with devotion for him.

(_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach_

_  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all_)

Carly had tears in her eyes by the time Micheal joined them. All she could think of was that she had succeeded in doing the one thing she knew she couldn't fail at- at least not if she wanted to be able to look at herself in the mirror- she had given her children a better father than she ever had growing up. She had given them the best man she knew- her love, her best friend, her Jason.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**That night at home**, with all the kids sleeping, she came to bed to find him laying there, without a shirt on, waiting for her.

Carly peeled her nightgown off and crawled in next to him, letting her naked body curve around his side, as she rested her head on his chest. His hand stroked her spine.

"Jase..."

"Yes, Carly..."

"Thank you...for all of this..."

"Please stop doing that. You do this every Christmas."

"I can't help it. Everything is so pretty at this time of year, so good and right, and all about family. If I didn't have you, I would hate the world at Christmas time. Or I would be with some other guy and be pretending I was happy. But I don't have to live a fake life...a second best sort of existence... cause I have you. I have my perfection."

(_I'm grateful for each day you gave me._

_  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true_

_  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_)

She sniffled and he titled her chin up to kiss her. His lips moved over her reverently, like she was a precious gift to him, which is how he thought of her and all the love she gave.

Carly went on, "So I do have to thank you , over and over, cause that day I asked you to make sure Sonny couldn't adopt our son...you could have sent me back to him. If you told me I needed to go back and try again...I would have. I could have been his wife for years...so many bad years...without you. But you didn't send me away, you helped me out, you stepped up for Micheal again...and then you didn't have to love me too, to take me on..."

He rolled her onto her back, and looked down at her. His hand ran along her cheek, slowly. "I did have to love you. Not cause you are a package deal with Micheal ...cause you're who I fell for at Jake's. I didn't have a lot of choice in the matter from the start..."

Carly started to object.

He went on, smiling, "But if I did...I would have chosen you anyway. No other woman could stand by me like you. And nobody," he kissed her neck, his hand cupped her breast "nobody makes me feel like you do...so yeah..."

He kissed her lips as his hands massaged her and she arched into him. "Yeah...I had to love you."

(_You were always there for meThe tender wind that carried me_

_  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth_

_  
My world is a better place because of you..._

_You gave me faith because you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me) ( Celine Dion)

THE END of Home To You.


	28. Change Your World, Georgie and Logan

**Change Your Wold**-_ a new version of Georgie and Logan hooking up._

_For storyline purposes, Georgie is 21 and about to graduate college as Logan moves to Port Charles in 2007. That makes Maxie slightly older too._

_This first section is risque, but the rest of this story is just PG_-13.

**PART ONE**

**May 2007**

Georgie Jones never heard a rule she didn't like. Her sister was just the opposite. Maxie broke them all and then thought up new ones just to break those too. But Georgie liked following the rules. It made life make sense, fall into order, and it kept her on the right path.

_So how in the hell did I end up in the bed of a man I barely know? And why do I never want to leave his side again?_ she asked herself.

She was on his lap, his hands gripped her hips. _Let it just be the alcohol that made me do this, feel this, want this, kiss him, need to kiss him again..._

And that is just what she did, sucking on his bottom lip while never breaking from moving her body to the rhythm he set.

Logan choose that moment to call out her name, and the way he said it- so tenderly and full of awe- sent her crashing even closer to the edge. Georgie wanted to lie to herself and say she was _this far gone _over him only because of what he was doing to her body, but it was not just that and she knew it.

_If only it was that simple._ _If only that was the reason why I am breaking all my rules. But its more...I can feel it..._

In his blue eyes, she saw danger and yet also tenderness, an almost sweet innocent that asked to not be hurt or broken. And in between the lines of all the words he spoke to her tonight she heard a challenge: _Love me if you dare..._

Did she dare? Could she take that kind of risk at this point in the game?

_No._

The answer shot through her mind, scaring her to death with its ramifications. She reached out to touch him, to feel him right now because this may very well be her only chance to ever be this close to him again.

"Oh, girl," Logan's tone was so low it pushed her closer to that edge she was trying to reach and not reach, all at the same time. "Yes...I need you...I need this..."

_So do I_, she thought, _just for tonight...I need this._

**HOURS EARLIER**

For the first time in her life Georgie Jones had failed at something. She flunked her last final in college. She would still be able to graduate on time in a few weeks, still be a summa cum laude, still go to Princeton in the fall for graduate school. But the fact that she had failed that test, it made her a little crazy, a little reckless, and more than a little angry.

_Who cares if I bombed on one test_? she yelled at herself as she downed a shot of Jack Daniels at the dance club that Maxie opened beneath Kelly's dinner. _It is no big deal._

And to prove how much she didn't care about grades and being perfect she decided to get drunk for the first time in her life. She had been there for two hours already, dancing with her girl friends from PCU and drinking anything they put in front of her, when a man slid up behind her and silently began to move his body to the beat with her.

Georgie glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she realized it was Logan Hayes, that slacker/gangster friend of Cooper Barret. Logan had spoken to her a few times in Kelly's, once even going so far as to say _"Do you know you are kinda freaking adorable, girl?"_

She blew him off then but tonight Logan looked like just what she wanted in her life.

When she turned around and started dancing with him, Logan stilled for a moment. She laughed.

Obviously he didn't expect her to be receptive to his advances, he thought she was old boring good girl Georgie tonight.

Well, he was wrong.

She eased close to him, until she could actually feel him tensing, feel him breathing, till the music was a swirling force around them, and they were moving as one. He smiled and her eyes went even darker than usual.

_Oh, damn, I could like this guy...better not do that...but he's so..._

He whispered into her ear, his words low and teasing, "Didn't know you were such a bad girl."

_He's so...yum...must resist...must resist...will resist tomorrow..._

Then she kissed him. But all her nerve could only go so far and it wasn't the kiss of a sexpot. Instead it was sweet, quick, tender and shy. He looked stunned.

She couldn't stand there before him so exposed, so Georgie turned and ran from the club.

XXXXXX

Logan watched her hurry up the stairs and into Kelly's diner, leaving behind all the noise and chaos of the club, and leaving him there gaping at her.

He thumb brushed over his own lip. _Man, she is something else._...

He had his eye on her for a while. Though Maxie told him she would cut off all his man parts if he ever, ever went there with her little sister.

Logan didn't scare easily and he usually didn't go for the girl next door type but Georgie Jones was a true original. So poised, pulled together, so young and hopeful while still being cautious about anything or anyone she couldn't control or understand. And Logan figured he topped that list.

_I have got to find that woman and make her mine._

He headed for his car, thinking he would get her number from Coop and ask her for a date. She would probably say no but he would win her over, somehow. He had to. Georgie was too good to let get away.

Logan found her sitting on the hood of his car. "You waiting on me, girl?"

"I'm pretty drunk..."

"Oh yeah? Thinking up excuses already, huh?"

"But not so drunk that I can't consent, just so you know," Georgie said.

He stopped in his tracks, about a foot in front of her. Then he slowly moved closer, with one hand he touched the inside of her jean clad leg, until she opened it for him. He stood between her legs and brought his mouth near her ear to ask "You studying to be a lawyer or what?"

"Just trying to be thorough and clear."

"You are not drunk if you can say thorough and clear. So what do you want, Georgie girl? Tell me and it's yours."

She swallowed, then licked her lips. He turned his head so that he could look meet her gaze.. _Deep, dark, get lost in them and never come up for air again, heaven on earth eyes, yep...she's a stunner...and she says I am dangerous...ha._.._eyes like that could kill a man_.

"Dance with me again, Logan."

A huge smile curved his lips. "You want more than a dance and you know it."

_And so do I._

END OF PART ONE


	29. Part 2, change your world

**Part Two- Change Your World**

"Dance with me again, Logan."

A huge smile curved his lips. "You want more than a dance and you know it."

She tore her eyes away from his and looked down. The shyness that took over her posture touched his heart.

Georgie asked, "Have you ever wanted to be someone different? Someone completely freaking different. Cause I do. Right now...just for one night...I do. I need to. Before I go back to my nose to the grindstone, never go off track, straight arrow self...I need to. If I don't I will suffocate. But I bet you don't know a thing about needing something that bad..."

Logan did though. He had needed his father, once. But he wasn't around. He had needed guidance back when it would have made all the difference in the world, but it wasn't offered. He had needed love, but it was in short supply in the home he grew up in.

He had felt trapped and one day he just ran- to survive. It felt like he couldn't live there- being that screwed up, angry, left behind teen- one more second or he would have choked on that life.

He stepped back from Georgie, from the heat coming off her skin and the fresh soap and water scent that clung to her.

Her eyes darted up, nervously.

He held up one finger, telling her to wait, then walked over to the door of the car, unlocked it, and started a CD. The music drifted out the windows as he pulled her into his arms.

_I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
I wanna smell that sweet addiction on my breathe_

_  
I wanna ride across West Virginia_

_in the back seat of a Cadillac_

_  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that ( Tim McGraw)  
_

They danced in Kelly's parking lot to a slow country love song that Logan had been listening to obsessively for weeks. It made him think of her, even if some other chick was around when it came on the radio.

_So I need you  
Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain_

_  
And I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost_

_  
I need you ( Tim McGraw)  
_

He noticed her from the first time she said hello to him in the diner. So polite and just wholesome, like an old fashioned welcome wagon she had wanted to make him feel at home since he was new in town. But as soon as he started to flirt, back then, her walls came up. Her eyes had screamed _Forget about it._

Still Logan hadn't been able to get Georgie out of his mind.

_I_ _wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico.  
I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

_  
I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin_

_  
Make love til the sun comes up, til the sun goes down again ( Faith Hill)_

She wanted him from the first time he smiled at her, as they stood in Kelly's diner. She was just trying to show good manners when she introduced herself. How was she to know he had a killer smile and that sexy drawl?

Still, Georgie had been good. She had turned him down and made it clear she wasn't looking for more than a friend. After all, she would be leaving town in a few months. It was no time to fall in love with a rebel.

And she seriously doubted Logan was looking for romance anyway. But tonight- even though she knew he could not be hers forever- she needed him to be hers for a little while. Just a little while...

_Cause I need you_

Like a needle needs a vein  
Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs a rain

_  
I need you  
Like a lighthouse on a coast  
Like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost_

_  
I need you, Ooh I need you ( Faith Hill)_

Once again, Logan asked "What do you want, Georgie?"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, then paused.

He raised an eyebrow.

She dived in. "Take me to your place and let's..." she could only go so far, admit so much "drink some more. Want to?"

"I want to do whatever you want. You call the shots."

And so she climbed into his car, and was surprised when they climbed out at his place and he held her hand. It was a sweet gesture, and his eyes were even a little unsure.

She thought Logan was tough, hard, bitter, and that he didn't want to be any other way. But now Georgie wondered if she had been all wrong, and just what she was getting herself into by drinking tequila straight from the bottle with him.

But, in truth, she knew. She wanted to drink it, wanted that courage, wanted to yank his t-shirt off and kiss him like she meant it.

This was her night to be just as bad as she wanted. And Logan Hayes was just the man to do that with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in the middle of the night, and was shocked by how the first thought in his mind was

_Where is she? Oh, there she is...come here, girl..._

He pulled her sleeping body close to his. It had all gotten so out of control, more than he even expected it to, but it had been perfect. They kept pushing each other to go further and further, again and again, until all reason was gone and they were just giving in to the feelings they could arouse in each other.

Logan wondered what she would say in the morning. Would she go back to thinking he wasn't right for her?

He didn't want to care. But...he did.

Kissing her forehead, Logan tried to stay awake for a while, to just hold her and think about what could be if they were both very different people.

Logan knew a woman like her would want a steady sort of man, one who would make a good dad for her kids and knew about investing money, buying life insurance, and generally getting shit done right. He would never be that.

And what he really needed, considering his line of work, was a chick who could shoot first and ask questions never. Georgie Jones was as far from that as any woman could be.

It didn't stop him from craving her. More than just for her body, though, he craved the idea of being the man she was dreaming about falling in love with. Behind her sleeping eyes she probably saw that guy right now, playing in a yard with two or three kids and a dog. A nice All- American little life. He didn't see himself being that man.

Logan knew it was foolish to fall for Georgie, but he was known to do a lot of foolish things, so he figured he could just add this to the list.

She was worth being foolish over.

_  
I wanna drink that shot of whiskey  
I wanna smoke that cigarette  
You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

_  
So I need you, woah I need you  
I need you I need you I need you,_

_I need you _( Tim McGraw)

END OF PART TWO


	30. Part 3, change your world

Change Your World

_Note- For storyline purposes, Georgie is 21 in the spring of 2007 as Logan moves to Port Charles._

**PART THREE**

**May 2007**

**The morning after**

She was groaning before she even opened her eyes. Sharp pains shot through her skull that signaled her first hangover ever was going to be severe.

Georgie blinked, caught a flash of bare male skin, blinked, realized she was glimpsing abs, blinked and then bolted upright.

Holding her head she stared at him. Then, with frantic movements, started to shake him. "Get up! Come on, wake up. Explain...this...now."

Logan's mouth opened before his lips. "Stop the shaking, girl."

_Girl_. That word brought a fragment of memory to her mind. He had licked her thigh and then...

"We slept together!" she announced to him as he sat up and swiped at his bloodshot eyes.

"I know that."

"Oh...god. That's not good. Not at all...oh. God! I don't do that. Have one night stands. Oh!" Georgie jumped out of bed, using her hands to awkwardly cover herself as she grabbed her clothes. She tugged on her underwear and shirt and then hurried toward the bathroom.

Logan couldn't help but smile at her blushing face, and then when she turned around his smile grew even wider at the sight of her ass in those black lacy boy short undies.

xxxxxxxx

He was drinking a cup of coffee, sitting on his couch, wearing only shorts, when she stormed into the living room a half an hour later.

Logan took in flushed look on her face and it reminded him of the night before when she biting her lip and telling him _'Don't stop. Yes, right there...oh.'_

(_One more kiss could be the best thing  
One more lie could be the worst_

_  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you__'__re not something I deserve_

In my head there_'__s only you now  
This world falls on me_

_  
In this world, there__'__s real and make-believe  
This seems real to me_) ( Three doors down)

She pointed at him now. "I don't do stuff like this. Ever. I just don't. It's not me. I don't sleep with men I am not in love with."

He smiled."Yeah, you do. Believe me. You so do, Georgie."

"You...remember then?"

"Don't you?"

"Bits and pieces," she said. He saw her eyes drift to the side, darken slightly, and then she was pushing the thoughts away and heading for the door.

Logan stood up. "Well, I hope for your sake, you remember the good bits and the hot pieces."

She spun around.

"Do you think this is funny?" Georgie asked, her tone breaking just a little. "Cause I don't. This kind of behavior can mess up my whole life...my _whole_ plan."

"Not everything can be a plan."

"For me, it is."

"Well," he said slowly as his eyes roamed up and down her and then he forced them to focus on her face "I never meant to mess up any plan of yours."

Her voice was softer when she said, "Don't worry about it. You won't. It was just one night...and that is all it will ever be. Cause...you do this kind of thing but I don't...so that's fine. You do your thing, I'll do mine. It was just one night."

"Keep telling yourself that. You almost sound like you believe it." Logan stepped closer to her. "It might of just been just one night but it was the hottest one I ever had...and believe me that is saying something."

"You're incorrigible."

"Thank you."

She tried not to smile, but it happened anyway. "I got to get out of here. You are...trouble, Logan Hayes."

Georgie turned and was out the door in five seconds flat, leaving him to stare after her and wonder if she was ever going to be back in his apartment, in his bed, or even in his life at all after today.

He knew he could love her, which shocked him a little cause he wasn't the type to ever want to love anyone, and he also knew that his love was the last thing on earth Georgie Jones seemed to want.

It would be much better to forget her, and not do something dumb, like fall for her after a one night stand.

(_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
So let me go  
Let me go)_

XXXXXX

**It only took six hours **for him to get his answer about if he would ever see her again.

He was dressed in jeans and a black tee when he opened the door and saw her standing on his doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Her face was devoid of make-up. Her hair was pulled in a loose pony tail.

He nodded.

She paced in front of him, saying. "I know you don't get why I think last night was a big deal..."

He told her, "I didn't know you thought that. You said you could barely remember it."

Logan would never forget though. He could still nearly feel the way she took in short shallow breaths as she lay beneath him. So fragile, yet hungry and tender all at one time.

"Yeah, well it's all coming back to me and," Georgie said "what we did...not even using protection...can affect the whole course of a life."

She held out her hand, opened it and revealed two pills. "Or not," she added.

He stared at them for a long moment and then looked at her. Gently he asked, "You want my permission?"

"No! I came here cause...I should be able to just take these morning after pills. It's the right thing. I shouldn't care what you think or ever even tell you. But...yeah. That isn't how I felt when I tried to go through with it."

She moved to the couch and sat down.

(_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you_

_  
How can this love be a good thing?  
I now know where I'm going through_

In my head there's only you nowThis world falls on me

_  
In this world, there's real and make-believe  
This seems real to me_)

He thought to himself, _She's different in the best way and I'm really sunk now. It's too late to not...love her... and she doesn't even want to like me._

Logan walked over and sat next to her, with his thigh touching hers. "I should have made sure we used something. I usually do...I should have taken better care of you, Georgie."

She said, "I was drunk but not so much that I didn't know what I was doing...what I wanted...I just need to figure out why I broke all my rules for you...or if it was about you at all. And why I'm feeling conflicted about if I should take this emergency contraceptive..."

He nodded and said, "I'll support whatever choice you make, okay?"

"Taking the pills is the smart thing. I'm graduating college in a few weeks. I'm going to graduate school and I'm going to travel to every continent before I get engaged and then marry the right man and only then will I have kids, in about eight years from now."

"Got it figured out to the month or the day?"

"It might seem silly to you, but it's who I am."

"It's not silly." Logan said softly. Then he stood up. "I'll get you a glass of water so you can take them."

As he moved toward the kitchen, Georgie said "Were you lying earlier?"

"No. I haven't lied to you at all."

"Okay, were you exaggerating then? Was last night..."

He finished her sentence,"The hottest night of my life? Yeah. Bar none."

"Me too," Georgie admitted

He reacted to her words like she was running her hands right down his chest and over her jeans. Logan turned away.

When he came back into the room, holding the glass of water, she was gone. The pills were on his coffee table.

END OF PART THREE


	31. Part 4, change your world

**Change Your World- Part 4**

Logan called Georgie a few days later, telling himself it was just because she was Maxie's sister. It would all be uncomfortable if they never talked again.

Logan left a message, then another, then two more- a few days after that. She didn't call back. He finally spotted her in Kelly's.

"Hey there, girl."

"Logan." Slowly, a smile came to her lips, as if she didn't want to grin at the sight of him but simply couldn't help it.

A warmth he didn't expect to feel rushed through his chest. "So you been busy, huh? Or did you lose your phone? You aren't dodging me, are you?"

She looked at him for a long moment. When she spoke her voice was soft and kind but the words still cut like a sword, "No. I just don't want to be...anything... to you. Okay?"

Logan stilled, after a full minute passed he nodded, turned and left the restaurant.

Georgie let out a shaky breath, as her eyes stayed focus on the door long after he was gone.

(_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go_) ( Three Door Down)

**JULY 2007**

**Over the next six weeks**, he went to the bar like clock work every Friday and Saturday night. Cooper was his wingman.

Logan met no less than 20 women who he could have taken home, he ended up in the bed of three of them. He called the second one Georgie and the third one threw him out after he did the same thing to her, before he could even get her pants off.

He decided to give up the bars and head back to Kelly's. Five minutes before closing he strolled in and spotted her behind the counter.

Logan felt his body react to seeing her. He wished all he felt was hard, instead he also had to deal with his heart doing flip flops over the messy way she had her hair twisted into a ponytail.

Georgie caught his eye. A smile curved over her lips.

"Closing up for the night?" he asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"Any minute now. You want to order something?"

"Nah."

He might be crazy but she seemed happy to see him. He had kept his distance on purpose since she all but drop kicked him out of her world a month and a half before.

_Maybe, she missed me_, he thought. _God, I am pathetic when it comes to her. One smile and I think she gives a damn about me._

Logan asked, "How have you been? You feeling okay?"

Her eyes softened at the question. "I'm feeling fine. I'm not..." _pregnant_, the unspoken word was held in the air between them.

The thought she might be had drifted through his mind more than once since he last saw her. Logan had freaked at the idea of becoming a father just last year, with some other chick that he could barely remember now who luckily hadn't ended up being with child after all.

But this time he wasn't as wrecked about the thought. The fact that it was Georgie- someone so sweet and better than he ever thought he could have- made it feel less terrifying.

_I should run from this feeling and her but I don't want to_, he thought.

"For sure?" he asked

She leaned over the counter and murmured softly. "For sure. There's no baby, Logan."

"Oh." A moment later, he forced a smile. "Good."

"Great." Her voice was low and strained. She looked disappointed, but he couldn't be sure he wasn't imagining that.

"Yeah," Logan lied.

Georgie straightened and said, "So, I need to lock up."

"Not quite yet. We have to talk."

She froze in place, her eyes stuck on his.

He gave her a crooked grin and said "You know you've thought about me and that night since..."

Her eyes widened and she looked around to make sure all the customers were gone. Georgie went over and twisted the lock on the door and then came to stand in front of his stool.

(_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside_

_  
I know, I know_

_  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_  
So let me go  
Just let me go) _

Logan said, "You aren't the lying type, girl. So don't think you can play me. Admit you think about how good we were together."

He figured she would blush, and that would be hot as hell, in his opinion. He might just have to grab her and kiss her senseless if she did that.

But instead Georgie's eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to him.

In a hurt tone she asked, "You're really going to do this?"

"What?"

"Try and talk me into having some kind of fling with you."

Logan breathed in the scent of her, and was about to move his hands to her waist and pull her close, because he needed her closer, and closer, and closer, till she was back against him again but Georgie moved away.

She went on. "I know you charm the panties off nearly every woman you come across, Logan, but I'm not..._like_ _that_. I can't sleep with you again and not get my heart involved."

"So let it get involved." It was out of his mouth in an instant, but he didn't regret it.

His heart was already all caught up in her and what they could be if she would just give him a try. Never touching her again would surely drive him crazy, so Logan was more than willing to put his feelings into the mix, into the very palm of her hand.

He reached out and touched her arm. Her eyes drifted close for a second at the feel of his thumb gently stroking her skin.

Georgie moved a step back, breaking contact.

She said, "You don't want...what I do. I can tell that by just looking at you. You're reckless and immature and just...not ready."

He chuckled bitterly. "Glad you have me all figured out...what would you need to get to know me for...you know it all already, girl."

"Am I wrong?"

He stood up and walked past her without another word.

Georgie spun around, feeling desperate to grab him before he got away, but she didn't. He twisted the lock open, pushed the door, the bells jingled, he took another step and then he was gone.

All while Georgie stood there telling herself to just let him go.

(_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me_) ( Three Doors Down)

The sensible thing to do was never lay eyes on that rebel bad boy again, and as much as her head wanted to do just that and stick to her plan, her feet went running out the door after him.

END OF PART FOUR


	32. Part 5, change your world

**CHANGE YOUR WORLD**

**PART FIVE**

**JULY 2007**

**She ran outside after him**, and caught up with him in the parking lot.

Georgie grabbed his hand. He stopped and stared at her. She could see how set his jaw was, how cold he was trying, and failing, to make his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. You're right. I'm all those things you said and worse."

But he didn't pull his hand away. Instead he eased closer to her. He added, "And I don't want to be saved. I don't want you thinking I need that. That's not what I want you to be for me..."

"What do you want?"

She thought he would kiss her then. And a huge part of her was yearning for that.

A small smile came to his lips and he said, "I want it all, Georgie. Out of life, and out of...us. I want to feel everything and live every second and not wonder what might have been if I had more guts. I want you back in my bed."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her close, till they were touching, but he still kept his lips inches from hers.

She whispered, "I want that too, but..." she sighed in frustration. "You just don't fit in my world."

"Then change your damn world."

"I can't."

"Not even for this..." Logan said as his mouth came down onto hers and he kissed her in a way he had never kissed a woman before. He kissed her as if his whole future depended on her reaction, as if his whole heart was hers.

(_That I can change the world,  
I would be the sunlight in your universe._

_  
You would think my love was really something good._

_  
Baby if I could change the world.Baby if I could change the world_.) ( Eric Clapton)

She pulled away, shaking, her lips were swollen. "You're not in my plan...I wish you were...or that I could change..but if I do this...I'll want to give up all of that for you...and I just can't. I can't. I can't."

In a tortured tone, he whispered, "Stop repeating it, girl. I heard you."

XXXXXX

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**August 2007**

_I had to do it_, was what Georgie kept telling herself.

Soon she would be at Princeton and then she would be able to finally stop thinking about Logan Hayes.

No matter how hard her heart beat when she remembered what kissing him felt like, that did not mean she was about to go and throw in with some local bad boy, who was intent to be a gangster one day.

_No. I simply will not fall for him_, she ordered herself.

But he stayed on her mind, and she feared, in her heart as the days passed by and she got closer and closer to leaving Port Charles, and him, behind.

**Then one night, at 2 am**, her cell phone rang. Georgie bounded up in bed, immediately alert and terrified.

_Middle of the night calls mean someone's hurt or worse_, she thought.

As soon as she answered the phone she heard Maxie crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I am," her sister said "But I don't know about Cooper or Logan...there was a car accident...they brought us all to the hospital...I'm so scared right now..."

Georgie could hear her breaking down into sobs.

" How hurt are they?"

"Cooper was awake at the crash scene but the nurses won't let me in to see him and I'm afraid he might have internal injuries or something..."

Georgie's eyes were pressed tightly closed as she choked out. "What about Logan?"

"He...oh, Georgie...he wasn't awake...I don't know..."

She pushed down all her fear and spoke in a slow, clear voice. "All right. Listen to me. I'm going to wake up Mac and we will be there in under 15 minutes but until we are, Maxie... Logan does not have any family in town so you are going to have to be that for him. When you hang up, go and find the head nurse in charge and tell her that you want everything that can be done for him, done. Tell them to not stop working on him, no matter what. Don't let them give up on him, okay?"

"Okay," her voice was small and weak. "What if Cooper dies or Logan...what then..."

"Maxie. Please go do what I asked you. Now."

"All right. Hurry, Georgie."

"I love you. Be strong. We're are on the way."

Georgie disconnected the call and then ran out into the hallway. "DAD!"

XXXX

**She literally ran into the hospital**, her eyes wild with worry. Maxie flung herself into her sister's arms, Georgie passed her to Mac and then stormed the nurse's station.

"I need to know how Logan Hayes is doing!" She knew her voice was frantic and her skin was flushed but she couldn't help it.

The nurse consulted her clip board, nodded, and then looked back up. "Are you family?"

"Yes."

"What kind of family?"

Georgie said, "Whatever kind I need to be in order to get some answers."

The nurse raised her eye brow. Mac came over and used his badge to find out Logan's status.

XXXXXX

**10 minutes later**

Georgie was allowed to sit at his bed side.

It turns out that he suffered a bump on the head and they wouldn't know how serious it was until he woke up. His scans didn't show any brain damage but if he didn't wake up soon they would have to run more tests.

She finally let out the breath she had been holding, letting the air escape her lungs in a slow stream. Then she reached out and took his hand. Her thumb ran over the back of it.

"You were driving too fast, Logan. You can't do that anymore. You might not care if you get hurt but it just about scared me to death...and it still is. Wake up and tell me to stop worrying so much, tell me I have no reason to even be here, tell me you don't want me around and hate me for what I said to you. Just wake up and say something. It's been about 16 days since you have spoken to me and..."

She leaned down and kissed his hand. "It might be crazy for me to care, but I do. I care about you. Okay. You got it out of me."

Georgie laid her cheek on his hand. "You stay on my mind even though I don't want you there. Because we don't make sense, you and me. Still I need you around. You have to stay alive and here and mine...oh...I want you to be mine. Can you please come back to me?"

"Yeah."

Her head jerked up. He was looking at her. Georgie's eyes lit up. "Hey, you're awake."

"What happened?"

"You got mad at a tree and ran your car into it. Don't do that again, okay?"

He stared at her for a moment. She saw his eyes were wide and needy. It just about made her heart break.

Logan said, "No, I remember that part. I meant...what happened to change your mind about us?"

Georgie froze. "Let me get a nurse."

She stood up but he grabbed her hand. "Girl..."

"Yes?"

"My head really hurts."

Her eyes filled with concern. "Then let me get you some help."

Logan held onto her hand even tighter. "Not until you tell me...why are you here? I don't fit in your world, right?"

"No, you don't."

His eyes searched hers. "So you felt sorry for me and came to make sure I didn't croak but you don't care about me..."

"Actually, I do. I kinda..."

"Kinda?"

Georgie sat down on his bed. She used her free hand to brush his hair away from the bruise on his head. "I can't stop myself from caring about you. I would blame it on that one night...if I could...but I think it's more. I know I told you to forget about it and you probably did just that but...it turns out that you are hard for me to forget about, Logan."

"Good."

She smiled. "Let me get a doctor."

"I don't want a doctor to make me feel better. What I want is for you to kiss me."

"Really?" her eyes filled with a sweet mixture of nerves and happiness.

"Georgie..." he was smiling as he spoke her name.

She leaned forward and her hands came up to cup his cheeks. Her forehead touched his, she bit her lip, her eyes drifted close.

She whispered, "If you would have died and left me, I just don't know what I would have done...I need to get to know you...to feel you...to..."

His lips touched hers and she started to get all the things she wanted.

Logan was bound to change her whole life, plan, and world but she didn't care anymore. In fact, she hoped he did.

Because when he looked at her, when he kissed her, when he made her want to throw away her caution, she forgot she was a good girl and she became a woman with needs and desires and dreams- she became better and she became his.

And Georgie really was starting to fall in love with that feeling, and with Logan Hayes.

Her plan be damned.

(_I could change the world,  
I would be the sunlight in your universe._

_  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world_.) ( Eric Clapton)

END OF PART FIVE


	33. Part 6, change your world

1**Part 6**

**August 2007**

Logan could hardly believe how happy it made him that Georgie was the one who showed up to drive him home from the hospital. Cooper had been released a few days before.

Logan would gladly take a couple hundred bumps on the head to keep Georgie looking at him this way. Like he was what she wanted in her life, her bed, her world.

He could already tell, on that day, that Georgie Jones would be extremely dangerous for him. She made him want things he never wanted before, care about stuff he never wanted to care about.

"So you need to take it easy for a while," she told him as they walked into the door of his apartment. "Take some time off at the Metro Court and make sure you're strong before you go back in."

"I feel fine." He smiled at her skeptical look. "Seriously. Now...come here..."

She moved easily into his arms, and even the way she did that made him love her just a little bit more than he had the second before. It felt right to hold her, to see her brown eyes filled with happiness over him, to feel her finally not holding back anymore.

_(That kinda loving  
turns a man to a slave_

_  
That kinda loving  
sends a man right to his grave_

_  
I go crazy, crazy, _

_Baby, I go crazy_

_  
You turn it on  
then you're gone_

_  
Yeah, you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue. ._ .) (Aerosmith)

"Georgie," he said. Logan was surprised that her name came out so low and filled with emotion. "I need you to know I'm..."_ happier than I have ever been before and freaking out that you can do that for me_, he thought.

After a pause, he tried again, "Uh, you being here is..." _amazing. You are amazing. Do you feel this_? he silently spoke to her.

"I know..."she said softly as her mouth moved to connect with his. "I'm glad we're going to try, too..."

And they did. That night he cooked her dinner and for the rest of the month they got to know each other better.

He picked her up and took her on real honest to goodness type dates. He had been just hooking up with chicks for so long he almost forgot what it was like to plan romantic nights around candle light dinners and walks in the parks. But, for her, he remembered and every time she smiled at something he said or did it was all worth the extra effort.

He expected her to not want to sleep with him again for a while. He figured a woman like Georgie would want to be really sure about him, that he wasn't the screw-up he seemed to be. It didn't work out that way though.

She was the one who, after their second date, who looked right in his eyes and said "I want you. Do you want.."

Logan had smiled. "You know I do, girl."

Once they were back at his place, her shyness kicked in though. There wasn't any alcohol to make her bold, or any lie to herself that this could be just a one night thing.

Logan could see her eyes darting back as forth as she slowly stripped off her clothes while he sat on the bed watching her. There was something innocent yet strong in her movements. It made him want to take care of her and, at the same time, let him know she could be a source of strength for him in times of trouble and madness.

He stood up and walked close to her, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. "Just like before, girl, you call the shots. We can wait..."

She brushed her hand over his abs and then said, "Maybe you can wait but I can't...not anymore..."

Then she was kissing him with an intensity that rocked him backwards, he drug her with him and they tumbled onto the bed.

(_That kinda loving  
makes me wanna pull down the shade_

_  
Yeah, that kinda loving  
Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same  
_

_  
I'm losing my mind, girl  
cause I'm goin' crazy..._

_  
Yeah you drive me...) _( Aerosmith)

XXXXX

**September 2007**

Georgie slowly packed up her belongings to head off to Princeton for graduate school.

She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about this. Her years of hard work were paying off, her plan was right on schedule, and the last thing she wanted was to arrive at school depressed. But the last month had changed her in subtle and obvious ways.

She laughed more now, at silly jokes that only Logan could think up. She smiled in a sexy way she never even thought she could, whenever he gave her that private look they sometimes shared that brought to mind every second they had spent in bed together.

Georgie even let Logan talk her into riding on a motorcycle and hanging out in dive bars. He let her drag him to plays and museums.

They became a couple with every day that passed and yet the clock was always ticking, and now their time had run out.

The sheets were already off her bed. The bookshelves were empty. Soon she wouldn't live at home with Mac anymore, or ever again. She picked up her phone and called Logan. She left him a voice mail message.

"Hey...we need to talk before I leave...in person. Mac is taking me to the airport tonight. Stop by when you can...I..._oh, Logan_.." her voice broke. She hung up before she starting crying.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as he got the message he knew he was in for the fight of his life. He could hear it in her tone.

They hadn't talked much about what they would do when she went off to school, beyond a few vague mentions by him that he could come and visit. Georgie had nodded but then changed the subject. He figured she didn't want to get upset over the fact they would be separated, and since it was the last thing he wanted to think about either, he let it go.

Now he could see how wrong he had been. Her voice on the phone said she was thinking they would never survive as a couple if they lived so far apart from each other. He couldn't let her give up so easily though...just the thought of losing her...he had to make her see reason, he had to.

No amount of distance could ever make him stop wanting her. Logan knew Georgie was already deep inside of his heart and blood and soul. No matter how far away she went, that couldn't change for him.

(_Hey there, Delilah,_

_what's it like in New York City?_

_  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but, girl, tonight you look so pretty._

_  
Yes, you do._

_  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you.  
I swear it's true_) ( Plain White T's)

Mac let him in the house and Logan went up to Georgie's room. He knocked and went in.

She sat on the desk, her feet rested on a chair.

"Smile, girl."

But she didn't.

He came over and intertwined there fingers. Logan said, "For someone who is getting everything she wants you don't look too happy..."

"Am I getting everything I want? Or losing everything I want?"

"You can't lose me."

"Can't I?"

His heart started to hammer hard in his chest.

(_Hey there, Delilah, _

_  
don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely.  
Give this song another listen._

_  
Close your eyes.  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.  
I'm by your side._

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me)  


He said, "No, you can't lose me, Georgie. Not unless you want to. Do you?"

She bit her lip. That always made him want to kiss her, but this time the sadness in her eyes kept him rooted in place.

And Logan thought, _It can't be over...not yet...it's too soon..._

_(Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me_

_  
What you do to me) _( Plain White T's)


	34. Part 7, change your world

_Love reading the reviews. This couple is really a lot of fun to write about because they could be wonderful together. _

_The differences in how they react ( her from her head, him from his gut) makes them compliment each other well, imo._

**Part Seven**

**September 2007**

Logan stood in Georgie's childhood bedroom, surrounded by boxes and suitcases, and prayed she wasn't about to leave him behind like she was leaving this house, and this town.

She sighed and said "Listen, I am a realist. I know how things work in the world. My ex-husband, well, he was a dreamer. He thought you could get married at 18 and stay together till 80. I let him convince me of that and a million other fairytales that never were true. We hung on with all we had...but it didn't change a thing...time moved on and we moved apart."

"I'm nothing like Dillon."

"No...but he didn't cause what happened to us and I didn't. Time did. Growing up did. Meeting new people and living separate lives did. And the same thing could very well happen when I go to Princeton. You'll be here in the bars and I'll be there with..."

"Guys who are better than me." Logan let out a harsh breath.

Her eyes darted back and forth. "I don't know about better...I like you...best...for some crazy reason.." She bit her lip in that adorable way that melted his heart.

Logan just had to kiss her then, but he almost regretted doing it because it was filled with such sadness and heartache on her part. Her hand caressed his jaw long after he pulled away.

Georgie whispered, "I think long distance relationships are destined to fail. I don't want to set us up for that."

"Maybe you will fall in love with someone else," Logan told her "Hell, maybe, one day you will go and break my heart...but that's one day...don't do it today."

(_A thousand miles seems _

_pretty far  
but they've got planes and trains and cars._

_  
I'd walk to you_

_if I had no other way._

_  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along_

_because we know,  
that none of them have felt this way._

_  
Delilah, I can promise you  
that by the time we get_

_through  
the world will never ever be the same._

_  
And you're to blame._) ( Plain white t's)

Georgie leaned her head against his. "I know what is the right thing to do...what makes logical sense...and then I look at you and want to throw that all that out the window. I don't even want to go to grad school. I'd rather stay here and play house with you, which is nuts...it really is...but I go nuts over you all the time...I guess you noticed that, huh?"

He smiled. "Baby, you can go nuts over me anytime you want."

She kissed him. Her mouth moved over his slowly, savoring every second of it. Tears came to his eyes because it felt like she was saying good- bye.

Logan swallowed.

Georgie said, "We should break up..."

He studied her eyes. _Do not do this_, he silently told her, _Don't ...please..._

She added, "But I don't want to...still I know..."

He could barely breath.

"There's very little chance we can make it. Most couples don't . The odds would be really great that..." Georgie said before he cut her off.

"I could come with you," he said.

She froze.

Logan added, "Unless you don't want that..."

"I would never ask you to change your whole life for me."

"I already did that. I stopped chasing around every blonde in town. I stopped being a jackass to Spinelli. I haven't even lied in weeks. And that is something for a guy like me...really it is. You changed me already, girl, you changed my whole world. I don't want to make you feel like you need to drag a loser like me off to your fancy Ivy League university but...if you want me with you...I'd go in a second."

Georgie threw her arms around his neck in a burst of happiness. "You're...you...amaze me sometimes..."

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

"No?" he asked softly

"No, I don't want you to move. At least, not right now. It's too soon. It'd be too much pressure on our relationship and we might break under that. I'm not saying I know we would but I refuse to set us up for a fall. Still...if you think we can make it...if you tell me that you can deal with this distance for now...I will believe you. I'll break another rule for you...it's worked pretty good so far."

A slow small curved his lips.

XXXXXXXX

_I should say good bye to him right now but I just can't...I don' t think I ever can...whatever I have to change to keep him, I will_..._I need this man_, she thought, _I need him._

Georgie went on, "What do you say, Logan? You want to try and beat the odds with me? You think we can do it?"

"We got a pretty good shot at it, I'd say," he drawled out and this time his usually sex filled toned was filled with devotion. "Have I mentioned, Georgie,...that I'm in love with you?"

She sucked in a breath. Her eyes lit up.

"No...now that I think about it, you haven't, Logan."

"Well, I am."

"Good to know."

He waited for a moment. Her smile grew bigger and bigger. She started to chuckle. He called her a brat, for making him wait to hear it back, and then kissed her.

She whispered into his ear, "You got to know...I love you... don't try telling me you didn't know that..."

"I didn't know that, for sure," he said seriously.

Georgie stilled. She looked right into his eyes. "I love you."

Softly, he murmured "I don't deserve you."

"Well, you got me, Logan. So don't let go." Her voice dropped to a whisper when she added, "Ever."

She hugged him tight, as his tears slipped into her hair, and he murmured over and over, his promise to always hold on, "Never, never, never, I'll never let go of you, girl."

(_Hey there, Delilah,  
you be good and don't you miss me._

_  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
and I'll be making history, like I do._

_  
You know it's all because of you!  
We can do whatever we want to!_

_  
Hey there, Delilah,_

_here's to you._

_This ones for you.  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

_  
What you do to me.) ( _Plain white T's)

THE END of PART SEVEN


	35. Part 8, change your world

**Change Your World**

**Part Eight**

**The End of October**

**Logan came to visit Georgie **at school. She ran across the quad at Princeton, over the pristine grass, and threw herself into his arms.

He laughed. "Georgie girl, did you miss me or something?"

She smiled, shy and sexy at the same time, and said "Something."

Then she was kissing him, and truly loving him and the fact that he was now in her life, her heart, her dreams and her future plans. For that girl did have some plans, whether he knew it or not. That was just how she worked.

His voice was low when he murmured, "God, I missed holding you like hell."

She stroked the stubble on his cheek. "And I missed you holding me."

(_Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
that had a tendency of getting stuck  
on back roads at night._

_  
And I was _

_right there beside him all summer long._

_  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_) ( Taylor Swift)

**They went to a bar on campus **that night. He had some beers. She had Diet Coke and never once took her eyes off him. He kept staring down the guys that checked her out, which only made Georgie laugh at his jealously.

"Dance with me, Logan."

He joked, "Just a dance, huh? Will that be enough? Or are you trying to seduce me, girl?"

Georgie smiled."How hard would I have to try, if I was?"

"Not very hard at all."

She stood up and reached out her head. He took it and soon they were swaying to the music together. They had only danced one time before- in Kelly's parking lot under the moon with country music love song filling the air.

(_But when you think: Tim McGraw._

_  
I hope you think my favorite song.  
The one we danced to all night long.  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake._

_  
When you think: happiness.  
I hope you think that little black dress._

_  
Think of my head on your chest  
and my old faded blue jeans._

_  
When you think: Tim McGraw.  
I hope you think of me_) ( Taylor Swift)

XXXXXXX

**The weekend was bliss**. Georgie was sure things were falling into place in her life. Her studies were going well, Logan was just as into her as ever, Maxie seemed to be staying out of trouble.

Life was good. Then a week later, it wasn't.

She was in her bedroom when her sister called "I hate to have to tell you this but.."

Georgie knew without a doubt it was about Logan. A shudder rocked her body. "What?"

"Mac has your boyfriend in custody at the PCPD."

"For what? He stopped working for Sonny months ago. Is it something to do with drinking? Him and Coop get in some kind of barroom brawl?" She was grasping at straws and she knew it. The tone of Maxie's voice said it was much more serious than a public intoxication charge.

"If he told you he was done with Sonny, he lied. He's been on his payroll since last May at least, maybe before. The Metro Court job must have been a cover. He loves to run with the power players. He'll never be happy just working a blue collar grind job, not a guy like Logan Hayes. Believe me, sis, I know his type all too well and if you were thinking he would ever settle down..think again..."

"MAXIE!" Georgie snapped in annoyance. " What is he charged with?"

"See this is why I didn't want to call you. I knew you would take it out on me. I'm not the one working for Sonny so don't lay this at my feet. And Logan kept this all from Cooper too."

"Tell me the charges now, or else I am hanging up and calling the station myself."

"Attempted murder."

A wave of dizzy washed over Georgie. She stumbled over to her bed and sat down.

XXXXXX

**That Night**

Georgie gave Lucky Spencer a weak smile. "Thanks for doing this. My dad won't find out you snuck me in after visiting hours, I promise."

"Sure. No problem. But...this guy...what is he to you? And do you know he is working for Sonny?"

"I do now." She pushed open the door of the interrogation room, her eyes hit Logan's and held.

Lucky said, "Ten minutes, okay?"

Georgie nodded and closed the door.

Logan said "You shouldn't have come here."

"Where should I be? At Princeton, clueless?"

For a long moment they stared at each other, then he broke eye contact and looked down.

She sat across from him. "Talk to me."

"What do you want to hear? I'm innocent? This will all go away soon? Don't worry about a thing, girl? You are too smart to buy any of that, if I said it to you."

After a moment she asked, "Were you going to call me?"

"No."

The sharpness of his word, and how quick he said it, broke her heart. She focused on the table between them and not the man that she loved, as she tried to pull her thoughts together.

XXXXXXX

Logan could feel her disappoint radiating off her skin.

He always suspected he wasn't good enough for her but he thought if he kept making her happy then that would be enough. But now it was too late for that to happen. He knew he had let her down and she might never look at him the same now.

She would probably walk out of here in a few minutes, back to her safe Ivy League world, and forget she ever knew his name. He wouldn't blame her if she did, but he also would never get over losing her.

_What a friggin disaster,_ Logan said to himself, _And I caused it all. I put that look on her face..._

"Sonny got me a lawyer and she will either get me off or not. I don't want you worrying about it or me. Go back to school where you belong."

Her eyes shot up and met his. They were filled with determination, anger, and pain. "Since when do I belong anywhere but by your side in times of trouble?"

"I told you not to try and save me."

"I don't want to save you! I want to love you. Let me."

"Hey, kid, this was fun...really, it was. But summer is long over now and its back to real life. You go to grad school and get that degree. I'll get out of this and then go back to what I do best...cause mayhem, whip out a gun whenever the mood strikes me, hit the bar scene looking to get laid, be a selfish, inconsiderate bastard and not care if you like it or not. You were right all along...we don't fit in each other's worlds."

For a long time she simply stared at him. Then she said, in a low but calm voice, "Nice try."

His heart was beating fast in his chest. He cared more about this moment with her than about the charges against him. He wanted to be a better man and do the only thing he could for her now: set her free.

"Get out of here, girl. Don't you know when you are getting dumped?"

For a long moment, she studied him, waiting for him to back down but knowing he wasn't the type that ever would."Enough."

"Georgie..." he tried to find the words that would make her walk away from him. But he had a feeling none existed. He had let her love him and now she would suffer alongside him.

"You think a few harsh words can scare me off? I grew up with Maxie. You are going to have to do much worse, Logan, much worse than lie and hurt my feelings to make me give up on you. You will have to convince me you don't love me anymore. Is that what you're telling me?"

He couldn't force those words out and they just stared at each other for a long moment.

She leaned across the table and took his hand. Her voice broke when she added, "I am counting on you...to give me the future that is in my dreams every night...I can't get it without you and I intend to have it...so you better get out of this trouble and out of this mob life...and come back to me."

Lucky opened the door.

She asked Logan, "Are we clear?

He nodded, once, his blue eyes held hers. She mouthed "I love you," and then stood up and left.

All he could think of was the first night they were together, the way her lips felt on his, the way her breath brushed over his skin, the sound of her sighing, the second she let go of her control and the look on her face when she did.

(_It's hard not to find it all a _

_little bitter sweet_

_  
and looking back on all of that_

_it's nice to believe:_

when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song,

_  
the one we danced to all night long,  
the moon like a spotlight on the lake..._

_I hope you think of me_

Ohhhhhh, think of me  
Mmmm ) ( Taylor Swift)

That first night he had stayed up late, trying to figure out how to win her love, how to be the man she wanted, how to make them work and last. Now he could see he hadn't done enough.

If he got another chance he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The life of a street hood might be exciting but, in the end, it couldn't compare to whatever was in those dreams Georgie was having about them.

Logan wanted that life she imagined more than he wanted to be in mob. But before this very moment he had been acting like he could have both.

Now he knew it was one or the other. The girl or the gun.

He was through with guns forever. He only prayed he hadn't wised up a day too late.


	36. Part 9, change your world

**Chapter Nine**

**November**

Georgie had to go back to school while Logan was still in lockup. He was held for one month without bail and then his lawyer managed to get the charges thrown out on a technicality.

Logan had shot at rivals of Sonny's and hit one of them. Witnesses saw it. But he wouldn't be spending the next ten to twenty behind bars, and he knew that made him damn lucky.

He called Georgie and left her a message telling her that he was free and then went straight to the coffee house to inform Sonny he wouldn't be working for him anymore.

The answer his boss gave him was, "You can't just quit."

"Well, I don't see that I would be very effective to you from now on considering I am never carrying a gun again," Logan said.

"You won't live long in this town that way."

"I won't be in this town. I'm leaving tonight."

Sonny studied him for a long moment. "You haven't been in long...so go. Go and, for your own health, keep your damn mouth closed about me and my business, or else you will find your life span severely shortened. I don't think I need to say more, do I?"

"I get ya." Logan nodded at him, and then turned and walked away.

It was easier than he thought. But he knew if he stayed in much longer then he would had been in too deep to ever get out. Georgie loved him now but if he became a full fledged mobster he feared all that would change, she would move on to a different man, different dream, and different future. He couldn't let that happen...she was his girl...and he intended to keep it that way.

XXXXXXXXX

He knocked on her apartment door. When she opened it, her whole face crumpled in relief.

"You're here," she whimpered.

"If you want me still ..." his sentence hung in the air and then he begged, "say you want me still."

She titled her head to the side, and bit her lipin that way that made him want to kiss her and never stop.

(_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door_

_  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_) ( Maroon 5)

He added, "I am praying you haven't changed your mind about me, girl."

"What do you think, Logan?"

"I think you should tell me to get lost. But don't. Don't, okay? Cause that would ruin the next fifty years of my life."

"And it would ruin my life."

He sucked in a shaky breath, as her soft, sweet words shot right into his heart. _Damn, she deserves better than me_, he thought.

"Girl, you don't have to hitch your train to me...seriously...I don't want to drag you down..."

Her eyes searched his, confused by his sudden turn around."If you don't think we don't work then why are you here?"

"Cause I want you no matter what...and I want better for you than me, all at the same time. I don't know what I am saying or doing right now. I should let you go but I just can't, Georgie...I can't. So if you need someone more pulled together than me...someone who can promise you security and never screw up all your plans...you'll have to tell me now...cause I'm selfish enough to pretend like I can be that kind of man...even if I never can."

(_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah)

She took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. She slid close to his body.

"Logan, stop giving me an out. I've tried walking away from you, remember? After that first night...but it didn't work and I thank God it didn't..." she smiled "I never considered myself all that crazy... but I get crazy when it comes to you. I broke all my rules for you. My whole plan got changed cause of you. And it's the best thing that ever happened to me.Move in here with me and give me a reason to smile everyday...because only you can do that for me and only you can make me cry when you go away."

(_My heart_

_is full and my door's always open_

_  
You can come anytime you want!_)

She kissed him, while her arms slinked around his name, and her mouth opened beneath hisSoftly she moaned and it broke down all his remaining defenses. He wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life.

Logan lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. Her face was filled with pure joy and her eyes were hot with desire for him. The combination made him shake with need for her.

Moments later, they were stripped of their clothes. He lay her own the bed and kissed every inch of her skin, finally focusing in on one spot, and slowly without words he showed her his devotion. He took his time till there was no doubt about how much he treasured this woman.

"Oh, my love, yes..." she moaned, dragging each word out.

He moved back up her body, and soon she was sucking in shallow breaths and doing her best to not let go, not quite yet, to make this feeling drag on and on, and for a while it did.

(_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_  
And she will be loved  
And she will be _

_loved)  
_

And in those moments, they both believed it would last forever, that it would all work out like she wanted. They believed in each other, as they moved together, they believed in love.

Logan thought he was jaded, before he met Georgie and her big brown eyes, but he wasn't really, not completely. For he bought into her fairytale.

That night, when she fell asleep with her head on his chest, Logan stroked her hair and dropped a kiss on her forehead before he drifted off. "I won't let you down, ever, girl...ever again...I swear..."

XXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

Georgie dreamed of a typical day in a typical life. She dreamed what she lived as a child.

_The house had two stories, three bedrooms, and a pair of little wide eyed daddy girls running barefoot down the halls. When they ran into arms, it was Logan who held them tight. Just like the way her father use to hold her. _

_It was Logan who made her children, and her, feel safe and protected, special and loved. He was magic for them and he was a wall against the awful world outside their window._

_Logan smiled at her, while holding their babies, and said "I changed my world for you."_

"_Was it worth it?"_

"_You know it was, girl."_

She woke up, secure in his arms, and smiled up at him. "Why are you awake again?"

"Just watching you dream."

"Logan...will you love me forever?" Her words were sleepy and soft, her breath brushed over his skin.

"You know I will, girl."

She nodded, then kissed the pulse point on his neck. "Mmmm. That's good. Cause I will love you that long too...and I just wanted to be sure...night..."

"Good night, Georgie."

And still he stayed awake to watch her sleep. He let his fingers run up and down her spine, slowly caressing her and marveling at how, even in her sleep, she moaned softly and pressed closer to him.

He hadn't said any prayers since Iraq but tonight he sent one up.

_Thank you, Lord, for her._ _Please don't ever take this girl from me._

(_Ask her_

_if she wants to stay awhile_

_  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_  
And she will be loved  
And she will be_

_loved)_

**THE END of Change Your World**

To read a little more Georgie and Logan that I wrote check out Chapter 25 ( when it is posted) of my other story** A Time of Crisis** and the chapters that follow because they are filled with moments between these two as they get caught up in the danger that surrounds the players in the hostage crisis.

They meet in that chapter and get tangled up in each other's lives in a very intense way. You don't need to have read the preceding chapters to follow Georgie and Logan's story.

Thanks for reading Change Your World and indulging me in my fantasy about this couple.

Sara


	37. Last Chance, Jarly

_Note- This is a story that was originally posted at Jarly Love, so some of you have probably read it. I am working on a new G and L story and wanted something to separate my last one and my new one so that readers are clear they are two different tales._

_The new Georgie and Logan story is called Eyes Wide Open and will be posted soon. ( Yes I am still -LOL- absolutely crazy about the idea of Glo!)_

_Here is an old J and C story I wrote. Jacob does not exist in this story._

**Last Chance**

**August 2007  
**  
She knocked on the penthouse door. Each time her knuckles hit the wood she flashed back in her mind to doing this years ago. Before Micheal. That felt like another lifetime now.

Then she relied on Jason to help keep her sane, to hold her steady, to make her life make sense. Jason was the only man who was able to do that for her. Yet, he was the only one who, with just one glance of his eyes, could break her heart. Then hold her and piece it back together. Tell her to hold on, stay strong, keep sane, be still, wait, wait, wait.

But she couldn't anymore.

This was the end of the line.

She knocked again. When he pulled the door open, she saw him ten years younger. That image faded into now and he asked, seeing the tortured expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

Carly brushed past him into his home. "I have something to tell you."

She didn't turn around but could picture the way his eyebrows furrowed, the worry there instantly. He was already thinking of ways to save her, she was sure, before he even knew what the problem was.

Carly walked to the pool table, ran her hand over it, thinking back to Jake's, then went to the window to look out. The only way she could do this was not looking at him.

"Carly! Talk to me." Jason watched her, his fear growing with each second. Carly was never this  
quiet.

"I'm leaving town, tonight. The boys and I are going to disappear. No one, not my mom, not Jax, not Sonny know about this. They will never see us again."

Jason stiffened. He knew he had to talk her down. Make her see reason. Make her stay."This is because of what happened to Morgan?"

Carly blamed herself, Jason blamed himself. The man who shot Morgan had been aiming at Sonny in the park that day. And though Sonny didn't get a scratch on him, Morgan and Max crumbled to the ground. Blood ran onto the grass, and stained the spot where the child's innocence died.

The surgery fixed the body of their little boy but nothing could make them all whole again.

Jason saw the change in Carly's eyes that night, when she ran into his arms in the ER. The self hate there, the fraying of her sanity. If Morgan hadn't pulled through...Jason felt a shiver pass up his spine.

True fear had a taste.

And he felt it in his mouth when Micheal went missing, when Carly was shot in the head, when Morgan lay in the hospital bed fighting to survive and now. As he looked at Carly, he knew there would be no talking her out of this. But he had to try.

She told him, "From now on I plan to do a better job protecting my boys. I came to say good-bye."

Jason walked over to her. "Carly."

She turned away, let her hair fall over her face so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Carly, come on. Look at me." He put his hand on her shoulder and eased her around.

She jutted her chin up. "The life for us ends tonight. I'm out. My boys are out. I only waited this long so that Morgan could be released from the hospital. They are downstairs in the limo with Milo. He's coming with us."

"I can keep you all ..." Jason started to say

"Safe?" she whispered

He looked down, knowing he couldn't lie to her. But without that promise she wouldn't stay. She had to stay.

Jason said,"He's dead. He can't come after any of you again."

"I know."

The man who put a bullet in their baby was gone from the earth. But he had changed the course of their future. Left his mark on Morgan, and all of them.

Jason racked his mind for words to change this, but everything in him was colliding: the past, when she promised they would be a family, the present, when he swore they would be safe, the future, when she would be gone, her and the boys living somewhere without him. Crash. Like a house falling from the sky, the weight of what was about to happen fell upon him.

He scrambled for something to use. "What about Sonny? They are his kids."  
"Not as much as they are yours. Do you want them in this life?"

Jason's head leaned backwards. Carly reached her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest.

Her voice was small and tearful when she said, "I have to do this."

He buried his face in her hair, pulling her closer than he had in years. The way she smelled, the way she felt, all her feelings for him that radiated off her skin and made him feel important, worthy, loved- she was taking that all away from him. Right now. And he couldn't stop her. His tears fell into her hair. Hers fell onto his t-shirt.

When they separated, he took her hand. "There has to be something I can do."

"Help me get away. And never tell Sonny where I went."

This was the moment, Carly realized, the moment she would know for sure. From the second he saw her come down the stairs at Sonny apartment that first night, Jason had walked a thin line between Sonny and her. No longer was it just Jason and Carly against the world. Sonny was there in the mix. And Jason's loyalty to him could never be discounted by Carly. She had lost battles, but she couldn't lose the war. Though she may never see Jason again after tonight, she had to leave knowing she wasn't a fool in this thing alone. That he balanced her: risk for risk, chance for chance, heartbreak for heartbreak, love for love.

This time she needed her best friend to choose her.

"Listen, Jase, I would never go this far if I could do anything else. I wouldn't hurt my kids by separating them from Sonny, Bobbie, Mike. I wouldn't leave you...if there was any other way. But I can't keep lying. They will die if I don't run. I put them in this. We did this, Jase." She spun around and faced the window again. She choked out, "You were right... our love...it wrecked us both. But maybe because I am so damn selfish or maybe because you are so damn hot, I don't know... but..." She turned again and gave him a teary smile " I loved every second of loving you. And even knowing this is how it ends I would do it all over again." She smiled through her tears and said, " I would love to do it all over again. Wouldn't you?"

With tears in his eyes, he mouthed "Yeah."

Carly said, "I love you still. Like I did the day you gave me my rings and the day you gave up on us. You know that right? I'll never stop. But I will live without you to save our kids."

His hands came up and covered his face, he sobbed. Carly knew then she had won. He would do what he had to and help her tonight. Then never see her again.


	38. Last Chance, part 2

Jason had moved away from her, over to his desk. He rifled through it.

"Do you have a safe house that the boys and I can go to?" Carly asked

He said, "Yeah. When I took the business from Sonny I set up a place no one else knows about. Just in case everyone turned on me and sided with him."

"Then we will go there today. Now." She couldn't believe it was all falling in place. This was what she had to do, keep taking these steps away from Jason and get her boys to safety.

But it was painful.

It felt like she was standing on top of Mount Everest. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs and her body ached down to her bones.

The cost of losing Jason was more than emotional or mental, it would be physical as well. And might not ever end.

Still Carly would do this. She had to. No more bullets would enter the body of her little boys.

Jason pulled out a key from the bottom drawer of the desk. "God, I never wanted to have to use this. This key goes to a safety deposit box at the First National Bank in New York City. The fifth avenue location. Inside the box are papers that establish identities for you, Micheal, and Morgan."

He passed her the key. "You can be someone else by morning, Carly."

"I better get going then. Before Sonny realizes Morgan has left General Hospital."

Jason followed her down to the limo where Milo had the children. She stood next to the vehicle and said, "I guess this is it, then. Huh?"

Her voice cracked. "Oh, God, Jase." She hugged him, trying to soak in the very essence of him, to take a bigger part of him with her than she already carried.

A car pulled into the underground garage. "It's Sonny." Jason whispered. "Get in the car, quick."

He yanked open the door and she dived inside. Morgan started saying "Mommy!"

"Shh." Carly said, raising a finger to her lips.

Jason turned and watched Sonny climbing out of his car.

Sonny asked, "That was Carly. Where is she going?"

Jason stared back at him.

"Oh, I get it." Sonny said "She still blames me for the shooting. That's why she doesn't want to face me right now. " he called out, loudly, "Carly, talk to me! We have to get over this for the kids sake."

Jason said, "Give her space."

Sonny let out a breath. "Well, I came here to see you anyway. Heading upstairs?"

"No," Jason said "I have to go somewhere with Carly. I...promised her."

Sonny studied him for a moment, knowing Jason was hiding something. Then he nodded and said,   
"I guess I will have to catch up with you later, then." 

Sonny climbed back in his car and drove away.

Jason got in the limo. His eyes met Carly's. She mouthed, "Thank you."

Jason said hello to Micheal and then said to Morgan, "You feeling better, buddy?"

"All patched up, Uncle Jason."

Jason pressed the button to roll down the glass between the back and front seat. He said to Milo, "Get us out of here."

"Where we headed?" asked Milo

"You got us...me this far, Jason." Carly said "I can take it from here. Sonny will never know you helped me."

Jason locked eyes with her. She said, "It's okay, Jase. You can say good bye here."

He looked at Morgan, whose lips started to quiver, and Micheal, who stared out the window, refusing to look at them. Like Carly he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He couldn't handle leaving, and if he talked about it might scream or cry, so instead Micheal didn't say a word.

His brother had survived. And though none of the adults knew it, little Micheal had made a deal with God. If Morgan made it then Micheal would do whatever he had to in order to protect his brother for life. If that meant leaving Port Charles then Micheal wouldn't fight Carly on it. He had been taught by Jason that once you gave your word, like he had to God, you kept it.

Milo asked again, "Where to?"

Jason answered, "First stop, New York City."

Carly hoped Jason wasn't throwing away his life for her. She desperately wanted to pack him into her suitcase and carry him everywhere she went in the world. But she pushed away that selfish desire and tried to put what he wanted and needed first.  
Being Sonny's right hand man was his life. The only thing he did well, he always said. She didn't want to leave Jason to battle Sonny over this when she was gone.  
Yes, she knew Jason would have to lie. But he could still live his life just as he always had. If he could just keep her secret, like when Micheal was a baby.

When they got to the bank, the kids were sleeping in the car. Milo stayed with them while Jason and Carly went inside. The bank would be closing at six p.m.., only twenty minutes away.

They got in line and then spoke to the teller. When they got back to the safety deposit box Jason opened it and passed her the contents. "Put this all in your purse."

She looked at it. Bank statements from off shore accounts, credit cards, and passports. She opened each one.

A picture of Micheal had the name Mick Brady listed under it. The one for Morgan had the name Logan Brady.

Carly's new name was Carmen Brady.

Carly shoved everything in her bag but the last passport. "One for Milo? You anticipated I would need a guard?" she asked "You think of everything."

An announcement came over the loudspeaker "The bank will close in five minutes. Please conclude your business."

"Lets go." Jason said

Carly flipped open the last ID. Jason's face stared back at her. His new name was Jake Brady.

"Jase." she said, going completely still.

He put his hand on her back. "If we are doing this, we need to keep moving."

(On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance.

Cause with you, I'd withstand  
all of hell to hold your hand.

I'd give it all.

I'd give for us.

Give anything but I won't give up!  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know...

I have loved you all along!

And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long.

So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go!)

Far Away by Nickel Back


	39. Last Chance, part 3

The kids woke up on the ride to the safe house. They all stopped and ate dinner. When they were back in the car, Jason's cell phone started ringing.

He shut it off.

"That was Sonny, wasn't it?" Carly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"How long do you think we have before he figures out we are gone for good?" she asked

"Not much longer." Jason said

"Will Dad come after us?" Micheal asked

"He might, buddy." Jason said "But we will work it all out. You let me worry about it."

Carly looked at Micheal. "Mr. Man, no matter what, you and Morgan and me stay together. Whatever name we go by or whoever we have to fight, we will stay a family. I promise you. Do you believe me?"

Micheal nodded, then turned to stare out the window.

They drove into Canada and into the woods. Finally, late that night they settled into the safe house.

When the kids were asleep, and Milo was in his room, Carly sat down next to Jason on the couch.

She said, "I want you to go back."

"Why?"

She sucked in a breath, waited, worked up her courage and said, "I..."

Jason cut her off. "You can't do this alone."

"That is just it. I can! I will. Have faith in me."

"You know I do, Carly."

"Then go back home." She looked into the roaring fire he had built in the fireplace.

She finished her earlier sentence, "I release you from any obligations you have to me or my kids. You have saved my life countless times. You don't owe me anything else. You don't owe me the rest of your life. I don't want to steal that from you, Jase."

"You don't want me to go with you?" His voice was soft, confused.  
She jerked her hand to the left to stare at him. "Of course I want you to! That is not the point. It is too much to ask. Way too much. I am trying to be mature here, geez, Jase. I am doing what I have never had the nerve to do before- giving you an out."

In his exasperated voice, the one only she ever inspired, he asked "Did I say I wanted an out?!"

"Take it. Go ... back to your life. If you aren't home by morning, Sonny will know you came with me. You'll be as marked as I am. You'll never be able to go back."

"What in the hell would I go back to?"

Carly's mouth dropped. She said, "I don't know. Your job, I guess. Don't make me say the rest. Like Liz might leave Lucky and you could finally get the woman you wanted since way back when. The good girl who would never put you into this kinda mess. And you guys could have kids together and buy a cute little house with a dog. And join the PTA and stuff."

When she started ranted he was hurt, thinking she wanted him out of her life, then he started to see it was all coming from her insecurities and he felt relief spread through his body.

Jason laughed. "The PTA? Now you are being ridiculous."

"Whatever, Jase. You know what I mean. If not her some other sweet little domestic type."

"Okay, yes, I care about Liz. She was there for me through some hard times. But I don't know where you got this idea that we are PTA bound. She's with Lucky. She's loved him since high school, Carly." His voice got soft. "You think anyone can get between that kind of connection? Or this kind?"

"You and me?"

"Who else is here?"

"Jason," she said his name in a warning voice, a don't start this now tone.

"Carly."

They were sitting on the couch, heads turned toward each other, eye to eye. She leaned closer.

She tried to hold herself together, to not let the fear show in her eyes, to keep her hands from shaking, to let him go, gracefully. Like a good girl would. She could finally be one of those types for Jason. For just one minute. Long enough to let him untangle himself from the mess she called a life

Carly pushed back all thoughts of how she would live like a fugitive without Jason's help, live for the rest of her days without seeing his blue eyes.  
Slowly she said, "You are free."

Equally slow he said, "I don't want to be."

She needs somebody  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever, really  
really, really, ever loved a woman?

(Bryan Adams lyrics)

She whispered, "Why not?"

Jason sighed and settle back on the couch, looking forward.

Carly said, "I need to hear this, Jase. Or else you can't stay. I don't want you to hate me later because I forced you to walk away from your whole life."

He didn't look at her, but started talking. "When I woke up from my accident, the one that killed Jason Quatermaine, Robin was there. And everyone always tells me that I was born that day. In a way, " he glanced at her "I was."

Carly nodded.

"But, "Jason said, looking forward again. "I didn't know anything about how to live back then. I didn't care if I saw another day. Robin tried to teach me things. She helped me but... I was still...I didn't know if I had anything to live for. The future was just a word to me. It meant nothing."

His eyes moved to hers. "Till you asked me to be there for you and Micheal. That day started my real life."

Carly liked the sound of that but had to ask, "And the day I slept with Sonny ended it, right? Or did it just change it? Did I kill you, Jason? Be honest. Don't just say what you think will keep me sane. This is our last chance to be honest with each other. So... talk to me. Please."

"You didn't kill me. A piece , yeah, but ... hey, I wouldn't have ever known how big we were if I didn't feel that... what I felt that day when you choose Sonny."

"I didn't chose Sonny. How could you put it that way? When you know I didn't do that?"

He looked away,"That doesn't matter now."

She stood up and paced. "Yeah, it does. He's here with us. And not because I was married to him. I was married to Lorenzo and you never see him when you look at me. Or A.J. Or anyone else. You see Sonny and that night."

Jason's face was still.

Carly said, "When do I get off the hook for that?"

"The day I understand it."

She stopped moving and turned to him, "You think I couldn't resist Sonny. And somehow that means I was supposed to be with him. But what I couldn't do anymore was keep reaching for you and getting pushed away. I'm too... you know all my insecurities, you know me. You had to know, even then, I could not hang on like that forever. But you kept pushing me back. All you had to do was reach out your hand to me and say you wanted me... and I would have never ended up in anyone else' bed. Or as anyone else's wife. I don't blame you, Jase, I really don't. But I don't blame myself as much as I used to either. Because back then I thought I couldn't wait any longer. Now I know I could have... because I have for all this time."

"So why do you want me to leave?"

"Because I want the best for you and maybe that isn't me."

He stood up. For a long moment, Jason stood there, just looking at her. Thinking about how twisted the road was to this place and how, when he woke up today, he hadn't thought any of his dreams would come true.

Sam was dead, and so was her child. Those sparks of hope were buried in the ground. And he had lost his will to keep moving forward, trying to outrun the day he lost Carly, trying to find a new woman who might fill the void. Trying fruitlessly, running in place. Never really getting any further than he was the day she walked down the stairs at Sonny's.

"Living without you isn't an option I want." he said "I never wanted that. But..."

"But?"

"Is what I can offer enough for you? That's always been my question."

"What can you offer?"

"Just me. Like I am right now. Loving you and your boys, being with you for life, taking it one second at a time till there's no time left."

Carly nodded. "That's the best offer I have had in a long time. But what do we about the fact that your just friends rule will never be enough for me?"

"To hell with the just friends rule."  
She smiled. "Really? Just like that?"

"It's about time, don't you think?" Then he opened his arms and Carly rushed across the room.

And when she titled her head up, his mouth found hers in a kiss that seared together the past, present and future.  
No matter what name she went by, there was only one person who would ever know all of her- the ugly and the beautiful, the secret spaces no one else even imagined existed in her- and with  
this boy on the side turned man, this love of her life turned partner in crime, her dreams and her reality became one.

And from that day forward, she never again felt unloved.

Note- Thanks for reading!


	40. Accidently in Love, Georgie and Logan

Rather short quick chapters in this tale. I have no clue where this one is going.

**Accidently In Love**

Everything she ever believed in was a lie. It was that simple and devastating. Being good didn't get you jack in life. It hadn't gotten Georgie a happy marriage. It didn't make her husband stay with her, didn't guarantee his eyes wouldn't stray, wouldn't land on that cute, little blonde that needed rescuing so damn bad leaving Georgie all but forgotten.

No, all those things she learned in Sunday school meant nothing now as she watched Lulu and Dillon clutch hands right in front of her at Kelly's. He was leaving. He was crying. Over Lulu.

Georgie slipped into the back and cried over her own self, for the first time in a long time. Her life wasn't working. She could admit that now. Everyone around her was reaching out and grabbing what they wanted but she was sitting on the sidelines of life.

_Hell with that_, she thought.

When the diner closed down that night, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door intent on finding somewhere and someone to have a good time with. Just then Logan walked in.

"Hey, doll."

She looked him up and down. Days before she called him a loser. A time bomb. Dangerous for everyone around him. He made her feel unsteady. There was no controlling this man. But tonight she wanted to be out of control.

He added, "You don't look too happy."

"Any luck with Lulu?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about that?"

She shook her head in a way that said _Don't play games. I'm not Maxie. I don't do that._

Georgie said, "I know you don't give a damn if you hurt Lulu or my sister or yourself. And Cooper, poor Coop, well he's like me to all of you. An afterthought."

Hurt jumped into Logan's eyes. He murmured, " I never said that about you. I wouldn't."

"Sure you would. It's not like kindness is your strong suit."

He walked around her and headed for the counter. "Got any coffee left?"

"Make it yourself."

"You could try to show me some hospitality there, sweetie."

She turned around, unable to look away from him, and said "I'm off duty and I'm not your sweetie, Logan."

"But you want me to notice you," he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen. She heard banging around and had to fight the urge to go help him make the coffee.

When he came back she was sitting at the counter. He came and stood in front of her. "You want me to notice you," he repeated "or else you wouldn't be upset that you think I haven't yet."

"Think?"

"Oh, good catch. Can't slip anything by you, can I?" He threw her a smile. "Your sister did say you got straight A's ever since you still had baby teeth. You know Maxie brags about you to anyone who will listen, don't you?"

She didn't. And at this point hearing about it didn't make Georgie feel any better. She was sick of being known as perfect. This man before her was as imperfect as they came but still he was enjoying life; he was living. He was walking on the edge of a place she has never even seen. But she wanted to, if only to get a glimpse of what was waiting out there for someone who was brave enough to go out and grab it.

"Well," she said "my sister is a better person than most people give her credit for. You don't see that when you look at her. You only see a tramp you can use to get what you want."

"Whoa."

"Tell me, Logan, what do you see when you look at me?"

For a long moment, his eyes roamed over her. Georgie felt her skin heat up in every place they lingered on. She bit her lip.

**End of Part One**


	41. part 2, accidently in love

_Short, quick chapters in this. No clue where this story is going._

**Accidently in Love- Georgie and Logan**

**Part Two**

He didn't know what to tell her.

"Tell me, Logan, what do you see when you look at me?"

He saw someone who was kind- too kind, really. It was dangerous to be that kind.

A gorgeous woman who would never see herself that way, which was a shame.

And he, also, saw someone needy. That is the part that hit him like a punch. Because it might be the only thing they shared. A deep seated need to be truly seen, loved, accepted.

He never thought any woman would fill his need. It ran too deep. And he knew, for damn sure, he could not fill Georgie's.

She sighed. The sound ate into his soul. "You see a good girl, don't you? Everyone sees that. But that doesn't even touch the tip of who I am."

"There's nothing wrong with being good," Logan told her. "Someone has to be. God knows it won't ever be me."

He needed to get away from her. Those big, brown eyes were dragging him under. He wasn't about to go down for her, to drown in this need they shared.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check on that coffee," he said as he hurried away.

In the kitchen he didn't even look at the coffee pot for a full two minutes. He rolled his head back and forth on his neck and tried to forget the sex filled tone Georgie used when she asked what he thought of her.

Trouble. She was pure trouble- where he was concerned, at least.

Logan chuckled. He was used to being the one called that.

But there was no denying Georgie Jones could crush him. By making him want what he could never have- the good life.

_Yeah, she's nothing but trouble for me_, Logan thought.

A small smile came to his face as he imagined her sliding her hand down his chest, while keeping those wise, perfect eyes of hers on his, and then without hesitating unbuckling the button on his jeans and sliding her hand...

_She's not even like that_, Logan told himself.

But then again, how would he know what she was like?

XXXXXXX

**He came back with the coffee** and joined her at the counter again. The lights were off in the diner but neither bothered to turn them on.

The light from the streetlights outside was enough to see each other in. He gave her a cup of coffee. Only then did he realize he probably shouldn't have done that. It was being nice. He wasn't nice, and it was foolish to let Georgie think he was.

She let the cup sit there, untouched, as he sat down. "You didn't answer my question. How is it going with Lulu?"

"Why would you care?"

"Cause I'm through playing second fiddle to that girl. She seems to have managed to make half town fall in love with her. I'm trying to figure out if you are one of the guys on that list. Or if she was just someone for you to flirt with, forget with, mess with instead of think about your own life?"

"Are you studying to be a shrink?" His tone was amused.

With anyone else he would tell them to butt the hell out, but if a woman like Georgie Jones wanted to waste some of her time talking to him, he would indulge her- for now.

But that was as far as this could go. He didn't want to risk too much...that could be deadly for him. Even caring about her a little, wanting to protect her from this world full of dangers, putting her first...it would mean changing his whole life, risking his whole heart.

_Nope, I ain't doing it_, he thought to himself.

"Do you always deflect questions," she asked "about yourself by asking about the other person?"

He gave her a small nod, saying_ You think you're onto me don't you_?

The look she gave back said _I know I am._

She finally took a sip of her drink. "Ugh, who taught you how to make coffee?"

"The United States military, thank you very much. Soldiers like it strong."

"You could use a few more lessons, Hayes. This isn't just strong. It's mud."

"Nah, don't say that. You're gonna hurt my feelings."

"Now, look what you did. You admitted you have feelings. Wasn't that hard after all, was it?" She smiled. "I should go. You wouldn't know of anywhere to have fun around town, would you?"

"You grew up here. Shouldn't you be giving me the grand tour?" he asked

"I really wouldn't know. I've never gone anywhere I'm not supposed to. But tonight that's gonna change."

She stood up then shook her head, making her hair do a little bounce. He found it adorable.

"Wish me luck," she told him.

"Luck, kid."

"Get your eyes checked, Logan," she flirted "I'm not a kid anymore."

Georgie headed for the door. He knew he should just let her go. Whatever she was looking for, he wasn't it.

But with every step she took toward the door, his heart filled with panic. It was unexplainable but true. He didn't want her to leave yet.

"Hey," Logan called, jumping to his feet.

She turned around. "What? You decide to finally answer my question about Lulu."

"No," he said with a small smile. She just didn't give up, did she?

Logan went on, " I was just thinking...you could have some fun here...with me."

"What kind of fun?"

Well, he hadn't thought that far ahead. The kind of things he usually did with women started with throwing back shots and ended with tumbling onto a bed, a couch, or the backseat of a car.

His eyes darted around the room as a sexy, little grin came to her face, which made it near impossible for him to think.

He spotted the jukebox. "Dance?"

END OF PART TWO


	42. part 3, accidently in love

_This story has a strong T rating. Thanks for reviewing!_

_This couple is irresistible to me._

**Accidently in Love- Georgie and Logan**

**Part Three**

"Dance?" he asked

Georgie studied Logan for a long minute, then softly said, with a hint of challenge in her tone, "Okay."

_What am I doing_? he asked himself as he walked over to the jukebox to find a song.

Suddenly a nice stiff drink sounded damn good. Soon he would be holding that innocent-eyed girl in his arms. Logan knew damn well she was too good for him to even look at twice, let alone touch. But it wasn't like he could just say that, or like he wanted to. No, he wanted her in his arms. He was selfish that way.

His eyes scanned all the songs. Everything looked wrong.

Too sweet, too soft, too filled with love and longing. He was none of those things. His fingers pressed the buttons and music filled the air.

He turned around to face her. Her eyes moved up and down his body, assessing him one last time, then she raised her hand and offered it to him.

Logan knew it was crazy but, at that moment, she made him feel like he was worth a damn- though every second of his life before now he was sure he wasn't.

_**The world was on fire and no one could save me**_

_**but you **_

_**  
It's strange what desire will make**_

_**foolish people do **_

_**  
I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you **_

He took her hand, and pulled her toward him, his arm wrapped around her back. Logan pressed Georgie to him, indecently close, pushing her beyond what he felt was her comfort zone.

_You wanna play_? he asked silently _Lets play then_.

She wiggled her hips, slightly and only once, but it made him gulp. Her eyes met his and they said _Bring. It. On._

A small smile curved his lips, even as he thought, _Damn, she is nothing but a temptation I just don't need_.

Dancing in a small town diner. It shouldn't be anything that would change the course of a life. But it had before- for other people who stood where he did now- and it could again, Logan had no doubt about that.

"I like this," Georgie said.

He swallowed. It was a simple statement. But still, he started to feel dizzy.

_**No, I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**(this girl is only gonna break your heart) **_

_**  
No,**_

_**I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**(this girl is only gonna break your heart) **_

_**  
with you  
with you **_

_**(this girl is only gonna break your heart)**_

"What do you see when you look at me, Logan?" she asked again

Always with the questions. He might as well answer this one now, Logan decided.

"Hunger."

Georgie stilled for a moment, then leaned away from him slightly. He rubbed his hands over her back, drawing him right against him once more and they started to move again.

Softly, he threw right back at her "What do you see when you look at me?"

"Pain."

His jaw tightened. Her eyes were filled with understanding, which only made him feel more exposed, but he couldn't be angry at her when she gave him that look that begged for more...for a kiss, for attention, for time and change and for him to be different, to make her different. It was more than he had to offer. He wished it wasn't though.

_**What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
what a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you **_

Georgie wasn't supposed to be more than the girl who poured his coffee each day. Not exactly an afterthought, like she said earlier, more like a simple, sweet, steady constant.

She wouldn't shake up his whole world, he thought before tonight, like Maxie seemed intent on doing. Or make him crazy like Lulu with her rude indifference could.

Georgie was supposed to not make him feel anything. But here she was, with all those wild curves of hers moving in a slow rhythm that was making him lose all sense of time and place.

His mind was all caught up in her_. Why isn't she out with some future doctor or lawyer tonight_? _That's the kind of man she deserves_, he thought _Not me._

_I'm not the one, sweetie_, he told her silently.

For the first time in a long time, Logan Hayes did not have the guts to say what he felt out loud. Because what if Georgie took him at his word? What if she nodded, smiled and left? What if she found one of those college boy preps to give her what she needed tonight? It would be the best thing for both of them, Logan believed, but his gut rolled with a wave of bitter jealously at the thought.

She was in his arms, for right now, for this one song, at least. She was his for two more minutes of his life. He planned to enjoy it.

Logan moved his head next to her ear, and breathed in the flower infused scent of her hair. And slowly he let himself start to dream...for the length of this song, he could be the man she needed in her life.

But then they would have to end.

_**And I don't wanna fall in love **_

_**No I don't wanna fall in love **__  
__**with you **__  
_

Chris Isaak lyrics

Coming Up: Georgie's thoughts as they dance.


	43. part 4, accidently in love

_Strong T rating in this fic._

**Accidently in Love- Georgie and Logan**

**Part Four**

Georgie loved the way Logan's body felt as it moved with hers as they slow danced.

_**What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way  
what a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you  
what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way  
what a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you **_

It might be wrong, she knew that, to crave him based on nothing more than the fact that he looked damn good, and that his eyes were broken enough for her to really want to save him, fix him, hope he could fix her back.

She was broken but it was in a quiet, secret way no one would ever notice. She didn't want them to. She just wanted to feel better. Alive again. Strong. In control. Not left behind.

_Dillon is leaving town, _the words crashed through her mind. _Dillon left me long ago. Dillon is never going to be mine again...no one is mine...no one is this world...I belong to no one...just like Logan...he wants to though...we all want to...everyone in the world wants to... I want to...I want him._

Logan was a disaster waiting to happen but he was the only man she knew whose eyes flashed with just as much loneliness as hers.

She raised her hands and cupped his face. Her fingers brushed over the light stubble on his jaw. When his eyes clouded with desire, turning just a shade darker, she felt a jolt hit her at her very center.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"You were right...about what you saw in my eyes."

Then she brought her mouth to his in a kiss that sent shockwaves through both of them. If he wasn't holding her, Georgie feared her knees would have gave out right from under her. But he had a tight grip on her, he was keeping her up, and taking the kiss farther and farther without asking for permission or waiting to see if this is what she wanted.

Georgie had already told him, with her words, her eyes, her soft sighs and now her stifled moan that, yes, she wanted this and more.

_**The world was on fire and no one could save me**_

_**but you **_

_**  
It's strange what desire will make**_

_**foolish people do **_

_**  
**_

She didn't want to act rash. She wanted to be sane. But she just couldn't. Not right now. His mouth was still on hers, one hand moved to her ass, she rubbed even closer to him-if that was possible- and crossed the edge where she could go back.

Georgie was thrilled to slip over that line. Once she was past it, it made it all that much easier to move her lips from his and whisper "Upstairs."

He eyes darted back and forth, searching hers.

_I'm sure_, she silently added. In her purse was protection. Robin had taught it wasn't an option to not carry it always.

Logan's eyes were just an inch from hers. She could see his need, his ache for someone- maybe not her, maybe just love from anyone- and she could clearly see his doubts.

Then he was shaking his head, just a fraction, but his answer was clear. _No._

Disappointment shot through her but so did determination. She hadn't gotten this far in life- getting all those perfect grades and holding together her disintegrating family with the force of her sheer will- by giving up easily.

Her hands slid down his chest. One rested on the waistband of his jeans, the other took his hand.

"You want to, Logan."

"Yeah. Badly."

"Talk, then. Explain this to me."

"Come on, now...you're ...Georgie, sweetie, you know you are trying to prove something. To yourself. To your sister. To this whole town. That you're more than you seem... that you're worth fighting over...staying with...killing for..."

Something in her shattered in that moment. Maybe it was the fragile hold she had on her facade. He saw right through her. He knew, did everyone?

Logan stepped back, though he didn't leave go of her hand. She watched him take in a few shaky breaths.

He added, in his soft southern drawl, "You are, you know,... worth all that... without having to change a thing about yourself."

It was heaven and hell in one sentence. She felt a tremor shoot down her spine. He saw her. But he didn't want her.

This was foolish, she thought, coming on to him, staying here tonight, one dance can change a life, now I want him...I want him desperately.

"You think so?" she asked

"I know so. You're the only woman in town who is."

She smiled. "Oh, now, that was a line."

"I wish it was."

Georgie wished it was, too. Because she wanted to be crazy tonight. To stop feeling lonely. Not to add a new ache to her list. Not to miss another man besides Dillon. Not to want Logan if he didn't want her.

_**I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you **_

"So, now, you think you know my reasons, Logan, for wanting to do this. Risk this. But you still haven't told me yours for not wanting to."

"I'm a cold hearted bastard. I don't have reasons, only excuses."

"Give me one," she dared softly.

"Nah, you're smart enough to figure it out." And still he held her hand.

She eased close to him again. Her lips pressed a kiss onto his cheek. "Have it your way. Goodnight, then."

Georgie moved around him and finally released his hand. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She threw over her shoulder, "Lock the door behind me, will ya?"

Her body burned for him. She could nearly feel his hands on her, in her, against her, and his mouth following that same course... slowly taking away the pain that held her still for so many months now.

Georgie wanted a release tonight but she wasn't about to beg him for that.

His hand reached out and grabbed hers, spinning her around, and then his mouth was on hers again. His kiss was nearly angry, but also tender because she could feel his body shaking with frustration over the fact he couldn't let her walk away.

Logan might think she wanted more than he could give. Maybe she did. But even Georgie didn't want to think about that tonight. She wasn't picturing white pickets fences and an All American dream.

She was too caught up in the moment, in this need, in the feel of his hands pushing her against the door, then sliding between her thighs. It felt right. It felt necessary for survival.

"Upstairs," he said.

Their eyes locked on each other. It was too late to pretend they weren't going there...they were...and neither knew where they might end up after this.

_It would be insane to fall in love with this man,_ Georgie thought as he led her up to his room. _Pure insanity. So I just won't...I won't love him...I won't... _

_**No I don't wanna fall in love  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
with you  
With you  
**_  
Chris Isaak lyrics


	44. part 5, accidently in love

P**art Five**

**Glo just makes me smile! Love them.**

**This story has a strong T rating.**

**Accidently In Love- Georgie and Logan**

_**She'll let you in her house  
if you come knocking late at night**_

_**  
She'll let you in her mouth  
if the words you say are right**_

_**  
If you pay the price  
she'll let you deep inside**_

_**  
But there's a secret garden she hides  
**_

Her eyelids fluttered open, blinking a few times, as she realized she was wrapped within a pair of well toned arms.

"Morning," Georgie whispered. Her eyes searched his and found them unreadable.

They had come together in a frenzy the night before- quickly without holding anything back, pushing each other to the limit and then further that first time.

Then it flowed into something slower, softer, with more intent, care and gentleness. They gave again to each other as their aches and loneliness merged together then started to fade till all they could feel was wanted, needed, craved.

"What do you think?" Logan asked in his husky southern drawl that always sounded liked teasing, but really masked his insecurities. "You done with me? Had enough?"

"Have you?"

They weren't talking about sex, she knew that. They were talking about the murky part of this...all the rest...real life.

He'd made her feel more attractive than any fashion model in a magazine the night before. He made her feel what she hadn't in a long while. Alive. Sexy. Satisfied.

It would be hard to walk away from that. But it would be the smart thing to do.

She was so damn sick of being smart. So tired of all the compromises, all the settling.

He looked good. He felt good. She wanted more.

Instead of answering her question, he took her mouth again into another kiss. It started hot with him nibbling her lower lip, sucking it, running his tongue over it but then it morphed as she wrapped her arms around him and arched her back. Soon it was just desperate...it was them saying _We can't stay together but don't leave me now...this isn't over yet...real life can wait...love me a little more...a little more, please_.

_**She'll let you in her car  
to go driving around.**_

_**  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
that'll bring you down.**_

_**  
She'll let you in her heart  
if you got a hammer and a vise.**_

_**  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice.  
**_

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan knew he was wrong for doing this, he silently cursed his selfishness and greed as he reached for a condom.

She was perfect. Whether she hated the label or not, it fit her.

Georgie's body looked made for sin, she acted like a saint, loved Jesus and her father and her wicked sister without wondering if she should or not. She didn't ask for anything from anyone. She gave and gave, to him last night, to everyone every day. She deserved the best the world had to offer.

And Logan knew he was not that, not even freaking close. But still he wanted her, still he kissed her again, still he took what she offered.

She moaned into his mouth. Her nails dug into his back.

_One more time,_ he thought, _then I'm sending her on her way. _

_**You've gone a million miles.  
How far did you get?**_

_**  
To that place where you can't remember  
and you can't forget.  
**_

He rolled her onto her back, and if he didn't catch the look in her eye just then...well, it might just have gone some other way. He might have been able to resist tumbling into something he had no business attempting... that ugly little four letter word that could kill better than a bullet...love.

But Logan did see her eyes. They held nothing back. They offered him all he swore he didn't want or need from anyone: forgiveness, understanding, compassion, hope.

_Georgie Jones, how dare you_, he silently said as they came together.

Into her ear, he warned "I could easily break your heart."

"Its mine to risk." Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in more.

"Don't."

"You don't."

_She is going to crush me. I just know it. I know it_, he thought. _She's everything_ _beautiful and everything I don't deserve..._

His eyes shone with unshed tears as they moved in rhythm together.

_**  
She'll lead you down a path.  
There'll be tenderness in the air.**_

_**  
She'll let you come just far enough  
so you know she's really there.**_

_**  
And she'll look at you and smile  
and her eyes will say:**_

she's got a secret garden,  
where everything you want,  
where everything you need

_**will always stay  
a million miles away**_

Bruce Springsteen lyrics


	45. part 6, accidently in love

**Accidently In Love**

**Thanks for reviewing. Glo is a lovely dream couple, aren't they? **

**Part Six**

**Two days later**

Logan sat at a table with Cooper and Maxie in Kelly's His eyes kept moving over to the clock. It had been nearly thirty nine hours since he was last with Georgie, the morning after their first...well, he wouldn't call it a date, their first night.

She was working behind the counter right now. Like everything was normal. Like they were no different.

Georgie walked past him to deliver a bill to the table next to his. His gaze moved over her, his eyes lit up and then darkened as they moved down her body to take in her ass.

_Am I the only one who is hot in here? Just me? Great_, he thought.

"You're distracted, buddy," Cooper said "What's up?"

"Nothing."

Maxie said, "He always looks that out of it. Haven't you noticed? There's nothing going on up here." She tapped her forehead.

Logan stood up. "I got stuff to do." _Like try and forget about those dark brown eyes that kept me awake all last night..._.he added silently.

Logan hadn't been able to stop himself from hoping she would come back to his room again, but Georgie didn't show up.

He went over to the counter and caught her eye. Georgie gave him a knowing smile."You need something?"

_**So she said " What's the problem, baby?"**_

_**  
"What's the problem ? I don't know.  
Well, maybe I'm in love**_

_**(love).  
Think about it.**_

_**Every time I think about it.  
Can't stop thinking about it !" ( Counting Crows)  
**_

Nearly under his breath, Logan told her, "Alley. 2 minutes."

She nodded.

XXXXX

As soon as Georgie was outside, he pressed her against the wall and caught her mouth in a kiss. It hadn't been that long, less than two full days, but it felt like an eternity to him since he last had her body against his.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it. Cause I can't ignore **_

_**if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me **_

_**But I don't know nothing bout love  
**_

When he finally pulled back, Logan asked "How long were you going to last? Not saying a word to me about it. Just so I know how much I lost by."

"About..." she thought about it "five more minutes, probably."

"Damn."

Georgie smiled. Then she pulled him into another kiss, moaning softly as his lips opened for hers.

_**Come on, come on  
turn a little faster.**_

_**  
Come on, come on  
the world will follow after.**_

_**  
Cause everybody's after love.**_

Logan pulled away, he took in a breath. "What are we doing?"

"Living."

"No...no...you don't do this. Do you? No, I know you don't."

"Nice time to insult me," she pouted.

"Hey, doll," his apology was instant " I just meant...ohh, hell with it, I guess you know what you're doing."

And then his lips were on hers again. His hand moved to caress her breast. She smiled against his lips.

_**So I said " I'm a snowball running."**_

_**  
Running down into the spring that's coming**_

_**all this love **_

_**  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love **_

"Well, baby, I surrender."

_**  
To the strawberry ice cream Never ever end of all this love **_

_**  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
**_

Once again he pulled away. "We should take this somewhere else."

"I still have a few hours on my shift."

"Okay. Meet me later?"

"Your room?"

He let out a long breath. "Unless you want to do dinner first...what do you think?"

His eyes were wide with insecurity. It was as if he felt good enough to screw, but not date.

"Dinner in bed would work best for me," Georgie said "Chinese?"

"You embarrassed to be seen with me or something?"

"I just want you all to myself, for now." She smiled. "There is all the time in the world for...anything else you want to give me."

_I want to give you everything I have, everything you want,_ he told her silently.

"Okay?" Georgie asked as she stepped close to him again and gave him a quick, but tender, kiss.

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no**_

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer 

_**  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper **_

_**  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love  
**_

"Mmm. All right, doll." He wondered if she could see how happy she was making him. Was he smiling like an idiot? At this point Logan didn't even care if he was.

XXXXXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

She was naked but didn't seem uncomfortable. They had just come back from taking a shower together. If any of the other residents in Kelly's would have caught them doing that, Georgie would had surely never lived down the story but she didn't seem to be worried, so Logan wasn't either.

'This is...odd." he said as they ate cold Chinese food.

"How so?"

"I never thought...you...a girl like..."

"Woman."

"A woman like you would come up here with me and then...not run the first chance she got."

"I'm not running."

"Odd."

Georgie smiled. "No...cause this is the most fun I have had in ...ever. So I'm using you, not the other way around."

"Well, then, by all means keep using me. I'm loving it."

"Good to know."

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher **_

_**  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter **_

_**  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love**_

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

Their eyes locked on each other. They hadn't talked about their pasts yet, their mistakes that left them alone, all the reasons they both hurt so damn bad inside. The missing parents, the people who had lied and left and died. They were just taking it slow, letting there bodies say what their lips were still afraid to. But they both knew this time could only last so long. They would have to let the real world back in eventually. Just not yet.

She moved all the food to the nearby dresser and then crawled slowly up the bed to him. "Logan..."

"Yes?"

"You aren't perfect." Her hand wrapped around him.

"No," he choked out, praying to God she did not stop what she was doing.

"I don't need perfect." A small smile curved her lips as her mouth moved to kiss his body, dropping slow, lazy kisses down his chest and then over his abs, as she kept moving lower and lower, letting her mouth linger here or there.

He choked back a moan.

"I...need...someone...who...sees...me..." she said between teasing licks. "For who I really am."

Her mouth engulfed him.

His head fall back on the pillows. He wasn't sure if he truly saw her yet. Every second together he learned something new. And the most startling part was none of it came down to sex, not really, that was just a way to show each other what lay beneath each other's facade.

He wanted to see every part of her, he wanted to stay in this moment and be the man she needed, he wanted to keep this going...but he didn't think they had a chance of making it last.

_Damn, I can't love her...what have I gone and done_? he asked himself as she moved over him and then they were moving together toward the edge, toward a place where he could finally stop thinking and just feel her tightening around him, loving him for one second in time. Their second.

_**Accidentally **_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally 

_**Accidentally**_

_**Accidentally **_

_****_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter 

_**  
Come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter **_

_**  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her **_

_**Accidentally in love**_ ( Counting Crows)

Note- Well, they finally move out of the bedroom in the next section. Sigh. It was fun while it lasted!


	46. part 7, accidently in love

**Part Seven**

Logan felt haunted. By her. By them together. By these words:

"_I could easily break your heart."_

"_Its mine to risk."_

"_Don't."_

"_You don't."_

But he feared he would break her and that pissed him off.

Just three days past his first night with Georgie Jones and here he was trying to change himself to suit her.

He hated that he felt the need to do that. But he did. She hadn't asked him for anything but still he had this desire to give her all she longed for...all she probably thought he was incapable of...all he was pretty sure he couldn't ever be.

Logan wasn't sure what would happen with him and Georgie next. She seemed to be waiting for him to decide.He was supposed to say something, do something, be something, he was sure. But what?

All he could think of was how messed up his life currently was. The damn bet with Maxie. The near stalking of Lulu. And his hatred for that worthless S.O. B sperm donor Baldwin.

It all had to be fixed and so he set out to start. For himself, and maybe, for a certain brown eyed girl that seemed to think she could trust him with her body, her secrets, herself.

_Knock. Knock._

He let out a shaky breath._ I should have asked Georgie to come with me_, he thought. Then realized that was probably the last thing he should do- let her see him like this...

_Knock. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Okay, okay...relax," a teenaged female voice said "Geez. I am coming. Hold your horses."

Logan stumbled backwards, seriously thinking about bolting.

_Why didn't I figure she could be here? Of course, she could. Damn,_ he thought.

The door opened. "Hello?"

"Hey, um..."

"Can I help you?" asked Serena Baldwin. Her light blue eyes searched his. "Who are you..._" looking for_, she was going to finish with but then Scott cut her off.

He walked over to the doorway, saying "Who is it, honey?"

His tone changed when he spotted Logan.

_Who am I? _Logan thought in response to his sister's question. _No one_.

"Aww," grumbled Scott "what do you want now, Logan? I told you that scam wasn't gonna play. Did Luke put you up to this?"

Logan swallowed, as his eyes filled with pain, and Serena took a step closer to him. "It's you, isn't it? The one Dad told me thinks...why don't you come in?"

"No. The garbage stays on the doorstep," Scott said.

"If I'm garbage then what does that make you for walking out on my pregnant mother and never even thinking twice about her again?" Logan asked, as anger rolled through him. "You forgot her. But she didn't disappear when you left, and neither did I. I'm here. I exist."

"What do you want?" asked Scott. " A prize for that?"

"I don't really care if you take your lie about not believing me to your grave. I see it in your eyes, Old Man, you know who I am to you. So here is how this is gonna work from now I...I'm gonna steer clear of you and this perfect little family you treasure so much and you stay away from me and everyone I care about. I see you around them and I will not be able to hold my temper. You never wanted to owe me anything. Fine you don't. I just wanted you to see me. Know that I'm alive. I lived through you walking out and I made it without a damn thing from you. You deserve to pay for what you did...to rot in hell...but I'm not wasting my life on trying to get revenge. You're not worth it."

Right before Logan turned to leave he nodded once at Serena."Sorry you had to witness this."

He made it almost to the sidewalk, as he sucked in huge gulps of air, when his sister caught up to him.

"Hey...wait...geez, man, slow down. You're not leaving here like this!"

Logan turned to face her. "Don't. It's too late."

"For you and Dad...maybe...not for you and me."

"Go back into your pretty little house and forget you ever met me. Go back to that wholesome life where men like me don't interrupt it."

She smiled. "It was never all that wholesome, quiet or calm before you came along."

His eyes stayed hard. The last thing he wanted to do was let another person underneath his shell.

"Hey," she said softly, as she searched his eyes, "come on, now. Give a girl a break. A chance. Something...you owe..."

"No, I don't."

"Fine. Logan...what is your last name?"

"Hayes."

"Fine, Logan Hayes, you think," Serena started in a stern voice "you don't owe me jack. Got it. But let me clue you in on something. We," she stressed the word as her hand motioned to include both of them "happen to have a younger sister. Cute little thing. She got left behind when my dad bailed on this town, dragging me with him. Christina doesn't get what made her family fall apart. She isn't guilty of anything. She never deserved what Dad did to her...what I did...I could have come back...but.." she sighed in frustration "he needed me! I had to choose! My point is... this is_ your _turn to choose. Tina needs her family back. I'm not keeping this secret. So, she will know about you. You plan on letting her down by never even meeting her? Never being what you were supposed to, to her? You hate Dad for doing that to you...I get it. But don't turn around and become him. You can't walk into my life, blow it up, and then run away leaving me to clean up YOUR mess. Do you get me, Logan?"

"Wow. You always this tough?"

"I'm trying to survive this town and this family. No other way to be."

He swallowed. "All right, listen, I hear what you are saying. But this sister of yours..."

"Ours."

"Ours...she will be better off without me. So do me a favor and just let this drop?"

"Nah, I suck at doing that kind of stuff. I used to be that way...then Dad drug me around the world as he ran from the law, his past and himself. I don't sit back and let stuff happen to me anymore."

_After a long moment_, Logan sighed._ Look what you did, he silently berated himself...you got in deeper when all you wanted was what? Freedom? No. You didn't want that at all. You wanted this...to be needed...by Serena...by Tina...by Georgie..._

Serena went on, "So, you in or you out? Cause I could use the help...making this all up to Tina...I really could_."_

She smiled and added, "If I could tell her Santa came in July and brought a big brother that would really win me some brownie points. What do you say?"

"I guess so." _God help me, what am I doing?_ he asked himself.

"You guess?"

"Don't push your luck, Serena."

Hearing her name on his lips, she asked,"You researched all of us, didn't you?"

He gave her a small nod.

She asked, "Have you seen Tina? Cruised by my mom's place, maybe? Caught her outside the lighthouse walking that duck?"

A slow smile came to his face.

Serena laughed. "It's quite a freaking sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"She's...sweet." It was warning, and he knew it.

"Okay."

"So, when do you want to go with me over there? Now?"

"Give me a few days, okay? I'll call you."

"Cell," she stuck out her hand.

Serena took his phone and added her number to it. "There. Use it. Or else I will come looking for you."

"I won't let you down," the words slipped out and then he wished he could take them back. It was a promise, they both knew that, and now he would have to keep it. Or he would truly be the bastard he accused his father of being.

XXXXX

Logan sat in his car trying to recover from his showdown with Scott. His hands were shaking. He dialed his phone.

"Kelly's Diner."

"Georgie?"

"Hey, there. If you are looking for Cooper he just left to go into work."

"No, no...not Cooper. You."

"Are you okay?"

"Can you meet me on the docks. Elm Street Pier in five?"

"I'll be there."

"Are you sure you can get out of work? I shouldn't have called..."

"Logan."

"Yeah."

Georgie said in a soft but firm tone, "You should have called. See you in five."

**END OF PART SEVEN**

Thanks for reviewing!

I adore GLO.


	47. part 8, accidently in love

**Accidently In Love**

**Part Eight**

Georgie spotted Logan sitting on the bench on the docks. His eyes were filled with conflicting emotions: pain, bitterness, and some fear mixed with acceptance and relief.

She wanted to bring him into her arms and make whatever it was better.

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace **_

_**  
to make you feel my love **_

Georgie walked over and sat down with him. He didn't say anything. She slipped her hand into his. He turned and gave her a strained smile, she leaned her forehead against his.

"Bad?" she asked

"No..." but his voice was cracking.

She pulled him close, his head rested in to crook of her neck.

_**When evening shadows and the stars appear  
and there is no one to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years **_

_**  
to make you feel my love **_

For a long while they stayed that way. She didn't know what had caused him to feel hurt, and could only hope it wasn't regrets over her.

Georgie had half expected Logan to get on the first bus out of town after their night together, just to avoid facing the unexpected emotions they brought up in each other, but he hadn't.

She thought all men were like Frisco or Mac. Runners or stable.

She had figured Logan was definitely more like her reckless birth father, but now she wasn't so sure. He was still here, leaning on her, she was willing to be here to help him, and maybe he would be willing to do the same for her one day. Maybe, underneath it all, he was the type who hung onto the people in his life...maybe...maybe...maybe, she was fooling herself.

But maybe not.

Georgie finally moved back a little, and met his eyes. "Tell me, please."

"It's nothing."

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet **_

_**but I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met **_

_**  
There's not doubt in my mind where you belong **_

"Hey, its something," she whispered. "What?"

"Me. I...made a bet with Maxie. If I get Lulu in bed then your sister will sleep with me the day after. It was just a joke at first...I'm not even sure Maxie was really going to go through with it...I kept pushing her, testing her...I kissed her."

Georgie stood up.

XXXXXXXXX

_And there she goes_, Logan thought. _It was bound to happen_.

"This was all before," Logan said as he stood up and moved close to her."Now...I told her to forget about it. Maybe Cooper will never know. We might just get away with it and not lose the best friend either of us ever had. I wasn't going to tell you."

"So why did you?" Her words were stiff and painful, like overworked joints.

"You already knew something was going on with me and Lulu. You kept asking what. I'm telling you because...I asked you here to help me. But then I saw how selfish that was. You ran over here, you hugged me, you tried to fix me but you don't know me. You don't know what or who I really am."

"Who are you?"

"Scott Baldwin's bastard son."

Her eyes widened. After a long moment, they softened.

Logan went on, "I saw him today. There's no hope he will...he don't want me, doll. I met Serena, too, and I guess I'll be meeting his other kid in a few days. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

After a long pause he went on, " I guess I asked you here to see what you think? Should I stay the hell away from these newfound sisters of mine and not risk messing them up as bad as I am? Should I just leave town now?"

She turned and faced him fully. "No. _Stay_. If you don't you will never stop running...and the person you will be trying to leave behind so bad...you'll find in the mirror each morning. _Stay_. Because Christina Baldwin is a sweetheart and she will love you on sight. _Stay_. Cause...my life was pretty dull before you. _Stay_. Be here with Cooper. He needs you for when my sister tries to destroy his world, just to prove how awful she thinks she is, and then begs him to understand and love her anyway. Tell him to. She's worth it." Georgie lifted her hand, cautiously she touched his arm." _Stay_. Cause I am asking you to. Stay, Logan."

He was pretty sure he loved her at that moment.

_**I'd go hungry, **_

_**I'd go black and blue **_

_**  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do **_

_**  
To make you feel my love **_

He raised both his hands and buried them in her hair. "Georgie..."

"Yes?" she asked softly. The single word was filled with emotion. Her heart was full and every bit of it was taken by this man that she barely knew, and yet she knew him better than she'd ever known anyone.

Logan whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Now, forgive yourself."

His mouth moved to hers. Their kiss was gentle and slow. A fresh start.

_**The storms are raging on a rolling sea  
on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free **_

_**  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet  
**_

"I always have a plan," he told her "but I don't have one this time. I don't know what's gonna happen with you or with my sisters or even with me...I'm flying blind here, doll."

"That sounds really dangerous," Georgie said softly. Then she took his hand and drug him to the edge of the docks.

She turned around so that her back rested against his chest. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

She took both his hands in hers and lifted them out away from their bodies. Her eyelids drifted closed before she went on, "I know its scary to be on the edge, in the dark, knowing if you fall it could all be over...your whole life...all you worked so hard for...I feel that way all the time. But not right now. Cause I'm with you. If I fall, I fall with you. But you're holding on to me, and I'm holding onto you...we aren't going to fall...we can keep each other up...and this doesn't really feel all that scary , after all, does it?"

He smiled. Logan opened his eyes and found her looking up at him. His mouth moved to kiss her again. "It feels damn terrifying, but I like it..._you._..a little too much to walk away now."

"Good. Cause I think I stopped breathing there for a second when you said you might leave."

"I'm not leaving."

_How can I_? Logan silently asked _I'm hooked on this brown eyed girl_.

_**There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the earth for you **_

_**  
Make you happy make your dreams come true  
to make you feel my love **_

_**Garth Brooks lyrics.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

That night they spent together in his room above Kelly's.

This time it started much slower, with her hands unbuttoning his shirt. She was on her knees on the bed, and once his shirt was off her hands brushed over his abs, then higher until she cupped his face and kissed him sweetly while dragging him down on top of her.

_This is what I want. Him. This wild, reckless man. This tornado. This feeling right here when he is taking his time to make sure I'm happy, to take care of what I need, to save me over saving himself...Logan is what I need. I'm not letting go of him, ever_.


	48. part 9, accidently in love

**Part Nine**

Georgie liked that her relationship with Logan was a secret. For the first week of so they snuck around, kissing in the kitchen at Kelly's or driving out to the lake together late at night or holing up in his room above the diner.

She would lay in his arms for hours, as his fingers lazily traced her skin, and talk about their pasts. He hated spilling his guts but she loved when he finally did.

She wasn't in a real rush to change what they had going on. It worked and felt right. She tingled with anticipation of the next time he would kiss her, the next time she could run her hands over those abs of his, what his eyes would look like when they made love...those eyes told his whole heart, they amazed her and kept making her ache more and more for that complicated, bitter bad boy of hers.

The first moment she regretted that they hadn't taken things public was one afternoon in Kelly's when she was working and Lulu walked in.

Logan was at the counter, drinking coffee before he headed off to work. He had been shooting Georgie secret little looks while keeping their conversation innocent.

Lulu came up to him and announced, "Yes, I will."

He turned and gave her a raised eyebrow. "Okay. You will...what?"

"Take you up on that offer of a date."

Georgie's eyes widened. She watched as Logan tensed.

"Uh," he started then gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "that's real nice of you to finally deem me worthy and all but...no, thanks."

"No thanks?" Lulu asked "What? Was this just some sort of game? You chase me and then when you wear me down you don't want me anymore. You were just messing with my mind from the start, weren't you?"

Just then Maxie and Cooper walked in.

Georgie sighed.

Lulu went on, "You are some piece of work, Logan Hayes. I don't believe I actually agreed to go out with you. I will never make that kind of foolish mistake again. You're so not worth my time." Lulu spun on her heels and ran out.

Logan turned and met Georgie's eyes. She could see how he took in Lulu's words and they reminded him of all the other people who ever told him he wasn't good enough.

Cooper asked, "What was that all about? She looked upset."

"Go after her!" Maxie hissed at Logan.

"Let it go," Logan said to her.

"You could still catch her," Maxie said. "Work your magic."

Cooper asked his girlfriend "Why would you care? Don't tell me you actually want Logan to be happy with Lulu?"

Maxie grimaced, then faked a smile. "Just looking out for your war buddy."

"More like looking out for," Georgie said "_yourself_."

Maxie gave her a look that pleaded for Georgie to not say whatever she thought she knew.

Cooper looked between the two sisters and then asked "What am I missing here?"

Neither answered him.

Logan said, "While its flattering you ladies are all fighting over me, I will have to miss the rest of the show. Duty calls." He smiled. Maxie gave him a cold look in response. Georgie shook her head at the whole scene.

"Not so fast," Cooper said "Someone is going to let me in on whatever you three know that I don't."

Maxie opened her mouth to start a spiel of double talk but Georgie spoke up first, "Logan turned Lulu down because he's already seeing someone else."

Her sister paled. Maxie swallowed hard.

Cooper stared at her, searching her eyes.

Logan looked at Georgie. Silently he asked her _You really want to do this_?

Once she said the words aloud, they would be real. Their little bubble where only they existed would be popped. Real life would start again. For a while there it was as if they were on pause. It started when he asked, _"Dance?_" and lasted till the second Lulu pulled open the door of the diner today. During that time the most important thing had been sharing kisses, and secrets, and pushing away the pain that lingered inside each other them.

Logan had started to believe he could overcome his past. Georgie had started to believe they could make a new future together.

With a nervous laugh, Maxie asked "This loser is seeing someone? Who would want him?"

"Me," said Georgie.

Her sister's face contorted in shock and anger. "WHAT?" She turned to Logan. "You low down dirty friggin snake in the grass. I am gonna cut your balls off for messing with my little sister." She grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, there," Logan said, as he tried to jerk out of her grasp.

Georgie came out from behind the counter. "Maxie, stop!"

Maxie slapped Logan. Cooper grabbed Maxie around the waist and pulled her backwards as she screamed, "You're a scuzz! Stay away from her! Do you hear me? Do you? I'll tell her what you really are, Logan. I'll tell everyone..."

"That's enough," Georgie said. "I'm more than aware of who Logan really is. I know it all, Maxie. I don't need you to protect me. If I want to date him, I will. If I want to sleep with him, I will. If I want to runoff to Vegas with him or have ten of his kids, I will."

Georgie took a breath then went on, " I know you love me but, seriously, you can't fix my life when yours is mess. You say you are angry at Lulu on my behalf, don't bother, I am over it. You say you want her to pay. Well the only one I see here who is suffering is you...and that kills me...so stop, Maxie. Just slow down and see that the only life you need to protect is your own from yourself."

All the fight went out of the petite blonde, she slumped against Cooper.

Georgie said to Logan, "I'll walk you out." She called into the kitchen and told the other waitress she would be back in five minutes.

XXXXXXXXXX

They headed for his car. Once they were there Logan said, "I hate that it came out like that. I should have talked to that sister of yours days ago but I didn't feel like dealing with her again after the fight we had when I called off the bet. She's kinda brutal when she's pissed."

"Believe me, I know."

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you okay? You know, I wouldn't have said yes to Lulu ...whether you were there or not..."

"Yeah?"

They hadn't promised to not see other people, but the thought of him kissing someone else, let alone Lulu, broke Georgie's heart.

Logan slid closer to her. "Hey now, listen, I don't want Lulu, never did. I wanted to...I don't know...I guess I wanted to prove that Cooper hadn't found a girl who was worthy of him. Not because I hated Maxie but because...he always was the perfect one between us, you know? And then I come to town and see he found someone who loves him right off the bat...it couldn't be that simple...I could tell Maxie had a let more going on then he knew or could understand...I wanted him to see the truth."

"You wanted him to suffer. So you would be even."

Logan took a step back. "That's a harsh way to put it but yeah, okay, I did. I wanted him to know that life isn't always gonna go his way...but I also didn't. Cause I don't want him hurt...I just let myself get carried away with that bet. It was something to pass the time on...a game to play...but I don't want to keep being that way. Hell, maybe, that's who I am at my core though."

She reached out and took his hand. Slowly she smiled, "Only time will tell."

"Seems awful risky to chance it...all the pain...on me," he said.

She just shook her head at him, silently saying _I don't want an easy out. I want you._

Georgie put her arms around his neck and said, "My risk to take."

Her lips connected with his and once again the world made sense to both of them.

(_**I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore **_

_**  
What a feeling**_

Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me 

_**  
What a feeling **_ ( aqualung lyrics)

XXXXXXXXX

Logan loved when she surprised him. Georgie could be tough, calling it like it was, and also so tender that he lost his breath, his ability to think, and a good chunk of his heart to her.

When she kissed him, standing next to his car that afternoon, Logan knew he was a lucky man. He hadn't done anything to prove he was good enough for her.

In fact, she should hate him. But here she was pressing her soft curves against him and opening her mouth to him, letting him into her body and her world.

She was a miracle. One he didn't deserve but he sure as hell wasn't about to walk away now.

(_**What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine **_

_**  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine **_

_**  
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine **_)

_I can't lose her_, he thought, _God_, _what would I do if I had to go back to being me without her, without this, without any hope...I love her._

The thought made him freeze. She pulled away and looked at him. He knew his eyes must be filled with every emotion floating through his heart, he hugged her, hiding his face from her view.

She held onto him tightly, giving to him without saying a word, without even asking why he needed her so much in that moment.

(_**Love will remain a mystery  
But give me your hand and you will see   
Your heart is keeping time with me )**_

_I love her_, he thought, _How can I? Already? But I do. I love Georgie. She's the one_.

_**(What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
Brighter than sunshine **_

_**  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine   
Suddenly you're mine  
And it's brighter than sunshine **_

_**It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun, sunshine. )**_


	49. part 10, accidently in love

Serena banged on Logan's door at seven am that Saturday. When he opened it, she said "You didn't call."

Fresh out of bed, it was too early to come up with a plausible lie."I was going to...today."

"Liar."

"Okay, okay, I was going to, eventually." As soon as he worked up the nerve, that was.

"Logan Hayes, you need to pull it together. Tina is a kid still. Kids can't wait on adults to get their shit right. You want her to hear about you through the grapevine and have her whole world rocked? In a town this damn small it is bound to happen sooner or later if you continue to hide here in this room above Gossip Central a.k.a Kelly's diner. Furthermore..."

He grabbed his head. "Enough. I can't take lectures before I've had my coffee."

Logan stumbled back into the room. Over his shoulder he said, "I'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes."

"Five minutes," Serena countered. "And don't go slipping out the fire escape. Cause if I have to come looking for you a second time, it will get..."

He turned around and narrowed his eyes at her.

She gave him a innocent little smile. "Not pretty, big brother."

Then she turned and walked down the hall. He grabbed some clothes out of a drawer, while shaking his head and chuckling. He had been avoiding diving into the official brother role with Scott's two daughters but now it looked like Serena was not going to let him off the hook.

As nervous as he was to have either of his sisters rely on him, or start to love him, he was also glad that he had this chance. Back when he was a kid, he always wanted a bigger family. But it was just him and his mom. Now she was gone, and for a while, Logan felt utterly alone and adrift.

Within the last week, he found a woman to share his joy and pain with and a family that wanted to claim him- or at least one sister who seemed determined to make him one of them.

He used to hate the world. It was the thing he and Maxie had in common. They didn't trust fate or believe things could work out in the end. But now Logan was starting to see that despite who he was and all he had done...maybe it was going to work out right, maybe he had a real chance at happiness.

He dialed his cell phone. "Hey," he said softly "Good morning, doll."

"Logan," she sighed out his name, her tone filled with happiness and love.

"Why did I wake up without you?"

"Sorry. I had to head home to study for a Chemistry test."

"You should have let me drive you."

"I can handle getting across town on my own just fine. Been doing it since I was ten."

"What if something happened to you, Georgie?" He hated how obvious his need for her was but it wasn't something he could control. "Its not worth taking the chance."

"This coming from the guy who does nothing but take chances."

"With my worthless life, yeah. Not yours." Logan went on, "Guess what? Serena is waiting down at the diner for me...I guess I'm meeting Tina today."

"She'll love you."

"Yeah, right. If no one tells her what I am really like."

"What you are really like...when you aren't working anyone or putting on a front...that's the best part of you, Logan. Show her that and she won't be able to resist. I know I can't."

He smiled and then glanced at the clock. "I got to go, Georgie. How about we get together later? Have that first real date we keep putting off cause you can't get enough of my body and refuse to leave my bed long enough to even eat one meal in public."

She chuckled. "There is an art exhibit on campus."

"Thrilling."

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," Logan said. He wanted to do whatever would make her happy. It was an odd feeling to be able to get so much out of being there for another person, but over and over, she gave that to him. "Call me when you're done with school and I'll pick you up for dinner."

"All right. See you then and ...good luck with your sisters. They're damn lucky to have you, Logan."

"Only you would say that."

"Only I know its true," Georgie said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serena insisted they walk to the lighthouse. It took a half an hour and forced Logan to have to make small talk with her. He could tell that was her plan from the start.

He liked how this younger sister of his seemed to be tough and able to forge plans and schemes all on her own. But he was already starting to worry she might take her mouthy little attitude out on the wrong guy someday. Logan hoped he could be around to keep her safe from anything like that.

, he thought, 

It made his head spin, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"So," Serena said, when they were almost there, "how long you planning to risk life and limb by working with those mobsters?"

"I don't know who told you what," Logan lied "but I work at the Metro Court."

She stepped in front of him and looked right up into his eyes. The same eyes she had. Scott's eyes. "You don't work for the Corinthos- Morgan crime family?"

"The who? Never heard of them."

She stomped on his foot.

"Oww!" he cried "Man, relax! Okay, okay, okay...yeah, I did a few jobs for Sonny. Who told you, anyway?"

"Dad. He said you were set up by either Tracy, Sonny or Luke to lie about being his kid. But the minute I saw you, I knew you weren't lying at all. He still thinks you are though. Cause he needs to. Its gonna kill him when he realizes what you went through on your own because he didn't know about you."

"Lets not go there."

"All right, for now," she agreed softly. " How's your foot?"

"You probably broke three toes."

"Did not."

"You could have." His tone was teasing. "Just because you are my sister do you think that gives you the right to verbally and physically attack me whenever the mood strikes?"

She smiled.

They started walking again. Serena answered, "You deserved it and you know it. We shouldn't lie to each other. I...well, for a very long time, it was just me. My biological mother, Dominique, died and Dad moved me away from Lucy and...I was on my own in a lot of ways. Then we came back to town and I had grandparents- who are dying to meet you by the way!"

"Slow down. Meeting Tina and the duck are good enough for now."

"Anyway, we moved back home and I had grandparents around again, and Lucy and Kevin and Felicia, Georgie's mom, and Mac and then my folks adopted Christina. It was a real family...you know, real...in a way it could never be when it was just me and Dad. But I never forgot what it was like before all that...how lonely it was...how I needed more. This family of ours is absolutely strange but I love it...I need it...and I need you to be part of it."

The stopped as the lighthouse came into view. Logan let out a breath.

He glanced over at Serena. She gave him a sweet smile. "Ready?"

His heart started to hammer in his chest. He hated feeling like he might not measure up in his youngest sister's eyes. It was a familiar feeling he got when meeting anyone new, and this time the stakes were as high as they would ever get.

Serena slipped her arm around his and leaned on him. "You're ready. Come on, this is family. They have to love you. It's some kind of rule."

He shook his head no as his feet stayed rooted in place. He wished Georgie was here. She would know just what to do.

Serena shook her head yes. She opened her mouth to start a new speech on just why he had to do this.

Logan wasn't up for hearing all that so he said quickly, "No turning back now."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," she said. Her words were soft and sweet. It was the happiest he had ever heard her voice so far.


	50. part 11, accidently in love

Sorry it has taken forever to update this. There is only one chapter left to this story and then I will post a Lucky and Emily story.

Christina Baldwin was adopted by Scott and Lucy on the General Hospital Spin-off Port Charles. Due to sorasing of characters like Maxie, Georgie, and Lulu it is hard to know how old Christina might be if brought onto GH today. 

In this story Serena is 19, and Christina is 12.

Chapter Eleven

Logan's eyes took in the lighthouse as they walked closer and closer.

Serena had just told him,_ They have to love you._

But Logan wasn't so sure. He never expected love or loyalty, and never took it for granted.

That way he wasn't left wrecked by longing for people he couldn't have. But everything was starting to change now. His world was opening up and it scared the hell out of him.

Getting so much so fast only left him fearing he would lose it all just as quick.

His sister gave him a small smile before she knocked on the door, and then opened it. "Hey,it's me! Anyone around?"

XXXXXXX

Serena was silently praying this went well, and wondering if she should have warned her mother and sister about this new addition to the family before she brought him here.

From upstairs Kevin, Lucy's husband, called down."Morning."

Out of the kitchen, Lucy and Christina walked into the living room. Both their faces lit up in smiles at the sight of Serena. While greeting her they both gave her hugs and fussed over her, like they hadn't seen her in years.

Ever since Scott brought her back home, Lucy and Christina had been acting like this.

Serena watched as Lucy's eyes slid over to Logan and then she gasped.

Scott's eyes stared out of the young man's face.

Lucy recovered quick. "Well, hello, there. Who is this hottie you drug home, Serena?"

Logan still hovered near the doorway. Serena grabbed his hand and tugged him closer. "This is Logan Hayes."

Lucy smiled, she touched his arm, "It's wonderful to meet you- really. You...its good to have you here...you're welcome to come back anytime."

"Uh, um, well, yeah," Logan stumbled. "Nice to meet you..."

"Lucy Coe," Serena filled in. Then she turned to her younger sister, "Tina, sweetie, I have a big surprise for you."

"Really? A new CD? That shirt I saw at the mall?"

"No, much better," Serena said. She looked at Lucy, silently seeking permission. Lucy nodded.

Serena looked right in Tina's eyes and said "A big brother. Logan is Dad's oldest son, sweetie."

Tina's mouth dropped. She looked him up and down, till Logan was sure she was about to say _Who cares_, but then her face broke out into a smile.

"What? How? Talk, Serena. Like now."

"I'm dying to hear this myself," Lucy said. She motioned them all over to the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan sat down and Serena plopped down right next to him, smiling brightly as she spilled out his whole history as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever heard.

He marveled at how all three of this women seemed to be so grateful to have him as part of their family. There was no judgements or questions about if he was good enough or if he belonged. He just did, without a doubt, in their minds at least.

Logan studied Lucy first. She was so animated and full of life, yet her eyes welcomed him in and offered instant understanding. Then he looked at Tina. She wasn't even a teenager yet, still baby faced with lots of long dark hair and big dark eyes. Her clothing was reserved but her attitude wasn't quiet in the least. She might not be as spunky as Serena but she wouldn't get ran over either. He'd have to keep a close eye on Tina, make sure she didn't try and grow up too fast. Nothing good ever came of trying to do that, he should know.

"A brother," Tina said when Serena finished talking. "Unbelievable. So cool! How long did you know about us? Why didn't you come sooner, Logan?"

"Oh, um..." _Sooner? Wow_. He was barely ready now. "I was in the war. Iraq."

"Thank God you survived," Lucy said "And made it home...to us."

He felt stunned. After letting out a short, calming breath Logan said "Yeah...thank God."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Georgie walked out of her Chemistry class at Port Charles University to find Logan standing there, leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Her face lit up in a smile.

"Just...felt like seeing you, I guess," he said in a overly casual way.

Right away, Georgie could tell there was something going on with him. She took his hand and leaned over to kiss him.

"Well, I won't complain about getting to see more of you," she said. "Lets sit down in the quad."

She led him outside to a bench. "So."

"Yeah."

She looked into his eyes. They were soft with love and a sweet sort of happiness that she never saw there before.

"It went well with your sisters, didn't it?"

Logan nodded. "And with Lucy, too. It seems like they are all pretty open to the idea of...me being one of them. I didn't think it would be this easy."

"They'd have to be crazy not to love you."

"Most people consider it a sign of sanity to hate me at first sight. I look like trouble and that's because I am. Tina might be young and naive but Serena is anything but someone you can pull one over on. That goes triple for Lucy. It seemed like she knew with one look how I was a schemer and user, and probably just like Scott Baldwin in a billion ways I don't want to think about, but she didn't care."

"Lucy loved Scott. All those ways you reminded her of him probably made her love you too. I think its time for you to accept that you have a family here in town, that you have a best friend here who needs you more than he even knows, and that you have me...you belong, Logan. You belong to all of us for as long as you want and then even after that...this is the..."

He tried to joke "First day of the rest of my life."

He kissed her. Georgie could feel how hard he was trying to hold it together but she didn't want him to. She wanted him to give in and let himself be completely vulnerable. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened their kiss.

When she pulled away, she said "This is the start of forever."

A slow smile came to his lips as he took her hands. "I love you, Georgie."

His words were low and intense, a promise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden confession.

She opened her mouth but he held up a hand.

Logan said "You don't have to say it back. In fact, don't say anything right now. Just know...I love you. Just believe that and believe that I am staying in Port Charles for as long as you are here. And if your dreams take you to Europe or Asia or the Siberian desert, wherever, it don't matter, wherever you go...I'll follow, if you want me, that is."

"I want you."

"Good."

Smiling, she kissed him again. And in that second Logan knew it would all work out. He didn't know how long God would let his life be this good, didn't know when the inevitable fall would come and she would leave him behind, but for as long as they had Logan was determined to love her right. For Georgie had shown him that all it took to turn a worthless life, and a man who felt worthless, into something worthwhile was simple: a little faith, some understanding, tenderness, forgiveness, and a heart full of love. Maybe he didn't deserve her but, for as long as he had her, he would give her all that back and more.

She whispered "I couldn't imagine ever not wanting to be right by your side, Logan. You've given me a reason to hope again...you think I'm your lucky break. Sorry, it just isn't true."

"Come on, doll, you know it is."

"No. You are my lucky break. And I'm never going to let you forget it."


	51. last chapter, accidently in love

**Last Chapter**

**50 Years later...**..

_You thought I saved you. You were sure of it. But you saved me. _

_You came into my life- when it was all dark, cold, empty- and made it bright again. You gave me a reason to be different, more. You changed me. _

_You weren't easy...I didn't need easy, though, I needed you. You didn't want to love me. I understand. I didn't want to love you, not at first. Except then that all changed. I wanted to the moment after you kissed me. Cause you made me feel alive._

_I don't regret anything. It was my life to live and I lived it just the way I wanted. With you. I lived it to the fullest, on the edge, and it was a wonderful ride. It was the best ride. You gave that, and so much more...more than you even know...to me. _

_You gave me freedom. Loving you was my freedom. What did I give you back? I like to think whatever it was, it was enough. I won't stop now...I'm loving you still_.

Logan folded up the letter. He carried it everywhere with him.

Georgie hadn't wanted to leave. She fought hard, every day for years she fought, but in the end she accepted their time had run out. At least, here on earth it had. They weren't really apart, though. He could feel her in the breeze, in their bed, in the sound of the birds singing in Spring.

He could see her in their kids, in the sunset, in the rose garden she grew behind their house.

In fact, right now, standing by her grave, he could almost bet she was here.

_**I'm already there  
Take a look around**_

_**  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend**_

_**  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there**_

She was still here. Georgie had made him a promise once, back when they first met, _"I'll hang on as long as you do."_

And she had. With her soft kisses, and her hard truths, with her special brand of kindness mixed with spunk she changed Logan from someone who only cared about himself to a man who she was proud to call her best friend, her husband, the father of her two sons and daughter.

Each time they made love she held nothing back. She had kissed him with her heart open, trusting him not to break it, and he never did. Anytime he hurt her, he was the one who came and made it right again, made her strong again, made her feel like she wouldn't fall over the edge. He held on for their whole lives together.

Logan looked at her headstone now.

**Georgiana Hayes**

**May She Rest With The Angels**

"I miss you, doll."

_I'm with you, baby_

_**I'm already there  
Don't make a sound**_

_**  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down**_

_**  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end**_

_**Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**_

A slow smile came to his face, as he remembered that first summer so many years ago__The kisses that stopped him from being able to think straight, the way she saw right into his soul, how she helped him connect with his sisters, how she forgave him when he screwed up.

Georgie put up with a lot and then she demanded better. So he gave it to her. They got married a couple of springs later, after a long winter apart when Logan nearly lost his mind from missing her. She was his home.

And when he told her, _"I'm in love with you...I want to die looking into your brown eyes.._." she had known it wasn't a line. Tears slipped down her cheeks that day. He kissed them away. He had never been able to stand to see her cry. She was too perfect to cry.

He bent and touched the stone that had her name on it. "You wait for me, you hear? I'm useless without you."

_I'm with you. ._

His eyes drifted close.

_**I'm already there  
Take a look around**_

_**  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground**_

_**  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end**_

_**  
**_

His throat was thick with unshed tears when he said, "I love you, Georgie. You still have my heart, every last bit of it."

Then he stood up and headed for his car.

A warm breezed brushed over Logan's neck.

_You were wrong. I'm not everything. You are. It was always you, Logan. Only you who could save me. Be strong, baby. You aren't done yet. I love you. I'm still here. _

_**Can you feel the love that we share?**_

_**  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there**_

_**THE END.**_

Thanks for reading!

_**  
**_


	52. Daddy Came Home, Zander and Liz

This is for the

Presumed Dead Challenge at Soap Fan Fiction

One Shot

_Daddy Came Home_

**March 2008**

"Do not say a word, Lansing."

Beneath the hand clamped on his mouth, Ric struggled to speak anyway. He had been sticking his key in his front door, completely focused on the task, and didn't notice the man slide around the corner of the house. His heart beat fast in his chest. He didn't want to die...he had so many sins to pay for and Ric feared the Devil would not be kind to him.

"Mmm," he choked out

The man hissed into his ear, "I said _don't speak_. In the house, now."

Giving Ric a shove, he pushed him through the now unlocked door. Before Ric even turned around, he knew who the man was and why he had come here. It was a day he was waiting years for and yet he had almost convinced himself that it was never coming.

"I look damn good for a dead man, don't you think?" Zander asked

He advanced toward Ric, causing the older man to stumble back and few steps, and then Zander jabbed him in the chest. "Your word, Mr. District Attorney Man, is not worth two cents. I kept my end of the bargain..."

"And I kept Sonny from finding out the truth about you," Ric stuttered. He wanted to sound hard- dangerous, deadly even- but he just didn't have it in him to pull it off.

Zander exploded with barely contained fury."Screw Sonny! I gave up my life for your grand scheme to bring down your big brother. I came to this town, changed my name, worked for that man, and then stuck around years after while you tried to pull all your strings together and make something work! Then, when Sonny decided to show you half an ounce of compassion, you call it all off and have my death faked."

"It got you out from under it all. That's what you said you wanted after Cameron died."

Zander laughed, bitterly. "_Cameron_? It's just me and you here, Richie. Call the man his real name. He died for you, you could do at least that much. Or don't you remember the agent you put in harm's way in this town...thinking you could get Sonny to be his patient and then spill his secrets. Telling the Agency that it was all about bringing down the mob but really it was about** you** needing to know the way big brother's mind works. You make me sick. I should kill you right now and put you out of your own misery."

Ric sneered, "You got out. What more do you want from me?"

"What more? _What more_?" Zander punched him, a hard right hook to his eye. Ric fell to the ground. "You were supposed to take care of Elizabeth! To watch over my son. You were her husband. I_ trusted _you."

Zander crouched down and grabbed hold of Ric's shirt, dragging him close. "But what did I hear? You didn't do a very good job, did you? You turned out to be quite the sick little freak."

"She's fine...she's happy."

Zander pulled out his gun and stuck it to Ric's forehead. "With Jason Morgan! You think I want my son raised by a hit man?"

Ric closed his eyes. _Of course. I should have realized_, he thought, _The engagement announcement had been in the papers just this morning. _

The rage coursing through Zander was still red hot. He had read the online version of the Port Charles Herald and then immediately jumped on his bike. It had been hard to stay away, missing his child, when he believed Lucky was raising him as a Spencer. But Zander knew his son would be safe and happy-more than he could offer when his job was working for an agency that put his life in danger every time he got a new assignment. But Jason raising Cameron...no, that was an entirely different story.

Jason's life was a threat to everyone he loved and when push came to shove, Zander had seen with his own eyes already, Jason would choose Carly and her kids first. That would leave Cameron unprotected and low on the list of the mobster's priorities. His son deserved better than that and he would get it.

Zander got to his feet and moved backwards away from Ric. He let out a few harsh breaths. Ric stayed on the ground. He looked at him, from beneath his already bruised and bloody eye, and asked "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, you are going to bring me back to life."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later and Ric had worked a deal out with the Agency. Alec Scorpio would once again claim the alias that he used doing his Port Charles assignment and become, for all extent and purposes to the world, Zander Smith.

He didn't have any real family left in this world. His mother Miranda was killed years before, and his father Malcolm never knew of his existence. He was recruited straight out of high school- his genes speaking for him in the eyes of the WSB. Since then he had been many different men, died many different times in different cities, so many times he almost couldn't remember them all. But the one thing he never forgot was the moment Liz told him he was a father, and the one where he told her that she could raise their child without him.

Zander knew he would have to approach her carefully because she had watched him be gunned down. There was no way she would have guessed the bullets were blanks and the blood came from a dye pack. The official story now would be that he was put in the witness protection program cause he had information on Faith Roscoe. But Ric had bungled the case and Zander was never called to testify. People would believe because Ric was known for never being able to bring down the mob, no matter what he tried.

Zander put on a jersey jacket, pulling the hood up over his head, and kept his eyes hidden behind sunglasses when he left his hotel room. There were many people around town he needed to see...Alexis, her girls, Maxie...but first he needed to reconnect with the mother of his son, and finally hold Cameron for the first time.

Maybe he did not deserve that. It wasn't that he didn't know he was no better than the other agents he knew- Frisco Jones, among them- that had left there families far behind in the name of the almighty job- saving the world one assignment at a time. But he still felt he had no choice.

There was no other way to know that Cameron wouldn't ever live in a Penthouse that had bulletproof glass on the windows and guns stashed in every room, for the day the door was knocked down by a man looking to kill his stepfather. And that day would come...over and over, probably, if Zander didn't step in right now.

XXXXXXXXXX

He knew that Liz had guards. They followed her to work, the store, daycare, and her grandmother's home. The only time she was alone was when she was working on a patient in there room. So Zander waited till she went in to take the vitals of a man in a coma, then he slipped in the door behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, with an easy smile on her face, that fell away in an instant. In a nervous voice she said, "Visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Elizabeth."

She dropped her paperwork, the clipboard banging hard as it hit the ground.

Before she could say anything, he took off his hood and sunglasses. Holding one hand out, he said "Don't be scared. You aren't seeing things."

"Yeah, I am. I must be. Cause you are dead."

He smiled. "Well, death is a relative thing sometimes. It doesn't always stick."

Her breathing changed. She went from holding her breath to hyperventilating.

Zander rushed toward her. "Okay, okay, just sit down. Take slow and steady breaths. I didn't want to do this...upset you...but there isn't really any good way to break something like this, is there? Hey, honey, I'm home...just a little late for dinner..."

She punched him in his stomach. "Go to hell. Take your smile and your jokes and your returned from the grave life and get out. Wherever you were all these years, instead of being here, that is where you need to go back to. I'm happy now. He's..." she whispered her child's name "Cam is happy."

"And you both weren't happy with Lucky?"

Her eyes darted away.

Zander added, "No one forced me to stay away. I was in the witness protection program. It hurt...sometimes it killed...not being able to ever look in Cameron's eyes...but I knew my boy had a good man for his father."

Liz nodded, with tears in her eyes.

He went on, "Until you divorced him."

"It didn't work out. Don't you _dare _judge me."

"I'm not," he said. Then softly added, "I'm not. It had to take an amazing amount of strength to raise Cam without any support from me but... Jason..."

"You don't get to say a word about him!" She pushed away from him and walked toward the door.

He said, to her back, "Yeah, I do. I get to say that I don't want my child in that man's home. I came back to claim my son. I will never take him from you.."

She spun around. With shaking words, she whispered, "You couldn't if you tried."

"But I will also never let you move in with Jason. Never. You will only do that over my dead body and look at me," their eyes locked on each other "I'm not so dead anymore."

XXXXXXXXX

Liz's mind was racing. She didn't know what to think or feel about this. There were days she wished her oldest child could have met the man who fathered him, and other times when it felt like he had all he needed with Lucky. But now she had all but pushed Lucky out of both her boys life. She regretted that, a thousand times each day, but the anger between him and Jason was palpable and not healthy for the kids to be around.

She said to Zander, "You know that Jason can have you..."

"Dealt with? Yeah, I know. But he won't. Because he knows little boys need their fathers. And you know that, too. You remember me...us...we were friends once. I was that guy in love with your best friend and willing to do just about anything to make her, or you, smile. I am still that guy...somewhere deep inside. I left because I had to. I came back because I had to. Let me see my boy. Please. I am begging you."

For a long moment, they stared at each other. Then she said "He's downstairs in the daycare center."

XXXXXXXXX

He watched as Liz carried their son out into the hallway. "Cam, this is Zander. Can you say Zander, sweetie?"

"Z...der. Zan...er."

Smiling, he said "That's good. Hello, Cameron. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You are one handsome little man."

Zander's chest felt tight, like he could barely get a breath in and out. Never had he experienced this before- this instant, soul consuming unconditional love for another person.

He knew now just how undeserving he was of this moment. He hadn't earned it. He hadn't fought for it. Lucky is the one that did that. But Zander was here now. To see that his son got the best life he could. A safe one surrounded by love and the feeling that he was treasured.

"Can I hold him?"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea.."

But Cam reached out his arms and went gladly over to Zander. He touched Zander's dark hair and said "Long."

"Yeah, I could use a haircut."

Liz asked, "You staying in town long enough to get one?"

"I'm staying for good."

She left out a long breath, and then whispered, "Yeah, I thought so."

After a moment, she said "I need to get back to work."

She took Cameron away from him.

Zander said, "I'll see you around, okay? We can be buddies, Cam. Would you like that?"

"I like trucks!"

"You like trucks? Well, I'll buy a truck for you to ride in then."

Liz said "He means the toy ones."

"I'll buy one of those, too." Zander said to Cameron. "Good bye, little man."

"Bye, Zan..er."

Once Liz took Cam back inside, Zander walked up to the glass in the door and looked inside at him. Then he said something he never thought he would be able to, not aloud at least, "Daddy loves you."

And though no one heard him, and maybe Cameron would forever think of his father as Lucky Spencer, it was still true that Zander Smith was only alive because he had a little boy in the world who needed him to be.


	53. You Belong to Me, Lucky and Emily

**You Belong To Me - a Lucky and Emily AU story**

_There was a time I loved the idea of this couple. This is a story about how it all could have been._

_Some of their history stays the same, but most of it gets twisted._

_Watch the dates carefully to follow the timeline in this story._

**Part One**

**October 28th, 2006**

She stood in the tiny room at the back of the church, dressed in a gown that had been passed down through generations. Not of her own family though...of his...of the man that was not here today.

Lucky was on her mind though. But, then again, when wasn't he?

Emily was grateful her loud and boisterous relatives and even her well meaning friends had given her this time alone. She needed to think about him, about them, about what it felt like the first time he ever kissed her- the first time she had ever been kissed in her life- and she needed to finally put him behind her.

She laughed. That would be one hell of a trick, if she could pull it off.

Lucky Spencer was in her- a part of her bones, a part of her DNA- but he was also gone. He left her. He walked. He wasn't coming back. She was marrying someone else in...exactly 19 minutes...her laugh turned into a choking sound as tears flooded her eyes.

The door opened behind her, and in the mirror, there he was. His eyes still had the power to cause her heart to stop, for just a half of beat, whenever he looked at her like he was now.

"Hey, now," he started in his soft drawl "this is supposed to be a happy day. Where's that smile I remember?"

She wanted to hate him. Oh, how nice that would be. Then this was be over. The best thing in her life, and the most painful, it would finally be done.

But hate was far from what she felt. That would be too easy. She felt everything else for him, every other emotion in the world- anger, disappointment, devotion, loyalty, hero worship, joy, hurt, love, lust, bonded, torn. She felt understood at her deepest level, and misunderstood all at the same time.

He walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him, and she turned around. He wasn't dressed to attend her formal black tie wedding, instead he wore jeans, work boots, a black tee-shirt- and a gold chain he never took off.

She had put it around his neck nine years before, when he was eighteen and more hers than anyone else's. A lifetime ago now.

Emily only stared at him as he kept moving closer to her, so close that he was nearly touching her, and then he did. He raised his hand and brushed a single strand of hair behind her ear. It had escaped her nearly perfected coiffed updo.

"There you go," he whispered, then smiled at her.

But it wasn't the same grin he flashed her the day they met, at thirteen years old. Then he was simply outrageous, the wild child that had never even been in a real school, never lived in a house he could call his own, never had any roots. He was bursting with life- filled with a certain rawness and freedom that she had never known before- and she needed him like air back then. And now...

"Why are you here?" she asked softly

"I heard my best friend was tying the knot."

"From?" But even as she asked, Emily knew who it was. Not his mother or father or brother. He must have been secretly in touch with the only one he couldn't leave behind. "Lulu."

"She got my number, somehow. Well you know...Lu can be pretty creative when she is desperate."

"She shouldn't have bothered."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The coldness in her voice cut into him. But that wasn't what had Lucky scared. He had never seen Emily so detached from him before.

There was a time she would run across the room, when he walked in the door, and literally toss her whole body against his.

And they were only friends then. But she was young, just fifteen or sixteen, and she still had complete faith in him. He was what made her smile, he was what made her happy, and safe and hopeful.

He hadn't expected that response today. But if he had gotten it...God, what would it feel like to have her look at him that way again?

"Well," Lucky said, looking down and breaking the eye contact that was making it hard for him to think. "...Lulu seems to think it's up to me to give you away. Now," he glanced back up "where would she get that idea?"

"_I want you to give me away," Emily announced to Lucky as they sat in a room full of people at Lucy Coe's bridal shower "when I get married. Because I belong to you more than anyone else on earth."_ _She was young, and it was easy to make grand statements like that. To assume it would all work out perfectly._

Emily told Lucky now, "The kid has a good memory, and a cunning sense of just when to use it. She had to only be- what? Seven years old when I said that?"

"About."

"Ten years ago and she drags it out now. I'm surprised it worked though. If you wouldn't come back when Nikolas was in the car wreck, when your Dad was behind bars-"

"When isn't my dad behind bars? He always gets himself right back out. "

Emily finally smiled. "True. But still...you come back for this? Just to give me your blessing?"

"Who says I'm doing that?" Lucky reached out and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Why would I want to give you away?"

_Knock. Knock. _

Emily's eyes stayed locked on his, as the door opened and Nikolas said "It's about time...oh."

"Hello, brother," Nikolas added formally.

Lucky didn't turn to face him. "She needs a few more minutes."

Nikolas looked at Emily and she nodded. He backed out of the room and closed the door.

She told Lucky,"I need a lot more than a few minutes. I need answers. I need to know why my best friend in the world did this to me? Was I just a foolish little girl to believe you meant what you swore all those years? That you would never leave me behind? Am I the immature one because at 25 I still couldn't let you go and now two years later I'm thrilled that you're here...after you ditched me...I'm still happier to see you than is reasonable or logical or right. Tell me how you can do that to me? Tell me why you did this to me? Tell me you hated being away from me...tell me...something, Lucky."

He whispered, his voice hoarse and desperate, "I had to go. I had to come back. It's that simple."

"After all we have been through- that's all I get?" Emily asked "Am I remembering everything wrong? Weren't you the boy who was never going to let me down?"

She jerked her hand out of his and turned back toward the mirror.

He said, "But I did...long before I left."

Emily argued, "No, you did...only when you left."


	54. part 2, you belong to me

**Part Two**

**October 28th, 2006**

This is not why Lucky came back, to fight with her. He hadn't even planned to come.

He was in his apartment in the city this morning- where outside his window lived a million other lonely souls who didn't give a damn about him- and Lucky was determined to not get in his car and come back here and put her through anymore heartache.

But the pull was too strong. He kept glancing at the clock, calculating how long he it would take to get back here and, at the last possible moment, he ran out to his truck, slid out of the spot in the long term parking lot, and started for home. For her. For his other half.

He didn't know what he expected but he had to say something to her before she walked down the aisle and belonged to someone else.

Lucky hadn't thought it would be this hard, that she would be this angry. But he should have guessed, she didn't give up easily...but she had given up on him.

"You want me to go?" he asked

"I want you to talk!"

"And say what? That you should marry him? Or what you already know in your heart...that you shouldn't? What is it you want me to say, Emily?"

She spun around and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "What I need to hear! You know me better than anyone else on earth, you know what I need. So give it to me or just go...so I can do this..."

"I never meant to hurt you..." he started softly, as his hand closed over hers.

The fire went out of her eyes and she almost melted into him. "I know that."

"And I never meant to love you...this much either," he added.

She started to shake slightly. He gave her a tender smile.

"Em, you were just the girl who lived around the block from me...in that big mansion filled with crazy people...the girl who snuck in and slept on my top bunk whenever she had a nightmare...the girl who talked me into asking out the head cheerleader and then got drunk with me, choking down beer she hated, when I got dumped right before prom...you were just my best friend for so long...until you became my everything...and I don't know how you expect me to let you walk out of this room and become all that to some other guy?"

He raised both his hands to cup her face, "Oh, Emily," he murmured "it was never supposed to be this hard..."

**October 28th, 1994**

_She was sitting on the bench, crying softly, as she looked down at a faded photograph in her hand._

"_It can't be that bad," he said._

_His voice was light, full of youth and energy. She looked up and nearly smiled. In an instant, her pain was a little less._

"_Yes, it is that bad," she told him. "This is my mom and ...she died. Now I have to live with a houseful of people I don't know in a town I don't like and start school tomorrow with a bunch of kids who will all probably hate me on sight."_

"_You and me both, I bet. I'm starting P C Junior High myself in the morning."_

"_Yeah?"_

_He sat down next to her. "She's pretty, your mom."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Do you have a name?" he asked with a grin._

_She was close to grinning back, but not quite yet. "Doesn't everyone?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Emily."_

"_Lucky."_

_After a long moment of silence, where he let her decide if she wanted to tell him more, Emily spoke."Everything in my life is changing. And I think I hate that...but I don't have any choice..I can't choose anything."_

"_You can choose me."_

_She raised an eyebrow._

_He went on. "My dad says you can't choose most things in life. You get doled out a family, a name, a circumstance- you're rich or poor, you're smart or stupid, you can't even choose who you love...at least, he didn't. He says he was born to love my mom. But the one thing you get to choose are friends. So you got to pick carefully...you want to pick me?"_

_She studied him for a moment and then said, "All right."_

"_And I will pick you," he said, more to make her happy than anything else. Still he meant it, and he would stand by his words for life._

_Seeing the sweet way she looked when a smile finally came to her lips, and then her eyes lost some of their sadness, Lucky knew it wouldn't be hard to be her friend. Not hard at all. It was a choice and he made it easily._

_Later he would learn that- without a doubt- it was the best choice he ever made in his life._

(_Who knows where the road will lead us  
only a fool would say_

_  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you_

_all the way_

_all the way_

__

So, if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you

_all the way_

_all the way_) ( Frank Sinatra)


	55. part 3, you belong to me

**Part Three**

**FOURTEEN YEARS BEFORE HER WEDDING**

**January 15, 1995**

Emily trudged through the snowy streets of Port Charles at three twenty- four am, wearing boots and a ski jacket over her nightgown. Her legs were freezing. She really should have planned better before attempting this three block walk but that's the thing, she wasn't thinking.

She just needed to get to him.

She had the dream again, of her mom screaming in agony and then she turned into her mom...and Emily was the one dying of breast cancer.

She was fourteen and basically alone in the world, save Monica who took her in and was trying to make her the Quatermaine Princess that God forgot to bless the family with before now...plus Emily had Lucky...sometimes it felt like he was all she had to call her own...and sometimes she just needed to be by his side to make all the nightmares and loneliness fade away.

When she got to his house, she placed the ladder to the window and crawled up. She had no doubt his parents knew she did this- or, at least, Luke did. He had even waved to her out the window once. But for some reason he didn't stop her. She was grateful for that, she needed to be able to get to Lucky at times like this...he didn't have to say a word, or even be awake, he just had to be there and then it would all be better.

After she pushed up the window and crawled inside, she stripped off her coat and shoes, then climbed onto the top bunk.

A little while later, he said "Hey there, Em."

"I didn't mean to wake you up...sorry..."

He stood up and climbed onto the bed so he could look at her. Lucky fixed the covers on her and said "I told you to call me...you shouldn't be walking across town alone in the middle of the night..."

"I'm not scared."

"Well," Lucky said in his calm, soothing voice, " I am for you, okay?"

"I might not have to come here again...like this...cause I think the dreams will stop soon...don' t you?"

"Yeah. It just takes time...but you can still come here whenever you want...at least till we get busted and your folks install heat sensors and alarms on your windows."

"Thanks, Lucky, you're a good friend."

"That's what I am here for. Now, good night...I'll set the alarm for five and walk you home, all right?"

"Sure..." She couldn't help having a crush on him already- after only knowing him a few months. Not only was he sweet, sensitive, played the guitar, knew how to hot wire cars, and cheat at poker and black jack, but he was hers. The first day they met he decided that and, she could tell already, he would never change his mind.

Emily sighed happily, and added "You're the best."

He ducked back into bed, chuckling. "I try, I try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**June, 20 1997**

It was odd to have a girl as a best friend.

It didn't take much adjusting to at first. When they met Emily just slid into Lucky's life and soon he couldn't imagine ever leaving Port Charles- like they left all those other towns before- cause he couldn't imagine leaving her behind. She was his first true friend, and the only person he loved outside of his family.

But as they got older, he started to notice her more...as a member of the opposite sex. He knew it wasn't right to check out your best friend but when they were hanging out at the pool, like they were now, and she was only wearing the tiniest wisp of a bikini, well...he wasn't a saint. And she did look damn good.

"So, you're gonna do it right?" she asked him with a devilish smile.

He usually couldn't resist her, when she grinned at him that way, and she knew it. But this time he wasn't having it.

"Forget about it. No cheerleader would look at me twice," Lucky said

Emily shot back," Well, Sarah Webber has more than looked at you twice...she basically can't stop looking at you...and you are just chickenshit to do anything about it."

That earned Emily a toss in the pool.

She squealed as he lifted her up and threw her in the deep end. But, being Emily, she hung onto him so tight, not even caring that she was pressing herself right against his chest and driving him crazy- which he was not supposed to be happening and they both knew it- that she managed to pull him into the pool with her.

They separated underwater, and she came up and started laughing. She scooted close to him again and threw her arms around his neck. "You are asking that girl out, Lucky Spencer."

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you can't go through high school date less. It's just not done."

"You have Juan...worry about the boy bander and leave me be."

"Nope. I want my best friend happy. Come on, now," Emily smiled and his heart flipped over "she's hot! All guys want the cheerleader...if you don't want her, who do you want? Liz? Amy? Bella? Who? Tell me and I will hook you two up..."

She slid around his body in the water and climbed on his back, hanging on to him she spoke into his ear, "Who do you want, Lucky?"

He told her Sarah. He lied. That was something he tried to never do to her, but this time he figured he had little choice.

It wasn't easy to be in love with your best friend when you're sixteen years old.


	56. part 4, you belong to me

Part Four

**August 11, 1997**

He belonged to someone else. But she belonged to him.

Emily figured that out about a week after Lucky started dating Sarah. Suddenly, a new emotion flared up in her gut, and ate away at her...pure, bitter jealousy.

( _I __laugh cuz it's so dang funny_

_that I can't even see anyone_

_when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows _

_he's all I think about at night _?) ( Taylor Swift)

Emily didn't expect to feel that way but when she saw him smiling at Sarah, with the smile he was only supposed to smile at her. It hurt, and it made her stop having fantasies about what it would be like to do more than kiss Juan and start dreaming about floating in a pool, without a stitch of clothes on, with her best friend.

His mouth would find hers, his hands would slice through the water and slide down her body...it would all be safe and not scary like when she thought about some other guy touching her...it would be Lucky and that would make all the difference.

Except it wasn't going to happen. Not now. Maybe not ever.

He had been the first boy she ever kissed- two years ago, the first summer they knew each other.

She had this massive crush on him and, of course, he didn't know a thing about it. So she set up a test.

They were sitting on the dock outside the boat house on the Quatermaine estate when she put it in motion.

**August 3, 1995**

_Lucky held a fishing pole. He wore cut off jeans and nothing else. Emily had on white shorts and tye-dyed shirt. Not high fashion but she didn't care about any of that yet._

_What she did care about was finding out if this boy next to her liked her in the same way she liked him._

"_Have you ever, um, ..." Emily started_

"_Huh?"_

"_Have you ever kissed someone?" she spit out quickly_

_She kept her eyes focused on the water, their shoulders were touching and she could feel him tense._

"_Have you?" Lucky turned the question around on her._

"_No, and I don't think it's cool to start high school a kissing virgin so...will you help me out?"_

_He didn't say anything and eventually she had to look at him. She knew her face must be bright red by this point. Her mind was yelling _Abort! Abort! Call this crazy plan off while you still can!!!

_But she didn't want to. Not if there was a chance he might want to kiss her._

"_Em," he said softly_

_How was it possible this boy wasn't shaking with fear right now? But he wasn't. He was calm and steady._

_Maybe all those years on the road with his parents gave him nerves of steel, Emily couldn't be sure, but she wished she could be like him._

"_You don't have to," she said "if you don't" he was already moving closer, and right before his lips touched hers she added "want to."_

_It only lasted a second, his lips were soft as butterflies wings brushing over her, and then he pulled back._

_She smiled, her eyes searched his. She was naive as could be then and thought, _This is the start of the rest of my life...he will love me forever now...

_Lucky turned back to his fishing pole. "I think I caught one!"_

_The moment passed. They didn't talk about it again for years. Emily tried to push her crush down, and she convinced herself she didn't really like him like that. They were just friends._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**August 11, 1997**

"Hey, now, where's that smile I love?" Lucky asked as he walked up to Emily in the park, that day in August, right before there Junior year in high school.

"Oh, hey," she said "I was just thinking... oh, is that for me?"

She grabbed the iced latte from his hand, leaving him holding one that was half finished.

"Yes," he said "Your welcome."

"Thank you, Lucky," she said slowly in this overly sweet voice that she knew always made him laugh.

Chuckling, he said "What would you do without me to keep you caffeinated and cheered up?"

"Just die."

"I doubt that."

"I don't," Emily said, and for a second her whole heart was on display.

She threw on arm around his neck and gave him a quick hug. As his oldest friend, she got to do this whenever she wanted, and she always wanted to.

A smiled curved his lips. She kissed his cheek and then moved away.

Lucky stared at her for a long moment and then asked "What were you thinking about when I walked up?"

She swallowed._ I think I am in love with you, what do you think about that_? she silently asked him before opening her mouth. "I think..."

"Hi!" came a chirpy female voice from behind them. They turned and saw his blonde, teenage beauty queen girlfriend walking toward them.

Soon Sarah was dragging Lucky off to give her a ride to the mall, now that he had just gotten his license, leaving Emily to fake a smile as they walked away, hand-in- hand.

(_And there he goes, so perfectly__-_

_the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_look in those beautiful eyes _

_and know she's lucky cause_

_he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_and don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,_

_and he's all that I need to fall into_ ( Taylor Swift song called Drew)


	57. part 5, you belong to me

Note- _Thanks for reading and reviewing! The last week on the show (not to mention the last few bad months) have me mourning Luckily_. _It could have all gone so different_...

Part Five

**May 5, 1998**

Seventeen year old Emily Quatermaine hopped out of her red convertible, and jogged up the driveway to the back door of the Spencer family home. She never knocked anymore, just slipped inside with the key she had for years now.

Laura was like another mom to her and Lulu was definitely an honorary little sister. It was harder to connect with Luke but he seemed to like her well enough- if her and Lucky were sticking their noses in his latest scheme or scam or backroom deal.

Nikolas was the only member of Lucky's family she hadn't bonded with yet...as long as Lucky didn't like the guy, she didn't. But Emily knew one day they would have to put aside the feud that wasn't their own and move on. She didn't want Lucky to carry that for life.

"Hey," she called as she stepped into the kitchen. The whole house was quiet. Laura probably had Lulu at dance lessons. Luke was more than likely at his bar.

She listened for the shower. "You better be dressed!" she called out "I brought a corsage for you to give..." her screaming stopped when Lucky stepped into the room. She finished in a normal voice. "Sarah."

Her eyes went to the beer he was holding.

He said, "I already bought a corsage."

Emily smiled. "I know you did but it's ugly."

He smiled, but his eyes stayed far away. "How would you know that?"

She yanked open the fridge and picked it up. "See? Ugly. Sorry. Mine is much better and I won't even charge you for it cause I like you."

"Oh, do you?"

"Yeah, I do," she teased back.

Emily knew something was off with him. He had been having problems with Sarah lately but two hours before the biggest night of their high school career so far- their first Prom- was not the time to get into all that.

Lucky drank down a swig of beer. "Thanks but it looks like I'm not going to the dance after all."

"Yes, you are. Don't try backing out now just cause you are a guy and they have to hate dances on principal."

She walked closer to him, smiling. "You took me to my first dance. That was...something like fun. Remember? eighth grade Spring Fling...I wore that bright pink nightmare of a dress and you called it pretty...such a lie..."

"She dumped me."

"She better not have," said Emily in a deadly serious voice.

He nodded.

"She dumped my best friend. When? How? Why?" Emily stalked toward the phone to call little Miss Webber and give her hell.

Lucky grabbed it first. "Don't bother. Sarah only put us both out of our misery."

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him for a minute. "Don't lie. You cared about her. I know you did."

"Not like I should, Em."

"I don't believe that and I don't believe her. Doesn't she want to go to prom? Is she just going to sit home tonight out of spite and let you both miss out?"

"Oh, Sarah is going with..." he gave her a look and she knew the answer.

"Nikolas."

Lucky finished off his beer. He went to the fridge to get another.

Emily said, "I'll have one."

"Since when?"

"If you are drinking, I'm drinking. If you are staying home, I'm staying home."

"No way. You'll make the boy bander cry. Go dance in the gym with Juan. You only get one Prom."

"Not true. There will be another next year and you're going to be my date...just so I can know for sure we'll make it there."

She walked over to the fridge, where he was still standing, and slid her body right against his in order to reach past him to grab a beer.

After her first slip she made a face. Then took another. Soon she was calling Juan.

Cough. Cough. "Yeah, baby, I'm sick...sorry...go without me...I'm sure Liz will dance with you...no, I'll be fine...don't come by...yeah, you too...Bye."

Lucky smiled but said, "You shouldn't have done that."

"It's done."

"Well, mom and Lulu are having dinner with Aunt Bobbie so we have the house till ten, at least."

They sat around drinking beer and talking. Emily realized they hadn't hung out alone in months. She had missed him- even though she saw him everyday.

There wasn't anything she liked more in the world than spending time alone with this boy.

(_If I had my way I'd never get over you._

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through-_

_make it through the fall, make it through it all._

_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you _

_I don't want to talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you_ ) ( Avril Lavigne)


	58. part 6, you belong to me

**Part Six**

**May 5, 1998**

Emily's love for Lucky was something she lived with on her own, quietly. At first, yeah, it was hard. All last summer when Lucky and Sarah got together had been a study in agony for her...she pushed him right into the arms of someone else and then only wanted to grab him back for herself.

But, by now, Emily was used to loving him, without anyone knowing. She didn't cry in the bathroom at school anymore when she spotted him kissing the blonde, she didn't push Juan away wishing he was Lucky, she just went on. She accepted that Lucky fell for someone else, but now he seemed to be acting like he hadn't ever loved Sarah at all.

After they were buzzed they went out in the backyard and jumped on Lulu's trampoline till they fell down. Then they lay there next to each other, staring up at the stars.

Lucky told her, "You shouldn't have gave up Prom."

"This is more fun for me," Emily said "I like life best when I'm with you."

He turned his head so he could look in her eyes. She was still looking up at the sky.

"Em," he said softly

"Yeah," she moved her eyes to connect with his.

"I never want you to not be in my life, okay?"

"Deal."

"Cause I need you," Lucky said "and I need nights like this with you...and I always will, I think."

"And you will always have them," Emily said

(_Want to know who you are _

_Want to know where to start_

_I want know what this means _

_Want to know how to feel _

_Want to know what is real _

_I want to know everything_

_Everything )_

"Do you remember " Lucky asked softly as he moved just a little closer to her "when we kissed?"

"It was my first kiss. Yeah, I remember."

"Mine too."

"Really?" she smiled and that it what made up his mind. That smile always did crazy things to his heart and head.

Quickly he moved his mouth to hers, before he could think too much and decide it was too risky. Emily scooted her body against his and brought her hand up to touch his face.

This kiss was much different than the innocent one at the boathouse. Now their mouths opened and they sought a deeper connection. Even after all the kisses they shared with other people before this moment, nothing had prepared them for how intense this could feel, for how much a part of each other they could become and still keep craving more and more.

They both stilled when they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Then Lulu was running toward the back door with Laura right behind her.

They had to sit up and explain that they decided to ditch prom.

"Why would you two do that?" his mom asked

"It's just a lame dance," Emily said

"Lame," Lucky agreed

Laura just shook her head and went inside. They had thrown the beer cans in the outside trash so their was no evidence for her to stumble upon.

Emily let out a long breath. "What just happened?"

"Something that shouldn't have...you have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I do." A minute later she asked "Is this going to mess us up, Lucky?"

"No way. I won't let it. I shouldn't have used you tonight..."

"What?"

"To forget Sarah. To make myself feel better."

"Oh."

Emily laid back down, sighing again.

(_I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_And I don't want to talk about it _

_'Cause I'm in love with you_ )

Lucky looked down at her. She was truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Where's that smile I love, Em?" he asked, trying to take the devastated look off her face.

A tear slid from her eye.

He took her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry...okay? I'll talk to Juan if you want...or this can stay just between us...whatever you want. Please don't cry."

"I cheated on him." And the worst part was she didn't even care. She only wanted Lucky's lips on hers once more.

XXXXXXXX

Lucky laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Not for the first time he wished Sarah and Juan, Nikolas and Liz, Amanda Barrington and her bitch clique and all the other kids at school did not exist.

If Emily was the only friend in his world, that would be enough. But now he had made her cry. It hurt like hell to know that.

But he would make it right. He wouldn't break up her relationship just cause his ended, he wouldn't be selfish and tell her to choose him. He would just hold her and be there the day Juan left. And one day he would.

Lucky planned to outlast all of the other guys that tried to win her heart. He was in _this_ till the end. He only hoped when it came down to it, she would finally look right next to her and see who loved her most. See him standing there wearing his heart on his sleeve, in love with her as much as ever.

He stroked her hair as she cried.

"Why can't this be easy? Love. It should be like the movies," Emily told him. "Just loving someone should be enough to make it last forever and have nothing ever go wrong."

"When it is right...it will last forever...I promise, Em."

She looked up and into his eyes. Slowly, a smile creased her lips. "Swear you'll see me through this. That you'll be there the day I get married."

"I swear."

(_I'm in love with you _

_Cause I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you _)


	59. part 7, you belong to me

**Part seven**

**May 7****th****, 1999**

Lucky and Emily walked hand-in-hand down the beach after Senior Prom. They had driven down to the Jersey shore with a bunch of friends from school.

Just looking at her in the early morning sunlight- with her hair messily falling out of her updo, her dress clinging to her curves, and her eyes sleepy but filled with love for him and their future- it was enough to take his breath away.

They went to the dance as friends. She swore to him the year before that they would do that and Emily had no intention of breaking her word. Besides, he was the only guy she wanted to share that last memorable moment of high school with, he was the only one she wanted to pull her close and make her believe they wouldn't fall apart now that they were growing up.

Juan didn't take the news very well. They had been fighting for months already and this was the last straw for him. He wanted out.

But it took Emily seeing Jaun kiss Amanda Barrington to finally put an end to their relationship for good. For the last year they had been on- again, off- again anyway. He wanted to sleep with her. She wanted him to be Lucky. But it didn't seem fair to anyone to say that aloud.

Still every time Lucky had went on a date with someone new, Emily got in a fight with Juan. When Lucky told her he thought he might be falling for Liz Webber, she felt like her world was crashing around her feet.

"Just think," Lucky said "in three more months you will be walking down the beach in California."

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you are."

They had been having this same arguement for a month now. Every since Emily had decided to attend PCU over Stamford. He wanted her to see the world, to live an adventure, to get every dream she ever wanted. She wanted to keep holding his hand...forever.

Lucky stopped walking and turned to face her. "Em, why would you stay in a two bit town like Port Chuckles when you can get out?"

Her eyes held his. "Maybe I don't want to get out."

"Everyone wants to. But my mom, that is, she loves it. That's because she's been everywhere else though...she's seen it all...so have I...you shouldn't miss out on that. The Quatermaines can fend for themselves. Don't give up on your own plans because they guilted you into thinking they need you too much to let you leave."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she teased with an easy smile.

He said, "No, I'm trying to get you what you really want." There was not one thing on earth Lucky would not do for her, give up for her, fight to get for her.

She eased close to him. Nearly everyday Emily slid her arms around his neck, pulling him into hugs that would last for a full minute, then kissing his cheek before she moved away. But this time her eyes weren't filled with friendship, they took on a slightly darker hue as she wrapped her arms around him.

Emily murmured, "All I want...is you...that's all I need."

"You have me. I'm your best friend and I love you enough to let you go."

"Do you love me enough," her voice was soft and fragile "to give me a reason to stay?"

His eyes searched hers. Emily silently begged him to see in them what he always seemed to miss before now.

(_I can't find a reason to let go._

_  
Even though you've found a new love  
and she's what your dreams are made of._

_  
I can find a reason to hang on. _

_  
What went wrong can be forgiven  
Without you it ain't worth living alone _) ( Dixie Chicks)

She wished they could drift back in time to before they knew Sarah or Juan, before Nikolas showed up and messed with all Lucky knew about himself and his family, before Liz became the one to get Lucky's time and kisses.

Emily was really starting to despise the idea of growing up. She just wanted to grab this boy and stay right here on this beach with him, in this moment with him, for the rest of her life. If she had to leave Lucky behind...she felt panic grip her heart at the thought.

(_Sometimes I wake up crying at night  
and sometimes I scream out your name._

_  
What right does she have to take your heart away?_

_  
When for so long you were mine;  
I remember when you were mine_.)

Lucky said "I just want what's best for you, Em. Not what is good for me... but for you. That's not staying in Port Charles and never being anything more than a prisoner of that overbearing family of yours."

"Hey! I love that overbearing family of mine and this isn't about that," her voice grew softer, she scooted even closer to him "this is about us. I can't see myself ever leaving you behind. Even if Liz is here to take care of you..."

"I barely know Liz."

"You know her well enough to tell me you're falling for her."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with...everything...with the whole rest of our lives. We're staring down that right now...I feel like one foot in is childhood and the other is hovering above adulthood but I can't set it down cause I don't know if you are coming with me or with her."

"You." His voice held no doubts.

"Yeah?" she asked in a small unsure voice. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

He whispered in her ear, in a resigned voice, "We could go to California together. I...well, I promised Lulu I wouldn't leave but...you need me...so that's that. She will understand. I'll fly back and forth every weekend if it comes down to it..."

Emily pushed him away, gently, and cried "I don't want to go to Stamford, Lucky. You aren't hearing me. Not really. I applied for like ten schools but I knew that I would end up at PCU because...well, do you really think I'm leaving you? I'm not. I won't. Not even if you fall for Liz and marry her and have a houseful of perfect little babies that I get stuck babysitting for free...even then I'll still be your best friend and I will still be...completely in love with you, just so you know."

She let out a shaky breath.

His mouth opened slightly, his eyes widened, and he took in a short quick breath.

_Love me back_, she begged silently, _Please, Lucky, you have to love me back. My whole life depends on it..._


	60. part 8, you belong to me

Part Eight

**May 7****th****, 1999**

Emily couldn't believe what she had just done. She risked it all and spit out the whole truth telling Lucky that even if he fell for Liz that wouldn't change Emily's heart.

"..._I'll still be your best friend and I will still be...completely in love with you, just so you know_."

His mouth dropped open at her statement and he even stumbled backwards on the beach a few steps. Lucky ran his hand through his hair.

Emily wandered how he couldn't have suspected the way she adored him already. She hugged him every time he walked in a room and every time he walked out- hanging on him and soaking in his strength like it was air. She kissed his cheek before she walked away from him every time they were together, and in her eyes was more emotion when she looked at him than any boyfriend she ever had.

Silently she was begging him to love her back. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stood there in her Prom dress underneath the newly risen sun.

When Lucky didn't say anything after a minute, tears flooded her eyes. "Its too late, isn't it? It is. You already love Elizabeth. God, I'm such a fool. I wasted all that time with Juan and for what? I could have come to you sooner and then maybe you could have still seen me as something more than a friend...I'm sorry, Lucky. I'm sorry I did this to us."

He eased closer to her, running his hands down her arms and said softly. "Don't you dare apologize. You didn't do a thing wrong, Emmy. Not a thing." His voice was filled with awe when he asked "You're in love with me, huh?"

She nodded. Her eyes searched his.

Lucky asked, "Since when?"

Emily looked down.

"That long, huh?" he asked. "Okay."

He gently lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. Then he started to lean closer to her. She jerked back.

Emily asked, "What about Liz?"

"Liz who?"

Emily shook her head at him, not able to stop herself from smiling. "Liz who we have both known for years and the chick you are told me you wanted to date."

"Sorry. Don't remember any girl by that name...not right now...all I remember is this absolutely gorgeous best friend of mine who just took my breath away by offering me her heart."

Emily bit her lip. The way he was looking at her was so full of tenderness and love, even more than usual, that she started to shiver. Out of nervousness, she looked away again.

"Hey," Lucky said "this is me. You can look at me. You can tell me anything. Just like I know I can be totally honest with you..."

After a moment, Lucky confessed "I hated you dating Juan._ Hated_ it."

"What?" She was shocked to hear this because he always supported that relationship and held her hand through the ups and down. " Why?"

"Because he wasn't me," Lucky admitted " I wanted to be the first guy you ever fell in love with."

Emily threw her arms around his neck and said into his ear. "You were."

For a long moment she just held on to him, like she had so many times in the past, until she felt strong and brave and secure again- all the things he always swore she was, but Emily knew she could be none of that without him around to make her believe in herself.

Then Emily slowly moved her mouth towards Lucky, hesitantly seeking out his lips. He whispered, "Its okay."

That caused her to smile the second before they started kissing.

All the walls she kept up to protect herself fell away. This was the boy she watched grow up and who she fell in love with at thirteen and kept falling more and more in love with, over and over, everyday since then. There was nothing left to hide from him. His hands came around her waist, pulling her against him, as their mouths opened and the kiss deepened.

_This is what it is supposed to feel like. Love. Lucky is the only real love I've ever known, _she thought.

When he pulled slightly back, her eyes opened and looked into his. "I fell for you practically right after we first met," Emily confessed. "But I knew you couldn't see me that way...I wasn't sure you ever would...that I wouldn't just be your best friend for life."

"You're that. And it means everything to me. But you are, also, more than that," Lucky told her. He looked deep into her eyes and then said "You're the only girl whose ever gotten into my heart and the only one I would trust with it. Just you. Always you."

Tears filled her eyes. "Why were you going to let me leave town then?"

"Because I thought, and I still do, that you need that kind of adventure."

She shook her head and then laughed. "Silly boy. You are the only adventure I need in my life. Us. This." She kissed him. "Me and you are the adventure I want."


	61. part 9, you belong to me

**You Belong to Me**

**October 28th, 2006**

She was supposed to say _I do _to someone else in five minutes. But, in her mind right now, she could not even form her fiancees face. All she could see was Lucky- at thirteen in the park on the day they met, at eighteen when they started to date, at twenty when he grew his hair too long and dropped out of college, at twenty three when he got addicted, at twenty- five when he left her, and now as he stood here saying he didn't want to watch her marry someone else.

Emily would have never imagined she would wear another man's ring, that she could promise to love and cherish another, to bear his children, to look into his eyes everyday for the rest of her life...instead of Lucky's. She had begged him not to leave Port Charles, standing on that dock two years ago, with tears running over her cheeks. But he had fallen from grace, lost himself in a bottle and lost his ability to have faith in anyone or anything. His shame settled into his bones like a disease and did not leave room for her love, for their future, for hope. He set her free...the last thing she ever wanted to be.

"I never meant to hurt you..." Lucky started softly, as his hand closed over hers.

Emily felt all her anger drain away, as her body gave into its natural inclination and began to melt into him. "I know that."

"And I never meant to love you_ this much _either."

She started to shake slightly. He gave her a tender smile.

"Em, you were just the girl who lived around the block from me...in that big mansion filled with crazy people...the girl who snuck in and slept on my top bunk whenever she had a nightmare...the girl who talked me into asking out the head cheerleader and then got drunk with me, choking down beer she hated, when I got dumped right before prom...you were just my best friend for so long...until you became my everything...and I don't know how you expect me to let you walk out of this room and become all that to some other guy?"

He raised both his hands to cup her face, "Oh, Emily," he murmured "it was never supposed to be this hard... we were supposed to be easy...natural...it all started off so right. And I know I'm the one who made us lose all that-"

"You had troubles. I never gave up on you over that. Just like you didn't run from me when I had breast cancer. You stayed right by my side, giving me all your strength, pulling me through." She had always wondered if that is when he started drinking too much, but Lucky wouldn't admit that. He wouldn't put it on her, not in any way. "But then when you needed me...you turned away."

At those words, Lucky stopped caressing her face and took a step back.

(_You've left me now  
and it's seasoned my soul_

_  
And with every step you take,  
I watch another part of you go... _

_I continue to build a wall._

_  
You were so strong.  
I fell to my knees..._

_and I don't think I can handle this at all_...) (Stevie Nicks)

Emily raged at him, "You turned your back on me...on all of us...you had just started to have a good relationship with Nikolas, and you walked away from that, and Lulu...you know you are like a father to her, and your mom...she tried to be strong for all of us but not a day goes by when she doesn't miss you...your Dad too, though Luke would never admit it aloud. We needed you..."

"As damaged as I was, no one needed me, Em."

"You think I love you one iota less because you're not perfect?" Tears came to her eyes. " You know what? You were_ never _perfect. Even at thirteen, your jokes were never as funny as you thought."

He chuckled.

She went on, "And you could still use some work on your hair."

"You never like it long."

"I don't mind it long but a decent cut would do you wonders."

Lucky smiled, even though tears were in his eyes. "We could go get it cut right now."

"I'm kinda busy, Lucks, getting married and all." She motioned at her dress.

He would give anything for this to be yesterday, for her to not be set to marry another guy in mere minutes, for there to be time left, another day, another night, another hour even.

(_One more night  
I'd like to lie and hold you  
Yes and feel..._

_  
To make you smile,  
I'd like to be there for you--  
Have you forgotten me?_)

_Knock. Knock._

Nikolas walked in again. "Sorry to intrude but Alice is having trouble keeping your family contained. I'm afraid if you don't come out soon they will rush the door. Luke is already collecting on bets. It seems he took 10 to 1 odds that this union would never happen."

Lucky told Nikolas "She needs a few more minutes, man. Go stall them."

"No, I don't," Emily said. She turned and looked in the mirror, quickly wiping away her tears. She picked up her compact and started to fix her make-up.

"We're not done talking," Lucky said.

Her eyes met his in the mirror. "I can't keep him waiting forever. I have to go."

She turned and tried to hurry past him, but he gently took her wrist.

"Em," he breathed out softly.

Nikolas was watching them both closely. "If you want me to make an excuse?"

"Not necessary," Emily said, as she pulled out of Lucky's grasp. "I'm ready to marry Zander."

Lucky felt his body go cold. In New York City, all those months when he was alone, Lucky thought he knew what loneliness felt like, what emptiness was, what it would be like to live without her for the rest of his days on earth, but only now did it truly became real to him. He lost his breath.

Before Lucky could recover, Emily was out of the room. Lucky's eyes were frantic as they crashed into his brothers. Nikolas gaze was filled with pity.

"I'm sorry," Nikolas said. "I'm the best man- Emily asked and I couldn't very well tell her no. I have to go."

Lucky nodded, numbly. Nikolas slipped from the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Emily was at the end of the hall, hyperventilating. Nikolas came up to her and touched her arm. "You don't have to do this."

"What? Marry Zander or give up on your brother?"

"Either. Both. You say the word and this wedding is off."

"I love him," she said, her words so soft they were like a sigh, so final they sent a shiver though Nikolas.

"Which one?"

Emily only stared back at Nikolas, her answer resting in her eyes.

(_And the days go by  
doing nothing about them..._

_  
How much time  
will I have to spend? _

_My mind won't rest  
and I don't sleep  
not even in my dreams _)

Just then the door to the Bridal Suite flung open and Lucky jogged into the hall yelling her name at the top of his lungs. He stopped when he saw that Emily was only a few feet in front of him.

(_If you ever did believe,  
for my sake...  
if you ever did believe... _

_And the days go by  
Doing nothing about them...  
How much time  
will I have to spend? _

_Baby don't leave me_

I'm down on my knees...  
begging you please...

Baby don't leave me...  
Did you ever believe?)


	62. part 10, you belong to me

You Belong to Me

Chapter Ten

"EMILY!"

Every head turned to stare at the door. Zander's eyebrows knotted in concern.

"That scoundrel!"Edward jumped out of his seat.

Ned asked, pretending as if he didn't hear anyone so that he could try and avoid Edward causing a scene in the fully packed church. "Who? Grandfather, please sit down."

"I will do no such thing. That Spencer boy is here trying to destroy my granddaughter's life for the third time. First he falls into a bottle, then breaks her heart by running away, and now he interrupts this ceremony." He pointed at Luke. "I blame you and your bad example."

"Oh, Eddie, don't try flattering me now," Luke said. "You're not getting out of paying me for your bet. One yatch signed over to me the moment this wedding is called off."

"Do you know what this day cost me?" Edward asked "You can believe this wedding is happening or I will see the lot of you Spencers in court where my lawyers will sue you right out of that greasy spoon health hazard diner and that, cover for illegal activity, blues bar when I get a judgment against you for breach of contract, alienation of affection, pain and suffering."

Luke shot back,"No judge in this land can control the heart of a dame."

"My granddaughter will not become disgraced by the likes of your son, Spencer!"

"Father," Alan said "isn't it more important that Emily is happy even if your wallet and your social standing take a hit. I'm sure everyone here would agree that we just want to see Emily get the future she wants."

Nikolas' wife Gia, a known social climber who loved society events and the spotlight, said "I came for a wedding and I want to see somebody say _I_ _do_ around here before this day is done. The pictures have already been sold to Ok! magazine."

Zander stood at the front of the church. He started down the aisle. "I'll handle this."

Jason stood up and blocked his way. "If Emily needs you, she'll call for you."

"She's yours sister but she _my_ fiancee. I think on her wedding day, fiancee trumps sister. Everything you ever did to warn Emily away from me, didn't work, Morgan. Why don't you give it up already? She chose me. I'm the man she loves. If you respect Emily, respect her choice."

"I plan to...when she makes it," Jason said. "Now sit down and give the woman you love the time she needs. When she's ready to walk down the aisle, she will. And no one here is going out that door to try and rush her. You got it?"

Zander wasn't the type to take orders from anyone. He tried it once, for the few months he was working for Sonny, and found it didn't suit him. And the person he hated most being told what to do by was Jason, who never did like him, want him with Emily, or allow him to keep his friendship with Carly.

Zander hauled back and attempted to punch Jason, but his arm was grabbed before he could and twisted behind his back. Zander struggled to break free of Jason.

"Watch the flowers!" Lucy Coe, the wedding planner shouted. "Do you know how hard it was to find tropical flowers in upstate New York in October! I had to fly them in."

Jason tossed Zander away from him. Zander stumbled back and glared at him.

Brooklyn, who was a bridesmaid, turned to Lulu, who was also a bridesmaid, and said, "This is _all_ your fault. You told your brother about this wedding, didn't you?"

"So what if I did? He's Emily's oldest friend. I'm sure she would have invited him herself if she had his address. All I did was help...fate." Lulu smiled.

"Fate, my ass," grumbled Maxie Jones. "Sounds like a Spencer scheme, if you ask me."

"Well, no one did ask you," Georgie said. "It's not our business."

Monica said "Everyone needs to calm down. All we can do and what we _will_ do is simply sit down and wait for Emily."

Zander sighed in frustration, but took a seat. Jason went to stand by the doors, crossing his arms over his chest, a physical barrier to anyone who might try and defy Monica's wishes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_I'm ready to marry Zander."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm the best man- Emily asked and I couldn't very well tell her no. I have to go..."_

_She's not going to be mine anymore, _Lucky thought. _She's moving on without me._

"_Emily!"_

Lucky ran into the hallway, intent to catch Emily before she started down the aisle. He didn't know what he was going to say but he knew he had to say something more to her. This was his best friend. The one person who was by his side since almost the moment he moved to Port Charles, the one who begged him not to leave her behind when he left for New York City, this was his woman, his heart, his other half...no matter who she married he would always see Emily as his.

She was standing with Nikolas at the end of the hallway. Their heads were close together in whispered conversation.

Lucky started towards them, his eyes stuck on Emily.

Her skin was flushed and she was breathless. Her long white gown, Lucky's mother's wedding dress, hung elegantly on her, making her look as gorgeous as a star in a movie. She was American Royalty, her adopted family among the richest and most powerful on the east coast. She turned heads everywhere she went, but Emily never noticed, and Lucky knew why. It was only what he thought of her that had ever mattered. In his eyes, she measured herself and when he left her, she lost her faith in herself, in them, in happiness and hope.

Zander had wanted to be with her for years, ever since they were eighteen and met at a Rave party. With Lucky gone and Emily brokenhearted he had moved in, being her shoulder to lean on and then the man who promised to never give her a reason to cry again. She let herself believe his promises.

Lucky knew Zander meant to take good care of Emily, to treat her right and love her everyday of the rest of their lives. They'd been friends once and Lucky didn't have any hard feelings against Zander. But that didn't mean he still wouldn't beg Emily to reconsider what she was about to do.

Because if there was one thing Lucky knew it was that Emily belonged with him. And he belonged to her.

"Emily," Lucky whispered.

She turned and stared at him, her eyes filled with tears.

Nikolas said "I will go inside and attempt to hold back the masses. But, whatever you decide to do, Emily, decide quickly because I have a feeling your family will not be put off for much longer."

Emily said, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, you know that," Nikolas replied. Then turning to Lucky he said, "Brother, even if you did wait until the last possible moment to show up, it is good to have you back home. If you stay in town for a while, please stop by Wyndermere to see your niece. She misses you."

"I'll do that."

Once Nikolas walked away, Lucky turned to Emily and said "To make this clear, I'm asking you not to go through with this wedding."

"Everyone is waiting on me."

"Let them wait. They can wait forever for all I care. Just don't do this."

(_Take this man who comes to you  
Take me to your side_

_  
I throw away my soulless days  
I need you in my life_) ( Martin Page)

Lucky begged, "Don't walk in there and lie. Don't say you love that guy with all your heart...when I know that some part of you has to still be mine, like I am yours. Don't say_ I do _when he's not me. Don't leave me behind here ...even though I left you. I wasn't here but...I never let go of you, not even for a second. I woke up thinking about what you looked like the first day we met. You wearing clothes that didn't really even match but you didn't care. I fell asleep thinking about me and you running scams for my Dad when we were kids, doing things we had no business doing but we were too young and stupid to know better. And when I was lonely and missing everyone I ever loved, I would think about how you were the only one who knew I wanted to make things right with Nikolas and my folks even when I swore I could care less. Everything I called broken you knew was just temporarily cracked. You put me back together again after I found out about the rape..."

"And you put me back together again after I got sick. We're even."

Lucky took her hand in his. "Good, we're even. Now lets make us uneven again. I need you to save me today...I'm about to lose my dream girl to another guy and I don't think I'll be able to survive it."

(_In the doorway of my heart,  
the presence of you shines._

_  
So put your face to my window.  
Trust what you see inside_.)

Emily sniffled, blinking back her tears. "You've survived two years without me already. Maybe you don't need me quite as much as you think."

He shook his head, in disbelief and despair. "So that's it then? You're going to stand here and say that everything we were to each other is now in the past? Don't you want a chance to get everything we always talked about? The house, the four kids, the dog...me and you and nothing but time on our hands...time to fix everything that is wrong between us right now...time to make us good again...I only want you to have all your dreams. So tell me...are your dreams still the same as mine? Or should I keep my word and be the one who walks you down the aisle right into the arms of...the guy who might love you but will never be the one who has loved everything about you since you were thirteen years old. What's it gonna be, Emily?"

Before she could answer, he swooped in and brought his mouth to hers. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but she brought her hands up and cupped the back of his neck, holding on to him with a desperation that told him more than all the words she had said to him so far today.

When Lucky pulled away, he told her, "The only thing I want in my life is to be the man you love...please, Emmy, let me be that."

(_What are these hands for  
if I can't bring you fallen rain?_

_  
What are these eyes for if I can't _

_see the moon watch over you?_

_What are these arms for  
if I can't hold you through the night?_

_  
What does this heart beat for  
if I can't lay by your side?_

_  
You must know I was made for you_)

His other hand came up and caressed her cheek. "If you give me another chance, I can be the man you believe in again. I love you...I've always loved you...I'm in love with you. Walk out of here with me right now. Lets say to hell with everyone in there waiting on you...lets choose us."

Emily sighed, slowly letting out a shaking breath. "_Lucky.._.."


	63. part 11, you belong to me

**You Belong To Me**

Emily stared into Lucky's eyes, the eyes that she knew even better than her own, with her heart beating loud in her chest.

He asked, "...should I keep my word and be the one who walks you down the aisle right into the arms of...the guy who might love you but will never be the one who has loved everything about you since you were thirteen years old. What's it gonna be, Emily?"

_(See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.)_

Before she could answer, he swooped in and brought his mouth to hers. Tears spilled out of her eyes, but she brought her hands up and cupped the back of his neck, holding on to him with a desperation that told him more than all the words she had said to him so far today.

When Lucky pulled away, he told her, "The only thing I want in my life is to be the man you love...please, Emmy, let me be that."

If she said that she hadn't hoped for this very thing to happen- for him to come here and try to win her back- it would be a lie. She wanted this. And yet, now that she was faced it with it, it wasn't like her fantasies.

At the alter, Zander waited for her, believing that she loved him more than any other man on earth, that she would take her vows and keep them and not ever regret it. He believed in her, and it was all because she had let him.

_(Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
and I wait without you_

With or without you  
With or without you.)

"_Lucky_," she drug out his name. "You waited so long. How could you stay away two years? Do you know how many nights I waited for you to come knock on my window, or that I wished I could climb the ladder up to old room and find you there again? This thing with Zander only happened four months ago...but he was here the whole time...all those days when I needed someone...when I needed _you_."

"You can have me back. I'm here. I'm yours. Walk out of here with me. Hell with Zander. Let him go find his dream girl somewhere else, you're mine."

She couldn't help but smile. This man, who had once been just a boy around the block that she couldn't get through a day without seeing, was all her heart wanted. There was no denying that. But still, she had given her word to another. Emily trembled at the thought of walking into that church and telling all of them this wedding was off.

Lucky leaned his forehead against hers. He whispered "Say yes. Say you still feel the same about me that you always did. Say you are mine...Emmy, nothing will be good for me ever again if you are anyone but mine."

(_Through the storm, _

_we reach the shore_

_  
You gave it all_

_but I want more_

_  
and I'm waiting for you_

With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you.) (U2)

She kissed him then. Her lips softly molding against his in a tender kiss filled with forgiveness. She pulled away. Looking in his eyes, she said "I have to do this."

He nodded.

Emily moved away from him, slowly backing up, and then she turned and walked over to the doors. She glanced back at Lucky, over her shoulder. Their eyes connected, saying more than they ever could with mere words.

He walked over and offered her his arm.

Emily said "You don't have to..."

"I said I would walk you down the aisle, and I will. Unless you just want to run out the back door together instead? I'm sure they'd figure it out eventually."

"I can't do that."

Softly, he said "Okay."

(_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away._

My hands are tied, my body bruised

_  
Shés got me with nothing to win  
and nothing left to lose!_)

Lucky pulled open the doors and they immediately saw Jason's back blocking their way. He turned around to face them. After one brief look in Emily's eyes, Jason moved out of the way.

The wedding march started. All eyes were locked on Emily as her and Lucky made their way to the alter.

Zander reached out his hand to her, but she didn't take it. Emily looked at Lucky, silently dragging strength from him.

(_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away._

With or without you  
With or without you

_  
I can't live  
With or without you.)  
_

Emily swallowed hard, sure she was about to pass out. This is what she wanted to do and yet it was hard to go through with. Seeing her struggle, Lucky decided to take the lead.

Lucky said, "Zander, can I talk to you...alone?"

"No," Emily said "No, Lucky. This is for me to do. Zander...can we go into the other room?"

Zander blinked, as the truth settled in on him like a black fog. The light in his eyes faded into an empty stare. "You're really doing this, Emily?"

She whispered "I am sorry."

He nodded. "Sure...you're sorry, okay. Well..." he looked at the preacher "I guess there isn't going to be a wedding today."

He stepped closer to Emily. Lucky started to push him away but Emily gave Lucky a look that stopped him in his tracks. Zander leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I hope you know what you're doing." And with that he brushed past her and started back down the aisle.

No one said another word until he was gone, and then the place erupted in noise.

"Scoundrel!" Edward yelled at Lucky "You miscreant. Go back to wherever you were these last couple of years. You can't walk out on her and then come back all wily nily like this. You will not hurt my granddaughter again. I will not abide it, you hear me, young man?"

When Edward ran out of steam, Luke said to his son "Well, welcome home, Cowboy. I figured giving Cupcake your address was just the thing to do after I got my invite to this shindig. Pay up, good folks of Port Chuckles, I told you this wedding was gonna be a nonstarter."

Monica stood up and walked over to Emily. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Fine, Mom. I'm sorry for this whole mess..."

"Don't be sorry, just be happy," Monica said.

Alan stood up and made a short speech about how there would still be a reception even though there was no wedding, and then people started to stream out of the church.

Lucky grabbed Emily's hand, leaned close and said "I'm not in the mood to eat overcooked chicken at your_ wedding that wasn't _reception...want to get out of here with me?"

"Emily, don't you dare,"Edward warned "run off with that low class booze hound."

Tracy said "You humiliated this family in front of the whole town already. You could at least make your own apologies at this dinner. Have you no manners at all?"

Emily looked back and forth between her family and Lucky. And, as always, she chose him over anyone else. She really couldn't stop herself if she tried, for he was the man she wanted, the man she loved, the man who had her heart fourteen years before when she sat next to him on a park bench and decided he would be her friend.

Smiling, Emily and Lucky ran out the back exit of the church, jumped in his truck and, with tires spinning, flew out of the parking lot.

She started laughing, in relief and joy, and soon he joined in.

"Where to?" he asked

"Anywhere I want?"

"For you, today, yeah...anywhere you want."

She had only one word for her answer. "Vegas."


	64. part 12, you belong to me

_Posted the last two chapters today. _

_Thanks for reading, _

_Sara_

**Part Twelve**

**October 28th, 2006**

Lucky broke the speed limit the whole way to the airport. There was something in the air between him and Emily, unlike what had ever been there before. When they were younger it felt like they had all the time in the world. Neither one rushed to say_ I love you_. Neither one tried to move too fast.

But today, on this day when she came this close to

becoming Mrs. Alexander Smith, it felt like if they didn't grab this chance right now, it would slip away like sand in an hourglass.

Holding hands, with huge smiles on their faces, they ran from his truck through the parking lot, with rain pouring down on them, and into the terminal.

At the counter, he said "Two tickets for your next flight to Vegas, please."

"Will you be checking any luggage today?"

"It's not that sort of trip," he said, winking at Emily. "You see, ma'am, we're eloping."

"That would explain the wedding dress," The ticket agent said with a smile. "Well, congratulations to you both. Let's see here...the next flight would be in...five more hours. Is that the one who want to book?"

"You don't have anything sooner?" Lucky asked

"Sorry."

Emily and Lucky looked at each other. In that moment, reality came crashing back in. It was just a small thing, not being able to get on a plane right away, but it slowed them down enough to realize that they hadn't talked at all about what they were about to do.

He turned to her, just to confirm this is what she wanted, but as soon as their eyes met he saw the hesitation there. Gently, he said "If this is not what you want..."

"It is!" she said a little too quickly. "Its what you want too, right?"

He had never imagined anyone else being his wife. It was Emily or a life lived alone. If a preacher was standing in front of him right now he would say _I do _in two seconds flat. But only if he was sure she was ready and just as in love with him as she had ever been.

When he didn't answer, Emily told the agent. "We'll take the flight."

Lucky kept his eyes on Emily, watching her closely. He knew her too well to not tell when she was torn. There was a huge part of her who was thrilled to be doing this, still he saw just a sliver of something else. It wasn't doubt. They both knew that they were better together than apart, and had always been. It wasn't fear. He knew that his arms around her made her feel safer than anything else on this planet. It wasn't worry that it wouldn't last. Because neither could stand living apart. What was floating in her eyes was two years worth of missing him. Right now, she needed time to reconnect with him. And Lucky needed to give it to her.

He told the ticket agent. "You know what? I think we'll drive instead."

Emily laughed. "What? Across the country? That will take days."

With a smile, Lucky told her, "Not the way I do it."

**Four Months Later**

Slowly they inched west, from sleepy town to tourist trap, staying in each place a few days. Lucky had always wanted to give her an adventure- show her how to live on just what you can carry in a backpack, like he did the first decade of his life.

They ended up in Nevada on March 1, 2007. The sun was falling down out of the western sky cast a surreal hue on the city of sin. After a long day in the car, both were eager to get a room, soak in the tub together and fall into bed.

Later they laid together- him wearing only a cowboy hat he bought in Texas, and her wearing only the diamond ring he slipped on her finger as they stood by the side of the road in Ohio. Next to where he had stopped the Mississippi River flowed, slow and wild.

_He had said "There is no one else who knows all my memories and secrets...only you...and I can't go another mile down this road without making sure you know that..." he had touched his chest "in my heart...there's just you. Always has been that way. And you have my word...it will forever stay that way. I will not leave you behind again..."_

"_Good." She had smiled though her tears. "Because I sure as hell won't let you!"_

"_Good. Don't let me. You hang on like hell and so will I." His hands cupped her cheeks. "Nothing in my life has ever made sense to me, nothing but you."_

_On one knee, he presented her with 100 carat ring lollipop, like she used to like to eat at eleven. "Emily, I don't have much to offer to a rich girl like you," he joked. She smiled. Growing more serious, Lucky went on, "But what I do have...a promise of my devotion, a promise to be your partner in crime and life, a dream about being the father of your kids and you being the mother of mine...a too expensive and too small apartment in the city, an old but still running good truck, a beat up guitar that's strings all got worn down when I was missing you and writing song after song about my best friend...what I do have...it's yours. So will you please take it? Take me...take this here candy ring and say you will marry me...like I have been dreaming you would since we were sixteen years old."_

_With tears running down her face, she nodded over and over. Only then did he pull out the real ring, one he bought right before they found out she had cancer, three years earlier. He slid it on her finger, and when he stood up, she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around him, her whole body claiming him as hers, like their hugs from high school. Except this one ended with his lips connecting with hers, as cars drove by beeping at the crazy in love couple from out of town who was making out on the side of the road._

Lucky ran his finger slowly down Emily's arm, tracing lazy patterns. "There is still time to call home..."

"To invite your family, fine. But mine would cause too big of a scene. I could just imagine Grandfather's reaction if he was there when an Elvis impersonator married us."

Chuckling, Lucky told her "We'll just find a preacher then. Not every chapel in Vegas has Elvis impersonators."

"I know but still...Mom will throw us a wedding reception when we get home, make a big fuss that way, and that will be fine. But I want our wedding to be about us. Not about people who don't believe in us."

He ran his hand up and through her hair, turning her face so that her eyes looked into his. "It doesn't matter what anyone else believes, we both know that you did the right thing walking out on Zander. You did the only thing you could. It was meant to be- _me and you_. You belong with me and, God knows, I gotta belong with you because my world falls off its axis whenever I get too far away from you."

She kissed him, as she melded her body close to his. "I'll never let you get far away from me again. Count on it."


	65. last chapter, you belong to me

_Posted the last two chapters today. Thanks for reading,_

_Sara_

**Part Thirteen**

**January 19, 2008**

Lucky Spencer had been born with a suitcase strapped to his back, his father liked to say, proudly. He knew how to move. He knew how to survive on his wits.

But once he met Emily, he learned the difference between that life and this one. He had only been _survivin_g.

She gave him someone to want to live for, to grow old with, to share a million more adventures, and make stories for the grandkids. Emily was his roots, and he was her wild side.

Together they were the perfect mix of steady and unstable. No one ever knew what kind of trouble they might cook up as a team but everyone in Port Charles knew it was better for them to be doing it together than apart, because together they would look out for each other. Both just as desperate to keep the other one alive and out of the slammer. If not for Emily being Lucky's perfect alibi, his backup plan, his lookout and spy, on too many occasions to count once they graduated high school and he started fooling around in his private eye business, people would have thought she was a good girl from the right side of the tracks. So, in a way, he ruined her reputation.

But in another way, he made her life. And there was no doubt, to this man who started off a vagabond, that she made his right back.

He eased onto the hospital bed next to his wife, who held their newborn daughter. For a moment, Lucky couldn't even speak, because the sight before him was too amazing to really put into words.

The hallway at General Hospital was jam packed with their family members. Luke was taking bets on if the baby would have a name starting with L. Edward was passing out cigars, while Epiphany was jerking them back out of people's hands because there was No Smoking Allowed signs posted everywhere. Lulu had a shirt made up for the baby that read _Future LawBreaker _on the front, and _Spencers Do It for Fun _on the back. Her boyfriend was taping the whole event. Brooklyn and Lucas had both decided to get the baby a toy typical for a boy, in order to not play into gender roles, so one held a truck and the other an action figure. Bobbie, Laura, Lesley and Monica were pulling out old baby pictures of Lucky and Emily, to compare to the one shot on the camera phone they had of the new baby. Carly strolled off the elevator with Jason, carrying a beautifully wrapped present : a mini mink coat. For even though some people didn't approve of fur, Carly wasn't one of them. She felt it was never too soon too look like a million bucks. Gia Campbell Cassadine couldn't agree more. Her first present to her niece would be a pony named Elijah. She couldn't wait till her daughter could meet her new cousin. Though they would be three years apart in age, she hoped they would become close as they grew up, forging the kind of family bonds that matter everywhere in the world, but especially here, in this dangerous but irresistible city of Port Charles.

XXXXXXXX

Lucky kissed Emily's forehead. "Raising this little one... our best adventure _ever.._...mark my words."

"I believe you. But then again, when don't I believe you?" She smiled. "I'd follow you into hell and be glad to do it. When I picked you...I didn't know everything I would get...I didn't know how to dream this big. My mom had just died and..." Her eyes got teary. "I don't think I believed in safety or security or happy endings anymore. Until you. You sat next to me on that bench and gave me something to believe in again. You gave me yourself...and how could I do anything but fall in love with that wild boy with the big heart? I love you just as much today. You promised me you'd see me through it all...and I'm..." she motioned at their daughter, who was in her arms, "we are holding you to it, forever."

He wrapped his pinky around Emily's and swore "Forever and a day."

The door burst open and their family swarmed in, led by Carly who was shooing off some little dark haired nurse. "What do you mean I can't go in? Child, do you know who I am? I'm a Spencer. I'll go where I want. And I want to see my baby cousin. Don't make that face at me. I will slap the silly right off you!"

While Jason restrained Carly, and the nurse fled for the door, everyone else huddled around the new baby.

"Cowboy," Luke said "I've got a pile of greenbacks here that say you gave this little sweetheart a moniker that starts with L."

"Yeah, Dad," Lucky joked "cause your betting pool is really what swayed our final decision."

"So what _did you _name her?" Brooklyn asked.

Emily asked all of them "What name do you think she looks like?"

"Vanessa," Nikolas said.

"Angel," said Bobbie.

"Lori," said Lulu.

"Wait a minute, young lady," objected Edward. "Who says this child will be named for your side of the family?"

Dillon told him. "Grandfather, for someone who didn't want them to get married, you sure are eager to claim jurisdiction over their offspring."

"This is my great grand child," Edward said "no matter if her father did kidnap her mother right out from under all of our noses."

"That wasn't a kidnaping," Ned said "and you know it. Emily chose to not marry Zander all on her own."

"Well, if he wouldn't have shown up that way, screaming in a church like a ruffian raised on the streets," Edward grumbled.

Alan came walking in. He wore scrubs because he had just been in surgery. "There they are!" His eyes were stuck on Emily. "My two perfect girls." He looked down at the baby. "She's just as beautiful as her mother. So what do I call this little bundle of joy?"

Everyone started to call out names again.

"Lola!" Luke shouted

"Melena," Carly suggested

"Noelle," came from Brooklyn.

"Sarah," said Gia, joking.

"GIA!" half the room groaned, remembering the annoying cheerleader chick that left town five years before after Emily backhanded her for trying to reunite with Lucky after dumping him in high school for his brother.

"Just kidding," said Gia. "But seriously, how about naming her Gia? It's modern, unique and all the rage now that I'm on the cover of Vogue every other month."

Smiling, Lucky said "Thanks for the offer but we have a name in mind. Everyone...meet Ruby Paige Spencer."

Years would pass before little Ruby would meet her soulmate, before she would know what it was like to belong to somebody, but when that day came she would recognize it, in the feeling swimming through her blood and settling into her bones, because it would be just the story her parents told her all her life. It would be easy and right, and then crazy and loud, risky and a sure bet, all rolled into one.

Just like Lucky and Emily. Best friends who fell in love along the way.

"_Do you have a name?" he asked with a grin._

_She was close to grinning back, but not quite yet. "Doesn't everyone?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Emily."_

"_Lucky."_

(When somebody loves you  
It's no good unless he loves you-

all the way.

Happy to be near you  
when you need someone to cheer you-

all the way

Taller

than the tallest tree is  
that's how it's got to feel.

Deeper

than the deep blue sea is  
that's how deep it goes

if it's real.

When somebody needs you  
it's no good unless he needs you-

all the way.

Through the good or lean years  
and for all the in between years-

come what may.

Who knows where the road will lead us.  
Only a fool would say.

But if you'll let me love you  
it's for sure I'm gonna love you-

all the way,

all the way) ( Frank Sinatra)

THE END


	66. Damn Good Woman, Claudia

**Damn Good Woman**

_Martha's Vineyard_

She dressed to kill ( short black dress, tall black boots, dark red lipstick) and took herself down to the seaside bar at the resort. Tonight she would break a promise to her dead mother. That would teach her to think she could keep anything sacred. She knew better now.

Claudia Zacchara liked her life. She lived where she wanted, which currently meant Soho but before that was Miami. She did want she wanted: smoked, cursed, took to bed whoever she liked without making any apologies to anyone, ever. Wives the world over hated her. She hated them right back. Any woman ignorant enough to sign up for marriage deserved her wrath, but never any pity. The only thing on earth that Claudia pitied were orphan children. Everyone else damn well better fend for themselves.

Of course that didn't include her younger brother Johnny. He was about the only man on earth she would go out of her way for. Right now he was all caught up in some mob dispute in Port Charles, with only the devil as his back up. Trevor would watch out for him, until it didn't suit his purposes anymore and then Johnny would be worse off than their father. Crazy and crippled sounded good when your other choice was dead and buried.

Claudia knew she'd have to get down and dirty, roll around with the dogs, to get Johnny out of this latest fuck up. He thought he knew how to live within this life, she knew he had a hell of a lot to learn. She'd have to teach him quick before he got his ass killed.

As soon as she walked into the bar, she spotted her target nursing a scotch and water. Her heels clicked on the floor as she crossed the room. She took the stool next to him and said "Drink up, Mr. Lansing, sipping is for little girls."

Ric scowled at her. "Do I know you?"

"You should," she answered. Crossing her legs, she ordered a drink, then lit up a smoke.

"You can't do that in here. Smoke," Ric complained. "It's against the law, Miss...?"

She chuckled and took another drag. " Then fine me."

Ric shook his head, wearily. He looked to the bartender for help but the man seemed in a trance, captivated by the gorgeous dark haired beauty who put every other woman in that place to shame. "I'm not the cops. But you know that , obviously, since you know who I am. Care to enlighten me as to who you are?"

"The woman you are about to sign your docks over to." With a smile, she added "And you're going to give me a good deal too."

"Why, exactly, would I do that?"

Claudia downed her drink. Then she leaned over close to Ric and whispered "Because, if you don't, you'll find yourself in the middle of a mob war that your Ivy league education leaves you ill equipped to handle. Trying to play another round of tug and war between daddy and big brother. And by the time you realize that the complicated dynamic you've found yourself in will surely lead only one place- your ultimately violent and untimely demise- it will be too late, you'll be staring down a glock that's pointed between your eyes."

She slid away from him and ordered another drink.

Ric swallowed hard. "Listen, if Trevor sent you, you can tell him to forget it. This won't work. I can't be threatened into selling out to him."

"This offer isn't from Trevor, its from me. And when you agree there will be a clause in our contract that I will never resell or gift the docks to your father. You see, I'm not looking out for his best interest, I'm here to look out for my own. I have a brother too. I've had to pick between him and my father, on more than one occasion. Sound familiar? Well, I'm sure you know what choice I made. The same one you were going to, I bet. Only if you walk into Sonny's office with that contract you will be seen, by the voting public in your district, as weak, ineffective and conspiring to further a criminal enterprise. I don't think you can afford to have that sort of image added to your already less than stellar one, can you?

"On the other hand ,when you sell to my shell corporation, you leave your hands clear. How could you know who you were dealing with? You've never even met me before. You couldn't be blamed for crawling into bed with the mob."

"Is that what you are? A representative for the mob."

She laughed. "Far from it." Shaking her long hair, she presented her hand to him. "Claudia Zacchara. And the only person I give a damn about is myself. Now lets make a deal."

"I'm not interested in making any sort of deal."

Slowly she leaned close to him again, until they were eye to eye, and whispered, in a soothing tone that belied how dangerous she truly was, "But you are going to. You're going to. So lets stop playing games. I really don't have the time to waste."

She took a picture of her purse. It was a woman that Ric dated in his freshman year of college. When she broke up with him, he snapped. It was his mother leaving him behind all over again, he couldn't let this woman leave him, too. The weekend he held her hostage, the things he did, he tried not to think about after. She managed to talk him into letting her go. Trevor managed to cover it all up and get the girl kicked out of school.

Claudia heard whispers about the story then, from her gaurds who hated Trevor, and used it now. "Remember her? She remembers you, _Richard_."

XXXXXXXXX

Jason was walking off of Elizabeth's porch. His head hung low, as his mind was inundated with images : Lucky holding Jake, Micheal the day he was born, Elizabeth in an elevator telling him he was about to be a father, Jason standing in a rose garden with Carly a decade before, Morgan almost not making it into this world, Elizabeth telling him the danger was too great for Jake to be in his life, Carly begging him to not give up. So much loss.

Emily, Monica, Alan, AJ- gone from his life. His mother hated him. He was dead in her eyes now. Carly, Micheal, Morgan, Jake, Spinelli, Lulu- all slipping out of his grasp. He tried to keep them safe and sound. He was failing. They knew it. One by one they would blame him, until only one was left. And he would blame himself the most.

Each day was a struggle. But he couldn't give up because he had people he had to protect, promises he had to keep, one woman he had to catch when she fell. He had to go on. End this latest mob war. Stabilize things again. Maybe then he could figure out how to get his life off this runaway train track to hell he had been on for years now.

_Ring. Ring._

Jason climbed in his SUV and answered. "Yeah?"

"I'm in your office. Get here. I'll give you eight minutes."

"Who is this?" No one outside the family had this number, but this smoky, feminine voice in his ear was not family, that much he was sure.

"Jason..." she drug out his name in a way that said : listen carefully. "I don't like to be kept waiting." Click.

Dial tone filled his ear.

XXXXXX

He walked into his office, past Milo who stood at the door. He gave the gaurd a _What the hell_? look but said nothing to him.

She sat on his desk, legs crossed, showing enough bare thigh to make his mouth go dry. He knew who she was right away. Though she had been off the radar for years, Stan had filled a ten inch thick file with information about the younger years of the Princess Zacchara.

Jason motioned at a chair. "You can sit there. And next time don't come into this office if you aren't invited."

"Now, now, Jason, is that really the tone you want to take at the start of our beautiful relationship?"

His face stayed impassive, as he walked behind the desk. He motioned at a chair again.

Winking, Claudia rose slowly off the desk, giving him plenty of time to take a nice long look at her ass, then turned and repositioned herself into a chair. He could see the outline of a thigh holster though her dress. That alone was enough to get him pretty damn hard. He did his best to ignore any thoughts of her as anything more than his enemies daughter, because if pushed came to shove he would cap this broad in a hot minute, and he had no doubt she would do the same to him given a chance.

"Claudia."

She smiled. "My reputation precedes me."

"You've been staying out of the family business. That was smart. Don't tell me you plan to get stupid now." Jason sat down.

Claudia reached out and picked up a photo. It was of Micheal, Morgan and Kristina. "Lovely little," _brats_, she thought "darlings. It must be nice to raise children in a town like this. Good schools. Good people." She set the photo back down. "It's not my sort of place though. It really has nothing on Vegas or even Dallas, if you want to know the truth. But I'm here...and I'll stay here until I am assured my brother's life is no longer in jeopardy by anyone within my father's world, including you."

"Johnny say I threatened him?"

She chuckled. "Johnny is a child. What he did or didn't say really has no bearing on my actions. And if it has any on yours...then I'm wasting my time with you today." She stood up to leave.

Jason didn't stop her.

She made it to the door, hand on the handle, and then slowly turned around. Respect shown in her eyes. Neither her looks or bluffs had worked on him. He wasn't falling on her feet like plenty of men had before. _Ask why I am here_, she silently ordered with her eyes.

He just stared at her.

Claudia narrowed her eyes at him, doing her best not to show how his cold indifference turned her on. "I would rather slit my wrists than takeover my father's empire. I would put a bullet in my brother before I let him became The Boss. The Zaccharas no longer have any desire to be within The Five Families."

"Smart choice."

She walked back toward him. Jason kept one hand on his gun, not trusting her for a second, but both his eyes stayed on her. There was something undeniably sexy about this woman.

Claudia smiled, the corners of her mouth slowly curling up. "But we both know that it is not just as easy as saying_ I'm out_ to be out. We own territory. There has to be a transfer of power and the only question is which family will we choose to partner with. Each family has its own strengths but I'm here because I think that what they all don't have, what truly keeps one family on top, is that none of them have the capacity to never let emotion influence their choices. Never let love, sex, anger, regret cloud their mind when it comes time for business. Except for you. I respect that. So even though I despise everything mob related, I have learned a few things about how this life is lived while at the knee of my father, and I will use that knowledge to get both me and my brother out of this business... the way nobody gets out, alive."

She opened her purse and pulled out the contract. When she looked back at Jason, a gun was pointing at her. She didn't flinch, just dropped the paperwork on his desk. "You want this. I want assurances of protection...and cold hard cash. You meet my demands, and your mob war is over. You don't...and you will find out there is one other person within the Five Families who never heard the word compassion."

He set down his gun.

She eased back from the desk. "You think about it."

She turned to leave, he asked "And I should trust you why?"

Looking over her shoulder, Claudia said "Instinct."

With that she opened the door, and left, sliding past Milo, who openly gawked at her.

Jason's eyes moved back to the picture that Claudia had been holding. He had people he had to make this town safe for again. And this just might be his way to do it.

XXXXXXXX

She walked on the Haunted Star. Johnny scrambled to grab his gun but he moved way too slow and if he hadn't been his sister he would have been dead.

"Chill," she ordered.

He shoved his gun into the waistband of his jeans. "How did you know I was staying here?"

She gave him a hard look. "How do you think?"

"Freaking Trevor. I can't wait till I'm out from under that man."

"You don't look like you are getting out from under anything. You look like you're getting closer and closer to quicksand, if staying here- without any gaurds- is any indication."

"I have it handled." He stood up, stiffly because of his injuries. "So you can go back to the city, sis. I'm good."

"No, no, Johnny, you are far from good. But that's okay. I'm here now."

She had promised her mother, saying the words to her headstone, that she would stay far away from the mob life. Claudia never cared what a damn person on earth thought about her, but she did hope her mother in Heaven understood that the only way to save their boy was to strap on a gun and get dirty.

"Give your sister a hug."

Johnny slowly walked over and took her in his arms. "You don't have to get back in..."

"I'm in, until you are out." She pulled back and looked in his eyes. She could still remember holding him as a baby. He was the only person on earth she would do this for. "There is only one thing in life worth anything at all...and that is having enough power to buy yourself freedom. That's what I am about to place in your hands, Johnny. And it is better than the artificial power that comes with running a territory. That will only get you killed. You do everything I say, when I say it, how I say to do it, and you will get out of this business in one piece, still young enough to be whatever the hell you want. Sound good?"

He nodded.

_Sorry, Mom_, she thought, remembering her promise once again, _But you always knew I was a liar_.

She asked him "Got anything to drink around here?"

He headed behind the bar to get it, wearing a smile. Being with her was the only time he felt protected.

Claudia watched her little brother, knowing he was just as headstrong and wild as she ever was, and knew it would be the fight of her life to drag him out of this life, this fate, that their father had cursed them into. But he was worth the trouble.

(_And now our friends are gone_

_are gone _

_  
And all the time moves on _

_and on _

_  
And all I know is it's wrong,_

_it's wrong  
And all I know is it's wrong, _

_it's wrong _

_  
If there's a reason, it's lost on me.  
Maybe we'll be friends._

_I guess we'll see._

_  
I never let you go  
I never let you go  
I never let you go_

I never let you turn around, 

_your back on each other _

_  
That's a good idea break a promise to your mother_...) ( Third Eye Blind)

**THE END**

This was a one shot to show the storyline I would have for Sarah Joy Brown when she came back.


	67. Poker Night, Cameron and Lila

This was written for a challenge at Soap Fan Fiction in October 2007.

**Write a story set at least ten years into the future.**

Note- I decided to write about the kids of Port Charles grown up. So this takes place when they are around these ages -

Micheal Corinthos -35  
Kristina Davis Corinthos -28  
Morgan Corinthos- 27  
Cameron Webber Spencer- 25  
Lila Rae Alcazar-24  
Molly Davis Lansing-23  
Spencer Cassadine -23  
Jake Morgan- 22

**This is not going to be a long fic. The idea is just to show a snapshot of each of their lives****. So each character, or couple of characters, gets an one shot.**

_**Poker Night**_

Part One 

She walked into the room and immediately his eyes shot over to the doorway. The sunlight cutting into the room over her shoulder brought out the red highlights in her auburn hair.

"Pour me one, would ya?" Lila Rae asked, knowing he would. He always did.

Cameron Webber Spencer stood behind the bar at Luke's Club. He basically ran the place these days. His break from college had long ago become a permanent one- no one but his mom ever really thought he was suited for higher education anyway.

He might not have been born a Spencer but he had a little bit too much of their restlessness inside of him. It was passed down from father to son- the need to take risks and keep moving and not conform to anyone's expectations. So he got into trouble- breaking the law sometimes for his own good reason or for a good cause- and he made the money he needed to fuel his lifestyle by managing this blues club. His aunt Lulu reopened it years ago, after her second divorce, but now she had moved on to being a full time private eye and left the bar in Cameron's hands.

Lila Rae sauntered over to take a seat on a stool. His eyes never left hers. She had grown into quite a looker with a body that did not stop- but then again he had loved her just as much when she was six years old and had pigtails, though he had never told her that. She was his best friend and had been since he was four years old.

It started innocent enough. Liz needed a cheap babysitter for her kids and so Skye offered to let her bring her boys over to be watched by her nanny. She lived at the Quatermaine mansion and Liz felt her kids couldn't have been anywhere safer. So Cameron, Jake and Lila were raised side- by- side. He felt responsible for her from the start, and only later, when he was a gawky seventeen year old in need of a date to Prom, did Cameron realize it was more than simple affection he felt for this girl he'd known all his life. It was make- you- lose- your -breath love. And she still didn't know.

His excuse was simple: bad timing. She had the same boyfriend from thirteen to twenty three- Eddie Rodriguez. Only last year did it finally end, with him leaving her at the alter. Cameron scooped her up and carried her out of the church, and they rode away on his motorcycle. Lila hadn't shed a tear till they were alone. He thought that was very tough of her- but typical. Lila was a badass chick, if he ever met one.

She had a will of steel, eyes that were big, brown and filled with secrets, and she drank tequila like it was water.

He asked her now "You ever think about going to work sober?"

"Only fools deal with Micheal Corinthos the third sober." She threw back her drink. 

XXXXXXX

She had been working for ELQ for the last two years, since she graduated college, and found that each day at ELQ only turned out to be more stressful than the last. Her boss- the heir to the whole damn town, the legal and the illegal- was a bear to work with. She sometimes thought it would be easier to just shoot him dead and be done with it.

"You should quit, Li."

The way Cameron said her nickname always sent shivers down her spine.

Damn, she loved this man. He was more than a best friend, more than family, more than the one she ran to whenever the world let her down. He was her everything. She hated how he slept with tramps and skanks, how he never fell in love. Cam should be loved by someone.

He was loved by her but she didn't think he would ever notice just how much.

"Quit? And let him think he won?" she asked "That will never happen. You want to know what that prick told me the first day I started there? He looked me up and down..."

"He what?" Cameron started out from behind the bar to go track him down and kick his ass.

She laughed. "Not like that. Get back here."

He came and stood in front of her.  
Lila Rae went on "So, he looks me up and down..."

"Yeah, I heard that part."

"And he goes 'You'll never last.' Then he turned and walked into his office, closed his door, and proceeded to ignore me for the next two weeks straight. He didn't even say hello in the hallways. Like his cold shoulder would make me turn tail and run. I reported to Linda Hanson so I didn't have to see Micheal but I didn't think he would treat me like every other intern at ELQ, you know? He acted like he hadn't known me my whole life, like his uncle didn't kill my father, like he owed me nothing. And you know what I decided after that? I would rise through the ranks at that company and take his job from him, fair and square. I could call in some strings, take him out the quick and dirty way," she smiled. "But I don't have to play that mob bad boy game he does. I can meet him on the corporate battlefield and take his family legacy right out from under his nose."

"You really want to spend years on that?"

"What else do I have to do?" She reached over, grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured another shot, "Drink my life away?"

She downed it then said "I should get to work."

Lila stood, her five foot nine inch frame reaching six foot in her heels and making them eye to eye.

"Have a good one," Cameron said.

"You gonna be around later?"

"Its Poker Night. Where else would I be? You gonna stop by?"

She shrugged. "I might." They both knew she would. She seemed to need to see him everyday just as much as he needed to see her or else their worlds would be off balance.

Lila took her time giving him a long hug before she left. When she pulled back their dark eyes stayed locked on each other.

"You have your driver?" he asked

"Don't I always?"

She was the richest woman in town- made that way before her second birthday when her father was murdered in his own living room. It took seven years before he was declared dead though because there was no body. Jason Morgan didn't leave behind bodies and he never got convicted.

Cameron and Lila had to learn this the hard way, by snooping online when they were teenagers. Their parents were experts at keeping secrets and now, they both felt, that had been the kind thing to do. Seeing pictures of Zander riddled with bullets and Luis with a broken neck in old crime scene photos were images neither would ever forget, no matter how hard they tried. He knew she wanted revenge. Cameron could let the past go, none of that was his fight, but Lila didn't feel the same. She was missing one father and someone, by God, should pay.

Micheal Corinthos the third was the someone she had in mind.

**END of Part One**

**Part Two- Jake and Molly**


	68. Poker Night, Jake and Molly

Part One was Cameron and Lila.

**Note- the medical stuff is not meant to be realistic.**

**Part Two**  
**Jacob Martin Morgan and Molly Davis-Lansing  
**  
Jake Morgan literally ran off the elevator at General Hospital and slid into line behind the interns making their rounds. He was running late for work again but he wouldn't be called out on it by most of the doctors on staff- half of them were his family anyway- or by the Chief of Staff Emily Quatermaine Cassadine. Nearly everyone Jake worked with thought he was the brightest and best first year med student they had in the program- hell the best one they had seen in years.

He had expected them to think nothing less.

Because from birth Jake was told he was the best..._everything._ He was a second generation golden child in a family where that meant doors opened for you before you even decided if you wanted to go through them. He was thought of - by his mom, dad, aunt, uncles, grandmother, cousins, friends and every woman he ever slept with- as the picture of perfection. He looked damned good, even on the days he didn't comb his messy blond hair. He had eyes of such a piercing blue that they startled people at first glance. Some women lost the ability to breath in his presence.

Jake told himself not to let anyone's overblown ideas about who he was affect his attitude. He thought of himself as a laid back guy. He wasn't cocky, he was confident, he insisted to his brother Cameron and cousins Micheal and Morgan. They were among the few people who did not think the sun rose and set according to the mood of Jacob Martin Morgan.

The other one was Dr. Lansing. She was leading the rounds right now, spouting off about a woman who was brought in after a car wreck, when she stopped in mid-sentence. Her eyes narrowed on him with disapproval.

"Late again, Jakey?"

He hated when she used that nickname. She could call him that when she was in second grade and him kindergarten but now it seemed patently ridiculous and more than a little embarrassing. He figured that is why she did it.

There seemed to be nothing Molly liked better than knocking him down a few notches. Though she was only a second year resident to his first year intern standing she used the little bit of authority she had as a whip she lashed at him every chance she got.

Jake flashed her a smile, unable to look repentant even if he had wanted to try. "I had trouble picking out what color scrubs to wear, Mol."

"Dr. Lansing!"

"_Dr. Lansing_," he corrected. But then winked at her. The other interns snickered. "I want to look good for you. You like?"

"What I would _like_ is if you could take your internship seriously before you _seriously_ do harm to one of the patients who are _unlucky _enough to get the doctor who thinks more about_ hair gel _than the proper way to treat a crushed vertebrae between the T5 and T6 region of the spine so that his patient doesn't end up in a wheelchair."

This is where he shined the most in life. When faced with a medical question, or a physical challenge, he was always able to easily learn the answer or the skill needed and then he executed it with perfect precision every time after that.

He threw out a few lines of medical lingo at Molly, telling her the proper course of treatment. She raised an eyebrow at him but said "Correct."

XXXXXXXXX

After rounds the other interns were sent off on assignments but Molly kept Jake back. They stood at the nurse's station.

She shook her head at him. "I don't care who you're related to-"

"The current Chief of Staff, and the one before that- you remember my grandmother Monica, don't you? And, of course, my great grandfather Steve Hardy basically built this hospital's reputation on his back with countless hours of service- right alongside my great grandmother Audrey. But I understand that is neither here or there, and I don't need or expect special treatment." He smiled

"You might have been the star of your pre-med class but that was college. This is real life. And in this hospital you are nothing more than intern number 5. So you will show up on time and you will work twice as hard as anyone else, to make up for your baby face good looks and your family connections, and you will prove to me that you are worthy to wear that stethoscope. Because if you don't," she scooted close to him. "I will wash you out of this program and send your ass back to the starting gate. Are we clear?"

"As glass, Mol."

He couldn't help but find her hot. She was tall, slender but with just enough curves to set his imagination on fire, with dark brown hair and huge brown eyes. She wore glasses and kept her hair pulled back at work. She never played games or joked around while she was on duty. But he had seen her laugh, smile, sing along with the radio, jump off a diving board in a bikini, and dance on a table- just once, the first time she got drunk. It was at Dillon Quatermaine's wedding to some Hollywood startlet. The whole town was invited. A bunch of the kids snuck out to the Quatermaine boathouse and drank stolen wine till they were silly and shit faced. His mom just about had a stroke when her fifteen year old son was found passed out in a canoe.

That stunt got Molly sent off to boarding school. He hadn't seen her much in the years since then and she didn't seem to think that Jake being one of the many guys she grew up was any reason to give him a break at work.

Which was fine, he wasn't asking for one, he told himself. But that didn't mean he wouldn't flirt with her every chance he got. He liked trying to ruffle her feathers, though it never seemed to work as well as he would have liked.

"That was your last time," she whispered at him in a low and deadly tone, but it also sounded pretty damn sexy to him. He wondered if she meant to do that.

She went on, "You call me Mol again and you will be on bedpan duty for the next month. My name is Dr. Lansing. Learn it. Know it. Use it. While we are in this building, I am your Resident Advisor and you are my first year no nothing intern lackey. Understood?"  
"Got it. Here you are in charge. But what about if we run into each other somewhere else? Like Jake's? Can I call you Molly there or maybe sweets or dollface or babygirl?"

"How cute," she rolled her eyes. "Do those phony endearments work on the girls in the sororities these days?"

"Like you would not believe," he whispered back in a tone that only other man would reserve for the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Molly fought the urge to shiver. She was staring right into his blue eyes- the same one that brought many a woman down to her knees, happily. They fell for him like he was made from gold and worth a billion dollars. She hadn't seen him in years, before he started working at General Hospital, but the gossip mill in town was as strong as ever and Molly knew that Jacob Morgan was a true player for life.

She refused to let his charm, which he tossed at every female he met, affect her. She was a competent doctor who had a professional reputation to protect. Jake would have to learn that flirting would not be enough to get him through his rotation on her ER team.

All that went through her mind. But her body didn't see it that way. It found him incredibly sexy and reacted according. Her heart sped up whenever she even sensed he was around, butterflies danced through her when he shortened her name and breathed out "Mol."

"Well, should you ever see me at Jake's," she told him "you may call me Ms. Lansing."

He laughed. "You aren't serious? I've known you since birth and I have to call you Ms."

She fought it but a smile came to her lips. She said, "Fine. I guess Molly would do, if you ever happen to see me outside of GH. Which I am doubtful you ever will because first years eat, sleep, and breath this place or they don't become second years."

"Oh, I will become a second year and I will become an award winning cardiologist and I will, one day, call you Mol again. And when I do...you'll love it.

With doubt dripping in every word, she asked "You think so?"

"Count on it, Dr. Lansing, because I know for fact it is true and I am rarely, if ever, wrong."

He walked off before she could say another word. She watched him and when he turned the corner and walked down the hallway, she smiled.

Note- _In a way, Jake might seem like a mini Patrick Drake, but if you think about Jason he was portrayed on GH, pre accident, as everyone woman's perfect dream man, a golden child of the Quatermaine's, and Jake grew up the same way. He was told he was perfect, and his ego grew and grew because of that. I wanted to portray what he might be like if he believed his own hype._

_Coming up next:_

**Part Three is Micheal Corinthos**.


	69. Poker Night, Michael

Thanks for reviewing!

**Part Three**

He knew a lot about pain. He knew plenty about loss. His mother's grave was empty. Her body never found. He knew about hate, being despised was typical for him. He knew that life didn't give you what you wanted- you had to steal it or go without.

But he did not know what to say when she had announced, "I am leaving you." 

She packed, while he watched from the doorway. Their bedroom was silent- the whole house was devoid of sound, in fact. It was an empty place now...as if she was already gone.

(_I'm holding on your rope.  
Got me ten feet off the ground._

And I'm hearing  
what you say,

but I just can't make a sound ) ( One Republic with Timberland)

Micheal didn't know how he had gotten to this place. His life was supposed to be...everything he wanted. Isn't that what all the adults who raised him- Leticia, Jason, Carly and Jax, Sonny and Alexis- had promised him?

And to the outside world, his life was ideal- something the other less fortunate people in town lusted after, wanting all he had for themselves.

For Micheal Corinthos the third seemed to have it all. At twenty- five he become the youngest CEO ever to be named at ELQ, and not long after he was standing in the rose garden at the family's estate saying "I do," to his high school sweetheart. Ten years later, Micheal was the most successful man in town, the most powerful, the most feared. Because even though he did not run the mob, a word from him and everyone in that organization jumped to do his dirty work.

And if any man on earth had ever mastered the art of playing dirty it was Micheal. But he never felt even the slightest twinge of guilt over it. He was smart enough to know, he reasoned, that this was the way things were done in Port Charles.

He had learned how to get what he wanted when he was just a little boy, staring up at his father and uncle- the men who were better than superheros to him- as they disregarded every law on the books and made themselves freaking rich doing it. 

Only now, as he watched his own wife pick up her suitcase and head toward the door, did Micheal see just how high of a price there was to pay for being above the law- out of the reach of the cops, his peers, and eventually even the woman who had loved him since 8th grade.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, as he stalked after her. "You can't just walk out of here and leave me without any idea as to where you will be."

Even now he couldn't access the tenderness that had once been so easy to show her; he loved her just as much, but too many broken promises- all his- lay between his need for her and her need for a man who would love her more than he did his ability to control everyone and everything around him.

"I'll call," Christina Baldwin told her husband.

"That's not an answer.'

She sighed and looked back at him. "I'm going to pick the kids up from school and then take them to my father's place. We'll stay with him till...I can figure out what to do next. Don't come looking for us there because, right now, I don't think I could stand to see you and Scott go at it another time."

"This isn't right, Chrissi, you know its not. You are breaking up our family. You swore we wouldn't end up this way. What you are doing is not fair to me or the kids."

"And what you did was fair?" Her eyes bore into his. They showed everyday of her age.

In that second, he finally saw how tired she was of the endless game they played. He would promise to put her first-before work, before the family business that Morgan ran, before his own desire for time on the golf course or in the steam room at the club- but over and over, he let her down, broke his word, and put her last.

"I was in the hospital," she said "having a miscarriage with your baby- your son, Micheal- and where were you? In some warehouse holding a gun on Jose Torres!"

"The Torres family is a threat to all of us, and you know it."

"Let Morgan handle it then. That is the job you gave your little brother when you pulled him out of law school...you guilt tripped him right into being your father's replacement and then you won't even let him do the job he gave up his whole life to have! No, you can't let him have complete control. You have to be behind the scenes making sure it all goes just the way you think it should. Well you got your chance to make your threat to Jose, just like you have had your chance to travel the world for ELQ, to miss dance recitals and soccer games and seeing me give birth to your daughter. Because all of that...your kids, me...it just don't compare to being The Man in Charge, does it? DOES IT?"

She was shaking with anger. After so many years of loving him, Christina hated to see it come to this. But it was...it had...she needed more than he was every going to be willing to give. She needed him but even if she stayed, the ironic thing was, she would not have him. This mansion was not a home, not for her anymore. It was just the place all her dreams about him, and them, had died.

(_You tell me that you need me  
then you go and cut me  
down._

But wait,  
you tell me that you're sorry.

Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late )

She stormed toward the door. Micheal was two steps behind her, and as she went to open it, his hand slammed against it so that she couldn't. A fear deeper than he had ever known drove his actions now. He couldn't lose her- his wife, his best friend, maybe the only person left alive on earth who knew who he really was- he had to stop her.

She shivered. He could feel it go through her body, as he pressed close to her. She whispered, "Just let me go."

"Don't you love me anymore?" his tone was soft and heartbroken. "Hey, look at me."

She wouldn't turn her head, Micheal raised his hand and brushed her hair off of her neck so he could better see her face. He knew he was not still the same man she fell in love with twenty years before but inside of him somewhere that boy still existed...he had to find the words to show her that. Because everything it looked like he had- the job of running a billion dollar corporation, the power to make anyone who messed with him disappear- that all meant nothing if Chrissi walked out of their marriage, and his life.

(_I'd take another chance,  
take a fall,  
take a shot for you._

And I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
but that's nothing new)

Micheal whispered, "I'm the guy who you asked to the Sadie Hawkins dance. The guy who kissed you in the principal's office..."

"That you had broken into."

"To show you my permanent record was completely clean."

"Because you paid that kid to wipe off all the detentions and suspensions."  
"See, you remember. You remember it all. You remember us. We're those two people who ran off to Vegas at seventeen to get married and to hell what our folks said. I wanted you to be mine then and I made you my wife..."

"But that marriage wasn't legal and you know it."

"I didn't need any law to tell me who I loved, you belonged with me. So it took some time before we got a wedding license recognized by the state of New York...who cares? You were my girl from the moment I took you in my arms at that first dance. You were the prettiest girl at Saint Mary's and you are the hottest woman in this whole damn town. Don't ...don't leave."

She turned around and they were eye to eye.

"I don't want to leave," she said, as tears filled her eyes and voice, " But I have to...I have to, baby, cause I am not gonna live a compromised life. I might have sworn we would not end up this way but you swore you would love me above all others..."

His tone was deep and low when he ground out, "I never stepped out on you, Chrissi, and you damn well know it."

"You didn't love another woman more than me...you loved your power. Well, that is one mistress I can't beat. You are the kingpin of this town."

He shook his head.

"You are," she said. "You wanted it. You jumped at the offer to run ELQ and you fought to keep your father's organization alive after his death...you could have let it disintegrate, let us all be free. But you couldn't allow that."

"Do you know how much blood has been spilled for that business? How many people I love are just body parts scattered in some field or river now? You think I should have let the Torres' get away with that? You think my mother should have died for nothing? You think I would have honored my father by leaving his daughter and grandchildren without any protection? Jason died to save me...so I could take care of the rest of the family, and that is all I did. If you don't like the way I went about it, I'm sorry. If you can't stand that Morgan lost his chance to be some public defender joke that gets paid just enough to eat dog food for dinner- sorry. If you can't appreciate that what I have done- all those times I had to be the one to pull the trigger- have kept you alive, that I did this all for you and our kids..."

"No, Micheal. No. Because we never wanted the money, the mansion, the respect you get from everyone in town who fears you. All we ever wanted was you. So don't lie to yourself. You did this all...for you."

(_I loved you with a fire red,  
now it's turning  
blue ._

And you say  
Sorry- like the angel heaven let me think was you.

But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize,  
it's too late)

Before she could turn and leave, Micheal quickly brought his hands up to cup her face. Then his mouth was on her, kissing her like his very life depended on it. It was filled with desperation, neediness, and all his love. For there was no other woman who ever caught his eye...no other one he could imagine spending the rest of his days with. He had twenty years of loving her already, but he was greedy- oh so greedy- and he wanted a hundred more.

Her hands rose up and wrapped around his neck. She deepened the kiss. After so long, this was more like talking than kissing for them.

He was saying : _Stay, my love. _

She was saying: _I've gone as far as I can go. I won't let you break me._

He was saying: _I need another chance. _

She was saying: _There is no other chance._

When Chrissi eased away from him, Micheal knew she had made up her mind. He knew what loss felt like...but it had never felt quite as deadly as this before. When she slipped from the house, past the guards who stood outside and into the waiting limo, he was sure she had taken all the air in the room with her. Because he couldn't breath, or think, or feel.

He watched the break lights on the limo go on, and then it was pulling away from the estate. Micheal slammed the door shut in the faces of his guards, who had the good sense to look stoic and unreadable, as if they didn't know the boss wife had just left for good.

Left alone, the house suddenly seemed enormous. Without the laugh of his five year old Daddy's girl, Tori, or the running feet of his seven year old son, Mike, this place felt less like a home and more like a very expensive tomb.  
He walked back into the living room and lifted a picture off his desk. It was taken at Kristina's wedding a few years before...the whole family was there, his parents were still alive, and Jason, and Max, Jax hadn't moved away yet...they all felt blessed that day. When the blood bath happened, and Micheal was left the oldest one alive willing to claim the business- the one who had to make the hard choices- he had promised Chrissi that no matter what he would choose their family first. But he hadn't...he chose everything else and now he had lost her. She was sick of hearing excuses. They stopped sounding like anything but lies months ago.

Into the empty room, he said to the woman who was already gone, "I'm sorry."

(_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

I'm holding on your rope  
got me ten feet off the ground...)

With her gone, so went his last bit of humanity. There was no reason to temper his natural instincts to be cruel and cold and without mercy. There was no one to be a better man for now.

Micheal Corinthos the third knew about loneliness, bitterness and revenge. He knew how to be ruthless. And he knew, now, he would not be able to resist taking this pain he felt and turning it on the world.

**END OF THIS PART**

**Next part has Spencer Cassadine and also Morgan Corinthos in it.**


	70. Poker Night, Spencer and Morgan

Part Four

He sat behind the desk in the living room at Wyndermere. She was perched on the corner of it. Her legs crossed and notebook open on her lap. They often worked this way.

"Are you sure you want to throw a Ball again this year?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I? It's a tradition."

"Your father's tradition. Now that he's moved to Greece you could just let it end. It's a lot of work, Spence."

"I don't mind."

And he didn't. The ball would raise money for people who needed it and that was something Spencer never missed the chance to do.

From the second he was born, Spencer Cassadine felt a weight resting on him. It was the sins of all the people in his blood line. Some would say it was impossible for a child to sense such things, but he did. Only later did he learn just how horrific his family line truly was...on both sides there was murder and mayhem and destruction the likes of which made everyone else in town shudder at the mere mention of the last names of his mother and father's relatives: Corinthos, Cassadine.

He never wanted to be seen like they were. His soul was gentle, his heart open and his motives pure. He was raised like an aristocrat, with a sense of the world and his place in its history. He knew there were others less fortunate and as soon as he got his trust fund he set out to live his life outside of the family business. Spencer started a charitable foundation called A Legacy of Hope. It worked to provide help for any victim of violent crime. The first person to receive a grant was a young woman who had been raped, she was referred by the Miranda House from Pine Valley, Pennsylvania. 

That is how Spencer met the woman for which that organization was named- Miranda Mona Montgomery. She was Harvard educated and rich as sin, raised as a blue blood in cities all over the world, but she never acted like a priss. She was the sweetest woman he ever laid eyes on. He still couldn't believe she had fallen in love with him and moved to Port Charles to see where their relationship might lead. 

He already knew what he wanted: to make her his wife, his true partner, for life. But he wasn't sure she was ready to say yes to promising to love him every day for the rest of eternity already so he held back on giving her the ring he bought.

Miranda walked around the desk. Spencer smiled at her. She sat on his lap. "You're a saint, baby. Always giving so much of yourself to everyone you love and even people you don't even know." She gently kissed him. Then said, each word spoken with deliberation, " You make me feel so lucky."

He ran his hand through her long, dark curls. "I never felt lucky, not even once, till the moment I met you."  
Her smile lit up her whole face. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes filled with a question.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Would you feel lucky if I told you...I'm having our baby."

"Miranda?" he breathed out her name. "Our baby?"

She nodded. Her eyes were thrilled but also unsure, as she waited for his reaction.

Miranda stood up. She said, "I know you wanted to do everything the traditional way- the long engagement, the big church wedding, the month long honeymoon, wait a year until we start trying for a family- but I think fate has a different plan in mind. I'm okay with that, Spence, happy about it, actually. Are you?"

He jumped up and lifted her off her feet. "I'm more than happy. I love you and I want any child I have to be with you. I want the rest of my life to be spent with you."

"I want that, too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

She stepped into the interrogation room at the PCPD. "I see you just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you, Mr. Corinthos?"

"You know me, babe. I don't go looking for it..." he gave her a sad smile. "But somehow it always seems to find me anyway."

Her eyes narrowed, pain filled them, her lips trembled slightly. They were alone, but even if they weren't, no one else would have seen this on her face. Only he could know how turbulent her feelings over him still were.

She blinked back her heartache, he watched her shut down. Gabby glanced at the paperwork she was holding. "You are charged with carrying an illegal firearm."

"It's legal. I must have lost the paperwork. I'm sure my lawyer will be able to dig it up." They both knew he would have some documents forged and walk on this charge just like every other one ever brought against him.

" You better hope he can because my office," Gabby said "plans to seek the harshest sentence available under the laws of this state, should you be found guilty."

"You gonna work on this case personally?"

"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Cause you and me..."

"What?"

"Have a past."

"If I felt I wasn't capable to separate my professional duties from my personal feelings, I would recuse myself. Are you saying you don't believe I can perform the duties of my job as assistant district attorney, Morgan? Because there was a time I beat you on every test we took and you believed I was the next F. Lee Bailey."

"Better. You're even better."

She looked away.

Once she had been someone who loved him, Morgan knew that as well as he knew the origin of his name- like he knew the story of Jason and Carly and Sonny and what their choices brought to life.

He knew she loved him, even though she hadn't told him that, because Gabriella Barret had been his best friend, all during law school, and he could read her brown eyes like he could read a tell in a game of poker. What was never said between them, when they studied together, the time she kissed him then walked off before he could say a word, and that drunken night they spent in bed together- it was the only time in his life he actually could say he made love to a woman, instead of just having sex- all the things that went unspoken, was how they both thought they were leading to somewhere. They had both thought that they didn't have to worry about how their lives would work out, like their friends in law school did, cause they knew what was in store: they would be lawyers and they would be together. It was all either of them wanted in the world.

But it didn't work out that way. _He woke up the morning after they were together, with her head full of dark curls resting on his chest, to the sound of his cell phone ringing._

"Yeah?" Morgan yawned.

He ran his hand through Gabby's hair. God, he loved her hair, her eyes, the way she smiled at him the moment he walked into a room, how tough she was and how tender too.

When she jumped into his arms, after getting an A on a test or when she found out her mom's test results came back negative for cancer or just anytime something great happened, and she wrapped her legs around him and hugged him like he was the best man she ever met, it was in those moments, he felt like life was worth living, like he was right where he was supposed to be.

She woke up and looked up at him. Instantly, she flashed him a shy little smile. He ran his hand over her back and pulled her a little closer.  
"Hey," his sister said over the phone. "Mor...sweetie... I have something I have to tell you."

Kristina never sounded frazzled, she didn't do distraught, it was not in her make-up. But there was no way for him to deny that her voice was shaking and she seemed about to fall apart.

Morgan sat up. Gabby did the same. Her eyes filled with worry. She mouthed "What is it?"

In that second, Morgan felt like, whatever it was it would be okay because he had Gabby right here with him. They had already been friends for three years and after last night he felt they were bound to be much more to each other- he could see them standing in St. Timothy's one day.

Kristina, after taking a long pause, said "Daddy's gone. He was gunned down outside the gates of his house. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Morgan threw the phone across the room and it hit the wall, breaking into pieces. His eyes filled with tears, his hands ran into his hair. Gabby asked "What? What happened, Morgan?"

He shook his head, no, back and forth, over and over.

She placed her hand on his face. "You can tell me anything. Nothing will change who you are to me, what I think about you. Let me in...if you can't let anyone else, let me, cause I love..."

He cut her off. Something inside of him warned him not to let her finish that sentence. "My father is dead."

She threw her arms around him and cried for him, her tears running all over his bare shoulder. Still, in those moments, they still believed they would be lawyers and be together...they believed that was meant to be.

But it wasn't.

"If I am so good," Gabby said to Morgan "then one of these days, you know, I am going to be the one who puts you behind bars for life unless ..."

"There is no unless," Morgan said.

She sucked in a shaky breath. He hated to see she was still hoping for it all to be different- for them to be a couple again, for him to not run the mob, for that future they used to be counting on to come true. She still loved him and he, well, he could never see himself loving anyone else.

But she couldn't marry a mobster and he couldn't live with himself if he walked out on his family. It was about more than power, greed, their legacy, it was about protecting the women and children: Molly, Kristina, his nieces and nephew. If their empire fell, they could all be killed just to make sure no Corinthos ever came back and tried to reclaim the territory. Morgan had to keep running the family in order to make sure they all were safe. It was what Micheal told him, and Morgan believed it with all he was. He wouldn't of had the strength to walk out on Gabby for anything less.

There was a knock on the door of the interrogation room. "Your lawyer must be here."

"So I'll be released soon."

"As usual," she said. " Well, I'll leave you two to talk. I'm due in court and then I have an engagement to attend this evening."

"A date, you mean." 

"Yeah, a date."

"Have fun."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah."

She shook her head, not understanding how he could wish her well with another man.

Morgan said, softly, "Hey, when haven't I... wanted anything but the best...for my best friend?"

He hadn't called her that in a while, they tried to keep their distance now, and he could see how it affected her. Tears sprang to her eyes. Other men would call her cold now, though she been anything but that when they met. But to him she was the most vibrant, breathtaking, picture of beauty, grace, and strength he had ever laid eyes on.

Knock. Knock.

After one last look at him, Gabrielle opened the door and let his lawyer in. Morgan's eyes stayed on hers as she hovered by the door for a second more before leaving. Those brown eyes he knew so well, for a fraction of a second, the length of one blink, said: _I love you. Nothing changes that._

Then she was gone and he was just a mobster again, with a lawyer who promised to have him released within the hour, like the last time, and the time before that.

Morgan Corinthos figured he knew what his future would hold, many more days of lock up and trials and having to pay off judges and cops and even the occasional juror. He would be making a joke out of the system he had once vowed to honor and uphold. He didn't see himself ever being someone's husband- he'd have a woman in his bed, but not in his heart more than likely- or someone's father- no child deserved to dodge bullets on the way to kindergarten. He wouldn't be walking through this life holding the hand of his best friend like he had once believed with all his heart was his destiny.

Oddly enough, this did not make him bitter. For he had been told since the first day his mother held him in her arms "_You are named after the best man in the world...Jason would sacrifice anything he had for me, for your brother, for you...he is the strongest, bravest man I ever met...and you will be just like him...he gave up all he wanted so I could have what...what...he thought I wanted...he doesn't hold that against me though, cause he's like that...he knows that all that matters most is that we all stay a family...he will protect us till his last breath."_

Morgan had been born to do the same thing as his namesake, he believed. To lay down his life for that of this family...and he would never complain that it was not fair, or right, or just. It was his life. He would deal with it.

Coming up next: The last chapter featuring Kristina.


	71. Poker Night, Kristina

_Thanks for reading Poker Night. I know it was totally out there, being set in 2029 and all, and I hope you liked the creative license I took in imagining what might come for the kids of Port Charles._

_Now for the princess, the brain, the baby that changed everything._

**Kristina Davis Corinthos**

**Part Five**

She walked into Luke's Club with a forced smile on her face. She already regretted letting Molly talk her into going on a blind date. So what that she hadn't dated since the divorce?

Kristina Davis Corinthos Manning didn't need a man, that is what she told herself ten times a day. Her mother survived just fine after she left Ric. She spent years alone raising her girls and did a damn fine job. Of course, Kristina could admit, Alexis was happier after she married Sonny, and the years they spent together were the most fulfilling of either of their lives.

But not everyone got that happy ever after ending. Kristina had accepted that she never would.

She had tried with Jack- and for a while they were "that couple," the one everyone wished they could be like. But after her father died, Kristina just shut down. It was too much to bear.

She had a newborn baby daughter, crazy hormones rushing through her body, and a family so grief stricken that she was unsure how any of them kept breathing. She couldn't stand to have Jack touch her then. She didn't want to feel good.

But never did she think her pushing him away would lead to pushing him right into the arms of someone else. Jennifer Martin- _that bitch_. She was his legal secretary at the firm. Just out of college ( some podunk little school called Pine Valley University) with perky breasts and perfectly highlighted hair. Jenni didn't look like someone's mommy. Jenni didn't cry ten times a day over her dead father, and colicky baby, and fat thighs. Jenni sure wasn't sad or pissed off or withholding. Jack always did prefer blondes, so maybe Kristina should have seen it coming, but the day he told her he was moving out Kristina felt utterly blind sided.

It felt like he was not even speaking English to her. _He had a friend down at the office who understood his needs? What the hell..._

Kristina blamed herself because if only she had gotten it together sooner, he would have still been looking at her like she lit up his whole world. 

She had always fulfilled every expectation placed on her. She got the perfect grades, wore the perfect clothes, dated the right boys, and then the right men, and married before she had her child- Alexandria Jane Manning. It shocked Kristina to realize she couldn't be the perfect wife, and that Jack- though gorgeous, rich, educated and the only man who ever made her break the rules- was only human and could not save her when she fell deep into herself after her father was murdered.

"White wine, please," she told the bartender.

Her brown eyes flicked around the room. They were the type of dark eyes that always looked clouded with secrets sins. She didn't even realize the affect they had on the opposite sex. Most men who looked at her were intrigued by her long legs, wavy dark hair that slid down her back, and pouty smile but it was her eyes that made their hearts skip a beat.

She searched the crowd for the man who could be her date, or for anyone she knew. The crowd was filled with familiar faces, but not friends. Their was the former commissioner of Police, Mac Scorpio, and over by the pool table was the mayor's daughter, Serena Baldwin. Kristina knew that her brother was probably in the back room with his guy friends playing poker, like they did every Wednesday night. She thought about ditching this whole crazy idea of dating a total stranger and going to hang out with the boys, but her good manners wouldn't allow her to stand up her date.

She sipped her wine and told herself that all she had to do was smile, eat dinner, and let him talk about himself. It would be over in two hours. She could survive anything for 120 minutes. Glancing at her watch, she noted he was one minute late.

A man came up to the bar, brushed slightly against her, and told the bartender, "Whiskey on the rocks."

She turned her attention to him and their eyes met. His pale blue ones were soft and welcoming, his light brown hair a little messy but in a relaxed way that told her he was confident enough to not spend hours in front of a mirror before he went out. He wore a black t-shirt and she could see a tattoo on his arm. It was an eagle, above it was the word Freedom, and below it was the words Isn't Free.

A small smile came to her lips. She usually didn't even notice men anymore. Her eyes only saw Jack for the last five years...but this guy had her attention. Still it was not polite to stare so she started to move her eyes away.

When she broke eye contact, he seemed to come out of his daze, and said "You wouldn't be..."

"Are you...?" she asked

Sticking out his hand, he said "Tanner Eckert. Please tell me you are Kristina."

"I am," now she gave him a full smile as they shook hands.

"Molly told me her sister was...lovely...but really her description did not do you justice. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I had to stop by my father's place and let out his dogs. He's off on..._vacation_, let's call it." He chuckled. Sly was known to move in the same world as his older cousin Luke Spencer- skirting the law and making his own code of justice to live by. Tanner had once thought he'd be just like that when he grew up, just like Cameron turned out to be, but he instead ended up being an agent for the FBI. "Want to get a table?"

He motioned at one nearby and they moved there.

"So you met my sister how?" Kristina asked

"I was her patient at the General Hospital. There was this case that came into the Bureau and they assigned me to it because my file said I was born in Port Charles. Well, I hadn't lived here since 2000, when I was a baby. My folks moved back a few years ago though and my boss thought my family connections could get me an in with the locals. I came here as an undercover agent but that got blown the first night when the PCPD tripped right over our investigation and came into the suspects house with guns blazing. I took one in the shoulder. Molly patched me up and then sent me to Kelly's to get a room. I saw her there a few times over the last few months and all she could talk about was her brilliant psychologist sister. Well, I finally had to meet you for myself," Tanner said.

"And what do you think?" she asked, shocking herself a little that she was flirting with him. _The wine must be kicking in_, Kristina thought.

"Brilliant," he said, his tone low and friendly. His eyes danced with amusement.

"You can tell that already?"

He leaned closer to her. "I have instincts like you would not believe."

She chuckled. He was just the type of man she never paid attention to before. Sexy, dangerous, laid back, maybe even a little wild.

Jack was nothing like that. He came from an out of control family and to keep his sanity he walked the line- never straying once till he took up with Jenni, who he, till this day, calls '_just a friend_.' If Kristina ever saw that bitch walking down the street, it would take all her strength to not run her ass over.

Tanner was nothing like Kristina's ex- husband, and that made him irresistible. As they ate dinner, she kept smiling and laughing and thinking how she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Tanner told Kristina all about growing up in South Carolina, living right on the beach, and how they would have crab bakes on hot summer nights. His parents had been only eighteen when they got married but they made it work, and to this day they we're still just as in love as when they met.

That story gave Kristina some hope. It reminded her of her own parents and how they had overcome obstacles to reunite. They had taught her it was worth it to fight for love.

Tanner said, "I should stop spilling my guts like this. I swear I don't usually talk this much."

"I don't mind."

"You should. I haven't shut up for the last half an hour. There's something about you that makes it easy to open up...or maybe I've had one too many of these whiskeys."  
She chuckled. "Well, it's my job to be a good listener."

"Well, you are that, darlin."

His southern drawl sent goose bumps over her skin. She could listen to him talk for hours on end.

Maybe this had been just what she needed. A night when she was not someone's mommy, someone's bitter, nagging wife, someone's brokenhearted, lost daughter, or the shrink who could not fix her own neuroses. Tonight she was the hot chick out with the new hunk in town. She was not Kristina 'good girl' Davis-Corinthos, no she was beyond that now. It had been a trail by fire but she came out of it a better woman. One looking to live again. To kiss this gorgeous man, to hold his face in her hands and feel his stubble brush the delicate skin on her fingers, to nip the flesh beneath his ear and see if she could make him moan, to let him do what he wanted to her...to breath him in and feel like she wasn't perfect anymore. To finally take something for just herself.

She saw now why Molly had pushed so hard for this. Kristina truly did need a night to remind her she was a woman who could attract a man and call the shots. It gave her back what she had been missing for the last year- her power.

After the waitress cleared their plates away, he asked "Dessert?"

"Yes, but not the kind you are thinking of."

Tanner raised an eyebrow.

Kristina reached across the table and laid her hand over his. "Dance with me, Agent Eckert?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Doctor Davis Corinthos Manning." He stood and came around the table. His hand slipped into hers and she stood up. "That name of yours is quite a mouthful."

"So I have been told. But it's every part of me."

He took her into his arms.

Kristina once again found herself within inches of his light blue eyes. She sucked in a shaky breath and then relaxed into his embrace. Butterflies danced through her as they started to sway to the music.

(_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world,   
but  
don't want to be alone tonight,  
on this planet they call earth_) (Celine Dion)

Tanner felt strong, but not safe, to her. He felt like a risk. But one she wanted to take. Maybe he was not expecting to end up in her bed after this date but that is exactly where Kristina planned to take him. And tomorrow...she would worry about tomorrow later.

(_You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out._

And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last.)

"As much as I loved growing up in South Carolina," he told her "I can't help but wish Pops would have wanted to move back to his hometown sooner, because they sure don't grow women like you down where I am from."

With her Princeton education, Kristina would never speak like tanner did, but she could appreciate the compliment all the same.

"And what is a woman like me?"

"The type that men fall down on their knees and beg just to get the chance to touch."

"I'm not asking you to beg."

"Oh no?"

"No."

Their eyes held and then he pulled her a little closer.

(_But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
or hand to hold, or hell to pay.

What do you say?  
What do you say? )

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tanner paid the bill. Kristina didn't say a word, she just took his hand and led him out to her Lexus. She leaned against it, their hands linking them together, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She felt a jolt shoot through her and realized this was the first man to make her feel that since Jack...the last time she kissed someone knew she had been in college, a whole different person, a mere girl then.

He slowly broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, "I had a hell of a good time tonight. I will have to send that sister of yours flowers for introducing me to you."  
"I know she told you about my divorce. Thanks for not prying into that during dinner. Its not easy to talk about...to admit I failed...to know it's over. But it is. And I need to wake up tomorrow knowing I am no longer anyone's wife..."

"Is the divorce final?"

"Yes, for the last nine months."

"Then you aren't his wife."

She looked deep into Tanner's eyes. "In a lot of ways, I have been acting like I still belong to him...but I don't. This is my life, my choices, my...body. And I want to take all that back. Tonight. With you." Kristina swallowed hard and prayed she was not making a complete jackass out of herself.

_(I just want to start again,_

And maybe you could show me how to try.  
And maybe you could take me in,  
somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
or hand to hold, or hell to pay.

What do you say?  
What do you say?)

For a long moment he simply looked at her. She wondered if she was being too forward. No one ever called her a slut before. She only slept with three men in her whole life- her high school sweetheart, that guy she met in Paris when she studied abroad, and then Jack.

Tanner squeezed her hand, running his thumb soothing over her skin in circles, until she let out the breath she was holding. She had forgotten to breath.

He asked "Better?"

She inhaled and exhaled, then smiled. "Better."

"Lets get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kristina found it hard to believe she could have gone through with it. That she could rent a room at the Metro Court and let a stranger undress her then kiss her shoulder, her neck, brush his tongue over her nipples, let his hands hold her bare hips. But she had. She felt all her nerve endings come back to life as Tanner joined their bodies together.

(_And I had my heart beaten down,_

But  
I always come back for more.

There's nothing like love to pull you up  
when you're laying down on the floor there.)

She let her inhibitions go and finally felt like a full grown woman. Maybe this could only happen after she was no longer her Daddy's little girl, and no longer held any illusions about being able to be the ideal anything to anyone. She was only human. No better than Jack. No worse either. Just trying to survive this world. To find someone to make her feel like herself again. Agent Tanner Eckert, with his bad boy glint in his eyes, and sexy southern charm was doing that nicely.

Kristina arched her back and cried out "Yes!" The sound was a release of a full years worth of heartbreak.

Tanner relaxed onto her, then rolled over and pulled her against him. He smoothed down her hair and whispered, "You are gonna ruin me for other women, darlin."

She chuckled.

(_So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.)_

"You," she said, as she kissed his chest, "are one hell of a blind date."

"You're not so bad yourself, Kristina."

They smiled at each other.

She knew soon she would crawl from this bed, shower, go home and pay the babysitter, check with the bodygaurds that all was still safe around her home, and then go to sleep alone. Because she had a real life outside of this room, outside of Tanner's arms. But maybe she would find herself on some other night, back at a bar with him or the opera or some diner at 3am. Maybe they would laugh again, kiss again, make love one day instead of just have wild, make you scream hot sex. Maybe.

She didn't know right now what the future held for them. But one thing she could be certain of was she did not regret sleeping with him. It was the first truly reckless moment of her life and she had loved every second of it.  
Tanner kissed her, hungrily taking possession of her mouth, then whispered "You know once is not gonna be enough, don't you?"

Her hand slid down his washboard abs. "No?"

He smiled and caught her hand right before she was about to caress him. "First..."

"Wait a minute, now," she joked "who said you are in charge?"

"First, we talk. Or actually, you talk. I told you all about my life up to this point, it's your turn. What were you like as a little girl? Favorite color, food, music? What did you name the first doll you had?"

"Why would you care?"

"I care."

She wasn't sure she wanted him too. Caring led to feelings and feeling led to broken hearts. But his eyes were so earnest she couldn't tell him that she only wanted his body right now, so Kristina curled closer to him and started to speak into the darkened hotel room, pouring out her life story. In the end, hot tears rolled down her face when she got to the part about her father being gunned down in front of his mansion and her brothers losing their futures to the legacy of the mob that Sonny and Jason had built all their lives around.

Tanner didn't say a word, he simply kissed her again and this time they came together slower, with gentler touches and a new found tenderness. 

_(What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
or hand to hold, or hell to pay.

What do you say?  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
and I don't know much about your world.)

When he slid inside of her this time, he whispered her name. Never before had it sounded like that on a man's lips. It was like a prayer, a plea, an admittance of defeat and acceptance of his fate.

"Kristina."

**THE END**


	72. You Don't Know Me, Kate and Cruz

_This was written as a request for a member of Soap Fan Fiction._

_Cruz and Kate_ (GH)

**You Don't Know Me **

**Part One**

**March 2008**

She ran out of the coffee shop in tears, not even looking where she was going. She just knew she had to get as far away from Sonny as she could. They hadn't been together in a month and she finally had worked up the nerve to go see him again. He raged at her in a way that broke her already fragile heart into a million more pieces.

(_I stayed just a little too long  
now it's time for me to move on._

_  
They say I'm hopeless, _

_as a penny with a hole in it, penny with a, _

_penny with a hole in it, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_  
They say I'm no less, no less, no less, no less, no less  
than up to my head in it._) ( Dionne Farris)

Kate stumbled into the street. HONK!

All of the sudden she was being pulled out of the road by a pair of strong arms. They wrapped around her, as both of them fell to the ground, her body resting on his strong muscular chest.

She blinked, shocked that she had almost been ran over, and then looked down at the man underneath her. "Um, hello. Sorry about this. So sorry. I usually pay better attention."

"No problem. Holding a beautiful woman in my arms is really no hardship," said Cruz Rodriguez

For a second, Kate was lost in his dark, sexy eyes. It was so tempting to just fall into and get lost forever. She had to force herself to crawl off of him, tugging at her skirt to keep it down as she got back on her feet. He stood up, brushing off his clothes, then touched her arm. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Fine. No damage done," Kate said. "You are a lifesaver. My lifesaver, it looks like."

"Well, happy to do it. But, take my advice, okay? Whoever sent you crying into the middle of traffic is not worth it. Forget about him."

"You don't even know him. Or me. So you really couldn't say. I'm very thankful you helped me, though. Here, let me give you a reward." She bent and picked up her purse, pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and tried passing it to him.

He smirked. "Keep it. This one was on the house." His eyes quickly drifted down her body and back up, setting her cheeks on fire. "You can save me next time and we'll call it even, Miss Howard."

"Oh, you're a fan?"

"Of what?" His face was blank.

"Mine. Couture. You know my name. There is no shame in admitting you read fashion magazines. Plenty of men do these days."

"Well, I'm not in that plenty. I know who you are because I've read your file."

"File?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Police file. Your rap sheet. I'm a cop." He told her his name and stuck out his hand. She took it.

Kate felt a jolt go through her as he enveloped her hand within his. She nervously pulled her hand back. "Oh, a police officer. Oh, I see. Well, that was really just a misunderstanding when I was arrested. I'm not normally...one to commit criminal offenses."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted you to understand that incident was a aberration and will not ever happen again. Because I'm not..."

He smiled. "Like that. I got it. You don't look like a bad girl anyway."

Her mouth went dry. "Well, good, good...I'm not. I'm not a...bad girl...uh, person. I'm not a bad_ person_."

Cruz held her eyes till she looked down flustered. He asked "So, are you sure you're alright? No cuts or bruises? You don't want to get checked out at General Hospital, do you?"

"I'm fine. You cushioned my fall. Are you sure there is no way I can thank you, Officer?"

"Smile."

"What?" she asked, immediately smiling from ear to ear at the odd request.

"That was more than enough thank you, Miss Howard. Have a good day and watch out for traffic, okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I will do that. Thank you again."

"Anytime."

With that he walked away, leaving Kate watching him and wondering about her modern day hero. It was likely she would never talk to him again.

She told herself to not go getting any silly ideas about him but she couldn't help thinking _Kissing him would be so damn hot I'd stick around Port Charles for years just for the chance to do it once_.

That was the way Connie thought. Kate had a life to get back to in New York. She would book a flight and leave in the morning.

Before Cruz turned the corner, he looked back, stopped and held her eyes for a minute. She felt like a fool for being caught watching him. He waved.

She waved back. He turned and disappeared around the corner.

_(I can't take you with me.  
No, no, no I can't._

_  
You see I stayed just a little too long  
and now it's time for me to move on_

They say I'm hopeless, hopeless, hopeless, 

_yeah  
as a penny with a hole in it._

_  
They say I'm no less, no less, no less, no less, no less, no less  
than up to my head in it._

_  
Oh, yeah, yeah, _

_they say I'm hopeless, _

_hopeless,  
as a penny with a hole in it!_

_  
Penny, penny, penny with a hole in it,_

_hole in it, yeah._

_  
They say I'm no less, no less, no less, no less, no less  
than up to my head in it_)

Note- _there are more parts to this. Anyone want to read about the out there pairing of these two opposites?_


	73. part two, you don't know me

**Part Two**

That night Kate decided she really needed a girls night out to end her time in Port Charles on a good note. She would have loved to gone to The Metro Court, it had the kind of clientele she was used to, but Carly hated the sight of her so that idea was out.

Instead she met up with Alexis and Diane at Jake's bar. Two hours later, they were all more than a little tipsy and working on being full fledged drunk. That was the only explanation for Alexis challenging Coleman to a game of pool and Diane dancing with Max Giambetti while his brother Milo hoot and hollered encouragement from a nearby table.

Kate had never heard the song they were dancing to before but she really didn't think this rap song was something people slow danced to.

_(Shorty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur.  
The whole club was looking at her._

_  
She hit the floor.  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low low low low low low low low_!) (Flo- rida lyrics)

She shook her head at the image and downed her drink. When she looked up again she noticed that a group of men had walked through the door, and one of them was her hero from earlier today. His eyes immediately met hers, sending a shiver through her.

_Oh no,_ she thought,_ I'm wasted and he's so damn hot.._.._oh. This is gonna be trouble_.

Kate knew it would be smart to not hold eye contact with him. _Look down. Look down_, she told herself but she couldn't pull her eyes away. _Damn you, Connie_.

Whenever she was reckless and foolhardy it was that old vestiges of Connie coming out, she believed. Connie knew how to have fun and party, in a way she never allowed Kate to do. Connie knew about taking chances, but Kate never allowed any of those in her life. Kate planned things. Connie shot those plans all to hell- like when she hooked up with Sonny last year and now when she was leering longingly at a cop that she didn't even know anything about, other than he had a hot body and was good at saving her life, if need be.

Cruz started to walk over. Kate finally broke eye contact and become obsessed with a bowl of peanuts on the table. He walked right past her and went to the bar. She startled, her head swiveling around to look at him, shocked he hadn't said a word to her.

_Oh, that's rich_, she scolded herself._ And I thought he was into me. What a joke. I need another drink! And to say good bye to this damn maddening town_.

Just then a low sexy voice whispered into her ear. "Miss Howard, I didn't think this was your sort of place."

She felt her skin cover with goosebumps. _Oh this is ridiculous, _she thought, _I've met rock stars before. Billionaires. Princes. And this cop is the one I get all hot over? Yet he does have a certain sort of charm about him, and a great ass..._.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Detective Rodriguez, oh! Hello. Um...nice to see you again. I'm just out with my friends. Lawyers. You must know Alexis Davis and Diane Miller?"

He looked at them. Coleman was making eyes at Alexis and Max had his hand on Diane's ass.

Cruz smirked. "Yeah, I know them...professionally. They sure do look different in jeans. So do you, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Well, uh, thank you." She just knew her cheeks were flame red again.

He looked down at them. "Do they feature those in Couture?"

"Why yes, they do. They are on page..." She saw the glint in his eye and said "Oh, you're joking. Very funny. I guess you don't care much about high fashion. Are you one of those people who think it is a waste of time? Because I will have you know that what I do drives the economy because it brings shoppers into the stores and that is not a small thing, considering the current state of the economy."

He held up a hand. "Okay, okay, I believe you. Truce, okay?"

She smiled, shyly. "I'm sorry. My work is my passion. I do tend to get a little overzealous about it at times."

"And you should. I'd get really worked up about anything that made me rich and famous too."

"I'm not really."

"I looked you up online."

"You did? When? Today?"

"Guilty as charged. It's the cop in me, I guess. I got to wondering what would keep a classy lady like you, Miss Howard, in this podunk town for this long."

"Port Charles is hardly podunk."

"It ain't Gotham by a long shot."

"No," Kate admitted. "I suppose not. I was in town to visit friends."

"Like Sonny?"

She looked away. "Among others."

"Didn't mean to bring up a sore subject. Why don't you let me buy you a drink to make up for it?"

She knew it was a bad idea. A real bad idea. He was male model hot and that accent made her weak in the knees. But right now she needed the distraction. Sonny needed to be pushed out of her mind and heart. Time might do that eventually, but for tonight she would have to settle for letting booze ease away her heartache. Well, booze and one very sexy hunk.

"Miss Howard?"

"Call me Kate, and yes, I would love another drink."


	74. part three, you don't know me

**Part Three**

It didn't take long, or much more alcohol, before Kate and Cruz were laughing and joking with each other.

She told him stories about diva models on photo shoots who demanded bizarre things like everyone wear white and no one look them directly in the eye.

He told her about the dumbest criminals he ran across in his life, including one who used a gun to shoot at cops and then dumped it in a trash can. The only problem was he had his name engraved on the weapon. Apparently it was a Christmas present from his girlfriend and she thought that was nice touch. They went straight to his house and put him in handcuffs. He was now upstate doing five to ten.

"I suppose he dumped that girlfriend."

"She dumped him before the squad car pulled away," Cruz said, laughing.

Kate giggled. "That's sad. He was felled by his own limited intelligence and bad romantic choice."

"That's typical of the average criminal. Geniuses, they ain't, I'll tell you. We usually don't get high class society types like you down at our station."

"You should come to New York. Socialites get arrested there every day. So a case could be made that what I did was sort of _traditional_...in my circle at least." She smiled, feigning innocence.

Cruz cracked up. "Oh, okay, traditional! I like that. You stick with that story."

"Thank you. I think I will," she joked " I'll send out a press release saying that in a morning. It will be just the way to get the doors flung open for me when I make my grand return home tomorrow."

"You're moving back to the city?" he asked softly "That's a shame."

Kate's eyes locked in on his._ Wow,_ she thought. _He should register those as lethal weapons. How can I resist? But I must. I must! Back off, Connie. Kate's in charge tonight_.

Diane laughed and pushed Max away. "Down, boy! Sit. That's a good boy. The dances were...phenomenal but I'm afraid I have to call it a night. Its time for me to get a cab."

Alexis, who found herself with Coleman trying to hit on her, deftly moved out of his grasp and said "Me too! I'll share that cab with you. Party's over. I have a big day in court tomorrow. Even though I could beat you with no sleep I want to look good when I do it."

"You will look great," Diane said "when I trounce you."

"You really must be drunk if you think that is even possible," said Alexis with a smile.

"Even drunk I could wipe the legal floor with you," Diane said with a smile.

"Sure you could."

"I'm am sure I could!"

Coleman said "Ladies, ladies...if this is going to turn ugly, give me a moment to get out the baby pool and fill it with jello, will ya?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Just a cab, Coleman. That will be all the help from you that we require tonight."

Max said "I could give you all a ride home."

Diane beamed at him. "Well, aren't you the sweetest thing? Alexis, isn't he so sweet and handsome? Kate, don't you think so too? He's so adorable."

"Sweet," said Alexis.

"Adorable," agreed Kate.

Milo added "Don't forget handsome."

"Shut up!" Max hissed at him. "So, you ladies ready to go then? I'll bring my car around. Come out in a few minutes, okay?"

"Thank you, Max."

"Oh, its my pleasure, Diane."

Max and Milo left while Alexis teased Diane about having a boy toy.

Cruz said to Kate "Well, this looks like good bye for us, too. It was..._memorable_, Kate. You are not anything like your picture on the editorial page of "

"What do you mean?"

"That woman, that face smiling on the screen, she looks absolutely flawless. But she doesn't seem real. In person you are much more...unforgettable. Hot."

Her eyes widened. She smiled. "Detective!"

He leaned close to her. "Funny. Intelligent but in a way that isn't just about books. You understand a lot more about the way life works than any fashion plate I ever met before."

She looked down, afraid Connie was peeking her Bensonhurst head out again.

Cruz went on, "And that's a good thing. I'm glad I was around to drag you out from in front of that car today...because it led to the great time I've had getting to know you tonight. I should have insisted on a date for my payment cause hanging out with you, Kate, is much more fun than anything I could buy with the hundred bucks you offered me earlier."

"Well,...thank you, Cruz. I had a nice time too." For some silly reason she couldn't stop smiling. She hated when she acted like a school girl but tonight she felt just as excited as the day she got her first kiss at thirteen.

_It must be the booze_, she told herself_. I'm just drunk and that's why he looks good enough to eat for dinner. _

Of course she didn't let herself think about the fact he looked just as good that morning when he had saved her life. Right now she needed to build up her resistance to his gorgeous eyes, and that accent that made her shiver. She needed to forget that he was a good man who made her laugh and seemed to find her incredibly attractive. All that didn't matter. She had a life back in New York to get home to...tomorrow...but tonight didn't have to be over yet, unless she wanted it to.

Alexis and Diane were arguing about who had on better shoes.

"A homeless person would turn her nose up at what you have on your feet," Diane said.

"Well, what you are wearing is grounds to be admitted on a three day hold at Shady Brook," Alexis said.

"You are such a bitch when you're drunk," Diane shot back.

"A bitch in sexy shoes," Alexis told her, smugly.

_Honk. Honk._

Coleman said "Ah, ladies, that looks like your ride is ready. Damn. Five more minutes and I'm sure we would have gotten to hair pulling and shirt ripping. You want me to tell Max to wait?"

"NO!" they both called out in unison.

Alexis asked Kate "Coming?"

Kate looked at Alexis then at Cruz.

He said "Don't let me keep you. But if you did feel like staying...there's a couple songs on that jukebox I think you'd like. The quarters are on me."

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him. Under her breath she said to Diane "Oh, I had no idea."

Diane whispered back "Me either. How do they know each other?"

Alexis whispered, though everyone could hear her, "I have no clue."

At the same time, Alexis and Diane called out "Dibs on telling Sonny!"

Kate stood up. "Hold on right there. No one is telling Sonny anything. What I do is my own business."

"Of course," said Diane.

"Completely," agreed Alexis.

They both looked around Kate at Cruz, oogling him. Diane mouthed "Hunk." Alexis bit her lip and sighed softly. The alcohol they had consumed had really loosened their inhibitions that night.

Kate said "Both of you look like you could use to get home. I'll find my own way after I finish my drink."

"Her _drink," _Diane said to Alexis, while winking at Cruz.

"Yes, of course," agreed Alexis "enjoy that_ drink_."

Kate could have died of embarrassment. "Okay, then, good night! I'll miss you both. Look me up if you come to the city."

The all hugged and air kissed then Diane and Alexis left. Kate slowly turned to face Cruz. "So..."

"You stayed."

"It appears I did."

"Good choice."

She wondered if it really was. Kate never indulged in one night stands and she wasn't staying in town for anything longer. Where could she hope for this to go? The logical answer was no where. But the bar wasn't closed yet, Kate reasoned, there was still a few more hours to enjoy this hottie's company. She had been a good girl for years, a sane woman making sane choices for her sane, boring little life.

Tonight she wanted to be a little insane. "Did you say something about a jukebox?"

"That I did." Cruz stood up and purposefully brushed against her and he walked over there. He selected a song then held out his hand to Kate, not carrying about his buddies who sat at a nearby tabling watching this whole scene, or Coleman who openly gaped at them, or anything at all but the fact that he wanted to know what it would feel like to dance with her. Earlier she had fit into his arms perfectly, when he pulled her to safety, and he wondered if she would again.

Kate smiled.

Cruz felt his chest tighten and then relax, as he exhaled deeply, and a grin creased his lips. Never had a smile affected him so deeply. It was as if he felt her smile inside himself_. How could that even be possible? And what would happen tomorrow when she took that smile on the first plane out of Port Charles? he wondered._

She moved close to him, and into his arms, as the song started to play.

(_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?_

_  
Would you run  
and never look back?_

_  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?_

_  
And would you save my  
soul, tonight?) ( Enrique Iglesias)_


	75. part four, you don't know me

**Part Four**

Cruz loved how Kate felt in his arms.

(_Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?_

_  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this._

_  
Now would you die  
for the one you love?_

_  
Hold me in your arms, tonight_.) ( Enrique Iglesias)

Kate wasn't the type of chick he usually ever went for. Cruz Rodriguez liked his women a whole hell of a lot more wild. That accounted for him sleeping his way through all the female cops down at the station and a few of the women he arrested over the years too. Thieves, with their all black attire and cocky attitudes, always turned him on. He had been harboring a crush on television host and infamous con woman Sam McCall for about a year now but suddenly he forgot all about his sexy little daydreams of what he would like to do to her, because now he was holding Kate in his arms as they danced.

She was more gentle and refined than he ever found himself being attracted to before. She certainly didn't know how to shoot a gun or probably even play pool. He figured she liked the opera and golf. Two things that topped his list of _put you to sleep _boring activities. But who cared?

He wasn't looking to marry this woman and plan weekend outings with her for the next fifty years. He just wanted to hold Kate till this song ended, to feel her softness pressed against him, to listen to her humming along in his ear, to wonder why she was so perfect and still single.

Like other guys he imagined what it would be like to hook up with someone famous. To have Angelina Jolie swing through Port Charles on one of her charity missions and get a flat tire, needing him to help her , or to have Jennifer Lopez in one of the interrogation rooms, eager to do whatever she had to in order to avoid charges. Sure his mind went there. Hence, his fantasies about Sam. But now that he did have someone of that caliber in his arms, he wasn't thinking of the million different ways he could try and seduce her.

Okay, he had thought about it_ earlier_. But he wasn't thinking about it _now._

Instead he was thinking about how natural it felt to hold her. _Like she was made for me_, he thought. _But that's crazy talk, right_?

He only had two beers, but still he felt lightheaded and unreasonably happy. I_ could hold her like this for years._

He repeated to himself, _Crazy talk._

She pulled back, enough to look in his eyes. "You save my life. You buy me a drink. And you dance with me. What's next, Detective? How will you top yourself this time?"

"Wait and see. I'm sure I can think up something."

(_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._)

The doors flew open with a rush and suddenly three guys, all carrying guns, ran into the bar.

"This is a robbery! Everybody get down!"

The cops that came in with Cruz- Lucky Spencer, David Harper, and Alex Garcia- were on their feet in seconds with their guns and badges drawn. "Drop your weapons. PCPD!"

Kate shook in Cruz's arms. She sucked in a shaky breath. Just as the one of the young kids who thought himself a badass stick up man muttered "Hell. It's the cops." and pulled the trigger, Cruz drug Kate to the ground.

He shielded her body with his then he pulled out his gun. Bullets flew back and forth. One would-be thief dived out the door, while two hit the floor with wounds in them.

Cruz whispered to Kate "You're okay. You're safe. It's over."

"Oh my God!" Tears sprung to her eyes.

He tenderly caressed her cheek. "You didn't think I'd let anything happen to you, did you? That wouldn't do any good for my hero reputation, now would it?"

She smiled, shakily. "No, I guess not."

(_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?_

_  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.)_

"Everyone okay?" called out Lucky.

"Yeah, I'm good," said Coleman. "Just about pissed my pants but I didn't so its all cool."

Cruz said, as he pulled Kate to her feet. "We're fine. I'll call for a squad and bus."

"Harper's on it," Lucky said "You take care of Kate and secure the crime scene. Garcia has the two suspects cuffed and I'm gonna head outside to make sure their dumbass partner actually did run away and is not out there with the car running waiting on Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to show up."

"Take Harper with you. I'm good in here alone."

Lucky nodded and headed across the room to talk to Harper, then they both left.

Cruz announced "Everyone stay calm. An ambulance is on the way. Is anyone injured at all?"

The hand full of other patrons had come out unscathed. "All right. I need you all to sit tight and soon an officer will be around to take your statements."

Cruz turned back to Kate, who looked extremely pale. He rubbed his hands down her arms. "I know that was out of control there for a minute but its done now."

"I know. Its just...a few months ago someone shot at Sonny, right in front of me. This just brings back bad memories."

"I understand."

"This town is so dangerous. I can't stand that!"

"Sometimes it really is. The wild, wild west has nothing on Port Charles. But just remember," he smiled "as long as I'm around...nothing will ever happen to hurt you."

She couldn't help but smile back. "I'm tempted to believe you, Detective."

"Give in to the temptation."

(I_ can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away. _

_I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away. _

_I can be your hero_.)


	76. part five, you don't know me

_Cruz and Kate_ (GH)

**You Don't Know Me **

**Chapter Five**

**Six Months Later**

**September 2008**

_Give in to temptation,_ sometimes Kate heard those words in her dreams. But other than that, she pushed Cruz Rodriguez, Sonny Corinthos and Port Charles in general out of her mind. Her life in New York City kept her busy, as it always had before. She ran Couture and jetted off to Milan, London and Paris on a regular basis.

She didn't date much but it wasn't uncommon to have drinks with a successful business man or a catch a Broadway show with her boss Warren, his playboy bunny of the month, and some advertiser of Couture Kate was supposed to schmooze. It wasn't much of a social life but she got by with it, and the occasional girls weekend with Alexis and Diane, when she would fly them to wherever she was in the world. She got to know Kristina and Molly better and also Max and Milo. But no one ever spoke of Sonny to her. He was off limits. And she didn't ask about Cruz, feeling she had no right to pry into his private business since their whole friendship lasted all of one day.

Kate really felt she would never go back to Port Charles ever again. Then one night she walked off into her apartment after a long day at work, and found the lights didn't work. She was about to call her money manager and complain that he had forgotten to pay the bill, when suddenly someone grabbed her and threw her on the ground.

His hands went around her throat. She fought with all her might but couldn't escape his clutches.

Just as she passed out, she heard a baby cry in her mind. _My baby_, she thought, _The baby I never got the chance to have because I choose to only have a career...I want to live and hold my baby._

XXXXXXX

She woke up with a start. Her eyes darted around. She was in a hospital room. A rush of memories hit her. Someone had tried to kill her.

Kate felt fear sink into her down to her bones.

She reached out and picked up the button to call for a nurse. When she came in the woman said "Oh, good, you're awake. I'll tell the doctor."

"How did I get here?"

"Hmmm...I think the paramedic said that a doorman found you. He brought a package up to your apartment I believe and the door must have been open...though I'm not really sure. Its been a crazy night around here. You better double check with someone else who hasn't been awake for the last twenty hours. Anyway, is there anyone I can call for you? You've been here a few hours and no one has come to visit you yet."

_There's a good reason for that,_ Kate thought, _There's no one in my life_.

"You can call my assistant. Clarice." She gave the woman the number. "Thank you."

A few minutes later a cop knocked on the door and asked to question her. By the time he left, Kate was shaking in terror. Her attacker had left her for dead, thought she was dead, the cops bet.

They theorized it was connected to some threatening notes she got over the last three months. Kate didn't take them seriously. They came to her office, where lots of fan mail came, some nice and some just plain insane. What made the cops think this incident tied to that was that the man had slipped a gold wedding band on Kate's finger, and in the series of letters, all signed Your Man, he had mentioned over and over how they would be married one day, when she finally stopped playing hard to get.

_What will he do when he realizes I'm still alive?_ she wondered _Come back to attack me again? Try to kidnap me and force me to be his bride? _

Kate felt completely vulnerable and alone in the world. It didn't escape her mind that she might feel a hell of a lot different if she ever had kids or got married. All she had was an assistant. Right now, it would feel great to see a familiar face, any familiar face.

It took over an hour before Clarice came running into the room. "Ms. Howard! Ms. Howard! I came as soon as I heard. Oh my, this is awful. Someone attacked you. I can't believe it. Who would do that?"

"I'm not sure. Lets leave that question to the authorities." She touched her bruised throat. _I must look dreadful_, she thought. "I need you to get me a cell phone. The phone next to my bed seems to be out of order. I have to call Warren and arrange for Sasha to go to Rome instead of me next week, and Farrah to handle the Paris shows next month."

"You don't think you'll be recovered by then, ma'am?" she asked, worry lacing every word.

"I feel okay right now. But I don't think I make a very fashionable sight. Besides I can't do my job with an army of bodygaurds trailing me. Until this man is caught, I am going on indefinite leave from Couture."

Clarice gasped.

Kate assured her "It will be fine. Just fine. The magazine ran for months without me last year and it will have to do it again. There is no other option. Now about that cell phone..."

"Right away, Ms. Howard," said Clarice, pulling out hers and passing it over.

"Could you go and ask the nurse how long till the doctor comes to see me again? I would like to know exactly what kind of recovery time to expect from my injuries." Her throat felt raw but other than that she seemed okay. Still it would be good to hear it from a medical professional.

"Yes, I'll go right away, Ms. Howard," Clarice said. She hurried into the hallway.

Kate didn't dial Warren first. Instead she moved on instinct and called information. "I need the number of the Port Charles police force."

Soon she was connected. "PCPD."

"Hello, um..." _What am I doing_? she thought. _This is not his problem_.

"Ma'am can I help you? Is this a police matter?"

"No, well not the Port Charles police. Not really. But it is a criminal matter...uh, would it be possible for me to speak to Cruz Rodriguez? This is Kate Howard...of Couture magazine."

"What magazine? Never heard of it. You reporters never let up, do you?" He sighed. "Let me check and see if Cruz is around here."

Kate felt her heart race._ Stupid, stupid, idiot! Why are you bothering him?_ she asked herself.

All she knew was she needed help, and he was the one person she thought to turn to in order to get it.

His voice, the one she found so sexy before, now seemed soothing and like a lifeline in the middle of a hurricane when he came onto the line and asked "Kate?"

"Yes, yes...its me." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hello! Wow. Its been a while, huh. How has the city been treating you?"

"It could be better, Cruz." Each word was choked out. She did her best not to start sobbing, but she was getting close to losing it completely.

His tone changed to one filled with tension and concern. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Cruz..." She paused.

"Talk to me, Kate. Let me help you."

She would have loved to lean on him but she didn't know how. All her life she took care of herself. She remade her whole life in a perfect image, with her own hard work. Trevor opened doors but he never was her soft place to land. Kate pushed down her tears and said "I shouldn't have bothered you. It's not your job to save me. Not this time. I'm sorry I called and interrupted your night. Just forget I did."

"Wait!"

"Really, Cruz, I'm fine. I was just...I don't...I was just going through something, feeling sorry for myself and I thought about you."

"Well that is not a bad thing. I'm happy to be here for you, if you need a friend."

More than anything else she did need a friend. She wanted Alexis and Diane there by her side, she wanted Clarice, even if she was an employee, and the protection of Milo and Max. She wanted her hero...she wanted Cruz. "I was attacked tonight...in my apartment. I'm in the hospital."

"What hospital? Give me the name. I'm on my way."


	77. part six, you don't know me

Chapter Six

During his drive to New York City, Cruz had a lot of time to think about why he was rushing to Kate's side.

It had been six months since they danced at Jake's. That was about four flings ago for him, but she was the only one that really lingered in his memory. He had spent time in a lot of bars with a lot of fine women, but none as special as Kate Howard.

She was certainly unlike any women Cruz ever fell for before.

Not that he had fallen for her. No, he would not say that. Not by a long shot. Falling in love with a chick at first sight, that was more something his partner on the force Lucky Spencer would do. He was the old fashioned romantic type. Cruz was the barfly who took home whoever looked good when Coleman said "Last call."

But he hadn't taken home Kate that night. There was a look in her eyes that said maybe...ask me and maybe. He hadn't asked.

For days after he kicked himself. Dumbass, he had thought. She's gone now and there went your one chance.

Even then, though, he had a feeling that if he was ever with Kate, he would want it to last more than one night. So that was why he went to the city to check on her. She had made an impression on him, and he wouldn't be able to sleep that night if she was alone in a hospital bed and scared out of her mind that someone was coming back to finish her off.

Whoever had hurt her better hope he never got within Cruz's crosshairs. Every time he ever shot a suspect in the line of duty, it had been ruled a clean shoot. If he met the man that hurt Kate?

It might become time to dirty up his good record.

XXXXXXXXX

He had to flash his badge at the front desk of the hospital in order to be let upstairs after visiting hours. A cop was a cop to the staff. They didn't look close enough to see it said Port Charles and not NYC. As busy as the emergency room was, Cruz really didn't think the nurse cared who he was as long as he wasn't another sick person she had to deal with.

Five minutes later, Cruz peeked his head into Kate's room. As soon as their eyes met, he flashed her a cocky smile. "Delivery for Ms. Howard," he said, holding out the bouquet of yellow roses he had picked up for her.

"You didn't have to."

He walked in. "Turning down free flowers? I don't think I can return them so you might as well just take them off my hands."

She smiled. "Thank you. It was nice of you to come all this way. I don't know what I was thinking when I called you. You were just so helpful...and heroic...that day when you pulled me out of the way of that speeding car. I've made you drive all this way into the city for nothing though because, as you can see, I am a little bruised by otherwise just fine."

His eyes held hers. "Not for nothing. To see you. That's something." Smiling he joked "After all, you are the famous Kate Howard of Couture Magazine. I mean how many celebrities do I know? Britney doesn't return my phone calls anymore, so there is just you."

She chuckled, her hand moved to her throat, and she grimaced. "Its still a little raw. The doctors say it will be that way for a few days. I guess I should be grateful I can feel anything at all."

"Tell me exactly what happened."

Looking away she said "There isn't much to tell. I came home...he was already there...and then he was just on me. I fought him but I couldn't fight hard enough. That's always been my problem...at least Sonny would say so. I give up easily."

The hate Cruz felt for Sonny multiplied ten times in that moment. Obviously, the mobster had made her feel worthless. "Anything Corinthos says, believe the opposite. I know I always do."

"He's probably right."

"You fought to become head of Couture. That couldn't have been easy. You might not have fought this guy off tonight, but you did fight hard enough to still be here. Looks like you are doing something right to me."

She smiled. "You're good for my ego, Detective."

"I aim to please."

For a long moment they simply stared at each other. Cruz wondered if somehow, though it was probably impossible and just his hormones talking ( he told himself, at least), she had grown more beautiful since he saw her last. There was a softness in her now that wasn't there then. Without makeup or her hair done, she still looked spectacular.

Focus! he ordered himself. You didn't come here to drool on this woman. You came to help. So help.

"Kate, I'm going to check with the cops in your precinct and see what they will share with me about this case. This guy isn't gonna get a second chance, I promise you that."

"I've already ordered my assistant to arrange bodygaurds for me for the foreseeable future and I've taken an extended leave from work. I'll manage. Don't go out of your way Cruz. I would feel horrible if I put you out."

"I would feel horrible if I did nothing and you were hurt again. Or worse. So, Kate, which one of us is gonna get to feel horrible tonight? You wanna flip for it?"

She chuckled. "Fine. But I don't have any money. My purse is back at my apartment."

He pulled a quarter out. "Call it. Heads or tails?"

"Heads. Always heads," Kate said.

"There's nothing wrong with your tail, as far as I can tell."

She blushed and shook her head. "Flip!"

He threw it up and caught it, pressing it flat on his hand and covering it up. Cruz looked at it, but didn't let Kate see. It was heads. "Tails. I win. You're stuck with me."

She tried to grab the quarter but he stuck it back in his pocket. He said "Trust. That's a very important part of friendship."

"I don't want to start our friendship off taking advantage of your kindness. Already I've ruined your night of sleep by making you come all this way to see me. I wouldn't want to impose further."

"Well, I'm here cause...its good for my ego. I've got a Superman complex. I see a woman in trouble and I just can't help myself. It's a sickness. I'll get therapy one day, promise."

Kate laughed. Once again she grabbed her throat. "Stop! I'm a sick woman. No jokes."

"Sorry," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was that sorry, so gentle, so heartfelt when it didn't have to be, that won her over.

Kate Howard did not like leaning on anyone. She had used Trevor, he had used her back. It was not love and neither ever pretended it was. She mistook him for a friend, but even then not someone she could count on.

And Sonny had never been reliable either. He spoke a good game but when it got down to it, Sonny would pick his wants, needs and desires over hers. She never felt like she could really be Kate with him, he was constantly wanting Connie instead. Kate didn't fit into his life, and his life was not about to change for anyone.

Only in the last few months had Kate started to develop friendships with Alexis, Diane, Milo and Max, and have people she could rely on. But still she didn't call any of them when she was hurt. She called Cruz.

And he showed up. He wanted to be here for her. He was adamant about finding a way to help her. Still it was hard to admit she wanted that help, his protection, a shoulder to lean on. It was hard to let the wall slip down an inch.

He really didn't know her. He didn't know Connie, and at her core, she would always be a little more Connie that Kate. But he still felt like someone she could turn to when all the chips were down. Maybe it was just that he saved her twice already. Maybe it was that he looked at her with a certain glint in his eyes, like he would rather look at her than anything else in the world, like she could trust him because he had knew how precious she was. Had anyone ever looked at her like that before?

The sad answer, she had to admit, was a big fat no.

Kate told Cruz "No, I'm sorry. You want to help and I give you a hard time. Thank you, Cruz. I would very much like if you would look into this. But I don't want you having to stay in the city to do it. I'll come back to Port Charles. I still have my home there. It seems no one wants to live next to the local mob boss. And, besides, I will probably be safer far away from New York city. Hopefully this man will be caught soon and our lives can both go back to normal."

"Don't you worry, I will make sure you end up with the exact life you want, Kate. You worked too hard for all you have to let anyone steal it away."

All I have? She thought. What do I have?

It was true she adored her job, but at the end of the day it was simply a job. She was a feminist but it only took you so far. Being a proud independent woman couldn't drown out the biological clock ticking loud in her ears. She wanted to run a magazine, and have a man to come home to at night, and maybe even just one little baby to hold in her arms. But it seemed she could never make the pieces fall into place. Tonight she had almost died without every being anyone's wife or mother.

Her second chance would have to mean some serious thinking about what she wanted her life to look like from now on. Who she wanted to spend it with. How she could make the days be about more than fashion spreads and what designer was coming out with what look next fall. She needed more than that.

But first she needed to stay alive long enough to figure it all out.

Kate said "One of these days, I'm going to pay you back for all of this."

"I get paid in-"

"Smiles, I remember. But that is not enough."

"I don't want your money."

"Then I will just have to figure out something you do want and get it for you. How would you feel about meeting a supermodel? Most men would knock down their mother to get to close to the women Couture deals with everyday."

"Yeah, I bet most men would."

"But not you? Come on, Cruz, be honest with me. We are friends, right?"

"I can honestly say that, in this moment, the idea doesn't appeal to me in the least."

"Are you out of your mind? Cause I know you aren't gay?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her and teased. "How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Then it must be choice number one. I guess...I've gone crazy."

"No, you are just being polite. Pretending you don't like six feet of legs on a woman. Well, I'll find someway to repay you. I'll just have to think about it more...it is really...really sweet...that you are here. I actually feel safer already. You've mastered the fine art of playing hero. Bravo, Detective."

He was pretty sure he would love to play her hero for the rest of his life. Cruz couldn't imagine her calling him, even if it was ten years from now, for help and him not coming to her side. She needed him. In his job he was needed everyday. But this felt different. No other cop could be what he was to her right now. Kate was placing her trust in him.

The feeling of being the one she needed most was intoxicating. He didn't go and fall for every woman that batted her pretty blue, brown or green eyes his way. He hadn't been in love since college.

So there is no way, he told himself, no way I'm falling for her.

In fact, he decided, it would be much better if they were just friends. Simpler. So why was he already imagining what it would be like to kiss his friend?

"I should go. I'll make sure a security gaurd is placed outside your room while I am gone. Try and get some sleep, okay? When you are released we'll drive back to Port Charles together. If this man who is after you comes there, I'll make sure he never gets within a hundred feet of you. You'll be safe, Kate. Trust me on that."

"I called you because...I do trust you. If there is one thing I know about you already it is that you won't let me get hurt while you are around. And right now that is the most comforting thought in the world to me."

He reached out and placed his hand over his. "Good. Because it's the truth."


	78. part seven, you don't know me

You Don't Know Me

Part Seven

**The next night**

Kate slipped the key in the door of her mansion and walked into the dark house, with Cruz right behind her.

"Well I guess its lucky this place didn't sell," Kate said. "At least, I have someplace to live while I'm back in town."

She tried to turn on the light. "But apparently no electricity. Clarice must have had it turned off when we went back to the city. I'll have her call tomorrow. There's plenty of candles around here for tonight."

They took a few steps into the living room when she ran into an end table, Cruz bumped into her back. They both chuckled. His hands gently raised and touched her arms. She stilled. The touch was steadying but still brought goosebumps to her skin.

He said, nearly into her ear, "I'll find one of those candles. You wait here."

"Try the fireplace mantle."

Soon he had felt his way over there, lit the candle and the they could see each other once again. She smiled, slightly. Damn, he looks hot in candlelight, the Connie in her thought. Connie, the part of her who was wild and reckless, longed to wrap her arms around him and bring her lips to his.

What would be the harm after all? They were both single, right?

That's when Kate realized that she didn't know if Cruz was, in fact, single. All she knew about him is that he showed up every time she needed help and didn't leave her side again until she felt safe. But was their some woman out there waiting for Kate to send her man home?

Cruz said "You should be pretty safe here but tomorrow morning we'll get a security team in place, just in case this guy finds out where you've gone."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be fine for tonight, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you will. Because I'll be right here keeping my eye on you." He sat down on the couch and flashed her a smile. He patted the cushion next to him.

"Oh, you don't have to stay with me tonight. I can call Alexis or Diane."

"Three chicks-"

"Three very capable chicks I will have you know!"

"Okay, okay," he laughed "three very capable, tough, highly educated chicks. But none of you shoot-"

"Diane does."

"She does? Wow. _That's hot._"

Kate laughed and sat down. "I'll make sure to tell her you said that. Seriously, though, go home. I don't want to keep you from anything...or anyone."

"Yeah, well my roommate won't miss me."

"Roommate?"

"Yeah, Harper."

"Harper is a very pretty name."

"I don't think I'd call him pretty but I'm sure he'll be glad to know the incomparable Kate Howard thinks so highly of his name."

_His_. _That's good_, Kate thought.

Of course there was no real reason for her to care. Cruz was just her friend, and protector. And that's all he would stay.

_You gonna let this sexy man go to waste, girl_? the Connie in her asked. _Sad_.

She smiled.

He said, softly, "Still love when you do that."

Kate looked down. "You're such a flirt, Detective."

"Me? No one has ever said that before. You must bring it out of me."

"You forget I know Alexis, who as the D.A., works in the same building as you and therefore has noticed how many of the young female officers you've...tangled with."

"You and Alexis talk about me?"

Busted! Connie taunted her.

"Um...well, you might have came up once or twice."

Kate nervously got to her feet and took her phone out of her purse, while Cruz watched her with a smirk on his face. She said "We should order in some dinner. My treat, for all you are doing for me. What do you feel like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If he gave her an honest answer it would be I feel like making love to you as slow as I can manage while this candle light flickers over your pale skin.

But that would probably get his ass kicked out of here. Besides Kate needed him to be her friend right now. If he made things uncomfortable between them, then she might stop wanting him around and then he wouldn't be able to keep her stalker from attacking her again.

It made sense to not give into his lust. But damn, he was wanted to do the nonsensical thing right now.

"Uh, Italian would work for me. Or Chinese. I'm not picky."

"Are you like that with your woman too? Anyone would do?" she teased.

"Well, I used to be."

"In your good old days?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, adding silently _Last week_.

Right now no babe he could meet down at Jake's could be more appealing to him than Kate. He hadn't spent six months thinking about her everyday but whenever she did cross his mind, he wondered what it would be like if she had stayed in town. Now he could find out. After they caught her stalker, that is.

Kate ordered them some food and then sat back down. "Its strange to be back here again. I wonder how long it will be before Sonny realizes I am in residence again."

"If he gives you a bit of trouble, you let me know. I don't know how well you two know each other but everyone in this town knows that any woman standing next to Sonny's side is a target. I'd hate to see you be one over him."

"Sonny and I are finished. He made that more than clear."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Very good."


	79. Murder of One, Maxie and Logan

Taking a break in my Kate and Cruz story to post some different one shots.

Another story for a prompt at Soap Fan Fiction. The title comes from a Counting Crows Song.

Note-

_Now that Cooper is gone, I feel more drawn to Maxie and Logan, than Spinelli and Maxie. Though it might be the less popular pairing, it's the way I am leaning right now. If GH had decided to write Logan and Maxie again, then it could have went like this._...

**Murder of One**

He feels her scream more than he hears it. It rattles his bones- that sound of her coming undone, and before Logan can decide to leave Lulu's side, as they sat at the counter at Kelly's, before he really has time for one single thought to go through his brain, he is running towards that scream.

When a woman that strong breaks, the world slips off its axis for a second, and nothing is even. He doesn't know what he expected to find upstairs, what was making Maxie wail and not stop, but it is not what he sees.

He never expected to see what is before his eyes now. His mind doesn't accept it, can not accept it.

Logan wraps his arms around her, but the screams don't stop. Right behind him are other people, crowding into the room, but he can not feel anything but her, as she shakes against him. Her scream turns to a sob in one heart twisting second.

Then he starts to feel again, and the rush of horror at this injustice, this loss they are both not strong enough to bear, nearly overcomes him and he is not sure if it is Maxie or himself that sinks to the ground first. She looks into his eyes- anger flashing for the length of a blink.

That look says _We did this. Our weakness did this._

And though that is probably not true, Logan is sure they will both believe it is from this moment on.

Then she starts to yell. "Save him! Get him down. Its not too late. Its not. Its not...its..." and when no one moves to help Cooper, Maxie stumbles to her feet and declares "then I will. I'll help you, Coop, baby."

She tries to pull a chair over and climb on it. Its Jason Morgan who gently pulls her off as Mike Corbin murmurs kind words meant to calm her down. Lulu watches, wide eyed, simply stunned.

Logan resents them all. None of them should be here. Only him and Maxie will feel like ache every second of their lives until they gratefully take their last breaths, finally headed to see him again.

Maxie is kicking and beating Jason. Logan moves toward them, trying not to look at Cooper, but his eyes brush over Cooper's face and that causes Logan's stomach to roll. He's never felt like more of a failure. He came to this town to help Cooper out but he hadn't done that at all. He made everything worse until this day, when Cooper left them behind forever.

Logan says "Shhh. Come here." He takes Maxie into his arms but she doesn't relax against him. She can't. That would be admitting that Cooper is actually dead, and she can't. She won't. Maxie has to pretend there is still a chance. She needs to fight some more.

"Get off of me! You bastard." She pushes away from him. "You don't love him, Logan! Not like me. He counted on you. Help him! _Help him, Logan_. Please, please..." and then all the strength from her body drains and she faints, falling forward back into Logan's embrace.

Mike says he's calling for the cops and an ambulance.

Jason checks Cooper's pulse and with one shake of his head he confirms what they all knew already.

In a low voice, filled with rage, Logan tells them all "Get out. Now."

Silence fills the room. They all look at Logan as he lays Maxie on the bed. "I said get the fuck out!"

Jason ushers out Mike, Lulu, and all the other onlookers. He closes the door. Logan hears Mike say "Help is on the way."

Help. No one could help them now. Logan goes over and takes Cooper down, knowing the cops will probably freak out over him disturbing the crime scene, but he doesn't care. Hell with all of them.

He removes Cooper's dog tags and places them around his own neck, then covers Cooper with a blanket. He chokes out "Godspeed."

XXXXXXXX

She wakes up, screaming again, as the paramedics tend to her. Maxie pushes them away, refusing any treatment. She jumps off the bed and throws herself onto Cooper, hugging him and whispering "I'm sorry," what sounds like dozens of times to Logan's ears, before he is able to ease her up, with the help of Mac and Lucky.

"Sweetie, you need to leave," Mac said.

"I can't...no, I won't." She looks at Logan. "Tell them we're staying."

"It won't change anything," he answers. Because it is the truth.

"I hate you, Logan! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." She beats at his chest.

He nods and says "I know."

Lucky tells her, each word so soft and kind, "I'll take you home."

Her head whips around and she glares at him. He does not understand. She can't go home and be safe and secure. She can't be let someone take care of her. There can be nothing good tonight.

Tonight is a time for hell on earth.

She looks down at Cooper once more, laying beneath a blanket. Her tears fall onto him. Mac just watches her, knowing she is teetering on the edge and that they have to let her decide whether she will fall over or not. No one can drag her back.

Lucky tries to step forward. Logan lifts a hand to hold him back.

Maxie lets out a ragged breath. Her eyes meet Logan's for a second and then she pushes past him and hurries out of the room.

He follows her out to the parking lot, where she is screaming again. A wild, vengeful yell full of her fury. When she stops they don't say a word to each other and just climb into his car.

XXXXXXX

She lays in his bed. He lays on the couch. Neither sleeps, neither talks.

Logan hears Maxie suck in a sob. He walks over to the bed and sits down. There is nothing he can say. It will not all be okay. They both belonged to Coop most in this world, and because of that they have both made a mess of themselves this last year, so desperate to not lose him...and now they have lost him anyway.

Maybe they still have parents left alive, but they both feel like orphans in this moment.

His hand brushes against hers. She grabs his hand, squeezing so hard that the circulation is cut off. Soon his hand will be as numb as the inside of him.

Whispering, her voice is fierce as she tells him, "Coop didn't kill himself."

"No, he didn't," Logan agrees.

"I will find who did this. And when I do... he's not going to any prison cell. Do you understand?"

"I'll take care of it."

"For your best friend," she says bitterly. Each word that comes out next is exactly what Logan feels."I can't do this. Not without Cooper."

But they have to. They will. Somehow. Together. Because no one else alive knows them anymore, only Cooper truly did, and now only Maxie knows Logan, and Logan knows Maxie. She is the only one who knows that he wishes he was the one dead. He is the only one who knows she is thinking of killing herself rather than going on without the man who was supposed to be her savior.

Only Maxie knows Logan will lash out at everyone he can, in the coming months, but it won't be because he has anger issues. It will be because that is the only way to purge his soul of this black bitter bile that courses through him, saying that Cooper should be breathing right now. Cooper was better than him.

Only Logan knows that Maxie will stop eating, over the next few weeks, because that will make her feel like she has some control over something.

Logan pulled Maxie up off the bed, into a hug. She stiffly let him embrace her. He knows she feels unworthy of comfort.

He had wanted her, that day they tumbled into bed together, but he knew that as long as they loved Cooper like they both did, there was no way to make it work for them. They wanted Cooper more than they wanted each other. It had been no contest.

Cooper was better than them. Cooper was worth giving up anything for.

Logan had wanted to make Maxie his, in the back of his brain...in the space that nobody ever saw but her and Cooper...he had wanted her almost from the start, when he walked into the Metro Court last spring.

He had wanted her then, and he did now. But not like this.

Still he would not let her push him out of her life...because nobody knows him now, no one on earth, no one knows him now but her.

THE END


	80. I Should Be, Liz and Lucky

**I Should Be Over This By Now ( a bitter little one shot). Lucky and Liz.**

I strike matches just to watch them burn. With a flick, a new one ends up in the glass on the coffee table, landing in the last traces of gin that cling to the bottom. It drowns there and its life span is over. I've been drowning five years now- in anger, mistakes, bitterness and wave after wave of regret- but still another breath comes.

And another. Another.

You're out with the kids right now. Playing at the park or walking around the zoo. Not thinking about me, I'm sure. If I cross your mind at all, when I'm not standing right in front of you, it is probably something about high school, the four musketeers, maybe you think of Emily first and then Nikolas and I just naturally follow. Or do you know a way to block all that out?

Obviously I can't. I sit here in this living room, smoking cigarette and drinking in the middle of the damn day, and tell myself that no one who sees me at work or when I pick the kids up from school, that my family and those other people I call friends ( you were really my only true friend, except for Emily and she has been dead five years now) I tell myself that they can not tell I'm a miserable fraud. Its not resting in my eyes, is it?

Does it make me crazy that I talk to you like this all the time? Saying more to you in my head than I can now manage to get out of my lips. It used to be so easy between us.

I want to be over you.

(_I've talked to friends, I've talked to myself_

I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell  
but I still miss you

I tried sober, I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak

and I still miss you)

How did you get over me? I'd love to know. Share a secret with your old friend, why don't you? Was it in the arms of someone else? Did the kisses of another wipe the taste of me away?

I sunk myself deep into that first relationship after you. Playing a game I knew was deadly, one I knew every second I was living it would lead to only more heartache and loss, but it was an escape from the memories of us. I kept up the lies to myself. Looking back, it was pathetic. But how else could I stop the onslaught, the rush of feelings that threatened to send me running back into your arms every time we met to pass the kids back and forth, to shuffle our family out of my arms and into yours, as if that was normal. That was what I wanted, though, right?  
I sure got what I wanted this time.

(_I've done everything-  
move on like I'm supposed to._

I'd give anything for one more minute with you.

I still miss you.  
I still miss you, baby.

I never knew til you were gone  
how many pages you were on.

It never ends  
I keep turning-  
line after line and you are there again.

I don't know how to let you go  
you are so deep down in my soul)

Cameron starts fourth grade tomorrow. Can you believe it? I look at him and Jake and remember the days right after Jake's birth. For a few of those, weren't we happy? Or was that just an illusion? Something I remember wrong now, because that's easier.

I don't know.

But then again I haven't known much of anything since we ended. I haven't known how to go on. Is it because you were my first love? Or is it that you are my only love? I think I know the answer. I'd love to ask you what you think but...I can't take another letdown. Maybe that has always been my problem.

A lack of faith.

I've had years to think about all this, living within this life I stopped liking a long time ago, but the answers still elude me and the questions only multiply with time. I work on being happy but I've only gotten good at faking happy, so far at least. I'm almost positive no one knows how my heart tears if you kiss someone else in front of me...you don't know, do you?

(_I feel helpless,  
so hopeless._

It's a door that never closes.  
No,  
I don't know how to do this  
I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you)

The photo on the end table is turned down. It shows a smiling family, the family we made...out of love. The image in that frame is of a past out of my reach now, a happiness I will never be able to touch again. Who knew I would end up so maudlin? I see now you were the one with all the hope.

I see a lot of things clearly now that it is too late to make much of a difference. I'd tell it all to you- all my deep thoughts on us- but I don't suppose your spouse would take that all too well. And no matter what anyone thinks, I never set out to hurt you...I had good intentions, for what that is worth, which I know now is nothing. Good intentions wrapped in lies and secrets doesn't ever end up in happy every after. It was easy to deluded myself though, so easy...and then to let you go, thinking I'd move on fast.

Another bad call on my part. Add it to the list I suppose.

(_I've done everything-  
move on like I'm supposed to._

I'd give anything for one more minute with you.

I still miss you)

Pulling a cigarette out of my pack, I light it and take a puff. I told everyone I gave these up years ago. But they aren't easy to walk away from. It seems everything I've ever done, every second of my past, each breath, each misstep, the moments of intense joy ( standing in that empty church and vowing I was yours forever) and bone chilling pain (hearing the words but not believing it could be true; seeing the fire and knowing it was) haunts me now. Its grips my lungs. I'm barely over thirty but feel damn worn down.

We were probably too hard on our folks. This being all grown up stuff is a killer. It killed us, right? Cause we were perfect at sixteen. Or you were. I've been many different things, but only perfect in the eyes of strangers who just don't know me like you do.

I hear your car pull in the drive. The kids jump out to run inside. I grab the cigarettes, matches, and glass and take them to the kitchen to hide. By the time I get back to the living room, you're there. 

You've come home. But not to stay.  
"Mama!" Jake yells "We saw polar bears."

"Hey, Mom, look what dad bought me. It lights up!"

"That's great, Cam. So you all had a great day?"

You tell me "You should have came along. They love that zoo. We'll have to all go together some time."

I can't really handle spending that much time with you. Do you notice and pretend you still don't know? Or has she replaced me so completely in your mind that you really can't tell at all?

I say "Sure, maybe. Sometime. Kids, go upstairs and get washed up. We're going to Grams for dinner."

A few hours out of this house will do me good. Sitting here and thinking only makes the ache worse. The problem is...nothing makes it better.

You tell me, stepping backwards towards the door, as your eyes search mine "I should go."

"Okay. See you...around, Lucky."

"See you, Liz."

You leave me there in that living room, staring in the mirror that hangs on the wall. This is me now: Elizabeth Webber Spencer, first class fool.

I tell everyone we know that I'm happy you moved on. Everyone believes me. That is another thing I learned the hard way. I'm a much better liar than I ever thought.

But you knew that already, right?

So now I am left with just me, the only one I can no longer lie to and make believe. I'm left to take another breath and know it only brings more of the same. These are the vows I will live with till death do us part:

I will always miss you.

(_I've talked to friends, I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell_

But I still miss you.

I tried sober, I tried drinking

_I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you..._

I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah

I still miss you  
I still miss you... yeah... yeah...) ( Keith Anderson)


	81. Black, AU story about The McCalls

Note- This was written for Soap Fan Fiction.

Challenge- make unrelated characters siblings.

**Black**

Zander McCall was not surprised to find the church empty. Who would waste their time coming to say good bye to a worthless excuse for a human being like Cody? No one.

Except for Zander, that is. But he had come just to look at the dead man and know, once and for all, it was over. His body still had marks on it, marks made by Cody, but those he wore proudly, like battle scars. It was what had been burned into his mind, onto his soul, what swam around in his memory that bothered him more.

_Black it out_, he ordered himself.

And like that the past receded into the back of his brain once more, to sit and wait for another moment to crawl out and try to make him remember. To try and drown him alive.

One day it would, he was sure. One day...but not today.

Zander leaned close to Cody. "I outlived you. I survived you. You didn't beat me."

"You think he hears you? I curse him every night. I sure _as hell _hope he's hearing every word of it."

Zander turned around and faced the man he called his younger brother, though no blood flowed between them. "Logan."

"Bro. Been a long time." Logan hugged him. Zander stood there stiffly.

Logan was always the one who needed affection the most, of the three kids Cody and Faith raised, if you could call it that. Housed would be a more honest description. Tried to destroy would even be closer.

Logan said "I didn't expect you to make it home for this glorious occasion. In fact I told the preacher man to just toss the Old Man in a hole out back...caskets are so over rated, don't you think? But he said there was some sort of state law against it. I figured if I had to pony up for the box I might as well sit him out in it and let all the people who_ loved and cherished _him pay their respects." He smirked. "They must_ all _be busy washing their hair tonight."

Zander looked again around the empty church. No friends. No family other than two foster sons who hated him. Not even Cody's wife, Zander's foster mother for most of his life, had bothered to show up.

A pathetic ending to a pathetic existence.  
Logan asked "So where you been living lately? For the longest time Maxie kept bugging me to go find you...I said you'd come back when you were ready to come back. Its not like there was much here for you anymore in this two bit town."

"There was you...and Maxie," Zander said. "But I guess, that was more of a problem than a solution. Right, brother?

They shared a long look.

Maxie Jones had been what drove Zander onto his motorcycle and out of town. For one split second after she said _"I'm pregnant_," he had thought it would all end different. She was supposed to be his big chance at happiness. The girl he had known since she was in pigtails, back then she followed him and Logan around like she was a groupie and they were rock stars. She had been closer to Logan's age but even at eight years old Maxie had eyes only for Zander.

He, of course, didn't want a thing to do with the loud and annoying neighbor girl. Well, not until she turned into the hot college coed whose wink made his heart stop and whose hands made his body ache for more, more, more. It had been really good for a while between them but then he got involved in running guns for the local mob boss. That lifestyle consumed him, stealing away all the time he used to spend with Maxie. It wasn't like they were in love, he had told himself. So what if he broke a few dates? Lied a little bit. Kept a secret or two.

She had wanted attention. And what Maxie wanted, she got, Zander knew that all too well. So into the arms of the man who loved her since they were both in second grade together she fell, and Logan had been happy to catch her.

"_I'm pregnant...with your brother's baby."_

Logan said to Zander "Still holding those grudges I see. You never were any good at moving on. Why don't you try it, Z? Let our shit childhood go...tell me you know I didn't steal the woman you loved. You stole the one I loved all my life...I just took her back."

"That you did."

Zander couldn't look in Logan's eyes one more moment. They took him back to when Zander had to throw his already bruised and battered body between Logan and Cody to prevent Cody from beating Logan another time. There had been no limit to what Zander would do to protect his brother and sister. He was the oldest, he made the sacrifices, he carried the deepest wounds now. Sometimes he was sure he was just one big open sore and everyone could tell.

He went and sat in a pew. Logan sat next to him.

XXXXXXX  
_He came home_, Logan thought. _He really came back to us_.

On the outside, Logan McCall was cold. His light eyes flicked with tiny shards of raw emotions: pain, rage, a thirst for revenge, neediness, hunger, fear. And though the words he spoke were often snarky and cruel, he was so gentle of heart that his brother and sister and wife knew he was the most fragile among them all. When he hugged them, he held on a little too long for someone who didn't give a damn, and squeezed a little to tight for someone who didn't really need anybody, like he proclaimed so loudly when he was younger.

He knew he was fooling no one but he had to keep trying. He had to keep up his wall. The world was a harsh place for anyone who was weak and needy. He would never be that again.

It was hard for Logan to let himself enjoy his marriage, and being a father to a three year old baby girl. With her light hair and eyes, Dani was the most beautiful child that was ever born, her father would tell anyone who would listen.

Maxie knew what inspired the name they gave their daughter, but Dani would never find out that she was the namesake of the brother no one ever talked about anymore. The one Cody hit one too many times, the one that didn't live to spit on Cody's grave, the way Logan planned to every chance he got.

The cops never arrested Cody for Danny's murder. Secrets and lies. Cons and schemes. The hustle, the game, no time to be a kid, no time to cry. That was his childhood.

But he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a husband now. A grown man. He had it good, working as a firefighter in Port Charles. Tempting fate everyday and beating it every time.

_You can't kill me_, he would think as he rushed into the fire. _Cody already tried his hardest. I don't die easy._

Logan asked "You sticking around?"

He tried to sound casual. Zander could hear everything Logan felt in his every breath though, before he even said a word and gave himself away even more. Others wouldn't be able to. But that was their world...them and then Others. Others never understood.

"Yeah," Sam said as she walked down the church aisle. "He's sticking around. The bastard is dead. What's there to run from now?"

Zander stood up and hurried over to her. He lifted her right off her feet when he hugged her. "When did you get back? I thought you swore never to step foot on mainland again after you saw Hawaii."

"Yeah, well, you never came to visit, like you promised, so I had to reconsider that stance. Besides Dani will never learn to swim if I don't teach her. Logan needs water wings for the shallow end."

"I was six!"  
"I could swim at four," Sam said.

"That late?" Zander joked. "Cody had me diving for pearls at three."

Sam chuckled. "Pearls? He made me dive for catfish to eat for dinner. And I couldn't come home till I had enough for the whole family."

"You two are as full of it as ever," Logan said, smiling. Cody had made them all do much worse that what they joked, so much worse that it wasn't funny at all.

But Logan pushed that to the back of his mind, using the trick Sam taught him, _Make it black._

The memories dissolved like vapor into a fog. Logan concentrated on the present, the sight before him was worth all his attention.

There was nothing that made him happier than to finally have his siblings in the same room together again. This was all the family he had in the world, besides his wife, daughter, Maxie's family and one army buddy. He told himself he could get by without Sam and Zander, when they were out chasing away their ghosts by traveling the world, but that had been a lie. He hadn't wanted to stay in Port Charles with all its nasty bitter memories blowing in the wind but he had no choice. He had to be here when they finally came home. And they had.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Samantha McCall was only proud of one thing about her life: these brothers of hers. They were the men she admired most in the worst, the only ones she trusted, and the ones she would fight the devil himself to protect.

Sam said "Well, little brother, you look good. Do I get a hug or are you planning on standing there and just smiling with that goofy grin of yours at me for hours?"

Logan hugged her, holding on so tight that Sam could barely breath. But she didn't mind. It was how Logan said_ I love you. _

She moved her hand up to touch the stubble on his cheek. "Still trying to look like a hard ass, I see? How many tattoos do you have now?"

"Five."

"He's lying," Zander said. "He twitched."

Sam patted his cheek and then moved past him. "Still twitching, L. You got to work on that."

"Put it on the top of my list, Sami."

"I think he's being smart mouthed with me, Z," Sam joked. "What are we going to do about this kid? Sell him to the gypsies?"  
"They would send him back."

"So funny. The old comedy troupe is reunited," Logan said, as he smiled from ear to ear. If anyone who worked with him saw him now, they would think he was a different man altogether. He didn't do happy, not anywhere but in the arms of his wife, when he was holding his baby, or with his siblings. Sam always thought it was shame more of the world couldn't see what a good man he was underneath the unaffected facade he displayed.

Out of the four of them- the four victims who were too young to escape being made the foster children of Faith and Cody- Logan was by far the sweetest. Only Danny had been more kind, loving and gentle. But Danny hadn't lived to see twelve. And Danny was the one person no one talked about, not ever.

But Danny was who Sam remembered as she finally stepped up to the casket. There he was...the monster who tried to take her apart piece by piece, the one who wanted her to call him Daddy, the one she had tried to stab at fifteen and seriously considering hunting down and murdering at twenty two. She got pregnant that year, and her body was flooded with a rush of emotions for her unborn child. Knowing how she loved that baby that lived in her for less than three months, had shed new light on how truly heartless and evil Cody was. He had never felt an ounce of parental love for her.

She hadn't shot him though. It was Logan who saved him. Logan needed her more than she needed revenge.

Now, as she looked down at Cody, she was glad she had let him live. He had died of cancer...slow. It was better than the easy way out of a bullet to his head. She really hoped he had suffered.

Zander came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "He makes a beautiful corpse, huh?"

Logan said "Great look on him."

Sam slammed down the lid to the coffin. "Rot."

She turned around and said "I don't know about you men but this little lady needs a drink. Come on, we'll take my Ferrari."

"How did you get a Ferrari?" Logan asked. The last time he heard what she was up to she was giving scuba diving lessons for a hotel in Kaui and shacked up with a bounty hunter who wasn't exactly rolling in the bucks.

Zander asked "How do you think?"

She smiled. "Cody was good for something after all."

She wouldn't call herself a con artist. The cops in all fifty states might disagree though. Sam called herself a survivor. She survived Faith, who never had a sane day in her life. She survived Cody and every dirty thing he did to her, everything he made her do to others. She survived all the men who tried to use her. She had even managed to survive herself, and her natural instinct to shatter her every chance at happiness like a glass against the wall.

She made it to this day when she could leave Cody and his hold on her behind. As she stepped outside the church, she sucked in a gulp of air. _I'm free_, she _thought, He's done. It's all black now_._All black._

Logan asked "Can I drive?"

Sam laughed. To Zander she said "He's joking right? How many trees are there between here and Jakes?"

"Enough to make this beauty," Zander ran his hand along the red Ferrari "into a junker."

"I was sixteen! That curve should have had a sign on it," Logan said.

"It did," Sam told him "It said _Slow down. Curve ahead_."

"It did not."

"Fine." She tossed him the keys. "But don't grind the gears. She's sensitive. I've had her fully restored in Los Angeles. She made it all the way across the country so don't take her out on a two mile drive."

"Dear Lord," Zander said as they got in the car " please improve his driving skills before he starts the engine. This is a moment worthy of divine intervention, if ever there was one."

"Very funny," Logan said, smiling. "Why did I ever miss you?"

XXXXXXX

Zander McCall looked for a long moment at his younger brother. He had once thought he would never see him again, but that was just a lie he told himself to get through the worst of the pain when Maxie made her choice. In truth Zander could never walk away from Sam or Logan, not forever at least.

Zander, Danny, Samantha and Logan- the McCall kids.

It was the one thing he didn't regret about his childhood. Getting to share it with them. They made it worth it all. Worth every beating and every bruise he took. He would leave all the rest dark in his mind, when he finally made it back to the hotel and crawled into bed with Gia, all except them. They would be with him, laughing and joking and looking happy on some perfect day in the past, a day that probably never happened, but he would pretend it did. Because they deserved to have had that day.

And the surviving McCall kids knew how to get what they deserved, by stealing it from someone who was not looking.

**THE END**

For purposes of this story:

Cody died at 58.  
Faith is 53. ( I know this ages her from GH, considerably.)  
Zander is 28  
Danny would have been 27.  
Sam is 25.  
Logan is 23.

Thanks for reading!


	82. The Upside of a Downfall, Logan and Sam

Like Claudia Zacchara? Then check out **One Day. **It's a great look into the mind of a phenomenal character. You can find this one shot in the short story collection titled Stolen Moments by daughterofcokie.

As far as my new story goes, this is my version of what could have happened the other day. I found it interesting that only Sam believed Logan was innocent.

Language warning, and this is not for Lulu fans.

**The Upside of a Downfall **

Her mother's words rang in Sam's head long after Alexis left her room. _They caught him. Logan Hayes is the Text Messenger Killer. We're safe_.

Sam wanted to believe her. She wanted the darkness that had hung over their every waking second for months to be gone. She wanted to know who had wrapped a cord around her throat and tried to choke the very breath from her body.

_Logan Hayes._

It didn't sit right. She barely knew him but she knew his type well. How couldn't she? He was another one in the walking wounded club. Sam had been a member for as far back as she could recall, and one look at Logan told her he'd been in just as long. It was in the eyes.

She had made her living for enough years by reading people to be able to read him. Logan read as selfish, reckless and destructive. Not pathological. Not insane. But then again, what did she know? She couldn't make sense out of her own crazy brain so how could she decipher his?

Still, she needed to. Sam needed answers. That is what drug her out of her hospital bed. Leaning heavily on her cane, she inched her way down the hall to the nurses station and managed to find out what room he was in.

XXXXXXX

He sat handcuffed to the bed with bandages wrapped around his head. Anger coursed through his veins, filling his blood with rage. He had loved her, damn it. Loved her, in his own way. He had tried to give her all his love.

Love was wasted on Lulu.

She had bashed him over the head. Hell, she could have killed him. And for what? So she could have a really good excuse to finally fall completely in Johnny's arms and then his bed.

It wasn't that Logan didn't know he had some blame in this. He had screwed up just about every thing he attempted ever since moving to Port Charles. He had let down Coop, destroyed their bond, and not even seen that his former best friend got a decent funeral. He had messed up what little time Coop had with Maxie, and whatever ties had been between Logan and Maxie were now twisted, torn, wrecked, ruined. Like him.

But still he thought he had one good thing going for him. Lulu had forgiven him. That was just a lie. A freaking fairytale he had been stupid enough to buy into. And now she had the whole town thinking he was the Text Message Killer.If only he had been able to frame Johnny. Maybe it was wrong to want the guy to pay for stealing Lulu. Maybe_ having Lulu _would make him pay enough.

_What goes around, Johnny boy, comes around, _he thought. _You best believe it._

But the eventual heartbreak Johnny would face didn't do much to temper Logan's anger right now. He knew that nobody in Port Charles really cared about him but now it was painfully obvious that no one in town even knew him at all.

First Scott had shown up, moments after he woke up. He bent close to Logan ear and said "I don't care if you did this. I'll get you out of this, son."

Does a heart breaking make a sound? If it does, Logan did not hear it with the thump of Lulu smashing a wrench into his skull. No, he heard it in that moment. It was soft and deceptively soothing. Crack.

Later, after Scott chased Mac from Logan's room, Maxie snuck in. He closed his eyes now, tried to push away the images, tried to not hear her voice in his head...but it was there. It made him shake, even now, when she had already left him in her wake.

_What were my sister's last words, Logan? LOOK at me! You ANSWER me now! I thought I knew you. I thought you were...like me...you are nothing like me. You better hope you get the death penalty because you ever walk free on the street again...and I'll be right there waiting to make sure your life ends...the same way you ended my sister's_.

He had tried to tell her it was just a mistake but she couldn't listen to him. She needed to yell. She needed to have a place for her pain. She believed him capable of it. So what could he say to that?

Maxie thought he killed Georgie. That said it all.

Lucky he was already dead inside. At least, it wasn't Maxie who killed him. But that was only because Lulu and Scott got to him first.

The only upside to all this was there was no one left in this whole godforsaken town that he now gave a damn about. No one left to turn on him. No one left to reach into his chest and pick apart the pieces of his mangled heart.

No one at all. Lucky him.

XXXXXXX

Sam looked through the door and spotted Logan. His light eyes hit her dark ones like a bullet firing into her soul...if she had one. Plenty of people had told her she did not. And Sam was tempted to believe they were right.

Soulless. Broken. Evil. Dirty. Criminal. Sam. Logan.

_You're gonna die, bitch,_ the killer had hissed into her ear, his hot breath scarring her. Another scar to add to her collection. She really had no right to complain. She'd put most of them there herself.

Sam had heard his voice. Now she needed to hear Logan's. Maybe that would convince her of what she still couldn't accept. That he was the monster who stalked so many.

It wasn't hard to believe, looking at him now- so bloody and bruised, the anger looming in his eyes, the hard set of his mouth as he stared at her, daring her to accuse him of being what everyone believed him to be- no, it was not hard to believe at all a monster _did_ live inside of him.

But it was the kind that ate him alive, not other people. It might bite them. It was eating Logan from the inside out. That's where the worst of the damage had already been done. What he did it others was small time compared to what he did to himself.

She had known men who had the other kind of monster within them. Cody. Ric. Jerry. Sam couldn't see that in Logan but was she only fooling herself? Thinking her instincts meant something now when they had been wrong about Jason and Lucky? Lately it seemed all she was, was wrong.

Logan asked "How long you planning on watching me like I'm an exhibit at the zoo? Get out of here, will ya? I'm not a side show."

That wasn't the voice of the TMK. She knew it. He was still out there.

Sam limped into the room. "Hi."

"What do you want? You think I attacked you? Want to tell me I'm a worthless piece of shit? Go ahead. Get it all out of your system and then, kindly, get the hell out of my room!"

She sat down in a chair, letting out a long relieved breath that she was finally off her feet. Logan gave her a concerned look but didn't say anything else.

Sam told him "I'm not at all full strength or else I'd kick your ass for talking to me that way, just so you know."

"Okay, well, when you're recovered maybe Mac can sneak you into my cell and let you go a few rounds on me. I'll be at a disadvantage though, since there won't be any phone cords around."

"You're not going to jail."

"Really? You know something I don't, Sam?"

"I'm one of the surviving victims of the Text Message Killer. Not for lack of trying on his part though. I got ran over when he chased me into the road...where I wouldn't have been if my boyfriend- uh, my...if Lucky had believed me that the killer was on the docks. Anyway, the man who attacked me spoke to me. And that voice wasn't yours. You might be a guilty man, Logan, but you aren't guilty of this."

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a flicker. _You aren't guilty of this. _A flicker of hope sparking inside of him.

He didn't want it there. He didn't want to feel anything. Not relief. Not redemption. Not better. Not anything but numb. Only that would keep him safe now.

But his brain was a traitor and it turned on Logan once more. _She believes in you_, it whispered. _She knows you didn't do this. _His treacherous brain was grasping at anything to save him...and Sam looked like something, in that moment.Maybe his saving grace, if he believed in such things. Which he did not. He couldn't afford to again.

Sam sighed. The sound was filled with sadness and loss. She never left home without either of those

these days, a blind man could see both radiating off of her clearly. Logan wondered what people saw when they looked at him. _Worthlessness,_ he assumed. Well maybe they were all right. If Lulu, Scott and Maxie saw that...maybe that was all there was to him. Nothing of value left.

"Good luck getting the cops to believe you," he told Sam. "I'm the perfect fall guy. The loser everyone wants to get rid of."

"Feel sorry for yourself much? You got a raw deal. That's going around in this town lately, like the flu."

"A raw deal? I could have died tonight!"

"I could have died about five times this month! Want to play Who's Worst Off? I'll beat you every time, buddy." Smiling she teased "Lets go, what do you got? You need a worthless excuse for a father or better for openers."

He stared at her for a long moment, fighting it, but he was weak. Logan chuckled. He went to touch his head, since the laugh had ache a sharp pain shoot through it, but he couldn't move his hands. Looking down at them, handcuffed to the railing of the bed, he said "This is pathetic but...almost funny. I mean could it get more fucked up then it is right now, for either of us? Karma is a cruel bitch, ain't she?"

"She sure as hell is. I hope I've paid her back enough now because I'd really love to put everything I've ever done into the black hole called The Past. What about you?"

"You figure out how to do it, you let me know."

"I know it looks bad now. But once everyone knows the truth, they'll be crawling on their hands and knees and begging your forgiveness."

"Ha!"

"Okay, well, they at least won't be calling for your head. Take what you can get. I do."

Their eyes held for a minute. "Guess I don't got much choice...thank you for stopping by and telling me you are gonna try and clear my name. I might be a sonofabitch but I'm not a serial killer."

"I know that."

"Because you heard the killer's voice. I guess I should be glad the freak screwed up and said something to you. Not that I'm glad you went through that...but it might be the only thing that has worked out in my favor in a good long while. You could have kept your mouth shut. Done Maxie a favor." His eyes cut away from her, to try and hide the pain that he just knew had flown into them.

"If she thinks you did this, its because she is not thinking straight. How could she? Her sister and boyfriend are both dead. I don't know Lulu well enough to say what her deal is but I doubt anyone who really knows you would think you are the Text Message Killer. Now...kill someone in a bar fight? Sure. But not this...not what was done to Georgie and Emily and Leticia."

Logan knew that is exactly what Scott thought. His birth father. The man he had begged to claim him. The man he had begged to love him. To want him. To believe in him.

"You don't have to try and make me feel better, all right? I know what people see when they look at me."

"And I know what people see when they look at me," Sam said "And they are right...about both of us. And they are wrong. Because they don't know what drives people like us."

_Like us._

More flickers. That damn hope trying to take hold of him. Logan forced it back. He would not allow himself to recover from this disaster. If he stayed just as destroyed as he was right now, he could never be destroyed worse later.

XXXXXXXXX

She couldn't look away from him. Never before had she sat so close and been so intimate, baring her soul instead of her body, with someone who was made up of as many jagged pieces inside as she was. Maxie got close, but Maxie had Mac to always be a lifeline.

Sam and Logan looked for someone to save them, time and time again, but no one could. And so they drowned.

They drowned but without the mercy of dying. That would be too good for them.

Sam said "You have your limits, your lines. You might not even know what they are...but they are there. I know they are because you aren't all that different from me. You lash out at them because it's the only way you know how to...survive."

She thought of Lucky. Why couldn't he have been the man who believed in her? Why couldn't she have been the woman who he wanted? All she knew was he didn't. She wasn't.

She went on "They can hate us all they want for our sins, our crimes. They can turn their backs, spit on us, call us nothing...nothing...nothing at all. But they don't know. Everyone has a right to do whatever they have to in order to survive.

I heard you told the cops you were trying to set Johnny up. That'd be something I'd do. Better him than me. He doesn't deserve the life he got, right? So why not take it away? And then when you do, you realize, nope that didn't do it. That didn't fix you. So you try something else the next time, to destroy someone else...I have been there. And I know that doesn't make you a serial killer."

"So, I'm sick. But I ain't that sick."

"Basically."

"Well, I'm glad someone can believe that."

"I don't just believe it, I know." She slowly pushed herself to her feet, leaning on the cane. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You too."

"Maybe when this is all over...the killer is finally caught...we both don't look like we got ran over by a bus..."

"What?" He asked, with bitterness lacing his words. His best self defense mechanism. Never let them know you give a damn. "We can be friends? You'll get an ID bracelet that says Logan and I'll get one that says Sam?"

She smiled. "That bad attitude of yours is gonna lead to trouble one of these days."

He smiled back. "Look around, Sam. It already did."

"True. I was just gonna say, maybe you could get a job down at the studio where I shoot my show? I know Sonny fired you and when Sonny, Jason, or Carly decide they hate you, the whole town closes up on you. There are no jobs to be found. But lucky for you, I don't get a fuck what any of them think. We could always use another security gaurd down there. Give me a call if you are interested."

"Mac tells you I'm a serial killer and you decide I should be your bodygaurd. I like the way your mind works, McCall."

"Then you, Hayes, you're the only one."

**THE END**


	83. Back By Your Side, Lucky and Emily

**Back By Your Side**, a Luckily story.

_Note- _

_This was written for a challenge at Soap Fan Fiction, link in profile, where you were supposed to change just one day out of the life of a character._

_For my story the day that is being changed is the day Emily Bowen Quatermaine came home from Stanford. On the show, she went to the mansion first and saw her family. Then she ran into Zander, Gia and Elizabeth at Kelly's. After that she visited Jason and even met Courtney for the first time. Later, she saw Lucky and eventually Nikolas again._

This is how Emily's first day home could have went instead.

**  
April 1, 2003**

Driving away from the airport in her rental car, Emily doesn't even think of heading to the mansion first. Sure, during the flight, she had told herself she'd check in with the family and then settle back into her old bedroom. Maybe take a nap, then call up Liz so they could meet for dinner.

Now she can admit that was just a bullshit line she gave herself. She doesn't need any of those people, not like she needs him.

Her hands won't stop shaking, no matter how many deep breaths she takes in and lets out. But if she sees him, they will. She doesn't know much these days but of that she is sure.

He's always had a way of being able to make her feel better, make her believe in herself and most of all...he's great at keeping her safe. She hasn't felt truly safe in a while now.

No, she's out on the ledge right now. Teetering on the brink. And she knew, even back in California, that if she didn't get home...didn't get back to something familiar...she would fall into that darkness all alone and be lost forever.

But he won't let that happen.

She hates the thought of laying so much on Lucky. It's really not fair but he'll never complain. Emily promises herself, as she walks into Kelly's and talks to Mike, that somehow she'll make this all up to her best friend one day.

_He'll get me through this and then I'll get him through something else later. Besides he's not keeping score_, she tells herself. And even if he was, and even if she owed him more than she could ever repay already, she still had no choice.

It was run back to his side or perish. This was a true do or die moment and Emily had never been able to face those without Lucky right there by her side.

After finding out what room he had rented, she climbed the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" His voice was gruff, slightly annoyed even.

She couldn't help smiling anyway. "Yeah? Is that anyway to say hello to your oldest friend?"

Ten seconds passed and the door was jerked open. "Emily!"

Giving him a crooked grin, she joked, her tone soft and tender, "You haven't forgotten about me? Good."

Lucky pulled her into a hug. Her still shaking body, she swore she had been shaking for a week straight, collapsed against him. She wrapped her arms around him, grateful to finally have someone sturdy to hold on to, someone who wouldn't let her drift into the darkness that stalked her now.

He whispered "Its good to have you back. Don't ever stay away so long again."

Tears came into her eyes, but she fought to push them back. Feeling the change in her posture, Lucky pulled away. His hand lifted her chin. His eyes searched hers and he said "Tell me."

"It nothing. I'm just happy to see you."

"You're lying. Come on, Em, you didn't fly across the country to lie to me, did you?"

"No."

"So?"

She let out a short breath. The words were right there on the tip of her tongue, but if she spoke them aloud this would all be real. If Lucky knew, then it was official.

His eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"Who?"

"That college boyfriend of yours. He hurt you, didn't he? Where does this guy live? I'm gonna have a talk with him. You know your brother has access to Sonny's jet. If I called Jason up we could be in California tonight..."

"Stop right there. You and Jason going on some kind of kicking ass mission is the last thing I need. No one did anything to me, okay?" She gave him the best stern look she could muster, and then smiled. 

"Something's wrong, though."  
"Yeah," she said, her voice breaking. "Yeah, Lucky, something's wrong. I'm sick...I think I have breast cancer." The sobs welled up in her chest and by the time they were falling off her lips, she was back in Lucky's arms again, back in the safest place on earth for this girl.

XXXXXXX

He went from total joy to total heartbreak in two minutes flat.

Emily was home, his best friend had came back, just like he kept praying she would. In that first moment, when he opened the door and saw her, it was just like they were fourteen again. He called it a crush back then, the way his heart flip flopped when her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him. Lucky didn't know what to call it now but it was just as powerful as ever.

It wasn't possible to be around Emily and not be wrapped up in her world. He liked playing her hero. He liked making her laugh. He liked the fact she thought he was better than he was and thought that he knew more than he actually did. One day he might fall off that pedestal, he sure as hell hoped not though. Because then she wouldn't come knocking on his door like she was right now, thinking he could save her.

Somehow he had to save her. Because there was no way he wanted to wake up on a day when she no longer lived.

"Come on," he said, sliding his hand in hers "lets sit down and figure this out." He led her over to the bed and they sat down. For a minute he just looked at her. They had been through it all together, there wasn't anything she didn't know about him, and he wasn't willing to even think that his future wouldn't have her in it in same way.

Lucky gently brushed her tears away with his thumb, and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "Have you talked to a doctor?"

"Yeah, I saw one. I...I..." The words refused to come out of her mouth.

"It's okay, just take your time."

Her dark eyes held his for a long moment.

"I found a lump so I got it checked out. There was something suspicious on the mammogram. I was supposed to go back for another test but I just couldn't do it. No one knows. And I want to keep it that way. This would freak my mom out and...well...maybe its nothing, right?"

All he wanted to do was tell her _Sure, its nothing _but he knew that could be a lie. She didn't come to him for lies, or to hide, she came to get help facing down the most terrifying moment of her life. "We can't know until we get you seen by another doctor. We can go to Mercy. No one will know you there."

"You'll come with me?"  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else, you know that."

"Thank you, Lucky." A peaceful expression covered her features. He could have sat there just staring at her like that for hours.

"No thanks needed."

Emily gave him a shaky smile. He told her "Whatever you're facing, we are facing. Got it?"

She threw her arms around him, whispering in his ear "You're the best. I didn't know what to do...I just knew I had to get back home...and I was right."

He thanked God she hadn't tried to face this without him. They were much better together. Lucky and Emily, one wasn't much good for anything without the other. Apart they floundered and made messes of themselves and their choices, over and over again, but together they could get through the worst life threw at them.

Cancer was a tough foe. But cancer was no match for the way Lucky felt about his best friend...he would fight for her and with her every second of every day if that was what it took to save her life. There was no question in his mind about why he felt this way about her when Liz was his former love and Summer his current fling. They had their places in his life, but no one could take Emily's spot in his heart.

Emily was his first love. Though maybe he was the only one who knew that. And his first love had came back to him now, needing him to pull her through the fire and that is just what he intended to do.

He pulled away first. "Have you eaten? We could do downstairs and get some burgers."

"Maybe later. I'm actually pretty exhausted from the flight. I should head to the mansion, I guess." She sighed and stood up, swaying on her feet.

Lucky jumped up and grabbed her."Whoa, whoa. You okay? Maybe we should get you to the hospital tonight."

"No. _No way_. I can't deal with that right now. I need at least one night to...just not think about all that. One night won't make any different."

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you drive yourself home. I'll take you."

She bit her lip.

"What?" he asked

"Could I just...stay here a while longer? I don't think I have the energy for my family. I need a few more hours of down time first."

"Sure." He could have just offered her the bed for nap but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. And he was no good at every turning her down. Lucky sat on the bed, resting his back against the headboard and patted the spot next to him. "What's mine is yours, Em."

She kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed. He pulled her into his arms, letting her head rest on his chest, and stroked her hair. She let out a happy sigh.

XXXXXXXX

Home.

It wasn't a town called Port Charles. No, for Emily Bowen Quatermaine, home was being in her best friends arms again. He was a fighter, came from a long line of them, in fact. He had much more fight in him than she did, but when she was with him she always felt a hell of a lot more brave. He acted like she was as tough as him and usually that made her act like she was too.

He taught her how to fake it. How to give people attitude and how to lie with a straight face and unblinking eyes. Of course, he never bought her lies but other people would because they didn't know her like he did.

No one knew her like he did. She didn't have to tell him that she loved him, that his friendship meant the world to her and she had missed him like crazy. He knew. One look and he knew.

One hug and she knew, too. She knew she made the right choice when her mind told her _You can't go through this alone. You have to get back home_.

There was a good reason why she didn't drive to the mansion first. For all the people who lived there and how much they loved her, it was still not even a fraction of how much this man did. And none of them could have convinced her that cancer was beatable. He had with one sentence Whatever _you're facing, we are facing_.

If she had him, she had everything she needed to survive this.

"I don't think I'm gonna go back to California."

"Really?"

"Nah, it never really felt like home to me anyway."

She looked up, knowing she would see him smiling, and he was.

_The End_

I've added a poll to my profile. If you feel like, let me know what couple you'd like to see me write about next.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Sara


	84. Worth Dying For, Glo

A Georgie and Logan one shot, inspired by Jason and Carly's March 17th, 2008 scenes.

**Worth Dying For**

His world goes black, and Logan Hayes knows, he's absolutely sure, this is it. He's dead.

Coop must have told him a million times he had to straighten out or he'd end up with this fate- dead before he was twenty-five. Freaking pathetic. But then most of his life had been a series of screw ups so why not his death too?

Done in by his own damn girlfriend. Who could have saw that coming? Probably anyone with eyes. He remembers when her cousin, the older and more ruthless blonde in the family, came threatening to kill him months before, thinking Lulu needed her protection. Hell, it turned out Lulu didn't need anyone to save her...and it turned out that even Lulu, who he was sure was his last, best chance at happiness...could not save this man from himself.

Like a blink, he goes from his living room to an all white room where soft music is playing. There is a woman standing in a white gown with her back to him. Slowly she turns, her smile luminous. "You made it."

On the tip of his tongue are a million one liners about dying young and beautiful or living hard and fast. About how he should be down with the Devil and not standing here with an angel. But he's too struck by her beauty to get out more than "Yeah, I made it."

"When they told me you were coming...I didn't understand why it had to be me...but now I do," Georgie tells him.

She steps closer. Her hands cup his cheeks. Warmth is infused into his body, and everything that ever felt destroyed is instantly restored. He lets out a shaky breath. A slow smile curves his lips.

"If you're heaven, I should have tried to get here sooner."

"I'm not heaven, Logan, and you're right on time."

She steps back and holds out her hand. "Dance with me?"

Though he has never before waltzed he seems to instinctively know what to do, and they glide around this room without walls as the music grows louder and louder. His eyes stay on hers and he could careless that Lulu killed him, he could careless that he wasted his life, he could careless that he never got a chance to do most of the things he wanted to do. Because he has this chance. He has this moment. 

Logan doesn't know what eternity might be but if it is holding in his arms Georgie Jones than death was the best thing to ever happen to him.

He spins her around, and in that moment, images flash around them like a movie. Georgie in a wedding dress. Logan wearing only pajama pants and feeding a baby his bottle. A little boy playing baseball. A little girl taking ballet lessons. Georgie teaching a college class. Logan teaching their son to drive. And on and on it goes...their lives they didn't live...and yet it feels like they are. He can feel that baby in his arms. He can feel Georgie's lips on his, time after time, a million nights that exist only in this place. When the pictures fade away, he is left feeling empty and desperate to get them back.

Logan stills and Georgie's eyes soften. She says "It was a great life, wasn't it?"

"Why...why show that to me if we can't have it?"

"We had it," she whispers as she hugs him. "Just now."

Logan squeezes her tight to him. She fits perfectly. _Why didn't I notice that before_? he wonders. But he refuses to berate himself for time lost. No, there is no use in that. They have right now. He runs his hand over her hair, it feels like silk. "We have forever, Georgie."

She slides away from him. He reaches out to her but she takes another step back. Logan feels himself growing colder and colder. "Please come back to me."

"We will have forever, Logan, one day. But it doesn't start now."

"I gotta go to purgatory? I know I did some horrible shit in my life...how long will I have to be there?" Already he doesn't want her out of his sight. Nothing makes sense about this, but it makes perfect sense to him anyway. He was too blind to see his soulmate during his life so he had to wait till his death to be with her. He deserved to be sentenced to worse than purgatory for his foolishness but still it felt unfair to have to leave Georgie within minutes of realizing how much she meant to him.

Georgie smiles, slightly, and shakes her head. "You're not going to purgatory. You have a lifetime to live. You have to go live it. For yourself...for me, too. For what I can't do...for what I want for you. Have kids. Dance with a beautiful woman who makes your heart beat fast. Sky dive. Forgive. Love, love, love. Do it all. Love it all."

"Without you? I'd rather not."

She moves close to him again and takes his hand. Lifting it, she kisses his palm. Heat shoots through him that is not lust filled, its passion in its purest form. White hot and searing, addictive and all consuming. 

She tells him, in a soft tender tone, "I was told to come here and meet you and that I would know everything I needed to do when I saw you. Well, I do know. I know I need to convince you to go back. This isn't heaven. The only souls that come here are ones that can still choose life over death. It's the best gift God can give you. Free will. Choose life...because you didn't live a happy one before. You didn't learn all your lessons. You didn't learn to love yourself yet."

"I'll learn here. You can teach me."

"I would if I could. Don't you think I want you here? I just found you...found out who you are to me. I just fell in love for the last time." Softly she kisses him and the moment seems to stop. It lasts for years. Logan becomes lost in that kiss, found in that kiss, he's home in that kiss. 

When Georgie pulls back, Logan leans his forehead against hers and says "I love you, too. Everything about being here with you...its everything I wanted in my life that I never had a real shot at. Don't ask me to give you up. Life was just a cruel joke. You're what life should have been. You're all I want to live forever."

"I'll still be here when you come back. I need you to do this for me. Trust me. Go back."

Shaking in fear, he begs "Please don't ask me that again."

"Go back." She steps away from him. The cold invades his body. She is getting lighter and lighter, disappearing before his eyes. "I'll wait for you."

"You said it was my choice!" Logan yells at her, desperate and angry. "I choose you! I choose _you_, Georgie!_ GEORGIE_!"

His eyes pop open and he is in an ambulance. 

"We got him back," a paramedic said. 

Logan lets out a breath and her name spills from his lips. "Georgie." Tears fill his eyes.

He's alive. But he can't help wishing he was dead.

XXXXXXXXX

Years later, it's the middle of the night and he is holding a little boy in his arms, he kisses his forehead and whispers "She was worth dying for...but you're worth living for."

In his son's eyes, he sees reflections of her...reflections of what unconditional love looked like, what destiny looked like, and he knew this is why she made him come back.

Georgie was right, as always, he still had a lot of learning to do. But when Logan was done, he'd take his last breath smiling, knowing it would be but a second before he could hold her again.

XXXXXXXX

Georgie smiles as she looks at Logan holding his son. She's in the room with him but Logan doesn't know it. She's been by his side at all the important moments: when he told his father he loves him for the first time, when he got married, when his son was born. And she'll keep coming back until his life is over.

He's right where he belongs, and so is she. She's waiting for him. And their love goes on.

_(I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate._

_  
Oh, I don't care _

_how long it takes._

_  
And I'll tell Saint Pete_

_I can't come in  
without my love and my best friend._

_  
Oh, this ain't nothing new.  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

_  
P.S. I love you, too  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_) ( Joe Nichols song called I'll wait for you)


	85. She Will Cry Lulu, Logan, Maxie, Spin

_Can you guess who this is about? Let me know if you guessed right._

_GH_

**She Will Cry**

**2013**

"I'm stopping this wedding!" 

She ran toward the church doors, her blonde hair whipping behind her wildly. When she looked like this, all fierce and crazy, she scared even him. And that was saying a lot.

He grabbed her around the waist, lifting her right off her feet. His suit wrinkled. But then it hadn't really looked that great anyway. Without a woman's help, he couldn't dress himself properly. And his woman...she was about to marry someone else. 

Hysterically, she repeated, as if she was God above,"I'm _stopping_ this wedding!" 

"The hell you are."

They had both shown up late. Neither had wanted to witness this wedding. Both ended up rushing here to do just that anyway.

"Leave go of me." She fought him like a hellcat but he hung on tight. "I won't let him marry her...I won't! She's a backstabbing bitch who's not good enough for him."

"And he's a loser who is not good enough for her," he grumbled into her ear. He had held her many times like this before, her back pressed close to his front, but it stopped feeling like heaven years ago. Still, sometimes, they ended up together again anyway. He was lonely. She was sad. Both were angry and needy and lost. Both wanted someone they couldn't have anymore.

Finally she breaks free of his hold then grabs the handle on the door. He slams his hand against the wood, holding the door close. No one is messing up this wedding. It would break the bride's heart, and he's not doing that another time in this lifetime.

Her eyes flare with desperation. "Get out of my way. I can't let this happen. He can't...he can't do _this_. He can't marry her." 

"You go barreling in there like a madwoman and you might be able to stop the ceremony. But he's still gonna go home with her. Not you. Face it...we lost."

"No! No! I won't. I can't let him go. I..." for the first time ever, years after it will make any difference to anyone but her, she says what fear made her hold back before. Her words are tear choked and pitiful "I love him. I'm in love with him. I love him so much...you don't understand. Move! I have to tell him."

Softly, he says "Oh, I understand. It just don't make no difference."

"It has too! I can't feel all this for nothing. I can't watch him marry her when I love him like I do."

His light eyes flash with annoyance. "You think I'm here cause I want to _watch_ her say she's gonna love and cherish him for the whole damn rest of her life? You think that's something I'm dying to witness? It ain't. But...she asked me to come her and stand by her. And that's what I got to do. Cause its no longer about me. And it sure as hell ain't about you. Time to grow up and get over yourself. If you love that guy in there, you go in and keep your freaking mouth shut. That's love."

"You don't know a thing about love. You never have. If you loved her at all, you'd be in there stopping this joke of a marriage before it starts."

"I'd crush her happiness to show my love?" He chuckles. "Guess you're right. I don't know a thing about it. I always thought it was a lot less selfish than that. But since you are such an expert...why don't we get out of here? You can take out all your frustrations in the backseat of my car. I won't even scream if you get a little rough."

She kneed him, causing him to double over in pain. With him out of the way she jerked open the door and ran inside. The couple was already at the alter. She stood at the back of the aisle, her eyes wide with heartbreak, as she watched the groom slip a ring on the bride's hand.

There was a thousand different moments when she could have asked this man to be hers. When he wanted to love her, and she pushed him away. Now every lost moment breaks another piece of her until she is nothing by broken pieces.

And he won't be able to put her back together this time. Her best friend just became someone else's husband. She watches them kiss and her stomach aches. Hope withers up and dies inside of her. He's no longer just hers. He's no longer waiting on her.

She fell in love with him a little too late.

Mr. and Mrs. Damien Spinelli start down the aisle toward her. They would have bumped right into Lulu, who just gawks at them with tears in her eyes, if Logan didn't pull her out of the way. Spinelli smiles as he passes but doesn't have time to talk to her...he's already busy with his new life.

A sob strangles Lulu's throat. Logan drags her into the closest room, which turns out to be a bathroom. She covers her mouth but still the sound of her wail pierces his ears. He doesn't appreciate her breaking down. He already feels bad enough about today. She's just making it all that much more tragic.

But that's her style. Always has been.

He's screwed up in so many ways, he's lost count. She's messed up in different ways but just as lethal. And together, they have chased Damien and Maxie into a happy ever after. Lulu could cry till there were no more tears left in her, and that would never change a thing now.

Logan should know. He's done some crying of his own over all this.

_(Nobody's gonna come and save you._

_We pulled to many false alarms. _

_We're goin down and you can see it too._

_We're goin down and you know that we're doomed._

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room_) ( John Mayer)

Again she whispers, with true devotion and grief in every word, "I love him." Her eyes are red. Her pretty made up face ruined as tears destroy her make up.

"Well, you'll get over it."

But she won't. Not this time. This time she's really done it. She's fallen. And there will be no one who ever catches her. For she's wasted all her chances...wasted all her days...wasted everyone's time. Wasted fate. Wasted away what could have been.

Lulu throws herself in Logan's arms. He isn't who she wants but she needs comfort and the nearest man will do. He'll do. He has before. "I want to die."

"But you won't," he says without a trace of emotion. He can't be drug under by Lulu right now. He can't feel for her, when his own heart is full of all he feels for himself.

He's lost the woman he never really had.

Maxie looked amazing in her gown, a Jones Original from her brand new fashion label. Her blue eyes had never been so clear before- devoid of ghosts, of loss, of pain. He'd spent a year living with her, being her man, and he'd never seen her like that until today. He hates himself for not being the one who made her free. 

But he's glad that she finally is.

Lulu pushes away from Logan. "You don't have to be such an asshole about this. You think I got what I deserve, don't you?"

"I know you did. And...so did I.

(_Go cry about it, why don't you?_

_Go cry about it, why don't you?_

_Go cry about it, why don't you?_

_My dear, _

_we're slow dancing in a burning room._

_Burning room, burning room._

_Don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_don't you think we oughta know by now ?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_don't you think we oughta know by now?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow ?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow?_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow_

_don't you think we shoulda learned somehow_?) (John Mayer)

THE END


	86. Lipstick Mafia

_**Lipstick Mafia, AU, one shot**_

Women run this town.

The men, if they are lucky, can snatch for themselves little handfuls of power. A few do it the legal and honorable route, meaning they work their asses off. Some marry into it, some kill for it, Jason Morgan did both of those things. He is the undisputed most powerful man in Port Charles, New York- murder capital of the state.

But he doesn't run things. Its Carly who orders the hits. Its Carly who plans the funeral for their men and ensures the families are compensated. Its Carly who meets with the Five Families and Carly who makes sure none of them ever step over the line she has drawn.

Most wouldn't dare. But one does.

Claudia Zacchara was born in the exact opposite circumstances of Caroline Spencer. Claudia was a rich mob princess from her first breath on earth, spoiled and pampered by her mother, made cruel and deadly by her father. While Caroline started life the little girl left behind in the nursery when her teenage dirt poor mother couldn't raise her. She ended up trailer trash, who had to fight for every damn thing she ever got, including her eventual spot in her birth family, her scam of a marriage to Sonny Corinthos, and her spot on the top of the food chain.

But before all that, she was just a little girl who went to Port Charles Elementary, and who only loved one person on the planet: her very best friend Claudia.

There are days now, in the bitter winter of 2008, when Carly thinks of her first love. She can smile, remembering the way they worked the boys on the playground, conned the teachers, broke every rule on the books, remembering how they swore no one could ever break their bond, but that smile falls away when it comes time for business.

_Knock._

Jason walks into her office. Her husband still manages to take her breath away, a dozen years after they first met. Her teenage cousin Lulu swears it's the way he looks, his strong jaw, stunning blue eyes, abs, arms...everything. But that's just the tip of what makes Carly unable to resist him. Someone as young as Lulu can't even fathom all Jason has been to Carly, all he will always remain.

He's the only one who never left her, he's the only one she never wants to leave. He's the man who knows why she thought it was a good plan to marry and then murder Sonny...for this...for power...for freedom...for their chance to reign over everyone else in this town. It had been a good plan. Her best one ever.

Carly asks Jason, her tone without mercy, "Is it done?"

He nods.

Trevor is dead. He brokered a deal that was forbidden, thinking his own ambition more important than the rules he knew they all live by. Breaking the rules of The Five Families is tolerated by some of the other mob bosses, but never by Carly.

Most cower in her presence. Most should. Trevor never did. If he had, he might have lived a little longer.

Carly stands. She's in a business suit but its cut tight and short, with a blood red shirt underneath, that shows enough cleavage to stop traffic. Diamonds sparkle in her ears, on her hand, around her wrist. Claudia dresses just the same. Flash and bling. Its not surprising. They used to love to shop together.

Walking around the desk, Carly gives Jason a look filled with heat. One hand raises and grips the back of his head, her nails digging into his skin. She eases herself close to him. "Good job."

His mouth is on hers in an instant. He used to pretend he could resist her. He doesn't even bother anymore. She is irresistible to him. She's been his hell, when he watched her marry two other men, and she's been his heaven, when she gave him two little boys and then her promise to be only his from now on.

Jason covers up her crimes. He catches her when she falls- when her emotions overcome her cunning, when all she wants is to have his baby and the doctors tell her the test is negative again, or when their sons are sick and she can't fix them by ordering Milo or Max to do something illegal or pay off someone to get she wants. Then Jason is her hero, and that is what he lives for.

It's the best life he never could have imagined...but he didn't have to, that is what his wife does best.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day

_Ring. Ring._

Carly and Jason were in her office talking about the article in the newspaper about Trevor's body being found in the river. It was bad luck that a fishing boats lines got caught up on him, as he laid weighted down on the bottom, a nice dinner for the fishes."Morgan."

"You killed my lawyer." Claudia snaps out. "I consider that an act of war. I'll repay you in kind, Caroline, if you don't get smart and make a truce right now.

"Sign over the warehouse to me, for free. Your payment for wandering where you don't belong."

"Not on your life. I got the warehouse for fair market value and I intend to keep it."

"That will prove foolhardy. No one gets in the way of my business interests without suffering dearly for it. You're always been just a little to greedy for your own good, though, so I'm not surprised you think you're gonna steal what's mine right out from under me. Not this time."

"Silly, reckless Caroline. I thought you learned long ago that when we go head to head, I always win. I've been taking what's yours since you got your first kiss from little Jaxy Jacks. I get what I want. And I get what you want...eventually."

"We aren't school girls and this isn't playtime. You knew not to buy that pier from Chandler. Skye set you up. She might be a conniving little bitch, but she's good enough to get you. Welcome to her revenge for you killing her husband. She handed you the one thing you couldn't resist, control of that dock. But that dock is in my town. _Mine. _Your daddy left you Crimson Point not Port Charles. So run on home and leave this town to the big girls."

Claudia laughed. "This was my town before you were even able to afford good shoes. I brought you in. I made you someone. Without me, you'd still be in that trailer. My money hired the detectives to find your birth family. My connections got you into the country club to meet hubby number one, or should I say, victim number one, the rich but sadly stuck in a bottle AJ Quatermaine. Who you took for all he was worth and then let have a little not- so- accidental accident."

Carly gritted her teeth. The wench knew better than to say something like that over the phone. She knew it could be picked up on a wire tap warrant.

Claudia went on "It was me who distracted Johnny so you could get close to Sonny that first night at Luke's Club. So without me,_ little sister_," she used her old nickname, for once they were closer than blood "you would be just Carly, the guest on this week's episode of Jerry Springer. Show some gratitude. It just might save your life. This town is big enough to share."

"I don't do sharing."

"Have it your way. Better kiss that gorgeous hubby of yours. And do it quick. Good bye, Caroline."

Carly dropped the phone to the ground. Her eyes met Jason's. Without a word, he knew they were in trouble. She grabbed his hand and they ran for the backdoor. The building exploded around them. Jason threw himself over Carly.

Coughing, she grabbed onto him as they lay in the rubble, pulling him close enough to her so that she could feel his heart beating. Only then did she know she was still alive. Jason placed his hands on either side of her face. His eyes searched hers. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

They got to their feet, surveying the destroyed coffee shop. Bodies were laying less that ten feet away. Other people were getting on their feet and trying to escape what was left of the building. Jason and Carly started to dig to uncover Milo, who had been standing outside her office. They would never leave one of their own behind.

Claudia had just struck back in the Zacchara Morgan War. But she'd made a lethal mistake.

Because if you come after Carly Morgan, you better be more than just brutally vicious or ruthlessly bold, you better bring enough to kill her on your first try. Because you'll never get a second.

The woman run this town. But only one woman will be able to be the last one standing in her four inch heels.

No man could ever bring Carly or Claudia to their knees. Working together, they could have ruled the East coast. But both got just a little too greedy. A little too jealous. A little too broken. And both had fallen in love with the same man, in the same bar, on the same night years before.

But only Carly had what it took to get her man, in the end, and only Carly had what it took to make sure that when she killed her best friend from childhood, the bitch actually ended up dead.

That would have to happen tomorrow, if Claudia didn't run and make Carly chase her ass to Milan, where her uncle Rudy could try and protect her. For today, Carly had a mess to clean up here, Milo to get to the hospital because he had a head wound, cops to answer to and then she'd get a manicure because her nails had been ruined digging through debris. After that it was home to put the kids in bed, curl up with Jason and plot revenge.

It wasn't easy being the woman that ran Port Charles. But it was the life she killed to get, and the life she would kill to keep.

This would be a very short war. And she would be the very clear winner.

**THE END**

_This isn't the Jarly story I want to write in response to my poll. This is just a quick one shot that came to mind when I was reading an article about the shows Lipstick Jungle and Cashmere Mafia._

_Right now, I don't really feel like expanding on this idea but it's a fun one if anyone else wants to write their own story about Claudia and Carly being rival mob bosses._ I _personally think they would both do a better job than any guy._

Sara


	87. Love Me Back, Sage and Logan

_This one shot is AU. It takes place in Port Charles in the summer of 2008 and most everything is the same except several people who have died on GH are not dead in this. This is most definitely R rated._

_Inspired by the song Push by Matchbox Twenty._

_Written for Soap Fan Fiction_.

**Love Me Back.**

Without saying hello, he grabs her wrist and pulls her against him. His mouth attacks hers with a ferociousness that is both brutal and demanding.

He's angry again. Overboiling with a throbbing rage that should scare her but it never has. The first man she ever loved was just as twisted inside as this one...her daddy just as destructive as the man she finds herself being pushed against a door by now.

The truth about her attraction to him started to form in the back of her mind months ago, when they first started this thing they don't call a relationship, but it took a while to worm its way from the dark and murky edges of her subconscious, till she could no longer deny what was the thing about him that turned her on so damn much. The thing she found so damn fascinating, so damn seductive.

It should have repulsed her to know it is the bitter specks of self hatred that float in his eyes, like they did in her father's, like they do in her own, that she found herself unable to resist. For isn't that a sick thing to fall in love with?

Yes. The answer is indisputable. But Sage Alcazar just doesn't care. She won't give him up now. She can't.

Her back hits the door. _Slam_. It feels right to let Logan dominate her.

Finally someone needs her for something she is good at giving. Finally she is no longer just a headache to deal with, like Dillon saw her; not just a cousin to pull out of trouble, as Diego thinks of her; or the niece that is too headstrong, too nosy, too emotional and reckless, like she fears her Uncle Lorenzo must view her. _Finally. Finally. Finally_.

She's a woman that this man craves, even if he doesn't love or adore her, or think of her as precious as Lulu, as strong as Maxie, as perfect as Georgie. He has been with them all. But now he's here with her and she's not letting him get away.

Fingers slide beneath her skirt, pressing into the flesh on her thigh, leaving bruises that will fade. She doesn't care if they never do though. Every mark is proof of life to her. She's alive. She's wanted. She's worth something to someone in a way she has never been before. Not just for sex. She will be soothing much more than his hunger for her body when she takes him inside of her, she'll be saving his sanity.

His eyes burn with a dangerously cold lust. They tell her not to love him. Not today, as his hand rip away her panties, not tomorrow, when they meet at the diner and he will greet her with just a nod- giving no hint to the world that they screw each other three times a week at least, and not ever, because he will never love her back. _Never._

But its too late to build a wall around her heart. She's been waiting every second of her twenty years on earth just to feel something this good, and now that she does, and now that he can only find what he needs in her and now that she can only find what she's been missing in him, now its all gone too far, too far to turn back. Now she can't help but love him.

He has to know it, she believes. But even if he does, she is not sure it means a thing to him. And she is also not sure...it doesn't mean everything to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Its not just lust that courses through Logan in that moment. Sure he is hot for her but that isn't the only thing that brought him here today.

The blood that runs through his veins is fueled by disappointment. It eats away at him from the inside out. Today it is Scott that let him down. But other times, when he has come to Sage and needed her more than anyone else he knows, it was Cooper who had said the wrong thing, or Maxie who kissed her fiancee in front of Logan and then smiled at him and acted as if they were all just _good, good friends_- all normal, not sick or caught in a depraved game. Sometimes it was Lulu, so innocent but cunning and cruel at the same time, or Georgie, who only wanted to save him and couldn't understand why that wasn't even a possibility anymore.

Logan was beyond redemption. He knew that. And only one woman in town seemed to not care. Sage took him as he was. And for that Logan didn't offer her flowers or candy or nights on the town. There were no murmured words of affection, no promises, no gentleness, no offers to see where this might go. He had tried all that before, tried his best and failed. He couldn't try again.

All he could do was this. Drive into her and lose his mind. Let go of his demons while she dug her nails into his back. _Forget. Forget. Forget_.

That will have to do.

He knows he treats Sage harshly, each time a little rougher than the one before, but never so rough as to make her scream in pain, but never as tenderly as he has the others who came before her. He fears that she knows why that is. He's needing her too much, liking her too much, finding his mind drifting to think about her when she's not around. And that is not what they are supposed to be.

He is not supposed to fall in love with her. She was only supposed to be a place to let go of his rage. But she's becoming more...he can't let himself care. He won't.

But he does already, just a slight bit, and soon he will have to make a choice. Give her up or get himself together enough to treat her right. He can't decide which way he'll go. Not right now.

He came here not to think. So why is the way her dark brown eyes are locked on his, refusing to close even as she gets closer and closer to release, feel like a taunt?

_Love me back_, they seem to beg. _Love me back. Love me back_.

Her moans are not even words but banging in his head all he can hear is_ Love me back_. And its not working this time, yes Scott is wiped from his mind but he's not going blank like he wanted. Cause now she's filling up all the empty spaces. It's cheating, what she is doing, and he feels like telling her that. Trying to make him love her is against the unspoken rules they have established.

She wants too much from him. More than he will ever be able to give... and he will only crush her if he tries to be her man. She starts to scream his name, and then _yes, yes, yes_, and soon his mind does the merciful thing and does shut down.

Now its just legs wrapped around his back, sweat slicked bodies and heavy breathing till he can't think of anything but how she feels and how she never turns him away and how without this he would have killed someone or himself by now. When her feet slide back to the floor, she clings to him, running her hands though his hair until he smiles.

"Hi," Logan says.

"Hi."


	88. Love Me Back, part two

**Part Two**

For months and months they go on like this, wildly thrashing around silently fighting for what they both think they need most. For him, its his freedom to be loyal to no one anymore. To love no one. To stay hard and broken, so he can't break another time when he loses again. For her, it is to belong to someone who will claim her as his to the whole world. She doesn't want to hear_ I love you _as much as she wants to hear _I could never live without you_.

Its not until nearly winter when there is a winner in this lover's war.

Logan hears about the explosion on his car radio. He pulls a U turn and is nearly crushed by a truck but he floors it just in time. When he gets to the Alcazar mansion the place is surrounded by cops and ambulances. He sees a body laying on the lawn with a black blanket over it.

Running he is just about to reach it, when Cooper grabs him.

"Let go!" Fury is in every word. But the second Logan jerks away and looks at Coop what he feels turns to desperation. "Is it her? Is it? Coop..." His lips quiver and his body shakes.

He would have sworn he didn't love her. He had been so sure.

Cooper, who says he forgives Logan but there is still just an ounce of tension between them, softens more than Logan has seen in years. And that is just about Logan's undoing. He feels his body shudder. His knees lose there strength.

Cooper leans close to him, touching his arm, "She's in that ambulance over there. I'll take you to her-"

But Logan is already racing over there as Cooper finishes the sentence. A paramedic tries to stop him from crawling into the ambulance but he grabs the mans jacket in two hands and hisses "That's my girl in there!"

It is probably the crazed way his eyes look that makes the man hurry to the side. Because it is clear that Logan will destroy anyone or anything he has to in order to get to Sage.

He finds her laying on a stretcher. Looking like a broken rag doll. Her dark hair is covered in white from the walls that crumbed around her. She's cut and bloody but awake. Her eyes fill with tears as she sees him. He takes her hand, leans down and presses a kiss onto it.

The paramedic jumps in and closes the door. The ambulance starts to race toward General Hospital.

Even though he has no idea what is wrong with her, Logan promises "I'm here. You're gonna be fine, you hear me? Tell me you're gonna be fine, Sage."

Instead of saying anything about herself, she cries, with anguish in every word "My uncle..."

The body on the lawn.

Logan knows now what the look in her eyes means. She thinks she is all alone in the world now. But she's not. Cause she has him. Though he didn't know it till ten minutes ago, she has him and there is no denying it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I really am."

He's never called her sweetie, or anything remotely close to it. He throws terms of endearments around to others, to the girls she always was so jealous of because they had parts of him she couldn't even touch or steal for herself, parts she was afraid would always belong to them more than her. But when Logan says sweetie Sage knows that she's broken into the fortress he erected around himself. She's in his heart now. She's not as alone as she feared.

When they get to the hospital, he has to leave go of her hand when they take her out of the ambulance but as soon as he gets out himself he sees that Sage is reaching for him. He takes her hand and jogs along the stretcher.

The paramedic tells Dr. Drake "Female, twenty, bruises and lacerations..." he spit out her vitals. Patrick ordered her moved to an examination room.

Sage's eyes met Logan. For once she needed him to be the one to not let go of her. He leaned close and said "I'm not leaving you, okay? I'm here for as long as you want."

She bit her lip, not saying a word, but then again she didn't have to. He knew how long he had just agreed to be with her.

For as long as he was alive.

He used to not even care if he lived another twenty four hours let alone fifty years. Now he did. Now he needed time to make it all up to her, all the ways he had been cold and cruel before.

The first time they ever slept together he just gotten in a fist fight with Jason Morgan and was sure the enforcer was gonna kill him the first chance he got. Logan, in that moment, didn't even really care if he died the next day. He just wanted to drown in her for a few hours before his life was over. From that first time, when she let him take all he could from her and then more and more and more, more than was fair or right or reasonable, he had been hooked on her. Her body become his refuge.

He used her. She let him. It was ugly but also beautiful. Sacred. Sensual. No other woman could have put up with his bullshit so long and loved him more, harder, deeper because of it. Only Sage.

She had held on, waiting for him to wake up, and now he would hold on to her, hoping he could give her enough to make it all worth it in the end.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the doctors leave Logan and Sage alone again, she asks him to find out about Diego, Skye and Lila. He hates to leaves Sage's side, thinking that whatever dark force always ruins his every plan and his every hope will somehow snatch her away if he turns his back, but he does what she asks anyway.

He comes back five minutes later to report that Skye and Lila had left the mansion moments before the blast and Diego was being treated in another room. He has wounds from glass tearing into his skin but they had stopped the bleeding and he was expected to make a full recovery.

"Good," Sage says, tearily. She never cries in front of Logan but today she can't seem to stop.

Logan takes her hand in both of his, caressing it soothingly. "I don't want you to worry about anything. No one's coming after you again. You'll move in with me and I'll make sure nobody can get to you."

"Oh really?" She gives him the slightest trace of a smile. "I couldn't even spend the night last week. Now I get to live with you?"

With a tender smirk playing on the corner of his mouth he orders her "Don't give me a hard time, okay?"

"I'm just saying..."

"You want to hear it, huh?"

"No. Not if you don't want to," she says, her tone serious again, sad and full of vulnerabilities. "I'm just glad you're here."

"I'll always show up for you, Sage. I...have to...you know that.." his words trail off. He swallows hard. His eyes leave hers and focus on the floor. "God never answers my prayers. I don't blame him. Hell, I wouldn't if I was Him, not after all the shit I have pulled...but tonight he did." Looking into her eyes once more, he confesses "When I was driving out to your place I prayed...harder than I ever have before...that you wouldn't be gone. And...He listened. You're still here."

"I'll always be here when you need me, you know that."

"Yeah, I do, and I also know why."

For a long moment they just look at each other. Then he leans over and kisses her. It's the best _I love you _that she never heard.

Sometime later Sage is sure he will whisper the words in her ear as they make love and then it will bring tears to her eyes, but for now she is thrilled to have this. It's the first time he has ever kissed her with only sweet adoration of her as his motive.

She didn't think it was possible but now she loves him more. This crazy bitter boy who plays at being a man...he's all she's been waiting for...all she's been hoping would show up and love her back. That's all she ever wanted from him, and all she will ever ask, just _Love me back_.

**THE END**


	89. The Agency, Jason Morgan AU

**The Agency **

A short lighthearted tale about three partners in a detective agency. AU.

( Crossover from AMC/OLTL/GH)

**Part One**

**Port Charles, New York**

"You planning to get to work anytime soon?" Jason asked

"I'm working, mate," Aidan said as he stared at a picture of a drop dead gorgeous woman.

The three partners of Charles Street Investigations worked in a cramped dusty single room office in a building a hundred years old. The only means of decoration on the wall was a plastic basketball hoop. That drove Carly Morgan crazy but she had lost a bet and there was nothing she could do to change her husband's mind about giving the place a makeover. Jason insisted it was off limits and until she beat him at pool it would stay that way.

Needless to say, she was now taking pool playing lessons on the sly and soon the office would probably be fancy enough to be mistaken for a high classed law office. Jason opened his laptop and started going through court records to find clues that might help their latest case.

His partner had a different method of working. Aidan Devane openly gawked at the picture they had tacked onto the bulletin board**. **The woman known as Sam McCall, though no one could quite pinpoint if that was her given name or just her latest alias, smiled back from the photograph.

"If you looked like her, mate, where would you hide?"

Even after being partners for four years, Aidan still asked Jason questions that he knew Jason wouldn't answer. Jason didn't do if, his mind didn't function that way. It either was or wasn't. Plus he didn't think the way Sam looked should factor into where she took refuge from Sonny Corinthos, who she had conned out of a couple million by pretending to be his long lost sister. He opened his bank account to her, buying her a penthouse across the hall from his and pouring money into her salvage business.

Jason ignored Aiden and kept typing on his laptop.

Aidan said "She could hide right under me and I wouldn't complain a bit."

"Good way to make us go broke."

"Aw, why you got to be so serious all the time?"

"I'm just sayin' Sonny's not gonna pay us unless he sees her locked up. Not to mention, if he heard you hid her out, he'd send a couple of his suits over here to burn this place down. Then I'd have to shoot him and it'd all get ugly."

"She'd be worth it, mate. I'd go broke and commit murder over her three or four times and still come back for more. I should have been the one who went out to her boat last night. If McBain did stumble upon this beauty he wouldn't even know what to do with her."

Aidan was known for sleeping with every gorgeous looking woman he could convince to take a roll with him while John indulged in only a couple night stands each year and never had serious relationships since the death of his wife, Blair, three years ago. He had spent a few nights with a few women since then but they always ended up wanting much more than John had to give.

Aidan went on, "Whereas I am quite well trained in the art of seduction. This little filly and me could have some real fun before she's hauled off to Pentonville."

"Could you focus? Call John and see where the hell he is. Stan made him a set of clean ID for his trip to Texas to look up Sam's brother. His flight's in a couple hours so he should have been in by now. He don't usually cut it this close."

"Yeah, yeah," Aidan said good naturedly as he reached for his phone. "Funny how we are all equal partners but you're the one always telling me what to do."

"Think about work a little more than you think about chicks and I wouldn't have to, Devane."

"I do a damn good job..."

"When you do your job, yeah."

"When I work, I work. When I play, I play. What's wrong with that?" He listened to the phone ring in his ear and then go to voice mail. "Didn't answer."

"What the hell."

"Probably overslept. You know you could take some lessons from your wife on how to loosen up. We should keep booze around here. You're more fun drunk."

"Thought you gave up booze after that trip to Vegas."

"Aw, mate! Don't go bringing up her now. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Don't break the man code. Besides I seem to remember you saying you got hitched in the same neon chapel I did."

Jason gave him a look. "Not even close to the same thing. Brenda and me were friends and we're still friends. All three of your ex-wives want you dead."

"That don't fall on me. Two of those dames are crazy and the other I married when I was just a wee lad of seventeen- barely out of my mum's flat. I plead youthful ignorance on that one."

Aidan hadn't just decided to move to New York for a change of scenery. He was running from Pennsylvania and the wrath of three pissed off women. Erin Lavery was his first love. They met in her hometown of Pine Valley when he was visiting his Aunt Anna and cousin Robin. Their relationship marked the only really sweet simple romance of his life.

Their marriage lasted a short six months and ended after one horrible night when she was kidnapped right before Aidan's eyes by her deranged older brother, Braeden. Aidan took chase in his car. Braeden drove off the road, causing the car to turn over several times. He died and Erin lost the baby she was carrying. Though she didn't blame Aidan they never recovered from that event.

It was years later, after Aidan came back from being in the military in England, when Erin's anger for him started- after he married and divorced two women she worked with, Kendall Hart and Greenlee Smythe. Kendall was a marriage of convenience as part of a scam that she begged him to help with and Greenlee was the one he ended up eloping to Vegas with a few years after it ended with Kendall. Aidan still smiled when he thought about the way Greenlee looked in her little white mini dress that night. His hottest wife, in his book, and his most dangerous too. He still had a scar above his eye from where her Manolo Blahnik had hit him.

Aidan went on "And I learned my lesson. No more seeing the preacher man for me. Love and this old dog don't mix."

"Good," Jason said "Now stop staring at that photo. She's not a chick to date. She's a job," Jason said. "Just a job."

"A damn fine looking job," Aidan said under his breath as he finally opened the case file they had compiled on Samantha McCall aka too many damn names to mention.

XXXXXX

John McBain ran on finger down the bare back of the woman who lay on her stomach in bed next to him. "Mornin'."

Sam had been awake for a while, and though she knew she should have snuck out of bed and right out of town before he woke up, she had been too comfortable to move a muscle. Smiling, she said "Good morning, yourself."

He gave her a crooked grin back and wondered what the hell he had just done to his life.


	90. part two, the agency

**Note- **_Jason and Carly don't get a scene together till part four in this story. I really want to post a long new jarly story in May but I'm not sure if the Muse will come through in time. I hope so though! Because whatever GH shows for sweeps, I want to spend my sweeps with Jarly._

**The Agency**

**Part Two**

Last night had been an aberration for both Sam and John.

She had sworn off one night stands, and even back when she did fall into bed with whoever was available, she always put business first. And her business right now was getting as far away from Port Charles as she could so that Sonny didn't kill her. Not sticking around to have hot sex with a near stranger.

John only did one night stands but not with this type of chick. He liked the calm ones who wouldn't give him a bit of trouble, except maybe a few tears, when he told them it just wouldn't work out. This woman was likely to plot some kind of revenge that involved sucking his bank account dry and leaving him a broke mess. He knew all that last night when they were on her boat, standing in the rain, arguing about if she was going to go with him or if he was going call the cops on her. She had said _"You wouldn't dare,_" to him.

He had replied _"Oh wouldn't I?_"

He had punched in 91 and was about to press the last 1 when she kissed him.

They ended up naked and below deck in about two minutes flat. Later she rode on the back of his bike to his place and they stripped down again. He knew he was being a fool but kissing her was just too addictive to walk away from. There were some things too good to even put into words and Sam topped that list.

She might have been the first one he considered making a two night stand, or hell, maybe even a whole week fling, if she didn't have a bounty on her head that he was expected to collect. And collect to he would. He couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way. It was time to put whatever he thought about her in the back of his mind, locked up where it couldn't screw with him, and get back to his main objective.

Caressing her lower back, he said "I don't mean to rush you but...I got to get to work."

"So go. Work."

"And leave you here with all my valuables," John slapped her ass. "I don't think so."

Chuckling, Sam looked over her shoulder at his rundown studio apartment. "If I pawned everything in this place I wouldn't get two dollars."

"Hey! Don't be knockin the Knicks lamp. I'll have you know that would sell for a pretty penny on Ebay."

"A penny. That sounds about right." She flashed him a smile and then lifted her hand to cup the back and his head. Sam pulled John close for a kiss.

When she pulled away, he found himself staring into a pair of dark intense eyes. No wonder she has scammed so many men, she was mesmerizing. A body that made him forget all his good sense and a smile that promised things she could never come through on. What a lethal combination.

He wasn't a man easily swayed by any woman. More than a handful had tried to convince him to give up his mourning and make a go of it with them. And all had been nice woman, stable, sensible women, the kind he purposely sought out now. The opposite of Blair. They were lovely but not the type to set a man's blood on fire. There was nothing tempting about Jason's cousin Chloe, nothing special about Sarah Webber or heart pounding about Mary Bishop.

Sam couldn't be written off so easily though. And that should have scared the hell out of John but instead he gave in to her kisses and the wild way she tore at his clothes. It was all so desperate and insane, and just the kind of wrong he missed like hell since losing Blair. You couldn't compare the two. He would never put anyone on the same plane as his wife, his only real love in his thirty five years of life, but Sam had a similar energy. The kind of fire he knew he should walk away from but he instead jumped right into the flames and let himself burn.

It felt too good to do anything else. And it had been over three years since he really felt good.

Sam was about to crawl out of bed when John wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently tugged her back. "You planning on turning yourself in? Or you gonna make me bring you in?"

"Don't go getting possessive," she said with a smile. "No man has ever caught me and no man ever will."

"I caught you last night."

"And yet I'm not in jail. So who really caught who, John? Lets just call this a plea agreement. You look the other way while I leave town and I'll keep last night our little secret. I'm sure Sonny wouldn't take it too well if he knew his private eye was fooling around on his dime. When a man like that gets mad, the fishes get dinner for a week."

"Don't know what you are referring to. Isn't he just coffee importer?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, and I'm his long lost sis from Bensonhurst."

"Picked the wrong man to con this time, huh?"

"Who are you talking about? You or him?" Sam gave him a wink and then drug the sheet off him and wrapped it around herself. Giving his naked body one last long look she said "I hope this palace you live in has hot water," before heading to the bathroom.

"Save me some!"

"No promises, detective."

Five minutes later, John climbed into the shower with her. He took the soap from her. Pushing her hair aside, he ran it over her back. "How did you know I wouldn't call the cops on you while you lazed around in my shower using up all my hot water?"

Looking up at him, Sam smiled and said "Instinct."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason Morgan was starting to get more than a little concerned about why John hadn't shown up for work.

The guy ran like clockwork. Ever since they opened this practice ten years ago, right after John and Blair married and moved to town so she could take a job modeling for Deception, John's schedule was always the same: wake at seven, office by nine, lunch at noon. He would use the afternoon to run down leads and the nights were mostly spent with his wife, until she passed away. After that he spent his nights alone or on a bar stool at Jake's. He didn't like change and he didn't like his schedule messed up. There were a few times he would meet with snitches or follow leads before coming into the office, if something came up suddenly, but it wasn't like him not to call.

Jason asked Aidan "You said he left you a message last night, right?"

"Yeah, mate, that's what I said when I came in today and what I said five minutes ago when you asked me. You want to ask me in five more minutes and see if it changes?"

"Tell me what he said again. Word for word."

"Morgan..."

"Just tell me."

"He said _Checked out the dame's boat_.."

"Dame? Since when does John talk like that?"

"Okay, okay. He said _Checked out McCall's boat. Don't have her yet. Headed home now_."

"He didn't sound off to you?"

"He sounded like John sounds. Dreary."

Jason shook his head, worried and annoyed.

Aiden said "To make you happy, since you're gonna drive me around the bend till he shows up, I'll go check out his place. Wake his lazy arse up. Tell him mommy said he was late for work and he's gonna get his bum smacked."

"Did you just call me mommy?"

Laughing, Aidan headed for the door but when he opened it he found Brenda Barret standing there getting ready to knock. Behind her stood a UPS man.

Aidan said "Look what God brought me today. A supermodel, overnight express. Where do I sign for her?"

"You must be Aidan," she said. She pulled down her sunglasses and gave him a once over. "Jason said you were the unfunny one."

"Oh, that kills, luv. It truly does. Let me buy you a round and change all the misconceptions my partner has put in your head about me."

"You think you could?"

"I'm sure of it. I'm former special ops. When I want something, I get it. And looking at you, you look like something I want."

Jason called out "Just let her in, will ya?"

Aidan said to her "Ignore him. He's always grouchy this early in the morning. While I'm pleasant and charming from the moment I wake up. Would you like to ditch him and go see the world with me?"

Brenda shook her head and gave him a smirk before walking in. The UPS man asked "Charles Street Investigations?"

While Aidan signed for the package, Jason stood up and greeted Brenda with a hug. "Hey. Didn't know you were coming to town."

"Surprise, hubby. Did you miss me?"


	91. part three, the agency

**Part Three**

"Surprise, hubby," Brenda Barret said with a wide smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Ex-husband and I talk to you all the time. How could I miss you?"

"Oh, right. _Ex-husband_. Wouldn't want to forget that. Just in case anyone dare get the wrong idea. And talking is not the same as seeing. Can't you admit you missed _seeing _me? I'm cute! Of course you missed me. Go ahead and say it."

Jason just smiled at her and shook her head.

"What? Does Carly have this place bugged or something? Is it not safe to talk?" In a loud voice she joked to the fake microphone "_We are over. We are just friends_! There. You're safe now."

Chuckling Jason said "You here to hire us or just drive me crazy?"

"Neither. Not everything is about you, pretty boy. I was in the city for a modeling shoot and I thought I'd drive up to see Cooper's new baby. Have you stopped by his place and seen Andi yet?"

Cooper Harlan Barret- Ashton grew up splitting his time between Port Charles, where he lived with his father Ned, and Rome, where his mother Julia resided. Once he was an adult he went off to Harvard. Graduating in five years with a double major in business and marketing, Julia had big plans for him to join her company. Edward wanted him at ELQ. Ned felt he should travel and explore different cultures for a few years, like Dillon was doing. But Cooper had his own plans in mind.

He had followed his childhood best friend, Logan Hayes, into the army. They had both come home sixteen months before and quickly got married. Logan to Emily Bowen Quatermaine and Cooper to Maxie Jones- Scorpio.

Logan and Emily imploded after eight bad months where he cheated on her multiple times and she took him back over and over. It wasn't that he didn't love her, or at least want to really bad, it was that he had no idea how to love someone right.

Cooper and Maxie were doing much better though. She had harbored a crush on him since she was fifteen years old, and though he never looked twice at her because she was four years younger than him, he was always her hero: a shoulder to cry on, two strong arms to pull her out of danger, a fist to punch out any guy who hurt her. When he came back to Port Charles after Iraq he found that the wild crazy teen beauty queen he used to know was now a college coed who was more than able to turn his head. Love, marriage and baby quickly followed.

"Why would I do that?" Jason asked

"Because she's the cutest baby in America."

"Don't all newborns basically look the same?" he asked

"No," she said.

"Yep," answered Aidan.

"No one asked you, London," Brenda said.

"Feisty! That's _hot_," Aidan told her.

Brenda shot him an annoyed look but he only smiled back and soon she was shaking her head and smiling too.

Jason asked him "Weren't you heading out?"

"Oh, right, off to save the world. You two behave while I'm gone. Don't have too much fun without me."

After he left Brenda said to Jason "He seems lively."

"Lively. Yeah, that's his nickname at Jake's."

She laughed. "So are you gonna go see the baby with me?"

"Are we back on that already? I have work to do, you know."

She rolled her eyes.

He said "I have a big case right now. And one missing in action partner."

"John? Is it serious?"

"He's an hour late."

"Well, hurry, call 911. Alert the National Guard! He might have a flat tire, Jase. We better send out a rescue team."

Giving her a stern look he said, "Go see the baby."

"Fine. But meet me for drinks later. The Metro? Jax will comp us."

"I can pay for my own drinks." He had a large trust fund and Carly owned a share of SpenCo, the Spencer family run company which owned a diner, a blues club, a gambling boat and the after hours joint under Kelly's.

"Will it compromise your manhood to take a free beer from Carly's ex lover?"

Jason shook his head and then rubbed it as she said the last word. "Go," he said "The baby waits. See you at nine. I'll tell Carly to get Leticia to watch the boys."

They had two blonde haired sons. The first was born ten months after they met. Michael Jonathan Morgan, now twelve years old, had turned their world upside down with his birth, making two selfish, reckless people slow down and admit what was the most important thing in the world: family. They clung to each other even stronger in those first few months of his life. Jason and Carly not only fell deeper in love than they were when they were strangers sleeping together over a bar but they also bonded in a way that no one could ever break.

But they didn't stay a couple for long.

By the time Michael was two Carly was freaking out because Jason never asked her to marry him. He didn't even realize she wanted that. He was happy the way things were. He didn't think about the future. All he knew was what they had was perfection. The thought that they could have more just didn't enter his mind.

Carly became so terrified that he would never want her as a wife that she started to plot ways to make him jealous. One day she kissed his best friend right when she knew Jason was about to walk in the door. Johnny O'Brien was the godfather of Michael and one of the few guys Jason really trusted, beyond Luke and Lucky Spencer. He had no use for his own family so Johnny was his brother. Though Jason knew why Carly kissed Johnny it still caused a rift.

Before they could work things out Jason ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and was mistaken for Lucky by one of Helena's hired goons. He had been sleeping on Luke's house, while Lucky was off seeing his cousin Sly, when the house burned down and the men kidnaped him. The plan had been to fake Lucky's death but once they realized their mistake they faked Jason's death instead and then threw him in a cellar in Spain. It took a year to break out.

By the time he got back, Carly was married to Lorenzo Alcazar. She had been grief stricken and fell into a relationship with him. A month before Jason escaped she became pregnant with Lorenzo's baby and they wed on his yatch. Once Jason came back Carly packed her bags and moved in with him again, without him asking her and without caring what her husband thought. They slept in different rooms and things were strained but still Jason found it amazing to be around her and their son again. She lost her baby a few weeks later and in a depression she decided to move out. At the time she said it would just be for a little while and their family would never end, he believed her and she believed her own words but fate stepped into their way again. Brenda ended her engagement to Sonny and moved in with Jason while she recovered. She teetered on the edge of a mental breakdown and he simply couldn't turn his back on her. Carly didn't see it the same, though.

As connected as they were they just couldn't get the timing right. All the moving around was hard on Michael and finally Jason told Carly they had to just be friends. She never really accepted that answer though and so years later, after his marriage of convenience and then divorce from Brenda and Carly remarrying Lorenzo, they finally got things right. Jason took Carly to the Dominican Republic to get a divorce and it wasn't long after that they conceived their second son.

Charles Maxwell Morgan was named after Carly's childhood friend Charlotte and her husband Max Giambetti. They moved into Port Charles not long before Charlie was born and Carly had quickly made them both family. Now the five year old called them Auntie Char and Uncle Max.

Brenda made a face. "Carly's coming with us? _Yay. _Bring John and Aidan too. I need buffers between me and her."

"John will be out of town on a case, if his ass ever gets here. Aidan..." He shook his head. He loved the guy but he was a total player and Carly was constantly bugging Jason about getting Aidan settled down. " Won't be hard to convince. He gives you too much of a hassle just tell me, all right?"

She smiled. "Maybe it would be fun to be hassled by him."

Jason shook his head some more and then pinched his nose. "I got work."

"You're so cute when your overprotective," she joked and then headed for the door. "I'll tell the baby you said hi!"

"You do that."


	92. part four, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Four**

"Thought you were going to work, detective?" Sam raised her eyebrow and smirked at him.

"I just clocked in. Ready to go downtown?"

John was dressed in his normal black on black. Sam wore a short summery dress that had the back cut out. She was definitely showing more than she covered up and that wasn't helping John to remember how much he needed to stop thinking about taking her to bed again and start thinking about turning her over to the cops, per his agreement with Sonny.

It wasn't like she didn't deserve jail time. She lied about being the daughter of a dead guy, Mike Corinthos. And she conned not just Sonny but his wife Alexis, who treated her like a sister, and their children Kristina and Niki, whose full name was Nikolai Stefaniana Davis Corinthos.

And they were just her latest marks. This chick had been pulling these sort of cons since she was in a training bra, according to her rap sheet. If he let her go she'd just do it again to some poor sucker somewhere else. Besides he had no intention of not completing his job. The detective agency had a perfect track record. No matter how long it took, they always solved their case.

John was not about to let Sam break that record just because she was smoking hot, one hell of a kisser and a smart ass that made him smile... after years of being stone faced and many, many nights on his knees praying to God for some peace. Smiling over her snarky remarks felt like the relief his soul had been waiting for.

But he couldn't let that mess with his mind. John knew what he had to do.

Yeah, Sam gave him one great night and he liked her. He didn't take what they shared in bed lightly or think she was some cheap whore who he could replace quickly. He wasn't the type who ever let anyone in, and he could already tell if she stayed around very long she would sneak right inside of him, to that place few people ever saw, into the heart of this brokenhearted man.

There was a piece of him that thought even the chance of that happening was worth whatever he had to do- screw over his partners and client and dishonor his good name- but the bigger part of him was stuck in his ways. And his ways hinged on law and order. Jason, his long time partner, never gave a damn about which side of the law he fell on. And Aidan would just as likely break a window to get in somewhere as knock on the door. John was the only one who insisted on following the letter of the law. His dad had been a cop. It was in his blood.

Sam sauntered close to John. "You don't want to do that, detective."

"Don't I?"

"We're friends."

"Are we, huh? That what you call it?"

She pouted. "Oh, so I'm not even your friend. I thought we had a good time. I thought you understood that...I only did what I did," she started to teary up, but he could tell it was faked "because I wanted so desperately to be part of a family...to belong to someone. I came to love being a Corinthos. It was the first time I ever felt like somebody important. It wasn't just about making some fast cash. If I had that kind of money I would give it all back to Sonny. I only cared about being his sister. And if not for that damn car accident and need for a blood transfusion I would still be his sister...I would still belong. I lost enough already. You don't want to take away my freedom, do you?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. Then she reached out and slipped her hand in his.

John leaned close to her, as one hand slid behind his back to grab the cuffs he had sitting on a table right behind him. "You were working me last night, weren't you?"

Before she could answer he slapped the cuffs on.

Sam's face turned instantly angry. "Well so much for friends."

"So much for me being a sucker, don't you mean?"

"You are never...and I mean never...gonna have a better time with any other woman that you had with me, John. So savor those memories. May I haunt you everyday."

"I have no doubt you will," he whispered. His lips hovered mere inches away from hers. She closed the gap. But just as he started to relax into the kiss, she tried to slip out of her handcuff. He slapped the other handcuff on his own wrist and when he broke the kiss, they were handcuffed together.

Knock. Knock. "You home, mate? I've been sent on a mission. Its your friendly foreign wake up call."

John headed for the door but Sam refused to budge so he only made it a half a step. They glared at each other.

Aidan jimmied the lock and was inside in about a minute. "You're here, Irish! And you're not alone." Looking at how they were handcuffed together he said "_Kinky_. Should I come back in five?"

"It would only take two," Sam said.

John's mouth dropped. "Liar. Tell him you're lying."

Sam looked at Aidan innocently and said "He's put me through hell. He's held me here all night against my will."

Aidan busted out laughing. "I'm sure, beautiful. I'm sure. Old Johnny boy just ain't the type, I'm afraid. You'll have to try that con somewhere else. I am a professional, you know."

Sam let out a long sigh.

Aidan asked "So you two crazy kids ready to break up this party and head down to the station or what?"

John held up his handcuffed hand. "I'm good to go. But she still thinks there is negotiating left to do."

"Well I say we just pick her up. You take the arms and I'll take the legs. I've always been partial to a great set of gams."

Defeat covered Sam's face, and then anger. She said "Lets get this over with. I obviously can't overpower both of you." Right before they left she looked at John and said, in a low whisper that sounded like a threat except there was a slight trace of tears in her eyes, one that looked like the real deal this time. "I will not forgive you for this, just so you know."

_I will not forgive you. I will not forgive you. I will not forgive you for this. _

John had a feeling he would be hearing those words echoing in his mind for a long long time. If he didn't sleep with her, he wouldn't have hurt her by taking her in, because there would be nothing between them. But he had made love to her...at least as close to love as it could be for two people who just met. Where before now, with his other one night stands, it was clearly just good dirty sex without emotion to get in the way.

He wanted to regret last night. He wanted to call himself an idiot who let his hormones rule his brain. But John knew it was more than that.

He let himself be with Sam because it felt right, and if he had it to do all over again he would make love to her again but this time not fall asleep so he could make their time last a little longer.

It was obviously the only night they were ever going to get together.

Aidan headed out of the apartment first. John and Sam followed. Right when they got to the door, he closed it and then asked her "Hey, was I just a job for you? Were you trying to con your way out of getting caught?"

"Whatever I say to you, you won't believe. I'm just too good of a liar."

"Try me."

"Okay, yeah, I was working you."

"Liar."

"Guess we'll never know."

He opened the door and they headed out to Aidan's car with John thinking _Sometimes I really hate this freaking job._

XXXXXXXXXX

Once Jason got the call from Aidan that Sam was locked up, he headed home. As soon as he walked in the door he saw his five year old son Charlie sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table drawing a picture with his crayons.

"Daddy!"

Charlie ran across the room and Jason picked him up. "Hey, boy. You being good today?"

"Yep."

"Where's your mama and Michael?"

Charlie screwed his face up in a scared expression and whispered "Cooking."

Jason set him down again and said "I better go check this out."

He found them in the kitchen and the place was a wreck. Carly had cookie dough all over her hands and dots of it on her face. Michael was holding up a container of baking soda. "How many cups of this do you put in?"

"Ten?" Carly asked "Hmm. Just dump the whole container in. What could it hurt?"

Jason joked "What could it hurt? Its never good when you say that."

"Hey!" She said, seeing him in the doorway.

Her whole face lit up. This was truly the best part of any day for Jason, the first moment his wife so him when he came home, because she never failed to look thrilled.

Micheal said "Hey, Dad. Do you know anything about baking cookies?"

"Maybe you should call your Aunt Emily for some help. She used to bake in high school all the time."

"Good idea. Sorry, Mom, but I have to take these to school and my home ec grade counts on them tasting good and not making anyone sick." Micheal washed his hands and headed in the other room to make the call.

Carly flashed Jason a pout. "You think I need your little sister's help to bake? I can bake!"

"You can't bake."

"You're right but Michael shouldn't know that."

"Everyone we know _knows_ that."

"Okay, fine! Whatever. Baking is overrated." She cleaned off her hands. Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Completely overrated." He kissed her neck, hoping to get in as many close moments as he could before he mentioned Brenda being in town.

She turned her head and he kissed her. It never failed to blow his mind how this woman made him feel. He had tried, probably half heartedly but still, to fall out of love with her when they were broken up and love someone else. Didn't work. Not even for a second. Cause no one made him feel like this.

Carly broke their kiss. Her eyes narrowed as they searched his. "What are you up to?"

"I'm up to something?"

"Jase. Don't even try it. I can tell when you're hiding stuff from me. What happened? Aidan try to hit on Charlotte again?"

"He was drunk when he did that and all upset about the last ex-wife, Green Peace or whatever the hell her name was."

"No excuse. I will hurt him if he messes up Charlotte's marriage. Don't make me kick that man's ass. It will be embarrassing for him, I guarantee it. You've taught me more than a few self defense moves and what I lack in muscles I make up for it attitude."

"Don't I know it. But Aidan hasn't been near Charlotte today."

She spun around in his arms. Snaking her arms around his neck she put on a sweet voice and asked "So what are you keeping from me? Come on. You know I'll get it out of you anyway. Might as well make it easy on both of us."

"Easy. We've never been that." He let out a long breath. "Fine. You want to know? Promise me you will stay calm. Because this is no big deal."

"Mmm-hmmm. How big of _no big deal_?"

"Brenda is in town and I told her we'd meet her for drinks tonight."

The face Carly made was not one Jason liked to see. He really hoped he didn't end up on the couch tonight.


	93. part five, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Five**

"Brenda is in town and I told her we'd meet her for drinks tonight," Jason told his wife.

Carly narrowed her eyes at him and nearly growled in frustration. "What? Rome wasn't interesting enough for her? No men to trick into marriage over there?"

"She didn't trick me and you know it."

"Oh, I know. _I know_. I've heard it enough. You wanted to help her because she was dying. But look! Look, Jase. She still ain't dead. You don't find that suspicious?"

"She was misdiagnosed. Don't look for a conspiracy where there is none. You got over your issues with her."

Which to some degree, Carly had. Brenda had been at their wedding and been at Charlie's christening. Jason called her about once a month and she emailed him whenever she had news about her life. Carly wasn't thrilled about her being in their family, but family was family whether you love or hated them so she put up with her.

"Oh, I have? Well that's lucky for me since she's back. And I guess the boys just have to see their Auntie Bren, right? She can take them to the park but I'm not going. Tonight will be more than enough Brenda time for me."

"You're jealous just for the sake of being jealous."

With a grin she said "Nah, Jase, I'm jealous cause you're mine and don't you ever forget it."

Smiling he said "Believe me I never have." Since she was no longer glaring at him, he took the chance to give her another kiss and some of the dough on her face smooshed onto his. He pulled back and flicked it off. "Please, call a caterer next time. I didn't marry you for your baking skills."

"Oh, yeah?" she joked. "Then why did you _finally, finally, finally _marry me?"

"So I could be the only man who gets to do this," he said before kissing her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aw," said Aidan as him and John walked out of the police station "don't look so glum, mate."

"I'm not glum."

"You know when that chick was around, you actually seemed...I don't know...up. Not dreary like your arse usually is."

"My _arse_ is not dreary. And its ass. Learn American."

"American? The English invented the American language."

"Oh yeah? Then why can't you seem to speak it right?" John jerked open his car door.

Looking over the top of his sports car, Aidan replied "Its _correctly_ and I do, mate. And your arse was less dreary when that dame was around. Maybe we should break her out."

"Just get in the car and drive."

"Fine. Fine. But don't say I didn't suggest it." Aidan sped away from the curve and then jerked to a quick stop at a red light a block away. "Hey, mate! Guess what happened while you were having your overnight with Miss Jailbird."

"Don't call her that."

Ignoring him, Aidan stomped on the gas, and then said "I got mailed a supermodel."

John sighed and shook his head. He looked out the window.

Aidan asked "Don't you want to hear about this fine filly that just showed up at the office and immediately fell head over high heels for moi?"

"No. And I would appreciate it if moi shut up now. I have a killer headache."

"It's the guilt. Waste of time if you ask me. You don't see me feeling guilty do you, Irish? Sure, it don't feel good what happened between me and the ex...wish it went down different to tell ya the truth...but it didn't. So that's that, mate, right?"

"Right. Whatever."

"C'est lie vie."

"Yeah, you speak great American. Sounds just like the dialect we had back in Atlantic City. Makes me long for home."

"No wonder you only get laid once a year, you're downright maudlin, mate- dreary, glum and

droll."

"All that wrapped up in one? How will I fit it all in my personal ad? They charge by the letter you know. Maybe I can just shorthand it to _Eyeore_ like."

"That might work," Aidan agreed. "But who's Eyeore? Some dame?"

John felt like banging his head against the dashboard. He liked Aiden and they were good friends but all he could think about right now was the fact he left Sam locked up in a cell. What kind of asshole did that?

_Oh, right,_ he thought grimly, _moi._

XXXXXXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

Jason opened the door of his house, a two story with five bedrooms, and let Emily and Lucky in.

Lucky had gotten his cousin Sly to fill in bartending at Luke's Blues Club for him tonight. Lucky didn't need the money, since he was part owner in SpenCo, but he worked there because everyone in the family was expected to work one of the businesses...if they weren't working some scheme or trying to avoid jail time at the moment, which each of them did from time to time. Lucky would rather babysit his younger cousins, only because that meant he could talk Emily into keeping him company over here and there was nothing he liked better than hanging out with his best friend.

"Thanks for agreeing to babysit," Jason said "Leticia had a date tonight with that cop she's seeing."

"Cruz," Carly said as she walked down the stairs. To Lucky she said "Jason knows his name but you know him. He hates cops so he won't even acknowledge the guy."

"That has nothing to do with it," Jason said

"Yeah right. What do you think, cousin?"

"Sounds like him," Lucky said.

"Thanks," Jason told Lucky. "I appreciate the back up. Have you not heard of The Man Code?"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "The what? Is that a new self help book?"

"I don't know. Aidan talks about it constantly though," Jason said "And I'm pretty sure Lucky just broke it."

"What can I say?" Lucky joked to Jason. "She's just scarier than you."

Emily cracked up, covering her mouth and coughing to hide it. Making a straight face again she told her brother "You are plenty scary."

"You two," Jason said to Lucky and Carly "should not be allowed in the same room together. Bad things happen to good people when Spencers gang up together. Just ask...half the town."

"Well, since that is so true, you should consider yourself lucky, hubby, that I love you and you won't be the target of a Spencer family _plan._"

Shaking his head at the mere thought of that ever happening, he asked her "You ready to go?"

"Oh, right! Can't keep everyone's favorite ex wife waiting, can we?" Carly gave Emily some instructions about the kids and then Jason and Carly left.

Plopping down on the couch, Emily said to her best friend since middle school, "You know we're lucky they're married to each other cause they would drive anyone else crazy."

Both Lucky and Emily had been in Jason and Carly's wedding six years ago, along with Lucas. Lulu was a flower girl. Charlotte was the matron of honor and Johnny O'Brien was the best man. The ceremony took place on the beach in Florida and they partied there long into the night with all the friends and family they had drug down there. Carly danced barefoot with her new husband for three whole songs, and everyone thought that was pretty good considering he despised dancing, unless they were alone together and the dancing led to stripping off their clothes.

Lucky said to Emily "Yeah, you know they would and they have. Those years when they were broken up were hell on both of them. I heard it from both sides...or didn't hear it from Jason but saw it and felt it and knew it. He might not talk but you can still hear all he isn't saying, you know?"

"Don't I ever? I would tell him to just have some faith in her and put his family back together but he would say it was best for everyone if they just were co-parents. As if it was dangerous to love her. He made himself miserable for nothing. It's crazy how people know what they want...and its right there in front of them...and still they don't go for it...out of what? Fear? Fear is a crazy reason to miss out on so much, don't you think?"

With a small grin, he agreed "Yeah, Em, yeah...I totally agree." He sat down on the couch next to her, and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

She smiled, her eyes softening and leaned a little closer to him. Ever since she split with her husband she was relying on Lucky more and more for the tender touches she needed to feel cherished. He was more than happy to give them to her.

Even though they didn't go a day without seeing each other they had never dated before. They kissed a few times over the years but it never led anywhere. Mainly because she always was dating some other guy that she didn't love but didn't want to lose either. Some safety net. But in the end Lucky was the only guy who caught her every time her world came crumbling down. He watched her get her heart broken by Juan, Zander, and now her ex-husband Logan Hayes.

Lucky had promptly kicked each of their ass when they dumped her. First for hurting his friend and second for being a dumbass and letting her go. But he was glad they all did. Because it was her nature to hang on long after the relationship fell apart. She could have been Logan's wife for fifty years and then Lucky would have never gotten the chance to do what he did in that moment.

"Em," he whispered

"Yes?"

"I don't want to miss out."

She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. Just to be sure what he meant she asked "On what?"

"On you," he said right before his lips connected with hers.

Charlie came running down stairs and then screamed "Ewww! Stop that! Gross. Come play video games with me and Michael."

Emily and Lucky started chuckling and he said "In a few minutes, okay? Go back to your room."

"Okay, but don't be too slow. I want to show you my new game, Auntie Emmy!"

"Ok, sweetie, I'll be there in a little bit." When he was gone she blushed and shook her head. "He is so gonna rat us out to Carly for slacking on our babysitting duties."

"We're twenty five. We can't get grounded."

"I'm not so sure about that. Carly could call Alice," Emily joked. "There is no getting past her. You would have never snuck into my room when we were teens if she worked for the family then."

"Well, thank the Lord, she didn't." Lucky took her hand. "Em...what just happened..."

"Was right. Its something I wanted for...oh, a dozen years."

His mouth fell open. "You're joking."

"Afraid not. Don't tell me I just scared you off? I don't want to wait another twelve years to get my next kiss from you. Or have to get you drunk and under some mistletoe or stuck in a wrecked train or on some deserted island," she said, naming some of the times they had kissed in the past.

"Lucky..." her voice got soft. Her hand came up to caress the side of his cheek. "You're my best friend...but you're also the first boy I ever loved and the first man who stole my heart away. Even though you always had lots of different women fighting over you and I was just your buddy...it would drive me crazy to see them hurt you cause I knew I would never do that to you...I never could. I don't want to scare you with how much I feel, I just want you to know that whenever you want to kiss me...go ahead and kiss me! Cause I won't be complaining."

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, Lucky Spencer kissed his best friend and the only woman he could ever imagine thinking of as the love of his life.

_Note- I couldn't resist throwing in a Luckily scene since this is AU. They just make me happy._


	94. part six, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Six**

A few hours after Sam was booked at the PCPD, Detective Harper brought her into the interrogation room and handcuffed her to the table. He said "Your public defender will be here in a minute."

Sam didn't have more than a hundred bucks to her name. Sonny had bought her the penthouse she lived in and financed her business. Now that he froze her accounts she was without any way to get a decent lawyer for herself. But she wasn't about to give up and just go to the slammer for the next ten years.

She'd have to get bail and then ditch this joke of a town. There was always another city, another sucker, another name she could go by. A new woman she could become. Maybe someone she would even like...for the first time ever. And maybe she'd find a man who could love her despite knowing who she really was deep down and all the sins she had committed.

The door opened and a scrawny young man walked in. His suit was two sizes too big and his shirt was half untucked. He carried a briefcase, plus a leather manbag, and a whole stack of files in his hand. After tripping over his own feet, he dropped half the files on the floor. "Excuse me, faithful client, I just lost my footing. Still getting used to wearing these shoes. But the judge held me in contempt last time I ventured into the dominion of law and order with my sneaks on."

Her eyes widened and her head titled to the side at the sight of this gangly near teenager."You aren't the public defender, are you?"

_Say no, say no, say no,_ she silently prayed.

"Yep! That is I. And you, fair client, are my first solo case. I've been second chair on some real doozies though. Public intox involving a drunken pig, for one. So I know my way around the gallery of justice, so fear not."

_I'm screwed, _Sam thought. _Just send me to Pentonville now._

The lawyer held his hand out for her to shake. "Damien Spinelli. But you can call me The Defender."

She nodded her head at her hand, which she couldn't lift cause it was handcuffed to the table.

"Oh, right!" Spinelli said. He took her hand and briefly shook it back and forth.

Sam sighed. "Look lets cut to it. What kind of bail am I looking at?"

"Well lets see what we have here," Spinelli said as he sat down and dug through his files until he found hers. "You are charged with three counts of fraud, seven counts of felony larceny and one count of identity theft

for stealing the identity of Courtney Corin- oh my, uh...Corinthos... deceased daughter of Micheal Corinthos Sr and Janine Matthews Corinthos, who are all also deceased. Corinthos, yipes!"

He looked at her with eyes filled with terror.

"Yipes?" Sam asked

"Mr. Corinthos is a scrounge of death and destruction on this fair city. He's the alleged reason for more than half the murders committed in Port Charles in the last ten years. Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a lovely young woman...why would you commit suicide by stealing from The Don of Death?"

"You don't take _this _the wrong way, but you're not doing a thing to inspire confidence in me. Can you get your bosses to send over someone else? Maybe someone with some experience and clothes that fit? My life is on the line here."

"Sorry, fair client, I'm all you got."

"Then I'm the one sorry, _The Defender_." She rolled her eyes. "Cause I'd have better luck going in there alone. Do you think you can at least manage to get me bail?"

"Of course! Of course! Well, not _of course_, but probably. Maybe. Could be...I will most definitely try, I promise you that. It will be high though."

"How high?"

"200,000."

"WHAT? I didn't kill anyone. Do you have my case confused with some other one? Look back in that pile of papers you dropped and pull out the ones marked Samantha McCall cause I know you got something twisted. There's no way my bail should be that high."

"You are an extreme flight risk, fair but outraged client. The Lord of Lawfulness will want to ensure your appearance at trial."

"Lord of what full what? This isn't a video game. This is my life. Are you for real? Did Sonny pay off your bosses to assign the most _incompetent just out of law school child who don't know jack _to my case?"

Spinelli blinked back tears. "I am greatly disappointed to hear your appraisal of me."

"Please don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry. Don't cry."

He swiped at his tears and sniffled.

Knock. Knock.

Justus Ward walked in. "Mr. Spinelli."

"Uh...yes? I recognize you," Spinelli said "You work for The Don of De...I mean, Mr. Corinthos Sir. I will have to ask you to step out though as I am meeting with my very important first client of my career and our conversations are privileged."

"You're meeting with my client, you mean," said Justus. Then he looked at Sam. "Ms. McCall, I've had your arraignment and bail hearing put on the docket for night court so we should have you released by midnight."

Sam asked "Did Sonny send you?"

_It would be just like him to set me up to be released and then shot down on the steps of the station_, she thought.

"That would be highly," Spinelli cried "unusual and inappropriate!"

He sprung out of his seat and all his files went flying onto the floor again. "If Mr. Corinthos Sir thinks he is going to get my fair client released and handle this with street justice then he will have to go through The Mighty Defender to get to her."

Sam was finally starting to like this kid. He might be awkward and green but he was at least brave enough to place himself between her and Sonny, a place no one else had offered to stand- not her former lover, Jax, and not her only supposed friend, Lulu. And certainly not that traitor who liked screwing her then screwed her over, John.

Justus said "I assure you I do not now, now have I ever, worked for Micheal Corinthos Jr. Now if you, Mr. Spinelli, will excuse us?"

Spinelli looked at Sam. She said "I think I'll have to go with him."

She thought _Maybe Jax came through after all._

"Have it as you wish, fair client."

Once Spinelli left, Justus introduced himself to Sam. She told him "Just so you know I can't pay you. I'm pretty tapped out right about now."

"My retainer has been paid in full already."

"By who?"

"John McBain."

_Well, I'll be damned_, Sam thought. _He has to know I'll run._ She smiled. _He_

_just gave me the keys to my freedom. I knew there was something I liked about that man._


	95. part seven, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Seven**

John stood on the steps of the Port Charles Police Department. He silently berated himself _You are a true jackass for getting involved with this woman. If there was any woman on the whole planet you don't have a one night stand with, its her. She could ruin a man with less effort that it takes another woman to apply lipstick. But you just had to go and kiss her...go and want her body under yours...go and feel bad for her that she was right where she deserved to be. Well don't you go, you big dummy, and fall for her. Do not do it. Do NOT do..._

Sam walked out the front doors of the station. She stopped when she spotted him. Their eyes met.

John never finished that thought that was running through his head because all he knew to be true, that he should run the hell away from Sam the man killer McCall, disappeared into a puff of smoke in his brain. It was replaced with images of her kissing his chest, her hands on his abs, her long hair covering her face until she looked up at him and then smiled, sharing all her secrets with him in that moment, making him feel like he was the only one for her...the only one.

_Damn, she's good_, John thought. _No wonder so many men have let her wreck them. You can hardly call it a con when she rips your life apart but leaves you with a smile on your face_.

"Hey," she said, softly.

"Hey, you."

Sam looked down the street, in both directions, as if she expected one of Sonny's men to be waiting to grab her. Walking closer to John she said "Thanks for the lawyer. Sort of surprised you gave a damn."

"Yeah, so am I."

She chuckled. "You're surprised?"

With a small smile he said "It's a new thing for me." And it was, he hadn't given a real damn about a woman since his wife died. And when he finally goes and gets one in his blood again, its not the nice pre-med student sister of his partner Jason, and its not Carly's night club manager Gia, its not that chick his brother said he just had to meet Gigi. All fine choices, John is sure. All sane women who would treat him right. Nope, he didn't want any of them, or any of the chicks he has taken to bed in the last few years.

He wants Sam. Right or wrong. Even if it makes Sonny put a hit out on him, John still wants Sam. Its insanity and he knows he should check himself into Shady Brook but he's not going to. Cause Sam isn't in Shady Brook.

(_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head_

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _) ( The Fray)

Sam said "Well, don't worry. You won't have to keep caring about what happens to me for much longer cause I'm about to make me a distant memory for Port Charles and this city just a speck in my rearview mirror."

"Kinda figured you might."

"Don't got much choice, do I, John?"

"Its probably not a good idea to stand out in front of the cop shop and talk about this. Why don't I give you a ride...wherever it is you need to go."

"I can get a cab. I'm a fully functional capable grown ass woman. Thank you..sincerely...for the lawyer and the bail money but we should part ways."

"No quite yet," John said, as he leaned close to her. His hand rested on her arm and his mouth moved next to her ear. "We've still got some things to work out, don't you think, Sammy?"

She shivered as his breath brushed over her. Sam worried about spending more time alone with John. She had already broken her own rule - Get out while the getting is good- by not sneaking out of his place while he was still asleep. That cost her getting arrested. What might John tempt her to do next? Stay in town and go straight? Serve her prison time like a good little girl just so she could get out and be...something...to him. As if he would wait around while she did 5-10. No, it was better to wipe all her delusions out of her mind and walk away right now. She looked into his eyes. So strikingly blue that when she looked into them she felt caught. He could freeze her with those eyes, and make her body flush with heat, all at the same time.

"I'd say we're even," Sam said, her voice shaking a little. "You were an ass and locked me up. I was a bitch who tried to use sex to get away. You got me out of the slammer. And I..." She gave him a small smile.

"You what, Sammy?"

"I...I..." she couldn't find the words to tell him what their night together meant to her. She hadn't made love to a man in years. Not since her first boyfriend, actually. She screwed whoever she had to in order to make her con work. But never just out of lust and need and desire to be understood at her deepest level.

John's lips moved within an angel's breath of hers.

"I..." Sam repeated softly right before his lips connected with hers.

He knew that was a crazy thing to do. What if word got back to Sonny? But John didn't care. He wanted her. He had to have her again. Just one more time. Once more would be enough. When he pulled back he said "I'll drive you to the marina. Come on." Taking her hand, he led her to his car without either saying another word.

He knew that Sam would want to grab her suitcase, jump behind the wheel, and ditch this city as fast as her mustang convertible could manage. But he also knew that she felt the same intense pull toward him that he did towards her.

_Just one more time and maybe we can both shake this feeling_, he thought,_ Maybe._

He looked over at her, right before he started his car. She smiled.

_And maybe not._

(_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head_

_  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _)


	96. part eight, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Eight**

"Dance with me, Jase."

Carly placed a hand on his thigh as they sat at a table with Brenda and Aidan at The Metro. Her eyes flashed with teasing, knowing he hated to dance but also that he had no luck whatsoever resisting her, especially since they had gotten married.

He shook his head. "No one else is even dancing here."

Brenda smirked at him. "You'll start a trend."

He gave her a stern look that said_ Thanks for the back up!_ She winked at him. Carly scowled at Brenda and was just about to tell her off, as Carly's mouth opened Jason stood up and said "Fine. But they have to change the music."

He walked over to the bartender and slipped him a few hundred to go in back and switch the CD that was playing over the sound system. "What you want me to play?"

"Whatever. Just something else."

"What do you like, man?"

"Anything but this shit you're playing now."

The bartender walked off and soon the dreary, elevator music fell silent and was replaced with Norah Jones singing.

_(Its not the pale moon that excites me-  
that thrills and delights me, oh no._

_  
Its just the nearness of you )  
_

Jason walked back to the table to find Aidan saying "Now, ladies, ladies, do not fight over me. There is enough to go around. But you, Caroline, you're a cheeky little monkey for getting jealous over Brenda drooling over me when you got your ball and chain wrapped tight around my mate. Oh, mate! You're back. Just in time to save me from having to pull your wife off Brenda."

Carly had said to Brenda, as soon as Jason walked away, "_Never forget, he is mine. All mine. Not even a little bit yours."_

_And Brenda had asked "Greedy much?"_

Aidan had started joking to calm the tension. Jason reached out and took Carly's hand. "You wanted to dance. Lets dance before I change my mind."

"Then I would just change it back, hubby. I don't even know why you put on an act of fighting me on stuff. You never win."

Jason reminded her, "My office is still decorated the way I want."

"Okay so you won once. But don't expect that one to stick." She smiled at him and, seeing the way her eyes danced with light and love whenever she looked at him, Jason couldn't help smiling back. He was a damn lucky man to be able to call her his, and he knew it.

They made their way to the dance floor. Jason took his wife into his arms. Though he barely moved his feet at all, Carly swore she loved dancing with him.

_(It isn't your sweet conversation  
that brings this sensation._

_Oh no  
its just the nearness of you_)

He said to her "Thanks...for doing this. For hanging out with Brenda."

"I could work to kick her out of our world but that would hurt you. And I would never hurt you, not on purpose, you know that, Jase. So...I'm stuck with her. Thank God there is usually an ocean between us cause no chick gets to wink at you on a daily basis without me slapping the taste out of her mouth."

"Brenda isn't really a chick to me. Not anymore. She's just a person. A buddy."

"Yeah, right. A buddy that's a supermodel and used to be your wife. Just a buddy, my ass. I think you should think of her as a sister."

"Sister?!" He started to laugh, thinking about how he had slept with Brenda before and that was not very sibling like behavior. But since he couldn't tell Carly that he quickly added "Okay. Sure. _Sister_. Whatever you say."

Carly sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. Life for her couldn't get any better than when she was in the arms of this man she had loved for over a decade and would love for decades more.

_(When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true_

I need no soft lights to enchant me If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you)

Back at the table, Aidan said "Adorable, ain't they? If I hadn't been beaten bloody by Cupid too many times to count, I might even be inspired by my partner and his dame. Lucky for you, I'm not the marrying type."

Brenda chuckled. "How is that lucky for me?"

"Cause I can give you what you want without any of that messy, dirty little stuff getting in the way. Like love and babies and seeing the preacher man."

"And you think I would want all that with you?" She was nearly falling over laughing. Brenda looked over at the bartender and shot "Tequila shooters and keep them coming." Looking back at Aidan she asked "What gave you the idea that I like you more than Joe or Marty or Max?" Her hand waved around, motioning at each man.

"Hey! Wait, wait, wait. Who? You checking out other blokes while we're on a date?"

"First of all, this is not a date."

The bartender set down a tray of twelve shots. He said "On the house, Ms. Barret. That was a great layout in Maxim last September..."

Aidan stood up. He thrust a five dollar bill at the bartender and then slapped his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, she hears it all the time. We're good. Don't you have a bar to tend to, mate?"

The bartender walked off. Aidan sat back down just as Brenda did a shot. She said "And second I was not checking anyone out cause I am not interested in getting involved with any one in this town. I've known Joe Scanlon since high school," she looked over to where he was having dinner with his brother Frank, Frank's wife and son. She waved at him. He smiled and nodded back. "Just as long as I've known Jason. Marty works her and Max is my old bodygaurd from when I worked at Deception."

"You need one now more than you did back then." Aidan looked around. "But I don't see any. You hiring? I could be persuaded to ditch my exciting and dangerous career as a private investigator and take up the glamourous life of being your personal bodygaurd boy wonder. How much does being a professional gigolo pay these days? Or is it not straight cash? Mainly perks? Cause I could work with that? When does our flight leave?"

Smiling she said "You are seriously too much."

He smiled back. "I know. Isn't it hot?"

Brenda just laughed. She couldn't say she had any real feelings for Aidan but he was fun to be around. And for years now her life had been way too serious. Right out of high school she became The Face of Deception and the lover of the local mob don. They ended when he betrayed her by lying about how he made his money. He felt his lies were all justified. She was just a woman, she didn't deserve the truth. When she was reeling from their break up, she was diagnosed with a terminal illness and told she would slowly lose her mind and all control of her actions until she fell into a black hole of madness, waiting on a brain tumor to snuff out her very existence. Brenda hadn't wanted to burden Julia or Cooper with caring for her, so she begged her ex-boyfriend from high school to marry her. He was the only man she trusted to care for her, even if he didn't remember why he cared so much. His own injury to his brain wiped away Jason's ability to recall the days when he used to love her, but not his willingness to stand by her side through her darkest days. She had almost convinced herself that they could make it last too, once she found out she was misdiagnosed and not about to die. But for all Jason could give her, his arms to hold her, his last name, his money, his home to share, his kisses and nights of wild love making, he could not give her three little words. I love you. Because he only ever said that to one woman. And now he had married her.

Brenda had given Jason his freedom and her blessing to go to who he really wanted, but she hadn't stuck around to watch it. She moved to Europe and lost herself in work.

Aidan made her forget all about her job though. All she thought about was what crazy thing this gorgeous guy would say next. It was nice to not have the past be in the front of her mind, and to not have Jason Morgan be the only one who could make her smile.

He threw back a shot and then said to her "You fancy me."

"You are so wrong."

"Oh, yeah?" His eyes twinkled with a challenge. "I bet before you hop back over the pond and go home...you kiss me. You won't be able to help yourself. I'm like honey and you're a pretty baby bee. Bzzzz."

Laughing she said "You need help. Those lines are a crime against sensuality."

"Those lines have never failed me in the past, you sexy thing. And they won't fail me this time either. You are going to kiss me. You're going to get on your lovely little tippy toes and put your lovely little lips right on mine and then you'll think Where has he been all my life? And I'll say Right here, you sexy thing, right here. Ravish me. And you will."

"In your dreams."

Smiling he joked "Did Morgan tell you about that dream? Ass. I swore him to secrecy. I am wounded. That mate of mine has some answering to do for himself."

"Do you ever shut up?" she joked back.

Brenda lifted another shot and motioned for him to do the same. "To a lot less talk," she said, clinking her glass to his.

Aidan added, winking at her, "And a hell of a lot more action."


	97. part nine, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Nine**

John McBain and Sam McCall were below deck on her boat. The name on the side of it was Corinthos Salvage but she called the boat Lolita.

John leaned against the wall as he watched her pack a bag. She was moving fast, like the devil was nipping at her heels. Of course, that could be because Sonny could show up at any moment, looking to kill his not quite "little sister". But John figured Sam's hasty movements had more to do with wanting to get away from him before he could kiss her again, while she could still resist what was simmering beneath the surface between them.

That would have been the logical thing to do. And John was always very logical, in the past. All except one time that was. When he fell for Blair. Then logic went out the window...and now logic was long forgotten too. Tossed aside like it was useless because logic would make him have to leave Sam's side. And that was the absolute last thing John wanted to do.

Whether it lead him straight into the fiery pits of Hell, he did not care, he was chasing down that feeling he found when he was inside of her the night before. That feeling that anything was possible and life was not just fighting for good to triumph evil, and for him to keep breathing even though Blair was dead. That life could once again feel as wild as racing Nascar cars like he did at twenty one. That he could feel as good as he did they day he beat Noah Drake at Talledega, instead of always feeling as shitty as the day he lost to Patrick Drake, a cocky just out of high school kid, five years later. That was when John gave up racing, moved to Llanview to be near his brother and met Blair. Soon they moved to Port Charles and he joined Jason Morgan in starting a detective agency. Things were perfect for a while there. Life was always perfect as long as he had Blair to come home to but then her life was ended, way too soon, and John become one of the walking wounded.

Till Sam's wild eyes challenged him, as they stood in the rain on this very boat, and she dared him not to call the cops on her. But she had been daring him to do more than just that. She had been daring him to live again. And John took her dare.

Sam had been just too tempting for him to pass up.

(_She can kill with a smile._

_She can wound with her eyes._

_  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies._

_  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me _) (Billy Joel)

Keeping her back to him, as she shoved a picture of her beloved brother Danny into her suitcase, Sam said "Don't worry about the bond you put up for me. I'll get the money back to you."

"Where you gonna come across 20 grand? Or don't I want to know?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. "You definitely don't want to know."

(_She can lead you to love._

_She can take you or leave you._

_  
She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you._

_  
And she'll take what you give her as long it's free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief_

_but she's always a woman to me _)

"That's a lot of cash," he said.

"Money has a way of falling off trees when I'm around...or out of pockets, at least. Its just green paper, John. Nothing to get worked up about," Sam turned back to her luggage. " I'll make sure you are repaid, with interest. I know you have no reason to believe me but I'm being straight with you. I truly do appreciate you getting me out. I would have had to call in an old buddy...Faith is a real piece of work and hasn't been sane since the nineties...to bust me out, if you hadn't sent in the calvary in the form of that lawyer buddy of yours. If he keeps his mouth shut, Sonny will never know it was you who helped me. So we'll both walk away from his clean. Isn't it great when things fall into perfect..."

John walked up behind her and wrapped an around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the pulse point on her neck.

"Place," Sam finished, in a breathy tone.

John whispered into her ear "You don't got to rush off right away, do you?"

"I'd be crazy not to."

"Okay," he said kissing her neck again as he pressed closer to her. "then be crazy."

She turned around in his arms and their lips connected. There was not a tame second between them, no soft gentle caresses. Instead their tongues tangled together and his hands jerked down the straps of her cute little sundress, till it fell with a whoosh at her feet.

He didn't care about what might happen tomorrow. He didn't care if he was ruining his life. He didn't care if he lived to regret this one day. All he knew was she was here, she was his for this moment, and John had to have her.

Sam's hands gripped the side of John's face. She pulled back a little and looked him dead in the eyes.

(_She's frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel._

_  
She can do as she pleases._

_She's nobody's fool._

_  
And she can't be convicted_

_she's earned her degree._

_  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you  
but she's always a woman to me)_

Sam said, "You don't want this."

"I don't, Sammy? Well, I beg to differ."

"Walk away from me, John. While you still can."

"Later," he said before kissing her shoulder. "Later, I promise."

_(But she'll bring out the best and the_

_worst you can be _

_  
Blame it all on yourself cause she's always a woman to me _) ( Billy Joel)


	98. part ten, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Ten**

So many times before Sam McCall had let her body be taken by a man for every reason but love. For power. For protection. For cold hard cash- not left on a bedside table, for that was small time and she had never been that, instead she went for the man who had billions and would let her share some of it. Each and every time that she used her body as part of her schemes, she never felt regret. She had the ultimate control back then. Because she knew what the guy didn't: that nothing they did together would make her care for him, not even in the slightest.

Sam wished that she could harden herself to be like that as John kissed her shoulders, then moved his lips to the swell of her breast. In his every caress, she felt worshiped. After so many years of everything she ever shared with a man being a lie, fake love and fake vows, to have John's kisses come from a pure place, where he saw past the con woman who had tried to work him just a day before, brought tears to Sam's eyes.

She could have fallen in love with him...maybe. And that maybe was more than she had been able to say about any man in years. But she would not fall in love with him, because she could not stay in this bed, in his arms, in this town, in his life. She had to run, and knowing that made every second with John precious for every second that passed she knew was one second closer to leaving him behind forever.

He brought his hand to her jaw and forced her to look at him, as their sweat slicked bodies were pressed against each other. Their eyes held as they moved as one, making the moment grow more and more intense as Sam couldn't disconnect her body from her heart and her mind. John claimed all of them as his own for as long as they were there together. And Sam gave up trying to hold any of herself back. He was the first man who ever made love to her, instead of just having sex with the warm and willing body she offered.

Later he pulled her into his arms, and though she should have already been off this boat and out of Port Charles, Sam let John hold her. For a few more minutes she let herself be loved. Sam truly believed that it might be the last time she ever felt this kind of intimacy with any man. Because no other man had ever seen the tender soul under the skimpy clothes, and what were the odds there was another John McBain in the world?

Nil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over at the Metro Court, Brenda and Aidan were sitting at the table while Jason and Carly danced.

There were ten shots left on the table when he had said "I bet you never walked naked on a beach in daylight."

"Where do you come up with this stuff? Ever heard of segues? It's the words you put between different topics of conversation so they make sense or in your case different pick up lines."

"It's a game. Bet you never. If you haven't, you have to drink a shot. If you have, then I drink a shot. So you ever played in your skivves on the sand? And if you have," he smiled "talk real slow as you tell me all about the particulars. Like were there any other little lassies around? You girls all strip down and play tag one day when you were school girls? "

"I could just lie, you know."

"You wouldn't do me that way, would you? We are such close mates now. What with you having your crush on me and all."

"I do?" She looked all around and then pointed at herself.

"Sure you do."

"I really don't think so," she said with a laugh.

"Aw, you know it was love at first snark. Don't play coy now."

Love at first snark. Her eyes moved over to Jason. She had fallen in love with him twice in her lifetime already and both had come as complete surprises. One minute they hated each other, the next they were in bed. Friendship and love came much later. But no matter how deep she got into both those relationships, how much she opened her heart, he still held some back. Even before there was a Carly...it was like Jason knew he couldn't give all of himself away.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and grabbed a shot, downing it. Aidan cheered "Now that is more like it. Though I would have gladly taken a drink to hear the story of you naked on some beach. Oh well. There is always sunrise tomorrow. I'm sure we could find you a beach to frolick on if you fancy the idea."

"I don't fancy the idea at all. And its your turn to drink. I bet you've never...worn a dress."

"Drinkee. Drinkee. I am a first rate private eye who specializes in undercover work. I've sported a gown or two in my day. And I looked quite fetching, just to let you know."

Laughing she took another shot and said "You so just lied. And don't think I won't find out the truth from Jason. You could never pass as a woman. Not even the fugliest one in the Miss Fugly contest."

" I wasn't trying to look like a dame. I was trying to look like a transvestite and I make a gorgeous one of those. The other blokes at the club were all quite jealous of my great cheekbones and tight ass."

Still laughing she asked "Are you ever serious?"

"Not if I can help it!"

"Good. I hate serious."

Aidan said "Another reason for you to fall head over butt in love with me."

"I bet you've never been in love before."

"Hey, Miss Super Fine Supermodel, it is my turn to ask the question."

"You haven't. Its so obvious."

He downed two shots. "Cupid attacked me twice in my lifetime. Then I threatened to murder that bleeping bow shooting little punk and he hasn't messed with me since. I bet you've been in love with more than one man already. How many exs you have weeping all over this globe. Wondering when their supermodel is going to come home again."

"Not as many as you might think."

He lifted a shot glass. "So you were only in love once then?"

She took a drink. "Twice. But whose counting?"

"So I was one of the time. And who is the other bloke?" he joked

"You will be lucky if I fall _in like _with you...let alone love."

"Well, like works for me. Does like mean we can be naked together?"

"You can be naked whenever you want," she said with a smile. "Go mad. Stop peeling off your clothes right now if you want. I won't stop you."

He stood up and started to lift off his shirt.

With a laugh, Brenda said "Stop!"


	99. part eleven, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Eleven**

Jason had his arm around Carly's waist when they made their way back to the table. She was whispering in his ear about going to their room above Jake's for some private fun before heading home to the kids. He was so distracted by her he didn't notice what was going on with Brenda and Aidan until Brenda called out to him "Hey, blue eyes, yes you!" She waggled her fingers at him. "Will you beat up the bartender for me? He cut me off! Kick his ass, Jason!" She chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jason glared at Aidan. "You got her drunk. I leave you for ten damn minutes and you manage to get her wasted."

"It was more like a half an hour," Carly said. "See I told you that you like dancing with me. You totally lost track of time."

Brenda said "Hello! Woman in need of more alcohol here! Anyone remember me?"

She usually didn't drink so much but it was hard to see Jason with Carly. And she had been having a lot of laughs with Aidan. She just wanted to keep herself up, and not sink into depressive thoughts about what might have been. But she'd gotten a little carried away with their drinking game.

Jason said "Okay, I'm taking you to your room, Brenda. You're staying here, right?"

"WHAT?" asked Carly. She pouted and pushed his arm. "We have plans!"

"Just let me get her settled in," Jason said.

"I could do that, mate," said Aidan. "I'm good at tucking women in."

"Why the hell not?" Brenda said with a shrug. "You're hot enough, I guess."

Aidan stood up and said to Jason "I got this."

"No," said Jason and Carly at the same time.

Aidan looked at Carly and said "Why do you always block me? First no Charlotte and now no Supermodel. All work and no play makes me a very frustrated boy, you should know."

"Then settle down with one woman," Carly said "You want to break hearts? Go find some little nurse over at GH. That place is filled with lonely hearts. But don't mess with my family."

"Lookey, Jase," Brenda said "your wife has come over to the dark side. She likes me!"

"Not really," muttered Carly. Jason gave her a look. "Fine. I like you, Brenda. Whatever. Jason, lets get her up to her room so we can get on with our night."

Brenda said "I don't need any babysitters. I'm fine." She stood up, on her five inch heels, took one step and fell into Jason's arms.

Carly asked Aidan "You couldn't catch her?"

Jason lifted Brenda up and started carrying her to the elevator. She said "I just had a few shots, Jase. I am not drunk."

"Okay."

"Three shots. Or four." She counted on her fingers. And ended at six. "Oh. Maybe I am a little drunk."

He said "Just a little."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Could you do me a favor? Tell the damn world to stop spinning. Its really annoying the hell out of me."

"Okay. I'll do that."

"Thank you."

They stepped in the elevator. Aidan and Carly followed them. He said "I suppose you both blame this on me."

Brenda opened her eyes and looked at him, nodding. Jason and Carly both looked at him and nodded.

"Sorry, mates!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Of all the times John ever went and messed up his life, he knew, as soon as his eyes opened and he saw the bed was empty and the boat eerily quiet, that falling asleep while holding Sam had been the biggest. He hadn't meant to drift off, but her eyes closed first and he had been watching her take slow breaths in and out, in and out, her porcelain skin lit only by a shaft of moonlight that came in through the porthole.

He sat up in bed and called her name anyway. But the silence went unbroken. He looked around and saw that her suitcase was gone. Checking his watch, he realized he had only been asleep for about a half an hour. He jumped out of bed, threw on his boxers, and ran up to the top deck. His eyes skimmed the docks, hoping against hope that maybe she was still within sight.

John knew she had to go sometime, and the sooner the better for her health considering Sonny wouldn't ever stop chasing her down. He wanted her in prison or the cemetery. Skipping out on the trial would make Sonny's choice very easy. Even knowing that, John wanted Sam back here right now, back in his arms where the rest of the world and everything that used to make sense- all the rules he had spent his life living by- didn't matter anymore.

_Just forget her, _he told himself,_ Forget Sam like you forgot the rest of them. She's not any different._

There was a time, back when he was young and brash, a Nascar driver with a cocky attitude and the belief the whole universe was his for the taking, that John never lied to himself. He didn't have to. His life was golden. But now...fifteen years later...the only way he was gonna get through this was to lie his ass off.

_She's no different,_ he repeated to himself.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason asked Brenda, as he set her on the bed, "Do you need us to stay?"

"I'm fine!" she said in a sing song voice "Fine! Fine!" she sang, then clutched her head and curled up and the bed. "Oh, sweet bed. I love you. Ahhh."

"She just needs a good night rest," Carly said. "So lets go and give it to her."

Aidan said "You sure you don't want some company, Supermodel?"

Brenda smiled. "Hmmm, do I?"

"Forget about it." Jason said as he grabbed Aidan and gently pushed him back out the door. "Night, Bren. I'll call you in the morning."

In the hallway, Aidan said to a still glaring Jason and Carly. "You act like I would take advantage of her? Come on, mates, you know me better than that. I just wanted to hold her hair back if she got sick. Least I could do, don't you think?"

"That is just like her. Having men lining up to hold her hand while she's sick. Un freaking believable. I'm going to the car. Don't make me wait too long, Jason. I think I'm getting a headache."

When Carly was on the elevator, Jason said to Aidan "Do you know what you just did?"

"Bollocked the whole thing up, did I?"

Jason shook his head in frustration. "You messed up a night for me at Jake's. Jake's, man."

"You can still get her back in the mood, mate. She's nutty over you."

"You need to go home. Stay away from Brenda."

"I really wasn't going to try anything with her."

"She's not someone to hurt."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Like you didn't hurt Charlotte? That kiss almost cost her and Max their marriage. And if that had happened Carly would've put a hit out on you. You hurt people when you don't mean to. So don't let Brenda be one of those people."

Jason walked toward the elevator without saying another word, leaving Aidan to think about what he said. The doors opened. Aidan was still by Brenda's room. Jason pointed inside the elevator. "Lets go!"

"I'm coming!" Aidan said with a smile. "Geez. You would think I was the big bad wolf or something. I'm just a lonely British import looking for loving. I just want to find one good woman."

"You've found one and one and one and one and one and one and..." Jason said

"I get it! So you are saying its not them...its me? I should quit playing the field? But I'm so young and good looking still. It'd be a shame to bench me now just cause I ain't marriage material."

"Do what you want but not to Brenda. Or Charlotte. Or Emily. Or -"

"Yeah, yeah. I know your list by heart. This town is too damn small for a decent no frills one night stand."

"There's always Rochester."

Smiling, Aidan said "Well that's true. Thanks, mate!"


	100. part twelve, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Twelve**

Sam hotwired a car and fled from Port Charles. Driving down the expressway, tears rolled out of her eyes. "Stop this! Stop being such a girl!" she yelled at herself.

_John is no more than a man you shared a few nights with_, she silently berated herself. _No more. So don't go thinking that if you stayed there was a happy ending waiting for you. You know better. You could never keep the interest of a man like him. He probably forgot you already._

Somewhere, halfway through her thoughts, the voice saying them changed from her own to Cody.

Sam took the next exit and went into an all night grocery store. She bought hair dye, scissors, a post card and a stamp.

Back in the car she wrote on the post card. _Thank you, Love me. _She dropped it in the mailbox outside the store. Maybe John would soon forget her, but she wouldn't forget him. All he had done is kissed her, while knowing she was a con woman and not asking her to change that fact, and given her a lawyer and bail money. But it was more than any other man had done for her without ulterior motives. It made him someone she wanted to hang onto for as long as she could. Unfortunately, as long as she could, was already over.

Sam just had a hard time accepting the fact that she could never look in his stunning blue eyes again and see looking back at her the only man who was willing to take her as she was.

With shaking hands she started her car. "There's no choice." She looked in the rearview mirror at herself.

_He could have loved me,_ she thought.

He could have. But now he never would have that chance. Sam got back on the interstate, heading for her next life and her next name and her next scheme, heading away from her own chance at being something other than a con woman.

XXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock. Pound. POUND. POUND_. "Come on," John said, testily.

Justus opened the door to the gate house on the Quatermaine estate. "John? What are you doing here?" Justus was dressed in a silk robe and pajamas. "Did you somehow lose the ability to read a clock? Its.." He looked at his wrist. It was bare. "late."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I got to ask you something, man." John walked in without waiting to be asked. Only when he was in the middle of the living room and noticed a picture of Justus and his wife did he grow more contrite for the rude late night interruption. Looking toward the stairs, he said "I hope I didn't wake Dara up."

"She was working late on a case. What can I do for you? I assume this is about the fake Courtney Corinthos you had me spring from custody today."

"Samantha McCall is her name."

"I remember. I've actually started working on her case."

"Good! That's why I'm here. Is there anyway she could walk on this?"

Justus went over to his briefcase, which lay on the coffee table, and pulled out Sam's file. "They pretty much have her dead to rights. The blood test done when she needed a transfusion proved her blood type was incompatible with being Mike's daughter. And by bringing in Sam's past arrests it makes it pretty clear she was scamming them."

"Could you try and prove she really thought she was Mike's kid?"

"I could try but I would fail."

"So that's it? I thought you don't lose. Your record is something like 100-13, isn't it?"

"100- 8 actually."

"You won 100 cases but you can't get Sam off?" John's voice tinged on desperate.

"I didn't say that." Justus smiled. "You see there could be a case made that the blood test should not be admitted under the fruit of a poison tree clause. Ric Lansing had no warrant to search Sam's medical files. He only did so because he had his own suspicious about her. Well those suspicions aren't enough to make his search legal. He tried to cover his tracks by saying he has a confidential informant but at the arraignment he had to name the person- in closed court, of course."

"Who was it?"

"Jerry Jacks."

"Jerry Jacks...that joker that is married to Tracy Quatermaine? How did that guy know Sam?"

"Jerry is my aunt's kept man. He will do anything for a dollar, as she likes to say. He's also the brother of Jasper Jacks, who used to date Sam. Jerry tried to make a play for Sam himself...thinking I suppose that a young hot rich sister of a mob boss with deep pockets was one step up the food chain to a fifty something year old heiress who busts his balls on a regular basis and makes him work for every cent she hands over. Work on his back."

"Skip this part. I'm gonna lose my dinner."

"Well Jasper found out about Jerry's hitting on Sam and they haven't been close since. Jerry hates Sam for ratting him out. He would lie on her in a heartbeat and I think I can prove that he did."

"How?"

"This is off the record but Dara let me in on the fact that Ric is under investigation for collusion and his office is bugged. His secretary says he's met with Jerry there several times over the last few months. Now maybe Jerry was really onto Sam...or maybe Ric told Jerry to say he was. I'll subpoena the tapes and we'll have our answer. If Ric is dirty, Sam's case will be thrown out. But John, even if that goes our way, that does not solve her biggest problem."

"Sonny."

"Sonny," Justus agreed.

Smiling John headed for the door. "You work on getting Sam out of legal hot water and I'll work on Sonny."

"Work on Sonny? Don't go on a suicide mission, John. What does Sam mean to you, anyway? Are you two involved?"

"She's...too good a woman to have to run her whole life, that's all," and with that John walked out the door.

XXXXXXXX

As they drove towards Jake's, Carly kept up a steady stream about how ticked she was at Aidan. "He wants to be a player? Fine. Cool. Like I care. But why does it always have to end in a snafu that messes up MY life. You know what snafu stands for don't you? Situation Normal, All Fucked Up. And that is the definition of your partners lifestyle.

"It was just a few drinks," Jason said.

Her head twisted to the side, whipping her hair around, as she asked "Are you taking his side?"

"Baby.."

"Don't baby me."

"Aidan knows the score now. He's gonna leave Brenda alone."

"Because we can't have anyone hurting your precious ex- wife, right? So many perks come with being The First Mrs. Morgan. Too bad you denied me that title."

Jason sighed. His prospects of ending up in their room above the bar were growing slimmer and slimmer. _Damn you, Devane_, he thought.

He liked Aidan except for when he hated him. Tonight he hated him for getting Carly in a bad mood. Jason found his friendship with his other partner, John, to be much easier to deal with. John never let the pursuit of a chick get in the way of his job.

Carly went on "I really could careless if Aidan married Brenda and then cheated on her everyday of the week. Except if he did that would make you pissed off every day and who would suffer for that? Me and our boys! But does Aidan think of _that _when he's pouring a bottle of tequila down her throat? Nope. He's selfish that way."

"For not considering you when he thinks about who he wants to date?"

"You say that, Jase, like its an utterly ridiculous idea."

"Yeah...just a little bit."

She gasped dramatically. "All right, hubby, that's it."

"No going upstairs, huh?" he asked wearily while thinking_ You are dead, Devane. Dead, you dumb British slut. _

"Oh, that's up to you, Jason," Carly said, all of the sudden being sweet. "If you beat me in pool we can go up to our room. If you don't...that office of yours is going to be done in early Laura Ashley."

"I don't want to know what that is, do I?"

"Flowers. Lots and lots of pastel flowers."

He gulped.

Carly smiled. She would never decorate it that way but letting Jason imagine she might was just what he deserved for carrying Brenda in his arms like some kind of damsel in distress. Carly wanted to be the center of Jason's world, and though she always had been, she demanded daily proof of her place in his life. Anything that made her share that spot, for even a second, set her off. Jason knew it and he knew he better find some way to make it up to her and fast.


	101. part thirteen, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Thirteen**

Aidan knew it would make the most sense to just go home and go to sleep. But he hated being alone, and he really hated sleeping alone. So he ended up going over to The Recovery Room Bar to try and find someone to hook up with. He only ended up getting drunk and shot down by two blondes and one redhead. He was off his game, with his mind on his past and one hot supermodel that was now forbidden fruit. The fact that Kelly Lee was there, someone he had a very short fling with, and kept coughing and then saying "Man whore!" every time he tried to get a phone number didn't help very much either.

He downed a bunch more shots and then stepped outside to use his phone. _Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Hello?" her tone was sleepy.

"Hello there, luv! How are you? Getting on well, I presume, beautiful...oops, I am not allowed to call you beautiful anymore, am I? Tell old Zach I said sorry about that."

Greenlee's tone was annoyed when she said "I thought you promised not to do this anymore."

"Do what there, luv?"

But he knew what she meant. He was the king of drunk dialing. But only earned that title after Greenlee divorced him. No other woman ever got woken up by his nostalgic ramblings.

He didn't wait for her to answer and instead said "Just called to ask if you still go round to London every now and again? Or did you sell our place? Cause Mum would love for you to stop in next time you're there...if you ever go there now, that is...or would Zach veto any walks down memory lane? Who needs Zach though right? You want to see London, my luv. You should see London. That dreary old bloke you married can't stop you. Why don't we make plans to go see Mum together? It'll make her day...her month actually. She don't do much more than play bingo down at the church every now and then."

"Aidan."

"Yes, luv?"

"Please don't call here anymore. My husband and son are sleeping."

"Course. Course they are. Didn't mean no harm there, luv."

She sighed, a million degrees of sadness drifting over the phone line. "Good bye...take care."

"So is that a no go on the trip to London?"

"Aidan, please."

He could tell she was crying now. Tears came to his own eyes. "All right then, luv." He gripped the cell phone tightly as he leaned on the brick wall of the bar. "Maybe next time around. I..."_ love you, miss you, need you...I'm sorry, _he thought. "I got to go, Greens. Some dame is giving me come hither eyes. Such is the life of a studly single man."

"Okay. Bye. I...hope you have a nice night. I..." She was sobbing now. "I...good bye."

She hung up. Aidan said "I love you, too."

In the morning, he would move on again. Smile again. Joke and tease and flirt. But for right now he just stood outside the dive bar, under a broken streetlight, and let the tears fall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Playing pool with Carly was never about the actual game for Jason. He liked watching her move around the table, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she teased him by stretching her body languidly as she took each shot. Each time they came to Jake's his wife turned back into the stranger he spotted across a crowded bar, and all Jason wanted was to know her better, to discover her secrets, to run his hands over her curves, make her scream his name, make her addicted to him all over again.

He usually could still keep his mind on the game though. Tonight was no exception.

She said, with a devilish smile curving her lips, "Eight ball corner pocket. Say hello to your new office decor, Jase."

"You still got to make the shot."

"Don't you know by now not to doubt me. There's no odds in it. I always find a way to win- even if I got to cheat."

Smiling he asked "And yet I beat you every time we play pool."

Knocking the ball in, Carly said "Not every time." Then proceeded to do a little shimmy of happiness and flung herself into Jason's arms. "Finally! Kiss the new reigning champaign, Jase. You had a good run but I'll be running this table from now on." She brought her lips to his, and he was so hungry for her that he didn't even care if Coleman and half the nursing staff at GH was watching them.

When Carly pulled away, she looked into his eyes and then started to pout. Smacking his chest, she said "You let me win, didn't you?"

He gave her his best completely blank look. She studied him for another second and then said "You did!" Crossing her arms over her chest, Carly said "A pity win. Hmm! And I thought you wanted to go upstairs with me. Guess that wasn't a good enough prize to make you try."

She turned to storm out but Jason grabbed her arm and gently tugged her back toward him. He said "I've had enough games for one night." Placing his mouth near her ear he whispered in a low throaty tone, as his hands moved to rest on her hips, "Caroline...please."

Carly immediately softened. Jason Morgan would beg for no one...no one but his wife. And only because it worked every time.

Four minutes later, he had her back pushed against the door of the room upstairs, as he fumbled to turn the key. Jason lifted Carly up, as they kissed, and her legs wrapped around him. He walked them into the room and kicked the door closed. Carly slid to the floor, took a step back and then started to slowly peel off her clothes. Her eyes stayed locked on his until she stood before him completely exposed. Splaying her hands over her stomach she ran them up to cup her breasts, then licked her lips.

Ripping off his shirt, he moved toward her and with one quick move she was on her back on the bed with him over her. His jean clad leg slid over her silky soft skin as his mouth joined with hers. In this room, nothing mattered but their hunger for each other. There was no past, no future, no pain, only delicious sensual pleasure and all the sounds Carly made...he could never get enough of hearing her, touching her, tasting her. This room was where they started and Jason would have been happy to die right in this room as an old man one day- in the arms of the only woman who was a pro at making him lose his self control.


	102. part fourteen, the agency

**The Agency**

**Part Fourteen**

Aidan, wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses, knocked on Brenda's door around 8:30 am.

Even though he had been drinking the night before, he had still woken up at six, had his power shake and then went running through the park, per his usual routine.

_Knock. Knock. _"Wakey, wakey. Its your favorite British export."

Brenda, in a sleepy and miserable voice, called out "I'm dead. Come back next lifetime."

Aidan tried the door but it was locked. He started rapping on it insistently. After a minute Brenda yanked open the door, looking like she had just crawled out of bed. She wore the same outfit she had on the night before. "_What?"_

Smiling he held up a paper bag. "I brought scones. The Queen Mother's favorite tea time snack." He dropped the bag on the dresser and took one out. "You're welcome."

She rolled her eyes and stumbled back to the bed, while Aidan walked in. Brenda laid down again, sighed and asked "Don't you know its rude to interrupt someone's hangover?"

"But I missed you."

Lifting her head slightly, Brenda shot him a withering look. "I just bet you did."

Munching on his scone, he winked at her. "Don't you know you've become my obsession?"

She groaned. "Lucky me."

"So how long until Port Charles has to say good bye to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"I'm a woman, not a girl, London." Brenda pulled herself upright and sat indian style. She held her aching head and squinted against the sunlight that was coming in the window. "My flight's at six tonight."

Aidan walked over and picked her up off the bed. Brenda sighed dramatically at his theatrics. He said "Well we have to get you washed and fluffed then."

"Fluffed?"

"Primped. Prettified. You can't go out like this. I mean you are one fine filly but even you...could use a little run through the shower."

She slapped his shoulder. "Put me down. I don't need an escort to my own bathroom!"

"I thought I could wash your back."

"In your wildest wet dream is the only place that's ever gonna happen." She wiggled out of his arms and then walked over to the door. "Your wake up call could use some work, London, but you get a few points for bringing me a free breakfast. Now get out of here while I still half way like you."

"Halfway like me? Come on now. Lets me honest. I'm the most interesting man you've met in years." He flashed her a wide smile. "And when you're on that plane tonight, flying out of my life, there's gonna be a single tear falling from your pretty brown eye...and that tear will have my name on it."

"Okay, Ethan, whatever you say."

He glared at her, putting on a pout. "That was just cruel, Supermodel."

"Good bye, _Aidan_." Brenda made a hand motion to usher him out.

He walked past her and asked "Lunch at Kelly's?"

Brenda gave him a long look, then smiled. "See you at one." She closed the door and leaned against it. She thought _He's too hyper and too horny, has a huge ego and a million bad pick up lines...but he is hot. And who doesn't like hot? Seriously?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had stopped at an all night restaurant around four am. She holed up in the bathroom and dyed her hair to a much lighter shade of brown and put in green contact lenses. After that she had gotten back on the interstate. For the next few hours she had kept checking her rearview mirror to make sure she wasn't being followed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The door opened and Faith Roscoe, someone she used to work scams with, gave her a long once over. "You better get in here before you're spotted."

Sam hurried inside. "Sorry I showed up without warning but I need a favor."

"I sure as hell hope you didn't bring your troubles with you. I got a good thing going in this city. I don't need the heat on me."

"No one knows I'm here and I'll be gone before anyone figures out we know each other, I swear. I just need a loan. I'll pay you back in a month or so. I need to set up somewhere else."

"What went wrong with the last job? You've always managed to keep from getting jammed up before. You losing your touch, McCall?"

"It was beyond my control. I got in a car accident and needed a blood transfusion. My_ brother_ came rushing to the hospital and it turned out our blood types made it obvious we were not related. One DNA test later, without my knowledge of course, and the jig was up."

"Damn, girl, if you didn't have bad luck you wouldn't have any at all." Faith walked over to painting, moved it aside and revealed a safe. She opened it. "How much you need?"

Sam knew Faith was borderline crazy but she had been a loyal friend in times of trouble and for Sam that was a very rare thing to have in her life. But Sam couldn't call Faith her best friend because Sam could never slow down long enough to really be a friend to anyone. With the devil constantly nipping at heels she had to keep moving to stay alive.

She couldn't help wishing she could stop running from everyone she knew and just run back into John's arms, at least long enough to find out if he could really love a con woman and liar like her. Or see if she could be someone different than that...someone worth John's love, someone worth her own respect.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the office. John was already there, sitting at his desk. Jason asked "What was the deal with you yesterday? You never made it in."

"Something came up."

"Something?"

"Yeah."

Jason stared at him for a long moment.

John gave him a dead pan stare back.

Finally Jason shook his head and said "Not you too. A chick? I thought Aidan was the only one around here who let chasing ass get in the way of his work."

"I was _working_. Sam made it behind bars, didn't she?"

"_Sam_? The fake Courtney Corinthos, you mean?" Jason rubbed his head. "Since when do you get in bed with one of our marks?"

"Don't start. I got the job done. That's all you need to worry about, friend."

The last word didn't go unnoticed by Jason. They had been good friends for over a decade so he felt like he should give John the benefit of the doubt, even though sleeping with the enemy sounded like a dumbass move to Jason- the kind of rookie mistake he never expected John to make. "You plan on helping her beat the charges?"

John looked back at his computer screen.

Jason's jaw twitched. "You didn't bail her out? She's in the wind?"

"She skipped, yeah."

"Shit, John."

"I'm gonna make this right. Get her out of trouble and keep Sonny from killing us."

"The first you might pull off. The second...good luck. You just put all of our lives on the line. My family's life. You get that right?"

John stood up. "You know how much your boys mean to me...and you and Carly. You're family just as much as Mikey and Marcie. I wouldn't put your family at risk just for a fling."

Jason shook his head, wearily. But he knew that John never so much as hinted at having feelings for any woman since Blair died. If he thought Sam was worth all this, there was no one or nothing that would get in his way. At this point it was too late to stop John so all Jason could do was help him. "What's the plan?"

Aidan came walking in. "Hey, mates! You both looking as dreary as ever. Cheer up! It's a bright and beautiful day."

Jason said "We got problems."

Aidan walked over to the small fridge and pulled out a water. "This about John screwing our mark?"

Jason shook his head again. "You knew and didn't tell me last night?"

"Didn't want to ruin my lovely date with a supermodel by listening to your bitching. The damage was done, mate."

Running his hand through his hair, Jason said to John "Make this right. And do it quick." He turned and headed for the door. "I'm sending Carly and the boys out of town. I'll get Johnny to go with them. Sonny is gonna want blood...don't fool yourself about that, McBain."

After Jason left, Aidan looked at John and said "He so needs to get laid. It would cheer his dreary arse right up. You think I should call the missus?"

"Not if you like breathing. No, I don't think you should."


	103. part fifteen, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Fifteen**

Carly heard the doorbell ringing while she was upstairs playing with her five year old son, Charlie. Michael, her older son, was at school. She kissed Charlie's head and said "That must be your Aunt Charlotte. Mama will be downstairs if you need me."

As soon as she got to the door, she flung it open and told Charlotte "Took you long enough to get here."

"You called less than an hour ago. I was having a lazy morning in bed with Max. You're lucky he had to get into work or I wouldn't be here at all."

"Sure you would. Cause I need you."

Charlotte walked in and sat down on the couch. "Are the kids okay? Jason? You sounded frantic on the phone."

"They're fine. But I need a plan to get Aidan settled down once and for all. He's just a sad case, really. He's so lonely he's actually sniffing around Brenda now. Can you believe it?"

"A_ plan?_" Charlotte drug the word out. "I thought you swore to Jason your plotting days were over."

"I did but he knew I was lying. So who do we know that Aidan would work with? She has to be understanding, maybe even a little naive cause he's a real cynic about love. He needs someone who will have enough stars in her eyes for the both of them."

"I'm probably not the person to talk to about Aidan's love life. Max would flip if he thought I was even remotely involved in anything having to do with Aidan. You know that one kiss was enough to nearly make Max walk out on me."

"Max is crazy about you. He's not going anywhere. And you are not remotely involved with Aidan. I'd castrate him before ever letting him put another move on you, bet on that. I just need you to help me brainstorm a few names for dates for him. I'll take it from there. So who do you think? Who's hard up enough to take a guy who has been on his back on half the mattresses in town already?"

"Don't be so hard on him. He has a wounded soul after his divorce."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Its time for him to get over it. Because as long as he's panting down the door of Brenda my husband is gonna be pissed off and playing hero for her. And I'm not about to be second fiddle to the first Mrs. Morgan. Hell to the no, that ain't happening. So give me a name of some woman I can talk into taking pity on Aidan and his _wounded soul_."

Charlotte knew her oldest friend well enough to know that Carly would not give up till they found some woman to at least go on a date with Aidan. "Ummm...Dr. Kelly Lee?"

"You aren't even trying, Char! You know damn well he slept with her and ditched her last summer."

"So she likes him already. He could go back to her on bended knee."

"Ha. Not likely. She's onto him already. We need fresh meat."

"All right. What about Liz?"

"I don't hate Aidan that much now."

"Lainey Williams?"

"Too smart to fall for a player. Do you think he'd go for Allison Barrington? She's young, rich and thinks the world is a 'good place' still."

"She'd never go for him. He had a thing with her best friend."

"Man! Who hasn't he had a thing with? Do I need to take out an add in a newspaper in another state?"

"Calm down, Caroline. He'll settle down on his own when he's ready."

"I'm not waiting for that. I want him off the market and I want him off today."

"Well...I might know someone. She's new to town."

"Spill!"

"Her name is V."

"V?" asked Carly, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"Its short for Venus but I only know that because it was on her application for the force. She's one of best rookies we have. She's sweet and wholesome. I'm not sure if she's tough enough to take on Aidan though. I'd hate to see him break her just because he doesn't know how to do anything else ever since Greenlee broke him."

"Ugh, Greenlee. I hate that wench."

"You don't even know her."

"She made Aidan like he is. That's all I need to know. This V. sounds promising though. We need to introduce them right away. You sure she's single?"

"She's completely unattached. Never married or even engaged. I asked her about it on her first day. Because you don't know how many good cops I've lost because their hubby or boyfriend tells them he can't deal with them walking a beat. I'm not supposed to ask but she was already hired so it wasn't like her job was on the line or anything. I just like to give all the female officers a talk. Make sure they know that men come and go but the badge is forever."

Just then Jason walked in. Charlotte stood up and said hi to him. Then told them she needed to head down to the station. Carly said to her "Invite V. to a dinner party here on Saturday! And you and Max come too. Okay?"

Jason said "Not gonna happen."

"And why not?" asked Carly. "You never want to have any parties!"

"You can have a dinner party but not this weekend. You and the kids need to head out of town for a while. McBain's managed to piss off Sonny Corinthos. He could be looking for revenge. Until I get this settled I don't want any of you within his reach."

Charlotte asked "You need me to have a squad drive by here every hour or so? Keep an eye on you guys?"

"If Jason says we need to go out of town," Carly told her "then the boys and I will have to go. Want to come with, Char?"

"Well one of the perks of being the commissioner is I get a month of vacation each year so I could take some of my time now. I'll put Cruz in charge. Call me later on, Caroline, and let me know when we're leaving."

Charlotte walked out the door. Jason told Carly. "Good. Between Charlotte and Johnny you'll be safe. But just in case I don't want you going anywhere that we know anyone. On the off chance Corinthos tries looking for you. McBain and Devane don't have families so Corinthos might think ours is his best chance to make our agency pay for doing him wrong."

"What could John have done that would put us all on a hit list?"

"Slept with that chick who was pretending to be Courtney Corinthos. Then helped her get out of jail and out of town."

"_John_ did all that? Sounds more like a stunt Aidan would pull."

"Nope. It was McBain. He must have lost his mind."

Carly squealed happily."You know what this means, Jase, don't you?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "John's in love!"

"And that's a _good thing_?"

"He hasn't let anyone in his heart since he lost Blair. If he went this far for...what's her real name?"

"Sam."

"For Sam. Then he has to feel a lot for her already. We have to help them to get back together."

"I just told you that you and the kids could get killed over this and all you're worrying about is if Sam comes back to town and hooks up with John again?"

"I know you won't let me or our kids get hurt, Jase."

"I won't, I promise." He brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss. "I'll try and get this fixed as quick as I can so you can all come home, okay?"

"And so John can be with Sam, right?"

"You are asking a lot."

"You'll come through for all of us," Carly said, smiling. "You always do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny Corinthos didn't knock on the door of the Charles Street Agency, he simply walked in like he owned the place. The mob boss was flanked by his gaurds Logan Hayes and Zander Smith.

Aidan had left to run down a led on a case about a cheating wife, leaving John the only one in the office. He asked Sonny, in a lazy bored tone that didn't give away his worry that he was about to be gunned down, "What can I do for you?"

"Good job on catching that bitch who conned me but it seems like she got right back out of the cell you put her in. I sent some of men over to her boat and its empty. I know she took off. You got to find her and bring her back for me."

John stood up and then said "Can't do that."

"Is this about money? Don't worry. I get that it will cost more to take this search international. You'll be compensated plenty for your time and effort. I can't be sending any of my own guys out of town right now. I'm sure you read the papers and know that Alcazar is trying to move in on my docks. I got to handle him and I got to find out who bailed Sam out then let them see...how big of a mistake that was. Alexis called her old friends down at the DA's office but no one will give up the name. I'll get it though...so don't you waste anytime working that angle. You just get on that bitch's trail."

John's jaw tightened each time Sonny called Sam a bitch but he didn't lose his temper over the slur. He wanted to live long enough to kiss Sam again. And that wouldn't happen if he went up against three men packing guns in a tiny room that offered no cover or path of escape. John was counting on Justus to get Sam's case thrown out of court on a technicality or get her acquitted if it went to trial but none of that would allow John to be able to spend any more time with Sam if Sonny killed him for his betrayal first.

_I should have known better than to work for a freaking criminal_, John though. _But in this town, who ain't a criminal_?

"Listen," John told Sonny "we're slammed right now with other cases."

"You'll make the time."

"No can do," John said "There's no way any of us could take time to go out of town to look for Sam."

"_Sam._ I still can't get used to that. Two years she disgraced the name of my dear deceased sister. I never got to meet Courtney, only this bitch who used her name. It's a damn shame. I won't allow her to just run out on what's she has done. Alexis convinced me to let the cops take care of this but if they can't...I will. And you are going to help me, McBain. I hired you to do a job and it isn't over yet, you understand me?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get you."

"Good. So get on it, McBain." Sonny walked out, leaving John alone to keep trying to work out a way to force Sonny to give up his vendetta on Sam. He didn't want to get down in the mud and play dirty...but it was starting to look like he would have no choice. Corinthos wasn't the type of man anyone, but his wife, ever had any luck reasoning with.

That's when it hit John.

_His wife_, he thought. _Alexis. She's the key. If anybody can change his mind about Sam, its her. I got to go see Mrs. Davis- Corinthos_.


	104. part sixteen, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Sixteen**

Aidan walked into Kelly's Diner to find Brenda hugging Ned Ashton . As soon as she noticed Aidan, he dramatically pretended to be shoving a knife in his heart and twisting it. "You're cheating on me, Supermodel! I've lost my reason to live."

Ned looked between Brenda and Aidan. He asked her "You know this guy?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, Ned. He's just a stalker."

"That's no way to talk about your future boy toy," Aidan told her.

Ned stepped closer to him, with a scowl on his face. "You work with my cousin, don't you? You would think knowing Jason would take away the mystique of thinking about Brenda as just a face in a fashion magazine but I see it hasn't for you. Well, I'll have you know that she's a real person. Not just someone for you to build an imaginary life around. If you can't tell the difference maybe I should pass along the name of a good doctor who can work with you until you can once again separate fantasy from reality."

Brenda said "Well I guess he told you, London." Then she said to Ned "He's not a crazed fan. I was just kidding around. He's actually here to meet me."

Aidan said "Yeah, so I'll have to start my course of psychiatric rehabilitation after lunch," he joked.

"Sorry," Ned said "Its just Brenda has had more than her fair share of guys who think they share something special with her cause they look at her picture each month in a magazine. But that doesn't even scratch the surface of who she is. She's very special to my family and I refuse to let anyone bother her while I'm around."

"No worries, mate! I'm here now to take over bodyguarding duties."

Ned looked at Brenda. She said "I'll be fine." After kissing his cheek she said "Next time I'm in town dinner is on me. I want to take the whole family to The Metro Court."

"Quatermaines in public as a group. Frightening image," Ned said. "We'll be thrown out before the appetizers are served."

She laughed. "I'll risk it. I'll call you soon, okay?"

"You better." He touched her arm. "It was good to see you. Don't stay away so long next time." He gave Aidan a curt nod and then walked out of the diner.

Brenda said to Aidan "You should have seen your face when he was threatening you. You were all_ Well I never_..." she giggled. "Not used to being anything but adored, huh?"

"Just like you, darlin'. Us pretty people have the burden to bear of being on the world's pedestal. It's a tough weight to carry, no?"

"Sure. Devastating. How do we manage it?"

Leaning close to her, he let his voice drop as he answered "By doing very, very reckless and inappropriate things every chance we get."

"I'm pretty sure that is just you, Aidan."

"Damn."

They sat down and ordered lunch. Brenda had to admit that she was never bored around Aidan. By the end of the meal he had wrangled an offer to sleep in her guest room should he ever be in Rome. She had the feeling he would be finding some reason to cross the pond sooner rather than later, and oddly enough she was hoping he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John tried to concentrate on work by combing credit records to see if he could find charges that were suspicious- one of their clients was sure his wife was cheating but so far there was nothing to back up his suspicions- but John found his mind kept drifting back to the image of Sam curled up in his arms the first night they spent together. It had been years since any woman got under his skin like she had.

He used to think that he'd want to run for the hills if any chick ever made him as spun around as he felt right now but it turned out he wanted just the opposite. He wanted more of Sam- to find out just how far they might go, if they could be more real than he ever imagined being with a woman again. He might have blown off his feelings, if he could figure out a way to shake the memory of her lose, if all he liked about Sam was her hot little body and soft, willing lips but she had shown him much more of herself in the whispered words she had spoken as they lay in the dark together.

"_I was supposed to be better than this_.."

_At first he thought she meant sleeping with someone she barely knew. John raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving to meet hers in the moonlight._

_She went on "Better than getting caught in the con. Risking my freedom."_

"_Getting caught happens to the best of us, sooner or later, you know."_

"_Not me. I couldn't let myself get locked up...its not like I think I don't deserve it but...Danny doesn't." Her voice cracked as the name passed over her lips, spoken as reverently as a prayer._

_Her brother, he thought. The same one John was supposed to go to Texas and shake down for info on Sam, if he hadn't found her on her boat._

_A tear slid out of her eye. John ran his hand over Sam, in a comforting gesture, as he waited for her to continue. _

_She said "I always took care of him...whatever he needed...and I'm not saying that's why I had to work cons but as long as I did...I knew he could afford the best care and best treatment. He lives in a center out west...an institution for the mentally disabled but they are working with him to be able to learn to live on his own. He's so proud of himself. I...I won't let him get kicked out of there. No matter what I have to do." She sighed. "But its not your problem. Unless...it changes your mind about taking me in?" Sam smiled then but it wasn't one filled with deception, instead it was ruefully sad. _

"_Right now, the last thing I want to think about is tomorrow," he said, before bringing his lips to hers._

_In that moment, he had cursed the idea of the sun ever rising again. For years all John had ever wanted was to go back in time, back to when Blair was still alive and he had hope. But that night with Sam all he wanted was for time to stand still, for the darkness to never end, for her to always be in his arms. He wasn't the type of man to fantasize much but that sure sounded like the ultimate fantasy come true to him._

Standing up from his desk, John grabbed his coat and headed out the door. In his car he dialed his cell, calling information for the number to the Davis-Corinthos and Miller law firm. Once he got the secretary there on the line he found out Alexis was in her office with a client. "Can I take a message, sir?"

"Nah. What I have to say to her is the kind of thing that takes the personal touch. Thanks anyway." John hung up.

He thought _All right, Alexis, I've heard you are a reasonable woman. Be reasonable this time- for Sam, for Danny...cause I miss her already_. He drove across town with Sam's face running taunting his mind's eye...making him wish he could at least know if he'd ever see her again or if she was would forever be the woman he couldn't have but also couldn't forget.

(_And I don't understand  
why I can't work it out or wait for something new._

I guess I already miss you.  
Guess I already miss you.  
I guess I already miss you.  
Guess I already miss you.

Oh, but if you listening, you know that I'm missing you

_so why don't you turn around and come back home?  
I guess I already miss you.  
Guess I already miss you.  
I guess I already miss you.  
Guess I already miss you._) ( Just Off Turner)


	105. part seventeen, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Seventeen**

John McBain walked into the Davis- Corinthos and Miller law firm with an disarming grin on his face, meant to put the receptionist at ease. "Hey, there, Alexis in?" he asked, as if him and Alexis went way back.

"Do you have an appointment with Mrs. Davis- Corinthos?"

"Not anything formal, no, but I just need a few minutes of her time. Is this her office? Right down this hall? I'll find it on my own. Thanks."

"Sir...sir! Wait! You can't go back there!"

Before John could take more than three steps he was surrounded by two guys who looked liked they ate small cars for breakfast. They wore ill fitting suits and had enough grease in their hair to fry bacon. John realized they must work for Sonny. When he walked in they were casually sitting in the waiting area. They grabbed him arms and hauled him nearly off his feet.

"Yo, guys, go easy. All right? I'm on your side."

"How's that?"

"I work for your boss...Son," he stopped in mid-word and changed it to"...Mr. Corinthos."

John shook loose of them, fished out a business card and passed it to the more menacing of the two. Looking closer at them, he realized they could be brothers.

"Charles Street Investigations," the bodygaurd grunted out. "McBain, Morgan and Devane."

"That's right, friend. I'm McBain. John McBain."

"You say," the other body gaurd told him, while pushing back his suit coat to show he had a gun. "You got business with Mr. Corinthos then go see Mr. Corinthos. His wife don't get involved in what he does outside the home."

"Well this isn't business..._business_...not your sort of business," John said. God, he hated these mobsters. He wouldn't mind seeing every single one of them on death row for all the bodies they had surely tossed in the river over the years. He just hoped he didn't become fish bait before this was all over. "Corinthos hired me to handle something personal and I need some background information from his wife. She knows all about it. While I bet your boss is happy for your extra vigilance, I'm not a threat to Mrs. Davis- Corinthos."

The body gaurds exchanged looks with the receptionist, as if they were trying to decide if they believed his story.

"I'll call the boss," one of them finally decided.

_Damn it_, John silently cursed. _That's gonna blow this whole thing. _

One bodygaurd turned his back on them as he dialed his phone. John punched the other one in the face. His partner swung around and went after John. John ducked, missing a blow, and kicked out the feet of the second bodygaurd who tumbled to the ground, reaching for his gun. He wanted to get them both down and run into Alexis' office but before he could manage it Alexis and Diane came running out because of the commotion.

Diane screamed "Oh my God, its happening! I knew you marrying that mobster would get me killed. And when I'm wearing my best shoes too."

The bodygaurds both had guns pointed at John now.

John threw his hands up. "Don't shoot! Don't. I'm unarmed."

The bodygaurd he had punched patted him down. "Clean."

John, with his heart racing and a gun pointed at him, said to Alexis "I need to talk to you about Sam McCall...you know the woman that..."

"Pretended to be my sister-in-law," Alexis said in a frosty tone. "Yes, I know her all too well though I wish I could say I had never met her."

"I'm working the case- looking for her- for your husband. I need some background from you. Five minutes. That's all I ask. Can you spare me five minutes?"

Alexis looked at the bodygaurds. "Pat him down again." To John she said "You have five minutes. No more. I have court this afternoon and I need to prepare."

John prayed five minutes would be enough to convince her to have mercy on Sam. He had to work out a deal so she could come home...back to his arms...back to his bed...back to his life. John didn't fall for anyone easily but when he fell, he fell fast and hard. That's how he had loved his first girlfriend, Evangeline, and his wife, Blair, but no one else had ever made him lose his head, not until Sam pressed her lips to his on her boat. One taste was all it took to become addicted to her and for his addiction John would go up to the line...and then straight over. He only hoped that would be enough to get Sam back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda and Aidan were standing outside of Kelly's after lunch. He said "I know you must have bloke after bloke trying to chat you up each day but I'm the only one risking a bruising from my cranky partner for even daring to be within touching distance of you so I think that should put me on the top of your list. Well, that and my charming disposition and killer good looks."

"Jason threatened you over me? That's harlirious."

"Yeah, ha ha. He punches me out and my broken nose won't be so ha ha harlirious. But you're worth it, Supermodel."

"Jason isn't going to knock you out. Why would he? All we've done is have lunch. Its not like that time Jason put AJ in the hospital for kissing me."

"AJ?" Aidan paled slightly. "You mean his brother? That_ AJ?_"

"Yep. But that won't happen to you. I was with Jason then and now he's married. It makes all the difference."

Aidan gulped. "I sure hope you're right, beautiful. Or else all this beauty you see before you might soon be history."

"Why? We haven't kissed and its not like we are ever gonna ki..." Brenda started.

Aidan stepped closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek, titling her head up. He flashed her a smile. "Don't finish that sentence. I wouldn't want to make you a liar." He brought his mouth down to hers.

Brenda couldn't help smiling even as he kissed her. Though there was nothing serious between them she couldn't help having a good time when he was around. He made it easy. And after years of it being so damn hard to get over losing Jason...easy worked for her. Easy felt just right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked onto the private jet to see Carly, Michael, Charlie, Johnny and Charlotte off on their trip. While the women were getting the kids buckled in, Jason pulled Johnny aside "Thanks for doing this on such short notice. It didn't jam you up with Gia did it?"

"She threw a fit."

"Sorry, man."

Johnny smiled "Don't sweat it. She isn't pissed just cause I have to leave town. Its that I can't take her to some fashion show slash fundraiser slash freaking ball next week at Wyndermere. They're raising money for whatever the cause of the week is. I told her even if I'm back in town by then we should just stay home in bed. Who needs to hang out with those people if you don't have to? All they really want is your check anyway. I can mail that and save myself wearing a penguin suit but Gia doesn't ever see it that way."

"Carly don't either. I've told her the same thing. Take good care of her for me, okay? And Char and the kids. I know I don't have to say it though...cause if anyone will treat them like family, you will."

"They're my family, Jason, and so are you. So take care of yourself. Don't shoot Sonny. No matter how tempting it might be. Blood is a bitch to get out of leather. You wouldn't want to ruin your jacket over him."

With a smile, Jason said "I'll remember that."


	106. part eighteen, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Eighteen**

After making sure her children were buckled into their seats on the private jet, Carly walked over to her husband and Johnny. "I don't want to say good bye. Come with us, Jase."

"I got to handle this. Corinthos is gonna be out for blood."

"He might think he runs Port Charles," Carly said "but he don't run us. So someone pretended to be his dead sister? Big deal. Like that is the worst thing to ever happen in that town. He'll get over it. Maybe I can even talk Charlotte into making the case disappear..."

Jason said, in a warning voice, "Don't..."

Johnny added "Even think about it."

"Why not? John loves Sam. He's one of our closest friends. We have to help him."

"You don't know he loves her," Jason argued.. "Don't get involved. Charlotte could lose her job if you have her tampering with evidence _again._"

"Only if we get caught," Carly said, with a wide smile playing on her lips.

"Like you almost did last time," Johnny pointed out. "Ric was snooping around for months. He was sure you were the reason he lost out on a hit and run conviction against Lulu."

"She's too young to do hard time. What did you expect?"

"For you to stay out of it," said Jason. "You want to end up locked up yourself? Then I'd have to break you out and we'd have to go on the run. Is that what you want?"

"As if it's a federal offense to be a good friend," Carly said. "You handle things your way and I'll handle things mine, all right?

"No. We'll handle this problem my way," Jason told her. "Promise me you won't hatch another crazy plan."

"I won't hatch another _crazy_ plan." The way she emphasized the word crazy told him she believed her next plan would be perfectly sane, and therefore she wouldn't be breaking her word when she went ahead and did it.

Jason gave her a stern look. Carly just winked at him in response. Johnny shook his head at their antics and then told Jason "Good luck, man," then he went and sat down. Jason wasn't sure if the Johnny meant good luck on dealing with Sonny or Carly, probably both.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aidan visibly blanched when he heard that Jason put his own brother in the hospital years before because AJ had kissed Brenda. His stomach clenched and for the briefest of seconds he thought_ I really should move on to some other chick._

He was pretty. And he wanted to stay that way.

Brenda gave him a defiant, teasing look and said "But that won't happen to you. I was with Jason then and now he's married. It makes all the difference."

"I sure hope you're right, beautiful. Or else all this beauty you see before you might soon be history."

"Why? We haven't kissed and its not like we are ever gonna ki-"

Aidan stepped closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek, titling her head up. He flashed her a smile. There was no way in hell he would let the challenge of her unfinished sentence go unmet.

"Don't finish that sentence. I wouldn't want to make you a liar." As he bent down to kiss her, he found a real smile forming on his lips. With most chicks he forced himself to act the part of a player, because he loved the chase and he loved the distraction. But it wasn't fun. It felt like work- his second job, forgetting Greenlee in the arms of whoever was available. With Brenda though he genuinely got a thrill out of sparring with her, flirting with her, joking with her. It was the first time in a good long time that he kissed a woman because he liked that woman...and not just because he could close his eyes and pretend she was someone else. His lips fluttered against hers, and though it was a quick, soft kiss, it was more erotic to him than a whole night in the arms of some other fling could ever be.. "Now tell me that didn't just change your life?"

Brenda chuckled softly. "How do you fit in the car with your ego? It must get awful crowded in there."

"Deflection. Now I know we've made a spark. Because if you didn't feel a thing then you would just smack me and sashay off like all you supermodels do when poor blokes like me dare to adore you."

"I'm not deflecting. What should I say? It was just a kiss." She shrugged, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You could work on your technique, if you want to know the truth."

Giggling she started to walk off, while he shook his head at her nerve, then gently grabbed her around the waist from behind, nuzzling her neck as they both laughed. "Oh, could I? I could have done better, you're telling me? Well I ain't never...been so insulted...my manhood is permanently in shambles."

She manueaved around in his arms, facing him again. Looking up at him Brenda broke into a smile. "We can't have that." She grabbed his cheeks and brought her mouth to his. The kiss he gave her moments before was a gentle melding of their mouths, but the one she gave him had fire behind it, leaving Aidan's whole system shocked with awareness and humming like a live wire when she pulled away.

Brenda said "You're a player, right? You want to play? That's how you play." Still smiling she walked away, leaving Aidan staring after her.

He thought to himself _You name the game and the time and I'm there_.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Taking Carly's hand he led her away toward the stairs of the plane, so the kids couldn't hear them talking.

"Let me handle Sonny," Jason said.

"He don't scare me. There's no way he's gonna stand in the way of John's chance at love. John deserves someone who makes him go crazy, Jase. Someone who makes him want to live and take chances. He's never asked for anything from life since Blair died until this. He deserves this...and no one is taking it from him, not without fighting me to the death first."

"You're not even a little pissed off that Sam lied about being Courtney for two years?"

"We barely know her. Why should I care what she did to Sonny? He don't want to compare lists of crimes with nobody in Port Charles cause that guy will lose. He's the biggest crook in town. He gets conned...hell if he gets shot...that is just the cost of doing business. You can't sue when you are a mob boss and you can't go to the cops to solve your problems. I get that he wants his money back. Who wouldn't? So we'll give him the money and its even. He don't like it...then I guess he had a good run. _Buh-bye_."

It had been years since Jason had to kill anyone in cold blood. He had to shot in self defense while on the job but there were only two times he had plotted out and executed a murder. Once was after Carly confessed to him she was sexually abused as a teenager by Charlotte's father- that man needed to be taken off the planet and Jason made sure he was- and the second time was last year after James Craig took half the town hostage in the Metro Court. Craig escaped the police in the chaos at the end of the standoff but he hadn't escaped justice completely. Jason caught up with him in a run down motel called the Pine Comb in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania about three weeks afterwards. Craig had put a gun to Carly's head. Jason put one to Craig's head and made sure the man knew exactly why he was dying. Both those murders had been necessary in Jason's mind. But killing just so John McBain could date a chick that was armed, dangerous, an expert liar and thief...Jason wondered how he could justify that. But if Sonny came after his family Jason wouldn't take the time to think about what was right or wrong, he would shoot to kill and live with the fall out the best he could.

Carly leaned closer to Jason, dropping her voice and whispering in a fierce tone that revealed just how deep her love from him ran "Just make sure you get him...and not the other way around. I can't lose you..not ever. Not ever, Jase."

Pulling her into a hug, he promised "You won't. Count on that, Carly. Count on me."

"I always do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis Davis- Corinthos perched on the edge of her desk, glanced down at her watch and said "You have four minutes and fifty seconds. Go."

"You're a precise, lady, huh?"

"I like to think so."

"With your impressive win ratio in court you would have to be precise, intelligent and evenhanded."

"All that and more, I assure you." She smiled slightly. "Was that your attempt to win me over with compliments? Do you want something from me, Mr...?"

"McBain. John McBain, ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me, please. Do I look aged to you? About to be put out to pasture?"

"No, you don't. You look...good."

"Well then, don't ma'am me. Ma'am is for old ladies." Looking at her watch again she said "Three minutes, thirty seconds. I suggest we move past the flattery stage of this meeting and right into the meat of it. What brings you here exactly? I don't know anything about Courtney...Samantha, I mean...I don't know anything about that woman other than the lies she told my husband, my children and myself."

"I understand that it had to be hurtful to you to realize you had been lied to, Mrs. Corinthos."

"_Davis-_ Corinthos, Mr. McBain."

"Call me John." He smiled, trying to get her gaurd down but he could tell that would take a lot more time then he had so he just jumped in. "Listen, Sonny hired me to find Sam. She's out on bail and he's convinced she's left town. She has."

"You assume."

"I know."

"Because you can't find her? That's hardy proof," Alexis said. "Look harder. She's a cunning woman."

"I know she's gone because I helped her leave."

Alexis stared at him for a long moment, then she read the time on her watch again. "One minute left. I suggest you start talking much faster if you hope to survive this day."


	107. part nineteen, the agency

**The Agency**

Part Nineteen

"Listen," John McBain told Alexis "Sonny hired me to find Sam. She's out on bail and he's convinced she's left town. She _has_."

"You assume."

"I know."

"Because you can't find her? That's hardy proof," Alexis said. "Look harder. She's a cunning woman."

"I know she's gone because I helped her leave."

Alexis stared at him for a long moment, then she read the time on her watch again. "One minute left. I suggest you start talking much faster if you hope to survive this day."

John McBain wasn't the type to break out in a cold sweat- not usually at least. But there was something extremely disconcerting about the way Alexis Davis- Corinthos stared him down with her lips set in a thin line, and her eyes holding a slightly murderous glint in their brown depths.

He didn't know her well- hell, he only _really_ knew his two business partners, and Carly and whoever Carly made him hang around when she threw one of her dinner parties- but from what John did know about the former district attorney she possessed a shrewd legal mind that she used for good or evil, depending on the situation. Though he doubted she thought of it as evil to get her mobster husband out of lockdown, but it sure as hell wasn't doing a favor to society- at- large to let Sonny Corinthos break the law at will.

Forcing a smile on his lips, he asked "You're a reasonable woman, right?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and tapped the face of her watch.

His smile fell away and he said "Lets cut to the chase, okay? Sam did you and Sonny wrong. No two ways around that. But in all that time you got to know her...I'm sure you saw there is more to her than just being a cold con woman out to make a buck. You saw someone who was desperate for love and who wanted to make something good out of her life. I know you saw that." His voice got soft for a moment. "Cause I saw the same thing," he said. "And I know right now you are thinking it was all a lie. Every time she smiled at your daughters. Every time she said _I love you _to them. Every time she hugged them...but I'm telling you that it even if it started out that way that it didn't stay just business for long for her. Because deep inside of her...she's just a woman looking for somewhere to belong."

"Really? It seems to be she is just a woman looking for another dead woman's life and family and rightful place in the world to steal. And when she gets caught she looks around for the nearest man, this time it was obviously you, to take her in and shelter her from paying the consequences that she has brought upon herself. If you have become involved with her, Mr. McBain, then I truly feel sorry for you because that woman is pure poison. She's able to make everyone around her feel like they matter...like she cares...but she doesn't. Because as soon as she is found out, she moves on to another town where she can tell another _family _she loves them and is so happy to be a part of their _family_. All you've done by helping her to escape is allowed her to find more victims and placed your own life in grave jeopardy. For that, you have my sympathies. Because you, Mr. McBain, you just became Samantha McCall's latest mark. Welcome to the club."

John shook his head no.

Alexis nodded her head yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aiden Devane wore a wide smile on his face when he got out of his car and headed down the block, walking toward the building where Charles Street Investigations was located. The kiss he had just shared with Brenda replayed over and over in his mind.

_She just become my favorite supermodel_, he thought. _Sorry, Giselle. You're been replaced._

Aidan started to imagine what it might be like to take Brenda up on her offer and visit her in Rome.

While Jason wasn't the type to ever get lost in daydreaming, and John brooded over long ago memories but allowed no time to dwell on the what might have been or what never was, Aidan was a guy who got very caught up in his fantasies. Especially the ones that starred hot chicks.

(_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove_)

_In a jam packed dance club, Aidan and Brenda were pressed close together, grinding against each other and moving in rhythm to the beat: thump, thump, thump. Her smooth fingertips on his neck, as her back was turned to him, her arm thrown up over her head, exposing her body to his hungry gaze: thump, thump, thump. His hands moved over her waist, his fingers spreading, lightly grazing the underside of her breast, and she bit her lip: thump, thump, thump. _

_Grabbing her hand he led her to the street, where the moonlight was barely enough to allow them to see a foot in front of them, but the air was cool and welcoming on their overheated skin. _

"_Lets go to your place," he said._

"_Way too far away," she answered._

_He's eyes darkened with need and soon they were in the backseat of her limo, with her lips pressing kisses against the pulse point in his neck while his hands slid up under her skirt and pulled off the silk that clad her body. His fingers brushed against her thighs, seeking out the wet heat he craved._...

(_In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out_

_  
Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm from your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round _)

Aidan was lost in thoughts when he had just about reached the door of the building. He noticed a woman sitting on the steps, with her head buried in her hands, and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart, that had been beating so fast over his x-rated daydream, nearly stopped in his chest.

The woman looked up and he saw her face was tear stained.

"Greenlee...what are you doing here?"

"I..." she stood up "I couldn't stay away any longer. I...I left Zach. I...took my son to stay with Jack and I got the first flight I could this morning. After you called last night, I couldn't think of anything else...of anyone else...I...I want you back, Aidan."

_I want you back, Aidan_. The words he had been waiting years to hear. His heart didn't know what to do with itself, its seemed to be completely out of whack, skipping beats and slowing and speeding up all wily nily till he was dizzy. He walked past her and sat down on the stairs.

"Say something," Greenlee begged. "Please."

"Just give me a moment here, luv. I think I'm having a heart attack."


	108. part twenty, the agency

**The Agency **

**Part Twenty**

As Jason Morgan drove away from Port Charles airport, where he had just put his family on a plane out of town, he dialed his cell. "Hey, where are you?"

"Just about to get my nails done at the last decent salon in town," Brenda said. "Why didn't you tell me they closed Harborview Spa?"

"How would I know that?"

"Like you don't tan."

"I don't tan."

"Whatever you say. You look golden in December. That's not natural."

"It must be cause I've never tanned in my life."

"Hmm. Well maybe Carly puts self tanner on your while you are sleeping."

He chuckled. "You come up with the..."

"What? It could happen. It sounds like a Carly plan to me."

"Listen-"

"Why do you say listen?"

"What?"

"Why do you say listen? I am listening. I'm on the other end of the phone what else would I be doing if not listening?"

"Talking. Now, listen..."

"_Listening_."

He let out a sigh. "Some stuff is going down with Sonny and I don't want it blowing back and hitting you. So maybe you should cut this trip short. Get an earlier flight home today."

"Sonny isn't going to come after me."

"He's frustrated right now, embarrassed in front of The Five Families, pissed off at my partner and there's a good chance he's looking to see Sam killed for what she did to him. Sonny gets pushed much further and someone is gonna have to pay."

"It would never be me, though."

"He might just grab you up and hold you til I produce Sam. Then I'd have to give her up to him to save you."

"Don't. If it comes to that, don't. It's not fair to John. He's a good guy and I wouldn't want him to have to watch another woman he loves die."

"So you'd die for her?" Jason's tone was incredulous.

"I'm single. Childless."

"Bren..."

"You'd missed me. Cooper would. But who else? Julia? She'd miss her blackberry if she lost it. Me? Not so much. I guess the Quatermaine's would miss me...but Carly would have a party. My wake would have a band and laser light show."

"That's not funny. Tell me where you are. I'm picking you up. You can forget becoming a bargaining chip in this."

"You're overreacting. I doubt Sonny even knows I'm in town."

_BAM!_

Jason slammed on his brakes, and nearly got rear ended. "BRENDA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the edge of her desk, Alexis stared John McBain down and announced " Because you, Mr. McBain, you just became Samantha McCall's latest mark. Welcome to the club."

"Maybe I am. Or maybe I'm the only one willing to give her a chance to be accepted without her having to lie about who she is or what she's done or take another fake name. You know, like the way you love Sonny-"

"Don't even attempt to compare the two."

"You corner the market on love, lady?"

She narrowed her eyes so much, shooting such venomous daggers at him, that he corrected what he called her immediately.

"_Mrs. Davis- Corinthos_, you can kill me if you want. Or you can go home and tell your gangster husband to put a hit out on me. But before you do, just think back...think back about those years you knew Sam...even if you called her Courtney, even if it started as a lie...she treasured that time...she wanted it to last. She could have taken the money and ran. That's what she did every other time! But she wanted to be Sonny's sister, your sister-in-law, an aunt to your girls. She wanted that family."

"Well she will never have a place in it again. She very nearly decimated my husband's heart and that is unforgivable to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chill," Brenda told Jason "that was just a car back firing."

He sucked in a long breath and let it out. The car behind him slammed on the horn. Honk! He pressed on the gas again. "I'll be there in five minutes. Don't move. Bye."

"Wait. I didn't tell you where I am."

"Deception Spa Works."

"How did you know that?"

"Carly goes there. And my wife only spends my money at the most expensive places in town. The same way you used to."

Chuckling, she said "Well Carly has her own cash from her stock in SpenCo and I have my own from my modeling so its not like we need your money."

"So why was spending my cash was always more fun than spending your own?"

"Haven't you learned by now? When you're married you don't have your cash anymore. She has hers and she has yours and you have the right to be happy that she gives you an allowance."

"That's so wrong."

"I bet I could convince Aidan its true."

"Aidan?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Yeah...your threats didn't scare him off. Isn't that great, Jase? You really didn't think I was gonna let you tell me who to date, did you? You may be my oldest friend but I haven't had to get approval for my love life since I was 17."

After a long silence she told him. "Don't pout. You'll hurt all that pretty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't forgive Sam then," John told Alexis. " Press charges and let the court work it out. That's what you wanted to do in the first place. I can get Sam back here to stand trial if you promise me her life will be safe and that if she is found innocent she can live her life without being in fear of your husband."

Alexis seemed to be considering it. She said "The case is airtight. She will be convicted if she returns."

"Let me worry about that."

"So you came here to beg your case. Beg for your chance to find a legal loophole to save Sam- a woman you've instantly decided is worth your protection and risking your own life. And I should care because she was once nice to my children...when that could have very well been just a part of her duplicitous scheme. And I suppose you also believe that my husband should forget she disgraced his sister's name and stole millions from us?"

"I'll get you your money back and...I'll make sure a charity is started in Courtney Matthews Corinthos' name. So that when people think of her they think of something positive instead of this scandal."

Shaking her head, wearily, Alexis asked "Why go so far for Sam, really? There are other women in this town you can date. Sane women."

"Believe me, I know that. But I also know that Sam...this con woman crook who came along and made my life a mess...she's the only one I want. And I won't stop until I have her back. Cause that place she was looking for in the world...when she conned her way into your family and all those other lives before...that place is right by my side, I'm sure of it."

With all he was John believed his words to be true. He had seen the evidence in Sam's eyes when she spoke about her childhood and her brother and felt his own heart unthawing after years of being frozen in grief. He couldn't help wanting to give Sam a place to feel safe...because she gave him a reason to feel alive again.

Sam was a huge risk, she could certainly lie to him, steal from him, and ruin his life but he wanted to take that risk because it was much better than missing her every second of every minute of every hour of every day from now on. Anything was better than that. Even taking on the most deadly husband and wife team in town.

John stepped a little closer to Alexis and asked softly "So you think we can settle on terms? What do ya say ? We got a deal?"

"Full restitution. She goes to trial. Whether she is convicted or not, you...and I do mean you not her because I don't trust that gold digger as far as I can throw her..._you_ will start The Courtney Mathews Corinthos Charity for Battered Woman and Children."

"You got it. That's more than fair." He stuck out his hand to shake on it.

She said "One last thing, if by some miracle from the Gods, Sam is acquitted...she leaves this town and never steps foot inside of it again. I will not ask my husband to live out the remainder of his life looking at the face of the woman who betrayed all of us...whether it was for money or her place in the world, as you seem determined to believe. Sam leaving Port Charles is non negotiable, by the way, so if it's going to pose an issue for you I suggest you reconsider your alliance with her right now. For your own sake, you should really seek therapy immediately and while you are regaining your full mental capabilities, send one of your partners to bring Sam back to face justice...whatever that ends up being."

"Sonny killing her you mean? No. I can't do that."

"It's a shame when good men fall victim to destructive women. Have it your way then. You promise to meet my terms and I will promise to convince my husband its in all of our best interests to let Samantha face a judge instead of street justice." She shook out her hand to shake and John clasped it.

All he could do now was pray Alexis Davis- Corinthos word was good.


	109. part twenty one, the agency

The Agency

Part Twenty One

Greenlee said, "After you called last night, I couldn't think of anything else...of anyone else. I...I want you back, Aidan."

_I want you back_, the words echoed in his head, making him dizzy.He thought to himself, _My wife wants me back? _

But it truth she wasn't his wife, hadn't been for years, and the logical part of his head knew that but when it came to Greenlee he had never been a very logical man.

In a daze, he walked past her and sat down on the stairs.

"Aidan, say something, please."

"Just give me a moment here, luv. I think I'm having a heart attack."

He always thought if this day ever cam that he would feel an instant rush of relief. From the moment he messed up their marriage he had been praying for this moment to come and now that it was here all he felt was numb.

Greenlee reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek; he looked up at her. She whispered "I thought...you'd be happy to see me?"

"You're like a tornado- just blowing into town out of no where. I guess I'm still just a little winded. I took your word for it when you called me a lowdown bugger who should rot in the fiery pits of hell." Aidan had messed up their marriage by kissing Erin, his first wife, but she had been his first love and he had always thought she was the one...until he kissed her again and realized that she wasn't anymore- realized that he wanted Greenlee instead. But the second she found out about the kiss she had been done with him. If it had been anyone else, she said, but not Erin- not the perfect ideal of love that he had held in his heart since he was a teenager. There was no way to compete with that, Greenlee felt, and so she had a fit, threw everything he owned into the hall and chucked one of her heels at his head before kicking him out of their home. "You said...you said never again."

With a shaky smile, she said "I lied."

It was all he ever wanted to hear...and it sounded all wrong to him. His heart sunk in his chest as he looked into her dark, hopeful eyes and wondered _When did I stop loving you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Deception Spa Works. There was a male reception working behind the desk wearing a name tag that said Dani. The man had highlights in his hair and Jason was pretty sure he was wearing foundation. Clearing his throat, Jason said "Uh...Brenda Barret around here?"

"And who wants to know, solider?"

"Could you page Brenda?"

"Oh, aren't you a brusque one? I'm afraid I can't divulge the identities of our clients. Not even to a hottie like you. But if you wanted to book a service, then you could go in back. How about a tan?"

Jason glared at him, wondering if Brenda put him up to saying that.

"No?" Dani asked "Eyebrow wax? It'd make you look years younger. I had mine done just two days ago. You like?"

Jason simply blinked.

"No eyebrow wax, okay," Dani said. "Mud bath? Pedicure? What can I do to take that frown off your face? Tell Dani how he can make it all better."

"You know what? I'm just gonna go look for Brenda on my own."

Dani jumped up and blocked his way. "No, you don't, big boy. No payee, no playee. So what will it be? Massage, perhaps? We just hired a new masseuse. David will change your life if he gets his fingers on you. He's delicious. Can I sign you up for his next slot?"

"I'll pass."

"You're no fun."

"I've heard that before."

Just then, the owner of the Spa, Lucy Coe came walking in. Jason smiled. "Hey! Can you find Brenda for me. She's back there getting something done to her hands."

"A paraffin dip?"

"I don't know."

Dani said "Oh, Ms. Coe, you know this man of mystery? He wouldn't even tell me his name. Such a bad boy."

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Lucy told Jason. She grinned, wrapped her arm around his, and said "Lets go track Brenda down. Now, since you are already here, do you want to stick around and take advantage of one of our services? On the house. Since you are Alan's son, after all. A tan, maybe?"

"I'm good."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aidan stood up, breaking contact with Greenlee. "What did Zach say? Or did you just leave him a note? Voicemail message?"

She shook her head, letting out a short laugh. "Do you actually think I would be that big of a bitch? Just text him- _its over, hon_. I...told him I...had a business trip. Last minute. I figured I could explain it all later...when I get my head together. I just had to see you."

Lightening cracked through the sky and it started to pour, instantly soaking there clothes. They made a dash to the door of Charles Street Investigations and Aidan unlocked it, they want in and he punched the security code into the pad.

Greenlee pulled her wet shirt away from her skin. "Damn, that came out of nowhere."She smiled slightly, searching his eyes, and then said "My clothes are back at the hotel. Do you have a towel or something, at least?"

He walked over to the coat closet and found an old PCU sweatshirt hanging there (he was pretty sure Emily had left it behind when she stopped by the office) along with an extra leather jacket of Jason's and three bullet proof vests. Bringing the sweatshirt back "Looks like this is the best you're gonna do. Sorry. Its not coat turn."

"Coat turn? Couture?" She laughed. "That's okay. Its dry. That makes it couture enough right now."

"The bathroom is down the hall."

"Be right back. Don't kiss any ex-wives while I'm gone."

Aidan swallowed hard.

Greenlee said "That was a joke."

"Good one." He forced a smile.

"You don't...you don't have a new wife or something, do you?"

"What woman would marry me? I've got a lousy track record on the happily ever after scorecard."

"I just thought you would be more excited to see me. Last night on the phone...I thought you were missing me..."

"I was, Greens."

She nodded and left to change her shirt. Aidan ran his hands through his hair, and let out a long breath into the silence of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

John took his mail out of the slot and walked into his apartment. He looked through it and threw a couple of bills on his end table then got to a postcard of Niagra Falls. Flipping it over he read

_Thank you, Love me._

He couldn't know for sure but all his instincts told him it was a message from Sam. A small smile curved onto his lips and he thought _Time to find you and bring you home._

(_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heavens open every time she smiles  
_

_And when I come to her_

_that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love

She's got a fine sense of humor

_when I'm feeling low down _

_  
And when I come to her when the sun goes down _

_  
Take away my trouble,_

_take away my grief _

_  
Take away my heartache, _

_in the night like a thief_

She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love) (Van Morrison)


	110. I'm the One Who Loves You, Dilu

Note-_ The last story posted here, The Agency, is on hiatus. I hope to bring you the conclusion eventually. The story below was written for a challenge that asked writers to use the Keith Urban song Won't Let You Down in a story. This has two parts._

**I'm the One Who Loves You**

**Part One**

April 2007  
Dillon  
  
Give up on her. That's what they all tell me to do. Who is they all? The world in general. At least its sure feels that way- and it has from the start. The whole damn world can see that I am a hopeless case when it comes to this woman and that she's just not ready for all the love I want to give her.

Every guy wants her. Every guy loves her. They line up to get the chance to be shot down. They beat down her door left and right. But guess what?

They don't really know her.

They will never know her like I do. I know her best. I know exactly what fears her big crooked smile hides. I know what her eyes look like in the second before they start to tear up. And I'm the first guy that she ever went too far for.

So even if every other guy thinks he loves her…..they don't really know what loving that girl is all about. Its nights spent lonely, waiting her out. Its days spent laughing, down at the boat house. Its minutes spent holding her, when she's screaming in terror because some bad dream wrecked her good night's sleep. Its watching her lie to you and loving her anyway. Its lying to her and having her stomp her foot and say "I don' buy that for a second!" Its heartbreak and forgiveness. Its last summer and this one and the next one too spent loving her...whether she loves me back or not.

All these guys want her to be their girl. Sorry, boys, she's already mine. I loved her first. And one day she won't need a whole crowd surrounding her to feel adored, she'll just need to take my hand.

(_Everybody says  
that when it comes to friends_

the truest ones are counted on one hand) ( Keith Urban)

So you want to know who's gonna win this little contest over Lulu Spencer's heart? Who will she date next?

Hell if I know.

But I can tell you one thing that I do know right now for sure…as I sit here in Kelly's watching her argue with Logan about picking on Spinelli, while Milo sits at the counter, already an afterthought to her but he just don't know it yet….no matter who Lulu picks to date…..I'm gonna be the man in love with her. The man who waits her out. The man who comes running when she calls.

I watch as Milo glares at Logan and finally walks over to him. "You heard what she said. Apologize to Spinelli. Now."

Logan pushes Milo. "Back off! This don't concern you."

They start a shoving fight that knocks both their bodies into Lulu. I jump up and catch her as she stumbles..

She looks up at me. "Thanks for the save, Dillon."

"Anytime."

Her face lights up in a smile as she untangles herself from my arms and then starts to yell at Logan and Milo to stop fighting over her. She swears that is not what she wants. But I think she loves it. She loves the attention and she won't be giving it up anytime soon. Her father never gave her enough growing up and now she will take it from anyone who offers. And they all offer, you can believe that.

But when the thrill of the chase wanes for them, when her attitude becomes more than they can handle, when she's not just the pretty face trophy every guy under twenty five in Port Charles seeks, when all this nonsense is over...I'll still be the man in love with her.

Give up on her? Not in this lifetime.

The chaos in Kelly's continues. I just shake my head cause I've been in way too many of these Notice me, notice me contests over her already. I can't keep doing this. But when she finally tires of all the others...I pray Lulu will turn around and see the guy who loved her first, and hopes to be the one she loves last.  
_  
(Take a look around  
Before you hit the ground_

The only one you'll see  
will be this man) 

XXXXXXXXXX****

August 2008  
Dillon

I never thought I'd spend a year away from her, but I have. A year of growing up and changing...but it hardly seems real cause she wasn't by my side. When her brother called me to say there was talk of Lulu having to seek treatment because she was on the verge of a breakdown all I could think was _What did they let happen to my girl?_

But really it was me. I let this happen to her. I left Port Charles to chase my dreams and everyone said that it was the right thing but this little lump in the middle of my chest, this burning pain that hit me when I told her I was going, let me know it was all wrong.

She needed me. I have dreams I want to catch...but nothing comes before her. Not anymore.

I get my first glimpse of her since that horrible, winter day when we buried Georgie as I come off the elevator at General Hospital. She is yelling at Epiphany Johnson "I don't care what Trevor Lansing told you! I'm Johnny's family. You have to tell me how he's doing in his surgery. Its my fault he was hurt and he can't die. Where is his file? Is this it? Let me see...let me!"

"Child," Epiphany draws out the world "I wouldn't try me if I was you."

"Lulu."

She spins around and her already tear stained face just crumbles, her shoulders fall and her head tilts. Her eyes fill with guilt, saying to me Look at what I did. I'm so ashamed. She just stands frozen, staring in my eyes.

I open my arms to her. Whispering my name, she flings herself into my arms. And I don't care what anybody says...this is right where she should be.  
_  
(Yeah I'll catch you when you fall  
cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care  
I'll always be there)_

She pulls back. "Who called you?"

I try to play it off. "I was just in town visiting. Grandfather guilted me into coming back for a board meeting. I think he just misses having a house full of people."

Lulu gives me a look that says Yeah, right.

"Fine. Nikolas called me."

"I'm sorry that you got drug into my mess."

I hesitantly hold my hand out to her and, after a moment, she takes it. I lead her over to the nearby waiting area. "Why are you here alone?"

"I'm supposed to be at all home resting. After Alexis got me bail, Lucky drove me back to his house and told me to take a nap. He said he'd bring home dinner for me when his shift was over."  
"But as soon as he left you hightailed it back here?"

"Johnny got shot when the cops caught us. He had one surgery already, yesterday, and now they took back in but no one will tell me how he's doing. Claudia, that's his bitch of a sister, she hates me and his father wants me dead and the family lawyer just laughs when I tell him that I love Johnny." She quickly covers her mouth, as if she realizes she shouldn't have admitted that to me.

"Hey, its okay. Love...what's his name...that's fine. I've been doing a lot of dating myself lately."

Total lie. I went on a few dates. But none of them really made me feel...well anything like looking at Lulu right now does.

"I didn't come home to try and convince you to date me over all your other choices. I came home cause you're my friend."__

(Standing there in losing  
ground

I'm your best friend now  
and I won't let you down…no oh)

Clutching my hand, she says "I've made such a mess of everything."

"Yeah, well," I hug her close to me "we all do that sometimes, Lu."  
__

(I've learned what not to do.  
Don't take for granted those who keep  
their faith in you.

And if you lose your way,  
on some rainy day,  
just look above  
and I will be the sunshine breaking through)  


"Thank you for coming home, Dillon. I need you so bad right now."

Hearing that makes every single moment of pain worth it for me.


	111. dilu, conclusion

**  
I'm the One Who Loves You  
Part Two**

November 2009  
Lulu

There's something about his smile. If I had to pin it down...I'd say Dillon's smile made me go crazy back in the summer of 2006 and made me love him and made me fight for him. And it was that smile later that told me to was okay to date whoever I wanted...even though it was breaking his own heart to tell me that...and that smile is what kept me together when I sat by Johnny's bedside as he recovered from being shot by the police.

I tried to convince Dillon to go back to Los Angeles and keep looking for movie work but he told me that after working on one he had enough of being a grip, he wanted to write his own screenplays. Like I didn't know he picked that cause he could do it in Port Charles. He's way too good to me but I didn't have the strength to fight him another time...to send him off into that great big future he deserves so bad...because I needed him here. When he's gone, nothing makes sense. It seems like I'm standing on quicksand. And no matter who I'm with, I just can't be who I want to be if Dillon isn't around keeping me strong...being my very best friend.

I hurt so many people during that time when I was lost. Lucky. Spinelli. Carly. Maxie. Milo...and I hurt Logan, too. I didn't cause him to attack me but I did break his heart when I could have just been honest a lot sooner.

The days fly by and I move further and further away from being Little Lulu, and maybe one day soon I will feel like a real adult. I'll finally do something I can be proud of myself for. But tonight its Dillon who takes that step over the line first...tonight the movie he worked on is debuting.

Sitting next to me in the theater, he's wearing this huge, crazy big smile. "Thanks for coming with me tonight, Lulu."

"Where else would I be? Its your first movie opening. You need a souvenir!" I grab my ticket stub and kiss it, leaving a lipstick stain of my lips on it. "Here you go."

He chuckles. "I'll treasure it always."

"The first of many. I'll do that every time one of your movies come out."

"Well, who knows if there will be more."

"I know, Dillon."

We are staring in each other's eyes, both smiling and really grateful for a good, calm moment in this insane town, when the lights go down. I reach over and take his hand as the movie starts.

I've tried to love many men in my life...and I've been pretty horrible at it. Always messing it all up from the start. But now its starting to feel like maybe I am getting good at loving Dillon- the way he needs- like he has always tried to love me, as a friend first.

Now if only he didn't have that pesky girlfriend Leyla. Oh well. She won't last. But I'm sticking around for life.

(Every step along the highway  
of your life  
I'll be the one  
standing beside you.

Believe me that I will.

Don't forget you came and  
you saved me.

You saved my life.)

XXXXXXXXXXX

**  
May 2010  
Lulu **

Middle of the night phone calls. Frantic knocking on the door. Texting _I need U now_. And rambling voice mail messages about anything and everything ( _Can you believe Maxie said that to me? After all we've been through that she even thinks I would still do something like that to her. I hate her sometimes, I swear I do...sob...how could she say that_?). That's what Dillon has to put up with from me.

He's my safe place to fall, that's for sure. But he's also the one who sees through all my bullshit and calls me on it. He helped me finally pick a college major-business, naturally, as us Spencers do not like working for anyone else and always have to run our own Blues Club, hotel, diner, or casino- and he lugged all my stuff over to Spinelli's Penthouse when I moved in after Jason got married and moved out.

I always try hard now to not take Dillon for granted, or anyone else who loves me like Spinelli, Carly, Nikolas, Lucky, my Dad and even Edward and Tracy. Because I got real close to losing them all. I was right on the edge of a breakdown, and had no reserves of strength left to fight off the blackness, the fear and the monsters in my head. But then Dillon came home and he made me strong again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I get off my couch and head to the door of the Penthouse, when I open it I lose my breath at the sight before me. Dillon is standing there, in tears, and shaking. He says "I'm sorry for coming here like this. Its late. I know. But I didn't know where else to go. Are you alone? I'm not...interrupting a date or anything, am I?"

"Get in here. No, you're not. What's going on?"

Looking in his eyes, I feel fear shoot through my gut. If Dillon is this upset and scared, its bad. All I know is I have to get him through this, like he gets me through everything.

"Its my mom..." he whispers. His hands shake and he keeps running them through his hair and pacing around in front of me. "My mom...she has cancer, Lu."

His whole body seems to shudder as he gets the words out. I pull him into a hug and he starts shaking with sobs. "Shhhh...its okay."

"I'm sorry for..." he can't finish cause he's crying too hard, and my own tears flow onto his shoulder and as hug him as tight as I can.

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm your best friend. You came to the right place."

(Yeah I'll catch you when you fall  
Cause I'm the one who loves you  
You'll never wonder if I care  
I'll always be there)

He pulls back a little, so that are foreheads are touching and whispers "I can't lose her. I'm still trying to make it right. Trying to be the son she wants..."

Cupping his cheeks with my hands, I tell him "She knows how much you love her, Dil, and you are just the son she wants...you always have been. You don't have to change a thing. Your mom is tough and I know she's gonna fight this. We're gonna be there for her through it all...me and you. We're a family and we're in this together, okay?"

"I love you, Lulu."

How long have I loved Dillon? I've loved him since the days of having Elvis, my made up boyfriend, and I've loved him since the boat house, and I've loved him through my boyfriends come and gone and his girlfriends, and I've loved him through the lies and the anger and the loss and the forgiveness. We are true best friends but we don't say_ I love you_ in casual conversations.

I mean, who do you think we are? Jason and Carly. I don't think so.

So when he tells me that he loves me right now. I really think he means he is_ in_ love with me. Or maybe...and this has been known to happen...I'm just hoping that he is.

I bring my lips to his and we kiss for the first time in years. Its tender and sad, then desperate and intense, his tongue moves into my mouth and its like I'm coming back to life after the longest, coldest winter ever. He breaks the kiss and we both take in short gasping breaths.

He says "I should go." Turning he heads for the door.

I nearly tackle him, throwing my arms around him from behind. What can I say? I'm a crazy girl sometimes. "Please don't go. I can handle this...I want to be here for you...I shouldn't have kissed you...I just couldn't help myself. You know me...I'm like that."

When he turns around, he's got this teary smile on his lips. "I'm not leaving because you kissed me. I'm leaving because...if I don't...I'm going to want to pick you up and carry you up to that bed in your room and...make love to you. And right now...I just don't think I could survive waking up to find out I'm just another guy on your list still. Cause I do love you, Lu, as a friend and...a hell of a lot more...but I also need you...I'm gonna need you bad in the next few months and I ...just think I should leave...well I still have you."

"You will always have me."

He nods.

Maybe I should just let him go. Cause right now his head is all over the place. He's terrified for his mom. I can't make this about me. But if he walks out that door thinking I don't love him back, I will never forgive myself. "I'm in love with you, Dillon...and you don't have to say anything back or explain your feelings to me or think I'm just confused and I'll change my mind tomorrow. Cause I know my heart now. The first time we ever kissed I knew it was you...you know back when I ruined your marriage, not like you could forget that...and back when we made our baby that I couldn't keep...back when I broke your heart and you broke mine...and then I did get lost...but you came and found me. You made me steady again. So...stay the night...and let me make you steady."

"Lulu...don't say all this just because my mom is sick. Please don't do that to us. I need you too much..."

"Then get over here. Cause you have me."

He sweeps me into his arms, lifting me right off my feet, and- silly girl that I can still sometimes be- I think it's a moment that could have come right out of one of my parents adventure stories. Luke and Laura- my folks- are legends. But Lulu and Dillon...aren't half bad either.

He smiles at me, with tears rolling over his cheeks, and my own tears are rolling down mine, and then we kiss and our tears mix all together. We tumble onto the couch, with my arms and legs locked around his back, keeping him close to me...right where he belongs.  
_  
(Standing there in losing ground  
cause I'm your best friend now_

And I won't let you  
I will not let you  
I won't let you down)

**  
THE END**

Note- to make this work I had to change the word man to one.


	112. Texas Two Step, part one

Language warning for this fic. This is four parts.

It is PG-13 for mentions of violence.

The history of these characters before they came to Port Charles is all AU. The rest of their history, in Port Charles, is canon. This story is set on the first day Nadine starts working at General Hospital.

This is for the week thirty words: cold ,bitter, memory

**Texas Two Step**

**Part One**

**October 2007**

Every part of his body ached. A way too normal start to a typical day in his life: all fucked up from the get go.

Logan's light, steely eyes blinked open, spotted a flash of blurry blonde hair and white teeth, and then blinked close again. A steady thump behind his eyes made him let out a low, guttural groan. Another blink let him know the blonde blur had moved closer to him. He groaned again as he felt new aches in his lower body, especially his stomach. It felt like the devil was tap dancing on it while, at the same time, slicing at it with a sword.

_Shit,_ he thought, _this a hell of a hangover. Last night must have been one kick ass time. Wish I could remember it._

He mumbled, as he shifted in bed, "Everything fucking hurts...I'm through with Jack Daniels...don't let me touch it again, Lulu."

"Aunt Raylene always said you were a no good tom cat. Looks like she had your number all along."

_That voice, _Logan thought, _what the hell? I know that chick_.

His eyes popped open. He realized he was in a cubicle at General Hospital and a nurse was standing over him. He must be just about at death's door, he figured, cause he was hearing voices from his past. Logan could have sworn she sounded just like a girl he knew in Texas when he was growing up. He tried to study her features but there were two of her swaying in front of him, so it didn't work very well.

"Nurse...what happened to me? And don't even try lying that I was in an accident cause I can take the lowdown, dirty truth. Who tried to kill me this time?"

"This time? Well, doesn't that just say it all, Logan. I mean really!"

He reached up to hold his thumping head as her loud, pissed off voice rang in his head. Who would have guessed she'd be the voice he'd make his conscious in the last minutes of his life? _But then again_, he thought, _she always did think she knew what was best for everyone...starting with me. _

She went on "Well,_ this time_, it was someone in the mob. At least that's the rumor going around this place. They all say you work for Sonny Corinthos. But even Hollingbrook's town idiot Bubba Joe Jackson would have had more sense than to take a job where getting shot is darn near guaranteed."

It was her. Or he was hallucinating. Either way he wished she would stop bitching him out. It did nothing for his headache. His vison slowly started to clear. He looked down at his waist. It was bandaged.

"That what went down? I was shot?" He went to touch his wound.

She batted his hand away. "Don't touch that! You bust open your stitches and I just might not redo them. How would you like those apples, Logan? It would serve you right for being as reckless as a pig rolling in mud in the middle of the bull's pen."

A chuckle rumbled through him, but his laugh was strangled and quickly turned into a moan as the laughter sent a sharp shot of pain through his gut. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make her out clearer, but his vision was still quite blurred.

"I'm like that, doll. Always have been...you know me."

After a moment. Nadine sighed, her tone became less frustrated and preachy, and more calm. "I _did_ think I knew you. Looking at you now, I'm not sure I ever really did though. The boy I met on the playground dreamed of being a doctor, not a gangster."

"Most twelve year olds don't plan on becoming criminals. Don't play like I was a saint." He laid back and closed his eyes. "Sorry...I'd like to see that cute little face of yours again...but you're nothing but a fuzzy blonde haze right now...what you doing this side of the Mississippi anyway? What made you leave all that big open sky behind?"

"You remember my sister Jolene? Your tongue always dropped out of your mouth when she walked by so I'm betting she left an impression on you, like she does every man...or did. She...she's sick. She's in a coma, actually, in this very hospital."

"I'm sorry...she was always a cool chick to me. Hope she pulls out of it."

"The doctors believe its irreversible. But you know what Aunt Raylene always said about not giving up on your hope. When there's a..."

He said, under his breath, at the same time as her "When there's a drought you don't stop praying for rain just cause it didn't come yesterday."

Nadine said, her tone light and amused, "You remembered!"

Logan chuckled, then groaned, again and opened his eyes. He could finally see her half way clearly. She had grown up a lot in the last six years but she was still a pretty adorable looking girl...well, woman now, really.

He still held a perfect image of her in his head as a girl with pig tails though. The tomboy, straight A student who took a liking to the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks, never realizing till it was too late that she could not reform him and could not make him see her as anything more than a friend.

Looking at her now, even when she was still slightly blurred to him, Logan wondered what he had been thinking as a teenager. He worked his way through every hot red head, raven haired or bleach blonde he could get to buy into his_ darling, doll_, _baby, honey...save me...screw me...its you, just you _routine but never put the moves on Nadine.

_Dumb ass, _he told himself. _At least she really knew you...none of the other chicks back then even came close to doing that._

That was the story of his life though. Mess up every chance he got to make a decent future for himself. Turn right when he should turn left. Say no when he should yes, and yes when he should really run the other direction. Freaking typical.

"Yeah,' he murmured "I remember it all. Texas. You. Two stepping at your Aunt Raylene's barn dance to Tim McGraw. A man don't forget something like that."

_(Skipping rocks on the river by the railroad tracks.  
You had a suntan line and red lipstick._

_  
I worked so hard for that first kiss  
and a heart don't forget something like that.  
_

_A heart don't forget, no a heart don't forget_

_  
I said " A heart don't forget something like that."_

_  
Oh, not something like that_) (Tim McGraw)

**Note- because Nadine grew up in Texas she will be even more country than she is on the show.**


	113. logan and nadine, part two

**Texas Two Step**

**Part Two**

Nadine knew she should be attending to other patients. She had stitched up Logan's wound, checked his vitals, and checked the IV line for the antibiotics he was being administered. She had no good excuse to hover over his bed a minute longer. If she didn't skedaddle soon, that taskmaster head nurse Miss Johnson would probably string her up by her toenails for dereliction of duty- and on her first day too.

She had wanted to stay around till he opened his eyes at least. Those cold, bitter, hungry for life and love and something more eyes. She hadn't spent years dreaming about them but the second she saw him laying on that gurney in the ER, bleeding and unconscious, she had felt this spasm shake her from head to toe...sorta like she had been hit with the paddles on a defibrillator machine...and all Nadine wanted was the chance to look into his eyes another time.

_I'm not about to go start picking daises over Logan again,_ Nadine warned herself, _He loves me not. And that's that. He was more taken with that two headed snake at the county fair than he ever was me. And Jolene's hot pants. He loved those daisy duke shorts. They always put a big ole Texas sized grin on that boy's face but little, plain Jane, horse riding and pony tail wearing Nadine...nope she never turned his head once._

That didn't stop him from being her first crush or her from following him around for four years straight. Until he ended up taking her best friend into the hay loft one afternoon, breaking the last of Nadine's illusion about who Logan might end up being to her. The memory still stung.

After that she had to take a good long look at herself and realize she just wasn't his type. Too bossy. Too athletic. Too independent...he wanted to wear the pants and pull off the girl's pants and have all his one liners be met with giggles, not a rolling of her eyes and the words _Can't you be serious, Lo? I want to really talk to you...How's your mom doing? Is she still sick?_

And he would tell her. But he wouldn't ever look at her like she was kissable. She was only good enough to be a buddy.

Looking at him now, Nadine told herself that it had all probably worked out for the best.

Cause her heart would be in her throat each day he left for work if she was dating him now. Though after six years, Nadine reasoned, they would be married and not just dating. Dating for that long...that's not how they did it back home in Hollingsbrook. Its high school graduation, knocked up, shot gun wedding and miserable ever after for most of the kids they grew up with...but a lucky few got out, and a even smaller few married their high school sweetheart just because they couldn't imagine ever loving anyone else. Nadine was happy to have gotten out. She just would have been happier to have married her high school sweetheart...but she couldn't by any right really call Logan that. She had only wanted him to be.

Shaking her head, she glanced down at his chart, and told herself _I've got to focus! I'm here to do a gosh darn job, not make up some Cinderella-esque fantasy where my foot finally fits the glass slipper he's holding. As if! He's so rough with anything he gets his hands on, he'd surely crush it before I could even try to slide it on...and the thing he is roughest with, I can never let myself forget, is himself...he destroys himself for sport._

And that used to break her heart every time she witnessed it. So why did that very same heart leap with joy at the sight of his eyes opening a few minutes before?

Nadine decided she must be a damn glutton for punishment because four long years of him thinking of her as only a person with girl parts-but not a woman he would ever kiss- have not dulled her desire to get at least one kiss from him in her lifetime. It ticked her off that he wanted to go and throw away his life before she could ever get that chance.

_Stop! Do not look at his lips...do not...He's like a train with no brakes, bound to end up in a wreck._..her head told her heart. But her stubborn little heart did what he always had done all her life...played deaf.

In a more professional tone, she told him "For the record, you weren't shot this time. You were stabbed. You suffered a three inch long, half inch deep laceration on your lower abdomen, and a contusion on your head. You were found on the docks by a Mr. Spinelli and he called for assistance. You will require a minimum of a four day stay in the hospital, Mr. Hayes. You will be moved to a room upstairs as soon as it is readied for you."

He opened his eyes slowly. "Mr. Hayes? Cute...do I call you Mrs. Crowell? I'll feel like I'm talking to your Aunt Raylene."

"You're my patient. I have to maintain a professional standard."

"Do you tell all your patients that they're fools for getting injured?"

"Just the ones who _are_ fools."

A small smiled tugged on his lips. When she was twelve years old, she loved that smile and eleven years later...she loved it even more. Aunt Raylene would declare she was denser than a box of moon rocks if she hadn't learned to move past this man in all those years.

It wasn't like Nadine held onto her crush in the years they were apart. In fact, the whole last year they knew each other, she had hated him...vocally and emotionally, for sleeping with her friend and then pretending like it was no big thing and he had not the slightest inclination that Nadine had feelings for him.

XXXXXXXXX

**September 2001**

_She wagged her finger at him, as they stood on her Aunt's farm. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. She wore a yellow sundress. _

"_You didn't know I liked you like that, Logan? I'll start believing that the morning the pigs in theirs pens grow wings and fly to the county fair themselves!"_

"_Listen, doll, you know I care about you as a friend but you're not gonna be my girl so you might as well just get that thought out of your head right now."_

"_I might not be your kind of girl but guess what, mister Darling Doll Baby?" Her southern twang became even deeper, mocking the way he came onto women._

_Nadine screamed at Logan" You are not my kind of man either! You aren't even a man at all! There's more honor in Buster's little pinkie toe than there is in your whole dang body."_

_She hoped that hurt, since Buster was her half blind hound dog. He was loyal to a fault though, unlike some people she could name. _

"_That's harsh, darlin'. I thought we were friends. Let me make this up to you. I'll take you into town in my truck for a burger or something. You got five dollars I can borrow for gas money till pay day?"_

_She pushed at his chest. "Get on out of here! I don't want you coming round no more. We ain't friends. We ain't nothing. My Aunt Raylene taught me to respect myself and to fight for what I want in this world. I fought like a mama bear protecting her babies over you. I fought for us. I stood by you like you were my man. But you were never my man. So git! Go find some other girl to make cry cause I'm getting off this roller coaster ride with you."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

And she did. She ignored him mostly all through senior year, and when she did talk to him she told him what a scuzz she felt he was.

But she couldn't remember that anger in the moment he was wheeled in by paramedics earlier that night. Then her long buried crush thudded back to life in her chest. Her normal heartbeat stopped for a second and when it started up again every other beat was his name...making it so all she could think about was him once again.

Nadine told herself that when Logan recovered and was released from the hospital then she would forget about him once more. Just cause they lived in the same town did not mean she had to see him on a regular basis. She had turned her back on him once and she could do it again.

Logan asked, as he still wore a very small smile, "You really still that mad at me? Or am I just a fool in general?"

"Anyone with the sense God gave a goat would know not to work for Sonny Corinthos."

"What do you know about him anyway, New Girl in Town?"

"Plenty. Thank you very much. Everyone in this whole hospital says is a big time mob kingpin and they act terrified of him. They even whisper his name like if he hears them talking about him then he's gonna fit them for cement shoes. Only a James Dean wanna be like you would think its cool to take a job with him."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "This ain't about my job at all. You're still spitting nails pissed off at me, I can tell. Your attitude right now is about me not wanting to date you in high school."

Nadine looked at the door. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Nurse Johnson just called me. Got to scoot. See you later. Get some sleep and that's an order."

"I stopped taking orders when I left the army."

"Well start taking them again. Lord knows, it couldn't hurt. And I order you to sleep, solider. You need your rest right now."

"Nah, I'm fine. Do you think you could get a TV in here for me?"

She could tell he was only saying that to mess with her, but of course it worked. She spun on her heel, headed for the curtain, while mumbling curses on him under her breath and then saying "Still stubborn as a god dang mule. If he would just listen to me one time...one god dang time!"

Nadine jerked open the curtain, then jerked it close behind her again. He was just as frustrating as ever. She moved to Port Charles to help her sister not run into some half loco, liked to get drunk on moonshine and break into the school, guy from her past.

He had never wanted her in Texas. Picked everyone else over her back then.

_Well, bully for you,_ Nadine silently told him as she stomped over to the nurse's desk with her face flushed , _Cause I don't want you this time. As Aunt Raylene would say "When you see crazy coming...cross the street!"_

_(Well all I wanted was to be your_

_one and only._

_  
And all I ever got from you was_

_being lonely._

_  
Now that dream is laid to rest.  
'Cause you have failed the test._

_  
Hey blame it on your lying, cheating, _

_cold dead beating,  
two-timing, double dealing,  
mean mistreating, loving heart_) (Patty Loveless)


	114. logan and nadine, part three

**Texas Two Step**

**Part Three**

Logan watched Nadine leave his room, with a small grin on his face, as she cussed him out something fierce under her breath and called him a stubborn mule. He felt like calling her back in to tell her that all Baldwins are stubborn and, guess what, he met that father of his that he told her about.

Back then Nadine was the only one who knew about Scott. Logan talked to her about stuff he couldn't tell his buddies or the girls he took down to the lake to try and screw on Saturday nights.

Nadine always listened to him and gave him her hokey, down home, right off the farm advice. He never took it but damn if it had not made him feel better back then just to know she cared.

Of course he used her, hurt her, and then got dumped by her all before they even had a first date. Not that it could have went down any other way. He was even more self destructive and out of control back then. It was amazing she put up with him as long as she had.

_She's still one hell of good girl,_ he thought. _They don't grow them like that anywhere but Texas_.

(_Her second cousin was my third grade teacher._

_I used to cut her Grandma's grass._

_Back then she was nothing but knees and elbows. _

_Golly, did she grow up fast! _

_She's got her Daddy's money,_

_her Mama's good looks,_

_more laughs than a stack of comic books,_

_a wild imagination, _

_a college education._

_Add it all up, it's a deadly combination. _

_She's a good Bass fisher, _

_a dynamite kisser, _

_country as a turnip green._

_She's got her Daddy's money,_

_her Mama's good looks, _

_and look who's looking' at me. ) _( Richochet)

He laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep. When he woke up, he opened his eyes to see blond hair but it was the wrong blond haired girl.

"What you doing here, Jones? Come to finish me off?"

"Oh, yippee, he lives." Her tone was like a creek bed in winter- _dry._

Logan still couldn't manage to find a comfortable position that didn't feel like he mid-section was being torn apart by wild, rabid dogs every time he moved. He groaned as he shifted to look at Maxie in the chair next to his bed, where she was reading a magazine and hadn't even bothered to put it down when he woke up.

"I must be just about to kick it, right? And you're here to be the first one that gets to spit on my dead body."

"For some unknown reason," she drug out every word "Cooper actually still cares if you live or die. He had to go back into work. So I'm on _Keep Logan Breathing _duty. I warned him I'm not very good at doing jobs I don't like...so I wouldn't stop breathing anytime soon if I was you cause I might have to file my nails and give them a fresh coat of paint before I call for help."

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey...Lulu around anywhere?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "She came and left. Guess sitting by your bedside just don't fit into her schedule of man juggling. You better get well soon so you can go chase her down for the millionth time and get her to believe you are the best loser she's ever gonna find to fall in love with. Maybe if you beg really hard like a good little dog she will pat your head and give you a treat."

_Something to look forward to_, he thought bitterly.

It would have been nice if Lulu had bothered to stick around until she could see for herself he was awake. Logan knew they had a lot of work to put in before they were in a good place again, since he cheated on her with the snarky mouthed woman who was visiting him at that moment, but he couldn't make it right on his own. And most days Lulu didn't really seem to care if they ever got back together, or if he even lived or died.

He wondered where Nadine was...she might slap him silly for all the dumb ass moves he makes but she would do it out of genuine caring for his sad sack of a self. He hadn't made many true friends in his life...just Cooper and Nadine...and he had screwed up with both of them.

Maybe there was still time to make up for all that. The devil kept coming for him, landing him in hospitals in Texas, Virginia, Baghdad and Germany to name a few over the years, but the devil ain't caught him yet. Logan Hayes had just beat back death another time...now he had to figure out how to lick this think called_ Getting the Good Life_.

He had a feeling it wouldn't be Lulu who helped him do it though. She was already through with him, she just was playing at the idea that maybe she wasn't. That much was now painfully obvious to him.

XXXXXXXXX

Nadine shook her head as she watched yet another woman leave the nurse's desk after asking about Logan.

First the two blondes were there arguing over who would get to sit with him. Nadine couldn't figure out if they both wanted to or both did not want to cause the conversation quickly turned from Logan's health to how they had both slept with him and who was better in bed and who just laid there like a dead fish. One stormed out, pissed off and screaming, and the other smirked and walked into Logan's room.

Now another girl was here to check on him. She was dark haired and had a plate full of cookies.

_Hell's bells, that boy still has a whole stable full of fillies chasing after him_, Nadine thought to herself. _Or he's chasing after them like a bull during mating season...one or the other. Somethings never change. Should have known better than to think he might grow up and settle down. Logan only has one speed...ninety miles an hour heading straight for the edge of a cliff. Wonder what he's done all these years without me to pull him back? Well, he'll have to keep doing without...maybe one of his three new "friends" will care enough to waste away four years trying to be all he needs cause I'm not doing it again._

Epiphany walked up behind Nadine. "Child! Are you daydreaming again? Do you think bedpans empty themselves? Well they might have at the last place you worked but here that's your job. Now get to it!"

"Yes ma'am. Right away. Sorry about that."

Nadine sighed and headed back to work, with Logan as much on her mind as he had been all shift. That boy just had a way of working under her skin like no one else eve had. Aunt Raylene would call her as hopeless as a penny with a hole it in when it came to him.

XXXXXX

She made it through the rest of her shift without having to go back into Logan's room and headed home, still reliving every moment they new each other in her head. The next day she walked off the elevator at the start of her shift and Epiphany yelled "Miss Crowell, you best tell that boyfriend of yours to stop harassing my nurses and costing this hospital money in wasted productivity. Or else I'm taking it out of his hind."

"My boyfriend, ma'am?"

"Oh no you don't. Stop ma'aming me. I'm Head Nurse Johnson, understand? And if Mr. Hayes is not your boyfriend you should tell him that cause he's been asking every nurse, doctor and orderly who gets within spitting distance of his doorway to find you for him. He even tried to limp his stab wounded self out of bed. I put a stop to that right quick. I don't_ play,_ Miss Crowell. Don't forget that."

"Yes, Head Nurse Johnson. I won't. I promise."

Epiphany sighed and gave her the smallest smile ever known to man. "Now go see about that boy of yours before he brings this hospital to a standstill with his pestering after you."


	115. logan and nadine, last part

**Texas Two Step**

**Part Four**

Nadine hurried off to Logan's room, her annoyance growing with every step because he had gotten her in trouble with Epiphany. She felt like she wasn't on that woman's good side as it was because of being related to Jolene, she didn't need him making it worse.

Nadine prepared to tell Logan to shut up with his big Texas sized mouth already but as soon as she walked into the door, she stopped short as she spotted him sleeping. His skin was slightly flushed and sweaty. She sighed and then walked over to the attached bathroom in the room. She wet a rag and came back, to wipe his forehead. As she did, she startled to see he had restraints on both his arms, keeping him locked to the bed. Must be Epiphany's way of making sure her patient stayed where he was supposed to me. He really was too head strong to just ask to do the right thing and expect that to be enough. She smiled slightly as she brushed some damp hair away from his face.

Being this close to him brought back memories of their one and only kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

**July 2002**

_She ran barefoot down the dirt road from her Aunt Raylene's farm to the ramshackle house where Jacqueline Hayes had raised her only son- before she died of cancer last month, just days after his high school graduation. Jolene had told Nadine moments before that she drove by the Hayes property and spotted Logan dressed in a United States Army uniform, loading a duffel bag into his truck._

_Nadine had been so frantic she didn't even think to go inside her house and grab her sandals and car keys. Or ask Jolene to drive her the half mile to his place. She just ran and ran till she was at the bottom of his driveway and breathless._

_She glanced all around but didn't see him. Just as she started up the driveway, he came walking out of the house. Tears filled her eyes at the sight of him dressed for war._

_They had stopped being close almost a year before but she still saw him around town all the time. Though she was still broken hearted over him and mean to him at times, underneath the pain she still really cared about what happened to Logan and would have listened if he needed to talk. Nadine had tried to approach him at his mother's funeral but Logan brushed her off. And now...less than a month later...it was all over for them for good, it seemed. _

_He was leaving her behind._

_She slowly walked up the driveway, as his eyes stayed locked on hers. Nadine asked "Were you even gonna say good-bye to me? Or don't a rate a proper send off anymore? Four years as your friend and you don't think I might like to hear you went and joined up?"_

"_You've told me enough times how much you hate me. Didn't really think you give a damn what I do anymore."_

_Nadine walked close to him, until they were mere inches apart. "You just love doing that, don't you? Playing the No One Loves Me card so that you THINK you have permission to do whatever you want cause who cares anyway, right? Well, buddy boy, I cared. I cared about you, Logan. And if you cared at all about me you would have walked your country ass down that dirt road to my Aunt Raylene's farm and apologized to me._ _You would have tried to make this right before you up and leave me for good."_

_Nadine screamed, as her voice shook with emotion, " Why couldn't you try, Logan? Why? Why didn't you ever believe in us...even a little bit? WHY?!" She pushed hard at his chest and then started to cry. "Don't think you are walking out of here without giving me a good answer."_

_He grabbed both her wrists, holding them close to his chest, as he tugged her body against his. He murmured "Just forget about me. I was never any good for you anyway."_

_Her teary eyes looked up into his, as one tear spilled down his cheek. All she knew in that moment was this was the end for them...the very end of the line...and she had never even felt his lips touch hers. So Nadine stood on her tippy toes and brought her lips to his. Then she cupped his face, came back down on both feet and rested her forehead against his. "Logan..."_

"_Did I ever tell ya...you're such a pretty girl, Nadine? Cause you are."_

"_I wanted to be your girl." Her body shook with sobs._

_He hugged her close. "Shh...you're gonna forget all about me. Mark my words. Maybe once in a blue moon you'll remember that guy that used to drive you around the bend because he never listened to all your good advice. But you'll be too busy going to school...living it up...keeping on eye on that wild sister of yours...working the farm...you'll be too busy with your life to think about me much. And that's okay. Cause I'll be busy too...on the other side of the world...making it safe for beautiful girls like you."_

_Then he stepped back from her. He gave her one last look and then said "Take real good care of yourself, doll," and he jumped in his truck, peeling out, and leaving her behind in a cloud of dust._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan groaned softly and his eyes slowly opened. A smile tugged on his lips when he spotted her. "Hey there, Texas, you finally came back."

"Its my job to check on you. Nothing else. I'm not your shadow anymore, like I was in high school, so don't be expecting me to be around every corner you turn," Nadine said. "Why were you kicking up a ruckus to see me anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you something." He tried to sit up but his restraints made it impossible to get any leverage. "You think you could get these off me?"

"Be good and Epiphany will take them off herself. But you don't know how to behave, do you? You're ornerier than a rabid coon dog sometimes, and its not cute. Not at all."

"Aw, come on, not even a little bit?"

"Did you call me here to tease me? You know I have serious work to do, Logan."

"Well hold up for one gosh darn minute with all your life saving...cause I got to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago." His eyes locked on her, and a long moment passed.

"Nadine..." he said her name softly, like a prayer of a dying man.

Shivers shook her as goose bumps spread like wildfire over her skin. For once she didn't have anything to say.

Logan went on "I'm sorry for treating you like shit back when we were kids. You... were my first real friend...you deserved better. I just wanted to tell you that so...maybe you won't hate me so much anymore. Cause I want my friend back."

Aunt Raylene never told her what to do in this situation. What to do when the first boy you ever fall in love with turned into the first man who ever left you speechless?

_Breathe, breathe, breathe. Come on. You know how to do this_, she told herself, _In and out, in and out. Make those lungs work so your brain can function and your heart don't stop. I don't need to keel over five seconds after hearing the words I waited six years for...not that I was waiting...not that I care...Oh my, he still makes me stupid and silly and giddy and mad and happy all at the same time...oh me oh my...what do I do now?_

Logan asked "Forgive me_, _Texas?"

She said, softly, "At least you didn't call me doll."

"What's wrong with being called that? Lots of chicks find it quite hot...panty dropping hot."

She slapped his arms. "That's the exact problem! Anyone can be a doll or darlin to you."

"Only you can be Texas to me, though."

She tried to not smile but it didn't work. Nadine turned away, picking up his file. "Well us Texas folks got to stick together, I guess. Lets start with a fresh slate. I won't hate you again until you give me new cause to."

"You said that like you know I will."

She looked over at him and their eyes met. "Won't you?"

"Probably. But give a guy a chance, would ya?"

After a long moment, she stepped close to him and adjusted the sheet over him, while quietly admitting "I don't think I have more than one chance left."

"Maybe that's all I'll need."

Just then a huge flash of lightening jolted through the sky, followed by a burst of thunder just outside the window and a storm started. She smiled. "Hey, Logan, look..."

He didn't look out there though. Instead his eyes stayed locked on her, with a small smile on the corner of his lips. "The drought's over, it looks like."

"Yeah, I would have to say you're right."

Though there was no real drought in Port Charles, just in their lives without each other.

Aunt Raylene was right after all. Holding onto hope is the same as what you do in a drought. Just keep believing a miracle is coming. Or like she always put it:_ When there's a drought you don't stop praying for rain just cause it didn't come yesterday._

All those days in Texas when Logan didn't see how good a friend Nadine was to him had led to this day in Port Charles, New York, of all places, where he finally did.

He lifted his hand a little, as he couldn't move it much since it was strapped down, and nodded toward it. She took his hand and smiled.

Maybe she went too easy on him...but she couldn't stop herself. He was her biggest weakness on earth. She could tell herself till she was blue in the face that she would not go through the crazy ups and downs that came with knowing this man, with loving this man, ever again but she would...and she would do it happily...just for the chance that she might get to spend her life with the boy who she had wanted at twelve and still wanted at twenty-three and would probably want at seventy three too. She wanted more than just to kiss him, to finally make love to him, to be his girl. She wanted to stand next to him through out his life. That's all she ever really wanted.

After a long moment of smiling at each other, Nadine told Logan "Don't think I've forgotten you're crazier than a bed bug on crack."

"And you are still as pretty as a field of wild flowers. But, damn girl, are you ever bossy. You come by it honestly, I guess, though. Your Aunt Raylene was the same way."

"Us Crowell women don't take no mess, Hayes. Don't forget that...and don't go and forget who your real friend is again."

"I think you just about got it through my hard head now."

He squeezed her hand and their second chance came around...the one she would have sworn she wasn't waiting on. But he was her boy from down the dirt road, her first crush, her first heartbreak, her first dream that didn't come true...and there was no way she would walk away without spending at least four more years trying to make him see all she could be to him if he stopped being pigheaded and opened his dang fool eyes.

Hopefully he already had.

Looking back now, Nadine Crowell could see that most of her best and worst memories involved Logan Hayes...she couldn't wait to start making a whole new batch of them.

(_Hey baby what you doing this evening?  
Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?_

_  
I got Tom Petty playing in my Silverado  
and I iced down a six-pack...  
_

_Baby,_

_what you say we go picking wildflowers?_

_Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
you and me baby, picking wildflowers..._

_You and me baby_

_picking wild flowers..._

_Take a trail ride,_

_if you know what I mean._

_  
Hey baby won't you come with me?) (Keith _Anderson)

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. It was fun to write them both as coming from Texas. My first try at writing a southern style romance. Hope you liked it.

Sara


	116. The Lost Years, Jarly

**Jarly**. Three parts.

**The Lost Years**

**June 30, 2008**

_It was like deja vu. She came to his door with a look of desperation in her eyes- swearing she needed him to save her life...to claim her baby. It would be madness to say yes to Carly, but Jason knew he couldn't say no._

_Why do you let her do this to you? he'd been asked that so many times in his life that he lost count. _

_But it wasn't that he let her do this to him. She wasn't working him. He willingly jumped into the deep end of the ocean with her every time she got in trouble, cause he couldn't let her be out there alone. And it built him up, it made him feel like someone vitally important to her, it filled in all the holes that the rest of the world made in him whenever he was able to be her hero._

_He just couldn't believe they were back in this same place after so many years._

"_I told Sonny...I'm carrying your baby, Jason." Carly stood near the door of his apartment, and set his world off its axis with her words._

"_You want me to lie...again?"_

"_I can't let Sonny claim this baby. Not after what happened to Michael. You have to help me."_

"_Why can't you just say Jax is the father? You're married to him. That's how it works."_

"_Sonny will force a DNA test. If Jax doesn't match, I can't play it off like he does because if we divorce...and we are on the verge of it already...he'll want visitation. I can't be tied to Jax for the rest of my life being connected by a child that is really Sonny's. You understand, right?"_

"_I understand that it makes sense to you."_

"_I should have never slept with Sonny. I know that now. What you must think of me...I'm so ashamed." Carly looked down._

_He brushed back her hair from her eyes and whispered "Hey, don't..."_

_She looked up and into his eyes. Carly whispered "I just needed someone that night...when we had to leave Michael at the facility...I needed you, Jase. But Sonny was the one there. I never thought I'd do that again...I though I was finally past self-destructing with him. I trusted myself not to fall into that again...maybe I'll never be free of him."_

"_If you want to be, you can."_

"_What would you do if you were Jax? If I cheated on you like I have him? Could you forgive me this time...when you couldn't then?"_

"_Carly...don't go there."_

"_I wouldn't cheat on you now. I hope you know that."_

"_I know that."_

"_Looking at me right now...holding this pregnancy test...it has to take you back to when I showed up pregnant on your doorstep...and how I believed in us then but still our family...just you, me and Michael,...couldn't last. I know you thought I had grown up and I wasn't the same woman who would fall into bed with Sonny just because I was hurting...I thought I had too...I hate that you know this...that you know I'm like this."_

"_I'm not judging you, okay? Nothing you do will ever change how I feel about you."_

_Relief spread over her face and she hugged him. "I love you so much, Jase. I knew I could count on you to do this for me."_

"_I love you too. You need to take that test and then we'll figure this out, okay?"_

"_Are you saying you might not help me out? You won't step up for me? You won't claim another baby as your own and protect my boys? You'll do it, Jason. Because you always save me ...I need to be saved another time and then I'll try really hard to never let you down again."_

"_You never let me down yet."_

"_That can't be true."_

"_It is, believe me."_

_She smiled at him. "You're the best. What would I do without you?"_

"_You'll never find out."_

"_So you are saying yes, right? You'll tell the world I'm having your baby."_

_He nodded. "If that is what you need me to do, yeah, I'll say I'm the father."_

"_I wish it was true. I wish you were the father of my baby...I wish you could be the biological father of all my kids, really."_

_He only stared into her eyes, afraid to say aloud So do I._

_A bittersweet sadness filled Carly's eyes. "Life would be so much simpler...so much better...if we ended up together."_

"_Yeah."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_It would be."_

_She tossed the pregnancy test on his desk and took his hand, leading him over to the couch. "Okay, you've never said that to me before. You only say that you don't think about what might have been. Are you thinking about it now? Are you thinking we should be the ones together?"_

"_You're married and you love Jax. You can make it work."_

"_That doesn't answer my question at all. Forget Jax...forget that I slept with Sonny last month...I'm asking about me and you. If you could change everything...would you make it so we ended up the ones married?"_

"_Life don't work that way."_

"_Do you wish you married me when you had the chance?"_

"_Stop, Carly. Don't make me lie to you."_

_Her face fell. "So you don't."_

"_Go take the test."_

"_We would have been so good together...so good...we would have been happy. How can you not see that...still?"_

"_You want your answer? Okay...fine...I would marry you. I'd drag you out of the mansion before you ever married AJ and make you my wife. Now you know...and now you're about to go home to your husband knowing that. Can you do that? I don't want to mess up your life. That's the last thing I would ever want to do to you."_

"_I don't want a life with Jax. I don't want to have Sonny's baby. I want you, Jason. Always you. Only you. Do you want me?"_

_Instead of answering, he brought his lips to hers, and in that moment, Jason was sure he had Carly back...for good. He had back his heart...his woman...his love._

XXXXXXXXXXX

He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes. Jason looked around at the white walls surrounding him and the before he even glanced anywhere else he knew where he was...a room at General Hospital.

_What happened to me? What day is it? Where's Carly_? he silently asked himself as he tried to sit up.

Jason realized his head was bandaged. Just then Liz Webber walked in. Her eyes were blood shot red but she smiled slightly at Jason. "You're awake? That's great. I'll page Patrick."

"Wait...what happened to me?"

"You should wait for the doctors to explain it. I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? You look like you were crying."

"Lucky went into rehab last night. Its been a rough twenty four hours. But don't worry about me." She went to leave the room.

"Uh, Liz...where's my family? Where's Carly?"

"I haven't seen her. But Sonny was here all night. I think he went down to the cafeteria for coffee. Just lay back and relax. The worst is behind you now."

She left the room, leaving Jason scowling. _What in the hell happened to me? And where is Carly?_ Then panic replaced frustration in him. What if Carly had been hurt at the same time he was?

He crawled out of bed, intent on getting some answers. But he immediately felt dizzy and fell onto the ground. The world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up again, Carly was holding his hand.

Jason smiled slightly. "Hey...you're here."

"Of course, I'm here! I went through hell to get here but I'm here. How are you feeling? Don't move too fast. The doctors say you might be lightheaded at first."

He slowly sat up. "What happened to me?"

"You were standing by the open window in your apartment and someone fired a shot through it. It grazed your head."

"Who found me? Spinelli?"

She gave him a confused look.

Jason stared at her for a long moment and the Carly went on. "Actually...if you can believe it...little Lizzie Webber was there when it happened...Are you sleeping with her or something?"

"No. How can you ask me that after..."

"After what?" Carly's eyes searched his.

"Just tell me the rest of what happened. Why was Liz at my place? What did she tell you about it?"

"Forget about all that. We'll get into it later. I'm just so glad you're awake." She stood up, then bent over and kissed his cheek. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"You will never lose me."

"I'm going to go get a doctor for you."

He hated to see her walk out. All he wanted to know is how the last thing he remembered was them deciding to get back together. They were in his apartment. Liz wasn't anywhere around.

_How much of my memory did I lose this time_? he thought, bitterly.

XXXXXXXX

Carly, Patrick and Robin walked into Jason's room. Before Patrick could even speak, Jason asked "What year is it?"

Patrick said "You're jumping ahead on our quiz. I don't tell you what year it is. You tell me. But first...do you know your name?" Patrick looked at Carly "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No."

Jason spit out his name and then said "Don't play games with me. What year is it?"

Robin asked "What year do you think it is?"

"Someone answer me! Carly...please."

"Its 2006, Jase."

**Note**- _I'm not positive Gh ever gave him back his ability to dream, I think they did, but obviously in this he can have dreams._


	117. jarly, part two

**The Lost Years**

**Part Two **

"Don't play games with me. What year is it?"

Robin asked "What year do you think it is?"

"Someone answer me! Carly...please."

"Its 2006, Jase."

_No, _he thought, _that's not right_.

He expected them to say 2010 or 2012. He expected to lose time and memories. There was no way it was 2006. He had lived that already and 2007 and part of 2008.

Patrick said to Carly "You need to step out. I can't conduct a proper assessment of his cognitive abilities if you interfere."

"No," Jason said "I want to speak to Carly...alone...right now."

"Mr. Morgan, I'm a busy doctor with an important schedule to keep so if you could just cooperate and get through this test, I would really appreciate it. Then you can have all afternoon to hang out with your friend."

"GET OUT!"

Robin took Patrick's hand. "Lets give them a few minutes. We can do our rounds and come back."

They walked out together.

Jason was breathing hard by the time Carly came over to the bed and sat down. She took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. "Hey, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. No matter what...and please don't send me away. I know you did that to Keesha but ...what year do you think it is?"

"The last thing I remember is me and you were in the Penthouse and you asked me to claim your baby."

She gasped. "You forgot...our family? Oh..." she pulled herself together "its gonna be okay. We'll get you your memories back. Things will seem strange for a while because...everything is so different now...but I'm gonna get you through this. You are not alone. You can even come stay at my house. That's right, Jase. I have my own house now. I bet you never thought you'd see the day when I was a businesswoman and didn't have to ask you for cab money."

"I know you have your own house."

"I don't understand. I thought you just said-"

"I didn't mean when you asked me to claim Michael. I meant your other baby. Sonny's..."

"Morgan? I never asked you to claim him. You know what? I'm gonna get Patrick back in here and he's gonna figure out what he can do for you to make all your memories fall in the right order again. Maybe all you need is more rest or something. I'm sure we can figure this out."

"No. Don't go anywhere. I need you...to tell me...where's Michael?"

"He's at Sonny's with Morgan and Leticia. Do you want me to bring him here? I think he's old enough to handle seeing your head bandaged. Would it help you to see our boy?"

Tears filled his eyes. "He's okay?"

"He's fine. What gave you the idea he's not? He wasn't at your place when the shooting happened. It was during a blackout. Right after you were shot, the whole town went dark. I was actually not even in town though...I was flying oversees to track down Jax but when I got the call about you, I turned around and came right back."

Jason pulled Carly into a hug.

She whispered "Jase...it will be okay. No matter what year you think it is or what you think happened...all you need to know is you still got me and I'm not going anywhere."

He held her for a long time. When he finally pulled back he said "I have to tell you something...and I need you to just listen, even to the parts that hurt you, ...I need you to help me figure this out."

"Okay."

"You say it was the night of the blackout and Liz was at my place, right?"

"Yes. Though I don't know why when she's married to my cousin. What in the hell is her problem? Does she always make late night visits to your Penthouse?"

"No."

"Good. Do not let her play you, Jase. She's Lucky's problem. Not yours."

"How many days ago did I got shot?"

"Only something like thirty hours ago. Why? Do you remember that night now?"

"I remember some of it and a whole hell of a lot more." Jason started to slowly tell her about the two years of life that only happened in his mind.

Halfway through Patrick Drake interrupted and Carly screamed at him to get out, then locked the door. She crawled into bed with Jason, resting her head on his shoulder as he kept telling her about all the things he believed happened.

She broke down in sobs when he described Michael getting shot and going into a coma. He held her against him and finally she was calm again. A few minutes later, he had told her about everything but the last night that he remembered.

Carly asked "So what about what you said earlier? About me trying to pull the _You're my Baby's Daddy _scam another time. Though you always were Michael's father in my heart...and that's the only thing that really matters, not what any piece of paper says."

"You asked me to do the same thing for you again and I agreed. But we weren't sure you were pregnant at all and if you were it could have been Jax's kid."

"I don't get why you would imagine me married to Jax. Did I want to have his baby?"

"You said you wanted the baby to be mine."

She smiled. "That sounds more like it."

"I don't understand why my head would make up all this crap...why would I kill Alan and Emily in my mind...put our boy in a coma...what's wrong with me?"

"It seems like to me...that in that world you imagined...you lost everything you loved, little by little. You lost Sam, right? Even though you two aren't together now. In that dream, you got her back and you both hurt each other...ruining things beyond repair...doing things you would never really do...things you can't come back from. Then you gave yourself a son with Liz...why Liz? I don't know. That's completely ridiculous. But...work with my theory here...lets say you wondered if you could have something with her?" Carly made a disgusted face. "She was standing in your apartment when you were shot...maybe that little girl came asking you to take away her pain...maybe she kissed you before you were shot...though if she did I swear I will rip her hair out!"

"Carly, don't upset yourself about something we don't even know happened."

"Okay...for whatever crazy reason, in your dream, you played Liz's hero and you slept with her...then you gave yourself a son...but you lost him. Just like you lost Michael. You took away everything from yourself in that dream. Your father, your sister, Leticia, your faith in yourself to protect our family, your friendship with Sonny, your ability to be near Morgan, you even tested our friendship...took us right to the brink. I think what you imagined is your worst nightmare."

"But there were good parts...there was Spinelli...there were moments with you when everything was right...what was that doing in there?"

"I'm no shrink. But maybe Spinelli was a version of you when you first met Sonny. He was all you feared you looked like back then...though you didn't. You didn't stumble around lost and confused, speaking a language few people could understand, but you might have felt that way. And those good moments with me...maybe that was just your head's way of saying..._I need more Carly in my life_!"

Jason chuckled and pulled her even closer to him. "The dream ended good though. That's another thing I don't get. Right before I woke up...I got back my life."

"Michael was okay? You were able to see Morgan and your son with Liz?"

"No. I didn't get all that...no. But I got you."

Carly sat up slightly and looked in his eyes. "You already got me. Where did I go in that dream? Did I leave you?"

"Never. You stuck it out through the worst. But at the very end..." Jason sighed and looked away. "It doesn't matter. Lets just say...you were holding my hand and I knew it would all be okay from that point on. Then I woke up and those two years were nothing more than some kind of hallucination. Thank God." He looked into her eyes. "I want to see Michael and Morgan, Carly. Just as soon as I am released, I want to see our boys."

"Sure. They'll love that. They're probably drawing you pictures right now."

"Thank you for being here. For coming back from your trip for me."

"Of course! I rushed back here...I'm sorry I ever left. Chasing after Jax was stupid. We're not together and, you know what, I don't want him back. He always walks out on me and leaves me feeling abandoned and you know me, Jase, that plays on my worst fears and makes me someone I don't like. I can't make it work with Jax and I'm done trying."

"I'll be here for you, whatever you need."

"And I'll be right by your side until you are completely better."

Jason smiled, slightly. "I feel a lot better already."


	118. jarly, part three

**The Lost Years  
Part Three**

It was an amazing feeling. He walked into Carly's house and saw Michael sitting on the couch with Morgan. There he was...his boy...whole, smiling, happy.

Michael and Morgan rushed over to hug Jason. Jason hugged them and then bent down. "Boys...I just want to make sure you know something, both of you. I could not love you more...do you understand? You and your mother, you're my family, and I'm just glad that I can be here with you all right now."

"Are you feeling okay?" Michael asked "Mom said you were hurt."

"It was a very minor wound. I was a little mixed up for a few hours there but I'm fine now." Jason stood up. "So, who wants to go out for some dinner and ice cream?"

Morgan immediately cried "Me! Me!"

Carly smiled. "Me, Jase. Me. What about you, Mr. Man?"

Michael rolled his eyes at their silliness. "I guess so."

"Good," Jason said. "Do you boys know that this is the first thing I wanted to do when I got released? See my family."

They all smiled and headed out the door together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a good night," Carly told Jason as they sat on her couch later. "The boys love getting to spend time with you."

"I love spending time with them, too."

"Why don't you spend the night and we can all have breakfast together in the morning."

"I don't know...I got to ask you something, okay? Do you think you are gonna get back with Jax?"

"I really don't think I am, Jase. We were on- again, off-again from the start. I just don't have the energy for that kind of roller coaster ride another time. "

Jason nodded. After a long moment, he took her hand "I can't go home, Carly,-"

"That's okay, if you don't want to go back to where you were shot yet. I get it. Stay here with me and our boys. You can sleep in the guest room."

"No, that's not what I mean. I can't go home without telling you what I need to. I can't walk out of here with these words in my head when I need you to hear them."

"What words?"

"There is one part of my dream I didn't tell you about. The very last part. That day when you asked me to claim your baby. When we came full circle."

"What about it?"

Jason looked into her eyes. "You know I love you, right? Nothing can every wreck that."

"You're scaring me. Please tell me what you have to say."

"I love you," he repeated "and you can react anyway you want to what I tell you next...and I will still love you and you will still be my best friend. You will never lose me from your life, okay."

"I know that. I know you'll never walk away from me again."

"Never."

Carly leaned forward, moving fluidly into his arms, she leaned her forehead against his. "You can tell me anything."

"I want to marry you."

"What?!" She jerked back and looked into his eyes.

"What do you think about that?"

"Are you still confused from being shot?"

"I was grazed and no. Carly...in my head...I lived two years of hell. Everyday I thought I was gonna lose you to this threat or that one...everyday it felt like I lost something...and I watched Jax take my family and call it his own...You should have seen how happy you were when I danced with you at your wedding to him."

"That never happened! Please talk about us...about reality...please tell me if your serious about wanting to be with me."

He quickly brought his lips to hers. She wound her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened.

When he pulled away, he whispered "I couldn't be more serious. I know its been a long time since we were together...but that dream showed me that my life does not work when I don't share it with you...and the end of the dream...the last few moments...I asked you to take me back and you said yes. It was the best part of it. I was so pissed off when I woke up and realized that didn't happen...but I was relieved none of the rest happened either. Especially that our boy was still healthy and ...I thought...there's still time to tell Carly that I'm in love with her."

"You're in love with me?"

"Of course...yeah I am, Carly. Do you... what do you feel about me? If you need time..."

She smiled brightly and then kissed him. "We wasted enough time already." Carly brought her hand up to caress his jaw and whispered "I can't believe this."

"You're the only woman I want. Believe it."

"I've waited so long to hear that."

"I should have said it a long time ago."

"I can't believe one dream could make you love me again. Make you want me again. Its amazing."

"The dream taught me a lesson about not taking you or anyone else for granted. But it didn't make me love you...I love you because of all the years you've been my best friend...you've been the woman stuck in my head...you've been the one I tried to resist and the one I couldn't resist. I love you cause you're you."

"I love you, Jase, because no one else can be you. No one else can make me feel like this. No one else can just say Marry me and I jump at the chance."

"Is that...is that what you're doing?"

"Hell yeah, it is."

"So you are saying..."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She threw her arms around and they tumbled backwards on the couch. Their mouths joined and they kissed for long moments until both their bodies were flushed and their breathing shallow. "Is this just a good part of your dream, Jase?"

"It better not be. I need this to be...a good part of my real life."

"I need that, too. I missed you so much. I missed kissing you and being able to sleep with you holding me. I missed knowing you wanted me so much you couldn't say no."

"I missed this...what we have right now...this feeling that nothing else matters in the world but you and me."

"Nothing else does matter...I love you and I will gladly give you back my whole heart to hold in your hands..the safest hands I ever found to place my love and my boys into...no one else ever really had as much of my heart as you did, Jason. No one ever could."

A broken hearted expression came into his eyes. Carly asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

He smoothed his hand over her hair. "Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about a part of the dream...the explosion at the cannery. You almost died. But in that part we met at Jake's and played pool and danced and later you said we were soulmates."

"That makes you sad to think about? Its sounds like a great part of your dream to me."

"I was just thinking...I almost didn't get this...I almost didn't get my soulmate back and I would have no one to blame but myself if that happened. You put up with way too much from me over the years...thanks for still loving me."

"Jase...in a dream or in reality...in the past or in the future...I will always love you. You can count on that."

He kissed her again. "You can bet that I am."

**THE END  
**


	119. Counting on Forever, 3m and Glo

This story is AU.

**  
Counting on Forever**

Logan Hayes always slept with the television on. Better to drown out the voices in his head and all the memories he didn't want to remember. All the pain he could never forget. All the days of war and madness and misery. All his bad mistakes. All the people he couldn't bear to lose but they were lost to him anyway.

_"It should be me," he whispered hoarsely, as he stood next to the coffin._

She gripped his hand and leaned close to him. "Cooper wouldn't agree with you."

Logan knew she would say that. Of course she would. What else could she say now? Yeah, it should be you, Logan. Yeah, you're right. You don't deserve to live if he's dead.

She wouldn't ever say those words to him but that didn't mean they weren't true.

He reached into his pocket and his fingers closed around a medal. He hated that the army gave it to him. Making him an official hero. If they only knew half the things he did, the man he really was. His brother deserved this medal, not him, so he slid it out of his pocket and into the casket.

Logan bent closer to Cooper and murmured "I'll make you a deal. You keep…..an eye on me….and I'll keep an eye on her." Tears rolled out of his eyes and he quickly turned away, leaving go of the woman next to him and hurrying down the aisle of the funeral home and out into the cool autumn air.

He looked up at the sky, hating it for being so blue and perfect on a day like this when he was cold and dead inside. Logan felt her behind him before she even spoke.

She told him "If you need to be alone, just say the word, and I'll walk away."

He turned towards her and looked deep into her eyes….finding warmth and a safe place to fall into. With a shaky hand he reached out and took hold of hers. "Don't you even think about walking away from me today. I'm likely to shoot someone or myself without you around to keep me sane. I know it's a big job but….'

"I'm up for it," she said, in a low and serious tone. She moved into his arms, holding him tight.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned "I lost my brother….I lost my brother…what am I gonna do ?"

Nothing made sense anymore, nothing but her, because she was always so sensible and steady. But the rest of the world….that was black screaming madness now that Cooper Barrett was gone from it. Logan couldn't believe Coop would do this to him. Die on him. How could he dare leave him behind?

(Why'd you have to leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?

I was counting on forever  
now I'll never know

I cant even breathe

It's like I'm looking from a distance,  
standing in the background

Everybody's saying  
He's not coming home now.

This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream) ( Carrie Underwood)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie Jones could not fall asleep without listening to the radio. She'd flip on the station that only played old love songs and drift off thinking about him. She tried not turning the radio on but it was just too lonely in bed without him. Her mind was too cruel. It would always think of the worst fantasy or the worst memory to torture her with. It was better to just listen to sad, sweet love songs and think about the good times, not focus on the pain, the loss, and the fear that stalked her on most days.

_The Widow's Club. It was a group she swore she would never join. Cooper promised he would outlive her….cause Maxie couldn't bear to live one moment on this earth without him. But he couldn't keep his promise._

She stood by his graveside as the preacher spoke of what a good man he had been. Everyone loved Coop…..everyone who ever met him saw the goodness in him….but no one had loved him more than her.

No one would miss him more. No one would cry more tears. He was the father of her babies….her blue eyed boy and brown haired girl. Who could understand the ache that sliced through her very soul at that moment?

Her eyes left the coffin and focused on Logan. His eyes were bloodshot and teary. She shuddered and felt her knees go weak. Mac wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to one of chairs that were set up for Cooper's immediate family. She sunk into it.

Maxie knew she had to be strong, if not for herself then for her kids. They didn't deserve to lose their father to the grave and their mother to a breakdown. But it was hard to imagine she could ever make it through this and stay sane.

Cooper was her sanity, her hero, her lover and the man who gave her the strength to chase her dreams.

There was no beauty left on earth if Cooper Barrett was dead. How could God expect her to go on in such an ugly, Cooper-less world?

But that is what was expected of her. The funeral went on, no matter how much Maxie just wanted time to stop so that it wouldn't keep dragging her further and further away from the last moment she ever saw his face.

(The preacher man said "Lets bow our head and pray.

Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt."

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song  
that she ever heard .)

_The soldiers folded the flag and placed it in her hands. "On behalf of the President of the United States, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service."_

(They handed her a folded up flag  
and she held on to all she had  
left of him

and what could've been

and then guns rang one last shot  
and it felt like a bullet in her heart)

_Her fingers clawed into the fabric of the flag. She didn't want it. She wanted Cooper back. They could take the flag and their thanks and their grand military ceremony to honor his death….she wanted back his life._

She opened her mouth and a scream escaped her. Once she started screaming, she just couldn't stop.

(Baby, why'd you have to leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever  
now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know

It's like I'm  
looking from a distance,  
standing in the background

Everybody's saying  
He's not coming home now,

This can't be happening to me

This is just a dream  
Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie bolted up in bed, screaming wildly, as the radio played. She shivered in the cool dark room, then yanked the radio from her night stand and turned it off. Her heart beat hard in her chest. Proof of life. She took in and out ragged breaths.

She headed for the bathroom and washed her face. Then came back into the bedroom and flipped on the TV, settling on the late news to lull her back to sleep.

The newscaster said "Now we bring you an update on the story we have been following all night of a Port Charles Police Officer killed in the line of duty…."

She gripped the remote tighter and held her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"He's dead," Logan repeated, tearfully, as he held her close "My brother is dead….how can he be dead? How?"_

But she had no answer for him. He couldn't stop himself from asking her over and over the same question, always hoping she would tell him "No, you're wrong….Cooper is alive. It was all just a big mistake."

She didn't though. She just gripped him tighter to her as he cried his guts out.

Logan's eyes popped open. He stared into the blackness of his apartment. Night terrors were nothing new to him but that one had shook him to his core. He turned on his side and wrapped his arm around the woman next to him, snuggling in close to her as they lay face- to - face. She slowly woke up and murmured his name.

He choked out "Its okay…go back to sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Her eyes slowly opened. She moved out of his arms and turned on the light. He sat up. She cupped his face with her hands and stared into his eyes. "I can see its something….let me in."

Just then the television that played went off commercial and the news came back on. Logan heard the newscaster as she said " Now we bring you an update on the story we have been following all night of a Port Charles Police Officer killed in the line of duty…."

He jumped out of bed, stalking toward the tv as if his life depended on it. A picture flashed on the screen.

"Officer David Harper had been with the force less than a year. He was gunned down tonight in a warehouse on Elm Street. Sources close to the investigation reveal that Jerry Jacks is the chief suspect and wanted for interrogation."

His rapidly beating heart slowed down, just a fraction, and he turned back toward the bed. Georgie gave him a sad but understanding smile and said "Come back to bed, Lo."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry. I don't know why I get like this."

"I do….because you love too hard……but that's a good thing. You ever doubt that. Just come and find me and I'll convince you of it again."

He crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms. She asked, softly, "So you had another bad dream?"

"I just can't lose anybody else. I can't bear it…..tell me I'll never have to lose you."

"Never."

He kissed her and believed her words. He broke the kiss and flipped off the TV, then Logan ran his hands through Georgie's hair, pinning her head down on the pillow. "Without you….I'd be nothing but a mess."

"Without you…..I'd be one too."

He didn't believe that but he knew she did. And that made him smile, as he kissed her again, and let his heart heal a little more as she took him back into her loving arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie woke up to the sound of an old love song playing in the air and warm breath on her neck. She smiled. It must be after ten am.

She flipped around in the bed and let her eyes wash over the familiar features of the man who lay next to her.

The radio played:

_  
Oh, my love,  
my darling,  
I've hungered for your touch-  
a long, Lonely time._

And time goes by,  
so slowly.

And time can do so much.

Are you  
still mine?

I need your love.  
I need your love.

God, speed your love to me.

She leaned close to him and pressed her lips to his, knowing she was interrupting his sleep after he worked the graveyard shift, but she needed him…and he would understand….he always did.

He moaned softly and his hand rose to cup her ass, tugging her body against his, before his eyes even opened. "Hey, baby."

"I wanted to call you so bad last night.."

"You can call me anytime you need to. They'll get me the message."

"I bug you so much…not letting you sleep….not letting you have a day off where you don't spend at least half of it doing what I want….I don't want to bug you at work too. I don't want to be that damn needy."

"Be needy over me. I love it."  
"Cooper…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Don't die before me, okay?"

He only kissed her as his answer. And for that moment in time, there was no bad dreams haunting her, no unhappy ending that Maxie would have to face alone. There was her husband and the future father of her kids…..home from the night shift.

He would always come home to her, Maxie was sure. And she would always race back to him, jump in his arms and tell him he was the best man who ever loved her.

She didn't even care anymore that she had to share him with Logan Hayes….because she had long ago figured out that meant there were two people on earth sending up a prayer every night that Cooper would survive to see another morning.

So far, God was listening.

The radio played on, as they kissed in the morning sunlight and all the shadows of the night were chased away once more.

_And time goes by,  
so slowly._

And time can do so much.

Are you still mine?

I need your love.  
I,  
I need your love.

God speed your love to me.

**THE END**


	120. An Old Fashioned Love Story

Never Been Kissed Couple Challenge- Milo and Leyla

**Old Fashioned Love Story**

**Part One**

**January 15****th****, 2008**

Leyla Mir opened the curtain around the cubicle, prepared to take the medical history of the man with a burned hand, but she stopped short as soon as she pulled it back. Her mouth opened slightly, her head titled to the side and she breathed out "Oh _my_."

She probably didn't make the best first impression on him ever by gaping like a loved starved idiot who just met a movie star. So sue her. It couldn't be helped. She had always been the type of woman who could really appreciate the beauty of a good looking man.

That had gotten her in trouble before and really did nothing to get her any closer to where her old world parents expected her to be: married and popping out grandbabies. She was a failure in their eyes for not hooking herself a decent Iranian man by now. She refused to settle for just anyone though. She needed a man who made her blood race through her veins. Like the sexy guy in the hospital bed was doing to her.

_Please let this man be single_, she silently prayed, then swallowed hard and looked at the chart in her hands.

Milo Giambetti. White male. No allergies. Fourth degree burn on palm of left hand. She added a few more facts about him: _Delicious looking. Definitely lickable. _

"Hi," he said.

She heard Epiphany's voice in her head: _Child, you best get your mind out of the gutter and do your job. You aren't getting paid to oogle the patients like eye candy._

She shook her head, to banish thoughts of peeling his shirt off and running her hands over his six pack abs, and did her best to act professional. "Hello. I just need to take down your medical history, Mr. Giambetti. It won't take but a minute."

"Sure."

"So how did the injury occur?"

He smiled. "On the job. Occupational hazard.."

Her eyes were stuck on his. She was supposed to be writing what he said down but she wasn't. "Is that so? Where do you work?"

Milo said "In a coffee shop... uh...sorta."

_How nice it would be to not have to try and impressive someone with your career choices_, Leyla thought.

Her mother would never put up with her simply working in a coffee shop. She already wanted to know why she settled for nurse and not doctor, but then again why bother being a doctor, Leyla always shot back at her, when she would be expected to give up her work the day after she become a wife?

"Sorta, Mr. Giambetti?" She smiled at him. "What does that mean, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm sort of...sorta like the security gaurd there."

"I could see that. A strong man like you would certainly be custom made for a job like that."

_Oh God, now you are flirting, _she yelled at herself, _Flirting! And still not writing down his medical history. Write, girl, write. _

Leyla noticed a light blush creep over his cheeks and she smiled, still unable to look away.

He asked "So what do you need to know?"

_Your phone number and martial status for starters_, she thought.

When she didn't answer right away, he prompted "For your chart..."

She startled, cleared her throat and said "Right. Right. Here we go then...so have you ever had any surgeries?"

Leyla read off all the questions and wrote down the answers. She worked hard too not lose focus again, knowing that it was a life or death matter to get this chart right. Just as soon as she finished she looked up and said "Well, that's it, Mr. Giambetti."

"Call me Milo, please."

"I'd love to."

Leyla cursed herself out silently, _Flee. Just flee. You are a making an ass out of yourself. This is Jerry Jacks' drunk girl all over again or Patrick Drake's fling that everyone knew was just a booty call but you. You actually thought it was the start of love. Can you meet one man and not embarrass yourself?_

After a moment of heated silence where they simply stared in each other's eyes, Leyla added, speaking way too quick."Okay, then, that's that! Chart's all filled out. A doctor will be in shortly."

"Ok. Thanks."

She turned and reached out to pull back the curtain. Before she could, a man yelled out "I have a bomb!"

Milo bounded out of the bed, wrapped one arm right around her waist, and yanked her back against him, keeping her from opening the curtain. She asked "What's going on out..."

"Shhhhh."

She clamped her mouth shut. Leyla could feel the front of him pressed against her back...a wall of hard, strong man...and damn if that independent woman didn't really want him to be the one to protect her in that moment.

Sometimes being old world had its perked after all.

XXXXXXXXX

Milo knew he did not have any game when it came to chicks. Giambettis just weren't wired that way. They were old fashioned gentleman, raised that way by a long line of firm woman who had high standards. Usually when he met a hot chick he just stuttered, blushed or spoke in two word sentences. Usually he did all three at once. It was not pretty or effective.

But there was one thing he did know how to do. Protect someone in danger. He did that like the pro he was.

The nurse who came in to take his chart, in his eyes, was another gorgeous Port Charles woman who would never give him the time of day- even if she did seem to be kinda of taken by him. But he figured that had to be due to lack of sleep. Everyone knows they work hospital staff on twenty hour shifts till they are punch drunk loopy.

She was an exotic dark haired princess in his eyes, right out of a fairytale, with a sexy as hell accent and big dark eyes filled with hunger and longing. So she would never be into him. He didn't know how he would ever give his Ma grandkids at this rate...when every woman he ever met saw him as a buddy and not a date. But he wouldn't hold that against this nurse, who he was already having wicked fantasies about, he would just do what he did best and protect her.

When he heard the man yell out he had a bomb, he simply reacted. He didn't want her to walk into the middle of a chaotic dangerous scene so he jumped up and, using his uninjured hand he had slipped it around her waist and pulled her away from the curtain, so she didn't reveal their location.

They heard the man yell "Everyone get down. Now. Now! My wife is getting treatment tonight or you'll all die!"

The nurse, who was pressed tight to his body still, gasped.

Milo leaned down and whispered, close to her ear, in a kind and soothing way, "What's your name?"

"Leyla Mir."

"Leyla...we'll get through this together, okay?"

It was remarkable how, in a crisis, he forgot to be terrified of the opposite sex.

It wasn't that he had never dated before, it was just that it always ended in disaster, or even worse ended before it really got started. He wasn't about to give up on love, cause if Max could snag Diane that anything was possible, but he didn't have much of a plan for finding it. He did know how to act in a hostage situation though and how to shoot straight and how to shield someone from getting shot. He knew how to be a pretty good hero...if only he had a woman who wanted one full time.

Well he could be a part time one for Leyla at least.

XXXXXXXXX

She forgot how to breath. Between the crazy mad bomber in the emergency room lobby and the hunk security guard who had her pressed firmly against him, she was dang lucky to remember her own name.

All she knew in that moment were two words: Milo Giambetti.

She was counting on him to keep his promise to her. _We'll get through this together_.

He slid away from her body. She relaxed slightly, breathing raggedly. Leyla turned and looked at him. She could hear plenty of arguing going on between the bomber and the staff but all she really could concentrate in that moment was on the man standing less than twelve inches from her. He patted the bed. Her mind immediately went to getting naked with him, which had been most all she thought about since first seeing him.

Her eyes widened.

_He moves fast! What? I couldn't possibly sleep with him. I just met him! And I may die in five minutes when a bomb goes off, _she thought to herself. _Plus there are people twenty feet away. What kind of tramp does he take me for? He's no better than Patrick whores around Drake_.

Milo pointed at the bottom of the curtain. It was a few inches off the ground. Their feet could be seen.

_Oh, of course,_ Leyla thought, _why am I such an idiot around hot looking guys? Must do something about that. Maybe take a course or something._

She crawled onto the bed. Milo moved so that he would be in front of her, blocking her from the path of any bullets that might start flying around if someone decided to take out the bomber. Leyla couldn't believe how good it felt to have a man take care of her. It had been years since any man had bothered to put her before himself in any way at all.

Though Milo was in front of her on the bed, he faced her. He leaned very close to her and said "I'm going to get us some help." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes...good idea...911," she whispered.

He typed out a text message.

She read it as he typed. "Jason?" she whispered. "As in ...Morgan? As in mobster!?"

Milo nodded and raised his finger, hushing her. Then mouthed "Please."

_Just my luck_, she thought. _Seriously. He's hot. He's heroic. He's even polite. And he's a criminal. And we are about to get blown to bits. Could this be anymore tragic? And I still didn't find out if he's married! Dumb, dumb, dumb, Leyla...you always ask that first!_


	121. milo and leyla, part two

**Part Two**

**January 15****th****, 2008**

**Hours Later**

They got to know each other in complete silence by typing messages back and forth on his phone while they waited on the bomber to be talked down.

Milo told her that he was the youngest of two brothers, who grew up Catholic, and that his favorite spot to vacation was the Jersey shore. She told him that she was born in Iran, raised in London, and that she loved to vacation anywhere there was a beach and that she hadn't been on one in years. Their talk of vacations was a way to dream about something fun that could happen in the future, rather than focus on the fact they could die at any second.

Suddenly their little cocoon was shattered when they heard Joe, the man with a bomb strapped to him who wanted medical attention for his pregnant wife, yell "I'm gonna do it! I'll do it. That's it. You are all dead!"

Then they heard a scuffle and Sam McCall yell "RUN!"

Milo and Leyla jumped off the bed. He whispered "Just stay behind me," as he whipped out his gun with his right hand, the one that was not burned. He used that same hand to ease back the curtain and they saw Jason wrestling with the bomber on the floor as all the hostages fled out the door.

Milo led Leyla to the door and then said "Okay, go."

"You're coming with me, right?" she asked, her voice hinging on desperate.

"You have to go, now, Leyla."

Her eyes searched his for a long moment and then she turned and ran from the building.

Milo, holding his gun up, headed back toward Jason and the bomber. They both had the detonator in their hands. Jason struggled to get his finger on the button and, as soon as he did, he used his other hand to ball into a fist and punch Joe. Then he rolled away from him.

Joe tried to lunge for Jason. Milo pointed the gun at his hand and said "Stay down!"

The cops rushed in and ordered Milo to put his gun down. The bomb squad filed in next. Cruz took Milo and Jason outside to be interviewed. After he walked away, Milo looked around for Leyla, but the crowd outside was huge and he didn't see her anywhere.

XXXXXXXXX

"Is the building going to explode?" Leyla asked Cassias and Regina. They were packed in a crowd of people, shoulder to shoulder, behind a police barrier outside General Hospital.

"I sure hope not, " Cassias said "There are still a lot of people in there."

"A lot of good people," Leyla said "that don't deserve to die just because one man decided to take on the hospital bureaucracy single handedly in the most deadly way possible."

Regina said "I think the cops have the situation under control now."

"Then I'm going to go back in."

Cassias grabbed her arm. "Hold on there. I don't think that's a very smart move."

"I have a friend in there, though. Or a new friend. Or an acquaintance. Maybe you'd call him only

my patient but he was very kind to me during this whole event and I can't just abandon him now."

Just then she heard a voice saying "Excuse me...pardon me...excuse me...thank you...yes, can I squeeze by here?..Thanks...excuse me... "a moment later Milo jerked to a stop right in front of her. "Hello, again Miss Mir."

She whispered happily "Milo...you made it out. That's wonderful."

"Yeah...um...it looks like everyone got out safe. That's good, huh?"

Cassias said "Couldn't have ended better, my man."

Leyla introduced him to her co-workers.

Regina said "You look like you didn't get treated for your burn yet. You better stick around. We should be back to normal in a few hours and then we can get you taken care of."

"Okay...thank you."

Regina drug Cassias off, making an excuse that they needed to look for Nadine to make sure she was out of the building.

Leyla said "This has been the most unbelievable day at work ever." She asked Milo "Your job is like this every day, isn't it?"

"Not every day...some of them."

"I don't know how you can handle it. You stayed so cool in there...it was very impressive."

"No big deal."

"Well, it was to me. Without you around I would have been freaking out and scared to death. You made it all seem so much more manageable."

"I didn't really do anything...just sat there..."

She smiled at him, loving the fact that he was humble and brave and unaware of how amazing he was. "You kept me calm and distracted. If not for you, I would have been thinking non-stop about how my mother told me I was a foolish woman to be wasting my time being a nurse...either be a doctor or be a wife...or be a doctor and then ditch that to be a wife and waste all those years of training but at least she would have good stories to tell at the Club to her friends about all my many accomplishments. Were you thinking anything like that? About what you should have done differently or wouldn't be able to do? Like maybe see your wife and kids again?"

She knew that was a rather obvious way to ask but she really wanted to know if he was on the market.

"Me?" He blushed slightly. "No...I'm not married or anything. No kids...nothing like that."

"A fiancee maybe?"

"Uh...nope, not one of those either."

"Girlfriend?"

"No...can't say that I do."

"How utterly shocking."

"Sad, I know."

She smiled brightly. "That's not really the word I was thinking about."

Leyla waited for him to ask her out...and waited and waited...but he simply smiled at her.

She prompted. "Its so hard to believe you're single. A hero like you. Any woman would be lucky to have you on her arm, I'm sure."

He smiled at her some more but didn't say anything.

Let down she said "I'm sure you'll find the right woman one day...sometimes it takes a lot of looking and wrong choices...but...a man like you, Milo Giambetti, you will get snapped up one of these days. Count on that...Thank you again...I should go and see if I can find Epiphany. See what assignment she has for me next. It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Her eyes lingered on his for a long moment, then slid down his body, and then she turned and walked away.

_Well, that was...typical_, she thought. _For some reason no matter how obvious I am no man, who is not a player like Jerry or Patrick, will touch me. Not anyone who might want love and not just sex...and not someone gorgeous, sweet and charming like Milo. Looks like I am no closer to the getting Mother those grandbabies, after all. I have to get a date first!_

XXXXXXX

"What's the goofy grin about, brother?" Max asked him when they were at their apartment that night.

Max had just walked in the door, coming home from a date with Diane.

"What?" Milo asked "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. That's a Lulu sized smile. You back to mooning over her like a lost puppy dog?"

"No. And stop bringing that up. Its been months since I did that."

"Months since she met Johnny and forgot about you, Spinelli and Dillon and your contest to date her, you mean."

"Shut-up already. I know what happened. You don't got to remind me every chance you get."

"I just don't want you thinking there is a chance now when there's not. You got to get out and meet new women." Max grabbed a beer out of the fridge and said "Lets make a list of all the available chicks in town that might put up with you."

"Lets not."

"Okay, there is Clarice, Kate's assistant."

"She hasn't been around for months."

"Well Kate has to have her number. Call her up. That's what phones are for, little brother."

"Leave me alone, Max."

"Not Clarice. Okay. What about Mercedes? She's really cute and you see her all the time."

"That's why I would have noticed by now if she was into me, don't you think?"

"Oh, you're expecting her to just jump your bones when you walk in Mrs. C's door one afternoon?" Max pushed his shoulder. "It don't work that way. You have to romance her."

"Like you did Carly. Years of not saying a word about wanting her? Well then I've been romancing Mercedes for a month now."

Max pushed his shoulder again. "Smart ass. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. I...actually...found someone I would...maybe...I'm thinking about..."

"Spit it out!"

"I met someone today, okay!?"

"Really?" Max smiled. "Who?"

Milo stood up. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It will jinx it."

Max jumped up and put him in a headlock. "Oh, no you don't. Who is it? Talk. Come on, little brother, give it up."

"Okay...okay...her name is Leyla. She works at General Hospital."

Max let him go. "Leyla. That's pretty. So when are you gonna ask her for a date?"

"I don't know."

"You better do it quick. You pussy foot around and this will be Lulu Spencer all over again and I refuse to live through that twice. So...Leyla what?"

"Huh?"

"What's her last name, dummy?"

"Why?"

"So we can look up her phone number. God, you are really bad at this."

"I can look her up myself...when and if I want to...stay out of it, Max."

Milo walked into his bedroom and locked the door. Max walked to the phone and ordered flowers for Leyla to be delivered to General Hospital.


	122. milo and leyla, part three

**Part Three**

**January 16****th****, 2008**

"Are you still thinking about him?" Nadine asked Leyla as they stood at the nurses station the next day. "Your mysterious mobster hero."

"Well, only a little bit. Not as much this hour as the last one. I'm weaning myself off my fantasies of him. Because I see now that it was just ridiculous to think that he might see me in some way different than every other man who comes through here. Do I have some kind of ...odor problem?"

Nadine raised an eyebrow.

Leyla said "Do I smell of desperation to you? Is it stamped on my forehead:_ Mother demands grandchild within year_? Is there some out worldly sign that I am on the prowl for a hunk to sweep me off my overworked feet and give my life meaning?"

"No. I can't tell all that by looking at you. But who am I to ask, really? We need to find a man and quiz him. Hey, Dr. Devlin, I've got a few questions for you."

Leyla smacked her arm, playfully. "Don't you dare."

Ian walked over to the nurses station. "Ladies, looking breathtaking as usual."

"Mmm-hmmm," Leyla said. She so did not want to deal with another player.

"Nurse Crowell, what was it you required my expertise for?"

Nadine made up a question about a patient. As Ian was answering her, the elevator doors opened and off walked a delivery man. "The lady downstairs at the front desk...she said I could find a Nurse Leyla up here."

"That's me."

"Then these are all yours."

He handed her the flowers and she signed for them, gave him a tip and he left. She rolled her eyes. "My mother had better not arraigned another blind date behind my back. I barely survived the last one without falling asleep in my soup."

"Open it and see," Nadine said, smiling. "They could be from your fantasy man."

"Oh, I doubt that. He wasn't at all interested." Leyla opened the box and spotted a dozen pink roses. She read:

_It was great meeting you. I would love the chance to get together again. If you are interested, stop by the Corinthos Morgan coffee shop any afternoon this week for a latte on me._

_Milo Giambetti._

Leyla breathed out "They are from him."

"I told you! He's a lot more interested than you think."

"What do you think he'll do if I don't respond to these? Do you think he will track me down or give up?"

Ian said "If he's any sort of man, he'll track you down. Make him work for it. Its so much hotter that way." Ian walked off, with a cocky grin on his lips.

"Are you really going to play games with this man?" Nadine asked Leyla.

"Hell no. Do you see a line around the block of hot, available, sweet, protective men waiting to date me? No? Me either. I'm going to meet up with him as soon as I get off work tonight and I can't wait..." She smiled and her and Nadine squealed, in unison. Leyla sighed. "I guess I read him wrong. These flowers say he did feel a connection, just like I did. And to think he was just supposed to be my patient."

Epiphany walked up and caught the last part. "Nurse Mir, please tell me you ain't hitting on your patients now? This isn't a dating service for lonely hearts. This is a hospital where people are expecting you to save their lives, not grab their ass. Now get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You too, Mrs. Crowell. And don't let me catch you looking all moon eyed over Mr. Cassadine during work hours again."

"Yes, ma'am," Nadine said. "I won't, I promise."

The nurses walked around the corner, with Leyla carrying the flowers, and then stopped. They smiled at each other and Leyla said "This is a better place to meet men than Jake's Bar, for sure."

XXXXXXXXX

**Hours Later**

Milo wore a secret little smile on his lips all day, as he kept thinking back to meeting Leyla the day before. She was not only beautiful but she had shown true loyalty to him when she didn't want to leave him in the hospital. Loyalty meant the world to a man like Milo and to think Leyla would give hers so quickly was intoxicating. And then she had done what he ordered without arguing, when he told her to leave him behind...letting him be her hero and feel like a man instead of the kid that he still felt like half the time.

_Too bad I can't try to save her life everyday_, he thought as he stood gaurd at the office door in the coffee shop. _Its about the one thing I'm good at._

But since that was not likely to happen, Milo wondered if there was any way for him to impressive the ever lovely nurse Leyla.

The office door opened and Jason told him. "I got to talk to you."

Jason nodded, indicating Milo should come inside, which he did.

Jason said "Lulu is still missing. Spinelli and Logan went searching for her together. I'm gonna give Spinelli another hour to call and check in and if he don't...then you, me and Max are heading out to track them down."

"Yes, sir."

"You okay? You look..."

"What?"

"I don't know. Nervous or something. Is something going on with you? Cause I need your

head in your work right now. The Zaccharas have to be the ones that grabbed up Lulu and if we don't bring her home soon then a full blown war will break out."

"I get that. I'm good. Its just that...well..."

Jason shook his head, wearily, and motioned with his hands in a_ Tell me already _way. "What?"

"There's this girl...woman, actually,...I met her yesterday at the hospital. She's a nurse."

"Okay...and?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking her if she wanted to go to dinner sometime but I don't think I will because she probably already has a boyfriend."

"She tell you she has a boyfriend?"

"No. And we got to know each other pretty good. I know where she grew up and went to school and her favorite drink."

"Then she probably would have told you if she was dating someone."

"Yeah, I guess. But..."

"What?"

"Nothing, Mr. Morgan. I'm good. I can focus on work."

"Good."

Milo headed back to his post, closing the door behind him. _She's more than likely single and she's just the type of woman I'd like to get to know,_ Milo thought, _so I need to man up...yep, that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna man up and call her._

He took out his cell phone and dialed information.

XXXXXXXXX

Leyla dropped her phone into her purse, and didn't notice it vibrating. She pulled out a compact and checked her make-up in a small compact as she stood outside of the Corinthos- Morgan coffee house. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, tossed the compact in her purse, and headed inside with a shy smile on her face. She glanced around and her eyes settled on Milo, who had a phone to his ear. He immediately shoved the phone in his pocket and headed towards her.

"Miss Mir..."

"Hello again, Mr. Giambetti. You look quite handsome today."

"Milo. You can call me Milo."

"Of course! Milo...well, how have you been today?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Well the hospital can prove a quite exhaustive work place but I survived another shift."

"You...you...slept okay...last night?"

Her eyes widened. _Oh God, he knows! How can he know I had a dream about him? Am I so obvious?_ she worried silently. _Look aloof, girl. Look elusive. Men love that._

"Yes...I slept just fine."

"I just thought...after that guy walked into your job with a bomb and all."

"Oh! That! Yes, it was shocking and frightening. Not as back as The Black and White Ball but pretty horrible in its own way. But you made the whole experience more than bearable."

Milo smiled at her. She was rapidly becoming infatuated with that smile. It was so pure and good hearted. He looked at her like a real person, not a piece of ass like most guys did.

After a moment, he motioned over to the coffee bar. "What did you stop by for today?"

"Oh...well..." _You asked me to_, she thought to herself but answered "I'll take a vanilla latte, if its not too much trouble."

"That's what we're here for."

He walked over and ordered her one, on the house, and then brought it over to her. They sat at a table.

She took a sip. "Delicious. I can't believe I never came in here before. This beats the hospital cafeteria hands down. Too bad this coffee shop doesn't deliver. There are times when I'm on the night shift when I could really use the caffeine jolt. Epiphany can run a person ragged and then still say you are moving too slow for her. I've often thought that I would only be able to meet her standards if I grow an extra pair of legs and arms. Am I rambling?"

"No."

"You're too kind." She paused and then said "I really have to thank you for the flowers. They were truly breathtaking. No one has sent me flowers since I moved from London and I was starting to believe that American men didn't know about that custom. You're restored my faith, Milo."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. The pink roses. You must remember...just how many women did you send flowers to today?"

"I'm sorry. There must be a mistake. I didn't send you any flowers."

"Of course you did. I have the card right here in my purse." She pulled it out and passed it too him.

_What is going on? Why is he suddenly playing games like this_? she asked herself, as her heart fell.

After a moment, Milo scowled and said "This has Max written all over it."

"Max...isn't that your brother that you mentioned to me?"

"Yeah...I ...well, I kinda told him I met you yesterday and he must have got the bright idea in his big thick skull to pull this."

"Oh!" Leyla jumped up. "I see. Well...okay. I really need to go. Thank you for the latte. Let me pay for it." She hastily reached in her purse.

Milo stood up. "No. I won't take your money. I'm...sorry about all this."

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. I know all too well about meddling relatives and being pushed toward people you don't want because of their good intentions. No harm, no foul, Milo. Lovely to see you again. Good-bye." With that she turned and ran from the coffee house.

_What a foolish woman I am_, Leyla told herself. _I should have known...nice men don't want me. _

She wasn't sure if it was her looks, a little too sensual and exotic or too forbidden, or if it was her personality that could be ballsy or giddy or even caustic if she was in a pissed off mood, but something about her made every good man pass her by and every player and creep grab her ass.

_Milo's a good man. That right there should have let me know he would never pick me, _Leyla said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood there staring at the door for about a minute after she left.

_What just happened_? Milo thought. _I'm gonna kill Max!_

This was worse than never calling Leyla, or leaving her a stuttering answering machine message or her laughing in his face over the idea of a dinner at The Metro Court. Now she thought he was too much of a wimp to even send her flowers himself. His brother had to do it for him.

He walked over to the office door and knocked. Jason told him to come in.

"Mr. Morgan, I got to take an hour off. It's a life and death...or love and death...or heartache and death...its an emergency!"

"This about the nurse?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"You just got done saying you were ready to work."

"I will be, I swear sir, in an hour. Please, Mr. Morgan. I have to make this right."

"Go. I'll call you if I get word on Lulu and need you."

"Thank you, sir!"

Milo turned and ran from the coffee shop. He looked around outside but Leyla was gone. He ran over to the nearest parking lot and saw a car pulling out. Milo jumped in front of the car. Brakes squealed.


	123. milo and leyla, part four

**Part Four**

**January 16****th****, 2008**

Milo ran out of the coffee shop, intent on finding Leyla and explaining that even though Max sent her flowers, Milo would have done the same if he thought of it first.

She wasn't someone his brother tried to force onto him that Milo didn't want, like Leyla had assumed.

He spotted a car pulling out of a nearby parking lot. Seeing Leyla behind the wheel, he jumped in front of the car, intent on getting her to stop so he could apologize.

The brakes squealed as she slammed on them and the car stopped a few feet in front of him.

Leyla jumped out. "Are you daft? Don't you know better than to stand in the way of a moving vehicle with a..." she sniffled "weepy woman driving it. Oh...don't look at me! Look away, Mr. Giambetti. Pretend I was never here tonight embarrassing myself, please."

Milo turned his body halfway away from her, to do as she asked, and then said "You didn't embarrass yourself. I embarrassed myself, which ain't nothing new. I shouldn't have let you leave without telling you..."

She asked, so softly, that he could barely hear her "What?"

It was freezing cold outside and he knew he couldn't spend hours stumbling over his words or else they would both freeze to death. "I should have sent you those flowers not Max."

"Oh, you don't have to say that to make me feel better. You are incredibly sweet but you don't need to soften the blow any. I've been here before. I'm the queen of the fix-up. And so I can assure you, from first hand experience, that they never work. Tell your brother he was kind to think I might prove a good match for you but it doesn't work that way, no matter what my mother says. You can't match people. They have to find their way to each other naturally. Good night, Milo. Thank you for coming after me but really...I'm fine."

"Wait, please!"

He rushed over to her, reached out to touch her arm, thought better of it and yanked his hand back and then said "Listen to your phone messages."

"What? Why? Its really cold out here and..."

"Please, Leyla."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay...for you...since you were willing to be my hero and all." She grabbed her purse and drug out the phone, punched a few buttons on her phone and held it to her ear. "But if you think there will be one from some gorgeous man that wants to ask me out, and let you off the hook about feeling bad, I'm sorry to tell you that there is no gorgeous man in this whole city who would be calling me ...which is okay! Don't feel bad for me. I'm really all about my..." her face softened and she whispered "work...anyway." She smiled happily. "You left me a message!"

"Yeah, I know."

She smiled from ear-to-ear. "You left that before I walked into the coffee house, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"You asked me to dinner at the Metro Court...if I wasn't too busy and it wasn't too much of a bother and if I remembered you."

"Yes, I did, Leyla."

He couldn't believe how amazing she looked smiling at him, as they stood in the moonlight. All this happiness and joy and relief was on her face, and it was all for him. Milo didn't know how he ever lucked into this but there was no way he would start complaining about it now.

She said "That was very nice of you to do, since you just met me yesterday. Do you know plenty of men still use the three day rule? Or they just call at 2am, as if that is supposed to be flattering, or they just pull you into a broom closet."

"Guys should ask out a lady in person, my Ma always said." He very slowly lifted his hand and held it out to her "Would you...would...do you want to have dinner with me this Saturday night?"

Leyla smiled and giggled. "Why, I'm so surprised. This is coming out of left field," she joked. "Yes, of course, I would, you silly man!"

She took his hand and eased close to him. She whispered "Thank you for calling me because if you didn't...I never would have believed you wanted me...not just that your brother thought you should get out and date and I would do."

"He was trying to help because...I told him...I met this..."

Her eyes searched hers.

He whispered, very hoarsely, "Beautiful woman yesterday."

"And I told my friend Nadine that I met this very handsome man who I just couldn't believe was really still single. You are really single, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank heavens."

"So...we have a date."

"I very much look forward to it."

Milo stepped away from her. He opened her car door. "You should get in out of the cold. Good night, Leyla."

"Thank you, Milo." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, then wiped off the lipstick mark she made. "See you Saturday."

He watched as she climbed in the car and drove away. He let out a long breath, seeing it fog in the winter air, and thought _Oh my God, is that chick amazing! I can't believe that just happened!_

XXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my God! _Leyla thought as she drove away. She dialed her cell phone. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God... Nadine? OH MY GOD! He asked me out!"

"I know. He asked you to go to the coffee shop."

"No. That was his brother, Max. But he did ask me out."

"His brother? What? His brother wants to date you too? That will make for an awkward Thanksgiving."

"No, his brother wanted Milo to ask me out for coffee but I guess he thought Milo wouldn't so Max sent those flowers but Milo called me before I got to the coffee shop...and he asked me to dinner. He's interested! Can you believe it? My mother will hate him but I don't care. I like him. He's so good looking and kind and sweet and he's just all the things I didn't think American men were."

"Hey!"

"Well, even yourself, you are interested in Nikolas and he is the most international-esque man in Port Charles."

"Well, as my Aunt Raylene would say..."

"No, please, no more Aunt Raylene. I'm in a pleasant frame of mind right now."

"My Aunt Raylene gave the best advice. You'd do well to heed her words. She always said _It makes no never mind where a man first worked the soil, only where he ends up making his own farm."_

"I have no idea what that is supposed to mean."

"That whether he was born poor or rich or American or Iranian or Russian or whatever it doesn't matter. It only matters who he becomes, Leyla. That's all."

"Oh, I know that! I just didn't know any American men were as wonderful as _Milo."_

"Aw, you say his name all dreamy."

"He is dreamy, Nadine. He is."

"Well, you beat me in the Man Hunt. Nikolas still barely knows I exist and I can't compete with the ghost of his fiancee."

"Its only been two months. You have to let him mourn slowly. Be his friend. Its seems like he really needs one and just you watch, one day that man is going to look up and see that you became his whole world while he wasn't paying attention."

"Do you really think that could happen?"

"Look at me. I was attracting every loser, already in love with someone else or big time playboy within a hundred miles until finally I pulled back the curtain on cubicle three and there was Milo. Anything is possible. Even Nikolas falling out of love with Emily eventually. Life is for the living, Nadine. Didn't your Aunt Raylene ever tell you that bit of wisdom?"

"She did say _Ghosts don't make good comforters when you are trying to keep warm at night_. I think that might be about the same thing."

"Why did I ask?" Leyla giggled. "Well, anyway, I just wanted you to be the first to know that on Saturday night at nine pm Milo is taking me to The Metro Court for dinner. I need to go shopping for a new dress, and make a hair appointment and get my nails done."

"You're really excited, aren't you?"

Leyla squealed and then Nadine squealed. Yes, she was very excited, indeed.


	124. milo and leyla, part five

**Part Five**

**January 2008**

Before she even pulled open her apartment door on Saturday, Leyla was smiling brightly. She had spoken to Milo once on the phone during the week to tell him where she lived and confirm that they were both off work and could keep their date.

As soon as she saw him standing in her hallway, in what looked like a brand new, professionally pressed, custom made suit, she nearly let out a happy sigh. "Come on in...are you okay? You don't feel sick, do you?"

"What? No...no...I feel fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're sweating pretty profusely."

"Oh! Sorry about that. Man, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

Leyla smiled and handed him a kleenex. "You can't be nervous, can you? I mean...look at you, Milo, and then look at me."

"Exactly!" He swallowed hard.

"Believe me, I've never been anyone's dream girl. I'm just an ordinary nurse." She really didn't even seen her own beauty because no man ever treasured her enough to allow her to feel she was extraordinary. She knew she was pretty but men never fought over her or made her feel like she was in any way amazing. "There is absolutely no way you should be intimidated by me. I should be intimidated by you. You have this wild job and exciting life and if the women are not beating down your door...I just don't know why."

"They aren't."

"How very odd. Well, lucky for me then. So," she picked up her coat "are you ready to go?"

Milo took the coat and held it for her as she slipped into it. "Yeah...I'm ready. Sorry about the rough start to our date."

"Don't be silly. Its been lovely so far. You've made me feel less nervous...knowing that you are, too."

They smiled at each other. He held the door open for her and they walked out of her apartment.

XXXXXXXXX

Milo wandered how it was possible that Leyla could be so exotic and so down-to-earth at the same time. All her stories about her family sounded just like his stories about his, with meddling relatives and obligations not lived up to ( his Ma hated what him and Max did for a living) and wanting to settle down but not wanting to do it just to satisfy a parent. They had that in common: loving their families like crazy, even when they drove them crazy.

Over dinner, he stuttered less and less, as she became more of a real person to him and not just a beautiful woman to adore from a distance, like he had made Lulu and by the time he tried to really just be her friend it had been too late. Milo was glad he hadn't fallen into that trap with Leyla, even if it was only because of Max that he didn't.

He didn't really freak out on their date until they were eating dessert and she looked out, longing, at the couples dancing on the nearby dance floor.

Milo really thought he had two left feet but he couldn't be rude and not ask her to dance. He stood up and held out his hand, hoping he did not pass out as he got the words out, "Leyla...would you do me the honor of sharing this dance?"

"I would love to."

She slipped her hand into his, and they walked over to the dance floor. Milo marveled at how easily they moved to the music together, and after only a few missteps and giggles, did they fall into perfect sync.

He looked down at her and realized...he could look into her eyes every day and never grow bored.

Milo had been known to fall fast and hard for women. He always wondered if that would be his downfall, cause he didn't know them very well when he started to believe they were the one for him, but now it didn't feel like a bad thing to immediately enjoy Leyla's company so much. Right or wrong, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to see her again...and again...and again.

She whispered "You dance beautifully, Milo."

"No, not really."

"You're too humble and there is no cause for it. If you knew what I thought the first time I saw you..."

His eyes searched hers.

Leyla smiled and whispered "I thought..._Please let this man be single_...oh, I can't believe I just told you that. What you must think of me! Being so bold and throwing myself at you like this. Its just well...tonight has been lovely and I want you to know that...from the first second I saw you, Milo, I was praying we would share a lovely night like this together."

"Anytime...anytime you want...we can."

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you commit to anything on the spur of the moment. You may call me if you feel the same in the morning."

"Okay."

She smiled. "Just so you know, I'll be crossing my fingers that you call, Milo."

"I'll be crossing my fingers that...you say yes when I do."

They danced in silence for the rest of the song, just letting the music wash over them. Milo wouldn't be using any three day rule on Leyla. He planned to ask her tomorrow for another date. He would not let her slip away like he had Lulu.

_(Next time I fall in love  
I'll know better what to do_

_  
Next time I fall in love  
The next time I fall in love  
The next time I fall in love  
_

_it will be with you _) (Peter Cetera)

XXXXXXXX

Leyla was standing in the locker room at General Hospital on Sunday afternoon when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her locker and saw it was Milo. With a tender smile on her lips she answered it. "Hello you."

"Hello, Leyla. How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"Good. Good. Uh...are you busy right now?"

"I'm just about to start my shift. I have a few minutes though."

"Could you come to the nurses station on the fifth floor?"

She smiled even wider. "What are you up to?"

"See you in a minute?"

"Yes, I'm on my way now."

"Okay. Thank you."

She walked down the hallway, with the phone still pressed to her ear. "You don't have to thank me for seeing you. It always brightens my day."

Goose bumps danced over her skin. Milo hadn't even kissed her yet, only on the cheek, but her heartbeat fast at the thought of what it would feel like when he did.

Milo said "That's nice of you to say."

"It's the truth, believe me."

She turned the corner and found him standing by the chairs near the nurses station. He was holding a single red rose. When she reached him, Milo said "From me...this time."

"Thank you. That's so sweet! Why don't they make more men like you, Milo?" Leyla looked over and noticed Nadine, Liz, Patrick, Robin and Ian watching them. She said to Patrick "You, Dr. Devlin, could take some lessons from this man. All that talk you do doesn't mean half as much as one flower from a good man with pure intentions."

Dr. Ford walked up. "What is all this lolly gagging going on?"

Everyone scattered.

Dr. Ford peered over at Leyla. "Nurse Mir, tell your boyfriend you have work to do."

"Yes, sir, but...my shift doesn't start for five minutes still so technically I am not on the clock right now."

"Fine. But in five minutes you better be working and he better be gone."

Dr. Ford walked away.

Milo said "I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about that old grump. Dr. Ford enjoys throwing his weight around. He doesn't scare me...that much. Anyway, I love my flower. You were too thoughtful to hand deliver it."

"I wanted to ask you...Leyla...would you please go on a second date with me?"

She smiled and leaned close to him, looking up and into his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Good. So...next weekend then?"

"That sounds lovely." Though she didn't know how she would wait a whole week to see his face again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late on Thursday night, Leyla was standing at the nurses station yawning and silently bemoaning the fact that she was stuck on the night shift when Milo walked off the elevator, holding two cups in his hands.

"Vanilla latte, right?"

He handed it to her.

"Wow. I really need this right now. How did you know I was working tonight?"

Milo blushed. "I figured you might...wonder that."

"Is the answer some state secret?"

"I had Spinelli hack into the hospital schedule."

"Oh yes, Damian Spinelli. The Jackal. He was Nadine's date for that dreadful Black and White Ball. She says he's quite nice."

"You aren't ...mad, are you?"

"That you care enough to bring me coffee at nearly midnight. No, I'm not mad in the slightest."

"Glad to hear it. Well, have a good night at work, Leyla."

"Hold on!" She raced from behind the nurses station. "I should thank you properly." She tugged on his tie, forcing him to bend closer to her, and kissed his cheek. "You are the sweetest man alive."

"No...not really."

"Don't argue with me. I've decided it."

"Good night, Leyla." He walked onto the elevator, blushing deeply.

She watched him, until the doors closed, with a huge smile on her face.


	125. milo and leyla, part six

**Part Six**

**Late January 2008**

Milo and Leyla walked out of the movie theater on Saturday night after seeing a romantic comedy to find it snowing.

Leyla spun around, with her arms out, and her face upturned. "I love the snow! Its so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." but he was only looking at her.

When she stopped spinning she was dizzy and unsteady on her feet. She giggled as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "My hero."

She looked up and into his eyes. Milo had wanted to take things very slow with her. Because he wasn't good at going fast and because he felt she deserved to be romanced. But in that moment he could not stop himself from leaning over and pressing his lips gently to hers. Her gloved hand came up to caress his cheek.

When he pulled back he thought, stunned and breathless, even though the kiss was only a soft touching of lips,_ I just kissed the woman I'm going to marry._

Well, that was a Giambetti for you. They fall hard and fast and deep. They give their whole heart and just pray the other person wants to take it.

But for Milo this was not like the crush he had on Lulu or the girls before her or the women since her...this was different...it was intense and magical and life changing. This was falling in love with Leyla Mir and he wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

Her eyes stayed close for a long moment after they kissed and she whispered "More please."

Milo kissed her again, shifting her body closer to his, and deepening the kiss a little. He could feel her smile before he even opened his eyes and looked at her again. "Lets get you out of the cold. How about...hot chocolate at Kelly's."

"I'd say yes to anything right now...just so you know."

"Hot chocolate...for right now, okay?"

"Yes, Milo, that's perfectly okay."

XXXXXXXXX

**February 2008 **

The weeks flew by and Leyla Mir got her first real taste of romance in her life. Milo treated her better than she even knew any man on earth would still treat a woman. He didn't take her to bed but he did take her dancing, even if he was nervous about his skills, and to dinners and art openings, that she doubted he cared at all about but he did it for her. He held her hands and stared into her eyes like she was a precious gift to him.

He made her feel loved.

But after a month she started to worry that he would never make a move on her that led to the bedroom.

Standing in the locker room, she cautiously told Nadine her problem. "You don't think he has...a medical condition, do you?"

"Maybe. You haven't tried asking him, have you?"

"Well, no...I mean...that would embarrass him, don't you think?"

"You know," Nadine said "I find it refreshing that he hasn't ripped your clothes off yet. Yes, I want Nikolas to rip my scrubs off me but it wouldn't be...special or personal or mean as much...if I didn't know he had feelings for me first. It seems like Milo does have feelings for you, Leyla. So when it does happen..."

"I know...but I don't think I can wait much longer. I've never waited this long before when I was dating a guy. Not since boarding school in England, at least."

"Well, none of those guys you jumped into the sack with are around here anymore, are they? Like my Aunt Raylene would say..."

"No, please!" Leyla joked

Nadine smiled. "Fine. But she did have great advice."

"Sure, if you are a farm animal," Leyla told her and they both burst out in giggles.

XXXXXXXXX

**March 2008**

Sometimes Milo felt like he couldn't wait one more moment to sleep with Leyla. He would be at work and she would fill his mind. He'd have crazy fantasies, like he had on the first day he met her, of them sneaking off to some corner of General Hospital together and just devouring each other. But there were other times when he felt like they shouldn't rush.

Six weeks into their relationship, Milo got the clear signal from Leyla that there would be no more ending their dates with kisses on her doorstep or couch or in his car. She invited him over for dinner and when he got there he saw she was dressed in a long satin black gown that had a plunging neckline. The table was set up with candles and soft music played as they ate.

His hand reached out and took hers. "You look amazing tonight. I can't believe you went through all this trouble for me."

"Who else would I go through this trouble for? One of the egotistical jackasses I work with. No. They aren't worthy of romantic candle lit dinners. But you are." Leyla stood up and walked around the table. She sat on his lap. Her hand came up to caress his cheek. "Do you know you've made me a very happy woman, Milo? That I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but you...no matter that my mother will kill me for falling for a mobster and not an Iranian doctor...I don't care...cause no doctor could compare with my sweet... gorgeous ...heroic...boyfriend."

His voice was thick with emotion when he said "You never called me that before."

"Well...don't you want to be? I'm not misreading everything, am I?"

Instead of answering her, he brought his lips to hers in a kiss filled with hunger. Breaking their kiss, he saw that her eyes were glazed with lust and need. Milo gently kissed along her neck to her collar bone, and then slowly slid down the straps of her dress, and kissed her shoulder. Leyla sucked in a shaky breath and ran her hands through his hair. His mouth moved down her chest, to right above the swell of her breasts, as he kept laying light kisses over her skin.

_So beautiful, _he thought, and all mine._ This is miracle but I won't question it. She's my heaven on earth...I love her._

His hands came up and cupped her breasts. She arched her back and moaned softly when his thumb flicked over her nipple.

Milo had always been so reserved with her, kissing her passionately but never letting it go too far. First because he had to overcome his nerves and then because he found out that Patrick and other men before him had all treated her cavalierly. They had taken her body but never gave a damn about her soul, and mistreated her heart till it was bruised and weary from constant rejection. Milo wanted her to know that he liked every part of her...not just what she could offer him in bed. It had been hard to walk away from her night after night, but not as hard as it would have been to be the next man in her life who left her feeling used. He only hoped that he could show her how deep his feelings for her ran...she was rapidly becoming the woman he would be able to confidently describe in front of the whole world as:_ the love of my life_.

Leyla shifted so that she was sitting with her legs on either side of him and her gown hiked up. He kissed her again, reveling in the taste and feel of her. Placing his hands on her hips, he whispered, his words ragged and throaty, in her ear "Wrap your legs around me and hold on."

She did as he requested, as he stood up. They started kissing again, as Milo walked toward the hallway. He stopped and pinned her against the wall. Their kisses took on a new ravenous intensity. She broke all the buttons on his shirt as she tried to rip it off him, while never taking her mouth from his.

Smiling, Milo finally stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers as they both struggled for breath. He whispered "Tell me what you need, Leyla...if you need to stop this..."

She kissed his neck and nibbled his ear. "Maybe you can stop but I can't. I need this. I need you."

That was the last bit of assurance Milo required. He set her down on the ground. Her eyes looked up at him, searching his. He scooped her up into his arms, with her legs bent and one of his arms underneath them. She let out a happy yelp. He carried her down the hall and kicked open her bedroom door. He set her on the bed and started to strip out of his clothes, with his eyes staying on hers.

XXXXXXXX

Leyla lay with her head on Milo's chest, as his fingers ran through her hair. A small sexy smile seemed permanently stuck on his lips. For all the wild, hot sex she had in her life...and there had been some...that night with Milo was the first time her soul got involved in the act too.

She kissed his chest and then whispered "You must sleep over often from now on."

"You won't hear me saying no."

She smiled brightly and sat up enough to look in his eyes. "Can I ask you something...?"

"Anything."

"What were you waiting for? You could have had me from our second date."

"I didn't want...to just...have you. I wanted...you to feel my love for you."

She scooted up the bed and brought her lips close to his. "I feel it, Milo. Believe me...I do." She kissed him, soft and sweetly, and then curled up in his arms and fell asleep, safe in the embrace of the only man who made her think that there really was something to living by old fashioned virtues. Because he was the most old fashioned man she had ever met and he was certainly the best.

Leyla Mir had never felt love before till she felt Milo Giambetti's uniquely old fashioned version of it and there was no other love she would ever wish to find. He was her old fashioned man and she wouldn't have it any other way.

(_Just an old fashioned love song,_

_coming down in 3-part harmony _

_  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me _

_  
Just an old-fashioned love song Coming down in 3-part harmony _

_  
Just an old-fashioned love song  
One I'm sure they wrote for you and me _) ( Three Dog Night)

**THE END**


	126. Everything He Never Knew, part one

**I was challenged to write Damien Spinelli (GH) and Sarah Roberts (OLTL.) Six parts.**

AU history: They both grew up in Tennessee together and are the exact same age.

_Per true canon history, Tina Roberts took her kids to Baltimore. At eighteen, CJ left for the military and a teenaged Sarah ran away from home_. _In this story everything happened in Tennessee instead._

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Port Charles **

**May 2009**

**Part One**

Some people believed that everything interesting that ever happened in Port Charles, New York happened at Jake's bar but the docks also had their fair share of life changing, heart breaking, love blossoming, worlds crashing together moments that took place on them.

Anyone who stuck around town long enough had an important moment in their life take place on the docks. That included Damien Spinelli. One warm spring day a few years after he moved to town to attend PCU, then quit college to work for the mob, he walked down the stairs of the docks, and saw a gorgeous, long haired blond standing at the bottom of the steps, about to walk up them.

His mouth dropped. It closed, opened, closed...sounds came out but no words...and then he promptly tripped over his own feet and fell head first down the stairs and on top of the woman.

THUD.

He laid on her, stuttering, "My profuse apologizes...its just...just that...you...you..."

"Ouch." She rubbed her head.

His voice filled with concern. "Do you require medical intervention? Have I gravely injured you?"

With a small smile, she said "I think I'm all right. Maybe...though...you could help me up?"

He realized his body was still resting on her, staring down into her eyes. He could swear those were the same eyes that he had lived to see every day for eight years...but it couldn't be. It couldn't be. _He knew that._

She was gone...forever. He had accepted that long ago. He couldn't even let his mind imagine that might not still be the truth.

Spinelli quickly rolled off her and stumbled to his feet. He jerked his messenger bag over his shoulder, briefly sending up a prayer that His Baby, his laptop computer, was unharmed.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, then stood up. She looked him up and down, giggled and then gave him a hug. Spinelli stiffened in shock. His eyes closed and he sucked in the smell of her hair- apricots...the same exact smell...the same smile...the same laugh...but it wasn't her. _He knew that_.

She pulled away and was just about to speak when he said "You...you...look so familiar ... we don't have a prior acquaintance, do we?"

She laughed again and hit his arm, playfully. "Of course we know each other. Are you joking with me? We lived next door to each other for like ten years."

He breathed out "Eight."

"Eight, ten, whatever. We were like this." She crossed one finger over another and smiled so brightly that his heart actually hurt to see it.

Then she asked "How the hell have you been? You look so good. All grown up. Nice threads...I like this look on you."

He shook his head back and forth, like his brain was on overload, looked down at himself and muttered "Well the Fashionista did give me a makeover."

"The Fashionista. You're still doing the nickname thing. You were The Jackal: the Cyber Assassin of the Internet and you called me My Musical Bottecelli ...the girl with a voice like an angel and a body like a goddess, you always said. You were too sweet to me, really, Damien. You were _so _supportive of me and my music. Back when my mom hated that I wanted to be a singer. But you understood and told me to go for it. You were always such a great friend, Damien."

"Friend...err...right..." All the pain of only being her friend crashed down on him once more and it was just like he was that geek in high school again- the one who she didn't realize was madly in love with her. "So, what brings you to this fair city?"

"I came to see you, of course."

The forced smile on his lips slid off, his knees nearly gave out and his mouth went dry. He seriously considered calling 911 and asking them to come and get him since he was sure in mere moments he was about to have a stroke.

She smiled brightly. "I'm just kidding! Don't think I'm stalking you or anything. I'm in town for work. I book talent on a club and I'm trying to score a real coup with L and B's biggest act. So what are you doing here?"

"The Jackal moved for school but there was an unfortunate incident that prematurely ended my college experience but it all worked out for the betterment of The Jackal in the end because I met Stone Cold and became in his employ."

"Stone Cold? Hmmm. The wrestler?"

"No...no...the...coffee importer."

"Oh." She giggled again.

His heart flipped over and over and over, turning with the sound of her laugh.

_You will not start this again_, he told himself, _This wanting her...just don't do it!_

He swore to himself that he learned his lesson after Lulu and then Maxie both couldn't see him as more than a friend, and it was lesson he would not forget.

He had a thing for blondes. Place a dark haired supermodel in front of him and he would drool, but only a blonde could ever steal his heart.

He knew why that was, even if no one else ever did. Because of her. Because of his first crush...his first kiss...his first heartbreak.

God, had he loved her- in the way only a nine year old boy could love a nine year old girl, and then he loved her more every day after that until one day she just disappeared from his world.

Sarah Roberts was not the first woman to ever leave Damien Spinelli behind. That honor went to his mother.

But that early taste of pain didn't prepare him for losing Sarah. It didn't make him guard his heart or see that his obviously unhappy classmate would run away from home, leaving him without so much as a backwards glance, phone call, or email. But why should she have thought to contact him or say good-bye?

He was just the goofy boy next door to her- and now he was just the goofy man who tripped over his own feet and knocked her down. He had to get away from her and quick. Before he embarrassed himself more or worse...before he started to want her again, to imagine placing his lips against hers and how it would feel to taste her sticky pink lip gloss, and feel her arms wind around his neck, her fingers play with his hair.

_STOP_! he yelled at himself, and his body actually jumped back from her as he did.

"I...have to...go. The Jackal has an appointment he must keep."

"Oh," she said softly, clearly let down. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Don't let me keep you. Well...um...I'm only going to be in town for the night but...maybe we could hang out? There's supposed to be this cool little club called The Catacombs somewhere nearby here. Snoop played there and he mentioned it to me."

"Snoop?" He blinked and blinked again. He couldn't stop staring in her eyes, even though his mind was telling him to flee. To run away from her as fast as his too pale and too scrawny little legs would allow. "Do you partake in the usage of nicknames like The Jackal?"

"No. Snoop. Snoop Doggy Dogg. Its no big deal. He played at my friend's bachelorette party. You must think I'm a pathetic name dropper for bringing that up. I'm sorry about that. But how about the club? Do you have time to hang out with your former girl next door?"

"Um...uh...The Jackal..."

She touched his arm. "Please, Damien. I hate hanging out in hotel rooms alone and I know we'd have a blast together. I've never seen you drunk. My friend Nash taught me all about wine. But I guess a club isn't really the spot to be sipping Merlot. Oh well. Tequila shooters then. We'll get wasted and talk about how much it sucked to grow up in Oakfield. What do you say?"

"Uh...well...The Jackal hates to disappoint but..."

"Then don't disappoint." She smiled again and the winked at him.

He felt like lightening hit him when she did that, and his body actually shuddered in response, while his mind flashed back to seeing her in the garage of her two story house next door to his Granny. She used to be in a band and she would practice in there, wearing a half shirt and short cut off jeans. Sweat would pour off her and he would gaze at her in awe when he passed by. No matter how much they ever sat on her mom's roof, staring at the stars and talking life, music and dreams, did she ever seem to get that he had been head over his two stumbling feet for her ever since they met in fourth grade. He just couldn't be around her now. His heart couldn't take losing her twice in one lifetime.

His tone was low and intimate when he choked out her nickname "My Musical Bottecelli ...uh, Sarah...The Jackal must regretfully decline your kind offer. I wish you the best on your business in this fair city and a safe journey back to wherever you call home...back to the arms of those who must surely love you."

"I live in.."

"I really have to rush! Sorry!" With that he literally ran off the docks, tripping back up the stairs, and didn't stop running till he was a block away.

Spinelli leaned against a wall. "Idiot. Wimp. What...is ...wrong...with...me?"

But he knew exactly what it was. He could not survive another heartbreak...and no one ever broke his heart bigger than Sarah Roberts had. He was just so young, wide eyed, innocent...and their one kiss meant the world to him...it meant forever. He knew it didn't mean that at all now. _He knew that_.

Coming up: The same scene from Sarah's POV.


	127. spinelli and sarah, part two

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Part Two**

**Port Charles**

**May 2009**

Sarah had a few hours to kill before her meeting with Ned Ashton so she went to have lunch at Kelly's Diner, a place the hotel desk clerk at The Metro Court had told her about. She went for a walk afterward, ending up on the docks staring at the water. She was just about to walk back to her rented car when she looked up the stairs and saw Damien Spinelli standing before her.

A smile immediately curved over her lips, and her mind shot back in time to meeting him in the fourth grade. With his mismatched clothes and messy hair he had stood out and got made fun of often. But he had been the first one to be kind to the new girl in class, and she sort of fell in love with him at first sight because of that.

As much as a nine year old girl could fall in love with a nine year old boy, that it.

_Not that he knew that_. Not that it really mattered now either since they were hardly kids anymore and his life was probably very full with new friends, and a girlfriend or maybe a wife. Maybe even kids.

Just as she thought _Jackal babies would be so cute_, he fell down the stairs and knocked her over.

THUD.

With his weight still on her, he muttered "My profuse apologizes...its just...just that...you...you..."

"Ouch." She rubbed her head. For a moment she was stunned but then she just smiled, thinking about the many times she watched him trip over his feet as a kid.

"Do you require medical intervention? Have I gravely injured you?"

"I think I'm all right. Maybe...though...you could help me up?"

He rolled off of her, stood up and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. She leaned toward him, on instinct, loving the feel of his hand in hers after so long. It felt familiar...like home. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch, as he jerked his hand quickly away.

"You...you...look so familiar ... we don't have a prior acquaintance, do we?"

She laughed again and hit his arm, playfully. "Of course we know each other. Are you joking with me? We lived next door to each other for like ten years."

"Eight."

"Eight, ten, whatever. We were like this."

She crossed one finger over another, and prayed to God he had not forgotten her. He couldn't have, could he? They had been so close once. Just thinking about them growing up together in Tennessee- her with her wild streaks of color through her hair, and him with his permanently out of fashion wardrobe and tech speak- put a huge smile on her face.

They spent a few minutes catching up and then he mentioned being late for an appointment. Sarah hated to see their reunion end so soon...it just didn't feel right to only get him back in her world for ten minutes...so she asked Damien to go to a club that night. But he didn't seem into it. No amount of begging, flirting or cajoling worked. He literally ran away from her, leaving her let down and shaken on the docks.

_Was that just payback_? she wondered.

After all, she had run out on him when they were seventeen. One night she packed a duffle bag and hitched a ride with one of CJ's friends to the bus station. She ended up moving from place to place for a few months and finally landed back in the town where she had been born- Llanview, Pennsylvania. Leaving had nothing to do with Damien though. He had been the one person she didn't want to leave behind but CJ had moved out and things were bad with her mom and then her lousy boyfriend Cain Rogan showed up again. Sarah hated him with a passion. Freaking con artist, always dragging her mom off to be part of some scheme. Sarah saw the look come into Tina's eyes...the wonderlust, the one that said she was going to let Cain pull her into some kinda scam, probably halfway around the world. So Sarah left her mom before her mom could leave her.

Unfortunately, that had meant leaving Damien too. And she hadn't had it in her to say good bye. The day her older brother CJ said good bye to her and left for the Navy, her heart nearly broke in two. She couldn't repeat a scene like that with Damien. So she just left in the middle of the night and never looked back. It had been wrong but she had simply been too messed up in her own head back then to do the right thing.

She let out a sigh and turned to face the water again, running a hand through her long blonde hair, as she remembered the only time they ever kissed. A small smile snuck back onto her lips, despite her heart's disappointment in him being uninterested in renewing their friendship.

The only time they kissed it had been so short, so sweet, so innocent... but still her best kiss ever, because it meant the most to her, even now. _Not that he knew that either._

XXXXXXX

_She loved listening to him talk about astrology. They would lay on her mom's room, stare at the stars, and he would babble on for hours about things she could barely comprehend. But Sarah didn't care about the scientific facts. She cared that she had a friend that wanted to spend time with her...that would never push her away...would never leave like CJ had or pick another over her like Tina always did._

_Damien picked her on the first day they met and Sarah gladly- gratefully even- picked him right back. _

_Seven years later, at sixteen years old, they were still going strong as friends. Though he had his geek squad of sci-fi, video game, comic book, computer nerd junkies and she had her rocker friends, they still made time for each other. Late at night on Saturdays was their date on the roof each week. She seriously loved every minute of it._

_She lay back with her hands crossed behind her head. Her shirt crept up a little, showing a patch of her bare stomach. She caught him looking at it and then he started stuttering out apologies. Sarah smiled and tugged down her shirt, while sitting up._

_For years she had the biggest crush on him. But to say she was lousy at love was a major understatement. She had just broken up with loser number three...the third boy she ever dated, the third one to dump her, the third one to not be who she thought he was at all. Maybe in ten years she would figure out love, or maybe never. Her mother never did. _

_But she didn't have a lot of hope that night of showing Damien how she felt, any better than she had been able to all the years before. Then God gave her a little helping hand._

_A shooting star flashed across the sky._

"_Look at that," she breathed out. "Lets make a wish." She grabbed his hand. "Close your eyes, okay?"_

"_Uh...of course...my Musical Bottecelli...whatever you say."_

_A moment later she opened her eyes, and saw that his were still closed. Leaning over she quickly brought her lips to his. For her the kiss was pure magic, all she had dreamed about for years. The first kiss in her life that really truly felt romantic, and not about hooking up and being cool and impressing her friends or some boy that ended up being a jerk anyway. This was her boy next door...her Damien. _

_She felt him shiver and then he jumped back. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a very bad thing. He was obviously in shock though, if the size of his eyes were any indication._

_Sarah whispered "I got my wish. Man, that worked fast."_

"_The Jackal...was your wish? I mean...kissing me...partaking in a joining of the lips with thee...I don't understand."_

_She looked down. "Well, I...you know how it is. The best way to get over one boy is to kiss another. That's what my mother always says..." She lied because she didn't know how to say _Its always been you, Damien.

"_So...you only kissed The Jackal to get over The Cruel and Foolish One who broke your heart when he stood you up last weekend?"_

_Sarah looked into his eyes again. "I kissed you...cause...I wanted to. Is that okay?"_

_He smiled, very shakily. "The Jackal finds it acceptable."_

_She sighed in relief. "Good."_

_  
Just then Tina called out, from the front yard, "Sarah! Get inside and get in bed. Its late!"_

_Sarah grumbled, as they slipped off the roof and into her bedroom. "She acts like we go to church on Sunday or something. Or like she cares how much sleep I get. Yeah, right."_

"_I'm sure The Parental One must care greatly about your health and well being."_

"_Well, I'm not sure. I think she only cares about herself." She gave him a small smile. "At least I have you, a real friend."_

"_Friend...err...sure...The Jackal should depart."_

_Sarah gave him a very long hug, and felt her heart clutch when he stayed stiff and wouldn't hug her back, the broke away and headed for the door. "Good night, Damien."_

"_Sleep well, my angel...my goddess..." with that he stumbled out the door, leaving her completely confused._

_They never kissed again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hours later_

Sarah had her meeting with Ned and dinner in her room. She called home and talked to her roommate Layla Williamson on the phone. After that, she found herself alone in her hotel room and completely bored.

She fixed her hair and grabbed her purse, then headed down to the front desk. "Hello," she read the hotel worker's name tag "Marty. I'm in Room 355."

He typed on the computer and then said "Yes, Miss Roberts. Are the accommodations satisfactory for you?"

"Perfect. But...I could use a little help. I know this is out of left field but does the name Damien Spinelli sound familiar to you?"

Suddenly a woman from behind her asked "What do you want with Spinelli?"

Sarah turned around and took in the tall blonde in her thirties "What's it to you?"

"I'm Carly Jacks. This is my hotel and everything that goes on in it is something to me so talk or find somewhere else to stay."

"He's an old friend and I was hoping to go to his place tonight."

"If he's a friend, you should know where he lives."

"We grew up together in Tennessee. I ran into him earlier but he didn't give me his address."

"Maybe that should be a hint to you."

Sarah muttered "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for nothing." She started to walk away.

Carly yelled out "Hold on!"

Sarah turned around to see her pulling out a phone. She dialed and said "Jase, its me. Has Spinelli mentioned a...what's your name?"

"Sarah Roberts."

Carly repeated the name and then smiled. "All day, huh? Where is he right now? Okay, thanks. What? Is this a plan? You're breaking up. Bye! Love you." She hung up. "Okay, Sarah, you're legit."

Sarah just raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know Damien exactly?"

Carly crossed one finger over the other, just like Sarah had earlier in the day, and said "We're like this."

"Okay, well, will you tell me where he lives then? I'm only in town tonight and I was hoping to see him again before I leave."

"You have to make me a promise first."

"What's that?"

"You won't be the next blonde to break his heart."

"_Who_ broke his heart?" Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin at the idea. _How dare anybody go and break his heart, _she thought.

"Don't worry about it. Just see that you don't do the same."

"There's no chance of that happening. We're simply old friends."

"Sure. I've heard that one before. Just remember what I said. You break him and I will find a way to make you sorry you lied to me." Her voice that no room for the idea that her words were a joke.

Sarah had heard rumors about Port Charles being dangerous. But not until this moment did she really think they were true. But she would deal with this woman if it meant she could see Damien tonight.

She just needed one more time to talk to him before she went home...and maybe a proper good bye that they missed out on before. Maybe he would hug her back, forgive her, be her friend again...let her be his angel and his goddess again...even if they lost all their chances to ever be in love before they were even old enough to vote.

_I can't get it all in life_, Sarah told herself_. I have to be happy with what I can have...be grateful. Its not a tragedy...the story of me and Damien...its the sweetest chapter of my life. My boy next door._

Coming up: Sarah visits Spin.


	128. spinelli and sarah, part three

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Part Three**

**Port Charles**

**May 2009**

He got older, but no wiser, it seemed. Spinelli had gotten into an awful rut when it came to women. He sat on the couch in the Penthouse and pondered his misery. Time after time, the one he wanted got away and the one who wanted him he never noticed. He was surely doomed to a life lived as a celibate, miserable grasshopper and never the confident, cool master, like Stone Cold, unless something changed soon.

He let out a long sigh, then chugged down the rest of his orange soda.

_Sarah used to love this stuff, _he thought, while staring at the bottle, with a sad smile on his face.

"She is gone from my world again. Just like The Jackal deemed necessary and it is all for the best...isn't it?" he asked a plant, the closest thing to something alive in the room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Spinelli went over to the door, with his shoulders stooped. "Yes?"

"Damien?"

He jerked the door open. "How...how...did you find The Jackal?"

"I made a deal with the devil," Sarah said with a smile.

"The Devil?"

"Not really. Just a crazy woman at The Metro Court. So...can I come in or what? If you are busy...or have a girlfriend...or something...I get it...wouldn't want to intrude but I was so bored at the hotel and I didn't have anyone to look at the stars with tonight so..."

"Sure. Come in...Case de Stone Cold welcomes you."

She giggled.

His eyes drifted close for a quick second, as he got lost in the sound of her laugh. Sarah turned around to face him and he straightened, abruptly, and said "Can I offer you a beverage of the Gods?"

"Orange soda?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"I'd love one. Thanks."

He went into the kitchen and when he came back she was looking at the pictures on the mantel. "Is this your family? I never met anyone but your Granny."

"Well...its not The Jackal's blood relations but they are as close to me as my own blood. That's Stone Cold...Jason...that's Michael and Morgan and their mother Carly...that's Emily...Jason's dearly departed sister...and that's myself with Lulu and Maxie...my...err...um..."

"Which one did you date? Or did you marry her?"

"Marry? The Jackal! Ha. No. I was...entangled...you might say with both for a brief moment in time but alas it did not come to be a lasting love affair with either of them, to my great and forever mournful dismay. But I'm sure that surprises you none."

"Hmmm? Why? I sort of thought you would be someone's husband and have cute little Jackal babies running around here by now."

"What would make you assume such an obviously unlikely thing?"

He stood right next to her and stared deep into her eyes, caught up in how they shined with a brightness he never could get enough of. Sarah Roberts, the first blonde who ever made him dizzy, and she still had the same power over him today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah just felt better when she was standing next to him. It was as if the rest of the world was a lonely and confusing place, especially after she broke up with her last boyfriend Cris, but when she was next to Damien it wasn't like that at all. It was warm and sunny and safe. A feeling she missed terribly after she ran away from Tennessee and one she never really found a way to duplicate without Damien around.

"Unlikely? That some woman would grab you up. No, not really." She smiled tenderly at him. "You were always my hero so why wouldn't you be someone else's?"

"Your...hero?"

"Of course! You marched right up to me on the playground, stuck out your hand and introduced yourself. Then you made me your friend and suddenly I wasn't all alone in a new scary place. And for years you kept me sane when Tina was driving me crazy. Hey, guess what? My mom moved to Llanview...that's where I live now...and things are actually pretty good between her and me. Can you believe it?" Sarah reached out her hand and touched his arm.

He stumbled away from her. "Uh...that's wonderful...uh...you're hero...I never would have known that..."

"Damien." She smiled brightly at him. "Come on, you had to have a clue...just a little one."

"I assure you The Jackal was clueless."

"I had...such a crush on you from the first day we met to the last day I was in Oakfield."

He tumbled backwards and landed on the pool table, as if he was pushed by invisible hands.

She didn't know if that was a really bad reaction or a really good one. For as much as she always did like spending time with Spinelli, he often left her quite confused. Other guys she could just bat her eyelashes at, wink, do a sexy little dance, and bam...they would be all hers. But Spinelli...she could flat out kiss him and he would just walk away like it was nice but not the start of anything. Sarah told herself that it really didn't matter now. They were adults and that was a million years and tears ago. Still it would be nice for him to not be turned off by the idea of her liking him back then.

She walked closer to him, hesitantly. "Uh...Damien...should I have kept my big mouth shut? I didn't come over here to drag up ancient history. I just wanted to hang out with my old friend, okay?"

"Um...okay."

"You have a balcony, huh? Want to do some stargazing with me? Like the old days."

"The Jackal would love to."

She couldn't help but smile like a fool after he said that. She would get one more night, after all, of just being happy with her former boy next door.

XXXXXXXXX

Spinelli finally was able to relax around Sarah as they stood outside staring at the stars, and he talked incessantly about astrology and ancient Greece. After a while the conversation turned to their lives now and she mentioned how she was still a loser in love. He never saw her that way...Sarah always had a boyfriend or some guy following her around...of course none of them were ever good enough for her but he had watched her give one after another a shot, instead of him.

He still was stunned to find out he had been her hero. How was it possible she had a major crush on him at the same time he had one on her and still they hadn't gotten together? How hapless could he be when it came to dating? Very, apparently.

He had missed his chance with his first dream girl, and then every dream girl he met after her. When would his luck ever turn around?

"Look! I don't believe it." Sarah pointed out into the night sky. "A shooting star."

He startled, as the memory of their first kiss rushed through his consciousness like a freight train. "Do you...want to make a wish with The Jackal?"

"Lets do it." She grabbed his hand and closed her eyes.

Spinelli wished _Don't let me lose her again._

He couldn't help it. His heart knew better than to do this another time... to throw itself recklessly at a blonde and think it would work better than it had in the past...but, in that moment, his heart just wanted what it wanted...his former girl next door...his friend...his angel goddess songstress...Sarah.

When he opened his eyes, she was looking at him. She asked, with a small smile, "Do you remember what happened after the last time we saw a shooting star?"

"You kissed me...I couldn't believe it either."

"You weren't into me at all. I was so shameless though. Always wearing those barely there cut off jean shorts and half shirts and prancing around my yard...hoping you would see me as more than a friend...and then I went and kissed you." She giggled. "I was so pathetic at sixteen! But you were sweet about it."

"The Jackal never saw you as pathetic."

"Can I ask you just one thing? And be straight with me, okay? I can take it."

He nodded.

Sarah asked "Why...didn't you ever bring up the kiss again? I waited and waited on you but you never said a word."

"You are remembering it, I think, not quite as The Jackal does."

"What do you mean?" She smiled slightly. "I can still remember every morning standing at the bus stop next to you...praying you would say just one word about it...but you talked about everything else instead. And you were so uncomfortable too. I really thought I was about to lose your friendship but, luckily, you kept putting up with your little tag-a-long."

"Wait. The Jackal is confused. You waited and waited...when? Three weeks later you got back together with your boyfriend."

"Yeah," Sarah shrugged. "Three weeks later. But even then...if you would have said you wanted me...well...I guess it doesn't matter now right?"

"Right...I guess."

She looked to the left. "We were just kids. So what that you didn't return my crush? No biggee."

He looked to the right. "Sure...sure...no big deal. The Jackal concurs."

Sarah stepped close to him. He looked down at her. She lifted her hand and brush an errant strand of his shaggy brown hair away from his eyes. "You are still as cute as ever, Damien."

He stared down at her for a long minute, thinking about the past, their two shooting stars, and how they had met up again now. He asked her, softly, "Does My Musical Botecellli..."

"You can just call me Sarah now. I tried the nickname thing when I first left Oakfield...if you can believe it, I made everyone call me Flash...but I grew out of it."

"Sarah...do you believe in...fate?"

"No."

"Oh." He took a step back.

"If I say yes," Sarah asked him with a soft smile "will you kiss me? Cause I can so change my answer in a heartbeat."

Coming up: Orange soda takes away the pain.


	129. spinelli and sarah, part four

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Part Four**

**Port Charles**

**May 2009**

Shameless. She was that way as a teenager, over Damien, and that's the way she was now.

Sometimes she just had to let her bad girl side out. Unfortunately, it didn't work most of the time. She usually fell into crazy relationships with the wrong guys and rarely into healthy ones with the right type of guy.

For goodness sake, she tried to date her own cousin once...and then she dated a guy who turned out to be a wack job kidnapper...but sometimes she netted a sweetheart like Cristian Vega, who had been pretty dreamy till he dumped her for his first love, Jessica Buchanan. She had even used her shameless nature to make Cris jealous once by dating Jared Banks, a hottie who she didn't like at all.

But mainly Sarah Roberts felt her shameless flirty side, and her shy and awkward side, and her loving and loyal side, all come out in full force, at different times and sometimes in a jumble all together, when she was around Damien. So when he asked _Do you believe in fate_? she had, of course, used it as a chance to ask him to kiss her.

He said "You...you...want The Jackal to kiss you?"

She smiled and shrugged. Then she joked "Well I came all this way...and the elevator was broken and I had to walk up seventeen flights and I nearly passed out and then I had to do my makeup again in the stairwell...do you feel bad for me yet? Will you kiss me and make it all better?"

Sarah expected him to chuckle but he just stared at her, like he wasn't even breathing at all. The smile fell off her face and she got caught up in looking in his deep, dark eyes...the safest place on earth for her...and the one place that she felt like she could call her home.

She always traveled all over the planet, working as a singer and a talent booker and manager, living in hotel rooms and then she settled down in Llanview, where she was born. But home wasn't Llanview or Oakfield, or London where he dad lived, it was Damien. She hadn't even really known that till this afternoon when she looked at him again on the docks and felt her whole world click back into place.

She always tried to turn his eye...it never worked...but here she was, trying again. He was worth trying over.

Sarah looked out toward the night sky and admitted, softly, "I don't know what it is about you but that first day I ever saw you...I thought_...That's him_. _He's for me. _And this afternoon I saw you and I thought..._That's him_. I'm not a little girl anymore. So I'm not gonna strip off my clothes and rock out singing bad love songs at the top of my lungs...and hope you figure out they are all about you but...I just wanted to tell you before I leave Port Charles that...its still there for me, Damien. I don't think I could stop caring about you even if I tried. I guess every time I see you...I'm gonna think..._That's him_."

_(Did I ever tell you _

_I'm better to have known you?_

_  
I don't want to leave you with the shadow of a doubt_

_  
Did I ever give you_

_the strength you've given me?_

_  
And how can I begin to make each moment mean_

_the most so you will see  
I never loved you more then I do today_

_  
Sometimes life just seems to get in the way) _( Nick Lachey)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Goosebumps covered his skin as he listened to her confession, and then one hot, fat tear slid down his cheek. Never had he thought that his first dream girl would come back into his world and want him.

He knew he was being a wimp, crying over it and all, but it was a truly remarkable moment in his life.

She turned to look at him and he jumped and turned away, swiping at the tear. "Uh...The Jackal...is left speechless. I didn't see that coming at all. I'm unsure what you want me to say in response."

"Oh."

When he turned around she was gone. His eyes darted inside and he saw her heading into the kitchen. He walked into the living room and started pacing, knowing he was screwing everything up and not sure how to fix it.

Sarah came back with two orange sodas. "This always used to make everything better. Think it still works?"

"I use it religiously."

She smiled then plopped down on the couch.

He was utterly confused. Usually a woman would flee in tears if he bumbled a romantic moment but Sarah was still here. He sat down next to her.

She bumped her shoulder against his. "So... what's another embarrassing incident or two between friends, huh? Another story to remember about me throwing myself at you and you having to gently push me away. Will I ever get over you? What do you think?"

She gazed right into his eyes, putting on her sweetest teasing smile, willing to be strong and just be his friend...willing to stay and make what she could out of tonight-their only night together for who knows how long. That took a kind of braveness that Spinelli wasn't even sure he possessed.

"I...I...hope not," he said.

"What did you just say?"

"Don't get over The Jackal."

"Oh, Damien," she smiled sadly "its okay! Its okay, seriously. I know what you are doing. You're being my awesome friend like you were for years down in Tennessee. You're trying to make me feel better. You don't have to. I'm just in a weird place right now. I got out of a year long relationship and I'm kinda bummed and then I saw you...the guy I wanted for most of my childhood and...so I went a little loca. Don't sweat it. You are off the hook. Lets play pool. Are you any good?"

She stood up.

Spinelli gently touched her arm. She stopped and looked at his hand touching hers, the first time he had initiated contact between them all day. "Wait...Sarah...sit down. The Jackal has...I...have something to tell you."

She sat down and looked in his eyes. She brushed some hair out of his face, smiled shyly and whispered "Sorry, I couldn't help it. That piece keeps falling in front of your eyes."

He let out a long breath and prayed he did not pass out before he got out the words he needed to say.

(_And did I ever tell you I'm better to have known you?_

_  
I don't want to change you _

_cause I proud of who you are_

_  
And should you ever question the pain we are going through  
what I need to mention_

_is that life just isn't living without you_

_  
You know that I want you more than anything  
_

_Sometimes I just forget to say _

_what I mean..._

_I never loved you more than I do today_

_  
Sometimes its crazy_

_life just gets in the way)_

_XXXXXXX_

_So this is the part where he lets me down easy_, Sarah thought_. I shouldn't be surprised or hurt...This is nothing new...He just never felt the same way back and its not his problem what I can't help but feel when I am around him...we can still have tonight. We can still be friends. Maybe he will hug me good bye, kiss my forehead...its sad but I really ache for even that much...just for him to email me, keep in touch...I can't lose my former boy next door two times in one lifetime._

Damien fidgeted nervously next to her on the couch. She felt bad she was putting him through all this. He didn't ask for his old childhood friend to spring up in the middle of his workday and try and take over his schedule...but she couldn't help it. Just ten minutes with him on the docks? That could never be enough for her.

_(It's been too long  
I want to sit down and write for you a perfect love song_

_  
I want to shout it out in a silent crowd  
I want to move you in a million ways_

_I said to you everyday _

_But did I ever tell you_

_I love you that way_?)

He said "What you told me on the balcony...you left me stunned but...not unhappy."

_He's the sweetest guy in the world_, she thought. _Trying so hard to make this okay for me._

Damien went on "Because all those days you were wanting me...from the first one when we were wee munchkins on the playground...to the last one when you left Oakfield...and The Jackal...behind in the dead of the night..."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am."

He nodded. "Sarah..."

"I wanted to say good bye to you but I didn't know how."

"Anything...even a note...would have been less painful than just realizing you were gone into the great somewhere out there...never to return..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I suck!"

XXXXXXXXX

A fierce protectiveness welled up in him. He hated the thought of her taking this mess out on herself. They had been young and confused back then...neither having the words to say what they felt in the moment.

"No...don't say that about yourself."

She smiled at him. He couldn't believe how much she did that. He remembered now that was one of the reasons he used to believe she loved him...cause she never smiled so much with anyone else. He had been right. He just didn't know it back then.

He let out a long breath, looked down and clasped his hands together nervously. Then he blurted out "You weren't the only one with a crush!"

"Damien...come on...stop it."

"The Jackal is serious."

"Listen to me, you having a crush on me back then...that's nothing to joke about, okay? I don't want to leave Port Charles pissed off at you."

His mouth moved but nothing came out.

Sarah said "You don't have to lie to me. You never used to do that. And even if you are thinking right now _Tell her what she wants to hear then send her back to Llanview tomorrow, what difference will it make? _Well it does! It does to me. I need you to not be that guy. I need you to be my friend who never lies to me or hurts me."

"I never would intentionally hurt you."

"Good. So drop this, okay? I was just being my normal high octane, throw myself at the closest available male self...don't give it another thought. I'm just homesick and when I look at you...I see home again...but that's not for you to fix. You obviously are not into me or else you would have kissed me on the balcony when I gave you the perfect chance-"

Suddenly he just crashed his lips into hers, awkwardly but with all the passion in his heart for the girl he loved and lost as a teenager. He pulled back but she grabbed his face and kissed his lips again and again and again.

_Oh my God_, he thought, _This is it...this is what its supposed to feel like_.

His whole body flushed, his heart raced and his blood grew hot and thick in his veins. But it was more than just that. His very soul seemed to burst to life inside of him, making him feel more alive than he could ever remember.

_Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, _her name repeated like a mantra in his head. Like a song. Like a prayer. Like a dream come true. Like everything he never knew he could have had all along.

_(I want to shout it out in a silent crowd  
I want to move you in a million ways_

_  
I said to you everyday _

_but did I ever tell you _

_I love you_

_  
Did I ever tell you I love you that way?)  
_

Coming up: Time in his regrettably pink room


	130. spinelli and sarah, part five

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Port Charles **

**May 2009**

**Part Five**

Sarah didn't see his kiss coming. Nope. Had no clue. Her man-dar definitely could use fine tuning. But once his lips were on hers, she stopped thinking he was just being a nice guy who didn't want to hurt her, and started thinking that she was being kissed by her fantasy man. There was no way she was gonna question his motives, not when it felt so good and right.

Their short kisses turned into longer ones, as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of her on the couch. It felt like heaven to have his body pressed to hers. This modern day hero...the boy who saved her from loneliness as a child and grew into the teenager who made her heart pound and then the man who made her so desperate for him that she would say or do anything...confess her whole heart, forgive him not loving her back, even write him another really cheesy love song about how much she always wanted him to be hers. Though she had told him she wouldn't do that anymore, the lyrics were already swirling around in her head. What could she say? He inspired her.

She didn't hear the door open but all of a sudden she heard a man clear his throat.

Letting out a yelp, she yanked herself back a little from Damien, and looked over his shoulder into a pair of blue eyes. A leather jacket clad man stood near the door.

Damien sat up, looking red faced and out of breath. "Stone Cold...hello...This is... My Musical Botecelli...also known as Sarah Roberts from Llanview, by way of Oakfield, Tennessee- hometown of The Jackal, as you well know."

"Right. Hi, Sarah."

"Um...hey." She straightened her clothes.

"I'm gonna go upstairs."

"The grasshopper does not mean to make you feel unwelcome in your own humble abode."

"That's okay, Spinelli. Really. Good night."

"Nice to meet you," Sarah called after him as he walked up the stairs. She said to Damien. "Nope. He don't look a thing like the wrestler." She giggled softly.

Their eyes met again and held. The air in the room grew thick with tension.

Sarah said "So...maybe you did have a little crush on me."

"I'm afraid that it really could not be classified as little. Little were those shorts you used to wear. My crush...that was clearly in the category of enormous, think about nothing else, fail all my finals cause you ran away from home."

"I made you flunk out?"

"The Jackal changed his grades quite easily, fear not."

"Oh, good."

"Sarah..."

She smiled brightly at him, just taking in all that he had said. He had wanted her all along! What a fool she had been. She should have just tackled him on her front lawn and kissed the living daylights out of him. What done was done though. She had finally gotten a second kiss out of him, and third and fourth and fifth, and now she just wanted more.

XXXXXXXXXX

_What to say now? _he wondered.

He marveled at her beauty as she sat next to him, content to just look into his eyes and wait him out till he found the words he wanted to say to her. Finally he settled on "Its been a long time since we went to school together in Oakfield and a lot of things have changed in our lives since then..."

Softly she interrupted him. "I know that. But...I thought you said you were single? I mean, if you are, and I am...well...what else matters?"

"A lot has changed but...not the way I feel about you. The Jackal would be honored if you might consider...dating me...don't feel you have to answer right now! Go home. Think it over. Call or write or text. My email address is..."

"What are you talking about? Think it over? Boy, I was begging you to kiss me twenty minutes ago. Hell yes, I want to date you."

Relief flooded through him. "That is good news."

Her hand raised and cupped his cheek. "I am so glad I had to come to Port Charles for business."

"Fate works in mysterious ways. I know you said you are not a big proponent of said belief but The Jackal is quite sure its real...look at tonight...another shooting star and you were here to see it with me."

"What did you wish for tonight?"

His eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

She smiled and said "I wished for this...for you to want me like I want you."

"The Jackal wished...for you to not disappear from my world again."

"Never again. I have to go back to Llanview but please come and visit me and I'll come back here and we'll figure it all out, okay?"

He nodded. He would have agreed to go and see her on the moon if she asked for that. Spinelli never thought Sarah would be back in his life, would want to be with him, would have missed him at all during the years. He had more than he thought was possible, and finally he wasn't trying to convince someone to love him who just couldn't. He was with the woman who had from the very start.

XXXXXXXXX

They hung out all night, playing pool and laughing and talking about their lives. Jason didn't complain once about the noise, which Spinelli found a very stand up thing to do and planned to thank him greatly for that. Finally they fell asleep on the couch, spoon style.

He woke up and found her still in his arms. He brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She smiled and then opened her eyes. "Damien..."

"It is I, The Jackal."

"Good morning."

"Morning, Sarah. Oh...let the Jackal give you room to get up. I'm sure you have to rush back to your hotel and pack then head to the airport. Would you like a ride? Or breakfast first or to use the shower or..."

"Please, lay back down."

He did just that, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled close to him and sighed happily. "I don't give a damn about that flight. There are other flights."

"But you will have to pay to change your ticket and The Jackal does not want to inconvenience you. Although, if you don't find it offensive, I would gladly cover the fee to book you on a later flight."

"Okay. Much later. Like a week from now."

He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "Really?"

She smiled. "I just got you. I can't let go already."

He nodded and then smiled. "The Jackal concurs."

Just then the door burst opened and Carly came running in "JASE! Oh...hey. So you weren't lying...you do have a thing for Spinelli. That's sweet. JASE!"

He came jogging down the stairs. "What? Is everything okay?"

Sarah and Spinelli sat up.

Carly cried, throwing her arms around his neck, "Its horrible! I need you. Jax moved out again. Again!"

"Okay...its okay."

Spinelli said "We will adjourn to my regrettably pink room and leave you to in privacy." Taking Sarah's hand they headed upstairs. He showed her where his bedroom was and then she went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked into his room to find him looking at a picture.

"What's that?"

"It is you and I." He passed it to her.

She looked down at it and saw that they were just nine years old in it. Her arm was around his neck, his hair was sticking up in all the wrong places, and they were standing on the playground. "I can't believe you kept this all this time."

"Its is a treasure of mine."

She smiled from ear to ear and walked closer to him. "I just can't stop."

"What?"

"Smiling. You make me so happy, Damien."

"I've done nothing...The Jackal has just tripped over my own clumsy feet and nearly knocked you out and ran away from you...and made a mess of you asking me to kiss you and nearly chased you off again without letting you know...I really want you to stay around. I'm not a hero, Sarah. I wish I was."

"You used to dry all my tears. Are you saying you won't do that for me now?"

"I will...though I hope no one ever makes you cry again."

"Comforting me, making me feel safe, that is what makes you my hero."

"Anyone could do that."

"No one else ever did, back when we were kids, and no one else has been to me what you were since then. I've had boyfriends, sure. But someone like you...never. So, please, trust in this...trust in me...take me out today and show me Port Charles. Let me have my former boy next door back in my life. I need him. I need you, Damien."

"You have The Jackal...you have me, I promise." He gently kissed her and prayed to God and all the angels above that he could keep Sarah Roberts as his girl forever.

Last chapter: They go to Llanview, Pennsylvania.


	131. spinelli and sarah, last part

**Everything He Never Knew**

**Part Six **

**Llanview **

**May 2010**

Sarah hadn't sang in front of an audience in years. Her voice was finally healed from the surgery she had six years back but she couldn't use it to work as a singer again. It would never stand up night after night.

But she could use it for just one special night. Her one year anniversary with Damien. She invited him to visit her, as she did every other month, with her visiting him the month in between. She brought him to Capricorn for drinks and dancing. Though he wasn't a big fan of either thing, really.

They sat at a table near the stage. Cris, who she was still good friends with, stood up and walked on stage, after Blair had just got done singing a sexy and soulful version of the song Fever, while staring right into the eyes of John McBain. Cris said "Good evening everyone. Having a good time?"

The audience clapped and hollered.

"Good. Because now I have a special treat for you. Capricorn's own booking agent, Sarah Roberts, is going to come out of retirement and sing one song for you all. So lets give it up for her."

Spinelli startled at this news and raised an eyebrow at her. She kissed him. "Hope you like it. Happy anniversary, Damien."

She headed up on stage. The music stared for an Elton John song:

**It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

**  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Spinelli watched Sarah singing to him and felt his heart swell. No other woman had ever loved him the way she did. And she was proud of him, too. So proud to tell the whole world that he was the man she wanted most.

_Spinelli bounded down the stairs at Llanfair, on the first afternoon he ever spent there. He headed for the living room but stopped short when he heart Sarah's mother, Tina, talking about him. "Yes, darling, of course I think he is a very nice young man but he's also...well...isn't he rather...?"_

"_You always liked Damien when he lived next door to us. You said he was good for me then."_

"_And he was. So much better than a raging hormonal football player but that was when you were sixteen. You're a woman now and I just don't know what he can offer you."_

"_Everything I want. He offers me the chance to smile...just because he's in the room...he offers me someone who picked ME over anyone else on earth when I was nine years old...which is more than you did."_

"_I thought we were passed all that."_

"_I love you, Mom. I do. But if you don't approve of Damien then that's your problem and not mine. He's more of a man than Cain Rogan ever was. Maybe if you could recognize a good man when you see one you would have stayed with Dad and never got involved with losers like Cain and David Vickers And Johnny Dee. What is wrong with Damien in your eyes anyway?"_

_Spinelli could only imagine what Tina's answer would be. He slipped back from the door and went upstairs. A half an hour later, Sarah came into the guest bedroom where he had been changing his clothes so that they could go to dinner. She lived in her own apartment but they had stopped at her Aunt's home, where her mother was living, right after picking him up at the airport._

"_Hey," she said with a small questioning smile "are you ready to head to the Club?"_

"_Maybe The Jackal should have just stayed in Port Charles."_

"_You heard my mother."_

"_The Parental One doesn't approve of me, which is not surprising because a rebel such as myself often causes parents to lock their daughters up but still...I don't want to cause discourse between you two when you just reunited and are working on forging a stronger bond."_

"_My mom likes con artists. She doesn't like men who are kind and sweet and loyal and...everything every other woman on earth would kill for. My Dad is a really good man and as much as she loved him and married him, like three times, she just never got the kind of thrill from him that she did from losers who all deserve to be in jail." She raised her hand and cupped his cheek"If she doesn't like you...it's a compliment."_

_Spinelli eased away from her. "You are too kind but I doubt its really a compliment." He turned and looked out the window." She wants a more manly man for you and The Jackal can hardly blame her for those thoughts."_

"_What?" Sarah asked "Damien...hey...hey..." she walked close to him and touched his arm. _

"_First off, who cares what my Mom wants? I don't. Second...you are manly. Do you know what I think every time I walk into a room and see you standing there?"_

_He shook his head no._

_She kissed him hungrily. _

_When he broke the kiss, a smile curved over his lips. "The Jackal guesses it matters not what The Parental One feels for I."_

"_It matters not," Sarah said, smiling brightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ready to head to the club for dinner?"_

_Knock. Knock. "Sarah, darling! Its your Mother. May I come in?"_

_Sarah rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Come on in, Mom."_

_As soon as Tina walked in, Spinelli started to move toward her but tripped over some shoes. He blushed and regained his footing. "Ms. Lord...I wanted to tell you that The Jackal...that I...have changed much since you knew me in Oakfield. I have well paying employment and have developed familial ties and roots in Port Charles...so there is more than just my Granny now who cares for me. I know you might think that I was too much of a rebel for your daughter...what with my reputation for being the cyber assassin of the internet...but any time your daughter is with me I will take good care of her, you can be assured of that."_

_Tina looked between him and Sarah. After a moment, she smiled, slightly warily, and said "Well...its very clear that you mean so much to Sarah and if you are good enough for her...you're good enough for me. In fact, I'm very glad you ran into Sarah again. I haven't seen her this happy in...well...I can't remember."_

_Spinelli glanced at Sarah and, sure enough, she was smiling. She reached out and took his hand. And he started to understand that she didn't see him in quite the same way he saw himself...she saw him as the man of her dreams...and from that night on, Spinelli started to feel like just that._

Sarahwalked back to the table at Capricorn. Spinelli stood up. He brushed a kiss over her cheek. "You sounded like an angel."

"I hope I didn't embarrass you. Some people don't like the spotlight. I have a hard time remembering that cause I've always loved it."

They sat back down. He reached out and took her hand. "No, not at all. I'm honored you would show your affection for me so openly."

"Not like the whole town doesn't know already!"

"Really?"

"Well everyone who knows me...knows I'm crazy about you. I have a big mouth, you know that. When it comes to me being happy...I can't keep it a secret."

"Its been a year of changes and growth and happiness for both of us." His eyes looked deep into hers, as he squeezed her hand. "I...I...look forward to another such year for us to share."

Sarah smiled widely. "You think you can put up with me?"

"It is no trouble at all. In fact, The Jackal...adores putting up with you."

She sighed happily. "Do you know your Granny once told me that I was too wild of a girl for you? She must be pissed now."

"No. Granny knows all about us and she's very grateful that her grandson...is so content at last."

"I'm very grateful her grandson picked me to help him become that way."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Late that night they lay curled up in her bed, naked and sweaty. Spinelli reached over to grab his messenger bag off a nearby chair and nearly fell out of bed.

Sarah giggled and grabbed his shoulder to keep him from tumbling to the ground.

He picked up the bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift.

She said "Oh, I have something for you too. Hold on!" She yanked on his t- shirt and then reached underneath the bed. "It was right here...somewhere..." As usual, her room was less than perfectly tidy. "Oh! Here it is."

They exchanged gifts.

He opened his first. It was a DVD that had written on it Oakfield School Play- Fourth Grade.

Sarah said "Can you believe my mom saved that? She had it transferred from VHS. Its so funny. You have to watch it. I swear I give you this love sick look at one point and I'm all smiling at you and not saying my lines at all. The whole audience is awwwing. Its adorable."

"Thank you, Sarah. I will treasure it always."

She cupped his cheek with her hand and gave him a quick kiss. Then she opened her gift, which was in a small white box, and she found a key. Her eyes widened. "What is this for?"

"The Penthouse across the hall from Case de Stone Cold. The Jackal's humble new abode and where, if you were ever so inclined, you are welcome to move in with me."

"Really?"

He nodded.

She tackled him, pressing him down onto the bed, hugging him and laying kisses all over his face. "I love you! I'm so in love with you that its crazy."

"I love you, too, for today and tomorrow and always. So if you ever do want to come and live with me in Port Charles...The Jackal will leave a light on for you."

She smiled and leaned close to his ear. "Do you think I would ever say no to you? What do I look like? An idiot?"

"You look like a goddess...an angel...my Sarah."

"I am yours...and yes, I will go back with you this time and stay for good. Because every time I leave you, Damien, my home goes away. My home is in your eyes..." She could have asked him to live in Llanview with her, she knew that, but Spinelli needed Jason and his family in that family way too much for Sarah to ever ask him to give it up.

He kissed her and rolled her onto her back. "I never knew it could be like this...I never knew this could be my life."

"Its our life and its the one I always wanted, right from the first time I ever laid eyes on you."

"The Jackal is in awe of that."

"If you could see yourself through my eyes you would never have a doubt."

"I don't doubt you, Sarah. I thank God...for you...everyday."

They started to kiss and soon he had slipped inside of her. As he moved within her, she whispered in his ear "You know what...I do believe in fate after all..." then she smiled from ear to ear and threw her head back on the pillow as he sped up his strokes and she realized that grown up love was so much better than child's play.

THE END.


	132. The East Coast Girl, glo

**Georgie and Logan. Nine Parts. Revisionist History.**

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part One**

**September 2006**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

She sat on the porch under the big open sky, wearing a sun dress, and sipping lemonade. To anyone driving by, she might look like a happy young woman on a beautiful late summer day. In truth, she was anything but.

Georgie Jones had hit rock bottom in her life- and the saddest part was she was only eighteen years old. Even though she was supposed to be back in Port Charles attending her first year of college at the local university, she just had to escape there, if only for a few days. Every time she turned a corner- at her job, at the park, at the pizza shack she loved to go to, at the hospital where she volunteered, on campus, even at her own damn house sometimes, she ran into either her soon to be ex-husband, Dillon, or his new girlfriend, Lulu. His new_ knocked up _girlfriend.

No matter how her friend Diego or her sister Maxie or her Dad tried to comfort her, there was no comfort to be found in their arms. All her dreams of spending her life with her first love were dead now. Her marriage, her plans, the kids they were going to have one day...it was all over but the crying, as her great-grandmother would say.

But she was all cried out already. She only felt numb and lost. Simmering beneath that, she felt an anger that she was afraid to look at too closely, because if she did she just might explode.

Georgie didn't want to be that way. To spew hateful things at people who didn't deserve it or even at people who did. She didn't want to rage at the world, so she crawled inside of herself and kept her feelings pushed down. She smiled for her family and friends. Lied her little ass off- something she really hated doing and told them all _I'm fine. Fine. Fine_. _Don't worry about me._

She wasn't fine though. She didn't know when she might ever be again. She was sick of thinking about it, sick of not letting herself feel, and feeling way too much all at the same time. She needed to get away from everyone in Port Charles and be in her own head for a while. She asked her father Mac to book her a seat on the first plane to Texas, so she could spend Labor Weekend with her mother and great-grandmother, but the weekend came and went and she was still here. She knew she had to go back home soon...but she just didn't have the energy to do it today. She thought the four day weekend would have made her stronger and renewed her faith in herself and the world, but it had done just the opposite.

She had expected to get to the ranch and find her mother Felicia's loving arms to fall into. It had been a foolish assumption considering she hadn't spoken to her since last March. The only people Georgie actually found on the ranch were Mariah, her great-grandmother who had been ill for a decade now, and her live-in nurse. They didn't know where Felicia was or when she might be back.

At that moment in time, Georgie truly hated herself. She was too much of a straight arrow, too much of a rule follower, the ultimate good girl. And what had it got her? Dumped in favor of a wild child who saw what she wanted and took it, who cried buckets of tears and waited for a man to dry her eyes- as if she couldn't imagine one would not show up and do just that- and who lived her life selfishly but boldly. Lulu Spencer wanted Dillon so she took him- consequences be damned. Sleeping with a married man was against the rules. Whole lot of good those rules did Georgie when she lived in a world where no one but her gave a good damn about rules at all.

She had to start her life over. But first she had to get up the strength to get off this porch.

Mariah lived on a country road where not many cars went by. The ones that did all greeted Georgie like a long lost friend- every driver in every vehicle that rolled past waved at her. Hollingsbook was farm country, with just a small downtown, if you could call it that, that had older rundown homes, a post office, bank and town store. That's right. One store. They sold hardware supplies, feed, hay and food. Georgie waved back at everyone who drove by, out of politeness.

A broken down old truck rumbled down the road and, as if on cue, a hand shot out the window, waving hello lazily. She waved back as she caught sight of a guy who couldn't be much older than her. Not giving it another thought, Georgie took another sip of her lemonade and then heard tires squealing.

The truck screeched to a halt, the driver threw it in reverse and backed down the road till he could turn in the driveway.

Georgie couldn't imagine why he bothered stopping but figured it must be a neighbor of Mariah's, maybe even someone she met during one of her earlier visits or someone that her Mom or great-grandmother knew. She pasted on a fake smile for their company. She stood up and walked down the drive, as he climbed out of his truck.

Her feet slowed and then stopped as she caught sight of him. Her mouth went dry. He wore a cowboy hat, boots, jeans and a white t-shirt. And he looked good...too good for her to even be looking at in her heightened emotional state. Immediately the image of him and her in the hayloft, her riding him, popped into her head and Georgie blushed deeply, looking down.

_Get yourself under control_, she silently chastised herself._ He's just a neighbor come to say hello! Not your way to wipe Dillon out of your head._

The stranger took off his cowboy hat, flashed her the sexiest grin she had ever seen, and said "Hi ya, doll."

She couldn't help smiling. "Hello."

"You Ms. Mariah's new nurse?"

"No. Her great-granddaughter. How do you know her?"

"My ma knows her granddaughter...guess that would be your ma. So," he looked her up and down "you must be one of her girls from back East."

"I must be."

He stared at her for a long moment, still smiling, and then winked. "Good to meet ya, doll."

She startled, realizing he was flirting with her, and blushed again. "Oh! Um...well.." she walked closer and stuck out her hand "I'm Georgie Quater... Jones."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Georgie Quarter Jones."

"No...its just Georgie Jones. Quartermaine...that's my husband...soon to be ex-husband's...last name."

"Some fool let you get away?"

She smiled again, wondering what exactly had made this man stop and talk to her, and never thinking it could just be the fact that she was gorgeous. "Can I help you with something? My mother isn't around and Mariah is napping, if you stopped by to see them."

"Nah...just spotted you and thought _Damn, where did she come from_?"

"Port Charles, New York," she answered, seriously, as she ignored his line.

He chuckled. "Well, Georgie from New York, I'm Logan Hayes. And I think your husband must be a moron. I just got back from a tour oversees...Iraq...and if I would have had a girl like you waiting at home for me, I would have went AWOL just to get back and make sure nobody else stole you away from me."

"Are you always such a charmer and do women really fall for this?"

"Yes and not really."

She laughed. "Do you want some lemonade?"

"If you're pouring, darlin, I'll take two glasses."

"To go?" she joked. And then realized it was the first time she had made a joke in a month.

"You kicking me out? We are just getting friendly here."

"There's room on the porch swing for one more...if you have the time to spare."

"For you, I got nothing but time. Your ma always said she had the two most beautiful daughters on the East coast and damn if she wasn't right...at least about you. Your sister just as much of a looker?"

"Maxie? She's really pretty but nothing at all like me, which means she's the life of the party...and I'm the one who cleans up her messes."

They walked onto the porch. Georgie said "Hang on one sec. I'm just going to go into the kitchen and also check on my great-grandmother, and then I'll be back."

Their eyes held as he sat down on the swing and she pulled open the screen door. Logan said, in his deep southern twang, "I'll be here, darlin. Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

Wearing a shy smile, Georgie stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it and let out a huge sigh, as her skin flushed. Every single inch of her felt alive and tingled with awareness. "Wow," she mumbled. Her hand covered her fast beating heart.

She turned her head to look out the window and noticed him staring in, right at her. He tipped his hat. She could have fallen over from embarrassment in that moment. Georgie threw him a nervous wave and hurried into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan chuckled deeply as he watched, through the window, Georgie nearly run into the kitchen.

_She's really too cute_, he thought.

He had almost forget how down he was when he drove by the ranch. To say his life was going nowhere fast would be a major understatement. He had just gotten fired from yet another job, for fighting in the parking lot with a co-worker who pissed him off. Ever since he came back from the war and since Coop had not kept his promise to come visit him, Logan's temper was shorter than ever, and his fuse never had been that long to begin with.

Over in Iraq, he had all these dreams of coming home, finding the right woman, finding the right job, falling in love, getting rich, having it all...money, power, love...but he didn't have any of that. He didn't even have Coop around to keep him out of trouble. All he had was a series of dead end jobs and a drinking problem. He spent every night in the bars, hitting on pretty Texas girls. But none of them made his mouth drop and his foot slam the brake of his truck like Georgie Jones did.

Not only did she have a stunning, curvy body, beautiful brown hair that just brushed her shoulders, and these huge, deep, soulful brown eyes but she also had this smile...so sweet and wholesome...he couldn't hate the world when he was looking at that smile. And usually Logan did nothing but hate the world.

He was born a flirt and a scoundrel. So there was no way he would just drive by and leave that girl be. Even if he was nothing but trouble. Hell, maybe she needed some trouble in her life.

She walked back outside, with a shy downcast look in her eye. "Here you go."

Georgie handed Logan the lemonade. She leaned on the railing of the porch instead of sitting next to him.

"So how long you in town for? You staying for good, doll? Now that you ditched that loser husband of yours."

"He ditched me and the last thing I want to talk about is Dillon."

"Dillon...a name for a loser."

"Please, don't call him that. He just...he just...doesn't want me."

"So he's an idiot, too?"

Georgie smiled, despite herself. "You really shouldn't judge people you don't know but...its nice of you to try and cheer me up like this. I hope I'm not messing up your schedule today."

"I'm sort of between jobs, you might say. Got nothing but time."

"Thanks for keeping me company. I was just sitting here thinking...way too much."

Logan stood up. He placed his hand on the post of the porch and leaned in close to her. "I've always said that thinking is way overrated."


	133. part two, glo

**Georgie and Logan. Nine Parts. Revisionist History.**

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Two**

**September 2006**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

Trying to be her good girl, polite self to the stranger who she just had met- not that he was really a stranger though, he was an old friend of the family and that's as good as family when you are in Texas- Georgie said "I hope I'm not messing up your schedule today."

Sitting on the porch swing, looking hot as hell, with a wild, bad boy glint in his eye, Logan said "I'm sort of between jobs, you might say. Got nothing but time."

"Thanks for keeping me company. I was just sitting here thinking...way too much."

Logan stood up. He placed his hand on the post of the porch and leaned in close to her. "I've always said that thinking is way overrated."

She sucked in a shaky breath. He was so close to her that he could kiss her. She wanted him to kiss her...and that shocked her back to her senses.

Georgie slid away from Logan, putting some space between them again. "All I do is think. My sister calls me a brain but she means nerd. I think about what I should do...what I didn't do...what_ she_ should do...what she won't do..school...work...him...his new girlfriend..." She gave Logan a sad smile. "Wow, I sound really cheery, don't I? I bet you're wishing you didn't stop at all right about now. Sorry. I'm through talking about me. Tell me about you."

"There's not much to tell, doll. I'm gonna be rich one day...just don't know how. Might go work for an oil rig in Alaska or be a fisherman down off the coast of Virginia ...drive a truck on the ice road...rob a bank...something. I'm gonna be somebody but hell if I know who."

"You're looking for an adventure. I know that type."

"Your loser hubby that type?"

"Don't call him that, please."

"Fine...fine, doll. Dillon an adventure seeker at heart?'

"He's a dreamer. But my mom...she looks for an adventure around every corner these days. I'm not sure if she was like that before she ever met my birth father but he was completely that way all his life...they tell me, at least, because I don't know him. But I do know that Frisco and Felicia together...they were always off searching for this or getting into that. Then he left town and us...behind. For years and years, my mother was just a normal housewife...a perfect mother, really, and then she met Luke Spencer. That's Lulu's father...and Lulu...she's the one with Dillon now. Port Charles is actually a city...but it's a very small town for some of us...way too small for me. Anyway, Luke...he never met an adventure he didn't like and he got my mother into that lifestyle again. Like a drug, she took one hit and she was gone. I'll never be that way. I'll never chase down adrenaline instead of being with the family I love."

Georgie could hardly believe she was pouring her heart out to this drop dead gorgeous cowboy that had stumbled into her life out of nowhere. He was so easy to talk to...and so hard to look at ...and not want to take straight to bed.

He was one heck of a temptation for a good girl to resist.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so honest and open and passionate about her feelings. He took to her like white on rice, as his ma used to say.

He couldn't remember this ever happening before- just seeing a chick and wanting to spend every waking moment with her. He had met plenty he wanted to screw and plenty he couldn't even stand to be around and plenty he pretended to love for a few nights here and there. He even had a long term girlfriend in high school for a couple of years- though she hated his guts now. But none of them made his heart do this really weird thing that it did over Georgie Jones...it was like it wasn't just beating fast, it was actually pushing hard on his chest, like it wanted to get as close to her as possible.

He wondered how he would feel when he drove off today. It wasn't right to let a stranger mean so much to him. He didn't ever want anyone to mean that much to him.

But he couldn't walk off and say _Forget about her. _He was liking getting to know her way too much for that.

"There ain't nothing wrong with knowing where your place in the world is, darlin. Wish I knew that about myself."

"You'll find it."

"You're sweet to say that but, if you knew me, you'd know that I got a better chance of ending up a prisoner than a rich man."

"So that's it? You're giving up your dreams and settling for heading off to lock up? And I thought I was a sad case."

"Don't worry about me. I'll figure it all out. I'm more concerned about you right now. A pretty woman like you shouldn't be wasting her day away-"

"With a man like you?" She smiled.

"Nah, I was gonna say sitting on her great- grandma's porch. Want to take a drive with me?"

"Oh...I don't know...I really shouldn't. We just met and all."

"I'm harmless."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Why don't you go ask Ms. Mariah if she knows Jackie Hayes and her kid? Your ma and mine are close as kin."

"Well...my great-grandmother was awake when I went inside last time...I guess I could check out your story."

He teased her "You calling me a liar?"

"Are you, Logan?"

"Sometimes. But not right now."

She chuckled. "You sure you have nothing better to do than go on a drive with me? I warn you...I'm not the most optimistic girl in the world right now. I'll probably bring you down."

"Impossible. Go on, now. Go tell your great-grandma you got a date."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, this can't be a date. I'm not dating right now. I'm married...till the papers come through. And I probably won't be dating for a good long time after that."

"Just a figure of speech, doll. Call it keeping company or hanging out or whatever. Just..." his voice dropped very low and he stepped close to her "spend some more time with me, all right?"

She looked into his eyes and breathed out "I can do that."

Logan watched her head towards the door. His head titled as his eyes flicked over the curve of her ass. All of a sudden she stopped and quickly looked at him. He was sure he had been caught checking her out.

She pointed at him and added "If your story checks out."

He chuckled. "It will, believe me."

"Believe you, hmmmm? We'll see."

XXXXXXXXX

First he took her to the local bar-be-que joint and tried to give her a lesson in down home cooking. She actually asked the waitress for the recipe for the coleslaw. Logan couldn't help but chuckle over that.

They talked about all the places they had visited in the world. She hadn't been to many places but she made each one sound amazing to him- remembering all the little touristy things that made each location special. He told her about all the places the military sent him- California, Germany, Iraq- and how many times he got thrown in jail in each one. She seemed horrified but understanding that he must have been going through a rough time.

"My whole life has been a rough time, doll," he said, as they paid the bill and headed back to his truck.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

And she really did sound sorry. Logan smiled and opened the truck door for her. She murmured "Thank you."

Logan walked around the truck and got inside. "So you sick of me yet? Cause if not I got a place in mind we could go."

"If you aren't too busy or anything..."

"I got plenty of time and no one else I'd rather spend it with." He started up the truck.

He headed back onto the road and flipped on the radio. Georgie rolled the window down and her hair blew in the wind as music filed the air, the Dixie Chicks singing about searching out freedom:

_Many precede and many will follow.  
A young girl's dream_

_no longer hollow._

_  
It takes the shape of a_

_place out west.  
But what it holds for her, she hasn't yet guessed._

She needs wide open spaces.  
Room to make her big mistakes.  
She needs new faces.  
She knows the high stakes.

She traveled this road as a child.Wide eyed and grinning, 

_she never tired._

_  
But now she won't be coming back with the rest.  
If these are life's lessons, she'll take this test._

She needs wide open spaces.  
Room to make her big mistakes.  
She needs new faces.

_She knows the high stakes.  
She knows the high stakes.  
_

Logan smiled as he drove down the road and his eyes kept darting over to look at her, wearing her little white sun dress and a very tender smile...he could get real used to spending time with this East coast girl.


	134. part three, glo

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Three**

**September 2006**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

He stopped the truck in front of a bakery, parking in a diagonal spot on the main road that ran through town.

Logan looked at Georgie "Be right back, okay, doll? Got to stop in and say hi to my ma. You don't mind, do ya?"

"Not at all."

He got out of the truck and as he walked inside everyone who passed him said hello. He stopped and chatted with an old man who sat outside the bakery on an overturned barrel. The man waved at Georgie and she waved back.

_Thank God, Dillon didn't cheat on me in this town_, she thought, _If I can't escape the gossip back home...just think how bad it would be here._

But Dillon, Lulu, and their baby were more than a thousand miles awayright now. She didn't have to let them ruin her nice afternoon with Logan. He was really good to be taking the time tocheer her up like he was. Georgie only hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, because she couldn't date, kiss, or sleep with anyone right now. Even if she did keep getting crazy images in her head of her naked on Logan's lap in a hayloft.

_Hormones, _she told herself, _Just biology. Don't give it another thought_.

That might prove easier said then done though.

When Logan walked back outside, he was carrying a white box. Her eyes flicked up and down his body, and she felt a rush of heat go through her. She was biting her nails when he got back in the truck and trying to think about anything but what he would look like with no clothes on.

Logan passed her the box. "Hold this, would ya? Thanks, doll. Ma sent us dessert. She really wants to meet you...being Felicia's girl and all..but I told her maybe next trip. You come and visit your great-grandma a couple times a year, right? That is what ma seemed to think at least."

"Yes, usually. Depends on what my Mom says about it. She isn't always here...though where she is, I couldn't say that I know."

"Well, make sure you look me up when you come back through. I'll take you line dancing or something."

"Won't you be off becoming a very rich, ruthless bank robbing oil rig worker by then?"

As he drove down the road, he chuckled. "Its one or the other- oil rig worker or bank robber. Not both. Or maybe neither. I haven't decided. I'm sorta making it up as I go along."

"If only I could do that. I'm flunking out of college, as we speak."

"What? I don't believe that, doll."

"Well today was the first day...the first day of what was supposed to be the best time of my life...and I'm not there. I skipped school. I've never done that before. But I couldn't go to the airport last night. I kept thinking _Maybe I'll never go back _but I know I will. I probably will tonight or tomorrow. I have to. My whole life is there."

"If you need a ride to the airport, doll, I could probably help you out."

"I have a rental."

"That you couldn't force yourself to get into and drive there."

"True."

"Not that I'm trying to chase you off or anything."

"Oh, I know that. Its really super nice of you to offer. Thank you. Maybe I'll take you up on it. If you are driving me I can't very well chicken out, can I?"

"Super nice." He laughed. "I've never been called that before. A low down dirty bum, yeah. Super nice, nope."

She giggled.

XXXXXX

They ended up at a lake. Logan drove the truck right through the grass and close to the water's edge. The place was deserted.

Georgie asked "Is it legal to park here?"

"This is my friend's farm. Don't worry about it, doll."

They got out of the truck.. Logan went to the truck bed, opened a container that was there, in which he had a jack, tools, empty beer bottle and a blanket- since he had taken plenty of girls to the fishing hole in town. But he hadn't brought anyone else here. It was just an instinct he went on that said he should treat Georgie different than the rest. She didn't need to be around a lot of nosy people right now anyway, and there would be old guys fishing and kids running around and women pushing their babies on the nearby walking path at the park where he usually fished.

Logan spread out the blanket and they sat down.

Georgie said "I'm surprised I never met you or your mom before. How long has she known my mom?"

"Years. But, like you said, Felicia comes and goes around here. My ma is always worrying about what yours is up to."

"So am I. I guess my Mom is a lot like my sister Maxie...always in trouble but never thinking they are until its way too late and they are in too deep to get out."

"And you are just the opposite, right?"

"Sounds boring, I know."

He didn't answer. Instead he stared in her eyes, getting lost in their deep, dark depths.

She gave him a startled, embarrassed look. "What?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I ever sat next to, do you know that?"

"You have a lot of lines, do you know that?"

"Yeah," he chuckled "but that wasn't one."

"Says the self professed liar."

"You really can't take a compliment, can you?"

"Can you? If I said you are the most gentle, sweetest man who ever took pity on me and took me on a non-date, what would you say?"

"I'd say that you're really wrong about me."

Georgie smiled. "See! You can't take a compliment either. We have something in common, Logan."

"Whatever. I can't argue with a brain like you." He opened the pastry box. "Want some dessert?"

"Definitely!" She took an eclair out of the box. "Thanks."

"So what are you gonna study in school, college girl?"

"Literature."

"Thrilling."

She laughed. "It is! I love eighteenth century European authors."

"And once you learn all about every single one...what job do you get?"

"I can be a professor or work at a newspaper or magazine."

"What are you hoping to do?"

"It will sound like a fantasy, if I tell you."

"Tell me anyway. I promise I won't laugh."

Georgie gave him a very long look. "Okay...I want to be a novelist."

He smiled. "That's great, doll."

"I need a back-up plan...and probably a back-up plan for my back-up plan because the one I used to have...which was really weak, I admit, was to be a stay at home," her voice cracked "mom." Georgie looked away as tears filled her eyes, and Logan's heart did another weird thing...it actually ached for her, physically hurt for her hurt.

Logan touched her arm. "That loser is so lucky he's not here right now or I'd take his head off for hurting you."

"Dillon only followed his heart. It just didn't lead him to me."

"Ain't you a little young to be married anyway?"

"I was in high school when we got married. I wasn't...we didn't have to..if you know what I mean."

Smiling he said "Yeah, I think I can figure it out. It wasn't a shotgun wedding. So why did you jump in so young then?"

"He was in the hospital. The doctors thought he was about to die. But, luckily, he made it. We never had a real marriage though. We didn't live together. Maybe if we did he wouldn't have ever gotten involved with Lulu."

"I get why you can't forgive the guy but I bet he's begging to get you back, ain't he?"

"I can forgive him and no. He's happy with her."

"Ouch."

"Major ouch."

"Lets have him killed," Logan said.

Georgie laughed. "That's the same thing Maxie said the day she heard."

"Well, that sister of yours is a smart thinker then. An eye for an eye."

"I know this is Texas but back in New York we sort of have stronger standards for the death penalty."

"He hurt you. That's all I need to know."

"Your girlfriends must all adore you, Logan. So protective and ready to fight over me...what would you do for someone you actually loved?"

"Girlfriends?"

"Like you don't have a handful."

"Well...you know...nothing serious."

"I figured. Since you'd be cheating on her by being here with me if you did have a serious relationship right now."

"Is this a date then?"

"No. But even so...no girlfriend would like it."

"I'm not a nice guy so I really wouldn't care."

"And you brag about that? Cheating on someone."

"No. I'm just trying to warn you."

"You don't have to warn me. This isn't a date and anyway...I think you have been nothing but nice to me. Maybe this bad, bad, future bank robber of a man you keep describing...isn't really you at all, Logan."

He laid back on the blanket, crossing his arms behind his head. "That's a nice dream, doll. But you're way off track."

Georgie ate her dessert and wiped her face with the napkin that Jackie had sent.

Logan patted the space next to him, motioning for her to lay down, which she did. She tucked her legs next to her, modestly, in her sun dress.He said "This is one of my favorite things. Just looking up at the big open sky. It's the best thing about this whole damn town."

"Its beautiful."

"It looks like freedom, don't it, doll? You get in a plane, go up there, and you can end up anywhere...become anyone...you can start over."

"Why do you need to start over so bad, Logan?"

"I don't know. Just don't like my life all that much right now."

"Why not?"

"I haven't found my place yet is all."

"I found mine. I just have to go back there and face it again."

"Are you sure Port Charles is really where you want to be? Sounds to me like you hate that joint."

"I love it. Cause my Dad and sister are there. My Aunt and my cousin. My friends. My memories. Even Dillon. Right now I can't look at him but in time I will be able to...in time I will probably even hold his baby and not cry because that child is not mine...but that's in time...right now, its hard."

Logan reached out and took her hand. "Right now...its easy. Just look at the sky with me."

"Okay."


	135. part four, glo

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Four**

**September 2006**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

Georgie held Logan's hand and stared at the sky for long minutes. She didn't think about Dillon, Lulu, their baby, Diego, her missing mother and birth father or anything else that was painful. She just thought about freedom... like Logan said the sky represented...and about the hand that was holding hers.

She knew it was wrong to lean on him so much. To lay her troubles on him. To let him spend his time making her feel better. But she needed someone like him way too bad to push him away.

Logan was a wonderful distraction for Georgie, and she needed that badly on that day.

He said "I love this sky. It don't look the same over in Iraq."

"You must have went through hell there."

"Worse than hell, doll."

"I'm so sorry you suffered like that and saw that kind of suffering all around you. Some people make war out to be romantic but its really not. Its gruesome but sometimes its necessary."

"I can't tell you that I know this war is justified. I know I did my job and I'm done with it. Coop...that's a buddy of mine from my unit...my best friend really...as close as a brother to me...well...he was thinking of reenlisting but I told him I'd kick his ass if he so much as picked up the pen and tried to sign his name on that dotted line another time. We got out alive. We did our part for Uncle Sam. Now its time for me to get what I want out of life...just wish I knew what that was."

"School?"

He laughed. "I'm not fit for higher education."

"Well being a bank robber is not a good career choice. I would hate to turn on the news and see your face."

"Don't worry about me, doll. I'm not someone for you to get invested in or nothing."

"You sound like a dead man walking. Why?"

"Nah, I ain't. Just being honest. I don't do that all the time. Be grateful."

"You're such a contradiction, Logan."

He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "Oh yeah. How's that?"

"You're sweet to me but mean to yourself. You light up when you mention your mother but you talk about beating up or killing most anyone who gets on your bad side. You encouraged me to follow my dreams but the ones you make up for yourself are all unrealistic and therefore you know already they can never happen and you've set it in motion that you will fail and be miserable. You're taking all this time today to get my mind off my problems but you won't take any time at all to fix your own...you just moan about wishing it was all different."

"Well, you're a little rough on me, don't you think, doll?"

"Its called being honest."

"Okay, okay. I'm all those things you said. I'm a mess." He sat up. "You want me to take you home so you can get away from me before I bring you down into the gutter with me?"

Georgie sat up. She sighed. "That_ right there _is what I am talking about. A little bit of hope would do you good."

He looked at her. "Are we going or staying?"

"Staying."

"Wanna skinny dip?"

"Oh my God...are you serious?"

"Dead serious." He stood up and peeled off his shirt.

Georgie's mouth dropped. She took in his tanned skin, his abs and his tattoo. He looked down at her and flashed a big grin.

Averting her eyes she said "Uh...no...I couldn't do that. Isn't there a law about nudity in public?"

"You keep mentioning laws. Does it look like I care?" He took off his shoes and then undid the button on his jeans.

Georgie jumped to her feet. Her hand covered his, as he tried to unzip his pants.

He smiled.

She jerked her hand back. "You aren't really going to...are you? Its not even that dark out yet."

"No one is home at my buddy's place. He's still in Iraq for another month and he lives alone. I've been keeping an eye on the place. There aren't any more neighbors for half a mile."

"You've done this before."

"This would be the first time with company. But...I wouldn't think of forcing you...so if you aren't into it then...look away, Georgie." He unzipped his pants.

She spun away from him.

Logan chuckled. "Okay. Okay. How about this? I leave on my boxers and you can wear my t-shirt. That way you'll be nice and covered up and when we're done I'll borrow another shirt from inside my buddy's house. Sound okay?"

"I don't know...I would have to take off my dress to put on your shirt."

"I won't look."

"Do you promise, Logan?"

"Cross my heart."

"Well..."

"Come on, doll. Make a memory with me."

"Okay."

He tossed her the shirt and then turned away from her. She slid the shirt over her head, and then undid the ties on her dress so it slid down and off her. "Ready."

Georgie and Logan faced each other. He said "Last one in has to lose a piece of clothing."

He took off for the water and so did she. He slowed down and she jumped off the dock first. He jumped in after her.

Georgie asked "You were just joking, right?"

"Right, doll."

"Oh, good."

"Unless you want me naked."

"No, I really couldn't since I'm married."

"Damn."

She giggled.

Logan moved close to her in the water. "And if you weren't married?"

"I am though."

"And you don't know me like that."

"That's true."

"What a shame. The hottest girl to ever come through Hollingsbrook and I don't have a shot in hell."

"You aren't...mad at me, are you, Logan?"

"Not at all. You've given me a great afternoon, doll. Best one in my life."

"What a line."

"Yeah...sure...you're onto me," he told her, with a grin.

But something in the way he said it made Georgie think that it hadn't been a line at all.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan had never been around a girl like Georgie. She was shy but brave, strong but sad. He loved to see her smile and hated to see her cry. He couldn't get enough of the sound of her laugh.

But there was no way he was letting himself get all caught up in thinking they could have more than just today. They could have this one perfect day and by morning that would be the end of them. He would stretch the day as long as he could with her and then say good-bye forever.

Georgie said, softly, "I'm having a really good day too, Logan. Thank you for taking the time to do this for me."

"You act like it's a favor."

"Isn't it? You feel bad for your mom's friend's kid. A dumped woman that was a blubbering mess on a porch when you found her."

"You were not and I don't have the gene for doing selfless acts of kindness. I'm here right now," he lifted his hand and brushed some wet strands of hair away from her face "cause you are freaking sexy as hell."

"Well I know that's a lie. So thank you again."

"Girl, you're something else."

She studied his light eyes in the light of the falling sun. "This water is really warm still for it being so late in the year."

"This is Texas, darling. It ain't an Indian summer. It stays hot here."

"Oh, right. I don't know what I was thinking. I knew that. Obviously."

"Maybe you are just nervous. Do I make you nervous, doll? Afraid I might forget this is not really a date and kiss you or something?"

"You're too much a gentleman for that."

Logan laughed and pulled her body tight against him. "For such a smart girl...you are sure wrong a lot when it comes to me."

Georgie could have easily pushed away from him but she was too caught up in the feel of his wet body pressed against hers. Her breath became ragged and her heart sped up. Her nipples hardened and she wondered what in the world he could be thinking about that...and what she thought about the fact that he was hard. Their legs moved in the water, brushing against each other as they did.

She whispered "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about kissing the hell out of you."

"I'm married."

"To a loser."

"To a good man who fell out of love with me."

"Georgie," Logan whispered desperately "let me kiss you...please, doll."

"Okay."

The word slipped out before she could stop herself and then his lips were on hers and she was lost in the feel of him.


	136. part five, glo

**Thanks for reading!**

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Five**

**September 2006**

**Language warning for this chapter.**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

Logan jerked Georgie close to him as they swam in the private lake. Moments later, he was begging to kiss her.

He had never in his life even asked a chick if he could kiss her. He just kissed them and most of them loved it. Though, a couple had slapped him.

Georgie wasn't any other chick though. He couldn't just kiss when he knew she was married and she thought that meant something, even if she was going through a divorce.

Logan expected Georgie to say it was against the rules- or even the law- for them to kiss. She kept mentioning both those things, like the cops were behind the bushes waiting to catch her misbehaving. But instead of saying they couldn't kiss, she said yes, and Logan quickly brought his lips to hers in a sensual exploration of her mouth. Her curvy, gorgeous body rubbed against his as they treaded water.

She broke their kiss. With one of her arms around his neck she hung onto him, letting out short little gasps of breaths.

Logan warned "Don't tell me that was wrong."

"Legally, it was."

"Oh, doll. Who gives a fuck? I wanted to kiss you and I did and no judge in some divorce court ever needs to hear about it, okay?"

"If I have to testify, I'll have to be honest."

"Geez! He cheated on you! He left you! He got some other chick pregnant! You don't owe him nothing, not even the truth."

Georgie whimpered "I know that."

Logan's voice dropped to a whisper "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw all that in your face. Damn it...please don't cry. I'll feel like shit if you do."

She gave him a weak smile. "Okay."

Logan stared into her eyes. "Lets not think about the East coast right now. Leave New York and its problems there. You're in Texas with me tonight. That's all you need to worry about tonight."

Georgie waited a long moment and then said "Kiss me again and maybe I can forget."

Logan took her hand and pulled her to slightly shallower water, where he could stand up. He whispered in her ear "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She gave him a shy look filled with warnings.

He said "Nothing is gonna happen...that you don't want to happen."

Georgie moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Their eyes met and held.

Logan could see her uncertainties floating there. "You still want that kiss, doll? You can change your mind, you know."

"I know."

He leaned close to her and kissed the corner of her mouth, breathing out, "Don't change your mind."

"I haven't," with that she brought her lips to his and they kissed over and over again, as the moon rose in the Texas sky above them.

He was convinced there was no woman on earth more perfect than Georgie Jones. Logan just couldn't believe he lucked into meeting her and she hadn't been one of the women to take one look at him and tell him to get lost. She was one of the ones who wanted him around...and she was the first one he really wanted to stay around for more than just one night. But one night was all they had.

He couldn't lie to himself and say he was the type who could make a relationship work with a woman that was so hurt and confused, going through a divorce, and lived on the other side of the country. He couldn't make a three day fling work, let alone something as complicated as romancing Georgie. What he could do was give her one great night, and that is what Logan intended to do.

XXXXXXX

Georgie shivered with sensual bliss as Logan kissed her. Port Charles was no where in her mind. But when he stopped kissing her, everyone back home and all her pain popped right back into her consciousness. It would be heaven if she could just kiss him for hours and hours and not feel broken for the whole rest of the night.

But she knew that would be playing with fire. To spend the night with this man would only make her confused head and heart even more messed up. She couldn't risk having that happened.

She pulled away from Logan and moved out of his arms. "Wow."

"If you liked it so much, doll, what are you doing over there?"

"I liked it a little too much."

"Never heard that one before," he said with a smirk.

She smiled back at him. "Just be grateful, charmer, that you talked me into this little dip in the lake and kissing you. That was a lot more than I planned to do."

"I didn't plan this ahead of time either, just so you know."

"It doesn't matter if you did."

Logan said "It matters to me that you believe I didn't."

"Okay."

"Okay, doll, how good of a swimmer, are you?"

"Pretty good. Why are you thinking about drowning so I'll have to save you, Logan? Maybe give you mouth to mouth. I wouldn't try it, if I was you."

"No. I'm thinking about a rematch. You beat me in jumping into the lake-"

"You let me."

"Whatever. You won. Lets see if you can keep your winning streak going. You see that tree over there..." He pointed to the side of the lake "first one to that far into the lake and back is the winner...go." He took off before she even had a chance to agree.

Georgie hurried to catch up with him and eventually she overtook him and beat him back. When they were catching their breaths, she said "You let me win again."

They were in waist high water. Logan lifted her up into his arms. "You'll never prove that in court."

He carried her to the shore and set her down, then reached down and grabbed his keys out of his jeans pocket. "Lets go inside and get dried off, doll."

XXXXXX

After they got dressed and Georgie combed her hair, and found a rubber band to pull it back with, they left his friend's house.

As they got back in his truck, she said "This was a lot of fun and it really did take my mind off of everything that is going on back home."

"That's good, doll. Anytime you're out this way, give me a call, we can do this again."

"You think I'll never call but you don't know, Logan, I just might."

He teased her "Are you sure its not against the rules for a girl to call a guy? Is there a handbook you should check?"

Georgie laughed. "Make fun all you want but rules make the world go round in an orderly fashion."

"If you say so, doll."

She smiled. "What is with calling me doll? Is it a southern boy thing?"

"Its just my thing. It bother you?"

"No."

"You just being polite right now?"

She chuckled. "No...its nice. I like it." She blushed as she admitted that and then flipped on the radio:

_Dancing in the dark, middle of the night  
Taking your heart and holding it tight  
Emotional touch, touching my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doing all over again_

_  
Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

It's your love

_It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_  
oh it's your love _( Tim McGraw)

She watched him as he drove down the dark deserted country road, and for one moment in time, she pretended she was his girl and her life was this good every day.


	137. part six, glo

Thanks for reading. The story has a lot of angst now so buckle your seat belts because it is gonna be a bumpy ride. But I want to show Logan as his imperfect self, and not my perfected version of him.- Sara

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Six**

**September 2006**

_Hollingsbrook, Texas_

Logan walked Georgie to the front door of Mariah's house. As they stood on the porch, without saying a word, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

He was amazed at the tender rush of feelings that coursed through him when she did that. It wasn't sexual longing he felt right then, it was the start of a sweet friendship that he would have done anything to be able to have in his life everyday.

She pulled away and said "I had a really nice time today."

"Yeah, that goes for me too, doll. So...you want that ride to the airport tomorrow?"

It was his typical messed up luck that would have him meet a fantastic woman and then have her be leaving town the next day. But Logan figured it was for the best. She was way out of his league anyway.

"No, I can handle it," she said "Its great of you to offer. But I was just being childish by refusing to catch my flight last night."

"No one can blame you for that after what your hubby pulled on you."

"I have to learn how to face Dillon and Lulu again. There's no choice. I'll find a way to co-exist with them."

"If it was me, I'd be looking for blood."

"Well, I'm not like that. I don't even wish them ill. I hope their happy and their child is healthy. It doesn't do me any good to wish anything else and fill my heart with hate, does it?"

"I guess not."

Logan knew there was no other woman on earth as sweet, filled with grace and kindness, and as loving as Georgie Jones. One day she was gonna make some man very happy_. Too bad I can't be that man_, he thought.

But even if she made that offer he would have to turn her down, cause he wasn't good enough to be her man. She deserved the very best...and he had never been anything close to that.

"Well," Georgie said with a shy smile "good bye, Logan."

She reached for the door. All at once adrenaline raced through Logan's veins, brought on by the knowledge this could be the last time he ever saw him. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, his mouth frantically fusing with hers as his hands buried themselves in her hair.

There was no doubt she was a perfect girl- and for one more moment in time, she could be _his_ perfect girl. He kissed her until he was breathless and had no choice but to pull back and suck in a gulp of air. Her eyes opened and were glazed with lust. If he had every seen anything sexier in his whole life than those brown eyes in that moonlight, Logan couldn't remember it.

A small smile curved over her lips. "You will be hard to forget," she said.

He looked down as sharp jolts of pain hit his chest. Logan couldn't believe he was letting some chick he just met...who didn't even want to sleep with him...get him so worked up. But it wasn't like he was consciously choosing to feel so much over Georgie. It was completely out of his control.

Logan nearly choked out the words "Take good care of yourself, girl," and then turned and jogged off the porch, across the lawn and jumped into his truck. He peeled out without looking at her again, leaving behind his perfect girl forever.

But one perfect day, he figured, was better than never having any at all. And if he never met Georgie Jones, he was sure, he never would have known perfection.

XXXXXXXXXX

**March 2007**

_Port Charles, New York_

Fall gave way to winter and then finally the first day of Spring arrived, and Georgie's pain and grief shifted into acceptance that all she shared with Dillon was truly over. Lulu was now over seven months pregnant and glowing. Luckily, she didn't work at Kelly's anymore but even if she did, Georgie would have been polite to her.

Things in Georgie's life, from an outsider's perspective, looked to be going well. Her grades were excellent, she had a new friend in Damien Spinelli, and her best friend, Brooklyn Ashton, had moved to Port Charles again around Christmas. All those things did make her life better but she still couldn't help feeling pangs of loneliness inside, especially every time she saw her sister Maxie kissing her brand new boyfriend Cooper Barrett. They were so in love and it hurt to think that Georgie herself might never know that kind of love again.

Every time she saw Cooper, a stray thought of Logan drifted through her mind. She believed that was just because he was the last man to make her feel truly alive, excited and filled with longing. And the way Logan kissed...it was unforgettable.

But there was no way to make a relationship work long distance, so Georgie pushed away all thoughts of Logan and told no one, but Brooklyn, that she ever met him at all.

On that chilly spring afternoon, Cooper and Maxie were sitting at the counter of Kelly's, holding hands and talking. The way Maxie stared into his eyes...she had never looked at anyone like that before, and Georgie should know because she was the one constantly watching her sister bounce from one crazy relationship to the next.

Maxie said "You're gonna love living here, Coop, and never regret deciding to stay. Tell him, Georgie."

She gave Coop a weak smile. "If you're careful about who you associate with, Port Charles can be a very nice place to reside. Just watch out for who you make friends with." She didn't want to be rude and tell him that the murder rate per capita made it statistically one of the most dangerous places to live in all of New York, outside of New York City. Even Rochester, which was four times as large, was safer. Rochester didn't have Sonny Corinthos as a resident.

"Well," Cooper said "now that I got a job at The Metro Court, looks like I'll be around for ," he glanced at Maxie and smiled " a good, long while. And I don't need any new friends. As long as I have both of you to count on, and my army buddy...my best friend really...is coming in today. I was supposed to visit him in Texas but life got in the way. He's at loose ends so I told him he might as well come stay out here for a while. It will be good to catch up with Logan again."

Georgie froze. _It can't be the same guy_, she thought. She breathed out "Logan...from Texas? Where in Texas?"

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she waited for his answer, knowing it could change her life. Could she really see him again? Really feel that rush of nerves, of hunger, of excitement? Really know what it was like to be seen as a woman again? To be kissed senseless. To be made to feel like anything was possible. Could she get Logan back?

XXXXXXXXXX

He paced outside of Kelly's. When Cooper called and said he wanted him to move, Logan had jumped on the idea before even asking_ Where to?_

Port Charles, New York had ended up being the answer, and as soon as he heard that he freaked out. Port Charles...the city he thought about on a daily basis...the one he kept fighting his own brain and heart over going to.

There was not a day that went by- no matter what woman was in his bed or his truck or his world- that Logan did not miss Georgie. But Georgie wasn't someone he had any right to hunt down and ask to take on his pathetic messed up little life. She had her own problems, pain, and future to worry about. He hadn't wanted to inflict himself...because he saw himself as a disease...on her.

But now he was about to. Because Cooper was here. Cooper wanted Logan here. Logan could not say no to that. He wouldn't. He needed to be around his best friend too bad to turn down the offer...and, though he knew better than to dare give in to the feeling, the thought of seeing Georgie again had sent sparks of hope infiltrating his bruised and bitter heart. He had packed like a madman, kissed his ma's cheek, and ran out the door as if the house was on fire to go to the airport.

After that mad dash and his flight, he didn't know how to actually walk into the diner and face Georgie for the first time in six months.

Should he play it cool? Should he just be honest and grab her and kiss her like he had the last time he saw her? Kiss her till neither of them could breath or think straight. What if she had a man in her life now? Logan's fist clenched. He would kill him. No one better touch his girl.

Logan muttered "She's not your girl."

Just then a woman said, from behind him, "Are you all right?"

He realized he looked like a crazy man, pacing and talking to himself. He turned and took in a very pregnant blonde. Next to her stood a man with spiky hair.

"Yeah...fine," Logan spat out, harshly, as his mind whirled with emotions.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, giving him a concerned look that clearly said _Medication might help whatever the hell is wrong with you. Look into that._

The man said "Come on, Lulu, he said he's all right."

"Lulu? That must make you," Logan seethed with rage, he hauled back his fist and just as he punched the man he ground out "Dillon."

Lulu screamed wildly and everyone in the diner poured outside to see what was going on.

Cooper spotted Logan and grabbed his shoulder, jerking him back. "What did you do?"

A blonde woman who Logan figured must be the infamous Maxie asked him "Anger issues much?"

An older guy, around sixties, carrying a baseball bat said "I'm calling the cops. Hold him, Barrett, till they get here. You all right, Dillon?"

Dillon got on his feet, rubbing his jaw, "Yeah...hey what is your problem, man? I don't even know you."

Just then Georgie pushed her way through the crowd and her eyes met Logan's. She breathed out "I know him."

Everyone's head jerked to look at her, but she just stared into Logan's eyes. He found her just as beautiful as ever...and he still wanted her to be his girl.


	138. part seven glo

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Seven**

**March 2007**

_Port Charles, New York_

Logan got a job at the Metro Court and rented an apartment. Though his head told him to grab his duffle bag and head back to Texas as quick as he could, his heart said he was sticking around Port Charles for a good long while.

When it came down to it, he wouldn't give up the chance to live in the same place as Cooper. No one knew him like Coop did. No one knew all his demons and still cared about him. He hid all that from his mother and friends back home. They knew he was messed up but they didn't know the real reasons why. They didn't know the things he had seen during the war. Only someone who was in Iraq could really understand the demons that haunted Logan now. Coop did and Coop would always back him up.

Logan didn't let Georgie factor into his choice to stay or go. In fact, if he was doing what was best for her, then he thought that would equal leaving her the hell alone. He already made a scene at her job and embarrassed her. He was just too much a roughneck for such a sweet young woman.

He decided to just leave her alone. She really didn't deserve him coming to town and messing up her life. He hid out at his apartment for three days, only going to work and back. Cooper told him that Georgie asked about how he was doing, and in that moment, Logan really longed to go over to Kelly's and see her again but he held off.

Georgie was perfection. She should have a perfect man, or at least a decent one._ She should have better than an angry, messed up in the head, bitter fool like me_, Logan thought.

Sick of himself and his own thoughts, on the fourth night that he came into town, Logan headed off to Jake's Bar to get drunk. Ever since he came back from war, he fell into a bottle anytime his life went to hell. And that happened on a weekly basis.

Drinking had led to bar fights, drunk and disorderly charges, hangovers that kept him out of work and made him lose a string of jobs, and sent him crawling into bed with women he wouldn't look at sideways otherwise. Still he kept drinking his Jack Daniels because he didn't know how else to deal with all he felt.

He sat at Jake's drinking for hours and flirting with an insanely sexy brunette. She said her last boyfriend dumped her because she was "pure trouble." Logan could definitely relate. A few minutes before she went to take a phone call outside, when she came back she touched his arm.

Sam said "Hey...lets dance."

"I'm way too wasted for that, darlin."

"Come on. I want to have some fun."

"Drink some more. That's always been fun for me."

She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear "Some physical fun. You wanna go back to my place?"

Logan looked in her eyes. He saw a someone on the edge. Just like him. Someone angry and damaged and pissed the hell off. "Sure. Why not?"

He threw some money on the bar and they left with their arms around each other as Logan silently spoke to Georgie in his head _See what I am, doll? I'm no good for you. Never was._

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie finally broke down and asked Cooper where Logan lived. She ended up on his doorstep, sitting there, feeling like a complete fool, waiting for him for over an hour. Finally she wrote a note and slid it under his door:

_I owe you a lunch to pay you back for the one you bought me in Texas. Let me know when you want to collect._

She jotted down her cell number.

Georgie sighed deeply, unsure if she was chasing after a man who didn't even want to be her friend, let alone anything else, and left.

Georgie ended up at Brooklyn's dorm room. She knocked on the door and River Carpenter opened it, shirtless. "Hey, let me guess...its an emergency." He smiled. It was far from the first time that he had to take a back seat to his girlfriend's best friend.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll go."

Brooklyn yelled "Wait! Get in here."

Georgie smiled, apologetically, at River as she walked in and he yanked on a shirt. He said "I'm gonna head back to my room. Brookie...?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, obviously still eager it continue what Georgie had halted.

"I'll stop by your room later," she promised.

"All right. Later, girls. Don't talk about me too much."

Brooklyn said "Don't worry. We will."

He left. Georgie said "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mess up your night."

"Its fine. River will hold. He's nineteen. He will be just as into hooking up in two hours as right now, believe me." She studied her face. "Georgie, what's going on? You look a mess."

"Do I?" She looked in the mirror and saw how there were bags under her eyes. "I do."

"No. You don't. You look great. I meant you look emotionally upset, is all. Let me guess...hmmm...Logan!"

Georgie plopped down on the bed. "Who else?"

"Did he stop into Kelly's today?"

"Yeah, right. Then he might see me which must be the last thing he wants."

"He moved to the town he knows you live in so he can't want to avoid you too bad. He even punched Dillon over you."

"He moved here for Coop. He punched Dillon probably because Dillon looked at him wrong. He has a short fuse...at least he told me that and Cooper confirmed it so...all in all... there is no concrete proof Logan ever wants to see me again."

"And are we sure that is a bad thing?"

"Not you too. You have something against him now? You never even met him."

"That is not technically true."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay, its not true at all. I went to his job to scope him out."

"You did what?"

"You are my best friend, Georgie. I had no choice."

"When did you do this?"

"Today before my first class."

"What in the world did you say to him?"

"Don't freak. Would I embarrass you?"

"Yes! You totally would if you thought it would help. Brook...tell me right now...you didn't say anything about the dreams I had about him, did you? You didn't mention the hayloft...oh my God...please tell me you didn't say anything about that."

"I wouldn't do that to you. But he would probably think your little hayloft fantasies are hot."

"Tell me exactly what you two talked about."

"I acted like I needed directions to the restaurant and he gave them to me. Then I asked him where his accent was from and he told me Hollingsbrook, Texas. So I _casually_ mentioned that I knew someone from there...Felicia Jones...and he sort of...gave me this hard look...and asked if I was a spy for Maxie."

"Oh God!"

"But I convinced him I wasn't. See its all good."

"Sure. He probably thinks I sent you in there."

"So what if he does? Then he would know you want to see him. You got to get the ball rolling, Georgie. If you want him you have to go get him."

"I don't know that I want him. I don't know Logan that well."

"You aren't getting to know him better sitting at home listening to Tim McGraw songs that all remind you of a cowboy you met in Texas."

"I shouldn't have told you anything about him."

"Yes, you should have," Brooklyn put her arm around Georgie's shoulder "Maxie is not the only one who has your back around here. I want to see you happy too. I love Dillon but I know he did you wrong."

"And I did him wrong with my lies over Diego."

"Its done. You deserve to find a new guy who makes your heart beat fast. Looking at Logan today...I can see why he would...but he better not turn into an asshole or else...I'll put my guitar up his ass."

Georgie chuckled. "That's quite a visual."

"Go get him, Georgie. You saying you don't know if you want him...that's bull... and you know it."

_Do I_? Georgie thought as she bit her lip and tried to listen to her heart, instead of her head, tried to remember what she felt like when she was underneath the big open sky with Logan in Texas.

She had felt at peace and she had felt happy, hopeful, safe, and found. She missed that feeling, as fleeting as it had been. She wanted it back...if he still wanted her.


	139. part eight, glo

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Eight**

**March 2007**

_Port Charles, New York_

"I have a hot tub," Sam told Logan, as she put the key in the door. "Wanna take a dip?"

"Whatever you what, darlin."

They walked inside and Sam looked around. Logan's head was pounding and he ignored her slightly strange demeanor. He figured she must be nervous.

Sam said "Just go through here...and you'll find the hot tub off my bedroom on the balcony. I'm gonna get changed and I'll be out there to join you, sexy."

She leaned close to kiss him but stopped when he didn't lean towards her. She dropped a kiss on his cheek instead.

He ambled off to the hot tub and stripped off everything but his boxers, then got inside. Soon Sam came out, dressed in a red bikini, and got in the tub. She eased close to him and crawled onto his lap. "I'm not gonna lie," she said "I do this all the time. What about you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"A hunk like you...you must not stay with one chick long, huh?"

"Not really." Okay, not ever. Cause he had only ever met one that he really wanted for more than one night, and that was Georgie.

"Kiss me, Logan."

He didn't know what his freaking problem was but kissing her sounded like the last thing he wanted to do. She was hot as hell and she wanted him. What else was there to think about? So what that he spent the last six months trying not to see Georgie in the eyes of every brown eyed woman he met. And so what that he spent the last three days aching to see her again and also knowing it would be better to just stay away from her for good. So what that he was hurt and lonely and only Georgie could take that away. Georgie wasn't here. Sam was. That should be all that matter.

Sam leaned closer to him. "I don't make the first move so...kiss me...if you want me...kiss me.."

He let out a very low, tortured groan and grabbed her face with his hands, intent on kissing her and forgetting Georgie, but right before his lips hit hers he turned his face away. "I don't think this is gonna happen, darlin. Blame it on the booze."

He heard a crashing sound in the other room. Sam scurried off his lap.

Logan asked "What was that? I better check it out."

"It was my cat. Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"She always gets into things. So...what's the deal here? I thought you were into me? You really know how to hurt a girl's feelings, Logan."

"Its not you."

"That old line don't work on me."

"Sorry about all of this." He hauled himself out of the hot tub. "I need to have my head examined for turning you down but...yeah...that's what I'm gonna have to do."

"And why is that? You got a girl back in Texas?"

"Nah." He grabbed a towel and dried off.

"You got a girl here in town?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I just got to town."

"Some men work fast. I don't know. I'm just trying to figure this all out. I mean...I'm here...nearly naked...offering myself to you and you just walk out on me? Its kinda destroying my ego and I'd like to think its not really me."

"Believe me, darlin, its not. You look like any man's dream but...I just got someone else in my head right now and I think I better get out of here and go figure this all out."

"You sure?"

"'Fraid so. Thanks for the hospitality."

"See you around then. And Logan? Lets keep this our little secret, okay?"

"Whatever you say. I certainly won't be bragging about not scoring with a TV star." He started to put back on his clothes. When he was dressed he said "Next time I get drunk I won't pull nothing like this on you again so its safe for you to go back to Jake's anytime you want, darlin."

"Well, if you change your mind, Logan."

"I won't. I got a hard head. Once its stuck on something...or someone...its stuck. Night, darlin."

He headed through the bedroom. He had almost made it out when he noticed a closet door partially open and heard someone moving inside of it. Sam came into the room. He put his finger to his lips, telling her to stay quiet, and then pulled out his gun.

Sam said "Don't!"

He yanked open the door and found Maxie. She screamed at the sight of the gun. "Put that down, you creep! Cooper will kick your ass for threatening me."

"Simmer down. You're the one spying on me. You two working a scheme, huh?"

"Don't know what you mean," Maxie said as she walked out of the closet. "I stopped by to borrow some shoes. Oh, there they are. I'll just be going now."

"Hold up," Logan said, as he put the gun away. "You sent in a decoy to trap me." He looked at Sam. "I can't believe you pulled that on me."

Sam shrugged. "You passed the test. Lets call it bygones."

"Bygones my ass!"

"Don't you yell at her, you cretin!" Maxie pushed Logan's shoulder.

Logan glared at her. Then he asked Sam "Were you gonna screw me to prove your sick little friend's point that I ain't good enough for Georgie? You are a real piece of work, you know that?"

Sam started walking toward him. "First of all, don't you get salty with me in my home. Second, I do what I have to do to survive this world. Even sleep with complete scuzz...which I was TOLD you were...Maxie?"

"He is!"

"He didn't go for it, though." Sam said to Maxie and then she said to Logan "But even though I am not above some quick, cheap sex to get what I want...or I used to not be above that...I wouldn't have slept with you. Cause I'm in love with someone, even if he is done with me, and I couldn't let another man into my bed right now."

Logan sneered "Well isn't that so freaking romantic! I'm out of here. You two crazy broads stay the hell away from me."

He walked out of the bedroom. Maxie yelled after him "Don't think I like you now just cause you said no! I still don't trust you at all."

He yelled over his shoulder "I ain't the least bit worried about it!"

XXXXXXXXX

Logan slammed his apartment door closed and headed for the couch to pass out in a pissed off, drunken haze when he stepped on a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and read Georgie's note with her phone number.

After a half hour of sitting on the couch, watching some late night comedy show that's laugh track was giving him a serious headache, he finally couldn't take the internal debate going on in his head anymore. He wanted to call her, damn it.

He punched the numbers into his cell and, after a moment, heard her soft voice say hello.

"Georgie."

"Logan...you called."

"Yeah."

"So you got my note then."

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?"

"Not that hot, doll."

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Logan, what's going on with you? First you attack Dillon and then you ignore me."

"Is that what you think I was doing? Just been busy is all."

"It wouldn't have taken very long to stop in the diner and say hello to me. I don't want to play games. I know you purposefully have tried to stay away from me. Do you think I'm mad at you over Dillon? Because I'm not."

"That's good, doll."

"Did Maxie tell you to stay away from me? Its not her business."

"She's looking out for you. She's thinks I'm the big bad wolf...and she's not that far off. I'm not the kind of man you should know."

"Why, Logan? We had a nice day in Texas and I don't understand why we can't be friends now."

He ground out "I don't want to be your friend."

"Well, okay," her voice broke "that's fine. I'm sorry I bothered you. Good-bye." Click.

Logan gaped at the phone._ Well, that went freaking fantastic, _he thought to himself as he called her back. It went straight to voicemail.

He let out a long sigh as he listened to her very polite message. "Georgie, you didn't let me finish...lets not leave it like this...if you want to talk meet me tomorrow in Rice Park at the gazebo. I...uh...walked by there today and it...just seemed like a spot you'd like." He sighed again. "Whatever. If you care at all...see you tomorrow at six. Or not...whatever...its up to you. Night, doll."

He laid down on the couch, groaning loudly at his mess of a life.

XXXXXXXX

_The Next Day_

Logan paced around the gazebo. He kept checking his clothes to see if he looked all right and couldn't really decide if his nice blue brand new dress shirt made him look respectable or idiotic. He glanced at his watch.

5:55 pm. Five more minutes and he would know if Georgie would give him another chance or not.

Logan knew he shouldn't ask her for one. But he also knew he was going to anyway. Their day together in Texas as the stuff his dreams were made out of. Georgie Jones was the full shape of his best dream ever. Just her. Nothing else had to be in the picture for him to be blissfully happy.

He might have only known her that one day, but he wanted more days like that. He wanted a life like that. A life better than the crap one he had now. A new start in a new town with the most special woman on the planet.

He wasn't worthy of her but he wanted her anyway. Logan ran his hands over his face and muttered "Don't mess up."

"Hi."

He took down his hands and saw her walking toward him. She wore a light pink dress and sandals, with a white coat over it. Her hair was softly curled and diamond stud earrings were in her ears.

His mouth went dry. "Uh..."

She gave him a small, shy smile and walked really close to him, hers eyes searched his. Georgie slowly opened her arms and gave him a hug. Logan's whole body relaxed against hers and suddenly he felt like he was in the exact right place at the exact right moment. Complete perfection had came into his world for a second time. He only hoped he could hold on to it better now than he had before.


	140. part nine, glo

**The East Coast Girl**

**Part Nine**

**March 2007**

_Port Charles, New York_

Georgie didn't think twice about what she wanted to do after she heard Logan's message. She wanted to see him. Ever since she left him in Texas, till the moment she saw him outside of Kelly's diner, she felt like she was walking through life asleep. When he was around she felt awake, alive, involved in the world again. He might make her life messy but he made her life real.

She would have met him anywhere on the planet for a chance to feel that way again.

Not that she was sure he was offering that. He might have just left that message cause he wanted to let her down easy so that it wouldn't be weird anymore. He had to know he would have to face her eventually, considering Maxie and Cooper were in such a hot and heavy romance.

But when she spotted him standing in the gazebo, obviously dressed up and with his hair looking like he spent actual minutes and not seconds on it, her heart swelled. He wouldn't go through that trouble just to say_ You're sweet but I ain't into you like that, doll_.

She heard him mumbling to himself "Don't mess up," and just had to smile at that.

Georgie was so relieved that Logan just might want to date her that she walked up to him and hugged him, holding on for a long minute, trying to silently tell him that this was their moment to start over.

She pulled back and said "Its still hard to believe that you are best friends with Maxie's new boyfriend. Small world, isn't it?"

"I never told Coop to move here if that is what you are thinking."

"No, I wasn't. I know that Cooper came here for...work."

"Is that what he told you? I thought it was a family thing. Is he holding out on me?"

"You'll have to ask him that, Logan."

Logan ran his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna do that."

"Okay." Georgie moved away from him. "So, is that what you wanted to talk to me about then? Cooper?"

"Uh...no, not really, doll. Hey, you wanna sit? Lets sit." He sat down on the steps of the gazebo and she sat next to him. He looked at her and gave her a grin. "You look phenomenal, doll."

She blushed. "Always the charmer."

His voice was low when he asked "Did you dress up for me?"

She threw his question right back at him. "Did you dress up for me, Logan?"

"Little bit."

She smiled widely. "I appreciate the effort. But if this is just cause you feel guilty about avoiding me for four days well then...I want you to know that I'm not holding that against you and you don't have to make it up to me. You owed me nothing when you moved here. Not even five minutes of your time."

"I know we don't know each other well but if you came back to Hollingsbrook I would have taken you out again, if you wanted."

"Line dancing to Tim McGraw, I remember."

"Tim McGraw?"

"Oh...that was the song playing on the radio when you drove me home."

"Oh...yeah...you're right, doll. Good memory."

(_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song_

_  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress_

_  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans_

_  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me)_ ( Taylor Swift)

Logan looked at her for a long moment. "I would have jumped at the chance to take you dancing in Texas. I know you never thought I would show up in your town...but I'm here...so...your dancing card booked or can you squeeze me in still?"

Georgie let out a shaky breath. "I'd like to say I have to check my schedule and see if I have any free nights but I have nothing but free nights these days."

"No guy scooped you up? This town filled with idiots or what?"

"No. Just none of them are right for me. Plus, I wasn't really looking for one. After I found out about Dillon and Lulu and their baby I didn't know that I could trust a man again...I didn't know if I could love again...I didn't know when I would ever feel my heart speed up at the sight of someone...I didn't know if it would ever again. I thought my heart was permanently broken."

"If you ain't ready, I get that."

"Then I met you in Texas...and I realized that there was one guy left in this world who did...really make me breathless." She let her eyes drop away from his as she admitted that. "I wanted to stay in Texas. I wanted to stay with you, Logan. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I did...or if I came back to see you after that day we shared."

_(September saw a month of tears_  
_And thanking God that you weren't here  
to see me like that_

_  
But in a box beneath my bed  
is a letter that you_

_never read..._

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standing on your street_

_  
And there's a letter_

_left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read is:_

When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place

_  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress_

_  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me  
Mmmm...)_

XXXXXXXXXX

_I wanted to stay with you_, the words repeated in his head and his heart just filled with love for her.

"You could have stayed, doll."

"I had responsibilities here. It would have been too selfish to do that to my family and to you. Cause I was really still a mess back then."

"You didn't look a mess to me. You looked like...more than this Texas boy deserves. And you still do."

She looked up an her eyes searched his. "Is that a nice way to say _Thanks but no thanks_? Am I throwing myself on you and you're being a nice guy about it?"

"Doll, I ain't never been a nice guy in my life. I wouldn't even know where to start if I tried to."

"You were a nice guy to me in Texas."

"Don't you get it yet? I did that for me. Not you. I spent that day with you cause I thought you were...absolutely gorgeous...and I wanted to sleep with you from the second I saw you on that porch...then I got to know you and I found out you were really torn up about that freaking ass Dillon and still...I hit on you. I'm selfish like that. I would have taken you to bed in a heartbeat, even though you were broken hearted."

"You didn't push me. You could have carried me out of the water and into your buddy's house and straight into bed...and I probably would have let you."

"You didn't need some loser like me doing that to you. You needed time to heal, even I could see that much."

"See? You put me first. Doesn't sound selfish to me at all."

He sighed. "Okay, doll. But don't make me out to be a saint. Just know...I'm sitting here next to you cause...you are under my skin and I don't want that to change." He ran his shaking hand into her long brown hair and whispered "I thought about you every day, doll. I'm really into you, just so you know, and I want to take you out tonight...and tomorrow ...and the day after and after and after."

She smiled. "Better take it slow and just see how you feel tomorrow."

He kissed her, devouring her mouth and leaving her lips bruised. "I'm not much for patience. I know what I want, doll, so do you want this...you want me?"

"I very much do."

He grinned. "Damn, I love the sound of that."

XXXXXXXXX

**July 2017**

_Outskirts of Port Charles, New York_

Georgie and Logan walked hand-in-hand on their farm. They had bought it three years back, after their daughter was born. For the first two years of their marriage they lived in a small cottage in the woods in Port Charles but now they lived right outside the city limits on ten acres.

Their love story was not one without bumps in the road. There were times when Logan worked for the mob and Georgie told him she couldn't stand by his side and help him kill himself with his bad choices. They broke up for a year over that. Then there were the times when she left town to give working in New York City a try. Logan only lasted one weekend until he followed her to the city, but didn't tell her he had moved there for a week. Cause he didn't want to make her feel stifled.

He finally missed her so much he just showed up at her door in the middle of the night and kissed her senseless, peeling off her night shirt as he did, and making love to her on the floor without ever even saying hello first.

There was also her miscarriage when they first started dating...and how he didn't know how to make her stop feeling so sad and guilty...and how she didn't know how to be whole when their baby was gone. But through all that, they kept coming back to each other and finally they made it official.

Their daughter, Mackenzie, was spending the night with her five year old cousin, Ashton, over at Maxie and Cooper's mansion. Between those two little girls and Maxie's adopted son, Jonah, Georgie knew her sister would have her hands full. But Maxie loved to multitask. She ran her successful fashion label, she bossed around her employees and household staff, and she bragged she was 'the best wife in and out of the bedroom in all of Port Charles.'

Logan asked Georgie "So, did you ever think we'd make it to our third anniversary? I was pretty sure you would have wised up by now."

"I didn't know. I just prayed we would."

His hand came up and caressed her cheek. "I love you, Mrs. Hayes."

"Ditto, Mr. Hayes."

"I thought God put all the best girls in Texas but there's no one more perfect than my East Coast girl."

"And there's no one more crazy than my Texas guy. But I don't mind. Because there's nothing crazy about how you make my life worthwhile and how you make our daughter feel like a princess and how you make our family your first priority. I love this life we've built together."

He gave her a quick, tender kiss. "Me too, doll. Now, you wanna race me to the hay loft or what?"

"Are you going to let me win?"

"What do I get if I do?"

Georgie smiled and took off running, with Logan chasing her. They ended up rolling around in the hay together, laughing. He kissed her like she was the most beautiful woman ever born and Georgie truly believed her husband considered her that.

When he broke the kiss, he was gazing down at her as she lay on her back. Georgie whispered "What if you didn't stop that day? What if you drove by my great-grandmother's ranch? What if we missed out on all of this?"

"Never could have happened. You are too hot for me to drive on by and even if I was a true dumb ass and did that...I still would have found you somehow. Even if Coop never moved here...if Scott didn't live here...if my ma didn't know yours...if there weren't all these ways that God made it so I was sure to find you...even if that all didn't exist...I would have found you, Georgie. Cause I needed you to save my life."

"You did that for me."

"Doll, you would have been fine without me. You...you made me so much more than I ever was before you. You fixed me. I was just so broken before you." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life, I swear to God. Freaking count on that."

"I do...I do...I do, Lo. I'm counting on you forever. Just like the lyrics in our song..._its your love._...you're the only one who could make me this happy."

He kissed her again and their love story that started in Texas under the big open sky went on...as they made another memory to hold in their hearts for all time.

(_Better than I was, _

_more than I am  
and all of this happened by taking your hand_

_  
And who I am now _

_is who I wanted to be_

_  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever _

_I'm happy and free_

Oh it's a beautiful thing, 

_don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_  
It's your love_

_It just does something to me _

_It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough _

_and if you wonder about the spell I'm under_

_  
It's your love  
If you wonder about the spell I'm under,  
Oh, It's your love_

Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go  
It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love) ( Tim McGraw)

**THE END**

_Thanks for reading! Glo is one of the best couples, even if they live only in fanfiction. Many great writers have tackled the pairing and done amazing things with them. You can use the search feature to find those stories if you missed them. _

_Anyway, next up, if The Muse will get on board with it, is a story about Matt Hunter and Nadine Crowell, written for SFF's weekly prompt._

Sara


	141. His Little Stalker Girl, Madine

**The day I started liking the idea of this couple is when she started stalking him. So this story centers heavily around that. - Sara**

**Premise**- See the way Matt Hunter fell in love with Nadine Crowell from his perspective.

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part One**

**August 2008**

Matt walked out the door to the clinic and down the block. He hadn't made it far when he felt an odd sense of being watched creep over him. Without even looking back over his shoulder, he knew who it had to be.

It wasn't like he had two stalkers.

He darted into an alley and waited for her to pass by. After a few moments, he peeked out and saw that the street was empty. He was about to head back onto the sidewalk when he, once again, felt eyes on him from behind.

Spinning around, he looked down the alley way and noticed that it opened to a street on the other end. The only things in the alley was a dumpster. He stalked toward it and found Nadine crouched down behind it. As his furious eyes hit hers, she tumbled to the ground, landing flat on her butt.

Matt yelled at her "This has to stop!"

He had already told her on several occasions- when he found her in his rented room, when she tracked him down on the docks, and at the clinic where they both volunteered and she was always snooping into his medical bag and trying to overhear his phone conversations- that he did not appreciate tripping over her every damn time he turned around.

In his life he had been with much more than his fair share of woman but never one as persistent as this. It bordered on insanity. Matt was pretty sure Nadine was breaking several laws by harassing him this way.

Nadine winced and grabbed her ankle. "Ouch. I think I twisted it."

Letting out a long frustrated sigh, Matt kneeled in front of her. He reached for her ankle and she jerked it away. "Let me see!"

"I'll be all right, really. Just help me up and I'll be on my way."

"Not until you tell me what your problem is."

Her eyes were wide and nervous. "Possibly a partially torn anterior talofibular ligament. At least that's my best guess, but you're the one with a MD after your name.

"I don't mean your ankle!" He couldn't seem to stop snapping at her. This chick drove him nuts like no one else he had ever met before. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Obsessed? My Aunt Raylene would say that for a small town boy you sure do dream big."

"How do you know I grew up in a small town? My God, are you investigating me for some reason?"

"It must be nice there in your dream world," Nadine gingerly hoisted herself up, using the dumpster for support, "where every woman you meet instantly falls madly in love with you and wants to birth five of your babies but I'm sorry to have to tell you I'm not one of your admirers."

He stood up and got right in her face. "You care to explain why you are everywhere I go then? Or do you usually hide behind dumpsters in the middle of the afternoon. Do you expect me to believe this is where you take your lunch breaks?"

"A message came in for you at the clinic right after you left and I was trying to catch up with you to give it to you but I tripped before I could."

"A message from who?"

Her eyes darted back and forth. "Um...a Dr. Cline, I think. Or was it Dr. Kirk? Hmm. Does either sound familiar?"

"You're lying."

"I'm sure if you just think about it you know some doctor with a K sounding name. That's who it was."

"I'm going to report you to the authorities."

"For what? Being secretly madly in love with you?" She laughed.

The sound of her laughter broke down all his anger in an instant, which really shocked the hell out of Matt. Since when could anyone disarm him like that? What was the deal with this woman anyway?

Nadine started to limp away. Matt stared after her for a long moment. Shaking his head, wearily, he scooped her off her feet and marched back to the clinic, not saying a word to her. He set her down on an examination table, pulled off her shoe and was about to examine her ankle when she yanked it away again. Nadine said "You're much too busy to be fretting about my little old twisted ankle. Didn't you have somewhere important you needed to be?"

"Your ankle is fine, isn't it?"

She sighed. "Okay, yes! But it did sting there for a minute."

"Are you on some kind of medication?" She must have a mental disorder. What else could explain her continual and increasing odd behavior?

"Medication? Why do you mention that? Can you get me a good deal on some pills?"

He glared at her. "So that's what this is all about. You think I'm the one flooding the streets with counterfeit drugs."

"Of course not. You're a respectable doctor. But if you were...I might be interested in helping you."

He rubbed his head as a headache came on. "Nancy Drew did it better. Why don't you leave the mystery solving to her?"

With that he walked out of the room. Matt had finally uncovered why Nadine was so damn into him and his every move. She wasn't in love with him, far from it. She thought he was a scuzzy criminal. He knew it shouldn't matter what she thought but that still upset him all the same.

_Who cares?_ he asked himself as he harshly pushed open the clinic door and stepped outside again. _Just as long as that chick leaves me the hell alone she can feel whatever she wants about me. I don't give a damn about what she thinks. _

Even though he hated the weeks she spent stalking him, he had grown used to thinking about her often, trying to decipher what was going on in that head of hers. He usually just concentrated on a woman's body and forgot she even had a mind, but Nadine had been different.

_That's over now,_ he said silently, _She's caught. She's out of my life. Unless it is work related, I'll never talk to that chick again._

XXXXXXXX

**September 2008 **

He woke up in the hospital bed after surviving a fire in the clinic_. Nadine...Nadine...Nadine..._

Her name ran through his head as fear filled his body. He could remember hearing her calling his name and begging him to wake up, as smoke filled the examination room. But he couldn't manage to open his eyes or reach out to her.

Now a tube was shoved down his throat and he couldn't even ask if she had survived. Though she had been nothing but a thorn in his side for weeks now, he was so damn used to her...that he'd miss her if she was gone. Matt didn't even want to even think about someone as filled with goodness and light as her being dead. Killed because she had been trying to save his sorry excuse for a life.

As much as he said that life was just about being a success, Matt knew that wasn't really the point of it at all. It was about people. Caring about them. Needing them. Something he stubbornly refused to ever even attempt to do. Nadine, she was just the opposite. She opened her arms wide and loved everyone she met with all she had. Treated everyone fairly. Expected everyone to do right. She didn't ask for anything in return either. She did it cause it was the right thing to do.

Hot tears slid down his cheeks._ Damn it! You better have made it out of there, Stalker Girl_.

Matt eventually fell back to sleep and when he woke up again the tube was out of his throat. He could tell there was someone sitting on the bed, holding his hand, before his eyes even opened. When they did, he smiled, slightly, as he saw Nadine staring down at him.

She said "You gave us quite a scare there. Don't go pulling anything like that again. Next time I tell you that you have to wake up and get out of a burning building, my goodness boy, you better wake up and scoot."

Though his throat was raw, he choked out the question"You saved me?"

"Nikolas saved both of us." She smiled widely.

_Nikolas. That's right, _Matt thought, _She's crazy about that guy_.

"You okay?" She wore a hospital gown herself and he couldn't help but worry if she was injured, though she looked fine...better than fine. She looked great, in his eyes. Not sexy, like all the women he ever took to bed, and not easy...damn, she was not easy at all...but something better. Real. She looked like a real person to him. She just might be the first woman he thought he was attractive but didn't think of her beauty and her body first, he thought about her good, big heart.

"Fit as a fiddle. And you're going to be fine too."

"Good," he said gruffly and tried to slip his hand out of hers but she only gripped it tighter, nearly cutting off his circulation.

Nadine looked down, at their joined hands, and said "I've given this some serious thought in the last few hours...me and you..."

_Me and you_? he thought _Since when is there a me and you?_

Nadine went on "You see Dr. Scorpio was trying to track down your family and she learned...I'm really sorry, Matt. I'm sorry that your mother died and that...well, I know what it is like to not have much, if any, family to lean on...and so I was thinking..._Well that's just tragic...both of us having no one like we do..._.and then the perfect solution hit me like a bolt of lightening out of a clear blue sky. You know...something that isn't supposed to be there or make sense but it does. We could be...each other's..._in case of an emergency please contact _numbers."

His heart swelled at her soft little plea.

She smiled and added "Now I know..._I know _you think I'm sort of suffering from crazy, sex-starved, obsessive girl disease, but if you could overlook that very faulty perception of me, then maybe...this would work out good for both of us."

Just then Noah Drake walked into the room and Nadine stood up. She smiled brightly at Matt. "So that's settled! Get well soon. I'll stop by later before I get released from the hospital." She turned to Noah. "Dr. Drake."

"Nurse Crowell, could I have a moment with the patient?"

Nadine let go of Matt's hand. Though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he immediately missed the feel of her hand in his. She flashed him one last smile and left the room. He really wanted to tell her that right at that moment, if any other, he could have used a friend most. But it wasn't in his DNA to admit he really needed love and comfort.

He was a Drake. They didn't admit to needing anyone for anything very often at all.


	142. matt and nadine, part two

Note- as far as this story goes Aunt Raylene is dead.

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part Two**

**September 2008**

Hours after Nadine told him, basically,_ I'm your friend, like it or not, _Matt found himself sitting up in his hospital bed, pissed off and ready to put his fist through the wall. He had just had the first conversation with his father and his brother in his whole life and it went less than stellar.

Not that he cared. Not that he wanted either of them in his life. He told Noah and Patrick that flat out. But still he couldn't help all the anger that welled up in him at the idea that neither one had disagreed with his statement "We aren't a family."

Neither had even tried to fight for him. He hadn't expected they would, hadn't built his hopes up over them, but still...it cut like a knife that they fulfilled every lowest expectation he had for both of them.

He was sitting there, fuming, when Nadine walked in. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore scrubs. He asked "You're not back to work already, are you?"

"Don't be silly. Leyla just got these out of my locker for me. They're my favorites. Aren't the little duckies the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

He shook his head at how enthusiastic she could be over a pattern on a shirt.

Nadine's brow furrowed. "You doing okay? I know you're going to be stuck in this bed for a while but your hands are perfectly fine so when you are released you can go right back to your surgical rotation. One day, believe me, this will all seem like just a little bump in a very successful road to superstardom in the surgical world."

"Don't concern yourself about me. Are you doing okay? Did you suffer smoke inhalation? Why don't you go get me your chart so I can see for myself what injuries you sustained."

"Sorry, doc. I only take orders during official business hours when you are Dr. Hunter and I'm Nurse Crowell. Right now, you're just patient Matt and I'm patient Nadine so you're out of luck for me doing your bidding. Besides, don't I look okay? I had some smoke inhalation and minor burns-"

Sharply he asked "How minor?!"

Nadine brushed off his question and went on "But I can walk and talk and annoy you just as much as I could yesterday."

"Tell me where you were burned and to what degree."

"Don't you boss me."

He ground his teeth together in frustration. He hated being stuck in a hospital bed and out of control.

After a moment, she added "We're both going to be okay and that is all that really matters. Though the clinic was destroyed. Its such a shame, after all that hard work that was put into it. But at least no one died and that's what is most important." Nadine moved next to his bed. Her voice dropped to whisper "You probably don't want to talk about it but if, by chance, you do..."

"You heard."

"This place is buzzing with rumors that you are Noah Drake's long lost son."

"I wasn't lost. He knew where to find me."

"Well doesn't he suck in the father department."

"Yeah, he sure as hell does."

"You never know, though, he might just turn himself around if you give him time."

"I really don't care what he does. I won't be waiting on him to turn into Father of the Year."

"You have a family now, Matt. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I found out there were two people related to me who I had a chance at getting to know still. Everyone in my family has already passed on already, except for Jolene. I can talk to her but she will probably never be able to answer me back. You still have a chance with Noah and Patrick. If it was me, I'd grab it with both hands."

"I'm not you."

She gave him a slight smile, ignoring his gruff tone, "You have to be a little curious what it might be like to belong to someone again."

"That's not my thing."

"Its everyone's thing."

"Noah Drake means nothing to me. I didn't move here to get to know him and I don't care if I ever speak to him again. Drop it, will ya?"

"Since I am your only friend in this hospital, and probably the whole world if your attitude was the same in the last place you lived, I would watch my tone if I was you."

"We aren't really friends, Nadine. That's something you cooked up in your head. Just like when you thought I was a drug dealer. I never asked for your friendship and I don't want it."

He expected her to be hurt and leave. But that was not her style by a long shot. She smiled brightly, completely unaffected by his harsh words. "I knew you would say that! Well, what you asked for, what you want, and what you say really isn't the deciding factor in any of this, Matt. Its what you need. You need a friend. You have no social skills to get one on your own. Hate to tell you, but you've offended or insulted most of the staff since you started here. Either by being too cocky or too brusque. I'm your last option and you should be feeling dang lucky you got even one left."

She gave him a look that said _Don't mess with me _and announced "I'm your friend. Deal with it."

Nadine turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to make sure you get an extra pudding cup with your dinner. Someone as cranky as you could use a sugar boost. You might think its girly but chocolate is a miracle drug when you're sad."

Matt watched her walk away, not sure what to make out of her. There were times he pushed her away and told her to never speak to him again, then he ended up thinking about her when he was home alone, wondering what strange TV shows a woman like her might watch or what she was eating for dinner, if Nikolas took her out somewhere fancy that night, or what crazy scheme she was concocting in her head at that very moment. He didn't want to give a damn about her but, despite his best efforts not to, he had loved every minute he spent fighting with her.

He replayed all their conversations in his head till he had them memorized. It kept him from being so lonely. Whether she knew it or not, she had been his friend for a while now.

XXXXXXXXX

_One week later _

The first night Matt was home from the hospital, he was microwaving a frozen dinner when the doorbell rang. Knowing Maxie and her friend Spinelli were in the living room he ignored it. But a moment later, Maxie called out "Your bed bunny is back! I knew something was going on with you two."

A small smile curved over his lips. No matter how much he tried to tell Nadine he didn't need her as a friend, even being downright rude or nasty to her, there she was each and everyday, showing up at his bedside with her bright and sunny attitude and her tart tongued comebacks. Telling him that she wasn't giving up so he might as well get used to having her around.

What she didn't know was he was very used to it and liked it, but there was no way he would admit that to her. He could barely admit it to himself. So when she came walking into the kitchen, carrying take out from Eli's, Matt said "Don't you have a Prince to bug tonight?"

"Nikolas is spending the evening with his brother visiting Lulu in the hospital so that leaves me as all yours. Lucky you, doc."

"Lucky me," he grumbled.

She set down the bag of food and walked close to him. Without any warning, she lifted his shirt. Matt sucked in a quick breath as her fingers brushed the bar skin above his bandage. "Do you need help changing this? Is it about time yet?"

He moved back from her. "I'll be fine. I can handle it on my own. Hands off."

"I'm a nurse, for goodness sake! Its not like I'm trying to get a free peek or anything. You still don't think I'm madly in love with you and want you to be my baby daddy or anything, do you? Cause I assure you that was never the case in the first place."

"Well," he gave her his best flirtatious smile, another tactic to try and scare her off, as he kept seeing if it was possible to do "all your stalking of me seems to say otherwise."

"No wonder you don't have any friends. You mistake human kindness for a sexual advance. Not everyone is hot for your body, doc."

He leaned toward her, till he was right in her face. "We aren't talking about everyone. We are talking about _you_."

"Sorry, Charlie, but you just don't do it for me."

He chuckled. "Don't I? I might not have an island and a castle but I must have something you want pretty damn bad cause you can't go a day without seeing me."

She made a face that said she felt sorry for him. "Its sad you don't know what friendship feels like." Then she smiled. "You'll catch on. You're a quick study, right?"

Nadine turned and walked over to the cabinet, took down plates and glasses, pulled out silverware from a drawer, and set the table. "Don't just stand there looking like a deer caught in headlights. Scoot. Pour us some drinks."

He sighed. Stuck. He was seriously stuck with this chick. But he wouldn't wanted it any other way.


	143. matt and nadine, part three

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part Three**

**November 2008**

"Dr. Hunter to the doctor's lounge on the fifth floor. Dr. Hunter please report to the doctor's lounge on the fifth floor."

Matt smiled as he just finished rounds. The voice over the PA was unmistakably that of Leyla Mir, and since it was Thanksgiving, he had a pretty good idea she must be part of a plan Nadine had hatched up to save him from eating a turkey sandwich alone while working the night shift.

Over the last couple of months, Nadine had proved to be his shadow. She would show up in the on call room, around the time she knew he had to wake up to start his next shift, and have a cup of coffee for him. She figured out he loved football and so she always asked him about how his team did that week, and added all these crazy opinions of hers about why that was. Nothing she said about sports made any sense to him, since she related everything to farm animals, and he told her so but still he looked forward to her comments all the same. Since things were still very tense between him, Noah and Patrick, it was nice to have someone to talk to about it when it all got to be a little overwhelming. Not that he broke down and cried on her shoulder or anything, she had to drag every word out of him, but he let her. That was progress, for a man like him at least.

He walked into the lounge and found Nadine setting a big, paper turkey decoration in the middle of the table. It looked ridiculous. She pointed at him, smiling, "Do not say you don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Every American celebrates Thanksgiving. And if they don't, they should. It's a great holiday. A moment to reflect on all your blessings in the last year. Since me and you survived a fire that could have cut short both our lives...we have a lot to be grateful for."

On the table were two trays of food, with lids on them. The trays were silver and obviously borrowed from Prince Nikolas Cassadine. If not for that fact, Matt would have found her gesture perfect. Matt didn't get how Nikolas could be so okay with his girlfriend devoting so much attention to another man. Was he just that secure? Did he know for sure he had Nadine's love so he didn't have to worry that Matt might make a play for her? The idea of him being that confident, and what Nadine must have said and done to make him that way, sat very uneasy with Matt. He shook it off and told Nadine "This is...good of you to do...but I have rounds to get back to."

"Don't try it, mister. I know you finished with your last patient already."

"Spying on me again, Stalker Girl?"

She smiled. "Sit down and stop giving me attitude. This is our first Thanksgiving together. That make it special."

His heart did a little flip flop at the word first. He hadn't experienced that particular sensation since he was fifteen and fell for the girl next door. He hadn't ever really given his heart away to anyone after that first love and heartbreak was over. Though he had no intention of giving his heart to Nadine, his heart seemed to do whatever the hell it wanted to when it was around her, no matter what his head shouted about not trusting anyone, needing anyone, or leaning on anyone ever again.

Matt let out a groan, for good measure, so she didn't think he was into it, and then sat down. "I don't have long till I need to get back to work."

"Hush. Everyone gets a dinner break. Why are you fighting me on Thanksgiving?"

She genuinely sounded hurt, something he had never heard in her voice before.

"This holiday don't mean much to me anymore," he admitted, his tone creeping in on tender.

Nadine sat down and said "I know it had to be hard after you lost my mom. But its time for new traditions to start, Matt. I know you turned down eating with the Scorpios tonight and purposely switched with Leo so you would be on the schedule. You can't just pretend like today isn't Thanksgiving cause you don't want it to be. So until you decide to deal with Noah and Patrick head on, like you know you should, you get to spend all your holidays with your only friend in the world. Now say_ Thank you Nadine for giving a rat's behind about me, _and then eat your turkey like a good boy."

He chuckled and spit out "Thanks. But I never asked you to care."

"Yeah, yeah, we both know all that. You mention it every day so I'd have to be a denser than box of moon rocks to not remember."

He lifted the lid off the tray and so a gourmet turkey, stuffing and roasted vegetable dinner. He lifted his fork. She smacked his hand.

"Ouch! What was that about?" Matt asked

"You have to say grace before you dig in. Don't they teach manners where you come from?"

"Not all of us grew up in Mayberry, Nadine. I don't pray before I eat."

She gave him a long, scathing look.

Matt set down the fork and took her hand. "Fine, fine! Lets get this over with...Dear...uh...Lord...thank you for this meal we are about to consume and...uh...please end the war and give us peace in the middle east. Was that good enough?"

"Sort of...but you forgot to mention what you are thankful for."

He let out a sigh.

She said "I'll go first." Still holding his hand, Nadine closed her eyes and looked down. "Lord, I am thankful that you have allowed me and Matt to survive the fire and make a full recovery, that you have brought wonderful friends into my life, and that you are allowing me to do work that is both meaningful and that gives me a sense of accomplishment. Amen."

After a very long moment, and another sigh, Matt said "I'm thankful I'm still alive and that Nadine gives a rat's ass about me. Amen."

Smiling brightly, Nadine opened her eyes and said "You shouldn't curse during a prayer but other than that it was pretty good."

XXXXXXXXX

**December 2008**

Matt stood at the nurses station, looking down at a jewelry box he had just pulled out of his pocket. Patrick walked up and asked "What you got there?"

Matt slammed the lid close and shoved it in his pocket. "None of your business, Drake."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone seriously. Your reputation as a player is almost as bad as mine used to be."

"And that concerns you how?"

Though Matt gave Patrick attitude every day, Patrick didn't let it bother him. He took a superior attitude of_ That's what little brothers do. _Like he was way above being all rude and confrontational now because he was a father himself and he was the older brother who was, of course, wiser in every way.

He told Matt "Better make sure the nurses around here don't find out who your girl is. They all stick together. You cheat on her and you won't even have your pants zipped before the word gets around the hospital. And from there it is the internet and then the world. Your player card will be in serious jeopardy because no other chick will touch you with a ten foot pole in this town once you are deemed a no- good, typical male cheater."

"Keep your unsolicited advice to yourself, why don't you?"

Leyla and Nadine walked off the elevator.

Patrick asked Matt "You're a little young to strap on a ball and chain, aren't you?"

"Seriously, go away!"

"She must be an amazing chick. Great ass? Good rack?"

Matt grabbed Patrick by his white coat. He hissed "Don't you talk about her like that."

Nadine said "Okay you two dial the male testosterone down about ten notches and break it up."

Matt let go of Patrick. Patrick said "Its sad that the only trait you got from our father is how to be a jerk. Why don't you work on that?"

Patrick walked off, pretty unfazed since this kind of scene happened often, and Nadine asked to Matt "When are you gonna give your brother a chance?"

"I don't have a brother."

But that wasn't how he really felt in his heart, and he knew Nadine was more than onto him because she was the one who brought him his niece to hold for the first time.

_October_

_Matt had been paged to Dr. Monica Quatermaine's office. But when he got there he found it empty. He sat down to wait for her. A few minutes later, Nadine walked in with a baby in her arms. "I have someone who wants to meet her uncle."_

"_I have a meeting with Monica. I can't do this right now."_

"_Monica is off today. How could she have paged you, silly. That was Liz after I asked her to do me a favor. You need to say hello to your niece before she goes home in a few hours. Isn't she beautiful, Matt?"_

_A lump formed in his throat as he looked down at the baby. Gruffly he said "Yeah...yeah..she's pretty. That must come from Robin."_

_Nadine smiled sweetly. "Do you want to hold her?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't you dare," Nadine whispered harshly "take it out on her. She's just a baby."_

"_Come on! What are you trying to do to me?"_

"_I'm trying to give you a family. I just can't believe how hard you are making it on me. I'd do anything for this chance that you are just throwing away!" Realizing her voice had gotten a little loud, Nadine softened her tone and said "Its okay, Alyssa. He's just a little rough ahead the edges. Don't mind you uncle Matt none. He's a work-in-progress." Looking at him again, she eased the baby into his arms. "I asked Robin if I could do this and she really liked the idea. She wants you and Patrick to patch things up. There is no reason you can't build a relationship, no matter how you both feel about Noah and his choices. And this little beauty...she's the start. You're her uncle. So be a good one or else I'm gonna be riding your behind day and night till you turn into one."_

_Matt looked down at the six pound little miracle in his arms and couldn't help but fall in love with her. The baby yawned and his heart swelled, as if it was her first accomplishment that they could brag about. He said softly "I bet she turns out to be a genius."_

_Nadine teased him "Why? Because you think you are one?"_

"_I'm certainly above average, you have to admit."_

"_You certainly think you are, I know that much. That's right, little Alyssa, your uncle thinks he's so smart but I think he has a lot to learn still."_

_He stared down at the baby, getting lost in her beautiful dark eyes and the fact that she was one person in his family he could love without any anger or pain clouding his feelings."Uh...thanks...for doing this, Nadine."_

"_Wow. That's a first. You thanking me. Is this the day that pigs fly?"_

"_Just say you're welcome," he told her._

_She kissed his cheek, another first for them."You're welcome."_


	144. matt and nadine, part four

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part Four**

**December 2008**

Matt knew that sometime on Christmas Day he would be seeing Nadine, whether he asked her to meet with him or not. She wouldn't let him spend the holiday alone, simple as that. Knowing that meant he knew he better get her a gift. He'd feel like a true ass if she gave him one and he was empty handed.

After weeks of pondering what to do, buying and returning several sweaters with weird animals on them, like ducks with Santa hats, he finally settled on a piece of jewelry. With the thought that all chicks love jewelry so it was sure to be a hit.

But, as he paced his apartment Christmas night, he wondered if he had been wrong. It was after eleven pm, and she never showed up. He had been trying to distract himself with watching It's a Wonderful Life, a movie he found way too sappy to be enjoyable but at least it was a Christmasy thing to do, but as the end credits rolled it thought about turning to alcohol for comfort.

Not that he wanted to be that kind of guy. Like Noah.

Letting out a long breath he picked up his phone and called Nadine. He almost hoped he did interrupt some lip lock with Prince Nikolas. Matt thought to himself_ I should have just hit the bars tonight and found some lonely redhead to take home. _But not a blonde. There was only one blonde in his life.

Nadine answered by saying "Finally remembered about me, did you? Did you just send her home?"

"Jealous?"

"Of course not, silly. I just think that real friends should come first over bed buddies."

"Where are you?"

"In my ducky pajamas under the covers. I got sick of waiting for you to call so I decided to turn in with Mr. Peepers."

"Who?"

"My stuffed bear from childhood. I told you about him. Don't you listen to me at all, doc?"

"Why were you waiting for me to call you, Stalker Girl? I figured you'd just show up when you were done with Nikolas and his brat."

"Take it back!"

"Fine, fine. His rugrat."

"I saw them this afternoon. I did think about stopping by on my way home but I remembered how Patrick said you had something special planned with your new girlfriend. Now I'm thinking to myself when I hear this bit of gossip_...How can Matt have a girlfriend when I've heard nothing about her_? Can you tell me how that could possibly be? Are we friends or am I really still just the girl who trails behind you driving you as mad as a rabid coon dog?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Nadine. I'm not the type to ever have one. You haven't noticed that?"

"I noticed you never talk about who your sleeping with but that everyone else in the whole hospital does."

"And that effects you how?"

"It doesn't. Except for I worry about you. I would almost rather you have a girlfriend and be hiding it from me, for some unknown, makes sense only to Matt reason, then to be working your way through all the panties in Port Charles."

"Did you used to kiss your Aunt Raylene with that potty mouth?"

"I thought I put it quite delicately."

"So you're mad at me and that's why you are punishing me by ignoring me on Christmas?"

She sighed and said softly. "I'm not punishing you. I thought you wanted time alone with your mystery woman. I thought you forgot about me."

"You are unforgettable, Stalker Girl."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I should have stopped over. I promised and...I feel really bad for letting you down. Maybe I could come by right now?"

"You're already ready for bed. How about I come to you? I'll bring the eggnog even."

"A new tradition. Midnight eggnog."

"Be there in fifteen."

"I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Don't leave the door unlocked! You live in freaking Port Charles. Damn it, Nadine, this is not backwoods Ohio."

"That's not a very Christmas like tone you are using on me."

He let out a long breath. "How about...I'll give you a key to my apartment..." he had finally moved out of his rented room with the Scorpios, just the week before, "and you give me a key to yours but never, never, don't even think about, leaving the door unlocked for me."

"You would trust me with a key to your place?"

"You are my only friend in the world, as you remind me on a daily basis."

"Darn right I am, doc."

XXXXXX

That Christmas, as Matt sat next to Nadine on her couch, her still in her pajamas, he realized just how much she had come to mean to him. Sure, he knew he was damn jealous of Nikolas, but to him that did not equal loving Nadine. It meant he didn't like sharing and if Nikolas wasn't around he wouldn't have to share his only friend with her boyfriend. But, on that night, he finally admitted to himself that she was someone he really could fall hard for...maybe the only someone in the whole world, because he met women everyday and none of them meant a thing to him. Only her.

Only his little stalker girl.

She smiled as she handed him his gift. Nadine said "Now don't give me any attitude about you don't do gifts like you don't do Halloween and you don't do Thanksgiving and you don't care about birthdays. I do. And so you better, got me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Okay. Open it! Open it! I'm so excited to see what you think."

"Its not a thumb puppet, is it? Cause that would not be a good look on me."

Nadine rolled her eyes.

Matt opened his present to find season tickets to The Port Charles Pirates. He wondered how she had afforded them, until he remembered all her money problems were wiped out when Nikolas paid for ten years of Jolene's long term care. "Thank you, Nadine. I love baseball. Most people suck at giving presents. They give what they like and not the other person. But you picked something you have no interest in."

"Well I could learn. We could go to some games together and you could even ask Noah or Patrick-"

"Stop right there."

"Well, you could."

Matt pulled a present out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. "Now don't take this as encouragement that it is okay to stalk people. Just because it worked out this one time, don't try it on anyone else."

She smacked his arm. "I never stalked you! I've told you that about a million times now."

"Sure, you didn't, Stalker Girl."

Nadine opened the jeweler's box and let out a awww. "Its beautiful, Matty."

"Yeah?"

"Will you put it on me?"

He lifted out the gold necklace with a cross on it and put it around her neck. He said, gruffly, "I'm sure the Prince got diamonds and pearls but I hope you like this anyway."

Raising her hand to touch the pendant she said "I love it." Then she hugged him. "See...its nice to have at least one real friend in the world, isn't it?"

_Nice_, he thought, _Sure. It would be if I could stop myself from falling in love with you when you'll never love me back._

It shouldn't have been a problem. He didn't do love. But, with Nadine, Matt did everything he never meant to do.


	145. matt and nadine, part five

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part Five**

**April 2009**

A little wasted, from a night spent at Jake's Bar, and in the arms of a hot co-ed named Brooklyn, only twenty-one years old but what did he care if she was a little young, she sure didn't kiss like it, Matt stumbled into his apartment, with her wrapped around his body. The first sound he heard in the darkness was sniffling and then hiccups.

Brooklyn jumped away from him. He flipped on the lights to find Nadine laying on his couch, with a blanket over her, crying. She sat up, wiped her eyes, and said "Sorry! I thought you would come home alone tonight. I should have...known..better." Then a huge sob escaped her mouth.

Matt rushed toward her.

Brooklyn said "I didn't realize you lived with someone."

Matt told Brooklyn. "We're gonna have to cut this short. Night."

Shaking her head in confusion, Brooklyn headed out the door. "Guess I'll get a cab. No, don't get up," she mocked. "I can see myself out."

Matt wrapped her arms around Nadine. "Shhhhh."

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried for long minutes. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her body against his. Never before had they been in such an intimate, emotional embrace but he wasn't thinking about all his feelings for her that he didn't want to have but couldn't stop from growing everyday. He was only thinking that she was in pain and he needed to help her anyway he could.

When her sobs finally died down, he reached over the back of his couch, grabbed a tissue box off of the nearby table, grimaced at the crotchet cozy that Nadine had put around the box, and pulled out a tissue for her. He handed it to her and she dried off her face.

She whimpered "I'm such a baby. I'm sorry for ruining your date."

"That wasn't a date and you come first anyway. So what happened tonight. Is it your sister?"

"No. Its me. I'm an idiot!" She started to cry again.

"No more of that. Come on. Please."

She sniffled and wiped her face dry some more. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I thought...I assumed...I got it into my crazy head that Nikolas was going to propose on our six month anniversary. And then I sorta couldn't hold in my excitement anymore. He had this perfect night planned where he rented out the whole Metro Court restaurant for us and there was this three string orchestra and...I was so sure...so I smiled and when he said _Nadine, will you_...I said _Yes, I'll marry you_! And then he said_ Dance with me. _It was horrible. He tried to make it better but...we broke up. He says he might never marry again. I thought he loved me...but I guess he doesn't."

"He loves you."

"Matty," she cried out in pain.

He stroked her back, comfortingly. "I'm no good at this emotional stuff but there is something I know without a doubt, Nadine. If you said _Yes, I'll marry you_ to any man and he didn't immediately take you to a church then he's an idiot."

She smiled, through her tears. "When did you turn all sweet on me?"

"Aw, you broke my will with all your stalking."

After a moment, she whispered "I am sorry I ruined your night. I didn't know where else to go. Leyla lives with Milo now and I couldn't let him see me like this."

"You came to the right place."

With her face resting on his chest still she whimpered "It hurts so bad. I just didn't know it could hurt like this."

"Its gonna all work out in the end."

Even though it would kill him if that proved true, he said it anyway, because she needed to hear it.

That night he held her till she fell asleep and then he carried her to his bed. He slept on the couch, causing his back to ache, but it was worth that pain because he finally had someone he was good at taking care of...someone who really needed him and that he needed just as bad.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Nadine came out of his bedroom at ten am, rubbing her eyes and looking nearly as wrecked as when she went to sleep. Matt had already called the hospital and found out she worked at three pm so he didn't bother to wake her up. He was watching Sports Center when she plopped down next to him on the couch.

He said "You look like crap."

"Oh thanks a lot!"

"All you need is a shower, some breakfast and some clean clothes then you'll be back to the hot blonde who fell madly in love with me at first sight and stalked me until I made her my best friend."

Nadine smiled brightly. "Leyla is my best friend, silly."

"Yeah, but you're mine."

Her eyes softened and filled with joy instead of misery, just what he wanted to happen. Matt nodded toward an overnight bag that sat by his door. "I went and got an outfit for you from your place."

"You didn't have to do that."

"No big deal."

"Its thoughtful. You are never thoughtful. You must really feel bad for me right about now. I must have freaked you out with my uncontrollable sobbing last night. Was I crying in my sleep too?"

"A little."

"God, I'm so embarrassed. I should have went home and just hugged Mr. Peepers, not burdened you with my mess of a life."

"Okay, drop that line of thought right now. This friendship goes both ways. You don't get to just treat me like a charity project you took on and then I can't ever do anything back for you."

"Don't go gettting hostile about it."

"Damn it, Nadine, if you need me then you better show up here. Because if I fall apart you can be damn sure I will be on your doorstep...a big weepy mess..." he joked "And the Yankees are off to a bad start this year so it could happen come September should they blow their chance for the Series. So you better get ready."

She giggled. "You're an idiot."

He smiled. "Well this idiot is gonna make you pancakes." Matt stood up. "You go shower and stop looking all...ugh." He made a face and she laughed again.

"Aunt Raylene would call you a pussycat in hound dog clothing."

"Isn't that a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"No. Its just the opposite. Cause you are sweet on the inside but you act all cold, like you don't care about anyone, on the outside."

"That is not an act." Matt headed for the kitchen

"So you don't care about me?"

He looked back and their eyes met. "What is this? True confessions. Go take a shower and stop being such a girl."

Nadine smiled. "That's what I thought. You do care about me and I care about you right back. We make great friends, doc. I had a feeling about us from the start." She grabbed the overnight bag and went into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXX

When they were eating breakfast that day, Matt cleared his throat and asked "Hey, tell me something, did the Prince ever give you trouble about us being friends?"

"At first, right after the fire, he hated it. He didn't really trust you then. But after a little while I told him _Hey, this is how it is gonna be. I'm not giving him up. _And from that point on, Nikolas was really good about it. He was really supportive and he trusted me. As far as I know, he never thought I was unfaithful to him."

"Isn't he a saint?" Matt sneered. "I know that wouldn't be cool if you were mine."

"I am yours...in a way. But I could never be your girlfriend." Nadine chuckled. "We both know that."

"We do?"

She shook her head, in a_ Its so obvious _way.

Matt said "Of course, cause you are holding out to be Princess."

"Because you are sleeping your way through this town. You will never be satisfied with just one woman and if you were, she would have to be someone amazing like Sam McCall."

"Sam? Why her?"

"She's gorgeous. She was on TV. She's extraordinary, while I'm just average. Maybe if you had someone like her, maybe and that is a BIG maybe, you wouldn't need every other brunette and redhead in town to keep you from being bored. Besides, you don't even date blondes."

He didn't date blondes cause the only one he wanted was sitting across from him telling him that he could never have her. But it wasn't the kind of thing Matt could mention over pancakes. He said, gruffly, "Guess we just aren't meant to be."

"We are meant to be, Matty. We are meant to be friends." She reached out and laid her hand over his. "And even more than that...cause even if you don't work things out with Noah and Patrick...you'll always have someone who is just like family for you...cause you will always have me."

After staring in her eyes for a long moment, he said "Tell me why you stalked me."

She smiled. "Because I thought you were a crook."

"That was the first time. What about after the fire?"

"Cause you needed me and I...I needed you too. I was just as alone as you. I still am..now that I lost Nikolas. I only have you and Leyla. You both mean the world to me but its scary to not have more people who really care if you're alive or not."

"You're gonna work it out with Cassadine. You're gonna end up a wife and mother. You're gonna have your own family, Nadine. Count on it."

"You don't even really like Nikolas. So why are you being his biggest fan today?"

"You like that guy. That's all that matters. Now eat your pancakes. I'm not Leyla and I'm not talking about men with you anymore."

"Well lets talk women. Who was that girl who left here pissed off last night?"

"Her name had something to do with New York. That's about all I can remember. Apple, maybe? Like The Big Apple?"

"Apple? That doesn't sound likely unless she's Gwyneth Paltrow's daughter."

"Hmm. Well I don't remember. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Wow. I hope she is not sitting by the phone waiting for you to call her. You keep this kind of behavior up and they will hang your poster up at Jake's with Beware over your face."

"That sounds like something you would do, not Apple. She was a nice girl."

"A nice girl who goes home with a stranger. You don't trip over those everyday."

"Not everyone can find a Prince."

"I lost my Prince, remember?" Her eyes got teary.

"Oh no, no, no more tears," he said, with a true male panic at the idea. He hurried over to her and started to tickle her. Nadine burst out laughing.

Matt knew he was in way over his head with her but he couldn't give her up now, even if he wanted to. There was no doubt by that cool Spring day filled with joy and pain, for both of them, that he loved his little stalker girl, and he always would.


	146. matt and nadine, part six

**His Little Stalker Girl**

**Part Six**

**July 2009**

Matt couldn't have been more surprised that Nikolas did not beg Nadine to come back to him. It turned out, from what she said at least, that he decided it wasn't fair to her to be with her when she wanted marriage and he was unsure that he could ever marry again.

Matt felt like punching his lights out. Though he didn't want them together, he also didn't want Nadine to feel like she wasn't good enough to marry.

She spent months depressed and missing her Prince. Matt stepped in and tried to boost her spirits, even agreeing to spend time with Patrick and Robin every once in a while because it made Nadine happy to think he was forging family ties with them. In truth, he loved Alyssa unconditionally but the rest of the Drakes...it was much more complicated. On most days, he liked to still believe he did not need them at all.

But, one year after meeting her, he knew he needed Nadine. There was no doubt about that.

She, unfortunately for him, got it into her head that he really needed a girlfriend. The bar scene was just bad for his karma, she said. So she started a campaign to find him a girlfriend. He argued and argued with her but ended up sitting through a miserable date with a fashion obsessed chick named Clarisse, all because Nadine set up a romantic dinner on the hospital rooftop and lured him up there under the pretense of meeting her so they could talk. He wandered right into the chick sitting there, all dressed up, so what could he do at that point? It wasn't that he ever had a problem romancing women but they all new he didn't want a serious thing. The chicks Nadine found...they wanted serious. The latest one, Serena Baldwin, was twenty one and just home from Paris. Matt told Nadine "Absolutely freaking not. Don't call her for me. Don't even mention my name to her. I'm serious."

The next day Serena left him a voicemail "I can't wait for our date at the Fourth of July picnic."

Fuming mad, Matt tracked Nadine down at the nurses station, grabbed her hand and said "You. Me. Now." He drug her on the elevator, hit the button for the ground floor and then hit stop when they had only gone a half a floor down.

Nadine asked "What put a bee in your britches, doc?"

"Didn't I freaking make myself clear with you? I'm not putting myself through another fix up by you. That Clarisse still calls me three times a week."

"She liked you. And I thought she was a lovely choice. She had a very international flair to her. I thought you would like that."

He rubbed his head, as a headache came on. "I can find my own dates."

"You never find anyone that you keep. I'm trying to help you to settle down. Be grateful someone cares."

"You can forget me ever meeting this Serena chick. And she better not show up at this hospital, I'm warning you right now."

"So you plan to stand her up for your date? That's really rude, Matty."

"I never made a date with her. You did. You date her. Tape it for me. That is what I call fun. Not me seeing her."

"Is this because she is a blonde?"

"Nadine! Just lay off it, okay."

"Cause I know you always did have something against blondes. You need to open yourself up to new experiences. What you are doing for the last year...hooking up with every brunette in a skirt you can talk into it...is not working for you."

He ground out "Not everyone."

"Do you think I never heard about you kissing Leyla the first week you moved here? Cause I heard about it and I heard about thirty other chicks too. Thirty! This can't go on anymore, Matty. Its sickening. You are embarrassing yourself and you are degrading yourself and you are...just making me really sad for you."

He let out a long breath and leaned against the wall. "This is all about you and Nikolas. You are upset that you can't have the man you want so you are out to fix my life. Well, you can't! So stop trying!"

"Don't you boss me. I'll do what I want and if you don't like it you know what you can do? Lump it, mister."

At his breaking point, he grabbed her by the arms and jerked her body against his. "You are driving me crazy, do you know that?"

She looked up and into his eyes. Hers were filled with genuine caring for him. "I want better for you."

"I can't have better!"

"Yes you can, you stupid man. You can! Let me help you."

He leaned very close to her. "You can't help me. There is only one woman I want and I will never have her."

She whispered "Who is it?"

Matt moved back from her, letting her go.

Nadine grabbed his face and made him look at her. "Don't you hold out on me. I'm your only friend in the world. I get to know everything about you."

"You want to know everything? You really want to know?" He brought his lips to hers quickly and then jerked them away again before she could really respond to him in any way. "Now you know."

She stood there, breathless and stunned.

He pushed the button for the elevator and it started up again. When the doors opened he walked off. She whispered his name but he didn't look back.

Matt walked around the corner and leaned against the wall. His hands shook and his heart raced. He knew everything with Nadine could end today. She might not want to be around him anymore knowing he was harboring feelings for her that she couldn't return and that scared the living daylights out of him.

How would he go on if he lost his little stalker girl?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes after leaving Nadine side's Matt was sitting outside the hospital on a bench when Noah walked outside. He started to walk past him, and then stopped and came back.

Matt said "You were right with your first thought. Keep walking."

"I know you don't want to pour your heart out to me."

"Damn right, I don't."

"But I saw Nadine upstairs and she seemed kinda emotional and I heard her saying your name to Robin so...you two have a falling out or something?"

"What's it to you?"

Noah gave him a pained look, that was filled with love, frustration and anger.

Matt didn't really care about Noah's feelings. He cared about his own. Standing up he yelled "No, really?! What is it to you anyway! You never gave a damn about me so don't strain yourself now."

"I'm not going to argue the past with you, Matthew. I just want to help you right now, in the present, if I can."

"Well you can't."

"If you hurt Nadine, just apologize to her."

"Do you think I would really take advice from you?"

"I know what I'm talking about. Mattie and I had our problems but we also had a lot of good years together too."

"Yeah, well, I missed out on seeing that cause I was on the other side of the country with only your hush money to keep me warm at night."

"I'll let that go cause I know you are upset right now."

"Damn right, I'm upset! There is only one person on this planet who really cares about me and I might have just lost her. What do you think you can say to make that better, Noah? Nothing, that's what."

"How about...there are other people on this planet who care about you? There's your niece and there's Robin. She's been good to you, Matthew. And so has Patrick. He's put up with day after day of attitude from you."

"Oh, give me a break. He's not perfect, so don't make him out to be."

"He's angry with me on your behalf. How can that not mean anything to you?"

"Patrick is angry about the type of man you turned out to be. He's disappointed in the father that the genetic jackpot stuck him with and so am I. But that don't make us friends. My only friend is Nadine and that's how I want it to stay. So just keep doing what you've been doing for the last year...and stay the hell out of my way. I don't want anything to do with you."

"You'll change your mind one day. I just hope I'm alive to see it." With that Noah walked off.

Matt sighed and was about to sit back down and try to figure out his confused head when he heard Nadine say, from behind him in the door way to the hospital, "He's right."

Matt turned to face her.

She went on "You will change your mind one day. Its just too tempting. A father here to love...and you push that love away...one day you won't be able to anymore."

"You don't know that. I'm good at denying myself what I know I can't have."

Nadine walked close to him and asked, in a soft and tender tone, "Matty, can we get together after work and talk?"

"No." He headed inside.

Nadine called out "So just no? No? That's it. Just no and you're gonna walk away from me? What gives you the idea that is gonna fly?"

He slowly turned around. "I don't want any part of some big emotional scene where you let me down easy. This isn't easy!" He let out a long breath, trying to calm down. "And that's okay. Just tell me if...is this a deal breaker for you, Nadine? Is it just too hard to be around me now?"

"Well its not easy at this particular second because you make everything so much more stressful than it has to be. This is just like when I first wanted to be your friend. You fought me tooth and nail. Now I want you to find the right woman and be happy, for the first time EVER in your life, and you fight me again. Now you have it in your head that I'm that right girl for you...or at least I think you do...and you won't even talk to me about why you think that. You just want to run off. Well that may be your style but it ain't mine. My Aunt Raylene didn't raise no quitter. I don't give up cause it's the hard times. So you can't either. That's my deal breaker. Don't walk out of my life...promise me."

He rubbed his head again. "Can't you tell that the last thing I want to do is ditch you?"

"Promise me."

"Nadine."

"Say you won't walk away ever. There's a whole big world out there but I don't care. I need you here so you promise me that whatever happens between us I can't lose you. Because you are one of my two essential people in this world, you and Leyla. And I can't lose another person ever again."

He simply stared at her and didn't answer. Never before had he made any promise whatsoever to a woman.

Her eyes lightened with unshed tears and filled with neediness. Her head titled to the side. His heart swelled in his chest and he just couldn't turn her down. "You got my promise."

She ran into his arms and he lifted her off her feet. Matt knew she didn't want to date him, if she did she would have said so already, but she did need him, desperately, and he needed her just as much.

He set her down and she said "We are getting together tonight. No tears on my part, I promise! Girl scout's honor. But we need to talk."

"I already know what you are gonna say."

"Well it must be wonderful to be able to read minds," she teased "Why did you waste your life on being a doctor? You could have made a fortune on a 1-900 psychic hotline. You just let me worry about what I'm gonna say. I want to hang out with you tonight so I suggest you man up and deal with it. I won't take no for an answer."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I learned that quite a while ago."

They headed back inside and made plans to meet at her apartment for dinner around eight pm.


	147. matt and nadine, last part

1**His Little Stalker Girl  
Part Seven  
July 2009**

Matt paced outside Nadine's apartment door, feeling like a fool, as he tried to decide if he should give her the flowers he picked up for her or just throw them down the incinerator. She didn't want to date him. He knew that. He was just making a jackass out of himself today, all around. From kissing her to showing up her all nervous and hopeful.

He worked hard to temper any thoughts he had about Nadine actually picking him over Nikolas. Just because she hadn't been with Nikolas in a few months didn't mean he was out of the picture. Not by a long shot. And Matt, for all his cockiness, didn't think he could beat Nikolas when it came to winning her heart. It was not about looks, money, intelligence or who loved her more. He just didn't believe Nadine ever thought of him as someone to love, while she thought of Nikolas as that from the very start.

With his heart in his throat he knocked on the door. She opened the door and he sucked in a breath. She wore a pale pink sundress. Her feet were bare. Her hair was slightly curled, definitely more effort went into it then just her usual ponytail. He wondered if this was a good sign or if she wanted to look nice to let him down.

Nadine smiled as she spotted the yellow roses he brought her. She stepped into the hall and kissed his cheek, then took his hand and led him inside. "Can I get you a drink? I chilled a bottle of that wine from that case you gave me for my birthday."

"All right."

She poured a glass for each of them and joined him on the couch. He blurted out "I've been thinking about it and I think I should apologize for kissing you."

This was certainly new territory for him. Instead of being confident and take charge and all _Who gives a damn how she feels _with a woman, he actually cared more about her than himself for the first time ever.

Nadine teased him "Oh, an apology. I've never gotten one of them from you before. I'd love to hear it in full detail but you might as well save it from when you actually do something wrong. You felt like kissing me and you kissed me. Neither one of us are involved with other people...it wasn't dirty so please don't try and make it out to be."

"You've been counting on me to be your friend for a year and I just don't want you thinking...I've been lusting after you and playing you...waiting for the day to make my move."

Nadine giggled. "Oh yeah, I'm a sex goddess. You have to play me for year to get one kiss. Come on now! I'm a farm girl from Ohio. All a guy has to do is ask."

"Now you tell me."  
She smacked his arm. "Idiot."

"Seriously...I know your heart is still with Nikolas and I don't want you thinking you have to lie to me about that. Our friendship...I just never had anything like this before and I don't want it to be over."

"You just told me earlier today you will never leave me so how can it be over? Keep your word and it will never be over. I'll always be the name you write on the line that says In Case of Emergency."

"You will be, Nadine."

She took a sip of her wine, then set down the glass and scooted closer to him. "You know, Leyla says that men and women can not be just friends. That there is always sexual tension."

"Well, Leyla is a smart woman."

"I think she's wrong. I think its possible for people to just be friends and never want more."

"Well, if I tell you how wrong you are, you will just spend every day trying to convince me you are really right, so lets just cut to the chase and just say that I agree with you."

"But I don't think we...have to just settle for friends." Nadine looked into Matt's eyes for a long moment. ". All day long I kept thinking that...I kept thinking I have nothing to offer you. Because I still do care for Nikolas. But then I started to ask myself...when am I gonna date again? And who? And I realized...there is no stranger out in the world who I can feel more for than I already do you." Her hand raised to cup his cheek. "You're the man I already love and who I already trust and already count on...and if you are sure that I can't lose you...no matter what...if this all goes to hell...if we don't work...as long as I know you will still be everything you are to be right now for the rest of my life, whether its hard or not, then..."

His breath caught in his throat as she leaned close to him and her lips brushed his. It was just a soft caress that lasted a mere fraction of a second but it was the best kiss of his life. It was Nadine laying her heart in his hands.

He cupped her face with his hands and rested his forward against hers. "How did you ever get so brave, girl? You amaze me."

"Don't you see how good you are at taking care of me? You get better and better at it everyday. I don't have anything to be scared of as long as I'm with you. You're the only man I trust now...only you."

Matt wouldn't have been surprise if his heart just burst out of his chest in that moment. His little stalker girl wanted to date him. It was a miracle. For all the times that Nadine was the one pushing him for more, now he was the one who wanted more and more and more from her. He wanted his life to revolve around her.  
He kissed her softly, over and over, and then lay back on the couch and pulled her on top of him. He fit her body against his and ran his hands through her hair, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He knew he wore a big old stupid looking grin on his face but he didn't care. He couldn't remember ever being so happy before.

She reached out and caressed his cheek. He looked down at her. Her eyes were dancing with light and joy. She whispered "You look so good happy."

"It's a good look on you, too."

"I know you are gonna think I had this planned from the second I started stalking you."

"Did you?" he joked

"My Aunt Raylene always did say If you see a good man out on the street, club him over the head and drag him home."

Matt laughed. "That sounds awful violent for your Aunt Raylene to come up with."

"Okay, so she didn't say that. But its rings true. Good men are rare. A woman can't let even one get away."

"You didn't think I was a good man. You thought I was a criminal."

"For a short while only."

He chuckled. "I know you didn't plan any of this. You didn't fall for me from the first day we met and that's cool. I didn't fall for you then either. You drove me up the wall and back down again. And sometimes you still do but...I didn't even believe in love till you came along. So, even if it's a long shot, I think its worth it to see what we can be."

_(You've got someone here wants to make it all right._

Someone who loves you more than life,  
right here.

You got willing arms  
that'll hold you tight.

A hand to lead you all through the night,  
right here.

I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
but don't you keep it to yourself.  
When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet;

the weight of the world is on your shoulders  
I know what you need.

Bring it on home to me ) (Little Big Town)

Nadine brought her lips to his and kissed him tenderly. "Matty, I know what we can be. We can be...everything. We just got to believe in it." It was only Nadine who had to work on believing because Matt had already convinced himself they were right together.

"You just don't know how much I already do believe...you're the one woman I believe in Nadine."

She laid her head down on him again and intertwined their fingers. They lay that way, talking for hours, and Matt, the player from a family of players, never once tried to have sex with her that night. He wanted to make love to Nadine, but he wanted to wait till the time was right.

For once he wanted to do something just perfect when it came to dating. He wanted perfection for her, because she deserved that. She actually made him a man...not the hard headed, selfish little boy he acted like when they met. Matt couldn't believe that one woman, who stalked him and picked him as her friend and didn't even sleep with him yet, could be the one who changed everything about him but Nadine was not an average woman, like she told him she was. Sam McCall might have been on TV, but Nadine had been wrong about Matt wanting a star like Sam. He wanted his little Stalker Girl.

**Epilogue**

September 2010

Matt was in the kitchen of the home he bought making pasta when Nadine came in the back door. She was carrying Alyssa Rose Drake in her arms. "Look who came to see her Uncle Matty."

"Hey baby girl," he said to the two year old. And then to Nadine he said "Hey beautiful," in a really low tone, as he dropped a kiss on her lips. "Where's the rest of them?"

"Their arguing at the curb about alternate side of the street parking or something. I gave up trying to explain to them that it doesn't count on the weekends. They'll figure it out and come in eventually."

"We could hurry up and lock the doors," Matt said.

"Is that any way to talk in front of your niece?"

"Okay, okay. We'll let the angry mob in. Just for you, Alyssa. Don't say Uncle Matt never did anything for you."

Alyssa yawned and held out her arms toward Matt. Nadine said "Take her. She's tired already. Why don't you put her down in portable crib? I'll take over stirring the sauce."

He took the baby and as he left the room he told her "Your Aunt Nadine tells me that like it's a request but don't let her fool you, it's a demand."

They had only been married two months but during the whole time they were planning the wedding Nadine had gradually worked to get Noah and Patrick more and more involved in it, leading to Matt having to deal with them and finally finding some common ground. It was far from perfect still but it was much better than he ever figured it could be.

By the time he made it back to the kitchen, Noah, Bobbie, Patrick and Robin were inside.

Patrick said to him "You know there's a race on tonight. So either the tv has to come into the dining room or the dinner has to go into the living room."

"Forgive him," Robin said "He's a little obsessed."

Bobbie asked "Couldn't you Tivo it?"

Matt and Patrick said, in unison, "Its not the same."

Noah said "Its better. You can fast forward the commercials."

Patrick sighed. "It has to be live to experience the full excitement. There is no getting around it. Only being in surgery is a good excuse for missing watching a Nascar race live or at least listening to it on the radio."

Nadine said "I already checked the listings. It doesn't start for forty five minutes so lets just eat and then you boys can watch your little show."

Four hours later, the race was finally over and they all headed out to their cars. Noah pulled Matt aside. "This dinner meant a lot to Bobbie."

Matt chuckled. To Bobbie, okay, he thought, knowing that Noah didn't want to say it meant a lot to him.

Matt said "It was Nadine's thing, not mine. She takes the blame or the praise."

"Well she couldn't have done it if you didn't agree."

"You would think that's true but its really not. My wife does what she wants and I go along for the ride."

"She's really good for you, Matthew."

Matt smiled. "You don't got to tell me, I know it."

Noah patted his shoulder. "Well, good. Good. You hang on tight to that one."  
"Always."

"See you at work, then. Good night."

"Night, Noah."

Matt watched as his father climbed into his car and drove off. He headed back inside and found Nadine sitting in the living room on the couch. He sat next to her. "Finally...its just me and you, how I like it best."

"Well, I hope you will reconsider that statement, cause having just me and you around here...that's about to change."

"You didn't invite someone to move in with us, did you?"

"Of course not, silly. But we will have another mouth to feed around here soon."

"Lay it on me. Who is it? Leyla? She gonna be coming by for dinner all the time or something? You know I don't mind your friend but I don't like sharing you all the time. I'm selfish when it comes to you."

"Well time to get over that, Matty." Nadine bit her bottom lip. She reached under the throw pillow and pulled out a pregnancy test. "I took this while you were watching the race. We're having a baby."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, as tears filled his eyes. They hadn't been trying at all to get pregnant but they also didn't take any measures not to while on their honeymoon. "I love you. You've given me everything...a family...a future...your love...a real life. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

She teased "Bet you're glad I stalked you now."

"Damn glad."

He kissed her and the stood up, scooped her off her feet, and carried her off to bed. He never would have known life could be so sweet if not for Nadine walking into his hospital room and saying I'm your friend. Deal with it.

She couldn't have foreseen where the road would lead them, and Matt certainly didn't either, but it ended up right where they both longed to be most...in the middle of a great big family. They were orphans no more.

Matt lay Nadine on the bed and kissed her. He bent down, pushed up her shirt, and kissed her stomach.

She whispered "For our little baby's medical files its gonna say...In Case of Emergency, please call my Daddy, Matthew Hunter."  
He smiled as his tears fell onto her bare skin. Matt crawled up the bed and pulled Nadine into his arms. "You're gonna be an amazing mother."

"Lets hope!"

"I know you will cause you're always an amazing best friend, wife, daughter-in-law, sister-in-law. You are the glue that holds this family together. You made this life for us out of your sheer force of will...cause you believed in me...in all of us really...and you didn't ever give up. You love our baby like that and there won't be a luckier kid in the world."

"This is what I always wanted...a night like this...a marriage like this...a man like you... a best friend and a lover and father for my kids. Thank you for waiting for me."

He knew she meant while she dated Nikolas.

Matt said "My life started when I met you. So thank you for stalking your way right into my world."

"Best crime I ever committed. And the only one. But you were so worth it." Nadine brought her lips to Matt's and they slowly started to make love.

(_You know,  
I know you like the back of my hand..._

I'm gonna do all that I can,  
right here.

Gonna lie with you till you fall asleep.  
When the morning comes I'm still gonna be  
right here ...

Baby, let me be your safe harbor.

Don't let the water come  
and carry you away...

You got someone here wants to make it all right.  
Someone who loves you more than life, right here.) (Little big town)

**THE END**

Thanks for sticking with this story.I certainly developed a soft spot for these two while writing this.

Sara


	148. Mercy From Heaven's Gate, Johnny Nadine

1Note- Lulu is still dating Logan during this storyline.

This was written for GH: Unconventional Couples, Write My Couple thread.

**Mercy From Heaven's Gate**

**Part One**

**December 15, 2007**

The first time she stepped foot in the big mansion on the hill in Crimson Pointe there was fire in her eyes. Nadine Crowell had come to give Johnny Zacchara a talking to and he dang well better listen up.

A guard led her through the path around the back of the house. He said "I phoned Mr. Zacchara about your arrival. He says to go on in."

Nadine burst into the room, doing her best to stay furious, and found herself in a pool house. There was an inground pool and a hot tub. Johnny was sitting in the hot tub, wearing his usual self assured grin. The world was his for the taking, sometimes he acted like that was the biggest tragedy to ever befall his life, but Nadine secretly believed he enjoyed having all the power and influence at his fingertips. He got off on it.

She did her best to not let her eyes gaze over his exposed chest. Instead she focused right on his dark eyes.

He asked, as he leaned his head back to rest on the side of the tub, "What brings you out here, Nurse Nadine?"

She waved around the paper in her hand. "How dare you! You paid for ten years of Jolene's care! You...you...can't just do that!"

"I can and I did."

"People don't just do things like that for strangers"

"Come on, we aren't strangers. You took care of my father during his stay at General Hospital. The Zaccharas appreciate your dedicated service and wanted to show you that."

"Well, thank you. But did you ever think of just sending a thank you note?"

Johnny laughed. He hauled himself out of the hot tub. Nadine bit her lip and spun away from him, with images of water dripping down his naked skin exploding in her mind.

His low voice rumbled right in her ear when he spoke next. "Go big or go home."

"Do you think this is a game? Throwing around money? Buying people's loyalty? Showing the whole world that you, with your ill gotten gains, will always be better than us little people who have to work thirty years to see the kind of money you waste away on diamond rims for your private jets?"

"Rims on my jet. Hmmm. I never thought of that. It would have to be a custom order."

She looked over her shoulder to see he had put a terry cloth robe on. She turned to face him. "Its not that I don't appreciate the fact you wanted to help me. But I can not and will not allow it. I work to pay my own way. And just because your family is fine with living off the profits of a criminal empire does not mean I am comfortable with doing the same. Because I'm not." Nadine walked close to him and said "I'm paying you back every cent."

"Then won't you just be helping to fund the Zacchara's evil criminal empire?" He smirked.

She fumed.

He chuckled. "Hey, sorry, I should have checked with you first before I paid for your sister's care but what's done is done." He shrugged. "It seemed like a good Christmas present but maybe you wanted something a little more personal, huh?"

"No," she said softly, desperate to not show any feelings she had for him, because he was not the type of man to ever, ever develop feelings for. "I didn't expect anything from you."

"I thought we're friends. Don't friends exchange gifts during the holidays?"

Friends. It was odd to think of herself, an average girl from the corn fields of Ohio, as friends with an internationally known mob prince. But she did have a sort of soft spot for him, after watching him sit by his father's bedside for weeks.

Johnny was tortured, brooding, indulged, entitled, unaware how to function in the real world where there were no servants, no handlers, no way to buy a happy ending, and where all his problems could not be fixed by either flashing some cash or pulling a gun. Nadine felt almost sorry for him. She went out of her way to chat with him, to try and understand where he was coming from, but she really couldn't understand him.

He was like a man from another world to her. She longed to be able to reach him, pull him down to earth with her where he could feel what a normal life was like, in all its pain and all its joy. But she knew better than to try. He enjoyed living off the blood money his father made, and now he was following in his father's footsteps. A path she found shameful. It made her want to run from him...in her head...but, in her heart, she only wanted to hug him and tell him there was another way he could go, another road to choose.

"You were my patient's son," Nadine said. "That's all. And now Anthony has been moved to a long term care facility so really there is no reason for us to see each other again except when I bring over my payments for Jolene's care, which might be small cause I don't make much. I know a hundred bucks here and there is like a drop in the bucket for you but it adds up when you are trying to make ends meet like I am."

Johnny stared down into her eyes. He teased her "You're planning to hand deliver the checks each what...day? Week? Month? How often should I expect to find you beating down my door and shoving money I don't want or need into my hand?"

"I could just mail it then." She stepped back, trying to escape the heat in his eyes.

He stepped forward. "And miss all this?"

"All what?" she choked out. Her eyes darted around his face. Those dark, gorgeous eyes. That sometimes sinister, sometimes just sad, grin. She would lay in bed some nights and think about him. Wonder if he was lonely too. If he ever wanted to stop being a made man and just be a normal guy. She ached for the life he lost...the one he never got to live because he was Anthony Zacchara's heir apparent.

Johnny leaned closed to Nadine. "This."

"What? What's this? I should go."

He jerked her against his body. "You should stay."

"Leave go of me!"

He let her go, chuckling.

She said "You think you can have everything you want in the world, don't you, Johnny? You got yourself all blinged out. You bought every fast car you ever laid your eyes on. Well you can't buy me. I'm not for sale. I'm sure there are some hookers on Front Street who you could get much cheaper."

He sobered up quick after hearing that. His smile faded. The walls came up. His eyes went cold. His back straightened. "Guess we had a misunderstanding about who we are to each other. You have my apologies. The guard will see you out."

She sputtered "I didn't mean to offend you, its just..."

"Go." Johnny turned away from her. He stripped off the robe and dived into the pool.


	149. nonny, last part

1**Mercy From Heaven's Gate**

**Part Two**

**December 17, 2007**

Nadine walked out of General Hospital around midnight, tired and heartsick. Georgie Jones had been found dead that night. Even though she didn't know her all that well, just from the time the younger woman spent volunteering at the hospital, Nadine felt horrible for all the people who did and for Georgie whose life was cut short. Nadine tried not to fear the serial killer on the loose grabbing her but it was near impossible to not imagine that very thing happening.

She had almost made it to her car when another car pulled up behind her. It stopped and the door opened. She reached in her purse and pulled out her pepper spray. The man was right behind her when she spun around and sprayed him. At the same time she tried to knee him in the groin but he moved away too quickly.

He threw himself on the ground, shielding his eyes. She looked down at him, ready to spray him again, when she saw it was Johnny. "What in the world are you doing sneaking up on me? Are you out of your ever loving mind? There is a killer stalking people and you sneak up at me at midnight!" She reached out and helped him up.

"Yeah, that killer, that's why I'm here. Thought you might like a ride home. I didn't know you knew so much self defense. Damn girl, you didn't need me around to protect you. I needed my guards around to protect me from you."

She chuckled. "How did you know I was getting off right now?"

Johnny ignored the question. "Want to go for a ride? I got a new car. Turns out there was one more fast one left in the world I didn't own yet." He walked around to the driver's door and looked at her from there. "Come on, hop in. I'll bring you back for your ride later."

"Are you having me watched?"

"There's this great curvy road out by my house that leads up to a bluff that overlooks Rochester airport. You ever watch planes take off and land? Claudia used to take me up there when I was a kid."

"You're having me watched!"

"Nadine, damn. Its not a crime, okay?"

"Its is a crime! Its called stalking."

"No. Its called looking out for a friend."

"Johnny." She sighed. "You hate your handlers. So why would you think I like them watching me? Its creepy."

"I just don't get you. I try to do something I think you'll like and its never right. Just tell me what you want, Nadine. Cut to the chase already!"

"I don't know what you mean."

He walked back around the car and right over to her. He eased her back against her car. The cold December air was biting, but she couldn't feel it. All she felt was the warmth of Johnny invading her space.

He brought his mouth within an millimeter of hers. She sucked in a shaky breath.

Johnny whispered "This...this is what I mean. Tell me this isn't something?"

"Its nothing."

"You are a damn liar." His mouth, very very slowly, melded with hers. Her hands immediately rose and wrapped around his neck. The kiss was sweet and slow, not the fast explosion she expected from him. It was taking or demanding anything, it was giving. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I know why you don't want me...hell, I don't blame you a bit...but I also know that I'm gonna have you. So stop busting my balls and just go for a drive with me, okay?"

She breathed out just one word "Okay."

He took her hand and walked her over to his car, opened the door for her, and after she slid in, he closed it. Johnny walked around the car and got inside. He closed his door and turned the ignition. Heat blasted over them from the heater. He took her hands in his and rubbed them, to warm her up.

Nadine loved the feel of his rough hands on her softer ones. He was everything she should run from, and she wanted to run, but she just couldn't. For all Johnny's big talk, he was needy. He needed her.

And she couldn't resist that.

XXXXXXXXX

Johnny didn't know when he fell for Nadine. It was just something that happened a little at a time over the month his father was her patient. She was kind, always there with a smile, she gave a damn about his pain. Who ever did that?

And though she hated his lifestyle and though she found his attitude of entitlement unappealing, he knew she felt the pull between them as much as he did. There was something there. Something, she was right, they should walk away from. But he never did what he should. He always did what he wanted. He wanted her.

She made him feel known. Even when she saw the ugly parts of him and called him on it, he felt more understood than he had since the day his sister left for Italy. All his teenage girlfriends fell for Johnny with the money, the connections, the big house, the indoor pool, the jet to take them to beach for a quick, dirty, hot weekend. Nadine didn't give a good damn about any of that. She wanted the Johnny he wasn't even sure he could be. The one stripped of all that, the one underneath it all.

Sitting in his car, after they got to the bluff, he leaned back, his eyes following a plane as it climbed into the night sky, and asked "You really mad about me having guards watching you?"

"I know you did it cause you were worried. I just...I don't live that way."

In a low tone, he told her "If you're my girl, you do."

All he heard in response was her ragged breathing, in and out, in and out, in and out. Finally he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were wide as she watched him. Tension grew thick in the air.

Softly he asked "Yeah?"

The corner of her mouth curved upwards.

Johnny prompted "Nadine?"

Her smile grew a little wider.

He leaned closer to her. "I think you want to be my girl."

She said "I think you're used to every girl in the world wanting to be your girl. And I might just be the first one to answer _No, thank you_, and that's killing you."

"No, thank you," he teased as he moved his mouth even closer to hers. "I dare you to say that."

Blushing she looked away. He brought his hands up to cup her face and make her look at him. "I should let you go...I'm not going to."

Her eyes locked in on his. After a long moment she said "Good."

Then Nadine brought her lips to his. The kiss was hungry and wild, as she finally let herself go and take what she wanted all along. Take the bad boy and make him all hers.

Johnny hadn't felt like he belonged to anyone in the world in years. But, on that night, he started to. Before that he thought she was hot, funny, sweet, different, wise, a breath of fresh air, someone to play the game with, someone to try and get, just to prove he could. When Nadine let down her wall and picked him back, for Johnny they became something deeper. He began to see her as someone who could be his safe harbor. He needed strong arms to fall into when his mind was splintering into madness, as it surely would do one day. He needed someone sane and better than him. He needed someone real, someone who didn't grow up in his world and didn't casually accept guns and murder as the cost of doing business. Nadine would keep him grounded. He needed her more than he could say, and he knew it.

XXXXXXXXX

Nadine had all the logical reasons in her head why she shouldn't, no she couldn't, be with Johnny. But that fell away in the moment he looked down at her and said he wouldn't let her go.

She saw such stark need in his eyes and that spoke to her soul. She knew what loneliness felt like and she knew about facing night after night of aloneness, and wondering if those nights would turn into a lifetime of the same.

Nadine had just about accepted that was what her life would be. Until Johnny.

He was a man who took what he wanted, he wanted her, and he would keep coming and coming and coming for her if she tried to tell him she didn't want him, with her lips, while her eyes said the truth Take me, Johnny, and make me yours.

His.

Finally...she just might end up belonging to someone.

As his mouth pulled away from hers, she was smiling. He brushed his hand over her cheek. "Told you."

"You know what my Aunt Raylene would call you?"

"Baby, your Aunt Raylene never met a man like me."

She laughed. "My Aunt Raylene would say you are cocky as a bull during stud season."

"Could you do me a favor? Don't ever mention your Aunt Raylene to my father. He's a literal man, he just wouldn't get it." Johnny chuckled. "And, tell you the truth, I don't either. But whatever...call me cocky. Or you could just call me right. There's something here...you and me...isn't there?"

And there it was. In the last two words. The vulnerability that made her want to fix him, save him, make him hers forever so he would never worry about being alone again.

Nadine swallowed hard, over her own fears, and said "There's something here, Johnny."

A wicked little grin curved over his lips. He moved his seat back as far as it would go and motioned for her to crawl into his lap.

Nurse Nadine, in her scrubs, ended up sitting on the lap of Johnny Zacchara, the mafia prince, and when her lips connected with his, she knew that it was right where she was supposed to be.

He needed her. And she would never turn her back on that kind of need again.

(I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothingOf all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far) ( Le Anne Rimes)

THE END


	150. In the Still of the Night, Spixie

1Note- for storyline purposes Nadine and Spinelli kissed at the Metro Court, not on the docks.

**In the Still of the Night**

She can still taste Johnny on her lips- her latest mistake, her most recent sin, another screw up to add to her already long list of them- as she lays beneath the covers next to Spinelli.

His breathing is even. There's something safe and reassuring about that. Maxie could lay awake all night, just listening to him breath, and feeling like, for once, the world is not the dangerous place that only steals away everyone she loves...every chance she has for happiness...every dream she dares to dream. The world, in this pink room, is wonderful, warm, safe. Its beautiful.

Except for tonight.

Tonight she came to bed wrapped in her secrets, lugging her fears, weighted down by the pain she has no right to feel. So what that he kissed Nadine? Obviously, Spinelli can kiss whoever the hell he wants whenever the hell he wants and Maxie really shouldn't have anything to say about it.

That is how she is supposed to feel. Those are the rules she set in place. This is the way she wanted it. She's getting all she wanted, really.

So why do tears slide down her cheek, as she eases herself as close to Spinelli's back as she can, desperate to feel his warmth?

Because he kissed Nadine, of course.

_"Jason home?"_

"Nope. Sorry. I turned on Lifetime and he fled out the door about twenty minutes ago."

Carly chuckled. "So you're still staying here then? Isn't Spinelli better yet?"

"He's getting there. You know the doctors say he can resume normal activities but what do they know? Better safe than sorry. I wouldn't want to move out too soon and have him relapse."

"Mmmm-hmm. Well, whatever works for you. That Nadine must be really understanding. If my man was cozying up with his good buddy in bed every night heads would roll. Anyway, tell Jase I stopped by."

"Wait! What?"

"What?"

"Nadine?"  
"Isn't that her name? You would know better than me who he's dating. I just saw them making out in my hotel this afternoon. Cute couple...Are you okay, Maxie? You look a little sick. Oh no. I know that look...you have a thing for him, don't you?"  
"Who? Jason? No, don't be silly! He only owns like three shirts and they are on in the same color." She grabbed her purse. "I have to go. I just remembered something I have to do. See you around, Carly!"

"Maxie! You could wait for the elevator, you know. Maxie! Whatever."

Maxie stopped in the stairwell, breathing heavily, as tears filled her eyes. Damn stupid ditzy nurse. What could anyone see in her? Really. She wore those ugly orthopedic shoes at work, didn't know how to do her face, and always pulled her hair into the messiest ponytail. And that is who Spinelli lusted after? Who he was secretly seeing at hotels?

Well Maxie didn't care. Didn't care one bit. Pulling out her cell, after she got her breathing under control, she dialed and then said "Hey, Johnny, you busy? Lulu gave me a message for you. Lets meet up so we can talk all about it."

_She rushed off to flirt with Johnny, kiss Johnny, tempt Johnny...and nearly sleep with a very drunk and pissed off Johnny, only stopping after he had already taken off his shirt and she flashed back to the first time she saw Spinelli with no clothes on, when his private eye mission went wrong._

The memory made her smile, and the thought of what she was about to do with Johnny didn't warm her heart and soul nearly as much as just thinking back on that day she spent with Spinelli. So Maxie told Johnny _"Lulu may be crazy and she may be no saint, but she loves you and...if you were sober...you'd remember you love her too much to do this."_

"Love is the biggest con the Devil ever came up with."

Maybe Johnny was right. Some days it used to feel like that. Back when she was with Kyle, so young and stupid, and when she stood by Jesse's grave, when she couldn't save Zander, when Lucky would only see her as a pill pusher and not his angel, not the one he could love back. Sometimes love felt evil.

But sometimes...when she being held by her best friend, when he dried her tears, when he said always and forever, when she heard the word Maximista fall from his stuttering lips...sometimes love felt like grace, mercy, hope, and beauty.

She's made it ugly now and that knowledge is like a snake wrapping around her lungs.

Maxie knows she should have ran to Spinelli and asked for the truth, instead of going to Johnny to drown in lies. To play out another  
scheme born in the mind of the scheming, ugly girl she thought she had left behind months ago.

Because as soon as she came back to the Penthouse, as they ate take out together on the couch, Spinelli told her about Nadine kissing him, how it wasn't real and he wasn't into her.  
Relief mixed with guilt, shame and heartbreak rolled through Maxie as she heard that.Not that she should care what Spinelli feels for Nadine. Not that she wants Spinelli for herself...expect maybe she does. Maybe she thought he was already hers. Maybe she expected him to wait forever.

But she can see now, he won't always wait. If he doesn't go looking for someone else, someone will come looking for him, eventually. Maxie will lose his undivided romantic attention.

And if they were really simply best friends that would be for the best. But the mere thought of it sets her teeth on edge. Fear steals its way into her soul.

He's hers. Hers. All hers. Isn't it?

And if she is his, then how could she be so cruel as to fall back into her old ways, and press her lips to another man's and moan for him and rip his shirt off and think about letting him into her body, think about throwing away this beautiful thing she has here at home.

Home. Jason's Penthouse in a regrettably pink room. Not the home she ever pictured loving this much, but she does.

Maxie slowly slides her arm around Spinelli's waist and then snuggles close to his back. She whisperes into the darkness "I'm sorry."

With her lips moving against the fabric of his t-shirt, Maxie pleads, softly, like a prayer to the Lord above for absolution, "Forgive me."

She will never be perfect. She will probably break his heart. But that doesn't stop her from wanting him to want only her. She would love to be strong and give him away to someone better. Its just not in her DNA to ever let go of the one she loves. Even if her love will be the ruin of him...she can't seem to stand the thought of Spinelli kicking her out of this bed and letting someone else into it.

Desperately, with tears all over her face, she starts to kiss his back, his shoulder, his neck. Spinelli stirs and rolls over. She's not sure if he is still half asleep or not but their lips find each other. Softly they kiss and he pulls her close to him. She fits against him perfectly, like she was made for him.

Their kisses are different than ever before. Not the quick, bold ones like their first days together. Not the eager, desperate, manic way they came together when the time they made love. This time its soft but hungry, and soulful.

Maxie wants this moment to go on for the rest of her hours on earth. She will gladly give up everything else...for really what else is there for her but confusion, pain, grief and turning corners to see places where people she used to love used to walk but never will again? She hates the world. Always has, since the day BJ died. She hates everything and everyone but her family and now...Spinelli, and this pink room. She loves him. She loves them. She loves this room. This room can be her everything. Its where she is better and safe and whole. Its where she feels like she belongs to him.

Home. Spinelli.

She presses her hands up under his shirt and he stills. His eyes open. She feels his eyelashes slide over her skin, before he pulls back slightly. Moonlight cuts over them. She can just barely make him out.

Though her body is throbbing, she's flushed and covered in goosebumps and her lips are aching for him to bring his to them once again, Maxie just lays there in the silence.

Spinelli asks, his voice thick and sleepy, "Forgive you for what?"

She whispers, the words flying out before she can stop them, "Not being good enough."

"Maximista..." he doesn't have to say more, that says it all. She's good enough in his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, that is all that really matters now.

Spinelli sits up and turns on the light. Maxie quickly fixes her little camisole, trying to cover herself and also look her best for him. She's sure her hair must be a mess so she runs her hand through it.

"May I ask...what brought on this...?"

She sits up and shrugs.

Spinelli stares at her for a long moment, searching her eyes, looking for all the truth she loves to hide. "What happened to you today? You're really upset, aren't you?"

Maxie looks down. "Oh, its nothing! Just one of those days when everything at work was a mess. The paparazzi are staking out Crimson and General Hospital and the press keeps ringing the phone off the hook. If Kate was around she would know what to do, but she's not, of course, so I just told them all the rumors of her being shot were greatly over exaggerated and the wedding was called off because of food poisoning but I don't think they bought it. I guess I am just feeling like a failure at work. You know how important my career is to me."

"And that is all?"

She shrugs again.

"That doesn't explain..." his hands flutter in front of him.

"I just needed you, Spin."  
He nods and lays back down. He motions for Maxie to lay down in his arms. She rests her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her, after pulling the covers up over them both. "The Jackal is sure you are doing a wonderful job keeping Crimson afloat while The Fashionista recovers."

Maxie smiles. She snuggles in closer to him. After a minute passes, she said "I kissed someone today...Johnny."  
She feels Spinelli suck in a breath and hold it but he didn't say anything.

Maxie went on "I'm not going to do that again, okay?"

"I'm sure The Blonde One will appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, if I was a better person I might really care about that but...I mean sure I don't want Lulu to crack even more than she is...but that wouldn't stop me, you know?"

"I guess so. So what will stop you?"

"It didn't feel right...kissing Johnny." Long moments passed and then Maxie added "It didn't feel like kissing you."

"Oh."

Maxie starts to shiver slightly. She closes her eyes and presses herself even tighter against Spinelli. He runs his hand over her hair in a soothing motion.

"Maxie..."

"Hmmm?"

"I won't kiss anyone else either."

Her body shudders with pent up emotion as she looks up at him and said "Okay. That sounds good."

He slowly brings his lips to her, holding her face reverently, and when they kiss this time she doesn't worry about what will happen later, like she always did before, she just lives in that moment, loving him as best she can.

Maxie knows she will always be imperfect, more wrong than right on most days, more broken than whole always. But in Spinelli's eyes she does not feel like the imperfect, ugly mess she was last year. It's the secret she learned the first time she ever kissed him...he can make her feel like she's beautiful, she's chosen, and best of all...she's different. And that is a miracle she just can't let go.

THE END

We have prompts every week at Soap Fan Fiction. This is my entry for this week.


	151. Doll Baby, Logan and Nadine

1**Nadine and Logan**

**1000 word challenge**

**Week Three Prompt for **_If Only in My Dreams, Unconventional Pairings_

**Prompt: He didn't know he was a father, till now.**

**Doll Baby**

Getting bashed upside the head by a wrench will make a man think about his life.

Logan Hayes learned that the hard way. One hard wack by his girlfriend and suddenly she wasn't his girlfriend anymore, he was back to just being the loser who kept bothering her, and worse than that, she had already replaced him with someone richer and more powerful than he could ever hope to be.

Wasn't that just his luck?

On his first day home from the hospital, as he sat on the couch waiting for someone, damn it anyone, to stop by to check on him, his mind drifted back in time to the only woman he ever dated who he knew without a doubt really did love him.

He didn't do right by her. Ran off to join the army behind her back, leaving her high and dry without even a good bye. He'd been a first rate asshole...and she had been an angel in blue jeans to him. Heaven on earth. Too good for him to believe in, too good for him to stay with, too special for him to destroy.

Logan met her when he was traveling around the country, staying wherever his truck stopped, after he got in some trouble with the law in and had to get the hell out of Texas for a while. She had a studio apartment above a laundry mat. He sweet talked his way into her bed over a one hot three day weekend, even though she didn't seem like the type who would go for that. The way her eyes lit up at the sight of him, no one before or since, ever did that.

She was everything he ever wanted, and everything that he was afraid he would screw up. Easier to leave and throw himself in front of bullets daily.

Logan took out his wallet, wincing in pain as he did, and opened it. He dug through old receipts, found her phone number on a faded slip of paper, and picked up the phone. He didn't know why it was today, after four years of never checking in on her, but it was.

Today he needed Nadine.

She probably had a husband- a rich, powerful, sane man- everything Logan could never hope to be. If she did, he would be happy for her, but he just had to hear her voice one more time.

She answered after a few rings. Her tone sweet as sugar. "Hello?"

"Hey," the single word was soft and teary.

A long moment passed. "Logan?"

"Uh...yeah, its me. How are you, girl? Just got to thinking about you and thought I'd drop you a line. How's life in those Ohio cornfields? Thrilling as ever, huh?"

"Oh my God."

"I know its been a while, but I've been traveling. Never stay in one spot too long."

"Aunt Raylene warned me not to fall in love with a rolling stone but I just couldn't listen. All I could hear was doll baby darling sweetie pie. So, tell me, why did you finally look over your shoulder and remember the woman you left in a cloud of dust?"

"Oh, don't be that way. We were good friends once. Lets be friends again."

She choked out "Friends? Are you smoking something?"

"You got a man?"

"What I have is a three and half year old little girl who would love to know where the hell her Daddy disappeared to. That's what I have, Logan!" She slammed down the phone.

He sat there in stunned silence. Did she just say she had his baby?

_What did I do? _Logan asked himself. _I ditched my kid! _

With shaking hands he called her back. She snatched up the phone on the first ring. "LOGAN!"

"Yeah, its me."

"Oh, hell's bells, I thought you wouldn't call back.You ticked me off but...I shouldn't have hung up because...well...are you gonna come see your daughter or what? This isn't about me. I know you don't need me in your life, duh...you ran from me like a hound dog on the hunt and never looked back...but our girl needs her Daddy. I would have told you sooner but I had no idea where you might be or any of your people's names or where you grew up. I should have been asking more questions back then and not just necking with you in your truck by the river. But, what's done is done, I was a foolish girl then...lovesick and crazy about that boy who I thought needed me to help him be happy...but I'm not that anymore. I'm a mama now. So whatever caused you to call me...I'm gonna say it was fate. Because just this morning our girl asked if her Daddy was ever gonna come meet her. So is he, Logan?"

With tears streaming down his face, he asked "What's her name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan paced around Rice Park, nervous as hell. He had offered to fly to Ohio and see Nadine, but she said her sister was working in Port Charles and she would love to catch up with Jolene.

He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Nadine was walking toward him, her hand holding the hand of a little blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Logan fell in love with his daughter and her mama right there and then. All he had to offer them was his imperfect, damaged heart but it was all theirs for the taking.

"Hey, darlin, you look good," he said, as he kissed Nadine's cheek. Then he bent down in front of his daughter. "Hi...Carlene."

"Hi," she said shyly. But her smile was wide and sure. She was right where she was meant to be. Logan might be terrified of taking care of her, but she was already confident in his ability to do so.

He was her Daddy, and that's all she really needed to know.

_THE END_


	152. Anything for the Girl, RebeccaLucky

**Anything For the Girl**

**March 2009**

He beat on her door in the middle of the night. Hell if he knew what time it was. But it was late. Way too late to be waking up a stranger.

But that is exactly what Lucky intended to do.

He was gonna wake up Rebecca Shaw and figure this damn thing out once and for all. With whiskey on his breath, and hell raging in his mind, he pounded on her door as Emily's name fell from his lips. He muttered it over and over, though he felt like screaming it at the top of his lungs.

Everything told him to let this go. And he wanted to. He tried. But he couldn't.

"EMILY!"

A neighbor in the apartment building pulled open his door. "Kindly shut the hell up out here, would ya? Some of us got to work in the morning, you hear what I'm saying?"

Whipping out his badge, Lucky staggered a few steps across the hall to the stocky, short middle aged man who wore only boxers and a white t-shirt. "PCPD. Get the fuck back into your apartment. Now. You hear what I'm saying?"

"Lucky."

Her voice broke the tension filled moment, and he turned around, as the neighbor's door slammed shut.

Lucky swallowed hard. He took in her face, all the familiar lines and curves, the dark deep eyes that used to be so soft and understanding, the lips that used to smile so bright for him. Without saying a word, he moved across the hall and took hold of her face, gently caressing her cheeks.

Rebecca murmured "Stop doing this to yourself..." but it was too late he was already bending to bring his lips to hers. To find out once and for all who she really was.

Because if there was one thing Lucky would never forget....it was how Emily kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She had slowly watched him disintegrate before her eyes over the last month. So much so that if she had any choice in the matter, Rebecca would have up and left Port Charles rather than ever run into Lucky Spencer again.

The day they met, he was a sane, wholesome, family man, from what she could tell and what everyone at the hospital told her. He didn't hit the bars all the time. He damn sure was not a criminal. He didn't dig up graves in the middle of the night and have to be pulled off coffins before he ripped them open. He didn't talk about conspiracy theories and curses and vow to hunt down Helena Cassadine if it was the last thing he ever did. He took care of his kids, and did right by his ex-wife, and was a good cop.

But she ruined all that. By walking into his life wearing his best friend's face.

__

"Emily?" his voice was soft, but so excited. His eyes swept up and down her and when they met hers again, his were lit up with joy.

She had walked out of a coffee shop on Front Street and he had been walking in.

Not more than ten seconds later, she was in his arms. He lifted her right off the ground. "EM! Oh my God."

She struggled to get out of his arms, pushing hard at his chest. "Look, you got me confused."

He touched her arm. "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Are you?" She jerked her arm away from him. "Hands off."

"Emily.....you don't know who I am, do you? Its okay. I'm your friend. Its me. Lucky. Remember? Pixie sticks. The Four Musketeers."

Rebecca seriously started to fear for her safety, so she backed away from him. "I said you got me confused, got it? Now get out of my way, I got places to be."

She tried to walk around him.

"Wait, Emily, just wait." He took hold of her hand.

"Man! What the hell are you on? I'm not your chick, got it?"

"Then who do you think you are?"

She gave him a very annoyed look and said "The woman who's gonna have your ass serving jail time if you don't stop putting your damn hands on me!" She pulled away and walked off.

The last thing Rebecca needed was someone snooping around her life. But that is exactly what Detective Spencer started doing. He held nothing back either.

The hospital computer was hacked for her personal file. Her apartment was wired with listening devices...that had not gone over well when she found them and realized they could have been there for weeks. Her boss was pissed off, to say the least. Lucky could have been killed for that little mistake, but Rebecca convinced her boss that would only lead to a messy investigation that they didn't need to be linked to.

She thought she was pushing Lucky back. Convincing him that there was no way that she was his Emily- give her a break. She remembered every day of her life, and it wasn't lived in any mansion or as any princess. If it was she wouldn't have to pop pills to keep from shaking. She wouldn't be stuck in this fake life she hated. She wouldn't be at the mercy of her boss.

She wasn't his beautiful, lost Emily. She was a cold hearted, selfish bitch who would do anything to get her next fix. And that is what put her in this mess to begin with. She had already ruined her life, ruined her sister's life, and now she even ruined Lucky's.

He might lose his badge for breaking every law in the book to prove what he so wanted to be true, but it never would be. Maybe if she was Emily, it would all be okay for both of them. His Emily sounded like the kind of woman who would always be loved by her friends and family, and especially, by him. He would never have gone so far for her if that wasn't true.

__

She moaned as she woke up. She was laying on a bed. "Where...ugh...where am I?"

Blinking her eyes open, for one quick second she thought this was the last day of her life, but then she saw Lucky. Even though he kidnaped her, she let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him, then asked "You're kidding me, right?" Rubbing her aching head she sat up. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe."

"I'm gonna need more of an answer than that."

"The apartment over my dad's old Blues Club."

She looked at the shabby furniture and garish colors on the walls. "Classy."

Lucky was standing at the end of the bed. "I'm sorry I had to do it this way. I'll understand if you feel like smacking me right now. But Em-"

"Come on, man! Come on! We've gone over this for weeks straight now. I'm not your chick. What do you want? A blood oath to prove it?"

"Something like that."

Rebecca crawled out of the bed, stretching her arms. "So, what now? We stay here till you convince me I am really your Emily? You know how bad this is gonna look when the commissioner finds out? Another front page headline is coming your way, Detective. What? You didn't get off enough on the last three? Maybe you can get fired instead of just suspended."

"What happens to me doesn't matter. What matters is that you know the truth."

She got right in his face. "I know the truth, man. I know the kind of chick I am. I'm not your sweet, loving, good hearted Emily. Look at me. Really look at me."

"I am."

"I'm not anything like her. You can live in your little dream world all you want. Go for it. Knock yourself out. But I'm done. I'm out of here. Don't even think about putting your paws on me to stop me."

Rebecca grabbed a paperweight and held it like a weapon, ready to bash him over the head. She knew Lucky was no real danger to her though. Obsessed with his dead friend Emily- yeah. But he was a cop, and he was actually pretty gentle, coming to her day after day with tears in his eyes, begging her to remember this or that or just listen to him. But she didn't have time to waste on him. Her boss wouldn't put up with that shit.

Rebecca made it to the door of the apartment but it had a deadbolt on it. "Open it up, Spencer!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that yet. Because when the truth comes out you will be in more danger than you have been since this all started, and you're gonna need protection."

"And that's what you are? My protection? The friendly local kidnaping bodygaurd. That's really a new one, man. You need your head checked."

She ran to the window. Bars were on them. She started cussing him out.

He didn't say a word back but instead sat down, with his cell phone on the table next to him. "There's food in the kitchen. Clothes in the bathroom. Make yourself at home, Em."

"At least call me my damn name."

"Fine. Make yourself at home, Rebecca."

She sighed in frustration. "Come on. What is the point of this. No matter how long we stay locked in this room together nothing's gonna change. I'm not her! The damn DNA test proved it. What are you? Thick or something? DNA don't lie."

"Sometimes it does."

"You're gonna end up in a padded room. I hope you know that."

"Maybe."

She let out a scream. He said "Em, please, calm down. I promise this will be over soon."

She screamed at the top of her lungs again. Then asked "Let me guess, no one can hear me?"

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you."

"You aren't scaring me, Detective. You are pissing me off. I have a life to lead and you are becoming a major thorn in my ass."

"You're right and you can get back to your life...your real life....just as soon as the DNA results come back. I had a new test run, by someone I trust this time."

"You are setting yourself up to look like a fool."

"I'll take that chance for you."

"Not for me, for her."

"For you."

When the phone rang, hours later, and the results were that Rebecca was not Emily, she could see the devastation on his face. For a second she wanted to hug him. Hell, she was much worse of a person than him. His grabbing her was only to save her, in his mind at least. All the stuff she did was because she a junkie and a loser.

Too much a screw up to ever bring another person into her life again.

So when Lucky unlocked the door, Rebecca said "This is it. Me and you meeting every day to talk about Emily and how much you miss her. That's over. Keep your distance this time. Or else I will file charges on you, count on that, Officer."

He couldn't stay away from her though. And obviously he couldn't stop believing she was really Emily because here he was at her door in the middle of the night, his lips firmly pressed to hers, his mouth warm and soft, his body hard, all his muscles molding against her soft curves as the kiss grew from something tender to something desperate with need. Rebecca gave in to the kiss and started to kiss him back.

They both needed to feel a connection. Hope. Redemption for five freaking seconds. All the things Rebecca knew would never be a part of her life again.

Slowly she pulled away from him and, looking up into his eyes, she whispered "See? I'm not your chick."

She expected him to cry, wasted on whiskey as he was. To rail at God. To tell her that it wasn't fair or right that she got to look so much like someone better than her in every way. But Lucky didn't do any of that.

Instead a small smile curved his lips. "Sorry for bugging you....Rebecca. I'll get out of here now. This won't happen again, promise."

"Make sure it don't."

"I promise it won't," he said softly, as his smile grew.

She shook her head in confusion. "What? What's your deal now? Are you one of those happy drunks?"

"Yeah," he breathed out the word. "Get back to bed, okay? Sorry for waking you up and all this."

"Yeah, well, Spencer, you are even more determined than your brother. He caught on pretty quick but you...takes a hell of a lot more than a couple DNA tests to make you see the truth, don't it?"

"But I see the truth now and, I promise ya, its all gonna be okay."

"You make a lot of promises, don't ya? Do you keep all your promises?"

"I try to."

"Then Emily was a lucky woman to call you her best friend." She gently pushed at his chest. "Now get out of my apartment and let me sleep. And don't come back in two hours talking about how I'm your chick again, got it?"

"I got it."

She closed the door to him wearing a little half smile, his clothes wrinkled , his eyes red, his hair a mess, but looking like the sexiest man to stumble into her mess of a life in as far back as she could remember. And she could remember every day since kindergarten. Rebecca just wished she didn't.

She wished she was his Emily.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucky slowly made his way back down the stairs, staggering a little and into his cab.

"You strike out, buddy?" the cabbie asked.

"No. I got just what I went there for."

"Oh yeah? That was quick. She must be a spitfire, huh?"

"She's....." he couldn't help smiling "my best friend."

And sooner, rather than later, he would prove it and give Emily Bowen Quatermaine her life back.

****

THE END

_____

Author's Note:

This is my version of what I would make Rebecca's storyline.

Background:

Emily was kidnaped by Helena. But Em never saw Helena. She woke up, severely drugged with her memories gone, and had new memories implanted by someone who works for Helena. That person told Emily she is Rebecca Shaw, a former drug addict who was in withdrawals. They explained that if she didn't do every single thing they wanted then her sister would be killed. Because of all the implanted memories, Rebecca believes all of this.

She can remember growing up, getting hooked on drugs, her sister being kidnaped, everything. She believes that she messed up a drug deal and that is why her sister is being held by a powerful mob family. Rebecca hates herself for letting that all happen so when she is offered drugs again, pills, she gladly takes them. These pills keep her real memories suppressed but she thinks they are pain pills.

Everyone in Port Charles, after the first few weeks, and a DNA test that shows Rebecca is not Em (the results are changed) believe Rebecca is someone new. Everyone but Lucky.


	153. White Horse, Georgie Jones

**Revisionist history.**

**Premise-**__Georgie Jones was kidnaped by Diego Alcazar, ending his TMK spree on December 17th 2007. More than a year passes before she can make it home again. This is the story of how that one event changes things in the lives of Logan, Cooper, Maxie, Mac and Jason.

This story will have **harsh language**, **extreme violence, and adult themes. **

**White Horse**

(_525,600 minutes._

_525,000 moments so dear. _

_525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee._

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. _

_In 525,600 minutes -_

_how do you measure a year in the life?_

_  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love._

_  
525,600 minutes! _

_525,000 journeys to plan. _

_525,600 minutes - how can you measure the life of a woman or man?_

In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried?

_In bridges he burned or the way that she died_?) (Rent)

**Chapter One**

Crouched down in the heavy brush of overgrown, unruly jungle Logan Hayes body twitched as adrenaline raced through him. They were so close, after so damn long.

Georgie was right behind that stone wall. Protected by an army of guards, killer dogs and God knows what other kinds of security. It could be suicide to try and get past all that.

But he didn't come this far to go home empty handed.

It burned like acid on his tongue to imagine what that freak might have done to Georgie over the last year. Logan knew that Cooper's first choice was to haul Diego back to Port Charles for some good old American-style justice.

Hell with that.

Logan will see that man dead before the sun sets on another day in Venezuela. The plan was to wait till dark to go in but Logan felt like he couldn't wait another second, let alone hours.

He started to stand up. Jason Morgan's hand shot out and put a death grip on Logan's arm.

Through clenched teeth Jason whispered at him "Can you handle this or not?" before he tossed Cooper an annoyed look that clearly said they should have left Logan back in Port Charles.

Jason has always considered Logan nothing but a hot head with anger management issues.

Logan really didn't give a fuck what Jason thought or said. Screw Jason and his _my way or no way _attitude. Cooper's cousin worked Logan's last nerve and he always had, since before they ever even knew that Coop and Jason were related. The bad blood started way back when Logan worked for Sonny and Logan had been sure Jason was five seconds away from sinking a bullet behind his ear for ditching his gaurd duty of those little Corinthos' brats.

But how Logan felt about Jason didn't really matter. All that mattered was saving Georgie. Jason has the motivation- revenge for his sister's death- and the resources they needed to get this far. Starting with that computer geek with a circuit board like brain, Spinelli, who figured out that Diego was accessing his father's bank accounts and allowed them to follow the money trail straight to South America.

It took more than thirteen months though before anyone even realized the Text Message Killer was Diego Alcazar, or that Georgie's disappearance was even related to the case. There had been many false leads and dead ends to chase down for most of the year.....wasting time that Georgie didn't have....sending Maxie deeper and deeper into herself....it pissed Logan the hell off that they couldn't figure out the truth sooner.

Diego hadn't been on anyone's radar though. He was supposed to be a dead man.

After today, he would be.

XXXXXXXX

"More coffee?" Diego asked Georgie as they sat at opposite ends of a grand twenty foot long Honduran mahogany table in the mansion.

The butler stood by, ready to pour the beverage.

"No, thank you."

"I have to go into town today. Do some banking. Speak with some contractors about building that writer's studio you want on the east lawn. I'll be home too late for dinner. I'm sorry."

"That's fine."

It was strange what a person could get used to. How terror and hate could be overcome for the sake of survival. How good of a liar an honest girl could become.

Georgie now lived every moment as a masquerade. Only in her own head could she scream at Diego that he was a monster who should die, could she beg for her Dad to rescue her, could she cry for her Mom to hug her and make all the pain disappear. But she knew by now none of that was going to happen.

At first it had been ugly. She was knocked out at the park, picked up by him and carried to his car, and when she woke up she was on a private jet over Mexico. Everything she knew about her life was over in an instant.

_Georgie's eyes drifted open. The room spun around her. She kept blinking until it finally came into focus and she realized she was in the cabin of a luxury airplane. Letting out a moan of pain she heard his voice before she saw him. _

"_Its okay. You're safe."_

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Pushing herself upright, her head whipped around and she spotted him standing in the back of the cabin. "It can't be....you're dead."_

_A boyish, almost sweet, smile curved over his mouth. "Don't believe the rumors."_

"_How?" The word tripped off her tongue as her heart raced and her mind tried to comprehend what was happening to her._

_Diego started toward her, still smiling, "It's a miracle. Our miracle now."_

_She looked all around. " You kidnaped me?"_

"_I didn't want it to work out this way. You have to believe that. You were never supposed to be involved in this. But when I saw you in the park...I had to touch you. I wasn't going to hurt you, I swear. Then you ripped off my mask and saw my face..." he walked closer and she flinched._

_Diego stilled and his face went hard. "You're scared of me."_

_Georgie swallowed. Her breathing became shallow. "Please take me home."_

_His hand slammed down on a seat. "You're home is with me from now on!" _

_A second later he smiled again. His anger gone like a flash but his message clear: there was no way to escape without getting hurt. Very hurt._

Soon Georgie learned that they could do this all the easy or the hard way. She could fight him....and get locked in a little room under the stairs, be hungry and dirty and terrified again....or she could smile and say she understood. She was the only one who understood him.

And, while she worked him, she could try to get access to a phone to call home.

But there were no phones on the whole compound except the one Diego kept in his pocket, which he locked in a safe every night. And it would be impossible to run away. They were hundreds of miles from any town, according to what she overheard the gaurds saying in Spanish when they thought she couldn't understand. There were nine hundred and three steps from the patio doors to the thirty foot high tall stone wall, and if she made it that far and then over it without getting shot or captured, all that was beyond it was a jungle full of animals and rebel forces involved in the local drug cartel.

She was good and trapped. For now. Maybe forever.

By a man who swore she was the love of his life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thank God for her job. Without it Maxie would have nothing to distract her. Keep her from completely losing her mind while Cooper was out of town. She hated when the army made him go back for weekend maneuvers. Just the thought that they wanted him to stay prepared to be deployed again...it made her shake with fear, and rage with anger.

No one, and she meant no one, on this earth will take Cooper from her.

In all those bad, long winter months after Georgie disappeared he was the one who helped her chase down clues, who held her while she cried, who stood next to her in the morgue when the attendant pulled back the sheet on a Jane Doe.

If not for Cooper she would be a bigger mess than she was now. But even Cooper couldn't fix everything. Nothing would ever be right until Maxie had answers to what became of her sister.

Had someone killed her and buried the body?

At first that had been unthinkable but as the days went by it became a more and more realistic possibility. It wasn't what she wanted to believe. But Maxie Jones-the jaded, bitter, broken woman with the borrowed heart- knew there were no odds in buying into fairytales. Still there was a small part of her that wouldn't completely believe Georgie was dead until she had proof.

The rest of her though....all those parts that were more fear than hope....were sure she would never wake up from this nightmare again. At first, in the early summer when too much time passed and all the leads were drying up, she turned to alcohol and late nights in any bar that wouldn't kick her out. She'd call Logan or Sam to pick her up, not wanting Cooper to see her that way, or fall into a cab and crawl her way inside of Mac's house.

He would carry her up to bed and not tell her she was a disappointment who was messing up her life with too much booze and bad decisions. She figured that was because she was the only daughter he had left. The standards were a lot lower now.

The only thing that stopped her from that downward spiral, that willing descent into numbness, was when she was hired to work at Crimson. Running around taking care of Kate's errands kept Maxie from thinking too hard during the day. Late nights in the office kept her distracted until dinner. When she didn't eat.

Instead she told Cooper she got something earlier and begged him to take her dancing or to listen to music or something. She didn't care where they ended up as long as it was somewhere loud. She couldn't go back home to the house with a room that still had Georgie's school books on the desk, right where she left them, and her hair clips on the dresser and her acceptance letter into the studying abroad program waiting for her. She couldn't move in with Cooper because then she would be enjoying her life too much- and she didn't deserve to do that without Georgie around. She could only fake a smile but not allow herself real happiness.

She had to keep moving. Never slow down because if she did then she would remember Georgie was gone and all her efforts to find her had failed. It had been a roller coaster for months, every time a lead failed she sunk lower and lower, while her smile became less real and the weight fell off her body.

It wasn't that Maxie gave up though. She got updates from Jason all the time about his investigation- he seemed to believe the Text Message Killer could be the same person who took Georgie- but his answers were always less than informative. He would never stop looking for the man who killed his sister though. And in that process they might get the answers to if the TMK hid Georgie's body somewhere.

The only thing Maxie was sure of was that Georgie would never walk away from her life. And if she was alive she would have found a way to get word to them by now. She was the smartest person Maxie knew. And tough as nails.

That left only one logical conclusion.

It was the one that sent Mac into a depression and that made it near impossible for Maxie to get any food past her lips.

Her cell phone rang. "I'm coming. I'm just about done here at the coffee shop. I know I'm late, Kate, but this place is packed this morning. I'll be there in eight minutes. Nine tops."

Just as long as she kept moving she wouldn't have to think. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't fall apart today.


	154. part 2

**Revisionist history. Harsh language. Extreme violence. **

**White Horse**

**Chapter Two**

**Late February 2009**

The three men were crouched at the edge of the jungle, checking out the Alcazar compound, with automatic weapons in their hands.

Jason wondered if he was gonna have to cold cock Logan to get him back in the truck. He should have known better than to let Cooper talk him into dragging along this punk ass kid who had never made a good decision in his whole fucked up life.

But Cooper believed in Logan. Jason had allowed that judgement to overrule his misgivings but already Logan was starting to worry him.

They landed in South America at dawn (using fake passports so as to not alert anyone in the Alcazar organization that they were in the country) then made their way in a rickety old truck about five miles from the compound, slipped into the jungle and got as close as they could to conduct surveillance. They wouldn't try to go into the mansion until after dark- with a small force of their own comprised of hired local men, guns blazing.

It was not a one man job, not by a freaking long shot.

Now that they were here - so close to where Georgie most likely was, if she was still alive- Logan wanted to just go into the mansion and get it over with. Right here. Right now. Jason shook his head at how foolish that would be.

Logan wanted to be a hero?

He could go back to Iraq and be a hero there. Jason would actually think the guy did something decent if he did that. But _here._...here Jason was in charge....and _here _they didn't need any heros and they sure as hell did need not need any reckless asshole scaling a wall in broad daylight, giving away their position, and getting all of them executed before lunch time.

Jason had a family to get back to. If Logan fucked that up he was gonna be beat within an inch of his life...assuming Jason lived long enough to do that.

A minute earlier Jason had nodded behind him, indicating that it was time to head back into the jungle, but Logan seemed to be lost within his own mind.

Logan stared at the stone wall in front of them with his eyes blazing with anger. The automatic weapon in his hand was clutched so hard that his knuckles were a stark shade of white. He was even shaking slightly.

Unstable. That was Jason's assessment. He had heard from Lulu and Spinelli that Logan had a hairline temper. Logan better not even think about straying one little freaking inch from their plan or else he was gonna be limping out of this jungle a bruised and bloody man.

Cooper bumped his shoulder against Logan, jarring the dark haired man slightly out of his maniac eyed zone. Coop whispered "Time to go. For now."

Logan tensed.

Jason got ready to knock him out and carry him into the jungle, then back to their truck. Five freaking miles. And if he had to do that he was handcuffing Logan to a pole and leaving him there until they were done at Alcazar's.

Logan nodded at Coop, their eyes locked on each other seeming to silently convey a whole conversation without saying a word, and then Logan slowly got to his feet and, bent slightly over, jogged back toward the cover of the deeper part of the jungle.

XXXXXX

There were times that Lucky Spencer really hated his job. He became a cop to try and save the women he cared about most from danger. And he still wanted that.

But sometimes there was no way to save them. Like he couldn't save Emily from the Text Message Killer.

Still his job was the best way he could help make the world a little safer. Make it a little better for the women he loved who were still alive. Though, on days like this, sometimes his job really sucked.

Holding his arm, Lucky led Mac Scorpio into the squad room at the PCPD. At the sight of their former commissioner in cuffs every cop in the room fell silent.

Cruz stood up and walked over. His nodded toward the cuffs and said, in a soft but tense tone, "Are those necessary?"

Lucky whispered "I pulled him over for swerving. He...passed...the field sobriety test."

The smell of alcohol coming off of Mac made it clear that was a damn lie. But the thin blue line was not about to break- not when it came to him.

Mac said, slurring his words, "Its okay, boys. I'm okay! It was just a bad day."

December 17th had been another bad day in Mac's world. That was when one drink led to twenty. He had already given his job over to David Harper by that point. He didn't give a damn about trying to catch gangsters anymore- especially since they always got off because of their high priced lawyers.

He left his job to search for Georgie full time.

But months and months on the road led no where. Until he ended up in a hospital, somewhere outside of San Antonio, suffering from chest pains. He came back to Port Charles, defeated and depressed, and fell into a bottle not two weeks later.

Cruz said "Harp is out in the field. Lets use his office."

They would get Mac sobered up. Write him some tickets for reckless driving. Take him home. Stay with him till Maxie or Robin came by. Try and talk to him. But what could they say?

His daughter had disappeared one night days before Christmas a year back. There was nothing that could make it any better for Mac unless Georgie came home alive and well.

But they knew the odds against that. It was long past the first forty-eight hours, and that meant the chances of every finding even her dead body were slim to none. It was the not knowing though that was slowly killing her father.

The horror of not knowing what had become of his little girl.

XXXXXXXX

She could go anywhere she wanted in the house now.

At first it hadn't been that way. But Georgie learned how to smile through the fear. How to not cringe when he kissed her cheek. How to make Diego believe that she felt just like he did: that they were lucky to have this second chance together.

Standing in the kitchen, she washed the dishes from breakfast. The maids always tried to shoo her away but she enjoyed having something to do to pass the time.

Diego walked up and placed his hands on either side of the sink, trapping her there. She could feel the heat of his body pressing against her. His movements were not threatening though.

He wouldn't threaten the woman he loved. Unless she made him. And Georgie had long ago stopped giving him any reason to think she was unhappy living there.

Sometimes she wished he would die. An aneurysm. Quick. Painless. He would just fall over and be gone from the earth.

Would his gaurds scatter when they knew there was no more paychecks waiting for them? Would she be able to beg for her life and freedom? It was her only hope: Diego dying suddenly one of these days. Because as long as he was alive, she was his captive. His soulmate. His girlfriend, in his mind. His wife, in his heart, as he's told her more than once.

Luckily he was trying to woo her slowly. So he hadn't pushed the issue of them sleeping together.

Instead he brought her flowers. He read her poetry. He took her for walks around the grounds.

She remembered how much she used to dream about him being the boy for her. But he wasn't that boy anymore. He was a killer. He was a man ruled by some kind of sickness she couldn't even comprehend. He left sometimes for a few hours. Did he kill more women then?

Georgie shuddered whenever she thought about it but she had to hold that shudder inside because it would risk her own life to let Diego see it. He might truly love her but there was something broken inside of him that allowed his temper to flame, and his hands to wrap around a throat, and choke the very life out of a woman as she murmured in fear, her eyes wide and begging for mercy.

There was only one woman Diego didn't have it in him to kill- and Georgie was grateful for that bond he felt they shared. But she knew if she ever told him how she really felt about him...it might not be back to that dark room beneath the stairs for more punishment....it might be to a hole in the backyard.

She did not dare fool herself about what he was capable of. Diego Alcazar was a serial killer. Her heart broke when she first learned that but now her heart was a lot harder. Her school girl fantasies about him had shriveled up and died somewhere over Mexico more than a year back.

The day that he stole her away from the only people on earth who really knew her at all.

Diego brushed a kiss on Georgie's cheek, as they stood in the bright sunny kitchen. "Have a good day,

"You too."

"I'll miss you."

She turned and looked him right in eyes and smiled brightly. "Hurry home."

Diego's lips curved into a smile as he stepped back. "I'll bring back some of those chocolates you like, okay?"

"Thank you."

She was the perfect little woman for him. Demure. Kind. Thoughtful. Serene. Accepting of the situation now. At least that is what he saw.

But deep inside she was a seething ball of fury and fear. Sometimes she wondered why she was even trying to stay alive....if this is what was going to be the rest of her life? Was it even worth living at all?


	155. part 3

**White Horse**

**Chapter Three**

**Late February 2009**

Finding Georgie Jones had became Logan's obsession. The one reason he woke up in the morning feeling like his life had any meaning at all.

Maybe he was using her as some sort of redemption. It wasn't like Coop hadn't flat out said as much to Logan- on the days when Logan got a little too pissed off to think straight anymore, his frustration over a lead gone bad making him slam his fist into a wall or window.

Maybe he did think of finding her as his way to make his life worth a damn. So what?

In the end it didn't matter if Logan was doing this just for Cooper's sake, or because it twisted his heart in knots to see Maxie starving herself, or because focusing on Georgie made it so he didn't have to focus on the fact that his own life was a mess. Every time Scott so much as glanced at him Logan could feel the disappointment washing off his father in waves. He wanted Logan to do more with his life then get involved in petty crimes like stealing cars and stripping them for parts, or driving them to the wharf in Rochester to ship oversees. Even though Logan swore his job at Jake's slinging drinks was legit, Scott knew better. Everyone did.

Logan could have went straight when Anthony fired him, but he wasn't made for a life of being poor and powerless. It was as simple as that. He had burned too many bridges with Jason and Sonny to work for them again, he wasn't about to became a boy in blue- like Coop, and Anthony was no longer in need of a nurse since he regained the ability to walk.

There weren't that many jobs left in the city where he could do what he did best. Carry a gun and get into dangerous situations.

Coleman offered one and Logan jumped at it. A bartender some nights. A thief on others. It was a way to make a fast buck. Even if it also made Logan feel like the low level street hood everyone assumed he was.

Searching for Georgie, though, made him feel like a better man.

As he sat in the old, broken down truck that Jason had bought for 500 bucks that morning (to blend in with the locals) Logan asked "When do we go in?"

"When I say so," Jason answered.

Logan gritted his teeth. Just thinking about Georgie having to spend another second inside of that mansion when she could be free was making his stomach sick. Was she bound to a bed? Diego better pray to Jesus, or whatever deity he believed in, that he hadn't laid a hand on her. Because there were two ways he could die: quick and easy, or slow and tortuous. Logan was good with_ very _slow and _very_ tortuous. Worked for him.

Cooper said "We got to do this right. We're only gonna get one chance. We screw this up and-"

"Nobody better screw this the fuck up. You got it? Morgan, you better make it clear to whatever guys you hire that if they don't pull their weight and they mess up the one shot we got to pull Georgie out of there....they will be leaving that compound in a body bag. I'll make sure of that much."

Jason's jaw clenched. "Calm the fuck down or you're not going in there tonight."

"Just try and stop me. See how that works for ya."

He had come way too far to not do all he could to bring Georgie home safely now.

Logan got involved in the hunt in the first few hours after she was considered missing- all for Cooper's sake then. But later, when the cops called off their efforts and she became just a name on a cold case file to them, Logan hadn't even for a second considered giving up.

Maxie couldn't just put it behind her. Cooper would always have to look in her eyes and see that heartbreak. The wedding, the kids, the little white house with a picket fence- all that Ozzie and Harriet bullshit Coop loved so much and wanted so bad with her- would all be ruined by the shadow of Maxie's missing sister looming over them.

If Maxie lived long enough for any of it. Because she was slowly starving herself to death. Everyone knew it. They could see it. Robin even tried to get her some help but Maxie blew her off.

There was nothing that would help but bringing Georgie home. And so that is what Logan planned to do.

For Maxie. For Cooper. For Mac. For Robin and that cute little brown eyed baby daughter of her who never met her cousin.

But most of all for Georgie.

He could remember how incredibly sweet she was, how loyal, how she could yell and scream out her outrage with the best of them only to forgive an instant later, apologize, want to make it all better for everyone around her. She was the type of woman that should be protected from the evil in this world. If anyone in the world deserved to have her dreams come true, it was Georgie.

And she would. Just as soon as they got her out of that damn compound crazy ass Alcazar had her in.

Maybe doing that would also make Logan feel a little closer to being the type of man his father hoped he would grow up to be. If it did, then that would just be an added bonus. But he wasn't doing this for himself, not on a conscious level at least. He was doing it because every night when he went to bed he felt sick over the fact that Georgie was out in the world lost....and every morning when he woke up he vowed that this would be the day she came home.

For the first time in over a year he would not be lying to himself. Today would be the day he had been waiting on.

Georgie was gonna be rescued before morning- or Logan was gonna die trying.

XXXXXXXXX

She had to dress the way he liked. He bought all her clothes out of a catalog. She wore dresses that were lady like. He saw her as a princess. Perfect. Beautiful. No one had every thought Georgie Jones was as beautiful as Diego did.

He saw her the way she ached for some man to see her all her life.

But he didn't really see her at all. He didn't see the disgust she had for him now. He didn't see the secret dream she had of living her life without him. He only saw her smiles, her graciousness, her faked acceptance of their life together.

She didn't change on a dime though.

Georgie knew that would be too suspicious. Besides if she declared her love for him then he would expect her to crawl into his bed and stay there every night from now on.

Her stomach rolled at the thought.

So she pretended as if his romancing her was slowly working. She talked about Dillon- only tearing up at first until she learned to control even that- and how he had been her only love in her young life. She needed time to get over him and open her heart to Diego.

Lies. All lies. All the time in the world would never, ever, make her love this man who held her against her will. There was a time she cared greatly for him but even if he had not done all he had to her those feelings would have been destroyed in the instant she learned he was a serial killer.

It had been his hands wrapped around her sister's throat in their living room. That alone was unforgivable. But when she thought of Emily and the other victims.....that was when she felt dizzy and weak.

He had killed before. It would be easy to kill again.

She kept her smile firmly planted on her lips. She never would have known she could be such a good actress. Maxie would be proud, that was for sure.

Diego better hope he never ran into Maxie in any dark alleys- or even any bright street corners. If she knew what he had done, there would be nothing that could stop her from attacking him. Witnesses around or not.

Georgie knew her sister was a small little slip of a woman but she could be brutally tough. She had been before. There were nights when Georgie prayed for Maxie to come and save her...or Mac...Frisco, Felicia, Robert, Anna, Spinelli, anyone at all.

But no one ever came. Probably because everyone believed she was dead. She felt like walking into the backyard and screaming "I'm still alive!" but she couldn't.

There were gaurds everywhere. They were nice to her when she was good. For months and months now she had been nothing but good in their presence. It was useless to fight back anymore.

All she could do was wait. Maybe God would let this be the day that Diego kneeled over and died. Maybe some guard would feel sorry enough for her to take her to the airport or even just hand her a phone.

Because she knew there was no other way she was ever going to live another day of her life outside of this compound. How could anyone ever come looking for her?

She was the prisoner of a dead man.

XXXXXXXXX

Sam walked off the elevator at the Crimson offices. "I brought lunch. Salads from the Grille."

"I already grabbed a hamburger on my break."

Sure she had. The last time Maxie ate a hamburger had to be months ago. She ate enough to stay alive, just barely, and never anything because it tasted good.

It was almost as if she was afraid to admit she could enjoy anything with Georgie gone. Not that it stopped her from smiling, dancing, hobnobbing at parties, or looking- to all the flashing cameras- like she was living a very charmed life.

But Sam knew better. She knew about pain. She knew about heartbreak. And she knew more than her fair share about devastating- steal your breath, hope and dreams away- loss.

She could understand what made Maxie behave as she had for the last year. At first Maxie had been singularly focused on finding Georgie. Other than intense mood swings she was okay. She ate regular meals. She woke up early and worked out. She spent all day talking to cops, private eyes, driving here or there, flying to other cities to follow up leads, going where the cops said they had been already or where they said it was just a false tip. A sighting of some other brown haired college student. But Maxie didn't take their world for it. Not even once.

Cooper took a leave of absence and went with her. Logan Hayes was out of work there for a while and he had spent all his days running down leads too.

When all the leads ran dry, Maxie hit a wall. Jake's became her favorite spot until Cooper told Coleman not to serve her anymore. Then it was The Recovery Room or The Haunted Star, till Cooper found out about those places too. Finally she ended up in Rochester, drinking while he worked the afternoon shift, and calling on Sam to drive her home way too many nights to count.

This job saved her life. Because the drinking could have led to any number of creeps taking advantage of Maxie. Sam knew the world was full of that type of man. But not even this job was enough to keep Maxie from self destructing internally.

She had to find a way to punish herself for what she saw as her failure to protect her sister. And that way was not allowing herself to enjoy food anymore.

It made Sam's heart ache to see her best friend doing this to herself. "Come on. You know I hate to eat alone."

Maxie had the phone pressed to her ear. "I have so many calls to make or I so would. Rain check?"

"Dinner tonight?"

"Kate needs me to stay late. Sorry. But next week. For sure."

"Sure."

After saying good bye Sam headed to the elevator. Once inside she dialed a cell phone number. When Jason answered she said "Tell me you found her."


	156. part 4

**White Horse**

**Chapter Four**

**Late February 2009**

"Old mate, this is sure a sorry sight," Robert Scorpio said as he looked down at his brother, who was laying sprawled out on his bed, in wrinkled smelly clothing.

Mac hadn't been asleep. He rarely slept anymore- no matter how much he drank. He didn't stay drunk all the time either. It was just some days, like he told his girls, were bad days. He hated for them to see him like this.

Robert, on the other hand, simply pissed him off. "Who let you in here? Robin better not have given you a key."

"I don't need a key to get past any door in this whole big, bad world."

"Go away before I lock you up."

"You can't lock anyone up anymore. Besides the two cops downstairs were more than glad when I showed up. It gave them a chance to hand over babysitting duties."

"I don't need any damn sitter."

"Looks to me like you need somebody to pull you out of your funk. You smell like month old leftover Shepard's pie, you wanna know the truth. I'm just here trying to act as your helpful older brother. Its seems to me I came just in time."

"I don't need anything at all from your worthless ass!"

"Is that right?"

"LEAVE! I mean it, Robert." Mac struggled to stand up and fell onto Robert.

Robert gripped Mac's arms. "This ends today. You're the only grown up Robin and Maxie can count on. You can't take care of them from the inside of a bottle."

"Then you do it." Mac pushed away from him. "Take care of your own daughter for once in your damn life. And your niece too. I raised them. Its your turn."

"Sorry but I'm really not qualified. They need you. And they will have you. You're getting showered, dressed, and heading over to the closest meeting of your local friendly AA chapter."

"Fuck off." Mac laid back down. "Turn off the lights when you leave."

Robert walked out. Five minutes later he was back with a bucket of water that he dumped on Mac. "All clean. Now lets get you changed."

Mac tackled Robert and they started fighting. But Mac was too wasted to keep going for more than a minute. He ended up breaking into sobs.

"I know. I know, mate."

"You don't know anything. My baby girl....my baby Georgie....is gone." And in less than two weeks it would be her birthday. Mac couldn't imagine having anything but a string of really bad days till that event was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan paced the roadside motel room like a caged animal.

Every now and then he would catch Jason giving him one of his blank faced looks and that only made him more agitated.

_Judgmental bastard_, Logan thought about Jason. _Thinks he's better than me, asshole._

What was even more upsetting was that Jason wanted to be in charge of everything just because he had money. But Georgie meant not a damn thing to him. He didn't even really know her. He wouldn't have to comfort Coop for life if Georgie never came home, and Maxie continued to be a smiling, dead eyed shell of her former self. Jason was there for revenge for Emily- something Logan could really get down with too. He might not have known Emily but if revenge equaled Diego pumped full of bullets he was on board for it.

Georgie had to be the main priority though.

The other victims were dead. There was no doubt about that. Their bodies were all found and buried. At least the ones they knew about. But Georgie....she had to still be alive.

That was not just wishing thinking on Logan's part. It came from Maxie's own mouth, something she said right after Nikolas announced to a whole room full of people that he just remembered who killed Emily....Diego Alcazar....a dead man. Everyone wrote off his memories to being a part of his brain tumor, until months later, but that first night Maxie had been the one to say that Diego had loved Georgie.

Diego had been _in love_ with her once.

He must have loved her so much- in his warped little mind- that he gave them their own happy ever after together.

Maxie had no clue that Diego was alive. No one wanted to get her hopes back up in case this didn't work out. But Logan's hopes were up. They were so high he didn't know what he would do if he walked into that mansion and couldn't find Georgie. If he beat the truth out of Diego and the truth was she was dead and buried somewhere.

She was such a pretty girl. Innocent. Sweet. Lovely. A sucker for that geek Spinelli- with her secret crush none of them knew about till her diary was found later. She was way too good for that kid but whatever. Logan would gladly go to their wedding just to be able to kiss the bride on the cheek and know that for once....he hadn't screwed it all up. He saved someone. Even if it wasn't himself.

He kept pacing around the room. Eager to get back to the mansion and get Georgie out of there.

Jason snapped at him "Will you sit down?"

"What's it to you?"

"You've been pacing for forty five damn minutes."

"Yeah. So? Why don't you mind you own fucking business? Huh? You think you can do that, Morgan? Make your phone calls. Get your crew together. Do what the hell we brought you here for and stop thinking you run me cause you don't run shit in my world."

Jason's eyes narrowed. He looked one second away from lunging at Logan. Wouldn't be the first time. Logan knew that he was still pissed about him messing up when he was watching Carly's boys. Logan would never live that one mistake down. Jason wouldn't let him.

Cooper was sitting at a small table in the room. "All right. Everyone relax. Lets stay focused. We fight with each other and there is no way we can get done what we came here to do. We want to get Georgie home, right? You both know this isn't about either of you or your old grudges. Its about Georgie escaping the prison Alcazar has her stuck in."

Jason let out a short, tense breath. "If she is still alive."

Logan was on him in five seconds flat. He pushed Jason against the wall. "Shut your friggin mouth about her being dead. That girl is alive, you hear me? She's alive!"

Jason shoved hard at Logan, sending him flying across the room, and landing on his ass. Cooper jumped up and got between the men.

Jason told Logan "This day is about ending Diego Alcazar before he kills again. Get with the program or get the fuck out of my way."

Jason slammed out of the room.

Logan screamed "Fuck you!" after him.

Cooper hauled Logan back to his feet. "You should have stayed home."

"Don't start. Not you too."

"What is your problem? You had my back in Iraq. You got my back today or are you gonna let your anger at Morgan get us all killed? Is today a good day to die, Hayes? Just tell me. I should call Maxie and tell her good bye if you plan on freaking out right in the middle of everything so we all get gunned down."

"Shut up."

Cooper shook his head wearily. "I asked you to come because I wouldn't want anyone else being my back up but I'm thinking now that it was a real mistake."

"Wild friggin horses couldn't have kept me away. Even if you didn't get me a seat on Morgan's fancy ass private jet."

"Your making this too personal."

"It is personal!" Logan ran his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "Its about your girl's family. It don't get much more personal for me. Whoever is family to you is family for me. Come on now, Coop, don't act like this new. We're always watching out for each other."

"You're making Georgie an obsession. Like Lulu was for you. But Georgie was never your woman and she wasn't even much of your friend. You ticked her off more than anybody else I ever saw."

"Yeah, I remember all too well how she used to bitch me out."

"Look its great that you've been busting your ass to find her but just get your head together. Remember she is not a project, a way to redeem yourself, or get forgiveness from Maxie or anyone else in Port Charles.....if she is alive she is a terrified twenty year old girl that's whole life depends on us saving her."

"She's alive. She has to be, man."

"I want to believe that too," Cooper said.

"You want to. Well, I do. I believe Georgie is alive. We didn't go through a year of hell to find a dead body. She's getting her life back. Today is a good day to save a life."

Cooper nodded. "Then no more going after Jason. He's on edge because he's getting close to looking in the eyes of the man who murdered his sister. That's why he's jumping down your throat every five minutes."

"That prick just hates me."

"And there is that too," Cooper said with a smile.

After a moment Logan grinned back at him.


	157. part 5

Note-_ it takes a few more chapters till the men get to the compound to try and save Georgie._

**White Horse**

**Chapter Five**

**Late February 2009**

Jason Morgan paced outside of the roadside motel, with his cell phone to his ear. That damn Logan was just about to push Jason over the edge. Today- of all the days- was not the one to piss him off.

Every time he blinked he thought about Emily. She had looked up to him so much. Made him a hero in her eyes, even though she knew he was a criminal. She forgave him everything and till the second she died she probably thought he was right around the corner, coming to save her life. But he hadn't gotten there till it was too late.

Thinking about that was messing with his usually shut down mind. When it came to certain people he could not be closed off and unemotional. Logan better not piss him off one more time today or the handcuffs and gag were coming out.

He spoke into his phone "I shouldn't have let Cooper talk me into bringing Hayes along."

"Jase," Carly said into his ear. "forget about him. He's just a punk kid who wasn't even smart enough to not cheat on Lulu. He obviously isn't all that bright because he had her and threw her away. Don't waste your energy getting worked up about him. Focus on Diego. That's all that matters right now. When I think about Leticia...."

"I know."

And it wasn't just Leticia that brought out his guilt.

When Jason thought about how Diego wrapped his fingers around Carly's throat before he got to Emily the night of the Black and White Ball, it was enough to make the last of his patience snap in freaking two. Diego came right after the people Jason loved most!

He was dead. So dead. Over. Done. It was just of matter of minutes now.

"Just make sure he can't come after anyone ever again," Carly said.

"I will."

"Please be careful. Promise me. I can't lose you, you know that. I need you alive and safe and here with me."

"I'll be home by morning."

"Promise?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile "I promise. I got to go, okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

Jason shoved his phone in his pocket. Then he rubbed his hands over his face. Taking his hands down, he stretched his neck from side to side.

Time to get this shit over with.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat at the desk near the window in the room that Diego let her use as a writing space. Soon he would build her a whole cottage just for her to go and write in. She told him she needed the space and privacy to think.

He was fine with that. It wasn't like she could escape the compound no matter if she was out of his sight or not.

Diego actually supported her dreams of writing a novel. Big of him.

She knew he was the way he was because he was sick in the head, but she had long ago lost any pity for him. When he spelled out the way he plotted and the executed his plans to kill Leticia and Emily- to get back at Sonny and Jason- she had felt like throwing up. And when she sat in that dark crawl space beneath the stairs for what felt like weeks, freezing and crying and begging to go home, she grew to hate him more and more with every passing second.

No amount of candle lit dinners, dancing by the fireplace, pretty dresses he bought her, or interest in her novel writing pursuits could change her feelings for him now.

Georgie stared out the window at the vast lawn and the Amazon jungle beyond. Absolutely

breathtakingly beautiful. Yet she hated this view.

It only reminded her that she was no better than a caged bird. And she had been since the moment Diego carried her over the threshold of this mansion prison.

The bride of his heart- home from their happy reunion in the park. Only it wasn't happy for Georgie. It was the moment when she screamed out into the night for help, for Logan or Cooper, who she both ran into earlier that night in that very park. But they were gone.

There was no one there to save her that day. And no one coming to save her now. She knew that was just something she had to accept. But the day she accepted the fact that she would never again live outside this compound would be the day she lost her last bit of humanity.

Then who would she be? Would there be any shred of who she used to be left after that moment?

XXXXXXXXX

The three men ate dinner in silence in the motel room until the moment Jason's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?.....Okay. Head this way. Yeah, fifteen minutes." Jason clicked off the call. "Two things. First, the guy we have on surveillance at the compound just spotted a woman in the backyard. She fits Georgie's stats. He's sending me a picture on my phone."

Logan felt like he was about to jump out of his skin as they waited for the photo to come through. After months and months of this being his single focus in life they were just about to have real proof that Georgie Jones did not die just before Christmas over a year back. If she was still alive, then no matter how much shit had gone wrong, how horrible life had become, how messed up he was....something would be good in the world.

Jason held the phone out as they all crowded around it. A woman's photo popped up. She wore a white sun dress. Her hair was long down her back. Logan's heart thudded hard in his chest as he whispered "That's her."

"Oh my God," Cooper said. "She's really alive. Thank you, God!"

For a minute Logan and Cooper were celebrating- hugging and slapping fives and bouncing around in joy, while Jason kept a more serious and reserved expression on his face.

Jason said "Okay. Now that we know for sure she is alive, we don't need to interrogate Diego. We don't have time to take him somewhere away from everyone. From the second we grab him the clock starts on getting to Georgie, so we have to take him out as quick as possible."

"What the hell do you mean?" Logan asked "From the second we grab him?"

Jason went on "That phone call....Diego was just spotted in town. The men are on their way here. We'll set up off the road near an isolated stretch of highway between town and the compound. When he heads back there, we'll block his car in and take him out."

"Not gonna happen," Logan said.

Jason's jaw clenched. His hand slammed on the table. "Now....what?"

Logan told him "All your shit plan is gonna do is give this psycho a chance to make a call and tip off his goons back at the mansion that someone is on to him."

Jason said "We won't give him time to do that."

"Yeah, you say. But you can't count on that. If their boss is dead then all Georgie will become is a living witness to a boat load of crimes. Her life won't be worth two plug nickels."

"Stay here if you don't want to be part of the plan."

"Who put you in charge of the world? Hmmm? Your rich mommy and daddy? Sonny? This ain't Port Charles, Morgan, and you and your crap way of running things don't fly here. Georgie comes first and then, believe me, you won't have to worry about Diego's ass. Coop will take Georgie to safety and I'll handle Diego. You can stay here and paint your nails, for all I care."

Jason rubbed his hands together in frustration. He let out a long breath.

Cooper said "How about this? Half the men take out Diego on the road. At the exact same time the other half, including me and Logan, go in to get Georgie?"

"No," Jason said. "That compound is guarded like fucking Fort Knox. It will take all the men going in at once to avoid a slaughter."

"Then we get Diego when he's at home," Logan said. "That keeps Georgie safest. She's the innocent here. It sure as fuck ain't you, Morgan. What she needs, counts. What you need, not so freaking much. Diego will get what's coming to him, leave that shit to me, but after Georgie. _After_. Not before. You hear me?"

"This is not about a pissing contest, Hayes. You fuck this up and women will die. You get that, right? Innocent girls will die."

"And if you mess this up, Georgie Jones will die. A real person with a name. Not just some chick some where maybe. Georgie. And I will be damned if you get her killed for your revenge!"

Jason slammed his hand on the wall. "AHHH!"

Cooper patted his shoulder. "All right. To your corners. We can figure this out. We can save Georgie and take care of Diego tonight. We just got to work together."

"I don't got to do shit," Logan said "but get Georgie out of that compound. And I'm pretty sure I can pull that off without this _wish he was but he ain't_ anyone's boss help. If it comes down to it I'll go in there alone and get there before Morgan here has a chance to jump Alcazar and tip him off that the jig is up."

"You do that," Jason said "and you'll be the one getting killed. And Georgie might catch a bullet at the same time."

"I won't let that happen," Logan told him. "Unlike you, I've seen combat. Not the pansy ass bitch style gun fights you've been in either."

"Just stay here. You're more trouble than you're worth."

"You stay here. I can handle all this shit on my own with one hand tied behind my back."

"You're useless, Hayes," Jason said. "Just like you were when you worked for Sonny. Just like you are today. And just like you're always gonna be. Completely fucking useless."

"Well I'll just take my useless ass off to save Georgie by my own useless self. I'm out."

A second later, without Logan or Cooper seeing it coming, Jason whipped out his gun. "That's enough. Not another step."

"I wish you would, Morgan! Come on, shoot me. Then go back home and tell everyone how fucking beautiful your brilliant plan went!" Logan yelled at him, while moving closer to the gun, looking for a chance to knock it out of Jason's hand.

Cooper jumped between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. This don't have to get out of control. We're all on the same team here."

Jason said "There's handcuffs in my suitcase. Get them out and handcuff that idiot to the first bolted down thing you can find. He's not going no where tonight."

Logan asked "You wanna bet?"


	158. part 6

**White Horse**

**Chapter Six **

**Late February 2009**

That's it. It was a proven damn fact now. There was no one on earth- not even that slimy ass Ric Lansing- who could make Jason lose his cool worse than Logan. Jason beat Ric's ass once but that was _years_ in the making.

Logan was going for some kind of record.

In less than twelve continuos hours of being stuck together Jason was ready to gag the kid and kick him off the nearest mountain top. _Fucking annoying piece of shit_, Jason thought as he glared at Logan.

Cooper had got him to put down his gun by promising that Logan would not say another word until they got ready to leave to rescue Georgie. Jason still doubted that taking Logan along was the best idea but Alcazar's compound was so heavily guarded that he needed every extra shooter he could round up. Hayes better keep his mouth shut, his nerves under control, and stick to the freaking plan or else he was getting a bullet in the leg and good fucking luck to him if Alcazar's men stumbled along him.

He had his chance to stay in the hotel room. Whatever happened to him now was his own stupid choice. Like when he left Micheal and Morgan unguarded to chase some ass.

The local men that Jason had hired to be back up, men who worked for a mafia organization that the Corinthos family had ties with, had shown up at the motel. Jason explained the plan and then asked "Everyone got it?"

"When do we go?" one of the men asked.

Jason said "Ten minutes so get suited up. We have one chance to catch Diego unaware. One. Don't fuck this up. You got me?"

"Yes, sir!" the men yelled.

Jason nodded at them and headed outside. Logan followed him. Logan murmured, in a low and deadly tone, "That goes for you too, Morgan. Don't fuck this up."

Cooper came out and threw an arm around Logan's shoulder. "Let's give Jason a few minutes to himself, huh, man? Don't you got a gun to clean or something, Hayes?"

Logan wandered back inside. Jason said to Cooper "He's your responsibility tonight. You stick on his ass like glue. I don't want shit falling apart because he loses it out there."

"It won't. If Logan is good at anything it's a firefight."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie had lied to Sam about having to work late. It was second nature by now. She really did consider Sam her best friend but when Sam loved someone she watched their back like a hawk.

Maxie was sick of being watched every time she took a bite of food- or rather every time she made an excuse not to. She just wasn't that hungry. Food would not solve her problems. There was not a meal on earth that could make the voices in her head shut up, erase the images she imagined of what happened to Georgie, make Felicia and Frisco care enough to come home and look for their youngest daughter, make Mac stop drinking. Make this all right again.

So all she could do was quiet the demons by any means that worked.

She went to Kelly's after work- to get a latte, her only indulgence- and spotted Spinelli sitting with Lulu at a table. Sometimes she envied what they had. They were both naive but they were happy in a way she couldn't remember being in years.

And naive?

She hadn't ever been naive. Not even in kindergarten. It might be nice to not know the world was a cruel place that stole good people away. But she had known that for as far back as she could remember.

There was only one way to forget. Noise. Lots and lots of noise around her. She had given up drinking- when Kate hired her and especially after Mac started sneaking beers after breakfast- and she had given up wild, forbidden sex but she still did have one secret vice left.

Something she could only do when Cooper was not looking. Smoking. It was bad for her heart but she wasn't sure she cared about that. Should she live a long life when Georgie couldn't?

Maxie left Kelly's and drove over to a bar in Rochester. She walked inside and smiled. The bass was thumping so loud she could feel it in her bones. She ordered club soda. She didn't want booze, just a distraction of the party going on around her. After about ten minutes someone tapped her on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened when she turned around and saw who it was. "Kyle Radcliffe."

Her old jerkoff druggie boyfriend. Wonder if he had anything on him that could make her forget for a little while?

XXXXXX

Cooper dialed Maxie's phone, as he sat in a car on the side of the road in Venezuela, but it went straight to voice mail. Any moment now Diego would drive by and their plan would start. Once it started they could not afford to stop until his whole mansion was searched.

Anything less and, if Georgie was alive right now, she wouldn't be by tomorrow. Logan had been right about that. Once Diego was on to them, or dead, his workers would have to kill Georgie to keep the American woman from bringing down the full force of the United States justice system on them. They would never risk such a thing, if they could stop it by silencing her with a bullet to the head.

It was cold but the men in the mob were not known for being any other way. It was just business.

Cooper wanted one last chance to speak to Maxie, in case he never made it back to her. Instead he spoke to her voicemail. "Hey, baby. I'm just checking in. Hope everything is good with you and you had a great day at work. Take good care of yourself for me, okay? I love you....right from the first second, right to the last second. I...love...you. Good-bye, baby."

XXXXXX

Jason was thrilled to not be stuck in the same vehicle as Logan. Usually no one could get to him- or if they did he just stared them down- but Logan was a special case. He risked Michael and Morgan's lives. Over bullshit. That would forever and a day get to Jason. Not to mention that Logan's silly ass was now causing problems during his one chance to avenge Emily.

Since Logan was in a different car than Jason though, Jason had been able to refocus and get his mind on the task at hand.

His nerves were calm. He was ready for what had to be done. Diego would be boxed in, that part was simple. It was the compound that would give them trouble. There was no way to stop that scene from being mass chaos.

All they could hope for was that Georgie was found and evacuated quickly. Unfortunately Jason never got his hopes up for things going easy. It was just not the way he worked.

Hopes and dreams were for women and children. He was a man. He had business to get done.

XXXXXX

Diego was sitting in the back seat of a black bullet proof Hummer, that was being driven by a bodygaurd, on his way back to the compound.

He smiled as he thought about the gift he had for Georgie. A first edition copy of On the Road by Jack Kerouac. He had a rare books dealer from Paris ship it to him.

She would love it. Maybe it would help her to fall in love with him a little bit more too.

He was not delusional. He knew that she wouldn't have ever chosen this life for herself, if given the choice, but it was her life now and she seemed to be adapting well. They were getting along better and better each day. There were so many memories they created over this last year- after those first few terrible weeks when she hadn't understood that he was doing this all for them.

But she eventually realized the truth. She came around to see him as the same man he was years before....the man she had wanted then and the man she would want again. In time.

He could give her that. Because she was never leaving the compound again. It might not be a perfect life but it could be a good one for her and the children they created together. A new generation of Alcazars. Something he had nearly given up hope on when he started killing women in Port Charles. But now he had hope again. Hope because of Georgie.

_He stared at her across the room. The fire made her skin glow. She looked amazing in his eyes. More than pretty. An angel. _

_Diego stood up and crossed the room to a panel on the wall. He started a house wide sound system, pumping music into the room. Slowly he walked back to Georgie and held out his hand._

_Without a word she took his hand, stood up, and moved into his arms. _

_They were beyond words. They understood each other that well. It was the most romantic night of his life. He almost proposed to her then but stopped himself. It was too soon._

_They had a lifetime to share together, after all. He could give her time to adjust her expectations of her future. Because when she did she would see that this life he was offering her was better than any dream she used to have before_.

The Hummer suddenly skidded to a stop, the back tires sliding left and the front ones right. "What's going on?" Diego asked, in Spanish.

"They've got us surrounded!"

"What?" Diego looked out the back window and saw vehicle everywhere. Men climbed out, dressed from head to toe in full body armor, holding automatic weapons.

They came prepared. No doubt those were armor piercing bullets in those guns.

"Ram them!" Diego ordered. "Drive right over them! Go! Go!"


	159. part 7

**White Horse**

**Chapter Seven**

**Late February 2009**

The back window cracked but didn't explode yet as bullets lodged in it. Diego swallowed hard. Who was coming after him? What sin had caught up to him?

The man in the passenger seat pulled out his phone and dialed "Get to the compound and take care of the girl now. We've been compromised."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Diego yelled at him.

"Sir, you know she can rat-"

Diego whipped out his gun and shot the man in the back of the head before he could finish the sentence. Bullets pinged the outside of the Hummer and a few came flying through, as Diego threw himself down on the seat. "Drive! Drive!"

The driver of the Hummer drove right into the barricade of cars but then crashed. All the tires were also shot out. The gunmen had scattered but once the Hummer stopped they surrounded it.

Diego froze in place. In front of the Hummer stood Jason Morgan. He lifted up a package, held it in the air for a moment, then bent down and placed it under the vehicle.

To roll down the windows and shoot at him would have been sure suicide with so many men with guns around. Diego had no doubt what that package was, especially when Jason's men went running toward the jungle.

Jason slowly walked backwards, his eyes locked on Diego through the window. Right before he dove for cover he held up one hand, showing five fingers.

_Five seconds left to live._

This was for Emily.

_Four._

And Leticia.

_Three._

For trying to kill Carly.

_Two._

Diego grabbed the door handle, just as the driver did the same things. The driver escaped out the front seat, but Diego was struggling to get out of his seat belt.

_One._

This was Jason's form of street justice. Diego recognized it well. He would have done the same thing right back to Jason- if not for never wanting to be too far from Georgie. Not wanting to leave her long enough to kill again.

He opened the door of the Hummer.

_BOOM._

XXXXXXXXX

The moment that the ambush of Diego started- when Coop and the other guys in Logan's vehicle got out of it- Logan jumped into the driver's seat and took off for the compound.

No matter what Jason had said, Diego could have gotten a message to someone there to kill Georgie. Logan wasn't chancing it.

Going in there alone would at least cause a distraction while some of the gaurds had to take care of him, search the property for more intruders, or better yet simply run for the hills. Maybe Georgie would be able to survive long enough for him to get to her.

Maybe he would be dead before he hit the front door.

All he knew was he was doing this. After a whole life of not being anyone's hero- but maybe Cooper's on some wild missions in Bagdad- Logan was now finally ready to give his life for something he truly did believe in.

Saving someone so much better than he could ever hope to be.

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper ran toward Jason. "Hayes took off."

"Fuck!" Jason cried. "You three. Clean up this shit. Everyone else. Lets go. Now!"

The rest of the men jumped in cars and the sped down the dusty highway at a hundred miles an hour, away from the burning wreckage of what used to be Diego Alcazar.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie was in her bed room, reading a book as she lay on the bed, when the doorknob on the room rattled. She bolted upright.

Usually the guards knocked.

They treated her like the lady of the manor- per Diego's instructions. But she always felt the threat that if she stepped out of line she could be beaten or killed. Especially on the days when Diego was not home.

"Senora Alcazar?" the man called through the door.

She hated how they referred to her as that. But it was what Diego wanted. Usually it was spoken with complete respect but this time she heard a tremor of something else in his voice. Fear, maybe?

But who could he fear? Diego? When he found out what the gaurd wanted to do to Georgie?

"SENORA ALCAZAR? You in there, yes?"

Georgie fought back the urge to answer. She climbed out of bed and walked closer to the attached bathroom.

"Senor Alcazar sends you a gift. You open up please." He rattled the handle. "You open up now! Yes?"

Just as he kicked in the door, Georgie ran in the bathroom and locked herself inside. Her heart beat frantically in her chest. She looked around for a weapon but all she could spot was her shaver.

Diego knew she dare not pocket it and slice his throat. Because if she failed...that was it....the honeymoon would be over. He would see her as a traitor and maybe even strangle the life out of her. And if she succeeded....his men would still be alive to take care of her for her treacherous behavior. It was why he didn't hide the knives. Killing him would be signing her own death warrant as long as she was trapped in this house so far from civilization.

Georgie ran over to the cabinet, and with shaking hands she grabbed a replacement razor blade.

The door to the bathroom shook as it was kicked once, twice, and the third time it flew open.

"Stay back!" she yelled.

He lifted up a gun.

All of a sudden red lights starting flashing all over the compound and alarms started going off. A voice came over the sound system and announced, in Spanish, "There is a breach in security at the front gate. Fan out and search for the intruder. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight."

While the man was speaking, the gaurd had his attention diverted from Georgie, as another gaurd ran into the bedroom and started to frantically speak to the man holding a gun on her. He looked away for a split second and she ran full force at him, pushing him down, and then ran out of the room with the other gaurd staring at her in shock.

Bullets whipped down the hall a second later. She ran down the stairs. She was barefoot and in a nightgown. She had no idea who was after Diego or why the gaurd was after her but she knew she had to hide and hide quick.

She heard automatic gun fire exploding through the night outside.

_Oh my God_, she thought.

She glanced up and spotted the guard at the top of the stairs. His gun was aimed at her. He fired. She dived out of the foyer and into the library.

Just then she heard a loud thud slam against the front of the house, as bullets shattered the closest window to her, and blood covered the broken glass. She ran to huddle beneath the desk, breathing very shallowly.

She silently prayed to God that she wouldn't die tonight.

More bullets whizzed by outside the library door, that she had left open in her haste. A man dived into the library, shooting wildly from what she could see from where she was hidden. She tried to stay very still.

The man, all dressed in black wearing some kind of Kevlar vest, tossed a smoke bomb into the foyer and then slammed the library doors closed.

Georgie swallowed hard. They were trapped in there together.


	160. part 8

**White Horse**

_Cooper is Jason's cousin because Ned is Cooper's father._

**Chapter Eight**

**Late February 2009**

Cooper rode next to Jason as they raced toward the Alcazar property at one hundred miles an hour. The compound was now in sight. "I'm sorry, cuz, that I couldn't control Logan better."

"Forget about that now. Just get ready to do this."

"I'm ready."

Their SUV burst through the entrance way of the property, which was two large stone pillars and a gate that looked as if it had been blown up- probably due to the handiwork of Logan "insane" Hayes.

If Jason never again had to work with that man for as long as he lived it would still be too soon.

More vehicles of Jason's men followed them onto the grounds. There were several dead or dying bodies scattering the front lawn.

Bullets reined down from men standing on balconies.

Cooper rolled down his window and shot upwards towards them, providing cover fire for Jason to drive their SUV right up to the front of the mansion. A body lay there, half leaned against a broken out window. Jason reached in the back seat and grabbed his machine gun.

"Keep your head down, Barrett. You die and Brenda will never speak to me again."

"You die and Sonny will probably kill me for dragging you into this."

"You didn't. Now go."

They jumped out of the car and went into the house with guns firing at any guard they saw. They both took a group of men with them to search in different parts of the house. They had no choice but to move and fire as bullets came at them from every different.

The library went unchecked as they worked their way toward opposites sides of the mansion.

XXXXXXXX

The minutes ticked by like years from the time the man came into the library.

Georgie bit her bottom lip. She did her best to quiet her breathing. Her hands were shaking and still holding the razor blade. She squeezed it so hard that she cut herself and blood oozed over her hand.

She watched the man, dressed in black, as he leaned against the wall and listened to the commotion in the foyer. It sounded like half an army was in the mansion now. Gunfire was being exchanged back and forth.

"Fucking hell," the man breathed out.

Georgie froze.

That voice. A very distinctive southern twang she hadn't heard in over a year. Was she going completely nuts or what? She peered at him through the darkness but all she could see was a man in black with a black mask on.

There was no way it could be him....could it? Could she really be safe now?

He was breathing raggedly. The gunfire in the foyer died out and the men's footsteps could be heard running away. The gunfire on the lawn was completely stopped.

If the man would just leave, Georgie could slip out the broken window, past the shot up body, and at least run for her life. Because there was no way that man could be Logan Hayes. She just wanted to be rescued so bad that she had imagined that.

The man slid toward the foyer, looking both ways. Right before he left the room he muttered "Just hang in there, Georgie girl. I'm coming for ya."

She scurried out from underneath the desk, causing the chair to tumble over, and the man to spin around with his gun in the air. Her hands shot up, on instinct.

Their eyes met.

Though she couldn't see the exact shade of his eyes in the dark she had no doubt what bitterness and anger would rein in them, who had come to save her life from a nightmare she could not even have imagined happening to her.

He hurried back into the room and closed the door. Then locked it. He pulled off his mask and tossed it on the floor before he asked, softly, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly.

He started across the room toward her. In an instant she was breaking down into sobs of relief, that started as tears flooding her eyes but soon had her chest heaving. Logan froze. "I won't hurt you. I came here to take you home."

Georgie ran across the room and flung herself into his arms, as he held the gun off to one side, with his other hand briefly rubbing her back. "You're safe, girl."

His free hand lifted her bleeding one, murmuring, "Who hurt you?"

A new round of gunfire went off and Logan drug Georgie to the floor. The door was kicked open. Logan raised his gun, aiming it right at Jason.

Jason walked over and held out his hand to Georgie. "Come on. We got to move. Now."

She looked at Jason with a stunned expression on her face, ignoring his hand, as the events of the night began to set in and she started to go into shock.

Logan helped her up and then said to Jason "She needs to get warm right now before her body starts shutting down."

In the nightgown she had on she was already shivering. Gunfire echoed in the distance.

Jason nodded at Logan as Jason led Georgie into the foyer, while Logan provided cover. Logan called out "Where's Coop?"

"He's with another team," Jason said right before he took Georgie out the front door and placed her in the backseat of the SUV.

Logan looked out at her, for one brief second, and their eyes held. But then she disappeared into the car and Logan jerked his attention back toward the house. Cooper was still in there and there was no way he was leaving him behind.

XXXXXX

Cooper was pinned down in the living room. From the second floor landing, that over looked the room, gaurds were shooting at him. A man on his team had already been shot in the leg.

Cooper pulled out his walkie- talkie. "This is Barrett. Five men under heavy fire in the living room. Repeat. The living room. No sign of her yet. We need back up."

A round of answers in Spanish came back, all of which Coop didn't understand. His mother had wanted him to be multi-lingual but he never had an ear for it.

Another voice came through the walkie talkie a minute later. "Hold on, buddy. I'm on my way to you."

XXXXXX

Jason looked over his shoulder as he drove backwards down the driveway, fishtailing out onto the dirt road that would lead to the highway and eventually the airport where a private jet waited to take them home.

Georgie was shivering and bleeding from a wound on her hand. "Where are you going?" she asked frantically. "STOP! STOP, Jason! You're leaving them behind. You can't just leave them behind. Don't. Please. Please." She was rapidly becoming hysterical.

In a calm and collected voice Jason said "They'll be fine."

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I can't believe this." She was back to sobbing again and shivering ten times worse than before.

Jason told her. "Look behind your seat. There's a bag there. Take out a sweatshirt and put it on."

Georgie kept crying.

"Do it now. I don't want to have to stop and put it on you. Its not safe here."

She kept sobbing.

Jason said, staying calm, "Help me help you, Georgie. Do what I said. Go ahead. Get the sweatshirt for me."

She calmed down a slight bit. "Than.....tha....thank you...forrrr...saving me."

"You're welcome. Put the sweatshirt on. You're going into shock."

She dutifully, finally, managed to follow his orders.

Jason said "Use one the t-shirts to bandage your hand."

As Georgie worked on that, still crying and whimpering softly, she said "I'll never forgive myself if either one of them die over me."

A minute later they drove by the spot where Diego's charred SUV was and Georgie spotted several men laying on the ground with blankets over them. She stared at the scene transfixed, as if she was in a surreal dream. Her eyes stayed on those corpses until they disappeared from her sight as the SUV sped away.

XXXXXXXX

Jason could feel guilt just as deeply as the next man. He would never forgive himself if Cooper died. Just the thought of letting down Brenda that way ate at his gut.

But he stuck to the plan. Whoever could get Georgie out first would because there was no way to keep her safe in that mansion with bullets flying everywhere.

They hadn't come this far to let her be killed now. Logan and Cooper would have to get themselves out of there the way they got through Iraq- covering each other's asses during a firefight.


	161. part 9

****

White Horse

Chapter Nine

Late February 2009

Maxie stood on the roof of some club in Rochester, smoking a cigarette in the freezing cold, and listening to Cooper's voice on her cell phone.

(_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting_

_though I still have my doubts._

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out)_ (Life house)

Kyle had disappeared in the crowd of the club just as quickly as he appeared but not before giving her some ecstasy.

She held it in her hand.

Happiness? Or death? Which one would the little pills turn out to be for her? Did it even matter anymore? How many more days could she be fake bubbly girl who carried more guilt than was almost humanly possible to bear?

Would Coop stay with her if she kept getting worse? Could she bear to live without him now? He was such a part of her that it was impossible to imagine him not being there each day to talk to and lean on and love.

__

(I'm falling apart

I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating.

In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning)

Maxie knew she was dangerously skinny now. Dangerously sad. Dangerously fake.

Should he have to stay with a woman like that for life? Should she spare him that? Was she just looking for an easy way out?

If she kept up like this....being this destructive....she would surely die. The only question was if it should be tonight, tomorrow, next month or year? Because the road she was on only ended one place.

There was a point when she would be too thin for her heart to function right, and in her that would be the tipping point of no return.

The pills could end the guessing game tonight, or at least be the relief she needed till morning. But could she really go there again? Risk her very life in such a bold way.

If she died how could she ever search for her sister again? Georgie was counting on her.

(_So I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you)_

Maxie tossed the pills over the ledge of the building. She dialed her cell. The last thing she wanted was to be alone another second now. "Sam, I need a ride home again."

XXXXXX

Georgie sat numbly in Jason's back seat. No longer crying. Not speaking. Not doing anything but thinking about the fact that she was pretty sure Diego was dead.

Random moments from her year of captivity darted through her mind. The crawl space where she thought he might leave her to die, with the rats and bugs and the faint smell of death inside of there.

The times he tried to be sweet. The smile he only gave her. The ways he tried to win her love. The nights she cried into her pillow, praying no one would hear. The unending fear. The escape fantasies that never got lived out.

But now she was free. And Diego was a burned body on the road.

Once he had been a boy in love with her. Before he lost his mind, before he went to prison, before he turned into a monster. They were pen pals. Back when life was simple.

__

(The broken locks were a warning

you got inside my head.

I tried my best to be guarded,

I'm an open book instead.

I still see your reflection

inside of my eyes  
that are looking for a purpose.

They're still looking for life)

Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Report.....Well go in and get them! Now! Get back to me when its done."

Georgie whispered "Go back for them, please."

His answer was one softly spoken but determined word "No."

She lay down on the backseat and curled into a ball. She would be unable to face her family again if Logan or Cooper died because of her. She wouldn't even be able to face herself in the mirror.

What happened to the smart girl who wouldn't investigate a serial killer on her own? Wouldn't go to a park late at night? Wouldn't suspect a man who had been nothing but good to her and her sister? A man who now risked her very own life for her.

Where was the Georgie she used to be before the Black and White ball? Before she walked in on Diego trying to kill Maxie? Before she decided she knew Cooper was the killer?

Where was that girl with a crush on a sweet boy who always made her smile?

That seemed like decades ago now. Who she was then seemed liked someone else. Could she ever feel the way she did before Diego came back to terrorize them all?

__

Hopeful.

That was how she used to feel. With all her silly crushes on the hotties around town. Nikolas, Milo, and even Logan for a little bit when he first came to town. Before he ever messed around with Maxie and disappointed Georgie so. And, of course, her adoration of good hearted Spinelli.

She had been so damn naive and bright eyed. That girl felt like she was gone forever now. Disappeared into the rage that Diego inspired in her.

She wanted the old Georgie back. She wanted to be that brainiac girl with a big future. She wanted to never even remember that Senora Alcazar had existed.

She could finally be Georgie again- if only she knew how to find her beneath the pain, fear and anger.

(_I'm falling apart._

_I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating._

_In the pain there is healing._

_In your name_

_I find meaning._

_So I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on,_

_I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you)_

Georgie couldn't seem to stop shivering. She huddled inside of Jason's sweatshirt. But she couldn't get warm. Logan's words earlier replayed in her head:

__

"Fucking hell."

"Just hang in there, Georgie girl. I'm coming for ya."

"Are you okay?"

"I won't hurt you. I came here to take you home."

"You're safe, girl."

"Who hurt you?"

"She needs to get warm right now before her body starts shutting down."

She prayed:_ Please, please, please, God, let them survive_.

(_I'm hanging on another day  
just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok)_

She whispered again "Jason, please. Its not right to abandon them."

The SUV kept moving further and further away from the compound.

XXXXXXX

Logan and Cooper ran out of the mansion, each with a injured guy hanging with his arm wrapped around their shoulders.

Coop said into the walkie- talkie "Evacuate. The house is clear. Target found. Evacuate. Repeat. Evacuate."

They tossed the injured guys into the backseat as other men ran out and jumped in vehicles. Gunfire came from an upstairs window.

Cursing a blue streak, Logan unloaded on that window before jumping in the driver's seat. Cooper dived into the passenger seat as the SUV wildly drove off the compound property, nearly crashing several times as Logan drove too fast for the condition of the dirt road they went out onto.

"Slow down!" Cooper yelled "Man, I hate how you drive."

"Shut up. You drive like you wear panties."

"Don't get me killed. I have a fiancee to get home to, Hayes."

"What the hell? You're getting hitched and I hear about it now? What...the....hell?"

"Relax. I haven't asked Maxie yet. But I will. Damn, ompf....slow down! If I make it home alive."

"You don't have the sense God gave a goose, you want to marry that chick."

"Watch it, Hayes. You might have just saved my life but I will kick your ass if you talk shit about Maxie."

"And I'd put a boot up your ass before you can kick anything on me."

"Por favor?" the bleeding man in the backseat asked.

"Yeah?" Logan asked in his usual gruff _What the hell are you bothering me for_? tone.

The man asked in Spanish to see a doctor.

"Yeah, yeah," Logan said "We're getting right on that, buddy."

The man spoke in Spanish again. Asking if Logan was being sarcastic because he was bleeding profusely and it was not a joke. Then he said a few curse words.

"What did he say?" Cooper asked Logan. Growing up in Texas Logan had learned plenty of Spanish because he lived in a farm town close to the border.

"He said he really thinks you should change your hair. It makes you look like a fugly woman in drag."

"You're an idiot sometimes, I swear. What did he really say?"

"He said _Take my ass to the hospital, you mother_.."

"Okay. I got it." Cooper looked at the bleeding man. "We're going right now."

"Gracias." He could understand English much better than he could speak it.

Cooper pulled out his phone and called Jason. "We've got two guys who need medical attention right away. Then we'll head to the plane. If you get any sort of feeling at all that you need to get out of there without us, then by all means, cuz, go. We'll get our asses home some other way."

Logan asked Cooper "How is she? Ask him about Georgie. Is she in shock? Tell him to check her pulse and keep her talking."

Cooper asked Jason about Georgie. A moment later Jason passed the phone to her. The first words she said to Cooper were "Thank you for coming for me."

__

(The broken lights on the freeway

left me here alone.

I may have lost my way now,

Haven't forgotten my way home)


	162. part 10

**White Horse**

**Chapter Ten**

**Late February 2009**

Jason got Georgie on the plane and then walked back to the stairs, holding the machine gun, as he kept a look out for approaching vehicles or helicopters that might be men who worked for Diego looking for revenge.

After twenty minutes two cars showed up with men he had hired earlier. He put them on gaurd duty then walked back into the plane to find Georgie had changed into some sweats he gave her. She had her knees tucked under her chin and was staring at the back of a seat.

Jason crouched down next to her. "Do you want to call Mac before we take off?"

She just stared straight ahead.

Jason touched her arm. "Hang in there, okay. You've made it through the worst of it already."

Georgie kept staring, not acknowledging him in any way.

Jason took her pulse. This caused her to slowly turn her head and look at him. She said, very softly, "I'm sorry I screamed at you earlier."

"Don't worry about that." He stood up and grabbed a blanket out of an overhead bin. Then handed it to her. "You're almost home."

She took the blanket, covered up and closed her eyes, but Jason could tell she wasn't sleeping, even fifteen minutes later when he came back to check on her again. Silent tears were pouring down her face, as she kept it turned toward the window.

She was still slightly shaking.

Jason went to go and make her some tea in the galley.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It took another hour for Logan and Cooper to make it to the plane. Georgie had drank her tea but she was still shaking. She started to believe she would never stop shaking.

Her body seemed to be racing with way too many emotions to react to them.

She heard Logan's voice before she saw him. That deep southern twang that first was in her sexiest fantasies ever- so long ago now- then used to piss her off to no end and now it represented safety and security and home to her.

Georgie turned to look over her shoulder as he walked closer to her. He stopped a little bit away from her and their eyes held.

How in the world one man could be so many different things to her at different times she would never understand. Some days he used to be her biggest headache and others he came through like no one else on earth could.

Ignoring the other people who were around, Logan knelt in front of Georgie. He lifted up her hand, that Jason had by that time bandaged with sterile white gauze. "Got bad news. This is gonna need stitches." He looked up at her, as he gently held her hand. "But I can make you a deal. If you're good for the doctors....ice cream afterwards."

She bit her lips. She whispered "Thank you," talking about earlier in the library.

"All I did was stand in the same room as you. Even a screw up like me can get that much right." He stood up and sat down next to her. "If you don't mind, I need to check your vitals. That okay?"

She nodded. Slowly he took her pulse, felt her head for a fever, and asked her about if she was having any trouble breathing.

Softly, Logan told her, in a complete confident voice that left no room for arguments "You're gonna be just fine, Georgie."

She stayed silently. Watching him.

Logan's eyes met here and held. "Do you believe me?"

Just then Jason said "Buckle up. We're taking off in two minutes."

Cooper nodded at Georgie as he took his seat. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

She smiled weakly at him. "Tell me about Maxie. How is my sister?"

"She missed you."

"Is she.....? Okay?"

"She will be when you get back home," Cooper told her.

They all settled in. The cabin stayed quiet during take off. Georgie broke the silence long minutes later when she finally asked "How did you guys find me?"

Jason answered "Nikolas finally remembered seeing Diego attack Emily and then Spinelli researched it and figured out he was still alive."

"You make it sound so simple."

Logan said "It took way too long for us to put the pieces together."

Georgie's eyes met him and held for so long that the moment grew thick with tension. Finally she pulled her eyes away. "I'm going to try and get some sleep now,"she said, in a dazed voice.

Logan and Cooper exchanged worried glances but no one said anything. It would take time to get back to who she used to be.

Hopefully time was all she needed now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Robert and Mac Scorpio were pulling an all nighter together for the first time in twenty plus years. They sat in Mac's living room, after coming back from the AA meeting, and drank coffee, smoked cigars, played cards, bitched at each other, and sometimes Mac would get weepy over his girls.

They were like this when Maxie finally came home from the club. After Sam picked her up they went out for coffee and gossip. Maxie didn't tell Sam how close she had been to the edge earlier that night but she felt like Sam could sense it.

There was a definite reason they were best friends. They thought alike and they abused themselves when they were in pain.

Maxie walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Robert? Huh. No one died. Did they? No, don't tell me. I don't want to know. Okay, tell me. Who died? Oh my God I so can not handle this and the same week when Kate fired the Style Editor. How much more can happen to me? Really. Did I run over Karma's dog or what? Mac, what are you waiting for, who died?"

"No one, honey. Everything is fine."

"Oh. Well, good. That is a relief because I really don't have anything to wear to a funeral and I have no time to shop because I'm slammed at work. So, what is this then? Boys night in?"

Robert said "I'm teaching this old dog how to play poker and not lose his hind quarters every time. Want a lesson?"

"Sorry. I'm starving. I'm gonna go fix a snack before I go up to bed. Night, Mac. Uncle Robert."

Maxie walked into the kitchen. She opened and closed the fridge. Turned on the microwave. Waited two minutes as nothing cooked. Opened and closed the door. Then went to take a long hot shower.

XXXXXXXX

__

He reached for her across the bed. "Come here."

She wanted to run. But she was paralyzed. She knew she couldn't show fear but this time it was too hard to fight it off.

Diego said "You're my wife! You're scared of me? Are you scared of me? Are you SCARED of me, Georgie?"

She woke up screaming. The images faded from her head. The dream was only her fears haunting her and not memories.

Breathing heavily she blinked her eyes and tried to focus on the man who was crouched before her with his hands on her shoulders.

Cooper said "Its all right. You're safe."

Her heart beat wildy in her chest. She looked next to her and Logan was there, staring at her worriedly.

Logan said, in this deep calm voice that was unlike his usual one, "Look in my eyes. Its over. Trust that. Its over now."

She nodded slowly and looked away, as Cooper stood up and Jason headed back to the galley again, probably on another mission for tea. Some woman must have told him tea was a good go-to maneuver in emotional situations. Georgie would drink her tea and tell herself that Logan's words were true.

It was over.


	163. part 11

**White Horse**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Late February 2009**

It was early morning by the time their plane touched down in Port Charles. Georgie had been awake for an hour, staring out the window as the rest of the cabin was silent while the three men slept. Her heart raced when she realized the aircraft was starting its descent, before even the pilot came on and told them so, waking up Logan, Cooper and Jason at the same time.

It was Logan's lazy southern drawl she heard first. "Morning."

In that moment, oddly, she missed the way he used to tack on doll, darlin or girl to the end of a greeting. That would have felt too normal though. Like nothing had changed. Everything had changed and in every glance she got from anyone she could see that reflected in their eyes.

Still the day he called her doll again would be a welcome one. She didn't want everything to be so changed....even if there was no choice but to face that it was.

She whispered to Logan "Good morning."

He yawned and stretched. "How you feeling? Let me see that hand."

Before she could stop him his hand had gently taken hold of hers, the warmth of his skin touching hers pleasant and comforting. That feeling so foreign she felt her head spin at the idea that she didn't have to live in fear of a man's touch anymore.

Logan was focused on her hand, undoing the bandage Jason had put on the night before, when Cooper spoke to Georgie "How you doing, sweetie?"

The endearment was said with brotherly affection but was almost her undoing. Coop loved Maxie. He loved Georgie like a sister. He was a good, good man that she trusted with all she had. And it felt strange to be that safe now. To be so protected. She nodded and fought back tears, whispering, "Okay."

"Good," the word was drug out, in his calm and steady voice.

Cooper was truly the backbone of their little family- other than Mac. But Mac was more the work horse. He carried the weight of all of them on his back, without complaint, allowing Maxie the freedom to find her way in her mistakes, and Robin the security to spread her broken wings wide and try to fly, no matter how scared she was that she would crash and burn. And Mac gave his youngest girl the strength to believe she could grab all her dreams and make them come true.

Georgie remembered how she used to really believe that. How much she still wanted to believe that. She just had to find her way back to the world where good things happened, and there was hope, not just tragedy and pain around every corner.

Logan voice broke into her thoughts, as he examined her hand, "Looks like I was wrong. The bleeding stopped without any stitches. Still you better get checked out at Gh anyway. Just precautionary."

It was all in what he didn't say. Didn't ask. _Were you raped?_ She could tell he didn't want to even allude to it and yet he wanted to make sure she was seen by a doctor right away. The last thing Georgie wanted was to be undressed and prodded by a stranger.

"I just want to see my family," she said.

Cooper and Logan shared a quick look, then Logan said "After we land I'll get a fresh bandage on this for you before Coop takes you home."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Actually, thank all of you for this. For finding me. For risking your lives. Jason..." She waited to he looked over and their eyes connected before Georgie went on "I know Diego took away Emily from you and everyone who loves her. I'm so sorry for your loss. Thank you for never giving up on finding her killer and believing the seemingly unbelievable....that Diego was alive. I honestly thought no one would ever show up to save me. Because who would go looking for a dead man? And in time...it would make sense....for everyone to stop looking for me too."

"Never," Logan said in this low, intense grumble, nearly under his breath.

Georgie shot him a quick look. But then the plane was bumping to a landing and they were all focused on that. Her mind still could barely wrap around the fact that soon she would see Mac, Maxie and Robin again.

She was finally almost all the way home.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was something no one but Logan would ever know. The way he stayed up late that night, watching her breathing, making sure she didn't cry out in her sleep, worrying about what that bastard Diego had done to her. Logan's fingers would gently brush the pulse point above her hand, and in her sleep she wouldn't flinch away from him, as if somehow she knew she was okay now and it wasn't her kidnapper touching her.

He had fallen asleep somewhere over the middle of America- watching her, his eyelids drifting close with her pretty face the last thing he saw before sleep overtook him.

Earlier all three men had gone to the bathroom and stripped off their blood drenched clothes. They now wore jeans and t-shirts.

Logan knew that he would soon have to place Georgie in Cooper's capable hands to take her the rest of the journey home. He couldn't tag along, no matter how much he might want to see for himself her walk back into Mac's house, because he was still not her father's favorite guy on the planet.

All that mattered though was that Georgie would walk through that door. She would take her life back. She would get her chance to live out all those big dreams that used to rest in her brown eyes. She might be a little shaky now but she was tough at her core. Logan could remember just how intense she got when she used to defend Spinelli to him. She had loved that kid...even if he never saw it. Spinelli was like that. He got the love of women far and wide but never realized it. Logan hated him for that...getting such easy love. Every time he heard about a new woman with a crush on Spinelli- Nadine, Leyla, Brooklyn- it ticked Logan off. But mainly it was the fact that Georgie admired Spinelli so much that made acid toss in Logan's stomach.

He would deal though. He would be cool to Spinelli like he had been for months now. Because Spinelli had been pivotal to bringing Georgie home- and she just might reignite her flame for that geek now that she was back.

The last thing Logan wanted to do was ever find himself on Georgie's bad side again. After months of living with her on his mind, her rescue what kept him hoping and dreaming every day, he felt bonded to her. Even if it was a one sided thing.

Once the plane landed he walked back into the galley and found a new unopened package of bandages and some bactine. After washing his hands he brought the supplies back up the aisle and crouched next to Georgie's seat. She silently presented her hand to him and he went to work.

Jason asked Georgie "How do you want to do this? You want to call them or...?"

"I've been thinking about that all night. I think it would be too jarring to hear my voice on the phone or just see me walk through the door without any warning." She made eye contact with Coop. "Could you go in first and break it to them?"

"Of course."

Georgie said "I'll just wait in the car and you can call me in when they know."

Jason said "I'll wait with you then."

"You've done enough, Jason. You should get home to your family...." a sweet smile came over her face and Logan knew in that moment who she was thinking about "Spinelli. Does he still live with you? How is he?"

"He's good," Jason said. "He really wanted to come find you but we all agreed he was best holding down the fort at home. He's staying with Carly and the boys for the weekend while we we're gone so if you want to see him today go by there. I can get you his cell number, if you want."

"I'll catch up with him later, I'm sure. Just, please, tell him how grateful I am," her voice broke on the word grateful and she choked out "for everything." Then Georgie turned away from them to gather herself together again.

Cooper and Jason opened the over head compartment to grab their bags. Abruptly Logan stood up and walked back to the galley. When he came back he had some napkins. He gave them to Georgie, without saying anything.

Her sweet smile was all the response he needed back from her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They walked through the parking lot toward a row of vehicles parked side by side. Jason's SUV. Logan's truck. Cooper's Lexus- bought with his trust fund because the PCPD did not pay luxury car buying salaries.

Georgie was surrounded by three men who made her feel safe. But even now she still felt out of sorts.

She was wearing clothes and shoes bought by someone else still. Things Sam McCall had packed for Georgie. Sam had been another person working feverishly to find Georgie.

It was all so thoughtful. So many people worked overtime to rescue her. She would never be able to pay them all back. Her mind drifted to things she could do for each of them but baking cookies and making scarfs didn't seem to compare to what they did for her.

They gave her back her life.

Thinking about what she might do to make it up to anyone who spent time looking for her was easier than thinking about what else she would have to do to restore the balance of her life back to a normal state. Could she really go back to school and smile like nothing happened?

She barely felt like she could get through an hour without breaking into tears.

Each step felt like one taken underwater. She just wasn't herself. Not that girl who was kidnaped on December 17th. And not the pretend facade she put up for Diego. So who was she?

She didn't know. And that terrified her.

They reached the cars. Jason nodded at them all and said "Call me if you need anything," before climbing into his SUV.

Cooper unlocked his car, tossed his bag in the trunk, then opened the passenger door for Georgie.

She turned to look at Logan. "Thank you again. I can't say it enough."

"You never have to say it again," he told her.

__

When he did grow up?

she wondered. There was something calmer about him now. Something settled. Those angry eyes were now just intense. Not mean or cruel or violent. Not dangerous anymore.

In fact there was something in his eyes now that brought her back to an even keel every time her emotions got away from her. She hated feeling out of control, lost, weepy. One look from Logan and she saw herself as he did: that woman who could do anything.

She didn't feel like her anymore. But his eyes inspired her to fight her fears and try to find a way back to that woman again.

Georgie climbed into the car, as Cooper and Logan stood outside saying good bye.

"You take good care of her, man," she heard Logan say before she shut the door.

A minute later Cooper climbed in and started the car. Georgie looked out her window to see Logan standing there with his hands shoved in his jeans pockets just watching her. Without stopping to think about why she was doing it, Georgie rolled down the window and asked "Follow us to my house?"

"You got it."

She had to get through this moment by moment, this taking back her life, and she wouldn't question her instincts now. Because they were all she had to go on anymore. The old rules didn't apply. Those rules were for the good girl she used to be....when she was still naive.

Naive was dead forever now.


	164. part 12

**White Horse**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Late February 2009**

He stared in the bathroom mirror at his blood shot eyes. Today was his first day of sobriety. Last night was the first time he had stood in a room full of strangers and admitted_ "My name is Mac and I'm an alcoholic."_

Even saying it felt wrong. Those people didn't understand what he was going through. He wasn't like them. He wouldn't drink so damn much if he had his Georgie home sleeping in her bed again where she belonged.

How could a father be expected to go to sleep when he didn't know all his girls were safe and accounted for?

Any man in that position would want something to take the pain away. But the booze did more than numb him out. It turned him into someone he never thought he would be. Driving drunk. Not looking after the three girls he had left now: Maxie, Robin and Emma.

He had to shape up. For them. And for Georgie. He had to start looking for her again. His heart could take it, even if he had those episodes where it beat in an unsteady rhythm. The cure for his drinking problem and heart problem and mental health problems- the depression that seemed to be taking over him- were one and the same: bringing his little girl back home again.

Mac washed his face, brushed his teeth, and prayed to God that today was the day he got a tip that panned out.

XXXXXXXX

Maxie stared in a full length mirror at herself in just her bra and panties. She was skin and bones really. Cooper knew it and Sam knew it. Mac knew it but he just couldn't admit it to himself. That would be the thing that sent him off the edge of the cliff he was teetering on.

The way she kept losing weight, and denying she was starving herself on purpose, was driving Robin and Patrick crazy. In turn, they were slowly driving her nuts with their hinting around the subject of her seeing a therapist every time she spoke to them.

She didn't want any damn therapist in her life. If anyone wanted to help her they could throw in some more money to pay private eye bills or just shut the hell up.

What did it matter how thin she was? It didn't.

Georgie mattered. Just bringing her sister home. Life would not go on in any meaningful way until then. Maxie could devote herself to work but not to making her personal life better. Her and Coop were in a stall pattern. She found a ring in his pants pocket the week before Christmas, while he was in the shower, but she just put it back and didn't say anything.

He never asked her to marry him. All the better. She couldn't marry him without Georgie being there It would be like admitting Georgie was dead.

And her sister was not dead.

Maxie fingered her hip bone where it was sticking out sharply.

There was someone wrong with her. Everyone was right. The something was that her sister was missing. Everyone needed to just back the hell off her because if they couldn't give her back Georgie then they really were asking Maxie to do way too much to actually care about if she was losing too much weight.

She knew she was slowly withering away. What did they all think? Her weight was an accident?

XXXXXXXXX

Cooper pulled to a stop at the curb in front of Mac's house. Letting out a long breath he looked at Georgie and tried to keep his face from showing any signs of worry.

He knew that, of course, Maxie and Mac would be overjoyed at the sight of her but after the initial high there was still so much to work through. Maxie's weight issues. Her pain and guilt. Mac's drinking. His loss of his job and place in the world. And Cooper couldn't help worrying that Georgie would take all that on herself and not even worry about dealing with her own issues....he tried not to think of what Diego could have done to her. Tried to convince himself that though this was horrible it was not....that. He prayed a million prayers she hadn't been raped.

And, for all of them, he tried to be strong, like they needed.

Cooper said to Georgie "You hang here and I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Just...." the word died on her tongue.

"I'll take care of them for you. Promise."

She gave him a ghost of a smile as they heard Logan's truck rumble to a stop behind Coop's Lexus, and then a door open and close. Cooper got out of his car. To Logan he said "I better get in there before someone looks out the window."

"Holler if you need me."

__

If one of them drops from a heart attack,was what Logan meant and Cooper knew it.

With a nod, Cooper jogged up the driveway and into the back door of the house, that led into the kitchen. He didn't have to knock anymore. He was family by now.

Standing in that kitchen he listened to the quiet house. He knew that didn't mean Mac or Maxie were still asleep. They lived in a mournful silence when at home now. Out in the world both smiled too bright, both had drank too much this last year, both worked too hard on running down leads that went no where. And both pretended to be strong until the day they had just stopped pretending anymore and let the world see- her with her slim frame, and him with his stumbling feet- that they were slowly dying without their girl.

Today that would change. Cooper just prayed he had gotten here before it was too late to turn it all around for these people he loved. He loved them not_ like they were _his own. He loved them as his own. And he would help them every way he could.

Because he could only ever be as happy as Maxie was. And that would never change.

(_In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground._

_I will hold the balance  
if you can't look down)_

XXXXXXXXX

Logan sat silently in the driver's seat of Cooper's car. Something about him just being there kept Georgie calmer than she knew she would have been otherwise.

But her hands still shook.

She was home. Home. Her family was right inside that house where she grew up, that house that used to be the safest place on earth for her. Until Diego walked in and nearly killed her sister.

But that was over. She was home. That was all that mattered now.

Still she was not now who she had been when she left. And everyone would see that. They would see it and know the truth about her. She's damaged.

No longer perfect Georgie.

It shouldn't matter. She was alive. Perfection meant nothing. But it was who she strived to be for so long- not inside because that had always been a jumble of wanting and needing and aching, ever since her Mom fell for Luke, or maybe before. Outside, though, what people saw....that was supposed to look perfect.

Her brown eyes were not supposed to hold ghosts.

(_Cast me gently into morning  
for the night has been unkind._

_Take me to a place so holy  
that I can wash this from my mind:  
the memory of choosing not to fight)_

She hated Diego for doing this to her. Hated him. In her head she let loose and screamed _I hate you, you monster! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! _"I hate you," she mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

Logan's head whipped to the side.

"I hate you. Damn you, Diego Alcazar. I'm glad you're dead. You're dead!" And then she was sobbing as she doubled over in the seat.

Gently a hand was laid on her back. "Get it all out. Its okay."

Oh God. How could she let herself do this in front of him? Where was her self control? Why was it hitting her all now? But it was.

The image of his burnt SUV. The bodies covered with blankets on the roadway.

She murmured into her hands "He's dead. He's really dead," and somewhere in her repeated words was grief- not for the loss of her kidnapper, but for the boy who died years before, way back when Diego lost his soul to his anger and need for revenge. That was the boy she wanted to save. But she couldn't.

Georgie ended up leaning awkwardly over and letting her head rest on Logan's chest, as he kept rubbing her back. She clutched at his t-shirt, just wanting the feel of a man beneath her fingers that was not holding her against her own will.

"Shhhh," he whispered "its over now. He's in the ground and you're home."

XXXXXXXXXX

She looked up at him with her tear stained face. Trusting him. Needing him. It was a look Logan was rapidly growing addicted to over the last ten hours or so.

It wasn't lust he felt for her. He had felt that back in the day that first summer he met her. That pretty girl behind the counter. But he was too obsessed with his schemes and plots over Scott, Maxie, Lulu to give Georgie much more than a second thought.

Stupid boy.

Now it was not with the same eyes that he looked at her. Calculating eyes that wondered what he could get from her and how hard he'd have to work for it. If she'd be too much trouble or not enough in his life.

It was with devoted eyes.

The last year of his life had been given over to looking for her. For his own sake, he needed something to believe in again, and for the sake of his extended family. There was nothing he would not do for Cooper. Nothing.

But it was not all about helping Cooper and they had not been looking for just anyone.

If it had been Robin kidnaped then Logan would have searched as hard but never felt like this. Same with Maxie.

Somehow Georgie made it all different for him. He didn't know exactly who he was now but he knew inside he felt like he could handle things better. He still screwed up all the time- working for Coleman, for starters- but he was not just some screw up anymore.

She wouldn't look at a screw up the way she was looking at him.

Logan repeated "You're home, Georgie. Believe it."

"I don't know how to do this," she confessed in this tiny desperate whisper.

"You'll figure it out."

She moved away from him slowly, regaining her composure. She looked around for a napkin. Logan leaned over and opened the glove box. "Here you go," he said, handing her one.

She dried her face then looked toward the house. "It won't be long now."

"Any minute."

She took in and out a breath. "Tell me the truth about my sister. How bad is it?"

He didn't say anything.

She turned and looked at him.

He knew then he could never lie to her again. He wasn't a noble and unselfish man. He was more of a prick, he knew that, and he might always be that. But he was not going to be the man who lied to her. "Its bad enough that its good you're home today and not tomorrow."

Georgie nodded, taking that in, preparing herself for what was to come. The best moment of her life. Seeing her family again. But not the end of the pain. Not by a long shot. Just one step in a long road back.

Logan hoped that somehow, in some small way, she would let him help her find her solid ground in the world again.

_(If it takes my whole life  
I won't break._

_I won't bend._

_It will all be worth it.  
Worth it in the end._

_'Cause I can only tell you what I know  
that I need you in my life._

_And when the stars have all burned out  
you'll still be burning so bright._

Cast me gently into morning  
for the night has been unkind.) ( Sarah Mclachlan)


	165. part 13

****

White Horse

Chapter Thirteen

Late February 2009

Maxie slipped on her dress, ignoring the way the material hung on her thin frame. There were models who would kill to be as skinny as her....or die to be.

She walked to her closet, pulled the door open, and looked at her many boxes of shoes. Right before she bent down to pick out some heels she heard a light knock on her door. "Come on in, Mac!"

The door slid open. Softly he said "Its not your Dad. Its me."

Raising an eyebrow Maxie turned around. Cooper had told her that Logan and him had to go to North Carolina for a weekend of training for the Army. They were both still on reserved status. It wasn't the first time in the last few months that they had to leave but they always came back late on Sunday night.

Now it was early on Saturday morning and he was home already.

Before she could say anything he walked completely in the room and closed the door. "Hey, baby."

His words were soft and gentle. Too soft. Too gentle. His face too calm. Like he was bracing for some kind of fallout.

"Hey," her voice was fake cheery. "Let me guess. Logan went AWOL and you let him talk you into going with him. Now we have to run away, change our names, and become circus people or something to survive. Or sell fruit on the freeway exit ramp. And right when I was finally getting a career going for myself. Damn him. I'm going to kick that boy's ass."

Jokes worked better than the truth she had learned. Deflecting was her best event these days.

Cooper took her hand. "No, nothing like that."

All the air seemed to slip out of her lungs. This wasn't a joke. His face was dead serious and she was out of snappy one liners.

"Sit down, okay?" He tried to lead her to the bed but she stubbornly stood there frozen. "I have something I have to tell you."

Maxie's face was still as stone. She whispered "Is he dead?"

"Who, baby?"

"Logan. He's dead, isn't he? You came to tell me he's dead, right? I mean why else would you be here at the crack of dawn with a look on your face like you think I'm about to lose it? Because something horrible and life changing happened. Like it always does!"

"Slow down please. Listen to me-"

"I should have seen this coming. What an idiot I am. I worried about the plane crashing not some crazy accident on base. I didn't even think of that! They make you use live bullets, don't they, when you train? You could have been killed too, Coop!"

He placed his hands on her arms. "Please calm down. Logan is fine. I'm fine. Nothing horrible happened."

She whimpered "You promised me...."

"What? What did I promise?"

"That you would never lie to me. But you just did. Why are you here? What happened? I can see on your face that you're half scared to death to tell me so just tell me. SAY IT! Did you cheat on me or something? Is that it? There was no trip to North Carolina at all, was there? Did Logan know?"

"Maxie-"

"Just tell me that. Did Logan cover your ass so you could lie to me?"

"I would never lie to you, you know that. Could you please sit down so we can talk about this? You're getting upset and that's the last thing I want to have happen right now."

"I don't want to sit down. Just tell me, Coop. Tell me whatever you came here to say and stop dragging this shit out."

"Your sister is alive."

Her whole body jerked stock still, as her eyes widened.

Cooper moved even closer to her. He said softly "Georgie is right outside. We brought her home to you."

Maxie's mouth opened, she made a sound that was not a word, and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into Cooper's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Georgie stared out the window of the car at the house she grew up in. Fourteen months had passed since she lived there. It didn't feel the same to her now. It was as if she went off to college and came back to see her childhood hometown, but not her home anymore.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over here, dragging back memories of riding bicycles down the sidewalk with Maxie and chasing fireflies with Lucas, Dillon kissing her on the front door step after countless dates, her mom planting flowers underneath the front window every spring until she left.

This was the one spot on earth where she used to feel safe. How dare Diego walk in this home and take away all that from her? Even before he kidnaped her he had wrecked the sanctuary Mac made for his girls.

But now he could never do that again. This was her house. Her life. Her family. She could get the feeling of security and peacefulness back. She had to.

Looking at the house she wondered what it would feel like to sleep in her own bed again tonight.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan wanted to do something, say something, that would comfort Georgie, as she silently stared out the window at the house.

She seemed so fragile now. Her sweet eyes jaded.

He wished he could have beaten Diego bloody for what he did to her. Not just let the man be blown up, taking the quick and easy death that he didn't allow Emily or Leticia, and the painless, instantaneous way out that hadn't been an option for Georgie when he had her trapped for over a year.

He watched her as she pulled down the visor above her seat and looked in the mirror, then sighed deeply while trying to fix her hair. Her face was tear stained and blotchy. Her eyes red. Georgie said "A lost cause, I think."

"Not hardly, doll."

Her eyes turned to look at him again. After a long moment she said "I was never so happy to hear anyone's voice as when I heard you in that library yesterday. I told myself I was imagining it. Imagining you had rode in on some white horse to save the day, just because I wanted it to be true so bad."

Logan gave her a self-depreciating grin. "Yeah, well, you wanted someone to come get you out of there. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the someone you thought'd show up though. You probably wondered if God was playing some kinda trick on you. Sending help but then making that help be a screw up like me."

"Believe me, I was grateful when I realized it was you. No matter what has happened in the past, you're still a really amazing friend to Cooper. You could have been killed and you went into that mansion anyway, for him. I'm just lucky that Maxie found such a great guy to fall for. I'm sure he's been taking care of her this last year. Knowing that eased my mind more than I can say when I thought....I'd never be here again."

"I always knew you'd be here again. I knew you were alive. And I knew you were coming home."

"How?"

"Faith. The one thing my ma taught me that actually stuck."

"What made you put your faith in me coming home? It was a long shot at best."

"It was also the only option any of us could live with."

"Because Maxie really needs me and you knew Coop and her could never really get the life they deserve together with the mystery of where I went hanging over them."

"That," Logan said "and the fact that Diego took the wrong girl if he wanted to get away with it. He needed to take someone that would never be missed. You were missed, Georgie."

XXXXXXXXX

Mac was standing at the kitchen counter, making coffee, when he heard Maxie start to scream her sister's name, over and over, as she raced down the stairs. Panic stole into Mac's heart.

He knew Cooper was in the house because he heard the man's voice as he walked past Maxie's room just a few minutes earlier. It sounded like they were arguing and Mac had hurried past. There was a time he would have screamed at Cooper for upsetting his daughter but now he trusted the man without hesitation. Cooper had proven his loyalty to their family in all the hours he dedicated to searching woods, fields and abandoned buildings for Georgie. He would work long after his shift ended, just trying to find that one piece of evidence that would lead to bringing her home.

Cooper had vowed to never give up on Georgie.

And now that Maxie was yelling her sister's name, in this high pitched maniac sort of voice that Mac had never heard before, for one terrifying moment Mac wondered if Cooper had kept his word....and found Georgie's body.

Dropping the coffee pot on the floor, Mac jumped back from the broken glass, stared at it for a long moment, knowing he had to move, he had to find out what had Maxie so upset. He headed into the living room in time to see her pulling open the front door and running outside into the yard, barefoot.

"What's going on?" Mac gruffly asked Cooper.

"Sir, there's something important I have to tell you. We found a tip about Georgie-"

"What kind of tip?" Mac asked as he headed for the door. "And why the hell did you hold out on me?"

"We wanted to make sure it was a good intel and it was, sir. We went to South America and found your daughter."

Mac froze, nearly at the door, "What did you say?" His eyes jerked to Cooper and then they looked outside.

Just as Cooper said "Georgie is alive, sir," Mac saw a car door open and his youngest child step out onto the lawn.

Within a moment she was engulfed in Maxie's arms.

Mac's heart swelled in his chest at the sight. He gripped the door for support. Suddenly Cooper was there, holding him up, as his knees gave out.

His baby girl was home. She was home. His Georgie came back to them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She heard her name being screamed before she even saw Maxie on the lawn. Georgie barely had time to climb out of the car before Maxie was across the grass. Her sister grabbed her and hugged her, as Maxie sobbed in happiness.

Georgie's eyes connected with her father's in the doorway.

She was finally, completely home.

Maxie pulled back and stared in her eyes. She was shaking as she said "I missed you!"

"I missed you more than words can say," Georgie's voice was broken as tears came to her eyes.

A few minutes later, when Maxie was- for the first time ever- thanking Logan, Georgie slowly walked up the lawn and into the house. Her father was sitting on the stairs now, looking pale, with Cooper standing nearby.

"Daddy."

He opened his mouth to speak but was too choked up to get any words out. Georgie fell into his arms, hugging him tightly, and stayed that way for a long time. Maxie and Logan came inside and calls were placed to Robin, Bobbie, and Dillon. The word went out: their girl was home again.


	166. part 14

**White Horse**

**Chapter 14**

It broke Georgie's heart to see the state her family was in. Mac looked like he had aged twenty years, instead of one. Their were prominent gray streaks through his hair, deep lines in his face, and a frailness she had never seen before in her father.

And Maxie was nearly bones.

Her precious family was falling apart and it was all her fault. She knew that she couldn't have fought Diego off but she could have stayed out of that park. Spared all of them this pain.

Of course that wouldn't have stopped Diego from coming after her, Maxie, Carly, Kate, Elizabeth, Sam and Alexis some other day until they were all dead. In truth this all fell on him. She told herself that over and over.

_There is only one man responsible for what happened and he's dead, she_ kept reminding herself as she pulled out of her hug with her father.

Tears ran down Mac's face. "You're home."

"I missed you so much. I love you, Dad."

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner."

"No. Don't think that way. You did all you could. I'm just so grateful that Spinelli was able to find a money trail to Diego and that Cooper, Jason and Logan actually believed enough in the unbelievable- that Diego was alive- to come and look for me." Georgie looked over her shoulder at where Logan and Cooper were standing, just inside of the front door of the house, and said "I'll never be able to thank them enough."

Cooper had his arm wrapped around Maxie, and she was leaning on him, with a happy smile on her lips. "I wish someone would have clued me in on what was going on but I won't complain because everything is perfect now that I have my sister home again."

"Georgie," her father whispered her name and she turned to look at him again "you're safe now, sweet girl. You're safe. You're safe again."

He seemed to be saying it for himself as much as her, for all of them.

She was safe at last.

XXXXXXXXX

After a while more Georgie noticed that Mac's dazed state of shock was not wearing off. So Georgie offered to make him some tea to help him relax some. Everyone protested that she shouldn't do anything and they all jumped to do it instead. She waved off their protests. Though she could use a shower and to put on her own clothes for the first time in a year, she was happy to once again be useful to her family.

Plus she didn't want to leave their sight for a good long while. She didn't want to be alone in her room, resting and recovering, or at the hospital getting her hand checked out. She just wanted to be there, with the people she loved most in the world.

When Georgie was in the kitchen, Logan slipped inside. "Hey," he said, gently.

She gave him a soft smile.

He added "I'm going to take off, okay?"

Georgie nodded.

Logan said "You take good care of yourself, girl."

She smiled brighter, as tears came to her eyes, then whispered "That's the plan."

"All right then. Bye, Georgie."

He headed for the back door to leave but she said "Wait..." then walked over and gave him a hug that started shyly but got tighter and tighter. "It was the best moment of my life when you came in that library. I'll never forget all you've done for me. If I can ever pay you back..."

Logan whispered, against her hair, "Just be happy. That's all I want to see. You happy again."

"I want that too."

He pulled away and slipped out the door. Georgie wondered if she would really feel safe without him around protecting her from the world that could be so cruel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Three and a half days went by before Georgie realized that she was hiding out in her father's house (she couldn't think of it as her home anymore no matter how hard she tried). At first it wasn't on purpose. The people she wanted to see came to visit her: Robin, Patrick and their adorable baby girl Emma. Bobbie spent all afternoon there that first day and Lucas drove into town by dinner time. She hugged him for so long he probably wondered if she was ever going to let go.

The following day Spinelli rang the bell. Just seeing his sweet smile made the few minutes he visited her the best minutes of that whole day.

It was the night time that was hardest to get through. She should feel completely safe now, and in a way she did, but she also felt strange. Disconnected from her old life, floundering in this new one. Maxie slept in her bed that first night, talking into the wee hours till she finally fell asleep. Georgie was comforted by her sister's voice, by the relief in it that she heard, but not by the way her bones jutted out of her hips.

Georgie spoke to Dillon on the phone and couldn't help crying. It seemed she did that a lot now. She cried in happiness but also over all that was lost. Over how they all believed they got back their Georgie but she wasn't so sure she was even that woman anymore.

Georgie spent her days just catching up with her father and sister and friends. Trying to feel normal but feeling like she was walking around in someone else's skin, until the fourth night when Mac went off to an AA meeting, Maxie was working late and Georgie was trying to decide what to order for dinner.

She felt like Kelly's chilli. But that meant going out.

And that is when she realized that she had been staying in on purpose. Maybe it would just take time to remember she could go out whenever she wanted to now. She wasn't anyone's prisoner...and she couldn't let what Diego did to her keep her trapped in Mac's house like she had been trapped in Diego's mansion.

So she went to Kelly's. And that's when it got really ugly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was practically crawling out of his skin. He drove the stolen car at eighty-two miles an hour down the expressway, driving in and out of the lanes of traffic, with the radio blaring....trying to feel something. A thrill. A rush. Alive in some visceral way.

But he felt nothing but empty.

His life for over a year had been focused on rescuing Georgie. He thought of it constantly- ignoring even the pretty girl who had a wild crush on him. Regina must think he was gay or celibate for religious reasons or something.

The truth was that when he got focused on something he couldn't let it go until he got what he wanted. And his sole focus had been finding Georgie. He had something to prove to everyone from Lulu to Scott to Johnny Zacchara - with his punk attitude that pissed Logan off to no end. He had to show them all he was worth a damn....but more than that he had to save Georgie. Cause he could be happy being the man who died so a woman like her could get a happy ending.

That was over now though. The mission was done. Georgie was home, thank God. Home to be with her family...not him.

He hadn't even seen her since she got back. And he probably wouldn't. They had never been friends. She was always a little weary of him. Always asking him to step up and be more of a man, while he just smirked and made jokes out of all his bad behavior and mistakes.

Often he thought back to watching her sleep on the plane ride home. He felt like he was taking care of her then. Way more then when he busted into the mansion with a machine gun.

Logan missed taking care of Georgie. And the thing that hurt the most was that he knew she would never give him a chance to take care of her again.

She had needed him to help save her life. But she had her life back now. He was no longer needed by her.

He had no obsession to focus on. No girl to dream about saving. No fantasy of her looking at him like he was her hero....seeing him for the first time ever as a man, not a messed up little boy. He had nothing left.

Just the night. A stolen car. And trouble to get into. _What a freaking waste of a life_, he thought to himself.

Coleman would be happy when the car showed up at the chop shop. At least someone was gonna get something out of this night. But it wouldn't be Logan. All he wanted was to feel useful again...useful to Georgie.

But he knew that was out of reach. It was his own damn fault for making this all personal. She never asked him to make his world around her. He had done that all on his own, a little by little each day until she was all his world was made up of.

And now that world was gone**.**


	167. part 15

**White Horse**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Note-**_ I don't think it would be realistic for Logan to not have anyone interested in dating him for over a year so that is what led to his "love interest" in this chapter._

**Late February 2009**

The lights were all too bright in the diner. Everyone stared at her. Georgie pasted on a smile for Mike, made conversation with Lulu and Milo, and tried to ignore how everyone was whispering about her.

It was like she had just dropped in from outer space. She was the freak on display now. What she would give for the days of being background again- the waitress no one looked twice at.

Her mouth went dry.

The room started to spin. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that if she didn't get away from all of them, with their stares and their whispers, her heart would explode in her chest.

They just wouldn't stop looking at her. Wouldn't forget she was the dead girl come back to life...for they had all written her off for dead after a few months passed. Who went missing for so long and didn't die?

Just Georgie. And that meant the stares would never end.

(_Welcome to the planet .  
Welcome to existence ._

_Everyone's here .  
Everyone's here .  
Everyone's watching you now .  
Everybody waits for you now ._

_What happens next?  
What happens next?)_(Switchfoot)

Georgie mumbled, cutting off Lulu in mid-sentence, "I have to go...Sorry." She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Gripping the sink she tried to catch her breath. Her own breathing echoed in the room, amplified, as the walls closed in on her.

If she wasn't such a smart woman she would be sure she was dying, having a heart attack right there in Kelly's bathroom, but she knew better.

It was a panic attack. She was completely screwed up and there was only one damn man to blame for that.

She sunk to the floor, her heart still beating fast, and still gasping for air, and prayed that not too many people had noticed her falling apart. She knew she had to pull herself together. She had to get her real life back.

Not this mess masquerading as her life now.

_Get up,_she ordered herself,_Start over!_

XXXXXXXXX**  
Two weeks later**

**March 2009**

Cake and ice cream with the family was nice. But Georgie started to feel like she was on display again. She didn't blame any of them. It was sweet of everyone to take time to come to her party- even Spinelli made it and she also got to meet Patrick's brother, Matt. But she felt like she had to be "on" the whole time.

Smile for the camera. Be happy, happy, happy. Ignore the fact that her disappearance caused her sister to become an anorexic and her father an alcoholic. No one wanted to talk about that. She didn't even want to talk about that yet. Mac was going to AA, and Cooper had finally talked Maxie into some kind of group therapy at General Hospital. Though Maxie hadn't started it yet she promised to go to her first meeting next week.

Even knowing that her family was getting better didn't stop the guilt from consuming Georgie.

How could she had been so stupid to be in that park that night? To investigate a serial killer on her own. To think the killer was Cooper. She put herself in this mess.

And now that she was home...how could be such an ungrateful brat to not even have fun at a party that Robin worked so hard to put together? Robin was a new mom. She barely had time to shower let alone plan parties.

Georgie did her best to keep on her smiling face but the second the party broke up she made an excuse that she wanted to catch up with some college friends and took off. Not knowing where to go she drove around until she passed Jake's bar.

On impulse she pulled in.

__

(Welcome to the fallout!  
Welcome to resistance!

The tension is here.  
The tension is here.

Between who you are and who you could be.  
Between how it is and how it should be. )

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had started to do everything in excess to burn off the tension. He drank too much, as he worked behind the bar at Jake's. He exercised too long every day before work. He drove too fast. He yelled too loud at the drunks in the bar. He took too many risks stealing cars.

When all he wanted was to do was go see Georgie. But that wasn't fair. She was a sweet woman. She would make conversation with him, say she was so grateful to him, never knowing she was only feeding his addiction to her.

He wouldn't use her that way.

He had to replace his constant thoughts of saving her with something else. Anything else. _Anyone_ else.

Regina had been coming into the bar a couple times a week for months now. She saw something in Logan. What? He couldn't say. Cause he knew he was a freaking mess from the inside out. But she didn't seem to mind that. Or how he pretended to not know what all the attention she lavished on him was all about.

That night she was in the bar again. And Logan was feeling reckless as hell.

Something seemed to be growing in his blood every day since they came home from South America- an uneasiness that was taking him over until he would do just about anything to rid himself of the poison in his veins. To escape the feeling of being useless again.

"So, darlin, how about a shot of tequila on the house?"

Regina smiled at him. "Why not? I don't have to work the morning shift tomorrow. So I can risk a late night and a hangover."

"A late night, huh? Now you're speaking my language." Logan leaned closer to her as she sat at the bar and flashed her one of his most devilish smiles. Only a small part of him felt bad for using her. Most of him felt that desperate times called for desperate measures.

And these were desperate, desperate times.

Her eyes perked up. "What did you have in mind?"

Before he could answer he felt the strangest sensation come over him. The hairs on his arms raised, a shiver shot down his spine. He jerked his attention away from Regina- a lovely girl but not the lovely girl that consumed his mind- and spotted Georgie standing just inside the door of the bar, looking around like she wasn't sure if she was going to stay or not.

_Stay_, he said silently.

Georgie looked over toward the bar and caught his eye. She didn't move a muscle. She looked like she might bolt out the door.

_Stay,_Logan begged again, as Regina followed his gaze to the doorway.

_Stay, Georgie. Just walk over here and sit down,_Logan silently implored her. He couldn't call out to her. She had to make the choice on her own.

He had given her back her life, or at least he helped with Jason, Cooper, Spinelli and Sam. But now it was up to Georgie to decide what that life would be. Logan wouldn't foist himself on her like he had done to Lulu, chasing her around relentlessly.

Because Georgie was not anything like Lulu.....not in his eyes. Lulu had been great fun for a while and great misery after that but she was just a childish game. Georgie felt like air to him. And it wasn't funny to mess with a man's air supply.

_Come on, girl, walk over here,_Logan told Georgie, as his eyes were locked on hers.

_(I dare you to move.  
I dare you to move._

_I dare you to lift_

_yourself up off the floor._

_I dare you to move.  
I dare you to move_

_like the day never happened ._

_Today never happened ._

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell .  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell .  
Where can you run to escape from yourself ?  
Where you gonna go ?  
Where you gonna go ?_

Salvation is here......)


	168. part 16

**White Horse**

**Chapter 16**

**March 2009**

She didn't know what she was doing here. What she was thinking coming to a bar? Georgie had never stepped foot into one before in her life.

But here she was at Jake's. The place of legends around Port Charles. Where people found themselves, lost themselves, messed up their marriages, made a baby or two, or just got wasted.

Why was she there?

Because it was her birthday and she wanted to be somewhere where no one expected her to be perfect, or anything like she used to be.

She wanted to feel like the same woman she used to be so bad that an ache for herself to change back into that girl, that perfect girl, clawed at her gut. But old Georgie was gone for good. It felt like at least. She was just stumbling around now trying to figure out what version of herself would take that girl's place. Maybe it was because she was fake so long with Diego that she didn't know how to be real anymore.

Her eyes moved around the room and finally settled on Logan's as he stood behind the bar. As soon as her gaze locked on his something inside of her quieted. The rest of the room fell away.

She didn't know what to think about that. She just stood there frozen for a long moment and then she slowly made her way to the bar.

The woman sitting there was the first to speak to her. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me? Regina Thompson. We met when you volunteered at General Hospital."

Georgie jerked her eyes away from Logan's and looked at the woman. "Oh, hi."

"Welcome home. I read all about you in the paper. I was so relieved to see you made it back to your family, Georgie."

"Thank you."

"That Diego Alcazar was a monster. I remember being scared to walk home for months after those women were killed. I'm so sorry to hear what he did to you. It must have been horrible, huh?"

Georgie once again felt like she was the center of attention- in the worst way possible. Her skin flushed. Her heart started to beat in a weird, uncomfortable way. "Yes, horrible," she murmured.

Logan said "Why don't you grab a seat, doll? What can I get for ya?"

"Um....orange juice."

Logan chuckled. "Just orange juice? Don't worry. I don't check ID's. Shhhh. Just between you and me."

"Its actually my twenty first birthday today so I'm legal."

"Is it? Coop must be holding out on me. Not like I talk to him much these days. Maxie must have him on lockdown or something."

"He's been spending all his time with her. Taking care of her. At least as much as she is letting him, which I guess from what Sam says is more now then it used to be. So that's something, I guess."

"You sound worried, doll. Don't be. That sister of yours can survive anything."

"I hope you're right. Sometimes I fear she's just about given up on life already."

"We ain't gonna let her give up. That was never an option. If she refuses to fight, we'll just keep fighting with her and for her till she gets so sick of it she starts fighting back again." He poured her drink and gave it to her. "Happy birthday, Georgie."

"Yes, happy birthday," Regina added.

Logan poured himself a shot of tequila and raised his glass. "To getting everything you want this year. You deserve it, girl."

The look he gave Georgie was so filled with intensity....with devotion almost...that she was left speechless. Pinned down under his spell.

They all tapped glasses and then Regina stood up. "I should get out of here. Logan...walk me out to my car?"

He seemed slightly startled by her question, knocked out of the daze he was in when his eyes were just on Georgie's and her eyes were just on his. Or was she the only one who felt that tension sizzling in the air?

Regina could be his girlfriend for all Georgie knew. And the tension could be her imagination, she reminded herself.

Logan said "Sure thing," to Regina, and walked out from behind the bar. "Hey Georgie, watch the bar for me okay?"

For the first time in days she let out a real chuckle. "And what should I do if they ask for a drink I don't know how to make? For instance, every drink there is."

"Wing it," Logan said with a wink. "What do you think I've been doing since I started here?"

Georgie laughed again as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan didn't mind walking Regina to her car. She had always been good to him. Way nicer than he felt like he deserved from her. Especially since she put in so much effort to get him interested in her and all he did was blow her off, till tonight when he flirted back with her just to forget about her the second Georgie walked in.

Since Regina had never asked him to walk her to her car before he knew that she had something she wanted to say to him in private.

The mood from earlier, when he actually had wanted to go home with her, was broken. He hoped she didn't push the issue and invite him over after he got off work.

He would hate to hurt someone so sweet. But seeing Georgie had bubbled to the surface feelings he couldn't explain. He hadn't thought what he felt for her was romantic...not really...she was just someone he wanted to save for so long....but tonight when she walked in all he felt was heat and sparks shooting through him.

He could stare at her for hours. And not once think about her as just his buddy.

Regina didn't say anything until she had unlocked her car. "So, now I get it."

"What's that, darlin?"

She leaned on the car and looked in his eyes. Compassion stared back at him. "Why I never stood a chance."

"What do you mean? Any guy would poke out his right eye to get a chance with you."

"Too bad I wanted the one guy who only had to say yes but couldn't."

After a long moment, Logan said, with a small sad smile on his lips, "You got off lucky, believe me."

She lightly took hold of his shirt and leaned close to him, saying softly, "I swear it's the accent. Even when you turn me down you make it sound like a come on." She let go and smiled a little "At least I know it wasn't me you were saying no to. I just wasn't her."

"I think you're reading an awful lot into a quick conversation. Georgie ain't my girl. In fact, I'm just as bad for her as I am you. That's why its good you' re finally opening your eyes to me."

"Yeah," she said softly, her tone still sweet and understanding. "I think I am. See you around, Hayes."

"Get home safe, okay, darlin?"

"Not a problem. If there's one thing I'm good at its taking care of myself. Bye."

He watched as she pulled out and drove away. Then headed back inside. Logan let out a belly laugh when he spotted Georgie getting beers out of the tap. Foam was overflowing every glass she attempted to fill.

"Help!" Georgie called out, with laughter in her voice.

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you? A shark? "Logan joked as Georgie beat him at pool for the second time in a row.

It was past three am now and the bar was closed. But she didn't feel like going home. She had left Mac a voice mail that she would be out late.

Hanging out with Logan was taking her mind off the last few weeks of feeling like she didn't belong anywhere, like she was some kind of freak stuck between the girl she used to be and the woman she was expected to be now.

"You working me, girl?"

"We didn't make any bets so no." She smiled at him.

"That's how sharks operate," Logan said, as he leaned on the juke box. "They lull you into a false sense of security and then pounce."

"That sounds like something I would do," she joked back to him.

His eyes twinkled with mischief, or was that simply amusement, or happiness, as he stared at her. Whatever it was, Georgie loved seeing it. Even if he looked at every woman he knew that way, and she didn't know if he did or not, she didn't care. Right now she liked that he was looking at her like that.

Time had changed him. And for the better. The guy she used to know would be dead drunk by this time in the night, spoiling for a fight, and caught up in some kind of maniac rage caused because the woman he wanted didn't want him back.

All that anger used to scare her. It made the crush she had on him way back before he was ever Lulu's man or Maxie's fling wither away, as his temper lashed out at Spinelli and Johnny and anyone standing too close to him.

She wondered how he burned that anger off. Was it just time that changed him? Knowing Scott? What made him get focus in his life that he didn't have before?

She had no illusions that he was now some perfect man. Maxie had already made sure to mention that Logan was still a crook, involved in shady deals every chance he got. But Georgie did know one thing. He was the man who made her feel like she wasn't some victim or sideshow.

When he was looking at her she felt like she was a woman capable of taking care of herself.

Georgie picked up her bottle of water and took a drink, then asked "So what changed you, Logan? You don't seem nearly as destructive as you used to be."

"Hmmm? What kind of question is that? I don't know, doll. Maybe I got sick of spending so much time down at the PCPD."

"Decided to grow up? I'm glad I got to see this day. I would have never guessed it was actually even on the horizon back when you first came to town."

"Things change."

"Did Regina change you?"

"Regina?" he said her name like he had no clue who that was.

Georgie chuckled. "The woman that was here earlier. Pretty nurse from GH who seemed really cozy with you."

"Oh, that Regina."

"I'm being nosy. Sorry."

"No problem," he said as he walked behind the bar. "She's sweet but nah. She didn't have much to do with me calming down my crazy ways. If I did that even a little bit then I'd have to say that's all thanks do to you, doll."

Logan wiped down the counter.

Georgie walked over and sat on a stool. "Me?" She smiled widely. "There's the Logan I remember. Always with a line."

His eyes raised and met hers. And held.

Her heart did flip flops in her chest. Because the way he was looking at her said that it hadn't been a line at all.


	169. part 17

**White Horse**

**Chapter 17**

**March 2009**

Georgie was sitting on a stool at Jake's in the middle of the night with Logan. For the first time since she came home two weeks before she finally was relaxed. He was bringing out a light hearted side of her, taking her as she was, not looking for her to be anyone to him but whoever she felt like in that moment.

It wasn't that Mac and Maxie and Robin expected a lot from Georgie either. They were supportive of her in every way. But she expected herself to be so much to them that it was suffocating. She wanted to be perfect, helpful, save them from their problems. But she was too overwhelmed by readjusting to her life to work on saving anyone but herself.

So she felt guilty around them. Responsible for their illnesses and depression. And unable to fix them like she wanted to, like she would have been able to before she was kidnapped.

Back then Logan had needed fixing and saving more than anyone she knew. But somehow he didn't seem like that anymore. He was still wild eyed and crazy- drinking and cursing and breaking the law every chance he got- but he wasn't completely out of control. He was more comfortable in his own skin now. Or at least around her he seemed to be.

And that made her feel comfortable in hers too.

So she asked him how he changed. Georgie hadn't even hinted about Regina and what place she might have in his life earlier in the night, but she did now.

It was late. They were alone. She was too tired to think straight, from night after night of tossing and turning. It felt like an intimate, anything goes, type of moment. So she asked him what she wanted to know most.

Had Regina made him the man he was today?

Logan walked behind the bar. "She's sweet but nah. She didn't have much to do with me calming down my crazy ways. If I did that a little bit then I'd have to say that's all thanks do to you, doll."

Georgie walked over and sat on a stool. With a wide smile she asked " Me? There's the Logan I remember. Always with a line."

His eyes slowly came up from looking at the counter until they met hers. For a very long moment he stared into her eyes until she couldn't remember her own name anymore....but she believed him.

Somehow he really did think she had changed him.

How was that even possible?

Logan broke eye contact, reached beneath the bar and grabbed his keys. "Time to close the place down, doll."

He headed for the door. Georgie turned on her stool and watched him as he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. She asked "How?"

"Hmm, doll?"

"You think I changed you."

"I know you changed me."

"Because you rescued me?"

He let out a sigh, like he didn't want to have to go there tonight. He walked back over to her. "Its more than that. But its not something for you to have to worry about. Its just that....well....looking for you all those months gave me something to do other than get in fights and chase chicks who didn't really want me as much as they wanted some other guy. You gave me something to believe in again. Finding you. Bringing you home. I needed that. But don't feel like that means you have to treat me any different just cause I walked into Alcazar's house that night or cause I've spent a year thinking about how much I wanted to walk in there and shoot him for hurting you. You owe me nothing, Georgie, okay?"

"Only my life."

He grimaced. "That's exactly how I don't want you feeling, girl. You got your life back...for you. Not to spend it making it up to anybody for being gone or for needing to be saved. We all need to be saved sometimes."

For a moment she simply stared into his eyes.

Logan broke the tension by smiling and adding "Lord knows Coop has pulled my ass out of more trouble than I even remember right now. But I'm not feeling guilty and wondering how to pay him back. He did it cause that's what you do for friends and family and whatever we all are to each other. That's what you do. That's what I did."

"I can't thank you enough."

"I don't need any thank you, believe me, and I don't want you ever feeling like you owe me one. Ain't you listening to me, girl? You saved my life first. I got to stop looking for something to give my life meaning....cause you needed me....and that was all the meaning I needed to get through each day." Shaking his head he backed away. "And now I really better send you home before you think I'm some kind of loser who got obsessed with you or something."

Georgie slid on her coat and walked outside with him. "I know you don't want any thank you-"

"Come on now, doll."

"But thank you for tonight. It was a good birthday."

"Yeah?"

"Beating you at pool. It's a story I can't wait to tell Spinelli. He'll love it."

Logan chuckled. Georgie opened her car door and climbed inside. She looked up at him with a relaxed smile on her face.

He said "Hey, doll, I'll follow you home. Not cause I'm trying to play hero again but because....well...this damn town isn't safe after dark. I should know. I used to be in the mob. So don't argue with me and say you're tough enough to take care of yourself cause I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I wasn't about to say no. It would make me feel a lot safer if you did that."

"Okay. Night, Georgie."

"Good night, Logan."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next afternoon Maxie Jones was sitting at her desk at work, staring at a deconstructed hamburger on a wrapper. She had brought it in good faith. It was supposed to prove something to herself, even if to no one else.

Georgie was home. She could eat again.

Though it had been two weeks since her sister came back, before today she couldn't have been expected to have a normal appetite. Things were too crazy. At home with Georgie being back, and at work with the big Spring double issue going to press.

But now Georgie had started to settle in a little bit. Her birthday party last night had almost felt normal. The whole house packed with people again. Mac not drinking. Uncle Robert making bad jokes. Anna landing on the lawn with a parachute. Patrick and Robin bickering. Matt getting spit up on by Emma and pretending he was upset when everyone could see he was nuts over that baby. Lulu and Spinelli had even shown up, which seemed to make Georgie genuinely happy.

Life was getting good again.

So it was time to let it be good. To beat all her vices. She only smoked in bars so that wasn't hard to let go of. But getting greasy, fatty, caloric laden food down was proving tougher.

Maxie had taken the hamburger apart. She picked at the lettuce. Then she ate the tomato. She ate a minuscule piece of the bread.

Why was this so hard? It was just a damn hamburger! Georgie was home! She was home! Now Maxie could go back to who she used to be before this nightmare began.

She sighed in disgust. Her life was way too stressful to deal with this right now. Maybe next week, when things calmed down some. Old habits died hard. It didn't mean she couldn't beat this all on her own.

The elevator opened. Maxie quickly wrapped up the food and shoved it back in the bag from Kelly's. "You finally decided to show up, Lulu. And only forty three minutes late after lunch. Kate was looking for you. I had to tell her you were at the printers. You know if I get caught in a lie I'll be fired."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You're damn right you will."

Lulu looked at her for a long moment. "Everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay. Kate left me a huge pile of work so I couldn't even go out to lunch today. And I wanted to try that new Chinese buffet. Thanks a lot for bailing on me."

Lulu sighed and sat down. "Since when do you eat at buffets?"

"What does that mean? Is that a crack?"

Lulu looked like a deer about to be run down by a mack truck. And that's when Maxie knew that she hadn't been referring to Maxie's weight at all, just to Maxie's caviar tastes. But Maxie's response had brought the unspoken issue into the conversation.

Maxie snapped at Lulu "Just get to work on that call sheet, would you? Damn. Do I have to hold your hand through everything?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie hated being non-productive.

She couldn't go back to school because it was too late in the semester. She couldn't work at Kelly's or volunteer at the hospital because people would stare at her. That made her have panic attacks and those scared the living hell out of her.

They were her secret shame. She knew it was just a medical condition but she didn't want to tell anyone about it.

To mention one more way she was less than perfect, or just less than she used to be.

Without school or a job she didn't know how to fill her days up so she had started working on writing a new novel. The last one she started was lost at Alcazar's the night she fled. But it didn't matter. That one had been written during such a stressful time that it wasn't her best work.

She had to hold back what she wrote in it, as she always wondered if Diego would read it and misconstrue something in it. Get pissed that this character or that could be based on him. The controlling husband. The dangerous killer. The orphan. The criminal. The hero. The villain. Who knows what he would think if she wrote anything that was based on what he did to her.

But she could now.

So she started pouring her feelings out on paper- a fictional story based on real life events. Her real life events. It was time to take back her life....and take back her power. Little by little. One word at a time.


	170. part 18

**White Horse**

**Chapter 18**

**Note- **_Even though Georgie is taking a detour in this chapter, she'll still find her way home by the end of the story, which isn't that far off now. _

**March 2009**

Logan walked into Cooper's apartment without knocking. He knew that drove Coop crazy, but he didn't care. Cooper had rented this big condo on the waterfront for him and Maxie, but she never moved in cause she felt she couldn't leave Mac all alone.

"Hey, you home, man?" Logan called out.

"Yeah," Cooper called out. "Come on back."

Logan walked down the hall and found Cooper in the guest bedroom. "What are you doing messing up my room?"

"Don't start with me right now." Cooper looked worn out.

Logan joked "I'm serious. I don't want you in here when I'm not using it. It should be pristine in case I ever need to crash here. You know I'm one step away from being homeless half the time."

Cooper was typing on the computer. "What do you need?"

"Can't I just stop by? You've been ignoring me for weeks. What's your problem?"

Cooper sighed. He pinched his nose. "Nothing. I've just been dealing with some stuff, or trying to."

"Well, talk to me."

Cooper rubbed his right shoulder and rolled his head from side to side, working out the kinks. "I keep looking up ways to help Maxie but everything I try doesn't work. And I keep thinking that if she doesn't get help soon then this ring I bought for her is never gonna get on her finger, much less stay there for fifty years." He pushed away from the desk and stood up. "I feel like I'm watching her die and there's not a damn thing I can do for her!"

"She's not gonna die. We won't let her."

"Do you think it works that way? We can just shove food down her throat and she'll get past this? Come on. You've watched her get thinner and thinner despite all of our attempts to make sure she's eating at least one decent meal a day. But after a year she knows ways to always make it seem like she just ate something five minutes before when no one was around. And you know how she shuts down when we force the issue. Plus any little bit of food she gets down I swear she must exercise away by running around like mad for Kate cause it never shows up on her body." Cooper paced the room. "First she was drinking, then smoking and now this. She thinks cause she could give up the booze and cigarettes easily she can just start eating again. So I tell her to do it, if she can, and she says she will....but still when I watch her at dinner she eats a couple of teaspoons of food, if that, and then makes excuses about having to work before she runs out. I can't keep letting her put off going to therapy. If I don't do something soon...her heart is going to give out. I'm sure of it. And you know me, Logan, you know I'll be shit without her. I can't lose her...I can't."

He pressed his fingertips underneath his eyes to try and stem the flow of tears.

Logan stood up and walked closer to Coop, patting his arm. "Whatever you need, you know I got your back. You want to drag her ass kicking and screaming to some kind of hospital so far out in the country she can't walk back home on those Monala whatever she wears? Cause I'm good with helping you do that. Just say the word."

Very softly Cooper said "I just don't want Maxie to die. And I don't know why I wasn't enough of a reason for her to want to live in the first place."

"There's nothing you could have done to stop this from happening. It just don't work that way."

"I know. But I can't helping feeling like I let her down somehow."

"Or are you just mad cause she's letting you down now?"

"I know it's an illness. I know that."

"We all wanted her to get better the second Georgie came home but it didn't go down that way. However long it takes though to get Maxie back to that bitchy, loud mouthed broad who is tougher than any five men combined....I'm in this with you, okay? For every day till she's whole again. Don't push me away cause you can't handle this all alone. What the hell? What do you think I'm here for?"

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan plopped back down on "his" bed, folding his arms behind his neck. "No problem. Now what else does that website say we can do for her?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. Knock._

Patrick Drake pulled open his front door. "Hey! Robin said you were stopping by. Come on in."

Georgie said "I hope this is no bother. I would have had Robin ask you but I was already out so I thought I would just stop by. I hope the doorbell didn't wake the baby."

Just then Matt came walking out of the bedroom, carrying Emma. "No, it didn't. This little cutie face was already screaming her cute little face off when you rang. You're lucky."

Patrick said "You remember my rude little brother, right?"

Georgie smiled "Sure. Hi, Dr. Hunter."

Patrick joked "Oh, Dr. Hunter. Look Matt she thinks you're a real live grown up. You fooled someone."

Matt shot him a playful dirty look and then smiled at Georgie. "Its just Matt. Matthew if you want to get really fancy."

"Matthew, okay," she said sweetly. It was hard for her to be around new people now but at least Matt didn't treat her like the best tabloid news story he ever read the way most people outside her family and close friends did.

Patrick pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here you go. Pete's number. I'll email him and tell him to be on the lookout for your call."

"Thank you so much. Its probably silly but I wrote something. Its only a very rough draft of the very beginning but I'd love to know if its worth continuing with or am I wasting my time."

Patrick said "I'm sure he'd be happy to look it over for you. But if he hits on you...let me know cause I'll road trip all the way to Chicago to kick his ass."

Matt cried "Road trip! I'm in."

Georgie giggled. "Thanks again, Patrick. Good seeing you, Matt. Bye, Emma."

She left but only a few minutes later she was knocking on the door again. "I hate to bother you again but my car won't start."

Twenty minutes later it was determined that a jump was not going to work so Matt offered to drive Georgie home. She said "I would hate to put you through any trouble. I can call a cab."

"Robin would kill me if I let you do that." Patrick said "Just give me a second to throw some warmer clothes on Emma and I'll take you home."

Georgie said "I don't want you having to dress my baby cousin and have to drag her out on this chilly day." She turned to Matt. "I will take you up on that ride. If the offer is still good?"

XXXXXXXXX

_Just act normal,_ she told herself as they drove crosstown, _and he'll think you're normal. You are normal. Not jumpy or nervous or about to have a panic attack. Normal....even if you can't pass for perfect anymore._

New people were hard to deal with now. She always wondered what they thought when they looked at her. At least Matt made her less self conscious than total strangers but not comfortable like she would be around Lucas, Cooper, Spinelli or Logan.

Still she knew she had to learn to interact in society again without being so self conscious. Or else her world would always remain really small. The size of her bedroom small.

The radio was playing the Plain White T's song 1, 2, 3, 4. It reminded Georgie of being at Jake's with Logan. Carefree. Easy. Perfect.

"_Give me more loving from the very start. Piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make me feel good when hurt I so bad. Best that I ever had. I'm so glad that I found you. I love being around you. You make it easy. As easy as 1, 2, 3, 4. There's only one thing to do. Three word for you. I love you. I love you."_

Matt said "You know they're coming to Rochester this Friday."

"Really?"

"They're doing a show at the Blue Cross Arena."

"That's nice."

"Would you maybe want to check it out with me?"

What was this? A date? She wasn't ready for dating. And she barely knew him. And he wasn't Spinelli....who she used to crush on so bad. Of course Spinelli had a girlfriend now in Lulu Spencer. Matt wasn't Dillon either, the ex-husband and only man she ever slept with. He was living states away and who knew when or if he would ever be back. And Matt also was not Logan. The only other man outside her family members like Lucas, Patrick and her sister's boyfriend, Cooper, who Georgie trusted.

This was Matt. A near stranger.

But if she went it would prove she was normal. Getting back to her old self. Able to take on new challenges, be in crowds without freaking out, and be just like who she should be.

"Yes," Georgie answered him "I would like that."

"Hmmm? You said yes?"

"Was I supposed to say no? I'm sorry. Were you just kidding?"

"No, no, no. I was serious. Okay. Friday night then. I'll pick you up, lets say, around seven?"

"Fine."

Matt threw her a smile. "You sure? You don't seem sure."

She plastered on a huge smile for him. "Positive."

Georgie Jones would be normal again if she had to white knuckle her way there kicking and screaming inside the whole time. Matthew...Dr. Hunter.

He was a good enough start.


	171. part 19

**White Horse**

**Chapter 19**

**March 2009**

"A date with_ who?_" Maxie asked Georgie as they sat inside of Kelly's diner.

Georgie had forced herself to come out to lunch, braving the strangers who would gawk at her, in an attempt to talk to her sister about going to group therapy for her eating disorder. But Lulu had wandered over to join them after Spinelli left to go to work, and then Sam McCall came in to get a latte and ended up sitting down too.

Now all the conversation seemed to be about were men. Sam wanted to know if anyone had heard the rumor that Jagger Cates was back in town again and had anyone seen him. Lulu was obsessed with some con artist named Ethan, which worried Georgie greatly cause where did that leave Spinelli? And Maxie was running down every guy's name who came up with all her reasons why she felt they were not as hot as Cooper. That's when Matt's name was brought up and Georgie mentioned that she had a date with him that night.

"Patrick's brother. Dr. Hunter," Georgie clarified.

"Wipe that idea right out of your head. We hate him," Maxie told her. She looked around the table. "Right?"

"I like him okay," Lulu said, shrugging.

"You don't count," Maxie told her. "What?" she asked when they all gave her shocked looks. "It's a well proven fact that Lulu likes anyone in boxers. She would like me if I had the right equipment to adore her properly. Sam, back me up on this."

"Oh no. Don't drag me into this."

Georgie said "Why could you possibly hate Matt?"

"Why? I'll tell you why," Maxie said, using her fingers to count off reasons. "Cocky. Scruffy. Conceited. Always mooching feel meals from Mac when no one wants him around. Asshole."

"Well I think he's nice," Georgie said.

"Nice. The kiss of death," Maxie smiled. "Fine. Have your date. You'll hate him just like I do by the time the night is over. Just don't fall for his hard luck story about Noah abandoning him and all his student loan debts. You love collecting strays. He's not one. He just likes to play 'poor me' to get pity. He thinks he's a player but I haven't seen any woman fall for his lines before you."

Georgie said "I had no idea you had such animosity for him."

Sam explained to Georgie "He hit on her before he knew she was with Cooper and she's despised him ever since."

Maxie said "Hit on me? I'd call it drooled all over my best dress. I should have made him pay for the dry cleaning."

Just then Logan and Cooper came walking in. Coop kissed Maxie's cheek and said hello to everyone.

"Ladies," Logan said, with a head nod, before heading for the counter.

Maxie said "My sister wants to date that pig. I just can't believe it."

Logan turned around so quickly he ran right into Cooper's chest. "Ugh," Coop cried. "Geez, watch it, man."

Logan pushed around him and walked the few steps back to the table. "Hmm. What was that? You hens gossiping over here?"

Maxie told him "Its none of your business, Hayes. We're talking about happened on The Hills last night with Heidi and Spencer. Do you care? I didn't think so. Go away. Coop, make him go away."

This was their normal routine. It was mainly in good fun now. Logan had been there for Maxie plenty of times when she needed him over the last year. But aloud she would never admit he was her friend to his face.

"Keeping secrets?" Logan asked in his deepest southern drawl.

Lulu said "Actually we were just telling Georgie what a nice guy Matt Hunter is. You know, Patrick's brother. Doesn't he drink at Jake's all the time? Tell her he's a good guy so she won't believe Maxie's lies about him and she can have fun on her date with him tonight."

"Hunter? Huh. Didn't peg him for your type, doll. But I guess Lulu here has the geek market cornered."

Lulu rolled her eyes and stood up. "I should know better than to be civil to you. The more you change, the more you stay the same. Deep down underneath there's just bitterness and anger competing for space. Catch you later, Logan. I have to go find my _boyfriend._"

"You do that," Logan told her. He grabbed her chair, spun it around and sat down. "So, Georgie, how'd you meet Hunter?"

"Through Patrick."

"Ain't that fantastic." His eyes locked on hers in a very possessive way.

Maxie said "Cooper! Call him off."

"Logan." A moment passed. "Logan. Come on, man. Lets grab some food."

"Well, have fun on that date, doll."

"Thank you," Georgie said "I'll try."

Logan walked away. When he was at the counter Maxie leaned over and gave Georgie a very probing look and then whispered "What was that?"

"I don't know what you mean. Stop looking at me like that. What?"

Cooper turned from the counter and called to Maxie "You want some soup?"

"I have to rush back to work. You know how Kate gets if I'm late." she said then she whispered to Georgie "Outside. Now."

She practically drug Georgie outside. Maxie was frantic when she asked "Why was Logan staring at you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you belong to him, that's what!"

"He wasn't. That's ridiculous."

"You're talking to me. Hello. I know what that man looks like when he wants a woman and he was looking at you like he thought you would be in his bed tonight, not Matt's. What in the hell is going on with you two?"

"Not a thing. We had a couple a drinks together and played some pool one night, that's all."

"Oh my God." Her tone of voice held the same level of horror as if an aliens just attacked downtown New York City and the world was about to end any minute now.

Georgie asked "Why do you make mountains out of mole hills constantly? I went to Jake's and Logan was working. He's my friend. He's probably just concerned that its too soon for me to date anyone. That's all."

"Don't pull that innocent routine on me. You know what kind of man he is."

"The kind that risked his life for me. Don't run down Logan to me. I won't put up with it. I love you and I don't want to fight. I have to go get ready for the concert. Relax, please, Maxie. Who I date is not a big deal. Its not like I'm looking to fall in love with anyone. I'm just trying to get through this one date, okay?"

"Matt isn't that bad. I was overreacting before."

Georgie shook her head wearily. "After all Logan has done for our family how can you treat him like this?"

"You know I appreciate what he did. I even like him in my own way, though you better not dare tell him that. But I know how he can be once he starts obsessing on a woman. After he gets his eyes set on someone he believes is the one for him.....its hard as hell for him to ever let go again. He's not someone to play around with....his heart can't take that. I don't want to watch him get hurt and I will be damned if he hurts you. I just got you home. I want you happy."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, then just say it. Tell me you don't want him back. Cause I sure as hell can tell Logan wants you."

"I see no evidence of that at all."

"Georgie, don't be so dense! What do you think that look meant?"

"Maxie, please, I have to go home and shower and do my hair. Good bye." Georgie started to walk away.

"Just say you don't want Logan! Promise me you won't be that reckless. He's not a good stray to take home! He's barely house broken."

"Shhhhhhhh. Please. You're embarrassing me. I can't stand everyone staring at us."

Maxie grabbed Georgie's arm and whispered "You don't want to get with Logan, right? Right? Georgie? Oh damn it. Where was I when this all started?"

Maxie stomped her foot.

Georgie said "I don't want to get with anyone, as you put it. I just want to listen to a concert when I want, go to Jake's when I want, and do whatever I want whenever I want. Maybe tomorrow I will want to take a walk with Lucky. Would that upset you too?"

"He'll never get over Liz, you know that."

"See. You hate every guy I think is a good man to be around. You're protective because you're my sister but I can't live in a cocoon. Okay? No matter how safe that might be. I have to at least try to get back into life. And I will decide with who. Don't you even think about telling Cooper to order Logan to leave me alone either."

"If only that would actually work."

"Bye."

"Just so you know I'm going to buy pepper spray on my way back to the office. And a taser! He looks at you that way again and its snap, crackle, pop on his ass!" Maxie screwed up her face as Georgie walked away then let out a huge sigh.

XXXXXXXXX

"One more chance," Cooper said. "That's it. I'll take her to the hospital and right to the door of that group therapy meeting myself and if she bails on going in again then we have to do the intervention. Even if she might hate me for it."

"You got to stop feeling all guilty about doing what you got to do. Its to save her life," Logan said, as he sat across the table from Cooper, brooding over the Jones sisters.

One he was afraid would die because her heart would give out, and the other he was pretty sure was gonna break his heart. Which was his own damn fault.

He couldn't believe Georgie was dating Matt. Or anyone.

Though Logan didn't expect her to have a clue he wanted to be with her, he also figured she wouldn't be ready to date for a while.

_I should have known better_, Logan told himself._ A woman like her must have men interested every damn day. _

He sent up some silent prayers that Maxie would finally allow herself to get the help she needed and that Georgie's date would be a total bust. Faith. That was what he was running on now. Logan just hoped it wouldn't let him down this time.


	172. part 20

**White Horse**

**Chapter 20**

**March 2009**

It had been a horrible idea to go to a concert with Matt. Georgie knew that as she huddled in the bathroom stall, breathing erratically, her heart pounding out of control in her chest.

Another damn panic attack.

Matt was being a good date. Attentive. Funny. Sweet. Shy, almost, and self-depreciating. It was all lost on her though because her smiles were fake and her hands were shaking and she was pretty sure she heard more than one person whisper "Is that her? You know...the girl that was kidnaped."

Tears stung her eyes. Damn it. What good was being free of that hell hole compound if she couldn't be normal again? Feel good and safe? Feel hopeful. Go on a date and smile for real.

What was her life going to be if she stayed like this forever?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper wished he could explain to Maxie how much he loved her. He just didn't have the right words to make it real for her, though he tried every day. He still feared she didn't realize even a fraction of how deep his love for her was.

The last year had created this distance between them, while also deepening his love for her at the same time. Though they saw each other less after Kate hired Maxie, Cooper only ached for her more and more.

She sometimes avoided him, sneaking off to clubs alone, or she made him take her places that were loud that they couldn't talk. She just needed noise to drown out the fears in her head.

Now that Georgie was home that had changed. Maxie liked to stay home when her sister was. But tonight Georgie was out on her date so he finally had his girlfriend in his bed again....a rare occurrence these days.

He was almost afraid to make love to her. She was so thin. Fragile. He kissed her gently. Every caress soft, taking his time, trying to show her his love since his words never seemed to convince her.

He thought he said the right things. Like now. He stroked her hair away from her face. "Do you know what I see when I look in these eyes of yours?"

"Tell me, Coop," she whispered.

"The next fifty years of my life."

He meant it too. But the way her eyes flicked with this subtle never ending pain told him that she wasn't sure that they would have those years together. Though there was no doubt in him that she loved him.

Maxie just didn't believe in dreams coming true.

That meant he would have to dream twice as big, for the both of them, and fight twice as hard, because she used all her fight on looking for her sister and when the leads dried up so had Maxie's will to live. That should be over now but it would take time and maybe even medicine and therapy and letting herself believe in the future again before Maxie could get back the light in her eyes.

Cooper was willing to wait it out. But he wasn't willing to keep watching her lose weight. Even if he had to get Mac to take conservatorship over Maxie, she was going into some kind of treatment.

Because it was not just her life that she was letting slip away, it was their life together and all their tommorows.

XXXXXXXXX

Georgie splashed water on her face in the bathroom at the concert. She stared in the mirror. She looked flushed. She felt lightheaded.

Women were all around, waiting to get a stall. She told herself that no one knew who she was. No one cared. Her news story was a month old. It was fading from everyone's memories already.

"Hey, aren't you that girl?" a teenager asked. "You are. You're Georgie Jones! My mom watched all the coverage about your story every night on the news. Wow. You're almost famous. Cool." She turned to her friend who was coming out of stall. "Hey, Jenni, its Georgie Jones, off TV. You know....she got kidnaped but escaped."

Georgie fled the bathroom while the rest of the women stared at her. She could hear their whispers like screams in her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry. Really," Georgie said as Matt drove her home.

"Should I stop and get you something to drink? You need to stay hydrated."

"I'm sure I'll feel better if I just go home and lay down. I'm sorry I ruined the concert for you."

"Georgie, its fine. Seriously. You don't have to keep apologizing."

"Okay." She stared out the window.

He said "Maybe we can try it again sometime down the road, if you want, whatever. No pressure."

She was lost in thoughts, staring out into the night, remembering the compound.

Matt asked "Georgie?"

"Oh, sorry! What did you say?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just not feeling well. But it will pass."

"I'm probably a jerk for asking you out at all. You just got home. You don't need anyone hitting on you. I should have known that. Patrick nearly jumped down my throat when he heard I was taking you to this concert. My brother seems to think I'm not to be trusted around nice girls."

"Is that true?"

"Not at all. Patrick is often misguided about things though so its not surprising he pegged me wrong too."

Georgie gave him a small smile. "You two seem close for having just met."

"I guess. I mostly just put up with him. It keeps him from moping too much because his only brother is mean to him."

"Well I'm sorry I caused problems between you two. Its probably best, since we have family in common now, that we don't date anyway. It might make the Sunday dinners my father has awkward at best."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Its Patrick who drags me to those. I told him I'm good with cold pizza and the game at my place. I think he just wants buffers there between him and Mac."

"Well you're welcome to come anytime."

"Thanks, Georgie."

"I should thank you. You took me out and you've been nothing but nice to me while I've been distracted and then I got sick in the middle of our date."

"You can't help that. Take it from the doctor. I know."

He smiled at her. A perfectly nice smile. She found him to be a great guy. But there were only a few guys on earth who when she looked in their eyes made her feel safe, calm, steady, capable....and Matt Hunter was just not one of them.

XXXXXXXXX

Work was hell. Pure torture. All Logan could think about was if Georgie was having fun with Matt.

He tried to tell himself, over and over, that he had no claim on her whatsoever but all that did was remind me that he did want to be able to call her his.

His woman, his hope, his responsibility, his future.

Not thinking about her wasn't an option. She had crawled under his skin and taken root.

It was all he could do to not drive past her house and wait for Matt to bring her home, just to see how cozy they were or, hopefully, weren't together. But Coleman would kill him if he closed down the bar to do something like that.

Besides he had learned over the last year that being rash and giving into irrational impulses always ended in disaster. He had two choices: forget about Georgie or wait for her to be single again.

He had one choice. Wait. Forgetting had never really been a viable option.

XXXXXXXXXXX

By the next day Logan had decided that self restraint sucked in every way possible. He was actually feeling jumpy with some strange mix of longing to see Georgie and wanting to punch Matt.

But he wasn't going to do either.

No matter how he looked at it he couldn't justify just showing up on her door and saying he hated that she wanted to date that doctor. That would be way out of line. Something he felt like being but he respected Georgie enough to know it wouldn't help her any for him to make her life more complicated and stressful. He wouldn't force his friendship on her. If she had fun that night at Jake's with him then eventually she would come back around again.

And he would be waiting for her.

He told himself all this but also couldn't help smiling when he spotted her on the street that afternoon. She was standing on the sidewalk outside of the park, with Popsicle on a leash, when Logan drove by in his truck. He pulled over and parked not far from where she was standing and then cranked down his window. "Hey there, doll."

Georgie was staring determinedly at the park. She didn't so much as flinch at him calling out to her.

Logan let out a long breath. With his jaw set in a hard line, and his fingers itching to get around a dead man's throat, he climbed out of the truck. Walking closer to her he said her name softly.

She jerked her head quickly around and met his eyes. "Oh, hello."

"Didn't mean to sneak up on you." He searched her eyes and saw ghosts and shadows of pain resting there. "I called out to ya."

"Sorry. I was distracted. Plot points."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm writing a novel. Its silly, probably. But I need to do something with my day."

"So you walk your sister's dog and think about what the villain or hero or whoever should do next, huh?"

"Something like that."

"In this park?"

Georgie glanced away.

Logan eased just a little closer to her. "You don't have to prove a thing to anybody."

"There is no logical reason I can't go in this park. Diego can't ever hurt me again. In my head, I know that." She turned and stared hard at the park. She let out a fortifying breath.

Logan stood there admiring her in silence for a moment. One of the first things he ever realized about Georgie was that she was stronger than the average person. She seemed to always do the right things, never just the easy thing. Still it twisted his heart in knots to see her struggling with her fear and her memories of that horrific night.

He murmured "Lets get out of here."

Georgie's eyes connected with his again. "You go ahead."

"Come get some coffee with me, girl."

For the first time since he walked up to her, Georgie's eyes lightened a little and she teased him "And let me guess, you will burn this park to the ground tonight?"

"Now would I do something like that?"

"Yeah, you probably would." She smiled slightly.

Nodding, a grin curved his lips. "Probably."

Georgie looked at the park again. "But they would rebuild. And eventually I would be standing here again so I might as well just go in there right now and prove its just a park. It has no power over me at all."

"You want some company?"

"You don't have to do that, Logan. Where were you going when you saw me? Jake's?"

"Just to work out at the gym. I got time."

"I don't want to keep you."

"I don't mind, doll. But," he held up his hands "I'll go cause I know you hate when I over step my boundaries with people."

Smiling she said "I do hate that."

"You take care." He started to walk backwards away from her.

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have time to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure thing, doll."

She whispered "Thank you."


	173. part 21

**White Horse**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**March 2009**

A few days later Cooper walked behind Maxie as they headed down the hall of General Hospital. She was almost to the door of the room where they group therapy session for people with eating disorders was being held when she spun back around.

"Okay. This is just overkill. I'm not like them, Coop."

"What are they like?" he asked gently.

"Dysfunctional. Okay, I know I'm dysfunctional too in my own way. But I am _functioning_ okay now. Georgie is home and that fixed everything that needed to be fixed. Am I still partying too much? No. I'm home every night now. My appetite is coming back. You know it is. I'm eating more. Don't deny it. So this, you pushing for this, is just unfair. You're making me go in there and say I have something wrong with me that I need help to fix when I don't need help. I got this handled."

"I know you want to believe that."

"That's such a typical answer from you. Calm. Placating. Yes, I know that word. And that's what you do. You say the right things but your actions all show the truth about what you think about me. I can't be trusted in your eyes. You kept the fact that you were in South American rescuing my sister from me because all I am is fragile to you. You don't give me any credit and don't expect me to do anything but screw up or breakdown."

"So lets just go home then."

"Okay. Good. Lets go."

"That's what you want me to say, right? Lets go home. That will show you I love you and trust you. We can go home and I'll hold your hand while you die."

Biting her lip, Maxie whispered "Coop."

Tears glistened in his eyes. "You do need help, baby, and it needs to start today."

XXXXXXXXX

Knock. Knock.

Georgie smiled brightly when Robin pulled open the door to her house. "Hey, glad you were home when I called."

There was something just a little too forced in Robin's eyes when she smiled back. She hugged Georgie, avoiding the container Georgie was holding, "Come on in. That smells delicious."

"I made cookies. Enough to feed an army."

"A little bored today?"

"Everyday. I need to find a job but it seems no one is hiring." Which was true but it was also true that any job would mean she would be around the public with their nosy questions and prying eyes. There was no way Georgie felt she could handle that.

Every panic attack felt like she was about to die. Logic told her better but logic was in short supply when her breathing became unsteady and her heart raced.

Emma starting crying from the bedroom.

Robin said "Well maybe I can ask around and see if anyone knows about a job that would be good for you. You don't want to go back to waitressing, do you?"

Emma's cries grew more frantic.

Georgie didn't want to be rude but she was a little concerned about her baby cousin. "Is Emma being fussy today?"

"She has colic, I think. They say it lasts for weeks and weeks sometimes. Though this feels like months and months. Its best not to pick her up every time she cries. They say that in all the baby books."

The baby wailed louder. Georgie said "I don't know how you can resist."

"I'm a bad mother, that's how!" Robin turned away, rubbing her head.

"What? I didn't say that, Robin. I would never say that."

She picked up the baby monitor and squeezed it tightly. "That's what Patrick thinks. He thinks I don't love our daughter but he's wrong. I loved her before she was even born. I wanted her more than him. And that didn't change after she was here....its just hard. He says I have postpartum depression. He wants me to see someone. But what does he know? He didn't carry a baby for nine months and go through the roller coaster mood swings. He's not the one stuck in this house twenty two hours a day, getting out just to buy groceries and go to the post office. Barely speaking to any adults. He's not trapped here with a daughter who hates him and knows he can't meet her needs. No psychologist can change the fact that I can't be the mother my child needs." Robin plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry for unloading on you."

Emma kept screaming her head off. Georgie said "I'm going to go pick her up, okay? Then we can talk."

Robin nodded.

Georgie went into the nursery to find Emma red faced. She picked her up and rocked her. After a while she changed her diaper, put on fresh clothes, and then took her to the living room.

Robin looked at her daughter guiltily. "Of course she smiles for you. I don't think she's ever smiled once for me. Its like she knows."

"I can't pretend to imagine to understand what you are feeling but there is one thing I do know. Its not in our family's nature to ask for help. Our parents save the world....but it nearly kills them to ask for anyone to have to save them back. I know Mac would rather do almost anything than go to AA meetings but thank God he is. And Maxie is fighting Cooper tooth and nail about getting into group therapy."

"And then there is me....sitting here lying to myself about having postpartum depression, right?"

"I was going to say...." Georgie focused on the baby, her soft silky hair, her little tiny fingers, the latest stubborn member of their family "and then there is me. Acting like I can get over everything that happened on my own. Acting like I'm not...having panic attacks every time I get in a crowd."

"I thought Uncle Mac spoke to Lainey about seeing you? So you could have somewhere to discuss all your feelings about what happened to you."

"I told him I didn't want to do that. That I didn't need it. I just needed to tough it out, or so I thought. Put one foot in front of the other. Not let anyone...especially my Dad or Maxie, who have their own problems...see me struggling."

"Oh, Georgie, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I'm so consumed with my own junk that I didn't even think you were in trouble. Its normal to not be able to adjust to being back on a dime. Give yourself time."

"I'm trying. But its really hard to go anywhere anymore. I'm fine if I'm with someone I know...like Spinelli, Coop, Logan....even Sam and Lulu...anyone who really knows me and who I used to be....but if I'm alone it feels...I don't know."

"Like everyone is staring at you and thinking about what happened to you."

"Exactly."

"I went through that after Stone died. It took a while before I could stand in front of people and tell my story without wanting to burst into tears or run away. Jason even had to carry me off the stage at the Nurse's Ball once."

"I didn't know that."

"You were so young you were at home hearing Good night moon when that happened."

"So it gets better in time? Because there are moments when it feels like my heart will explode if I don't get away from everyone looking at me."

"It got better for me. Giving speeches about HIV awareness and prevention and taking part in fundraisers became my way to take back control of my out of control life. Maybe one day you'll want the world to know your story, to know what a survivor you are, and how mental health problems can ruin the lives of promising people...like Diego...and your messed up older cousin."

"You are not messed up, Robin. But if you really have PPD, it can't be solved by wishing it away. And my panic attacks won't disappear by hiding at home. I think I will call Lainey. I think I need to stop hiding from my own life. I just have to admit that I'll never be who I was before. I'll always be different."

"Different. Not worse. You are still so amazing. Believe that."

Tears sprang to Georgie's eyes. She lifted Emma up so that the baby was pressed to her chest. The baby gurgled happily. Georgie whispered "Will you talk to a doctor too? We could make a pact. We both stop trying to do it all alone."

Robin looked away. "I know I can beat this."

"Maybe you can. One day. All by yourself you could fight through this. But Emma can't keep waiting. And you shouldn't miss this chance to be really excited about being a new mom. Wouldn't you like to feel that way long before she is walking and talking and throwing toys when she has a tantrum?"

Robin stared at her baby. "Yeah, I would."

"So, is it a deal?"

"I guess so. Yes. I'll speak to a doctor if you do too."

"I will. I promise. I would ask you to keep this a secret but, you know what? That's the problem. We are all trying to keep our secrets and handling everything on our own when we need to tackle things together. There's strength in numbers."

Still looking just as overwhelmed as ever, Robin nodded. It wasn't much of a first step but Georgie figured it was something, for both of them.

So they weren't perfect women who did everything right anymore? So what?

Perfection was severely overrated anyway. She would be happier if she could just feel good about who she was, flaws and all.

XXXXXXX

Maxie slipped into the room while the meeting was already going on. She sat down in a seat and tried to appear pulled together, in her great little slip dress and her strappy heels. She crossed her legs.

_I can do this,_ she told herself. _I'm not nearly as bad off as the chicks in here. I mean, look at them. Skin and bones._

And then she started to listen to them talk. And every word was like it was stolen out of her own head. Especially when someone said "Its not about eating a piece of pizza. Its about being in control of one damn thing in my whole crazy life. I can control if I eat that pizza or not....and I like that."

Maxie looked toward the door. She wanted to run out there and fall in Cooper's arms. But he would only send her back in here. Because this is where she needed to be.

She was like these other women. Just like them.

_My name is Maxie and I have anorexia_, she silently said to herself, as she worked on admitting it aloud to these strangers.


	174. part 22

**White Horse**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**March 2009**

Cooper would love it if Maxie spent every night at his condo, but she's rarely there at all. It feels empty without her. The sound of his breathing bouncing off hard wood floors and white walls that he meant to paint months ago.

After her first group therapy meeting she was dead silent all the way home, with her head resting against the cold window on that chilly late winter day. His heart ached for her.

It seemed things were always hard for them. They just recovered from one tragedy and another one would strike in their lives. Fear stalked their heels from the first moment in the vault.

Maybe if he was with some other woman it wouldn't be quite this hard. The good times would last longer than just a few stolen hours here and there. The easy times would feel free and not feel like something they would surely have to pay dearly for later.

But Cooper did not want any other woman. He would rather endure pain, sadness, grief, loss and heartbreak with Maxie by his side than a lifetime without any pain with someone else. And he didn't believe that Maxie and him would always suffer this way.

He had faith they would get through this hard time and make it to a brighter day. Even if they didn't, even if it was always this hard for them, he was still happier with her than he had ever been before he met her.

She lit up his world. Even on the rough days.

He pulled into the parking lot of his condo. She turned and looked at him. "Oh, I should probably sleep at home tonight. Mac is trying to do this thirty meetings in thirty days thing and that leaves Georgie home alone so..."

"Stay with me please," he whispered. "I need you tonight."

She stared at him for a long moment and then nodded.

He gave her a slow and sweet kiss. "Wait right where you are," he said before getting out of the car.

XXXXXXXXX

Maxie smiled slightly when Cooper opened the door and bent down to lift her up. He carried her through the parking lot, into the building, into the elevator and finally down the hall to his condo. After unlocking and opening the door, he carried her down the hall to their bedroom.

He always called it that. Their bedroom. It was there waiting for her...like he was.

He lay her on the cool white sheets. She looked up at him as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed back any guilt about not going home to Georgie. Her sister would understand better than anyone why Maxie really needed Cooper tonight. Georgie knew her best, she always had.

And Cooper could heal Maxie best. With his gentle strength, and his unwavering belief in her, he held her together when she felt her world splintering apart. Though she still broke in pieces...he kept those pieces held firm in his hands....until she could put herself back together again.

It wasn't as easy as she hoped. Walking into that meeting and talking about herself. But it was what she had to do because she couldn't seem to break her old habits of not eating when stresses overtook her.

Maxie feared she would always be this much of a wreck.

She became this messed up girl when she got B.J's heart and now she was this messed up woman and one day she would be a messed up wife and mother. But maybe not if she had Cooper by her side. Maybe he was the difference.

For tonight she would let herself believe that.

Cooper put one knee on the bed, as he slowly leaned his weight over her, and then his lips came down to kiss her collarbone. She turned her head, taking in the strong masculine scent of him- her man-, and kissed his jaw. For long minutes they lay there, her fully clothed and him only in his boxers, kissing different places on each other's necks and faces. Each kiss soft and slow and perfect. Coming home.

(_Come to me now_

_and lay your hands__ over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_) (Sheryl Crow)

XXXXXXXX

Robin slowly walked into the nursery. Her eyes lingered on the baby in the crib. Her beautiful little girl. Her gift from God.

She really wanted to be good at mothering. To feel like she was capable. To pick up Emma and have her not cry, not make her feel totally incompetent as a mother.

It hurt so much to not feel that deep seated connection that she thought must be natural between every mother and child that Robin had stopped trying for a while. She kept her distance from Emm, for both their sake's.

That was over now.

She knew she had to tell Patrick she was getting help for her PPD, and she had to face her daughter. She looked down into the crib. Emma's dark brown eyes stared up at her. Searching, always searching, looking for something Robin was so scared she would never be able to prove she really had inside of herself: the right way to mother this baby girl of hers.

_(I'm broken in two_

_and I know you're on to me_

_that I only come home_

_when I'm so all alone_

_but I do believe_

_that not everything is gonna be the way_

_you think it ought to be_

_it seems like every time I try to make it right_

_it all comes down on me_)

Robin grabbed a stuffed bear and waved it over the crib. "Hey sweetheart."

Emma burst into tears.

"Oh no, don't do that, baby girl."

She wailed out of control.

Robin threw the bear on the ground in frustration. After a long moment she took a clarifying breath and then balled up her courage to reach into the crib and pick up her daughter. Holding the squirming baby she murmured "Its okay. I'm here. Mommy is here and she is trying, Emma. Mommy is trying her best."

_(Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_and I shall I shall believe_)

XXXXXXXXX

Logan could only change so much. Some things just stayed the same about him. His obsessiveness. His loneliness. His neediness.

Sometimes he just couldn't stop himself, even when he knew he really should.

Sitting in his truck on the curb in front of Georgie's house, with a pizza he had just picked up on the seat next to him, he dialed his cell.

"Hello?"

"Georgie, hey, doll."

"Logan, how are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Better."

"That's a good answer, girl. I like it. It's honest. But you always have been honest to the bone so that ain't nothing new."

"So were you calling for Maxie or....?"

"Don't ya think your sister would slam the phone down in my ear if I called her?"

"Probably not."

"Maybe not. If she's in a good mood."

Georgie chuckled.

Logan added "I was just checking in on you and wondering if you could do me a favor, doll? Help me eat this pizza I got over here. Its all veggie. I figured you might like that. But if you're busy, forget it."

"I make it a policy to never turn down free pizza."

"Yeah?"

"It seems like a good rule to live by, don't you think?"

"Works for me, doll." He grabbed the pizza and climbed out of the truck. As he walked up the sidewalk to the front door he said "So how about I come by your place? Two minutes?"

"Two? Where are you?"

He rang the doorbell. A minute later she pulled the door open, giggling at the sight of him standing there.

Logan's heart swelled. There was nothing better on this earth that he had ever known than this woman happy.

_(Open the door_

_and show me your face tonight._

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_and you hold the key)_

XXXXXXXX

**Hours later**

He was different than he used to be but not so different than he felt like a stranger. To Georgie's way of thinking Logan had finally settled into himself a little bit. Burned through some of that anger and aggression.

Or maybe she was just telling herself that because she felt like a normal person around him. Comfortable. Relaxed.

She liked it and didn't want to give it up by thinking too hard about the days when Logan used to beat up Spinelli. She wanted to believe he was past that. And hurting Cooper. Using Maxie.

He was older now. He had been through hell in his break up with Lulu, from what Maxie told her, and maybe that had shaped him in ways big and small. Something had, for sure.

Because he had an aura around him now that was still gritty and a little too reckless for his own good, but not like he was a ticking time bomb. And he had been close to that once, she was sure of that much. That was what first killed her crush on him after he moved to town.

That one summer she had drooled over him from a distance, like she had other guys since her divorce because she had been so gun shy to get hurt again, but when he cheated on Lulu and all that ugliness went down Georgie's lust turned to disappointment and then anger.

Knowing Logan had matured over the last year and a half left her relieved for him and grateful for herself. She could sure use a friend these days. And here he was....showing up on her door with pizza....making her smile and laugh again.

The movie they had been watching on cable got over and Logan stretched. "I should probably get out of here, girl, before Mac shows up."

"You don't have to run off. Seriously."

A grin spread on his lips as he looked at her. "Oh yeah? And what would Mac say if he came home to catch me here?"

"Get that thug out of my living room."

Logan laughed. "I thought he called me worse than a thug. I'm pretty sure there are usually curse words involved when my name gets in his mouth."

"I'm only joking. I don't think he considers you a thug anymore. I really think my Dad has changed his opinion of you after you helped search for me. He can't hold the past against you forever."

"He's a dad. Of course he can. He's looking out for his girls. I'd do the same, to tell ya the truth." Logan looked at her for a long moment. "He wants to protect you from the world, and I get that, cause it's the same thing I wanna do."

For a second Georgie couldn't even breathe. And in a good way.

(_Never again_

_would I turn away from you._

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_but your love is alright_

_and I do believe_

_that not everything _

_is gonna be the way_

_you think it ought to be._

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_it all comes down on me._

_Please say honestly_

_you won't give up on me_

_and I shall believe._

_I shall believe. )_

_One more chapter left! Thanks for reading about Glo. _


	175. part 23

**White Horse**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**March 2009**

Georgie really didn't want Logan to leave her house the second after the movie they had been watching was over. He had brought over pizza and she made them glasses of ice tea. They hung out, watching a comedy, laughing and joking, talking about the people they knew and things that had happened in the past.

But as soon as the movie was done he seemed to come up with an excuse to leave. She knew she should be grateful he took time out of his night to hang out with her....Lord knew she really needed a shoulder to lean on tonight.....but it felt so easy and right to be around him that she hated for that to end already.

"You don't have to run off. Seriously."

"Oh yeah? And what would Mac say if he came home to catch me here?"

"Get that thug out of my living room."

With a laugh, he said "I thought he called me worse. I'm pretty sure there are usually curse words involved when my name gets in his mouth."

"I'm only joking. I don't think he considers you a thug anymore. I really think my Dad has changed his opinion of you after you helped search for me. He can't hold the past against you forever."

"He's a dad. Of course he can. He's looking out for his girls. I'd do the same, to tell ya the truth." Logan looked at her for a long moment. "He wants to protect you from the world, and I get that, cause it's the same thing I wanna do."

The way his eyes were staring into hers sucked the air right out of her lungs. There had never been a doubt this man was a charmer. Between that accent, his light eyes, and the way he could set her skin on fire with just one look was there any surprise she used to build wild fantasies in her writer's imagination about him?

But that was then. This was now. Now she was still shaky on most days and he had something- though she couldn't say what- going on with Regina. Though in that moment when Logan's eyes were locked on Georgie's she felt like just what Maxie had called her: his possession.

Like he owned her. Like he wanted her in his bed. Like he was her man and she was his woman.

Like the start of something. Butterflies danced through her.

Logan broke eye contact, stood up and grabbed his keys. "Night, doll."

"Okay. If you really have to go...."

"I better go."

"I understand."

"Do you?" He looked down at her for a long moment. "Nah, doll, I doubt that." He flashed her a smile and headed for the door.

She followed him. "You plan on explaining your cryptic remark?"

With the door open he turned slowly around. His eyes burned into her, making her heart race wildly, as he asked "You think you're up for that?"

Each word was shiver shooting down her spine. She swallowed hard. She was probably not up for it but she really did want to hear what he was going to say. "Let me guess, you are dating Regina, despite what you said before, and_ you know you_....and I_ know you_....and why play with fire like you love doing? So you're going to leave rather than be an ass and get tempted. Smart move. Mature. I sorta like this new look on you."

"Do ya?" he said in a low grumble.

He pushed the door closed with a shove and it slammed. He walked a step closer to her. "Because I'm way past tempted." He inched closer, invading her space. "I hit tempted that night when I made the silly mistake of thinking you don't know how to shoot pool so I leaned over you to line up your shot.... now _that _was tempted."

"And what's this right now?" she whispered.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me."

Standing just inches in front of her, Logan's sensual intense gaze bore into her. "Aching," he whispered.

She bit her lip as her eyes widened.

Shaking his head, Logan stepped back from her, till he was almost hitting the door. "That's why I should get out of here cause I'm sure that doctor of yours wouldn't like a guy like me spending too much time alone with his girl. And since we are now getting to be something like friends....right?"

"Something like that."

"Then I should be a cool friend and not hit on you when you have a guy you're into."

"That would be the cool friend thing to do."

"Cool. So I'm leaving. And you can tell Matt nothing happened here tonight. So we can still be cool and hang out or whatever, if you want."

She stepped just a little closer to him. She couldn't resist. It felt way too right. "I don't think he would care much. Our one date was over before it started."

Logan's eyes darkened. "What did he pull on you?"

"It was all me. I wasn't comfortable with Matthew. I'm not really comfortable around most people anymore."

"Give yourself time, girl," he said in this soft tender whisper.

She whispered back "I'm trying to."

Logan shifted toward her a little. "I'm sure he'll wait for you."

"You think so?" She titled her head to the side while looking into his eyes.

"He'd be a fool not to."

"He shouldn't wait."

"Nah?"

"Its just not there between me and him."

"Shame."

She shifted just a little closer to him, till there was almost no space between them. "I'm sure you feel really bad for him."

"Crushed."

With a smile she teased "Weren't you going home?"

"Was I, doll? Yep, I was."

"Probably for the best."

"Probably?" His eyes searched hers.

"Tell me one more time...." she moved her mouth toward his "how you are definitely not involved with Regina."

"I'm most definitely not involved with Re-"

Before he could even get the word out Georgie's mouth hit his. Her hands rose and cupped the back of his head. When she pulled away she was smiling, and Logan had a dazed look on his face. Her forehead rested against his.

She said "Well, that's new for us....Wanting to do...that."

"Not for me," he whispered. "I've wanted to kiss you for weeks now."

"So kiss me, Lo-"

His mouth crashed against hers in a heated kiss that pressed his back against the door as he tugged her taut to his body.

Georgie didn't know what she was thinking except it felt right, good, perfect. She loved kissing him. She felt alive, like electricity was shooting through every part of her. When he pulled his lips away it was all she could do to not moan in protest. She murmured "Do you know how long its been since I've kissed anyone? I really missed that."

Logan stared at her, his eyes looking as soft as they had ever looked at her. "Just so you know I came here with the best of intentions on just being a friend to you, Georgie. I know you think I'm that guy...that guy who hits on every chick and takes advantage and takes it as far as I can every time....I don't blame ya for thinking that cause, hell, I've been that guy before. But right now...with you...I'm not that guy. I'm just someone who cares about you, and if you'll let me be, I'm your friend, girl."

"At this point I really do need my friends to stick close by me."

"You've got me as close as you want me."

She smiled widely and looked away. Just hearing that put a giddy feeling in her that she couldn't remember feeling in years.

"Be honest, could you for me, doll?" he asked her in this soft gentle tone. "You need time to figure out what you want, don't ya? Anyone would. There's no shame in admitting it."

"I guess I do. I'm still trying to find my footing."

"I know. And that's okay. Because you've got all the time you need to make choices about school and your future. Don't feel like you need to rush out and do anything. Especially not date doctors like Hunter ever again."

"He was a real gentleman to me."

"Then I guess I'll let him live."

Georgie giggled. "Thank you for tonight." She kissed his cheek, lingering for a long moment before stepping back.

He joked. "You kicking me out?"

"You've been leaving for the last twenty minutes," she teased back, as she pulled open the door.

"You distract me, doll."

Georgie chuckled. "I'll walk you out."

They headed for his truck.

XXXXXXXXX

God was she sweet. The sweetest woman he ever laid eyes on. Georgie Jones did things to Logan Hayes heart that he couldn't even comprehend, let alone put into words.

It all started slowly. From the days when he tried to make her see he wasn't all bad and she used to yell at him that yes, he was screwed up and she couldn't stand that. Then she was gone and slowly his whole focus grew to be bringing her home. It all changed on their night at Jake's. It became more than just Logan's fantasy.

Her laugh. Her smile. Her jokes. The smell of her vanilla perfume. That bar had always been a hell hole to him until she walked through the door. She changed how he felt about that place, himself, the world.

And for some crazy unknown reason she kissed him tonight.

What he was so sure had been just his feelings for her became their feelings for each other. The start of them....officially.

Logan was willing to take it as slow as she needed. He was just happy for this chance with her. For her to be home and life to be working out right for all of them again.

Standing next to his truck, Georgie leaned her back against it and looked at Logan. "In case you should see my sister in any dark alleyways I should warn you that she's been considering buying a taser gun."

A crooked grin worked on the corner of his lips. "With my name on it, huh?"

"Yes."

"Why would she want to do that, doll? I don't remember ticking her off this week."

"Because the only thing worse than me dating Matthew, in her mind, was me dating you."

"Did you and your sister talk about me?" He couldn't help but smile. "How can Coop hold back so much on me? Do you think that's right?"

"Coop wasn't there."

"Maxie tells him all the gossip she hears."

"True."

"Anyway, girl, we aren't dating...yet... so your sister can call off the dogs."

"But we can still...."

Logan eased closer to her as her words hung in the air. He tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

Georgie went on "Hang out if we want, right?"

"Just call me and I'd come running, day or night."

"You think I won't call but I will, Logan."

"I'm praying on all that's holy that you do."

His body was nearly pressed against hers, as she looked up into his eyes. Her hand brushed his then pulled back. He reached out with his own hand and repeated what she had just done. Their fingers brushed against each other for a moment.

She whispered "What is this...do you think?"

"A reason for Mac to shoot my head off."

Georgie chuckled. "He will come around. Robin used to be in love with Jason Morgan. My Dad adjusts...in time."

"I should hope so cause I'm still a young man." His mouth brushed her ear. "With a lot left that I want to do."

"You know this could be just chemistry, don't you? Hormones. Pheromones. Simple science." she whispered as his mouth grazed her jaw. "Here today, gone tomorrow."

"Hmmmm. You believe that for now, girl, if ya want."

"I never said I believed that. I said it could be."

His lips gently swept over hers. "Nope...it can't be." He kissed the pulse point on her neck.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. She said "I think I'm going to really enjoy us becoming better friends... and who knows this might be really good....as long as we have the willpower to take it slow. Its hard to do that though when something feels so right....after so long of feeling numb."

Logan straightened, pulling his mouth away from her skin, though she still had her arms looped around his neck. He said "I can do slow. Trust me, Georgie."

She brought her lips toward his. "Aren't you sweet? I was talking about me, Logan. I've been waiting for years to feel good again...longer than you could even guess....and this...you...make me feel good."

And then she was kissing him again. And his head was spinning. Damn this woman could make him not think straight for days.

He refused to screw this up. Because she was in way too much pain to bring anymore into her life. He not only wanted to protect her, he needed to. She needed someone to treat her gently. Logan was dying to be the man who healed this broken girl's spirit.

Like she healed him. Just by being who she was.

He had never considered himself anyone's hero- even in Iraq- but he desperately wanted to be one in Georgie's eyes. He might always be a little rough around the edges, might always curse and loose his cool with guys who got in his face or looked at him wrong, might always wear the black hat in most people's eyes....not be the white knight coming to save the day...but for her he hoped he was the man who made it all better. Never worse.

For her he would try to be the guy on the white horse who rescues the princess. Somehow Georgie Jones made Logan Hayes feel like he could be that man every day for the rest of his life. It wasn't in what she said or did or even how she looked at him...it was simply in her soul...in who she was.

In that big good heart of hers he had found his reason to live.

**THE END**

Note- Thanks for reading this story and for everyone who took the time to send in a review.

Sara


	176. The Truth About Love, Glo

Note-

**Do you read Poisonchik88? She wrote an AMAZING Logan and Nadine story (not posted here but her other work is, including Glo stuff.) Her story made me crave more of my favorite bad boy, so that led to me writing White Horse and writing Glo in Lean on Me. **

**I'm back to being all L.H. obsessed! **

**I always thought this Taylor Swift song would work well for Glo so that is what the following is based on. Its AU. Set when Georgie is 23 years old and Logan is 27 years old. **

**The house that this story takes place in is a bachelor pad owned by Logan and Cooper.**

**Thanks for checking this out. -----Sara**

**The Truth About Love**

**Logan and Georgie**

**May 17, 2011**

Alone in a crowd. The story of Georgie Jones life.

The party going on around her was full of old friends, some family and one ex-fiancee but she could not feel anymore alone if they were all strangers. Because _he_ was standing in the kitchen, which she could see perfect from her spot perched on the arm of the couch, and he was talking to his ex again.

The _he_ that Georgie lived, breathed, cried and ached for was not her ex-fiancee- who was Matthew Hunter, a hot doctor with a scruffy bread- it was her sister's ex- boyfriend, Logan Hayes. One of Georgie's very best friends. And the man who never noticed she had been in love with him for years and years now.

She would have said something but he always seemed to belong to someone else. First Maxie, for one crazy summer after she dropped out of college and he had just come back from the war with his head a mess, and then Lulu, his on-again and off-again girlfriend for the last few years. From what Georgie saw everything between them was ugly and stressful. But over and over he went back to that mess.

And over and over he looked right through her.

"Oh my God!" Leyla Mir cried, causing Georgie to jerk her eyes away from Logan.

She looked over and saw Leyla with her hand on Nadine's stomach. Nadine was Matt's rebound fling from Georgie. She worked with him at General Hospital. The nurse was absolutely glowing tonight, while Georgie wondered if she made the biggest mistake in her life for dumping Matt. He would never make her whole body tingle with one look....make her wet by whispering in her ear...never have that southern drawl that haunted her dreams...never have those calloused hands that set her skin on fire from the most casual touch...he'd never be Logan. But Matt had loved her, at least.

Logan loved everyone Georgie knew but her. Her sister. Her friend. Bar chicks. Random strangers. He gave pieces and pieces of himself away all over town-and it felt like he was giving away pieces and pieces of her at the same time.

But she wouldn't throw herself at a guy that was taken. Till he was really done with Lulu- if he was ever really done- Georgie would resist the urge to let her heart fill her eyes every time he looked at her.

Nadine was nodding over and over. Leyla smiled widely. "Pregnant! EEEEE!"

Other people who were around all started cheering. When Georgie looked back toward the kitchen, Logan had walked out and was coming toward her. His eyes, always so filled with bitterness and ghosts, were focused on her. He touched her arm and leaned close, his mouth brushing her ear "You want to get out of here, girl?"

She said "Its your birthday. You can't leave your own party."

"Let me give you a ride home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that shit," Logan said. "No freaking shame, I swear to God."

"Its okay."

"They don't need to flaunt their little oops baby in front of your face."

"I let Matt go. He has the right to move on."

Logan threw Georgie a searching look. Sometimes she swore he saw right through her. But he couldn't. Or else he would know the truth about who was tattooed on her heart.

"You sure you ain't wishing her dead right about now? You can tell me, you know. We can talk smack about her until you feel better." Logan picked up his phone off the console. "Say the word. I'll call Coop and tell him to throw that jackass doctor out."

"Don't. Seriously. I'm fine."

"You can't be fine, girl. You loved that asshole."

"I'm over him."

He let out a long breath.

He was always like this with her. Possessive. Protective. He would take care of her because he didn't trust anyone to do it right. But he always went to someone else's bed, everyone else's but Georgie.

She told herself that he was way too good of a friend to lose. To grow up and stop wanting more.

But she had never figured out the trick to kicking Logan out of her heart.

Sitting next to him in his truck only made her want him more. Each second seemed to do that. Smelling his cologne. Seeing that crazy, filled with sin, smile of his. Feeling the pull. Not a second passed when she didn't grow to want him more and more.

And she had lived a lot of seconds as his friend by that night.

Sometimes she felt like such a fool. It was one thing to crush on him when she was nineteen, a silly college sophomore jealous that her older sister had the sexiest bad boy in town in her bed, but Georgie was far from a college kid anymore. Now she worked at The Port Charles Herald. She had a career and she even rented a house on the outskirts of town.

At Christmas she had been planning a wedding and a life. Five months later, Nadine was the lucky woman who got the future Georgie gave away. While Georgie got to sit next to Logan and crave everything he didn't want to give her.

And yet she would rather be here, next to him, then in bed with Matt.

(I don't think the passenger seat

has ever looked this good to me.

He tells me about his night

and I count the colors in his eyes.)

Logan said "I know Coop had good intentions but that party was shit. Half those people there were only interested in the free booze and the other half think they're my friends but ain't." He threw her another look. "You know me, how many people in the world do I really give a damn about and can stand for more than five minutes in a row? You and Coop, my sisters, Maxie....that's it."

"I saw Lulu showed up."

Logan let out a soft grunt. "Get this. She wants to go somewhere and talk! Talk about what? Her screwing that Australian freak who works for her Pops. She can save her breath. I'm just about talked out with that chick."

Georgie had heard that before. It was never true.

"So she's still with Ethan then?"

"Not this weekend but give her a few days."

"It looked like an emotional conversation."

"Ain't they all? This time I'm done."

"You love her. You'll work it out."

He chuckled bitterly. "I ain't never been with one woman I've loved yet, kid. Don't fool yourself. Me and love don't even know each other's names."

Georgie forced out a chuckle. "Sure. I believe you."

(He'll never fall in love,

he swears

as he runs his fingers through his hair.

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.

And I don't think

its ever crossed his mind-

he tells joke, I fake a smile-

that I know of his favorite songs.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though she told him he didn't have to bother Logan walked Georgie to the door of her cottage, and waited on her porch as she unlocked the door.

She could feel his eyes on her under the moonlight, as she turned around and said, "Well, you should get back."

"I got time."

"Its rude to ditch your own party though. I know you think you had to play hero for me but I'm okay, seriously."

"Maybe I just used you as an excuse to get out of there."

"Did you?"

He sat down on the wooden steps. "That whole place was filled with people pretending to give a damn about me. I'd rather be here with someone who I know does."

Georgie gave more than a damn. She gave all of herself. She knew he loved her. She knew that. But she was dying in inches because he wasn't in love with her.

(And I could tell you

his favorite color's green.

He loves to argue.

Born on the seventeenth.

His sister's beautiful

and he has his father's eyes

and if you asked me if I love him....

I'd lie)

Georgie sat next to Logan on the porch. She bumped his shoulder with hers. "Hey..."

He looked at her.

She added "She'd be crazy to go back to him if she could be with you so if you want Lulu all you have to do is go get her."

Logan's mouth curved into a small grin. "Why you always playing matchmaker and peace keeper for everyone-especially me, girl? You angling for bridesmaid in my wedding or something?"

She jerked her eyes away. "Someone should get a happy ending around here, that's all."

"Someone is."

She looked back at him.

Logan joked "Leyla. Didn't you hear her squealing like a pig over the oops baby?"

Georgie playfully smacked his arm. "I'm being serious. I want you happy."

"Lulu will never make me happy. You ain't noticed that in all these years?"

"Years. You've had years with her. Is there nothing left to save?"

He let out a long breath and whispered "I don't know."

"See. You still want to try."

"I don't know because I'm not good at sleeping alone....and I always figured she was better than just random hook-ups. That starts to wear on a person. This time though I don't think I could be satisfied with her." Logan stood up. "I better let you get in."

Georgie stood up and gave him a hug. The only time she ever got to be in his arms where when he held her like this. It wasn't enough.

And she was getting too old to pretend like it was anymore.

Logan whispered in her ear "Thanks for showing up tonight."

"I'll always show up for you."

He let her go and stepped back. Their eyes held for a long minute before he dropped his head, shaking it like he was tired of himself and the world, then turned and headed for his truck.

(He stands there then walks away.

If I could only say

"I'm holding every breath for you.")

Georgie watched him pull out and drive away, remembering the day they met....when he walked through Mac's door holding her sister's hand. It was the day she learned that envy has a taste-a bitterness that burns your tongue, reminding you what you will never know as your own is just a few feet away, just out of reach.

She had wanted Logan in her bed that summer, not her sister's, and every day since she wanted him to be the one making her scream all night long.

But instead she became his buddy. She soaked in every story about Texas he told, she learned his favorite food, jokes, books, tv shows, all his fears, all his secrets, all his insecurities. She held his hand in the hospital. She picked him up when his truck broke down. She took his calls at three am. She left Matt cause Matt could never be him.

And yet, here she stood, a grown woman, about to go to bed alone, again. And there he went, her man, off to some other woman's arms another time.

Cause like he said- he didn't want to sleep alone. He just never thought about making Georgie the one to share his bed. She felt grateful though, even if it wasn't everything, that he let her share the rest of him.

Georgie knew Logan like the back of her hand. She just didn't know how to make him fall in love with her instead of the blonde who made him miserable. Were brown eyes not good enough for him? Were her arms not his home? Because his had always been hers.

(And he'd never tell you

he can play guitar.

I think he can see through

everything but my heart.

First thought

when I wake up "My God, he's beautiful."

So I put on my make-up

and pray for a miracle.)

She sighed and walked into the house. The door was just clicking close when she heard screeching tires. Her purse hit the floor. She bolted outside, down the stairs, and across the lawn, coming right out of her sandals as she ran to the street to look down the block and see if Logan had crashed his truck.

She silently yelled at him _I told you to drive slower_!

But he hadn't crashed. His truck was backing up towards her house, then it stopped, still idling and the door flew open. Logan jumped out and strode back to Georgie with this crazy glint of determination in his eyes.

She asked "Everything okay? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah," he ground out "my birthday present to myself."

Then he took her face in his hands, dipped his head, and for the first time in their lives he was tasting her, devouring her, going fast and crazy with this first kiss.

This best kiss. This kiss she waited half of forever to finally receive. Because she hadn't wanted to be the woman who told him the truth, if it messed up his life, his relationship, the love she thought he had for Lulu.

But Lulu could never know Logan like Georgie. And she seriously doubted Lulu got kissed like this.

(Yes, I could tell

his favorite color's green.

He loves to argue.

Oh and he kills me.

His sister's beautiful.

He has his father's eyes.

And if you ask me if I love him,

if you ask me if I love him,

I'd lie)

Note- there is a part two to this that is posted already.


	177. the rest of The Truth About Love

Part Two

Georgie was clinging to Logan desperately by the time he finally broke their kiss. Her eyes were glazed. Her breathing shallow. She asked "That's what you wanted for your birthday?"

"That's what I've wanted for every birthday for years now."

"But Lulu-"

"If you say Lulu to me one more time I'm gonna kiss you till you forget everyone's name but mine."

For a long moment she stared into the light eyes that held her whole world and then taunted him with "Lulu."

Logan grinned and swept Georgie off her feet, heading for the house. She laughed happily and then shouted "Your truck!"

"Leave it," he ground out in this low, sexually frustrated but also happy tone.

"You'll get a ticket."

"I don't give a damn." He took the porch stairs two out a time, a few more steps and one kick of his heel, and they were alone in her house. He set her down in the middle of her darkened living room.

She looked up at his eyes, filled with this hot, smoking desire for her. "It could get stolen."

"Let them take it."

Her breathing got shallow.

He gave her another bone shivering good kiss and then whispered "Don't feel like we have to do this, girl."

She pulled off her shirt. "I'm right where I want to be....if you are."

His mouth curved into the sweetest grin she ever saw. "About damn time you told the truth."

Her eyes widened with insecurities. She grabbed her shirt off the floor and spun away from him. "You knew....oh God. How long?"

"You tell me. I'm dying to know."

She looked over her shoulder. "Just answer the question!"

His voice was low when he said "Girl, the last thing I wanna do is fight with you right now." He eased close to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Its my birthday, doll."

Doll. The one nickname he kept just for her when he gave all the others like darlin, sweetie, honey and baby away like they were nothing.

She was breathing so shallowly that she was shaking, and the sounds of her breaths filled the room. Logan nuzzled her neck, making her knees go weak.

He murmured against her skin "I told myself it was all my imagination but it ain't, is it?"

Georgie just kept breathing. It was all she could do in the moment, as his hard body pressed against her from behind.

Logan repeated, his breath hot against her ear, "Is it?"

"No."

"Let me have you."

"I was always yours for the taking."

With that he spun her around and started to kiss her again. Her head was spinning. She was barefoot, her shirt was in her hands, she stood there in just jeans and a bra, smelling like smoke from the party, with smudged make-up....but she felt so beautiful because he wanted her.

She pulled her mouth back, hating to break the kiss, but needing more of him. She pushed at his leather jacket and Logan slipped out of it.

His eyes were alive with hunger for her, practically glittering with it. She had never seen something so breathtaking in her life.

Her man. And he wanted her in his bed.

Georgie was sure she was about to pass out on the spot. He had barely touched her and she felt branded by him already. His eyes swept over her laced covered breasts. His voice was deep in the back of his throat when he told her "You are so fucking lovely, you know that?"

"You think so?"

"Damn it," he pulled her close to him, and she yelped at the feel of his hardness. "I know so, girl."

Her body was on fire for him. Matt never got her like this. This gone this fast, this wet and crazy feeling. Her blood running this hot through her veins.

Why hadn't she told Logan she wanted this years ago. They wasted so many nights he could have been here with her like this. But she wouldn't waste another.

Last night was the last lonely night she would ever spend because as long as Logan wanted to stay , he could. He would move in tonight and never leave again if it was up to her. She didn't care if that was rushing things. Rushing became impossible after this long of wait. There was not a speed too quick when everything had moved in slow motion for years already.

Tenderly, Logan brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You want me, Georgie?"

She nodded.

A low moan fell from his lips as he demanded "Say it for me."

"I want you, Logan." Her voice was soft but sure when she added "I couldn't marry him because of how badly I want you."

Those words set Logan off and his lips were back on hers in an instant. They tumbled onto the couch together with Georgie resting on Logan's chest. She started to kiss his jaw, and then his throat, while she snuck her hands up under his t-shirt, feeling those abs that haunted her fantasies. The ones she stared at shamelessly the first time they went to the beach together. The abs that almost had her in his lap that time they were in the hot tub together, only her good girls morals keeping her from jumping him on the spot.

Logan ripped off his shirt. He swallowed hard when Georgie immediately started kissing his chest, and flicking at his nipples with her tongue.

"Oh, hell, you're gonna kill me tonight, girl."

"Just get close, maybe, but don't worry I'm planning to make sure you survive so we can do this again."

She looked up and found his eyes on her as her hand slid down to unbutton his jeans. His hand covered hers, stopping her, as he ground out "I don't know how long you wanted this.....but I wanted you for years and years now....so you better know what you're doing here, girl."

Georgie slowly unzipped his jeans while murmuring "I'm making love to you."

His head fell back on the couch cushion.

Knock. Knock. "Georgie! You home?"

Logan groaned. "Fuck!"

Georgie jumped off the couch and grabbed her shirt, slipping it back on. Looking at Logan she said "Stay there. I'll get rid of him."

"Fast!"

She ran to the door and opened it a crack to find Lucky Spencer standing there. He said "Hey, I drove by and Logan's truck is out there blocking traffic, running. Everything all right in there?"

Her cheeks were flushed. "Great! We got distracted."

"Maybe I better come in and check things out."

"No! Lucky...seriously. Can you do me a favor and just pull the truck in the driveway. I will owe you for life."

"You swear you're okay, Georgie? Maxie would have my ass if you were in trouble and-"

"I'm not in trouble. I'm just....real busy."

Lucky chuckled. "Okay then. Have a good night. I'll handle the truck and you tell Logan that he better be really done with Lulu this time or else I'll have to get pissed about this."

"He better be done with her. I completely agree."

Lucky smiled and walked off. Georgie closed the door and went back to the living room. She let out a long breath, staring at Logan on the couch, half dressed.

He asked "You change your mind, girl?"

"I wanted you since the day Maxie brought you home with her." Georgie walked back to the couch, sinking onto it, next to him. "And every day I wanted you more...and everyday I lied to you....and everyday I wanted this....so no I won't be changing my mind. If that scares you....and you still think you don't want to know what love is....you better run out that door. Because if we do this, I won't lie anymore. I want you, Logan. I want you to belong to me."

His hand came up to caress her cheek. "You ain't noticed I already do? And you were always the smart one."

Georgie shivered under his touch. "Its okay," she whispered. "Its okay if you just started feeling this today....or last week....or at Christmas when I kept making you help me plan that wedding I knew wasn't happening. Its okay. Its fine if this is new for you, even though its not for me."

He pressed her back on the couch. "It ain't new for me. Why do you think I kept going back to her? Cause she was nothing like you. And I knew I didn't deserve you....not you...you're too perfect for me, girl. But I'm just selfish enough tonight to not care anymore. Blame it on my birthday. I'm feeling greedy."

He gave her another sensual, mouth exploring kiss, and she whimpered against his lips.

Logan moaned "God, you taste so good. I want to spend all night tasting you."

Georgie stood up and reached out her hand to him. He took her hand and they headed for her bedroom. And the start of him finding out the truth about love.

**THE END**


	178. The Last Great Kiss, Jomax

Note- This is a story that starts with Jomax as strangers.

This idea comes from a member of If Only In My Fantasies, a site about unconventional pairings. The story is based on a banner of Johnny and Maxie with the words "This Is Our Baby," on it.

What you should know about this story is it takes place in August of 2007. I'm not in the mood to deal with Maxie/Spinelli or Johnny/Lulu. Therefore this is before Spixie or Jolu existed. Instead it starts on the day the sex bet was supposed to be play out.

___________________________________

****

The Last Great Kiss

Johnny and Maxie

August 2007

He would rather die than live like this. Trapped. Heir. Prisoner.

Johnny Zacchara was not his own man. He belonged to just one person- his father- and belonging to Anthony meant Johnny had not one moment of peace in his life.

Except when he broke free of the mansion, the handlers, the captivity and he drove fast into the night. With his car speeding down dark country roads he felt as free as he ever could get.

Driving this fast could get him killed. But he really didn't give a damn. What the hell was he living for anyway?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She couldn't believe this was who she was.

Maxie Jones had sunk so low she didn't know if she could even look at herself in the mirror tomorrow. Standing there in Logan's apartment, taunting him into kissing her, daring him to screw her, wanting him so bad she was shaking.

When she loved Cooper. When they would both lose Coop for this.

And yet Logan's kisses were so damn good she thought she would give up anything for another. She thought it would be worth it. She thought Cooper would finally see who she really was.

Then she would lose Cooper. Then they would both lose the man they loved.

Maxie ripped her mouth away from Logan's. Panting, she pushed at his chest. "I....can't." She looked up into his lust filled eyes. "Can you really do this to him?"

Logan paused for a second. Then he grabbed her and pulled her close. "Don't play games. Its too late to turn back now."

Beneath his fingertips, she shook. Wanting him. Not wanting to want him. Being so damn sick of herself. She was just no damn good-that was all there was to it. She pushed at him again, grabbed her purse and ran out of there.

"Maxie!"

His voice echoed in her mind. Even months later she would close her eyes and still hear Logan shouting after her. By then she knew the truth about that moment in time- it was the moment that changed the course of her life forever- for better or worse. She made a choice and she would have to live with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He drove past her. This flash of blonde hair, kicking a car like it stole something from her. His tires screeched, laying down a thick line of black rubber on the road, and then he backed up to where she was broken down.

Johnny rolled down the passenger window. "Hey, you need help?"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

His eyes widened. Okay. Not the answer he thought he'd get but then again he didn't think she'd have tears in her eyes either. Johnny climbed out of his black sleek drop top convertible.

Before he could even round the car this crazy woman- as he had just come to think of her- pulled mace out of her purse. He threw up his hands.

She said "I told you to get lost. My Dad is a cop. You wanna spend the rest of your life in Pentonville as Bubba Mae's girlfriend? Cause I can make that happen!"

A long pause, as he studied her teary, mad, sad, broken, fiery, eyes. "Bubba Mae?"

After a second she relaxed. "Just tell me now. Are you dangerous?"

"Are you?"

"Deadly. Run away, if you know what is good for you."

"Okay....can I look under the hood before I run away?"

"Who's stopping you?" She tossed the mace back inside her purse, leaned against the door of the car, crossing her arms over her chest, and tried to steady her breathing.

Johnny went to work on the car, figuring she needed time to relax before he asked her what brought her to this point tonight. His life sucked so bad that he would much rather stand out there with a chick who was on the edge of a breakdown then to go back to the mansion- which he didn't consider his home. That was his prison, if it was anything to him at all.

"Looks okay. What happened before it stopped?"

"It just made this clunk."

"Let me see your keys."

"Let me hold yours and then I will."

"You think I'd try and take off in your Saturn that won't run...when I have a Jag?"

"Trade or forget about it."

"You make it awful hard to help you, you know that?"

She held out her hand. He gave her his keys and took hers. Climbing into her car he noticed a tassle from when she graduated hanging on the rearview mirror. For some reason he found that adorable.

He must really be a lot lonelier then he liked to admit if he could find anything cute about this mean, strange, angry chick.

Johnny tried to start her car. "You ever check the gas gauge? Its on empty."

"I've been distracted!"

His eyes widened. He climbed back out. "Okay. I'll take you to get some gas. Come on." He grabbed his keys back from her.

"Like I'm getting in that car with you."

"Then just wait here. Its not like Port Charles is dangerous or anything." He walked around to the door of his car. "You got, what would you guess? Fifty-fifty odds of surviving till I get back. Good luck with that."

She hurried to his car and tried to open the passenger door. "I'll go with. The devil you know and all that."

He smirked at her over the top of the car.

She said "Well, open my damn door already."

"No one gets in my car till I know their names."

"Check out my body. You really care about my name?"

"My car, my rules."

"Fine. Maxie Jones."

"Johnny Zacchara."

"Good for you. Lets go."

He opened her door and they both got in. He started to drive back toward town. "Fight with your boyfriend?"

"Do I look like I want to share the intimate details of my life with you?"

"Is there some reason you're so disgusted with all men tonight?"

"I'm not disgusted with any man. I'm disgusted with myself."

He could feel her eyes studying him...feel her gaze...and it made him heat up, made him ache to feel her fingers on him. But he ached often. Ached to connect with somebody, finally.

She asked "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"This is about me now?"

"You want to share confessions then you have to make a couple too."

"I don't believe in girlfriends. They're like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy in my world."

"Then you probably won't understand this but I'm the kind of girlfriend that men never recover from."

"I could believe that."

Harshly she asked, "What does that mean?"

"Go on with your story."

"Seriously, what was that crack?"

"You just seem...Max, was it?"

"Maxie."

He looked at her. "You seem like the kind of woman that scars a man for life."

"You don't even know me! How dare you say that. Let me out of here. Let me out. Pull over, asshole."

"Chill. All I meant was....you're so full of life...that once you took that away from any guy...he'd never get over the loss."

A slow grin curved her lips. "I see why you don't believe in girlfriends. You're a player."

"Me? Nope."

"Johnny....the player. Wanna play with me?"


	179. part two, Jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Revisionist history**

**Johnny and Maxie**

**Part Two**

**August 2007**

"Johnny....the player. Wanna play with me?"

Did he want to play with her? He wanted to lay her over the hood of this jag and drive the memory of whatever man was in her head out for good.

But that was nothing new for him. Wanting to screw strangers. He had the urge often, followed it sometimes, and never had more than a fling to show for all of that random sex with nameless faces.

This woman was just a little too broken to do that to tonight though.

Still he couldn't help smirking, as he drove her to get gas for her car, and saying "What you got in mind?"

"Twenty questions. See who cries chicken first."

A dare. He'd never passed one up in his life. "I go first. What's his name?"

There was a very long pause. Johnny snuck a look at her and saw that her eyes were lost somewhere far away from him. Finally she said, in a numb voice, "Logan."

"You want me to call him for you?"

"You don't get to ask another question right now. Its my turn. Why don't you believe in girlfriends? Or was that some bullshit line and you got a wife at home wondering when you're coming back with the pampers?"

"I don't got nobody at home."

"Answer the first question or you lose."

"Why would a guy my age want a girlfriend?"

"Nice try. Real answer or I'm the winner in this first little game of ours."

"Any girlfriend I had would be a target for violence."

"Why? Are you some kind of criminal?"

"Un-uh. You had your question. Its my turn again. Why are you so pissed at this boyfriend of yours?"

"Logan isn't my boyfriend. His best friend is...or was."

Johnny's eyes slid to the side.

Maxie looked straight ahead. "Do you work for Sonny?"

"Nope. Do you love Logan or the boyfriend?"

"If I loved either....they'd be as good as ruined...so I guess, for their sakes, I better not love either anymore."

"Not good enough. I win."

"The hell you do!"

"I asked who you love and you gave me some kind of crap answer about them both being better off without the hotness that is you in their beds...so you lose."

"You think I'm hot?"

He pulled into the gas station. "There you go."

She turned to face him. "You're hot too."

He looked at her. "Hotter than the boyfriend and Logan?"

"Don't talk crazy now."

Johnny laughed. "I'm gonna take that as a joke."

Maxie smiled. "Thanks for the ride."

"Everyone has bad nights sometimes."

"I'm having a bad life."

"Yeah....join the club."

Maxie ran her hand over the dashboard. "Your life looks like its going pretty good to me. Tell me, how do you get such a fancy ass car working for the mob? I know it must pay well but like this?"

"I don't work for the mob....I was born into it." His tone couldn't help but show how much he hated that.

Her eyes met his again. With compassion she said "Sucks for you."

"Exactly." Johnny found he liked staring at her. That was dangerous...liking her even a little tiny bit...cause liking her, for anything more than her sexy body, might mean he would wake up tomorrow missing her. And he missed enough people in his life already. "Go get your gas can. Max...?"

"Its Maxie. Say it. Learn it. Know it. Mariah Maximilliana Jones, a mouthful, isn't it?"

"Mariah...pretty."

"Be careful. I'm way more dangerous than you, believe that."

"Not possible."

She leaned close to him. "When you got home tonight, say your prayers, and thank God I didn't kiss you right now."

Her mouth was so close to his that he went to close the gap, to bring his lips to hers, to play with that beautiful fire that she offered. But Maxie jumped back, opened the door, and slipped out before Johnny could do more than have the fleeting thought run through his head: _I have to taste her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie bought a gas can and walked back outside, to find Johnny standing by the pumps. He pumped the gas for her and paid for it with a credit card.

She said "Well aren't you the hero tonight?"

"I'll never be the hero." His voice was deep, brooding, and filled with warnings.

She giggled.

He tried to stare her down- really drive home his point- but he ending up chuckling.

Maxie said "Thanks for that. I needed a laugh."

"Anytime."

That word lingered in the air. Finally Johnny opened her car door and she climbed in. He stuck the gas in the trunk and they took off back down the road.

Maxie didn't know what she thought about this stranger. She knew she was being moody and crazy, but he was rolling with it, and he had managed to make her feel a little better in just the few short minutes they had known each other.

But she wasn't thinking about taking him to bed. No matter if Cooper was really done with her- because he walked in on her kissing Logan a week before- and if Logan was off limits- because she couldn't hurt Cooper that way no matter how good Logan looked and no matter how much she wanted to know that Cooper would have loved her through that kind of betrayal. Even if those two men that had consumed her life for six months were now gone from her world...this new guy...this mob prince Johnny Zacchara...should not be her next victim.

And that's all the men who loved her were. She knew that. She just had to own it now. She wasn't made to fall in love.

Hot sex would have to do. But not tonight. Tonight if she kissed him she would not see his dark, tormented brown eyes, she'd see lighter ones.

"Let me call someone for you."

"Why? My car is going to work once we get gas into it. I'll be good to go again."

"Yeah, you think?"

"There's no one you can call that could come save me from myself so you might as well give up on that pipe dream."

After a moment he said "Tell me about the fight you had tonight. Who was it with?"

"Did I say I had a fight with someone?"

"You were kicking the hell out of your car."

"Cause it broke down on me! The freaking nerve."

"Come on now."

"Why would you care?"

"Got nothing better to do then listen and we still got time to kill before we get back to your car."

"So I should open a vein for you?"

"You might feel better."

"Who says I want to feel better? I want to feel like shit so I never make the mistake of falling in love again."

After a moment passed he asked her "You get caught naked?"

"WHAT?"

He chuckled.

After a moment, she started to giggle. It seemed that one of the laughing always set off the other, no matter how tense the situation was.

He said "Just admit it. You totally got busted naked."

"Not quite naked. I stopped it."

"Smart girl."

"Why would you call that smart?"

"Cause if you can't pick between them, then maybe neither is the guy you should be naked with anyway."

"And who is.....you, Johnny?"

"Did I say that?"

"You want me so bad you can taste it."

"And if I did, Mariah, would you let me have you?"


	180. part three, Jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie, revisionist history**

**Part Three**

**August 2007**

His life was a series of numb days and sleepless nights. Pain was normal. Happiness unheard of. He didn't expect this woman...this Mariah who called herself Maxie...to change any of that. Soon she'd be off to bounce between her boyfriend and his best friend some more, Johnny figured, making both men crazy because they couldn't claim to have all of her for themselves.

And Johnny would be left how he was always left: alone.

That was the way his life worked and nothing could every change that. He would not dare bring a woman into the mob world to stand by his side dodging bullets and bombs. He kept his flings secrets and he got away from them before there was ever a mention of love.

He believed in that emotion though. He thought it was the most important one on earth actually. But it wasn't one he ever could experience first hand, he had grown to accept that much.

Still, for the next few minutes, this woman did not belong to her boyfriend, his best friend, or any other man out there who lusted after her beautiful body and haunted eyes. She belonged to Johnny.

And he would have his fun with her.

She taunted him "You want me so bad you can taste it."

"And if I did, Mariah, would you let me have you?" Johnny pulled up behind Maxie's car. He killed the engine, then turned and looked in her eyes.

She placed her hand on his arm, and he almost flinched away because her touch sent sparks dancing down his spine. It shocked him. He was used to getting hard and horny. Not shockwaves from one light touch. She leaned close to him for a second time that night.

Each of her words were measured. "I only bring men down."

He spoke as slowly as she did "I'm not scared."

"Then you're a fool."

"And you're a tease."

Before he could even blink she had her hand cupping the back of his head, she kissed him desperately, then pulled away and scrambled out of his Jaguar. Johnny sat their stunned, still tasting her cheery flavored lip gloss on his lips. Completely breathless.

This chick was a rollercoaster. He loved rollercoasters.

Johnny climbed out. "I'll remember to dare you again."

"There won't be an again. Get me my gas, please, and then move along."

"You say that like, if I don't, I'm a dead man."

"Haven't you been listening?"

"You said your Dad's a cop, right? That what this is about?"

"My Dad's the police commissioner. But no...this is about me. I'm not gonna keep doing what I always do. That means no more dates...ever. I'm all about career now. I'm celibate from this night forward."

Johnny chuckled.

Maxie glared at him.

His smile fell away. "Oh you were serious?...So that kiss....was your last kiss ever?"

"Guess so."

"Was it great enough to be the last one you ever get? Maybe you better kiss me again and really make it count this time."

Her eyes narrowed and she told him "I still have the mace, you know."

Johnny opened the trunk and then put the gas in her car. "Seriously.....you gonna be okay if I leave you here?"

"If you don't leave me here, you won't be okay, and that's not a joke."

"I've never been okay a day in my life so I'm not real concerned about it. But you...crying and kicking your car on a deserted road...that does kinda worry me. So you through?"

"I'm done."

He handed her back her keys. "You should be good to go now."

Maxie looked up at Johnny. "Don't try and track me down. Promise me."

"I don't know you well enough to make you any sort of promises."

"Look, I'm glad it was you that stopped and helped me and not some kind of freak serial killer...you're hot as hell, I'll admit it...and I like this whole danger junkie thing you got going on with the fast car and heir to the mob empire life story....but.....I know who I am now. And I know what I have to do."

"And that means you won't ever do me?"

"Right."

He walked toward his car. "We'll see." Johnny opened the door. "Mariah....Maxie. One is gorgeous...the other one smoking hot. How did you pick?"

"You're asking for so much trouble flirting with fire like this."

"I'm just a man. What else can I do but wonder if I got you in my bed....which side of you would show up?"

"It wouldn't matter. In the end you'd be too destroyed to care."

"You know what? I don't find you nearly as scary as you find yourself."

"Sucker."

"Tease."

She laughed. "Nice try!" then she jumped in her car and drove into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six days went by and then Johnny walked into the boutique at The Metro Court. He spotted Maxie behind the counter. Halting his steps, he simply admired her.

Damn. She was even hotter today.

She wore this short little white dress. Everything about her looked flawless. Much more pulled together than the other night. Yet he liked that version of her just a little more than this one. Because that version seemed like his own special memory that no one could ever take from him.

He hadn't known if he would try and make contract with her again, at first, but then she got stuck in his mind. Her eyes coming back to haunt him when he was alone and lonely. Her smile teasing his dreams. So he had Trevor get a private eye to make a file about her. Still Johnny did not come straight to her after he had his answers.

He fought the temptation until one night when his father went off on a "Maria and her roses" tirade- his mother that was killed by his own father- and then Johnny just had to escape, just had to be free, needed to see Maxie again and remember that sweet rush that came when her lips touched his.

As he stood in the boutique, staring her down, she looked up from her paperwork and spotted him. Her eyes widened. Then she smirked "Took you long enough."

Their eyes held for a long moment and then he joked "Do you have any mace back there?"

She smiled and walked out from behind the counter. "I hope you're here to buy something because I'm working- and you know I am all about career now."

"So I heard. I don't really buy it though."

"Cause you like what you see. But its off limits to you this time."

"You sure?"

"What can I get for you today? A tie? We have some great Federico ones that just came in. Want to have a look?"

She turned to walk towards the back of the store. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back, flush against his body. "Admit you wanted me to hunt you down."

"Yeah, I did."

"You admit it? Wow. And I thought you'd make me work for this."

"I wanted you to but that doesn't mean anything. I'm good at wanting everything I shouldn't...and I usually take it. Sucks for you that you showed up on the day I got mature."

He laughed. "Lucky for me you aren't all that mature."

She gave him a pout. "Games are fun but I have a real life to lead. So buy something or leave."

He took out a room key from his pocket. "I already bought something today....come up after work and try it on."

Her eyes held his, sparking with all sorts of dangerous lust, but she refused to take the key. He set it on the counter. Johnny told her "You can't ruin me. My father already did....so don't let that stop you."

With that he walked out of the boutique, sure she would be in his bed later that night. And all it cost him was telling her his biggest secret....but she was worth it.

Cause one look in her eyes and he wasn't stuck in another numb day. He was alive. That was worth anything. This would be the fling he'd never forget.


	181. part four, Jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie, revisionist history**

**Part Four**

**September 2007**

"How do we keep running into each other every day?" Maxie asked Johnny, a full month after he gave her a room key and she didn't show up.

Now they were at Jake's and he was leaning over her, as she sat at the bar. His voice rumbled in her ear "We don't keep running into each other...I keep chasing you. You haven't caught onto that yet?"

She gave him a grin filled with hell.

This chick was driving him crazy. Absolutely fucking crazy. He had even- just about ten days back- kissed some other blonde, Lesley Lou Spencer, just to see if he could forget the taste of Maxie if he had some other woman. They never made it to the back seat of his car because Lulu was not anywhere near as intoxicating to him as his Mariah was.

Yes, he was rapidly starting to think of her as his. Though he still just wanted a fling. Because nothing more was possible as long as he was in the family business.

Johnny never thought Maxie would make him work this hard to get her undressed. Not that he was complaining. No woman had ever got him this invested before. And investing in her meant he wasn't walking on ledges waiting for his foot to slip...hoping it slipped.

Every day that he bumped into Maxie, not ever accidently, and she gave him five minutes of her time, then walked off reminding him he should really get over his little obsession, Johnny only got more and more hooked on the vibe they shared.

Snarky. Honest. Intense. Emotional.

She told him everything he wanted to know: the story of Cooper and Logan, of a sex bet, of Lulu. She told him about the cop she had loved since she was a little girl. About his wife. About a fake baby. She told him about the other cop, who died, and the criminal she helped to hide from the law who was killed in a police assisted suicide. About her cousin and her borrowed heart. All her scars. All her warnings.

He told her about his father, roses, blood, loss, gun shots that changed his life. About his exiled sister. He told her he played the piano. He wanted to play for her.

But Johnny only owned Maxie in five minute intervals. Not long enough to play her the song he called Mariah.

Some nights he told himself he wouldn't seek her out the next day. But then his father would sic those damn handlers on him again....and he needed her. He needed freedom. That smile. Her jokes and her laughter ringing in his ears.

He wanted her naked and sweaty with him, wanted to burn her out of his system, but once he finally did he would miss her. There was no doubt about that now.

_I keep chasing you,_ he had told her_.You haven't caught onto that yet?_

"Oh,yeah," Maxie said with a smirk as she turned and looked at Sam, who sat next to her at Jake's. "That's right."

Sam chuckled. "Johnny."

"Hey there."

He took a seat next to Maxie. "What you drinking?"

"Straight tequila."

"Coleman, a bottle for the ladies. Jack and Coke for me."

As the bartender made the drinks Sam said "What day is this of your two's little game? Twenty nine? Thirty? I've lost count. Or else I'm drunk."

At the same time Maxie and Johnny answered "Thirty seven."

Their eyes slid to the side to meet each other. Johnny's grin grew wide as he said "For a chick who don't give half a damn..."

"You've been stalking me. Of course I know how long."

"Stalking, my ass. Stalking means you want it to end."

She smiled at him.

He leaned closer to her. "There's only one way this is ending, and we both know it."

Before he got too caught up in the look in her eye, and the softness of those plump cherry flavored lips, Johnny leaned back, took a sip of his drink, and then said "Sam, tell me about your day on the set."

"Amelia was a bitch as usual. She wants to do a location shot in South America. I don't think I can spend a week in the rain forest with that psycho. One of us won't come out alive."

"Let me make some calls. Maybe we can get you a new producer."

"You think you have that kind of pull?" Sam asked Johnny.

"I don't know. Won't hurt to find out, will it?"

"I'd love you forever," Sam said.

Johnny looked at Maxie. "See there? You're about to miss your shot."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Just watch...day forty eight and day fifty eight and day sixty eight....you'll be still after me."

"Not gonna happen."

"Want to make a bet?"

"There's no way you can hold out that long. And I'd feel like shit if I took your money."

"Knowing what the stakes are, I'll hold out till my dying breath."

When she said stuff like that, he only wanted her more. Because she really believed- as ridiculous as he found it- that she was protecting his life by refusing to sleep with him. Because she was cursed.

If Maxie was cursed, what in the hell did that make Johnny? And what would they be together? He didn't care about the risks, real or imagined, he wanted to sink himself into her and find out if he would drown. Maybe it was because he just didn't think that much of his own life. Or maybe it was because she was worth that kind death...maybe it was just a combination.

He liked the crazy combination they made together. He wanted to take this game further. And Johnny was not the kind of man to easily give up when he wanted something this badly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Who would have ever guessed? Someone as dark and brooding as Johnny became the light part of Maxie's world.

There were so many days in the past when she had cried over Cooper, yelled at Logan, ached for Cooper, dreamed about Logan, wanted to run off with Cooper, wanted to give in to Logan...till she was just so sick of it...just so messed up she couldn't think straight anymore. And then there was Johnny.

He made her smile. He gave her someone to play around with...someone to tease and laugh with, someone to make her feel engaged in life after she finally pushed Logan fully away and Cooper refused to speak to her anymore.

Johnny became the best part of her everyday life. The problem was...the more she liked him, the less chance they had of every being what he wanted.

Not only was she serious about never dating again, she now saw him as someone to protect from herself. All she did was cause heartbreak. He deserved better than her and her special brand of beautiful, ugly, loving, destroying torture.

_I'd hold out till my dying breath,_ Maxie had told Johnny, and she meant every word.

"She sounds serious," Sam commented, as she threw back her drink, then stood up. To her best friend she said "Give him a break, please? A little one? For me?

Maxie pretended to consider it. "You think I should?"

"He's worked overtime for one," Sam said.

Coleman chimed in with "I know that's right, darling!"

Sam said "I've got to get home to my hot tub. Night."

"Bye," Johnny said.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Maxie said.

Sam told her "You don't got to call me too early," she nodded at Johnny "if you sleep in."

Maxie giggled "Get out of here!"

Sam laughed and left.

Johnny said "I think I'm falling in love with that woman."

"Like hell you are!"

He leaned close to her. His voice was as intense as Maxie had ever heard him before. "I'd never give you up, Mariah."

She whispered back "You probably wouldn't. That's why you can't have me."

He moved his mouth closer to her, but didn't brush it over her lips. He wouldn't kiss her first. Their second great kiss...had to be her doing...just like their first. She had to pick him.

Maxie knew she couldn't though. Even if he was tempting.

Just then she heard a laugh. One she would know anywhere. Her head snapped around to see Cooper walking in Lulu, his arm around her waist. It had been about six weeks since he ended things with Maxie.

She froze. Cooper moved away from Lulu. But it was too late. Way too late. Maxie had already shattered.

Johnny's hand went to her leg. He whispered against her ear "I'll get you out of here. Just take my hand."

Barely able to think, she slipped her hand into his. He told Coleman "Put it on my tab."

Then he led Maxie out of Jake's.

As soon as they were outside of the doors, she started kissing him as if the world was ending and she had to make love to him in the next minute or lose her chance forever.


	182. part five, jomax

_Thanks for reading this Jomax story! Its a request for a member of If Only In My Fantasies._

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie, revisionist history**

**Part 5**

**September 2007**

They weren't even two steps outside the bar when a shivering, nearly crying, Maxie started kissing Johnny frantically.

God, these kisses of hers. These sweet, sinful, desperate full mouthed kisses she gave drove him crazy. He only had one before in his life and suddenly- after that- no other kiss seemed to do. Ten days ago he kissed Lulu, tonight Lulu was with Cooper, and Johnny finally had Maxie in his arms again.

He jerked back and ground out "Not like this."

"I need you," she whimpered.

He was going to Hell. He knew that. He was giving up the chance for them to be real. He knew that too. He was reckless, greedy, and a fool. He knew all that.

And he knew he couldn't say no. His Mariah needed him. And she would have him.

"Come on," he said gruffly, as he grabbed her hand and took her to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt dizzy and dazed. Both by the kisses and what she saw.

Cooper and Lulu. Her damn worst nightmare- other than standing by a grave again- come true. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Even if she knew Cooper would never be her man again, and even if she wanted him happy, she didn't want this.

Coop could barely look at her. But he could laugh with Lulu.

And there was Johnny, wanting to be with her, while she had pushed him away so many times- out of guilt over Cooper, and Logan, and Lulu. And because she didn't think she was good for anybody .

Johnny deserved good.

But now she was just going to give him selfish instead. Selfish Maxie. Always taking, taking, taking.

Tonight she needed him so much that she couldn't feign noble for another minute. He held her hand the whole way to the Cosmopolitan hotel, and that warm hand in hers kept her from sobbing, even if she was slightly shaking as she sat next to him.

He pulled into the parking lot and slid the car smoothly into a space. Turning it off, he turned to face her. "Talk to me."

She brought her lips to his quickly.

He moaned into her mouth at the intensity of the kiss. When she pulled back he said again "Talk to me."

"What do you want to hear? I was wrong? Okay. I was wrong! It was silly to pretend like we weren't going here. We were always going here. So lets stop the chase and make us real."

"You've been real for me all along."

She climbed out of the car. "Prove it, Zacchara."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't even wait for him to close the hotel room door before her mouth was on his neck. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, stared into her eyes, and said "There is nothing I would not do for you....there's not a limit....there's not a line."

He brought his mouth down to join with hers in a torrid and breath stealing kiss.

What Johnny wanted most was to make Maxie feel whole again. When he met her she was broken....and she barely recovered just to break again tonight. The world was always breaking down Maxie Jones. Or she was breaking herself-repeatedly, violently.

She told Johnny it was the one thing she knew she was good at.

Johnny didn't want her broken anymore. He knew they wouldn't last long but when they were over he wanted to leave her serene. Leave her smiling that smile that lingered on her lips like a dare. Leave her happy.

But first he had to put her back together. And then this God awful, cruel as fuck, world better leave his Mariah the hell alone for good. He could accept his fate of lonely and bitter- but he railed against that being hers, too.

Maxie deserved better....and Johnny would get better for her. By whatever means necessary. Romancing her. Being her biggest fan and supporter for a few months. Playing her that song he wrote. Giving her a million dollars to start a clothing line. Chasing Barrett and Hayes out of Port Charles for good.

Anything....anything at all...but staying by her side forever.

Because then she would die for him one day. And this was all about giving her the best life ever. The kind of life he didn't even dream about for himself.

Maxie whispered to Johnny "You should have run away when I begged you to.....now I can't let you."

He grinned. "You shouldn't have smiled at me then....you should have kept out that can of mace."

She chuckled tearfully. "I always screw up everything."

He swept her off her feet and kicked closed the door. "You can call this whatever you want. But don't you dare call it screwed up."

Her head went to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. "Mmmmm. So good."

"I'll buy you a bottle."

"It wouldn't smell the same if its not on you."

He put her on the bed. "Then you better keep me around for a little while."

Lifting up her foot, he slipped one high heel off and then the other. His hand slid up her panty hose till he felt soft warm flesh beneath his fingers and the strap that connected the thigh high stockings to her garter belt. "Damn.....you're something else, you know that?"

She bit the bottom of her lips as stood back up, slipped out of his jacket and shoes, then set his gun on the desk. He crawled up the bed. Propping himself up over her, he brought his mouth close to hers but not touching it...as he had many times before...and let her close the gap for this kiss.

This was what he had fantasized about for over a month. It felt like longer though. It felt like all his lifetime. Maxie may have given her heart away over and over before...but for Johnny he hadn't ever been here.

He hadn't ever brushed right up against love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Johnny, please." She moaned out the words. "God....please....Johnny.....you're...not...playing...fair!"

His mouth was everywhere. Just everywhere. Driving her completely insane. Going so slow. He was making love to her. She had never agreed to that. She thought she had been clear. She wanted sex that would drive away her bad memories and quiet the regrets that screamed in her head.

This wasn't no hold bars, bend her over the table, sex. This was sweet, sensual, soul mingling making love.

And Maxie was loving every second of it. He was leaving her no choice but to love it, as her head withered on the pillow.

One day he'd be sorry he ever got tangled up in these white sheets with her, she was sure of that. One day he would regret this. Because that's who she was: every man's biggest regret, and his fastest way to wreck his life.

She was a bullet in a gun- and Johnny had been just reckless enough to pull the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last thing he wanted to do was slip a condom on. Johnny had a feeling this would be their one and only time together...and he couldn't help wanting to feel all of her against him. But she was his woman, to protect and care for, so he ripped open that little foil package.

She sat up. "Let me."

He groaned as she put it on him. A groan he felt deeper than he'd ever felt anything before. He wondered how he could slide into her and then give her up later.

But he'd have to. There was no other way to really keep her safe.

When Maxie's tongue licked at Johnny he just about exploded. Pushing her back on the bed he said "Tell me you know this is right."

"I want this."

"Say you know its right." He teased at her entrance.

"Johnny....oh....damn. I need you. Now!"

"This is right." And then he was making love to her, and he was in love with her, and he didn't know what the hell he was gonna do when he had to let her go.


	183. part six, jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie, revisionist history**

**Part 6**

September 2007

He left her completely spent, covered in marks from where he had sucked mercilessly at her skin. She wore a satisfied little smile, with her flushed body resting on top of his. Maxie kissed Johnny's collar bone. Took his skin between her teeth and tugged gently. "You....cheated."

She expected him to chuckle. They always made each other laugh. Instead when she lifted her head to look into his eyes he seemed on the verge of tears. She kissed next to his lips and murmured "Shhhh. None of that now."

He choked out "Mariah," as she rolled off him.

Johnny ran his hand into her hair, pinned her to the pillow, and stared down into her eyes. Finally he did chuckle, with emotion in every syllable of it. "You could have warned me." What went unsaid was the rest of the sentence: _You could have warned me what love feels like. _

"All I ever did was warn you."

She felt for him. She really did. To want someone so bad and to lose them. It tore at a person's soul. She had wanted to protect him from this. But she failed.

The depth of feelings Maxie had for Johnny were not the same as he had for her. But she did consider him the one person she was going to save from herself....and now she had messed that all up. He would mourn her. He would know heartbreak. She hated herself for having made his life worse.

Maxie slipped out of bed, dragging the sheet with her, wrapped it around her body, and went to the bathroom.

When she came back later Johnny was sitting up in bed. The look on his face stopped her cold. She asked "You're regretting me already, aren't you? I tried to tell you what would happen! Why the hell didn't you run? All you had to do was run!"

He had slipped on his boxer shorts. He got out of bed and came over to her. "I don't regret anything."

"What's wrong then?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I got to tell you something."

"Go ahead. Spit it out."

"The condom broke."

_Oh, shit,_ she thought.

Her eyes searched his. "No...I'm not freaking out over this because I know that its not a big deal. God knows I'm not fit to be anyone's mother and that's just not happening. There's no way tonight is leaving me pregnant with your kid."

"Maxie....there's a way to make sure it don't, if that's what you want. You've heard of the morning after pill, right?

"I don't believe in...I know it sounds stupid...me, this slutty girl, pretends to have morals but...."

"Just so you have all the facts, its not the same as an abortion, not at all."

"I can't!" Her voice broke as it all hit her "I'm sorry!"

"Its okay." He pulled her into a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt so wrong to him. Three hours after they left Jake's they were back there so Maxie could get her car. She refused to spend the night with Johnny.

He walked her over to her car. "Hey."

She leaned on the car and looked at him. "You won the bet."

"That I won't be wanting you on day fifty eight? Nah, you won that already, I can tell."

"You won't be chasing me. You caught me."

He gave her a kiss filled with fierce protectiveness at those words. She pulled back, whispering, "I didn't mean.."

"I know." He placed his hand on the car, at her hip level, trapping her between him and the vehicle. "You know we could take this a little farther." His mouth curved into a forced grin. "I could be your birthday present to yourself....and then the next day...we could say its been real but..."

"Its been real but..."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Then...."

"I got to get home, Johnny."

He brushed his lips over his in a sensual, heartbreaking last kiss, not daring to make it deeper because he would never be able to stop at just kisses then. He'd beg her for more and he didn't want to be that kind of man in her eyes. Against her mouth, he whispered, his tone imbued with adoration "Mariah."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because no one else ever will. Its just mine...like you should be."

"You did a good job of making me feel like just yours tonight, and that's what I needed most."

"Well then I'm good with that...this."

She whispered tearfully. "You lie so bad."

He stepped back from her. "You get home safely."

"I never kill me...its everyone around me. Why won't you believe that?"

"Two men died. They would have if they knew you or not."

"Ask the two left alive if they'd be wrecked whether they knew me or not. Ask them if they don't regret ever meeting me."

"I don't have to ask Barrett or Hayes jack shit cause I know how they feel! And I'll never regret you!"

"Johnny," she whimpered

"Just go home. Don't ruin this memory for me." He turned and headed back to his car. He sat there, watching her, till she got in hers and drove away.

His head dropped onto the steering wheel. He didn't ever want to fall in love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who is it?"

"SAM!"

Sam opened the door. With sleepily eyes she saw her best friend. Maxie walked in and hugged Sam.

Sam asked "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

"I let him make love to me."

Sam pulled back and looked in Maxie's eyes. "Love?"

Maxie nodded. "How will I give him up now?"

"Don't! I wouldn't!"

Maxie hugged Sam again. "I have to. I don't know how to love anyone....I just know how to leave them broken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny decided he had to stay away from Maxie. He had to break his habit of needing her. Had to stop relying on that smile to make his life better.

His routine became grim again. Just that freaking mansion, handlers, his delusion father, and the cops hassling him. He was lucky he didn't get in a gun fight cause he would have been a dead man.

He lost his will to live.

Johnny knew it was pathetic. Look at him. His first heartbreak. And he was a mess. Back to crashing boats. Back to taking deadly chances. But nothing gave him a rush anymore.

His rush was found in hearing Maxie laugh- even more than it was found in burying himself between her thighs, though that was a close second in what he ached for. He really just wanted her around again.

But he couldn't keep doing this to himself. She didn't want to love him. So what was the point of loving her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need you to tell me what's wrong," Georgie said as she walked into Maxie's room at about ten pm one night. "And no more lies."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been upset for days now. And every time I bring it up you tell me its one thing or the other that can't be true....you can't get this sad and this down about getting in trouble at work or a speeding ticket or any of the other stories you've concocted. I've gone to both Coop and Logan today and they either don't know or they aren't talking. Sam is on location in Canada. So just tell me, please, and let me help you."

"Why are you snooping in my life? Get your own man and stay out of my business!"

"So this is about a guy? Which one?"

"I don't want to go there, okay!" Maxie jumped off the bed.

Georgie blocked her path. "Its not okay. You're my sister and I love you."

"It doesn't matter. There's no use in bringing it up."

"Just tell me which guy and I'll drop it...for tonight."

"No."

"Why not? Are you sleeping with one of them again?"

"I never slept with Logan."

"You said."

"I stopped."

"I know that's what you both claim."

"Don't believe me. What do I care? Maybe I shouldn't have stopped. Then he'd be okay right now."

"What's wrong with Logan? What did you do to him?"

"Not Logan! Johnny!"


	184. part seven, jomax

The Last Great Kiss

Johnny and Maxie

September 2007

"Not Logan! Johnny!" Maxie cried, as she stood in her bedroom arguing with Georgie. "I didn't fight him hard enough....I let him like me too much. Can you believe it? There was a man out there who was brave enough to want me, after I told him what it would do to him. And now I've left him wrecked." She whispered the last part "Just like I knew I would."

"I didn't realize...its gotten serious?"

"Not anymore!" Maxie cried tearfully. "Now he won't even see me. And I can't go see him because this is all for the best. This is the way it has to be. It don't matter how good we we're together. It always starts good...its the end that leaves all the scars."

"Wait a minute. This started and ended without you telling me anything? Why? What's the reason for it to be a secret?"

"You knew he was into me."

"And I knew you kept pushing him away."

"One night I didn't."

Georgie stared in Maxie's eyes and then asked, softly, "Was it a mistake?"

"I know it was....but it didn't feel like it."

"Maybe it wasn't then."

"It was!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm me. You know that."

"You can't honestly believe that all you'd do is hurt any man you ever love."

"I can and I do because its true. And Johnny was my one chance to do better but I screwed it up. Now he hasn't come near me in days."

"So go find him."

"Just to hurt him more?! No way."

"You miss him."

"It doesn't matter."

"Love always matters."

"Georgie, please! You're making this worse."

"Love is the only thing that matters, Maxie. I'd never walk away from something that felt like love. Not until I was sure that there was no way for it to be saved."

Maxie hugged her sister. She whispered, fiercely, "Just please shut up...shut up....its too late."

"It can't be," Georgie whispered. "I know that you're scared and that's normal. Its scary to risk your heart again."

Maxie just cried on her sister's shoulder and stopped trying to fight with her. There was no use it in. When Georgie was right, she was right, and Georgie was always right. This time was no exception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

October 2007

They were both too stubborn. Neither was going to give in. It took a few more weeks for their paths to cross again.

He was having lunch at the Cosmopolitan with Trevor- hating every second of it- when she walked in with Sam, Robin, and Georgie. Johnny's eyes devoured Maxie as she took a seat with her best friend and her family.

Trevor noticed and said "She's lovely."

"Don't even look at her."

"Come on, John, this is me. I'm the closest thing you have to a friend."

Johnny pushed away from the table. "If that was really true, I'd slit my wrists today." He walked over to the women's table. "Hey, Georgie, Robin, Sam."

"Hi, Johnny!"

"John."

"How the hell you been? Its been forever, huh? You look good."

"Thanks," he told Sam. Then he looked at Maxie. "Give me five minutes?"

She bounded out of her seat. "Okay."

The other women tried not to smile till Johnny and Maxie were in the stairwell but he caught them all smirking. He ran his hands through his hair and didn't make eye contact with Maxie at first. "You look..."

"Don't start. I know I look like shit. But you don't have to open with that."

"You always look good to me, but yeah, you look tired. Can't sleep lately?"

"If you're asking do I regret pushing you away, I don't."

He turned to face her. "Be a little colder. You haven't made me hate you yet."

She shivered beneath his hurt glare. "I told you what to expect! Don't blame me that you're getting what you asked for!"

Calmly he said "I don't blame you."

She slowly raised her hand and touched the space between his eyes. She said, in a concerned tone, "You have a new line right here."

He teased, softly, "I'm calling it Mariah...Maxie for short."

She laughed. He felt his heart start to heal. Johnny added "I think I lost five pounds too. Maybe more."

Her eyes danced. "Now you are just trying to make me feel sorry for you."

"Is it working?"

"I never saw a mob prince beg before I met you."

"This isn't begging...this is wooing...the begging might kick in if this doesn't work."

"Wooing? How old fashioned."

"The things a man does for the first woman he ever..."

"Johnny, don't."

"I won't start lying to you now."

She tried to push past him, as she muttered, "Well you're crazy if you think you lo-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Don't ever call me crazy again. And don't ever think you know better than me what I feel."

"You've known me a couple of months!"

He brought his mouth to hers in a sensual kiss. "I know what I feel," he breathed out, as his forehead rested against hers. "Tell me you don't feel this...tell me you're heart isn't racing....tell me you don't want me to get us a room right now."

"I never said I didn't like that part of us."

"We're more than hot sex. Don't stand here and lie to me. Not when you know I love you."

Maxie brought her hand up to caress the back of his head. "You make me want to try again...but its stupid to think we'd be any different....and I don't want you paying for wanting me."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Everyday I take risks. You're the first one that's ever meant anything at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, she missed him. She missed the way he smelled. The way he grinned and the way he chuckled at the things she said. She missed how Johnny got all her jokes and how he made her feel like she was worth fighting for...like she was someone he would never let go.

But he had let go. For over three weeks.

Maxie whispered "Then why the hell didn't you call me?"

"You told me not to."

"I know! But you didn't have to listen."

"I won't next time."

She moved back, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted. "I don't know that I'm taking you back, Zacchara."

Their eyes held.

Johnny smiled so wide that Maxie started smiling, and then he lifted her off her feet and kissed her senselessly. "Nice bluff!"

"I thought I pulled it off!" She smiled at him as she slid down his body and then her feet hit the floor. He gently pushed her against the wall and started giving her short, sensual kisses, on her mouth and neck.

"God...," he whispered against her skin "I need you....I need you right now...I can't wait...I've missed you so bad."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling how hard he was getting she ground herself against him, arching her body wantonly. "Just remember...I tried to warn you."

"Just remember, I don't give a damn. I want you. You're mine, Mariah. All mine. Mine."

Her eyes widened and they started kissing again.


	185. part eight, jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie**

**Part 8**

**October 2007**

"Mariah, Mariah," Johnny whispered against her ear as he nibbled and sucked on it.

Maxie had her back against the wall in the stairwell at The Cosmopolitan Hotel with her legs wrapped around Johnny's waist. She had just agreed to date him and to say he was excited about that was a major understatement.

She was pretty sure he was about to ravage her right there, and she was pretty sure she was gonna let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny loved her. That was all there was too it. No more games. No more lines. No more hiding from her in Crimson Pointe. He loved her and she was his woman....he doubted he could ever let her go now.

To hell with having a fling.

Somehow he would make it safe for her to be by his side. He was keeping her as long as she let him. And the next time she chased him away, he was going to chase her down. Because she had to feel how good this was.

If she didn't believe in love right now, that was fine, he would make her believe again.

Maxie let out a moan, as Johnny kissed her neck and squeezed her breast, rubbing at her nipple till it was nice and hard beneath his touch. His woman....his, his, his.

No other woman ever made him feel like this. Everyone else was a girl. Everyone else was sex. Maxie was love.

"Mmm. So good," Maxie said as he kept kissing her.

"Cancel your lunch." He shifted her weight so that he could press her even more firmly against the wall.

She giggled. "Its cancelled!"

"Lets get a room."

"Can you wait that long?"

"The things I want to do to you....we need a room."

She smiled sweetly and then kissed him. "Okay. Get a room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie called her sister, as her and Johnny walked down one flight of stairs and then out of the stairwell, heading for the elevator. "Hey. I got to skip out. Sorry."

"Tell Johnny he better be real good to you."

"I can promise you that he plans to be," Maxie said, her eyes catching Johnny's. "Bye! Thanks for not saying I told you so."

"I'm happy for you. Always."

"Talk to you later. Cover for me with Mac tonight."

Maxie dropped her phone in her purse. She leaned on Johnny as they walked into the elevator. She buried her nose against his chest for a moment. "I think I missed this cologne more than anything."

"Makes a man feel good," he grumbled, good naturedly.

"Buy it in bulk."

"Bet your ass I will."

She smiled at him, then whispered "Nervous?"

"Not at all." His eyes bore into her. "You?"

She bit her bottom lip and said "No way."

His eyes twinkled at her. "I'll tell you what, from now on, when you get scared how about you just grip me tighter, instead of pushing at me with all your might. Deal?"

"If I grip you as tight as I need to, you're gonna bleed, guaranteed."

"Grip me as tight as you have to, I'll bleed for you."

The elevator doors opened and he pulled her out toward the front desk. She squeezed his hand tightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time they didn't walk through the door of the room- the same room because Johnny had asked for it- kissing frantically. Instead they walked in, he locked the door, then he took his gun out and set in on the desk. Next he sat on the bed and pulled Maxie onto his lap.

Johnny slipped her shoes off. His hand caressed her leg. "I missed you. Did I mention that already?"

Tears sprung to her eyes. She tried to joke "You miss following me around and asking for dates. Good to know what does it for you."

"You do it for me. Believe that."

"I've known that from the first time you looked at me. It was all there in your eyes. You knew I was the hottest chick that was ever gonna be standing in front of you."

"I knew you needed a hero.....and I could never be one. But, hell, if you didn't make me want to try."

She ran her hand through his hair, playing with it, as she stared in his eyes. "Be you, Johnny. You make me laugh and you make me feel worth a damn."

"I can make you feel loved too."

"Don't go talking about love, please." She stood up, slipped out of her dress and straddled him. "Love's the reason I almost let you get away."

"Love's the reason I almost let you get away too."

She sucked in a shaky breath. "When this ends....know I cared enough to try and save you."

"We'll talk about this ending, when its ending. Not before." He nipped at her lips, teasing her.

She held his face with her hands and kissed him fiercely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laid on her stomach next to him on the bed, with her arms folded under her head, watching him as she lay there, breathing heavily. Condoms littered the floor.

Maxie smirked. "You're the one running out to the drug store, not me."

"It will be worth it."

"Its cold out tonight."

"Yeah, I'll deal."

She laughed at his eager tone. "How you gonna deal with dating the police commissioner's daughter?"

"All I can say is at least you're not Georgie."

She smiled widely. "What does that mean? You've been checking out my sister? She's beautiful but you better not look at her that way." Her smile was so wide because she was completely confident in how Johnny felt about her.

"She is beautiful, yeah, but she's also his baby. That would be even worse on me."

"You think?" Maxie giggled. "Its gonna be pretty bad. You wait and see."

He pulled her body closer to his. "Nobody can chase me away from you."

She kissed his chest and promised, her voice breaking, "I won't run around on you."

He whispered, hoarsely, "I know."

She rested against him for a moment, secure in his love.

Johnny said "I don't want you around my father, okay? He's dangerous."

"You'll keep me safe."

"I'll do my best, believe that."

"I know you will because you need me around."

"How do you know how bad I need you?"

"Its all there in your eyes. I keep telling you that. If you could see your eyes...when you look at me...you'd never say a word again."

He kissed her, and they stopped talking for a long time, until she pushed him right off the bed and cried "Drug store!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was only one night that Maxie was ever allowed to stay at the Crimson Point mansion. That was when Trevor and Anthony flew to Chicago on business.

After they made love, she fell asleep. Johnny slipped from bed, put on some silk pajama pants then went down stairs. Hours later Maxie found him, playing the piano.

She leaned against the doorway. "That's really beautiful. Is it by someone famous? Spinelli tries to teach me all about the classical musicians and artists but I don't think its sticking...and he hates that."

Spinelli was her sister's good friend, Johnny knew. And it was up in the air if Spinelli or Logan would be Georgie's man. Johnny didn't care which one Georgie picked. He just knew he would have his eye on that guy like a hawk.

A hawk. Nobody hurt Georgie on his watch.

Johnny told Maxie "I wrote this."

She lit up and bounced into the room, giddily. "You did? Wow. Impressive, Zacchara. What's its called? Let me guess. Ode to Tragic Circumstances."

"No. Its called Mariah." He kept playing, while she sucked in this quick little, happy breath.

Then Maxie was on the bench next to him, kissing his neck, distracting him so much that the music stopped. He turned to look at her. "How you like this for wooing?"

She said, wearing this precious smile that melted his heart, the smile that made his world make sense. "I pretty much think its the best wooing I ever got."

Then she was kissing him and he was realizing that with her by his side he could be actually enjoy being alive, and not just keep waiting to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

November 2007

The bathroom at the Scorpio house was crowded with women.

Georgie stood by the door, nervously fidgeting and hoping Logan didn't show up early for their date because she didn't want to explain why she couldn't leave with him yet. She couldn't lie and she really couldn't tell the truth.

Robin was on her lunch break from work. That's why they picked right now.

Maxie had called off work today, after spending the morning throwing up. For the last few weeks she felt bloated, achy and dizzy. She blamed everything but what she knew it probably was. She never said a word to Johnny. He was consumed with his father being in a mental hospital so he let her behavior slide. Not that he didn't notice. She knew he noticed- big time.

His new place- he refused to live in the mansion once his father was locked up- had three bedrooms. He called only one the guest bedroom and made her eat vegetables. Maxie sat babbling through their first dinner in that condo, praying that what they weren't saying wasn't really true.

Sam sat on the bathtub. Maxie could see real pain in Sam's eyes. It was costing her to be here. Maxie loved her best friend beyond what there were words for.

Maxie's hands shook as they sat there, with the timer clicking away. "He will want this baby."

Georgie said "You get to do what you want."

Robin said "And we'll support whatever you want. I'll go with you to the clinic, I promise."

Sam took Maxie's hand. Their eyes met and held. "Its okay. You don't have to because we're having this baby."

Sam knew all too well Maxie's stance on abortion.

Maxie started to cry. Sam hugged her. The timer went off. Georgie picked up test. "Robin, what does the box say?"

"It has to have two pink lines for her to be pregnant."

Georgie looked at her sister. She nodded.

Maxie cried "I want another test!"


	186. part nine, jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Johnny and Maxie**

**Part 9**

**November 2007**

Maxie was sitting in the dark on the white couch in Johnny's living room, with the moon casting shadows against the wall, when he came through the door late that night. He'd given her a key the first day he moved in.

"Hey," he said, his soft voice questioning, as he flipped on the lights. "You okay?"

She was dressed in jogging clothes and sitting there looking scared out of her mind.

The door slammed behind him. He took several large steps to her and literally lifted her up so that she was standing on the ground and nearly flush with his body, as he looked her over from head to toe. Gruffly he asked "Did someone hurt you?"

She shook her head no. Opened her mouth to speak and only sobs came out. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Stroked her hair. "Mariah, sweetie, you got to tell me what this is."

Maxie couldn't form words.

Johnny wiped her tears away and made soothing sounds till she stopped crying. Then he held her face and looked into her eyes. "Did someone threaten you?"

She shook her head.

"Grab you?"

Again, she shook her head, no.

Johnny begged, his voice getting desperate, "What? What happened?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. Her forehead touched his and they both started down at their hands resting on her mid-section.

His whole body relaxed. "Oh....you took the test."

"POSITIVE!"

Johnny grinned. "Its okay."

"No, its not!"

"Its really okay."

"I'll screw it all up. I'll screw up raising your baby."

"We'll raise our baby together. This is our baby...our baby.....how can you be mad about our baby?"

She sniffled and told him "I'm not mad. Other than the fact that the condom company owes us a million dollar settlement. But I'm not mad. I just know that you'll have to get a nanny to mother this baby....or Georgie...or even my Dad could do way better than me."

"I don't want to raise our baby with anybody but you."

"You should have picked Sam!"

"You're talking nuts now. Shhhh." He pressed her down onto the couch, pushed up her shirt, and lay his head on her stomach. "Hi...guess who this is? Your daddy."

Maxie bit her bottom lip as the first happy tears fell, instead of terrified ones.

He kept talking to the baby for a minute- telling their child how he and she is loved, and how they would have a wonderful life together.

Johnny eventually moved up the couch so he could spoon with Maxie. Into her ear he said "Hey, I want you to know....I'll never do you or our kid wrong. And....I'm glad its you....I'm glad you're the woman having my baby."

"You have no good sense, I swear."

He laughed and kissed her neck. "You have no faith. So I'll give you faith and you can try and give me some good sense."

His arm was over her waist. She intertwined their fingers. "How long have you suspected I was knocked up?"

"Since that time you ran out of here cause I cooking eggs."

"That was last month!"

"Yeah."

"Johnny. Damn, you're frustrating."

"You didn't want to know."

"So what, you were gonna wait for me to pop?"

"You would have noticed before then. What do you think all the milk and vegetables were for?"

"I haven't seen a doctor so maybe there is a chance I'm not....."

"Why are you wishing away our baby?"

"I'm just...." she said, tearfully.

"Shh. I know. You aren't your mother and I'm not my Dad. This baby is going to be loved. And safe. I'm...

I'm done with working for the family business. My Dad is locked up. Claudia can come home and have it all. Once the transition is over....I'm all yours."

"What will we do for money?"

"Claudia will give me plenty of money. I have a trust fund. I'm not so stupid to turn down millions when I have a baby on the way. And I won't lie. I still have to carry a gun and we still have to have guards but the day to day...the meetings with rival mob families....and being the man who is in charge...that's done. Claudia always wanted that role. I wanted this....my own little family. A family I can't ever lose."

"I wanted that too."

"Really?"

"Since my mom left....yeah. I tried to make Lucky be that, cause he was the best man I knew since I was a little girl. And I wanted Cooper to be that....but his family is Logan and I couldn't...I just couldn't let that be good. I don't know why really...but I did want to create something that was just mine....I wanted my own family beyond Mac, Robin and Georgie....but a baby....I'm not a stupid kid anymore who just thinks that love is enough. I know its hard and I know I mess up everything."

He pulled her closer to him. She shifted around so that she faced him. Johnny whispered "I trust you. Just trust yourself."

She choked out "You'll hate me when I mess up raising our baby."

"I will love you to the second that I take my last breath. I've loved you since I made love to you. You're my heart, Maxie, and you can't screw up enough for me to run....get it through your head. I'm not running out on you."

"You almost sound like you're happy that stupid condom broke."

"Who says I'm not?" he grinned at her. "Best old expired condom I ever kept in my wallet too long."

She chuckled, tearfully. "Don't make me laugh."

He nuzzled her neck. "I can't help it. I don't have enough good sense to be pissed off....somehow I lucked into a life with you. That don't suck."

She hugged him tightly. "Just keep holding me. Make me believe."

(If you can look in my eyes

and tell me we'll

be all right.

If you promise never to leave,

you just might

make me believe) (Sugarland)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

December 2007

No matter how much Maxie tried to work up the courage to tell her father she was pregnant she just couldn't make the words come out. Instead he found out from Robin, after Maxie was brought into GH because she had a fainting spell in the middle of Kelly's and fell right into Logan's arms.

It was her bad luck- or good- that Logan was the type to check her pulse, breathing, and then just pick her up and carry her to his truck, not listening to her about being fine after she woke back up.

__

"What's going on?" she asked as her eyes fluttered open.

She was resting against Georgie as Logan sped out of Kelly's parking lot.

Georgie cried out, in relief, "She's awake!" to Logan and then, looking at her sister, said "God, you scared us."

"I passed out again."

Logan barked at her "Again? Damn it! Why aren't you home and in bed, huh?"

"I can't stay in bed for six more months! I'm fine. I just need to eat something."

Georgie said "You need to be checked out by Dr. Lee. I want to hear from her that you're fine."

"Seriously, this is overkill. I'm not cramping. I feel okay. Just take me home."

Logan told Maxie "You heard your sister. We're going to the hospital and don't give us anymore lip."

She didn't pass out from hunger though. She passed out because her heart was working overtime to keep her and the baby alive. Maxie would have to go on bed rest. Mac and Johnny were called. Johnny hadn't made it there yet, which worried her because she knew he'd break every speed law on the books to get to her side.

Laying in the bed at the hospital, Maxie could hear her father outside the cubicle and hear Robin telling him about the baby. Then the curtain slid back. Their eyes met.

She shivered at all the disappointment she saw resting there. He asked, softly, "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

He walked closer to her. "Robin says....you should probably...think about../"

"I can't."

"Its not safe to continue with this pregnancy."

"I know you don't love my baby. I know you can't because its Johnny's."

"That's not true! I love everything about you. I just want you to love yourself enough to do better for yourself than all these destructive choices and men you bring into your life. Finally choose you first, sweetie."

"Please, Mac," she said tearfully "no guilt trips right now. I know you never wanted a daughter who had kids with someone in the mob. I know you want this to all be a nightmare but its happening. I'm the daughter you got stuck with because Felicia ditched us ....and this is the choice I'm making."

"I couldn't be more grateful than to have you as my daughter. I just can't understand why you would want to make a life with him."

"Because I love him!"

Just then Johnny and Claudia appeared in the door. Maxie had never- not once- told Johnny she loved him before. Those were words he told her everyday though.

Johnny's eyes met Maxie's as her words of devotion hung in the air.


	187. part ten, jomax

****

The Last Great Kiss

Part 10

December 2007

Mac asked Maxie, as she lay in on a gurney in the emergency room at General Hospital, "I just can't understand why you would want to make a life with him."

"Because I love him!"

Suddenly Johnny and Claudia were standing by the curtain.

Mac faced Johnny, as Maxie swiped at her tears. Johnny hurried to her side. "Hey, I'm here...its going to be okay. Where's Dr. Lee? I want to talk to her."

"She'll be back soon."

Mac said "Zacchara, I hope you're happy. This pregnancy could kill my daughter!"

Johnny paled. "What?"

Mac yelled at him. "How could you be so stupid as to not use protection? How can you even claim to love her at all when you'd do this to her? You call that love?!"

"Mac! Please!" Maxie cried, as Robin and Patrick ran in and then Georgie and Logan crowded behind then.

Robin touched Mac's arm. "Uncle Mac. She can't have stress right now. Why don't we go get some coffee?"

Georgie said "Come on, Dad. We can talk about this more later."

Johnny said to Mac "I know you're disappointed, sir, but I do love Maxie. And I never wanted to put her life in danger."

Mac hissed out "Then you should have run the other way the first time you saw her. Because now your baby might end her life."

Johnny shot Maxie a look. For the first time regret was in his eyes.

Claudia snapped at Mac "Hey, you lay off my brother! Who the fuck do you think you are to tell ANYBODY anything about who they can love? My brother loves her better than any man has ever loved her and if that ain't enough for you then get the hell out of here and keep walking....don't look back...because I can and will take care of them just fine without any help from you. Nobody needs you around here!"

Georgie looked like she might just knock Claudia out. She very rarely got upset but when she did it was brutal. There was no way she would let someone put down Mac. "Don't you talk to my father like that! Are you crazy? Apologize, right now!"

"Or what?" Claudia asked her. "You and your self righteous father are not putting down my brother and getting away with it. Don't you tell me what to do or tell Johnny how to live. Keep your nose out of our business!"

Logan stepped in front of Georgie and stared Claudia down "You better back up off her and do it now!"

"Don't you dare step to me, boy!"

Johnny said "Claudia, please. Its enough. I'm fine."

Patrick said "Okay, everyone out, this is getting out of hand. Maxie needs peace and quiet."

Mac pushed threw the crowd and said "I'll be back, Maxie. Think about if this is really what you want. If this man is worth this." Robin chased after Mac.

Patrick said "Everyone else, go!"

Claudia walked closer to the bed. "No. Not till I have answers. What's wrong with her?" She looked at Maxie, with true concern. "Is the baby...?"

Maxie whispered "I'm not going to lose this baby, don't worry."

Johnny took her hand.

Logan said "We're gonna head on back to the waiting area. You know what you got to do, Maxie. I know you like to get rowdy but not today. Lay there and stay calm, you got me?"

She whispered, dutifully for once in her life, "Yes."

Georgie said "If you need to talk to me, just get one of the nurses to tell me, okay?"

Maxie nodded as Logan and Georgie left.

Patrick said "Maxie, Dr. Lee ordered more tests for you. An orderly will be around shortly. Till then, you need to just relax. I'm going to put you on a heart monitor. Someone will be in to hook you up to it soon." He walked out.

Claudia let out a breath. "Damn, your family is crazy."

Maxie said "But crazy in a really loving way."

Claudia said "Maybe you two just need to leave town till this kid is here. I could arrange it all for you."

Johnny said "Right now we just need to talk." He walked over to Claudia and kissed her cheek. "Go home, please. Don't stay here and argue with them. I'll call you."

"Make sure you do, John. And Maxie, anything, you know that right?"

"I know."

Once they were finally alone Johnny walked back to Maxie's side and pulled her into a hug. "God, when I heard you were here..."

"I'm fine, really. I expected this."

"You never said-"

"Its just my borrowed heart, Johnny. "

"I should have taken better care of you."

"Don't go wishing away our baby," she threw his words back at him.

He looked into her eyes. "I will not lose you."

"You can't give up on this baby. Don't leave me to fight all alone."

"Can we just talk about-"

"NO!"

"Okay. Later then."

"I'm having our baby. This is our baby. There's nothing else to talk about."

Johnny caressed her cheek and murmured "You love me, Mariah?"

Maxie smiled widely. "You heard that, huh?"

"You were screaming. Everyone heard you."

"You already knew."

"Yeah," he grinned "but still....I liked hearing you scream it."

"Want me to scream it again?"

Nadine walked in, pushing the cart with the heart monitor. "Hello. I need to get you hooked up to this."

Johnny said to Maxie, smiling, "You can scream for me later."

Nadine blushed. "Should I come back?"

Maxie laughed. "No. He's always like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny stayed with Maxie for hours until Sam came running in, breathless. "Sorry! I was on the set and no one gave me the message until we wrapped!" She ran closer to the bed. "How are you? You look good."

Maxie chuckled. She was completely washed out and her eyes were red. "Now I know you are my best friend for sure."

Johnny said "I'll give you girls a minute." He kissed Maxie's forehead. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

After Johnny left Sam looked at Maxie. "You told him."

Maxie nodded.

Sam said "Tell me the truth, how serious is this?"

"Dr. Lee wants me to abort."

"You have to or its just safer for you?"

"What does it matter? I'm not. Please you have to be the one person who doesn't tell me I'm being stupid about this."

"I know what its like, Maxie. I know that feeling...when one day you aren't sure you want your baby to exist and the next you'd give your life for your child."

"It just all clicked. When Dr. Lee said my heart was showing signs of weakness....I knew I had to fight for this baby."

Sam took Maxie's hand. "So we fight."

"We fight."

"And if I don't make it..."

"You will!"

"If I don't....you have to take care of Johnny and the baby for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny was never the type to have a lot of friends. He had his sister and a few kids who belonged to the guards around to hand around with when he was young. For a while he had his cousins. Mainly he was just on his own.

Till Maxie.

Then he had this big messy group of people who loved her-even on the days they hated her. He walked out of her cubicle to find this motley crew of people sitting in the waiting area. Even though it had been a rough four months of fighting and making up, tears and hugs, of pretending to not care while caring too much, when worst came to worse they all showed up.

Johnny stood there, with his hands shoved in his pockets, staring at these people he didn't know nearly as well as she did. But he knew one thing. They came when there was trouble.

First there was the computer hacker who was a good friend to Georgie: The Jackal, with his nervous fidgeting. He was pacing, his computer bag flopping at his side with every step. Then there was Georgie sitting there holding hands with her enemy just turned boyfriend Logan- the guy that sent Maxie running into the night to bump into Johnny. There was also Georgie's best friend, who was home for her winter break from college, Brooklyn, and there was Maxie and Georgie's cousin, Lucas. He looked like he was expecting the worse. Like he lost someone every other day. Looking a lot like Maxie looked when she was feeling her most self-destructive.

Even Cooper showed up. A guy that Johnny used to think he had to wrestle out of Maxie's heart...but now he knew that Cooper was her past while Johnny owned her future. They would always know that both loved her but only one could keep her by his side forever.

Most shocking to see there was Lulu- the eye of all their storms. She used to yell at Maxie so loud glass would break but after Lulu and Cooper starting dating there had been one more last, knock down, drag out, crying, accusing fight and then....a sort of peace was reached.

Johnny had a good idea how they had all found out about Maxie. Robin had said that the only people who Georgie called were Sam, Mac, and himself. Johnny was with his sister so she came with to the hospital. The rest probably heard because Maxie fainted in Kelly's. That place spread all the gossip. And if one of them knew something...it never took long before they all knew.

Cooper stood up. "How is she?"

"She's stable. I'll tell her you all came to check on her. Thanks."

Lucas spoke next "Can I see her?"

"Later, all right, man?"

Lucas nodded.

Johnny wasn't used to having friends. But now that he had Maxie, he better get used to it. He thought he might end up liking this...this messy life of theirs. Just as long as he could get her through this pregnancy because without her, all of this, would fall apart.

Without her, he'd be nothing again. He'd be empty and lonesome. Driving down the road too fast in his Jag. And when he crashed...their baby would be an orphan.


	188. part eleven, jomax

**The Last Great Kiss**

**Chapter 11**

**December 2007**

There was a somberness in the air as Johnny lifted Maxie from his sports car and carried her into his apartment building on the first day she came home from General Hospital. Through the lobby, onto the elevator, down the hall and into his home, he carried her, as if she weighed nothing, and her head rested on his shoulder.

Her expression lacked all that fire and fierceness he loved so much.

She had been ordered to complete bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. Johnny had already hired a nurse to come check on Maxie each day. And he planned to stick close by her side. He knew his home would be overrun with her friends- even her ex-lovers- but he welcomed it.

Together they would get Maxie through this pregnancy and get their baby into the world- safely.

For the man who used to not want to live, and the man who got mad at God when he was eight years old (becoming a fallen Catholic in an instant after a single gun shot rang out in the night), Johnny now prayed to God every second that he survived to the day when he could christen his child, with his wife by his side.

He didn't know when he'd ask Maxie to marry him, but he knew he would. And he knew the ring had to be spectacular. She deserved nothing less. Plus he wanted to see her smile be as big as possible in that moment. A smile so real...as she said yes she would spend her life with this brooding, crazy man...that she truly had faith in it all working out, if just for a few moments.

Faith. He was living on the fumes of it now. Trying to get enough to make it through the day, the hour, the minute. Desperate to get enough to save her and their baby.

Johnny took Maxie straight to the bedroom, laid her down, and slipped off her shoes. He kicked off his own, took off his belt and shirt, and then climbed into bed with her.

She giggled. "Its three in the afternoon."

"Get used to this bed. Its your whole world now, Mariah."

"Not really."

"You better not even be thinking about ignoring what Dr. Lee said."

"Of course not! God! You think I'd do that to this baby? All I mean is that this bed isn't my world..." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This is my world."

"Our world."

"Our baby."

Their eyes met and held. She added "I can't believe I threatened to mace the father of my baby."

"I can't believe you didn't do it."

"Mace someone so hot? What do I look like to you? Stupid? You mace the ugly ones and kiss the hot ones."

"You kiss the ones who knocked you up, from now on, and that's it."

"Ewww, jealously rears its ugly head already. I thought you were the confident type, Johnny. You scared of a little competition now?"

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, as his smile slide away, "I'm the in love type now."

"No fair."

"When did I ever play fair?" His mouth caught hers in a sensual kiss. When he pulled away, he whispered "I play to win."

Looking into her light, broken, terrified, but filled with devotion, eyes....Johnny fell in love all over again, for the third time in his life. The first time was when he made love to her, but it started when she was screaming at him on the side of the road. The second time was when she told him she was pregnant...and then he fell in love with a nameless, sexless, little being inside of her: their baby. And now he fell in love with the mother of his child and the woman that would be his future- he prayed to God above and anyone else that might listen- wife.

Maxie smiled at him, sweetly, but sadly. "You won. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Through tears in his throat he said "I never meant to risk your life...I thought it was just mine. And mine never meant anything, Maxie, not before you."

"You didn't risk my life. It was just sex. That celibate stuff was a joke. I was gonna have sex sometime...and this could have happened that time...but it happened with you...and that's good cause....that means when our baby opens up her eyes for the first time she will look up and see you....and I know she'll be loved."

"You want a girl."

"I don't do well with boys."

He chuckled. "I totally disagree."

She chuckled. Then she asked "Is a girl okay with you?"

"Its not really up to us. But yeah....a girl's great, Maxie. Whatever you what."

"Now that is what I like to hear." She slid closer to him and brought her hand to the button of his jeans. "Whatever I want, huh?"

"Maybe we shouldn't...."

"Oh, yeah, we should and oh, yeah, we are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't great at telling him how she felt. She'd been burned too many times after she confessed to other men "I love you!" After she screamed, with tears in her eyes, "I love you!" After she grabbed with all her might onto a man and begged "I love you! Don't die...don't leave...don't hate me...I love you!"

Until "I love you!" just meant that someone would suffer later. Maybe her. Maybe him. Maybe everyone in the whole damn world would cry. Maxie felt like her mistakes were like global earthquakes, the whole planet felt the aftershocks, and nobody was ever quite as whole after as they were before she had messed up.

She didn't want this baby to be like that. To leave everyone she knew mourning. But it was too late to change anything. She just had to ride this out.

There were months left, she prayed, before this baby would fight its way into the world, and in those precious months she wanted to do one thing. Maybe her last thing ever.

Make Johnny believe that she really did love him best and most, and just as hard as he loved her.

She had told him, finally, earlier that day "I love you," but for her words didn't mean as much as actions. Her love would be shown in giving him a baby. Her love would be shown in making him laugh. Her love would be shown in staying faithful....not falling into any thoughts in her head about guys in her past...giving her full self to him....no longer holding back anything because of some other man or other dream she used to have.

All her dreams were Johnny and their baby now.

And her love would be shown when she made love to him...as just his finally....for the very first time. Maxie kept kissing Johnny as their bodies moved as one. Each kiss was her pouring out love for him. And when he finally pulled away, breathlessly moaning and groaning and speeding up his pace, she stared right into his eyes, something she had never done before, and didn't look away no matter how much she wanted to close her eyes.

She kept staring into those dark eyes that had changed her whole world. And she gave herself away, for the last time in her life.

He was an amazing man, who gave amazing love, and called her Mariah. It wasn't settling. It was growing up. She grew up just in time to be a mother. Be a lover. Be a partner. Make a sacrifice.

Leave this world with no regrets. Because if she left....she left knowing Johnny had loved her with his whole heart...and they had made a miracle together.

Not half bad for two broken people who never knew much about love ...before they knew it all...before they knew each other.


	189. part twelve, jomax

****

The Last Great Kiss

Chapter 12

June 2008

It was pouring down rain when Johnny Zacchara rushed out of the doors of General Hospital. There in the storm, he fell to his knees, threw his head back and let the rain mingle with his tears, as he stared up into the night sky and silently spoke to God.

He couldn't have imagined this is what it would feel like to be a father. He could have never guessed. But Maxie had known. She knew what this would be like. She tried to warn him. Prepare him for the onslaught of emotions. For the way he would never be the same man now.

He had long ago learned to ignore her warnings. But when she was right....she was right.

The rain fell on him and he just couldn't stop talking to God. It had been a lot of days between being eight years old, and losing his mother, and being twenty three, and learning he was a father....there was a lot still left to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the hallway of his condo, Claudia shook her head at the sight inside Johnny's bedroom and then asked "How can you live like this?"

"Its okay, Claud."

"Can I see my niece without an audience? Get these people out of here, will you?"

"I can't do that."

"And why not? Aren't you sick of them yet?

He smiled. "Not at all."

"Well, I sure as hell am."

He kissed her cheek. "Go to the living room. I'll bring her out to see you there."

"I don't know how you live like this, John. I really don't."

He chuckled as she walked away. Claudia didn't like to share. What was hers was just hers. But Johnny didn't mind sharing his life with Maxie's friends. Because it made his wife smile. Nothing else came before getting a smile on her face.

Johnny walked into his bedroom. Sitting on the bed was Maxie, Lulu, Georgie, Sam and Brooklyn. Sam held three week old Hannah Lesley Zacchara in her arms. Maxie was pointing out outfits in catalogs that the other women were flipping through.

Across the hall, in the nursery, was Logan, Cooper, Patrick, Lucas, Spinelli, and Robin...all working on putting together a swing set and a rocking chair. The crib had been put together last month, which was a crazy group project in itself. That same day Mac was there, yelling at the painters to do a good job, and Robert was there, drinking and- what he liked to call-supervising.

Johnny thought the nursery turned out pretty nice but most of the baby stuff was in the guest room because there was just too much. Maxie had ordered off the internet thousands of dollars worth of clothes and accessories. While Johnny's first gift to his daughter was a silver spoon. She was a mob princess after all.

Robin and Georgie bought Hannah educational toys and books. Mac bought dolls and teddy bears.

Patrick bought a motorized race car- that the baby couldn't use for three years but there it sat in the room waiting on her to grow up- while Logan bought a rocking horse. Spinelli gave them Baby Beethoven DVDs and then came over to play them to Maxie's stomach before the baby was even born. Sam bought out a whole Manhattan boutique's baby girl section. Brooklyn sent music- CDs and those plastic instruments they sell for kids. Cooper bought pink this and pink that, so much pink that Johnny was starting to hate the color, and Lucas bought sports related onsies and baby blankets and hats. He thought she should get to choose if she wanted to be girly or not.

Claudia found them all to be a strange and slightly distasteful bunch. Johnny just thought of them as family now: Mariah's family, and that made them his too.

He glanced at his wedding band before he said to his wife. "Claudia is having baby withdrawals."

Maxie smiled. "She's fallen hard for Hannah. You know your sister is gonna be knocked up within the year, don't you? Ric should start wearing two condoms if he don't want to be a Daddy again."

"Ugh,' Johnny said "I don't want to even think about it." He smiled at his baby girl. "Can I have my daughter now?" Sam passed him the baby. "Hey, there, beautiful. You miss Daddy?"

The baby yawned.

Maxie teased. "You've bored her already. She's over you."

Georgie said "That's not a nice comment."

Brooklyn joked "Since when is she ever nice?"

Maxie chuckled. "Nice is overrated. I'm teaching my daughter to be a first class, kick ass bitch. Why do you think her middle name is Lesley?"

Lulu pretended to be offended. "You wench! I thought that was because you can't live without me."

"I can live without you. Please, let me live without you. I'd like to give it a try for a few days. "

"You'd never last," Lulu teased back.

Surprising everyone, especially Maxie, Lulu had come to visit her every day of the pregnancy. Georgie was the aunt. Sam was the god mother and Maxie's best friend. But Lulu....she was just Lulu...and Johnny knew that Maxie would give Lulu away for nothing in the world.

"Have fun, girls. I'm stealing the prettiest one of you out of here," Johnny said as he started to leave.

Lulu said "What the hell? You told me I was the prettiest, Johnny!"

Sam said "I heard the same thing from his sorry ass!"

Georgie rolled her eyes at their antics.

Brooklyn said "What a player. But I know he meant it when he said it to me. The rest of you heifers...sorry, you're out of luck."

Maxie walked across the room to her husband and smiled up at him. "You're lucky I know they're joking."

"You sure about that?"

"I've been sure about you for a long ass time now."

"Good. Stay sure."

"Just try and get rid of me, Zacchara."

"Never, Zacchara."

The baby let out a cry. Their baby. Their beautiful little miracle that was strong enough to live despite her mama's weak borrowed heart....because the love in that heart was big enough to make a whole new world for Johnny and Maxie and their little girl....a world that Hannah fought to get into and that her parents would fight to keep safe for her.

A crazy, complicated, messy, beautiful, loud world.

But Johnny loved every minute of it. There was no more darkness for him, no more numbness, no more walking on ledges. Now there was Maxie, Hannah, his family...life...hope....his sister was home for good...now they had all these crazy friends and loved ones.

Now Johnny was truly living.

From across the hall came Robin's voice, telling the guys they were screwing up putting together the rocking chair, and then Logan barking "That's not where that goes, Drake! Damn! You're useless, I swear."

"These hands have saved more lives than you could even count up to, Hayes! Move! I can do this on my own."

Johnny walked into the hall and Maxie followed him. Johnny whispered "Just so you know, I'm not sitting on that chair."

"You think I am?" she whispered back.

The baby cried again. Maxie said "Let me see our girl."

She held her close to her chest, against her borrowed heart, and it wasn't long before she stopped fussing. Johnny leaned over and kissed Maxie. "You're fantastic with her. I told you so."

"Only an ass would say I told you so right now."

"You love this ass so what does that make you?

"Happy."

Johnny smiled. "Celibate. Ha! I never bought that lie for a second."

"Shut up about that!"

And so they went on, loving and kissing and living. It was forty seven years more till they had their last great kiss....so much longer than either used to think they would ever make it. But together they could work miracles.

He was glad she was just emotional enough to not be able to go through with that sex bet, not fill up her gas tank, and not sleep with him that first night. Because each of those things led them to their life together.

The life Johnny Zacchara- the dark prince- wouldn't trade for all the power and money in the world.

THE END

Thanks for reading!


	190. All Over Again, Glo

_Mainly Glo_

_Some 3M._

**Note**_-_ One month after sleeping with Maxie, Logan got into a knock down drag out fight with Cooper that made Logan yell at Cooper that he was leaving town and never speaking to Coop again. Logan next told his ex-girlfriend Lulu this, who told Georgie, while they were at work together.

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part One**

**September 2007**

Georgie Jones knew it was madness to feel anything over Logan Hayes. Complete mind numbing, heart crushing, stupidity to give a damn about this angry, reckless man.

But the moment she heard he was about to walk out of her life, maybe forever, she knew she had to go see him. Try to talk some sense into his hard head. She showed up at his door a shivering mess, filled with all the reasons she knew he was no damn good -cheating on Lulu, sleeping with Maxie, fighting with Spinelli- and yet feeling what she always felt when thinking about him. Like he mattered more to her than she could ever put into words.

She used to call it a crush. Now it felt like an obsession. He couldn't leave because then everything would stay this way from now on. So unfinished. Such a disaster. She wanted it to all get better- for him, her, Cooper, her sister, Lulu, for all of them.

Hell, if she was being really honest, she wanted to find some way to make him stop being so destructive, and make him start reaching for the light instead of the dark. Reaching for her.

Knock. Knock. She heard someone moving around inside. Knock. Knock. POUND.

He yanked open the door. "What?"

Her voice nearly broke when she asked "You're leaving?"

Motioning at the duffle back he was packing, Logan said "See for yourself. I'm out of here."

"Just like that? You're giving up?"

"Yep! Just like that!" He walked back over to the duffle bag and continued packed. "So you can run and tell your sister I won't be messing up her life anymore. I'm sure y'all will throw a party over this."

"You can't just leave like a coward!"

"What the fuck is it to you, anyway, huh? Get out of here!"

Georgie walked in and slammed the door close. "Scream. Throw things. Go ahead. I'm used to your rage by now. But we're talking about this before you go anywhere."

"I'm not talking about anything with you, girl. I don't owe you anything."

"Don't just walk away from your family...from Cooper...don't give up like this." Tears flooded her eyes.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because....because I do, Logan. Can we just sit down and talk about this? Nothing can get fixed if you run away."

"This is nothing to you! Stop trying to save the world. Just go home. I'm not your charity case, okay? GET OUT!"

"Not until we talk!"

"OUT!"

Georgie raised a trembling hand to her forehead as the tears started to fall.

Logan slowly walked across the room, getting really close to her, and said in a low voice "Don't cry over this. Its not worth it."

"Oh my God....I can't believe its ending like this."

"Georgie, come on," he murmured.

She flung her arms around his neck and clung to him, sobbing. "I'm sorry...I know you didn't expect this...I'm sorry... please don't leave town tonight, Logan."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward until her mouth was almost touching his.

He whispered "You don't wanna do this."

"This is all I want." She brushed her lips against his.

"You're gonna hate yourself in the morning, know that."

"I don't care about the morning, please...please."

Logan gripped her face in his hands and started to kiss her frantically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had never known kisses like the ones she gave. Never felt anything quite that desperate and intense from a woman before. It was like she was breathing him in and exhaling him out, like she was living for him and if he stopped this then she would die.

Logan was just crazy enough to not stop though. Not even when he knew that if she was here...like this...then she felt more for him than he had ever guessed. And tomorrow, when he was gone, she would ache over him.

All he was doing was wrecking one last person in Port Charles before he hit the road in the morning. Yet he couldn't stop. Every kiss drug him deeper into a haze of her...of softness and warmth and peace. Georgie. Beautiful, sweet, wanting to save the world Georgie Jones.

God, what did she see in him? He couldn't figure it out.

Even if he wasn't half drunk, pissed off, and bitterly disappointed in himself and Cooper and Maxie- but mainly his own idiotic self- he still doubted he could name one thing that would appeal to Georgie about him. Still every kiss was telling him he was wrong. She wanted him. She would fight for him, with him, over him. She'd do anything to make him stay. To save him from himself. But he knew she couldn't save him. No one could.

They made their way across the room, kissing as they stumbled over to the bed, ripping off their shirts, kicking off their shoes. He raised his hands and wiped her face dry of tears. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip. "Girl...." his voice was this low warning.

One last chance to turn tail and run.

She kissed him again. Her hands went to his belt. He knew he should stop this. She was amazing. Way too amazing for him.

He couldn't stop. Or wouldn't. It was all the same. He wanted her. He had to have this one last moment of heaven before he started his life all alone....Cooper never wanted to see him again, Maxie would hate him forever.....his own father didn't give a damn if he lived or died....he never met his sisters....his mother was dead....he had nothing. No one.

But for one night he had beautiful, perfect, amazing, precious Georgie. And she made Logan feel loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was everything she ever imagined it might be to make love to Logan. Afterwards he curled his body around Georgie, spooning her, and murmured into her ear "Sleep, love."

"Don't leave." She gripped his arm, laying a soft kiss there. "I need you. Nobody else means what you do to me....say you won't leave me."

"Shhhhh."

His hands started to caress her body, making her words die in her throat, and later he slid inside of her again, this time without a condom. Georgie knew they were playing with fire now but she just threw her head back against his chest, and let her body take what it wanted....all of him...for herself...finally.

To hell with her friend and her sister knowing how this felt but not her. To hell with them having a piece of him she could never have. Tonight he was hers. Tonight she could show him why he never had to run away again.

She'd give him what she wanted to from the first time their eyes met- herself- and that would be enough to change everything. It had to be. It was all she had to offer him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood over the bed, watching Georgie sleep. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time, back to March, and give her flowers, take her to movies, get a legitimate job so she would be proud to tell people she was feeling him. He wanted to escape who he was so he could be who she needed.

But that was not how life worked. All he had was who he was now and that man could never be good enough for her. Never.

Cooper thought he was worthless. That said it all.

If he could ever find a way to be better though, he'd come running home to her again, just as fast as his feet could carry him. But first he had to find out if there was anything inside of him that was worth saving....if he had anything to offer these people he cared about.

Anything but pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie sat up in bed, as the early morning sunlight drifted into the apartment. She looked around.

The duffle bag was gone.

She crawled out of bed, too numb to even cry at the moment, and vowed to forget she ever met that man. She had no choice. He had left her absolutely no choice. She begged him to stay and he had left anyway. It was over.

Months and months of dreams, and tears, and worrying, all over. Logan was gone for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

February 2008

There were a lot of people that Logan wanted to see. A lot of things he wanted to do. Stuff to make right. As he walked out of the airport and got into a cab his first thought was to go to Kelly's to find Cooper.

He couldn't deny though that a part of him knew Kelly's was where Georgie would probably be, too. Logan expected her to stay the same in the months that passed. Be that perfect, serene, hopeful girl who saw good in him.

But nothing was the same. Everyday changed every person. He was different now- after the long months of working sixteen hours shifts doing construction and the therapy sessions and after giving up the booze- but he really did think the rest of them, everyone he missed so much, would be just the way he left them.

He was wrong.

Mike Corbin was the one to tell him different. "Haven't seen you around here in a while, Hayes. Heard you left town."

"Yeah, well, I'm back. Coop here?"

"He doesn't live here anymore."

"No? You got an address for him now?"

"Sorry."

"Georgie coming in soon?"

"Doubtful. She doesn't work here anymore."

"Huh."

"Can I get you some coffee?"

"Nah, that's okay." He pulled out his phone. He was nervous to call Cooper, didn't have Georgie's number, and so that left Maxie. He dialed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you have the balls to call me!"

"Believe it. So tell me, did ya miss me like crazy?"

"Where are you?"

"You didn't answer if you missed me."

"Lets just say I might hug you and I might shoot you when I see you next but its good to know you're alive. Cooper will be happy to hear that. Me....I'm still deciding what method is best to remove your genitals. Most painful is all I care about."

"You heard."

"How could you? That's my little sister you screwed around with and left without a good bye. I really should put a hit out on you and be done with it but I just can't do it. I'm nice like that, I guess."

"How is she?"

"Don't even go there. Where are you?"

"I'm thinking of coming back to town. What do you think about that?"

Maxie let out a long breath. "Will my answer make a difference in what you do?"

"Probably not but I'm curious anyway."

Before she could answer Logan heard a soft inhalation of breath from someone behind him. Goose bumps covered his skin. He slowly turned around and his eyes met Georgie's. She was wearing a bulky black wool winter coat and jeans.

Logan said into the phone "I got to go, Maxie. You stay sweet as ever." He hung up. "Hey, there, doll."

Their eyes held for a moment that seemed to make the rest of the world fade away, before Georgie turned and walked out of the diner.


	191. part two, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part Two**

**February 2008**

"Hey there, doll."

Georgie stared at Logan for a long moment and then turned and walked out of the diner.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Logan lost his breath at the sight of Georgie with her glowing skin and deep dark eyes. He jogged after her and caught up with her outside, jumping in front of her.

He asked "Can we talk?"

"No." She walked around him.

Logan hurried in front of her. "Look I know you're pissed but-"

"I said no, so stop talking to me."

"Georgie," he whispered, reaching out to touch her arm.

She jerked away. "Stop talking! Just turn around, get in a cab, and go find the first bus, train, boat, car, horse, donkey, anything that moves and ride up out of this town again! Save us all from getting attached another time."

Her eyes blazed with fury and pain. Logan swallowed hard but stood his ground.

"I'm back for good."

"Sure you are!"

"You'll believe it in time."

"Time? That's really funny coming from you. Because all time does with you is make it all hurt more."

"That's gonna change."

"Don't bother! I need you to leave town again tonight. Before you hurt the people I love by leaving in a year....then what will I do? How will I clean up your mess that time?"

"I know I left you here to deal with Maxie and Cooper and I regret that. But it had to be done."

"Well, in that case, its fine. Since it had to be done. It wasn't just that it was easier to leave than stay. It had to be done. I understand now," she said bitterly as she crossed her arms over her chest, then abruptly dropped her arms again.

"Georgie, lets go and sit down somewhere."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Just tell me right now, swear on your life, are you staying forever or for now?"

"I already told you....I'm back for good."

"Swear on Cooper's life you're telling the truth.

"Come on."

"SWEAR!"

"Could you just calm down, please? I hate that I've done this to you. Made you so hurt and broken."

"You've done a lot more than that, Logan!"

"Okay. I get that."

"You don't get anything. You never have. You just take. Take, take, take, take, take, and leave."

"Maybe that used to be true. Its not anymore. I'm gonna show you all that I can fit in here...I can fit into this town and your life...and with my family...and I can even make Cooper forgive me. Because I won't stop until its all right again. Till you believe in me again. Could you ever believe again...like you did that night?"

She only stared at him instead of answering.

"Okay, maybe you can't believe tonight but I'm here now. We got time." Logan asked "Can I give you a ride home?"

"I have my own car."

"Just let me give you a ride to your house so we can talk. Its just ten minutes away. Give me ten more minutes of your night."

"I don't even live with my Dad anymore. I live at my Aunt Bobbie's brownstone, in an apartment she has there. I got into a fight with my Dad and so I left."

"A fight about what?"

"Its freezing out here. I need to go. So I'm going to ask you one more time....swear to me....on whatever you believe in most....that you are not going to run away if everything gets screwed up again. If you can't promise at least that much....you need to stay far away from me. Restraining order far away from me."

"Okay," Logan said softly "I swear on my feelings for you that I'm not gonna run out on you ever again."

"Your feelings for me. Well that promise isn't worth much, is it?"

"To me it is. Maybe not to you." He scooted just an inch closer to her. "Do you have a man in your life these days, Georgie?"

"Yeah, I do."

Logan looked down. "Well I still hope you let me be your friend. I thought a lot about you since that night."

"But never so much that you called."

"I wanted to get my head on straight."

"Is it now?"

"Yeah."

Their eyes held for a long moment before Georgie broke the silence by saying "I'm really cold. I have to go."

"I'll walk you to your car."

"Do what you want. I can't stop you. I never could." By the time they reached her car she was more calmed down.

He said "I did miss you, girl. I missed the hell out of you."

Logan was shocked when Georgie asked "Do you want to sit inside for a minute?"

"Yeah."

They climbed into her Saturn. She started it and turned on the heat. She said "I forgot my gloves," as she rubbed her hands together.

He took her hands in between his and rubbed them.

Georgie tensed but let him hold her hands. She said "I'm sure you're missing the Texas heat right about now."

"No."

"Is that where you were? Texas?"

"No. I can't go back there again."

"Warrants?"

He chuckled bitterly.

She sucked in a shaky breath and pulled her hands away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

God she missed that laugh.

She missed everything about him really. She missed just looking at him. The worrying about what he was doing each day and when she'd see him next, if he would notice her finally, what he would be wearing, what he would say, do, feel that day.

But she hated him a little now. For leaving. For making her go through all this alone. The fears, the sleepless nights, the arguments, the changes. All she ever wanted to do was help Logan but she sure could have used his help the last five months.

Now he was home. Out of nowhere. And she didn't trust that. What if he ran off again? What if he waited a year or two and then ran? It would be the worst disaster ever.

If he took her at her word and left tonight she'd probably tackle him as he tried to walk away. And wouldn't that be a sight- and dangerous. She didn't trust him to stay and she sure didn't want him to leave.

Her heart ached just looking at him. And yet there was no other man who would ever make her feel half as much...she knew that...but she didn't know if that mattered anymore.

Logan added, softly, "There's too many bad memories back in Texas. I was in South Carolina. Working....you know...figuring stuff out."

"No, I don't know. I don't know why South Carolina no longer has telephones. I'm not complaining for myself, you owed me nothing...in your mind...that's obvious, but for you to treat Cooper that way too. Cooper loves you. He actually thought you could be dead when month after month went by with no call."

Logan turned away, staring out the window. A minute passed.

Georgie knew what she had to do. She knew there was no choice. It was just a matter of doing it now. Some of her initial burst of anger had dissipated so that she could think clearer now. She was hurt and she didn't trust him but this wasn't just about her anymore.

She let out a shallow breath. "If you are home for good then there are some things you need to know...." After a long pause she said "Maxie and Cooper are over. But they're friends at least. Maxie's single but she hangs out with Johnny, who I know you bumped heads with him but he's a cool guy if you give him a chance, and with Spinelli,....he's been a good friend to all of us- me, Maxie and Lulu. Everyone who you only hurt and then left."

She undid her coat.

Staring out the window, he asked "And who is the man in your life now?"

"Do you think you have a right to ask that?"

"You know me, doll, I ask anyway. Right or wrong. Just tell me. Its okay."

"Look at me."

Logan turned and their eyes met. Georgie said "I trusted you when I had no reason to and you broke that trust....I can't trust you so easily this time. And I need you to know that if you break me in any way ever again....then you're going to have to live with knowing you've hurt a lot more than just me this time, Logan."

"You mean I hurt myself? I know that."

She took his hand. He sucked in a shallow breath at the contact of her touching him. She slowly moved his hand over to her stomach, as his eyes widened. She pressed his hand onto her slightly rounded baby bump.

Georgie started shaking. The words she needed to say jumped to her tongue.

Logan's mouth dropped. "Oh my God, are you...?"


	192. part three, all over again

****

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part Three

February 2008

His hand rested on her stomach, as they sat in her car in Kelly's parking lot, Logan breathed out the words "Oh my God, are you...?"

Georgie said "I'm carrying your son. He's going to be born around June 10th."

"My son? We made a....baby. You're having my kid."

"I didn't mean for this to happen....we both stopped thinking straight at some point that night and....when I found out that we conceived I knew we'd been really foolish. I just wanted to find a way to take it all away....because this baby should not suffer for our mistakes. To grow up in a broken home."

"What are you saying? Did you think about not having this baby?"

"I thought about it. I support a woman's right to choose....and I made my choice. My Dad believes I should have ended this pregnancy. He loves me and he'll love this baby but he's angry."

"What about you? What do you feel?"

"Alone."

"I can't believe this....you shouldn't have been alone, Georgie."

"No, I shouldn't have."

"Please forgive me."

It was what she wanted to hear for months. She started to cry. Looking away she said "I should get home."

"Forgive me, please, Georgie. I never wanted to be anything like Scott....run out on the woman I got pregnant. I never wanted to be that guy."

"Logan." She wiped away her tears. "Its over."

"I'll make it up to you."

"The baby is all that matters. The baby is my life now."

"Mine too."

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?" he choked out. "You don't want me around our kid? Don't tell me that....don't do this to us."

"I never knew my birth father. My mother ran away. Do you think I'm going to set my son up for that? To love a man who runs away when things get hard."

Logan took gentle hold of her arms. "I won't do that ever again. I promise."

She took in and out ragged breaths. "I'm a mom now. I can't be stupid over you."

"Do you hate me, Georgie?"

"You hurt me so bad."

"I never thought you'd show up that night...I never thought it'd feel that way and I'd have a reason to stay...I left because I wanted to be better for you...and now I am."

"I have to get home, Logan."

"I'm better. I'm so much better. I've worked so hard to change....trust me. Just give me your faith again."

"Not tonight. I can't. Maybe not ever. Now please get out of my car."

Logan looked at her stomach for a long moment. "Tell me I can be in his life."

"That's a choice that's in your hands right now. All I know is he needs you. You'll have to show him you're a good man...a good Dad...not just a biological father like Scott and Frisco. I can't decide that but I can protect my child if you do anything crazy again. I used to trust you blindly...believe in the unbelievable...think we could be something...now I just believe in taking care of my son. If you want to help with that I would never try and stop you."

"I do want to help. This is my boy we're talking about here. Of course I want to help raise my son."

"Yes, he is....he's yours...but I won't blame you if you want a DNA test."

"What? Why would I?"

"Maybe you aren't sure."

"Are you trying to tell me something? Were you with someone else?"

"This is your baby but I don't expect you to take my word on it. You have a right to be sure before you invest in this."

"I'm sure. Your word is all I need." Logan said. "I'm invested."

"Okay."

"Georgie.....I'm really happy and I'm glad I came back....to you and to Cooper and to Maxie."

"Why did you call my sister? Are you still into her?"

"Hell no."

"Then why?"

"It was easier to make that call than any other. But there's nothing that's gonna go on with me and her. I doubt she'd touch me with a ten foot pole and besides..I missed you every second of every day...not her."

"You barely know me so you couldn't really miss me. That was a fantasy...us. This is reality...doctor appointments and sonograms and planning daycare while studying and working and trying to keep going all alone. That's real. We were never real."

"That night was the most real experience I've ever had."

She ignored his perfect words and said "I need to get home. I'm really tired. Pregnancy wears me out."

"Okay. I'll let you get going then. But could you tell me where is this brownstone you're living in?"

"Here. Let me see your phone." She put in her number. "There. Call and we'll talk-about the baby, only."

"This is wild, huh? Us? A baby boy. Do you have a name yet?"

"Not yet."

"We could buy one of those books. Look at names together."

"We can talk about it later. I can't do this anymore tonight."

"All right then. Night." He pulled her into a hug.

She stayed stiff in his arms.

Logan pulled back. He smiled and said "I'm really happy, believe that, girl. Freaked...a little...but real happy to know we're having a kid together."

"I hope so. For the baby's sake."

Logan climbed out of the car. Georgie pulled out of Kelly's parking lot and drove away. At the first stop sign she touched her stomach. "Did you hear all that baby?" She started to sob. "Your Daddy came home."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat down on the bench on the docks.

His mind was practically short circuiting with all that had happened. He saw Georgie again...she looked more beautiful than he even remembered. She was so mad and hurt, but that meant she really had cared deeply about him...and that was good, no matter if it was painful too.

And then she placed his hand on her stomach and changed his whole life. A son. Their baby boy would be here in a few short months.

He would be a father by summer. A Dad. Georgie would be the mother of his son. It was scary to know he had all that responsibility resting on his shoulders now but it was also so amazing.

Just like their night together before he left. Now she had given him another life changing, perfect moment in time.

No wonder he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was some kind of miracle worker. Before Georgie showed up at Logan's door in September he was shaking with rage and intent on leaving Port Charles, his father, Maxie, Cooper and Lulu behind forever.

Coop had broken his spirit by yelling at him and calling him a worthless excuse for a friend. So Logan had been done with all of it.

But then Georgie was there. Wanting him for some unknown reason and he had hope again. He knew he couldn't give her anything good back then but he knew he could work on himself, come back, and then show her how much more pulled together he was. Then he could ask her on date.

A date. They were going to be parents now. They had skipped dating and jumped straight into a life together.

Still that women deserved a date and if she ever got rid of the man in her life Logan planned to ask her on one the first chance he got. There were plenty of other things he still had to do before then though. Like call Cooper, apologize to Maxie, talk to Mac, talk to Scott, find a new place to live and find a new job.

He headed to the police station to see if Cooper was working. He still didn't want to just call him, because he wanted to see him in person, to really make things right between them.

Logan knew he had a long road back but now he had more reason than ever to keep working hard towards making himself into a better man.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie walked into her Aunt Bobbie's brownstone. She headed up the stairs to her apartment, where she spotted Maxie sitting on the top stair.

Maxie stood up. "Hi! Let me carry that book bag for you."

"I'm okay."

"Here, hand it over."

"I carry it all day."

"Why are you so stubborn, Georgie? Let people help you. You've been nothing but moody and stubborn for months. If this is what being pregnant is like you can keep it."

Georgie handed her sister the bag. "I'm sorry. Its been a crazy night."

They went inside the apartment. Maxie said "Well, its about to get crazier...you need to sit. And no arguing!"

"What? Did something happen to Dad?"

"Sit!"

Georgie sat in a kitchen chair.

Maxie said "The sperm donor is back in town."

"Don't call him that. You know my son hears every word you say, right?"

"Okay, fine, little baby cover your ears, the asshole is back."

"Don't put Logan down like that please. I don't want to hear that. This is hard enough without you making it any worse."

"You don't look very shocked. Did he call you too?"

"I ran into Logan. I told him about the baby. If he saw me without my coat he would have noticed anyway and if I didn't tell him someone else would....so I had to."

"Are you okay?'

"I think so. He took it good. He's happy."

"Well good for him! He's happy! Lets all get excited now."

"Maxie."

"I just don't care how he feels. I care about you. Whatever you feel about him is what side I'm on now."

"I don't know yet but think about Frisco....I won't do that to my son. If Logan wants to be in this baby's life then I want him to be. But not in mine....because its just too emotional to think about trusting him like that."

Maxie let out a long breath. "He just better not act like a jerk again. No more second chances....we have a baby to put first from now on. No more fooling around."

"I agree."

"He better man up."

"He better."

"Can I fix you some tea?"

"I'm so sick of tea already."

"Milk it is then. And if you stop being so moody I will even give you a cookie too."

Georgie laughed. Maxie had really been good to her since the day they stood together in the bathroom at Kelly's and looked at the home pregnancy test results, while a nervous Coop paced outside the door. Maxie was the one who held Georgie while she sobbed, cursing Logan out and also begging him to come back and help her decide what to do.

But he came home too late. She made the choice on her own. And now their son was four months away from being born.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was pulling open the door of the police station when he heard his name being called from behind him. He turned to see Cooper in the parking lot. Logan walked down the stairs and Cooper walked closer to the building.

"Hey, its been a minute, huh?" Logan asked

The look of relief on Cooper's face was breath stealing for Logan. His friend really had thought Logan could be dead or at least gone for good. But Logan didn't die and he'd never last staying gone from these people he called family.

Cooper hugged him. And Logan knew it would all be okay.


	193. part four, all over again

****

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part Four

February 2008

Logan thought it might be hard with Cooper. Thought Cooper might still believe him to be a worthless excuse for a friend, like he called him before, and that Logan would have to work to win back Cooper's forgiveness.

But that wasn't how it went at all. Cooper took one look at him, in the parking lot of the PCPD, hugged him and smiled. He moved back, pushed good naturedly at Logan's shoulder, and asked "Where the hell have you been hiding yourself, Hayes?"

"South Carolina. You know I like the heat. Can't really stand this cold Yankee winter."

"And yet you come back right in the middle of it."

"It was about time, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah...I think it was past time. Hey, I got to work for a few more hours but why don't you go to my place and hang out? Order some pizza, there's beer in the fridge. Where are you staying these days?"

"I'm gonna check into a hotel."

"Since when do you have money?"

"I know how to work, Coop. Not that I love it or nothing but I do know how."

"Save your money. You're crashing with me."

"You sure?"

"Unless you're still ticked off at me, Logan? I know that what I said made you leave and I'm sorry, really, buddy, I am. If I had any clue how to get in touch with you I would have said that months ago."

"You don't got anything to be sorry about. I messed it all up-with you, Maxie and most of all with Georgie." After a second Logan smiled widely "Hey! Did ya hear I'm gonna be a Dad? Can you believe that?"

Cooper sighed. "You don't know how desperate we were to find you and tell you about Georgie being pregnant. I had no clue what we'd do if that kid got born without you here."

The smile fell from Logan's face. "I'd hate myself forever if that happened. I'd be just like Scott."

"You're nothing like Scott," Cooper said. He took out his keys and slid off one. "Harborview Towers. Penthouse 4. I live across from Jason Morgan. Don't so much as look at him, okay? Don't get locked up on your first night back."

"Why the hell would you wanna live by that guy? You know he hates the sight of me."

"Yeah, well, my aunt thinks Jason should keep an eye on me. Don't ask. She doesn't get why a cop can't be friends with a mobster."

"We were friends when I was in the mob."

"Yeah, and remember how fantastic that worked out. I had to shoot you."

"Don't remind me. I'm still pissed about that."

"Get over it, Hayes. Here, take the key. The security code is Maxie's birthday- 1031. Talk to you in a few hours."

"About Maxie, you two ain't..."

"Its done. You should take off. I need to get back to work." Cooper headed inside but turned around after a few feet. "Hey....why did you come back anyway?"

"Why do you think?"

"You finally pulled your head out of your ass and realized you need to make stuff right with the Baldwins?"

"I came home to my family."

Cooper nodded.

Logan added "You and Georgie and even, though she will probably spit on me first chance she gets, Maxie. That's the only family I know I can count on...and the one I got to make stuff right with first....and now my son too." Logan smiled and pointed at Coop. "And I'm looking at you for godfather so don't fuck up between now and then."

Cooper laughed. "I don't think that should be a problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning, Georgie was just coming out of the bathroom, after doing her hair and make up for school, when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

She expected it to be her Aunt Bobbie, who checked in on her often, because most other friends or family wouldn't stop by at eight thirty in the morning.

"Guess who, doll?"

Her heart started racing. She'd spent a whole night tossing and turning, haunted by memories of making love with Logan, and the way he smiled when he said he was 'happy but freaked' about the baby. She hadn't expected to have to deal with him so soon again. She needed time to adjust to him being back in her world- after she had given him up for just about dead, as far as being in her and her son's life. He had run off and how was she to know he'd ever turn around and come back home again?

But he did. He came back. She should give him credit for that much, at least.

"Georgie, I know you're in there. Your car's out front."

She checked her reflection in the mirror and then rolled her eyes at herself. She shouldn't try to look good for him. It was the last thing she should worry about really. She walked over and opened up the door to see Logan standing at the top of the stairway, holding a white paper bag.

"I see you tracked down the address for my Aunt's brownstone pretty quick. Don't you think I would have given it to you if I wanted you to just drop in unannounced any time you pleased?"

"I can't wait for you to invite me over cause that might take years. I ain't that patient and I don't got that kind of time to spare. Besides I wanted to bring you breakfast. We got to keep you and Junior probably fed."

"I can feed myself just fine."

He held up the bag. "Stuffed french toast and, just in case you're still having morning sickness, oatmeal. Come on, let me in. I'll even eat the oatmeal if you don't want it."

"I'm busy. I have to leave for school in a half an hour."

"Okay. Well then I'll cut to the chase....Cooper says you don't have any man in your life that he knows about. You didn't lie to me last night, did you, girl?"

"Coop doesn't know everything about me, Logan."

"I think he pretty much does. I heard he goes to the doctor with you to see about our kid."

"Cooper is good that way. He cares when he doesn't have to."

Logan nodded. "This food is getting cold, Georgie. You gonna let me in or what?"

"Fine. Come in. Just because I don't think its right to waste perfectly good food when there are kids in third world countries starving to death as we speak."

A grin curved Logan's lips and he walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't mind her anger. He'd be pissed off too if somebody slept with him, he begged her to stay, and then she snuck away while he was sleeping. Logan knew he'd feel abandoned and not good enough to stick around for.

He'd done that to Georgie. He couldn't change that now. But he could show up on her doorstep and try to make today better than yesterday.

They sat on her couch, eating. He looked around. "Cool place. You decorate it yourself?"

"What you see is all Maxie."

"How is she doing? Coop says she's good but..."

"You care suddenly? Last I remember you used her and dumped her."

"I couldn't dump her cause she was into Coop, not me. And I know I used her. She used me back. I still get to care, Georgie."

"Fine," she said, in a clipped tone."Care."

He smiled at her. "You know I think you're cute when you pout. If you really wanted my attention last summer you should have pouted more, not screamed and ranted."

"The screaming came later. At first I was nice as could be. Not that you noticed and not that it matters now and not that I want to talk about this because I don't."

"So tell me something I don't know then. Tell me about the man in your life."

Preferring to answer her earlier question she said "Maxie is doing all right. She's had a rough time for a while but she's pulling through. She wants to start her own fashion line but her big plan is to talk Johnny's mob family into financing it- which my dad don't know so keep your big mouth shut about it in public."

"That sounds like your sister. Just so you know, I'm gonna track her down today."

"Just can't stay away, huh?"

"Just can't admit there is no man in your life but me, huh?"

"Wrong. Look I have school so you should leave. I can't sit around all day and play games with you."

Logan stood up. "Well I got things to do too. I got to see some people and work on getting a new job."

"Then you should get to that, Logan."

"Right after you let me know when we go to the doctor for Junior next?"

"Cooper goes with me, you know that."

"Cooper ain't this kid's Daddy, Georgie."

She stood up. "But Cooper is the man I count on. Let yourself out, Logan." Georgie headed into the bedroom while Logan stood there watching her leave.

He called out "You look hot in those jeans, by the way!"

She slammed her bedroom door.

Logan muttered, as he left, "Well, that went freaking fantastic, didn't it?"


	194. part five, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 5**

**February 2008**

Georgie listened for the door of her apartment to close, after walking out of her living room leaving Logan standing there yelling after her about how she looked hot in her jeans. She doubted that. Hot? She was pregnant and felt nothing but bloated.

Once she was sure he was gone, after peeking into the living room to check, she walked over to her phone and dialed.

Sitting on the bed, she rested her hand on her baby bump.

"Hey! You're calling pretty early. You know I'm a night owl."

"Brooklyn," Georgie said, her voice breaking.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Should I get on a plane?"

"He came back! He's back! He was just here...being all him...again."

"Logan?"

"Is there anyone else?"

"For most people, yeah. For you, it don't seem like it. Tell me what that sorry ass said about being gone five months."

"I don't know. He didn't say much. Just that he had to go and now he's back for good...and that he wants to raise his son. He wants to be a part of everything. He thinks he can take Cooper's place at the doctor's appointments even. I don't know how Logan can do this to me. Come back and then just think I'll be nice and kind like before...so he can walk over me some more, I think not."

"This is me you're talking to here. I know you're glad he's back and I know you remember the way it all really went down. He had no clue you were into him...and you knew he was leaving before you slept with him."

"So this is all my fault then? You're my best friend! How can you blame me for this mess?"

"I don't blame you. I love you and I will hate on him twenty four seven if that will make you feel better. But you don't lie to me so I don't want to sit here lying to you. Or listen to you lie to yourself. Logan was a jerk for not saying good bye. But the rest...its just complicated and that's life, you know?"

"My messed up life."

Brooklyn waited a minute and asked "Did he look good at least?"

Georgie chuckled. "Shut up, please."

"That good, huh? Damn. What are you gonna do now? Did you slap him? Curse him out? Was it ugly and teary? Did you agree he can be in the baby's life?"

"I don't know what I agreed to. I just know I can't push him out because its not fair to my son...and I know he thinks he cares about me. But he's just living in a typical Logan fantasy."

"A Logan fantasy....doesn't sound like a bad spot to live or die to me. Sign me up, if you're really done with him."

"Brooke!" Georgie laughed.

"What? You're the one who sent me pictures of the guy. Don't hate cause I liked what I saw."

"That's the father of my child you're lusting after."

"And that right there, Georgie, is you being all possessive about the father of your child...the hot as hell father of your child...who is now back. I'm glad he changed his mind and didn't stay gone cause your baby should have a Dad. I know you missed out on knowing Frisco and I got the shaft on knowing my Dad as good as I could have because of my parents and their never ending drama. Lets break the cycle right here and now....Logan's home, wow, huh?"

"Yeah, wow."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan told himself that it would get better with Georgie. When he got on the plane to fly home, as he now thought of Port Charles, he knew it would be hard to win back everyone's trust. He just had to accept that he was wrong about that when it came to Cooper and right about that when it came to Georgie.

Now he had to find out about the last person left in their little make shift family. He dialed Maxie's cell.

A sleepy voice answered "God! You suck. What time is it? I swear if its before seven I will cut something off you that you'll miss, Hayes."

"Its just about nine, darlin. Wake that lazy ass up."

She yawned. "I'm not speaking to you until you make up with my sister and Cooper. Later for you, loser."

"Maxie!"

"What?"

"I want to see you. We got to talk."

"You got to talk in the direction of my sister first. Do better than you did last night but don't upset her! Just grovel. Beg. Plead. And make this right cause I can't stand what you've done to her."

"You let me worry about fixing things with Georgie. It ain't your concern, girl."

"I'm trying hard to not plot ways to destroy you. But keep talking, Logan. I can change my mind anytime now. Damn it. Waking up to you is such a buzz kill."

"Sorry. I wanted to see if you got time to do lunch, that's all."

"With you? Yeah, right."

"Fine. Lets settle this right now then." He took a deep breath, let it out, and then said "Maxie, I wronged you and I'm sorry."

"Oh my God."

"What? This isn't a joke. I'm serious."

"You went to AA, didn't you?"

"No."

"I'm one of your steps. I can so tell. So you gave up the alcohol. Why? A judge order you to? Is that where you've been really? Doing time in jail for drunk driving or something?"

"I'm not drinking much these days but I ain't never been no alcoholic. I'm just staying out of the bars. I didn't join AA....if you want to know the truth..."

"If you can tell the truth...."

"You make everything too difficult, you know that?"

"You knocked up my sister after a one night stand, you know that? And its taking all my will power and thoughts of my nephew to not curse you out right now."

"You got real anger issues. You should have been sitting in therapy sessions I took. We could have gotten a group rate."

"Therapy?"

"Don't laugh."

"You went to therapy for who.....?"

"For me, who else would I go for?"

"Cooper? Georgie? You know they expect better out of you, so you went to get better for them."

"Maybe I went for you, Maxie. Cause I messed up your life."

"Yeah, sure, and that really eats at you, right? Sure, I believe that, Logan."

"It does. I know I owe you an apology so, get happy, cause here's me groveling.....I need your forgiveness for that dumb ass sex bet. Nothing is gonna be right for me till I know you forgive me and things are straight between us again. Can you give me that, girl?"

"Did Cooper tell you to apologize to me or else he wouldn't talk to you again or something?"

"Nope. This is all me."

"Hmmmm."

"Maxie, I'm sorry. I couldn't be more sorry. I regret hurting Coop and I regret you losing Coop and I regret that we let it all get out of hand and weren't honest about what we were feeling. We should have just be honest from jump and took it from there. I should have been honest but I didn't step up, like a man, and tell you flat out what I wanted. I played games. I messed up and it cost you Cooper. I'll always be sorry for that. Okay, I'm done. Now its your turn."

"You must be joking. You expect me to..."

"Its easy. You know how to grovel, right?"

"Whatever. Fine. I'm sorry. But I still think you started it all."

"Whoever started it, I didn't stop it and I should have. It's over now though and we got other things to worry about, like Georgie and the baby. Will you tell me the truth? How hard has it been on her?"

"She likes to play it off like she's strong but come on....how would you like to be knocked up after one night with somebody who ditched you while you were asleep? GOD! You suck hard core sometimes, Hayes. That's my sister!"

"I'll fix it. I will. Give me time."

"You better."

Click.

He stared at the phone._ Well, that was a start_, he thought.

It wouldn't be an easy road back but he was willing to walk it no matter how uphill the climb was. Because this was his family. And he hadn't been whole when he was a thousand miles from them. And because he had a kid on the way.

Before his son cried for the first time Logan planned to have all his shit together.

Junior deserved to be born into a strong family. That was more than Logan got when he was born, more than Maxie and Georgie and Cooper got too. But they'd do better than their folks had. Logan was sure of that much. They could do anything if they all got together and worked for the same goal....and he was gonna make sure, somehow or another, that they all stopped fighting and started acting right.

He needed them. They all needed each other. This time Logan wouldn't be the screw up among them...he'd be the one who put it all back together, piece by piece, like Georgie would if she wasn't so scared and consumed by hormones and fears because she was pregnant. Logan knew he had to take care of her now...and take care of this family...and that is just what he planned to do.


	195. part six, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 6**

**February 2008**

Logan stood nervously in the police station. He had waited till he knew Cooper was out on patrol to come on down there, because he couldn't let Cooper talk him out of doing this. Coop might think that Logan needed to just give Mac some space but Logan knew better.

He had to face Georgie's father like a man.

The desk sergeant called out to Lucky "Hey, Spencer, take this guy back to the Commissioner's office, could you?"

Lucky glared at Logan as he motioned for him to follow. When they were nearly to Mac's office Lucky said "You have some nerve showing your face around here again."

"What the hell is it to you?"

"I've known Maxie and Georgie all their lives. That's what it is to me. Lulu, who you screwed around on, is my baby sister. It was a good day for me when you ran off. The only bad part was what you've done to Georgie."

"Keep your damn nose out of my business. No one asked you to play judge and jury."

"Its just a shame any of them ever met you," Lucky muttered in disgust. Then he knocked on Mac's door. "Boss."

"Come on in."

They walked inside to find Mac standing there with a pissed off expression on his face. "When my sergeant said it was you out there I was praying he got the name wrong."

"Hello again, Mr. Scorpio. Thanks for agreeing to see me. I...uh...know...I'm not your favorite person right now or anything but I'd like to discuss this situation with you."

Mac ignored Logan and said to Lucky. "That will be all, Detective."

"Yes, sir." Lucky closed the door.

Mac said to Logan. "When Georgie told me she was pregnant I felt sick to my stomach. My beautiful, smart daughter throwing her future away on being an unwed mother before she even made it through with her schooling. The only bright spot on that day- and all the ones since- was that you, the little boy, cause you certainly are no kind of man, that hurt both my girls was long gone. That meant you could never hurt my grandson. So tell me why I shouldn't lay you out right here and right now for what you've done to my family?"

"Sir-"

"Drop the bullshit, Hayes! You wouldn't know manners if they crawled up and bit you in the ass. It disgusts me how you took advantage of my daughter! Georgie is having a little boy but what if she was having a daughter? What if she had your daughter and twenty years went by and a man like you came along? What would you feel then? Can you even imagine a man like you touching your precious little daughter? Imagine it! You're everything I never wanted for any of my girls. You and your criminal record, your anger issues, your cocky attitude, screwing around with every woman that will let you in her bed. I can't believe Georgie bought your lines. You can be assured it won't ever happen again though. She's onto you and so am I. You need to stay away from her from now on."

"I can understand your anger. I get it. But nothing on this earth will keep me from Georgie and my kid. I came here to tell you I'm sorry for hurting your daughters....and I will work every day to keep them from being hurt like that again, by anyone. What you got to get though, Mr. Scorpio, is that I'm here for good. Georgie is carrying my baby in her and that means I'm sticking to her like glue from now on. So you best get used to this face." Logan turned to walk out. He stopped at the door and looked back. "Oh, and not like you care, but even before I knew there was a baby I came back here for Georgie....because she's amazing. And whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be the man in her life from today till as far into the future as you can even imagine. You'll see...one of these days....that I'm more than the guy who caused a mess....I'm someone who is gonna protect your girls...every last one of them. Cause now they're my girls too."

"Fuck off, Hayes, and get the fuck out of my office."

Logan walked out, feeling like he was about to throw up over all the things Mac said to him, but knowing he had no choice but to deal with that man for life now. It would all be worth it in the end.

No one said that everyone in a family had to get along all the time anyway. All Logan had to do was keep trying to prove himself and keep trying to fix the heartaches he caused. He wasn't scared to try....Georgie might never believe it...but she made him feel brave. Brave enough to go to therapy. Brave enough to turn down a beer and face life completely sober. Brave enough to come back home. Brave enough to apologize to Cooper and Maxie, and brave enough to face down Mac every day from now on.

Brave enough to stay for good this time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, Dad," Georgie said into her phone as her father ranted about Logan "I know that's how you feel about him but that doesn't mean its true....I have no choice but to see Logan.....Because he's the father of my baby, that's why!.....Please don't call him worthless....Fine, think whatever you want....I'm sorry you feel that way....I'm sorry, Dad! Okay?....Look, I have to go. I have to get back to work....okay, bye."

She clicked off the call.

The man sitting across the desk from her asked, his voice soft and kind, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, even though she felt like crying.

He looked like he wanted to hug her but he just stayed planted in his seat with his gentle hazel eyes fixed on her. He wanted to help her and she wanted to let him. But he didn't make her feel enough...she'd never go crazy over this man.

Still he was the man in her life in a lot of ways. Whether Logan wanted to believe it or not, Georgie had someone who wanted to date her. She just wasn't sure she could ever say yes to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the boutique in The Metro Court. He was carrying two stuffed animals. Spotting Maxie behind the counter he asked "What do you think? The bear or the frog?"

"I think you need to leave before I call security, loser."

"That's no way to talk after we made up. Why don't you bring your ass out from behind that counter and give me a proper hello? We can hug it out."

"Forget about it."

"You planning to stay this difficult to deal with from now on? I got enough problems. Why are you trying to be another one for me? Can't we just talk without all the hostility for once?"

"I don't got anything to say to you until you put a smile back on my sister's face. I'm not saying to try and get her to fall for you, I'm saying make it right somehow. Till then you're on my list."

"You got to get over that cause I could use your help with things. I wanted to ask you what's the deal with you and Coop-"

Maxie held up her hand, as she walked closer to him, "Okay, I'm working. This isn't the place for you and all your drama."

"I'm not just giving up on this. I want to hear from you that you're over him or else I want to hear why you won't work it out. He's miserable, girl!"

"Go away! Just go!"

"Then meet me later, Maxie. Jake's."

"Fine! I get off at seven."

"And don't even think about standing me up. We got shit to settle."

"Ugh! You can't fix me and Coop. You're as crazy as I always thought if you believe you can."

"Yeah, well, crazy or not, I'm not giving up on making sure that you and him...together or apart...end up okay."

She rolled her eyes. "This is all to impress Georgie. You really don't care if my life is wrecked. I'm onto you, Logan."

"Just be at Jake's by seven thirty or else I'll come looking for you. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go away now."

Logan walked out of the boutique with a small grin on his lips. Maybe Maxie wasn't as over Cooper as Cooper believed. Because if she was then she would have screamed that in Logan's face just now.

There might still be a chance left for them. A chance to make it all work out right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon Georgie arrived home to find a stuffed frog on her door step with a note that read:

__

How old do you think a kid's got to be before he can go gigging for frogs?

Tell my baby boy I said hello.

She sighed and said to her stomach "Daddy says hello."


	196. part seven, all over again

****

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part 7

February 2008

"He just thinks he can come back and everything will be cool," Georgie grumbled as she made dinner that night.

She had the frog propped up on the counter.

As she threw together a salad she ranted to the frog about Logan. "Well, it doesn't work that way! He has to earn back my trust, if he even can, which I kinda doubt cause we really never really friends in the first place. I was just stupid over him and I won't be anymore."

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?"

"Just the guy you were stupid over. Think you can let me in?"

Georgie threw down the salad tongs and walked over to the door. She jerked it open. "Do you have to eavesdrop on me?"

"I wasn't trying to, doll. Who were you talking to anyway?"

"What do you want, Logan?"

He held up a bag. "I brought you some dinner. Lots of vegetables and some grilled chicken."

"Is this your plan now? To bring me every meal. I can feed myself. Look..." she motioned toward the kitchen island "I was just getting ready to eat. I did fine all on my own while you were gone and I can do fine now."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing. The all on your own part? That's over now. Wave good bye to it."

Sighing she walked back over to her kitchen area. He walked in and said "I think you hit on a good idea there....me bringing you a meal each day-"

"I know how to cook."

"That's great, doll. But you don't need to be on your feet slaving away in no kitchen when you're pregnant. I could stop by each night and make you dinner. I'm gonna be getting off work at around six. I could swing by the supermarket and be here by half past. What do you say?"

"You found a job?"

"Yeah."

"Doing what?"

"Just working in this warehouse on the docks."

"Working for the mob?"

His eyes narrowed into angry slits. "I wouldn't do that to our boy. Give him a mobster for a Daddy."

"Well its good to hear you realize that would be a bad choice. I won't let my child be at that kind of risk."

"And you think I would, Georgie?"

"I really have no clue." She made a plate of salad, then went and sat on the couch.

Logan walked over, sat next to her, and took out the food he brought. She looked at him. "You're staying?"

"We both have to eat, right?"

"Not together."

"It could be nice for our kid to hear us getting along, you know."

"Don't even try and use this baby that way."

"I'm just saying. Would it be so hard to just get along for a few minutes? I can tell you more about my new job and you can tell me about yours. What made you quit the diner?"

"A professor of mine offered me a teaching assistant's position."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're good at it."

"I hope so."

After a moment, while Logan just stared at Georgie, and she ate her salad, trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on her, he asked "Isn't this nice? Come on, admit it. There for a second it was kinda nice, right?"

"I'm not sure I even want nice with you anymore. Civil will do fine for me."

"That's not near enough for me, Georgie."

"And why is that exactly? Because from what I remember you met me, ignored me for six months, slept with me and left town before I could even wake up. So what is it you think you're looking for here with me? You barely know me at all."

"I know a lot about you and I like what I know."

"Its simply too late."

"You say that so calmly like what the hell does it matter anyway. Well it takes two people to give up and I ain't giving up on anything."

"It only takes one person. And you were that person already. You should leave now. I won't have you coming into my home and raising my blood pressure. If you care about this baby you won't push me for things I don't want...and I don't want you here right now."

Logan stood up. He left the untouched food sitting on her coffee table. "I'm making us dinner tomorrow. Don't cook."

Georgie sat there in silence as he walked out of her apartment. She ignored her racing heart, her flushed skin, and the way the baby kicked her every time Logan spoke. She ignored it all because she was scared to do anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later Logan called Georgie. He figured this conversation might go even worse than the one earlier but he knew he needed to have it anyway. He really wanted to get to the day when everything wasn't so much of a fight and so damn hard. But for now it was.

She answered by asking "What now?"

"That's no way for a sweet woman like you to answer the phone. I miss your sweetness."

After a pause, her tone was calmer when she asked "Why did you call me?"

"You were so mean to me I forget to tell you something."

"Okay. So tell me, Logan."

"I'm meeting Maxie for drinks at Jake's tonight."

He heard hurt jump into her tone when she breathed out the words "You called to tell me you're dating my sister?"

"Its no kinda date. This is why I wanted to tell you, so you didn't hear about it and think it was something it ain't."

"Well have lots of fun with Maxie!"

"Doll, please, hear me out for once."

"And hear what? More lies?"

"When did I ever lie to you?"

"I guess you're right. I heard what I wanted to hear that night."

__

"Sleep, love," Logan had whispered in Georgie's ear. Love, love, love. He said it and he meant it. She gave him love and he given her his heart on a silver platter. She was love for him. The best version he ever felt.

_He just knew he couldn't be the man she needed at that moment._

Logan let out a shaky breath, as he spoke into his cell phone, "I just wanted you to know I'm gonna make things right again between all of us. That means I got to see Maxie. Its just the way its got to be. So maybe you could try trusting me a tiny bit."

"I don't see why I would."

"Because I need you to have a little faith in me. Don't you know what faith is anymore? Its about what you can't see, its what you feel."

"Faith is the substance of things hoped for and the evidence of things imagined."

"That's from The Bible, ain't it?"

"You read The Bible?"

"My ma drug me to church every Wednesday and twice on Sundays till I was thirteen."

"Did anything sink in, Logan?"

"You'll have to get to know me better and find out, I guess."

"I don't think I have that kind of faith left. I'm sorry...I really am...because my son deserves better than this broken home we're giving him....I can't really even call it that. We never shared a home, a love, a life...we haven't shared anything. So you think you can make something right again? It never was right in the first place."

Click.

Logan decided he'd have faith enough for all of them. There was only that choice or sinking into despair. He didn't want to take another hard, long fall into blackness, misery and pain. He wanted life, light, Georgie, family, good memories, dreams come true.

He wanted the chance to love her right.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into Jake's at seven twenty and spotted Maxie sitting at a table, looking out of place in her perfect little dress in that dirty, roadside bar. Grinning he grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat down. "You're early, darlin."

"Don't go thinking that means I'm happy to be here. You're buying, by the way, so you better have a job."

"I got a job."

"Miracle."

"What're you drinking?"

"Cosmo."

Logan motioned for Coleman and called out "Can we get a Cosmo and a Coke?"

"Gotcha," Coleman said back.

Maxie studied Logan. "So you're really not drinking? Is that just so I tell Georgie you're sober? But the second I leave, you go and get wasted. Cause my nephew don't need a father who's spends his life in bars, jail cells, and running from boyfriends with shotguns pointed at his pale white ass."

"At least I always got away."

Maxie bit back a chuckle. Coleman delivered the drinks. "There ya go. Enjoy."

After Coleman walked away, Logan told Maxie "Nah, I ain't planning to get wasted anytime soon. I got too much shit going on."

"So what's your great big plan to get Georgie to forgive you? And it better be good."

"Just to keep chipping away at this, day after day."

"Hell, you call that a scheme?"

"Your sister don't like schemes. And you shouldn't want me to pull one on her."

"Desperate times and all that. I just want her happy again. Not dating you! Just over the pain. Maybe, and I know this is drastic but hear me out, you can tell her you're sick with some kind of fatal disease, make her feel all sorry for you, she'll forgive how much of an ass you were and she'll finally be able to move on from all that misery."

"And what would I tell her when I don't keel over and croak?"

"That you were misdiagnosed. DUH!"

"You ain't serious, are you?"

"No, not really. I know its our scheming that got us into this mess so I guess our scheming wouldn't be the way to get out. I just want this all to be better for Georgie. I want that so bad! I want her to look at you and not feel so damn used and embarrassed."

"Yeah, well, I want that too and its gonna happen cause I'm gonna make it happen, Maxie. But I ain't here to talk about my love life-"

"Don't try and love my sister. Just try and make her feel like you're a halfway decent human, even if you got to fake decent for that to happen."

At her words 'fake decent' his jaw tightened. "You make me wonder why the hell I bother with you."

"Then don't bother! You came bugging me at work today. I didn't go chasing you down at whatever shitty motel you're holed up in."

"I'm staying with Coop and that's who we got to talk about. What's the deal with you two? He won't tell me jack and so you're gonna be the one to spill for me."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'll be on your ass every minute of every day till you do. So talk to me. You still in love with him, Maxie?"


	197. part eight, all over again

****

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part 8

February 2008

Sitting in Jake's bar, Logan asked Maxie if she still loved Cooper.

Maxie swallowed hard. "I have a lot going on lately. Dating is like the last thing on my mind. I'm study fashion design on the weekends at this school in Rochester and when I finish my courses I'm launching my own line of dresses."

"Yeah, I heard something about that from Georgie. That sounds ambitious but you ain't never been scared of taking what you want, have you? So, why you scared of fighting for the man you want?"

Maxie jumped up. "I've given you enough of my time, loser. You figure out some way to make Georgie okay again. Make her happy like she should be when she's about to have a baby. That's all you got to worry about. My sex life isn't your business!"

"Sit on down and finish your drink. Cause if you don't then I'm following you home and I just don't think your Pops wants to see me for the second time today."

Maxie sat down. "You went to see Mac? And you don't have any bullet holes in you?"

"It got ugly, yeah, but I can handle it."

"I'm worried about my Dad not you. He's heartbroken over this."

"There's a lot of heartbreak going around these days. I want to know what's keeping you from working shit out with Coop."

"We're friends again finally. What more do you want?"

"What do you want? That's the million dollar question- and no lying. I ain't in the mood."

"Cooper is over me."

"Mmm-hmm. That's what I figured. You want him back but you don't got a clue how to get him if you ain't scheming, and you know he'll just get pissed if you pull a scheme."

"He sees them coming or I would."

"You try honesty?"

"I've tried everything! So just shut up already." Maxie took a drink of her Cosmo.

"You're both not dating anyone else, right? It looks like you're waiting for each other to me. I wouldn't write him off just yet, girl. You never know what tomorrow might bring for ya."

"Coming from a man with such a fucked up life I don't know why I'd buy into this hope you're trying to sell me. What the hell do you know about how to get a happy ending, Logan?"

"Nothing. But there's a kid on the way who deserves one and so I got to figure it out."

"Good. Figure it out. I want you to. I might hate you more than half the time but I want my nephew to know his father. And you're the father he got stuck with so be a man for once and handle your business."

"That's what I'm trying to do right here and right now."

"I'm not your business."

He leaned over the table. A deep thread of possessiveness came into his voice "You might not want to be but you are."

She stared in his eyes for a long moment. "If you flirt with me I'll have to tell Georgie and she'll be through with you. Don't be an ass."

He leaned back. "I'm far from flirting with you and, for everyone's sake, you best be far from wanting me to anymore."

She took another drink. "I'll put up with you. That's all. For my nephew and Georgie and Cooper."

"Good enough for me."

"You got to forget about the idea of hooking me and Cooper up again. He's not into me anymore and I'm through begging him for second chances. I'm going to be a successful designer and not have time for love anyway."

"You work that plan, darlin, but just know that if you need help with anything, I'm here for you. I'm here from now on. You can come to me for anything at all and I would never slam the door in your face again. You're my family, Maxie."

"Family? Come on, don't push your luck with our new peace treaty."

"I ain't joking."

After a moment she said "So you're really into the idea of being a Dad, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm still pinching myself over it but yeah. Yeah, I'm into it. But what I'm telling you about us, I felt this way when I was living in South Carolina these last few months. It took a while to get my head on straight but after I did....I knew there was just one place on this planet for me and just three people I owe anything at all to now. I came back here cause I want my family happy."

"Is this a scam? Because if it is....its brilliant."

"Its no scam."

"Oh."

"Will you tell me the truth about something?"

"You sure ask for a lot...make up with Cooper, make you my family, tell you the truth. You need to buy me another Cosmo because I'm not drunk enough to deal with this side of you yet."

Logan smirked. "Seriously, be straight with me, does Georgie have a man in her life or is that some story she cooked up to back me off?"

Maxie's eyes widened.

Logan's heart thudded in his chest when he realized he had been dreaming when he thought Georgie made that up. "Who is he?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for making time for me, Georgie."

She motioned him inside of her apartment. "For you, anytime, you know that. So you sounded worried on the phone. You okay?"

Cooper ran his hands through his hair. He let out a breath. "That's what I came to ask you."

"Oh...this is about Logan then?"

"Lets sit."

They both sat on the couch, facing each other, and then Cooper added "How are you feeling today?"

"Do my ankles look swollen to you?"

He glanced at them. "No, not really."

"I think they are a little bit but other than that I'm feeling, physically, fine."

"Emotionally?"

"Its hard," she said softly.

He scooted close to her and wrapped his arm around her back. "I know....I know it is, sweetie. Its going to be all right, I promise you."

She rested her head against him and broke down into tears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Logan stood outside of Scott's office, rolling his head around on his neck, trying to psych himself up to talk to his father. He knew that this was something that had to be done. Keeping his distance and fueling his anger with thoughts of how Scott had hurt him in the past would not help him. His therapist had told him to face his problems head on and that's what Logan had come home to do.

That meant facing his father.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah?" called out Scott.

Logan stuck his head inside. "Hey..uh...you got a few minutes I can grab?"

Scott bounded out of his seat. "Hey! Uh...hey." He hurried around the desk and jerked Logan inside, hugging him, while Logan just stood there. "You're back in town! Where the hell did you run off to?"

Logan pulled away from him and put space between them. "South Carolina."

"Yeah, uh....so how did that work for ya?"

"All right but I came back because my life is here."

"God, you don't know what you put people through. That buddy of yours Barrett just about went out of his head when Christmas came and went without you calling or showing up. He had me practically believing you were dead in a ditch somewhere. What? Don't you know how to use a phone anymore?"

"I wanted time to think."

"Yeah, well, you're here now. Good enough. So you're sticking around?"

"Yeah. I got a lot to stick around for. I'm about to have a kid in this world. Georgie Jones is having my baby."

"Mac came banging down my door to scream about that a while back. You and Georgie kiss and make up now?"

"Not really. Don't worry about that. I didn't come here for a grand heart to heart. Just wanted to tell ya that I'm back around and that I'm not looking to argue with you anymore."

Scott walked around his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a checkbook. "Good. So let me help you out then. A kid on the way and all, you must need cash. How much? Name a number."

"I don't want your freaking money!" Logan spun away from Scott. "You know what, I got to go."

"No! Aw, don't run out of here already. I...there's stuff I...uh...wanted to say to you." After a moment Scott added "When it looked like you were gone for good I thought a lot about what went down. It was all so messed up and that ain't what I wanted all the memories I had for my only son to be....fighting and hating me. Now that you're in town again lets not jump right back into those old patterns. What do you say?"

Logan slowly turned around. "I only got one father so I guess I'm stuck with you, that's what I say."

"Okay," Scott said in a low whisper.

"Look, I didn't come back here for you, lets get that straight right now. But you're here and we should figure out a way to co-exist."

"Aw, why do you always got to shoot for the gutter? How about the moon? Huh? You got a kid coming, don't that make you dream a little bigger? Not those piddly ones you had before, like working for gangsters. But real ones...like being a Baldwin. Ain't that a dream you might want to try for....son."

Logan's eyes closed as he looked down. "If your jerk me around, I swear to God...."

"I'm not jerking you around! You always think the worst!"

Logan screamed as he looked up and met Scott's eyes again. "You always gave me nothing but the worse!"

"I'm sorry!" Scott yelled, with tears in his tone.

The words hung in the air for a long moment.

Logan backed up towards the door. "Okay, okay, I got to go now. Uh...."

Scott's voice broke when he asked "Are you gonna forgive me or is this useless?"

"Its not useless." With that Logan stumbled back into the hallway and pulled the door closed.

He yanked out his cell and, with shaking hands, dialed. "Hey...hi...can I see you?"

"What's wrong?"

"I just need....I need to see you, if you got time....I need to see you, okay?"

"Okay."


	198. part nine, all over again

****

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part 9

February 2008

Logan walked into the small office on the campus of Port Charles University to find Georgie sitting behind a desk. She stood up. His eyes washed over her.

So beautiful. Carrying his baby. Looking perfect and like someone he could never deserve in a million years. But she wanted him once. Their child was proof of that much.

"Hi." Her eyes searched his. He knew she had to be worried because she wasn't screaming or snapping at him.

"Hey, so uh...this is where you work now, huh?"

"Its my Professor's office. I just use it sometimes." She walked around the desk. The room was so small that she was practically touching him, her baby bulge there between them. "You sounded upset on the phone."

His conversation with Scott came flying back into his head.

__

"...being a Baldwin. Ain't that a dream you might want to try for....son."

"If your jerk me around, I swear to God...."

"I'm not jerking you around! You always think the worst!"

"You always gave me nothing but the worse!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Okay, okay, I got to go now. Uh...."

"Are you gonna forgive me or is this useless?"

"Its not useless."

Logan told Georgie, as he ran his hand through his short cropped hair, "Uh...I was halfway here when I realized that I shouldn't bother you with this."

"I want to know."

He stared in her eyes for a long moment. "I..." a sob rose up in his throat.

Panic flew into her eyes.

Logan turned away.

After a long moment, Georgie scooted close to him. Slowly she moved her hands around his waist...even though her own hands were shaking now...and she hugged him from behind, resting her head against his back with her stomach pressed against him.

And that's when he knew the love he had for her was not in vain. For a moment she was that same girl who showed up at his door, crying and begging and kissing him with all this passion he never expected she could feel for him.

Logan turned around and pulled her into a hug. His breathing was ragged and tear choked. "I waited so long for him to say he's sorry...he said he's sorry, girl."

She pulled back but stayed in his arms. Georgie whispered "Who?"

"My...father."

She rested her forehead against Logan's. She whispered, her voice soft and sweet,"That's really great."

For a long minute they stayed that way before he whispered "I just wanted to tell you first."

Georgie looked into his eyes. "I don't understand why its me. You're closer to Cooper and Maxie than me."

"You don't know why its you?" Logan murmured, as he brushed his lips against hers.

She jerked back and stumbled from his arms. "Don't, please."

Their eyes held. He asked, his voice breaking, "Does it feel as good when he kisses you?"

"You should leave now."

Logan shook his head, wearily, and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It felt so natural to hug him. So right and good. For a moment Georgie actually felt whole. She hadn't had that feeling since she was in Logan's bed....with her legs wrapped around his back....really letting her heart break wide open for him.

But Georgie wouldn't let herself believe in Logan yet. Believe in that hug. Ache over his kiss. A kiss she had feared she would never feel again and now that she had all she wanted was more.

She sat down behind the desk and placed her hands on her stomach. With tears in her eyes she told her baby "Daddy says he will always love you and always take care of you....and I want to believe him....but Mommy has to be smart this time, for you, little guy. I'm going to be smart about your Daddy...and its smart to not love him anymore...but he loves you and I love you, okay?...Mommy is so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I can't give you a Daddy who lives with us."

She was sorry not just for her son but for herself. Because when Logan walked out of the door today he had taken with him her only chance to feel whole.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper walked into Kelly's diner to find Maxie, Spinelli, Johnny and Lulu sitting at a table together. Ever since November, when Johnny's father went nuts at the Black and White Ball causing the four of them to fight for their lives together (Georgie stayed home and Cooper had to work that night), they had been inseparable.

He was glad Maxie had friends around for her. But he hated how her life didn't have much space for him anymore. He was her friend too- finally- but it didn't feel like nearly enough. Once he had been nearly her whole world. Just for a little while there, after the Metro Court Robbery, but it was a time he would never forget.

Today was the anniversary of when they met.

He walked past the table, as if it was an average day, and nodded at all of them. They all threw back hellos, but Maxie. She bounded out of her seat and came over to the counter.

She said "So this whole Logan thing..."

Cooper tensed. Was she thrilled Logan was home again? Georgie didn't deserve to be wrecked if Maxie and Logan tumbled into bed another time. After many teary conversations with Maxie, Cooper really believed she had come to terms with her attraction for Logan and wouldn't ever be with him again, but his insecurities made him wonder if he was fooling himself.

Maxie went on "You know I would never pick him for Georgie but," she shrugged "my sister was miserable every day he was gone...and I can't stand to see her miserable....or think she will be for life. So what do you think, Coop, can we trust him with her?"

"I trust him, you know that. I really think he wants to make everything right now. I know that Georgie and the baby need Logan. We just got to believe he won't self destruct. Because if he does....I hate to think about what I'll have to do, but I know what it is and I'll do it."

Maxie whispered, leaning close to Cooper, "Kill him?"

"No. I'll have to keep him away from the baby if he's out of control."

"Oh!.....Good. That's reasonable. I wouldn't want you to kill him or anything. I mean I'm ticked, yeah, but that's extreme, even for me."

"If Logan loses this baby it will just about kill him anyway. So lets pray that never happens."

"You're so much better to him than he deserves."

"And you know why, Maxie."

Maxie knew everything about Cooper- nearly. Maybe the only thing she didn't know was how much he still loved her.

She asked, "So, are you hanging out with him tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"I saw him last night at Jake's."

"Oh yeah? He didn't say anything. But then again he left early this morning to go fill out paperwork at his new job and run errands and stuff. I just saw him for five minutes before he took off. So did you two have a good time at Jake's?"

"It wasn't a date or anything, if that's what you're thinking, Coop.

"No?"

"He really thinks he's hot for Georgie. It could just be cause she's knocked up with his kid or something that makes him have all these big feelings. Who knows what goes on in that head of his? He's decided I'm his family by proxy or something. Lucky me, huh? I kinda figured out I was stuck dealing with him for life anyway because of my nephew. I want that baby to have everything Georgie never got...meaning a relationship with his biological father instead of just a head full of questions and heart full of pain over this missing parent...and if that means dealing with Logan...I'll have to do that. You understand, right?"

"Sure, I understand. Well, I should order my lunch now."

"Oh, okay."

He turned away from her and spoke to Mike. Maxie fidgeted next to Coop. He turned and looked at her again.

She said "Well, bye!"

"Okay, bye."

She kept standing there. A few moments passed.

He asked "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Did she remember what day it was? Did she care? Could he deal with it if she had forgotten? Was that what it would take to finally get over this woman? If she forgot the day they met could he finally know she had moved on from him?

She stepped really close to him and murmured, nervously, "Spinelli and I have plans for tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

Maxie's eyes fluttered up to look in Cooper's. "You probably don't care but I thought you should know."

"Are you with him now?"

"Hmm? With him?"

"Yeah. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

She stared into his eyes for a long moment and then quickly said "Spinelli is going to get me into the vault tonight. 2 am."

Maxie turned and walked back to the table, sitting with her back to Cooper, as he just watched her.


	199. part ten, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 10**

**February 2008**

Georgie sucked in a shaky breath when there was a knock on her door at six-thirty.

"Come on in." She hauled herself up off the couch and turned to see Logan coming in the door with bags of groceries.

"I don't like your door being unlocked, girl."

"I just unlocked it before I sat down because I knew you'd be here soon, if you were still coming, that is."

"I'm kinda surprised you're even here." He walked over to the kitchen area and started to unpack. "Thought you might make sure you weren't home to avoid me stopping by."

"I wasn't completely positive you would still stop by."

"I told ya I would, right, doll?"

"Yes."

"Get used to me keeping my promises to you."

"About earlier..."

"Just let it go, Georgie."

A strained silence fell over the small, one bedroom apartment. She shook her head, biting back all the things she wanted to tell him, and walked into the kitchen area. Squeezing behind him she started to take out plates and silverware.

She took them over to a small table and started to set it. She knew that her whole face had to show that she was seconds from crying. Just forget it? He had kissed her. It was impossible to forget. He had cried in her arms. He had made her feel whole just by trusting her that way.

And even though she didn't want to date him now....she didn't want to forget about that moment they shared either.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan said "So I'm making tacos but not as spicy I usually would cause I know pregnant chicks can't always stand a lot of spice in their food. But a year from now, I promise ya, that I'll make you the full strength version."

"A year from now...I thought I had so much figured out about what I would do...but now I can't even imagine what my life will be like in a year."

Logan sighed and walked out of the kitchen, over to Georgie. "A year from now you probably won't be living in this place. It's a little small to raise a kid. Especially my kid, who, lets face it is gonna be hyper as hell and rowdy. But wherever you live I'll still be the man standing in your kitchen making you dinner every night for as long as you'll let me."

She whispered "That's a big promise to make."

He whispered back "I can handle it."

"You'll get busy with other things eventually."

"You always come first for me now."

"You'll start dating again and when you do then you'll be with her, like you should be, and you won't be able to make me dinner every night. So lets not make promises we'll have to break later."

"Are you saying all this because of him?"

"I don't know what you think you know, Logan, about him...what Coop or Maxie told you....but this isn't about him at all...its about us. All we can ever be is co-parents."

Logan headed for the kitchen. "I'm not getting into this with you right now. You want to fight? Save it for after dinner."

"There's nothing to fight about. All I want from you is friendship now."

Staring at her, he choked out "And what about what I want?"

"All that matters is what the baby needs. I'm going to go lay down before dinner. If you want to stay then stay. If not, that's fine, too."

She walked into the bedroom, leaving Logan standing there breathing raggedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later Logan walked into Georgie's bedroom to find her asleep. That image took him right back to the moment when he was last watching her sleep, after making love to her for hours. Before he could stop himself he had kicked off his shoes and eased onto the bed next to her.

He turned his body to face her, just watching her breath in and out. Minutes and minutes passed before she started to mutter in her sleep.

"Stay, Logan...Logan, please...don't leave me."

He scooted closer to her, his legs brushing hers and his arm wrapping around her. She nuzzled against him. A soft happy sigh escaped her lips.

Logan knew she wouldn't be nearly as happy when she woke up but he was in a daze- a daze caused by this perfect girl who he fell for a little more every time she looked at him now.

"Logan.....please...love me," Georgie murmured again.

Her heart just about tore in two at her desperate tone. He whispered against her hair, "Shhh."

She jerked away. Her eyes widened. She pushed away from him. "What are you doing in my bed?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie thought it was just a dream. A perfect dream. One that felt so much more real than all the ones she had before. His strong arms wrapped around her. That feeling of being whole enveloping her body. She was safe. He was there. The rest didn't matter.

Then she woke up and reality crashed back in. His guilty eyes. Her rapid heartbeat. Sleep drifting away and leaving her confused.

Logan started to get up quickly. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Her hand shot out and grabbed hold of his arm.

He settled back down on the bed. Sitting with his back against the headboard. He ran a hand down his face and said "Getting in your bed is out of line. I know that."

If it was any other man she would have called the cops- called her Dad and had Logan arrested for whatever the charge was for nearly molesting a sleeping woman. But when it was Logan it didn't feel like that at all. The dream felt so right- with his arms around her, sucking in his musky smell, feeling whole again.

All she knew was she wanted to hold him so she threw her arms around his waist and rested her head against his heart, still breathing shakily, she whispered "I'm so confused....I just don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be around you now."

He stroked her hair. "We'll figure it out together. Tell me what you want....what do you really want for us?"

"I want us to be co-parents."

He cringed at that word. "Is that enough? Don't you miss what we had that night?"

"I missed seeing you so bad when you went away.....I needed to see you every day and believe there was still just a shred of hope left....but you took that away from me. I begged you to stay and you left anyway."

"And your love brought me back home. My family brought me home. And you're the biggest piece of that family now. I believe in your love, Georgie, even if you can't anymore."

She shifted and sat up, still keeping her arm around his waist. Georgie whispered "My love?"

His eyes were filled with all his emotions- all his insecurities and his fears, his neediness, his heartbreaks, his losses, and his devotion to the people he cared about.

Georgie was drawn in by those beautiful broken eyes as her lips brushed his. "My love...." and then she deepened the kiss.

It was amazing. Even more electric than she remembered. She couldn't stop herself once his tongue slipped into her mouth. She was lost in the feel and touch of him. She wasn't thinking rationally. All she wanted was for him to make love to her and take away the pain another time. Fill all the empty places that were there when he wasn't in her sight.

They kept kissing and kissing and kissing- finding all the ways to draw out sighs and moans of pleasure from each other.

When Logan broke away from her, after several minutes of kissing, she was shocked. "Why are you stopping?"

He eased her away from his body and stood up. Breathing hard he said "Because that's what you need right now."

"What are you talking about? I know what I need better than you do and I need you! Don't walk away from me again."

"Georgie," he said tenderly "you need us to be friends first. You got to get your faith back or else we're gonna flame out big time before this kid ever gets here."

"So this is all my fault? Because I keep asking for things you won't give me?"

"I'm not saying that, girl. I'm saying that I got to earn back your trust...so I'm gonna be here each day doing that....and if you ever do trust me again..." Logan let out a short breath "then you kiss me and when you do..." he ground out the words "I'll know you're agreeing to be mine forever."

"That's it? All or nothing at all? Co-parents or everything? There's no in between?"

"With some other woman, sure. With you, no, I don't think I can do in between." Logan slipped on his shoes and headed for the door. "Your dinner is done if you're hungry.....see you tomorrow night."

Georgie lay back on the bed, touching her lips, and let out a body shuddering breath. He made her absolutely forget all rhyme or reason- which was really dangerous- but she had never felt more alive then when he kissed her.

A small smile snuck onto her lips. Friends first.

He was doing this for her and for the baby- not for himself. Taking a big chance that she wouldn't get past her weakened resolve tonight and push him away forever, move on to someone else, let him always stay just the father of her child but never again her lover.

Logan was risking having her right now just to try and make her his woman forever. For the first time in her life she believed that they actually wanted the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Future Fashionita," Spinelli said as they stood outside the vault at The Metro Court Hotel "its past 2am now and there is no sign of The Clean Cut Cadet. Perhaps its time to end this mission of romance before we are hauled away to prison."

"Jason would talk Carly out of pressing any charges," Maxie said, distractedly, as she gnawed on her nail.

"Even if that was correct, maybe it is still time to admit this scheme of ours did not go the way you intended."

"I know you don't get why I'm doing this. You have a hot girlfriend who is nuts over you so what do you know about how I feel right now?"

"Its is true that Leyla is quite beautiful," she was the one person he did not have a nickname for anymore because she was beyond a nickname to him "and she is currently enamored with The Jackal but that does not mean I can not vividly recall how it feels to get my hopes up for a love that was never meant to be mine in the first place. I do sympathize greatly with your plight."

"Coop was meant to be mine!" she cried and then hugged Spinelli.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper turned the corner at the Metro Court in time to see Maxie with her arms around Spinelli.

His mind flashed with memories of walking in on Logan and Maxie together. A hot, heart pounding jealousy raged through him. He hated to see her with her hands on any other man.

"Maxie."

She spun around, stumbling away from Spinelli. "This isn't...we weren't..."

"What the Future Fashionita is trying to say is that The Jackal can only keep the security cameras turned off," Spinelli looked at his watch "seven more minutes so perhaps this conversation is better had inside, as I presume that is what you came here for?"

Maxie swallowed hard and whispered "I can't believe you really showed up. I mean I hoped but...I didn't think it was very likely..."

"I wasn't sure I would but I decided I had to be here tonight," Cooper said.

Spinelli said "Time is of the essence I'm afraid so if you will proceed inside post haste."

Maxie and Cooper walked into the vault while Spinelli walked a few feet away where his laptop sat on a small table that also had a vase and flowers, which were part of the hotel's decorations.

Inside of the vault Cooper looked around "It seemed smaller that night."

"The walls were closing in on us. We thought we were going to die."

He turned to face her. "One year has gone by but it feels like twenty or thirty to me."

"It was a long year."

He nodded.

Maxie asked "Why did you show up tonight?"

"I guess for closure."

Her face crumpled. "Oh."


	200. part eleven, all over again

**Thanks for reviewing! And thank you for being interested in this couple.**

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 11**

**Note- Cooper has a trust fund from his mother, Julia, but when he was ticked off at her (from the time he went to war till November 2007) he would not touch it.**

**February 2008**

"Why did you show up tonight?"

"I guess for closure."

"Oh."

Closure.

Maxie heard Cooper say the word, as they stood in the vault on exactly on year after they first met, and her heart clutched painfully. She should have saw this coming but she hadn't. She had let herself believe that if he came to the hotel then they were getting back together.

Cooper stepped close to her and she stumbled backwards on her high heels. She started to fall. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

He said "I said that wrong...I'm sorry."

"What did you mean then? I know you want to stop giving a damn about me! I know that. I just hoped you couldn't stop caring, no matter how much you wanted to."

"I want closure from what happened with you and Logan. I want to close the book on that. Not hold it against you or him....not let it steal another day from me."

"We're friends. I thought you forgave me."

"I did. I do. But I've still let it be in the room with us. That needs to stop."

"I don't blame you for not being able to get past it. I get it. I really do. I know I ruined us."

"Maxie, listen to me."

"I know I shouldn't expect you to love me anymore. I just miss your love so bad."

"Its been a nightmare these last few months. It has to end now."

"I know I have to let you go but its so impossible to imagine moving on. I tried....I kissed..."

His eyes narrowed and his voice was hoarse when he asked "Who?"

"Jason."

Cooper shook his head and moved back from her.

She whimpered "Now you hate me more, right?"

"No."

"Now you're gonna think of that whenever you see me!"

"No!"

"I tried to make him you but he's not!" she cried, tearfully.

Cooper pulled her close to him, hugging her against his body.

Maxie whispered "Its not your fault you can't get over all I've done. I don't blame you. Just know I love you, okay? Don't.....ever forget how much I loved you."

"I-"

"I know it was just a dream to think you could ever get over what happened. I know that. Its okay, Coop."

He looked down and into her eyes. "I can get over everything because I'm your man and I can do anything for you."

Her lips quivered as her hand rose to caress his cheek. She tearfully smiled at her, left speechless by his words.

Cooper said "I love you too much to let you go after one year."

"Oh my God, Coop." Tears slid out of her eyes. "Kiss me then! I've been waiting forever."

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Very gently he kissed her. "Mmmm....you're still perfect to me, Maxie. So perfect."

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. "The Jackal hates to interrupt but if we do not flee soon then its matching prison jumpsuits for the three of us."

With her forehead resting against his Maxie smiled and teased "Well we wouldn't want you to end up in prison, Three."

"You know you are the only person that can call me that and I don't get pissed off."

"Take me home with you and I'll call you that all night long."

"You sure you ready for that? We can wait, you know."

"I don't want to wait."

Cooper murmured against her ear "Me either."

"The Jackal must insist you heed my words! There is less than ten seconds before the block I put on the cameras expires!"

Cooper set Maxie down and they bolted out the door. That damn vault was good for something-even if he wasn't keeping valuables protected- it was good for bringing together a woman who liked to take risks and a man who never found anything in his life more worth taking a risk over than her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Logan was walking through the living room of the Penthouse in Harborview Towers when Maxie came walking out of the kitchen dressed in just a long black terry cloth robe.

He said to her "I'm buying earplugs before I come home tonight."

"Shut up," she said with a giggle. "But seriously, do you think its smart for you to live here?"

"I could always sound proof my room."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Growing serious, Logan said "I can handle it if you can."

"I just don't want to risk Cooper getting worried about us. We know nothing will happen but he might not be sure still."

"Yeah, you're right. I ain't trying to get on his bad side again."

"You'll look for an apartment then?"

"I think I need to buy a house. I got a kid coming. He needs a backyard to play in."

"Since when do you have that kind of credit or cash?"

"What do you think my best friend's trust fund is for?"

Maxie smiled. "Why he puts up with you I will never figure out."

Logan headed for the door. With a grin he said "It's a family thing. Same reason I put up with you. Now go get some clothes on. God forbid Georgie hears you were standing in front of me nearly naked. I don't need the stress, woman."

He pulled open the door.

Maxie said, sweetly, "Bye. Have a good day at work."

Logan looked back at her, chuckling. He pointed at her. "Now I know you're happy. I would usually hear 'Crash your car on the way there so I don't have to see your annoying ass again'."

She said softly "I am happy."

"Good."

"I know you convinced Cooper to show up last night."

"He didn't need much convincing. That was where he wanted to be all along. I mean, think about it, its you. There was no way he could stay away. I just told him what he already knew anyway. One last swift kick in the ass and he was running out the door to get to his girl."

Maxie mouthed "Thank you."

Logan nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie tried not to smile too insanely wide when she pulled open the door to see Logan bringing her dinner that night. After kissing him the day before and after he promised to become her friend, and said he was willing to give her his heart forever if she wanted that, she was starting to feel like she could be around him and try to get close to him.

He said "Guess what I brought you today, doll?"

"Chocolate."

He gave her a raised eyebrow. "How did you guess? Is this something to do with that Spinelli and hidden cameras?"

She giggled. "Get on in here."

Logan walked inside. "Actually its chocolate ice cream."

"Even better!"

He stopped and stared at her. "You're smiley today."

She tried to stop smiling. "I had a good day at school."

"And....?" he teased her.

"Don't push it," she joked back. "Are you here to cook or interrogate me?"

"Cook." He brushed a kiss on her cheek and then walked into kitchen.

Georgie stood there, breathing shallowly, with her heart racing and goose bumps spreading all up and down her arms. All over a kiss on the cheek.

Yet chemistry was never her problem with Logan. It was trust. And that would take time.


	201. part twelve, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 12**

**February 2008**

Logan couldn't believe how right it felt to sit on Georgie's couch after dinner and talk about everything that happened in the five months they were apart. He told her about going to therapy and she told him about the day she realized she was pregnant.

He couldn't believe that Cooper was standing outside the bathroom at Kelly's diner while Georgie took the pregnancy test. That Cooper got to do the things Logan should have done.

But he appreciated that his friend would do that for Georgie.

"Tell me something," Logan asked her after they had fallen into a comfortable conversation "are you gonna let me come with you to the doctor to see about our son?"

"Maybe some day but I don't want to change too much too fast. I'm used to Coop being there with me. He's been really good to me."

Logan looked away.

Georgie added "This isn't about punishing you. Its just that I need time to get used to having you back."

"I get it. I don't love that answer but I get it. I just hope you do change your mind cause I want to ask the doctor some stuff and hear with my own ears that you're both healthy."

"We're healthy. I wouldn't keep that from you. You deserve to know everything about this pregnancy."

"When you first saw me outside of Kelly's the other day you said to leave town as quick as I could....would you have let me go and not told me about the baby?"

"I probably would have screamed so loud I woke the dead if you took one step toward a cab."

"That the truth, girl? Cause everything you said was just the opposite."

"I know I can get frustrated and angry and loud sometimes but I don't mean to lose it that way. It just all means so much to me and I can't help but get worked up over you. I don't mean it when I tell you to go away."

"I'm not going anywhere anyway, girl."

Her eyes searched his. "Do you promise?"

He lifted up her hand and moved it over his chest. "Cross my heart and hope to-"

She raised her other hand and placed a finger against his lips. "Just stop right there. Lets not tempt fate."

Georgie took her hands back and looked down, studying them in her lap. She said "Dinner was great tonight. Thanks, Logan."

"As great as dinner with your college boy?" He still hated the fact that any other man was interested in her, but he knew that there would always be men wanting Georgie. He just couldn't believe she was giving this joker the time of day.

She looked up and into his eyes. "Eric is just a good friend. But I know he wants more and he says he's willing to wait on me."

"It ain't hard to figure out what he wants-"

"You don't even know him."

"I know you and I know what he sees when he looks at you. What I don't got a clue about, Georgie, is what you feel for him. Are you into this guy?"

"I didn't think you were ever coming home, Logan. I won't apologize for making friends with someone else or even dating him, if I one day do that."

"So that's still a possibility?"

"Anything is possible, right? Think about how much changed in the six months you lived here before. Who's to say what you'll want in six months from now? Or what I'll want. But today Eric is a friend. I've told him I can't promise him anything."

"Can you do one thing for me then, doll? Tell me if you change your mind about him. If it gets serious with him...just warn me before you do anything about it. Don't sneak around on me."

She nodded. "And if you meet someone else...I'll have to find a way to be happy for you."

"You can be all mature if you want. Go for it. But all I know how to be is real. And for real.... don't give it up to that college boy, Georgie."

"You really think I'd sleep with someone else when I'm carrying your son? First of all, I have things going on with my body that you could not even imagine. And, secondly, I'm not able to trust like that right now. I know we almost...yesterday...but that was in the moment. When I really think about being with anyone, it's a whole different story."

"Okay." After a pause Logan said "Just so you know, I ain't been with anyone since you and I'm not gonna be with anyone until I'm with you again. However long that takes."

"Its not good to make so many promises."

"Because you're sure I'll break them all, right?"

"Some of the things you're saying, you feel that way now, but time changes-"

"That's right, Georgie, time does change things. Its changed who we are to each other and its gonna keep changing how we are with each other. I'm just choosing to believe its all changing for the better."

"Oh!" She grabbed his hand. "Feel!" Georgie placed Logan's hand on her stomach. "That's your son kicking my ribs with all his might."

"I just know he's gonna be a hell raiser."

"I don't know how much hell he can raise in a uniform at Winston Academy."

"Plenty, believe that."

"Can you feel him kicking?"

"Yeah. Its pretty amazing. That's our little man in there."

"And you're really not upset about this....about this accidental pregnancy?"

He took his hand back. "Are you mad at me? I caused this."

"I went to your door that night."

"I should have gotten another condom."

"I should have told you to, Logan, but I didn't want to stop."

"You had so many dreams for school and traveling. I'm gonna make sure you still get those dreams. You wanted to study abroad. Well, you still can. I'll watch our boy. You'd trust me, right?"

"While I'm in Europe for a semester? I can't leave him for so long!"

"So we'll all go."

"Lets just worry about it later, okay?"

"Georgie, you can still have your dreams, I promise. We'll find a way."

"You don't have to keep promising-"

"Yeah, I do! Cause when you realize all these promises are real then you're gonna realize that there ain't no college boy or nobody else on earth gonna give you what I will."

"Do you feel this way because I'm pregnant with your baby?"

"Come on now. You know better."

"You didn't feel like this when you left, Logan."

"You'll never realize how much that night meant to me and how much I thought about you when I was gone. And that's all right. Because I know the truth. All that really matters is tomorrow. Just leave yesterday be, Georgie."

"I can't. Its too important to me. And all those crazy memories of last summer....all those times I just couldn't stop thinking about you....they're what made me beg you to stay. I know you gave into me because I was all weepy and desperate, but it still was amazing anyway, at least for me."

"For me, too. And I didn't given in cause you were crying, I wanted you because it blew my mind how bad you wanted me."

"I know. Shocker, huh?"

Logan chuckled. "I never saw it coming, that's for sure."

"And now look at us. When I found out I was pregnant I kept wondering what you'd say if you knew. And I kept hoping you weren't the type to say 'So what?' and turn your back. But I couldn't know because you weren't around. So I clung to Coop, the closest person I could get to you, Logan."

"I'm grateful he was around for you. But I'm back now. And Coop is all consumed with Maxie."

Georgie smiled widely. "I know! She called me today. They got back together. I couldn't be happier for them. Its great, right?"

"Yeah. Its real good."

After a moment she said "You should probably go. I need to get to bed. I swear I'm asleep by the news now. Its all I can do to stay up for Grey's Anatomy on Thursdays.....Maybe you can stay and watch it with me this week? Are you into it?"

"I might have saw an episode or two."

"Well if you want, stay tomorrow night. But if not that's fine."

"I'll bring popcorn, Georgie."

She smiled again.

Logan said "That...right there... your smile...worth coming home for." He laid both his hands on her stomach. "And this boy was a bonus."

"My father is pulling his hair out. I'm worried sick. And you call this baby a bonus." She smiled widely. "And what if I was having twins? Double bonus?"

Logan's mouth dropped.

Georgie fell back against the couch, laughing so hard she was gasping.

He shook his head. "Not funny, girl. Give a man a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Good night!" She kept laughing.

"Night, doll."


	202. part thirteen, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 13**

**February 2008**

After leaving Georgie's apartment after dinner, Logan decided to take a walk on the docks. He figured Maxie and Cooper might be back at the Penthouse and Lord knew those two were loud when they were in bed together.

He had picked up ear drums but still...he planned on moving out at the first chance he got.

Standing on the docks and staring at the water he heard a voice behind him say his name. There was no doubt who the voice belonged to. He'd know that voice anywhere.

He used to dream about that voice.

Turning around Logan came face to face with Lulu for the first time in over five months. Back when he left town he had been all caught up in convincing Lulu to not date Johnny but to come back to Logan. Now that whole idea seemed like a silly joke.

They had been playing at life and love. Pretending it was all so damn important and meaningful between them. Such high stakes. But it had never been real. And that made it more desperate, more exciting, fighting against reality taking over them again.

"I heard you were back," Lulu said, hesitantly. Johnny stood next to her.

"Yeah, that's me, back," Logan said, with a nod.

"Hayes."

"Zacchara."

Lulu said "Look this doesn't have to be weird, right? I mean you're like best friends with Cooper and I'm like...close to...Maxie now and we're gonna have to see each other. So lets just call what happened before our mistake. Not yours or mine. Ours. Okay?"

Johnny's jaw was pretty tense. Logan could tell he thought the whole thing was Logan's mistake, not any part Lulu's.

Logan answered "Sure. Its long past mattering now, ain't it?"

"Right!" Lulu said, a little too brightly. But she was trying. It was more than she usually did and Logan wondered why she was bothering. For Maxie's sake? What a switch.

Johnny said "We were on our way to Kelly's. We better get going, Lulu."

"Don't let me hold you up."

Lulu smiled at Logan, with a million degrees of sadness in that smile, and broken pieces of her heart in her eyes. For the first time he saw clearly why he had been so obsessed with her for a while there. It was like a mirror...the hurt little girl to his hurt little boy, the way Maxie was the destructive woman to his destructive man. Both of those relationships took his breath away and made him feel insane. He loved them both and he hurt them both.

It was only Georgie who Logan didn't love for being a mess like him. He loved her for giving him all of herself when she had no reason to...for her gentleness, her grace, her tenacity, her loyalty, her strength, her secrets, her fears, her big heart....for being imperfect but perfect in his eyes.

"Bye, Logan,"Lulu said. "Maybe we can all hang out some time....or is that like the worst idea ever?" She looked at Johnny for his thoughts.

The look Johnny gave back said that he would follow her into the gates of Hell- even knowing they would surely burn together. _Better him than me,_ Logan thought.

"Nah, its not such a bad idea at all, girl. I'll ask Georgie about it first chance I get. Set something up."

"Is it okay to bring up what's going on with her?" Lulu asked

Johnny said, wrapping his arm around her waist, "Maybe we need to stick to our own business."

Logan said "Around here its not like word don't travel fast. You heard right, Lulu. I'm the father of the baby Georgie is gonna have."

"I know you'll never believe this," Lulu said "but we've all been praying you'd come home soon. Even Spinelli. So...stick around, okay?" Lulu turned to Johnny, smiled, and then let him lead her away from Logan.

Logan watched them go. He remembered when he wanted to drive Johnny's face into the nearest wall. He was over that though. There was at least a little piece of Logan that would always care for Lulu. So if she was happy now, good for her. He didn't wish her misery at all.

He had a family to think about now. He couldn't get bogged down in feelings of guilt, anger or regrets. His son needed a Daddy who was sane.

And Georgie was just the woman to help Logan be who his son needed.

He let out a long breath, as he stood there alone, again. Last summer Logan would have been on his knees begging God to make Lulu love him back, and then got off his knees and made deals with the Devil to screw Maxie- and work out all that heat that raged between them back then.

Now he just prayed for his son and the woman he loved to be healthy and happy. Now he was a grown up.

It was about damn time, too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie stood by the window of the master bedroom in Penthouse 4. She wore just a sheet wrapped around her, as she gazed at the night sky. Cooper stood behind her, wearing only cotton pajama pants.

She whispered "I dreamed about this moment. Us. Happy."

"Me too."

"I can't lose this again."

"We can make it last this time. I believe in that or else I wouldn't have showed up at the vault last night."

"I know that its silly...its actually ridiculous...to believe in love. I saw Mac and what believing in love did for him. And I remember how my so-called love drove Lucky deeper into a bottle of pills. That was love? Felicia leaving. Me working a guy I cared about most of my life. But I still....when it comes to you, Coop,....somehow I still believe in love."

He bent and kissed her neck. "Just listen to the sound of your heart, Maxie. Its beating...and its telling you all you need to know."

"Its telling me you're worth everything, Coop."

"I always did love that heart of yours."

She smiled, turned around and dropped her sheet. Cooper reached over and pulled the curtains closed. He said "No one sees you now but me."

"Works for me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Logan came out of work the next night he found Georgie had parked next to his truck in the parking lot. She rolled down her passenger side window "Hi!"

Looking in the window he asked "What brings you down here, doll? Everything okay with our boy? You're smiling so..."

"Everything's good. I just was hoping I could take you to dinner tonight, if that's okay. Get in. We can come back for your truck later."

He had went out and bought a used truck on his first full day back in town. His last one was sold in South Carolina before he flew home.

Logan climbed into her Saturn. "That's a sweet thought, Georgie, but you don't got to spend your money on me."

"I want to."

"Well I'm not about to say no to a dinner date with you."

"Good."

She started the car and backed out, while Logan put on his seat belt. "So did you have a good day at work?"

"Just fine. I'll probably look into doing something else down the road but this works for now. Coop is always on my ass though to use the medical training I got in the army."

"You should do what you want, not Cooper."

"I just might follow his advice one day. You know he ain't never led me wrong before."

"So you two are getting along now then? There's no tension anymore?"

"We put it all in the past. It was mainly my stupid fault what happened but he feels a lot of guilt for what he said to me-and the fact I left over it. He just said the truth though. I was a worthless excuse for a friend there for a while. And I figured, when you found me packing, I needed to leave and never look back. But...you should know...when I did leave early that next morning, I already knew I would be coming back. For you, girl. Just as soon as I figured out how to make your life better by knowing me, not worse."

"You don't have to say that. Its okay. I know you were in a bad place. I knew that the second you opened the door. I was in a bad place, too, because I thought I'd never see you again."

"I didn't say that just now because it sounds good. I'm saying it so you know the God honest's truth about how I feel about you."

Georgie focused on driving for a few blocks. She finally said "I've been thinking since we're going to be having dinner together every night from now on that maybe we could sometimes invite other people along."

"Like who do you got in mind? Coop and Maxie?"

"Yes, and Spinelli, too. He wants to show you that he is trying hard to get pass the resentment he had for you. And I need you to really apologize to him and be nice to him. He's important to me and Maxie."

"I ain't got no beef with the Jack Rabbit."

"It's The Jackal."

"I don't get it. Where does he come up with these nicknames? Jackal? What? Why?"

Georgie giggled. "Just call him Spinelli."

"Okay, is that it for people you want to have dinner with us? Cause I ran into Lulu and that man of hers on the docks. You know the guy- that John Zacchara kid."

"You still say his name like you hate him."

"Nah. I'm through with that shit. I just don't love his ass or nothing. Lets not get all crazy here. There's just not use in fighting with him now. We might as well just try to get along, don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely. You know Lulu and I are still trying to be close, despite all that's happened. We don't let the guys we like get in between us anymore."

"Sounds good. But lets not rush on inviting all these folks along. I like having you to myself, doll."

She smiled as she pulled into a casual Italian restaurant. "This place has great pizza. My Dad used to bring us here every Friday when I was in grade school...back when my mom was still around. I love it here."

"So," he drug out the word as he looked at her "what do you think about us starting a weekly tradition of coming here? Thursday could be our day for our family."

"Our family....I like that."

"Its really happening. You and me....we got a family together."

She whispered "I know, Logan."

He wanted to reach over and softly kiss her but that wasn't the deal they had. He needed to wait on the moment when she kissed him- and gave herself to him for life.

He could wait for her.

They climbed out of the car. Logan held out his hand and Georgie took it. As they walked in she added "And I was also thinking maybe we could have dinner with Scott and your sister, too. Serena is still in Paris...Maxie e-mails her all the time...but Christina is here. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Me and him always tussle every time we get in the same place for too long."

"I'd be right there with you, Logan. I'll hold your hand every second."

"Not yet, okay?"

"Okay."

He pulled open the door for her and she walked inside. The first date they ever went on he wanted to be so different: a fancy five course dinner with dancing afterwards and maybe even riding in a limo around New York City. Something amazing.

But standing there next to Georgie, as they waited to be seated, and seeing her brown eyes sparkling at him with happiness....he knew he had found his perfect first date for them.

It was just another simple little gift Georgie gave Logan. Just like women all over the world gave their men everyday. He just couldn't believe he was one of these lucky guys now...the type who had someone phenomenal interested in him.

This was better than a fancy New York City whirlwind of romance. This was real. This was their life together.

He had come home for this. And less than a week later, even though Georgie was still hurt and terrified and Logan knew it, she gave him just what he came back for.

She gave him back her faith. It changed everything.


	203. part fourteen, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 14**

**February 2008**

Cooper had spent six months feeling like a piece of his soul was dislodged. Now that Maxie was back in his bed again it felt like that piece of him that she owned had shifted back into place. He walked around with a silly little smile playing on his lips all day. Plus Logan being home eased his mind too. There were way too many nights when he couldn't even sleep wondering what the hell had happened to Logan. Now his best friend was back and actually seemed to have his head screwed on right for the first time since boot camp.

Cooper stood in his kitchen making sauce to go on pasta, while Maxie sat on the counter watching him.

She said "So what do think for the name of my fashion line? Fashionita...or The Jones Label...or just Maxie Designs?"

"Maybe Maxie Barrett Designs. That'd be my choice at least."

She smiled widely. "If Mac hears you talking that way he will stroke out."

"What? I thought I was his favorite choice for one of his girls."

"Well, you're a lot better than Logan in his eyes. He hated me being with Lucky. I thought he was gonna kill Kyle for real. Patrick gets on his bad side any time him and Robin fight and, you know them, when aren't they fighting? But Mac hates his girls growing up. Georgie shouldn't have a kid till she's forty and I shouldn't get married because in his eyes I'm just about six years old still."

Cooper set down the spoon he was using to stir the sauce and then walked over to Maxie, standing between her legs, with his hands resting on her thighs. He stared into her eyes. Softly he said "Just so you know, that wasn't a proposal."

"Oh, okay. I didn't think it was or anything like that...of course I didn't."

"When I ask you to marry me its going to be a moment you can remember always as one of the most perfect of your life....and when you say yes, that will be one of the most perfect of my life. But we need time to get there. I want to get there with you, though.""I want to get there too...one day."He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and then softly kissed her. "When we were broken up, life wasn't even worth living for me. You make my life something I don't have to hate or just get through. You make it everything I need."

"I love you, Cooper. Don't ever doubt that again. I...love...you. And I can be faithful to you now."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Georgie hurried through the door of her apartment. He flipped the lock- wanting to keep his precious little family safe- as she said "You grab the ice cream and I'll turn on the TV."

"Girl, I can't believe you're this worried about missing your show."

"Okay, its not just a show. Its Grey's Anatomy. I can't believe I forgot to set up the TIVO. Pregnancy messes with my memory." She sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and flipped it on. The program had started five minutes before. She called to Logan in the kitchen. "Chocolate sauce is in the cabinet...third shelf.""Got it.""Just bring the carton and two spoons. Get out here. You're missing McSteamy!"

"I'll live, girl." Logan walked out of the kitchen and plopped down next to her. He took off the lid to the ice cream, squirted chocolate sauce on it and then scooped out a spoonful. "Open up."

Georgie forget all about the television program. She turned and looked at him, holding out the spoon toward her. She licked at her lips and then opened her went the creamy chocolate on chocolate gooey goodness.

"Mmmmm."

Logan said, his voice low in his throat, "You got a little...right.."

Georgie felt on her face, embarrassed. "Where?"

"Here. Let me." He leaned close to her. Moving his mouth near her chin, he licked off the shivered as his tongue stroked over her skin. She whispered

"If you do that each time I take a bite I will have no clue if Meredith and McDreamy make up this episode."

"Sorry. I'll behave."

She said "I could always watch online, Logan."

He knew they were once again playing with fire. Just like the night they created their son. They were lost in each other. It was a feeling he had searched for all his existence. The feeling of this- her, being whole, being known, being . She was the happiest spot on earth for Logan.

It was hard as hell to not kiss her, as he licked ice cream and chocolate sauce off her, he knew that he had to find self control for Georgie. Even though he really wanted to make love with her while she carried their baby inside of her. To see her body like this....to know they were connected still in a way she wouldn't let any other man be with. He hated the thought of another man touching her. He liked to believe she'd only been with that guy she married and then him, and she'd never be with anyone but him. Logan knew he couldn't rush Georgie. Because if he did then she might get scared of what all this meant- all those big questions they hadn't answered yet- and pull back from him.

He fed her some more bites of ice cream, licking at her soft skin after each bite, even when she giggled and said "I really don't think any dripped that time."

"Hush, girl."

Her eyes were dark with desire for him. He could stare at those eyes for years and years. Stare into them and feel finally found.

She lifted up the second spoon and said "My turn. Fair is fair."She fed him a bite and then leaned over, licked at his bottom lip, and leaned back. "God," she murmured, scooting away from him and looking at the tv again. "We better stop this."

"Okay," he said, in a throaty whisper. A moment later he added, joking to break the tension, " I wouldn't want you to miss your chance to see McSteamy and McDreamy tonight anyway."

She looked at him. "They have nothing on you."

Logan lost his breath. Not only was he completely turned on from their little ice cream game but he could tell that she meant every word she said. She really thought he was hotter than those guys off of TV. He knew he wasn't but all that mattered was how he looked in her eyes. He turned back at the TV. Logan watched her instead of the show. She looked flushed and hungry for more. He wished she would trust him enough to give her what she wanted. But he knew why she didn't. They were just getting started on their life together.

He settled in to watch Grey's Anatomy, trying not to think about his tense body and all the wild thoughts in his mind, when Georgie said "You should put away the ice cream before it melts into a puddle on my floor."

"What about the chocolate sauce? Cause this program gets over in forty minutes."

Georgie looked at him with narrowed chuckled.

"I was just asking!"

She busted out laughing. "Put it all away and maybe....one day....if you are very good...you'll get your little fantasy come true."

"Really?" A wicked grin played on his lips.

"No promises, okay?"

"I like when we make promises, Georgie, but okay. I won't get my heart set on licking chocolate sauce off every single inch of your- "'

"Okay, stop." She smiled.

"Okay."

He took everything to the kitchen. When he came back he sat down and put his arm around the back of the couch. Georgie, very shyly, scooted close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good first date, Hayes."

"Perfect first date."

She smiled. Not much later Georgie fell asleep as she rested on Logan's shoulder. She woke up later, laying on her couch with a quilt on top of her and her shoes taken off. She realized she must have fallen asleep with Logan there. She sat up and looked around the dark and empty apartment and wished he was there with her still. Over the months she got used to being alone in this new home she was making for her and her son, but she never liked it. There was always something missing. And that something was Logan.

The first day when he came back she had been sure it would be impossible to trust him with her heart ever again. She had given it to him during their night together and she felt like he rejected it- and her- when he grabbed his duffle bag and left. After all their conversations lately she knew that he had left to get his life together. And that made her feel a little better. Plus, no matter what had happened in the past, whenever she was with him it felt right. Even fighting felt right. It all felt like it mattered. No one else made her feel that. Eric, her friend at college, was so good to her. And if Logan had never come back she probably would have dated Eric. But he never made her lose her breath, never made her brain a muddled mess, never made her throw away her good sense and push past all her fear.

Only Logan could do that.


	204. part fifteen, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 15**

Note- this story is inspired by the song used in this chapter.

**February 2008**

When Georgie woke up in her apartment alone, after her first date with Logan, she missed him fiercely. Georgie got off the couch, headed to the bathroom first, and then called Cooper's house phone. It was around 11 pm. She hoped they were still awake. She hadn't asked Logan for his cell number because she had been trying to keep distance between them but now that was the last thing she wanted.

"Hey!" Maxie answered, happily.

"Hi. Is Logan around?"

"Him and Coop are playing Guitar Hero with Spinelli. It's too funny. Don't worry I'm recording it on my phone."

"Are Logan and Spinelli getting along?"

"Pretty much. I haven't heard The Unworthy One tonight so I guess its all cool now."

"Good."

"Let me go get his ass for you."

"Thanks."

A moment later Logan came on the line. "Hey, doll. Have a good nap?"

"Sorry I fell asleep on our first date."

"It's a story for the kid."

"One of our only stories that' s fit for our son to hear."

They certainly could not tell him about sex bets with his Aunt Maxie, about screaming and cursing between his parents over it, about one night stands and licking chocolate off each other. There was a lot that was just for adult ears only but there were still things their little guy could know. He could hear about how his father bought him a stuffed frog and planned fishing trips before he was even born, and how Georgie prayed for beautiful light eyes for their son, like his father had.

Logan said "I'm not all that interested in making stories fit for him to hear anyway....the other kind are more my speed."

"I've noticed."

"So, what's going on? You call with some ideas about what I should pick up for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I just called to hear your voice."

"Georgie," he said in an intimate whisper.

"Why did you get rid of your cell when you left town? You could have at least let us call you. And then you got a job working for cash so Spinelli couldn't track you down. I know you did that on purpose. It was unfair....I just missed your voice, Logan."

She was aching for him to come back over, wrap his arms around her and hold her all night long. That was all she wanted most and it was making her say everything that was on her mind...that deep need for him making her reckless again.

He whispered "You're gonna hear this voice every day till your so sick of it you wish I would shut up or go away, but I never will."

"Please don't."

(Kinda late in the game

and my heart is in your hands.

Don't you stand there

and tell me you love me

and then leave me again.

Cause I'm falling in love with you

again.

Hold me. Hold me.

Don't ever let me go.

Say it just one time.

Say you love me.

God knows I do love you again) (Again by Janet Jackson)

"I promise on everything I love, Georgie, I will never leave you behind again."

"I believe you," she whispered. After a pause she added "I should say good night now. I need to get back to sleep."

"Wait a second....I... I," he stumbled.

Her heart raced. She could have sworn he was going to say he loved her. But it was way too soon for him to feel that. Wasn't it? Then again this was the man who had said he was cooking dinner for her for every day of the rest of her life. Georgie didn't believe that would happen if they couldn't work out their problems- but it was a great thought.

Her and him, dinner every night. That was her idea of heaven on earth. With a baby in a carrier strapped to Logan's chest and later running around their feet and later carrying a baseball glove out the door for practice.

That really did seem like her own little version of paradise.

Logan said "Uh....tell my boy that Daddy loves him and that this family is gonna be okay. Will you do that for me, sweet girl?"

"I think I'd do anything for you sometimes."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Lets pray its not."

"I know its not," Logan told her.

"Will you go to church with me on Sunday?"

"I haven't been to church since my ma died, Georgie."

"Our son needs church, Logan."

After a long pause he said "Tell me when to pick you up."

XXXXXXXXX

He'd do anything for her. Face any fears and bad memories. Be who he was deep down- be honest and raw and lay his heart bare for her- be more, better. Try harder.

Logan would give Georgie what she needed because she did that for him. She showed up at his door and gave her body- hoping she could heal his heart. And she did start to heal every broken place in him with her love that night.

Then later she made the choice that would change everything for both of them. The choice to have their son. She never wanted to be a mom so young. She could have terminated this pregnancy but she didn't.

Cooper had told Logan that Georgie came to him, in tears, early one morning right after Cooper moved into the Penthouse. She said she had an appointment at the clinic. She wanted him to take her in a few hours when they opened.

She had been shaking and breathing raggedly.

They sat down and she asked Cooper to tell her about Logan's childhood. Tell her everything he knew. So Cooper did. He told her about the little boy who ran on the dirt road barefoot all summer long. The boy who got made fun of because he told crazy stories about his Dad being an astronaut or a general or a rock star. Cooper told Georgie about how Logan's mother got sick when he was a teenager and how his high school girlfriend couldn't handle that. So the only person Logan had in the world, besides his sick mother, gave up on him in favor of some other guy who was richer, and could take her out in his Hummer on Saturday nights while Logan was working at some fast food joint trying to get enough money to buy his mother medicine. He told Georgie every story that he knew. And then Georgie said she couldn't go through with the abortion. In theory she did believe they should be legal and an option for any woman who felt she couldn't have a child. And she believed that a girl her age, in her situation, was the type of person who really shouldn't bring a kid into the world.

But this was her baby. Logic didn't matter. This was Logan's baby- the little boy who ached for family.

Their baby had to live to cry and smile and sing and run and jump and grow.

Logan loved Georgie for keeping their baby. Because he would have never got over the loss if his child was aborted. Family meant everything to him. It had every day when he was growing up in Texas, and it had when he was in the war- making Cooper his brother and talking about their fathers who came from the same town- and it mattered more than anything now.

Family. That is what Georgie gave back to Logan when he had lost all hope- on their night of love making, their night of life changing bliss.

Georgie told Logan, over the phone, the time they needed to leave for church the next day "10:20. We'll go to the late service and get some brunch afterwards, okay? Maybe we can even go to the museum, if I'm not too tired and you don't have other plans."

"You're my plans now. Just you."

"And what about your new big career playing Guitar Hero?"

"That sister of yours has such a big mouth."

"I can't wait to see the video."

"What video?"

Georgie giggled. "Night. Tell Coop and Spinelli I said hi."

"All right I will. Night, pretty girl."

He smiled as he hung up. Georgie Jones....it was really coming true, his dream that he held onto for five long months away from her. She was falling in love with him all over again.

Logan could hear it in her voice. It was right there in the sound of her smile and the sound of her silence. She wanted to believe in him again.

Believe in them again. Believe in love all over again.

XXXXXXXXX

"The Jackal should depart to his humble abode across the hall," Spinelli said, around midnight.

Maxie was curled against Coop's side on the couch. Logan set down the game controller, pausing Grand Theft Auto, and said "I'll walk you out."

Spinelli gave him an odd look but nodded. Grabbing his computer bag, he headed into the hallway. Logan followed him and pulled the door closed.

"Hey, I got something I wanted to say to you."

"I presume this is about Fair and Wise Georgie?"

"Nah. This is about that shit that went down last year. You know, how me and you used to always have beefs."

"The Jackal remembers it differently. You always manhandled me when I spoke out against your treatment of the fairer sex. But I have decided to place that in the past for the sake of my friend and her wee one."

"Cool. Well, I just wanted you to know I appreciate it and you don't got to worry cause I'm not gonna punch you again. Georgie would kick my ass, pregnant or not."

Logan turned to leave, saying, "Take care, man."

"May I add one thing?"

Logan looked back at Spinelli.

Spinelli went on "I know Wise Georgie believes in you and I know The Blonde One and Future Fashionita want to believe in you again....but The Jackal awaits proof of your changed behavior. And I just want to warn you that, although I do not hold against you your past transgressions, I shall not abide future ones. I may not seem, in your eyes, capable of causing your life any harm but you'd be mistaken to assume I'm harmless. The reason you did not feel my wrath previously was The Blonde One protected you....do not make her regret that choice or me regret the olive branch I offer you right now."

"You're basically saying...don't fuck up again, right?"

"Correct."

"Believe me I ain't looking to screw over nobody anymore. So, now that you know that, me and you are cool, right?"

"The Jackal will take a wait and see approach."

"Good enough. Later, Spinelli."

Logan walked back into Cooper's Penthouse to find Cooper and Maxie kissing on the couch, with her straddling his lap. "OH HELL NO! My eyes! Where's the bleach?"

They broke apart.

Chuckling Logan headed upstairs while Maxie and Cooper barely waited for him to get out of sight before they started kissing again.


	205. part sixteen, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 16**

**February 2008**

Georgie opened the door the next night, when Logan came by with steaks for dinner. He could immediately tell she was upset. Walking inside, he closed and locked the door then said, his voice low and serious, "Talk to me, girl."

"It's a disaster. My Dad wants you to come to Sunday dinner!"

"Whew. Is that all, huh? I thought something was wrong. That don't sound so tragic."

"Really?" she asked with a sarcastic edge in her voice that he hadn't heard since the summer before when she used to yell at him over what he did to Spinelli.

Logan admitted "It don't sound so great either but we can deal, right?"

Georgie's whole face was a mess of fears and pain. "I don't think I can do it. I really don't. I can't stand to sit there and listen to him put you down to your face like that."

"I can handle it."

"Well I can't!"

"Please, girl, you got to stay calm. Think about our kid. I'm going to go put this stuff in the kitchen. You sit down. I'll bring you some tea."

Georgie followed him into the kitchen instead. "I don't want tea. I think I hate tea now."

"Your taste buds change during pregnancy."

"I hate how you know more about being pregnant than me. I don't want to hear anymore about this trimester I'll be feeling this or that versus last trimester or next trimester. I have Dr. Lee to keep me informed."

Logan put away the groceries, well aware this was hormones talking, not his sweet girl.

Georgie went on, after a minute, "I don't think I can stand to sit across the table from my Dad and see all his judgements and disapprovals about us staring back at me. And then Robin and Patrick will be there too. And I'll be the bad daughter on display. And my dad will lay into you. And its all just going to be horrible."

"So just tell him no."

"I can't tell my Dad no," she moaned, as if that was completely obvious.

Logan let out a long breath. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Its one dinner. What? Two hours, tops. We can make it through two hours."

"He's so mad at me. He's ashamed of me!"

"Shhh, girl. Its all right."

"I never meant to hurt my Dad like this. He's the only parent I have around here, Logan."

"Its gonna work out just fine. The day he holds his grandson in his arms for the first time...guess what? All this nonsense will be forgotten. Take that to the bank." For long moments he rubbed her back.

"You really think so?"

"Yep."

She pulled back with a sad, teary smile on her face. "I believe you."

He grinned back at her. "Smart move."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Georgie said to Logan. "Wait here. I want to show you something."

She walked into the bedroom and came back out carrying a three feet tall teddy bear. "You will not believe who sent this over today. My Aunt Bobbie signed for it cause I was at school."

"No clue."

"Scott."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"The card said it was for Baby Baldwin. He doesn't think this kid's last name will be Baldwin, does he?"

"He better not cause that ain't happening. I would be glad to get through twenty minutes without the urge to knock his lights out."

"You will. Give it time."

"He sent a present. Huh. He always did think money solved everything." That is what he said. What he thought: _Oh my God, he sent a present. He gives a damn about me._

Georgie set the bear in a chair and then walked over to the table, where Logan was sitting. "I think it's a nice gesture."

Logan patted his knee, asking her to sit down there.

She said "I'm heavier than you think, seriously."

"Come here, girl."

Georgie sat on his lap. Logan stared into her eyes. "Uh...so we didn't get too far when talking about first names yet and we ain't never talked about last names. You must have some idea about what you want to call our son."

"His last name has to be Hayes."

Logan let out a breath.

Georgie asked "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"If that's what you want, girl."

"Don't say if that's what I want. This is our baby. Not just mine. Is that what you want, Logan? Be honest with me please because this is really big."

"Yes. I want him to carry on my name."

She smiled sweetly. "Okay, good. So one last name down. What about first names?"

"Cooper?"

"Maybe. Anything else?"

"Max."

"She'd like that. What else?"

"We don't got to name him for someone. What kind of names do you like?"

"Unique ones. Like Logan and Georgie. Names you don't hear every day."

He smiled. "Any in mind?"

"So far I've come up with Hunter, Chance, Hayden, and Parker."

"Which one are you feeling the most?"

"I don't think any of them yet."

"So we wait, Georgie. The right name will come along before this kid is screaming his head off in the delivery room."

"So we call him Baby Hayes for now?"

"Junior Hayes."

"Junior. I like it. Maybe he should be a junior. Logan, Junior. I've always liked your name."

"My name comes with way too much dirt attached to it. I don't want my kid ever drug down cause his name is the same as mine."

"Just think about it, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"That 'yeah, sure' means 'no way'."

He grinned at her. "Look at this. You know me already."

She hugged him. "Keep cooking me dinner and who knows how well we could get to know each other."

"The way to your heart is through your stomach, huh? I think my mama told me that one a long time ago."

"What do you expect? I'm pregnant, thanks to you," she teased. "Of course any man carrying bags of groceries through my door looks good to me."

"That college boy ever come through your door?"

"Yes."

"He ever stay the night?"

"I thought we went over this already?"

"You said you wouldn't be with him without telling me first from now on but what about when I wasn't in town?"

"When you were gone I was....just....half. That's all. No, Eric never spent the night with me."

"Half?" Logan choked out. His hands went into her hair to hold her head steady. His breathing became ragged. "I swear to God, girl, you make me want to crawl into your bed and never leave again."

Staring into his eyes she said "Now you know how I felt that night in September."

Logan grinned and let go of Georgie. She stood up. He stood up and reached for his jacket, that was on the back of the chair. "I should clear out of here."

"Good night."

He lifted her hand and kissed it. He had been aching to kiss her when she was sitting on his lap but he knew he couldn't. "You take care of yourself, girl, and my baby."

"I will."

"So dinner with your Pops tomorrow? Fun. You bring aspirins. I'll pick up dessert."

"Are we still on for church in the morning?"

He headed for the door. "A promise is a promise, right?"

"It wasn't a promise."

"Every word I say to you now is a promise." Logan yanked open the door and left before he did something reckless like kiss her till she was begging for him to undress her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Every word I say to you now is a promise_, Georgie heard Logan's voice in her head as she lay in bed that night.

Images of every moment they spent together for nearly the last year- soon it would be her birthday and that also meant it would be the anniversary of when they met- flashed through her mind.

She knew she was in love with him. She'd been in some form of love with him from the start. It changed everyday but it never ended.

Despite the love she felt, she still wasn't sure that they would last. Because all she knew about dealing with Logan was that sometimes he hurt himself and the people he loved so much that it was near impossible to get over. What if he did it again? What if he got scared or sad again and left?

She didn't want to believe he would or could do that kind of thing ever again. But it would take days and days of being together, dinners, walks, promises, and time to really convince her to tell him the three words he wanted to hear from her.

"I'm yours forever."


	206. part seventeen, all over again

All Over Again

Georgie and Logan

Part 17

February 2008

Her walls were falling. One by one. With each moment spent with Logan, Georgie was allowing her heart to trust him a little more. And reveling in how right it all felt.

Walking into to church together, holding hands, introducing him to the preacher, sitting through the service and sneaking peeks out of the corner of her eye at him- hardly believing this was her life, and he wanted to be her man.

They went to The Metro Court afterwards and were sitting there reading their menus when she said "I don't mean to be rude...but are you sure you can afford a place like this? Believe me, I don't need anything so fancy. You didn't have to make reservations for us here. Brunch at Kelly's makes more sense, considering the baby is going to cost us a fortune."

"You don't got to worry about any of that."

"We can be equal partners. Its only fair."

"Well you can forget about picking up half of this check today. I was making good money in South Carolina and I'm making all right money right now so I got it handled. I'm not gonna be slacking on the job front ever again. You can believe that, girl."

"Its going to take so much work, Logan, to take care of our son. I'm not sure how we're going to do this but I know that me and you together can handle it. Together we're stronger than we ever could be alone. Being co-parents is going to give our son so much more than I could have on my own if you had stayed away."

"Co-parents?" he grumbled. "Do we still got to keep using that word, girl?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Its just your way of reminding me that we ain't a couple. But believe me I know that. Because if we were I wouldn't be sleeping alone every night wishing you were sleeping next to me."

"You've made it clear what you want. I'm just not sure that we'll ever get there. Its not going to happen this week or this month or maybe ever. Anytime you want to move on, feel free. Just tell me you've changed your mind about waiting on me."

"I really hate when you act like this."

"And how am I acting?"

Logan lifted up his menu and started reading again. "Just drop it."

"Don't hold back now. How am I acting? This way you hate so much."

He set down the menu. His eyes darkened with intensity as he leaned closer to her and hissed "Like you don't care one way or the other how we end up. Its bullshit and its just your way to hurt me. Make sure I remember that you got hurt first."

"I didn't say I don't care. I said I don't know how we're going to end up. That's just being honest, whether you want to hear the words or not. Its not passive aggressively rubbing in your face your past mistakes. Its being honest. I just don't know what will become of us yet."

Logan reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "I'm not running off again and you can't chase me away. I want a life with you and, unless I'm fooling myself, you want a life with me just as bad. So I think you do know how we're gonna end up...." his voice was a low whisper, filled with all his neediness, as he brushed his thumb over her ring finger. "I think you already know."

She sucked in a shaky breath.

He sat back in his chair. "No more co-parents talk. Give me that much, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I can not believe you're sticking up for him," Mac told Maxie.

She tried not to wither beneath her father's angry stare, as they stood in the kitchen around one pm that afternoon. She always put on quite a front of being indifferent but she hated when Mac was disappointed in her.

"Logan can be a creep. I know that. Mean. Angry. Bitter. Check. Check. Check. But he's more than that-"

"Yeah," Mac said "he's also a criminal, loser, and someone liable to run away the next time his sensitive little feelings get hurt. You don't want better for your sister?"

"I want the best for Georgie! You know that!"

"Good then help me convince her to stay away from him."

Maxie crossed her arms over her chest. "You're being selfish!"

"Me? I'm the only one around here not being selfish! Your sister is thinking of herself before her baby. I wanted her to do that when she was just a month along....so she could salvage her future...but she wouldn't. Fine. I accept that. I even understand it. I know what it means to love your child more than yourself. But if she really does love her baby unselfishly then why is she putting him at such risk? Just cause she wants Logan, that's why. And he's being selfish because he just wants another shot at Georgie, no matter if he breaks her heart and the heart of his kid down the road. And you're being selfish by pushing them together."

"Me? How do you figure?"

"Its helpful, when it comes to you and Cooper, if Logan is with Georgie. Right?"

"You think I'd sell out my sister that way?"

Mac sighed. "I think that everyone is thinking about themselves. I'm thinking about the baby. I don't care who you girls think you love this week, that does not affect what I know to be true. My grandson needs stability. From what I've seen of this asshole Hayes he is far from stable. That's all I need to know."

"WRONG! What you need to know is that Logan is trying hard to be everything Georgie and the baby need. And she's in love with him! She might not say it and they might not even be a couple ever again but your daughter loves that man so you better wrap your head around that and quit making it all so hard on Georgie. She gets the life she wants. Not the life you want for her!" Maxie headed for the back door. Her voice was still tense but softer when she said "I'll be back later for Sunday dinner....unless you don't want me around tonight?"

"You know better than that."

Maxie looked back over her shoulder. "I know you hate all this and it all sucks. But Logan isn't evil. He's just young and messed up. Like me. So if you can love me anyway....maybe you can love the guy Georgie picked for herself anyway too. Because she won't give him up for you. She loves you so much and what you think matters more than anyone to her....but she's in love with him. So if you fight her on this....sorry, Mac, but you lose."

Maxie walked out the door. A minute later she ran back inside and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Dad." She hurried out again.

Usually she wasn't sweet and mushy with him, like Georgie was, but sometimes a moment called for it. Sometimes she just wanted to remind him she wasn't only a screw up. She was his loving little imperfect daughter.

And Maxie wouldn't trade Mac in for any other man on the planet to be her Dad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the museum, Georgie yawned for the third time in ten minutes. Logan asked her "Need a nap before we go to your father's for dinner?"

"No, I'm fine. Why don't we head upstairs now? There's still a lot more of this place for you to see."

"Lets sit for a minute first." He led her over to a bench and she sat down, sighing gratefully at being off her feet. Logan gave her a little grin. "You got to remember to take care of yourself, girl."

"Pregnancy just really slows me down. I don't know if its like this for everyone but I'm always tired and my brain is scattered. I feel like I can barely get anything done each day and that drives me crazy."

"Its Sunday. You shouldn't force yourself to keep a schedule or squeeze in a little bit more. Just take it easy. We can see the upstairs exhibits next time....they'll be a next time, right?"

"I don't know."

"No one knows anything for sure but what do you want, Georgie? Don't you want me, girl?"

She looked away.

Logan let out a long breath, scooted closer to her and took her hand. He leaned against her arm and whispered "You know what? This ain't the place to get into this. Lets just enjoy ourselves."

Georgie looked at him. Her eyes were soft with hopefulness. "We could come back next week after church, if you want."

"You got yourself a date."

She smiled.

Logan stood up. "Come on, now, lets get you home to the couch to rest."

"That sounds like heaven on earth right about now."

Logan grinned. "I kinda figured it would."


	207. part eighteen, all over again

Note-Thanks for sticking with this story. It has 26 chapters in total.

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 18**

**February 2008**

They started to leave the museum. Georgie said "I'm sorry I keep falling asleep in the middle of our dates."

"You just keep giving me dates and I'll keep forgiving you, okay?"

Georgie smiled.

Logan went on "Anyway, girl, you're gonna only be more tired in a few months when Junior shows up. So get used to taking naps. And I'll get used to watching you sleep." He pulled open the door of the building for her and she walked outside. Logan took her hand as they made their way down the steps. "Did that sound creepy? Me watching you sleep? I didn't mean it to come off that way. God knows, I don't wanna scare you off, Georgie."

"Watching me sleep is better than running away while I'm asleep."

He stopped dead in his tracks, let go of her hand and asked her "Are you gonna throw that in my face forever?"

"It hasn't been forever. Its been a week!"

"You act like you don't even wanna get over it. Like you enjoy having ammunition to toss at me when I least expect it. Since when are you that kind of woman?"

"It really hurt me what you did!" Georgie screamed.

They stood there in the middle of the parking lot staring at each other. Some people walked by and gave them confused looks.

Georgie whispered "Just take me home. I don't want to be part of an ugly scene in public."

Once they were in his truck, he turned and looked at her. "You get how unfair you're being, right? Just admit you're irrational when it comes to this subject."

"I'm being what? Irrational? How is it irrational? Just because I'm pregnant with all these hormones whipping through me does not mean I'm irrational about anything. I remember perfectly every moment I ever knew you. Its you, Logan, who glosses over stuff that doesn't fit how you want to remember it. Like that you left for me...not because you wanted to stop getting blamed for all the crap you pulled on people! I begged you to stay. I begged you! I begged you to sleep with me. I begged you to love me! I told you and I showed you and did everything I could to prove how much you meant to me....and you left anyway. How can I believe in you now? Even if I really want to. Even if you make me as happy as I always dreamed you could. How can I believe, Logan? Tell me how! Tell me how to forget the way you hurt me."

Staring into her eyes, hearing all her anger and pain, all Logan could think is: _She loves me. _Just like their night together he knew in that moment her love was not something he had to fight to get her to feel again, it was something that had been there all along. Just like he prayed for every day since he left in September.

Georgie's love had never died.

She might be mad. She might scream. She might hate that he ever left but she loved him- then and now. It was an ever growing and changing kind of love but it was as real as anything he'd ever known.

He took her hands in his, lifted them and kissed each one. "There's nothing I can say to change what I did that night. But you got to remember that you had months to figure out how you felt about me. I had just that night. I needed to get away and get myself together. I didn't like leaving you behind and I can't imagine ever doing it again. You're not just some woman to me...and you weren't even before I knew about our son....you're amazing to me. So forgive me because it's the only way we can have our life together....forgive me for our family's sake."

"I'm really trying to."

"Just remember that I had no clue how you felt when you showed up that night but I didn't use you. It wasn't just sex for me, and I think you know that, but you don't seem like you want to believe it."

"I just don't know how it could have been anything but just sex for you. You didn't want me before that night."

"Don't you know what changed everything for me?"

Her eyes held his but she didn't answer.

Logan said "I wanted you because of all the love that was in your eyes. I still want you for the same reason. But you can't keep throwing in my face the past. I don't want to live that way, Georgie."

She took in and out short shaking breaths. She whispered "I'm sorry for the low blow. I didn't mean to mess up our good day."

"You didn't. I like being with you no matter if you're pissed off or not."

She smiled slightly. After a moment "I'm going to get past the pain of waking up to find you gone but it will take some more time."

"Go ahead. Take whatever time you need."

"You know that's something I really like about you, Logan. You put up with my roller coaster emotions and you don't let it make you walk away from me. This last week you could have thrown up your hands after all the things I've said to you but you never did. I don't know if you're just stubborn or just really sure about us...I'm just glad you aren't giving up easily."

"This ain't nothing. You didn't give up on me for six whole months when I gave you every reason to. Why was that?"

"Don't you think I wanted to and that I tried? I did. It just never worked."

"Good."

She smiled widely. "Good, he says. We're pregnant and unprepared and you think its good."

"I think its freaking fantastic."

"Why are you so crazy? And why do I really like that?"

"I don't know," he teased, as he started his truck. "But I think it means something, don't you?"

She chuckled, happily. "It just might."

Logan stared at Georgie for a long moment before he said "Buckle up. We've got a baby on board."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie walked into Johnny's office at The Metro Court. After his father was put in a mental hospital, his sister and him rented space there to try and start a business empire. They needed a way to clean their cash. They now owned L and B records, Deception, and Charles- a modeling agency. Maxie was determined that Johnny would next bankroll her foray into being a designer. First she had to finish school though, which wouldn't happen for another six months.

Since Johnny worked in the same building as Lulu and Maxie, they were all constantly in and out of each other's office, with Spinelli stopping by at least three times a day to see one, or all, of them.

Maxie passed Johnny a coffee and said "You're throwing a party tonight at your place."

He chuckled. "You give me a three dollar drink and I'm supposed to give you a whole party. Some trade there, Jones."

"Deal with it."

"What's the reason for this party? Or do you just need an excuse to play some more strip poker? You been brushing up after you last embarrassing, down to just a bra and panty set, defeat?"

"Did you ever consider I wanted to show off my underwear that night? I'll have you know it cost a week's salary."

"I believe it."

"Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you about the party, I need to get back before Kate is screeching out my name and giving Lulu my first assistant job. Can you believe she's making us work weekends till the Spring Issue is finished? Between that and my classes, when am I supposed to get a mani pedi?"

"I could send someone over to do it on your lunch hour."

Maxie stood up, wearing a wide smile. "Please do! My nails are looking like hell lately."

"Done. I'll have the salon Claudia uses send two nail techs over as soon as Kate is gone. Call me when she takes off."

"Thanks! And make sure you have the vodka chilled by nine. I'm gonna need it. I'll text everyone with details."

"Did I ever agree to this party?"

"You know you can't say no to me or Lulu. Should I send her up here next? Because I'm sure there are ways she can use to get a yes out of you."

"I do have an hour before Claudia shows up for our meeting."

"Pervert."

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours. I'm not feeling this party idea too much to start with. You know the game is on tonight, don't you?"

"Game? You mean that little football thing?"

"The Superbowl? No, that was last weekend. It's the basketball game tonight."

"Well I never said you boys couldn't turn it on. Just mute it cause I'm sure I'll be working a headache after having dinner with Mac and Logan bitching at each other across the table."

"Ouch."

"Now you see why I need a party?"

"You sure you don't want Lulu to call you with a fashion 911 halfway through?"

"I used that three weeks back when Patrick brought Ian to dinner. Get this, he really thought I was gonna be into him. I swear the guy had to be pushing thirty five and he gave off a psycho in the making vibe. I had to get out of there so I pretended Lulu was on the phone telling me Kate had to have us back in the office for an all nighter because Clarice screwed up the shoe layout. I can't use the same trick so close together so its looks like I'm stuck. Besides Georgie will need Coop there to pull Mac and Logan apart if they start throwing punches."

"Have fun. It sounds like pure fucking torture to me."

"No, if Georgie runs off and marries Logan, the Sunday dinner after that happens will be pure fucking torture. This is just the preview."

"I'll put the vodka on ice, Jones."

"Put on two bottles. I might need both."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie and Logan walked into her apartment. She shivered and asked him "Can you crank up the heat? I'm going to go change into some warm pajamas. No laughing at them!"

He chuckled. "Cross my heart, girl."

She smiled at him and walked across the living room, heading for her bedroom.

Logan said "I'll just hang out here. What time do you want up?"

"I'll set the alarm." Georgie paused in the doorway. "Um..."

"What? Everything okay?"

"Fine."

Logan nodded. "Don't worry about me. I can entertain myself for a couple of hours. Maybe I'll just crash on your couch. I could use some more rest myself."

"You could...nap with me...if you want," she said, shyly, and then immediately disappeared into her room.

A slow grin spread across his lips. He knew that what he was doing was working...she was starting to let herself really believe in them. The joy he felt in his chest at that realization and the one earlier when he knew, without a doubt, whether she wanted to or not, she loved him and had since before that night in September when she showed up at his door, made him want to call someone and shout: Can you believe it?! Georgie loves me!

He knew that this was a once in a lifetime kind of love they shared. It was complicated and confusing, painful and heart wrenching, beautifully imperfect but still it was all he ever wanted. It terrified him to wonder what his life would be like today if she had listened when he screamed at her to leave that night. But she hadn't given up and walked out. And now, for the rest of their lives, Logan would never give up and walk out either.


	208. part nineteen, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 19**

**February 2008**

Georgie lay on the bed in mid-afternoon on Sunday, trying to get comfortable so she could catch a few hours of sleep before she went to dinner at her father's house- a dinner she was dreading because Mac wanted Logan there to drill him about his intentions.

Thinking about that upcoming dinner was weighing heavy on her mind. She tried to tell herself that is why she couldn't fall asleep, even though she had been exhausted before when she was at the museum with Logan, but she knew the truth.

She couldn't sleep because she was anxious to find out if he would take her up on her offer to nap with her.

Knowing he wanted them to be a couple she figured maybe he would see it as a bad idea. Too tempting. To hold her but know he couldn't make love to her.

But she hoped he saw it as what it was: a way they could be close when she wasn't yet ready to sleep with him again.

In the heat of the moment, a few days before, all she wanted was his hot, open mouthed, make her moan, kisses and to feel him moving in her again. To feel completely whole once more.

But when she wasn't dazed by his intensely erotic kisses Georgie knew that it wouldn't be smart to sleep together right now. Not until she was completely sure they were going to be more than just friends who shared a kid. For now they needed to date and find out if they were truly compatible on more than a physical level.

After Logan didn't come into her bedroom for over ten minutes, Georgie sighed and closed her eyes. She kept moving around, trying to find a comfortable position when she was five months pregnant, and finally started to drift off to sleep when she heard the door creep open.

Through half closed eyes she watched Logan walk in, kick off his shoes and then, to her delight, reach down and tug off his t-shirt, before crawling in bed behind her. She tensed.

He asked "You change your mind, girl?"

"About you? Not yet. Though my Dad says that only means that I need to have my head checked."

He chuckled softly and then wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling her neck as his hand rested on her protruding stomach. Into her ear he whispered words she dreamed about often. "Sleep, love."

With a contented smile on her face, Georgie fell into a peaceful slumber filled with dreams about their son smiling and laughing, running around a backyard with a puppy. Happy, healthy and loved.

XXXXXXXXXX

Logan groaned when the alarm went off. After months of barely getting any sleep at all- unless he worked out until he was so tired he passed out- he finally had fallen into a deep sleep and then the stupid alarm went and jarred him awake.

Georgie had her hand clutching his in her sleep but when she woke up she let go. "Can you...?"

"Got it."

Logan turned off the alarm and sat up in bed. Georgie slowly pushed herself up and dangled her feet off the side of the bed. She said "I really don't want to go to this dinner."

He scooted close to her and murmured "It'll be all right, girl." Logan laid his head on her shoulder.

Georgie leaned backwards some so she was resting against his chest. She whispered "Will you sleep over tonight after we come back from Johnny's party?"

They had gotten a text about it, on both their phones, on the way home from the museum and decided to go and face that whole crowd head on.

Logan straightened. "You know I wanna but..."

"Just hold me, okay? Stay over and hold me. I miss you so much when you're not here. I know its not everything you want but can it be enough for right now? Don't make me beg for another night, please."

"You don't gotta ever beg me again. I'd be a fool to ever turn you down."

She looked over her shoulder with big, brown, hopeful eyes. "So that's a yes?"

"Hell yes."

Georgie smiled widely. "Good!"

Logan smiled back. "You better go get changed. You show up in pajamas and your father will shoot me, we both know that's right."

"My Dad will get used to us in time."

"I'll prove to him I'm good enough for you one of these days. Our kid will probably be...what do you think? Twelve? Fourteen?...when that happens."

Georgie laughed and stood up. "Remember what you said before. He's going to hold our baby and forget he ever hated the idea of us sharing a child. You still believe that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Its gonna be okay, girl."

"I believe you, Logan."

"What about your Ma? You ever call her and let her know about the baby?"

"My Dad did. She choose not to come home."

"Its her loss."

"I don't understand how she can stay away. I never really knew what having a mother's love for a child felt like till I found out I was carrying our son but I always knew what my mom did was wrong. I could just look at Maxie and know. She shouldn't have been left behind that way. I'd never do that to her and I don't know how my mom could have either."

"You shouldn't have been left by your Ma, either, Georgie."

"She'll come home when she's ready. I refuse to cry over her anymore."

Logan stood up. He watched as Georgie's eyes flicked over his abs and his tattoos. He loved how she openly admired his body. She would get this look that said she was amazed over him. It turned him on even more to know how hot she got over him.

Logan touched Georgie's arm. "We got our own family now: me, you, our kid, Maxie and Coop. It's a pretty good little family, right?"

"And my Dad, Robin and Patrick, Lucas, Aunt Bobbie, Uncle Robert and Aunt Anna. And what about Scott? Serena? Christina?"

"They're more like extended family, the way I look at it. The people I really need are just you, Maxie, Cooper, and this baby that is on the way."

"I really need you too, Logan."

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Well, I'll take more of the same, if this is what my life gets to be."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You always were good with the lines."

"For other chicks? Maybe. I never thought they worked all that great really. Just got me into trouble I didn't need. But, this time, its no line, girl."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

Logan smiled. "You better go shower and make yourself all pretty so your Pops will believe I'm making you happy."

Georgie leaned close to his ear and whispered "You're making me happier than I've ever been."

Then she walked into over to the closet to start pulling out a dress to wear to dinner. Logan watched her with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're really nervous," Cooper said to Maxie, as she paced around the kitchen at her father's house. "You're wearing a groove in the floor."

"She's hooked on him!"

"Okay."

"And Mac hates him. He's going to look right at Logan and cut him down. Tell him how he isn't ready for fatherhood. Hurt his feelings. Doubt his feelings for Georgie. And she's going to stick up for him. I can see it all playing out already...its like knowing a train is about to wreck but I can't do anything to stop it."

"We're here. We'll keep the train from wrecking, and if not we'll deal with the wreckage, together."

"If you weren't here I don't know how I'd get through the next couple of hours, Coop."

"I'm here."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Remember, okay?"

"I know. You love me and you always did, ever since the vault."

Maxie smiled against the fabric of his shirt. "I love you and I wouldn't want to clean up wreckage with anybody else."

"Me either."


	209. part twenty, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 20**

**February 2008**

"Tell me that didn't suck ass," Logan said to Cooper as they walked down Mac's driveway after dinner. "I ain't never been in such an uncomfortable position before in my life."

"At least he didn't yell or pull out his gun."

"Yeah but he was pissed. Just quietly pissed cause the girls were around."

Just as Logan was heading to warm up his truck, Patrick came out the back door. "Hayes! I want to talk to you before you take off."

Logan rolled his eyes. He muttered to Coop. "Check this joker out."

Cooper whispered back "You fight with him and you'll only tick off Georgie."

"I'll swing second, best I can offer. Just look at this cocky asshole...even walks cocky."

"Shh!"

Patrick reached Logan and Cooper. "I wanted to mention to you, Barrett, how happy Robin is you hooked up with Maxie again."

"We aren't just hooking up."

"You know what I meant, that you two are back together."

"Thanks," Cooper said, sincerely. "I'm sure its means a lot to Maxie to have Robin's support and approval."

Patrick nodded. "On the other hand, Hayes, Robin is more than a little worried about you. So I'm out here to give you a message: don't you hurt Georgie again. You hurt her and Robin will make my life a living nightmare with her ranting about you. And then I'll track you down and make your life just as miserable."

"That'd be quite a trick with those soft, pretty boy surgeon hands you got," Logan said.

Cooper bumped into his shoulder.

Logan added "I got your drift, Drake. And just so you know I won't be hurting Georgie. I'm gonna be making sure she don't get hurt by nobody from now on. You might have liked the college boy better than me but I'm the one Georgie wants."

Patrick said "College boy? I don't know who you're referring to. All I know is Georgie has been distraught since last summer and trying to put on a brave face on. Tonight, when she looked at you she seemed genuinely happy. Keep making her that way. For the sake of her and the baby- and me. Especially me. Have you ever heard Robin when she's mad?"

"Can't say I have," Logan answered.

Cooper said "Its ugly."

"Ugly and loud and repetitive. So don't screw up, Hayes. You think you can manage that?"

"Not a problem."

"Have a good night then," Patrick said. "I need to get back inside and see if Robin is ready to go. I have the race recorded to watch when I get home so if you know who won keep your mouth shut."

Patrick turned and walked back inside.

Logan asked Cooper, as he rubbed his hands together, "Is this upstate New York or Alaska? Fuck, I'm freezing my ass off out here! I'll catch up with you at Zacchara's place. A freaking Penthouse, figures! Can you believe this shit? I got to play nice with my ex's new man? What the hell, huh?"

"You're the one who said it was time to bury the hatchet."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what I said." Logan walked toward his truck. "Only for Georgie, man! Anyone else and I'd say fuck it all and punch that guy's lights out. Show him what it feels like to be on the losing end. But he's all right, I guess. Better him than me with Lulu. You hear what I'm saying?"

Cooper chuckled. "Yeah, I hear you on that one."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Good night, girls. Lock up when you leave,"Mac said, as he walked upstairs, with a grimace on his face.

Maxie, Georgie and Robin sat on the couch, after doing the dishes. Maxie said "He's so going to pop a couple of aspirins right about now."

"I thought Uncle Mac showed real restraint tonight."

Maxie said "Yeah, for real, cause I kept waiting for him to lunge over the table and wrap his fingers around Logan's throat."

"Thank God Dad didn't," Georgie said. "It could have went way worse. But he's still so angry at me."

"Uncle Mac is more worried than angry. Are you really sure you know what you are doing by dating Logan?"

"We're moving very slow. Its just been a week. I don't know anything but I'm glad that he's home. My son needs a father who is more than a picture and Cooper's stories."

Patrick came walking out of the kitchen, after walking inside through the back door. He pointed to his watch, as he caught Robin's eyes.

She chuckled. "Okay, I'm just about ready."

"That always means another twenty minutes," Patrick said. "Can we do the girl talk by e-mail tonight because the points race is tighter than ever right now."

Maxie and Robin rolled their eyes. Georgie slowly pushed herself up off the sofa and stood up. She said "Maxie and I have a party to get to anyway. I'll try and find you tomorrow, Robin, at General Hospital before my appointment with Dr. Lee."

"Just have me paged," Robin said.

Everyone gathered up their coats. Patrick walked Georgie to Logan's truck because it was icy outside. He made sure she was inside and then gave Logan one more look filled with warnings. "Have a good time, Georgie. Hayes, drive careful, okay?"

"He will," Georgie told Patrick, as her hand rested on her stomach.

After they drove off Georgie said to Logan "Thank you for going to that with me. Next week should be much easier."

"Next week?" He blanched. "This ain't some every week thing, is it, doll?"

"Yes. I thought you realized that."

"Every week? Every single week? You ever skip them?"

"Never."

Logan stared out the front windshield, not saying anything.

Georgie turned to look at him. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to."

"Want to? Nah. I want to eat at your place or our pizza joint or Cooper's Penthouse across the way from that jerk Morgan. Anywhere but with your Pops. Hell, I'd pick sharing a meal with Scott over Mac!"

"So stay home then. I won't try and force you."

"If you're going then I'm going. Your Dad needs to see he's stuck with me, just like I'm stuck with him."

"Don't go if you are going to hate every minute of it, Logan."

"I never hate any minute of being with you. I just didn't know we had to spend Sunday nights with your Pops. I'll adjust. Give me a minute, will ya?"

"Okay." Georgie turned on the radio.

Taylor Swift was singing "I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my heart. I turn the radio down and he says 'Baby, is something wrong?' 'Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song.' "

Logan asked "What do you figure is gonna be worse: the dinner or this party that Maxie concocted tonight?"

"Why are we even going to Johnny's if you think its going to be horrible?"

"Because they're your friends. You want them in your life, right? So they're stuck in my life too."

"You keep saying stuck. Do you feel stuck? Because you're not. Believe me, if I have to I will raise this baby without you. Cooper and Maxie will help me."

"Don't talk that way!"

"You're not stuck."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." Logan pulled into a parking lot.

Georgie looked around and spotted a grocery store. "Why are we here? Did you want to bring something to the party?"

"I can't argue with you and drive down ice slicked roads at the same time. Not with Junior here with us. No way."

"Oh," she said softly.

"I don't feel stuck. I feel like I'm right where I should be."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Logan."

"How could you say you'd raise our kid alone? Don't threaten me like that."

"I wasn't threatening anything! I'm not like that. I just was stating the facts. I want you here and our son needs you here but if you feel like you have to stay with me just cause I got pregnant...don't. If you think you're trapped, say so now. Don't wait and say it years from now like my mother did. If you stay then stay because I make you as happy as you make me. If you're with me for that reason then we have a real shot. And that's what I want most....a real shot for us."

His light eyes bore into hers. He leaned close, invading her space, filling her nose with his musky male scent. "You gonna kiss me soon or what, girl?"

Georgie smiled, with a sweetness suddenly in her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe. Do you think I should?"

"When you do....you know what that means."

"I know." She would be agreeing to spend her life with him.

"Yeah," Logan said "I think you should."

Her eyes searched his."Do you know when our anniversary is?"

"September-"

"No. Its March 7th, my birthday. That's the day I first met you. Maybe by that day this year we'll be in a better place. Maybe we'll be sure of what we want."

"I'm sure right now."

"You think you are."

"Fine, girl, you believe whatever you want. Why should you think I know my own heart anyway?" Logan started the truck. He turned up the radio.

Garth Brooks sang "I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I'd never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. There is no doubt in my mind where you belong. I'd go hungry. I'd go black and blue. I'd go crawling down the avenue. There is nothing that I wouldn't do....to make you feel my love."


	210. part twenty one, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 21**

**February 2008**

Logan and Georgie walked into Johnny's apartment, after Lulu pulled open the door. Looking around Logan spotted Spinelli and a dark haired woman over by the bar area.

"Cool," Lulu said "you two made it. I haven't seen you in a while, Georgie. Is the new job working out okay?"

"Its great. Thanks for asking."

"Sure." Lulu looked at Logan. "Hi to you too. You look like you could use a drink. Follow me."

Logan wished he was still drinking. That way he could at least get wasted enough to feel comfortable at this party. He walked over to Spinelli and listened to him gush over Georgie, hug her, and then introduce his girlfriend to Logan. Her name was Leyla Mir and Logan was pretty sure she was hot enough to be a model, if only she was taller.

How in the world she ever hooked up with Spinelli Logan had no damn clue.

"Allow The Jackal to make you a cocktail?"

"Nah, man, I'm cool."

Hanging out with Georgie's friends sober. Fun times.

Logan wondered how long till he could take her home....and spend the night holding her, like she had asked him to do earlier. Keeping that thought in his head he faked a smile when Leyla asked where his accent was from. "Don't you recognize Texas, darlin?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A little while later, Lulu walked into Johnny's kitchen, at the Penthouse he rented next the Metro Court, and spotted him loading his gun. She rolled her eyes. "I sent you for ice! Spinelli is working the blender and he ran out."

"I was just about on my way back."

"You're not heading off to work, are you?"

Johnny reached into the freezer. "Nope. I'm all yours once we get these people out of here later."

"So what do you need a gun for tonight?"

"You think I'd let Logan in my home and not have one? Georgie might trust the guy but I don't."

"Just keep it out of sight. Cooper believes you're a legitimate business man."

"I highly doubt that. He just sticks to that story for his boss."

"Whatever. I just know we can't get him in trouble so you need to keep out of the PCPD."

"Like I try to run down there for the fun of it, Lulu. They drag my ass in, with or without cause, and that is not changing anytime soon. You shouldn't waste your breath worrying about Barrett's career."

"Maxie loves him, you know that as well as I do, so I'm going to have to worry about him because I'm around her more than anybody else on the planet is. Kate is working us insane hours these days. If Maxie is miserable then guess what? I'm miserable."

"Fine. You worry if you want," Johnny said as he filled up an ice bucket and passed it to her. Then he showed his gun in his ankle holster. "But I'm not bothering with it. He's a grown ass man. If he didn't want to come here tonight he could have kept his happy ass home."

Johnny walked out into the living room. He looked back at Lulu, who stood there pouting, and smiled slightly "All right, fine! I'll try to keep out of the station the best I can. I'll get Trevor to file some kind of harassment suit or something. Make those cops think twice about hauling me anywhere. Will that make you happy? If Cooper doesn't get in trouble for hanging with a mobster."

"Yes."

"Consider it done."

She smiled. "I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Because you can't stand to see me unhappy."

"I think you fell for me for my great ass."

Lulu cracked up and walked into the living room.

Johnny followed her. "What's so funny?" he joked, so only she could hear. "I do have a great ass."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Maxie came through the door, Lulu rushed over and hugged her. They had become close over the months since they nearly died together at The Black and White Ball. Seeing Maxie's wrinkled dress and messy hair, Lulu smirked, figuring that Maxie and Cooper had found somewhere to have a quickee before coming to the party.

While hugging her, Lulu whispered "You know you have sex hair, right?"

Maxie said "So worth it though."

Lulu smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on." She said to Cooper. "I'm stealing her. The games on and Spinelli is in charge of the bar."

Maxie and Lulu ended up in the master bathroom, fixing Maxie's hair and make-up. Lulu said "I can't believe you talked Logan into coming here tonight."

"I just sent him a text that said: Don't be a loser and miss out. Then the address and time. I guess Georgie talked him into showing up."

"I hadn't seen them together before tonight....you ever notice how he looks at her?"

Maxie put on her lipstick and then said "You traded up, right? Forget about Logan. Cause it will just piss me off if you mess up him and Georgie."

"I could careless who Logan fell for after me, its just....he fell hard. He never looked at me like that. Maybe if he did he wouldn't have cheated on me. Did he look at you like that?"

"He looked at me like he was going to take me to bed and keep me there for life. But he didn't."

"He gave up on you for Cooper. That's better than how he gave up on me for you."

"He begged you back. Don't remind me. It still makes me kinda nauseous to realize he decided once was enough with me. What the fuck was that about? Of course I knew I couldn't touch him again either after the look we put in Coop's eyes but still....Logan should have at least made one last play for me. That guy has no manners, I swear."

"You think he wanted Georgie way back then?"

"No. He didn't know what the hell he wanted. Lulu, seriously, let it go. You hit on him again and I'm tying you to the nearest chair till I can deprogram that man out of your system."

"I'm cool."

"You better be."

"Maxie, I said I'm fine with how it ended up. I love Johnny. I just didn't realize....I didn't know Logan could look at someone like that."

XXXXXXXXX

Logan was fuming with jealousy. Georgie was sitting on the couch chatting up Johnny Zacchara. They laughed and joked like the freaking best of friends.

Finally Johnny had to stand up to go answer the door, when Sam McCall showed up. Georgie turned and caught Logan's eyes. He mouthed "Home."

She nodded.

They said their goodbyes and soon were back at her place, with her in her flannel pajamas and thick white socks to keep her feet warm, while he brushed his teeth in the bathroom, using a fresh toothbrush she laid out for him.

He walked out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers. "Is this gonna be okay? Maybe I better put back on my t-shirt."

"No!.....I mean...no, you're fine."

He chuckled. "As long as you sure, girl."

"I'm sure."

He crawled into bed. She flipped on the television, settling on I Love Lucy. Georgie said "I'll probably fall asleep before the first commercial. I just can't believe how tired I always am. I have to ask Dr. Lee tomorrow if that's normal."

"Coop is still going with you?"

"This time, yes. I'll talk to him about how you want to go."

"You don't got to. He's my best friend. I'll tell him. I'm sure he figures that's how its gonna be anyway."

"Its just something special we do together. He's the one who made me believe I was brave and strong enough to keep the baby. And he's been there every step of the way."

"And I'm glad he was. Still I'm here now. I'm the man who should be by your side. Does this Dr. Whoever think Coop is the Daddy of my boy?"

"Of course not. Kelly is friends with Robin. She knows all the details."

"Great. So she thinks I'm some asshole who ran out on my pregnant girl."

"It doesn't really matter what she thinks, Logan. All that matters is that she helps us to have a healthy baby."

"Yeah, you're right."

They watched the television for a while, before Georgie said "Thanks for today. Church, lunch, the museum, Sunday dinner, the party, it was all stuff for me...not you...and I appreciate you doing that for me."

"Today was just the kind of day I wanted us to have when I was back in South Carolina. I came home for days like this with you."

She looked at him and smiled. A moment later she yawned. "Okay, that's it for me. Morning will come early and I have a 8 o'clock class. Night, Logan...and thanks for being here. I think I sleep better with you around." Georgie snuggled beneath her down comforter and closed her eyes.

A little while later Logan flipped the television to the news, caught the sport scores, and then turned it off. He wrapped his arm around Georgie. She sighed happily in her sleep.

Logan stopped feeling jealousy of Johnny in that instant. No matter how much money Johnny had, no matte how much power he wielded, or how much he could make Georgie laugh, Johnny would never have this. He wouldn't be holding this pretty brown eyed girl and making her happy by just having her in his arms.

That was all for Logan. And that's how Logan planned to keep it from now on.


	211. part twenty two, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 22**

**February 2008**

He woke up to her whispering his name sweetly against his ear.

"Logan...Logan...Logan, time to get up."

He could feel her body leaning over his, brushing his side, as his eyes slowly opened. "Morning, girl. Something smells good. You cook?"

"I made scrambled eggs. Hope that is okay."

Logan sat up. "Just fine. Give me five minutes and we can eat."

"I really need to head off to school. I left a key on the counter in the kitchen. Can you lock the deadbolt before you leave for work?"

"Sure thing."

Georgie was sitting next to him on the bed. She leaned over and brushed a kiss over his cheek. "Have a good day, Logan. Thanks for yesterday again. I think we needed it. Next Sunday won't be as hectic though, promise. There's this little bistro right next to the museum, I was thinking we could eat there and save the time and drive from going anywhere else."

"Sounds alright to me. Whatever you want."

Georgie smiled and stood up. Her eyes flicked over his bare chest. A small grin tugged at his lips. He could imagine feeling this same sort of male rush of pride even twenty years from now if he caught her admiring his body.

"Okay. Bye Logan."

She was halfway out of the room when Logan called out "Hey! Can you leave me a message telling me what that doc says about our boy today?"

"Yes.....I'm glad you're so concerned."

He hopped off the bed and walked over to her. "There's not a thing in the world that I got on my mind before you and our son, believe that."

"Just a little over a week ago all I wanted was for you to stand in front of me and say that...but I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. Its so good to be able to see you now."

He raised his hand and cupped the back of her neck. "And its gonna stay good, girl."

Her brown eyes softened. She leaned closer to him. He held his breath. Her eyes darted away. Georgie said "I'm going to be late for class if I don't leave now."

"All right then. See you tonight for dinner."

"Okay."

He watched her leave, knowing that she had made the choice to not kiss him, knowing she wasn't ready yet for all that would mean. And knowing he would just keep waiting. He'd wait till their son was born and wait till he was grown, if that is what it seriously took. He'd give his life over to waiting for Georgie to kiss him again. Because as long as he was living that life right there beside her it would all be worth it in the end.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Georgie was in the exam room with Dr. Lee. She kept waiting for Cooper to show up, glancing at the clock over and over, until there was finally a knock on the door.

Dr. Lee smiled "Did I tell you he'd be here?"

Georgie smiled weakly. The doctor appointments made her so nervous and she needed Cooper to hold her hand.

Dr. Lee called out "Come in, Officer Barrett."

Coop walked inside. "Sorry. I got caught up with a collar." He took Georgie's hand and brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Sorry again."

"I just wasn't sure you were coming," she said.

"For as long as you want me to be here, I will be, count on it."

"Thanks."

"So, Dr. Lee, how's the baby?" Cooper asked.

"Developing right on schedule. I spoke to Georgie about needing the father to come in and give me his medical history on the next visit. Its very important so we can screen better for genetic disorders."

Cooper said "I'll make sure he gets in here."

Georgie said "Logan really wants to talk to you, Dr. Lee, so it shouldn't be any problem for him to come along to my next appointment." Georgie looked at Cooper. "Will you still come too anyway?"

"Lets talk later okay?" Cooper asked.

Georgie nodded.

Dr. Lee said "We're just about done here. Would you like a look at your son, Georgie?"

"Yes."

Kelly turned the sonogram around. "Here's his head, a leg, see?"

Cooper said "He's gotten a lot bigger. Wow. He'll be here before we know it, won't he?"

Georgie stared at the screen in amazement. "Logan is going to love seeing this. Can I have a new sonogram photo for him?"

"No problem," Dr. Lee said.

Later, when Georgie and Cooper were riding in the elevator, he said "You know I will come to every appointment till the baby comes, if you want that, but.....I don't want to hurt Logan by making it seem like I'm trying to take his place. And I wouldn't think you'd want that either, do you?"

"Of course not. I want things to work out for us."

"He seems to think you two are in a good place, at least when he called me while he was driving to work this morning he thought that."

"We are. Its not about me and him. I just rely on you and when I think about losing that...it feels so wrong. I'm sorry for acting like this."

"No, Georgie, don't be sorry. Its okay. We came this far together and we should take it all the way to the delivery room."

"Thanks, Coach."

He kissed her head again, as the elevator doors opened. "Anything for you."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell did you find out where I work?" Logan said into the phone that was attached to the wall of the warehouse. "And why are you bothering me here?"

Scott said "You didn't give me your cell number. That buddy of yours was all closed mouth when I asked him where you're staying these days. I just about had to get a private eye to track you down."

"Just about. Sure, I bet you were just about to do that, yeah right. So who told you how to find me? I better not hear you've been harassing Georgie."

"Aw, relax already, would ya? You left me no choice but to put out an APB on you. That's how I found out what parking lot your car is in. You think you could have called to thank me for that present for my grandbaby?"

"I'm sure you were sitting by the phone all weekend."

"Don't get smart with me. You make everything so much damn harder than it has to be."

"What do you want? I'm trying to work here."

"I want to be able to get in touch with you without going to these kind of lengths."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll get back at you later with my numbers and address. Just don't bug me at work no more, Baldwin."

"What did Georgie say about naming the kid after me?"

"That was what you meant by Baby Baldwin? You think I'm calling my kid Baldwin Hayes?"

"Its got a good ring to it, right? Works for a boy or a girl."

"I'm hanging up now." Click.

Logan smiled. Baldwin Hayes, no freaking way, he thought. Still it was a good change for Scott to even care one way or the other.

XXXXXXXXX

Logan took the stairs two at a time on his way up to Georgie's apartment. He was anxious to tell her about his conversation with Scott. In carried a couple of bags of groceries.

His grin fell away when he heard a male voice from inside the apartment. He paused for a moment, trying to make out what they were saying but they spoke in hushed tones. He knocked.

A moment later Georgie opened the door and hugged him. "Hi."

He looked over her shoulder at a man who was standing near the table. He was taller than Logan, with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Georgie pulled back and said "Logan, you remember how I mentioned Eric to you?"

Eric said "Good to meet you, man."

Logan simply glared at him and walked inside. "You started dinner already."

"I decided to make steak fajitas. I hope you like that."

"It would have been nice if you told me before I went shopping."

"I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Logan just shook his head and headed into the kitchen. There was a breakfast bar that connected the two rooms.

Georgie said to Eric "Excuse me, okay?" She followed Logan into the kitchen and whispered "That was rude. You didn't even say hello to him."

Logan unpacked the bags in silence. He finally turned around, to find Eric staring at them from the other room. "What the fuck are you looking at?!"

"Logan, stop!" Georgie cried.

He rubbed his head. "You know what, maybe I should just take off. You're obviously busy."

"Do what you want," Georgie said, stiffly.

Eric said "I'll be out of here in a few minutes. I just wanted to go over a few things with Georgie about the project we're working on."

Logan said to Georgie "I'm just gonna grab a shower. That all right with you?"

"Go ahead," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Logan walked out of the kitchen. He sneered "Later, college boy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, sure."

As Logan walked into the bedroom he heard Georgie apologizing to Eric over him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was sitting on the bed forty five minutes later when Logan walked out of the shower, dressed in only a towel. His clothes were on the floor of the bedroom. She fumed "I can't believe you! I really can not believe you sometimes."

Standing up she turned her back to him, adding "Put on some clothes. I can't argue with you when you're naked."

"Don't you see this towel, doll?"

"Don't even!"

"What?" he teased.

"Use that Texas accent and your charm to get out of this. What was your problem earlier? Eric is my good friend and you totally made him feel unwelcome here."

"Good cause he ain't welcome here by me."

She heard the bathroom door close. Walking over there she yelled through it "Well this is my home, not yours!"

Georgie waited for Logan to scream something back but a minute passed in silence. She let out a frustrated breath and headed out to the living room. When Logan finally came into the room, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, but no shoes and socks, she said "Unbelievable! Really."

Logan sat down next to her. "I know I lost my cool."

"Oh, do you think so?"

"Listen to me okay, girl? I worked for months on trying to get my anger in check, trying to control my impulse issues and my temper, and I thought I had it all under control. But it took about two seconds of seeing that guy with you here and I couldn't help myself from wanting to knock his teeth out."

"Well you didn't go that far but it scares me when you're out of control. And it really makes me angry too. You hurt people who don't deserve it. Spinelli never deserved it and I won't let you treat Eric the way you did Spinelli."

"What do you need that guy for anyway? What's going on? Are you still thinking about getting with him?"

Her eyes dropped.

Logan said "Don't play games with me. Does he have a chance or not?"

"Why are you turning this around on me? You messed up here tonight. I told you all about Eric. It shouldn't have been a problem for him to be here."

"You're avoiding the question, girl. I want an answer."

He held his breath and waited. Her brown eyes rose. Her mouth opened. And his whole life hung in the balance.


	212. part twenty three, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 23**

**February 2008**

"I won't let you treat Eric the way you did Spinelli." Georgie could not believe Logan went and blew his top at her friend. There had been a look in Logan's eyes like he wanted to tear Eric from limb to limb and feed those limbs to him, before Logan backed down and left the room.

"What do you need that guy for anyway? What's going on? Are you still thinking about getting with him?"

Her eyes dropped. She knew what the truth was but if she told him that then everything would change between them.

Logan went on, his voice tense with desperation, "Don't play games with me. Does he have a chance or not?"

"Why are you turning this around on me? You messed up here tonight. I told you all about Eric. It shouldn't have been a problem for him to be here."

"You're avoiding the question, girl. I want an answer."

Her heart beat hard in her chest. All she wanted was for this to be months from now, when she could be more sure about the type of man Logan was, but it wasn't. What she said in this moment was all they had.

"Fine," Georgie admitted "The truth is that if we don't work out Eric is just the type of man I would want to date, maybe even marry, because he's stable and he's smart and he's loyal to a fault."

"Sounds like a damn puppy dog who you've trained well, not your man."

She ignored his little dig. "But I'm not considering dating him anymore, and even when you weren't around I really couldn't imagine kissing him, because I don't have strong feelings for him....I have them for you."

Her breathing quickened. Georgie admitted "I'm in love with you, Logan." Both her hands rose up to cup the back of his neck. "I love....you...just you. Its been you for me since the first day I saw you."

(And you

had me from hello.

I felt love start to grow

the moment that I looked into your eyes

it was over.

You completely stole my heart

and I can't let go.

I never even had a chance you know.

You had me from hello.) (Kenny Chesney)

XXXXXXXXXX

**March 7th****, 2008**

_She was pouring coffee for a customer when he walked in, trailing behind Maxie and Cooper. They were all in this conversation that excluded the rest of the world. Her eyes locked on him and held._

_The coffee over poured the cup._

"_Hey!" the customer complained "Watch it!"_

"_Sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll clean that up right away."_

_Later she went to their table. "Can I get you guys anything?"_

_He looked up into her eyes. "Hello there, doll." _

_The best voice and the best eyes and the best looking man she had ever seen was there in front of her, making her heart race and her mind a fog. That day it was all physical. Or it was Fate? Or it was her loneliness catching up with her?_

_But later it was Logan that she fell for. His needy, begging eyes, and his hurt, little boy frowns. She wanted to hug him and never let go._

_Georgie wanted to love him so much he never felt alone again. And either would she._

(Hello

that's all you said

but something in your voice

caused me to turn my head.

Your eyes

they captured me.

And you were in my future far as I could see.

I don't know how it happened

but it happened still.

You ask me if I love you

if I always will?

Well you

had me from hello....

You had me from hello.

I loved you from hello.)

XXXXXXXXXX

**February 2008**

Logan thought his heart would explode out of his chest. He had been prepared to wait months or even years to hear Georgie say she loved him, but now- right after he blew into a rage at her friend- she gave him this gift when he least expected it. She didn't ask him to be perfect to get her love. She had given in from the start without conditions.

He whispered "Say it again."

"I'm in love with you."

He swallowed hard. His sucked in a shaking breath and let it out, his chest rattling with emotion, as his eyes grew light with tears. Her name escaped his lips in a throaty, choked tone "Georgie."

He leaned forward, nearly bringing his lips to hers when she whispered "Wait."

Logan froze. Her hands slid from the back of his neck to his cheeks. He searched her eyes. "Forever," he murmured.

"Forever," she agreed, jumping right into the deep end without any life preserver. But she just couldn't let Logan drown there alone.

Slowly, tenderly, she sucked at his bottom lip and then kissed him full on the mouth.

Her kisses were always amazing in his book. They told him so much about what was going on in her heart. They saved his life. They healed his soul. They gave him a future again.

When Georgie finally broke their kiss, her forehead rested against his.

Logan breathed out "I can't believe this."

"Believe it. I love you. Eric is a friend....okay? Don't freak out and think you can lose me. You could never lose me, Logan, not as long as your good to me and you want me."

"I want you more than there are words for, girl."

She smiled shakily, pulling away, and giving him a shy look. "So, this is mutual then?"

He was snapped out of his daze at that moment, because the way she seemed so insecure. "Oh, damn, sorry....yes. Yes, Georgie. Its mutual." Logan took her hand. "I love you. I've loved you every second since you kissed me in September. I should have said that already."

"You're timing is just perfect."

"Do you believe me?"

Her eyes searched his. "I want to believe you."

"Believe me. It's the God's honest truth. One kiss and no other woman mattered for me anymore. You kissed me and it changed my whole world. No one ever needed me as much as you did that night. No one ever fought as hard for me. Not my folks and not even Cooper. No one would get down on their knees, practically, and grab my leg and beg me to stay. Just you."

"I know I was crazed that night. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you forever. Especially because I wanted to know if what I felt was real. And then we slept together...and I knew it was."

"I knew it too."

She smiled widely. "Oh my God, Logan! We're doing this. We're together, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." He put his other hand on her stomach. "You, me and our boy, a family that's never gonna fall apart. We won't be like everyone else. We'll hang on through the fights and we'll make up as many times as we have too. Promise, me, okay? Promise we'll make it."

"I promise that I'll always do whatever I can to keep this family together. But you have to do the same for us."

"I will, girl, I swear." He kissed her again. When he pulled back his stared into her eyes. "You're so gorgeous. There's no one as gorgeous as you."

She smiled. "Now I really know for sure you're in love because that's not hardly close to true."

"Yeah, its true. You're way beyond just pretty. You're what every guy wants and nobody but me can ever get. Every time I look at you, carrying my baby, I want to pinch myself because there ain't no way this could be real."

"I'm so relieved you want this baby. I was terrified you wouldn't come home and if you did that you might not want our kid. I stopped wondering about me and you, it was all about the baby. I would have given you up forever just to trade that for you wanting our son."

"You can have it all. I can give it all to you. Just stay away from that college boy, okay? I'm your man."

"Eric is my lab partner and my friend. He knows how I feel about you."

"Eric, ha. If I ever hear that name again its gonna be too soon. Who gives a fuck about Eric?" Logan ran his hand into her hair. "All I care about is you.....say it for me again, Georgie."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, girl."

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't care what you say, Cooper, she was hitting on you!" Maxie yelled as she stormed across the parking lot, near the Corinthos Morgan coffee shop.

She was having flashbacks of when she saw Lulu talking to Cooper last summer in the same place. But this time it was a different blonde- Nadine Crowell. Maxie spied them together through the window, walked inside and ran the other woman off. Cooper had asked Maxie if she wanted some coffee and she asked him why the hell he was allowing that nurse to flirt with him.

"Maxie, slow down."

"You really can't see it can you? She's friends with Liz. What kind of crap did she tell you about me? Huh? She run my name into the ground or what?"

"She's really very sweet."

Maxie spun around. "So you liked her hitting on you?"

"She wasn't doing anything but talking to me about Leyla and Spinelli."

"And did you tell her you have a girlfriend?"

"She never asked."

"Well she knows you're not available after how I chased her off. Stupid bitch! She just hits on you right there in front of me. Did you hear how she said good bye to you?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Her tone! All sweet like she knows you or something. She don't know a thing about you. I know you, Coop."

"Will you please relax? Nadine is far from interested in me. Believe me I know the signals and she wasn't sending any."

"You thought the same thing about Lulu!"

"We aren't back to this again, are we? Lulu wasn't flirting either. I know flirting, Maxie....baby. Come on. Let me take you back to my place."

"How do you know flirting? Who's flirted with you beside me in the last year?"

"We're not going there. Forget about it."

"Were you with someone else when we broke up?"

"Maxie."

"What?"

Cooper closed the gap between them and tugged her tight to his body. "Since the first time you called me Three, there's been no one else who has ever tempted me."

"Really?"

He kissed her sensually. "Really," he whispered. "Now lets go home."

"Lets not."

"Please, baby, I don't want to fight with you tonight."

"Me either." She grabbed his hand, walked over to his car, yanked the keys out of his coat jacket, pushed the button to unlock the doors and then opened the back door. "Get in, Officer. Its your duty to give me a strip search."

His eyes flared with heat. He looked all around the parking lot. "We should go somewhere more secluded."

Maxie pulled him down into a torrid kiss. "Drive fast or else prepare to be driving with a naked woman in the backseat."

Cooper smiled. "Its awful cold for that, don't you think?"

"Are you cold? I'm burning up." After another slow and sensual, mouth exploring kiss, she slid into the backseat and he climbed behind the wheel.


	213. part twenty four, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 24**

**February 2008**

Sitting on the couch, Georgie and Logan were using forks to feed each other the steak, onions and green peppers that were supposed to be in tortilla shells with lettuce, tomatoes and sour cream for the fajitas Georgie made. But Logan hadn't wanted to take the time to throw that together so he just grabbed the pan and brought it to the living room.

They would laugh and kiss and talk between bites until Georgie finally said "Enough. I want to save room for ice cream."

"Please tell me, girl, you have some of that chocolate sauce left."

"I'm surprised you haven't been stocking up on it. That's not being very prepared, is it, Logan?" she teased.

He smirked. "I'll go out to the store right now."

She chuckled. "Don't you dare leave my side tonight."

Logan leaned closer and kissed right beneath her ear, murmuring, "Just try and get rid of me, girl."

"Never."

"You better not."

She smiled widely. "Could you take this stuff to the kitchen for me? There's something I want to get out of the bedroom and show you when you come back."

As he was walking to the kitchen Logan said "I could just meet you in the bedroom. That way it would save us all that time it will take to get back in there later."

"Behave."

"I'll try but I'm not very good at it, girl."

She closed the bedroom door. He put away all the food, washed his hands, and leaned against the counter, smiling, until he heard her come back out of the bedroom.

Logan met Georgie in the living room. She was holding a picture frame. "I wanted to set the table and have this in the middle of it when you came over but I got distracted so....here."

He took it from her, looked down and his heart turned over as he saw the sonogram. "Look at our boy, Georgie. He sure is handsome, don't you think?"

"He is to me, too. I can't wait until I can hold him and see if he has your eyes."

"I want him to have yours. Looks like we'll have to see who gets their wish."

"I know brown eyes are dominant but who knows, right?" she asked.

Logan walked closer to her. "Thank you for this. And for showing up that night. For wanting me. For all of it."

"Thank you for coming home to us."

"You know, when I was in Iraq, this is what I wanted most. A woman like you waiting for me. A woman who wouldn't run around behind my back, who could wait for years, who could love me even when I fucked it all up. Then I got back and I realized I was barely fit to be around people....I'd snap out of no where....and it really freaked me out. I thought I was done with therapy but I guess I need a little more. That way Eric can keep his pretty college boy teeth in his head."

"You went to therapy?"

Logan touched her arm. "Have a seat, doll."

Georgie sunk onto the couch. "You said you were working on yourself but I didn't realize...."

"I tried to do it alone for a few months but it wasn't working. I knew if I was gonna ever get back here I had to get serious about figuring out why I couldn't stop myself from doing the first thing that came to mind. If I wanted to hit someone, I hit them. If I wanted someone to love me, I followed her around day and night. If I wanted to sleep with the exact chick I had no business touching, I did it and then acted later like it was everyone's fault but mine. So, yeah, I went to therapy. I hope that don't make you think of me as some kinda of loser nutcase."

"I'm really proud that you faced your problems head on. Did the doctor say you have PTSD?"

"The doctor said a lot of things but in the end it didn't equal me taking any medication or nothing. Just no more drinking, no messing around with pot or anything like that, and I gotta use all the tools I learned to keep my anger in check when it flares up. But I didn't do that today and I know that upset you. I'll go back to therapy and stay there for as long as it takes till I trust myself again. Just know, girl, that I do it all for you, okay?"

Her lips quivered as tears welled in her eyes. "Sorry. Hormones."

"Its okay."

"I can't believe you went that far just so I might date you."

"I went that far so you might stay in love with me- like you were that night we made our boy."

"I did stay in love with you."

"I could tell." Logan reached out and gently wiped away her tears.

"You could?"

"Once the shock of everything wore off, yeah. Its always there in those brown eyes of yours. I just didn't know when you'd admit it. I know it was just a week but I was already dying to hear you say it aloud."

"I wanted to wait for months but I guess I have no willpower when it comes to you."

"That ain't a bad thing, if you ask me." He leaned closer and started to kiss her neck.

His hand slid up her jean clad leg and then crept over her sweater. With a feather light stroke he brushed his fingers over her breast. Speaking against her lips he asked "That okay, girl? Are you too tender?"

"Logan," she murmured in a lust filled tone. "We shouldn't get carried away tonight, okay?"

He pulled back. Blinked several times to clear his head and asked "Not yet, huh?"

"I just want to wait a little bit more. Is that okay? Are you really disappointed?"

"I can handle it. But, just so you know, I think you're even more beautiful pregnant. So damn beautiful that I'd love to see you pregnant again some day. See you change every day for nine months. Prove to you that you're just as sexy to me when you're carrying my babies as any other time. I'd love to know you were giving me a daughter to grow up with our son."

"You keep talking like this and I will definitely forget about waiting."

He nipped at her bottom lip. "You're the sexiest chick I know....and knowing you're giving me a son makes me love you even more....makes me sure we got to stay together for life. I love you, girl, like I've never even known love could be."

"God, Logan, I wanted to hear that from you for so long."

After a moment, his voice fell into a possessive tone when he grumbled "Seeing that guy here today..."

"Eric."

"I don't like saying his name. Not at all. Cause that guy could have been the one you picked over me. It kinda kills that you let Coop be your Lamaze partner but I get that. College boy, though, no I don't get him. Thinking about him stealing my life with you...being the guy in your bed, the guy rocking our boy to sleep, the guy taking care of my family, hell no. It makes me sick. That's our life. Please never think about giving it away to some other man again."

"I was just trying to be logical. We aren't logical, Logan, but we've always been right anyway."

"Forget logic, okay? Just stay in love with me cause you can't stand the thought of not being mine, just like I can't stand the thought of you being somebody else's girl."

"All I wanted on that night in September was for you to realize you belong with me...and I belong with you."

"I realize it, girl."

"You know we both grew up missing our birth parents, and I don't want that for our son, so if anything goes wrong-"

"Don't jinx us."

"Just promise we won't disappear on him or tear him away from each other."

"We're giving Junior a dream life, don't even worry your pretty little head over that, Georgie."

She smiled and then yawned. "Sorry! I wish I had more energy, Logan. This is the most exciting moment of my life and I'm still tired. I think your son is just about to wear me out already."

Logan scooted over to the corner of the couch and motioned for Georgie to lay against him. "Here you go, girl."

She lay in his arms.

He kissed her neck, breathing out, "I missed you so much when I was gone."

"I missed you every second."

"Two weeks ago at this time I was just quitting my job after deciding I couldn't spend another week away from you. I had been driving back to my apartment from this construction site about an hour and a half away from there and I always listened to the same radio station each day. That night someone called in with this request for his wife and the DJ started talking to him. I'm not thinking anything about it until the man says his wife died the night before. It was just the saddest thing, girl. And I knew I had to get back here before all my chances with you could be gone too. What if I had crashed my truck that night? What if I never made it here? I had to stop waiting for the right moment and just start packing. I called my boss and it was done. Then I sold everything in my apartment and my truck, bought a plane ticket and got my ass back here where it belongs."

"And I told you to go away. I'm sorry."

"Hell, I thought you were gonna slap me so telling me to go away wasn't all that bad."

"I was just hurting still, Logan."

"I know. And I knew I did you wrong with the way I left. I'll always believe I had to leave but I should have woke you up and told you that. I knew I couldn't walk out that door though if you were begging me to stay."

"Maybe you were right, Logan. Maybe you had to go. I hate to admit that...because I wanted you to stay here and for me to heal you....but you know yourself best. I'm just glad you wanted to come home again and that this is your home now." She looked up at him. "Right? We don't have to move out west, do we? I know you said you'd never go to Texas again but you probably want to live somewhere warmer, more like what you grew up with. I'd follow you there but you know my Dad is not getting any younger and Maxie needs me and Coop is here. All our friends and family are here. Can we stay?"

"We can do whatever you want."

She smiled. "Oh, now, that was too easy. I should ask for everything I want most right now."

"Ask away."

"Kiss me."

Logan shifted so that he was laying next to her and they started to kiss for long minutes. Her baby bump kept getting in the way so he said "We should go in the bedroom, love."

Her eyes searched his.

"You have to trust me now, Georgie."

She bit her bottom lip.

He said "I'll leave if you want but only if you tell me I have to."

Georgie stood up, reached out her hand and led him to the bedroom.


	214. part twenty five, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 25**

**February 2008**

Georgie led Logan into her bedroom. The lights were off and she didn't bother to turn them on. Leaving go of his hand she walked over to her dresser, picked up a butane lighter, and started to light a few candles that were in glass jars.

Turning around she found him standing by the bed. Slowly she made her way over to him, with her body thumping with desire, but her head racing over the thought of him seeing her body when she was five months pregnant.

He took both her hands in his, bent his head, and started to kiss her until she was completely relaxed and her eyes were hooded with lust, as she pressed closer to him. Logan stepped back. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt. "Can I see you, girl?"

She swallowed hard.

He said "Let me see what you look like when you're carrying our boy in you."

Georgie nodded and took off her shirt. Her breasts were engorged and her stomach had stretch marks but by the look in Logan's eyes he found her completely gorgeous. He lay soft kisses on the swell of her breasts, as he murmured, "You tell me when to stop."

She breathed out "Would you be able to stop?"

Between kissing her breasts, above her bra, he said "I could do anything for you."

"But I can't stop if we get started. I know me when it comes to you."

Logan let out a frustrated groan and stepped back from Georgie. He ran his hands through his hair. "Okay, girl, then I should leave right now."

"I didn't say all that. I don't want you to leave yet."

"You're sending a lot of mixed messages. Say what you mean. Just tell me what you want so I can give it to you."

"Can you just hand me my shirt, please, Logan?"

Sighing he bent down and gave it to her. "Georgie, you're beautiful to me. Why do you want to hide yourself?"

She sat on the bed, holding the shirt in front of her, as her face crumpled into tears. "I'm just not that comfortable in this body anymore. It doesn't even feel like my body to me."

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her back. She leaned against him. Logan asked, his voice soft and tender, "Do you trust me or not?"

"Trust is the hardest thing right now."

"We got to have it though or we're sunk."

"When I think about the day our son is born I think about how I could put him in your hands and know he's safe. If I can now see myself trusting you with the most important, precious, part of us....I know I can trust you with me too. Its just....you only saw me that one time and I didn't look like this. Not at all!"

He kissed her forehead and said "Just wait here. I'll be right back." He walked into the bathroom and came back with a white terry cloth robe. "Okay, girl, take everything off and then put this on."

He turned his back.

"Logan, I don't know about this."

"Trust me."

After a minute Georgie said "Okay, turn around."

Logan faced her again and took her hand. "All right. Lay down and when you feel ready, if you do, you can undo that belt. But if you don't then it will just be a different night. I want to spend all my nights with you. I know that. I've never made that offer to anyone else."

"But no one else ever had your kid either."

He ran his hand into her hair, holding her head still. "I would have made you that offer in September if I was sane enough to think I'd be any good for you back then. After kissing you....there's no other women that means a thing to me."

She eased closer to him and kissed him softly. "I know I put you through Hell sometimes."

"You're amazing. Believe that. I do."

With a smile on her lips, she crawled into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was starting to get the idea of what being a husband might be like.

Never before had he wanted to work through fights so bad, and make someone breakfast so much, and shop every damn day and cook every damn night, and dream of buying a house together and change the oil in her car just so he knew she was safe out on the road.

Never had anyone made him want to sacrifice his wants for her needs as badly as he did for Georgie.

Standing by the bed, staring into her eyes, he started to take off his shirt. In a pair of blue jeans, with bare feet, he climbed into her bed.

Georgie whispered "I love the way you look in just jeans. You should walk around like that more often."

"Its February, girl. You want me to catch my death outside?" he teased.

She giggled, almost tearfully because her emotions were on overload. "You know I meant here."

"You've never visited me at where I'm staying now. Its great big ole Penthouse."

"I've seen Coop's place before."

"But you haven't seen my bed, have you, girl?"

She shook her head as her eyes were locked on his. She was propped up on some pillows while he was laying on his side with his hand holding up his head.

Logan went on "We got to fix that right quick. It's a good bed for napping."

Georgie reached out and ran her hand down his chest. Below his belly button she fingered a light trail of hair, as he sucked in a breath. Then she bent down and kissed each one of his tattoos. "God, these are so hot, Logan. I love them."

"I got them all for you, girl."

She laughed, letting some of her nerves go, as she lay back on the pillows. "You're real funny."

He moved his mouth close to hers. "I think I did everything in my life for you. I just didn't know it at the time."

She stared in his eyes for a long moment, then let her eyes close and kissed him gently. For Logan this moment was perfect. He was here kissing the woman he loved. Sweetly. Softly. Feeling their baby between them. He wasn't focused on doing more than that. He wanted to make love to her but first he wanted to just get lost in these kisses.

Let these kisses be their way to talk to each other.

After a couple of minutes their kisses grew more intense and Logan began to stroke her thigh, over and over in a slow rhythm, on top of the robe, until Georgie slid the robe aside and moved his hand to her leg. She broke their kiss and threw her head back on the pillow just as his finger skimmed the inside of her thigh. Logan began to kiss her neck, letting his hand caress her smooth skin on her leg but never touching the folds that were a mere inch away.

He knew that if he touched her there then he could give her an orgasm and all that head spinning afterglow would light up her skin and fog her brain and the robe would be history. But he didn't want that. He wanted her trust instead.

Whispering in her ear, as he kept rubbing her thigh, he said "You're my woman and you're having my baby. That's hot as hell to me."

"Believe me there's nothing hot about this body right now."

"Believe me there is, Georgie."

She ran her hands up and down his back. Over his muscles her stokes were firm and along his spine they were gentle. Her hands moved down to the top of his jeans. He kissed her full on the mouth and then she cupped his ass, making him moan. Georgie broke their kiss and whispered "You're my man. I don't want you to ever be with anybody else again."

"Never."

"Never, Logan. Never. Swear to me."

"I swear I'm your man for life." He kissed her again. His hand moved closer to the core of her, making her squirm beneath his soft strokes, but still he didn't touch her there.

His heart was beating wildly. There was nothing he could imagine more intoxicating than being in bed with Georgie. Who needed booze anymore? He got drunk off of this...her, them, how they were together.

She pushed him onto his back. Breaking their kiss she said "I want to..." as her hand slid down to his jeans, popping open the button.


	215. part twenty six, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 26**

**February 2008**

Letting out a soft grunt, Logan's eyes closed as Georgie slid down his zipper and then reached into his boxers. She was completely focused on him that he doubted she even realized when he opened his eyes and started watching her, as she stroked him. Her robe fell open some and he saw her beautiful full breasts. There was never a more erotic moment for him in his life. Even their night before wasn't this. This was more.

He wandered if next time with her could be more than this. More mind blowing. More amazing. He wondered if he was going to last another minute because it didn't feel like he could. The combination of being without sex for five months and seeing her lovingly pleasuring him was just too much for Logan and before he would have liked he found himself warning her that soon he would come.

Afterwards she kissed him and lay down next to him. He could tell that was as far as she was willing to go that night so in a few minutes he went to the bathroom and when he came out he was wearing a robe too.

"Pink? Really?" she asked.

"I think it looks good, doll."

She laughed, in a relaxed and tranquil way, as she burrowed beneath the blankets. "I think you're half crazy but I don't know what I'd do without you either."

He crawled beneath the covers too. Looking at her with a completely serious expression he said "I meant it when I told you that once you kissed me you'd be my woman for life. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"Just checking."

"I thought I needed to wait months to be sure but then earlier tonight I knew I was. Because you needed to hear it and it would have just been cruel to keep holding back. You were right the other day when you said I want a life with you. I've wanted that since last summer but I've been afraid to ask you for it twice....because the first time you said no."

"The first time, girl, I just said later."

"Okay."

"And its later, right?"

"Yes, Logan, it is."

He placed his hand on her stomach. "Now I believe in miracles."

She smiled. "I believe in soul mates."

He kissed her, smiling as he did. "Maybe I can go back to Texas after all. Maybe I can show you and our boy Texas."

"You think so?"

"You make me think so, Georgie."

"I want to see Texas with you. I want to see Europe. I want to see Tibet and the Amazon Rain Forest and the pyramids in Egypt. What do you think about all that? Would you go with me if we had the money and the time off work?"

"Sure. You know I'd follow you around this planet and back if that's what will make you smile for me, girl. I want whatever kinda life you dream about."

She smiled. "Before you left I wanted to be a writer and I still do but I need to be realistic so I changed my major to education. I want to be a professor one day. I can write during the summer and we can travel as much as we can afford."

"Georgie if you don't want to work, you don't got to. I mean it."

"That's not very realistic."

"I know I can provide for you and our son. And if you trusted me like that it'd mean so much to me, girl."

"So I should quit school to prove something to you?"

"You best forget about fighting with me tonight cause its not happening. All I'm saying is..." he let out a breath "we could put Junior in daycare right away or you could take a little time to stay home with him. Maybe just a semester. Maybe take courses a couples of nights during the week, if you can't completely see yourself staying home all day and night. And when you do go to school I know I could take care of my boy. I might not know much about babies but...uh..it comes natural right?"

"We'll figure it out. There will be two whole months before my classes start again after he's born. And maybe I will cut back for a semester. We'll see. But I want my degree and I want a job. No barefoot and pregnant for years for me. Sorry."

"You can have whatever you want. I just want you to know that you don't have to work, go to school, care for our kid, take care of our home, cook and clean and fuss over me. Don't push yourself. You wanted equal partners. So let me be that, at least. From what I ever saw of you before you did it all on your own. I'd like to not be equal partners though. I'd like to be the guy taking care of you."

Smiling she said "We have to take care of each other, okay?"

They kept talking long into the night, sharing secrets and feelings and dreams, until they finally fell asleep with his arm wrapped around her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The alarm went off. Georgie woke up and turned it off, noticing that Logan was still asleep. He had went to bed with just this pink robe of hers on- that was huge because she bought it in the biggest size due to her pregnant belly- but he had shed it in the middle of the night. Now he lay with most of the covers pushed off him, but for one leg.

She got dry mouthed staring at his body.

Georgie knew she loved every part of his body. Not just because he was gorgeous but because he was Logan. And he swore he felt that same way about her.

After going to the bathroom she walked back into the bedroom, and shed the robe. Standing there in the early morning sunlight she woke him up.

When his eyes focused on her they darkened with desire. "What a fantastic good morning, baby doll."

She sucked in a shaky breath. He sat up and caressed her stomach. "Beautiful, Georgie. So beautiful. Lets stay in bed all day."

"That would be too irresponsible."

He kissed her stomach. "Who cares? I ain't going no where when I got you naked in front of me."

"Yes, you are because you just started this job. It won't be that many hours till you're back here. And when you are I'll make it worth your while. How about you use that key I gave you and when you come here tonight, let yourself in. I'll be waiting for you just like this."

He looked up at her. His hand reached out and brushed very lightly over the underside of her breast. He pressed a kiss there. "Mmmmm, my beautiful girl."

"You better get ready for work."

"Work is the last thing my body cares about right now."

Giggling, Georgie drug the sheet off the bed, wrapped it around her and went to fix breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you live here anymore, Logan?" Coop asked when Logan called the Penthouse on his lunch break.

Cooper was working the afternoon shift that week so he was still home.

"I know I ain't been around much but that's because me and Georgie are really getting somewhere now. I'm gonna marry that girl one of these days, you best believe that."

"She's good for you. You better marry her, man. Do right by your son. I'd like to see it happen."

"Yeah, you ain't the only one. I wanted to sit down and talk to you about something important. But I ain't found five minutes in days when no one else has been around."

"Maxie already told me you want a loan."

"I should have figured."

"She was going on about how she wanted to walk around naked but couldn't as long as you were my room mate. Listen, you can't have a loan but you can have a gift. You know that. Whatever I got, you got. It goes without saying."

"I can pay you back."

"Then I'd get pissed and punch you. And I swore to myself I wouldn't ever do that again, Logan."

"All right, man. Don't get salty over it."

"Just take the money. You never had a problem taking my cash before."

"Okay, thanks. Will you help me look for a house for my girl and kid? Something that will be just right to raise a family."

"You need to take Georgie with you."

"We can all go. Our whole family."

"Whatever you want, Logan. Sure."

"Cool. Well I'm gonna go grab some food now. I probably won't be home tonight."

"Big surprise there."

Logan chuckled. "You work on sound proofing that place yet?"

"Why bother? You're moving out."

"Morgan never came over to bitch you out yet?"

"Okay, we are not that loud."

"HA!"

"Bye Logan."

"Thanks, again, Coop."

"That money in my trust fund...that means nothing to me. People mean something to me. Your kid means a lot to me. I already bought three season tickets to the Port Charles Pirates."

"What in the hell is that?"

"It's a baseball team."

"Never heard of them."

"They're not half bad, really. The kid won't know the difference between them and the Mets for years."

"Cool. I'll make sure to take the season opener off work. I got to go for now though, man, cause I'm starving. I barely ate any dinner last night and breakfast went cold too."

"Distracted?"

"Georgie is damn distracting, buddy."

"All right. Go get lunch. Talk to you later. Check in every once in a while so I know you're still alive, though, okay?"

"You got it."


	216. the end, all over again

**All Over Again**

**Georgie and Logan**

**Part 27**

**February 2008**

On a cold February afternoon Georgie lay in bed, naked, beneath a quilt with her eyes closed, listening to music as she waited for Logan to come in. Her mind was filled with thoughts of that morning. How he sat down at the table to eat breakfast but pulled her onto his lap...for just one kiss, girl, he had said....her white sheet billowed around her.

She could feel the hard length of him beneath her as they started kissing. She ground herself against him and in that moment she did want him to call off work and just take her on the kitchen table.

But the phone rang and broke the moment. She started to think straight again and sent him off to work.

When she heard the door open her already overheated body shivered in anticipation.

Georgie still had her concerns about her body but she figured she'd have that for a good long while. She couldn't wait to make love to Logan till she was back to her normal shape. It would be way too many months away. She needed him now.

Logan called out "We're gonna have to order dinner in cause there was no way I was stopping to shop."

She sat up in bed. A laugh danced out of her throat when he came through the door of the bedroom and she saw that as he walked across the living room he had managed to shed his coat, but not his scarf, one shoe and one sock, and he was all tangled up in his shirt with the scarf dangling down.

Georgie said "Need some help there?"

He yanked the shirt and scarf off, grunting. Then stopped and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi. The baby missed you today."

"Did he?" Logan kicked off his other shoe and pulled off his sock. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "I missed the baby too. And his mama."

His eyes were lit up with desire for her and she had no doubt that her eyes looked the same. She licked her lips. He sat on the bed, on the blanket that covered her, and she noticed that he was careful to not expose her body. That told her a lot about how he respected her need to show him herself when she was ready again.

His hands wove their way into her hair. "Oh, God, girl, all day long all I could think about was being inside of you."

"That's all I could think about since the day I met you...having you inside of me...having you feel crazy over me like I do for you."

"I do feel crazy over you." He kissed her with a sensual hunger. "So damn crazy. I feel insane right now. I've never wanted someone this bad. I've never felt the way it feels like when I'm with you...never even got close to that with anyone else."

"Our night last year was the best ever for me too."

"Until tonight."

She smiled. "Give it your best shot, boy."

Smiling, he kissed her. "You can bet I will. I'll be so good to you, Georgie. This is why I came home....to love you better."

"Were you really thinking about me every day when you were gone?"

"Yeah. Every day. All day. That's why I want to kill any man you'd let touch you who's not me."

"I'm not going to. Not ever again."

"You better not." Logan stared deep into her eyes as a long moment passed. "How do I feel about you?"

"You love me."

"Damn straight I do, girl."

Then he started to push her back against the pillows and stretch out next to her so he could kiss her for long minutes. She finally took his hand and slid it beneath the blankets, pressing it against her mound, and then she let out a cry of pleasure when his fingers slid through the small patch of hair there and against her slick, wet folds. He rubbed his thumb across her clit and she jerked, arching her back. Seeing how sensitive she was already he lightened his touch and stayed away from her clit for long minutes. Then he sunk two fingers into her, while kissing her hungrily, and stroked her clit at the same time. After a little while of that, she threw her head back, let out a series of short moans, and he sent her over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after they spent all that time kissing and caressing each other, he finally slipped inside of the woman he knew would one day be his wife. As they made love he was careful with her, wanting to be gentle, wanting to show her he wasn't reckless anymore.

Logan prayed she knew that now. Prayed she understood how much she changed him. Because if he ever lost her he wouldn't know who he was anymore.

He kept rocking against her with smooth slow strokes until she was begging for him to speed up. A few minutes at that pace and they were both riding the wave of their orgasm out together.

They lay tangled like that for long minutes. Breathing hard with their eyes closed. Until she whispered, smiling sweetly, "A new best for us."

Practically panting, Logan told Georgie "It will only get better. Believe that."

It was getting better and better because they were falling more and more in love. It was the emotions that swirled around them that made it even more intense.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked into the bedroom with juice and crackers. Georgie was in bed reading a book.

"School work, girl? Ain't I a little more interesting than that?"

She held up the book. 1,001 Names For Babies. "Lets see if we can get this boy of ours named."

"What have you found so far? Any contenders?" He was wearing just boxers. He sat on the bed, then handed her a glass of juice.

"Caden, Pacey, and Liam."

"Are you still thinking about the other names? What were they? Hayden? Chance?"

"None of them feel right."

"Did I ever tell you I found out what Scott had in mind when he said Baby Baldwin? He likes the idea of us calling his grandson Baldwin Hayes."

"What do you think?"

"I think he's crazy. I just might take pity on him and maybe hang out with him some time but calling my kid his last name? The one he wouldn't give me? Nah."

"He would have given it to you. It has to hurt him that he never knew until last year that you even existed. Frisco knew about me and left. Scott would have been there if he could have. There's a big difference."

"I guess so."

"But no Baldwin Hayes? Not even on the short list?"

"Nah. What about Cooper? Did you think about that some more?"

"Yes. I thought a lot about it. I'd like to use Cooper as a middle name."

"That works. So we have two names down. One to go." They looked through the book for nearly an hour, considering name after name, before Logan pointed at name. "How about this one?"

"I like it. Do you really like?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you think that's his name?"

She smiled. "You just named our child, Logan. Now what would I have done if you didn't come home?"

"Don't even think that way. I was always coming home to you from the first second you kissed me."

She said to the baby. "Conner, do you hear how your Daddy sweet talks me? How could I ever resist that? You're the proof. I just can't resist him."

"I think he's the proof that love is real."

Georgie yelped. "Your kid just kicked me again!'

"Conner, lay off your mother."

Georgie kissed Logan. "Here. Take this." She passed him the juice. "And this." She gave him the book. He set them on the night stand. She looped her arms around his neck. "Now get over here. You're wasting time. Our Conner will be here screaming his head off in less than four months. And you better not complain about midnight feedings or diaper changes because the better you are with him....the better chance you have to one day get the Daddy's little girl that you want."

"I'll do the midnight feedings if you promise to not forget about sex just because you become a mom."

"Why would I do something like that? I don't think that's even a possibility."

"It happens. And it would kill me. Really. Kill me dead."

She giggled. "If I forgot, you'd remind me. I'm not concerned."

He kissed her softly. "I'll be patient with you. We'll get this back again."

"We have to. I need this."

"I need you so bad, Georgie. You've saved my life."

"You saved me, Logan, without ever even knowing." She kissed him.

"I just drove you around the bend, girl. Cause I was dumb and blind and didn't notice the hot waitress had a thing for me."

She chuckled. "Maybe if I had worn short skirts."

He chuckled. "Nah. I was too out of it. I thought you were too good for me and that was that. I would have looked at your ass, sure, but I wouldn't have thought to hit on you. You were above me."

"You're in my bed. I was never above you. I was waiting for you."

"I'm glad you did, girl."

"Me too." They fell back against the pillows, kissing and caressing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Over a Year Later**

Maxie was standing in the living room of the house Logan bought for his fiancee, who later became his wife, when she spotted her nephew pulling himself up on the coffee table.

Conner let go of the table and took a hesitant step.

Maxie called out "Oh my God, you guys better get in here! He's walking!"

"My baby is walking," Georgie said, excitedly as Georgie, Logan, and Cooper came out of the kitchen.

"Okay, I need my camera," Logan said "Where's my camera?"

The noise startled the baby and he fell on his butt, letting out a loud angry wail.

Maxie smiled. "And he's down."

Georgie scooped up her son. "Wow, my Conner boy, that was so good. Mama is so proud of you."

The child had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. And a very bad temper. But he could also be quite sweet and when he was- when things were perfect in the Hayes household- Logan would remind Georgie they needed to give their boy a sister one of these days. But he knew it'd be years before he got to be a Daddy for the second time.

Georgie had big dreams and he wanted her to catch them all. Still he'd never give up on that brown eyed, brown haired daughter of his dreams. He would lay in the hammock in the backyard, with no shirt on, and Conner on his chest, thinking up baby girl names, imagining ballet lessons and her riding horses in Texas. His daughter would be in his arms, one day. And until then he would devote himself fully to his beautiful wife and son, his best friend, his sister-in-law and the baby they had on the way.

Logan came back into the room with a camera. "Just in case he does it again."

Cooper smiled. "That has to be the first big moment you didn't get on tape."

"Rub it in, buddy. That's real nice."

"That kinda makes it special," Cooper said "It only exists in our memories. And as long as we always remember there will be no doubt about when it happened."

Logan looked at Maxie. "You married a sap."

"You told me to marry that sap," Maxie said.

"No one ever said I was the smartest person in this room," Logan told her.

Conner reached out for his father. "Dada! Dada! DADA!"

"Take you son," Georgie said. "That scream is the one that comes right before the fit."

"It's the Baldwin in him," Logan said, with a grin, "I have the urge to make Scott babysit every time Connor screams. We have my father to thank for this boy's temper."

"He just needs a nap, Lo."

Georgie smiled as she watched her husband take the baby to his room. She had shown up on Logan's door and begged him for this life. And he gave it to her. But it wasn't what she expected. It was more amazing. It was more emotional. It was more intense. It was breathing deep and feeling everything to her bones.

She was alive. And her life was this family.

THE END


	217. Come See About Me, Dillon and Lulu

**Note- For poeticgrace, who likes this couple.**

**Come See About Me**

**Dillon and Lulu**

**September 2009**

It all came about by accident. Lulu was scanning the web site that always posted pictures of Maxie and Johnny on their dates and that's when she saw it: Dillon kissing a Hollywood starlet.

She told herself she was happy for him. So damn happy. Good for him. Really.

But then, all day long, she kept going back to that website to look at the photo. And she looked up the actress to find that she was in pictures kissing other up- and-coming actors, directors and producers over the last eight months. She seemed to jump from guy to guy rapidly.

Lulu told herself that Dillon was a grown man and he could get over being used and dumped by that blonde bombshell like the big boy he was. But her heart ached.

Why was he kissing a woman like that? Didn't he have anyone out there loving him better than that?

Suddenly, she wanted to see him. Hold him. Just spend one weekend loving him- as a friend. She wanted to remind him what being her best friend was all about. Remind him of what they were like when they were good.

Not broken like how they ended up.

She was stronger now, without Johnny or Logan in her bed anymore, and she was finally getting her wings. Not waiting on a guy to help her learn to fly. She didn't need a man to justify her existence anymore.

But she would always need her best friend.

She walked into Kate's office. "I'm going out of town till Monday."

"Is this scheduled time off? I don't recall authorizing any leave."

"You didn't but I need to do this."

"And I need the shoe layout done and it isn't."

"The father of my baby needs me so you can take your shoe layout and-"

Maxie gasped from the door. "Lulu!" she rushed inside. "She doesn't mean it, Kate. She's lightheaded. She skipped lunch."

Lulu turned on her heel and left. "Oh, I mean it. I'll be back Monday. I have my priorities in order."

Maxie huffed as she hurried out of Kate's office. "You'll never make it in fashion if you keep up your bad attitude!"

"I'm sorry. But she works us seven days a week. I just can't do it this week. I have something else that has to come first."

"What? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what? What's more important that this job that I live and breathe for?"

Lulu pointed at the computer screen "Him." And then she walked over to the elevator and hit the button.

Maxie spun to face Lulu, as Lulu walked onto the elevator, and said "Well tell him I said hello, at least! Geez. Now I'll have to be here even longer this weekend."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You sure will! Good luck."

"We're just friends."

"Sure."

The elevator doors slid closed. Lulu was left there thinking: _We really are just friends now. He needs me and I need him. Just for one weekend, we should let each other have what we need. I hope he sees it that way. I hope I don't make an ass of out myself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon was sure that his lack of sleep was fucking with his mind. The latest movie he was working on had an insane schedule and sometimes he went thirty or forty hours without any rest. So when he got home and found a note shoved under his door he really contemplated if it was some kind of dream.

It was scribbled on the back of an envelope that had a return address for Crimson Magazine. The note read:

_I ended up in town this weekend. Last minute! If you have time give me a call at my hotel and we can make plans to meet up._

Then the note listed the hotel and room and finished with her name.

_Lulu._

Dillon had whispered it, just once, before he walked back out of his apartment and down to his car. "Lulu."

He was an the expressway in eight minutes, and walking through the lobby of her hotel in forty more. Once he was at her door he realized it was nearly one in the morning but his body had moved on autopilot here, not even thinking till now that maybe...probably....almost definitely....he should have waited till morning.

If she just came in today then she was probably jet lagged and passed out already. Still he had come too far to turn back now. They were always, it seemed, on the edge of doing something or being something and then they turned around. A couple. Parents. Married. He had imagined so much for them but they always stopped short.

Not tonight.

He lifted his hand and knocked. He heard her moving around inside, a long minute passed, and then she asked "Dillon?"

"Sorry if I woke you up."

She pulled open the door. She was wearing a prim silk dress- very unlike her normal style- and it was completely wrinkled, as if she fell asleep in it. She rubbed her eyes. She was barefoot. "I was waiting up for your call but....I crashed. Did you call?"

"I just came over. Sorry."

"No. That's good. This is better. I should have warned you I was coming into town. But, you know me, act first and screw it all up later. I was all the way here before I realized maybe you had an out-of-town shoot or would be too busy for me."

"I was on set today. I came over as soon as I read your note."

"Come in."

He walked inside and she closed the door.

Dillon asked "So, did your boss bring you to town with her?"

"Um...sure!"

He turned and faced her. That um was a dead give away to him.

Lulu rambled "Maxie would usually go to these fashion shows with Kate but I got stuck with coming along this..."

"Lu."

"Okay. That's a total lie. I'm here to see you."

She came all this way for him. She hadn't forgotten him completely- like he feared.

(Hey, hey, hey ,hey

Ohhh....

Won't you

come see about me?

I'll be alone.

.

Dancing, you know it baby.

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out.

.

Ohhh

Love's strange.

So real in the dark.

Think of the tender things that we were working on.

.

Slow change,

may pull us apart.

When the light gets into your heart, baby, :

.

Don't you forget about me

Don't

Don't

Don't

Don't

Don't you forget about me) (Simple Minds)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why did she lie? Dumb. Dumb. Dumb. Her nerves got the better of her. She should have known better than to even try it. Dillon always knew when she was lying.

He looked good. Older. He had facial hair now. Muscles that weren't there before. She missed his boyishness a little, and how happy he was before there were as many ghosts in his eyes. Their lost baby, Georgie, the dreams he had that would never come true now, lives he would never live now. He had changed. She could see that right away.

But he changed in the very best way. She would always love the boy he was. But the man she saw now, with just one look, she could tell he was amazing.

Dillon was a man in every sense of the word while Lulu still felt like a little girl a lot of the times. She suddenly wondered what she thought she came out here to give him. What did she even have to offer anyone?

Their eyes held, after she confessed she was in Los Angeles for him, and he didn't say anything. She finally added "I saw the picture!"

Damn. Stupid girl! Always running off at the mouth. Didn't she have a whole speech planned about how she always wanted to see LA and he'd make a great tour guide, if he didn't mind, and then they were supposed to just go off on a weekend adventure. Yeah, right. In some movie, maybe. Not in her real life.

"Picture?"

"Of you kissing that actress at the premiere."

Slowly his eyes filled with light, when they had been dark and searching hers for clues, and a grin curved the corner of his lips. "And you were jealous."

"No way."

"You were jealous!" He chuckled.

"Dil, I was not jealous. I was concerned. She's not right for you. Like at all."

He tried to keep from smiling. He wiped at his mouth. "I'm sorry. Sorry! I just didn't know you could still be jealous over me.....wow." He suddenly seemed to be looking at her with new eyes.

"I don't want her using you, that's all. You deserve better and I just wanted to stand in front of you and say that so that maybe you would believe it, since it comes from someone who really knows you. You deserve better than her."

"You've grown up some, huh?"

"Me? Ha. Mental institutions do that for a person."

He touched her arm. "I'm sorry about that. I wish I knew when it happened so I could come home but no one clued me in for months...my mother was protecting me. Thanks a lot, right?"

"You were working."

"I wanted to be there for you. If you needed me-"

She smiled. "That's why I'm here. See? Its the same. Its not jealousy. You need me."

"Oh, okay," he said, disbelieving, as he teased her. "You're saving me from a hot-"

She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

Dillon went on "Famous."

Lulu huffed.

He went on "A-list."

"Her movies bite!"

"Actress kissing me."

"Yes, exactly."

He reached out and started to tickle her. She squealed. They fell onto the bed together. They were both breathing erratically and all tangled together. Dillon rolled on top of Lulu and looked down at her. "Thanks for the save."

She giggled. For the first time in years. "No problem. Its what friends do."

"Want to see the ocean at sunrise?"

"You seem really tired."

"So we'll sleep for four hours and drive out there. Say yes, Lu. Didn't you come to LA to say yes?"

"Yes."

He rolled off her and lay flat on his back. "What's the deal with that dress?"

"What? Is it gross? I told Maxie it was!"

Softly he said "You shouldn't try and follow her lead with anything. Just be you."

Looking up at the ceiling she said "That never works out too great."

"With me, it does."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Thank you for making the time for me this weekend."

"Thanks for giving me a weekend with you."


	218. dilu, 2

**Come See About Me**

**Dillon and Lulu**

**September 2009**

**Part Two**

Lulu loved this. Laying in the dark in her hotel room, wearing just an oversized t-shirt, and Dillon stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt, talking about life when they were supposed to be sleeping.

It felt so comfortable and right.

Dillon told her "Kate sounds like a piece of work. Why do you put up with her?"

"For Maxie, I guess. She loves her job and if I quit or get fired then so does she. We're a package deal."

"Since when are you into trying to help Maxie out when its hurting you?"

"Its not hurting me. I'm actually learning a lot there. Do I love fashion? No. I could care less about it. But its still teaching me things about the business world. And, as far as Maxie goes, she's changed a lot....she was there for me before and even if she is bitchy half the time and stole my last two boyfriends from me....I kinda like her...sometimes."

"Who did she steal?"

"Logan and Johnny. And now she's with Spinelli."

"Hmmm."

"I'm not here because of any of that, though, I'm really here cause I saw that picture and I didn't like it. She's so foul, Dil. You got to upgrade. Seriously."

"Yeah. I'll work on that in the morning." He yawned.

"Lets get some sleep."

"How long are you staying?"

"I have to be at work at nine on Monday morning or heads will roll. Kate has botox so you can't really tell but she gets really mad when things don't go her way. Its more in her voice than on her face. If I'm not back the voice mail I get will be nuclear meltdown level bad."

"I think I hate Kate."

Lulu laughed. "Join the club....So what about you? What's your work schedule?"

"I have tomorrow off but we're shooting on Sunday. You can come to the set if you want. Check it all out."

"Sure! I'd love to. Tell me who is in this movie."

They kept talking for another hour until Lulu yawned. "Okay, seriously, sleep. Lets watch the sunrise on my balcony cause I'll never make it any farther in less than three hours time."

"Deal."

She called down for a wake up call then crawled back beneath the covers. Dillon asked "Are you sure its okay for me to stay here? I can get a room."

"Uh...if your not comfortable with it..."

"I'm cool. Are you?"

"Fine. Just sleep."

Dillon was laying on his side, staring at her, with the moonlight cutting a swatch over them. He grinned brightly.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"You're here! I just can't get over it."

"I don't know why I didn't do this sooner. Its been fun so far. Catching up. Reminding you about us."

"I never forgot us, Lu. Don't even think that for a second."

"I know you didn't completely forget but I know you moved on."

"Do you really know that? Here's something for you to know. I miss you everyday. Do you miss me, Lu?"

(I won't harm

or touch your defenses.

.

Vanity and security.

.

Don't you forget about me.

I'll be alone.

Dancing, you know it baby.

.

Going to take you apart.

I'll put us back together at heart.

Don 't you forget about me

Don't

Don't

Don't

Don't

Don't You Forget About Me)

"I try not to think about you, to tell you the truth."

He rolled over onto his back.

She lay there tensely.

He pulled her against him. Her face buried into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her.

Dillon said "I tried that trick myself. Didn't work."

"You have such a good life here. Don't look back. I didn't come here for that."

"But you're here now and it feels right, doesn't it?"

She nodded, her face moving against his neck.

He said "So lets sleep. I don't know about you but I haven't sleep well in years."

"Me either. I have the worse insomnia."

"Not tonight. I can tell how tired you are. Just let yourself sleep."

"That's from the flight."

"You're tired from the last three years. So am I. But tonight we don't have to think about that. Tonight my best friend is here and I'm pretty happy about that."

She smiled. Laying against him this way felt like home. She missed it so much. Nobody else made her comfortable in bed. She knew more about bad sex than anybody should ever know. It was never the guys fault either. She was just stiff , trying too hard and faking it.

Tonight she wasn't faking it. She was just laying there and being Lulu. That's all Dillon asked her to be from the start. Not his angel. Not his savior. Not his redemption.

Just Lulu. His friend and lover and the mother of his baby. She was scared of that woman for so long but no more. She had grown into her own skin and she liked who she was starting to become. She also liked the changes she saw in him. He was so much more mature and grounded, but still so funny and idealistic.

She fell asleep listening to his even steady breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got up to watch the sunrise and then fell right back into bed. He spooned her against him, brushed back her hair, and kissed her neck. "I don't know about you but I'm still beat."

She intertwined their fingers. "Lets just stay in this bed all day. What do you say?"

He started chuckling.

She blushed. "What? I meant sleeping! Hanging out! Watching movies. Whatever. You know what I meant."

"Like I'm gonna say no. You shouldn't even have made it a question. That's just more of something you tell me. Dillon, we're staying in bed all day."

She rolled her eyes. "For someone so tired you sure are wound up."

He whispered in her ear, his voice low and sensual, "Good night."

"Its morning."

"Good morning then."

Her skin tingled when his breath was brushing over it. "Sleep."

"Okay."

Lulu closed her eyes. Images of the boathouse danced in her mind and soon she was asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon stayed up a little while longer. He listened to her breathing and enjoyed the feel of holding her. He had dated since he left Port Charles but nothing felt right.

That actress was just somebody who kissed him for publicity.

He was single now and had been for a while. He thought often- okay, daily- of going home to Lulu but he was an adult with an adult job, mortgage, car payment and the desire to make it without his trust fund. Plus he was still trying to chase this Hollywood dream of being a director.

Not that it was more important than Lulu. It wasn't. It never had been. But he knew she wanted this for him. He wanted to make her proud. And he felt she moved on from him already.

Now she was here. It felt so right. Not painful at all anymore. Not filled with regrets and questions begging for answers. Easy. Comfortable. Freeing.

Maybe they would just be like this for a weekend. But it was wonderful, whatever it was and however long it lasted . Completely wonderful.

He couldn't wait to tell Ned this. His brother would be so happy for him. He knew Lulu had Dillon's heart lock, stock and barrel and Ned also knew how rare it was to get a second chance- even for a weekend. Dillon smiled, as he fell to sleep, imagining the call he'd make to his brother in a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate brunch sitting on the bed.

Lulu had jumped in the shower and her hair was wet now. Her skin smelled like vanilla and roses. She was unpretentious beautiful but also really laid back. She didn't try to be pretty. She just was.

Dillon loved that about her. It made him feel like she was a friend first, woman second. But she was a woman always. She was not asexual to him and never had been.

Maybe it would all be simpler if she was but he didn't want simple. He liked them. Complicated and life changing. She was a tornado and he was happy to have her blow through his world. Because he never felt more unstable and stable at the same time as when she was around.

He laughed at how she was eating her French toast- with peanut butter smeared all over it and syrup. "What are you doing to that poor thing?"

"Carly taught me to eat it like this."

"Yuck!"

She fed him a bite. "Don't say yuck till you try it."

With a mouth full he murmured, keeping his mouth shut, "Yuck," and the swallowed.

"You liked it!"

"Too sweet."

Her eyes were dancing with amusement. "You should see what she does with her ice cream. She crumbles all these cookies in it and then pours fudge onto top of that and whip cream too."

"Now that sounds good. Lets order ice cream from room service."

"No ice cream till you finish those eggs, young man."

Dillon laughed. He never laughed so much since he left Port Charles. He didn't know how he was gonna be on Monday when Lulu was gone from his world again. But today wasn't Monday. It was just Saturday at noon and he had another twenty four hours or more to be happy with her by his side.


	219. dilu, 3

**Come See About Me**

**Dillon and Lulu**

**September 2009**

**Part Three**

Dillon didn't have to wonder if spending the day in bed with him made Lulu happy because she never stopped smiling. In fact around six pm she was so revved up, after they spent the day talking about anything and everything- not the past, just random topics about their current lives, movies, politics- she decided she wanted to jump on the bed.

He was laughing at her as she did just that. "I hope you know I'm gonna have to buy this bed and we're gonna have to change rooms cause I can so tell its about to break."

"This is my vacation, Dil, and I haven't done this since I was a kid. Now, get up, and jump with me or shut it up." She ended up tumbling down onto the bed, falling right into his lap.

He gave her a knowing look. "You could have just climbed onto my lap anytime you wanted."

"This way was more fun."

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was erratic. Her eyes were lit up. She leaned close to him. "Dil."

His heart beat fast. A strange sensation washed over his body, making his skin flushed. It was more than simple desire for his beautiful hazel eyed best friend. It was a feeling of completeness. Like he was home again.

Lulu's hand raised and caressed his cheek, as he made no effort to close the gap between them and kiss her. He wanted to just watch her. Enjoy this moment. See what she would do.

She murmured "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I hurt you so bad and I feel like garbage for doing that."

"You set me free. It was selfless and beautiful."

"You got hurt. I know you did."

"Yeah, I got hurt."

Their eyes held. Their breaths mingled together because their faces were so close. "I'm sorry, Dillon."

"I'm not. We needed to get our heads together. I know what I want now. Do you know what you want, Lulu?"

"Since you've been gone....I've spent so much time not knowing anything but the last six months I feel like I've found myself again. I won't tell you I'm perfect...I'm far from it....but I'm better." She shrugged, nervously. "I don't have anything more to offer. I wish I did. I'm better. That's all I can tell you."

Tears pricked his eyes. Better. He never found her lacking. Just young and confused. So was he. They would be young for a while more but the fog of confusion had lifted. "Lu," he breathed out.

She softly admitted "I came here for this."

"I know."

"I told myself that I didn't but I did."

"Its okay."

"You shouldn't have to adjust your life to fit me back into it. Its not fair to ask that."

"Too late. Already done. I'm giving you a drawer. A whole dresser. A room...no, wait....that won't work...you should stay in my room when you come back to visit again. Can you come back? Will you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Next weekend sound okay?"

He answered her by giving her a kiss. His hands tangled in her hair. Their kiss was breathtakingly sensual and slow. When he pulled away he said "Lets have dinner down in the restaurant."

She nodded.

The bed was suddenly a little too tempting a place to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner and dancing, Lulu and Dillon stood in the lobby. He was getting ready to go home. She asked "Your sure you don't want to stay over again?"

"I'm sure."

"You probably need to get more clothes, right?"

"I could buy more clothes, if that was the issue."

"Oh."

He pulled her into an easy, comfortable hug. "I slept fantastic with you but," his mouth moved to her ear "we wouldn't be sleeping tonight, would we? And as much as I want to, Lu, I want to wait more."

"Oh."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Not next weekend either."

"Oh." Her mouth worked into a pout.

He chuckled.

She asked "What?"

"You're still so cute even all grown up."

"Just tell me this has nothing to do with the A-list actress."

"Lesley Lou Spencer."

"What? Its a fair question."

He shook his head. "She was never anything to me."

"Okay."

"If you say we're ready again...then lets go."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready again?"

"Not really."

He nodded. His eyes filled with tenderness. He gave her a short kiss. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six am. We start early on the set. You'll have to take a cab back because we run late too and I know you have your flight in the afternoon."

"I can't wait to see a real Hollywood movie set!" She flung her arms around his neck. "Best vacation ever!"

"The total best." He grinned. They kissed again before he left for the night. She stood there watching him leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week flew by. Dillon and Lulu e-mailed everyday and spoke on the phone at least once. They were catching up and getting even more comfortable with each other. When she went back to Los Angeles she stayed in his apartment.

They ended up spending one night curled on the couch together, fully dressed, cramped but comfortable in each other's arms. They made it to the beach and to see some of the sights. When he took her to the airport, she started to cry.

"Sorry!" she said, waving her hand in front of her face. "Damn it."

"Lu," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed the side of her face against his heart. "I'll miss you so much. I'm sorry for doing this. Being clingy."

"Cling away. That's what I'm here for. I wish you always did this."

She looked up and into his eyes. "I'm so sorry about the baby. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

He tensed. Quietly he told her "This isn't the place to get into that."

"We've been avoiding it, Dil, and we have to get this out."

"I don't want to talk about our baby in the middle of LAX."

She sighed.

He let her go. He kissed her forehead. "We've come so far. Just focus on that, Lu."

She wiped at her eyes. "Sure."

"Will you be back on Friday?"

"If Kate doesn't stroke out over it."

"Screw Kate. Be here, Lulu."

"I'll be here."

But she wasn't. Kate said she would be fired if she left so Lulu stayed. Another week passed but there were no long chatty phone calls and only a few short e-mails. Lulu started to feel depressed. It seemed like her and Dillon weren't going to get back there relationship after all.

The next weekend came and Kate was in major crisis mode. Lulu didn't even ask for time off. When they were finally done with work, around two am, Maxie and Lulu headed outside The Metro Court.

Maxie said "Drop me off at my Robin's, would you?"

"This late? For what?"

"I have a key. I won't be waking them up."

"Okay. But what are you going there for? Is this your way to tell me you're moving out? I swear this is not the day to stress me out, Maxie, so whatever your problem is-"

"I'm not moving out. Relax."

"Good because I can not afford all the rent alone."

"I'm going to Robin's to baby sit for Emma in the morning. Mercedes is busy with Carly's kids and Robin is dragging Patrick to one of those co-ed baby showers."

"Aren't you gonna be exhausted? Its late."

"Yeah, well, Robin is family. I'd do anything for the people I care about, Lulu. Anything. Its no big deal."

Lulu dropped her off and headed home. She decided she would call Dillon. With the time difference maybe he was still awake. They worked late hours on the set anyway-if they were filming today.

Lulu walked into her apartment to find rose petals on the floor. Her heart sped up. She slipped off her coat and purse and ran down the hall, following the rose petals, to her room. Flinging open the door she found Dillon asleep in her bed.

She smiled tenderly at him.

Lulu walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She thought about waking him up but he looked so peaceful. She slipped off her shoes and pantyhose. Then off went her dress. She found her usual big t-shirt and slipped it on, then got in bed with Dillon.

In the morning she woke to find he was still sleeping but had his arm wrapped around her. She gave him a sweet kiss and his eyes fluttered open.

They filled with adoration. "Lu."

"What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"Visiting my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"I'm not going to lose you so easily twice. If I have to stay here and fight this out, I will." He sat up. "I want you to be my partner in this life. The last week it felt like you shut down on me......are you over this already?"

Lulu sat up. "That's far from the truth. I've been missing you more than ever. I just feel like we're getting disconnected already again."

"We have to talk about what happened three years ago."

She nodded.

Dillon looked at his hands. "We lost our baby and it tore us apart before we had any chance to see what we could be."

"I aborted our baby. I made a choice that hurt you and hurt me and maybe it was right but maybe it was wrong. I'll never know. I just know that it felt like my only good choice and I was relieved when it was over....but so guilty. I'm still guilty. Mainly because it wasn't fair to you."

"I just need to know....did you do it just so I can be a director? Because you and our child came first for me and ....just tell me. Did that tip the scale? I have to know."

"It was something I thought about, sure, and we talked about that but it was never what made me go through with it. I was 18 and scared. I'm sorry. It was about me. Just me. And that makes me feel guilty too....I wanted you to have your dreams, yes, and I still do but I didn't have an abortion just over your dreams. You said we could do it all. I should have believed you but I was 18...I couldn't do it all. I couldn't even raise a baby right now. I hurt you so bad and I know that but I felt backed into a wall. I just wanted to breathe again. When it was over....it hurt to breathe, think, and be alive. It hurt to look at you. I'm finally not hurting as much anymore. No man did that for me. I did that for me. That's the way it had to happen....and now that I'm in a better place....I miss my best friend so much. I want you back...all the way back....if you're ready."

Lulu took in and out deep breaths.

Dillon threaded his hands into her hair. "The abortion broke my heart but losing you afterwards was the hardest thing I'd ever gone through....because I believed in us....and I still do." Then he was kissing her. Their kisses turned frantic and they began to make desperate love to each other.

Later she lay curled against him "I'm going to see if I can get Kate to keep Maxie on when I quit."

"You're quitting?"

"It would be a crazy commute once I live in LA."

Dillon smiled. "Really, Lu?"

She looked up at him. "I'll get my own place. Though I might need help with the rent at first. And we'll just take it slow."

"You're welcome to live with me."

"That's not slow."

"Okay. Live in my building then."

"Better."

"And when you're ready....live with me."

"Perfect, Dil."

He rolled her onto her back and looked down at her. Smiling widely he said "Thank you for coming to see me that first weekend.'

"Thank the actress. Her skanky kiss is what provoked me."

"I love it when you're provoked."

She giggled. "Kiss me, Dil. I miss your lips on mine already."

"An offer I'd never refuse, Lu."

When his lips molded against hers she felt like she was forgiven and whole again. Maybe their baby in heaven would even understand....it had to be this way....because only now were they ready for their grown up love.

THE END


	220. One More Try, Jag

**Note**- for Kathy, who is a fan of this pairing.

**One More Try**

**Johnny and Georgie**

He gave her a year. A year away from him. A year to heal. A year to forgive. A year to try and love someone else even. But he would not give her two years.

When he heard she accepted an extension on her studying abroad term, Johnny knew what he had to do. He had to go to Spain and tell her that she could stay away from Port Charles for another year, two, ten, twenty but it would not change the fact that he loved her, she loved him and they belonged together.

He waited in front of the student housing building for her to get back from her classes, mingling there with the locals, sitting on the steps, just thinking about how they got to this place. How Georgie used to believe in him more than anyone ever had.

How Johnny didn't even know how deep his feelings for her ran until she was gone. He said he loved her before but when she was no longer there everyday to smile at him, kiss him, hug him, believe in him, cook for him, rub his shoulders, tell him her dreams, make plans for their future....then he knew the truth: he more than loved her, he lived for her.

It was his fault and his fault alone that she didn't know that by now. Though she was the one ignoring his calls and sending back his letters, he was the one who broke her trust. He swore he was out of the mob and he built a life with Georgie. But when Claudia needed him he slowly got pulled back into the business.

That part hurt Georgie. But it was the fact that Johnny lied for months and snuck off to help Claudia behind her back that really put the broken hearted expression in Georgie's eyes. And what made her stay away: her belief that he would do it all again- that time and the next time- because Claudia was more important than Georgie to him, more important that even Johnny himself, and more important than the babies that Johnny and Georgie said they wanted to have together.

If that was true, Georgie had no home to go back to so she might as well stay in Spain indefinitely. Johnny got her thinking. He knew her and he knew she had been miserable this last year away from him. Just like he was miserable away from her.

But no more. No more. Today their misery ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he saw her walking up the street, dressed in jeans and a sweater with her back pack on and headphones on her ears, he bounded off the steps. Shoving his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish and trying not to cry, he watched her stop in mid-step.

Their eyes met.

(Its been a long time since you left me.

I didn't mean to make you cry.

I didn't mean to disappoint you.

I didn't mean to tell you lies.)

She pulled the headphones out and shoved them in her pocket, before slowly walking closer, but not close enough for his liking, to him. Her voice was soft when she said "Johnny."

"Georgie."

"In Spain for business?"

"Georgie, please-"

"If you're not here for business," she said, with tears coming into her eyes, "you really shouldn't have bothered."

"You don't mean that."

"What's changed? Why are you doing this to me? I was finally starting to....why are doing this now? Its been thirteen months already. Its over. We're over. You shouldn't have wasted a trip."

She walked past him and he took hold of her arm, turning her back around. His voice was low when he asked "You're really walking out on me twice? What happened to you always being there for me? What happened to your promises?"

"You know what happened and I know why I can't go back home. I'm sorry if that's upsetting you but, you know what, join the club." She let out a shaky breath. "It is what it is. I understand that Claudia is your sister and you feel you have to live your life that way. But I can't....I can't watch you destroy yourself and all our dreams and me at the alter of the mafia."

"Please, listen to me, just listen to what I came across an ocean to say to you. Listen to me and then decide. Because if you don't listen its gonna rip my heart out. But that heart will still beat only for you and I'll still wait for you. So, Georgie, now that you know all that.....can I have five minutes of your day? Five more minutes of you life. Please." His breath hitched in his throat. No one on earth made him as emotionally torn up as this woman.

(And after all that we have been through,won't you let me tell you why?

.

One more try.

I didn't know how much I loved you.

.

One more try.

Let me put my arms around you.

.

Living all these lonely nights without you.

Oh baby,

Can we give it one more try?)

Georgie broke eye contact with him. She stared down the street for a long moment. He wasn't sure if she was about to jerk away and go inside her apartment, and what he would do if she did. Yell all night at her window? Fall on his knees and grab her by the leg, the waist, anywhere to keep her there a minute more? Sleep on her doorstep.? Move to Spain and follow her around every day? Just go home and sink into another year long depression and wait for her to change her mind?

His head was spinning. He needed her so bad. She was the best part of his soul. His soul was half without her. How could a man be expected to live that way?

She whispered "There's a cafe up the block if you want to get some coffee."

"Okay," he said in a rush. "Sounds good."

They walked down the street in silence and took seats at the table outside. He asked what she wanted to drink, and went and bought the drinks before coming back with them. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Johnny." She didn't smile. He missed her smile so damn much.

"How have you liked it here?"

"Its a very interesting course of study."

"So....it sucks then?"

"Its not home."

"Its beautiful here, though."

"It is. I've seen places I only dreamed about before. I don't regret coming here."

"Because its a great way to hide from me, right? You hightailed it out of Port Charles so quick I barely knew what hit me."

"There was a last minute opening."

"I heard."

"I wanted to say good bye but there was no time."

"No time to open my letters either? No time to return my calls?"

Her eyes fell. "You're making it all harder when nothing will change the facts. Claudia won't let you go. She lied to me! And since she won't....and you can't walk away....I have to be the one who gives us up. Because its not right to bring kids into that lifestyle."

"We're too young for kids right now anyway."

Her eyes darted up and met his with a fierce devotion flashing in them. She leaned across the table and whispered "Every time we were together I wanted to get pregnant with your baby."

A long moment passed.

She sat back. "Not in my head. And not like we were trying. But in my heart. And that would have only grew if I stayed. So I had to go. And I can't go back. You came here and it means a lot to me that you care enough still to do this...I'm not trying to hurt you....but I know I can't live that way."

"You won't have to. I'm out of the business. I'm done. This time for good."

"Oh, Johnny," she whimpered as she fled the table.

He chased after her, leaving behind their untouched drinks. "GEORGIE!"

He caught up with her and jumped in front of her, saying, "Don't! You think I'm lying? I know I lied so much before but I thought I had to for my sister. My only family. But no more lies. No more doing that job. No more covering her ass. No more. I'm choosing you."

"She'll pull you back in. That's what she does."

"She can't. I haven't worked for her for a year and I never will again. I told her the last time was the last time and if she was smart she'd hand over the territory to Corinthos. If she doesn't.....I can't be the one who saves her another time."

"She always convinces you."

"Not anymore. Not for the last year and not in the future. I've waited a year for you to come back to me. I gave you a year alone because you were angry and I knew I deserved to suffer for what I did. I've wondered if you found another man to kiss and take to bed and promise to marry. I've waited and waited and missed you. I can't wait anymore! Please! If you don't love me then say it but if you do.....kiss me. I want to move here till you're done with school. I want to go back to practicing making our babies with you. Georgie.....I never stopped loving you for a second. Not a second. There's been no one who has touched me and no one I would let take your place......do you still love me? Kiss me, Georgie. Kiss me and show me that give a damn."

(Its been a long time since I kissed you.

It always used to feel so good.

And if you knew how much I missed you.

Will you forgive me, if you could?)

The moment froze in time. People walked by. Life went on in that little province in Spain. But Johnny did not breath. He held his breath as he stared into the most soul healing brown eyes on earth and he waited to find out if the woman who he needed more than anyone else on earth would take him back.

She dropped her book bag from her hand and it hit the ground. Her hands rose to cup his cheeks. That moment made his heart race and his breathing start again. He melted into her caress.

Georgie whispered "I give a damn," and then she kissed him softly. "Nobody else has kissed me this last year because I made sure to let everyone know I already was in love....even though I wanted to move on and I told my heart to move on....I'd rather not move on. I'd rather you move here."

He wrapped his arms around her back and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm so sorry, too, Johnny. I was mad and emotional and reckless when I left, stayed gone and ignored you. It was killing me and I just didn't know how else to act."

"I caused all this. But its over now. I'm done with the family business. The only family business that means anything to me...is the family we're gonna make." His hand slid around to touch her stomach. He whispered "The babies you're gonna grow right here."

Sniffling she took his hand and said "I don't have any roommates."

He grinned.

They headed for her apartment. Halfway done the block she stopped and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"My book bag!"

He ran back for it.

"Thank you, Johnny." She smiled brightly.

That smile. It was back. And this time he would never let it go away again.

(Oh, girl.

You know I love you.

.

I just want you to know.

Our love, I'll always treasure.

.

So, please, don't let me go) (Timmy T)

THE END


	221. The Dance, Georgie and Johnny

For darkhuntress, a fan of this pairing.

Jag/Glo

Love triangle

Tragedy

**The Dance **

**Saturday**

**November 3, 2007**

"Remember me?"

As he asked this question, Johnny placed two hands on the counter of Kelly's diner and leaned forward, so he was as close as he could get to beautiful, sweet smelling, Georgie.

He wondered how he could be so damn foolish and blind. He went into that coffee shop ten, twenty, who knows, maybe fifty times since he met Lulu but Johnny never once paid special attention to the waitress behind the counter.

So much so that, to him, Georgie was just a name Lulu mentioned sometimes. Like other names she mentioned that meant very little to Johnny. He didn't care about Lulu's friends and family. He cared about getting in her pants.

Until the Black and White Ball. Until Georgie became more than a name.

She became a woman he danced with once. With a joy filled laugh that hypnotized him, brown, soulful eyes full of life, and a smile that stole his heart in an instant, he had never wanted that dance to end.

But it did. She drifted back to her date's side. Johnny went to go after her and the lights went out. The rest of the night was hellish.

That night from hell was over now and he had only one thing on his mind. Tracking down Georgianna Jones, as she told him her full name was, and getting his lips on hers.

She was stuck in his head big time. Her words replaying over and over. Every smile, sigh and laugh was etched into his memory as if he would die now if he forgot one moment with her.

He would not forget though.

And he would make more perfect, precious moments with Georgie. This man who used to be all about sex and fast cars. All about freedom. All about winning. He was gonna beat Logan and get Lulu. That was that.

Now Logan could have Lulu for all Johnny cared. Lulu disappeared from his world in the moment he held Georgie in his arms for the first time.

He never felt before the depth of longing that she inspired in him. This overwhelming, heart stopping, sensation that froze him for a second, reset his life, and when it started again he was living, breathing, and existing for just one reason: to kiss Georgianna Jones.

He would kiss her. There was no question about it. He would make it happen. When Johnny Zacchara was determined about something, it got done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Friday**

**November 2, 2007 **

_Everything in his life was a game. Getting away from his handlers. Sneaking out of the mansion. Stealing boats. Screwing blondes behind their boyfriend's back._

_Games. Games. Games. _

_Johnny lived for playing fast and loose with life. Because, deep down, he was miserable and lonely. He didn't want to think about how the only people who loved him on the planet were his sister- who lived in Italy and he hadn't seen in years- his delusional father and the family lawyer Trevor, a real snake in the grass asshole pervert who slept with his sister when she was fifteen and made her more cold and broken than she was already because of their murdering father. That was Johnny's family and that was all he knew of love._

_No wonder he wasn't sure love was real or worth anything. No wonder he was content to play tug of war with Logan for Lulu._

_That is what Johnny was doing tonight. He snuck into this party to see Lulu, dance with her, fuck her in an empty bedroom, mark her as his, make her give up Logan for good. It was going all wrong though. She was dancing with Logan instead of him. Watching that, was driving Johnny slowly insane._

_His blood was boiling. The game was not going his way. _

_He kept grabbing girls and dancing with them. In an attempt to make Lulu jealous. First there was Maxie, then Nadine, and then Amanda Barrington. Blondes. Give him a pretty blonde and he got hard every time._

_He heard a woman laugh. Turning he saw that she had a mask covering her face. She was laughing at something Maxie was saying. Then Maxie walked away. The woman turned and watched the crowd._

_Mesmerized by that laugh and the sight of this gorgeous creature that seemed to come out of nowhere and suddenly demand his full attention, Johnny walked over, grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body. _

"_Dance with me," he murmured_

_Breathlessly, she told him "Usually a gentleman asks before he touches."_

"_I apologize." He stepped back and held out his hand. "Would you make my night worth a damn and dance with me?"_

_Still holding up the mask, she placed her hand in his. "I'd love to."_

_She kept the mask raised as they walked onto the dance floor. He was dying to know who this was. Something about her laugh and then her voice had his skin tingling. "Here alone?"_

"_No. Are you here with Lulu?"_

"_Do we know each other?"_

"_Oh. I thought you realized who you asked to dance." She pulled down the mask. Her smile was bright and filled with light. "I hope you aren't disappointed."_

_He heart jumped to life for the first time ever. It actually beat hard in his chest in a way that said: She's too good to let get away. If she has a man, kill him dead and make her yours._

"_Georgie," he breathed out._

"_Right. And on the first try. We met at Kelly's before. You're always with Lulu."_

_They started to waltz. "You look good. You're sure working the hell out of that dress."_

_She blushed. "You look handsome too."_

_He spun her around. "Are you having fun tonight? Your date being good to you?"_

"_He's wonderful. Perfect. Are you having fun?"_

"_Now I am."_

_She smiled again. Her eyes lit up. He spun her around another time, then brought her close to his body. She made him want to be romantic. To make this moment magical. She was radiant. Light came out of her eyes that lit up the world. _

_He was transfixed by her._

_This was not like his normal horny as usual state over any hot blonde he saw. This was life changing. She was making him believe in quickee marriages in Vegas. And she barely said anything at all. It was all in the feeling that filled him when he looked at her, even across the room he felt it._

_Johnny had his arm wrapped tight around her back, so that her body was smashed to his, as everyone else was formally waltzing. Her breathing was erratic. He whispered "Do you like dancing with me?"_

"_Yes. So far."_

"_Good." _

_He barely moved to the music. They had to paint quite the erotic picture to the other guests but he could careless. He loved the feel of her pressed tight to him and she wasn't pushing him away or acting like she wanted room to breathe._

"_You're beautiful, Georgie."_

"_Thank you," she said, breathlessly. A moment later she got very rational about his compliment, downplaying its meaning. "Though I'm sure everyone you've danced with tonight is beautiful. Everyone is beautiful in their own way...if you look deep enough."_

"_I don't think that's true at all. Beauty is rare. Hot...sure...you can find that on any street corner. Sexy....open a magazine...you got sexy and more sexy. But beauty...real beauty....that inner light from a truly good person...that's rare as it gets."_

_The song ended. She looked around. "I should get back to my date. Thanks for the dance, Johnny. Have a good night."_

_Then she was out of his arms and he was watching her go over to a tall man who placed his hand on her back, leaned down, and whispered in her ear. She didn't look back at Johnny._

_But he couldn't look away. He didn't care who that guy was. Johnny wanted to hold Georgie again and he wanted it now. He was accustomed to taking what he wanted from this world because no one told a Zacchara no. He started toward her._

_The lights went out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday**

**November 3, 2007**

Remember me? he had asked.

Sure she remembered him. He was the guy that pulled her into a dance the night before. It was the highlight of her evening. Finally someone paid a little bit of attention to her. She couldn't believe how hurt she was to see Spinelli with Nadine. Another blonde. It was always a blonde who stole every guy's eye.

She had been feeling like a wall flower till Johnny grabbed her hand, spun her around, and pressed her to his body, with her heart racing, her head spinning, his cologne filling her nose and making her light headed because it was so musky and male, and her whole world getting a hell of a lot more exciting in an instant.

Remember him? How could she forget. It was a shame he was already taken. Really, it was. Georgie could use some thrills in her life. It had been a long year since the divorce. Lonely and empty. She only felt connected to one man- Damian Spinelli- and he saw her like a sister. Georgie was getting no where fast in the dating department.

She wanted to have sex again before she was old enough to be someone's grandmother.

Not that any guy around Port Charles was beating down her door to make any offers. Nope. That was Lulu who got that treatment. Turn the corner and you'd trip over a man dying to screw her. Georgie counted them up and got very depressed about it all the time: Dillon, Spinelli, Milo, Logan, Johnny and who knows how many others but she was sure there were others that she didn't know about. Lulu was just like that. All the men they knew would fight each other till they were bloody for her.

This man who was standing in front of Georgie now was included on that list.

"Of course I remember you. You're John Zacchara. Lulu's boyfriend."

Or was that Logan this week? Or maybe Lulu was back to leading Spinelli on? Georgie had a hard time keeping up with it all. She just knew all the men on Lulu's list liked Lulu from the day they met her and would follow her to the ends of the earth till the day they each died. Or so it looked that way to Georgie.

"No," Johnny said, settling onto a stool.

"No, you're not John Zacchara today? Who are you then?" she teased him.

"I'm not Lulu's boyfriend. Never was. She wasn't my date last night, was she?"

"Wasn't she? Who can keep track?"

"I can. She wasn't. Who was your date?"

"That would be Officer Cooper Barrett. He's such a great guy. I'll introduce you sometimes."

"That your boyfriend?"

"No. He used to date my sister, actually. We went as friends. Now....did you stop in to eat? Would you like to see a menu?"

"Not hungry."

"Here to wait for Lulu? Let me check the schedule and see if she's coming in today."

"Don't bother. When do you get off?"

"Why? Do you want me to work for Lulu? I get off in a few minutes actually. Maybe I could cover her shift, too. I was just supposed to do the dinner rush but I could always use the cash."

"What I could use is your company tonight. What do you think about that?"

She stilled.

Georgie stared into Johnny's eyes and really looked at him for the first time. During their dance she had been giddy and breathless- a hunk was paying attention to her and that was something to get excited about- but she didn't look at him as a man for her. She knew he was all about Lulu. Just cause Lulu was dancing with Logan, Johnny had a few minutes to spare for Georgie. She watched him dance the night away before that with woman after woman. She could have been Maxie or Leyla or anyone, really, that's what she figured. He just wanted someone in his arms.

But now he was asking her to go on a date, it seemed, and that was not random. He was not asking Maxie or Leyla, and Lulu was no where around to hear and get jealous. Could Johnny really be interested in her?

And would that be a good thing? A mob boss' son. But he was not his father. Johnny should not be judged by Anthony's crimes. That would not be fair at all.

Georgie should get to know Johnny and judge him on his own merits. But only if he truly was single.

To his question: What do you think about that? She answered "I think you've been following Lulu around for months now. What happened to that?"

"I've wised up."

"You had a fight with her?"

He shrugged. "Just changed my mind, is all."

"I see."

She wasn't sure that could be the truth. He changed his mind on a dime about Lulu? Really? For good? She'd never heard of any man giving up Lulu for good. Never.

"I'm starting to get my feelings hurt here," he teased. "You aren't jumping to say: Yes, Johnny! Yes! Take me dancing!"

"You want to take me dancing?"

"I want you back in my arms, Georgie. I miss the feeling already."

She lost her breath. Goosebumps covered her skin.

Johnny leaned closer and said, his voice low and demanding, "Go home and put on a something hot. Then meet me at The Metro Court at eight. Don't stand me up. I don't think I could sleep tonight if I don't hold you again before this day is done."

With that said, he turned and walked out. And Georgie laid her hand over her heart. The diner slipped away and she saw nothing, knew nothing, felt nothing else existed but the thought: Johnny wants me.


	222. The Dance, part 2

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. And for your interest in Jag.

**The Dance **

**Chapter Two**

**Jag/Glo**

**Saturday**

**November 3, 2007**

Johnny could not remember ever being so nervous before in his life. He was a Zacchara. He didn't have to want for anything. Cars. Money. Clothes. Jewelry. It was laid at his feet like he was a real prince, not just a mob prince.

And women. Their panties fell so fast he barely had to breath on them to make them drop. No hands of his required to yank them off. No work on his part. That was why he went for blondes who were taken. The rest were just too easy of pickings. He liked to work a little for it.

But this time it was all different. He was not waiting for a chick who he wanted to screw till she screamed and thrashed beneath him. Till he felt powerful for being able to get her that crazy.

Instead, tonight, for the first time ever, he was waiting for a woman who he revered. She was special. She deserved to be treated like a princess. No man better think about treating her the way Johnny did all the chicks he ever knew.

Georgie was too good for that. She was gentle, kind, and lovely in every way.

Now that he had noticed her at the Ball he was reliving every moment that he ever knew her in his mind, and finding she was always such a tender hearted woman. Why didn't he notice before that someone so amazing was standing in front of him dressed in a Kelly's t-shirt (stretched tight across the best breasts in town)? Because he was just a guy and he needed her to be in a ball gown, on a magical night, when he heard her happiness laced laugh, and for all of it to come together in a way that beat him over the head. He was not used to looking at brunettes who were single. So he overlooked her before.

Johnny would never overlook Georgie again.

He waited at the bar of the Metro Court for her, sweating just a little, and wondered how this kind of thing happened to a man. Is this how it happened from the beginning of time? Is this why love was so impossible to understand? It hit like a lightening bolt and then the person was just caught under its spell without rhyme or reason for every moment of their life to follow? No wonder love led to insanity for some. Already being half crazy, and now feeling crazed to get near Georgie again, was making Johnny very unsteady.

Seeing her again was the only thing that might even him out.

He glanced at his watch. She should be there in fifteen minutes, if she was coming. She better come. If not, he was heading straight to Commissioner Scorpio's house and then it would get very interesting. Because he would tell the top cop in charge of Port Charles that Johnny- a mob boss' son- was there to pick up his daughter.

He wanted Georgie. He had to have Georgie. He would get Georgie. It was that simple. But it was also complicated. Because Johnny did not want to screw till she was out of his system. He wanted to dance with her.

Just dance.

For now all they needed were dances. Dances that would make her happy. Make her smile. Make her laugh. Make him feel complete again. Holding her in his arms was the closest to Eden on earth that Johnny ever got.

Nothing would keep him for getting to that place again. Nothing. If Georgie wasn't feeling him then he would just double his romantic efforts, triple them, quadruple them. Whatever it took.

Johnny needed Georgie. And till he knew she belonged to him nothing in his world would feel sane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was a very punctual woman. Once she decided she would, in fact, join Johnny at the restaurant that night, she planned to show up early. Because that was her style.

So she walked into the elevator, in the lobby of the hotel, at ten to eight. Riding it up, her stomach was filled with butterflies. It had been two and a half hours since she last saw Johnny. Since then she had rushed home, called Brooklyn, showered, changed into a dress that she wore earlier that year to The Metro Court Charity fundraising event that went horribly wrong (but it was a cute dress all the same), did her hair and make-up, slipped on earrings, spritzed on perfume, slid on heels, put on her winter white wool coat, and then drove over here.

She didn't know what she was doing. Going out on a date with a guy who, till yesterday, she was sure was into Lulu. But today Johnny was into her.

And Brooklyn said you don't just let a hunk like him go to waste. Georgie had to agree. He was hot and he made her heart race. Why should she sit home tonight and study? She could study tomorrow. Tonight was her night to be romanced by Johnny.

She had been waiting a whole year for a night like this and she had started to fear it was never coming. No man would look past Lulu and see her. But, finally, one had.

All she knew about Johnny so far was that he was hot and exciting, that he seemed to live life very fast and no hold bars, that he was her opposite in many ways because she lived a quiet and steady existence taking no risks. Until tonight. Until Johnny.

And now she was risking it all- without any fear in her that she was making a mistake. She was nervous because he wanted to hold her, dance with her, maybe even kiss her. But she was not scared of this adventure. She had been needing an adventure of some kind for a long time.

Since Dillon left her life she had no one to go on adventures- small and large- with. No one to make her heart race. No one to sneak off and make out with...make love with...make memories with. No one to dream about. No one to fuss over. No one to make plans with. No one to get into craziness with. No one to feel desperate over and happy over and breathless over.

Maybe Johnny could be her someone. There was only one way to find out- and it wasn't staying at home and studying for her finals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt her before he saw her. Pinpricks of awareness danced down his spine, goose bumps raised on his skin, and then, without planning to, his head was turning to look over his shoulder.

There she was, crossing the room to come to his side, looking delicate and serene. Her brown hair was in soft curls. She wore a white coat. The image snapped like a picture he would keep in his mind forever.

Johnny stood up. He let out a short breath. Plastered on his trademark grin, the one that said he could handle anything. "Hello, again, Georgie."

She smiled shyly. "Johnny." She unbuttoned her coat.

Stepping behind her he eased the coat off her shoulders. "Lets get a table."

They moved over to a table. The maitre'd came right away and took Georgie's coat to be checked. Johnny held out her chair. She sat down. He leaned down and whispered "That dress looks like it was made for your body."

She blushed slightly, while he walked around the table and settled into his seat. His eyes locked onto hers. He said "Thank you for joining me."

"I was happy to be asked."

"Really? Does that mean our dance last night....got to you?"

"It was a great dance. But you danced with a lot of people. I was surprised when you asked me to dinner."

"I asked you to go dancing. But we can eat too."

She giggled.

His grin grew more real.

The waiter came and they ordered their drinks and food. Johnny wanted to know everything about Georgie, from the day she was born till now, so he said "Tell me your life story in a hundred words or less."

"If you then tell me yours."

"Making deals with me?"

"Fair is fair."

She was tougher than she looked. She didn't seem to be playing a game. She was just being honest. If she shared then he would have to share too.

"Okay. You go first, Georgie, cause when you hear my life you may go running for the hills and I don't want to miss out on hearing yours."

"I won't run, promise." Her eyes held his.

If Johnny was not in love already, now he was. Thud. He fell and he landed on softness. Sweetness. Beautiful grace. Georgie.

She smiled slightly and went on "Okay, my life, lets see.....well this sounds a little fantastical but my mother is an Aztec princess and my birth father is a spy. Felicia and Frisco. Just like Lulu's parents, mine are a bona fide Port Charles legend."

"A Port Charles legend?"

"Oh, this town has lots of those, Johnny. There's Lulu's Mom and Dad who were married on the mayor's mansion lawn and Helena- she's like the wicked witch in the story- cursed them and all their unborn children. She cursed their blood line forever. Then there's the Cassadines who tried to take over the world by freezing it. That was twenty years before Helena brought her son back from being frozen for two decades. That is just for starter's too. Do you have a few years? Because there are plenty more where those came from."

"And I thought my family was nuts. Freezing the world? Curses? Spies? Zombies? What? What?"

She giggled and added "I'm dead serious."

"Tell me about you. Not this crazy town."

"Okay. Well, my mother moved to Texas to care for my great-grandmother who has been sick for years and who won't move from her ranch, so my only parent around is my Dad....Mac. He's the police commissioner. I go to college right now. I'm studying literature.

I plan to spend a semester abroad next year, if I get into the program I applied to. I want to travel the whole world but I haven't made it very far yet. I'm divorced....my ex-husband was my high school boyfriend, Dillon. He's working on a movie set right now. He wants to be a director someday. I want to be a writer. And that's about it."

"That don't tell me the most important answer of all."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend right now? Are you still in love with that ex?"

Her eyes dropped. "I'll always care for him..."

"I think you can do better."

Her eyes rose and a smile curved her lips. "Better like you?"

"Now you're catching on."

"I do believe its your turn to tell me about yourself."

He let out a short breath. The waiter brought their drinks and left again. Johnny said "Here goes, and remember you said you wouldn't run. The biggest thing you gotta get about me is: My Dad is insane. Go to a mental hospital and never get back out kind of insane. He needed to get help years ago but Trevor, he's the guy who takes care of my family- our lawyer but he's weaseled his way into every part of our lives till he's running our lives basically- well Trevor would never let my Dad get any help for his problems. Cause then Trevor would have lost all his power. So my Dad was stuck being insane and unmedicated for years until they finally stuck him in Ferncliff today because of what went down at the party last night. He's dangerous. Make sure you're never alone with him. Trevor either. Never, Georgie. Tell me you get what I'm saying."

"I understand. I'm sorry about your father."

Johnny shrugged, blowing off how much it hurt. "Whatever. He's always been that way. This ain't nothing new."

"So tell me about you, Johnny. Not your father."

"There's not a lot to tell. I'm a Zacchara. I belong to a certain world that makes my life have to be one way. I'm supposed to always have guards and always be watched or else stay behind stone walls. But I can't live like that. So I don't. I'll risk it. I don't like being controlled and I won't stand for it. I don't want any guards. I can take care of myself just fine."

"What do you like to do when you're not behind stone walls, not with your guards, and not with Lulu?"

"There's no reason to bring her up. I'm so past her I don't even remember what she looks like now."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Oh, okay."

Johnny pointed at a random, fifty year old, blonde. "Is that Lulu?" He pointed at a bus boy. "Could that be her? I don't know."

Georgie giggled.

Johnny grinned and said "What do I like? Hmm..... I like cars. Fixing them, driving them, crashing them. I always walk away from accidents without a scratch on me. And I like boats...driving them as fast as they will go. I like heights. I like base jumping off of buildings. I like adrenaline mainly. And food. Good, authentic Italian food. And I like really loud, wall shaking, rock and roll. That's what I listen to. But what I play....I play standards. My mother taught me to play the piano before she died. That's about it......oh....and I like one more thing you really ought to know."

She smiled. "Tell me."

"I like dancing with you, Georgie."

She blushed. "You like flirting. That's what I think. Do you flirt like this with everyone?"

"Now, only with you." He stood up. "Lets dance again. I'm missing it."

He took her hand and she stood. Their eyes met. They were close together. She said "I don't like players so if you're playing me....stop."

"I'm not playing."

Soon he had her on the small dance floor and in his arms. He held her flush to his body and barely swayed to the music. Into her ear he whispered "I'm not playing," again.


	223. The Dance, part 3

**The Dance **

**Chapter Three**

**Jag/Glo**

**Saturday**

**November 3, 2007**

The way Johnny danced with her was not like dancing at all. It was like making love on a dance floor. He held her so close to him there was not a breath between their bodies. Her nipples grew hard pressed to his chest, as his arm was wrapped around her lower back, while they barely moved to the music at all. There bodies were indecently mashed together.

Georgie could not call this dance proper by any standard of the word but it was intense and erotic and breathtaking. She loved it. Because even if they were causing a little scene she was too caught up in Johnny to notice or care.

The smell of his cologne made her dizzy. The feel of his breath brushing over her ear made her weak. He whispered "We should dance every day. You wanna?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

He pulled back, wearing a huge grin. "Yeah?"

"Spin me, Johnny."

He did and she giggled. She loved this and she didn't want it to end. He pulled her close again. Against her ear he told her "I've become addicted to dancing with you, Georgie. You're my drug."

She had never been anyone's drug before. Suddenly the last remnants of her logical mind flew away. She stopped thinking about how different they were, how he had a crush on Lulu before, and how messy it would be once her Dad heard she wanted to date a mob price. She only thought of how good it felt to be Johnny's drug.

Like an adventure. Like walking on Mars. Like swimming underwater at the Great Barrier Reef. A whole new world opened up to her. Her heart raced as fast as a runaway train barreling off the tracks of her normal, simple quiet like. She remembered this feeling...and finally it was hers again...it was like when she kissed Dillon that first time in Kelly's....yet it was different, better, deeper. Because she was older and knew that this was rare.

She was free falling into something magical. And she didn't want a parachute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was more than a drug. More than an addiction. She was light and joy. She was the first really good person he ever met. The first one to let him hold her. His first taste of precious love.

Johnny wanted to know more about her. Taste her lips. Kiss her bare back. Slid his hands along her thighs in a sensual massage. Wake up early and watch a sun rise with her. Stay up late and play video games. Eat popcorn out of the same container and have their salty, buttery fingers brush against each others. Write her a song. Learn the name of her first crush. Call that guy a fool for not grabbing her in grade school and never letting her go.

Love. It was life consuming. He wanted this so bad. He didn't want some quick sex thing anymore. Didn't need the rush of trying to steal her from another guy. His rush came from holding her. It was so intoxicating that he lost track of time and place when he was doing it. He just wanted her closer and closer and closer. He wanted to know she wanted that too.

She never pushed him away or eased back. Though she was breathing erratically, she still let him lead and she smiled her sweet smile at his neediness for her. Had any man ever hungered for Georgie like Johnny did now? He doubted it. Not because she was not gorgeous, just because his hunger was at an epic level he was sure no one else on earth had ever experienced.

It was a good hunger. One he didn't want quenched too soon because he felt that this hunger would double and triple- again and again- and he wanted it to. He just wanted to enjoy the way it felt today so he could appreciate the way it felt tomorrow and so he could treat Georgie as the princess she was.

"Our food."

"What?" he was knocked out of his daze. He pulled back and looked at her face.

"Our dinner arrived."

"Oh." He grinned and grabbed her hand. "Lets eat and then.....more dancing. I know a club. You ever heard of The Catacombs?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Catacombs.

She had wanted to go there for months and months. She was so jealous last summer when Logan paid her to work so he could take Lulu there. Maxie went that same night. And it felt like, to Georgie, that everyone in the world was at that club, having fun, while she toiled away as the good girl who did the favor for the bad boy. Logan never thought to take her to a club. Not that she wanted him to after she learned about the sex bet. But before that...on the night they were all at The Catacombs...how Georgie had wanted Lulu to be working for her, not the other way around. It was just one fantasy about Logan-because Spinelli was her dream man then- but it was one that cut very deep. Because she knew Logan never once saw her that way. Either did Cooper. Either did Spinelli. Either did anyone they knew, it seemed like back then.

Now Johnny wanted to take her to the place she wasn't sure she would ever go. Because Brooklyn wasn't in town to drag her there and Georgie wouldn't think to go there alone. So Georgie had been stuck imagining what The Catacombs might be instead of knowing for herself.

Tonight she would know.

"Yes, I've heard of that club. I'd love to check it out."

He grinned. His grin was full of devilishness. It was adorable. His usually dark and brooding eyes lit up when he grin. It made her stare at him for a long moment and wish he would grin more often.

They started to eat their salads and made small talk about how Georgie liked apricots and nuts in hers while Johnny liked his with chicken and bleu cheese. She told him how she cooked all the meals at her house. He told her how they had a chef who taught him how to make gourmet dishes that most guys his age never heard of....and how he liked that because when he was in the kitchen with Ms. Gregory it was almost like he had a mom again.

"How old were you when your mother died?" she asked him. "If you don't mind talking about it....if you do, I completely understand."

"I don't mind. I was eight."

"That had to be very hard to understand at that age. I remember I was a older than that when my mom disappeared from my life for the first time...to go to the ranch with my great-grandmother...and though she visited me again....it was never the same again. I was so grateful for everyday I had before that with her. I didn't appreciate it at the time but it means so much now, looking back. You never know how life will change for you. I don't believe in missing out on living....because life is short."

"I'm exactly the same way. I would never want to miss out on anything. I'd do anything to get the chance to go for something big and completely life changing."

"And I thought we were so different, Johnny," she murmured.

He grinned. "Different. The same. Crazy together. Saner together....who cares? Just as long as it feels right? Does it feel right for you so far?"

She nodded, then her eyes dropped and she concentrated on her food.

"Hey," he said softly, causing her eyes to flutter up and meet his.

He was holding out his hand, as it rested palm up on the table. She slipped her hand into his.

Johnny said "It feels right for me too......Now, how do you feel about dessert tonight? Cause I'm thinking yeah."

She smiled. "I'm thinking....yeah, too."

"We're on the same page. Look at that."

She stared deep into his eyes. He seemed to be so tender, romantic and loving. And, tonight at least, all about her. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever known outside of being naked in a bed. This was a different sort of erotic. It was as if Johnny was making love to her slowly for hours in a brand new way.

By romancing her. By making her feel like she was his whole world. Her sweet obsession. His legal drug. And she loved feeling like that to someone. Finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing next to her car, in the parking lot of the club, after hours spent dancing close together, Johnny reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Georgie's eyes. "Get home safely, okay?"

"I will. I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah but there's that guy on the loose who's attacking women."

"Poor Emily." Her voice broke.

Johnny hugged her. "Was she your friend?"

"She's related to Dillon so I've known her for a long time. Now I have to go to her funeral in a few days."

"If you want someone to hold your hand."

She looked into his eyes. "Really?"

"Just tell me the time and place. My only job is working for my family and I hate it so I can ditch it in a heartbeat. My Dad in Ferncliff now. I don't know what's gonna happen to the family business and I don't care."

"You shouldn't have to run it if you don't want to."

"I don't want to, Georgie. Not at all."

"How do you let it go?"

"I don't know if I can. I don't know what I'd do for cash if I did." He let her go and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll figure it out. But, for now, forget my family and that business.....can I have your phone number?"

She smiled. "If I can have yours."

"Always with the quid pro quo with you, huh?"

"No, not always. I just like it to be even. That's all. I don't mind giving without getting anything back in some cases....but something like this.....I want equality."

He grinned. "You got it."

She dug paper out of her purse to take down all his numbers while he put her info in his blackberry.

Johnny kissed her cheek. "Good night, Georgianna."

Hearing her full name murmured in such a sensual way sent goose bumps chasing along her skin.

She smiled at him. "This has been a great night. Thank you."

"You're a fantastic adrenaline rush. Thanks for that."

"For being me?" she teased "Because I didn't do anything special."

"You're special without trying."

He opened her car door and she got inside. "Bye, Johnny."

"I'm gonna call you. Count on it."

She nodded.

He closed the door.

Georgie drove home. When she was in her room, slipping out of her dress, her phone rang. She answered it "Hello?"

He chuckled. "Was this too soon to call?"

"Johnny."

"Hi. I just wanted to ask you, before you forgot about me, if you got time to go dancing again tomorrow?"

"I have to work till ten and I think I'd be too tired to go to a club after that."

"What about the next night you have off?"

"That would be Tuesday."

"Are we on for Tuesday then?"

"Hmmm," she teased, pretending to think about it.

He chuckled. "We're on."

"We are on. Do you want to meet at the club?"

"I'll pick you up and we can get some dinner first. How about seven?"

"I look forward to it, Johnny."

"And I will see you before then. Count on it.....Good night, Georgianna."

She smiled and whispered "Good night right back to you."


	224. The Dance, part 4

**The Dance **

**Chapter 4**

**Jag/Glo**

**Sunday**

**November 4, 2007**

He loved the smile that curved her lips when he walked into the diner the next night at a few minutes till ten pm. "Hey, how you doing tonight?" he asked her, in a deep voice that was filled with intimacies.

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"All right. I guess," he said, in this overly dramatic miserable tone that he used to convey to her he'd been so lonely for her.

She giggled. "Well, if you came here for dinner, we're just about to close."

"I came here for my daily dance." He looked around and then snapped his fingers. "Yep. I thought I remembered a jukebox here. What do you say?"

"Here?"

"Why not? Here is as good as anywhere, isn't it?"

She looked down at her outfit. "Um...sure."

"You look..." he grinned at her, walked closer to the counter, leaned across it and whispered "hot as hell."

She smiled shyly. "Want some coffee? I need to close down and wait for the last of the customers to leave."

"I got nothing but time. Sure. I'd love some coffee. It will give me a chance to tip the sexy waitress."

She poured the coffee. "On the house. And do not even think about tipping me."

"You're spoiling all my fun," he teased.

"Deal with it, Zacchara."

She walked into the kitchen while he was grinning from ear-to-ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie silently squealed in happiness and jumped around the kitchen. "Oh my gosh!" she whispered.

Johnny had came into her work just so he could get the chance to dance with her. If he kept up this romantic behavior she just didn't know what she was going to do- maybe die from happiness because it was fantastic to be wanted and craved again by a man. Especially a drop dead gorgeous man like Johnny who also was sweet and thoughtful.

It was another twenty minutes before she was locking the door behind the last customer. Johnny asked "Don't people live upstairs here? How do they get in after you close down?"

"The back door has a security keypad on it. You have to use that between ten and six."

He nodded. "So no one should be coming down here anytime soon?"

"Not until morning."

"All ours then." He grinned and walked over to the jukebox to start a song.

Just thinking about dancing with him- the way he danced with her, with his body rubbing hers so deliciously- set her skin on fire. She felt gross in her dirty Kelly's t-shirt and her hair in a pony tail, but he made her feel like she was beautiful and desirable anyway.

Once the music started he turned around and grinned at her. "No Sinatra on here. This will have to do."

(Oh, Maria, Maria,

she reminds of a west side story.

.

Growing up in Spanish Harlem.

She's living life just like a movie star.)

Slowly he walked across the room, his eyes on hers like a hunter stalking his prey, and then his hands were on her hips, his leg was easing between her legs, and she was sliding her arms around his neck. She never danced like this before Johnny. But life was so boring for a whole long year there. She deserved to be wild now. Just a little bit. Enough to live. And not miss out on any adventures she could have.

Their eyes locked on each other as they began to move to the beat.

(Oh, Maria, Maria,

she fell in love in East L.A.

to the sounds of the guitar

.

played by Carlos Santana)

All through the song their dance grew more and more erotic, as Georgie lost her breath and lost her mind beneath the feel of Johnny's fingers on her hips and ass, and his leg pressing against her until the friction was so delicious she started grinded on his leg. The knowledge that a man like him had forgotten about every other woman on the planet all because he danced with her at one party made her more turned on them she could have imagined getting over him. He made her feel as sought after as someone famous. Like it was suddenly amazing to be Georgie Jones- college student, waitress, volunteer, dutiful daughter, cousin, sister, friend. Suddenly she was someone any man would be lucky to have.

The last verse of the song played to the sound of their unsteady breathing.

(Maria, you know you're my lover.

.

When the wind blows I can feel you

through the weather.

.

And even when we're apart,

it feels like we're together)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Addicted.

It was no line. It was no joke. Johnny was hooked on the feeling of holding Georgie in his arms and moving to a song, any song, every song ever written. Feeling her breasts smashed against him. Seeing her brown eyes fill with lust in an instant. Hearing her breathing change. Knowing she wasn't going to tense up and push him back. She always melted right against him and, when they danced, the world faded away.

She'd blush at other times but she never blushed during their dances. Instead she let him lead and she let him brush and grind against her, in this slow and sensual way, until she was breathless every time.

At the Black and White Ball, their waltz turned to this embrace where they barely swayed at all. He was stunned and he just held her close- drowning and being saved from drowning all at once.

At the Metro Court, it was more intense. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and his pelvis was pushed to hers as they moved. But again they barely moved. It was more like an intimate hug.

Tonight they moved. First slowly, then faster and faster, till her head fell back and she was riding his thigh. Johnny loved how damn sexy this woman was. Seeing her let go let this made him hard and flushed and aching to kiss her.

But their first kiss....it would be a memory to hold for the rest of his life...so it would have to wait for a time that was worthy of that. Johnny doubted he would live to see old age so he wanted to make each moment and each memory as intense as it could be.

He liked living life at 100 and 50 miles an hour. As fast as his car would go. And not one mile slower ever. He felt like a caged animal if he wasn't pushing the limits and dancing with Georgie always pushed the limits. To hold back because they were in public, but to let go because it was their moment to enjoy. To walk a tight rope. Dangerous and thrilling.

His sexy Georgianna. She was proving to be even more than he expected. He couldn't get enough of her.

The song ended. Breathing erratically, she slumped against him. He stroked her hair and whispered "I got more change."

"I better get home."

Johnny lifted her chin with one finger. "Already?"

"My Dad worries so bad because of The Text Message Killer still not being caught. He has a patrol go by our house at eleven and if I'm not home he calls me."

"Okay."

She slid from his arms. Her face was still flushed.

Johnny added "Thank you for the dance. Tomorrow.....we dance on the roof of the hospital."

"Why there?"

"I like it there. I can think there."

"I get off at ten again. You could pick me up here."

"Deal."

"Well I need to finish closing up now."

"Want some help?"

"No. You don't have to."

"I want to. What can I do to help?"

"You could put all the chairs on top of the tables, if you want, while I sweep the floor."

"Sounds easy enough."

They closed down Kelly's together. After slipping on their coats he walked her to her car and hugged her.

He loved the feel of holding her close. It was like his soul was complete when he had her in his arms. But at all other times he was a screwed up mess of a man not really fit for anywhere but a bed at the same mental hospital as his father. He always felt like that. Before his only relief was in his music. Now it was also in Georgie and she was more healing than his music had ever been.

He said "Hopefully it won't be too cold tomorrow night."

"It doesn't matter. I want to dance with you on the rooftop no matter what."

He grinned. "Up for anything?"

She blushed. "Anything....probably not. Dancing on the rooftop, yes."

He chuckled. "Got it. Good night, Georgianna."

She let out a blissful sigh. "Good night."

Slipping into her car, she drove away as he stood there watching her leave. He had heard plenty about The Text Message killer before but only since he first danced with Georgie was he scared that somehow that mad man would target her. Johnny lost her in the dark at The Ball and never saw her again till morning when she was already on a boat, next to Maxie, Logan and Cooper, heading back to mainland.

Johnny stood on shore, breathless from running down there after being told that was where Georgie was by Spinelli, and watched her leave: to safety. He barely knew her but he couldn't take one good, whole breath till he knew she was safe again. He spent all night dealing with his nutty father and then nutty Sonny. And every moment he wished he knew where Georgie was and that she was safe.

Now, as he watched her leave his side again, he prayed she stayed safe once more so they could have another dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Monday**

**November 5, 2007**

"Claudia! Stop! Just stop talking!" Johnny barked into the phone, as he sat behind the desk in the den. "I love you but I can not do what you want this time."

"This is Daddy's empire we're talking about here, John. This is our legacy. You can't walk away from all that and let the vultures move in and pick apart what is ours."

"You aren't giving me any better option. All you're doing is telling me I got to stay here in this house that I hate, this house where he killed my mother, live with these guards watching my ass every second I'm here, keep up with shipments I don't give a fuck about and keep men in line any way that I can.....well, I'm telling you I'm done. Done! Its been two days and that was two days too many for me."

"Please, don't be rash. Don't get stupid, John. We just got Daddy locked up. This is our time to run things."

"You want to run things? RUN THINGS! I don't want to run shit." He stood up, agitated. "In fact, you know what? I think I should call a meeting of the five families and talk about who wants to make me an offer."

"NO! I've suffered for this business. I've done things you can't imagine. I've endured things you'd throw up to hear about. I've paid my dues. If you love me at all you won't sell Daddy's business out from under me."

"Well I won't run it for years and years. I won't. I hate it! I hate this house! I hate these fucking guards of his! I hate that mother fucker Lansing the most. And you know what....he was more of a father to me than Dad ever was. You wanna talked fucked up? This house is making me crazy! Dad's gone and I can't stay here anymore. I can't do it. I can't, Claud. I can't." Johnny poured himself a drink.

He had a piece in his ear for the phone so it was hands free.

"Okay. Okay," Claudia said, in a soothing tone. "Listen to me, I'll get on a plane tonight and come there. We'll get this all worked out so you're happy again. Aren't I the one who would do anything to make you happy?"

"You'll come here?"

"Daddy exiled me but Daddy's locked up in the nut farm and he can't say anything about what I do now. I'll tell Uncle Rudy to fuel the jet and I'll be on my way. I planned to come since I heard about Daddy getting locked up but I was getting some business settled here first. The business here can wait....you come first. You always come first, Johnny."

Calmer after hearing that, he told her "You can have this house. I'm moving out."

"Sure! We'll get you a great place in a secure building. Of course, you'll need guards but-"

"No guards! I don't live that way."

"John, think, you know how things work. You know the rules we live by."

"I'm making new rules. My rules. I'm taking back my life. And if you don't like that, then stay in Milan."

Claudia gasped.

Johnny felt like shit. He loved his sister so much and missed her so desperately. Yet, this is how it had to be. He had to get himself a life he could love instead of one where he was a prisoner to his father's legacy. "I'm sorry. But I have to be free of all this. So, you love me?"

"You know I do, John!"

"Then let me be free."


	225. The Dance, part 5

Note- Thanks for reading about Johnny/Georgie/Logan

The Dance

Chapter 5

Jag/Glo

Monday

November 5, 2007

Georgie loved the fact that no one knew that she and Johnny had started seeing each other. They weren't trying to keep anything a secret but Maxie hadn't been home the night Georgie dressed for her date at The Metro Court, so her sister was still in the dark.

Lulu must be too because when she was leaving work at six pm, as Georgie was coming in, Lulu had mused to her that she hadn't seen Johnny since his father was locked up and that Johnny must be taking it hard. He hadn't even returned any of her phone calls since the Ball.

Before Georgie could say anything back, Logan came in and Lulu said "Shh," before smiling for him.

Georgie knew that soon everyone would catch on to the fact that she was dating Johnny. That would be fine. She had nothing to hide or be ashamed about. But it made it special that for now they were a sweet, private secret.

Nothing in the world touched them when they were together. Real life faded away. She stopped thinking about the killer that was stalking women around town and she stopped thinking about school. She focused only on Johnny with his dark eyes and his intoxicating cologne and his tender sweetness toward her.

When he came into the diner that night, at ten pm, to pick her up he grinned and said "Hey," dragging the word out. He looked happy to see her but also as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Hi, Johnny. Why don't you grab a seat? What can I get you to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

She poured it for him. "How was your day?"

"All right. How was it around here?"

"Hectic. In fact, I have a few things to get done in the kitchen still so relax here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time."

She came back ten minutes later and sat on the stool next to him. The diner was empty. Georgie touched his arm. "You seem down. Everything okay?"

He let out a breath. "I went to go see my Dad tonight...in Ferncliff....You know what? Lets not go there. I want our time to be good. Not dragged down by my family problems."

"I don't want you to tell me anything you feel uncomfortable sharing, just remember, I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"I'll remember that."

She gave him a small smile. "Okay. Almost done closing up." She looked around. "Thanks for putting up the chairs."

"No problem."

They finished up at the diner and went to the hospital, where they went up to the roof. Johnny brought the music. He turned it on.

(Now it seems to me that you know just what to say.

Words are only words.

Can you show me something?

.

Can you swear to me

that you'll always feel this way?

.

Show me how you feel.

More than ever, baby.)

He walked behind her and wrapped one around her waist, tugging her against his body. He started to move his hips. She melted against him, moving in the rhythm he set perfectly.

( I don't want to be lonely no more.

I don't wanna have to pay for this.

I don't wanna know the lover at my door

is just another heartache on my list.

.

I don't wanna be angry no more.

You know I could never stand for it.

So when you tell me that you love me know for sure.

.

I don't wanna be lonely any more.)

He intertwined their fingers, using his free hand that was not around her waist, and lifted their hands above her hand. Her coat got taut over her full, lovely breasts, and still their hips moved.

Johnny became to lightly lick at Georgie's neck. She shivered visibly. Her breath was in the air in little white puffs as she breathed shallowly. He blew on the wet spot he made on her neck.

Not till late in the song did he turn her around, unbutton her wool coat, smooth his hands over her jean covered ass, tugging her close to him again so that their pelvises mashed together indecently.

She was his princess but he was no saint.

(What if I was good to you?

What if you were good to me?

What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?

.

What if we paradise?

What if we symphonies?

What if I gave all my life to find some way to stand beside you?

I don't wanna be lonely no more....)

Georgie's eyes were closed as the song came to its conclusion. When they blinked open he saw pure lust staring back at him. That sight made him want to devour her mouth. But even if their dancing crossed all sorts of lines he still had something special in mind for their first kiss.

It took all his will power to step back. "Great dance that time."

Breathlessly she said "And I thought we couldn't top last night."

"Its the anticipation. That makes it hotter every time. The knowing that tomorrow we'll be dancing again....and it will feel even better....that builds the intensity."

She swallowed hard.

He grinned. "Lets get off this roof. Its cold and I don't want you getting chilled."

"I could use some hot chocolate. I think I can squeeze in a quick cup before I need to get home. I won't always have to rush home like this...just till this serial killer is caught, which I know my Dad will get him and soon."

He took her hand and led her inside. They went to the cafeteria and he bought her hot chocolate. They sat down.

Johnny said "Something kinda big happened to me today, if you want to hear about it."

"Of course I do. I like you for more than just the way you dance. I want to hear anything you want to tell."

He grinned. "My sister is coming home tomorrow. She's probably in the air right now, actually."

"She lived where again?"

"Milan, Italy for fifteen years. My Dad threw her out. Banished her really. I know that sounds nuts but my Dad is nuts so yeah, that's what he did. Now she's coming home though...for me."

"I think that's wonderful. I would hate to be separated from Maxie for even a month let alone a decade and a half. Its going to be hard when I go abroad next year but I need to do it for me. Still....I would never want to stay separated from my family for years. I'm glad you're getting your sister back into your life."

"Yeah, its pretty cool. And its gonna help with the business. Cause she's always wanted to run it. Me....I wanna fix cars. I wanna write songs, even if they all suck-"

"I doubt they suck."

"Yeah, well, who knows but I wanna write them if they suck or not. I wanna just do what I want. Not run a crime syndicate."

"My Dad will jump for joy when he hears this."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Doubt it. He'll never believe me that I'm out and, to tell the truth, I don't know how or when I'll be out. Its a transition, Claudia says, not like I can say I'm done and I'm done. I need my Dad's money, for now, and hell I earned it. I suffered for that money."

"So did other people."

"I get that. But the money is there and me not using it don't change a thing. But I'm gonna take my inheritance, clean it, and never touch dirty money again. I promise you somehow, someway, I'm gonna turn legit."

"You don't have to do anything just for me. I want you to make yourself happy. I'm happy around you. And I want the best for you. But I'm not going to tell you how to run your life."

"Good. I'd hate that. I couldn't take it. I'm just telling you so you know- you're not dating someone who wants to stay a street hood for life."

She smiled. "Thank God."

He grinned. "Big relief, huh?"

"You don't even know."

"What were you thinking about all this. About dating a mobster? Was it bothering you?"

"Its hard to explain. If you asked me: Do I want to date someone in the mob? The answer would be no. But I've known a few guys that were in that line of work....this friend of Lulu's and mine, Milo, and then there's Logan, and even Spinelli works for Jason and Jason is as much The Mob as you can get. And those guys...they are just guys to me. Not mobsters. I see them as the men they are and judge them on what they do. I don't like that lifestyle. I hate it actually. I have no respect for Jason or Sonny because they get good people caught up in that bad lifestyle. But Spinelli, Milo and Logan...I see them as men, not mobsters. I see the men behind the job title and how they can still be good men. And that is how I was seeing you. But my Dad....he sees rap sheets and nothing else."

"I get it. I don't blame him none either." Johnny looked at his watch. "We better hurry to get you home by eleven." He grinned. "I haven't dated anyone with a curfew in...hmm...lets see...six years, I think."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three. What about you?"

"Nineteen."

"When's your birthday?"

"March 7th. What about you?"

"July 28th."

She nodded and they left the cafeteria. She reached out and took Johnny's hand. He smiled at her. They went to his car and drove back to Kelly's. She gave him a quick hug and said "You wanted to know about Emily's funeral, right? Its Wednesday at ten am. Do you still want to go?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up."

"I'll go with Maxie and Cooper. Look for me there. Its at St. Timothy's."

"Ten am. St. Timothy's. Got it. I'll be there. Are we still on for our date tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Call me and we'll talk about it some more. I need to get going. If I have to explain being late to my Dad...and I can't lie....well, it won't be pretty and I'm not in the mood. He's stressed enough right now. I want to wait till the Text Message Killer is caught before I put more on my Dad. Thank goodness that I live close to here. Bye Johnny."

"Good night, Georgianna."

She gave him a long look, like she was waiting for a kiss, and then climbed out of his car and into her own. After a quick wave at him, she started hers and drove away.

Johnny thought about how in less than twenty four hour he would have his lips on hers, living out their first kiss that he could tell she was aching for as much as he was. If kissing her was anything like dancing with her then he was never gonna be able to give Georgie up.

Never.

He wanted to know how good their kiss would be. It would tell him everything about his future. Already he couldn't imagine kissing her being anything but mind blowing, just like dancing with her was.


	226. The Dance, part 6

**The Dance **

**Chapter 6**

**Jag/Glo**

**Tuesday**

**November 6, 2007**

"Wow," Maxie said, as she leaned against Georgie's door frame of her bedroom. "You look fantastic. Do not tell me I forgot some kind of fancy family get together because, seriously, I'm out. No can do. I'm still not over that horror fest on Spoon Island last week. No dressing up and sitting around in public as a perfect target for me again. Tell Mac I have cramps."

"There is no family dinner tonight."

"So what's up? Why are you looking so killer?"

"I have a date." Georgie was fixing her hair. She had on a silky purple dress that hugged all her curves.

"WHAT? Why are you dating and I know nothing about it? Who is it? Spinelli?"

"No. He's just a friend. He might be dating Nadine now, for all I know. They did go to the Ball together."

"Nadine! Give me a break. Who would pick Nadine over you? You're with him all the time. I would think he'd have a crush on you by now."

"I'm not with him that much anymore. Not since the Ball."

Since before the ball actually. Since she heard he picked someone who was not her to take and her heart ached in her chest over it.

"Forget about that computer geek. I want to hear who this date is with. Someone from school?"

"No."

"Stop holding out! Who is it? Who is it? Who? Come on. Spill. I'm dying here."

"Johnny."

"Johnny who?"

"Maxie." Her eyes met her sister's.

"Johnny Zacchara? That Johnny? Lulu's Johnny? Hot mob boy Johnny? No way! You stole a guy from Lulu? Ha! I love it. She must be getting ready to slit her wrists." Maxie sat on the bed. "How did this happen?"

"We danced at the Ball together."

"Yeah and then what? Did he kiss you?"

"No. He just came into Kelly's the next day and said he liked dancing with me and he wanted to go dancing again. So we have been. Every day."

"Every day? He was my date at the Ball!"

"Were you interested in him?"

"You know I love Cooper. I was just saying...well...if he was looking for a dance partner I was around. Wonder why he didn't even think of me? Huh? How rude."

"I don't see how the connection I share with Johnny is in any way rude to you."

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. So....a connection?" Maxie smiled. "EEEEEEEEE!"

Georgie giggled.

Maxie went on "I'm gonna get on myspace and tell Dillon you are so over his ass! SO OVER!"

"Don't you dare. Leave him alone."

"Come on. Please! Just one little message."

"No!" Georgie smiled.

"Johnny, wow! He's like one of the hottest guys around. I'd do him, if not for loving Cooper."

"Well, please don't, no matter what happens with Cooper, because I'm dating Johnny now."

"I'd never do that to you. Never. No way. So....where is Johnny taking you?"

"Its a surprise."

"An overnight surprise? Because that dress screams: Take me off."

"Does it?" Georgie looked down. "Maybe I better change."

The doorbell rang.

Maxie said "Too late. You're so lucky Mac isn't around. I have to video tape it the day he learns his baby is dating a mob boss."

"Johnny is not a mob boss. He doesn't even like the mob."

"Ha! I heard he took over for his Dad. You're dating a mob boss, face it."

Ding. Dong.

Maxie said "Don't keep the mob boss waiting."

Georgie grabbed her purse.

Maxie followed her down stairs. "Hold on."

"Its cold out. I need to let him in."

"Wait. Do you have condoms? Do you want to use me as an emergency 'get out of the date if it goes bad' number? Should I call and check on you? Do you know that you can tell him no and if he don't like it then he can shove it up his ass? Are you ready for this?"

"Maxie! Thank you for caring but I was married already. I can handle this."

"Yeah but that was just Dillon. He's nothing like Johnny. And you didn't answer my questions."

Ding. Dong.

"Maxie, I have it handled." Georgie pulled open the door.

Johnny made quite a handsome sight in his suit with a charcoal gray wool coat over it. He grinned "Georgianna......so hot."

She blushed. "Come on in."

He walked inside. "Oh, hey there, Maxie. How's it been?"

"I survived that nightmare party, so I'm pretty happy. I heard you're cheating on me though."

He chuckled.

She smiled. "Have fun you two. But, remember Johnny, that's my little sister you're having fun with and I'm not a very forgiving girl if I hear that Georgie has been hurt."

"I got you."

Georgie said "Maxie, please, enough."

Maxie smiled. "See you two later," and headed upstairs.

Johnny looked Georgie over from head to toe. "Whatever you paid for that dress it was worth double."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. His hands were cold from being outside and when they pressed on her bare back she shivered.

"Sorry," he said. "I just have a problem keeping my hands to myself around you."

Georgie wrapped her arms around his back. "Its not a bad problem to have, in my opinion."

He looked down at her. "I've been thinking about this date non-stop today. Non-stop."

"Have you?"

"I'm dating the hottest woman I've ever met...hell yeah...I've been thinking about you and nothing but you...and tonight."

The hottest woman he ever met. Could that really be true? Could he really see her like that? Just the thought that maybe that was not a line warmed Georgie from the inside out. But it also made her feel like- along with all Maxie's talk earlier- that maybe Johnny had more in mind tonight than dancing. A part of her wanted to know what it was like to sleep with him so bad that she spent hours fantasizing about his tongue licking between her thighs and the powerful sensations and emotions that would bring to life in her, but the other part of her wanted them to share a first kiss then more dates and dances before they went for that.

She smiled and then warned him "I still need to be home by eleven. You understand that, right? Not that I wouldn't like to stay out later but I need to think about keeping my father stress free because Lulu's Dad just had a heart attack and my Dad is not that much younger and..."

"Its cool. You'll make your curfew."

"I promise this will not go on forever."

He eased away from her. "I believe you. I'm fine with this. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. Georgie took her coat out of the closet and Johnny helped her into it. Taking her hand, he led her out to his sports car and opened the door for her.

Soon they were on the expressway on their way to Rochester where they had dinner at a steak house. After that he drove her across town and pulled up to the valet parking in front of an opera house.

"I hope this is cool with you, Georgie."

"I love the opera but Spinelli is the only other person I know who likes it."

"I love all kinds of music and you did mention how much you enjoy cultural experiences."

"I really do. Thank you for bringing me here, Johnny."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went inside and to their private box. They watched the first half holding hands. Knowing what he intended to do made his heart sped up. As the moment got closer and closer Johnny kept having mental flashes all their dances, all the times they were pressed together, their clothes the only barrier between her hard nipples and his chest. How sexy he found her when she gave in to his desires as if she was born to do just that. Just before the curtain fell, Johnny cupped Georgie's face with his hands and gently brought his lips to hers in a very soft, sweet kiss.

The audience exploded into clapping.

He pulled back an inch and her eyes fluttered open. "Johnny," she breathed out his name.

Hearing the way she said, in quiet awe with an undeniable hunger, he kissed her again, this time showing her just how much he hungered for her right back by running his tongue over her lips till they opened for him and he deepened the kiss. He lifted her out of her seat and into his lap, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Georgie pulled back. "Wow."

He let out a ragged breath. "I should have bought out this show so we could have this place to ourselves."

She smiled sweetly. "Save your money. We have time, right?"

"Right."

He loved that she wasn't playing games with him, Just about every woman he ever met did that and he was sick to death of game playing. He liked this. Sweet, honest Georgie, sitting on his lap and telling him that she had no interest in pretending she wasn't into him. She was and she wanted more hot kisses from him. Just when they were somewhere a little more private. Their box had no other patrons in it but plenty of people could see them if they so much as glanced their way.

Georgie brought her hand up to caress the back of his head, playing gently with his hair. "I'm loving this evening."

"I'm glad to hear that. I want you to love every evening we share." After a moment he said "Lets go see about getting something to drink during intermission."

"Okay."

It felt right when his hand slipped into his as they left their booth, like they were meant to live out that particular moment all their lives and now their lives were right on track the way they were supposed to be. Johnny could not say before meeting Georgie that he believed in Fate or even love. He believed in nothing but going fast through life as if he only had a day left to live and he didn't care if he made it through that day or not.

But now, with her hand in his, he was a believer in love, fate, and settling down. He wanted to keep what they had going for a good long while.

They had time- just like she said. They had plenty of time to make all their dreams come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in his car, outside her house later, they were kissing desperately when Georgie pulled away. "Its 10:57 and the cop my Dad sends by will be here any minute now. You better go."

Johnny gave her one more kiss, then jumped out of the car, walked over to her door and opened it. He took her hand, she stood up. He walked her to the door, where he pulled her against his body again.

"We need to have our dance, Georgie. You know I can't go a day without it."

She smiled slightly. "There's no music."

"Come here," he pulled her against him, with his arm wrapped around her back, and started to slightly sway. Moving his mouth to her ear he sang softly to her a Frank Sinatra tune. "Fly me to the moon and let me sing under the stars. Let me know what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me. Fill my heart with song. Let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true.....In other words....I love you."

As he sang he moved his mouth along her jaw and then, as the last word slipped out, covered her mouth with his in a sensual but short kiss. He grinned as he pulled back. "I better go."

She smiled "Go."

He jogged to his car, jumped in and sped away at a high speed. Not a minute later Georgie heard a cop's siren go on.


	227. The Dance, part 7

**The Dance **

**Chapter 7**

**Jag/Glo**

**Tuesday**

**November 6, 2007**

Georgie was fuming as she walked into her father's office, followed by a rookie cop named Enrique Sanchez.

Sanchez said "Sir, I have Zacchara in holding when you're ready to speak to him."

"Thank you, Officer. You're dismissed."

Once the door closed, Mac stood up, looking pissed off. "I can't believe-"

"DAD! How could you do this to me? You've humiliated me!"

"What about what you've done? I'm the Commissioner and my daughter is hanging around a mobster. Unacceptable! I thought Sanchez must have it wrong when he said he saw you kissing this Zacchara kid. Kissing! He's in the mob! You're such a smart girl. Why would you do something so reckless as this? Why would you throw your life away this way?"

"I'm just dating and Johnny really does not like his family business. He's not like his father."

"Really? Then why does the Crimson Point PD say they have ten active cases on him for everything from trafficking narcotics to intimidation, racketeering, gun running and even murder. Does that sound like the man you should date? Let alone kiss on our front door step where the neighbors can see how you are destroying your life. And have you forgotten there is a killer on the loose and we have no clue who that man is? Why would you go anywhere alone with a near stranger?"

"I've known Johnny for months. He's been good to me. I like being with him. Please try and keep an open mind. All those crimes are his father's, not his. He isn't working for his father anymore. His father made him be in the family business. You can't hold that against Johnny."

"You are deluding yourself completely about who this man is. I won't have this, Georgie. I will not HAVE IT! You are forbidden from ever being alone with John Zacchara again."

"DAD!"

"FORBIDDEN! Do you under stand me?"

Georgie burst into tears and ran out of the office. Mac followed her. She spotted Cruz Rodriguez.

Wiping at her tears she asked "Can you tell me where John Zacchara is being held? I'd like to visit him."

Mac bellowed. as he walked up to them, "Forget about that!"

Georgie said "We wouldn't be alone. There would be a guard."

"No," Mac snapped at her. Then he turned to Cruz "Rodriguez, find an officer to give my daughter a ride home and they need to make sure she gets inside safely. Georgie, you go home and stay there. You're through with Zacchara and that's that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny hated how everything went down with them getting caught by some cop kissing at Georgie's house. The cop then pulled Johnny over for reckless driving, exceeding the speed limit by more than twenty miles, impounded his car and called for back up to haul Johnny in.

The cop taunted Johnny that he messed with the wrong woman this time. He really didn't care about that cop and how he treated him badly- that was nothing new- but the fact that Georgie's father was going to find out did upset him.

Just because it would make life hard on Georgie which is not what he wanted to do at all. They hadn't even been dating a week. He wanted to enjoy being with her, not have her stressed out and fighting with her father over him.

Their night had been so perfect till then. Magical even. He was a Zacchara. He didn't even believe in perfection or magic until Georgie.

He wanted that feeling back. But when Mac Scorpio walked into the interrogation room, with Commissioner on his badge, and asked "You know who I am, punk?" Johnny knew that perfection had suddenly gotten really far away for him.

"Sir-"

"SAVE IT!"

"Okay. Lets be reasonable here. I get that you don't like me dating your daughter."

Mac slammed his hand down on the table. "You aren't dating Georgie. Get that straight right now."

"As I understand it, Georgie is over eighteen. Am I wrong?"

"Listen to me, you bastard, you will never put your hands on my daughter again. Go back to Crimson Point and back to your lifestyle in your big mansion that your family got by killing innocent people who were just trying to make a living but got in your way. Your Crimson Point's problem. Not mine! Stay out of my town or you'll find yourself locked up with the key shoved so far up your ass you'll never find it again."

Just then Trevor came storming through the door. "Get away from my client."

Mac stepped back. He pointed at Johnny. "You better heed my warning."

After Mac stomped out, Trevor said "John, John, John....what have you done now?"

"Just get me out of here."

"Why does the police report say you were spotted at the home of the Commissioner from which you fled at a high rate of speed? You got a problem with a cop you come to me. Don't handle it yourself. This is what I'm here for. I take care of you."

"Drop your bullshit. You know I'm dating the Commissioner's daughter."

"Are you? I had no idea."

"You know when I take a shit. You're constantly having me watched. I'm not in the mood for your games tonight. Just GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW."

"Of course, John. I'll go see about paying your bond."

"Do it fast. I'm sick of this hole."

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for being stuck here, don't you? You should have seen it coming that the Commissioner would be unhappy with your choice of partners. There are much easier woman you could spend your nights with. Why don't you allow me to call you one when we leave here?"

"You're such a sick fuck. Get out of my face, Trevor."

"That's no way to talk to the man who has been a better father to you than your own. All I ever do is try and make you happy, make your life easier, and all you do is keep getting yourself into messes I have to clean up. But I'll do it. Again. Because I care."

"Funny. I thought you did it because I pay you millions of dollars. Now get to it before I find someone else who works cheaper and faster. My father is your so-called best friend, not me. Don't forget that. Because I can and will fire your ass if you fuck around on the job. I don't want lectures and I sure don't want you to be my father figure, just do your fucking job. NOW!"

Trevor smirked and left the room.

Johnny shook his head, over and over, as he felt a migraine come on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wednesday**

**November 7, 2007**

Georgie stood outside of St. Timothy's, dressed in black and wearing black sunglasses to hide her already puffy eyes. She stood there with Dillon, who was home for the funeral, and Maxie.

Cooper and Logan came walking up. They all said hello. Because they was there the night Emily was killed they felt they needed to show their respects to her. The funeral would be packed with people who loved her and people who were just sad that another young, good woman was killed by The Text Message Killer.

It seemed the whole town was coming out for this funeral.

Georgie was torn about where she should sit. If Dillon needed her then she should sit with him, but if Johnny showed up she really did want to take a moment to speak to him, in person, about what happened the night before. She also felt it would be wrong to not sit with Johnny when he came all that way to hold her hand.

But Dillon looked a wreck too.

The decision was made when Lulu showed up, with Lucky, Liz, and their children. Dillon drifted off to hug her and never came back to Georgie's side. She stared at that scene for several minutes, as Cooper and Maxie talked among themselves, until she heard Logan hiss, through clenched teeth, "Your ex is an asshole, doll, and you deserved better than him."

For once Georgie did not hate hot headed Logan because he was trying to make her feel better. He probably also hated Dillon because Lulu forgot Logan existed the moment Dillon showed up.

A tear slid down Georgie's face. She swiped at it. "Why don't you guys go find seats? Save a couple. I'll be in soon."

Once they walked off, Georgie opened her purse and took out her compact. Pulling off the sunglasses, she looked at her face and saw a splotchy mess. She had cried herself to sleep over her Dad telling her to stop seeing Johnny. She would have fought her Dad over it but she knew he was completely stressed out these days and she didn't want to make him so stressed he got sick. She wanted to be his good daughter.

"Georgianna," she heard Johnny say in his low, deep voice.

She shoved the compact in her purse, looked up and saw him walking toward her with a woman on his arm. She was dressed in a very tight black dress with very high heels. Hardly funeral wear. Her coat was open, showing curves on her stick thin frame. She was about seven to ten years older than Johnny.

Georgie shoved back on her sunglasses, just as they reached her. "Good morning."

He said "I'd like you to meet my sister, Claudia."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, wish I could say the same about you but my brother said your Dad is hassling him and I really don't appreciate-"

Johnny said "Claudia! Give us a minute, would you? I'll see you inside."

"Sure, John. Just school her. I'm not gonna put up with nobody threatening you. Nobody." Claudia walked inside, slinking away on her stilettos.

Georgie asked "My Dad threatened you?"

"Shhh. Don't worry about that. Come here." He pulled her close. "Tough morning, huh? I'm so sorry about your friend, Emily, and that you have to be here today."

"Why did Claudia come with you?"

He let out a sigh, as he stroked her hair. "That's my sister for you. She's making a burial into a business opportunity. She wants to show Corinthos and Morgan she's back in town. Plus...even though it sounds messed up....this is how we do things in our lifestyle. We go to each other's weddings and funerals as a sign of respect."

"I don't think Emily would like her funeral being used this way."

"I'm sorry. I should have left Claudia at home but she's hard to convince of anything. Once you get to know her, you'll see though, that she loves me more than anyone else in my family does and that's why I need her home again as bad as I do."

Georgie eased away from him. "I won' t be getting to know her better anytime soon. I can't.....My Dad won't let me see you anymore."

"He can't stop you. If this is about you living with him, I will get you your own place-"

"No. I'd never let you do that."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like you'd be....I didn't mean it like that, Georgie. Like I was buying you and setting you up to be there waiting on me when I want you. I'd loan you the money, if that is what it takes to make you feel better. You just can't allow him to control you."

"He's my father. Right now he is in the middle of a horrible case with this Text Message Killer. After seeing Luke have that heart attack...I just keep thinking I can't stress my Dad out more right now. I'm sorry.....I can't dance with you everyday anymore."

Just then they saw Ned closing the doors of the church. "We're getting ready to start."

Georgie turned and walked inside, leaving Johnny behind. She sat with her sister, Logan and Cooper. He sat with Claudia.

When it was over Georgie looked around for Johnny but he was already gone.

Logan said "This whole thing is depressing as hell. Lets go get drunk."

"I'm in," Maxie said.

Georgie let out a sigh. "We still have the graveside to go to. Someone else drive because I just can't..." she started to cry "take anymore of this today."

"Oh!" Maxie cried. "Its okay. I know this sucks but it will be over soon."

She hugged her sister and Georgie tried to pull herself together, while Cooper and Logan went to bring the car around.

Logan told her "Hang in there, doll."

Maxie said "I think you're so upset because this freak could kill any of us at anytime. Am I right? That makes me nervous as hell, too. I'm jumping out of my skin every day."

Georgie pulled out of her arms. "Its that and its the fact Emily was such a good person and it was her engagement party that was ruined. She died on one of the happiest nights of her life. And....its also the fact that Dad caught me with Johnny last night and flipped out."

"Shit, what happened?"

"He told me that I am forbidden from being alone with Johnny ever again. I know I can make Dad see reason but not right now. Right now he is consumed with the Text Message Killer case. So I can't see Johnny for who knows how long."

"You're really letting Mac do this to you? I never would. No way! I'd move out before he took Coop from me."

"I care about Dad. I don't want him stressed out over me. I want him to be proud of me and respect my choices and know I'm making the right ones."

"Did you really think he was ever gonna go for you dating Johnny? A mob boss! Come on. You just got to tell him you're doing it and if he don't like it then tough. He'll get over it....eventually. Maybe in a long time but he will."

"I don't think I can. I'm not like you."

"Then its good bye Johnny."


	228. The Dance, part 8

**Thank you to everyone who is taking time to read and review this story.**

**The Dance **

**Chapter 8**

**Jag/Glo**

**Wednesday**

**November 7, 2007**

He should be happy.

For the first time in Johnny Zacchara's life he was living on his own. He was finally as close to free as he could get. He was in a Penthouse apartment, next door to The Metro Court, that Trevor found for him.

Claudia was back at their father's mansion running the business. Johnny had his inheritance in a Swiss bank account and now all he needed to do was open a business, with some kind of investor backing him, slowly mix his money into the money in that business, and clean all his money to the point where the IRS believed his income came solely from a legit business.

He was free.

But it felt like he was still trapped. The apartment was too quiet. He wandered it and felt alone, lonely, and abandoned.

Today would be the first day he didn't dance with Georgie since the Ball. He wanted to show her his new place but he couldn't. She respected her father too much to go against his orders.

That left Johnny frustrated, pissed off, and missing his beautiful girlfriend who he now felt like might not even be his anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was stuck working at Kelly's that night. She had been in school all day. On her break she went upstairs to one of the empty rooms that was not being rented and called Johnny.

He answered "Hey."

"Hi."

"How's it going?"

She sniffled.

He said "Don't cry. This is all gonna work itself out."

"I don't know if it really will."

"You don't want to just forget about us, do ya?"

"No. Do you?"

"No way. I couldn't. You know I'm addicted to dancing with you."

"I'm sorry we have to miss our dance today. But now my Dad is having cops stop in the diner. I think he told them all to eat dinner here. I know he'll get over this in time but not today."

"So we'll wait him out. Its all right. Don't think I'm gonna go find somebody else to dance with or take to the opera or the roof of the hospital because those all our things...and we'll do each one of them again, I promise ya that."

"I feel like such a child right now. I don't know why you'd put up with this. Curfews and my Dad mistreating you and now keeping us apart. How can you stand it? Because I can't."

"I can stand it because I remember what its like to hold you." After a moment he said "Let me come to the diner, Georgie. I'll come in the back door. We can still have our dance tonight. Say you want that."

"I do want that but I'd be alone with you and that's breaking my father's rule."

He let out a long breath.

She said "I'm sorry, Johnny."

"Its okay. We'll figure this out. Just don't forget about me, Georgie."

"I won't."

"We're a couple, okay?"

"Okay."

"And we can make it through this as a couple. It won't last forever. I'm opening my own business and once I get it going your father can not call me a mobster anymore."

"What kind of business?"

"I don't know yet. But I'm going to figure it out quick cause I want this separation to end."

"I need to get back to work. Talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll call you tonight when you're done working."

And that is just what he did. They ended up talking on the phone for over four hours and getting to know each other even better than they had before. Johnny sang Sinatra to her and they remembered their dance from the night before, just before he hung up, with his last words being "Good night, Georgianna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thursday**

**November 15, 2007**

For a week they spoke on the phone each night for hours and hours, having intimate conversations about their hopes and dreams, their families, their fears, and how much they wanted to hold each other again.

They grew closer than ever.

Finally, Georgie could take no more of missing her boyfriend and just had to see Johnny- whether her Dad liked it or not. She still felt all the same things- that she shouldn't stress Mac out and that she should obey his rules- but she also felt like it was time to show him that she could follow the rules and still see Johnny. She had to push back a little at her Dad's orders because there was no telling how long it would be before his big case was solved and she could really have it out with him about keeping her away from Johnny.

As it was, Mac barely came home at all and looked like death warmed over when he did.

The Text Message Killer was no closer to being caught. He was still lurking around and texting people. The latest article in the newspaper said he was focusing on Sam McCall and she was in hiding.

Smart move.

If that creep came after Georgie by sending her a text Mac would lock her in the house till he was caught for sure. Thank goodness she seemed to be off the killer's radar. She had no idea what made that man pick his victims. Though Leticia, Emily and Sam had a connection: Jason Morgan.

And Carly was attacked at the Ball too but she survived.

It all seemed to point back to Jason somehow. Well, she was not connected to Jason so she would be just fine, she told herself.

As was her usual routine, she went to an empty room above Kelly's and called Johnny on her break.

He answered "Hey," dragging the word out in a way that made them drift into a private world where only their hunger for each other existed.

"Johnny," she breathed out. "I have to see you tonight. Will you come to the diner at nine-thirty?"

"Did something change? Your Dad's lightened up now?" his tone was filled with excitement and relief.

"No. I'm sorry. Nothing's changed. I can still not be alone with you but there will be customers here so it won't be technically alone. If my Dad finds out then I'll tell him I'm not willing to live my life without you in it....because I'm not."

"I'll be there at nine-thirty."

"Great!"

They talked for a few more minutes before she had to get back to work. The hours drug by for her as she waited for him to show up. Logan happened to be in the diner, eating pie and trying to chat with her, which was sometimes hard for them because they fought a lot about his bad behavior, when he noticed her looking at the clock every few minutes.

It was nearly nine thirty.

"What's the deal, doll? You're watching the clock like you got a hot night planned later."

"My boyfriend is coming in to visit me in a few minutes, if you really must know, Logan."

"Boyfriend, huh? Why ain't Coop told me nothing about you going and getting yourself a boyfriend?"

"Do you and Cooper talk about me?"

"Not too much, I guess."

"Big surprise there." She started washing down the counter.

"What's that mean? I'm trying to enjoy my pie and you being mean to me with your shitty tone gives me heartburn, girl, to tell you the truth. I don't know why you got to stay in a bad mood around me when I'm just trying to take an interest in you. Be friendly."

"Why bother? You are the most self absorbed man on the planet. You can't see past your..." she so wanted to say dick but it would not be polite "own needs" she substituted with "to worry about what anyone else is doing. Cooper probably has mentioned that I'm dating Johnny but you don't remember because it didn't mean anything to you."

"Johnny? Oh, I would have remembered that one for sure."

She stilled for a moment. Her eyes searched his. "Why's that?"

"Cause that means he's gonna keep his filthy hands off Lulu."

She sighed dramatically. "Point proven!" She started to fill up ketchup containers.

"Whatever. I don't know why you always get your panties in a bunch around me. It always ends up sticking in my craw for days....why won't you just go easy on me for once? You make talking to you such a headache more than half the time and that ain't no lie. I don't get why we got to keep being at odds? Can't you go back to being the sweet girl I knew?"

"No one is forcing you to talk to me, you know."

"I'm just making conversation with the my waitress. I always do that."

"And waitresses from here to Texas must be thrilled about that."

After a moment of her working in silence, Logan asked "Johnny, huh? I don't like that guy. Not one bit."

"Isn't it good then that I don't care what you think about who I date? So your disapproval of my choice isn't about to make me reconsider anything."

"Hmmm."

"What?" she snapped.

"You just get so worked up around me, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "It must be your pleasant disposition."

"Nah, I think its that you're hot for me."

Her mouth dropped. Their eyes locked on each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan had meant to do everything so different- when this moment came- say everything so different, be so different, hold her hand, tell her he understood finally why she was always giving him such a hard time.

Tell this brown eyed babe that he had seen the light. He got it now.

But he didn't say the right things. Didn't do the right things. Because he didn't know how to tell her that his heart was changing...had changed...that he was so confused but he thought he knew the truth now.

Did it even matter to her anymore? She had a boyfriend. Those words cut him like a knife to his heart, like she stuck it in and twisted it.

He really lost his ability to say anything right after that. She was just so mean to him. He knew though it was coming from a good place. She cared for him. Him. Not her boyfriend.

Him.

Didn't she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny walked into the diner and found Logan and Georgie staring at each other. Logan stood up and leaned over the counter. His voice dropped low. "Is that it, doll? Am I onto you?"

Johnny walked closer, catching Logan saying that, and asked, loudly, "Onto what?"

Georgie startled. She threw Logan a nasty look.

Johnny said "Hayes, back up off my girlfriend before I get pissed."

Logan turned around. He chuckled. "Girlfriend. Boyfriend. Those words just get tossed around so freely these days. Its enough to make my head spin."

Johnny asked Georgie "He bothering you?"

She swallowed hard. "He's just being his normal self."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked. "That don't sound like a good thing. Hayes, why don't you take off?"

Logan chuckled again, like he knew a big secret Johnny never would, threw Georgie a look and said "All right. But I'll be back. I love the pie in this joint."

He sauntered out the door.

Johnny looked at Georgie "Tell me he was bothering you and I'll go deal with his ass so it don't happen again."

"Forget Logan. I already have." She walked around the counter and hugged him. She whispered "I missed this...you...so much."

He loved the feel of her in his arms after more than a week without having this feeling. They were bonded now in a deeper way than before. Totally committed to each other and making their relationship survive this latest obstacle.

He would do anything to prove himself worthy to Mac. That's why Johnny had decided to opened an auto repair shop with Amanda Barrington as his silent business partner. He knew her from dancing with her at The Black and White Ball. Her family came from money. She had a fiancee so she wasn't looking to hook up with him. But she did finance his business in return for a big chunk of the profits. He made her an offer she could not refuse.

And soon he would have the shop opened and be an legit business man. Georgie could tell her father that Johnny had left the mob behind for good. And maybe Mac would lightened up some.

Georgie eased away from Johnny. "Let me check on my tables. You go find a song."

There was only one table left. They had already paid and were just talking. She refilled their coffee and told them that she hoped they didn't mind but she was taking a five minute break to see her boyfriend. They were an older couple- both former teachers at her high school- and seemed thrilled to hear she was in love.

Johnny went to the juke box and stared a song. Georgie went over and slid into his arms. They held each other with his chin resting on her head. For once they did not dirty dance at all.

He just held her close and loved the fact that she was his. All his. And that was just what she wanted most deep in her heart- Johnny had no doubt about that.

He titled her head up and gave her a short, sweet kiss as the song filled the air around them. It was a good song. But he'd write her one even more amazing. Because she deserved amazing in her life.

(I know that you

are something special.

To you I'd be

always faithful.

I want to be

what you always needed.

Then I hope you'll see the heart in me.

I don't want another pretty face.

I don't want just anyone to hold.

I don't want my love to go to waste.

I want you and your beautiful soul.) (Jesse McCartney)


	229. The Dance, part 9

**The Dance **

**Chapter 9**

**Jag/Glo**

**Friday**

**November 16, 2007**

During every day of their weeklong separation Johnny had sent Georgie flowers to Kelly's diner. If it was her day off then she came back to find two vases there that day instead of one. Each delivery came with a note saying things like he missed her, needed to dance with her, wanted to read the novel she was working on, that he wanted to be standing next to her when she saw the Eiffel Tower for the first time, and all sorts of other romantic things.

Georgie kept each note tucked inside of a scrapbook she was making about her and Johnny. There was the invitation to the Black and White Ball in there. The front page of the program from the opera they attended. The lyrics to all the songs they danced to with a note on each page- the hospital roof, front porch, Kelly's, and so on- to remind her where they were when that dance took place.

She would keep adding things to that scrap book until it was full and then start another. She never wanted to forget what it was like to fall in love with this man.

When Friday rolled around, and she only had to work the dinner rush, she figured there would be no more flowers or notes because their separation had ended. But more flowers came anyway.

He never sent roses. Today she got pink carnations. The note read: The Metro Court is not being alone together. Meet me for dinner at eight. Wear that purple dress I like.

Georgie smiled from ear-to-ear as she read that. Lulu happened to be there. She had heard about Georgie and Johnny when the flowers started arriving but she refused to say a word about it. She just acted like she never had anything going on with Johnny at all. All of a sudden Milo started coming around a lot. A new guy for Logan to fight to keep away from her.

Georgie did not care what Lulu thought about her and Johnny. She didn't care what Logan thought he knew about her feelings for him. And she did not care if Johnny's sister was pissed at her because Mac kept dragging Johnny into the station nearly everyday to question him about crimes that Jason, Sonny, Milo, Max, Marco, Niko or somebody else on that payroll probably committed. Georgie knew all those guys cause they were all her customers. She knew they committed crimes everyday. But Johnny was not like that anymore.

He had an auto repair shop now. He opened it just so he could be legitimate. For himself, because he always wanted his freedom from the family business, and also for them, so they could be together. Whether Mac gave his approval or not, Georgie knew she had to find a way to be with Johnny.

She just wanted to give her Dad time to cool down, and his stress level to go down. That would happen in time. She wished that psycho killer was caught so that everyone in town could enjoy their holidays and so that she could finally tell her Dad that she would not stay away from Johnny forever.

But for now she would sneak around, something she really hated, and pray word did not get back to her Dad that she was dancing at The Metro Court with a mob prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny was sitting at a table, waiting for Georgie, with his body tensed in anticipation over the thought of seeing her soon.

His cell rang. Looking at the screen he answered "What, Claudia?"

He hated to snap at his sister but she was still trying to get him involved in family business and he just wanted to leave that part of his life behind.

"John, Vito screwed up the shipment. The coast guard confiscated it."

"Will it tie back to us?"

"No but we need to get replacement product in and do it tonight. I arranged for another shipment to come in through the Corinthos shipping lanes. He's got a deal for them to look the other way as long as he moves between 3 and 4 in the morning when his guy is on duty alone."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to oversee that shipment."

"What part of _I'm out _do you not understand?"

"I can't trust anyone else."

"And where will you be in the middle of the night that you can't do it yourself?"

"I have a date."

"Claudia! Come on! Lay off me already. I don't care if this messes up your date."

"Listen, my date just happens to be with Ric Lansing and if he's happy, if you know what I mean, he will be very motivated to keep you out of prison when you end up going to trial for one of the many trumped up charges your little princess girlfriend's Daddy is trying to pin on you."

"You're whoring yourself out for his legal services? I'm gonna be sick."

"I like him! That's just a bonus."

"Claudia, handle the shipment yourself and if this son of Trevor, who is as big a creep as Trevor, hurts you.....just know....I'll put a bullet between his eyes. And that is not an idle threat." Johnny clicked off the phone.

Georgie cleared her throat.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw her there with an ashen look on her face. Johnny stood up. "Georgianna."

She kissed his cheek, distractedly, and sat down, before he could even pull out her chair, which he loved doing.

He sat down across from her. "About what you just heard, listen, that's just me looking out for my sister. She's tangled up with this prick Ric Lansing and he's bad news."

"I just don't want you in trouble. I hate how Claudia seems to be someone who is bound to get you arrested one of these days."

"I can handle my sister." He gave her a grin. "Lets not let anything ruin our night, okay?"

"Okay, Johnny."

God, he loved being able to sit across a candle light table and stare into her eyes. She sucked the breath right out of his lungs. He felt amazed she would even share a meal with him, let alone dance with him, kiss him, talk to him for hours on the phone, share her secret dreams with him, be his girlfriend.

It was all more than he ever had before. All what he now could not imagine giving up or losing somehow.

He reached out his hand. She took it. He said "Thank you for coming here tonight. I know you may catch hell with your father over it but I'll make it worth it for you."

"Its always worth it to see you. You make me feel...."

"How? Tell me," he murmured.

"Alive. Special. Happy. Whole....everything."

He grinned. "Wow."

She smiled and blushed.

He squeezed her hand. "You make me feel sane. And like I'm going really fast when I'm standing still. Like I feel when I get my car up around a hundred miles an hour. You're a rush, Georgie. The best one on earth."

The waiter came and they ordered. They talked about their day for a while and then Johnny said "I think they're playing our song."

She listened for a moment. "Fly me to the moon, right?"

"Come on. Lets not miss it."

They went to the dance floor, with him holding her hand and pulling her against his body, keeping his hand in hers, and the other around her back as they swayed to the music, she asked "Did you ask them to play this song?"

"Ask? No. Pay them off? Yes."

She smiled "A good use of your money."

He grinned. "Glad you feel that way. Because our last dance to this song was just my bad voice trying to make it sound decent for you. We needed to dance to it right."

"I loved every second of that dance. Its one of my top three."

"Tell me the other two."

She blushed. "Someday!"

He chuckled. "The list will change though."

"My favorite will never change."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess which one."

"Don't guess," she said, giggling, with her forehead resting against his shirt.

He whispered in her ear "Me too......I'll never listen to Carlos Santana and not want to kiss you again."

His mouth moved to hers and gave her a short kiss. Then they headed back to their table to eat dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Saturday**

**November 17, 2007**

Georgie was having a fantastic night with Johnny at The Catacomb dance club. She drove herself there so they were not alone together. They danced erotically close for an hour and then had non-alcoholic drinks as they sat in a booth together.

His eyes were dark with lust for her. She was really starting to ache for him to make love to her.

They left the club hand-in-hand and kissed by her car. He said "Georgianna.....God....I want to take you home with me. What do you think about that? Too soon?"

She looped her arms around his neck. "Do you care about me? Just me?"

She knew he did.

"Just you," he told her "and I more than care."

She smiled. "I want you to take me home with you. I want to see your place. I want to wake up in your arms."

He moved his hands to her ass and brought her flush with him. She could feel how hard he was. Desire ricocheted through her body. His hands massaged her ass. He started to lick and suck on her neck.

"You taste like honey." He kissed her neck some more. "So sweet.....so good....do you taste this good everywhere, Georgie?"

He pushed her against the car. She moaned softly as he rubbed himself against her. "Johnny....the wait won't be much longer."

Her legs started to tremble. His grip on her tightened. He nibbled at her ear and breathed out the words "I'd wait years if the wait was for you."

Then his lips were on hers in an erotic, soul mingling kiss. Georgie slowly broke it. "Call me tonight. I have to hear your voice before I fall asleep, Johnny."

"I will. I promise. I'll call you at midnight."

She gave him a quick kiss and slid into her car. "Bye!"

"Good night. Get home safe. Remember that you're vital to my life working out so you got to be real careful. Text me when you're in the house safe."

"I will.....I.... I love....I loved this night."

"I loved this night too. I love all our nights together. And...." his voice dropped low "I'm gonna love when we have a whole night together till morning. Now...get going...before I remember I'm not a gentleman."

She smiled as he closed the door. Georgie drove away feeling completely turned on, with moist panties caused all by Johnny and his mouth on her, driving her wild with desire for him. She could not wait till they had all night together too.

When she got home Mac was sitting on the couch. "Hi, Dad."

"Have fun tonight? Come over here, Georgie. Take a look at this."

She walked closer and saw pictures of herself and Johnny together outside of The Metro Court the day before. "You're having me followed?"

"One of my officers happened to see you and snap these. But having you followed is something I'm considering. And putting a tracking device on your car. And monitoring your cell phone records. Because I can't trust you. I'm so disappointed in you."

"I know you feel Johnny is a criminal but-"

"I don' t feel that he is a criminal. He is a criminal."

"That's his father, not him."

"Sit down."

Georgie sat in a nearby chair.

Mac asked "Where were you tonight?"

"Dancing at The Catacomb."

"With your girl friends?"

"With Johnny, Dad."

"When you know I expressly forbid you to see him? Do my rules mean nothing to you now? He's made you forget all your upbringing already?"

"We were not alone."

"You're splitting hairs. When I said you may not be alone with him you knew that meant you may not devise ways to see him in public either. I can't make him stay out of Kelly's to eat but there is no other reason you should be in contact with him. You serve him his food and that's it. Is that understood?"

"I can't agree to that."

"Georgie, I'm your father. I'm not asking if you like my rules. These are my rules. They are not up for discussion."

"I know right now you're terrified for me, Maxie and Robin because of the Text Message Killer so I am trying to be understanding, Dad, but this isn't fair. I care for Johnny. I haven't dated at all since Dillon. Johnny means so much to me-"

"You'll find another boy to date."

"I want Johnny!"

"I love you and I have to protect you."

"Dad, please! Please! Just listen. He left his family. He opened a car repair business."

"A front for the mob, more than likely."

"No! He's a good man. He wants to be a business man. He isn't in the mob now."

"That is not how it works. He'll never be out of the mob. And you'll always be my daughter. You two couldn't ever work out."

"I love him!"

"Then I'm sorry. But you'll have to go without the man you love." Mac stood up and headed for the door. "I have to get back to work. You know I can't spare a moment away with this serial killer on the loose. Don't call Johnny or see him. That's my final word on the subject."

As soon as her father left, Georgie burst into tears. Within an hour she had packed her suitcases and was back in her car.


	230. The Dance, part 10

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Dance **

**Chapter 10**

**Jag/Glo**

**Saturday**

**November 17, 2007**

Georgie was coming down the stairs at Kelly's diner, at eleven thirty at night, when Cooper Barret came walking up the same stairs. The back stairs were used during the middle of the night when the door to the diner was locked.

He had on his police uniform because he was just getting off of work. "What are you doing here so late? Were you looking for me?"

She sat down on the stairs and fresh tears welled in her eyes. Cooper crouched down in front of her. He said "Talk to me, Georgie. Did you get a text that threatened you? What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I moved out of my house...my Dad's house, I guess I should call it,.....tonight. I was going back to my car to get some more stuff. I couldn't carry it all up in one trip.....this is so horrible. I hate that its come to this."

"Did you get in an argument with him?"

"He's so mad at me!"

Cooper pulled her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder. Finally she pulled away, wiped her eyes, and said "He thinks I'm so stupid for picking Johnny to date. I get why he's worried and I hate that I'm worrying him....but Johnny is not like how my Dad thinks he is. I can't break up with Johnny just cause my Dad wants me to. But now my Dad will always feel like he wasted his time raising me to be smart and strong because I was just dumb and weak when Johnny came along. That's what he thinks!"

"Shhhh. He's just scared for you. Give him time. For tonight, lets get you moved into a room upstairs and lets get you some tea. Or hot chocolate. You take your pick. I'm buying."

"The kitchen is closed," she said, automatically.

He chuckled. "I think, just this once, Mike will understand."

"Okay......thanks for helping me with my stuff....and being so great. You're always such a good guy. No wonder Maxie is so in love with you."

His eyes dropped.

Georgie touched his arms. "I'm sorry. Should I not bring up Maxie? I thought you two were getting to a good place again."

"It's just gonna take time...I don't know...sometimes I think she really loves him, you know."

"Logan?"

"Who else?"

"I don't think she loves him like she loves you. And I don't think Logan loves her."

"He doesn't know who he loves. If you could hear him go on and on about....just forget it. His head is a mess these days. I just care about how Maxie feels. In time, we'll figure it all out. Come on. Lets get moving on getting you settled in. Its getting late."

"You're right. And Johnny is supposed to call me in twenty minutes."

"We better hustle then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was sitting in a chair in the rented room, sipping her hot chocolate, when her cell rang at midnight. She still felt emotional distraught. The letter she left on her bed for her Dad was the hardest letter she ever had to write.

She set down her cup and picked up her phone. "Hi."

"Hey," he drug out the word. "All cozy in bed?"

They usually talked for a few hours every night, forgoing sleep to gain intimacy and a deeper level of trust between them as their voices drifted over the phone while they lay in the dark in their separate bedrooms.

"I'm not in my bed at home. No."

"Its late. Where are you? Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I got into the worst fight ever with my Dad. He said I can never talk to you again. Never see you again. I can only be a waitress to you and nothing else." She started crying and couldn't talk.

There was a long silence. "Georgie....hey....please don't cry. You know it kills me when you cry."

"I just wish he would....try...to...understand."

"I know what your Dad thinks means so much to you. I get that. And I'm not looking to drive a wedge between you two. So you tell me how you want to play this. Should we take a break from each other?"

She stilled. Her tears stopped because she was shocked. "A break? You mean break up?"

"I don't want to break up. You got to know that. I want you here with me right now. In my bed. I want you in my life everyday, all day. But I want you happy......I don't want us broken up. But I could deal with a break, if you need that. Maybe in a month or two your Dad will calm down."

"A month or two?" she whimpered out.

He let out a long breath. "Just tell me what you want. I don't want to ask you to sneak around. I won't ask you to change into someone you're not. You've already had to put up with enough just because you want to be with me. This is getting to be too much on you. I never wanted you to cry over me. I need to stop putting you through pain."

"You're not! You've made my life so much better."

"I've made you fight with the only parent you've got. The only parent left between the two of us. I know how much this is hurting you. Believe me, I do. I can't stand my Dad but sometimes I still want....him to be proud of me. Too bad that the only thing that makes that guy proud is if I wanna run a mob empire and I don't. I don't want that at all. I want to give you better than that.....but maybe I can't yet. Maybe I should get my business going and let your Dad cool down......tell me if that is what we should do.... I can't decide this alone."

"You're not alone in this. I already made up my mind about what I have to do so I can see you.....I moved into a room above Kelly's."

"Georgie, I don't know if that's even safe for you!"

"Cooper is right across the hall. Don't worry."

Johnny let out a long breath. "Damn it! You're a lot safer at home. I think you need to go back there."

"No. I can't see you if I live there. I can't openly disobey my Dad like that. I can't be that disrespectful and still live under his roof. And I can't fight with him every day....I can't....its breaking my heart."

"Okay. But let me rent you an apartment in the building I'm in. Its safer."

"No. I have to take care of myself. I'm an adult. I can handle paying my own bills.....and if I can't, well at least Kelly's is owned by my Aunt Bobbie and her brother...Lulu's Dad. So if I have to be in debt to someone it will be her. Not you paying my way."

"Georgie.....I'll lose my mind if you're hurt. You've come to mean so much to me. So much more than you realize."

"I won't be hurt. I'll be fine. I just need to get some sleep now because my sinuses are bothering me and my head is pounding. Good night, Johnny."

"Call me in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you going to church?"

"I'll just have to skip it this week. I didn't bring all my clothes and I just want to sleep anyway."

"Lock that door, okay?"

"Of course."

"I'm sorry it came to this. I'm sorry you're hurting right now."

"None of this is your fault. You left the mob. You never would have been in it if not for your father. You didn't cause this. I don't blame you."

"Stay strong, Georgianna. I'm so proud of you for making this choice that I know isn't easy....just so we can stay a couple. Good night, sweetie."

She hung up. Sweetie. On this miserable night that one word put hope back into her heart again. She crawled onto the bed and grabbed the only stuffed animal she brought, hugging it tightly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sunday**

**November 18, 2007**

Georgie was feeling numb by the time she went downstairs at ten the next morning. She found Mike behind the counter. He asked "How did you sleep?"

"Okay. Thanks for letting me rent a room."

"Rent? No. Use. I would never charge you. Bobbie would have my head." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "Listen, Georgie, I don't mind you staying here for as long as you need. Take all your meals down here just like when you're working, on the house. But....I don't know about having goons guarding the doors all night. I don't want any drive-bys going on here. There are other tenets to consider."

"Goons?"

"I think Johnny sent some muscle over here. When I came in at five to get ready to open up at six....there were guys in suits, with ankle holsters, by the front and back door. And I've been around enough to know they ain't Sonny's guys."

"I'll talk to Johnny. I'm sorry."

"I get why he wants you safe. But all he did was put a target on Kelly's now. So it'd be better if nobody realized that someone who is involved with the Zaccharas lives here."

"Of course, Mike. That makes sense."

Mike said "You doing okay? Let me fix you some breakfast."

"Just tea and toast, please."

"All right, kiddo. Coming right up."

He went into the kitchen. Georgie sat down at the counter. She was becoming more and more upset that her beautiful, precious love affair with Johnny was causing so many other people problems.

As she was sitting there, Logan walked in. He sat a few seats down from her and kept shooting looks at her.

Finally she said, numbly, "Good morning, Logan."

"Morning, darlin. You're not working today, huh?"

"I never work Sunday mornings."

"That's right. Cause you're a church girl, ain't ya? So what's making you a sinner today?"

"I just wasn't feeling up to it."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're skipping out on church to meet your boyfriend here for some brunch. That don't sound like you to me, doll."

"You don't really know me so I don't know how you can judge. But no....I'm not skipping church to meet Johnny. And no, I will not talk about Johnny with you. And no, I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Lets just eat in silence." Her tone was verging on teary again. She was on emotional overload now. All night long she tossed and turned in guilt about leaving her father's house under these circumstances.

"I don't like seeing you upset like this. When you're fired up and mad at me, I know you're doing okay."

She kept quiet until Mike came back with her tea and toast. She took one bite and Logan said "About that crush you have on me-"

She choked on her toast. It went down the wrong way and she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Georgie, can you talk to me? Georgie...." Logan stood up.

She swallowed the toast and coughed. "Stay...back." She took a drink of her tea.

"I thought you needed the Heimlich. Would you rather die then let me touch you?"

She took another drink. A long moment passed.

Logan asked "Well? Answer me, girl."

"I'm considering my options."

"Georgie," his tone tore at her heart "come on now."

"What do you expect me to say?" she asked back, knowing she was about to start crying because her life was just too messed up for words and now Logan was making her feel things she never wanted to feel. "You got caught playing games with Maxie so you can't do that anymore. So now its time to play games with me? Well I'm not amused."

"I'm not playing. We got something between us, don't we, girl?"

A single breath caught in her throat as she let out a small gasp at the intensity of his tone.

Their eyes held on each other. The moment froze and she knew she'd never be the same again. She stared into his eyes with her mouth slightly open. The moment just lingered and lingered- changing everything she ever thought she knew about herself and him.

Robin came walking into the diner. "There you are! Good! Uncle Mac is going ballistic. Are you okay?"

Georgie looked at her cousin and burst into tears.

"Oh, darlin, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'll tell Johnny about us. You don't got to say a thing to that guy. I'll take care of this for you."

"Shut up with that kind of talk!" Georgie cried at Logan , as Robin hugged her.

Logan told Robin "I'm just making things worse so I'm gonna head upstairs to see Coop....Georgie....I..."

"Just go away," Georgie told Logan.

"Have it your way then," he ground out and walked toward the stairs.

Robin sat on a stool. When Logan was out of sight, she asked "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea! That man drives me nuts! He's still with Lulu and for some reason he has decided to mess with my mind this week and talk about me having feelings for him."

"I thought you moved out because you're in love with Johnny."

"I am!"

"I'm lost," Robin said. "Start this whole story over and talk slow."


	231. The Dance, part 11

**The Dance **

**Chapter 11**

**Jag/Glo**

**Sunday**

**November 18, 2007**

Georgie heard a knock on the door of her room above Kelly's. It was around noon. She had called Johnny after she was done talking to Robin and told him to call off his security detail. They hung up with the air between them tense because he believed she was not safe, and she believed she had no other option but to stay at Kelly's.

She'd feel like a whore if she took thousands of dollars from Johnny for her own apartment.

Standing up, Georgie walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Brooklyn!"

Her friend hugged her.

Georgie asked "What are you doing here?"

"When you call as upset as you were last night when you started packing up your room, I know that I need to book a flight home pronto." Brooke walked into the room. "So this place isn't so bad."

"I'm lucky that my Aunt owns it. And Mike is being really cool about it too."

"Have you talked to your Dad?"

"Not yet. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up here. Maybe he is just too disappointed to even look at me now."

"Georgie, I know you would never want to let him down. You've been working overtime to be perfect since I met you. You can't be perfect though. No one can. You want Johnny, right? He's the guy for you?"

"When he asked me out that first time....I felt like finally...someone wants me....and he makes me feel like that every time I see him. I really think I love him."

"Think?"

"I love him."

"Moving out tells me you really do got it bad for him. I can't wait to meet him. See if he's as hot as his pictures online. Speaking of hot, guess who was being all moody bad boy downstairs when I came in?"

"I don't even want to know."

"Logan!"

"Great. He's still here, huh? Its been two hours since he went to hang out with Coop. Are they having lunch now?"

"Cooper...nope, didn't see him around."

"Just great."

"What's wrong? Logan beat up Spinelli again?"

"I don't know because now I barely talk to Spinelli. It got so weird between us after he asked Nadine to the Ball. I just....I just thought he would ask me. Now it doesn't matter, of course. My feelings were just hurt. I'll get over it. I should e-mail him and see what The Jackal is up to."

"If its not the fact Logan beat down Spinelli then what is making you pissed at Logan this time? He hurt Maxie again? Lulu? Cooper? Give me a clue."

Georgie sat on the bed. "He's turned his evil eyes on me."

"Evil? We call it the stink eye in Benshonhurst. What did that guy do to you? Should I get my cousins up here from the city with their baseball bats?"

"No! Its not like that. We aren't fighting...well, we are fighting but he didn't threaten me...he's just making me crazy and I don't need the stress."

"What are you two fighting over?

"If I have a crush on him."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my God! What did I miss? What did you do to make him think that?"

"Nothing! I'm just female and he knows my name so I'm on his list."

"List?"

Georgie whispered, as if it was so dirty, "Booty list."

Brooke laughed so hard she nearly peed her pants.

"Brooke, quiet! This isn't funny! If Johnny hears Logan going on like he does they are going to fight and I don't want Johnny fighting him. I just want things to calm down in my life."

Brooklyn couldn't stop laughing. "Its just....the way you said that. Okay...okay...I'm sorry. His booty list? Wow. How do I apply?"

"Don't forget about Lulu."

"He don't seem to care so why should I?"

"You mother wouldn't like to hear you say that."

Brooklyn winked. "What Ma don't know...right?"

"Maybe for you. Not for me. I want my Dad proud of me."

Brooklyn grew serious. She sat down next to Georgie and put her arm around her back. "You need to be proud of yourself. If you love Johnny then you got to be on his team. You and him. Not you, him and your Dad as a cheerleader. Your Dad will come around in time. He's just being a Dad. Look at Johnny....coming from that family...its just don't look good. But I'm gonna judge Johnny on what he shows me, not his last name."

"Thank you, Brooklyn."

"It will be okay."

"Thanks for coming home."

"What does Maxie say about all this?"

"She's working at the boutique right now but her voicemail was all supportive. She's always had no problem standing up to my Dad. He was counting on me to be different.....I let him down. Mom left him and now I left him."

"You have to live your own life."

"I know. Its just hard. This hurts so much."

Brooklyn wrapped her other arm around Georgie. "That's why I came home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Alice led Johnny into the living room of the mansion, where the family was gathered. Georgie was hanging out there with Brooklyn because she didn't feel like staying holed up in her room at Kelly's. And she really didn't feel like being where Logan might track her down. She had already snuck out the back door of Kelly's just to avoid that annoying, thinks he knows how she feels but doesn't, man.

She had been leaving Johnny messages all day but he never got back to her. One of the messages said she would be at the Quatermaine's.

Alice announced "Mr. Zacchara for Brooklyn."

Edward bristled. "What is this? A mobster coming for tea! And on the Lord's Sabbath. Thank God Lila did not live to see this disgrace."

Monica said "Lila was very fond of Sonny and she could not have loved Jason more."

"She was just being polite to Sonny! And Jason is family! This...rascal...here...is from that insane, blood thirsty clan that could very well be responsible for Emily's death. It was his father tormenting that party, from what I understand."

Georgie said "Mr. Q, its been proven that Anthony was holding Sonny hostage at the same time Emily died. I'm so sorry about Emily. But it wasn't Anthony. That's why I'm praying every night that my Dad catches the Text Message Killer so we can all be safe again."

Edward said "He's still a reprobate from a criminal family."

Brooklyn said "Great grandfather, is that any way to treat the father of my baby?"

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

"Kidding! He's Georgie's boyfriend. But don't you feel better now?"

Tracy got ticked. "You know that Daddy has a weak heart, young lady! Go to your room."

"Cool. Lets go Georgie and Johnny."

They headed into the foyer to the sound of arguing Quatermaines.

Brooklyn pulled closed the door. "Hi!"

"Good to meet you," Johnny said. "Sorry to bust in here like this."

Brooklyn said "No problem. Lets head upstairs before they come out here for round two. There is always a round two in this house."

Georgie slipped her hand in Johnny's and they headed upstairs. Brooklyn opened the door to a guest room. "Here. You two talk. Come to my room when you're done. I'm gonna go online so don't rush on my account. I got to talk to the guys in my band anyway."

"Thanks," Johnny said.

Once she was gone, Georgie flung herself in Johnny's arms. "I missed you so much. Hold me and don't let go."

He held her close to him. "A bad day?"

"Its so much better now with you here. Thanks for tracking me down."

"I need to dance with you today. You know that."

"Where were you all day?"

"The PCPD again."

"Unbelievable. My Dad just won't quit. No wonder he never called me. He was too busy trying to make you confess to things you haven't done. He's a really good cop but he is not rational about his girls. I'm sorry you went through that."

"I'm not an innocent lamb. I've messed up plenty. I'm just not doing anything criminal anymore. If your father was asking me last month, I'd be lying when I said I don't know anything, but this month I'm not. Don't worry about it though. I'm more concerned about you." His hands cupped her face. "You okay?"

"I just need you to kiss me."

He gave her a series of short, sweet kisses.

When Georgie pulled away she said "Let me see if I can find some music." She turned on the tv, found a station playing videos, and then walked back to Johnny.

He took her into his arms. As they were slowly swaying to the music he whispered "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

"Its not a good night for me."

"I just want you safe."

"I feel safe at Kelly's. I need to learn to be on my own two feet."

"I get that. I just really want this. I want you to sleep over tonight. You're still hurting and its.....I just can't stand knowing you're hurting and I can't hold you."

She rested her head against his heart as tears fell. "Now even our dance is messed up. I feel like my Dad messed up everything. Or I did. I did something wrong but I don't know what I could have done different."

He lifted her face and kissed away her tears. "You're so perfect, sweetie. Come home with me. Please. Let me take care of you."

She nodded. They stopped by Brooklyn's room, said good bye, and then drove to Johnny's apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he took her on a tour of the apartment, he asked her what kind of Chinese food she liked and ordered some for dinner. Then he kicked off his shoes and told her to do the same.

Johnny lay down on the couch. "Come here, Georgianna."

Just hearing the deep, intense tone in his voice made her weak in the knees. She would do anything he said when he spoke that way. Georgie curled up with Johnny on the couch. His hand stroked her back.

She melted against him. All the feelings of being in the right place at the right time with the right man came flooding back. Her heartache dissipated, freeing her heart to beat without pain and her lungs to breath as usual. She needed this. Johnny was right to ask her to come home with him.

He kissed her forehead. "Do you know why I love being with you?"

"Why?"

"Not just cause you're beautiful, even though you really are." He grinned. "And not because you're smart, even though you're way smarter than me. And not because you said yes to me the first time I asked you out. And not because we can talk for hours and hours and never be bored. I like all that but why I'm with you is so much simpler than that stuff. Can you guess why?"

"Because of how good we dance together?"

"Because of this....this right here...how damn right it feels to hold you. This is worth everything."

"The thought of losing this terrifies me."

"You can't lose this. I want this and you want this. You told your Dad he can't stop us. My family won't get in our way because I won't let them. Nothing will pull us apart now." He stared deep into her eyes. "Right?"

She kissed him and they stopped talking for a long time. Finally the Chinese delivery was there. Georgie was breathing erratically and her shirt was off. She was lost in a sensual haze. Johnny stood up, grinning. He let out a couple short breaths. He picked up her shirt and handed it to her. She slipped it on.

He gave her one more kiss as the doorbell rang again. Then he went to answer it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they ate dinner, they curled back up together on the couch to watch a movie. Johnny intertwined their fingers. Georgie drifted off to sleep halfway through. She hadn't slept well at all the night before because she was too upset.

With Johnny there, she felt safe and protected. She slept soundly till she woke up to go to the bathroom. After she came back she sat next to Johnny on the couch. She took his hand in one of hers and grasped it. Her other hand gently shook him awake.

His eyes fluttered open and he grinned. "Hey," he drug the word out. "What time is it?"

"About five. Come on. Lets go to bed."

He nodded. They walked to his room, hand-in-hand. Once inside Georgie said "Just hold me, okay?"

They crawled into bed together, still fully dressed, and she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her back. Johnny asked "What time do you need to be up for school? I'll set the alarm."

"I have a ten o'clock class."

"Okay." He grabbed the alarm. "8:30. Is that good? You shower while I make breakfast."

"I need to go to Kelly's to get some clothes so you better make it earlier."

He fixed the alarm. "Okay. 8:00."

"Thank you. You're so good to me."

"You say that like you don't deserve it. I'm the guy who don't deserve you."

She clutched him tightly and closed her eyes. "Of course you do. You're a good man, Johnny."

"No....far from it....but I'm going to be one. Because you deserve the best, Georgianna....the absolute best."

This is all she wanted for a whole year. A man to make her feel this loved and safe. She silently cursed Logan Hayes for making her think about him. For ruining her perfect moment with Johnny. It felt so right laying there curled next to her boyfriend.

And if not for Logan she would have been relaxed. But her mind picked that moment to remember him saying: _I'm not playing. We got something between us, don't we, girl?_

_Don't we, girl? Don't we? Don't..._

She fell back asleep with Johnny rubbing her back and no answer to Logan's question. It just kept repeating in her head, with her wanting to scream no, but it wouldn't form in her mind. What she did know was that Johnny loved her in a way she wanted to be loved, and she loved every second she spent with him.

So what Logan thought, said, or did....what should that matter?


	232. The Dance, part 12

**The Dance **

**Chapter 12**

**Jag/Glo**

**Monday**

**November 19, 2007**

"What an asshole!" Lulu ranted, as she stood behind the counter of Kelly's. She flung her phone down.

Georgie was standing next to her. Cooper was sitting at the counter. Georgie was just about to get off work, at six pm, while Lulu was starting her shift.

"Everything okay?" Georgie asked, wondering if she truly cared.

Lulu was nothing but a pain in her ass and had been for over a year. Still Georgie felt like she knew Lulu so long that she needed to keep working on making them friends again- not just friendly. It wasn't working though. She prayed time would do what she didn't know how to do.

"Logan dumped me with a voice mail. I hate his ass! I can't believe he'd do this to me after begging me to take him back." She looked at Cooper. "What the fuck is wrong with your best friend?"

"Maybe," Cooper said, and Georgie could tell he was trying hard not to lose his temper as he ground this out, "it has something to do with you hanging around Milo. Just a guess though." He stood up. "I got to get back on patrol. You girls be safe tonight. Georgie....I'll check in on you when I get home. You'll be up, right? I don't want to wake you."

"Sure. I'll probably be talking on the phone with Johnny. Just knock on my door."

Cooper nodded and left.

Lulu asked Georgie "Was he giving me attitude?"

"Cooper? No way." Georgie grabbed her purse, eager to get away from Lulu who was acting like Mount St. Helena's on the day it erupted. "I have errands to run. See you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He really did it. He ended things with Lulu.

Georgie was debating if she needed to go to Logan's apartment and tell him to never, under any circumstances, breath a word of his nutty theories about her and them to Johnny. She really did not feel like getting emotional though.

She had enough of that lately when it came to her feelings about her Dad and moving out. She just wanted a nice, calm night. But if Logan was crazy enough- or crazy over her enough- to go to Johnny then she would not have a calm night or life for who knows how long.

Just because she always got overly worked up about Logan he had decided that equaled her crushing on him and her wanting him. He had brought it up twice now. She needed to make him stop doing that before her life became the kind of mess she couldn't handle.

Before Johnny got hurt. Before he looked at her with searching eyes. Before another dance turned teary on them. She wanted back their heat and fire. She wanted to stop feeling like she was hiding things from him when she had done nothing but yell at Logan- when he deserved it- and somehow now that he was lonely and sad about Lulu he had transferred his feelings to Georgie. Or something like that. She didn't have it all worked out in her head yet but she knew that whatever caused him to start wanting her....she had to put a stop to it. And fast, fast, fast.

She could not live through another moment like they shared at Kelly's diner when it all felt so intense and life changing.

Georgie decided to go see Maxie. She knew Logan better than anyone but Cooper. It seemed Lulu never understood him at all. And Maxie knew guys in general and how they thought. She would know what to do.

As she was walking to her car, she ran into Claudia and Jason facing off.

They stopped bitching at each other long enough to look at her. Both had the cold, dead eyes of contract killers.

"Good afternoon." She started to walk away.

"Hold up!" Claudia said to her. "I know you. You're my brother's piece of-"

Jason cut her off. "Watch your mouth."

She looked at him. "I'm done with you, Morgan. Go."

"Don' t ignore what I told you," Jason threatened her before he walked off. Hanging in the air were the unspoken words: If you know what is good for you. If you don't want to end up one dead bitch.

Georgie looked at Claudia. "Hello again. Are you enjoying being back in town?"

Claudia curved her lips but what formed there was not a smile. "You must give it to him pretty good every night."

"Excuse me?"

"John would die for you.....and I don't like it."

Georgie refused to be intimidated by this gun toting woman. Georgie knew how to shoot too. She didn't want to ever use a gun against a person. She would use the law as her weapon. But Claudia and her gun were not enough to make Georgie shiver. She knew real fear. She knew what being kidnapped by Luis Alcazar was. Claudia was nothing compared to that monster.

Georgie told Claudia "If you have a problem with your brother dating me, take it up with your brother."

"I'm taking it up with you."

"I was hoping we could have you over for dinner some night but it seems you're determined to be hostile. Don't you care at all about how this will hurt Johnny when he hears about it?"

"Are you some kind of rat?"

"Is it just me you don't like...even though you don't know me at all...or is it the fact Johnny is dating someone who he puts before the family business?"

"I want my brother happy. If you can make him happy, great. Make him happy. Put a grin on his lips every night and lipstick stains on his boxers. But, you get this straight right now, he is loyal to family first. And you aren't family. He can replace you. Don't ask him to pick between me and you. You'll hate the choice he makes."

"I would never ask him to do that."

"Good. You're a smarter little girl than I gave you credit for."

In a stern tone Georgie dressed the woman down "Johnny is a man. He doesn't need me to tell him the right thing to do. He knows the difference between right and wrong already. I refuse to help you make him be a criminal again. So, if we're done here, I have errands to run. Lets do that dinner next week, for Johnny's sake. You have yourself a nice day, Claudia."

Georgie walked away, feeling bad for Johnny that he had to deal with that woman for a sister, and even more anxious to go talk to her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt strange to be back home after she had moved out. Georgie was glad her father was working. She knew he would be because he hardly was home at all due to working on The Text Message Killer case. Arguing with him again would only make her cry.

Maybe she would bake him some cookies though before she left. That is what Mac's girls always did when he was mad at them. This time did seem to be too severe to get over with cookies but Maxie baked them after faking a pregnancy...so it was worth a try.

Georgie knocked on her sister's bedroom door, calling out as she did, "Hi, its just me."

Maxie pulled open the door and hugged Georgie. "How are you? You look okay! Oh my God, I can't believe you just moved out like that. You told Mac this time. You're eating okay, right? I don't want you getting sick cause you're upset. That won't do any good or make Mac like Johnny any better. In fact, Mac might try and blame that on Johnny too...so eat!"

"I'm eating. I'm fine."

"Come in here. Sit down. Tell me everything....but first tell me...have you seen any other women in Cooper's room?"

"Maxie!"

"Just asking."

"Cooper loves you. Only you. I really hope you two work it out."

"Me too. Sometimes he acts like he wants too and sometimes he acts like he just wants to forget he ever met me. I invited him over for Thanksgiving. Of course that meant I had to throw in the totally fake _bring Logan along too _invite. Yeah, that'd be really comfortable! Can you imagine?"

"Logan is coming to Thanksgiving?"

"No. Cooper said something about a football and beer bash at Jake's. Some Thanksgiving, huh? They're deep frying a turkey in the parking lot. I'd rather be there myself but Mac is not in the mood to have me ditch Thanksgiving. Are you still coming?"

"Of course. I have to cook dinner. Were you planning to do that?"

"I know how to prepare a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Really?"

"Yep! I just open the phone book and dial."

Georgie smiled.

Maxie said "I'm glad I don't have to do that though. Mac will be happy to have you here again. Even if its just for an afternoon."

"Did he say anything about me? Is he really....mad at me?" her voice broke.

"He'll get over it! He always does."

"I just want him to be proud of me like he used to."

Maxie hugged Georgie again. "You know him, he freaks every time a guy breathes on one of us. He'll calm down. Its just that Johnny is like.....so not who Mac had in mind for you. This one is gonna take some getting used to but remember....he got used to Robin and Jason. He can do it."

Maxie let go of Georgie. She added, "So, tell me, how hot is it to be with Johnny? Hot, right? I knew it!"

Georgie blushed. "What we've done so far....hot. But its not like we're sleeping together....we're not having sex. We're just sleeping in the same bed."

"Sleeping? That don't sound all that hot." Maxie searched her face. "Is this leftover Dillon junk? I swear I can't stand that spiky haired boy! He works my nerves with his picking Lulu and running off to Hollywood."

"Canada."

"Wherever he is. Playing actor."

"Director. And he's just an assistant's assistant right now."

"Right! Whatever. He is so lame. Are you still into him and that's why when you get hot Johnny in your bed you just sleep? Not that I'm saying to do anything more. Take your time. Be sure."

"I love Johnny. I love when we're together. The time hasn't been right. I've only had two nights away from home so far."

"Just make sure you love him."

"I do. I love how we are together and that's why I'm so....scared...right now. Because I think Logan is about to ruin everything for me. I know how he can get. He can't keep his mouth shut. When he wants something he goes for it full boar. He will run over my relationship and leave it in broken pieces like its nothing...like he's done before to you and Cooper....I just don't know what to do, Maxie."

"What the hell does Logan have to do with anything?"

"First...pinky swear....you don't still want him, do you?"

"GOD! What did he do? What? Tell me before I go track him down."

"How do you feel about Logan?"

Maxie jumped up. "I'm not talking about how I feel about Logan! I feel like he messed up my life. That's how I feel."

Georgie sniffled. "I just need someone to vent to about him. You know him better than me. All I know is how much he is hurting over all he's done and how easily he hurts people."

"Did he hurt you somehow? Mess with your head?"

"He claims that....he thinks that....he keeps going on about me having a crush on him because I spend so much time ranting at him....and before I spent so much time trying to help him to date Lulu...total waste of effort too...and I used to listen to him tell me stories about Texas when he first moved here. But why he has jumped to me crushing on him....I don't know...I just know that he's made me think about him way too much lately. I'm happy for the first time since I found out Dillon slept with Lulu....since I heard they made a baby....since I had to talk to her about getting an abortion and help her...since I lost my husband! Since Diego died on me! I'm happy! Why is Logan ruining that?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Maxie, don't! Don't do or say anything to him. Just help me."

"Georgie.....you don't need help from me....you need to get over whatever you feel for Logan."

"I feel nothing but anger."

"Then why are we talking about this?"

"Because he'll tell Johnny its more. He already said he was going to tell Johnny about us."

"So you tell Johnny that Logan is out of his mind, like usual, and there is nothing going on."

"They'll fight."

"So? Pop me some popcorn. I'd like to see it go down."

"Really? You want to see Logan get beat down and then see him all upset for weeks? You want to see him hurting?"

"Georgie, stop! No talk about me and Logan. I'm focused on Cooper now. You need to focus on Johnny before you talk yourself into dumping him for someone who we both know....only wants Lulu. Everyone else is a pit stop and rest area on his way back and forth to her. I should know."

"I won't dump Johnny. I will not hurt him. I won't do it. I love him and we're going to stay a couple. Logan has no power over affecting that....."

Maxie sighed. She sat back down. "Don't have sex with Johnny till you're sure what you're saying is what you're feeling and what's true."

"I love him. I love dancing with him. We dance everyday and he sends me flowers every day and he made my life a life again. I love him."

"Then just tell Logan that and mean it."

Georgie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night it snowed for the first time that year. When Johnny called at midnight he said "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi!"

Her heart leapt at hearing his voice. She felt a lot better after talking to Maxie. Just cause Logan made up stuff in his mind did not make it real. Georgie did not have to buy into his fantasies.

"Want to dance in the snow with me?"

"Where are you?"

"Just about to the diner now. Throw on some clothes. I'll come up to your room and get you."

When he came to her door,. she kissed him. "I miss you when you're away from me. It feels like I lose us when you're out of my sight."

"I can feel you every second I'm not by your side. Can't you feel me, Georgianna?"

A southern drawl crept into her head: _We got something between us, don't we, girl?_

"The world gets in my way. It just seems to want to rip us apart, Johnny."

"I won't let it. We're too good together."

"Lets go dance in the snow."

It was magical. They danced by his Jag while Baby, Its Cold Outside played from his stereo. Johnny spun her around, over and over, and then drug her close to him. Heat flared in his eyes. Her body set fire.

His lips captured her in a very possessive kiss.

Later they lay on her bed together and talked till three in the morning. He went home so she could sleep for school. She fell asleep and dreamed about The Black and White Ball. When she woke up there was an envelope slid beneath her door with her name scrawled on it.


	233. The Dance, part 13

**The Dance **

**Chapter 13**

**Jag/Glo**

**Tuesday**

**November 20, 2007**

Georgie picked up the letter that was on her floor. For a brief moment she wondered if the Text Message Killer had switched the means to deliver his threats. She ripped open the envelope and scanned it. When she saw the name at the bottom, she slid down the door and sat there with her back resting against the door to read what he wrote to her.

My girl,

You can't yell at me in a letter so I'll call you whatever I want. Deal with it. I'm trying to. Its hard though.

I don't know what you're thinking about all of this and me. I guess I might never know now, Georgie, because like usual I've managed to mess everything up. I'm going to try and stay away from you from now on. Give you space. Take some space over this way and just get my head together. Get my life together. You always did tell me to do that. You're getting your wish now.

I don't know how we got here. All I know is when I lost track of you at that friggin party on that damn island my heart just about stopped. Lulu was off with Spinelli all night and I didn't freak out about if she was dead or alive. But when you were gone from my sight for less than ten minutes I couldn't breath or think right. Cause I was scared that you were hurt. That I had let you down. That you needed me. I wanted to get to you, Georgie, and help you. I just knew I had to get off that island with you in the morning. And Cooper and Maxie too.

After it was all over, I couldn't stop thinking about it. About those eight minutes you were missing in the dark. I tried to forget about it and go back to how it used to be but I can't. I'm still thinking about it every day. About what it would have been like if you weren't okay when I found you and you weren't here still to tell me to get it together and straighten up. It was good of you to care. I never gave you no reason to.

I guess I thought and thought so much about what I was feeling in those eight minutes that I started to make myself believe you were feeling something for me back. You yell at me a lot. More than anybody else. Why would you yell if you really don't care?

I'd rather not know the truth now. Its better to sit here believing you ever gave a damn than to hear you say you didn't. That's another reason I won't be coming around you for a while. I don't want to hear something like that from you.

You told me you aren't sure you can even stand for me to touch you, even to save your life. If that is true then I got to break myself of whatever this is I'm feeling about you. Since we're no good at acting civilized to each other anymore, probably another thing that is my fault, I'm going to work on this alone.

I don't want it this way. I just figure its got to go like this, don't it?

I got to figure this out. Figure me out. And when I do, if this isn't what I think it is at all, then I'll come into the diner again and order some coffee and eggs and we can laugh about how stupid and foolish I've been acting here lately.

Does that sound like a plan to you? If you hate it then you better just come over to my place and set me straight. Tell me you're not having it.

But if that new boyfriend of yours has really got a hold on your heart then you just stay where you are, doll. And I'll stay here till I can come back to that diner again without making a fool out of myself.

Johnny won't hear nothing from me. What would I tell him anyway?

I just want one thing from you, Georgie. You got to let Cooper look out for you because its not safe in this town. I don't know much of anything anymore but I know I need you safe.

Stay safe, my girl, and be the good church girl you are and say some prayers for me.

Love,

Your Logan

Georgie folded up the letter. She went to her closet and put in box that had a few things she just had to take from her father's house: pictures of her Mom, of BJ and Lucas, old high school journals filled with thoughts about Dillon, and photos of them at prom, along with other mementos that were close to her heart and irreplaceable. She had also brought her new scrap book full of memories of her and Johnny's time together.

After placing the letter in the box, she crawled into bed and decided she wasn't going to school that day. As she lay there she thought about the Black and White Ball and saw the night through Logan's eyes for the first time. After everything went crazy that night she spent most of it with him, Cooper and Maxie. After Ric Lansing was stabbed people started running around, trying to flee the ballroom and hide from the killer on the loose. In the melee Georgie was thrust into the pitch black hallway and ended up in some secret passageway in the mansion. It was completely terrifying. She had no clue how to get out. She beat on the wall and screamed for help.

Logan eventually moved the light fixture on the wall that slid back a panel of the wall and she was free. She had no idea the fear Logan had felt over her. He had made himself her designated hero that night and she didn't even thank him for his devotion. She was focused on Maxie really. On making sure her sister's heart held out that night.

Now she saw that Logan had fallen for her in an eight minute span that previously meant nothing to her.

She stayed in bed till Brooke came and drug her out, taking her to lunch, where they talked about everything and Georgie came to terms with the fact that she was already in a committed relationship. She had to leave Logan do what he was trying to do without worrying about him or if it was working. It would be hard. But she had to let go of wondering what the answer to his question was: _We got something between us, don't we, girl?_

Because no matter what the answer could have been before, now her only answer had to be: I'm in love with Johnny.

And she was. She adored that brown eyed boy. He made her eyes light up. He made life fun. He made her happy. That was not something she wanted to walk away from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie had a night off work. She wanted to make it special by setting up a dance for her and Johnny to share. She got her Aunt Bobbie to agree to let her use the space under Kelly's, which was previously a club that Carly ran before her hotel owning days.

Georgie lit candles and put them on the bar. She dimmed the lights. She put Sinatra on the sound system and waited for her boyfriend to show up, after talking to him earlier on the phone.

When Johnny came down the stairs, and she looked into his eyes, her heart felt light and free for the first time in days. No longer was she Mac's guilty daughter, or Logan's confused crush. And she was far from Dillon's left behind wife and Diego's lost love.

She was just Johnny's girlfriend. And it felt so good and right that she ran over to him, as he cleared the last stair, and jumped into his arms.

"Hey," he said, grinning, and dragging out the word. "You missed me, huh?"

She kissed him desperately. "Mmmm-hmmmm."

And she had. She had missed knowing they were right and reveling in it. She missed feeling carefree. She missed their sexy dances.

Georgie pressed herself to Johnny and rotated her hips. His hands grabbed hold of her ass and it didn't matter that Old Blue Eyes Frank never had this kind of dancing in mind when he was singing about love and fate. Or that Georgie would never imagine liking dirty dancing.

She liked it with Johnny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a change in her. Johnny put it off to getting over the pain of fighting with her father. That had wore her down. Stolen the light from his eyes. Worried him like hell because he didn't want to be the cause of her feeling miserable.

Now she was full of life again. She was making him hot and hard and aching for her.

"Georgianna," he breathed out, as she ran her fingers through the back of his hair, threw her own head back and arched her breasts toward him. His mouth dropped and he started to kiss, lick and suck on her collarbone.

She took her hands and pushed at his shoulders. He straightened. She kept urging him backwards and he figured out she wanted him to sit on the stairs. She straddled him lap.

Her dark eyes sparked with desire, leaving him completely without words. Nothing had ever looked as good to him as when she looked at him like this. Every time it only got better. They only got hotter. They only got more connected.

She licked at her lips. "Thursday is Thanksgiving. I have to eat with my family but.... I was thinking..." she leaned over and licked at his ear.

He shivered with bliss.

Georgie whispered "Dessert in your bed."

Johnny grinned. Worked for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wednesday **

**November 21, 2007**

Georgie was finally in a really good place. She was enjoying Brooke being back in town. They spent the day grocery shopping for Thanksgiving and baking desserts at Mac's house. After she hugged her best friend, and Brooke drove off, Georgie got in her own car and headed to Kelly's.

There she walked in on Johnny telling Cooper "Keep that nutcase away from me! I don't give a shit if he's still mad about Lulu. He so much as looks at me funny again and you'll be lucky to find pieces of his ass when I'm done with him!"

"Johnny!" Georgie cried.

He turned around. Their eyes met.

Cooper said to Georgie "I'll do what I can but I don't know that its gonna be enough."

"Thank you, Coop."

He walked out of the diner. Georgie said to Johnny. "Come up to my room, okay? Lets talk about whatever happened."

"Its just the same old shit with Hayes. He ran into me on the docks and I swear...I swear...he's homicidal and I'm not putting up with it. I'm not letting him put his hands on me another time just cause he's having a bad day."

She took his hand and led him upstairs. What she wanted to do most was give him a massage and make him relax but that would just be avoiding the issue. She thought this was behind them but it obviously wasn't. Maybe it would always be there....but she had to get the air clean.

She couldn't be a secret keeper with him.

As they went into her room, Johnny said "I'm sorry you heard me say that. I don't want you thinking I'm just as hot headed as Hayes is. Its just that nut really gets to me.'

"He's emotional at his best times and dangerous at his worst, there's no denying that."

"He needs to drop his beef with me. I never got with Lulu and I haven't been around her in weeks. Yeah, I hit on her. I wasn't the first and I won't be the last guy to do that. He needs to learn to deal with it better if he's going to keep dating her. Or else he's looking at a short life span or a long prison sentence, one or the other."

"Logan broke up with Lulu already."

"Yeah, well, it isn't sticking. Cause he was insane today with jealousy. He snapped on me for no reason."

"Johnny, lets sit."

They sat on the bed. He let out a long breath. "I'm really sorry, Georgie. I know you hate violence."

"I do. And I'm asking you to just steer clear of Logan. I can't make him stay away from you but you can walk away when you see him."

"I'm not looking to fight him. I would be glad to never see that lunatic again."

"Name calling won't help this situation any. I blame myself for this, really. I let it get out of hand because I let you stay in the dark too long. But I didn't realize....I didn't know till yesterday....."

"What? I don't get how you've got a thing to do with that nut's behavior."

"Johnny, I want us to always be honest with each other, even if it hurts. I know you and Logan fought over Lulu. And you don't want to start a pattern but....Logan says he has feelings for me."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Can you repeat that?"

"Logan says he-"

"I heard you," his tone was low and hurt. "Don't say it again."


	234. The Dance, part 14

**The Dance **

**Chapter 14**

**Jag/Glo**

**Wednesday **

**November 21, 2007**

_Logan says he has feelings for me. _

Seven words. But they lingered in the air like a bomb waiting to explode as Johnny sat next to Georgie on her bed. At first he was shocked and then hurt.

_I don't want to keep secrets, even if it hurts_, she had said.

What? She had already kept a secret. This.

_I didn't know till yesterday...._

Yesterday? She was on Johnny's lap last night, grinding against him like she was some school girl who had never gotten to third base and yet he found it so damn hot and erotic because it was her.

And she was doing what? Thinking about Logan having feelings for her? Was this really Johnny's life right now? Really? He must be in a nightmare.

He bounded off the bed, then ran his fingers through his hair. "What exactly went down yesterday between you two? When did you see him? What did he say to you?"

"I never saw him. He says he's staying away from me for a good long while now. Its for the best."

"So he called and said he's got feelings for you but he's bowing out? I don't buy that he's stepping back, do you?"

"I think he means it."

"You don't even like this nut! What is his problem? How did he get feelings for you? Is he just making this up in his crazy head or what? Did he bother you when he brought up this shit?"

"Johnny, sit, okay? Sit. Just relax."

But he didn't sit. He couldn't calm down till he knew what this was all about. "You don't like this guy, right? You're not feeling Logan, are you?"

She slowly, carefully, phrased her answer. "We are just barely friends."

(Tale as old as time.

True as it can be.

Barely even friends

and then somebody bends

unexpectedly) (Celine Dion)

Johnny asked Georgie "He's got this idea of you and him in his head because of what?"

"Because we both survived the party together that night and we weren't sure we would and because....I can't help but care about someone when I see they are in trouble. I know he acts crazy and destructive but I still can't completely turn my back on him. I have to help someone if I can. And I tried to help him a while back....and he saved me at the party. I didn't understand at first that it meant anything to him. But it did."

(Just a little change

Small to say the least.

Both a little scared.

Neither one prepared.

Beauty and the Beast)

"Are you....changing your mind about me?" Johnny asked. His eyes searched hers for reassurance.

Georgie stood up. Her hands cupped his face. "You brought me back to life. Don't you know that? I was as good as dead before you danced with me."

"You're alive now.....are you mine?"

She kissed him and tried to show him how much she wanted to be with him. Johnny could feel in that kiss she wanted more dances with him. She wanted to open her heart more for him.

(Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

as the sun will rise)

When she pulled back she stared into his eyes. "We're a couple. I'm yours. Don't fight with him. Just let him move on. Fighting just keeps it going. He knows he has to get over this. Logan is not going to come between us. I know that. I trust him when he says he's going to keep his distance from me. You have to try and trust in that too."

"The last thing I want to do is trust him."

"Then trust my judgment. Logan is not a part of our relationship and he's not going to keep being a problem for you. Just walk away when you see him and let him heal. Let him grow up some. Who knows? Maybe that's all we all need to do....Maxie, Coop, Lulu, Spinelli....Logan and me and you, with your new business....we all need to grow up some more."

(Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change.

Learning you were wrong)

"Georgie, just tell me, did you ever hook up with that guy? Even before we got together?"

"No."

"I need to know you're my girlfriend. I don't got much in this world. I need you."

"You have me. You have me, Johnny, I promise."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I've made it clear I'm with you. I don't want to talk to him anymore right now. Its just cruel to say hurtful things to him that he doesn't want to hear. I know him. He will go after you if he gets hurt more...so lets leave him be for a while....and lets concentrate on us. There are not three people in this relationship. There's just me and you. I trust you to stay away from Lulu because you've shown me that I'm who you want.....haven't I shown you that you're who I want?"

"Tell me he never had a shot with you."

"Johnny...."

"Tell me, Georgianna. Tell me you never even thought about it."

"Never? Since I first met him? I can't. But did I think I'd give you up? No. I want to be with you. I never wanted you to doubt that but if I didn't tell you this then I'd feel like a cheater. And I'm not that kind of woman. I can only be who I am....honest to a fault....and honestly....I'm dying to have you kiss me again. I'm dying.....keep me alive, Johnny. Kiss me."

He pulled her onto the bed and they kissed for over an hour. He knew they wouldn't be making love till the next day, because that is what Georgie said she wanted, dessert in his bed, so he just kissed her that afternoon. Because he could wait for her.

He waited his whole life to know what this felt like. He could wait another day to know what it was like to be buried within her. And he could certainly set his mind to out waiting Logan Hayes' crush on her. Logan needed to move on.

Because Johnny refused to step aside and let Georgie go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay away from Zacchara. You hear me? Back off!"

"I don't want to hear that shit right now!" Logan shouted at him, as Cooper walked into Logan's home.

"You took a shot. It didn't work. Let her be."

"I am! If it kills me, I'm gonna leave that girl alone." He had been hoping his letter would prompt her to rush to his apartment, throw herself in his arms, whisper how she was all wrong about him being a mean asshole, kiss him and tell him that they were going to be together forever. But none of that happened. He waited and waited all day yesterday and Georgie never showed up. She made a choice and it truly was not him.

So much of Logan was broken now that he didn't know if he was coming or going anymore.

"Logan-" Cooper said, in a comforting tone.

"Go away," Logan spat out, bitterly.

"Its gonna get easier."

"Bullshit."

"Lets go to Jake's."

"I'd kill someone right now if they so much as looked at me funny. Zacchara just walked past me smirking today and all I could think is he knows what its like for her to love him back....and I don't even know what its like for her to want to sit next to me in a diner.....really want that....like I wanted it. Why didn't I kiss her at that stupid fucking party? Why?" His voice broke as he choked out "She could be mine right now!"

"Logan! Chill. You got to chill. You're rebounding from Lulu and its making you think something is there with Georgie that isn't and never was."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know enough to know she's happy with him and you got to be happy for her. Like she'd be happy for you."

Logan sat on the couch. He hung his head. "I just saw it all too late. I know she cares more than she's saying."

Cooper sat next to him. "Get a job. Get a haircut. Get your head together. Then wait for Zacchara to fuck up. We're not leaving this town anytime soon cause you haven't done shit about making things right with Scott yet. So if you're here.....and you're someone she can finally lean on when she's hurting....like she would have let you lean on her if you ever asked....then maybe you'll have a second chance. These days....I really believe in second chances. I have to."

Logan nodded. Cooper was always the smarter one. Though Cooper thought he wasn't book smart or that street smart, he was smart about what really mattered. About what it took to be a good man who lived a good life.

Logan had to get smart about that too. Maybe Georgie wasn't who he would end up with....maybe those eight minutes were just eight minutes, after all....but it felt like he had figured out something big when he figured out he needed her safe and around him.

Time would tell. Cooper was right. Logan had work to do before he was fit to ask her for any second chance to prove he was worth her love.

(Certain as the sun,

rising in the east,

tale as old as time,

song as old as rhyme:

Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as

time.

Song as old as

rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Friday**

**July 4th, 2008**

Logan stuck to his word. He didn't go back into the diner at all. Georgie heard he took up with Sam McCall after her and Lucky hit the skids.

Georgie didn't see Logan again till a Fourth of July bonfire was going on. By that time she had been with Johnny eight full months. Nearly every day still they danced.

His car repair business was finally getting off the ground. His sister had stopped cursing Georgie's name with every other breath. His father was home from Ferncliff and that scared Georgie but she was hoping maybe his medication would work. Because Johnny could use a real Dad finally- not Trevor, a stand in who only broke his heart as he proclaimed to be doing his best for him.

She loved Johnny. She had grown up for Johnny. Moved into an apartment with Brooklyn. Stopped crying every time Mac said Johnny was worthless. Got strong again. Got brave again.

Thanked God every day for her brown eyed boy.

Their dances stayed sexy more than sweet. Their lovemaking slow and sensual. He was more tenderhearted than anyone would guess. But Georgie. She knew his secrets and he knew hers.

She made a point to speak to Logan at the party. Even though he was doing his best to avoid her. It was the first time she'd seen him since Thanksgiving and she didn't know when she'd see him again. She had to say something to him. Had to. Right or wrong. Maybe now they could be friends. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking and she was still fooling herself over this broken eyed man that somehow got in her soul.

Standing near the bonfire she walked up to him. "I wanted to say hi.....hi."

"Hello, doll." He stared into the fire.

"How are you?" She studied his face, in profile, closely. Trying to see what the truth was now.

"Oh you know...hanging in there...could be better but what you gonna do? How are you?"

"I'm happy."

"That's real good to hear, Georgie."

"And you and Sam? You're happy?"

"I don't shoot for the moon like that no more. We're all right."

A moment passed, "I guess you get all your coffee at Sonny Bucks now."

"Sonny Bucks?"

"The Corinthos Morgan cafe."

"Nah. They don't like me much in there."

"You could always come back to Kelly's."

Logan turned and looked at her finally. Their eyes held for a long moment. "I don't think that'd be the best idea yet."

"Georgianna."

Her head turned. There was Johnny. Handsome as ever. Her boyfriend. The one who breathed life into her dying soul. Holding out his hand to her.

Johnny asked "Dance with me?"

She took his hand and was pulled flush to his body. His arm wrapped around her back. Her eyes closed. She sucked in the smell of him, mixed with the smell of the wood from the bonfire, and she knew she would always remember this moment. This dance. This choice.

The shiver that went down her spine.

And when the moment came when she was thinking over her life she would know she didn't take the road wrong when she shared a year dancing with Johnny. Because she loved their dances. And she loved him...the very best she could for as long as he let her.

She hoped he felt that love down to his bones. Her gift to him. She'd never look in another man's eyes and say she regretted Johnny. Never.

She loved every dance they ever had together. Her precious year of dancing with Johnny.

(Looking back

on the memory of

the dance we shared

beneath the stars above.

.

For a moment,

all the world was right.

How could I have known that you'd ever say good-bye?

.

And now

I'm glad I didn't know

the way it all would end,

the way it all would go.

.

Our lives

are better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain

but I'd of had to miss the dance.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Johnny looked back he would think she was the first woman he ever loved. And he loved her right. He did right by his Georgianna.

Even if it ended way too soon for his liking.

But wasn't that fate for you? He couldn't make it leave him his mother, or sister, or make his father sane, and he couldn't make Fate leave him Georgie either. He gave her up because he couldn't go legit- he tried and tried but he kept getting sucked back in- and he couldn't let her die for him. He gave her up because she was born to live a long life, not a short but beautiful one like him.

Still, he didn't regret a thing. She was the best first love a man could ever ask for.

(Holding you,

I held everything.

.

For a moment,

wasn't I the king?

.

But if I'd only known

how the king would fall

hey

who's to say?

.

You know I might have changed it all!

.

But I'm

glad I didn't know

the way it all would end,

the way it all would go.

.

My life

is better left to chance.

I could have missed the pain.

But I'd of had to miss

the dance.)(Garth Brooks)

THE END

Note- Story based on the song lyrics. I warned that this was a tragedy because there is no happy ending. Though Johnny survives he can't break free of his need to save Claudia from herself and, for a while longer, will be stuck in the mob and feeling like he can't be with the woman he loves most. Meanwhile Logan waited too long to realize his feelings for Georgie and she already was committed to and devoted to Johnny by the time he spoke up.

If the Muse comes back for Jag I am thinking about pairing Logan with Brooklyn, or else having it be after he's dead or having him with Maxie, something to keep the Muse from bringing Logan into the middle of Jag again.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Sara


	235. Long Time No Kiss, Georgie and Dante

**For darkhuntress**

**Long Time No Kiss**

**Georgie/Dante**

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part One**

"Long time no kiss," he said as he leaned against the door frame, playing off the saying Long time no see.

He looked just the same as he had seven weeks before when they met in Bensonhurst. Still dark, sexy and always wearing a teasing smile on his lips. But Georgie didn't feel the same about him now as she felt then.

On that night she was hanging out with Brooklyn in a club and just looking for fun. She had a couple of drinks- she had turned 21 in March, after all, so she was legal now- and lost herself in the feeling of his hands on her hips as they moved together on the dance floor. His laugh was contagious. She had been stressed out because she just got done with finals in school and wanted to let off some steam. He turned out to be a great way to do that.

That would have been that- one dance and no hard feelings- if not for him kicking it up a notch. With his hands on her back, pressing her dangerously close to him, so she felt every curve of his body, Dante had captured her lips in a kiss.

Made her heart race. Made her feel alive again. Made her dream of more kisses. Then he spent the next twenty hours with her and made her think they were starting something special between them. She felt like such a stupid school girl when he never called her after that weekend.

Like a total fool.

And now he was on her doorstep, wearing his trademark smirk, and teasing her. She felt like slamming the door in his face. But getting upset would only make him think that she gave a damn. When she didn't.

Nope. She could careless now.

After a couple of weeks with no e-mail, text, or call from Dante she had decided to put him firmly out of her head. He never got in her heart. And she'd never let him now.

She had no clue why he wasted his time coming all the way to Port Charles to see her. She didn't feel like getting jerked around by him again. He had wasted a trip, that was for sure.

When her lips curved into a pout, he said "Aw, no smile for me? I thought you were one of those good girls with good manners that my Ma always told me to marry."

She forced a smile and then let it slide off her lips. "What are you doing here, Da-"

His finger came up to cover her mouth. He looked down the hall, as if he was afraid someone would overhear them, and then stepped closer to her, easing her back and closing the door.

"Did I miss where I invited you in?"

His brown eyes twinkled as he said "You were just about to, right?"

"Wrong."

"You're so cute when you're pissed."

"I'm not."

"I can explain."

"Don't bother. Brook shouldn't have told you were I live-"

"She didn't. She kicked me in the groin when I asked. I don't think I can make babies anymore. Ouch. Those boots she had on...." He shuddered at the memory.

"Look, Dante-"

"About that-"

"Listen to me-"

"We got to get some things clear."

"Yeah, we do. Look-" she said, wanting to tell him to forget all about her. Like she had already forgotten him.

"You said that already."

"Listen-"

"That too."

"Dante!"

He grabbed her, with one hand behind her back, yanked her against his body and placed his hand over her mouth. He whispered "I'm not trying to freak you out or cop a feel. My Ma raised me better than that. She'd kick my ass if I got out of line with you-"

Georgie spoke against his fingers.

He moved his hand. "What was that?"

"Again."

"Again?" he asked, incredulous. "You wanted that kiss. You so wanted me to take you back to my place but I was too much of a gentleman or else we would have ended up naked together."

"You're dreaming!"

"Uh-uh. You're lying right now. But that don't matter. What does matter is why I'm here. You're completely distracting me and not letting me say what I came to say.....which I should have figured would happen because you are very distracting, Georgie. Really I should have said this through the door but that wouldn't work cause this has got to stay just between you and me. It's a matter of life and death."

"You are so lucky that I don't start screaming right this second."

"About what?"

"The guy in my apartment with his hands on me."

Dante let her go and took a few steps back. "Sorry." He ran his hands through his hair and then held his hands up. "No more touchy feely. Promise. Can we just sit down and talk?"

"If I didn't know you were a cop and an old friend of Brooke's I would so think you were either A. deranged, B. a stalker, or C. so cocky that you really think you still have a chance with me. But I know you're not B. You'd have to be brain dead to be C. A.....I'm still debating."

"Hey now, how can you call the guy who showed you Coney Island for the first time deranged? You thought I was all right that night and the next morning and the next afternoon so what's with the backtracking now? I thought we were becoming buddies." His tone was always teasing. Always light.

He made her feel the same when they were together before. He made her worries and pain disappear. He made her forget the year she spent crushing on Spinelli that lead no where but him getting into her sister's bed- after they bonded in the wake of Cooper dying- and the year she spent as close friends with Matt, who would never see her as a woman he wanted to be with. He'd always see her as Robin's little cousin. Pathetic. Georgie was sick of men and sick of hoping for more just to always end up with less. Less than nothing. That is all she had in the romance department since the day she pushed Diego away.

It still broke her heart to know what he turned into. Maybe that heartbreak is what kept her so sad for the last year. Maybe it was unfair to blame Matt. She started out with such enthusiasm about him. She volunteered at the hospital more often just to see him. Took him on tours of Port Charles. Hugged him when Noah hurt him. And still he didn't want her. He wanted Maxie instead.

Finally Georgie ended up in Benshonhurst and she thought she found a guy who saw her. Wanted her. Enjoyed her company. Actually found her hot. Gave her a breath stealing kiss on the dance floor. Took her straight from the club to the subway and then to Coney Island. They saw the sun come up as they sat on the beach. Ate breakfast in a diner. Walked along the boardwalk. She listened to his stories of going there as a kid. He didn't hold her hand or kiss her again. But somehow it all felt so romantic.

It was the writer in her. It had to be. She made them into some knock off version of the movie Before Sunrise in her mind.

She set herself up for a fall. He might have had an okay time with her but when his buzz wore off so did his interest. He didn't kiss her goodbye. They exchanged numbers and he put her on a train for home.

Now he was here teasing her and saying he could explain. He could save his breath. She was sick of getting built up by guys- or building guys up in her head- just to get knocked back down. She'd take a pass on hearing his explanation.

Dante Falconerri was seven weeks too late to make a difference in Georgie's life now. She had closed down her heart to him and it was not opening back up. No matter what he said.


	236. Long Time No Kiss, part 2

**Long Time No Kiss**

**Georgie/Dante **

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Two**

Georgie was not amused that Dante was in her apartment. She didn't like the fact that he ignored her for seven long weeks and now thought he could drop back into her life like it was no big deal. Like she was still supposed to care about him.

Their little flirtation was wrecked when he never returned the message she left on his phone.

Giving him a stern look, she asked him "You know how you said you used to leap between the apartment buildings in your neighborhood and you never stopped to think about if you'd make it or not before you jumped?"

"Yeah," he said, speaking slowly, as his eyes searched hers.

"Think next time."

"Next time I jump between buildings? I'd probably be chasing a perp and so that's not really the time to get all deep-"

"Think before you do anything. Think before you drive four hours to see a woman who doesn't want to see you."

"You go and get a boyfriend?"

"Leave."

Dante looked all around. "Nice place. No guy lives here. Its way too chick like."

"Go away."

"If I told you that I wrote you a letter every single day for the last six weeks-"

"Seven."

"But who's counting, right?"

"Get out, Dante."

"If I wrote you a letter every day, and saved them to give to you now, would you forgive me for not calling?"

"Did you?"

"No but would ya?" He grinned.

She fought to keep from smiling. "I would have forgiven you. But you didn't. I'll forgive you anyway though because it doesn't matter anymore. You've shown what you feel for me and its nothing. Nada. Zip. The feeling is mutual."

He grimaced. "That could be a real problem."

"Not for me. I'm okay with it."

He started to peel off his shirt.

Georgie cried "What are you doing?"

He winced as he yanked it off.

She wasn't scared of him. She never had been. From the moment they met she felt comfortable with him. A fun, easy, deep connection was born in an instant. She thought that meant something but now she could see it didn't.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw a bandage on his stomach. She also spotted tattoos on his arms and washboard abs.

She asked "What happened to you?"

With a smile, he asked "Oh, now you care?"

"How did you get hurt?"

"You don't even like me so I'm sure it don't matter none to you," he teased.

She moved closer and looked at his wound more carefully. "Just tell me. Did you get injured at work?"

"Yeah, I thought I better show you proof cause you seem to think I'm a big fat liar now."

"Not fat. Just a liar." She skimmed her hand against his stomach, above the cut. "Is there even a wound under here?"

"I got shot."

She gasped.

He said "God honest' truth. I could have died. Its was touch and go for a while there. I saw the light...and then this hot brunette was in my head saying "Dante! Dante! Don't leave me! You make my life worth living! I want you to take me home with you and keep me in your bed for months and months-"

She slapped his shoulder and stepped back. "Yeah, right."

"Okay, it didn't go quite like that but it wasn't pleasant to take one in the gut."

"Are you saying you were in the hospital for a month and a half and you're still not healed?"

"Not exactly. No."

"Not exactly at all, right?"

"Not exactly at all exactly. No. I got this little battle scar last week. On the job. Before that I was deep undercover-"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

"I'm serious. I was so deep that I couldn't risk making a call to you or e-mailing or nothing. I couldn't even talk to Brooke or my Ma or nobody."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Hey, look at this face? Would this face lie to you?" He smiled widely. "Honest, no? Good cheek bones? Nice chin? Trusting eyes? The face of a saint, no?"

"No."

He chuckled.

Georgie said "Put your shirt back on, please."

"Okay, okay. I'm not looking to make a play on you. Wouldn't want to piss you off worse."

He turned around. She saw more tattoos. Her mouth went dry. Damn he had a nice body.

Once he had the shirt on, Dante said "I did wanna call you but I got pulled into a case and I'm still working it."

"Then why are you here? Your story isn't adding up."

"Can you cut a guy some slack? I'm wounded. All the blood in my brain rushed out of this hole in my side so I'm not exactly working at full speed right now."

"So you'd make up a better story if you weren't hurt?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I liked you better when you trusted me."

"I liked you better when I trusted you too."

"Fair enough." He motioned to the couch. They both sat down. He stared at the ground for a minute. "Nobody can know what I'm about to tell ya. I'm trusting you with my life, Georgie. My bosses asked me to get involved with this investigation and I wanted in so bad I could taste it. I knew I could do the job. But they wouldn't have given it to me if they knew I had ties to Port Charles. So I didn't....exactly...mention it. And they didn't do a background check cause they trusted me." He shook his head. "I already got busted for that lie. They found out my Ma and my cousin, Kate, live here. But I'm in already...under cover...and they can't pull me out without risking everything falling apart. My Ma and Kate won't blow this for me. And I'm asking you not to either."

He looked into her eyes.

She asked "What kind of case is this? Can you tell me that much?"

"I'm working for Sonny Corinthos now."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Yeah but I got nine lives - like a cat- and I've only wasted seven so far."

"Not funny." She stood up and walked away from him. "Are you trying to just bring down Sonny or his whole organization?"

"Why? There somebody who works for him that you care about?"

"My sister's boyfriend."

Dante slowly stood up, holding his side. "Well I'm sorry for your sister's boyfriend but it will be his tough luck if he gets taken down. He made his choice when he hired on with Sonny."

"He's a really good man."

Dante shook his head, over and over. "You telling me that you're first loyalty is to that guy?"

"My loyalty is to my family."

"You really want to ruin all my hard work so your sister can keep screwing a gangster? Are you serious? I thought I could trust you."

"You're putting me in a bad spot. I love my sister."

"I get that and I'm sorry for asking you to keep my secret. But I need you to do this for me. Not just because we hung out before...cause it's the right thing to do. You're a cop's kid. You know I'm right, Georgie. You know this city will be safer for you and your sister if Sonny Corinthos gets locked up."

Their eyes held for a long moment and then she said "Fine. I'll keep quiet about who you really are. For the sake of all the people in this city who suffer because of organized crime. I just pray that my sister's boyfriend doesn't end up in jail over this. He left the business a few months back but I know he still helps them out sometimes."

"What's his name?"

"Damian Spinelli."

"And you're sure its your sister that's hot for him? Not you?"

"Don't you concern yourself with who I'm hot over."

"Aw, that's really harsh. I was undercover-"

"I heard you the first time you said it. I just believe you could have called if you really wanted to."

"You're just being emotional about this. When you think about it logically-"

"I'm not going to spend anytime thinking about you after you leave here today."

He smiled. "Sure you will. You liked your free peek I gave you earlier of me with no shirt on. You want more."

"Ha."

"Ha. You do."

"Ha."

He chuckled. "Just tell me you didn't go get a boyfriend in the last month."

"Seven weeks."

"Fine. Seven weeks. You sure are working overtime to avoid answering me."

"Its none of your business, Dante."

"You can't call me Dante in public. Forget that name. You got to call me Dominic."

"Dominic. Got it."

"Don't forget, Georgie."

"I can handle it."

"I know you can. Brooke always says how smart you are. She just never said you were hot as hell too. Maybe if she had I would have made a point to meet you years ago."

"Good bye...Dominic."

He headed for the door. "I think I'll miss hearing you call me Dante. You say it with such fire." He opened the door and stepped into the hall.

"See you around. Be careful."

"Aw, you're worried about me. That's adora-" the door closed in his face "ble," he finished.

Dante smiled. She still liked him. She was hurt that he never called. A good sign. She was such a hot woman. They had connected right away, as soon as their eyes met in that club. They'd connect again. When his job was over.

Until then he'd just have to be Dominic and stay alive. Because if he could pull that off, and make his case, then when he was done maybe he could go back to being Dante in Bensonhurst and ask Georgie Jones to visit him for a long weekend.

It had defiantly been too long since he last kissed her. He was aching to kiss her again.

Dante knocked on her door. She jerked it back open. "What do you want now?"

He pulled her into a steamy kiss then he whispered "Long time no kiss. That's the first thing I meant to do before you distracted me. And I like to follow through with my plans."

He let her go. Her eyes were glazed with lust.

Georgie teased "What did I tell you about thinking first?"

"I've been thinking about that for weeks now." Then he walked off with a huge grin on his face.

He'd get another kiss from her. He was sure of it. It might not be anytime soon and he might nearly get killed between now and then but when this was all said and done he'd romance that woman the way he meant to when they parted at the train station.

And he'd know what it felt like to have her nude body curled against him as she whispered "Dante," with those brown eyes soft with trust again. It was the image he'd hold on to through the weeks of lying, pretending, and risking his life.

The picture in his head that would get him through this undercover assignment. Thinking that she might one day fall in love with him would be the motivation he used to stay alive.

"Dante," she'd whisper, like she did when she laid her head on his shoulder as they rode the subway back to the city after seeing Coney Island.

His name never sounded so good before it fell from her lips. That had to mean something. Dante believed in his connection with Georgie and he planned to make her believe in them again too.

THE END


	237. After While, Crocodile Georgie and Dante

_Thank you to everyone who checked out the first fic about these two. Your reviews helped to inspire me to take this couple's story farther._

**After While, Crocodile**

**Sequel to Long Time No See**

**Georgie/Dante**

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part One**

Show time.

The first test of Georgie's ability to keep Dante's undercover assignment a secret came a few days after he showed up at her apartment, letting her know his job as an F.B.I. agent had brought him to Port Charles. She promptly told him that even though they had one so-called date seven weeks before that his not calling had turned her off him for good.

He smirked like she was talking nonsense and blabbered on about being deep, deep undercover where no phones existed. Okay, she got that cops worked undercover- she was a cop's daughter for goodness sake's- but had he really been so deep that he could not risk one little e-mail or text or call from a pre-paid phone so that she hadn't had to sit around thinking he wasn't into her?

She found it hard to buy.

And no matter if it was true she felt burned by him now. Distrustful. She put a wall up and his cute little grins weren't going to make it tumble down.

Probably.

At least she wanted to think that because he got to her worse than anyone else had in a very long time. And that made her feel a little too scared and shaky now. She hadn't felt like that after they first met but the weeks of being separated had shaken her fragile ego to its core. She didn't like that he had done that to her. That he meant that much to her.

She didn't want Dante anymore. She didn't want to feel weak around him.

She tried to keep her resolve as she saw him walk down the stairs at Kelly's Diner. She was standing behind the counter. This was their first chance to put on an act like they just met.

Thinking fast, Georgie grabbed the plug for the blender and yanked it out. "Mike! The blender is on the fritz again."

She wanted Mike there to witness her and '_Dominic's first meeting'_.

Dante sauntered over. From looking at him it was impossible to tell he had been shot recently. He looked in perfect health and killer shape. For a brief moment, as their eyes met, she remembered the feel of his body pressed against hers on a dance floor in Benshonhurst.

Her breath caught in her throat.

He was grinning at her already. That grin did things to her. It made her feel all giddy and silly inside. And that giddy, silly feeling made her nervous now.

Mike came out. "Its down again, honey? Spinelli just fixed it yesterday."

Georgie pressed the button. "I don't know. It won't work."

"Hmm," Mike said "I'll have to call him again, I guess."

Dante said "Why don't you let me have a look at it?"

Georgie asked "Do you know anything about fixing small appliances?"

"Not a thing," he said. "But why should that stop me, right? Lets see." He moved around the counter, invading her space.

Mike said "It would be great if you could get it going again. Smoothies are a big money maker in summer time."

Georgie sucked in the smell of Dante's cologne. A crisp woodsy scent that made her nibble her bottom lip. He scooted her out of the way, while saying, "Excuse me," and flexing his hands in front of him "I need room to work my magic."

She rolled her eyes.

He was right next to her when he looked into her eyes and said "By the way, I'm Dominic Pirelli. The new hunk in residence. I'm sure you've heard the other waitresses talking about the stud who moved in upstairs."

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"Penny must be trying to keep me all to herself."

"Sure. That must be it," she said, dryly, as she picked up her notepad. "I have tables to wait on. Good luck with your Mr. Fix-it project."

Mike said "I'll get you a screw driver," to Dante as he walked into the kitchen.

Georgie was now standing by a table, taking an order, and darting her eyes back over to Dante, who she was afraid was about to destroy the blender. She shot him a look. He raised his eyebrows back at her and waggled them, flirtingly. She huffed.

By the time she came back to the counter, Mike had the screwdriver.

Georgie said "Maybe you shouldn't mess with it, Mr. Pirelli, if you don't know what you're doing."

"I've got skills that I don't even know about yet," Dante said. "Watch as I wow you."

He tried to turn a screw on the base and dropped the screw driver.

"Wow," Georgie said.

He smirked. "Oh look. I found the culprit!" Dante said, as he retrieved the screwdriver from the floor. He plugged the blender back in and started it. "Another successful job. I take it I can use you as a reference now?" he asked Mike.

Mike smiled. "The plug must have gotten pulled out on accident. Thanks, kid."

Dante said, in a stage whisper, to Mike "I did it all to impress your gorgeous waitress." Then he looked at Georgie and asked "Impressed?"

"Your plugging in skills are unparalleled."

Dante walked back around the counter. Georgie asked "Can I take your order, sir?"

He read her name tag. "Georgie.....Like Georgia On My Mind, huh?"

She gave him a stare.

He prompted, motioning with his hands, "You know the song. Should I sing a few bars of it for you?" He cleared his throat.

"You're the first person who ever said that to me."

He chuckled. "Okay, you get that one all the time. I get it." He looked at Mike. "She's a tough crowd. Does she have a boyfriend and does he have more muscles than me?"

Georgie said to Mike. "Don't answer that."

"Aw, come on," Dante said to Mike "help a poor, lonely, stud out. I'm new in town and she's breathtaking."

Georgie told him "Take a breath. You wouldn't want to pass out."

"Would you catch me if I fell?"

She made a sound in the back of her throat that said: Don't count on it. Then she walked back around the counter. "Mr. Pirelli, would you like to order or not?"

"Call me Dom."

"Mr. Pirelli, I really do have other customers so if you're-"

He smirked. "No time for breakfast this morning. You'll have to do without my handsome mug around here. I have prior engagements to get to. My bull fighting career keeps me very busy. I even have a battle wound from my last fight. Would you like to see it?" He acted like he was going to lift his shirt.

"No shirt, no service, sir."

"Maybe some other time." He walked backwards toward the door. "Miss me."

She gave him a strained smile. Once he was gone she told Mike "He sure is a character, isn't he?"

"He's a good guy. A little fresh with the ladies but so was I at his age." Mike headed for the kitchen.

Georgie's phone buzzed. She grabbed it from underneath the counter and answered it. "Hello."

"Do you miss me already?"

"Don't you wish."

"I just wanted to call you because I know how you get when I don't call."

"Who gave you this number?"

"I've got connections, baby cakes. I work for the Don now."

She rolled her eyes. "Well hopefully its a job you lose soon."

"I know you're eager for me to get some vacation time to spend with you."

"Ha!"

"Seriously though, you did good this morning."

"Thank you."

"Knowing how you can handle a gun, run a con, and smile like an angel while breaking a man's heart.....you should consider a job that puts those skills to use. I'm sure your Dad would do cartwheels if you followed in his footsteps."

"The closest I'll get to that is writing about it." Some new customers came in so Georgie told Dante "I need to get back to work."

"I love that you work where I live. Talk about kismet."

"More like a coincidence. Bye now."

"See you later, Alligator."

She shook her head, while smiling, at how silly he could be. "Later."

"You're supposed to say after while-"

She hung up.

It wouldn't be easy to resist his charms. But all she could think about was how bad it felt when he didn't call her before. And how bad it would feel if she got to be his girlfriend....just to have him forget about her again when he was busy with work, life, or some other woman.

Her heart was divided over Dante. Was it safe to trust him for a second time?


	238. After 2

**After While, Crocodile**

**Sequel to Long Time No See**

**Georgie/Dante**

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Two**

He couldn't help but smile when he spotted her at the hospital, dressed in a blue uniform. Every time he ran into her he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

Dante Falconerri didn't come to Port Charles because of Georgie Jones. But he would have.

If his job didn't bring him there, where he could see her pretty brown eyes again, then he would have found his way to the train station and come up here to see her for a weekend.

His Ma lived here too and though he did miss seeing his Ma work kept him busy down in Benshonhurst.

For Georgie he would have found the time to get away. Not that she bought that story now. Nope. She wasn't buying what he was selling in the least.

He knew it was gonna take some time to win her trust back. She got hurt pretty deep when she felt rejected by him after their first date. He could just give up on her and move on to some sexy, little blonde (he met a few already since he moved to town) but he had his heart set on a sexy, brainy brunette already.

Walking up behind Georgie, as she stood near the nurse's station, he said, leaning close to her ear "I'm ready for my sponge bath now."

She startled and spun around to face him. "What brings you here?" She glanced down. "You didn't reopen your stitches, did you?"

"Aw, when you worry about me," he covered his heart with his hands "I feel all warm and fuzzy right here."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, looking at her book cart again, "You're fine, I see."

"Right as rain. And how about you, baby cakes?"

"Baby cakes is fine and don't call me that."

"Sweet cheeks?"

"That either."

"Candy ass?"

She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Are you ever serious?"

"What's the fun in that?"

She started to roll her cart away. "I have to get back to work."

"Don't let me hold you up," he said, with a wide grin. "By the way, love the view from here."

She looked back at him and gave him a harsh glare, as she blushed deeply, and then she turned and walked away. Dante watched her till she disappeared from sight.

Just then a short, dark haired woman walked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Dr. Thomas about a tetanus shot. Stepped on a nail. I'm very handy but I have the worst time avoiding home accidents."

"Dr. Thomas' office is down that hall, if you can pull your eyes off my cousin's butt long enough to head that way."

"Georgie is your cousin? What a sexy gene pool you women come from."

"How do you know Georgie?"

"We're madly in love," he said in a very joking, over dramatic fashion.

Robin rolled her eyes. "News to me."

Dante said "That's was her same reaction to hearing about it." He headed for Dr. Thomas office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie got a visceral thrill when Dante walked into Kelly's one afternoon and caught her sitting at a table with Johnny Zacchara. The jealously that shot into Dante's eyes made her heart beat hard in her chest.

Before she could even say hello to him he had taken three large steps, got to their table, grabbed a chair and spun it around. He sat down in it. "Hey, did my invitation to this party get lost in the mail?"

Johnny gave him a cold stare. "Pirelli, you think you could ask before you just plop your ass down?"

Dante smiled at Georgie and made his hands into a begging gesture. "Please. Take pity on me. I can't digest when I eat alone. I'm Italian. I'm used to having to dodge elbows to get to the pot roast. It don't feel right to eat all by myself. Can I join ya?"

Georgie stood up. "You boys work this out between yourselves. I have tables to bus." She looked at Johnny. "Call me."

Dante's head whipped back and forth between them.

Johnny said "I'll do that."

It wasn't till after Johnny left that and after Georgie walked into the kitchen that Dante followed her in there.

The cook ignored them. Georgie hissed at him "You can't just come strolling back here. Its a health code violation."

"I'll pay the fine, okay? Now you do me a favor. Tell me when you got a thing for bad boys."

"I don't."

"Well Zacchara sure ain't a boy scout. I thought you were a smart girl. If I remember it right, and I got a great memory, my Ma always said that, you told me you ain't into gangsters and they should all...." he glanced at the cook "myself included....rot in prison."

"All but Spinelli."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The computer kid. Okay. All but him. And all but Zacchara too? How many more exceptions you got to this rule? Huh?"

"None of your business. Now, move aside, I have food to deliver." She headed out to the diner room.

He stalked behind her. "You two been tight long?"

"Go away," she hissed, as she stopped at the table and headed the customers their food.

Dante said, to the customers, "Did you just see that guy who left out of here? Dark hair. About this tall. Ugly jeans. I'm hotter than him, right? Tell her."

Georgie glared at him. She then smiled at the customers. "I'm sorry about him. He's obviously off his medication today." She grabbed his arm and drug him to the counter. "Stop messing up my job."

"You and Zacchara? Really? That's just," he moved both hand next to his head "mind blowing."

"Johnny is a friend."

"A gangster friend."

"Says the gangster."

"What does your father say about this? I'd like to meet him. Have a sit down-"

"Forget it."

"And chat about the bad influences in your life."

"I can decide who my friends are just fine, Mr. Pirelli. I think you need to work on boundaries."

Their eyes held on each other. His cell phone rang. "I got to take this."

"And I have to work." She started to walk away.

He called after her "If Zacchara calls you don't answer."

"Very funny."

"Who's joking?" He answered his phone. "Yeah?.......Ma....I know what I'm doing," he held the phone away from his ear as Olivia screamed "I'm losing you, Ma! You're breaking up. Lo...yo....Buh -ye." He hung up.

Dante took a seat at the counter. When Georgie came back he said "Seriously, what's the deal with you and Zacchara? You go to college and he's a not so legitimate business man. Don't seem like your paths would cross too often."

"You'd be surprised. Port Charles brings all new meaning to six degrees of separation."

"So you're saying that I've got competition?"

"Nope."

He smiled widely. "I'm glad you're finally being honest about what you feel for me, Ge-"

"Because you and I barely know each other."

"Now you're just being a lying McLiarson. You and me got something special."

"How do you figure, Mr. Pirelli?"

"This last week has totally stunned me. Its like I'm in a whirlwind. Like something out of a movie. I'm Scarlett and you're Rhett."

"Shouldn't you be Rhett?"

"Same difference. How can you say we barely know each other?" He licked his thumb and held it up. "Ouch. Feel all that heat in the air? Somebody is about to get burned."

"Well then," she walked away saying "I suggest you put on some sunscreen."

Jokingly, Dante called after her "You're breaking my heart here, baby cakes! This constant rejection is not healthy for my ego . Not to mention, my super ego is just about shattered and my ID is barely hanging on. You want that kind of carnage on your conscious?"

She motioned for him to go away and he headed upstairs.

Once he was gone, Georgie smiled.


	239. After 3

**After While, Crocodile**

**Sequel to Long Time No See**

**Georgie/Dante**

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Three**

Dante was dressed in just a pair of black jogging pants when he heard a knock on his door. He got off his bed and grabbed his gun. It was just a little after ten pm. "Yeah, who is it?"

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Pirelli."

"Well I'm naked but if you don't mind," he said, as he put on a shirt, "I don't mind." He opened the door. "Come on in and get naked with me."

Georgie sighed and walked inside. "Pass."

He pretended like she was stabbing him in the heart. "Ow, she goes for the kill that time."

She turned to face him.

He asked "So what brings you up here? Not that this isn't my fantasy come true but I didn't think you were presently willing to admit how very much you're dying to make all my fantasies become reality. Tell me you've come to your senses."

"I came to my senses."

He grinned and stepped close to her. "Finally! God is good. God is great. Thank you for this girl. Amen." He went to kiss her and she moved away from him.

"About a month ago when I realized long distance relationships never work, especially when two people really don't have a strong foundation to start with."

"Oh, that's what you realized, huh?"

"Yes."

"You realized long distance relationships are tough...oh okay..." he scoffed "I think you just got it in your head I was with another woman and you got ticked off and jealous-"

"Not hardly."

"And territorial about your man."

"Ha."

"Which is completely understandable but now its time to let your misunderstanding of the situation go so we can -"

"I have to tell you something really serious."

"I don't like the sound of that. Is this about business or pleasure or Zacchara?"

"I'll take Zacchara for 100, Alex."

Dante grimaced. He ran his hands through his hair and then pointed at her. "Cute. She's got jokes. Fine. Hit me with it. Break my heart. Go ahead. You came up here to tell me that you're into that guy now? Really? When you could have this face? This cute Brooklyn born and raised face? You would pick that crook over this face?"

"Its not my place to tell you this and I wish I didn't have to but I can't imagine you just stumbling onto this on your own and then realizing I kept it from you. If we're going to be friends then I want us to have complete honesty between us. What do you say? Can you agree to that?"

"Scout's honor," he said, crossing his fingers over his heart.

"Were you ever a Boy Scout?"

"Boy Scouts get their little Boy Scout asses kicked where I come from. Its probably the outfits. I couldn't risk my kindergarten street cred by joining up."

"So when you say Scout's honor does that actually mean anything to you?"

He moved close to her again. His voice dropped low. "I trust you with my life, Georgie."

"Because you have no choice."

"Because I trust you. There's always a choice."

"So you trust me on blind faith?"

"I trust these pretty brown eyes of yours. They tell me you won't do your man wrong."

"You're not my man."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too too."

"Am not not infinity," she said before saying "Listen....this is serious. Brace yourself......Johnny isn't into me. I know that because he has a girlfriend."

"Best news I heard in weeks!"

"Hold on."

He picked her up and spun her around.

She giggled. "Hold on!" she repeated.

He set her down. They both got breathless as they stared in each other's eyes.

Georgie moved back. "And his girlfriend is your mother."

Dante's smile fell off his lips. "Hunnnnnnhhhhhhhh? What you talking about, Willis?"

"His girlfriend is your Mom."

Dante rubbed his ear. "Something is wrong with my hearing. I think I just went deaf. Could you repeat that?"

"You heard me."

He grabbed his phone and dialed. When she answered he said, frantically, "MA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dante got off the phone with his mom, Georgie was nervously pacing and wringing her hands. "Was I wrong to tell you? I should have minded my business, right? People have a right to privacy but then you would think I'm likely to keep secrets from you and-"

"You did the right thing."

"No, I think I messed up. I should have went to your Mom and asked her to tell you."

"I need to know I can trust you and that you'll always be straight with me."

"I wasn't trying to keep this a secret. I didn't realize you were in the dark till you saw Johnny with me and jumped to conclusions and then it hit me....I should have called Olivia. I just wanted you to know I don't hide things. But its unfair to your Mom to use her love life to prove something to you-"

"You don't got to prove nothing to me. I believe in you."

She moved backwards, toward the door. "Okay. Well, that's good. Friendships need trust to grow. I should go now."

"So soon?" He grinned. "No wonder I miss you so much all the time. You dole out your time with me in baby increments that leave me always wanting more." He snapped his fingers. "Hey, neat trick. That's a good way to get a man hooked on you....only thing is..." he moved more towards her "I'm already hooked."

He pretended to be fishing and then said "Now I'm just trying to get you to admit you're hooked too."

"We had a nice time at Coney Island but I stand by my statement that long distance doesn't work and besides-"

"Long distance?" He nearly pressed against her, as her back hit the door. "I'm right here, Georgie."

"For now but that's just temporary. Besides the moment, our moment, has come and gone already. It was nice at Coney Island-"

"You said that already," he breathed out as his lips grazed her neck. "Such a sexy, sexy, neck. Mmmm. What kind of perfume is this? You would make some dessert smelling this sweet."

"But," she went on as if he hadn't said anything "this isn't Coney Island and we aren't buzzed and, all things considered, I just don't see how you and I could ever-"

He nibbled on her ear and she lost her train of thought.

"Go ahead, baby cakes," he breathed against her ear.

"Huh? Oh! Work out. I don't see how we could..."

He pulled back, his eyes twinkling at her.

Georgie whispered "Work out."

His lips covered hers. Their kiss was at first tentative and then grew deeper and more desperate. Her fingers moved through his dark hair. When they broke apart he grinned and said "Oh I think we could figure it out. Practice makes perfect, right?"

Georgie felt completely dazed. Her body was tingling from head to toe. "I need to go....I have to....do something."

"Something?" he chuckled, as he moved back from her. "We were doing something pretty damn hot right here. What could be worth rushing home to that lonely, girly decorated apartment you got?"

"Stuff!" she cried, flustered and fled the room.

"See you later, Alligator!" he called after her, laughing happily.


	240. After 4

**After While, Crocodile**

**Sequel to Long Time No See**

**Georgie/Dante**

**Revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Four**

She was stuck in the middle of a Sunday dinner at Mac's house, with Spinelli and Maxie trying to hide their engagement and Robin and Patrick dealing with a fussing Emma. Meanwhile, instead of following the conversations going on around her, she was thinking about a certain dark haired 'stud', if he did say so himself.

Georgie could not believe how often she was now fantasizing about Dante. It was driving her insane. She didn't seem to be able to go two minutes without thinking about him.

But that didn't mean she was ready to date him.

In fact she was now more confused than ever. She felt completely vulnerable. For two years she went after guys that didn't want her. Only now was she wondering if she subconsciously did that on purpose to not risk her heart.

Because now that her heart was seriously at risk she was more scared than ever of falling in love and being hurt again.

It was three years past her divorce, and one year past Diego being revealed to be a serial killer and him dying, this time with no hope of coming back and she couldn't say that was a bad thing either. Those painful times took a toll on her but she had been sure she was strong again.

That she could love again. That she wanted love more than anything.

She ached over Spinelli and then over Matt. But was she just fooling herself all along? Because they weren't ever real options for her and she knew it, deep down, so she could safely crush on them?

Dante was not safe.

He made her feel too much. She was off-kilter now.

Georgie was sitting in the living room, later, still in her daze, when the doorbell rang. Startling back to reality she jumped up. "I'll get it."

When she looked out the peep hole her heart raced. She pulled open the door to see a smiling Dante with a bakery box. He kissed her cheek. "Cannoli. Not as good as my Aunt Theresa's but not half bad either."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as Mac called out "Georgie, who is it, sweetie?"

Dante said "You told me all your boyfriends have to come to Sunday dinner. Its Sunday and your boyfriend is here."

She whispered "You aren't my boyfriend."

"I think you're mistaken."

"Ugh!" She let out a frustrated sound.

Mac called, as he walked over, "Georgie, let whoever it is in already."

Georgie whispered to Dante. "You don't know what you just started."

He grinned widely as he walked inside and stuck out his hand. "Commissioner, good to meet ya! Heard a lot about ya! Good things! Lots of good things." He looked in the living room and spotted everyone else. To Maxie and Robin he said "Ladies, its been too long. Did you miss me? Cute baby you got there, doc."

Georgie said "Dad this is....Dominic Pirelli. He lives at Kelly's."

"Okay," Mac drug the word out. "Did you order take-out for dessert or something?"

Dante grinned at Mac and wrapped his arm around Georgie's waist, tugging her close to him. "We're in love."

She moved away. "Dad, what he means-"

Mac glowered at Dante. "You're what? I've never seen you before in my life! Georgie, what is he talking about?"

Dante looked at Georgie, with a wide smile and waggled his eyebrows, "Don't be shy, baby ca-"

She elbowed him in the stomach. "He's talking about, Dad, uh....we've decided to go on a date. And he'd like your permission. That's all. He's _very old-fashioned that way, aren't you, Dom_? Tell my Dad how old fashioned you are."

"I'm very old fashioned that way, sir," Dante parroted.

Mac looked him up and down. "Are you a college student or do you have your degree already?"

"Proud graduate of St. Francis in Brooklyn Heights. That's where I'm from, by the way. Well Benshonhurst to be exact. Go Yankees! Right? We got any fans in the house?"

"The Jackal can not say he is much into feats of the physical nature, either partaking or watching."

"Sorry. Nascar junkie here."

Robin said "I don't think I've watched a baseball game since high school."

Maxie just gave him an uninterested look. "Is that the team that the guy who is dating Madonna plays on?"

Dante looked at Georgie. "They're killing me here." He looked back at everyone in the living room and then at Mac "I'll tell you what. We'll all go to a game together. Road trip! When is a good time for you, Commissioner?"

Mac simply raised an eyebrow at him.

Dante went on "You can get back to me after you check your schedule. But lets make this happen. I really feel we should bond."

Georgie grabbed his hand and started to drag him toward the kitchen. "We're going to get dessert ready. Excuse us." When they were alone she let go of his hand and hissed "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I've been called witty on occasion." He set the bakery box on the counter.

"You just made a mess the likes of which you don't even understand. My Dad does not let up once he gets the idea in his head that one of his girls is with the wrong man. And you, Dominic," she stressed his fake name "are the wrong man in every way in my father's eyes."

"He's a Met fans, isn't he?"

"Be serious!"

"I missed you and I couldn't stay away another second or else I would die of loneliness."

She sighed in frustration. "Laugh it up but you won't be laughing when he has you in lock up."

"I think the police commissioner can be trusted to know the truth. I'll have my boss give him a call."

Her eyes searched his. "Why? Why risk it?"

"Its not a risk. He's not dirty, is he?"

"Of course not! But still...the more people who know..."

"I don't want to stay away from you for months and months, Georgie. Sue me. I like you!"

He gave her a huge smile and pulled her close. He whispered sweetly "I like you. I would do anything to get a chance with you."

"Don't blow your case over me," she whispered back.

"Hey, I'm way too good at what I do to let that happen. I can juggle. I'm the amazing juggling Pirelli."

She giggled and then brought her lips to his, whispering, "You're so crazy sometimes," right before their lips met for the briefest of seconds.

Mac called out "Georgie! Everything okay in there?"

She jumped back. "Just about ready with dessert, Dad!"

Dante said "Yep just about ready for some dessert," as he tried to move in for another kiss and she gently pushed at his chest "Oh, you meant the cannoli?"

_____________

Note- Brooklyn Heights is a neighborhood within the borough of Brooklyn. Benshonhurst is another neighborhood there. St. Francis is a college.


	241. After 5

**After While, Crocodile**

**Georgie/Dante, revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Five**

Georgie walked Dante to his car, an hour after he arrived, and they climbed inside. "You sure did some fast talking to not let my Dad know you work for Sonny. Interesting to learn you're in the personal security field."

"Are you actually giving me a compliment, baby cakes?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late. You're re-inflated my smashed down ego. Watch out. I'm feeling really confident and full of myself now."

"And that's different from how you usually are in what way?" she teased. "You have to be the cockiest man I've ever met."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He winked at her.

"Seriously, though, you don't have to tell my father the truth. I can handle it."

"You'd do all that for little ole me?"

"For the greater good of humanity."

"Oh, how very noble of you," he teased. "Glad to hear its not just to watch my back."

"If I was it would be just to pay you back for all the times you've been watching my backside."

He chuckled. "Its a very cute backside. What's a man to do but drool?"

"You really shouldn't have told my Dad we're in love."

"You wouldn't have told him yourself."

"Yeah, for very good reason, because we are not in love. Forget that little detail?"

"Robin already knows about our mad, passionate love and she could have snitched on us. Its better just to come clean ourselves. Start things off on the right foot. This way your father will respect me and know that I-"

"Hold up. Robin knows about our....what was that? How would Robin know anything?"

Dante gave her a chagrined look. "Don't blame me, babe. She drug it out of me!"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "How did you even meet my cousin before tonight?"

"I bump into all the hot babes in this city."

Georgie raised an eyebrow.

Dante went on "Don't worry you're the only hot babe that keeps me up nights."

Georgie sighed. "Dante-"

"God, I missed that. Say it again."

"Dante, listen to me,-"

"Music to my ears."

"Dante-"

"But be careful when you use that name."

"I know. I won't mess up. You can count on me."

"Always and forever, Georgie. Lets make an oath right now that we always watch each other's backsides from now on. Since I don't like blood all that much how about we kiss on it?"

She shook her head, while smiling, and said "You're too much."

"Too much perfection, I know. Its a curse."

"Are you through now?"

"Never. We're just getting going, baby cakes. Ain't this fun?"

She tried not to smile. She grabbed his cheeks. "I am attempting to have a serious conversation with you. Focus."

"Focused."

"I told my Dad we were going on a date because you backed me into a corner-"

"Aww, no date now?"

"And since I can't lie to my father's face like that I suppose I will give you one date but-"

"Holy cow! I'm dating the hottest babe in Port Charles!"

"One date. Don't think we are a couple or madly in anything. Because I'm not sure I want that, okay?"

His brown eyes were wide and teasing when he asked "Who wouldn't want all this? Look at me. You know you like what you see and you have since the second you spotted me at that dance club. You went all gooey inside and-"

She let go of his cheeks and moved away, sighing.

He went on "You've been gooey ever since. And that's why you get so crazed around me."

"I've been nothing but rational and reasonable about this whole situation. You know the opposite of you."

"B.S."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"I have been a lot calmer than you and a lot more realistic about what we have between-"

"Wrong-o! You've been emotional, reactive and all girly about me since the moment our eyes first met on that dance floor and I like it. I make you all wobbly. Its hot."

"I'm not wobbly."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too too. You're a weeble when it comes to me."

"I am not having this conversation with you any longer. Good night." With a smile small on her lips she climbed out of the car.

"See you later, Alligator."

Georgie headed inside, wearing a pink sun-dress, and Dante watched her every step till she disappeared from his sight, with a happy little smirk on his lips the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Maxie cornered Georgie in the kitchen after Dante left. From the looks on their faces she could see they were both concerned.

"He's nice, right?" she asked.

Maxie whispered "He works for Sonny. You know that, don't you?"

"Its just temporary till he finds something permanent where he can use his degree."

Robin shook her head, in disbelief. "If he was in that bad of a need for a job he could certainly find something else for the time being."

"I'll mention that to him."

Maxie sighed. "I blame Matt for this."

"Me too," Robin said.

"Its not Matt's fault he wasn't interested in me and Dominic is not the worse guy around for me to date. Give me some credit here. I can decide who I want to spend my time with." She looked at Maxie. " I don't know where your concern about this is coming from. A little hypocritical of you, isn't it? Your fiancee just spent the last few years working for Sonny."

Maxie huffed. "He worked for Jason. And that's big difference. Spinelli is just tech support. Bullets don't fly in his direction."

Georgie said "All the times you kissed Johnny were you worrying about the bullets that could fly in your direction?"

"Why are you throwing Johnny in my face right now?"

Robin said "We've all made reckless choices in the past but that doesn't mean you should follow in our reckless footsteps."

"I know you both care about me and worry about me but really this is just a guy who I barely know and I barely know if I want to go on more than one date with him so really its nothing for either of you, or Dad, or Patrick or Spinelli or Aunt Bobbie or anyone to worry about. I can figure this out on my own."

Robin said "Its been awhile since you gave your heart away and when you do again I really wanted it to be to a man who would be everything you want and need. I don't know how you feel about this Dom guy but the way you two are together-" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Maxie.

"Exactly," Maxie said "Its very touchy feely with inside jokes and little secretive looks. Are you two screwing or what?"

"Or what. And please butt out."

Georgie headed out of the room.

Robin called out "But we're just-"

Maxie finished "Worried about you!"

"Don't be. I'm a grown woman and I can handle whatever happens." With that said she walked into the living room, told her father, Patrick, Emma and Spinelli good night and then headed home.

_I can handle this, _Georgie told herself as she drove across town_, So why do I feel so wobbly?_


	242. After 6

**After While, Crocodile**

**Georgie/Dante, revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Six**

It sucked for Dante to have to hang around John Zacchara each day and know that guy was sleeping with Dante's mom, when he couldn't even grab him by the shirt and say "Keep your hands off my Ma!" like he wanted to.

Of course his Ma could date but he liked it better when he didn't know who she was dating, the guy wasn't a gangster that Dante was trying to get to flip on his boss, and he wasn't younger than Dante.

It didn't sit well with him but what could he do about it but swallow it down like a big boy?

On the other hand, when it came to Johnny knowing Georgie, that was something Dante could sure bring up and he did-with a quickness- the next time he ran into Johnny.

Dante walked into Jason 'Anger Boy' Morgan's living room. Just being there was dangerous. If Dante's cover was blown he could be ambushed and killed. But he walked in there with a smile on his facing, showing absolutely no fear.

When he spotted Johnny standing there, he ignored Jason, and asked Johnny "Hey," he grinned "you don't got a thing for that waitress at Kelly's, do ya?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. What's it to you, Pirelli?"

"Don't play coy with me, Zacchara."

Jason interrupted and asked Dante "What are you here for?"

"Nice do," Dante said to Jason. "You changed it up, right?"

Jason just stared at him.

Dante asked "You switched shampoo maybe? I find that certain ones weigh my hair down and leave it lifeless. What do you use? Cause its looking great. Really."

Jason pinched his nose.

Dante re-focused on Johnny "About that waitress, you don't got any ideas about you and her getting together, do ya?" Dante chuckled, as if it was crazy for Johnny to think he could get with Georgie.

Dante did want to warn Johnny off but that wasn't his only reason for bringing it up. He wanted to disarm Jason and Johnny's defenses. Make them think Dante didn't care about much more than chasing after chicks and playing the clown. Not that he was really scoping out their organization and learning things they had no clue he was picking up on.

Once their guards were down they would let more slip then they would if they thought he was eager for information.

Johnny glared at Dante. "Why don't you keep your nose out of my sex life, Pirelli?"

Jason said "Good idea. Now why are you here?"

Dante kept smiling. "Believe me, me and my nose don't want to be in between your sheets but when it comes to Georgie I get a little insane with jealousy....a little Bam-Bam from the Flintstones like....when I think about another guy thinking he's gonna touch her. You see we're madly in love and if any guy so much as thought about making a move on her I'd....well...you remember Bam-Bam, right? He'd pick up people and just toss them around. Bam...Bam....poor little tot didn't know his own strength."

Johnny shook his head. "I seriously doubt Georgie is madly in love with you. Sounds like you're delusional. Jason, this guy might be unstable. I don't want to go out on any jobs with him."

"I'm stable as they come." He balanced on one leg. "See? I'm not about to tip over."

Jason glared at Dante. "Tell me why you're here before I throw you out on your ass and kick you down the seventeen flights of stairs to the lobby."

Dante threw up his hands. "Okay, okay! I was just trying to have a little guy talk before we get down to business. You two don't know much about coffee breaks, do ya? Shooting the shit? No? No. Okay. Well Mr. Corinthos sent me over here to get some papers his lawyer was supposed to have you sign and then I'm supposed to take them to the accountant guy. I got their names written down here somewhere." He searched his pockets.

Frustrated, Jason said "Diane and Bernie. And tell Sonny not to send you to my home again. Got it?"

"But I'm your apprentice."

"No, you're not."

"This is just like when Trump says: You're fired! And it hurts. I tell ya, it really stings. But I won't let you give up on me so easy. I don't accept this break up."

Jason handed him the papers and said "Get out."

Dante said to Johnny "This guy really can't take a joke, can he?"

"Get lost, Pirelli," Johnny said, as Dante headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, there," Matt said, with happiness in his tone, as he walked up to Georgie at General Hospital "I haven't seen you in a while. You take a break from volunteering?"

"I've been around."

"Huh. I thought you always say hi to me when you're here. Was I in surgery every time? I don't remember scrubbing in that often lately but I work so much and sleep so little that I could have won the lotto last week and had a date with Hayden Paneterri and not remember it."

Georgie held back her sigh. He liked blondes. It seemed like every man did. She got so sick of it. She spent a year being devoted to Matt and he never could imagine her as more than Robin's younger cousin. A sweet kid. Not a sexy woman.

Matt joked "Hey, did you say hi to me last time and I zoned on it, did you?"

"I've been distracted lately. I guess I forgot to look for you."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No. Not at all. I just have a lot going on lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

For so long he did all the talking and she did all the supporting. But finally the tables were turning. She had almost given up on him being a good friend back to her. It wasn't that she didn't think he could be. She admired him from the day she met him. She just hadn't ever asked him for anything. She gave and gave and gave instead.

"I'm dating someone now."

"Hey! That's great. Score!"

He was genuinely happy for her. And that said it all. Matt Hunter was a great guy but he never had any sort of feelings for Georgie beyond friendship.

Matt asked "So who is this lucky guy?"

"Dominic Pirelli. He's new in town."

"And he's taking out the nicest and sweetest chick around. He must have killer taste."

She gave Matt a small smile. "Who knows if it will work out though."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I can't remember the last time I had a date that wasn't a disaster."

"You'll find the right woman one day."

"Ha. I won't hold my breath. Hey, don't tell anyone this, but Patrick put me on Match. com. Pathetic, huh?"

"Maybe it will be good for you. Its better than doing nothing or crushing on someone not interested."

"That wedding for your sister and that hacker is gonna suck big time for me. I don't think I can watch it." He covered his eyes. "No, don't do it, Maxie! Don't say I do! No....oh" he peeked through his fingers "she said I do. Lost another one."

Georgie giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Georgie was sitting on her couch that night, reading a chapter in one of her school books, when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its your man."

"I don't have a man," she called out, teasingly.

"Aw, don't deflate my ego, super ego and ID again. Let me in, baby cakes. I got a surprise for you."

She walked over to the door, fluffed her hair, and then opened the door. Dante held out a necktie.

Georgie took it. "Just what I always wanted. How did you know?"

He smirked. "I need you to do something for me with that."

"You don't know how to tie it?"

"I'm not gonna be wearing it. You are."

She raised an eyebrow. A long moment passed where their eyes held each other.

He went on "Don't get that dirty mind of yours working overtime."

"I don't have a dirty man."

He snapped his fingers. "Shucks. I was hoping you did."

"I'm trying to study so get to the point, if there is one, or else-"

"I want to blindfold you."

"Good night."

"Come on. It will be fun."

"For who?"

"Both of us."

"Doubtful."

"Do you have control issues?"

"I have an abundance of good sense. That's what I have."

"It makes good sense to trust your man."

"Ha."

"Ha what? It does."

"Not when he says I want to blindfold you."

"Can I come in or should the neighbors get more of an earful? They might get the wrong idea. I don't mind but I know good girls like you don't like getting bad reputations. And, as your man, which I so am,"

"Am not."

"Its up to me to protect your reputation."

"Come on in, I guess. But no you can not blindfold me."

He walked inside and begged. "Please. Please. Please." He got down on his knees and grabbed her leg. "You'll like it, I swear. PLEASE, baby cakes!"

"Leave go of me."

"I wanna take you somewhere and its a surprise." He stood up. "We got to do something about your trust issues. This will be a good start."

"Now I have control issues and trust issues?"

"And honesty issues but who's keeping track?" He smirked and threw up his hand. "Not me. I'm a gentleman. My Ma raised me right."

"Honesty issues?" She smirked back at him.

"You won't admit how mad-"

"Are you back to that again?"

"Madly you are in love with me," he finished. "But I get it. You want time to feel me out." He took her hand and put it on his chest. "You like what you're feeling?" He grinned. "Oh, yeah, you like it. You like me. You're all gooey and wobbly and weebly right now. I see it in those pretty eyes, babe."

She turned around and said "Just blindfold me before I change my mind."


	243. After 7

**After While, Crocodile**

**Georgie/Dante, revised history**

**July 2009**

**Part Seven**

Georgie liked giving Dante a hard time but it was all in good fun. And it helped to keep her from being the pathetic little girl who was longing for him for seven weeks, like she used to feel. Now he was longing for her and she was making him work for her.

He was loving every minute of it and so was she.

He had blindfolded her, walked her down the stairs at her Aunt's brownstone, where Bobbie let her live in an apartment for free, and then put her in the passenger seat of his car.

As they drove across town he teased her about where they were going saying stuff like "Mrs. Dante Falconerri. My Ma will love having you in the family. How long is the flight to Vegas anyway? Maybe we can be married before midnight."

"Maybe my father would have you arrested for kidnapping. Or maybe he would just shoot you."

"I'm not kidnapping you. You're here cause you're gooey over me."

"He'll never believe that."

"Okay, no Vegas then. I'm too young to be hitched anyway. I'm in the prime of my hunk hood."

"Mmm-hmmm. Can you be a self proclaimed hunk? Doesn't somebody else have to call you a hunk to make you an official one?"

"Now you're questioning my hunk factor? What's next? Stripping me of my will to live?"

"Sorry."

He chuckled. "Just be careful. I'm fragile."

"A delicate flower, I know."

"Be gentle with me, babe," he joked. "Can you handle that?"

"I'll try but no promises."

They drove in silence for a minute and then he said "Tell me where you wish I was taking you."

"Back home so I can study." She was taking two summer classes.

"Yeah, right." He made a buzzing sound. "Try again."

"Ummm......to the movies."

Once again Dante made a buzzing sound.

Georgie said "Dancing?"

Another buzzing sound.

She chuckled. "Just tell me."

"What's the fun in that? Don't give up so easily. What if I gave up on you the first time you said you lost interest in me? Where would we be right now?"

"You'd be in some bar getting drunk and I'd be studying for my test."

"You're right. I'd need to stay drunk if I lost you to deal with not having my pretty baby cakes around anymore brightening up my sad, Georgie-less life."

"You didn't care how Georgie-less your life was for seven weeks."

"You wanna talk to my boss and confirm I was undercover? Cause I'll call him right now. I was so deep undercover that I barely even knew my own name anymore let alone your phone number."

"Remember how you told me you raised courier pigeons on the roof of your apartment when you were a teenager?"

"Yeah."

"Well you could have sent one of those to me in those weeks when you were deep, deep undercover in your phone-less world."

"I did. He got lost. I had to eat him for dinner when he came back with the message still strapped to his leg. It wasn't pleasant but I had to make him an example for the other pigeons."

She just shook her head at his antics but a soft smile was on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante helped Georgie out of the car and led her through a parking lot, up some stairs, and into a building.

She blushed. "I'm taking this blindfold off now."

He spoke fast "Just trust me for a little longer-"

"I can hear other people around and I must look like a fool."

He took it off her. "There you go. Surprise."

She looked all around. "A train station." Their eyes held for a long moment. Her tone was soft and awed when she asked "So our second date is going to be back at Coney Island?"

"Nope. And this is not our second date. This is just us hanging out on a beautiful summer night."

"In a train station. Romantic."

"It has its charms." He took her hand and lead her over to the ticket counter. "Two for Niagara Falls please. This beautiful woman here has it bad for me," he told the agent. "We're running away together tonight."

The agent told him the price and Dante paid. The agent said "The train is already boarding so you better hurry."

Dante and Georgie jogged outside, jumped on the train and got two seats. She was breathless as they sat down. She asked "Niagara Falls?"

"I hear its nice. My Ma always said so, at least. You ever been?"

"No. I always meant to though."

"Well no time like the present, right, baby cakes?"

She just stared at him, her eyes lit up with happiness, then she leaned her head on his shoulder, as the train pulled away from the station. Dante intertwined their fingers. They rode in silence for nearly an hour. It was peaceful and it did a lot of good for Georgie.

She felt the tension in her unravel as she started to have faith in him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He eased his arms around her waist, as he stood behind her, while they gazed at the falls. Setting his chin on her shoulder he said "Not as pretty as you but its pretty all the same."

"Its amazing."

"You're amazing. We're amazing. Life is amazing. Don't you think? I'm so loving my life right now, Georgie."

A sweet smile curved her lips, making his heart turn over in his chest in happiness. She made him so happy and she didn't even believe it. But it was true. Georgie was the spark that lit up his world.

Dante knew this was a bad time to fall in love. It was so strange to him, how this was all happening. He hadn't ever really expected to fall so hard for any woman at this time in his life. He wasn't that college kid with stars in his eyes anymore.

He was older now and more jaded. All about work. Till the night he saw her.

He was at the dance club to just hit on chicks like he always did. Blow off some steam. Not get into anything serious. Then his eyes locked on hers. She was there with a good friend of his from the neighborhood, Brooklyn Ashton. She was a pop star but she was really just a girl from around the way, at heart. A good girl. Her family was good people. But Dante barely noticed her. He was all about Georgie.

There was something so tender in her dark brown eyes- so sweet and so filled with grace. He fell under her spell and soon he was just looking for anyway to make that night never end. He showed her his favorite spot on earth- Coney Island- and he wished he could stay there with her for weeks and weeks. Just him and her. Happy on the beach.

When he showed up in Port Charles she had this hurt look in her eyes. A look he caused. His ambition allowed him to con his way into a last minute job working undercover to take down Sonny Corinthos- when the cop who was supposed to do it got shot in the line of duty.

That happened the day after Dante and Georgie met, leaving him no chance to call her like he had promised.

Dante wanted in on the investigation and he had to meet his contact that night, to get introduced to someone who would introduce him to someone who would introduce him to Claudia Zacchara, Sonny's wife, eventually. So Dante headed off for that job and didn't call Georgie before hand. He ended up in this crew that lived in this house together in Brooklyn. He was always around other gang members. As the new guy he was watched constantly and always tested. He could have died at any second. He didn't risk calling Georgie during that crazy time.

Now he was in town and he was running his investigation his way. It would be months before he gathered enough evidence to bring down Sonny. Maybe years. He couldn't wait that long before he could date Georgie. He wasn't that patient of a man.

So he was pulling her into this with him. He trusted her and he would protect her. He was confident in her and in himself. They could do this.

They were right for each other. She had to feel it too. Cause the feeling was overwhelming to him. It was just too strong to not be real.

Slowly Dante turned Georgie around. He caressed her cheek. Her eyes held his. She titled her head and then he gently captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

He knew he would forever remember this moment with her. They were getting started on something that was gonna be out-of-this world fantastic. He could feel it deep in his bones.

She'd be his woman and he'd be her man and they'd make beautiful memories together: Coney Island, Kelly's Diner, Sunday dinners, Yankee games, hanging in the park with her baby cousin Emma and her sister's pooch, Popsicle, washing Georgie's car and spraying her with the hose, his Ma loving her and thinking she was perfect for her boy, going to Benshonhurst to see his family around Christmas but making sure they got home so she could be with hers on Christmas day.

He could see a life beginning for them. And Dante was sure he was gonna love every minute of it and always remember every second that she spent by his side. She was his beautiful surprise.

He couldn't imagine not going to that dance club that night, not meeting her, loving her, needing her, trying to soothe her hurt feelings and grow her trust in him. He couldn't imagine her not having his back, being his friend, joking with him. He didn't want to go backwards to before Georgie.

He wanted to go forward. Into the life where he got to love her and make memories they could both hold onto when life started to get hard and painful again. No matter what was coming his way nobody and nothing could take this moment away from them.

Him and his baby cakes.

(_Other arms reach out to me_

_Other eyes smile tenderly_

_Still in peaceful dreams I see the road leads back to you._

_-_

_Georgia, sweet Georgia,_

_no peace I find._

_-_

_Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind_) (Ray Charles)

**THE END**

**Note**- this is the end of this fic but maybe not the end of my writing Georgie and Dante. They are a fun pair to work with. We'll see if the muse gets inspired to reveal more of their love story to me. Hope you enjoyed reading this.


	244. Last Second Reprieve, Jomax, one shot

Author note- This story idea comes from a member of If Only In My Fantasies. This fic is a request.

Storyline note- For the purposes of this fic Johnny was never shot on the day of the carnival. He was shot at but he was not hit. He still saved Spinelli from getting injured. Johnny also broke up with Olivia back when he found her kissing Sonny.

**Last Second Reprieve **

**Maxie and Johnny**

**September 2009**

_Run away with me. _

The words kept repeating in her mind for a good hour after Matt Hunter left her job. He had offered her the perfect out to this situation that she found herself trapped in and yet she hadn't taken it.

A part of her knew it was just plain wrong, almost evil, to run off and leave Spinelli at the alter tomorrow. That is the part of herself she had listened to when she laughed in Matt's face at his suggestion.

It helped that she had never been sexually attracted to him a day in her life so the idea of going to some island with him really didn't turn her on. But the idea of escaping this impending wedding...her impending doom...that was a whole different story.

As much as she hated to admit it she would do anything to not marry Spinelli tomorrow. But all the tricks she had tried to pull to gracefully back out of it weren't working. She would have to go through with it. If she could survive tomorrow that is. Because every time she thought about becoming his wife she felt like she couldn't breath.

Maxie Jones seriously thought she might she keel over and die on her way to the alter. And maybe that is what she deserved. Because she got herself in this damn mess and now the only way out was to break Spinelli's heart.

It would probably kill him if she broke up with him now. Typical. She always killed the ones she loved.

_I'll just have to go through with it_, she thought as she held the phone to her ear._ That's that. There's no last second reprieve coming for me._

She sat at her desk at work and made more phone calls to put together the finishing touches on her dream wedding. The dream wedding that felt more like a nightmare come true to her now.

She loved Spinelli...in a way...but the idea of being married to him was terrifying and felt wrong. But how could she tell him that? He was so sweet and good to her.

Could she really become The Bad Blonde One again? And if she didn't....who was she? Mrs. Damian Spinelli, that's who.

God.

Her stomach rolled at the thought of walking down that aisle tomorrow. Everything in her body rejected going through with this but her mind just couldn't face being the bitch she used to be. She was stuck.

She was going to get married and that was all there was to it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny drove his sports car through rush hour traffic. Adrenaline raced through his blood. He was about to do something he knew was reckless and morally wrong but he didn't give a damn. It was what he wanted and he was going to go through with it.

Spinelli might be his friend but Maxie was the woman he loved and Johnny had to put her before the shaky friendship he had been trying to build with Spinelli. The only reason he really even tried to get close to Spinelli was out of guilt anyway.

After today, if things went the way Johnny wanted, he'd have a lot more to be guilty about and there would be absolutely no chance Spinelli would ever call him a friend again.

Even if what he was planning was cruel, there was nothing that would stop him from going ahead with it. Johnny had to make one last play for the woman that got away from him last winter. The blonde that was his biggest temptation on this earth. The only woman who ever rejected him and made him ache for what he could not have. The only woman haunting his dreams.

Maxie was set to marry Spinelli in less than twenty four hours. It was now or never for Johnny when it came to stealing her away from him.

He made a half-hearted attempt at it months before but he let the traces of nobility within him stop him from going all the way with it. He let his male pride keep him quiet too. When Maxie didn't jump at the chance to be his he didn't yank her close and drown her protests with a kiss....like he should have...because if he had she would be his right now.

He had to believe that. He had to believe she wanted him then and now. Because if he didn't then he had nothing left to believe in anymore.

Johnny pulled up outside of The Metro Court Hotel and waved off the valet. Taking out his cell phone he called Maxie.

She answered by saying "I'm really busy right now trying to track down my veil. I don't think it made it on the plane in Milan."

"Then I guess you can't marry Spinelli. Too bad. Tough break for him."

"I can't marry him without that veil but I'll find it. Maybe Lulu signed for it and its around here somewhere. This place is totally chaotic today. Remind me never to get married again. Oh! Right! You're only supposed to get married once. Remind me why I wanted to get married again."

"It's a mystery to me."

"Because I love Spinelli and he wants me to be his wife. Of course I don't believe in marriage but he does and maybe that's enough. I'm sure that's enough. Its probably enough....right?"

"You sound like you need a break. Come downstairs. I'm in front of the hotel." He hung up and then climbed out of his car and leaned on it.

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest. _Now or never_, the words repeated in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie looked at the phone in her hand. Johnny had just hung up on her. She screwed up her face and thought _Well that was rude_.

Her heart was racing though, faster than it had it months, at the thought of seeing him. It was so wrong to get this excited about a man who was not her fiancee but, right or wrong, it was how she felt. Her body betrayed her mind.

Her mind said to love Spinelli with all she had but her body got hot and overheated for Johnny.

Grabbing her purse she hurried to the elevator and then onto it, rode to the lobby, and rushed outside to find Johnny leaning against his car.

"Don't hang up on me," she said, playing like she was mad.

"I'm sorry. Wanna kiss and make up?"

"Ha. Very funny. I'm an engaged woman."

"If you didn't like that idea then you'll probably hate this one. I probably should just leave." He didn't move a muscle.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Eagerly she asked "What idea?"

"Its not something you'd be interested in. Its wrong to even bring it up. Its just that I'm having one of those days. Those blow up my world kind of days."

Her eyes locked on his. "I have those all the time. Or, at least, I used it. I guess I won't anymore since I'll be a married woman."

"About that...what's the deal with you two getting married just a few months after you got together?"

"Spinelli wants this."

"And what about you? What do you want?"

"To make Spinelli happy, of course."

"You're marrying him for more than that, though, right?"

"Right!"

"Like what? You want to settle down?"

"Not really. I mean, sure, I love Spinelli but I'm still so young...."

"You want to have kids?"

"No way! Look at my body. This body was not made to squeeze out rug rats. Emma is adorable but I don't want an Emma of my own now or maybe ever."

"You like the idea of being a wife?"

"Don't use that term. I can't imagine using that term my name in the same sentence."

"Sounds like you don't have much of a reason to marry Spinelli tomorrow."

"Love."

"Right. You love him more than you've ever loved anyone before or could ever love anyone again."

"I love him. Of course I do. I don't know if its like that....you know...that big....but its most definitely love."

"And you only want to sleep with him for the rest of your life."

"Sure," she said, uneasily.

"Cause if you got some doubts, I got an offer for you."

"An offer? Matt Hunter just made me one of those an hour ago. He wanted me to run off to some island with him for a few weeks. I told him to forget about it, of course. Could I use a tan? Sure. Look how pasty I am getting with all this being indoors working overtime on planning this wedding but I don't want to spend even one day alone with Matt let alone weeks and I couldn't do that to Spinelli anyway."

"You'd be doing him a favor if you didn't show up tomorrow. It's the only way he'll get it through his head that you don't want to spend the rest of your life shackled to him."

"I wouldn't use the word shackled."

"You go through with this and its gonna feel like a prison being married to him. I know all about living in those. I grew up in one and I made one for myself with Lulu. Don't do that to yourself, Maxie......run away with me."

Run away with me.

The same words Matt said but this time she didn't have the same reaction. This time her body was throbbing with desire and her mind was shouting yes. She asked "So that's your offer? For me to leave Spinelli at the alter and run off with you?"

"It could be a hell of a good time."

"It would be cruel....a horrible way to treat a man who loves me."

"You're right. Its much better to marry him and break his heart a few months from now when you end up in my bed."

"Your bed?"

"I want you there. How long do you think you can know that and not come to me? And what will it do to Spinelli when he thinks you're his forever but you're really only yourself and alive and happy with me? Don't do that to him. End it today. Right now. Get in my car right now and lets get out of her. My family jet is fueled. We can go anywhere you want and we won't come back for months. Spinelli can get over you and when we come back you can make it up to him by being a good friend...instead of a lying, cheating wife."

"Do you think I'd end up that?"

"If you marry the wrong guy you will. If you marry the right one....no. So....marry the right one."

"You wanna marry me?"

"I want you to belong to me, Maxie." He opened the door to his sports car. "Whatever you want that to mean is what I want."

She looked back at the hotel and then looked into Johnny's eyes. She slid into the car and let out a long breath. This felt right.

Johnny grinned and hurried around the car. He got in and then pulled her into a kiss. Soon they were speeding towards the airport and toward freedom.

Johnny looked at her. "You okay?"

"I'm better than I've been in a while actually. I know this is awful but I can't keep lying. I never stopped wondering what it would be like if we got together last winter....and I can't marry him while I'm wondering. I would have been a bad wife......he'll hate me less if I'm just a bad finacee.....he'd hate me forever if I was a cheating wife....maybe I'm just making excuses but all I know is that right now I finally feel like I can breath again."

A smile curved his lips and he said "You need someone to blame then blame this all on me. I should have made you mine the first chance I got. I waited too long and this mess got made. I lied for too long......I've wanted you for this whole last year. Every since Lulu was in Shady Brooke. I wanted you and I don't know how I would have survived you marrying him."

"Were you serious about us getting married?"

"Don't you hate marriage?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know when I figure it out."

He kept grinning. "Maybe we should go to Vegas so when you figure it out we're already surrounded by little white wedding chapels."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't care where we go just as long as I keep feeling like this....like I can breathe....like I'm me again."

At a red light he looked at her and their eyes held. He leaned over and kissed her again. What they were doing would be called wrong by almost everyone they knew but Maxie didn't care because she knew the truly wrong thing was entering a sham marriage with Spinelli.

He was sweet and she loved him. But she had never been in love with him. And living a lie wasn't enough for her.

She wanted to live the truth. She wanted to live her life with Johnny. They needed to see if their spark would lead to a flame and their flame a raging fire. Whatever happened she knew she had him to lean on when the rest of the world turned on her.

All except Mac. He'd be thrilled this wedding got called off. But she had no doubt he'd scream till he was red in the face at the idea that Maxie's last second reprieve came in the form of the son of a mob boss.

She giggled as Johnny hit the gas again. Her hair whipped in the wind. She hated to hurt Spinelli but if she didn't do this she would be forever hurting herself.....and hurting Johnny....and, in the end, hurting Spinelli more.

Because she was going to end up in Johnny's bed. That was decided long ago. And even being Spinelli's wife would not have stopped her.

Would she end up Johnny's wife one day? She didn't know.

But the idea didn't make her feel sick and that was a very good thing.

**THE END**


	245. Silly and Tingly, Georgie and Dante

The continuing story of Georgie and Dante. Third story in this series.

**Silly and Tingly **

**Georgie and Dante**

**July 2009**

**Part One**

He kept poking her arm as they rode home on the train. Just so she would have to pull her attention away from the window and glance at him. Every time she did she'd give him a fake little stern look that told him to stop bothering her but her eyes were lit up with happiness.

Happiness Dante put in Georgie's dark soulful eyes by taking her to Niagra falls.

Buying those train tickets were some of the best money he ever spent. Because it turned her around on him. Now she was ready to admit what he knew since he saw her in a dance club in Brooklyn over two months ago: they were so meant to be.

Meant to be what?

He wasn't sure yet all that they would become. But he felt like they were meant to be something good. Something hot. Something important to his life. Something special.

"Stop it," she told him for the twentieth time.

He drug out his words, teasing her mercilessly, "You think I'm gorgeous. You wanna kiss me. You wanna date me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Miss Congeniality, really?"

"It's a good movie with a hot chick who carries a gun in it."

"Don't poke me again." She looked out the window.

In the reflection of the window he could see her smiling. He started to whistle. A few minutes later he poked her again.

Georgie twisted around in her seat and grabbed his hands. They playfully wrestled slightly as he pretended he couldn't get his hands out of her grip and that he was going to poke her another time.

"You are so annoying," Georgie said. "Cut back on the sugar. No more jolly ranchers for you."

"I get hyper around you because you're so hot. Wear a bag over your head and maybe I can calm down."

She smirked at him as she let go of his hands and pushed them away from her. "You're going to bug me into never going on that date with you."

"Then you'd be lying to your Dad. What kind of good church girl would that make you then, huh? No kind, Georgie. You'd be a bad, bad, girl." He thought for a moment and then chuckled. "I do like those. Okay, you can be my bad little liar."

She smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up already. There are people trying to sleep on this train, you know."

"Okay, I'll shut up-"

"Finally."

"After you say you like me."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes, and looked back out the window.

Dante told the little old lady sitting across the aisle. "This girls is bananas over me."

Georgie smiled as she stared out the window at the passing scenery. Still looking away from him she opened up her hand....and a moment later Dante took her hand and squeezed it. They held hands for the rest of the ride back to Port Charles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Georgie and Dante climbed into his car for him to drive her back to her apartment he pulled the tie out of his pocket. He had used it to blindfold her earlier in the night so that he could surprise her with the train ride.

Now he waved it around and joked "Up for a little blindfolded fun in the backseat?"

She pursed her lips at him.

Dante smiled and said "Okay. I'll wear the blindfold and you can do whatever you want to me." He started to climb into the backseat.

Georgie giggled and got into the passenger seat. She looked back at him. "Don't you ever get sick of being shot down by me?"

"Nope! Cause sometimes you say yes and that's the stuff my dreams are made out of." He climbed into the driver seat and closed his door. Then he leaned over and gave her a very quick kiss. He settled into his seat, put on his seat belt, and started the car. As he backed out of the parking space he said "Tell me tonight wasn't great. Go ahead. Try to say it with a straight face."

"Tonight wasn't- " she said before she started chuckling.

"See! You can't do it. It was great and you know it, Georgie."

"Okay. It was fun. I needed a break from studying."

"You needed a little dose of me in your day."

All she did was smile and flip on the radio. He could tell she was starting to trust him again. He knew he had to keep that trust she was growing in him. She had been burned before by her ex-husband and she was a lot more fragile than she looked.

Dante planned to change around Georgie's feelings about what men were like. To make her believe in them again. Not just say she did. To really believe with all she was.

He never tried to treat any woman as tender as he treated Georgie before. But she was different. She was worth the trouble.

He liked her. He thought she was _gorgeous_. He wanted to_ kiss _her. He wanted to _date_ her. Sandra Bullock's voice was stuck in his head that night for sure. His cute little Georgie was making him all gooey inside. He'd have to go home and watch Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles so he could get some testosterone racing through his veins again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dante pulled up in front of Bobbie's brownstone, where Georgie now lived in a rent-free apartment, Georgie said "Well, night. Don't call me. I'll call you."

She started to climb out of the car.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait....wait." Dante acted like he was trying to grab her but she alluded him and all he got was air, as the car door slammed.

He got out and walked around the car to find her smiling. He eased his arms around her waist.

Dante asked "You love to have me chase you, don't cha?"

"Just trying to make up for lost time after seven long weeks of silence."

He smirked. "You will never let me live that down, will ya?"

"When I thought you had dropped off the face of the earth."

"Or got in the bed of some skank."

"Or that."

"And you hated me for forgetting about Coney Island."

"With the fire of a thousand suns."

"And you wanted to beat me like I stole something."

"I don't believe in corporal punishment."

"Lucky me."

Their eyes both danced with amusement. Dante leaned over and kissed both her cheeks, then her forehead, then her nose. He took her hand and led her to the door. She unlocked it.

He said "So when you say you'll call me you don't mean in seven_ long_ weeks from now, do ya?"

"Turn around is fair play."

"I'll die of loneliness. You'll be calling a bag of bones."

Giggling she went inside, calling over her shoulder "Say good night, Gracie."

"Good night, Gracie."

**Note**- The line "Say good night, Gracie" comes from The Georgie Burns and Gracie Allen Show from the 1950's.


	246. Tingly 2

**Silly and Tingly **

**Georgie and Dante**

**July 2009**

**Part Two**

It was uncomfortable for Georgie when she ran into Olivia at The Metro Court. Georgie had been coming there to meet Maxie for lunch.

Once she spotted Olivia in the lobby she politely said "Good afternoon, Ms. Falconerri," as she walked by and had to try hard not to wince when Olivia said "Hey, Georgie, can I grab your ear for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, trying to sound pleasant.

It was embarrassing to have been the one who outed Johnny and Olivia's relationship to Dante. Georgie still wasn't sure she had done the right thing. It seemed she was so eager to impress Dante that she had forgotten about Olivia's right to privacy.

The idea of a lie or secret sitting between Georgie and Dante felt so wrong to her that she cracked and told him about Johnny and Olivia mere hours after she realized he didn't know.

Olivia nodded for Georgie to follow her and they went to an office. "I know about you and my son. He talks about you incessantly. He's really taken with you."

Georgie stayed quiet.

Olivia went on "If you care about him at all you'll tell him to go back to Bensonhurst."

"I don't think I could convince him of that. I'm sorry. I can understand why you're worried."

"Yeah, who wouldn't be worried when they have a reckless, about to get himself killed son like I do? I'm worried as hell. Really, Georgie, if you care if he lives or dies then talk some sense into him."

"It has to be hard to be in your position."

"You're not understanding how desperate this is! You're a nice girl. I know that. And, Lord knows, I have been praying a nice girl would meet my son but, and I don't mean to be rude, there are millions of nice girls in the city and if he's staying here for you then do him a big favor and end it with him. Send him home where he belongs."

"If you're mad about me telling him about you and Johnny-"

"What? No. I didn't even know that was you. That doesn't matter. All that matters is his life and it will be ruined if he stays here."

"I'm worried about him too but he knows how to do a good job."

Olivia threw up her hands. "Maybe too good of a job. So good he gets a hit put on him when he gets the bad guys arrested. I just can't take this stress any longer. Please talk him into going back to Bensonhurst. Tell me you'll try."

"I'll tell him how strongly you feel about this but, knowing him, I can't imagine he'd give up what he's doing for anything."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's on a collision course with disaster."

Olivia's phone rang and she added "Excuse me. I need to get this."

"I'm late for meeting my sister. Good bye, Ms. Falconerri."

"Make sure you try and talk sense into Dante. Please! I'm begging ya!" Olivia answered her phone as Georgie left. "Hello?.....Sonny I told you to leave me alone. Why? Because you're married and this isn't the eighties. That's why!"

Georgie closed the door and walked away, with Olivia's frantic worries on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go back to Bensonhurst," Georgie told Dante, as he pulled open the door to his room above Kelly's.

"The honeymoon is over, huh? What did I do this time? I know I didn't forget to call you cause you said don't call you, you'll call me." He pulled out his phone. "Nada. I'm feeling so insecure right now. Hold me."

Georgie smirked and walked inside. He closed the door. She said "I ran into your Mom. She wants you to move back to the city. I told her you wouldn't jump at that idea but that I'd mention it to you."

"I'm not jumping," he said with a grimace.

"I can tell."

Dante ran his hands through his hair. "She went and got hooked up with a gangster when she spent my whole life telling me that they are no good bums. As bad as Red Sox fans."

"I don't think it was planned. She ran into Johnny on a night when he was upset over his ex-girlfriend and they sort of just fell into their relationship."

Dante stuck his fingers in his ears. "Yadda, yadda, yadda, I can't hear you."

Georgie giggled.

He took his fingers out and went on "Seriously, no talk about my Ma's....bedroom....shenanigans. I can't take it. I feel kinda sick right now just thinking about it."

"Then this won't make you feel any better. I think my Dad had a crush on your Ma last fall."

Dante acted like he was throwing up. "That's it. That pushed me over the edge. You and me as siblings just totally blew...my....mind. I need brain bleach."

Georgie walked close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "So you'll never be able to kiss me again?"

"I just got over it," he said, as he brought his lips near hers.

"Quickest recovery in history," she said right before he gave her a short kiss. "One for the record books," she added before he gave her another quick kiss.

Georgie untangled herself from him and stepped back. She said "I know you don't want to give up your case but your Mom does have a point. I've lived in this town all my life and I've never seen anyone even put a dent in Sonny's organization. There have been special prosecutors brought in and my Dad has gone on and on about cases he's building against Sonny but, in the end, it never works. I even know several cops who died because of mob violence. What you're trying to do is so dangerous that I don't know how your Mom hasn't lost it before now."

"My Ma worries cause she's a mother and that's what mothers do. What I wanna know is if you believe in me, Georgie?"

Her dark eyes held his. He looked so earnest. Like he really needed her faith. "I believe you got this job because you're the right man for it."

He grinned from ear-to-ear. Dante pulled out his phone and pretended to answer it "Georgie? Hi! Yes I will go to dinner with you tonight." Then he shoved the phone back into his pocket and pulled a giggling Georgie into his arms.

The laughter died away as the moment grew tense with sexual tension. She sucked in a shallow breath. Her hand came up to caress his cheek. Just as she started to bring her lips to his there was a knock on the door.

"Pirelli, you in there?" Johnny called out.

Dante brought his mouth to Georgie's ear. "I hate that guy."

Dante when to open the door. "What do you want, Zacchara? I'm a little busy right now."

"Hey, Georgie."

"Hi, Johnny."

Johnny said to Dante "We got business to handle."

Dante's eyes met Georgie's. They held for a long moment. "You heard the man, baby cakes. I guess we'll have to do this some other time."

Her eyes seem to be silently conveying to him: _Be careful._

And his said back: _I always am._

Georgie nodded and headed for the hallway. "Okay. See you around. If you're lucky I won't come to my senses about you, Dominic, before we see each other again."

"Please don't! I like when you're all silly and tingly over me."

Georgie rolled her eyes and then walked away.

Dante called out "See you later, Alligator."

She turned around and said "After while, Crocodile."

A very tender smile curved over Dante's lips.


	247. Tingly 3

Silly and Tingly

Georgie and Dante

July 2009

Part Three

Georgie found it so cute the way Morgan Corinthos latched onto Dante, fawning over him with a none too subtle hero worship. It all seemed pretty harmless till Carly Jacks walked into Kelly's and caught Morgan sitting at the counter, eating a sundae, with Dante.

"Young man, I can't believe you came all the way across town by yourself again. What did I tell you about that? If Mike didn't call me then I'd be going crazy at home looking for you."

Morgan looked chagrined. "Sorry, Mom. I wanted to show Grandpa Mike my autographed baseball card right away and you were taking a nap. Besides Jax always says you shouldn't drive so I was helping you out by taking my bike."

"Don't help me out," Carly said, but there was the faintest hint of an indulgent smile in her eyes. Then they darkened again as she eyed Dante. "Mr. Pirelli, why do you always seem to be around my kid these days?"

"I was just having some dinner, served by the best waitress in town, when Morgan came in."

"And Dominic told me his favorite dessert is a banana split too! So we're sharing one."

"Mr. Pirelli, my sons are kept far from their father's business because it cost my older son a year of his life when he was put in a coma by a bullet meant for his father. Now Michael and Morgan only allowed around Milo and Max. Nothing personal."

"I get it," Dante said.

Morgan whined "But, Mom, its not Dominic's fault that I came over here. He didn't do anything wrong. You're being unfair to him!"

"Life isn't fair," Carly said "Now go tell your grandfather good bye so we can get home."

Morgan sulked off.

Dante said to Carly "Sorry. I'll try and keep my distance but he seems to like me for some reason." Dante looked at Georgie "Can you guess why?"

She smiled and said "I can't find very much appealing about you so its a mystery to me."

Dante shrugged and looked at Carly. "Its a mystery."

Carly said "You seem all right but I have to discourage Morgan from making you a stand in for his brother. He misses Michael since he moved out and he's looking for someone to place all that pent up devotion on. But Milo, Max or his Uncle Jason would be better candidates, no offense."

"None taken," Dante said

Morgan came back out and said to Dante "Grandpa Mike wants to take me fishing this weekend. You should come!"

"Sorry. I'd like to. Seriously that sounds awesome. I haven't gone fishing since I was your age when my uncles went down to Florida to watch spring training but I'm busy. Work, work, work. Your Dad keeps me pretty tied up."

Morgan's face fell.

Carly said "Maybe next time."

Morgan said "Maybe I can ask my Dad to give you the weekend off."

Carly said "Dominic is the new guy. I don't think now is the time to be asking for vacation days already. Lets go, honey. Jax is waiting for you to go to karate."

After they left Georgie said "He really likes you."

"You heard his Ma. He's missing his brother. It could be me filling that spot or Zacchara or any lug head on the Corinthos payroll."

"But you're the lug head he likes best."

Dante smiled. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah," Georgie said, as she walked off to deal with customers.

She mulled over what the odds were of so many people from Bensonhurst, who all knew each other, moving to Port Charles over the years. First Sonny, then Lois, then Kate, then Olivia. It seemed that the women in Sonny's world always gravitated back to him. Lois was like a sister to him. Kate was his first love. And Olivia was Kate's cousin. But the phone conversation Georgie heard a few days before hinted that, back in the day, Olivia and Sonny had something going on too.

Georgie had never liked anything about Sonny Corinthos. She wondered what it was that all these women ever saw him in.

It must be the charm. Though Georgie despised Sonny's violent lifestyle she could admit that he knew how to turn on the charm and use his smile and dimples to disarm people. Maybe all guys from Bensonhurst had that going for them because Dante was certainly the most charming guy she ever met. He had a way of always making her laugh and feel at ease.

As the days went by she was starting to trust him and believe in him. She only hoped that her feelings weren't going to end up being wasted like they had on Spinelli and Matt and, in a different way, like they had on Dillon and Diego.

Every man she ever loved let her down in the end. Either by not loving her back or betraying her trust. Maybe all love had to end eventually and it was just something to accept and deal with but she didn't want to believe that.

She wanted to believe in forever feeling gooey inside over her dark haired stud from Bensonhurst.

(I've been asleep for a while now.

You tucked me in just like a child now cause every time you hold me in your arms

I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth.

-

Its starts in my toes and I lose all control.

When you kiss my nose the feeling shows.

Cause you make me smile.

Baby just take your time now holding me tight

-

wherever you go, wherever you go, wherever you go.) (Colbie Caillat)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Georgie got off work that night she went into the bathroom at Kelly's, that was on the second floor, took a shower, re-did her hair and make-up, and changed into clothes she had brought with her. Since she got off after the dinner rush she figured it was still early enough to hang out with Dante.

When he was going up to his room earlier she had said "I'll call you later and we can get together. That is if you have time, Mr. Pirelli."

He smirked. "I always have time for you, baby cakes. I'll be clutching my phone like a heartsick school girl till you call me."

She walked into the hallway and dialed his number. Georgie expected him to answer with a joking line that made her smile but instead his voice was a breathless whisper as he said "Hey."

"Hi. Are you okay? Is this a bad time?"

"For you...... its never a bad time," he said, still sounding like he could barely speak. She could make out his mumbling through the closed door of his room so she knew he was inside. Dante went on "I just don't feel so hot tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you think you should see a doctor?"

"Nah. I'm tough. I'm your own....personal....Superman."

"Well, Superman, you don't sound so good to me. Have you taken any medicine?"

"I hate.... the taste of that over the counter stuff. I'll be...okay...baby cakes."

"Would you mind if I stop by and check on you, at least?"

"You want to play nurse? I'm not really....up...for it...but okay. I'll give it...the old college try."

His breathing seemed labored to her. She wanted to look at him and see if he really seemed to have the flu or if he was being all manly and downplaying something more serious.

Georgie said "I'm in the hall. Is the door unlocked?"

"Think so...I don't know...Let me get up and...." she heard a crash on the ground.

It took all her will to not scream out his real name. She rushed into the room. He was laying on the floor, wearing just black cotton jogging pants, face down. She crouched down and rolled him over. She felt for a pulse and then she caressed his cheek. "You're burning up. Oh my God," she whispered.

A moment later she was on the phone with a 911 operator.


	248. Tingly 4

**Silly and Tingly**

**Georgie and Dante**

**July 2009**

**Part Four**

Dante woke up in the back of an ambulance that was rushing him to the hospital. The world was swimming around him. "Hey," he drug out the word, reaching blindly for the paramedic "Uncle Lou? I haven't seen you since Aunt Theresa's birthday party."

Then he passed out again.

The next time he woke up he was in a cubicle at General Hospital. The doctor who was treating him said he had a serious infection from his gun shot wound. They started to pump antibiotics into him.

Delirious because of the fervor Dante told the doctor "Don't tell my Ma I broke that window or she'll tan my hide, okay?"

"No problem. Now I need you to lay back down for me."

Later on his fervor broke, he fell into a restless sleep, and in the middle of the night he woke with a jolt. He found Georgie sitting next to his bed, reading a book, with a small light on.

"Hey, baby cakes. What's with me being in the hospital?"

"We were playing nurse and it got a little rough."

Dante chuckled and tried to sit up. Georgie stood up and said "Just stay still. You were really weak before. You need to rest. You got an infection from your wound. Have you been changing the bandage as often as they told you to?"

"I don't know. I guess so. It probably got infected cause I ended up in the river the other night. I've seen cleaner water in a toilets at Jake's."

"You ended up in _the what_?"

"River." He gave her a little grin.

"Ugh," she huffed.

Georgie headed for the door.

Dante called out. "It was a little misunderstanding with somebody who wanted to use the docks. We got in a tussle. I won."

"So where did he end up then?" she called over her shoulder. "The bottom of the river?"

"Ha ha. He learned who's in charge. I got my point across."

"I don't even want to hear anymore. I'm going to get a doctor for you."

"You're so sweet, Georgie. I like that about you. You're as sweet as my Ma's cherry pie."

Georgie turned around in the doorway and gave him a long look. "I tried to stay with you as much as I could to hear what you were saying, since you were out of it and confused, but they wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance....just so you know."

"I got it."

She let out a breath. "You'll be okay."

"Never had any doubts."

"Cause you're Superman?"

"Cause you're not all weepy. You'd be a puddle if your man was on death's door."

She just shook her head, with a small smile on her lips, and walked off to find a nurse or doctor to tell that Dante was awake again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the a nurse checked on Dante, Georgie took his hand, as she stood next to his bed. "I didn't know if I should call your Mom."

"You made the right choice. You always watch my back like a pro."

"She's going to be mad at me when she finds out, probably."

"Don't stress about it. She'll get over it. Her favorite hobby is smothering me but she'll be so glad to hear I'm not dying that she'll probably end up thanking you for not worrying her half to death over nothing. If she was hear she'd be saying prayers so loud that the whole hospital would be looking at her."

"That wouldn't be good."

"She wants this over so I'm sure she'd be happy if it all got messed up but that's not what I want. I came here for a reason and I'm not just giving up now."

"Maybe its just too dangerous. You've been shot-"

"That was the first day. I was still warming up then."

Her eyes searched his. She squeezed his hand. "Its just hard."

His voice was calm and reassuring when he said "You know how to do this. You've done it your whole life. You just got to stay strong and have faith."

"I know."

"I'm the best at what I do."

"I know you think you are."

They smiled at each other. She kissed his cheek and said "You should try and get some more sleep."

"I'm wide awake and raring to bust out of here. We could still have our date tonight. Just give me five minutes to change."

Georgie chuckled. "Very funny. You so much as put one foot on the ground and you're going to find out how good I am at take down moves."

"I would love that!"

"Shut up," she said, giggling.

Dante's lips were turned up in a grin. "So I was pretty out of it earlier, huh? Did I say anything about how I used to have a mad crush on Brooke and wanted to marry her?"

Georgie pursed her lips.

Dante cried "I was 8! She was five. She had pig tails. I'm a sucker for pig tails."

"You didn't say anything about Brooke but you did say something about your father."

He tensed up and took his hand away from her. "Oh yeah? That had to give everyone a good laugh seeing as I don't know who my father is. Did I call the paramedic Daddy or something?"

"Nothing like that. Before the antibiotics kicked in, you were half asleep and you were talking incoherently. But one of the things that did sort of make sense was when you were saying Tell me the truth! You know who my father is! You have to know!......Do you think your Mom really does know?"

"Its better than thinking she was with so many guys that its a crap shoot."

"She must have a list of names."

"Not that I ever heard. She clams up about it. Listen, it don't matter. Who cares? I'm grown now."

"You cared when you were feverish."

"Yeah, well, that was when I was looped out of my head. I'm not anymore. And I don't care now."

"Okay."

"That's it? Okay?"

"Its really not my call. You're not trying to force me to track down my birth father so why would I try to force you to track down yours? You'll look for him when and if you ever feel its time. And if you never do then you'll be fine."

A slow smile came to his lips. "You get me."

"That's scary."

He chuckled. After a long moment he said "You should head home, Georgie. You need your beauty sleep so you can keep looking like the hottest babe in Port Charles."

"I could stay, if you wanted."

"I'm Superman, remember? I'll be just fine. Don't give me another thought."

"Okay."

"Okay?" he joked. "You agreed to that quick!"

She smiled. "Good night. Go to bed. Now. You need rest."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"If you get released tomorrow call me and let me know. If not I'll stop by to see you in the afternoon."

"I will be counting the minutes, baby cakes."

"Hopefully they'll let you leave tomorrow. Once they do, no more going in the river for you."

"Us city boys don't swim in nothing without chlorine in it no how."

"Good. Keep it that way."

She lingered by his bed. After a moment she brought her hand to his cheek, leaned over and gave him a sweet, soulful kiss. Her forehead rested against his, after she pulled away. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"No big deal."

"You're such a big deal to me, Georgie," he whispered.

She straightened, gave him a small smile, and left the room. In the hallway she stopped and looked back at him for a long moment before she walked away.

(_My favorite line "Can I call you sometime?" Its all you have to say to take my breath away._

_-_

_This is it!_

_I finally found someone. Someone to share my life with. _

_I finally found the one to be with every night._

_-_

_Because whatever I do, its just got to be you._

_My life has just begun. I finally found someone_) (Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand)


	249. Tingly 5

**Note- The timeline of this chapter is very late July when Claudia had her miscarriage**

**Silly and Tingly **

**Georgie and Dante**

**July 2009**

**Part Five**

Dante tensed up when his mother walked into his hospital room during the next day. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, agitated at the fact that they shouldn't be seen together in public.

"What am I doing?" she cried, as she closed the door. "Visiting my son who don't even got the manners to tell his mom that he's laid up!" She looked extremely worried as she hurried across the room and cupped his face in her hands. "No fever. How do you feel? Is your wound hurting still?"

He jerked away. "I'm fine, Ma! You got to get out of here. How did you even know I was here anyway?"

"Johnny mentioned Milo had to work for you today cause you were rushed to the hospital." She smacked his arm. "You got SHOT and this is how I hear about it! Dante Angelo Falconerri, that's it! This is over! You hear me? You're giving me heart palpitations with this nonsense."

"This is not nonsense! Its my job. And if I get your gangster boyfriend arrested while I'm at it then all the better. Now, please....please...Ma...go! I love you but you got to get out of here and stay away from me in public before you blow everything."

She gave him a quick, tight hug. "Thank God you're all right. Another close call."

"This was minor. No biggee."

She headed for the door, while grumbling, "No biggee he says. No biggee." She pointed at him, right before she left. "Go back to Bensonhurst where you belong."

Olivia pulled open the door and there was Sonny. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling my employee to quit?"

Olivia froze. "Because...you know..."

Sonny muttered "No...I don't know...huh....why would you care?" He walked inside and said to Dante. "Heard you're gonna pull through all right. Good. Good. Great. Get well soon." He looked at Olivia again. "I was here because Claudia had a follow up appointment. She's in with the doctor."

Olivia said "Then you should be there and not here."

Sonny asked "What are you doing here?"

"Dante's mother and me go way back....you know, in the neighborhood,....and I wanted to check on him for her. So when I call her I can tell her I saw with my own two eyes that he's all right."

"Oh yeah? You know his mother?" Sonny looked from Olivia to Dante. "What's her name? Maybe I remember her."

Dante said "Sylvia Pirelli. But she moved to Bensonhurst after she hooked up with my father. They both grew up in Queens."

Olivia said "So you wouldn't know them."

"Guess not," Sonny said. "Well...I better...go check on Claudia. Just wanted to say, Dominic, take all the time you need to get back on your feet."

"As soon as these doctors cut me loose I'll be ready to work, Mr. Corinthos. I can't become your best lieutenant laying around in bed all day, now can I?"

"I like your ambition and work ethic." Sonny said to Dante and then he asked Olivia, with a grin on his lips, "Remind you of anyone?" Sonny walked out, chuckling at old memories of himself.

Olivia nearly passed out. She slumped against the wall after he left.

Dante asked "Why does that guy get to you so bad? You have something going on with him back in the day?"

"Me and Sonny?"

"That is the only guy that was just here. Were you sneaking around with him under the bleachers in that Catholic school you both went to?"

"Don't be fresh, young man. Its none of your business." She walked out, leaving Dante thinking about if, maybe, it was his business.

Then he shook his head and told himself: _I got by this long without knowing who got my Mom pregnant at 15. I can get along forever the same. It used to matter when I was a kid but it don't no more._

He just wasn't sure he believed what he was telling himself, or if he just wanted to believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante was leaving the hospital when he spotted Georgie hugging Matt. She smiled at Matt and they started talking to each other.

Dante raised an eyebrow and walked over. Trying to sound light and joking he asked "You two having some hot secret thing going on that I should know about?"

Matt startled. "Excuse me?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "He meant to say hello. Right?"

"Sure, baby cakes." Dante winced as he raised his arm and looped it over her shoulder, possessively. Stretching like that hurt his now re-opened wound. "Hello, doc."

"You must be the new guy in town," Matt said, unimpressed. "I'm Dr. Matthew Hunter, neurosurgeon resident."

"Whoop de do," Dante said.

"It did require an ivy league education. What do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I break knee caps."

Georgie slid away from Dante. "That's enough."

Dante smirked. "Hey! He asked! Anyway, Doc, sorry to steal her away but I'm her man and we're in mad, passionate love and I need her to help get me home cause I'm all weak and frail right now." Dante wiggled his fingers at Matt. "Bye."

Matt looked at Georgie. "You sure you don't want to get on Match dot com too?"

"I'm sure," she said with a smile.

Matt shook his head and walked off.

Georgie looked at Dante. "What was that all about?"

"What? I was making conversation."

"Matt's a good friend of mine."

"You sure do have a lot of men in your life. Zacchara, Spinelli, now this doc. Are you sure you've got room for little ole me still?"

"Not if you chase off my friends."

"I didn't chase him anywhere. If he got nervous its cause I'm so buff and he's all scrawny."

"I think he's buff enough."

"Not as buff as me. And you know its me who makes you melt."

"Lets get out of here. You need to go back to your room and relax."

He tagged behind her as they headed for the elevator. "What would be very relaxing to me is if you got in my bed with me and kissed me till I felt better."

"That would surely raise your blood pressure and heart rate."

"If we do it right, yeah, but I'll chance it."

As they waited for the elevator she turned and crinkled her nose at him, as a small smile curved her lips. It was clear she was glad he was getting back to himself again after this medical scare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dante was settled into bed in his room at Kelly's, Georgie said "I could bring you up some dinner."

"Aw, don't tell me you got to work tonight. I need my Nurse Jones to give me a sponge bath."

"Not even in your wildest dreams."

"My dreams are pretty wild." He waggled his eyebrows at her and caught her hand in his. "I'll be a model patient, swear. I won't even squirm if the water's cold."

"Forget about it."

"I see how you are. You'd rather serve chili than tend to your man."

"Its my day off-"

"Sponge bath time!"

"But I need to study for a test I have tomorrow."

"Who ever heard of wanting to study in summer? I used to hate summer school. My Ma would send me just to keep me off the streets. There's nothing worse when you want to be playing stickball then being stuck doing math with a nun instead." He shuddered.

"Sounds like you had it hard," she teased, unsympathetically. "Poor baby. How did you survive?"

"I snuck out of summer school and played stickball instead, that's how. You know I'm enterprising."

"You're something for sure. I don't know that enterprising is the first word that comes to mind."

"Is perfect the first word?"

She made a buzzing sound, like Dante had the night he took her to Niagara Falls and he asked her to guess where they were going.

Dante laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm slightly flawed but it is in the most adorable way, isn't it?"

Georgie simply smiled and said "If you say so." After a moment she added "I should get going so you can rest."

He made a pouting face and she giggled.

Dante said "I'd rest better with you laying down here with me." He let go of her hand and patted the bed. "Ouch! Kinda hard. What did they use for filling? Rocks?" He grinned at her. "How can I heal if I'm stuck in this uncomfortable bed all alone without my baby cakes to make me _feel better_?" He drug out the last two words. "Please! Just five minutes!"

"Just five minutes," she said, pretending to be stern. She slipped off her shoes.

Georgie laid down and rested her head on his shoulder. She held his hand, the one that was closest to her so she didn't have to reach other him and wouldn't risk brushing his wound.

Dante sighed happily and stroked her hair. He teased her by singing "When I get that feeling I need sexual healing....sexual healing....its good for.."

She smacked his thigh. "Shut up!" Georgie giggled.

"Me," Dante finished, laughing.

Soon they had fallen into a comfortable silence. After a minute Georgie said "I'm glad you're feeling good enough to joke."

"Did I freak you out last night when I took that face plant?"

"You remember falling down?"

"Yep. The world went sideways and the floor rushed up at me. The EPA has to take a look at that river. It just about did me in."

"With all the risks you take everyday I didn't think it would be falling in the river that sent you to the hospital."

"You don't need to worry about my job cause_....say it_...."

Grudgingly she answered "You're the best of the best."

"Superman."

"Whatever."

"The adventures of Baby Cakes and Superman."

She giggled. A little while later they both quieted down and fell asleep, taking a mid-afternoon nap together.

___________________

Note- Dante was singing Marvin Gaye's song Sexual Healing.


	250. Tingly 6

**Silly and Tingly **

**Georgie and Dante**

**July 2009**

**Part Six**

Georgie slowly came awake to find herself curled against Dante, who was lightly snoring. She sat up, noticing the room was much darker then when they fell asleep, and then gazed at him for a moment.

A shaft of moonlight cut across the room.

It was that quiet moment when she realized just how much faith she was putting in him. She was trusting him with her heart and it scared her to death. For nearly two years she swore she wanted to do that with a man more than anything....she wanted just what she had right now....but now that it was here she wasn't sure how to handle it.

It shocked her how badly she ached to have faith in him and believe in him. She did that at Coney Island and then she lost all that trust and now, nearly three months later, it was growing inside of her again. This time it wasn't like their first date. It wasn't a quick rush of emotion. It came slower and more steady.

And hopefully would be more lasting.

Georgie slipped from the bed. She walked over to the desk and lifted a pen out of a coffee cup he had there that was holding them. The cup said "I survived the Cyclone and all I got was this lousy mug," a reference to the rollercoaster on Coney Island.

She jotted him a quick note and then slipped back on her shoes before she left. As she walked into the hallway she took one last long look at him, then closed the door.

Standing there she remembered what it felt like to walk on the beach with him just after sunrise. He had found a stick and used it to make a huge heart. Then he put Georgie inside the heart. Using hands motions he had pantomimed: You're in my heart.

At the time she found him to be so overdramatic, silly and adorable. Now she knew he was all that and more. Heroic. Brave. Needy. Eager. Ambitious. Smart. Confident. Sweet. Since he came to town he made her feel like the only woman in the world who he was interested in.

Having someone like Dante want her was enough to make her heart soar in her chest and a smile curve her lips. But having not just someone like him but actually him want her was amazing.

And that is why it hurt so bad when he didn't call her for those seven weeks. But now that time was over and they were living in this time. Georgie headed to the bathroom to wash her face before she went home. When she looked in the mirror she saw how filled with lightness and love her eyes were.

It was a look she hadn't seen on her face in more than three years. It felt really good to be getting back to a place in her life where she knew who the man she belonged next to was, without a shadow of a doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante woke up alone. He quickly propped himself up in bed and looked around the room and then eased back down, groaning loudly at the ache in his side, after he realized Georgie was gone.

He let out a short breath as he gazed at the ceiling. Georgie was really getting to him and he didn't know what to think about it. When she used to act like she didn't want him around he had the chase to concentrate on but now that she was being more real with him he had to look at the real emotion in her eyes and coursing through his body. It was looking at that emotion that left him laying there stunned.

They were still so new that anything could happen between them.

They could fall apart tomorrow or last a lifetime. He didn't want them to end tomorrow but he wasn't sure he was ready to start a love of a lifetime either.

He just knew he couldn't imagine going back to a Georgie-less existence. She had told him her mother was an Aztec princess. Georgie didn't act like a princess though. She acted like a woman who wasn't perfect and out of a fairytale but was so much better because of that. She was flawed, scared, gun shy, strong, brave, incredible brainy and funny.

He liked hanging out with her. She was like a buddy and a chick he wanted to sleep with all rolled it one. And that was pretty cool.

He could get real used to having her around. So used to it he didn't think he wanted to go back to Bensonhurst when his job was over.

Like Georgie told him already, long distance just don't work that well.

He knew he could be faithful, cause he never had the urge to cheat on anyone before, and he believed she could be too (just because she made it easy to believe in her) but he didn't want them to sit around missing each other and spend nights on the phone telling each other how their days went.

Nope. Not him and his baby cakes. They needed to be in the same city and be hanging around together. They had lots more memories to make after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Long time no kiss," Dante said as Georgie pulled opened the door of her apartment at around nine that night.

She gave him a little smile. "As I remember you telling me-"

"Oh no, the stern tone. I hate the stern tone."

"The doctor said you that you needed rest, rest and more rest and fluids to stay hydrated. Since you don't live here and you won't be sleeping here-"

"Darn."

"Did you come all the way across town for water?"

He held up a brown paper bag he was holding. "For ice cream. Does a little Rocky Road buy my cover charge for coming in the door of your place?"

"Only because its Rocky Road. It if was anything else I'd leave you in the hallway," she teased, as he walked inside.

After she closed the door he walked into the kitchen, opened the bag and pulled out the ice cream. Georgie came in and got out some bowls.

She asked "Want to eat in the living room? I was in the middle of watching Ace of Cakes."

"A dude decorating cake? You would think they'd take away his man card for that."

She raised an eyebrow and Dante backtracked by saying "But if that's his life calling then I say follow your bliss!"She smiled as she fixed two bowls of ice cream for them.

Dante went on "You do know that Nancy Grace is on right now, don't ya?"

She made a scrunched up face. "You like to watch news shows filled with crime and then spend all day living the real thing? Sounds like my Dad."

He started to tickle her. "Are you calling me old and boring? Huh?"

She laughed and tried to get away. "If the old and boring shoe fits!"

He pulled her close to him and their laughter died away. The moment grew quietly intense. He brushed her hair away from her face and murmured out her name "Georgie."

Their lips met and they began to give each other short, sensual kisses as the ice cream melted away in the bowls. As they kissed Georgie realized that Dante wasn't just starting to get into her heart.

He was already in and she was loving the fact that he hadn't given up on them when she told him to.

(_I had no choice but to hear you. You stated your case, time and time again._

_I thought about it._

_-_

_You treat me like I'm a princess. I'm not used to liking that. _

_You ask how my day was._

_-_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me. So don't be surprised if I fall, head over feet._

_Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are. I couldn't help it._

_Its all your fault!_

_-_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole. You're so much braver than I gave you credit for._

_That's not lip service._

_-_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me. So don't be surprised if I fall, head over feet._

_Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are. I couldn't help it._

_It's all your fault._

_-_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things. You held your breath and the door for me._

_Thanks for your patience._

_-_

_You're the best listener I've ever met. You're my best friend. Best friend with benefits._

_What took me so long?_

_-_

_I've never felt this healthy before. I've never wanted something rational._

_I am aware now. I am aware now._

_-_

_You've already won me over, in spite of me. So don't be surprised if I fall head over feet._

_Don't be surprised if I love you, for all that you are. I couldn't help it._

_It's all your fault_.) (Alanis Morissette)

**THE END**

**Note**- Once again that is just the end of this particular story about Gante. You probably have noticed that these stories don't follow a particular plot (meaning they are not about one certain event like the reveal of Dante to be a Fed or the reveal he is Sonny's son or Frisco coming to town or Mac learning Dante is a Fed). They are instead just Georgie and Dante living day by day as they fall for each other.

Hopefully the muse will come back and I can write more to keep taking this couple forward in their love. If the muse doesn't come back I thank you for diving into my Dante and Georgie universe set against the background of present day Port Charles.


	251. Till The End, Emily is alive

**Note-** This story will use canon history until the summer of 2007 but after that it will be revised history.

It is an ensemble of all of General Hospital but revolves around Emily Quartermaine. There are small mentions of different pairings in this too.

****

Till The End

Chapter One

August 2010

__

She stared through the windows of Kelly's diner. There they were-her very best friends in the world- having fun without her. They laughed and joked, ate good food and hugged each other. There with them was an interloper- blonde, a body that was then envy of many, and a look in her eye that said she knew she didn't belong but she wanted this so much that she would kill to keep her spot among them.

My spot! Emily thought in misery as she reached for the door handle to the diner. It wouldn't open. She beat on the door. She screamed and yelled. But she couldn't get them to hear her, notice her, help her.

She kept screaming. Surely they wouldn't leave her out here in the cold forever all alone. Surely there was a way to get them to hear her.

Her brother walked by.

"Jason! Oh, thank God you're here! Help me!"

He walked straight into the diner as if she wasn't there at all. The door closed before she could follow him inside. She yanked at it but it was locked again.

Then her other brother showed up.

"AJ, I don't know what's happening. Can you help me?"

"That's why I'm here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, hello," he said, his voice thick with sleep, after grabbing his cell phone off his night stand. He tried to speak softly so that he wouldn't wake the woman in bed next to him.

"Its Carly."

"Carly, hello, this is...is everything okay? Its awfully early for a social call. I did send my donation to your fund-"

"Its about Emily. There's news and I told Patrick you might like to hear it from a friends instead of her doctor. Her scans...there's some activity and he says...Nikolas, she might wake up soon!"

He sat all the way up in bed, his feet swinging off and hitting the ground, his heart pumping wildly. His eyes moved to the woman who was just starting to wake up, snuggled in the satin sheets, behind him.

Carly asked "Nikolas? I bet you're in shock. This is big! I already called Lucky and Jason. Patrick says it could take days, if it happens, but he has to say if. That's a doctor thing. I have a good feeling that she is coming-"

"Yes, yes, I understand. Thank you. Thank you very much. I must go now. Good bye. Thank you, once again. Thank you." He set down the phone.

A hand smoothed over his bare back, rubbing soothingly, before she asked "Who was that?"

His mind was lost in memories.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey, earth to Nikolas, you all right?"

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm fine. That was Carly."

She screwed up her face. "What in the hell would she want at this time in the morning?" Then her tone turned worried "It's not Lucky-"

"My brother is fine. Its Emily. She may be waking up."

Liz went stock still. Soon there would be tears in both their eyes- of happiness, shame and worry- but for that moment they just sat there taking it all in and realizing that their world just shifted in a way they had long ago come to accept it never would.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jason rushed down the hall of the rehabilitation center. Outside of his sister's room stood his best friend, Carly, who had called him with news that Emily could wake up from her three year coma soon.

They immediately hugged. Then Jason looked into the room and saw Lucky Spencer sitting there holding Emily's hand.

Jason asked "How long has he been here?"

"Just a few minutes. He came as soon as I called him. I figured I better call him first. He's the one who has visited her the most over the years, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Patrick will tell you not to get your hopes up but, Jase, I got a good feeling-"

"Its been so long." He raked his hand over his face.

"She could still make a full recovery. Patrick even said so!"

His hands fell. "He did? She could get everything back?"

"She could wake up and she could walk, talk, who knows how much she could get back. We gotta have faith in her!" She rubbed his arm.

He took her into a hug again. It was hard for him to let himself hope but looking in her shining eyes he almost started to believe.


	252. Till The End, 2

**Thank you for reviewing! I do appreciate hearing your thoughts on my fiction.**

**Till The End**

**Note- The novel mentioned in this chapter is The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.**

**Chapter Two**

**August 2010**

Alexis Davis walked down the hall at the rehabilitation center. Her teenage daughter Kristina trailed behind her. For once she hadn't had to beg her to hang out with her Mom. Kristina wanted to be there for her own reasons.

Each person that came and went from that place over the last three days had their reasons for needing to sit vigil, waiting on a miracle, and Kristina was the same.

Sitting on the ground outside of the waiting room was Brooklyn Ashton. Alexis was carrying a tray of coffee drinks and so was Kristina. All the drinks were cold ones because it was in the thick of summer.

Alexis trilled out "We have coffee, if you're interested."

Brooklyn reached up and Alexis handed her one. Looking very tired and weary Brooklyn said "Thanks."

Kristina asked her "No where to sit inside?"

Brooklyn said "Going back in there with them? I'm good here."

Alexis said "Smart girl," before walking inside the room.

Her eyes took in various members of the Quatermaine family, a few doctors and nurses from General Hospital, and, of course, Sonny and Carly. Wherever Jason went they were sure to follow. Though Morgan wasn't there, their oldest son Michael was sitting near Dillon, looking at an iphone screen.

Alexis knew from visiting in the days previous that this room would fill and empty over and over during the days and nights. There would be fights, bickering, crying, reminiscing, worrying, praying and lots of tense silence.

It was hell in this room. She offered around her coffee drinks and then took her seat to wait.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting next to the hospital bed Lucky Spencer did what the same thing he had for three years now. He read to his best friend. The books he picked weren't classics but he thought that she might like them anyway.

He hadn't wanted to start a new one. He had hoped she would wake up before he finished the last page of The Bridges of Madison County but she still wasn't back with them yet so he opened the next one on his list and started to speak:

_Who am I? And how, I wonder, will this story end?_

The sun has come up and I am sitting by a window that is foggy with the breath of a life gone by. I'm a sight this morning: two shirts, heavy pants, a scarf wrapped twice around my neck and tucked into a thick sweater knitted by my daughter thirty birthdays ago.

_The thermostat in my room is set as high as it will go, and a smaller space heater sits directly behind me. It clicks and groans and spews hot air like a fairytale dragon, and still my body shivers with a cold that will never go away, a cold that has been eighty years in the making._

_Eighty years, I think sometimes, and despite my own acceptance of my age, it still amazes me that I haven't been warm since George Bush was president. I wonder if this is how it is for everyone my age. _

Pausing in his reading Lucky looked up at her. Had she moved just a little? Made a noise? Something had jarred him but as soon as he looked Emily was just as she always was: still.

He studied her for a long moment, sighed, and went back to reading again.

XXXXXXXXX

She rushed down the hall. "I'm sorry I'm late. We had a three car crash come in just as I was clocking out and I got pulled into it and then the lab was running behind and I had to-"

Nikolas touched Liz's arm. "Its fine. There's been no change."

She deflated. Her eyes darted around to look at Jason, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and Laura Spencer, who was staring into Emily's room with a concerned look on her face over her son Lucky and how fervently he needed to believe Emily was moments from waking up.

"Oh," Liz said, the word a shuddering one filled with pain.

Nikolas pulled her into his arms. "I know. I know."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandfather, the Tokyo deal," Ned Ashton started, trying to get Edward to leave the center because he looked so wore down and it wasn't good for his heart "could use your finessing. There is a conference call tonight at-"

Edward waved his hand in the air."You handle it."

"Since when do you allow me to screw up what you can do so perfectly?" Ned asked, knowing he had rarely screwed up any business deal but his grandfather liked to think he had.

"If you can't handle it then what are you doing as the CEO of the family business?" Edward snapped at him. "I swear that no one in this family made good use of all the things I taught-"

"I can handle it. Its just that you have a way with them and I think this requires your personal touch. Why not go home with Alice? She'll get you some dinner and you can look over the paperwork before the call. Alice, get the car."

"No, no, no," Edward said, getting crankier by the second. "I am not leaving this place until visiting hours are over or Emily wakes up and that is that! And if she doesn't wake up today then I will be back here tomorrow. That little girl should have her family surrounding her when she comes back to us."

_If she comes back to us_...were the words left unspoken but lingered in the air as some of them were starting to slip back into the hopeless abyss where they had been for three years now. That place where Emily's light and grace was miles away and would never be felt again.

Had the test results given them false hope? Or was she really fighting her way home to them? There was nothing anyone could do but wait, pray and try not to go crazy until they found out.


	253. Till the End, 3

**Till The End**

**Note- The song in this chapter is by Tom Petty**

**Chapter Three**

**August 2010**

"Uh, uh, uh, none of that," Carly said, as she walked up to Patrick, who was in his office at General Hospital. He was staring out the window in deep thought.

"What?"

"Blaming yourself because Emily hasn't woken up yet and because you told me she could and I blabbed to the whole world about it. Now everyone is sitting around waiting and you think it won't happen but it will. She's coming back. I feel it."

"I would have had to inform her family anyway."

"That's right. You just did what you had to do. The tests showed she had increased brain activity and so you had no choice but to share that news." She squeezed his arm, excitedly. "And, no matter how it looks, it is good news!"

"She should have woken up by now, if she's going to. Sometimes coma patients do show increased brain activity for short periods of time but they slip back into a deeper coma without wakening. The odds of her waking up are diminishing with every hour that goes by."

"So she'll be a little bigger miracle than she was! That's great! You can write this case up for one of those ledgers you always talk about."

"Journals?" He smiled. "If she wakes up then, yes, I suppose I could write a paper about her case."

Carly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Look how good things are starting to go! And do you know why?"

"Something to do with me falling for you?"

"Your life got so much better the day you agreed to go off to Mexico with me for a weekend."

"Was that Mexico? All I remember is a hotel suite with a hot tub on the veranda."

"Maybe it was Jamaica." She gave him a short kiss. "Or Fiji."

"Maybe we should go back soon." He kissed her.

"If we can remember where it was," she joked as they started to kiss more passionately.

It was Mexico. They both knew that. But for them they could have a good time any place in the world. They were both very sensual people, especially when they were together. Their happiness came from good food, good wine, good music, and good sex. Mainly good sex though.

And from knowing there was someone who took them exactly as they were without asking for things they could never give. They knew they weren't gonna get married or even ever live together but what they had worked and, on days like this, it was a healing place to go and escape the fear and pain that Port Charles so often bore down on its residents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's a good girl," he crooned softly, stroking her hair as he did, "loves her mama, loves Jesus and America too. She's a good girl, crazy about Elvis, loves horses and her boyfriend too." He hummed the melody."And it's a long day, living in Resada, and there's a freeway running through my yard and I'm a bad boy cause I don't even miss her and I'm a bad boy for breaking her heart. Now I'm free falling. Yeah I'm free. Free falling. Now all the vampires, walking through the valley, move west down Ventura Boulevard. And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows and the good girls are home with broken hearts."

From the doorway Luke said "Cowboy, you still got quite the pair of lungs on you."

Lucky looked over at his father. "I see you got Lulu's message. I told her not to bother you."

Luke shrugged. "When things gets shaken up it's a great time to try and take Eddie fall all he's worth."

Lucky smiled slightly. He knew that was just an excuse for why his father came home from his latest adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment she walked into the waiting room all the air changed. People took notice. She was someone that none of them could take their eyes off.

Jason heard people talking to her but he had his back to her. He was staring out the window and trying to not show how much the last few days had hurt him. To see Monica be built up and then slowly, hour by hour, deflate again was torturous.

He knew Carly meant well when she announced Emily might wake up soon and Patrick thought his tests were accurate but, at this point, Jason would have preferred if no one knew anything until, and if, Emily woke up. But that wasn't how life worked. There were laws and rules to follow and Dr. Patrick Drake followed them all every time. That frustrated the hell out of Jason. So many times the rules and laws let a person down. Sometimes it was cruel to do the right thing and this felt like one of those times.

Just then a hand slipped into his. "You're coming with me." She started to tug him toward the door before he could do more than let out a tired groan.

By the time they were outside he pulled his hand away. "I can't leave."

"You're taking me on a bike ride. I want a gelato."

"Milo will get you one then. I'll call him right now."

"I want you to get me one."

"I need to stay with-"

"You need a break and if you don't take me then I'm gonna use this key," she pulled it out of her jeans pocket "and take your bike myself."

"Where did you get that?"

She gave him a wide smile. "When you mess with the bull you get the horns."

He gave her a confused look. "What does that even mean?"

"It means don't mess with me if you like your bike and I know you like your bike. You treat it like a woman, always caressing it and pampering it and-"

"Lets go," he said, shortly, walking past her.

She smiled widely and followed him. After she climbed onto the bike she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He covered her hands with one of his and squeezed them, silently telling her that he appreciated her being there.

He asked "Ever heard you get more bees with honey?"

"I give you plenty of honey!" she cried in a joking way.

"What you give me is plenty of headaches."

"And massages with happy endings that you don't have to pay for! I think that makes up for it."

A long pause. "I'm glad you came home after Emily's accident."

"I love you too, lobster."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I told you it's a compliment!"

"Whatever. I don't even know what that means but I don't like it."

"If you watched more than the news and sports maybe you would. You don't even know who Snooki is."

"Who?"

"Exactly!"

"Put on your helmet. Unless you don't want gelato anymore-"

"I do! I'm ready! Hit it, Jeeves."

"Don't call me that either."

"God, you need a happy ending in the worse way right about now."

Jason chuckled, started up his bike and rode away from the place where he had spent the majority of the last few days. He felt guilty every time he left and always rushed right back. He had needed some fresh air.

Leave it to his wife to figure that out. When Brenda came back to town it was just to support Jason as a friend. Her heart was damaged and she was way too jaded for love back then. She was all about work and threw herself into a new business venture in Port Charles- when her short stay turned into an extended one.

It was months before she went on a date with a doctor at General Hospital- after turning down both Ric Lansing and Lorenzo Alcazar. Jason's enemies were Brenda's enemies.

Eventually that came back to haunt her when Anthony Zacchara targeted her. She moved in with Jason and that was it. She was walking around in little baby doll nighties, messing up his bathrooms and kitchen, leaving her magazines, ipod, phone, make-up and other junk everywhere and insisting he Tivo shows he never heard of before.

He loved having her around.

When it came time for her to leave- because Anthony was locked up and Johnny had all the power now- Jason told Brenda she could stick around if she wanted. But she didn't. She didn't want to play games like they did when they were young.

After she left he missed her. Soon he had her tag along when he took the kids down to the island. Carly needed a break because she had ended things with Jax. Jason, Brenda, Michael and Morgan spent five days relaxing on a beach.

And that is where Jason told Brenda that he liked having her around better than not having her around, which for him was just as good as saying "I love you. Don't you ever walk away from me again."

Ever since that day she hadn't walked away once when he needed her most.


	254. Till The End, 4

****

Till The End

Chapter Four

August 2010

Laura Spencer put lotion on Emily. "I can feel your spirit. Its fighting still, isn't it? Sometimes life is such a fight but its worth it. Don't stop fighting. You are very loved and needed here."

Monica walked in. She looked pale. "Oh, thank you. That is sweet of you to do."

"Think nothing of it." A pause. "How are you holding up?"

Monica stared at her daughter. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"I can't imagine how you could be fine."

"I suppose you learn to manage."

Laura went and closed the door and shut the blinds. "How are you doing, really?"

Monica started to cry, as she clutched a corner of the blanket, "Not so good actually. I had almost accepted she would never wake up and then this... and now...if she doesn't..."

Laura touched both her arms, from behind her, "You will survive whatever happens because you are strong and you have your family surrounding you. We can endure so much more than we ever thought when we were our kid's ages. Guess there is one good thing about getting older, after all. I know its not the laugh lines."

Monica sniffled. "Damn right its not those."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found him walking around the grounds of the rehabilitation center after Skye told her she had seen him head that way. Lucky had a far away look on his face.

Nadine cleared her thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He turned around, a small grin on his lips, and took in the image of her. "I would need payment up front."

She patted her pockets. "Tapped out."

"Then no deal."

"Aw, I'm good for it," she said as she came over and hugged him.

He smiled softly at her. "You didn't have to come. I know you're working crazy hours lately and this place is forty minutes from town. Seriously, its cool if you don't come out here again-"

"Poppycock! If my friend needs some cheering up then consider me your personal cheer squad. Rah-rah-shish- boom-ba."

Lucky laughed for the first time that week. "Talk to me about something stupid. Tell me some gossip or the latest movie you saw or what your Aunt Raylene said to the first guy who broke your heart."

"Bubba Jenkins. She didn't say anything. Uncle Bo just lit his behind up with a pellet gun. I never saw Bubba move so fast in all his life. He was kinda chubby so he worked up quite the sweat getting from our porch to his truck."

Lucky chuckled. Nadine kept blabbering away. It was just what he needed that afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You should go in now. She's alone," Elizabeth told Nikolas.

"No, you go ahead."

"You haven't been in there once. Do you think no one notices that?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Its like your so ashamed of being with me that you wear it like a scarlet letter!"

"Shh, please," he pulled her down the hall, away from the door of the waiting room where others may here. "I am not ashamed of you. You know that." He caressed her face lovingly for a moment. "I love you." He kissed her temple. "I just can't look at her in that bed again. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help her or what to say when she wakes up. And, yes, that is because I don't know how to explain the fact I fell in love with one of her best friends but that does not mean I am ashamed of loving you. I just don't want to hurt her or hurt myself again. Maybe I'm a coward. Maybe that's it."

"No, you're not. I'm sorry. This is so hard on everyone. Lucky is back in that place...you know the one..."

"I know. I know he's drifting but what can we do?"

"What if he slips?"

"He won't. Not if there's a chance Emily could wake up still. He won't want her to see him high when she opens her eyes."

"He slipped after her accident. Nothing I could do helped bring him back. You know how hard I tried. I just feel so helpless."

"You should go home and be with the boys."

"No way. I don't want to leave."

"Go, please. Go where you're needed most. Emily would want that. I want that and Lucky would say the same. Go hug Spencer, Cameron and Jacob. Fix them dinner. Put them to bed. Kiss their foreheads. Tell them I send my love. Please, do this for me."

For a long moment she looked conflicted but then she said "Okay but call me if anything happens, anything at all."

"I will, I promise." He gave her a tender kiss before she left.

XXXXXXXXX

"We met at a garden party," Edward said to Emily. "Oh, I've told you this one before, haven't I? Well, its still a good tale. Your grandmother was so beautiful. She took my breath away. I didn't care if she was spoken for already-"

Lucky tried to back out of the room but Edward noticed him.

"Oh! Hello, I was just telling her a story that she's heard a thousand times before. You can come in. I'm sure she much prefers your company to mine. She always had such a soft spot for you." He squeezed her hand. "I will return, my sweet child, and when I do I expect you to be awake and ready to tell me how soon you can join the family business. Put all that medicine nonsense behind you."

Lucky smiled slightly and nodded at Edward as he left. Then Lucky walked closer to Emily's bed. He sat down in a chair that was by her bedside.

Looking down at her hand he said "If you wake up you can have all the purple popsicles you can stand. I'll buy out every store in the area and that's a promise. Just please wake up for me."

His eyes slowly moved up to her face, expecting to see no change, and found that her eyes were open but there weren't looking at him. She was just staring at the ceiling. Tears filled his eyes.

Patrick said when she came back it might be like this. She might not talk at first. She wouldn't be able to walk or maybe even lift her arms. And she might not focus on them for few hours but there was no telling what gains she might make if she did wake up.

"Em," he whispered, jumping to his feet, a huge smile curving over his lips. "Its okay. You're safe. Its me...Its Lucky and I'm here with you and I won't leave." His tears fell on her face as relief stole through his body.

She may have a long fight ahead of her but now she had taken the first big step back to them. And he would hold her hand through every second of her fight to get back everything that car accident had stolen from her.


	255. Till The End, 5

****

********

Till The End

Chapter Five

August 2010

"You will tell her nothing!" Lucky roared at Nikolas, a week after Emily had woken up. "I mean it. Do not walk in there and ease your guilty conscious at her expense!"

They were in the waiting room at General Hospital, where Emily had been moved once she woke up.

Nikolas asked "Do you think its kinder to keep pretending as if things are just as they were when she was in the car accident? She will not thank you for lying to her."

"I haven't lied!"

"Lies of omission are the same as lies and you know that! She will feel betrayed. You want to betray her trust? You go ahead but I will not be party to-"

Lucky threw Nikolas against the wall. "What makes you think you get to decide anything right about now? This is not your kingdom! You better keep your damn mouth shut or I swear to you that you and I are going to go ten rounds."

Just then Jason and Carly came walking in. Jason pulled Lucky off Nikolas while Carly cried "What in the hell is going on here?"

Nikolas fixed his clothes. "My brother and I had a difference of opinion, that's all. It's a family matter."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, Lucky didn't take it so well when you suggested telling Emily you're banging Liz? Come on, Nikolas, do you think she can deal with that kind of emotional upset right now?"

Nikolas asked "Do you think I relish the idea of adding to her pain and stress? It was days before she could even speak! She can barely sit up for twenty minutes at a time! But she can sit up now and she can speak and she's asking questions. She will hear, one way or the other, about myself and Elizabeth. I think it is much preferable for her to hear it from me."

Jason told him "Not today," saying the words in a way that declared that was the end of the subject.

Nikolas said "If you'll excuse me then. I think I should leave rather than see her. I won't lie just because you all believe she is not strong enough for the truth. I think you've all forgotten the deep well of strength Emily has inside of herself. She may surprise you all once again when she does learn the truth." He walked out.

When he was gone Jason turned to Lucky. "He's right."

Lucky asked him "You think Em needs to be blind sided right now by hearing about how the man she loved and wanted to marry is now in love with her best friend? What if it causes her a set back, huh? Its not worth the risk."

Carly said "Jason's just saying that Emily has to hear the truth and she will hear it somehow. It would be better if it wasn't from some gossipy nurse or one of her relatives who thinks they are warning her about the big, bad Cassadines. You should tell her."

Lucky shook his head in misery at that idea and walked out. When he got to Emily's room he put a smile back on his lips and slipped inside. "Hey, there, you're not supposed to be doing that."

She smiled slightly. "All I'm doing is combing my hair."

He sat on the bed. "Here, let me."

"Lucky, I can-"

"Let me. You are supposed to only exercise when the physical therapist is in the room."

"This wasn't exercising."

For a moment he brushed her hair. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Sore. Tired. Happy. Confused. Need I go on?"

"Sure."

She chuckled. "Kinda weird actually. It was so hard to say what I wanted to for days there and now that I can there's so much I want to ask but everyone is tiptoeing around me."

"Give it time. You need to focus on getting strong now. Not silly gossip."

She smiled. "I just want to be caught up. Everyone knows what happened in the last three years but me...what is the big secret? Did something bad happen that everyone is afraid to tell me about? I haven't seen Sam..."

"She out of town, that's all. I promise you she's fine."

"Oh, that's good. I thought since Jason is married to Brenda that maybe Sam had-"

"No, she's fine."

"I've seen everyone else already... but your boys. Cam and Jake are all right, aren't they?"

"Of course they are!" He took out a picture. "Look. This was taken just last week."

"Wow, look at them! They got so big."

"When you get out of here we'll take them to the park together."

She smiled sweetly and lay back down. Lucky fixed the covers on her. She said "So tell me more. Tell me everything."

"Em, rest. You need your rest."

"Please, I don't want rest. I want to hear about everything I missed. I won't be too happy if you hold out on me for one more second."

A long pause. "All right. Well, lets start with your family. Remember how Dillon went off to work on that film? It was a big hit and he worked on two more before getting this weird tropical disease on a set in Rwanda. So my Dad and Robert went to bring him home. I guess he was kinda kidnaped too. Or something like that. The rebel forces found out he was part of a rich American family and didn't want to let him go without a huge ransom. But who knows how true that story is. Dillon was delirious and my Dad tends to exaggerate."

Emily chuckled.

Lucky went on with stories about Ned moving back and about how Brooklyn's music career had stalled out and how Edward got a new girlfriend. He told her about Skye going into hiding and getting all caught up with enemies of Alcazar's before Jason went and saved her from that mess. Now she was back in town with her daughter, Lila Rae, and under Sonny's protection.

He then moved onto stories about his own family. He let her know about his mom waking up again and how she was dating Scott Baldwin. He told her that Logan Hayes had been revealed to be Scott's long lost son and that his mom had helped to heal all the rifts between Scott and his kids.

He filled her in on the fact that Ethan Lovett was his half brother who just found the family and had bonded instantly with Luke. And also let her know that Lulu had a string of crazy relationships.

That's when Emily's face clouded. "And Nikolas?"

"Em, come on, lets not worry about that right now. Nikolas struggled after you went into the coma and he made bad choices but he pulled through. That's what matters and that's all that matters right now." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you know how happy I am that you're looking at me right now?"

"I know but you can't protect me from the truth. I can handle it. Just tell me, Lucky. When he was here I didn't see a ring...is he married now?"

"No."

"But he's with someone."

"Em, please let this go. What do you think is more important: you getting strong or you worrying about my brother's love life?"

"I can do both. I just need to know."

After a long moment Lucky said "He is involved with someone. You should know that it took him over two years before he dated anyone seriously...He kept praying you would wake up for so long and it really left him torn apart. The woman he is dating now helped to pull him back from the edge."

"Then I should thank her."

"You can never be replaced in his heart though...mine either ...or anybody's who loves you."

"Lucky, just say it-"

"Liz. He's dating Liz now."

Her eyes filled with confusion. "Liz? I thought maybe Gia. Maybe he never got over her and I was just a mistake-"

"You were not any sort of mistake for my brother. He loves you very much."

"Liz? You two didn't get back together?"

"We tried. After your accident we tried again. She left Jason and she came to me...tried to help me cope...but it didn't last much past Christmas. I think we both liked the idea of a happy family more than we actually were still in love with each other. We're friends and parents and we're good. I'm okay with how it turned out. I just hope you can be too."

"This coma stole everything from me! That stupid accident stole my life!"

He murmured "Come here," and pulled her up so he could hold her. "You still have a life and I'm gonna prove it to you. Just keep fighting to get out of here so I can show you how good your life still can be."

********


	256. Till The End, 6

************

****************

Till The End

Chapter Six

October 2010

Lucky had his hand on Emily's back as he led her into Kelly's on the first day she had gotten to leave the hospital. "Are you sure you don't wanna just get some food to go?"

She smiled sweetly. "I think I can handle sitting in a diner."

He chuckled but his face still looked concerned. Tenderly he helped her into a seat. The last six weeks of rehab had been brutal on her body and spirit but he was there every step of the way to help her. She gracefully accepted Nikolas and Elizabeth's relationship and never made them feel guilty about it. She also spent countless hours with her family in her room bothering her but smiled through it all.

Lucky couldn't be more proud of his best friend. The world felt right again. She was awake and ready to take back her life.

He was glad he had talked her into moving in with him. She didn't want to go live in the mansion another time. It was more crowded than ever. Though she loved that crazy clan of hers she wanted peace and quiet. Plus the chance to make a new start for herself. Not fall back into the same old routine.

She said once she was a little stronger she would get her own apartment. Lucky promised to help her move in, arrange furniture and paint. She could hire people but it would be more fun if it was her, him, Nikolas, Liz. It might not be anything like the old days but they still could be close friends.

Nothing had felt right when Emily was in her coma. Now everything seemed possible again. Lucky wasn't used to feeling so hopeful. But he loved the feeling.

Sitting across from her at the diner he couldn't stop smiling. When Georgie took their orders they made small talk about how she was in now in grad school for journalism. She told them about her summer trip to Europe.

Emily smiled and laughed at the younger girl's story. It was such an average moment but it felt perfect to Lucky because his best friend was there to share it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spence, you look very handsome," Elizabeth told him as he presented himself before her to show off the outfit he had chosen to wear to his Uncle Lucky's home for dinner that evening.

Emily had been home for a couple of weeks and they were having their first dinner of the four musketeers.

Spencer had dressed himself in a button up blue shirt with a sleeveless sweater over it and dark blue pants. Liz found him adorable. She had at first tried to loosen him up but she found it only made him feel odd- like something was wrong with him for his formal ways. Instead she learned to take him as he was. He thrived under her gentle motherly attention.

She asked him "Would you like to go with me to check on your cousins? I think your Daddy should be just about officially in over his head with bathing Jake by now. Lets go see." She winked at him and he giggled.

They went upstairs to find Nikolas standing in the hallway, soaking wet, and a naked Jake running into Nikolas and Liz's bedroom, up the wooden step stool next to the raised four poster bed and then he started jumping.

Liz covered her mouth to hold in a laugh.

Nikolas said "The bath was a success. It was the aftermath that went astray."

Cameron was standing there, completely dressed and ready to go since Liz had gotten him ready while Nik was bathing Jake. He said "I told him Jake runs fast now!"

Liz took her hands down. "Well I think Uncle Nikolas realizes that now." She gave Nikolas a stern look. "Jake can run really fast now."

"Apparently," Nikolas answered before going into the bedroom to try and wrangle his nephew into some clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky smiled when he walked into his house after work. He chucked off his jacket and walked into the kitchen. "I told you to order in!" he teased her

"I told you I am perfectly capable of cooking one dinner."

"It smells amazing."

"Lemon chicken. I just hope the kids will eat it."

"With the stuff Ms. Lansbury feeds them I am sure they won't have a problem with it. Some of that stuff I can't even pronounce but Cam and Jake don't complain. Liz doesn't believe in making specials meals just cause they prefer chicken nuggets and hot dogs. I think she gets that from Audrey."

"Yep, I still to this day would not back talk Mrs. Hardy."

"Me neither. She's sweet until you talk back and then watch out."

Emily chuckled.

Lucky turned around a chair and sat down. "So thank you for doing all this. I wish I could have got home earlier to help you."

"Letting me stay here, waiting on me hand and foot and helping me up and down the stairs every morning and night isn't doing enough to help me?" she teased. "By the way, I made it up the stairs alone today."

"Em," he said sternly.

"It took fifteen minutes but I did it!"

"Just don't try it again."

"I will too. I need to get my independence back."

He teased "So you can leave me?" giving her his best boyish smile.

She threw back her head and laughed. Then she gave him a sweet smile. "I will never go too far away again."

"Good. I will hold you to that."

************

(_All that I'm after _

_is a life full of laughter._

_As long as I'm laughing with you._

_I'm thinking that all that still matters_

_is love ever after_

_after the life we've been through._

************

_Cause I know there's no life after you.) (Daughtry)_


	257. Till The End, 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nikolas sidled up to Lucky at the hospital Christmas party. Speaking quietly he asked "Is something going on between them?" as his eyes focused on Emily and Matt Hunter who were in an animated conversation.

Emily still wasn't back to work yet but she had been getting around town a lot better on her own and that is how she got to know Matt. First they met at Kelly's diner then they ran into each other at Jake's (when Lainey and Kelly dragged her out for a girl's night) and then they saw each other when Em came by the hospital to meet her mother for brunch.

Short meetings like that led to exchanging numbers and e-mail addresses. Now they were fast becoming buddies.

Lucky said "I don't know. Maybe. Really you shouldn't care considering-"

"Its not that I care because I want her back. Its just that I care because she is still and will always be one of my closest friends."

"Hunter is a good guy."

"Yes, I suppose," Nikolas mused, in a vaguely dissatisfied way.

Lucky looked away from Emily and Matt. He couldn't bear to see her giving another man her bright huge smile. Once again he felt so foolish for falling for her. Over and over in his life he had done this. Before he ever met Liz he had a crush on Emily. Nearly a decade went by and he thought they had found their moment to become lovers but it all fell apart before it got off the ground. After that he told himself she would never see him like that and it was okay because he was meant to be with Liz anyway.

Now he knew better.

(_Better off? _

_I couldn't say_

_if I'd be better off without a love_

_I live without anyway._

_Better off?_

_Who knows._

_See you tonight_) (Sara Berillious)

XXXXXXXXX

"This is a disaster!" Carly cried "Christmas is ruined!"

Jason told her "Relax, okay? Its not that bad. We can figure this out."

Brenda said "Sure we can! Jason would love to play Santa Claus since Noah is sick."

"No," Jason said firmly.

A huge smiled curved Carly's lips. She squeezed Jason's arm. "That would be perfect!"

"I said no. No way. No."

Brenda said "You will look so cute in the costume."

"No I won't. Forget about it."

Carly said "Patrick would do it but he's in surgery. You don't want to disappoint the kids, do you, Jase? Just think of their little sad faces when they hear there will be no Santa this year."

"There has to be someone else. Let me go see who's here..." he went to walk down the hall and back towards the nurse's station.

Brenda grabbed his arm and said "No time! You better get changed. Everything is already running late. Face it, you're Santa. Now don't pout like a prima donna."

He gave her a frustrated look. She burst out in giggles. Carly clapped happily. Jason was Santa that year. He swore he would never do it again though.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth walked off the elevator with the three boys. Nikolas had a board meeting so he was meeting them there. As soon as the kids saw Emily they all ran toward her.

"N'ant Emmy!" babbled Jake in his baby talk.

"Miss Emily!" cried Spencer, primly.

"Aunt Emily!" hollered Cameron, like the exuberant boy he always had been.

She smiled widely and greeted them. They all smiled at her and told her after how Santa was coming that night.

Matt said "I heard he's already over Helsinki. That's in-"

Spencer said "Finland. But wouldn't the children still be awake there right now?"

Matt blanched. "Um, well, maybe I heard wrong."

Emily giggled. Liz walked up. They embraced.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emily waited in the passenger seat for Lucky to walk around the car and open the door for her. She used to crave her independence but lately she was starting to love the way he took care of her. Thinking back she remembered how safe he always made her feel with the his gentle, protective way of caring about her as his best friend.

Living with him for the last few months had only brought them closer. Soon she wanted to get back to school and get her own place but every time she imagined it she was struck with a pang over the idea of moving out of his home.

Still she knew she had to do it. Lucky had given over enough months of his life, while she was in the coma and when she got out, to looking after her. It wasn't fair to him. He deserved to get back to a more normal sort of life.

Only when he did would it start to feel like her accident was fading into the past and not with them every second anymore.

He helped her from his car. The air was biting cold. He fixed her scarf around her neck and she smiled sweetly at him. He said "I'll come back for the presents."

Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her up the icy driveway. The door opened before they even made it there. Noise spilled out and Emily had to laugh at how she could hear her family arguing about what they were eating for dinner that night.

"Miss Emily!" Alice greeted. "Its so good to have you home for Christmas this year."

Against her ear Lucky said "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Once he had her inside she slipped from his warm, loving embrace and was thrust into the middle of her family drama. Her eyes followed him as he went back to the door and outside.

Suddenly his brother, Ethan, was there next to her, taking over the role Lucky just vacated. Holding her arm and making sure she was steady on her feet, giving her a crooked grin, bussing her cheek with a kiss.

She was just getting to know this new Spencer but she liked him okay and welcomed him into her life with open arms. He could never mean to her a fraction of what Lucky did though.

As much as Nikolas had been her lover, her first crush, her husband, her heartbreak and her dream come true all in one, even he could not infiltrate that special place inside of Emily that was all Lucky's territory.

It was hard to adjust to life after coming out of a coma but he made everything so much easier. When she wanted to scream he let her scream. When she needed help he reached out his hand. When she was stubborn he ignored her willfulness and insisted she let him in. When she was sad he wiped away tears. When she needed cheering up he sang her silly songs. When she couldn't stand on her own he held her up. When she pretended not to care that Nikolas was in love with Liz he was there to say it was okay to be pissed off and okay to be mean about it.

She never was but it was good to know she could be whatever she needed to be in front of Lucky. Without him in her life Emily knew she wouldn't be half as happy as she was now.

Just then the door opened again and Lucky walked in, trailed by Jason, Brenda, Carly, Michael and Morgan. "Look who I found! Don't worry I patted them down already and I'll make sure none of them steal the silver."

Edward hmpfed at Lucky daring to speak that way about Brenda, who he adored. Soon they were all greeting the newest arrivals.

Emily was taken into her brother's arms and once again she knew the feeling of completely safety. After Jason eased away to greet Monica Lucky came over, put his hand on Emily's back and led her to the couch to sit down. He offered to get her a drink and after he had he sat next to her.

She smiled. "God, I love Christmas. Its such a magical time of year."

He smirked at her. "You won't be thinking that when you're losing to me in a snowball fight."

She laughed. She knew there was no way he would pelt her with snow this year. But maybe next year. After all they had the rest of their lives together now. She had woken up and anything was possible for them.


	258. Till the End, 8

****

Till The End

Chapter Eight

December 2010

Emily was sad to see the Christmas tree coming down in the living room of the Spencer house. But it was New Year's Eve and just about time for the holiday season to end. Before they knew it her birthday would be here and days later her classes at PCU were starting.

As they packed up the ornaments Emily remembered back to sitting under the tree on Christmas night and exchanging gifts with Lucky. They had a twenty dollar limit. But it wasn't the cost of the gift it was the thought of Lucky giving her something special from his heart that he wanted her to have. He had Dillon make a music video using pictures of them while the song You Save Me by Kenny Chesney played.

She made him a collage to show his music "career." It had the sheet music to the first song he wrote and pictures of him singing at Jake's. Plus pictures of him as a pre-teen with shaggy hair and his guitar and then as a father with Cameron on his lap teaching him how to play.

She so wanted him to find happiness. Especially since she would be moving out in a couple of weeks. "Where did this come from?"

"Cam made that at daycare."

"Cute." She picked up another. "Did he make this too?"

"Lulu made that."

"Where did this one come from?"

"Hmmm? Lithuania, maybe. Or maybe it was Latvia. I always get those two confused. My Dad bought that one year when we were on the run."

"You had a wild childhood."

"Yeah, I thought it was great back then but its really no way to raise a kid."

"You're doing such a good job with Jake and Cam."

"Thank, Em," he said, his voice suddenly husky. "Sometimes it don't feel like it."

"Believe me you are an amazing father. I can see how much those boys get from you and how you always put them first. Still you need to think of yourself sometimes too...tell me again why you won't ask Nadine out on a date?"

"Ugh, Em, not this again."

"She has a crush on you!" Emily smiled widely.

"She's a friend. Friend, friend, friend, friend. Need I say it again?"

"She could be more."

"I guess that's a yes. I'll say it once more. She's a friend. End of story." He smiled at her.

Em sighed. "So are you waiting for Sam to come home then?"

"I'm not doing anything but living my life."

She rolled her eyes. "How boring is that? You should get back out there! I can call Sam, if you are waiting on-"

He pulled her close and tickled her, holding her in his strong arms so there was no chance she might fall. "Don't even finish that sentence!"

She threw her head back and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed in his tuxedo Nikolas sat on the edge of Spencer's huge bed where Spencer and Cameron where both laying. He told them a story set on New Year's Eve two hundred years before on a Greek island with pirates, princes, and princesses. Though it was all made up the boy's believed it to be real and sat there rapt at attention until he reached the end.

Liz walked up to the door and listened to the last few minutes. Then she came over, kissed their heads and told them good night. Nikolas took her hand and led her out into the hall.

Looking at her emerald gown he said "You look magnificent."

Their love came to them as a surprise. They had been just friends for so long- only one kiss shared years before when he was trying to be her hero but she couldn't accept his love then because her heart belonged to his brother. That was all they thought would ever be between them. One kiss that was shared at the wrong place and time.

Until Nikolas had a brain tumor and Liz started to come by his home to visit him as he recovered. Somewhere in those scary, emotional wrenching days they had found that their friendship morphed to something deeper, needier, more visceral. It felt like they couldn't live without making sure the other was okay.

She was in the middle of another break up with Lucky and she needed a friend. Nikolas needed someone to remind him why he should care if he was healthy when Emily was in a coma. It was months before they shared another kiss.

Months of fighting the attraction. Months of trying to pretend that each touch didn't mean more now. Months of saying it wasn't right to feel this way, in their own heads, till one night they were drunk and they kissed in a ruse to get some loser to back off Liz at Jake's.

No kiss ever felt more right. And now here they were, over a year later, showing a home and raising their boys together. It felt right. It made sense, at least to her.

She felt safe again. Loved again. Happy again. And no longer did she feel guilty or ashamed for calling Nikolas her man.

"Thank you. So do you," Liz said.

He caressed her face and brought his mouth to hers. If they weren't careful they would miss The Metro Court party altogether this year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Lucky were on the couch watching New Year's Eve coverage when there was a knock on the door. Lucky raised on eyebrow. "Huh, would could that be?"

"Maybe your sister coming to say Happy New Year," said Emily before turning her head. "Ummm, no not Lulu. I'll get that."

"Sit. I got it." He jumped up and hurried over there. Pulling open the door he gave Matt Hunter a raised eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Uh...hope I'm not interrupting or anything." A boyish grin came to his lips as his eyes locked on Emily.

Emily smiled sweetly. "Happy New Year."

Matt was dressed in a tux. "Can I?" he asked Lucky, motioning inside and Lucky nodded.

Matt walked in. "So, I was thinking, even though you said you're staying in this year, it might be charming and romantic if I come over and convince you to let me whisk you off to the party at The Metro Court."

Emily said "That would be charming and romantic but I'm sorry I already have plans."

Lucky said "You should go, Em."

Matt smiled. "Listen to your buddy. You should go, Em."

"I really don't have anything to wear."

Lucky said "Sure you do. That dress you wore to Lainey's wedding."

Emily gave Matt a strained smile. "I guess I do, after all. I forgot all about that one. Well...it could take me a minute to get ready."

Matt grinned. "Take your time."

Lucky went to help Emily up but she said "I'm fine. I'm so much stronger now, really."

His eyes stayed on her as she ascended the stairs slowly and then he turned and gave Matt a menacing glare. "Have a seat. We've got to get a few things straight before you take my best friend so much as to the mailbox."

Matt threw up his hands. "Whoa, I'm one of the good guys. Swear!"

"I'll be the judge of that."


	259. Till the End, last chapter

**Till The End**

**Chapter Nine**

**March 2011**

It was Karaoke night again at Jake's. The place was packed. Two tables were pushed together for Emily, Lucky, Liz, Nikolas, Lulu, Ethan, and Maxie.

At another table were Patrick, Robin, Matt, Nadine and Leyla. Another table had Kelly, Andy and Lisa. Also there that night were Johnny Zacchara, Dante Falconeri, Kate Howard- all sitting at the bar- and Dillon Quatermaine and Lucas Jones shared a table.

Brook Lynn Ashton was up on stage singing "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing."

After she finished, to thunderous applause and whistles from several of the guys, she sauntered to the bar, dressed in a very short skirt.

Emily told Lucky "She likes you, you know. She was looking at you the whole time she sang."

Lucky had been hanging out with Brook Lynn lately because she was helping him to put his music on a CD. It was just a pet project for him. A way to be creative and feel closer to his authentic self.

Lucky, at first, laughed off Emily's words. "She was trying to make Dante jealous."

Nikolas said "I don't know about that. She seemed quite taken with you."

Lucky glared at him. Nikolas chuckled and threw up his hands.

Ethan said "If you don't like her, mate, I could take that lassie off your hands."

Lulu said "If she likes Lucky then I don't think she's just gonna throw him over for you."

Maxie said "Look at her. She's all over Dante. Sorry, Lucky, but you were so just played as part of her ploy to get Dante worked up."

Liz said "She's too young for you anyway."

Emily said "I think they would be a perfect match. They share a love of music and travel. Who says she's not using Dante to make Lucky jealous? Why don't you go buy her a drink, Lucky, and then ask her to dance?"

"I second that," Nikolas said, raising his drink.

"What could it hurt?" Lulu asked.

Emily said "Exactly. You really need to put yourself out there again. Brook Lynn is obviously interested. Don't let another chance slip by."

"Enough!" Lucky snapped at her. The table went silent. He stood up. "Actually I'm gonna call it a night. Nikolas, make sure the girls get home safely, please. Night, everyone."

He was almost to his car when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Emily hurrying up to him. She was fully recovered now and could even go jogging if she wanted.

She asked "What is your problem? Are you mad at me? You know I was trying to help."

"Stop trying to help. Please. Just stop. I can not _count _the number of women you have tried to push me off on in the last few months. I get it, okay? Its clear. So just cool it. I'll find someone when I'm ready."

"I just want to see you happy again. To see you let someone in your heart again."

"Thank you for your concern but I'll get over this when I'm ready."

"You're the one who told me it was okay to move on from Nikolas. And I tried, didn't I? Yeah, it didn't work with Matt but I did put myself in the game again. Why can't you try to move on too?"

"Because I'm still in love."

"With Liz? Sam? Who?"

"With you. I'm still in love with you, Emily. I've fallen in love with you three times in my life. This third time is just the hardest to shake. But I know you don't hardly feel the same way back about me. Still I can't help these feelings I have inside of me. I don't want you to worry about it though. I'm gonna figure this out. Just give me some space, okay?"

With that said he got in his car and left while she stood there stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If he's not interested in dancing with you then I'd be happy to take his place," Johnny said to Brook Lynn as he cozied up to her at the bar.

Dante put his hand on Johnny's chest. "Hold up there, Zacchara. Not so fast."

Brook Lynn smirked. "You did say you didn't want to dance with me."

Dante answered "That was two minutes ago. Ask me again."

Johnny said "Don't bother begging him. You're too good for him anyway."

Brook Lynn chuckled. "You know my Granny always said the same thing." Then she took Dante's hand and led him away. "But I never listen to my Granny."

Soon they were lost in their own world, dancing together, with a smile on Dante's lips and a teasing grin on Brook Lynn 's as their eyes locked on each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

All the noise in Jake's stopped when there was a loud whistle heard by the doorway. Everyone looked to see Emily standing there. She announced. "Sorry to stop the party atmosphere but someone needs to give me a ride right this second. Thank you."

Nikolas said "I'll take you wherever you need to go."

Dillon got up. "I can give you a ride. I haven't had a drop to drink. What's the matter, Emily?"

Johnny said "I got a Jag. It can get you wherever you wanna go and fast."

Ethan told him "Not on your life, Zacchara. She's a nice girl. Look elsewhere."

Johnny said "Lets let her decide where I should look."

Nikolas glared at him. "You need to learn to take good advice."

Emily said "Dillon, you're up. Thank you very much. Lets go."

Nikolas, Liz, Lulu and Ethan followed them to the parking lot, asking if they could do anything to help. Emily told them "Cross your fingers and toes!"

They just gave her confused looks. When they went back inside Maxie said to them "Lucky and Emily are so hooking up tonight."

"Excuse me?" Nikolas asked.

Liz rolled her eyes and said to Maxie "You're clueless, as usual."

Lulu said "They're friends. Not everyone hooks up, you know."

Ethan rubbed his chin. "Fifty bucks says the pretty lady is right. You want some of this action, Cassadine? Spread a little of that family fortune around to us less fortunate."

Nikolas gave him a withering look before going back to the bar to order a round of shots. He had been sticking to non-alcoholic drinks but now he thought he would call his chauffeur for a ride home. He needed something stronger than soda water right about then. Though he couldn't be happier with Liz there was a little part of him that burned at the idea of Emily racing off into the night to be with his brother.

It wasn't right to feel that way. But he wasn't a saint, just a man ruled by his emotions and dark thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we at the park?" Dillon asked as he stopped the car.

"Just wait here." She jumped out of the car.

"No, Em, wait! Did you forget where you live? This is Port Charles and its not safe to go in there alone at night." He hurried after her.

She ran through the park and Dillon watched as she stopped at the gazebo.

"Lucky," she said, breathlessly.

He turned around. "How did you find me?"

"I guess I just know you well." She smiled nervously. "This is where you told me you were in love with me before. I wasn't ready then...I am now."

His expression softened. "You don't have to say that for my sake. Trust me, I'm okay."

"I'm saying it for my sake."

"Em, I know you don't feel that way about me."

"Just listen to me, please."

"You don't have to try to love me back just so I won't be hurt."

"Try to love you? I don't have to try! It just comes naturally. Do you know I cried the first night I slept alone in my apartment? Not because I was scared or that I wanted to be back in the mansion surrounded by my family. It was because you weren't just down the hall anymore. It didn't feel like home there. It still doesn't." She walked close to him. "I learned a long time ago that my home needs to be near you...and now I know that my home is with you. Please don't try and shake your feelings for me another time. Because I'm sick of trying to shake mine for you. Instead I just want to give in to them. Lucky...lets just give in. What is between us has been everything...friendship, trust, love...and now its even more. Now I really do want the kiss you tried to offer me so many years ago but I wasn't in the right place to accept it back then...If you give me one more chance, who knows, this could be the last time either one of us ever fall in love."

His hands came up to caress her face. "I will always give you another chance." And then he bent and kissed her, slowly, tenderly and with all the love that came from over fifteen years of being her best friend.

When he pulled back she gave him a brilliant, teary smile. "Sorry I tried to set you up with every single woman I know."

"I forgive you."

"Thanks."

He grinned at her. "What were you thinking?"

"That you deserve love. I just didn't realize until tonight that I could be the one to give you the love you deserve. I thought I missed my chance."

"That's what second and third and fourth and millionth chances are for," he said as he bent to kiss her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

July 2011

"Flying a thousand miles to get married in a thunder storm," Lucky said "Only my brother could think this is a good idea."

Emily smiled. "Its not thundering. It's a summer shower. And when it clears up there just may be a beautiful rainbow overhead."

Lucky wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I still think it's a stupid idea."

She giggled. "Where is your romance?"

"This island held my mother prisoner. Its not a very romantic setting in my book. Though being here with you could change the way I think of this place."

"Its home to Nikolas in a way that Port Charles will never be. He brought Liz here to show her that part of himself he couldn't back there. I find it very romantic and I find being here with you, watching the storm, also very romantic."

Just then Spencer, Cameron, Jake and Emma ran up. Lucky laughed. "There goes the romance!"

He smiled and scooped up Emma. "Running with the big boys, are you? Wonder what your Dad would say about that?"

Just then Matt came along. "There you are! Patrick will kick my ass...err, I mean my rear end...if Uncle Matt loses you one more time, little Miss Genius." He took her from Lucky. She was now nearly three years old.

About forty people from Port Charles had flown to the Cassadine private island for the wedding including family, friends and their guests.

Lucky said to Matt "You can't take your eyes off them at her age." He picked up Jake. "Isn't that right?"

"I being good, Daddy!"

Lucky laughed and kissed his cheek. "Well keep it up, young man."

Lucky then wrapped his arm around Emily's waist, as she was pulled away from talking to Spencer and Cameron, a sweet smile on her lips, turned his head and rested it against hers. This was his idea of a perfect life.

Having her in love with him, his kids there safe and healthy, and having a good relationship with his family- including his brother and Liz. Everything felt right now. Maybe it wouldn't last but he had this moment.

He had his best friend back again and he had a lover that made him feel more intimately connected to her than he ever had felt before in all his life. Plus he had this beautiful, snapshot ready, moment in time on a Greek island with the rain beating down on the roof of a castle.

It might have been hard to watch Liz marry Nikolas if not for having Emily there to hold Lucky's hand. They had started this road together and when they walked along it hand-in-hand things felt more right than at any other time.

Maybe that was what real love was. Not a constant fight to find a little happiness. A slow, steady, sweet walk together with only little moments of heartbreak. Moments that nearly killed when they happened but that faded away to just bad memories when the next time came that he could hold his love in his arms.

If this is what true love really felt like then Lucky was glad he had finally found it. He wouldn't give this or Emily up for all the money in the world.

He was right where he belonged. Even if he was a thousand miles from home.

THE END


	260. Not Her Favorite Person, GLO

**Not Her Favorite Person**

**Georgie and Logan, revised history**

**July 2007**

Georgie showed up late for Brook Lynn's cook out because Georgie had to work till seven pm. The hot July sun was falling from the sky but it was still plenty warm enough to take a dip in the pool. She was glad to get a chance to finally have some fun this summer.

Her good mood took a rapid downward turn when she noticed that Logan Hayes was sitting on a lounge chair, a beer in his hand, chatting with her cousin Lucas. She didn't know why Lucas was giving Logan the time of day when Georgie had already told her cousin that Logan was nothing but a jerk.

Shooting Brook a dirty look, as Brook hung out in the pool with other guests, she silently asked her best friend: _Why did you invite that neanderthal_?

Georgie didn't need a verbal answer back because she knew Brook thought Logan was fun. Even if he was a little rough around the edges. Brook said he was no worse than the guys back in her old neighborhood. Tough on the outside but softies on the inside.

Well, Georgie had yet to see any soft, gooey center for Logan and she doubted she ever would. They rarely spoke and didn't get along. She was polite but that's it. After he got in a fist fight with Spinelli Georgie became convinced Logan was just no damn good. No one messed with her cute geek buddy and stayed on Georgie's good side.

Today she would just ignore him. That's the only way she could enjoy this party. Pretend he wasn't even here.

She sat her beach bag on another lounge chair, took off her sunglasses and dropped them in the bag. Pulling out her sunscreen she turned back around and found herself face to face with the asshole she was trying to avoid dealing with today.

"Logan, hey," she said, politely, but with enough frost to let him know he was not her favorite person in the world.

"Hey, doll, surprised to see you here. I thought you lived in that diner."

Her eyes narrowed. "You would think something smart like that."

He smirked. "Don't you look cute without your apron on."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder she turned her back on him in a way that said: Stop speaking to me and get lost!

Georgie started to put on her sunscreen.

Logan asked "Mind sharing that? I don't wanna burn. Who would rub aloe on me and make it feel better if I did? Its not like I have a girlfriend waiting back at my place to tend to my every little need."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd find someone," she sneered. He flirted with everyone and she had no doubt his bed never went cold.

"So is that a no? Hey, just out of curiosity, are you ever gonna start being sweet to me like you are that cyber dork?"

She spun around, eyes flaring with annoyance. "He's twenty times the man you are!" she shrieked at him and flung the sunscreen at him at the same time.

His fast reflexes caught the bottle. Logan whipped off his shirt. Georgie froze. Her eyes roamed all over his chest and then his abs and then his arms, settling on his tattoo of a flag.

Seeing her gaping at him he smirked "That's Texas, baby doll. You like it?"

"UGH!" She pushed him aside and dived in the pool. Why did a guy who was so dang annoying have to be so dang hot? Georgie had always found Logan attractive but when he opened his mouth all he did was piss her off. Still she hadn't felt this kind of sexual attraction for anyone in one solid year.

Her body was on fire in all the right spots. And all from loud mouth, rude, ignorant Logan Hayes. Life was so unfair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see she still finds you as charming as ever," Cooper teased Logan later when they were standing by the grill.

"I'm wearing her down. You wait and see. That girl is gonna be mine before you know it."

"Keep talking that way and I'm gonna have to look into getting you a padded room. She couldn't hate you more."

"She's just testy cause I punched that geek. And don't think I didn't catch you talking to Spinelli earlier. That guy is the enemy. Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Spinelli is gonna fix up my laptop for me. I got some kind of virus. You know I don't know jack about computers. Why would I turn down his help just cause the woman you want, who don't want you and wishes you'd promptly fall off the face of the earth, likes him way, way, way more than she likes you?"

"Is that question for real? Out of loyalty. And she just likes that geek cause he's non-threatening. He's practically a chick!"

Cooper looked over to the pool where Spinelli had the undivided attention of Georgie. "She don't seem to think so."

"Hmpf. Give me time. She's gonna come around. I'm working my magic."

"She don't even have a clue you wanna date her. This is some magic you got here, Hayes. The magic ability to repel women everywhere you go."

"Ha ha. You want the names of the women I don't repel? Or are you afraid your girl falls on that list?"

"Yeah, you wish. What I don't gotta wish though is that Georgie thinks I'm a great guy." Cooper gave Logan a teasing smile.

"Shut up. You're killing my buzz."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, after they ate dinner and played a game of pool volleyball, Spinelli said he needed to get going. Brook said she was going to go inside and get some brownies that the cook made for them.

Everyone started to drift to different places. Maxie and Cooper went to make out in the boat house. Lulu went inside to find a bathroom. Lucas and Dillon were sitting at a patio table chatting about PCU.

"Hey," Logan said, touching Georgie's back so she would turn and face him "wanna go for a walk?"

"Me and you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, would that be so weird?"

"Yeah it would be and no thank you." She started to walk towards Dillon and Lucas.

Logan reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him. "Unhand me before I knee you, knock you in the pool, and make you cry like a little girl."

"You could do all that or, and I'm just throwing this out there, you could take a walk with me and try to get to know me better. Wasn't it nice when we used to sit at the diner and chat? You sure didn't get your panties all twisted every time I crossed your path back then."

"I didn't know the real you back then."

"Believe me, doll, you ain't got a clue about the real me if you think I'm someone you should write off. What if you're letting the best thing that could ever happen to you slip through your fingers?"

"I'll chance it."

"One walk and if you don't agree you like me more afterwards than you do right now then I will never bug you again."

"I doubt that's a promise you could keep even if you tried."

"Try me and find out. Swear to God, I will not ever say a word to you again if that's the way you want it after our walk."

"Oh, fine! But I'm onto you, Logan. You think you can charm me the way you have every other woman around here? Well you can't!"

Dillon came over. "Everything okay?" He wrapped his arm around Georgie's waist. They were divorced but still close. His protective instincts when it came to her had kicked in when he saw her getting worked up at Logan.

Logan sneered at Dillon "Everything is just fine and it ain't none of your concern."

Dillon asked "Oh yeah? I'll decide what's my concern. Georgie, is this guy bothering you?"

"Every moment that he's breathing but I got it under control." Georgie started to walk off.

Logan followed her, after throwing a hard look at Dillon. He decided to not say anything to Georgie for a few minutes so she would relax. By that time it was dark. They made their way to the lake and sat down on the cool grass.

He said "The way I see you and me were cool till I got in a fight with your friend, Spinelli. Just so you know I'm sorry about that. I lost my head that day."

"There's no excuse for losing your temper."

"It was a guy thing. A bar fight. Whether you believe it or not your buddy was half the problem. He had a big mouth and nothing to back it up with. He wanted to talk smack about me to show off for Lulu and I didn't handle it very well. I'm sorry about that and it won't happen again. If I knew what it would cost me, I never would have laid a hand on him."

"It didn't cost you anything. Not like you got arrested, like you should have been."

"It cost me big time. I lost your respect. And now the prettiest waitress in this town never shows me her pretty smile anymore."

"So all of the sudden you give a damn about what I think of you? You must really have had a lot to drink tonight for me to suddenly matter to you."

"Yeah, I had a few. Some liquid courage to do what I wanted to do since the first time I laid eyes on you." Cupping her face with one hand he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. At first she was completely stiff and made protesting sounds but after a moment she relaxed and brought her hand up to hold his neck.

When she pulled back her face looked flushed in the moonlight and she her breathing was shallow. Her eyes shimmered with lust. "God," she said miserably "you're such a player. Are you satisfied now? You've gotten with yet another woman in this town. You can check my name off your list."

"Come on, girl, it ain't like that."

"Hope it was good for you because you just got as far with me as you'll ever get, Logan."

He threaded his fingers in her hair and leaned his mouth close to hers before whispering "That would be a shame, doll, cause I'm crazy about you, even if you are moody as all get out."

His lips coaxed hers into another kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and lust ricocheted through every part of him when their tongues danced against each other's. Her hand smoothed over his chest and then up his throat before she her fingers clasped around his wrist.

Whimpering she pulled away "No, no, no, we can't do this. We don't even like each other."

"I like you just fine, girl."

"We always fight."

"I only give you attitude because you give me attitude. Its all a cover for how I really feel when I look at you."

"I really hope you don't think there is a chance that I'll hook up with you tonight."

"Georgie, sweetheart, I want you as my girl and I wanna be your man. I'm not looking to take you home tonight. I want a whole calendar full of tommorows with you. I'm dead serious. Look in my eyes and see how much you matter to me."

"Why would you want all that with me? Why me? We aren't a good fit."

"Darlin, you can't say that with any authority yet." He flashed her a small grin.

"You're drunk. That's what this is."

"So why haven't you ran off yet? What's keeping you here?"

"I promised to give you a chance to change my mind. I'm just keeping my promise, that's all."

"So you didn't like that kiss at all? Sell that story somewhere else."

"Kissing is just chemistry."

"What? Now that ain't a big deal in your mind?" He picked up her hand and laid it against his heart. "It only races like that for you. You could check my pulse the next time we're in a room full of people and you'll see that unless I'm looking in your pretty brown eyes it don't speed up. Forget that geek and give me a chance to prove myself to you, Georgie."

"You promised if I don't like you more after our walk then you won't ever speak to me again. Are you gonna keep your promise?"

"Come on now. Don't be this way."

"Are you?"

"Sorry but you're just gonna have to live with that being a promise broken because I ain't ready to call it quits on you yet. Even if you do drive me half out of my mind with the way you won't give me an inch."

After a long moment Georgie surprised Logan by firmly pushing his shoulders till he was laying on his back in the soft grass. She lay her ear on his heart. "Tell me about yourself. Tell me more about where you grew up and what your dreams are. Convince me, Logan. Last chance."

"Its not the last chance just cause you say it's the last chance. I'm stubborn as a bull, girl, and I ain't giving up on the idea of us. Its taken hold of me. The thought of being your man. And it owns me- body and soul- and I ain't gonna be able to shake it, I can feel that."

"Make me feel it too."

Her stroked her hair and talked for the next couple of hours about himself, and she talked about herself, until finally Dillon, Lucas, Lulu and Brook came to find them. When they jumped up they immediately reached for each other's hands.

And then Georgie gave Logan a soft smile. He had convinced her.

THE END


	261. Wrong Road, Jomax

**Wrong Road**

**Johnny and Maxie**

**Part One**

**Note- This was a request.**

**August 2010**

"You better watch your back with this bitch," Maxie warned Johnny as they stood outside of Kelly's diner, as Maxie glared at Brook Lynn. "She's taken to drugging guys to get them in her bed. Don't end up her next victim."

With that said Maxie walked off. Johnny's eyes followed her as she walked away. With a small chuckle he asked Brook Lynn "Do I even wanna know what she was talking about?"

"She just hates me, that's all, and she doesn't want to see me happy. Every time she runs into me she tells me to leave you alone. What is the deal with you two anyway?"

Shaking his head, as the memories hit him hard in the moment, Johnny muttered "Long story from a while back now. Not something I think about anymore, if I can help it, which I can't always. Maxie is the kind of woman no guy ever really gets over."

Hearing that didn't make Brook Lynn too happy, she frowned at him. "Well I hope that you won't let her opinion of me turn you against me."

He patted her shoulder. "Hang in there, okay? And don't worry if Maxie hates you. Its probably not even about you."

"Its about you?"

"I don't know. Its probably just about her trying to mark her territory."

"Are you her territory?"

He grinned at Brook Lynn. "I wanted to be at one time a while back but I wasn't so lucky to be able to keep her." Just then Ethan walked up. Spotting him Johnny said "I gotta go. You're gonna be okay, right?"

"Sure. She didn't get to me. She was lying about me drugging guys to get them in my bed. Like I'd have to do that."

Johnny chuckled. "I seriously doubt you would. Take care now."

Wandering into Kelly's he tried to focus on Ethan but what had just happened had Johnny's mind stuck over a year in the past- back when he really thought Maxie might end up being with him. When he was confused but the one thing he knew was he couldn't resist her. When her kiss was everything to him and he would burn down his whole world just to have another kiss from her.

But that time was long over. They both had moved on. No need to look back in time at the choice they made. They had taken two different roads last year.

And now there was no way back from that.

(_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here._

_One minute it's love _

_and suddenly it's like a battlefield._

_One word turns into a-  
why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's nothing when you don't...  
I'm out here without a shield.  
Can't go back now._

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing.  
Oh no._

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again.  
Why we gotta fall for it now?_) (Jordan Sparks)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Johnny found himself at Jake's. Brook Lynn had asked him to meet her there. They were playing a game of pool.

Instead of concentrating on Brook though Johnny couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Maxie, as she sat at a table with Lucky Spencer, and also as she walked over to the jukebox to talk to Matt Hunter for a few moments. It was nothing new for her love life to be messy.

Johnny had done his best to drown in Olivia for over a year. He had loved her, lusted after her, tried to make them serious, but for all the good game Olivia spoke her heart was always more with Sonny than Johnny. For Johnny though he had needed to believe his heart was all hers. Needed it with every breath because if he didn't then all his mistakes, his whole damn life, would crush down on him and suffocate him.

He couldn't look back. He was damn sure Maxie wasn't so there was no use in him thinking about what they threw away.

(_Can't swallow our pride.  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag._

_If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had._

_Oh no!_

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing,  
nothing._

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now..._

_You better go and get your armor._

_Get your armor._

_Get your armor._

_Get your armor_.)

All the wrong turns would be glaring obvious if he had admitted he shouldn't be with Olivia. That if he had it his way he would have ended up in another bed, with a different woman's sweat slicked body wrapped around his. But thinking about that would have made him feel crazier than he already felt. He lost his sister. Lost Trevor, his lifetime protector, and his father was in Pentonville. Johnny didn't want to lose his mind too so he hadn't let himself think about this distracting, life changing blonde too much.

She made her choice. He had to live with that. And he would. Just some nights, like this one, it really sucked. Cause he couldn't stop remembering what could have been. What she hadn't wanted as much as he had. He had given up his girlfriend for Maxie but she couldn't give up her boyfriend for Johnny.

That said it all. He knew it. He had to stop dwelling on the damn past.

(_Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)_

_Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)  
battlefield (battlefield)_?

_Why does love always feel like_)

Brook Lynn slinked close to Johnny. She caressed his cheek. "Earth to Johnny. You in there?"

He chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder about that myself."

"Deep."

Just then Maxie came walking over. "What did I tell you, skank? Take your hands off him."

"Maxie-" Johnny said, in a warning tone.

Maxie cut him off. "Don't be such a man and think with your dick instead of your head. She's easy but so not worth it. This crazy bitch is so beneath you."

Brook Lynn asked "I'm a crazy bitch? You're the only one here who looks crazy to me right now."

"Is that right?" Maxie asked. "Wonder how crazy I'll look when its proven you drugged Dante so you could crawl your half naked skank ass on him? You do know that's a crime, right? You can't just drug guys cause they won't screw you otherwise." Maxie took Johnny's drink away and threw it on Brook Lynn. "That wasn't safe to drink anyway."

Brook Lynn grabbed Maxie and they started fighting. Lucky dragged Brook off Maxie and Johnny picked up Maxie.

"ENOUGH!" Johnny yelled, over the two women who were cursing at each other. He set Maxie down, grabbed her purse, and then pulled her out of Jake's, as she kept bitching at Brook Lynn.

Outside Maxie jerked away from Johnny. "That bitch had it coming. She's been all over Dante since the night she came back to town and at the same time she's in your bed too. Get tested. That's all I'm saying. Cause she's nasty."

"Okay, okay. I've heard enough about how horrible you think Brook is. I've never seen that side of her, though."

"Give it time. She can't hide the crazy forever. Why are you wasting your time with that tramp? What happened to you and Olivia? I thought you loved her."

"I do love her but she's done with me. Not a damn thing I can do about it either. When I think about it, which I try not to do too much, I think that it was a mistake to ever be with her in the first place but back then I just needed someone...I needed someone to hold onto and she was there and for a while it made sense...but she always wanted Sonny more. Sonny is the only man Olivia has loved in all her life. I was just the guy in her bed because she's afraid to let him back in."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah," he said, with a rueful chuckle. "So what about you? I heard you and Spinelli called it quits, huh?"

"I loved him so much but sometimes I think it was always just friendship. Or maybe I just can't be with anyone and make it work. Maybe nothing is meant to last for me. Lately I've been bouncing all over the place. In the last year I've slept with three guys and I still don't know where I belong. Nothing feels right. And that's not even mentioning kissing Lucky."

"I don't even wanna know."

"He's an amazing kisser."

"Okay, please, come on. Don't tell me that stuff."

"Its not like you care who I kiss. The minute you started sleeping with Olivia you forgot all about me. And I thought you liked me. I was just your way to break up with Lulu though."

"Nothing is as simple as you're making it sound. It was a complicated time for both of us. Anyway, you just about married Spinelli so I guess that what I was doing shouldn't matter too much to you anyway. Same thing as now. We are only friends and I don't want you trying to warn women away from me. Even if you think they are all wrong for me. I can figure that out on my own, okay?"

"You'll regret it if you keep banging Brook. She's completely off the rails. She's gonna boil a bunny one of these days, I can feel it."

Johnny laughed. "I doubt that. And I can handle my sex life just fine, thanks. You worry about your own." He gave her a crooked grin. "Cause that's what friends do, right? They don't get a say in who is in the other person's bed and you decided a while back we're just friends, right?"

"I guess that's how it happened...sorta."

"Right. No need to change that now...is there?"

(_We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
and in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like  
a battlefield (oh) a battlefield (oh) a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield?  
A battlefield, oh, a battlefield_)

"I guess," said Maxie, in an unhappy tone. "Anyway, I need to get a cab and get home. I have work in the morning and Kate will be calling me by seven thirty. She's out of town and when that happens my day starts early and ends late."

"I could give you a ride home. I didn't get a chance to drink anything tonight. Someone tossed my drink away."

Maxie smirked. "You're welcome. You could be all drugged up right now and she could be crawling all over you trying to make a baby or something, to trap you with her forever. That woman has some kind of agenda and I'm gonna figure it out."

"Only a crazy woman would want a baby with me considering my lifestyle."

"That's true." Maxie's smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"Thanks a lot. You could have at least tried not to agree so fast," Johnny joked, before they headed off to his car.


	262. Wrong Road, Jomax, the ending

****

Thank you to the people who reviewed the first part of this.

Wrong Road

Johnny and Maxie

Part Two

Note- This was a request.

August 2010

On the way to her apartment Maxie rambled on about how in love Lulu was with Dante and how Brook was trying to ruin it all. "Do you ever regret breaking up with Lulu?"

"That's a hard question. I cared a lot about Lulu but I knew I could never give her what she needed. She could never really be happy with me, not in the long term. Hopefully she can be with Dante."

"Its big of you to want that for them. I think Dante is really good for her. She's happier than I've ever known her to be. Sorry but its true."

"I hear ya. I'm not offended. Lord knows, I tried to make her happy and she did the same for me but we both failed each other. Maybe she'll find all she couldn't with me with Dante. I don't know."

"He seems like a good guy and he's crazy about her. Like _over the moon _crazy in love with her. Its sickening sweet but cute in a weird way."

"I gotta admit he's not my favorite guy. As soon as he learned Sonny is his Dad he lost all his morals and gave up everything he said he believed in to protect his father. That's his business but I'm doing all I can everyday to ruin Sonny so me and Dante ain't on the same side at all. Still if he can make Lulu happy then all the best to them. I know I couldn't. There's no doubt in my mind if we were still together we'd both be miserable cause we didn't give each other what the other needed most, not in the end, at least."

"Either did Spinelli and me. I never wanted to break his heart but I did that over and over the whole time we were together. He's so much better without me. Sometimes I wish we never went past friends. Now we don't even talk. I miss him so much."

"Maybe it will still work out."

"We can't get back together. It will just end up the same way all over again. He just wasn't...I don't know...maybe it was me. Maybe I just picked the wrong guy last year."

Johnny's eyes jerked off the road, glancing at Maxie quickly, before he laughed and looked back at the road. "Don't go getting drastic now."

"So you never think what if?"

"What if what? What if we had sex? No cause I know what if. It would have been amazing and by now we'd be just friends again cause I can't make anything last."

"Yeah but at least we'd have the memory."

"Yeah well some things you just gotta learn to live without."

"Easy for you to say. You're having sex with Brook now. Even if she's a dirty skank its probably hot. I'm just running around kissing random guys and being completely confused all the time. I wish I could slow down for five seconds and feel something real."

"First off, I'm not sleeping with Brook. We are just hanging out. We kissed a couple of times, that's where it starts and ends. I gotta be honest with you...there's a big part of me that still wishes things could work out with me and Olivia but I know that's just cause I don't want to think about how much I know that ever getting with her was a colossal mistake. Not cause of her but cause we can never really have a future together. I ran to her to stop the pain but I bought myself a world of it."

"The pain from losing Lulu, right? I'm sorry I cost you that relationship. Maybe you and Lulu could have made it work if I didn't get in the way."

"I cost me that relationship and, no, I wasn't with Olivia that first night to forget Lulu...I was trying to forget you. I'm still trying to, truth be told. Not as bad as back then but some things are just hard to put behind a person."

Maxie perked up. "Maybe you should just stop trying to put it behind you."

Johnny smiled. "And do what? Hook up with you now? Come on, be serious. You seemed to have your hands full tonight with Spencer and Hunter. You don't need me too. Have fun stringing them along. I got enough troubles already in my life."

"So that's all I would be if we had sex tonight? Another problem for you to have to deal with?"

"Don't be hurt. I didn't mean it that way. I just mean...Maxie...I think you've had too much to drink tonight. Otherwise we wouldn't even be talking about this. You wrote me off quick for Spinelli and never looked back. Probably was a smart move so don't go second guessing it now."

"But I am second guessing it. I'm second guessing everything in my life these days and when you say you can't get me out of your head-"

"Did I go that far? I don't think I did."

"You so did and when you say that then it makes me think maybe we just should have slept together last year. Maybe things would make sense right now if we did."

"And maybe we'd be in a bigger world of pain."

"Maybe. Who knows?"

"Well we can't go back and find out and we can't just hook up tonight just cause you're confused."

"I think we can. I so think we can."

He chuckled and murmured "Change of subject please cause you know I have almost no willpower to resist bad ideas."

"Being with me is classified as a bad idea in your mind when you let skanky Brook crawl all over you? I think I'm highly offended right about now."

He smirked at her. "Don't be cause Brook never got under my skin the way you can without even trying."

Maxie smiled at Johnny. Reaching over she caressed his thigh. "Come upstairs with me when we get to my place."

"No way. Forget it. That would be completely rude to Lulu. I hurt her enough already."

"Ha! Lulu would hardly care and besides she sleeps at Dante's place most nights. You know you want to know what its like to be with me so stop trying to talk me out of wanting this...you...cause I do and maybe tonight will be the only night I feel that way so you better take this olive branch while its being stuck out."

They stopped at a stop sign. He put the car in park, since it was late and no other cars were around, and turned to face her. "Last warning, stop pushing this because I don't have a noble streak in me. I can only resist so many times and this is my last one...Let me take you home and lets just forget this conversation and this whole crazy day ever happened. I don't know about you but its just left me more turned around than ever."

She reached out and clutched his shirt. "Me too but I think I just maybe turning in the right direction finally. Lets find out." Then she brought her lips to his and they started to kiss with a passion that had been denied way too long.

After a minute Johnny pulled back, threw the car in drive, made a U-turn and headed for his apartment where they spent the night have sex for hours before falling into an exhausted sleep. The next morning Johnny woke up alone in bed. He went to the bathroom and then, wearing a black robe, wandered to his living room where he found Maxie and Ethan hanging out, her dressed in one of Johnny's shirts, eating breakfast.

He smirked and looked at Ethan. "A little early, ain't it?"

Ethan grinned. "I would have came around even earlier if I knew that there would be such a beautiful woman answering your door." After a moment he added "There was some business we need to discuss as soon as possible." He stood up. "Call me, mate, cause you know I'm too young and pretty to die so we need to work on this pronto."

"Pretty? If you say so," Johnny joked, as Ethan walked out.

Before leaving Ethan said good bye to Maxie. When he was gone she stood up and walked over to Johnny, fingering his robe. "I need to shower and then get going into the office."

He ran a finger down her face. "Don't let me keep you," he murmured.

"First time in two years I wish I didn't have a career," Maxie joked, as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and pulled him into a hot, wet kiss burgeoning with lust. When she moved away she smirked at him and headed for the shower.

He turned to watch her go. "Hey, don't use all the hot water."

She rolled her eyes. "Tough luck if I do."

"Oh yeah?" he joked, chasing after her and pulling her off her feet, making her squeal. "I guess I'll have to join you cause I don't do cold showers."

Neither wanted to talk about what last night meant but one thing was perfectly understood: they would be doing it again and again. And if they ended up blowing up somewhere down the road then so be it.

For today they had just enough to keep a smile on their face. They had each other. They had a chance to figure out what might have been and what still could be. It was more than Johnny and Maxie expected to find together but everything that they still needed so desperately.

THE END


End file.
